The Grim Herald
by AzureStoryTeller
Summary: Issei a supernatural being of unknown origins, has acted as a force of vengeance for centuries but has grown wary of the bloodshed and violence. Having dropped his old life, he opts to live a kinder life, now helping others. However, his past isn't done haunting him as the game of fate is cruel. AU. OOC. Issei x Harem. Rated M for Future Chapters. Immortal, non-cannon harem.
1. Chapter 1: The Solitary

_**Well, I'm back with another new story. I decided to go with a bit more of a twist this time. I'm not giving Issei any of the Heavenly Dragons. I wanted to try something new, even though it's probably cliché at this point, when it comes to powers.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS WORK OF FICTION. THIS IS WRITTEN FOR ENTERTAINMENT.**_

 _ **And of course, this is High-School DxD, there's going to be a harem.**_

 _ **I'm not a fan of just instantly having people fall in love with each other and hitting a home run altogether. So romantic development is going to be at a slower, more dramatic (I hope) pace. With this story, I really want to flesh things out and properly develop it since I'm writing my very own original story, so this fanfic is also experimental.**_

 _ **Also, I'll be tweaking some origin stories and background for several characters.**_

 _ **Anyways, do please leave a review when you're done reading. I'd like to hear honest thoughts from you readers. However, this does not mean I want anyone to launch any disparaging or hateful words to any other reader or myself. I'd prefer it if things were done professionally. The review section isn't a battleground. I have to give this warning since something along these lines happened for one of my other stories.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Solitary**

 **Arc One: The Huntress of the Moon**

A monster.

That was what Issei had been called so many times in the past that he had lost count. Perhaps it was his powers that led to this title or perhaps it was his deeds.

When Issei was born, he had no idea of who created him or how he was conceived. He was merely an innocent infant that had been chanced upon by a human couple, specifically, the Hyoudou couple. They were a barren pair that longed for a child but weren't blessed with one of their own, so they adopted him as soon as they found him in a forest. This was long ago, far back to before the Three Factions waged war on one another.

He lived happily with his adopted family, for a time at least, in a secluded home that was far from civilization in Japan. He was relatively normal in most ways but he had a great gift. He could sense the supernatural, being able to immediately distinguish what was normal and what wasn't in whatever meaning that the word 'normal' meant.

One day, in his innocent naivety, he told the wrong person of his gift, and he was faced with persecution by both many humans and several figures of different mythical pantheon in creation. The ones who persecuted him, feared him for his ability to expose them but not only that, Issei had unimaginable power. He could manipulate his energy into so many forms that he was able to smith weapons from thin air, created purely from his own power. That wasn't all; he had the power to destroy literally anything with his 'Chaos Magic', which could damage the body _and_ the soul. Those were only two of his many latent abilities.

That was only one side of the coin. With the supernatural side, was the mortal side.

The evolving times did nothing to lower the tension around him, as humanity had begun to push the supernatural into hiding, where history had begun building its foundations for human society. Even in the modern era, humans were still aware of the supernatural, killing off whatever they feared at the slightest inhibition. This had proven a factor in shaping Issei into a so-called monster.

Throughout many years wandering the world, Issei bore witness to so many of the world's sins. Torture, blind murder, human-trafficking, corruption, rape, and the crimes and evil acts of living beings had left a powerful impact upon him.

All of these experiences, had boiled and swallowed Issei in misery and it eventually came to twist him into a ruthless person, known only as the Grim Herald. An entity that sought to sweep across the world, slaughtering evil wherever he went in a blind crusade of silent vengeance for the innocent. His intentions were noble but his hatred for evil dirtied his methods, causing him to be as cruel as those that he destroyed.

Still, he had a semblance of good in his heart, despite his mind and heart being darkened by the growing days of brutality. He gave a healing touch to the ailed and weak. He fought for them and asked for nothing, nor did he leave traces of his deeds behind, but often, he left fear instilled in those who saw him.

It was only after a great battle, that he faded away as the Grim Herald and desired for a different lifestyle. The details of what caused this were left unspoken of, as the pain was too great for him to share.

Nobody knew what turned the Grim Herald into a softer person, but it was clear that it could be no less than a tragedy.

As years passed, the Grim Herald faded from all records and became an urban myth, often times, he was used to scare children around a campfire to live good and wholesome lives.

This led to the modern day, in Kuoh. Issei decided to try and live what he presumed was a kinder life. He couldn't lie about his heart aching for the normal life that he had as a child. He retook his old surname of Hyoudou and established the identity of a normal man in hopes that he could live on without any more corpses and blood paving a road for him.

However, fate was not so kind.

* * *

Issei lived in a multi-story home that he had built for himself. It had 8 floors, plus 2 underground levels. It spanned to be large enough to fit a suburban block, and was painted white, with a blue roof. It was nothing short of luxurious but he had only done this out of a whim, having ignored his own strong sense of modesty.

He lived the recent number of years as a philanthropist, using his endless wealth aid humanity by erasing the diseases that plagued them, such as cancer and the like. He hated to watch normal people suffer, so he wasted no time in doing this. He also worked on developing new inventions, which sold remarkably well, but he maintained an ambiguous identity, even using magic to force the media to know nothing of him.

The last thing he wanted was reporters talking about him on the news.

He also engaged in nonviolent acts with the beings of other mythologies, though it was only with close friends that he interacted with. He had befriended several deities, like Odin and Azazel. They were like an uncle and grandfather to him, as they advised him and treated him kindly.

In present time, Issei was lazing away at the day. He had just donated a hefty amount of money to a charity that was dedicated to a study of cellular regeneration, so he hadn't much to do. All of a sudden, he got a call from Zeus.

He was wearing a white toga, with leather sandals on his feet. He had purple eyes and silver hair, with a large beard that was straight, reaching his navel. He was tall and very muscular and he had a laid-back expression, but this time, he wore a different expression. It was worried and marred with anxiety.

The two had a very violent first encounter, but they became friends after Issei taught him a lesson in reformation. It had been a chaotic battle where he had first proven that even deities could be matched by him in direct combat.

"Issei!" He looked grimly at the former vigilante.

"What's wrong?" He asked, already feeling something wrong in his bones.

"I need your help. My daughter, Artemis, she's gone missing. All of the Olympian gods have been trying to find her but we've no luck. I am sorry to drag you into this but you're the most dependable person I know. Can you help us look for her?" The God of the Sky implored.

"I'll be on Olympus right now." Issei didn't hesitate to move.

* * *

He instantly teleported to the Mountain of the Greek gods in a massive flurry of blue particles. He manifested on a long road of clouds that led up to a massive city of Greek buildings that floated in the sky, placed high upon a foundation of shining stone.

Issei rushed to the Temple of Zeus, which was a massive golden pantheon that had a statue of the deity himself, and found a worried father.

"I'm here. Tell me what happened."

Zeus cast a relieved look at him and walked over.

"A few weeks ago, about 2 weeks, Artemis had gone on one of her hunting trips but she suddenly vanished. I could not feel her presence. When I sent the others to find her, nobody could obtain a single clue. I'm afraid…I must beg you to use your vision." He hesitantly asked.

Issei's [ **Solemn Eyes** ], had countless abilities, two of them allowed him to track a person's life force or spiritual essence, and the other let him see through illusions. It was these eyes that first brought prosecution to his safety as a child.

He was hesitant, but the part of his heart that commanded him to help someone in need had taken over.

"Alright. I'll help you find her. However, I need to know all of the information that you can give me." He nodded.

"She was spotted in Arcadia by Pan, who was the last to see her. Apparently, she was hunting a Catoblepas as a hunting exercise. Knowing my daughter, she refused Pan's company, as she has spurned male accompaniment for eons after the Orion incident." Zeus explained.

"That must have been typical of her. Artemis dislikes males so that particular trait must have been exploited to trap her. However, there are too many people who'd want to take her. She's known for her beauty and strength." Issei noted as he began to narrow down reasons for her vanishing.

"A few days ago, a man that was named Orion II, came and tried to look for Artemis. I turned him away, as it was clear with the look in his eyes that he had less-than-savory plans for my daughter." Zeus looked ashamed. "I once had that look in my eyes."

Issei made a mental note on that.

"Anyone else?" Issei asked.

"Not that I am aware of, no. Orion's descendant was the only person that came looking for Artemis. However, she may have spoken to the others. I recall her talking to Hera a little while before her disappearance. My wife is in the Throne Room of Olympus." Zeus then gestured to the path that led to the top of the mountain.

With a nod, Issei continued onwards. Climbing the stone road, he entered the Hall of the Olympians and found a beautiful woman that stood 5'7, had brown hair that was tied into a bun with jeweled decorations and her body was draped with a golden toga. Issei peered into her warm brown eyes and saw worry. It was only natural, since she was a mother worrying for her daughter.

"Madame Hera." Issei bowed.

"Welcome to Olympus, Issei. I assume Zeus has told you of what happened?"

"Yes, he has." He walked forward.

"Then I'll make this short. Artemis heard of Orion II coming to try and claim her and spoke with me. Honestly, the nerve to come and try to court my daughter like in the old days. I didn't expect to see that in this modern era." She scoffed.

"What did Artemis say to you?" Issei questioned.

"She was angry. She felt insulted and asked me for the specifics of what he said and looked like. When I told her, she wanted to let off some steam and went on a hunting trip with her hunters in Arcadia. She said that she was going to be gone for a week but only her hunters have sent any word to us. They just recently told me that they are staying in Arcadia to search for her. Your best bet is to go to Arcadia and try and find out more." Hera urged.

"I understand." Issei nodded.

"Oh and Issei, do try and be patient with Artemis and the hunters when you find them. Knowing you, I know you'll succeed. I just wanted to remind you that they can be very trying with patience. Nobody knows about you except for the most elder of beings, after all." Hera smiled.

"I shall."

With that said, Issei disappeared into blue particles of light, warping away.

* * *

He reappeared in Arcadia, home of the Wilderness god, Pan. It looked like a landscape of forests and plains, bordered by mountains and sectioned off by rivers and lakes. The air was cool and the sun shined kindly in the air, with the soft sounds of animals echoing.

Issei looked around and found Pan, walking toward him, or rather, trotted.

"Issei." He greeted softly.

"Pan. I assume that you know why I'm here?" He asked.

"Yes. Artemis is missing. Come. I will take you to her Hunters. However, I'll warn you that they'll shoot you if you step in the wrong place in the social boundary. They're very edgy since their Goddess is missing." Pan warned.

The two walked through the soft blades of grass on the ground, conversing as they neared the encampment of the Hunters.

"Artemis came here to vent out a little about the whole Orion incident. She happens to come here often for long hunting trips. The last I've seen of her; she was chasing a Catoblepas with her Hunters. I then sensed some struggle in my domain and went to check but I only found her unconscious Hunters." Pan noted.

When the two reached the camp, Pan and Issei raised their arms up high to avoid misunderstandings of hostility.

"Who goes there?!" A voice called out.

"Tis I, Pan. I bring a companion sent by Lord Zeus and Queen Hera." The God of the Wilderness called out.

Issei took a good look at the Hunters and wasn't surprised to see many women dressed in silver and dark green clothes and armor, though their beauty seemed enchanted. They all had a silver shine to their hair and eyes, like an unnatural glow that created an alluring charm but also a repulsive aura.

Immediately, the Hunters lowered their weapons.

"Lord Pan, mayhap, you've sensed anything else?" One Hunter spoke, anxiety lacing her words.

"No. I'm afraid not, child. As a last resort, this man, Issei Hyoudou, has been asked to take part in the investigation. I, and several others, believe that he has the power to find Artemis. I must ask that you both endure each other's company." Pan urged.

Reluctant nods escaped several women, though begrudged eyes were cast upon Issei.

"Where was the last place that Artemis was at?" The former Grim Herald asked.

In his eyes, magic symbols that resembled a blue target symbol that broke into four segments with points sticking out from each broken segment with a blue pupil in the middle, turning his iris black.

When Issei willed his [Solemn Eyes] to activate, the world around him changed, allowing him to alternate heat vision, x-ray vision, and it let him see on a cellular level. Currently, he was scanning around for small traces of magical energy or something out of place.

"We camped about 10 feet from where Lady Artemis was taken. The bastard, Orion II, appeared while we were chasing prey. He apparently tracked us down with the help of someone, but we don't know who." A Hunter spoke up, though she kept her tone cool and calm.

"Why did you withhold that information?" Issei questioned again.

The Hunter snorted.

"We didn't know who to trust. We mean no disrespect but we feared that perhaps it was a God who tipped him off. Seeing as how you're mortal, we only assumed that perhaps it would be safer."

Issei sighed.

He walked ahead and came to a forest clearing and saw the remains of the event. Charred and broken soil lay scattered across cratered dirt. Fallen and splintered trees were dead on the ground and water sloshed along the muddy earth. It was clear that Orion II had some of his ancestor's powers, with Poseidon being the father of the first Orion.

Issei took care not to step on anything, lest he meddle with the remains.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"When we met with him, he demanded that Artemis be his wife. He dared to mention the original Orion to her, telling her that if she had fallen in love with his ancestor, then he was more than worthy of her hand. He started blabbering on about his feats like surviving the Kraken and the like. He heard of her beauty and decided that if he were to take someone, it would be her. Naturally, Lady Artemis was repulsed and politely refused at first but Orion wouldn't have it. He attempted to use force but our goddess struck him down. At the last moment, his dogs did something and then he took out a chain from nowhere and captured Lady Artemis, while we were left busied by his hunting dogs." A Hunter groaned.

Issei looked everywhere as he walked forward. The muddy ground had significant water so it was hard to see much with the naked eye. He quickly noticed a tiny piece of shrapnel in the water. Covering his hand in his own aura, he took out the small scrap and observed it. It was pulsing with magical enchantments, and were very powerful at that. In fact, there was only one thing in the world that was like it.

"Gleipnir." Issei deduced.

The metal scrap had miniscule carvings of magic runes and gave off a faint golden light.

"What?!" Several people cried out.

"Its most likely a copy or fake but it's still very close to the real deal. Only a chain of this quality could hold a god-class person. Now, the question is how Orion II got this."

"The Dwarves in the North. That's the only possible way." Pan spoke up.

Procuring the sample, Issei looked at the water and found something else. He chuckled to himself at what he found.

"Looks like the Hunter got too happy and forgot to clear up his tracks." He laughed.

Almost unnoticeable foot prints and paw prints were left behind in the water.

"With this, I can track them." Issei felt a rush of momentum as he stood up.

"Allow us to go with you." A Hunter demanded. While they hated the idea of traveling with a man, if it meant finding their patron, they were ready to do what was necessary.

"No. You all will remain here or you will search other places." Issei shook his head.

"We refuse!"

"I understand that you all deeply care about your goddess, but I prefer to work alone. Besides, if we spread out, we can cover more ground. I'll report anything I find to you, so rest assured that I'll keep you updated. For now, I need to pay some miners a visit." Issei sighed.

Warping away before anything else could be said, the Hunters growled but acknowledged Issei's plan.

* * *

Arriving in front of a massive cave entrance that echoed with the hammering of metal and sound of stone being bashed against, Issei knew that he was at the right place. The entrance to the cave was covered with stone and dwarven runes were carved neatly into gates that blocked the cave.

"I am Issei Hyoudou! I request for entrance. I have come to request for your services!" He spoke loudly.

That certainly got attention. The doors to the gates opened slowly as a dwarf walked out. Stereotypically, the dwarf was not more than 3 feet tall but he had a stocky and muscular build. He sported a red beard and wore a grey uniform, complete with gloves, boots, and a helmet. His attire was decorated with jewels and he sported an aura of seniority. Issei knew him to be the leader of the dwarves in Svartalfheim.

"And what brings you to our door step, Hyoudou?" The dwarf asked.

"I came for information about this." Issei held up the scrap of Gleipnir's replica.

"How'd you get this?" The dwarf looked at him indignantly.

"I found it in the wilderness. I have questions, though I'll pay you for it, like usual." Issei promised.

"Fine. Come inside." The dwarf led him in.

The two traversed down stone stairs that descended into caverns that were lit with magical torches that flickered wildly. The walls of the Dwarven Svartalfheim Mines shined brightly with gold, diamonds, and gems in the light of the torches, causing rays to glisten the darkness of rock.

"There's been an incident. Someone has been captured by Orion II and I believe that someone used a replica of Gleipnir to do it. Only the dwarves of Svartalfheim are capable of crafting such a powerful item. That brings me to my next point." Issei was then interrupted.

"You suspect that we're in league with Orion's descendant? No, boy! That replica was stolen! We, ourselves, have come under fire from Odin about it. It's a good thing you showed up. We were about to launch a massive search for the Replica. It's almost as powerful as the real thing. A tool like that, is not to be put in the wrong hands." The Dwarf barked.

"Then I'll need you to tell me all you know." Issei demanded.

"That'll cost you. We don't like giving out our secrets, you know that."

"Fine. Bill me after I'm done with my questions." Issei sighed.

"Ask away."

The two finally stopped walking down the steps and entered a massive dining hall of stone. Pillars made purely of gems and precious metals supported the structure with wooden tables and chairs lining up in aisles, dotting the room. Large barrels of mead and other food items were laid out, allowing anyone to get what they wanted.

"Please sit." The Dwarf Leader gestured.

The two sat down as large platters of roast beef, turkey, pork, and fruit were put in front of them, along with mugs.

"Let's talk over some food." The Dwarf Leader grunted.

"First, when did the chains disappear?" Issei started off.

"Two weeks ago, at 4:00 am, on a Sunday. As we've conformed to modern standards, no one was working the fires, with only a few guards. We kept the replica in a vault and when one of my staff went to check on it, it was gone, as if it had vanished into thin air."

"Alright. Did anyone else know about the chains?"

"No. Only Odin and my chief dwarves knew about it. My thinking was, a god took it. Either that, or a very powerful mage, since it isn't easy to slip past the enchantments of these halls."

"Has anyone approached you recently? A customer?"

"Yeah. That Orion fellow actually tried to commission work from us, but Odin put his foot down. He threatened to sic Zeus on him if he dared to draw the Norse into a problem." The dwarf snorted.

"What did he ask for? Where did he want it delivered?"

"He wanted something that was strong enough to bind a god and was willing to pay any price for it. He said the completed work was to be sent to where his ancestor was born: Boeotia."

Issei mulled on these details. This Orion must have been very desperate to get Artemis. He tried to commission dwarves from a different pantheon to make him an item that could bind a god, and was willing to pay any price for it. He was disliking the Hunter's descendant by the minute. Still, he received a significant and helpful amount of information, which was enough for him to work with.

"Alright, then. What's the price you want?" Issei finally relented.

"50 pounds of gold coins." The Dwarf Leader snorted.

With a snap of his fingers, a small portal opened up on the table, producing a large leather bag that weighed down on the table.

"50 pounds." Issei noted.

The dwarf didn't need to look inside. He knew Issei for a long time and never doubted his integrity.

"If you bring back the replica, I'll guarantee you a craft of your liking, free of charge." The Dwarf Leader promised.

"I'll remember that." Issei said as he got up and left.

* * *

As he walked outside, he mused on what he had just learned. This was too easy. However, he saw the gambit behind this. Orion, or possibly, someone else, was relying on the pride of the different pantheons to avoid detection. The different myths disliked relying on each other, as their pride often got in the way of things.

Also, Artemis was often vocal of ignoring these boundaries in favor of creating strong relations with the other myths. Obviously, somebody wanted war, or isolation.

Issei traveled to Boeotia and began his search. He scoured the entire area using his [Solemn Vision] to track dog prints and boot prints that contained traces of Orion's essence. Diverting from the city, he was led to the forests near the city. At this point, he had to be cautious. His powers were sealed to a very large margin, so he couldn't afford to be careless.

He continued into the woods until he heard growls. He knew them to belong to Greek monsters, but he was able to pick out the sounds of canines.

"You can come out. I can hear you." Issei revealed.

From out of the bushes, brown hunting dogs pounced at him. The dogs were as large as wolves, though their teeth glistened like knives and their eyes narrowed in hostility. Their long claws looked like they could rip chain mail into shrapnel with a single touch, to boot.

Issei looked around and found himself surrounded by 6 dogs. Deciding to deal with this quickly, Issei wrapped himself in a blue aura before touching the ground with his hand. Out of nowhere, bolts of lightning blasted from around him, surging through the ground, cracking and zipping above the grass.

The dogs were nimble, but they weren't fast enough to dodge lightning. The hounds found themselves shaking and convulsing as they yelped in pain before dropping to the ground, unconscious.

Issei turned to the forest clearing and found the sound of metal jingling. He turned and found a brown-haired man with a tan complexion and a very muscular body standing behind him. He a gold metal tunic with an animal pelt around his shoulders. Gauntlets and steel boots were adorned on his limbs, with several knives, a quiver, and a bow equipped to him.

Behind him, was a large ivory stone pillar. Chained to it, was quite possibly one of the most beautiful woman that Issei had ever laid eyes upon. He could only assume she was Artemis, as she head silver hair, light blue eyes, a tiara that glistened with platinum and diamonds, with a moon fashioned from crystal on it. She was dressed in a silver-blue dress with damaged armor. Her skin was light and flawless. Her figure was like an hourglass, complete with a very gifted bust.

It was bothering Issei to see that her clothes were torn and bloodied. She was covered in sweat and she panted in pain as the glowing golden chains of the Gleipnir replica wrapped around her abdomen. Her beautiful silver hair was messy and stuck to her face. Her arms were being held up by two separate chains that conjoined behind the pillar. His mind started to assume the worst but he had to force himself to remain calm, lest he do something horrible.

"I was wondering about who was sniffing around. Turns out, it's just some nobody." Orion II snickered.

"What have you done to Artemis?" Issei asked calmly.

"Oh? Her? Don't worry, I haven't deflowered her. I want to savor breaking her a bit before she relents into becoming my plaything. As the descendant of the first Orion, I believe that I am indeed entitled to wooing her." Orion II chuckled smugly.

"Women aren't playthings. It's fools like you, that are just toys to higher powers. Any woman can be as strong as a man. Gender plays no role in strength nor intelligence. That is an old-fashioned view that is outdated and worthless." Issei retorted.

"Hold your tongue, plebian. You know not, that you speak to the greatest hunter of all time. I have done something that not even my ancestor could do. I have captured the Goddess of the Hunt. I have locked freedom and chained her to my whim. What makes you think you could free her or match me? Hm?" Orion II taunted.

"That's what you think. I believe you've mixed yourself up with your ancestor. You're just a fool who knows how to throw arrows around. You didn't bind Artemis grandly. You did something as low as stealing Gleipnir just to fail at wooing her. You think you're worthy, but I think you're only worthy of scorn." Issei scoffed.

Orion II's calm expression contorted into a looked of anger and irritation as he raised his bow and notched an arrow.

"Silence! I have hunted the greatest of beasts! I have proven that I can best a goddess! A lowlife like you, cannot possibly be a person worthy of judgement."

"At least, I'm more worthy than you." Issei chuckled.

Losing his patience, Orion II let an arrow fly at Issei, who sidestepped it, when he saw the arrow split into several more.

"A Sacred Gear." Issei muttered.

"Indeed. My Sacred Gear [Hunting Assailant], allows me to strike multiple targets or a single target with splitting arrows." Orion II boasted.

Issei really didn't see much of a problem with this. On the spectrum of people that he fought, Orion wasn't worth looking at.

Orion notched another arrow and fired it into the sky at an angle, predicting the trajectory to be directly over Issei.

Standing in a stationary position, Issei heard the whistling of arrows approach from above. Orion looked at Issei indignantly. No matter what, it seemed that Issei wasn't afraid of anything that headed his way.

Notching another arrow, Orion fired another volley of arrows. Instantly after, he used his lineage that traced to Poseidon, and manipulated the water under the ground to burst forth from the earth, creating a wall of water behind Issei. The Hunter believed that he had trapped him, but he was mistaken.

Issei was analyzing the whole situation silently and deduced that what was about to do would guarantee Artemis no harm.

For the first time, Issei removed his left hand from his pant pocket and made a backhanding motion through the air. He did this just before the two volleys of arrows descended upon him.

"[Solemn Repulse]." He muttered, activating his magic.

A force field of his blue aura blasted outward, completely destroying the arrows and reducing them to nothing while blasting the wall of water behind him into droplets.

Orion was appalled by this. His arrows were sharp enough to pierce through supernatural shielding, yet, they were destroyed like paper.

Warping in front of Orion, Issei delivered a fist to his face, creating a loud cracking sound as several teeth were knocked from his skull. Orion was sent tumbling through the ground as he rolled without any signs of stopping in the mud.

Manipulating his telekinetic powers, Issei stopped him with little effort and levitated him back to him. Readying a fist full of his own energy, or mana, as he preferred to call it, and sent it crashing into Orion's abdomen.

Orion felt violent rumbling in his stomach as crushing pain spread throughout his whole body. His bones shook and blood spurt from his mouth as his internal wounds made his body register them.

"I…am the…descendant of…the greatest hunter…" Orion II struggled to breath as he was dropped onto the ground. He struggled to reach for the knife on his belt but before he could suspect it, Issei delivered a swift blow to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious indefinitely.

Knowing his business with the hunter was done, he quickly ran over to Artemis, who had been awake for Issei's arrival.

"Your father sent me to come find you." He explained.

"My hunters…are they alright?" She asked weakly.

"Yes. I've alerted them to where you are. They should be here soon." Issei gently spoke as he broke the chains that tangled around her.

Normally, Artemis would have been repulsed by being in his presence, but she found that she was too weak to move even a finger.

"I suppose I owe you my gratitude." She groaned.

"No need. I actually think you would've escaped on your own if it weren't for these kinds of chains." Issei shook his head.

However, when he looked at the Gleipnir replica, he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with it. Just touching it made it seemed like it was trying to drain something from him. Deciding that it was unwise to keep physical contact with it, Issei put it into a pocket dimension, manifesting a vortex that opened like a hole before closing it.

Issei took out a small cube from his pocket and kindly gave it to Artemis. He helped her rest up against the pillar and started to heal her with magic spells, enveloping her in a light blue aura.

"I have some Ambrosia. It might give you the energy you need." He knelt in front of her.

"Do not overstep your boundaries, stranger. I have no need of it." Artemis turned away.

"I won't force you to eat it, then. I will wait for your Hunters to arrive, then I will take my leave." Issei nodded at her in respect.

"How did you find me?" Artemis eyed him.

"I went and asked around at certain locations. I tracked Orion's spiritual essence and found him here. As for why nobody found you." Issei paused as he fired a beam of mana at the ground, revealing a massive magic circle that splintered apart.

"Orion put up a barrier that would hide your presence. He made sure the chains weakened you enough for it to work. That's probably why he had you chained first. To sap your strength for a longer period of time." He continued.

"That fool got the jump one me when he immobilized me." Artemis spat.

"Just how did he do that?" That piqued Issei's curiosity.

Artemis looked at him warily. The man knew that she was mistrustful of him, so he followed up with another statement.

"You don't need to trust me with the answer. I'm only curious." He explained.

Artemis raised a brow before sighing. If her father trusted him with finding her, then perhaps it was permissible to tell him about what happened.

"I was hunting, as you know, and came across that pompous fool. He called out to me, demanding that I resign myself to him as his mate. He thought he was my equal as his ancestor was once my partner, but I quickly pointed out how inferior he was. His Sacred Gear made him special. In truth, he had no real skill. He just had talent. Anyways, while I was occupied with trying to be nice with him, his dogs laid traps. They managed to stall me with a magic circle that stunned me while his dogs attacked my hunters. I don't know how he knew such magic but it was at least god-class in power and complexity." Artemis hoarsely muttered.

Issei was afraid of that. Somebody was indeed instigating a fight.

"He then chained me up with those wretched links of metal and brought me here, though he certainly wasted no time in taunting me. I nearly escaped when he let his guard down, but the bindings on me was just sapping so much of my strength." The Goddess of the Hunt growled.

"I understand. Those chains were actually odd. They had the capabilities of leeching power from someone, which isn't a trait of the original. Somebody tampered with it." Issei concluded.

He had felt a strange energy signature but he couldn't pin-point who it belonged to. It felt familiar but different.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared on the ground as several women appeared from it in a flash of light.

"Lady Artemis!" They cried out as they rushed over to her. Giving her hugs and thanking the gods for the safety of their patron, they helped her stand.

Artemis turned to look at Issei and gave him a nod.

"Though you are a man, I will admit that you've done me a service. What reward do you seek?" She asked calmly.

The Hunters of Artemis glared at him, challenging him to ask for something dumb or obscene.

Issei, however, didn't care at the moment.

"Just don't speak of my involvement in this. I'd prefer it if nobody knew that I was here." He solemnly spoke.

He then turned to Orion II.

"I'll be returning to Olympus with this one, so I'll see you there." He said as he walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar, warping away into blue particles.

* * *

With this incident over, everyone converged on Olympus, where Artemis was recovering and Orion was being sentenced by Zeus. Kneeling in the Throne Room, Orion II was fully realizing his powerlessness as he was in the presence of the 12 Olympians.

"So, you became drunk on your talents and dared to kidnap my daughter. It is clear that you forget your place. Death is more than you deserve. First, tell me, who helped you? A mere mortal of your caliber could never have possibly done this on your own." Zeus glared at him. Electricity flickered around him as his protective instincts came in.

Orion II could not speak out of fear until Zeus tightened his fist, ushering him to reply.

"It was- "He was cut off as he suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

Eyes narrowed as Orion II was suddenly unable to speak. He choked and tried to breathe but he found that he was unable to say a word. Suddenly, blood poured from his mouth as he slowly suffocated. His heart stopped instantly within seconds as a magic circle appeared on his head.

Many gasped at this shocking action.

"Suicide?" Hermes spoke.

He wore a winged hat, a brown sleeveless tunic, brown shorts, and winged sandals. His hair was blonde and his eyes were green and gave a supernatural glow.

"No. A curse." Athena answered.

She had black hair that was tied into a neat bun, with a few bangs running down the side of her face. She had grey eyes and wore a long white dress that had low-hanging sleeves. On her feet were golden shoes, with jewelry decorating her with a necklace and arm bands of gold.

"From who?" Hephaestus looked at the curse but it quickly faded.

"It's vile, at that." Zeus concluded.

The incident had left an uncomfortable silence in the air, as new revelations had come forth and nobody knew any clues or answers. Issei, who was present, had a few ideas but he knew it would be too impulsive to share them.

"Anyways. We have a second matter to address. My old friend." Zeus' grim expression became more relaxed as he beckoned Issei forth, who kneeled.

"You have rescued my daughter and dealt with that overbearing Hunter's descendant. I'd say that warrants a reward without question. Do you request anything? Or would you prefer to build up your credit again?" Zeus bellowed in laughter.

"I can't think of anything off of the top of my head. I guess I'll just stock up on store credit." Issei laughed.

"Alright, then."

Without further ado, the meeting instantly ended. With his affairs done, Issei left immediately. Unfortunately, he had to go to the outskirts of Olympus to warp out due to the magic surrounding the mountain. He walked slowly down the stairs from the Throne Room but he heard a voice call out.

"Excuse me!" A polite phrase echoed, though the tone was cold.

Issei turned around and found Artemis walking towards him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lady Artemis?" He politely asked.

Now that she was rested and cleaned up, Issei found that she was even more beautiful than usual. It was breath-taking. Her dress had been repaired, she donned a silver necklace that was connected by a moon-shaped pendant. Her hair was combed behind her back, with several bangs across her forehead. Her silver eyes were reinvigorated and her expression had become regal.

"Why did you accept the request so easily to come find me?" She asked.

"Your father simply asked me. I wasn't going to ignore a father looking for his daughter." Issei admitted.

"That's it? No request for riches or items?" She raised a brow.

"No. Not one. I already have what I need at the moment. There's no point in asking for more." Issei sheepishly smiled.

Artemis was surprised. She thought he'd be lording over Zeus and the others for succeeding in finding her, while not even the Olympians could track her down. She could also feel that he was being honest. This was odd. She had spent so much time being around men who looked at her like an object that was waiting to be ravaged, that she had come to loathe the opposite gender.

"You know, you're kind of different from others." She noted.

"So I'm told." Issei made an honest look.

"I mean from other men." She corrected.

"How so?" The man looked at her, perplexed.

"You don't look so greedy." She curtly responded.

Issei deadpanned. Wow, she really hated men.

"I'll…take that as a compliment."

"What is your full name?" Artemis continued.

"Issei Hyoudou. I prefer just being called my first name, though."

"Issei it is. Know that you have my gratitude. If you hadn't come when you had, I think I'd be in a deplorable state right now." The goddess begrudgingly admitted.

"Anytime." Issei smiled kindly.

"Also, how long have you known my father?"

"I've known him for several centuries, which should be about…7 centuries." He noted

Artemis became curious. Was Issei a god?

"I see. Well then, I shall leave you to yourself, then." She turned around and left.

* * *

Artemis returned to the Throne Room right after Issei left, hoping to speak with her father.

"Father."

"Yes?" Zeus asked from his seat.

"Who was that man?" She asked, her tone significantly softer.

"He's an old friend of mine. Why?"

"Is he a god?"

Zeus shrugged.

"I don't think anyone in existence really knows. Not even Issei knows what he is. All I know is, he's much like us. He's unable to age and is impervious to many things. I think the only thing we can call him, is an immortal."

"How did you truly meet him?" Artemis raised a brow.

Zeus paled and sighed. It was embarrassing for him to tell this story.

"A long time ago, back in the old days, when I was an excessive pervert that assaulted any female that moved, we crossed paths. I was going to force myself on another woman but Issei intervened. I was surprised as he had arrived out of nowhere and kicked me into the air. I thought I was powerful but he showed me how wrong I was. He pummeled me while reminding me of all of my crimes. Everything I threw at him was useless as he either sent it back a hundred-fold or he countered with his own attacks. It was the beating of a lifetime. I almost died, but he spared me. He warned me to clean up my act or he'd kill me. I was so afraid of him that I did just that." Zeus shivered as he reminisced.

This shocked Artemis. So Issei was the one that almost killed the King of the Olympians?!

When she watched him fight Orion II, she didn't think he was much. Yes, he was much more than Orion, but still, he didn't seem that strong.

"That was a long time ago, though. We've forgiven each other and I've become a better person. Hera has even started talking to me again. Ha! I guess the right form of counseling was retribution." Zeus bellowed in laughter.

Artemis was curious of Issei to a much greater degree now.

"So he pummeled you because you were about to throw yourself on a maiden?" She asked delicately, hoping her ears weren't tricking her.

"Pretty much. Issei fights to save the weak and innocent. He not only straightened out my act, but he beat lessons into everyone else here. Back then, we were arrogant so we didn't consider our tyrannical ways. His appearance taught us humility and kindness. I'm glad he did. Nobody likes an angry Issei."

When Zeus was done, Artemis bid her father goodbye before leaving Olympus to go to her private home.

* * *

It was an isolated island that crawled with wildlife from all over the world, and was perfect for peace and quiet. Her Hunters and herself would live there to avoid the advances of men and enjoy peaceful lives.

She sat in her wooden, multi-story cabin's living room and mused on what her father told her.

She was relatively young compared to the other Olympians, so she wasn't truly around when those events all went down. Her father's unembellished story had left a profound effect on her. Her Hunters had also told her about how focused and quickly he got to work.

She realized how noble Issei was, as she had heard stories of his exploits, though she never knew who he was. She was actually quite smitten with him when she was younger. She saw some heroism in him, when she heard tales of a man that went around the world, killing the wicked and saving the innocent.

She smiled when she realized that she had met the man that she once considered her hero. Realizing this, the rational part of her mind yelled at her to retain her composure. This was a man she was thinking about. Men had only caused her pain. It was unnecessary to think these thoughts about him.

However, deep within her heart, she subconsciously felt the layers of ice that she had frozen her heart with, were beginning to thaw and melt. Shaking her head to clear out any more thoughts on the matter, Artemis decided that perhaps it was better if she concentrated about something else.

She recalled about how the Banquet of Gods was approaching tomorrow. It was an event that she was reluctant to attend, but her friends from other pantheons was pushing for her to go. She sighed, knowing that trouble was going to erupt. She considered not going, but decided that she needed to do something refreshing. She did want to meet up with her friends too. Her Hunters also needed a relaxing night since the last few weeks had been hectic.

"Hmmm…I wonder if something interesting will happen at the Banquet?" She wondered.

* * *

 _ **So…how was it? I'm curious as to what you all think about the story so please leave a review as I value feedback. I decided to go with a very different volume this time instead of using the main canon harem as I wanted to try a different and new storyline with this.**_

 _ **As for the Haremettes…I won't spoil them. Rather, I'll update the confirmed list as I go along with this story.**_

 _ **Confirmed:**_

 _ **1\. Artemis**_


	2. Chapter 2: Two Sides of a Broken Coin

_**Alrighty, here's chapter 2. I'm really grateful for all of the reviews. It helps motivate me. It was really hard to come up with an original storyline without dipping into high school life as an intro but I managed to do it. I'll be updating this story alongside my others but it'll have to be when I can get significant momentum in writing because I don't want to give you all a crap chapter to waste your time on.**_

 _ **Another thing, Issei will indeed meet with the canon members of the High School DxD. It doesn't feel complete without them, so it only feels right if I add them into the story. However, this doesn't actually mean that they'll be in the harem. I realized that I can't add more members than I can handle writing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two Sides of a Broken Coin**

Issei was asleep, resting in a deep lull of relaxation. It was pleasant obliviousness but it quickly turned into something new and terrifying.

His dreamless slumber quickly became marred and twisted. Through the blackness of dreams, the image in his mind contorted itself. Screams and yells echoed, with voices overlapping in his mind, roaring words of hatred and curses towards his existence. Flashes of his past flickered, from him playing with his parents, to his first few moments of being orphaned, which jumped to his first kill.

He saw moments that he didn't like to think about, like his first sight of a warzone. He remembered the horror and urge to vomit when he saw the mangled and horrific corpses of innocent civilians. He remembered how people saw him as a monster.

Issei struggled and thrashed around in his sleep in the real world, whispering and muttering.

"I'm sorry…it's my fault…I…never." He'd groan weakly in his unconscious state.

Ultimately, he was confronted with one final experience. A mirror. His most despised enemy was the mirror. He looked at it and quickly turned away before anything could flicker to bizarre life. Unfortunately, he was met with a litter of mirrors, which cascaded around him, trapping him as he tried to run in his dreamscape.

He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't resist the urge to open them when he heard a voice. His own voice.

In front of him, was his face, unaltered and lifeless however, his reflection morphed into a figure in black armor, with glowing red eyes and an ominous aura.

"Why do you run? There is no hiding from your guilt." The reflection of him. His 'dark side' spoke to him, with his voice changing and becoming deeper and more cold.

"No…no…No!" Issei cried out as he made his best attempt to escape his nightmare.

* * *

Awaking, he jumped out of bed and found himself drenched in cold sweat. He panted and put his head in his left hand. His mind was spinning and he felt like vomiting.

"No matter how much I run…those nightmares just keep chasing." He exhaled.

He was far too stressed to go back to sleep. The possibility of a nightmare came at any time for him. Most of the time, it happened randomly after a fight. He knew better than to fight if he didn't want these nightmares, but his desire to help outweighed his logical thinking.

Looking at the time, it was about 7:00 am. Just perfect. He woke up early enough to get started on the day. He quickly washed himself up, ate breakfast, and put on a blue shirt with black pants and a white jacket and left to go to Svartalfheim. He needed to complete his task set by the Dwarf Leader. There was also something that he wanted made.

When he handed over the Gleipnir Replica, the dwarves wasted no time to secure it and check it for damage.

"When I touched that chain, it felt like it was trying to absorb my power, like a vacuum. Is that a trait you made it have?" Issei questioned.

"No. It must have been altered by Orion II." The Dwarven Leader sneered.

If there was one thing the dwarves didn't like, it was people tinkering with their masterpieces.

"Anyways, lad. You ready to cash in on that free item?"

"Yeah. I want a sword. To be specific, I want a Chokuto." Issei elaborated.

"Size? Material?" The Dwarf ushered him on.

"I want the blade to be 30 inches. The hilt will be 8 inches. The handguard won't be necessary. I want it hollowed out. I want the material covering the sword to extend from the back of the hilt onto the back of the blade." Issei then showed the Dwarf Leader a blueprint.

"You got a list of materials you want us to get it made from?"

"No need. I have them all." Issei summoned copious amounts of adamant, tamahagane, orichalcum, prima materia, cold iron, and mythril from a pocket dimension.

The Dwarf Leader's jaw dropped at the large amount of mythical metals in front of him.

"You want us to make you a sword from all of this? This could be catastrophic to make!" He cried out in alarm.

"I know. That's why I'll do the synthesis of the material. I just don't have the skill to forge the sword itself." Issei admitted.

"Alright then. When you're done mixing the materials, we'll start on our share of the work." The Dwarf led Issei to a table where metal synthesis took place. He was exasperated at the demand but he promised Issei an item or a weapon and he was going to keep it, as the pride of the dwarves was on the line.

Issei took off his jacket and immediately set the materials in front of him and was about to start working until a strange presence filled the room. The fires in the forges of the dwarves sparked hotter than ever before and everyone shouted in alarm.

An orange magic circle appeared and produced someone from particles of light.

A tall and muscular man stood where the circle was. He was bald, had a brown and messy beard, and he had metal bracers on his arms. He wore a brown shirt, with a buckled sash, and black pants with boots. Several scars marred the man's face and he had his left arm encased in a metal cast.

"Lord Hephaestus." Many bowed.

"How're my favorite folks doing?" He nodded in greeting.

"Well, as always. What brings you here?" The Dwarf Leader walked over and bowed.

Hephaestus and the Dwarves had a very friendly relationship, as they admired each other's works. They'd occasionally trade materials or creations at certain times, even.

"I owe this lad a debt for saving one of my family members. I thought now was the best time to make it up to him. You mind if I borrow a forge." He politely asked.

"Use whatever you wish." The Dwarf nodded.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask that you aid me in this." Hephaestus looked at the dwarves and understood what he meant. He wanted to work together on one item.

"I would be honored."

Issei was thrown for a loop.

"You don't need to push yourselves so far for me."

"Well, if we don't do this. We'll owe you far more than we already do. It leaves a bad after-taste in my mouth." Hephaestus grunted.

"Thank you." Issei gave him a grateful look.

"You get the materials ready and we'll get to work when you're done." Hephaestus crossed his arms.

Issei stood in front of his materials and closed his eyes. Focusing his magic and telekinetic powers, he used telekinesis to disassemble the materials into particles and took their strengths and weaknesses and mixed the particles together. With magic, he finely mixed the particles and harmonized them, ensuring powerful bonds between the materials and structuring them to the greatest level of alchemic synthesis. In his mind, every particle fell into place like a puzzle and before long, he used a multitude of spells to strengthen and stabilize the new metal.

When Issei was done, a black cube of glistening metal was made. It radiated an intense and _very_ strong aura. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. Even Hephaestus was gaping in surprise.

"Alright. Just one more thing left to do." Issei let out a long exhale.

He used magic and created a massive tub of holy water from his pocket dimension for cooling the metal.

"In all my eons, I've never seen this before." The Dwarf Leader looked at the metal in shock.

"I think it's a new metal. Well, lad. You made it, you name it." Hephaestus chuckled.

Issei thought about it for a few seconds before he spoke on a whim.

"Infinitite." He then paused as he realized how unimaginative it was.

"Alright." A few groans of disappointment were made but Hephaestus and the Dwarves got to work.

"It's not radioactive for the supernatural right?" Hephaestus looked at it nervously.

"No. It's not. It's just a natural thing." Issei confirmed.

Before long, the metal was placed into an intense forge of magical flames, before it was quickly taken out and hammered, folded, and reheated again. This process was quickly repeated over 1,000 times, reinforcing the blade and shaping it. Issei watched in wonder and awe as the skill and experience of the masters of the forge crafted him his weapon. When the blade was finished with hammering, it was submerged into the shining holy water that he prepared. Steam jettisoned from the water as the blade neared completion.

Issei, using his magic, wiped away the left over grime and ash from his weapon and marveled at the sight as the blade let out light that was enough to illuminate the entire room before the light died down and focused into a clear blue aura that revealed a black blade that had magic lines sectioning the blunt side of the sword in a horizontal way.

The hilt and sheath followed completion soon after and Issei had his sword. It was made exactly as he described and he couldn't have been more proud of it.

"I can't thank all of you enough for this." Issei sheathed his new weapon and held it with a cherished touch. He already felt a strong bond with the weapon, even though he barely had it for more than a few minutes.

"If my eyes are right, that sword can't break, nor will it ever dull. It truly is a weapon fit for battle. All you need to do now is name it and test it." The Dwarf Leader sat down in exhaustion as he drank a gallon of water. Yes, a gallon.

Issei saw that some of the Infinitite that he made was left, so he raised his new sword and cut down on it. As soon as his sword touched it, the blade instantly parted before it was cleaved in half.

Satisfied with its work, Issei now had to give the blade an identity.

"[Yorukiri]. It's as dark as the night and is a weapon for cutting." He spoke simply upon instinct.

"A Japanese sword deserves a Japanese name." Hephaestus nodded.

With a sense of accomplishment, Issei had finished his business.

"Well, that finishes my business here. I'll see you all another time. Take care." Issei bowed and left, returning home.

* * *

It was there, where Issei had truly completed his sword, however. He placed enchantments upon the weapon that would allow him to materialize it whenever he wished and placed several more little gimmicks on the weapon.

When all was said and done, he showered and changed into fresh clothes and sat down for about an hour to relax until his peace was disturbed again.

He looked hesitantly at the purple magic circle in the middle of his room and knew something was coming. His instinct was right when Zeus appeared, wearing a ceremonial toga and formal clothing. This was all Issei needed to know what the god of Thunder was going to ask for.

"Nope. Not again." Issei instantly rejected as he got up.

"Yes. This year, you are going." Zeus spoke with a fatherly and stern tone as he pointed his finger at the young immortal in front of him.

"Come on, Zeus. The last time I came, the other goddesses eyed me like a piece of meat. I almost had to fight for my chastity!" Issei cried out indignantly. Obviously, the men weren't the only animalistic ones when it came to behaving with the opposite gender.

"I promise, this time, it won't go down like that. Several of those women married already. Unlike the guys, they're mostly faithful. Besides, Hera has promised to keep control of the situation, Aphrodite did too." Zeus was really desperate if he was throwing the others under the bus.

"It's going to be Aphrodite that's gonna try and eat me." Issei retorted.

Zeus face-palmed. Issei glared at him. Why was Zeus trying so hard?

"Look, just this time. That's all I ask." The King of the Olympians got on his knees and begged.

The former Grim Herald sighed. Zeus knew that saying no was an impossible task when a friend asked something of him so desperately.

"Fine. I'll go." Issei knew he'd come to regret this, but agreed, against his better judgement.

"Great! I'll see you at the Banquet as the guest of honor!" Zeus smiled.

It was a good thing Issei showered, since that meant that he'd have less time to rush. He put on an all-black suit with a white tie before looking in the mirror.

"Well, Issei…let's get home alive." He spoke to his reflection in resignation. He really wasn't into parties.

* * *

When Issei arrived on Olympus, the whole mountain city was decorated from head to toe, with flags and lights of different mythologies being represented. Within recent years, the different pantheons of myth had gotten quite a bit friendlier with each other. Rumor had it, the different pantheons were beginning to formalize a peace union to quell all of the aggression and unease between the different cultures.

Issei recognized deities like Odin, Apollo, Susanoo-no-mikoto, Ganesha, and Horus. He felt a sense of alert rise within himself, knowing that an argument just might happen. It certainly did last time he came to one of the first banquets. However, he noticed that particular hostilities were barely noticeable now. This was certainly new.

On the other side, several fearful gazes were thrown at him. There were various deities that recognized him and knew to fear him. He could easily kill a deity due to his ability to damage souls and spiritual essence. However, that was only a few people. The other gods and goddesses that were there, saw him as an old friend who always pulled through for them.

Issei looked at the time and noticed that the time for the festivities to begin was nigh. He stood in the back of the crowd that gathered in one of the Halls where the party was to begin and watched as Zeus gave a speech about being proud to host the Banquet this year. When he said his piece, the Nine Muses broke into music and everyone broke apart to dance, eat, and chat.

He grabbed himself a plate of food and just sat outside, looking at the stellar night while munching on delicacies. He felt a sense of calmness whenever he looked at the stars. He would wonder where he came from whenever he gazed into the darkness of the sky. Though he was probably never going to find the answer to this question.

He was broken out of his train of thought when a woman walked over to him. He was taken aback to see Artemis standing by him with a calm expression. She was wearing a silver dress that reached mid-calf, and had no sleeves. Silver rings were on her wrists and shining pieces of crystal jewelry were draped around her neck. Her feet had silver high-heels, which looked like they could tear right into metal. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a blue silk ribbon and small touches of make-up and lipstick were touched upon her face.

If Issei wasn't so composed, he'd have choked on his food in awe already.

"Lady Artemis." He gave her a look of greeting.

"Lord Issei." She nodded.

"Lord?" Issei looked at her in confusion. He was _not_ used to deities calling him lord.

"My father told me about you. About how you got so many Greek gods to behave after mistreating their people for so long. Of course, I wasn't around during that time when you did it but I'm sure you caused a lot of good." Artemis sat down next to him.

Her father's tales of Issei had helped her grow some newfound respect for him, as it was clear that there was truth to Zeus' claims.

The Goddess of the Hunt must have been tired of all of the flirting at the Banquet if she was willing to sit next to him outside.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just thought that you might want some company." The Goddess shook her head.

Issei noticed that her tone had lightened a bit and she wasn't as hostile. She even looked him in the eye this time.

"So your father told me about that incident, huh? It's kind of embarrassing that I had the gall to do that in my younger days." Issei chuckled nervously.

"Well, it certainly saved Uncle Hephaestus from putting him in a net to improve his behavior." Artemis noted.

"So are the men inside trying to woo you?" Issei asked and then froze when he realized that he probably put his own foot on a landmine.

Artemis only sighed and nodded.

"There's that and my father has asked me to come out here."

Upon that cue, Zeus came out of the crowd and smiled at the two.

"Ah, good. I was hoping to talk to you two where no ears could reach us." He said as he snapped his fingers and put up a barrier.

"What's going on?" Issei raised a brow.

"We've…got a problem." Zeus made a grim expression.

"Is it about Lady Artemis?" Issei felt a bit of cold sweat go down his spine.

"Yes."

Artemis remained silent but a look of indignation and resignation was marked on her face.

"It looks like Orion did more damage than we anticipated. When he bound Artemis, he must have done something to her because she has lost much of her power. A significant portion of her godly powers has been sealed." Zeus spoke with a solemn expression.

"Sealed?" Issei immediately looked at Artemis and had indeed noticed that the luminous light that radiated from her, had died down to a normal look, as if she were normal.

"I'm still able to use several abilities but the power to manifest anywhere and create anything, has been locked. If I were to give an example, I'm like a low-tier Ultimate-Class Devil at the moment. I don't know what's been done to me but I suspect that it was when I was unconscious that Orion did something." The Goddess of the Hunt sighed.

This was a new low to her. She remembered her days as a demigod, and felt so similar to those times. She felt so weak and vulnerable and felt no reassurance in the fact that she was now open for misfortune to strike.

"So, you are still able to fight and all of that, right?" Issei continued.

"Yes but my level of power is greatly reduced. If I were to fight with my father, Zeus, I'd be defeated easily." Artemis confessed.

"That brings me to my next point. Issei…would you protect my daughter until we learn of what's happened to her?" Zeus looked at him pleadingly.

Issei had to blink a few times to process that question.

"What?!"

"Her Hunters are indeed capable of protecting her, but not against all threats. I don't want to risk her getting captured again, so I beg of you to protect her. Unlike other men, you won't take advantage of her. I know that for a fact." Zeus attested.

"I'll judge that." Artemis mumbled.

"I'm not sure, Zeus. You _know_ that." Issei's expression briefly changed to conflicted one.

"I know! I know! I know this is selfish! But! I just want to protect my daughter. Too many people lust after her beauty and strength. We gods are often too lax with our carnal desires and we do things that we tend to regret. I don't want to let my daughter to fall victim to people like my former self." Zeus got on his knees and looked Issei right in the eyes.

Issei sighed and turned to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis. I am aware that you despise men. Are you truly okay with this? I am willing to do whatever is necessary to protect you but the question is of your consent."

Artemis was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Deep inside, her tragic experiences told her that it was a bad idea to go with Issei but she realized the truth of what Zeus was saying. She was extremely vulnerable now. That was a definite target for exploitation. Against her logical self, she nodded in agreement.

"I am willing to go with you, but rules are to be made." She narrowed her eyes.

"Very well." Issei nodded.

"Splendid! I am so grateful that you both agree." Zeus instantly smiled that his daughter's safety was guaranteed.

"What are the arrangements?" Issei asked.

"I shall stay with you. Nobody in this modern era knows of who you are, so others won't think of attacking wherever it is that you live."

"If that is your wish but what about your Hunters?" Issei nodded.

"I have to go into hiding for a bit, so I've informed them. Though, they aren't happy, they've accepted the arrangement and shall spend their time taking a break from hunting. If people see them hunting without me, they'll suspect something." Artemis concluded.

"That pretty much settles all that I wanted to say. Issei…I really can't express how much I owe you for always coming through to help me. I'm a king among gods and yet I can't even do anything. I'm a sad excuse, aren't I?" Zeus chuckled sadly.

Issei shook his head.

"We're friends. I'm happy to do whatever I can for my friends. You're a king and you have to ensure that order and stability are present in your domain. If people began to suspect of Artemis' condition, they'd pounce at the chance. Don't worry about this."

The former Grim Herald then turned to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, I am sure that you are unhappy with this but for what it's worth. I promise to do what I can to help you. I know that you are stronger than people assume but if there's anything I can do, just ask."

Artemis nodded as she sipped her wine.

"Then that settles everything. After the party ends, Artemis shall depart with you." Zeus sighed as he felt a terrible burden fall off of his shoulders.

"Excuse me, I need to do something very quickly. I'll be back." Issei got up and left, leaving his plate behind.

* * *

"Father, if I'm to do this, please tell me all that you know of that man." Artemis looked at Zeus sternly.

"Where do I begin…alright. As you know, Issei has a powerful sense of righteousness, correct?"

The Goddess of the Hunt nodded.

"Well, in the old days, Issei was known as the Grim Herald."

Artemis snapped to look at him in alarm.

"WHAT?! I thought he was a myth!"

"Shhhh!" Zeus looked at her and put a finger to his mouth.

Calming herself down, Artemis returned to being silent.

"How he came to be or how he got his powers, nobody knows. All I do know is that he faced persecution from humans and the supernatural, causing him to become twisted and hateful towards vile and truly wicked people for a long time after he finally snapped. He became a being of vengeance and retribution. He spent a long time destroying the most wretched scum of the Earth until one day, something tragic happened. Nobody knows what happened. Whatever the case, it caused him to throw away his identity as the Grim Herald and he adopted a life of philanthropy and atonement." Zeus quickly summarized Issei's past.

"As for what he's like, he's actually very gentle and kind. He never hesitates to help and he doesn't care much for his own safety. He prioritizes others over himself. However, he's a sad and lonely person." Zeus looked at Artemis with a sad gaze.

"Why was he called the Grim Herald, anyway?" Artemis asked.

"People from all sides of existence took to calling him that because wherever he went, somebody was bound to die. It wasn't a superstitious thing but it was just that he wherever he traveled, he ended up slaughtering some wicked group or somebody close by was dead by the time anyone witnessed him. Over time, Issei came to believe in that fake rumor." Zeus snorted.

"Artemis, part of the reason that I asked Issei to protect you was exactly as I just said, but there's another reason."

"What is the other reason?" The Princess of Olympus beckoned.

"I wanted you to protect Issei from himself. I wanted you to protect him from his own self-loathing. Perhaps by being in the company of one like yourself, who has a strong grip on your character, can save him from drowning in his self-hate." Zeus confessed.

This was a heavy truth. Artemis wasn't expecting this at all. Issei must truly be suffering if her father was requesting something like this of her.

"I'm not asking or telling you to do anything. I'm just suggesting that you just be around him. He's gone his whole life being alone. Maybe someone to be around will reverse some of the damage done to him."

Artemis was normally repulsed by men but for some reason, she found that this was a hard thing to decline. At the least, she didn't have to get out of her comfort zone for this one.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll make no promises, though." She nodded.

"You're my most dependable child amongst the gods. I think you'll barely have to try in this endeavor. Just…get to know him a little. I promise, you won't ever regret getting to know him." Zeus got up as he erased the barrier around the area before returning to the Banquet.

* * *

While that was happening, Issei was returning from the bathroom but felt an arm hook around his shoulder. He looked to see who it was and found Apollo beaming at him with a bright smile. No, that was not a play on words or a figure of speech. Apollo's smile was literally bright enough to beam rays of light.

Apollo had golden blonde hair, glowing orange eyes, a bright and cheery grin, and was wearing a golden suit with a black shirt and black shoes.

"Yo, Issei! Having fun? Man, it's been so long since we hung out, dude!" He laughed merrily.

"A couple of decades, I think." Issei chuckled.

"Come on. There's something I want to talk about with you." Apollo then quickly led Issei to an isolated area.

"So, what'cha need?" Issei asked.

"First, I can't thank you enough for saving my baby sister. I'm ashamed that you had to get your quiet life disturbed for this. I swear that if you need help, I'll always be listening. Second, please take good care of my sister. Dad told me about his request to you. She's rough around the edges but deep down, she's like any other girl. She just wants to be loved for herself and not for her body." Apollo looked sad for a moment then made a bitter smile.

"Say, do you know the story of what happened between her and the real Orion? And I mean the _actual_ story, not the textbook ones." The Sun God looked at the former Grim Herald.

"Enlighten me." Issei nodded.

"A long time ago, Artemis wasn't as wary of men as she is now. She actually enjoyed the company of anyone who proved sincere in the life of the hunt. One day, she met a mortal that was excellent with a bow and arrow, almost like us. That was the original Orion. They traveled around as partners and hunted many creatures and over time they grew closer. Artemis even developed a crush on the mortal Hunter. Soon, they went their separate ways after a small falling out about Orion's growing ego." Apollo made a displeasured face as he continued.

"His pride had grown so large that he boasted about his plan to kill all wildlife on Earth. He truly wanted to do it too. This brought him great wrath. One day, he came across a massive scorpion battled the massive monster before it stung him. The creature was sent by Gaea, who became desperate when the creatures of the wild begged her to stop his senseless crusade. The scorpion's venom had an unanticipated effect. Instead of killing him, it made him unleash his hidden intentions. He tracked down my sister, and attempted to assault her against her will but he failed. She tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't stop. Eventually, Artemis was forced to kill Orion once he showed his true colors just before he could do anything." Apollo bit his lip as he recalled how disillusioned that event had made his younger sister.

"That one event, embittered my sister and made her distrustful of men from that day on. So, that's why I ask that you tolerate her. Perhaps you could even work your magic and get her to return to being her old self. As her brother and your friend, I even give you full permission to straighten her out when she gets into her fits." Apollo joked as he tried to brighten the atmosphere again.

Issei was never aware that Artemis had such a heavy backstory.

"So that's why she only likes to deal with women now. Orion tried to rape her." He scoffed.

"It's a good thing those days have passed." Apollo sighed.

"I promise to protect your sister, old friend." Issei swore.

"Thanks, man." The Sun God waved as he disappeared into the crowd of the party.

* * *

When Issei returned to Artemis, the two of them looked at each other differently, much to the other's obliviousness.

"Sorry, somebody I knew came up to me." He sheepishly smiled.

"Don't worry. I was actually going to go back inside." Artemis got up and walked away, leaving Issei to follow at his own pace.

Once again, Issei was met with another deity. Odin.

"Yo, brat." He chuckled.

"Hey, old man." Issei laughed.

"How've you been? Scored a woman yet?" The Chief of the Aesir snickered.

"Nope. Not looking. I'm just the eternal lone wolf." Issei laughing, meaning it to be a joke.

Odin, however, saw the hidden sadness in his heart.

"You know, you should come by one of the Aesir feasts, sometime. I heard of how you recovered the Gleipnir replica. We owe you for saving us face. Also, there're a bunch of beautiful women with large oppai, y'know." He tried to sound tempting, but Issei just broke out into laughter.

Among all of the gods, Odin always succeeded in making Issei laugh.

"I don't know. Girls don't like boring guys like me."

"Says the guy who got cornered by women the last time we had a Banquet." Odin and some other random person yelled.

Issei nervously laughed. He had noticed the stares he was getting from multiple women but tried to ignore it. He learned that if he made eye contact with anyone, he was going to get strung along.

"As I recall, Brynhildr offered to teach you Valkyrie 'techniques' for the night. Oh, and Eostre wanted to show you one of her gardens. Let's not forget Gefjun, who wanted to see how you 'plow'." Odin began to count off as Issei covered his mouth to save him from further embarrassment.

"Please, no more!" He cried out.

Odin only chuckled in an amused way.

"I can't help but mess with you. It's like teasing my own grandson." He heartily laughed.

That comment made Issei smile in a true heartwarming way. By chance, Artemis bore witness to that. Much to her shock and irritation, her heart skipped a beat as her face turned pink, for a split second at least.

' _That smile…why does that smile make me…why does it make feel this way?_ ' She wondered. She hated that she wasn't feeling as calm as usual.

She fought away the thought and shook her head to clear her mind. This didn't go unnoticed as a certain Goddess saw this.

"So, where're your Hunters?" An alluring and sweet voice called over to her.

Judging from the countless sounds and gasps of awe, Artemis knew who it was. She turned around and saw her 'sister' Aphrodite, approach. She wore a shimmering dress that seemed to sparkle, with the dress reaching her knees. The sleeves were detached and the v-neck stopped right below her navel, being modest but not too much.

Her hair was brown and was let loose, though it was combed nicely and bangs cascaded on her forehead, though some of them were swept to the side, revealing a small bit of her forehead. Her pink eyes peered at her with interest, but were laced with affection.

"They've gone on vacation. It's been a while since they got free time. I don't want to run them ragged." Artemis responded.

"So, meet anybody?" Aphrodite giggled.

"No. I've only met people that want to woo me. Besides, I have no interest in dating." Artemis merely brushed her off.

"Oh dear, then how do you expect to make mother happy?" The Goddess of Love gasped.

"Hera will live."

"That's not good Arty." Aphrodite whined, using her own nickname for Artemis.

"Don't call me Arty." The Goddess of the Hunt warned.

"Sorry. It's just that Onee-chan is worried. Loneliness can do terrible things to a person, y'know?" Aphrodite dropped her playful tone and used her honest and soft one.

"I know." Artemis didn't want to admit it, but she knew that Aphrodite and Athena were always trying to look out for her. She was relatively younger than them, so they felt protective of her.

"Besides, I hear that you've met the Grim Herald. What do you think about him?"

Artemis had to collect her thoughts for this one. She didn't want to get teased by her sister.

"He's strong and dependable. He's also quite polite." She noted.

"He's also quite strong in bed, I bet." Aphrodite laid out the bait, hoping Artemis would take it.

"What?!" Artemis looked at her incredulously.

"Just kidding! I just wanted to see your face." The Goddess of Love laughed.

"Have you nobody else to tease?" Artemis huffed.

"Already done. Anyways, let's be serious for a moment." Aphrodite exhaled.

"I've been serious the whole time." The younger goddess deadpanned.

"As the Goddess of Love in the Greek Pantheon, I just wanted to say something to you. Love is necessary for everything, Arty. Whether it is platonic or romantic, love is required for everything to function. It doesn't even have to be a love for someone else. It can be a love for something. It doesn't have to happen only one either."

"What are you getting at?" Artemis was starting to get lost with her point.

"I mean to say that perhaps you should try building relations again. I know that a lot has happened but you can't let one thing lock you out of something that you know you'll regret. Also, if you deny yourself your emotions, you'll be wracked with a lot of pain and it will be the kind that is unparalleled in ways you can't imagine." Aphrodite put a gentle hand on Artemis' shoulder before waving goodbye.

Artemis didn't want to, but she had now memorized what her sister was saying but she didn't really digest it, not yet, at least.

* * *

As the night came to a close, Artemis said her goodbyes and left with Issei, though they departed separately.

When Artemis arrived at Issei's home, she was surprised that he had such luxurious tastes. She expected humble modern home in Japan but she had been faced with something akin to a mansion.

The door opened and revealed Issei, who had changed into more casual clothes. He had a simple t-shirt and shorts on, which made him seem shabby in comparison to Artemis' black shirt and blue jeans.

"Welcome. Please make yourself at home." Issei smiled as he guided her inside and showed her around.

Artemis looked around and found that the house was very well-designed. White marble foundations upon wooden floors, multiple rooms, and comfortable furniture were placed everywhere in a neat fashion. There was even a fireplace.

"This is a nice home you have." Artemis admitted.

"Thank you. It can get creepy at night sometimes but it's home. I'll show you to your room." Issei led her upstairs and showed her to a guest room.

It was much like Issei's though it was much more plain and it lacked the next door bathroom.

"This will be your room. If you need anything just ask. My room is on the main floor, third door to the right. Any questions that you wish to ask?" Issei looked at her brightly.

"No. Thank you." She shook her head, which Issei took as a cue to leave.

Artemis unpacked all of her things and sprawled herself on her bed. It was soft and comfortable, making her feel very at ease. She kind of missed her cabin home, but decided that for now, this would suffice.

Her mind wandered off into the earlier events of the day. She couldn't help but be curious of what exactly drove Issei over the edge twice. She wanted to ask but even she had manners. Deciding that it was pointless to mull over these thoughts, she took some clothes and a towel and decided to shower and go to bed.

It was odd, really. After so many centuries, she found that she still had the desire to regularly bath and eat like a normal human. Even after becoming an immortal, she never let go of human habits. It was kind of nice to do it, though, so she never really tried to kill those habits.

She undressed and relaxed in the warm bath as she wondered how her Hunters were doing. She had allowed them to go wherever they wanted, and naturally, they all chose to go on a getaway trip together. They were similar to her in so many aspects. They had truly troubling past experiences with men, and went to her for help. Her Hunters were of women, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Dryads, Nature Spirits, and several other races. She cared not for species, but for virtue.

However, there was that one time…when she hunted alongside a male partner. She recalled her days with Orion and the joy the two had felt to be able to work alongside someone who understood the life of the hunt. To test yourself and prove your strength and mind by hunting, was something they both approved of. She had even started to crush on him when she saw his commitment and strength. However, that all changed when Orion got too arrogant.

He thought he could kill anything and face no consequences. He wasted no time in between hunts and even started to threaten the population of wildlife. She had tried multiple times to reason with him, but to no avail.

Memories of her argument had popped back up in her mind.

* * *

 **Flashback**

' _What do you know? You're just a woman!_ '

' _I am the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon! I'm supposed to know, Orion!_ '

' _Those wretched beasts will eat up all of humanity if we do not hunt them! Besides, there is no greater way of proving myself than hunting down every last bit of wildlife on this planet!_ '

' _What you seek to do is genocide!_ '

' _That is but a small stepping stone._ '

' _If this is what you wish to do, then this is where we part! I will not involve myself with a blind fool any longer!_ '

' _Fine! Leave then, wretched wench!_ '

Artemis sighed. Perhaps if she had taken a different choice of words, Orion might have been saved from the scorpion. The next time she saw him, things had gone even worse. She remembered how she was traveling in a forest at night until she came across him during camp.

He had appeared from out of the bushes like a wolf walking towards a sheep.

' _Artemis._ '

She recalled how she tried to be friendly with the Hunter after their, not-so-nice, parting.

' _Orion. It's been a long time._ ' She had regarded the man coolly.

When she noticed the glowing wound on his arm, she had become alarmed. As if the argument between the two of them had never happened.

' _Are you alright?!_ '

' _Tis a flesh wound. Nothing more._ ' He chuckled.

' _Allow me to heal it._ ' She had wasted no time in dressing the sting, but for some reason, the green glow never left his right arm. It pulsed like an infected infliction. At the time, she didn't know that it was the power of Gaia's poison, who's abilities outweighed her.

' _I spent a long time trying to find you. I figured that there was something that I had never did to show you how I felt about you._ ' He spoke softly.

' _What would that be?_ ' Artemis looked at him shyly, unsuspecting of him.

Her present self couldn't help but scoff at how much of a gullible person she was in the past. She had been so entranced by the times and beliefs of love in her era that she didn't think to suspect that something was wrong.

' _I've come to claim something that I should have, a long time ago._ ' The Hunter stared at her with a look in his eyes that practically screamed and told her about what he was referring to.

' _Tell me what it is that you want._ ' She looked at him hopingly.

' _I want you._ ' He curtly spoke.

' _What?!_ ' She remembered how her young and naïve heart had been swayed by his calm and deceitful demeanor.

' _You…are the most beautiful. Of all of the women that I have met, you are by far, the most beautiful and enchanting person I've met. That is why…you shall give yourself to me and only me. You shall be my pet, my woman, my slave, and my own._ ' Orion leered at her.

At the time, Artemis couldn't believe what she was hearing. The way he lustfully spoke to her, the aggressive stance he took, and the way his eyes scanned her figure with an animalistic gleam, had made her senses kick into high alert. While she thought that he was speaking in a loving way, it was a ploy. As a goddess, she could see into him now, for the scorpion's poison had laid his intentions out for all to sense. She knew what was in his heart now. She had feared for so long that this was what Orion, the only person that she had feelings for, was like. She feared that he was like any other carnal and savage man who wanted to ravage any female that moved.

She felt her heart crack when she realized that when he looked at her in the past, it was the look of a beast stalking its prey and looking for weaknesses.

She had jumped back and notched an arrow at him, threatening him with her silver bow and arrow, formed of magic.

' _Stay back, Orion! I warn you!_ '

' _Oh, don't worry, Artemis. I won't hurt you but that's only if you resist. Just submit yourself. Besides, what can a little girl like you do?_ ' He had taunted her.

Her feelings had forced her to hesitate. Her mind had spent too much time trying to find a way to reason with him, but it was clear to her that all her time with him, was a lie. It was heart-rending and painful for her as her image of the Hunter shattered in her mind and in her heart.

"Orion, you mean to tell me that all this time…you just lusted for me?" She demanded an answer.

' _Of course._ ' He stepped closer and closer as Artemis backed up.

' _Don't make me do this, Orion._ ' Her voice cracked and tears began to well in her eyes.

To think that her first time growing feelings had ended up this way.

' _What. Are you crying? Bwahahahaha! That's so typical of a woman. This is going to be fun_.' Orion rushed at her.

At that climactic moment, Artemis knew that if she didn't fire her arrow, something horrible was going to happen to her. She steeled her heart and froze it as she let the bolt fly, hitting Orion in the chest as it blasted him apart into dust. That arrow had contained all of Artemis' rampaging emotions, creating an attack that was stronger than she had intended.

When Orion had disintegrated, Artemis had sunken to her knees as tears spilled from her eyes. They stung, as they reflected the pain in her heart. The young maiden had vowed from that day onward, that she would never love again, for she had seen that the exceptions that she believed in, were merely naïve delusions.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Artemis sighed in exasperation. It had been centuries since she really recalled about what had happened in the past that it made her feel bitter and particularly, melancholic.

Deciding that she had been in the bath long enough, she got out and dried herself off and slipped into a silver nightgown that had two straps and no sleeves. The hem of the gown reached her knees, which prevented her from showing too much skin but keeping her comfortable.

When she exited the bathroom and went to her room, she felt a soft rumble under the ground, catching her alert attention. She hadn't felt something like this in a while, not since the last Banquet of the Gods, where a swift rumble happened.

* * *

Heading to the basement, Artemis took the elevator and found herself looking in a darkly lit room. The floor was white but at the center of the room was Issei, who was quickly training by himself. She observed as she watched him maneuver out of traps that fired powerful beams from magic circles that would've burned and injured a High-Class Devil. He somersaulted and flipped into the air before using magic to kick off from the air, using it like propulsion, bouncing to another spot above ground as attacks missed him.

Artemis wondered if Issei trained like this every night.

When he landed on the ground, he rolled and jumped away from the spikes that shot out of the ground. Before long, he drew a black sword from his side, [Yorukiri]. Issei had been wanting to see what the sword was capable of so that he would be better able to fight with it in the future.

He deflected one beam of magical power and sent it ricocheting into one magic circle, breaking it. He quickly whirled around and knocked away a massive blade that was sawing right at him, making it spin away and smash through 4 other magic circles.

With smooth and fluid movements of his wrist, he spun his sword to both sides, cutting 2 magic circles in half before spinning around and causing a destructive whirl that cleaved cleanly through the magic circles that attempted to lay siege upon him.

Artemis wasn't in much awe as she had seen more vibrant displays of power, but she had to admit, his skill and experience was easily visible in his swordplay and footwork. This man was definitely used to battle. He could predict and sense incoming attacks before anything could touch him and even ricocheted some targets to hit each other.

Satisfied with knowing that Issei was someone that she could trust to have her back, Artemis returned to her room, leaving Issei to continue training in silence.

The Moon Goddess laid in her bed that night, deciding to finally sleep, as she had learned enough for one day.

* * *

 _ **As always, please leave your critiques in the reviews and I will make sure to read every one of them.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Unshackled Contents

_**Well, I've done some thinking to myself and decided that I will do an average of 6 Haremettes. Any more and I might not be able to control the events of the story without hindering the flow. I'm also having a lot of fun writing this story since I don't feel any restrictions with high school life in this particular work. Lol. Plus, Issei can catch a break and do what he needs to do without Motohama and Matsuda bothering him.**_

 _ **However, it's challenging to determine who I want to be in here and who I want to take out. It's like a real challenge that I'm actually enjoying. Also, fair warning, this**_ **is** _ **HighSchool DxD, so fanservice is to be expected. It wouldn't be the series we all know and love without fanservice being involved.**_

 **Chapter 3: Unshackled Contents**

It was the first morning since Artemis had come to live with Issei. She found that the bed that she slept on was far more pleasant than she had expected. It was so soft and warm that she could've slept all day in it. Much to her surprise, she was thrown for a loop when she looked at the clock. It was 10:00 am!

She never slept in this late. Under normal circumstances, she was the first one to wake up amongst her Hunters. This was odd indeed. Her first day in a stranger's home and she was already acting sloppy.

She washed up and straightened her appearance, changing into a white t-shirt and black pants. All of a sudden, a sweet smell entranced her nose. The smell of maple syrup and cinnamon tickled her nostrils, causing a pleasant feeling.

The goddess walked downstairs and found the Dining Table littered with different dishes of Greek cuisine. Different Greek pies, fresh bread with butter, ham and salami, and a selection of vegetables were laid out. The food was cooked to perfection, with the sight and smell, stimulating her appetite.

Issei, who was taking out the last of the bread, was putting them into boxes and packaging them. He heard footsteps and turned around, smiling at Artemis.

"Good morning. I forgot to ask what you'd like for breakfast so I tried my best to cook Greek food. I hope you like it." He walked over as he set the last plate of fruit down.

"I'm fine with anything, really. As long as I'm not eating something strange." Artemis admitted.

"Noted."

Issei went back to the kitchen and started to put the packaged food into bags as the doorbell rang. The master of the home carried countless bags of packaged food to the door on a large dolly tool. Artemis wondered what he was doing with so much food, as she was sure that he could literally feed an entire city with that much food.

"Good morning, sir! We've got the delivery truck ready to go to the orphanages and homeless shelters!" An enthusiastic voice was heard from the door.

"Alright. I've got the food fresh and warm for the people here. I'll help you load them up." Issei's voice reached her ears, causing her to stop chewing and listen even more closely.

"The orphanages and homeless shelters can't thank you enough for your donations, sir. It really means a lot that you keep helping out." The delivery man's heartfelt tone held no acting nor lies, though Artemis took it with a grain of salt.

"Glad to help." Issei spoke passively, though he did sound happy.

For about 15 minutes, Issei was outside, packing up food and loading it into a truck, before finishing and returning inside.

He sat down at the table and ladled food onto his plate.

"How is the food?" He asked curiously.

When he was met by silence, he looked up to see Artemis looking at him in a calculating fashion. Did he do something wrong? Was she offended that he sat at the same table? Now, Issei just felt awkward as he felt as if he did something and wasn't aware of it.

Artemis, was looking at him and wondered if he was just acting to look good or try and convince her that he wasn't a bad guy. She knew she was being crazy but her paranoia had become an instinct around men. She had softened around him greatly, but she was still wary of him. She disliked that she was acting so cold to a nice guy but she just couldn't help it.

"It's great." She passively remarked.

"I'm glad." Issei sighed with relief.

"So, what do you do when you're not helping other gods out?"

Knowing it was a bad idea to lie to Artemis, Issei recounted his recent activities.

"I usually invent and research into things. I also donate to various charities and philanthropies."

"Like." The goddess urged him to continue.

"I create machines and electronics, like holographic projectors, satellites, antivirus programs, scanners, prosthetics, etc." He listed off.

"Interesting." Artemis had to admit she was impressed. She saw some of the trinkets and products of science in Issei's basement, so she knew there was a basis in his story.

"May I ask what you do, Lady Artemis?"

"I mainly train my Hunters and hunt down supernatural threats in my pantheon. I occasionally deal with human problems too, like catching criminals." She passively remarked.

Issei looked at her in upgraded respect.

"I see."

Soon enough, the subject moved on to a new topic.

"Do you often interact with human society?" Issei asked delicately.

"Not really. I am aware of the times, but I don't mingle with them often."

"Would you be interested in going out to the city later, then?"

Issei wasn't so sure if he should've suggested that but he didn't want Artemis to feel like a prisoner here. She had every right to go where she wanted. Here in Kuoh, gods and goddesses tended to avoid visiting as it was under the control of the Gremory Devil Clan, so he was gambling on that to keep them hidden. Even so, he had other safety measures.

Artemis considered his idea and decided that it wasn't a good idea to be a shut-in and she loved fresh-air, so why not.

"Very well. When do we leave? This is your home, after all."

"Whenever you're ready." Issei grinned.

"Then after breakfast." Artemis nodded. She wasn't fond of beating around the bush when planning things, so since he said that, she'd make the appointment.

"Alright."

Right after breakfast was done and the dishes were cleaned, the two left the premises of Issei's home and ventured into the city. He opted to look normal so he used human transportation, which was sort of new to Artemis. She often just jumped through magic circles to go where she wanted.

Issei decided that they should take the subway to the city, since it was faster and cost less than a cab. He was surprisingly cheap at times.

The first stop for the day was to show Artemis where to shop for specific things. He took her to the Shopping District and showed her the grocery stores, the clothing shops, restaurants, book stores, electronic stores, and of course, the mall.

Artemis remembered how she had gone shopping with her Hunters once. She kind of missed them now, as she often spent her time bonding with them. Her group of loyal followers had become like little sisters to her.

"Lady Artemis?" Issei called out to her when he noticed that she had zoned out.

The Goddess of the Hunt snapped out of her daze and looked at him, trying to pick up where she remembered him talking.

"Yes?" She absent-mindedly responded.

"I was wondering if you wished to go anywhere, in particular."

For a moment, Artemis thought about it. What was the first thing she ever wanted to get in Japan? She had spent so much time being the Goddess of the Hunt that she had forgotten about what she wanted to do.

"Not sure. How about that?" Artemis pointed at a kimono clothing store.

Issei was a bit surprised. He didn't have her pegged for someone that was into fashion.

"Alright." He nodded gracefully.

Artemis grinned a little. This was a nice new thing. She was so used to others telling her that she ought to go to feminine things when she was in the company of other women and when she was in the company of men, they'd try to make her go do something she didn't want to do. There was also how many recommended other places for her to visit since she was technically the princess of the Olympians, being the daughter of Zeus and all.

Issei seemed to prioritize her opinion and desires and he didn't force her into anything, nor did he act like she was weak. She was starting to understand why Zeus had so much approval of him.

They entered the shop and a saleswoman walked up to them.

"Ah, welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?" She greeted them politely.

"We're just browsing around right now." Artemis courteously smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything, then. Just to inform you, we also do custom designs for yukatas and kimonos. Since it is Spring, we also do season themed designs as well. Have a good time looking around." The lady then walked away to work the register.

Artemis was fascinated with the numerous yukata and kimono, with some being white with pink cherry blossoms and blue with white lilies. She had never taken the chance to wear one before, as she rarely left Greece for too long to experience every bit of culture out there.

"They let you try on anything that strikes your fancy. The changing room's over there." Issei pointed to a selection of rooms down a hall.

"I see." She said as she spotted a silk kimono. It was silver-blue and had dark blue flowers cascading on it. It was accompanied by a dark blue obi sash, with even a hair clip.

"I think I'll try this on." Artemis took it and went to go change into it.

"I'll be waiting." Issei spoke as he did just that.

Artemis was a quick learner, so she almost instantly knew how to put the outfit on by herself. She even styled her hair to match the outfit. She was about to take it off after looking in the mirror but a thought prodded her mind.

Why not go and see what Issei thinks? She was warming up to him yes, but she wanted to push him and see just what kind of man he was underneath his gentle and polite exterior. She knew it was wrong to test him like this, but her paranoia refused to leave her be.

She walked out of a changing room and appeared in front of Issei.

When he looked at her, he paused. He looked at her, flabbergasted. His jaw dropped but he forced himself to close his mouth so that he didn't look stupid. He slowly analyzed the image in front of him, though he was sure that he would never forget it as long as he lived.

Artemis' hair was tied into a ponytail by a blue ribbon, with a silver hair clip with an ornamental moon decoration on it. Her hair had bangs enhancing her face, with a few strands of hair framing her head.

Her kimono was expertly wrapped around herself. It certainly accentuated her large bust but it didn't outline her too much to look tight. It gave her a sense of modesty but it didn't hide just how developed she looked.

"How do I look?" Artemis asked.

Issei had to shake his head and recover from his daze before answering.

"Uh…well…Ithingyalookunbliebable." Issei cleared his throat.

This was not the reaction she expected. She couldn't help but break into a smile and giggle uncontrollably.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! What was that?" She tried to talk in between laughs.

This definitely hit Issei by surprise. This was the first time that he had seen the goddess smile and laugh. It was truly breathtaking. His breath hitched in his throat and he stopped to take a good long look at her.

Her happiness and positive reaction to his embarrassing stupor did something to him. His heart skipped a long series of beats. Her beauty wasn't the only thing charming. It certainly was not her godliness that was charming him either. It was her smile and laugh.

"Um, I meant to say that I think you look unbelievable." He spoke, though he still was in a daze.

Artemis finally took a deep breath and calmed down, though her face was pink from the laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it. I think you look especially beautiful when you smile and laugh." He gave a goofy grin before he realized what he just said.

Artemis' face remained pink but it was not a lingering effect of laughter. She could literally tell that Issei was being honest, as she could read his eyes. There was also the fact that nobody had said something besides her being beautiful. No man had ever bothered to say what made her beautiful outside of her looks.

"W-Well, thank you." She blushed as she looked away.

"Wow, you really do look excellent in that kimono. The blue brings out your hair and it hugs you just nicely." The saleswoman nodded with approval.

"See." Issei nodded in confirmation.

"I'll take this one, then." Artemis turned to the saleswoman.

"Understood."

Artemis went to go change back into her old outfit and when she came out, she heard the register typing away.

"That'll be 50,000 yen."

"Got it." Issei handed her the money as the saleswoman packaged the kimono.

Artemis was about to object to him paying such an expensive amount, but Issei gave her a look that it mattered little.

"You didn't have to pay for it, you know. I could've easily paid in yen." She looked at him with a look of indignation but there were hints of gratitude.

"I felt like it." Issei passively waved away the matter.

At long last, the two left the mall and walked out onto the streets, with Issei putting their bags in one of his pocket dimensions. Looking at the time, the two had been out for a significant amount of the day, with the sun already going down. Issei's stomach had already taken to grumbling loudly, so loudly that Artemis that an animal was next to her.

"Hungry?" She raised a brow, with a teasing smirk.

"I can't lie about that." Issei's face turned pink a bit.

"Let's find somewhere to eat, then." Artemis looked around before pointing at a restaurant that served Chinese food.

"How bout there?" She looked at him.

"I was thinking about there." Issei pointed at an Italian restaurant.

"Well now, we're at a dilemma." Artemis crossed her arms.

"Alright, coin toss. Tails, we eat Chinese food. Heads, we eat Italian food." Issei laughed.

He flipped a coin and as fate would dictate, it was tails.

"Alright, let us go." Issei gestured to the Chinese restaurant.

The two entered and found themselves looking at the stereotypical design of a Chinese restaurant. Red carpet and gold designs with paper lanterns and gold dragon pattering the floor and the pillars.

"Table for 2, please?"

"This way, then." The employee led them to a table as they settled in.

For a few minutes, the two pondered about the choices but Issei went with mapo tofu, and Artemis wanted Szechuan Beef. It had been a long time since she had Chinese food. When modernization kicked in, she had trouble at first, but she started to appreciate what other cultures and pantheons had t offer.

The two ate in relatively peaceful silence at the beginning. However, Artemis was starting to find Issei's company to be more pleasant by the minute. He didn't constantly bother her and push upon social boundaries. He was also polite and didn't say anything disparaging to her. He didn't look down upon her either.

"So I assume you like spicy food." Artemis chuckled as she watched Issei grin while eating the red-hot tofu and beef.

"Yeah, I do. What about your tastes? You never told me specifics." Issei asked her gently.

"I happen to like savory foods and I don't really like durian and squash. However, I'll eat whatever's available in most situations. Trait of a hunter." Artemis replied.

"What about your other likes?" Issei decided that if he was going to live in the same place as her, he should get to know her.

"I like silver colors and I read in my spare time when I'm not exercising. I don't like it when people mock my gender, and I also dislike pranks being played on me." Artemis said that last part with a hint of displeasure.

"Apollo?" Issei raised a knowing brow.

"Nobody else. How'd you meet him" She sighed before asking.

"He's not so bad. He can be fun sometimes. I met him when I was traveling and he needed help finding some of his cattle so I helped him get them back." Issei

"So that was you?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Yep. Turns out someone hid his cattle. He was pretty set on finding out who it was but he dropped it." Issei snickered, as if he knew the answer.

Artemis acted oblivious but in truth, she was the one who hid some of his precious cows. Apollo had gotten on her nerves so badly that she hid some of them to teach him a lesson. She had intended on telling him after a while but someone had foiled the lesson she set.

When the bill came, Issei took out his wallet, though Artemis objected.

"You paid for my kimono, so I'll pay the bill. It was also because of me that we came here."

"You're my guest. I won't my guest pay for this." Issei shook his head.

The two broke into arguments while grinning, though they finally agreed on splitting the bill.

As the two walked back home, Issei decided that perhaps some dessert was in order.

"Would like something sweet?" Issei pointed at an ice cream parlor that was up ahead.

"Why not." Artemis shrugged.

Issei walked inside and waved at the owner, who was a man in his 30's. The place was particularly popular for constantly making new dishes and making them limited time. They also had a large brand of ice cream and cakes selling at other stores.

"Hey, Otoya." Issei smiled as he walked up to the counter.

"Yo, Issei! Back to satisfy your sweet tooth again?"

"You bet. Any new flavors, Otoya?" Issei chuckled.

Artemis smiled as she saw how much the people liked him. He was friendly to everybody and she recalled how the elderly people would give him gifts around town wherever they saw him when the two were shopping.

"We've got Vanilla Moon. Then there's Green Crackle, which is mint ice cream with toffee and peanuts." Otoya replied.

"What would you like?" Issei turned to Artemis.

"I'll have one Vanilla Moon, please." She asked politely.

"Oh dear, Issei-kun. You seem to have found yourself quite the beautiful young woman." A 30-year-old woman named Suzuko came out from behind the back when she heard the talking at the front.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just the daughter of an old friend." Issei shook his head.

For some reason, Artemis' eyebrow twitched, though she failed to notice it herself.

"That's too bad. You've been living in that big house by yourself for so long. Don't you get lonely?" Suzuko asked.

"I'll admit, I do but I've got you folks, don't I?" Issei smiled bitterly. He may have done a good job at hiding it, but the faltering look in his eyes made it clear that he wasn't as ok as he pretended to be.

Artemis took note of this.

"Yeah! You always give us advice and financial support, so we've got your back, naturally." Otoya pounded his chest in pride and gave a nod of reassurance.

"Thank you. Alright. I'll take a Green Crunch and a Vanilla Moon in bowls." Issei smiled brightly.

There it was again. Artemis' heart skipped a beat again when she saw him smile. She put a hand to her heart and bit her lip as her stomach made butterflies. Her face started to heat up too.

The two ate while walking home, but Artemis was a bit distracted. Her logic was berating her for daring to give men another chance but her day with Issei was making her fall into a chaotic mindset. The pain of Orion's betrayal and Issei's kindness were clashing.

When they neared home, the two came across a group of delinquents, who were obviously looking for trouble. Issei and Artemis pretended not to noticed them and were about to seek another route until one of them ran over to block them off.

"Sup'." One of them nodded at Issei.

"Evening." Issei remained polite.

"What'cha doing out so late?" Another gangster asked, though he kept his eyes on Artemis.

"Just on a stroll. We're actually about to leave now." Issei knew it was futile but he'd try to do things with words first.

"Not so fast. If you want to leave, leave your wallet and the lady here, pal." A delinquent got in Issei's face.

"I can leave the wallet but not my friend." Issei retorted.

"It's all or nothing, pal." The delinquent pointed a gun at his stomach.

Issei had little patience for people like these fools, so he decided that he was going to drop his pacifism and break them. These people were better jailed or crippled rather than letting them wander around and harassing others. He also knew the lustful look in the eyes of the people leering at Artemis. That was a bad move because that caused his instincts as the Grim Herald to momentarily take over. His eyes then widened a bit in realization. He knew the faces of these people. They had been reported on the news as rapists and robbers, mugging people at gun-point and then killing them before escaping. They even killed people who were closeby.

Artemis, herself, was ready to pop into action but she froze when she felt something very sinister erupt from Issei. A black aura briefly flared to life around him but he suppressed it within a few moments.

When the Goddess of the Hunt felt his power for herself, she shuddered uncontrollably. Cold sweat poured down her neck and she paled.

"Then it's nothing." Issei spoke darkly as he quickly gripped the delinquent's hand and crushed it, completely tearing the bones in his hand from each other while irreparably destroying the muscles.

Before the delinquent could scream, Issei punched him in the throat, silencing him. The other delinquents watched the blood splatter from the man in front of Issei and cowered. They attempted to run but it was futile. Issei reached forward with one open palm and used telekinesis and with a motion of his hand, pulled them back towards him.

He gripped them from behind by the backs of their heads and was about to crush their skulls but suddenly, an image of a beautiful woman appeared in his mind, knocking Issei out of his feral hate. He gasped and paled as he realized what he was about to do again.

He paused and started panting but suddenly, a delinquent pointed a gun at Artemis, forcing Issei to snap out of his spell. He used telekinesis to twist the gun and prevent it from firing, even as a bullet escaped, he froze it in midair. With one violent action, Issei's darker part of himself took over. He crushed the heads of the delinquents, leaving bloody and gushing messes on the ground.

Artemis looked at Issei in shock. She hadn't expected to see savage brutality of this level from him, a part of her even recoiled when he looked at her.

His savage eyes glared at her before they softened into a calmer gaze. Issei averted his gaze in shame. He was glad that nobody was around to bear witness to this action, even though he had made precautions already. He called Grigori, and asked his dear friend, Azazel, to help deal with the aftermath of the mess as a precaution.

"Azazel…it happened again. I need you to clean up the area from where I am. Thanks." Issei's tone was sultry and low. He was breathing rapidly and his hands were shaking violently.

"Let's go back. Grigori has agreed to help deal with making sure nobody knows about this. I'm sorry…I showed you something horrible tonight. Things were going well until I messed up. I guess you know what kind of monster I am now." Issei didn't even turn around as he continued walking after he made sure that Artemis was following.

The two returned home in silence. Artemis wanted to say something but found that perhaps it was her turn to respect his boundaries and not say anything. He was obviously not going to be saying anything.

That night, Artemis took a bath and tried to shake out the image of Issei's feral and scared gazes out of her mind. When she saw his angry eyes, it scared her beyond all imagination but when she saw his scared eyes, she felt so many emotions in them: guilt, fear, regret, and sorrow. It was unbelievable that so many emotions were swirling in one gaze.

The first few days after that particular night, Issei was unresponsive. He had taken to locking himself in his lab, pouring himself into work and disappearing to attend to jobs that the other gods asked him to help them with. Whenever they saw each other, they only shared a few awkward moments together before Issei ran off to go to whatever else he needed to do.

It was on a Sunday, that Artemis decided that she'd try and do something to break the ice again.

"Issei, I made breakfast. Why don't you come and eat?" She spoke, and noticed that her tone had become less cold and more inviting.

Issei didn't respond but he nodded.

The two sat down and Issei was a bit surprised that the breakfast was Japanese-styled.

A bowl of rice, fried salmon, pickled radish, miso soup, and stir-fried spinach and ginger were set in front of him.

"I decided to try and cook something from Japan for once. I hope you like it." Artemis looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Thank you for this." Issei smiled as he took up his chopsticks and ate a piece of salmon. It was still juicy and was nicely flaky. The salt and black pepper got rid of most of the stench and pronounced the salmon flavor.

Next was the pickled radish, which was very juicy and crunchy with a bit of chewiness and it packed a sweet and sour taste. The spinach and ginger stir-fry was nicely salted and had a refreshing taste because of the ginger and the spinach had a nice consistency.

"Everything's great." Issei perked up a bit as he regained some chipper in his smile.

"Heehee. I'm glad." Artemis chuckled at succeeding to get him to return to his usual self.

That night, Artemis felt a little more elated as she felt some pride in her success today. While taking a shower to clean herself, Artemis relaxed in the warm shower until suddenly, the showerhead rumbled.

"What?" She stood up and tried to adjust it until the showerhead stopped exactly before it shuddered again and sprayed her with ice cold water.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAHHH!" She let out a high pitched scream as she fell over in an attempt to get out of the water's path.

The door to the bathroom was blasted open as Issei came rushing in, brandishing [Yorukiri].

"Artemis, are you okay?!" He looked around but froze when he looked at her.

Artemis was staring at him, dumbfounded in all of her naked glory. Her face turn pepper red and steam puffed from her ears and head as tears welled up in her eyes. Never before had a man seen her naked, until this day.

"Uh…" Issei paused. He had no idea what to say.

He eyed her pale white skin, and saw her curvaceous body, complete with a very gifted bust and behind. He even got a glimpse of her most private parts. Instinctively, his male instincts analyzed her measurements, courtesy of Odin's influence. B:105/ W:60/ H:91.

"HYAAAAAAHHHH!" Artemis let out another high-pitched scream and scrambled to cover herself up.

"STOP LOOKING!" She shouted in an anguished tone.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Issei scrambled out of the room as he closed the door behind him.

When she was done with her bath, Artemis had avoided meeting Issei face-to-face. She called out from around a corner with a voice that was barely audible.

"I'm finished. You can go fix the shower, now." She said as she went to her room.

"Ok." Issei muttered.

He was still trying to get the image of Artemis' naked body out of his head. When it came to mind, his face lit up into a red blush. The only word he could use for it was perfection and unforgettable. He had never intended to lay eyes upon it but now that he did, he couldn't forget it.

"Agh, man. She must be so angry with me! What was I thinking?!" Issei groaned as he hammered at the broken shower.

He hadn't wanted to ruin the peace between them but with what just happened, he might have damaged the friendship they had just forged.

Artemis had entered her room and had laid on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and sighed before taking a deep breath. Finally, she did something very different. She screamed into her pillow as loudly as she could.

"He saw everything! How could I have just sat there and let him take such a long and good look?! What is wrong with me?! I'm so mortified. Nobody has seen me in that state! Issei, you dummy! I'm so ashamed!" Artemis cried out.

The next day was awkward but the two agreed to never talk about the matter again, opting to forget it to avoid more embarrassment.

The next night, as Artemis was going to go to bed after a drink of water, she heard strange noises coming from the hallway. She walked over to Issei's room to talk to him but paused. She heard springs moving and the sound of rustling inside, and paused as she pressed her ear to the door.

"No…I…I'm so sorry. Don't deserve…no. Leave them alone. Don't. Monster…I'm a monster. Don't touch them. I'm sorry. I couldn't save them. Hate! I hate them…me." She heard so many ramblings of a sleeping Issei, and judging from the contents of what he was saying, it was about himself. He sounded so anguished and broken that it was unbearable to continue being a witness. He must be having nightmares from his time as the Grim Herald.

She opened the door and waltzed right inside. When she listened to him talk in his sleep, she felt her heart getting torn apart. It hurt so terribly as she learned of the nature of his torment. The words that he muttered was all that she needed to know.

Artemis shook Issei awake to try and get him to snap out of his misery. He shot out of bed with a fright as he summoned [Yorukiri] from thin air and readied to strike whoever it was that shook him so violently.

When Issei saw that it was Artemis, who was on the floor, having fallen over in alarm, he froze and looked at her with frightened eyes. He dematerialized his weapon and sank onto his bed, his back to the wall. He broke into hysterical chuckling and gripped his head as he made sharp intakes of breath.

Artemis got up and crawled onto his bed.

"STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Issei yelled.

Artemis didn't flinch as she reached forward.

Issei was shaking violently as tears cascaded down his face.

"Issei, my father told me about what happened. He told me about your past. I know everything." She spoke with a soft and soothing voice. When her hand touched his own, he flinched.

"Don't, Artemis. It was a mistake for you to be here. You'll only get hurt around me." Issei whispered.

"No, Issei. I won't get hurt. I know you won't ever hurt me." She shook her head.

"Don't say that you don't deserve anything. I've seen who you are, you've been working so hard and tirelessly to help others. You've been aiding innocent people and protecting them. You've helped rebuild lives and improved the world. You've dealt with the wicked scum of the world. You're strong, kind, and selfless. You deserve so many good things, Issei." Artemis calmly put her hands on his own.

"No…I've killed too many people. I don't…" Issei trailed off.

"You only killed evil people. You are not a monster. Not to me. You are so much more to me." Artemis admitted.

Issei looked at her in shock.

"Issei, you've shown me that you are not like any other man that I know. You're nothing like Orion. When I see you smile…my heart won't stop racing and it will even stop too. You make me feel so crazy that I had no idea about how I felt but now I know. When I watch you in pain, it hurts me so much too. Issei…" Artemis braced herself as her face flushed red.

"Artemis?" Issei looked at her in a breathless stupor.

"I love you, Issei. I've fallen so in love with you that for the past few days, it's been driving me crazy. I keep thinking up is down and left is right. I tried to suppress but I can't deny anything anymore. I love you so much that it hurts, Issei." Artemis poured her heart out, causing Issei to stare at her in blank disbelief.

Issei couldn't deny that the more time he spent with her, the more madly he fell for her. He decided that if he didn't speak, he'd suffer forever.

"Artemis, I love you too." He admitted.

Artemis made a teary smile that was so elated that her heart sped up so quickly that she thought it might burst from her heart.

"I'm so happy, Issei!" She dove forward and gently kissed the Grim Herald with excitement.

The two felt themselves being engulfed in bliss as Artemis felt her frozen heart melt away as the warmth of faith and love rekindled its passion and kindness. Issei's lonely heart began to feel warmth again as the love of another person slowly eroded the darkness engulfing it, shredding away the dark guilt that he was feeling until recently.

"From now on, Issei, don't ever say that you're a monster because you're not. You're my hero. You're the first man that's ever defended me and the only one who's ever tried to make me happy without forcing anything on me." Artemis tearfully spoke as she pleaded with him.

Issei nodded reluctantly, still doubting the 'monster' part but he found that he couldn't refuse her at all.

"Tonight, can I sleep here?" Artemis asked shyly, afraid to leave him alone, out of fear of him relapsing into a nightmare.

"I'm actually afraid to let you go." Issei admitted. The nightmare he experienced had scared him witless, though he hid it.

With no other necessary words, Artemis slept next to Issei on his bed, holding him in a warm embrace as she gently cuddled his head in her gifted bust in a loving gesture and placed her chin on his head. She slept like this as if to protect him from any more nightmares.

The next few days after, Issei and Artemis were beginning to bond much more strongly. It had gotten to the point that Artemis could tell when Issei was hiding something from her. She didn't know how she learned to do it but she could just tell. His left pinky twitched whenever he lied though it was so subtle that it wasn't noticeable to the naked eye.

She also learned that he loved spicy food, had a large sweet tooth, loved to play with his creativity, and could never say no to requests that he saw no harm in. His favorite color was black, and he was awfully goofy at times. She did some more online research on a whim and learned that he had an extensive history of philanthropic work. It truly was admirable of him. Despite his horrid past, he was willing to help humans and the supernatural, regardless.

Issei had also learned quite a bit about her. Surprisingly, Artemis didn't like it when women made advances on what she considered hers, specifically him. When she recalled what Odin said about women cornering him, her eyebrow twitched in anger. That was a trait that Issei had learned to acknowledge. Her right brow twitched when she was angry.

The house had also been redecorated. The wooden floors had rugs spread out and pieces of leather furniture were exchanged for softer couches. Artemis moved into Issei's room and moved several of her belongings inside. She also spoke in a more loving and cheerful voice with him. She even took to hugging him often as a sign of affection.

Of course, Zeus was _very_ happy with this. He always approved of Issei and he admired his strength of character a lot. If this kept going, he might end up with Issei as his son-in-law.

One day, while at home, she received a call from her Hunters, who contacted her regularly. They asked for permission to visit for once, to which Issei readily agreed without hesitation. He even promised to go out for the day and let them have the house to themselves.

When they arrived, Artemis was elated to see them again. She hugged each and every one of her Hunters, who totaled in 12 women.

The entire group exchanged stories with her. The Hunters had been traveling to different resorts in Hawaii and were having an incredible time. It had been so long since she had just spent time with the girls, that she had forgotten that she could talk about things with them that she wouldn't talk to Issei.

That brought up a thought that she needed to talk about.

"So, Lady Artemis, has that man tried to do anything you yet?" One Hunter asked.

"Just say the word and we'll shoot him full of arrows." Another pledged.

"Has he mistreated you?"

Artemis shook her head and smiled.

"No. Actually, I've been meaning to talk with all of you about something very important." For once, she was nervous with her Hunters. That was only natural since she broke a rule that she herself had set.

She bit her lip before speaking.

"It's about the rule that I've been imposing upon all of you for centuries. I'm going to dissolve it." She exhaled.

All of her Hunters stared at her in shock, some even did a spit-take.

"WHAT?!" All of them cried out in unison.

"You see, Issei and I…we've become a couple. After spending the past month with him, I've decided to take my sister's advice and my father's wisdom. I gave men another chance and Issei has proven to me that not all men are like Orion. Issei has proven to have gone far and beyond for me." She looked around and painful looks of disbelief marked many Hunters.

"I'm sorry for breaking a rule that I enforced on all of you for so long but I couldn't ignore my heart anymore. For that, if you wish to leave the Hunters, then you may do so. I still want to maintain the Hunters, but I'm only going to abolish this rule. We can still come together and spend our time together. The time that I've spent with all of you is something that I've always cherished and I want to keep going on adventures with you but I can't ignore my feelings for Issei." Artemis bowed her head in apology.

A long silence fell into the air as the Hunters digested this. Their patron goddess, who swore off romance, had fallen in love. Not only that, but she had released the others from the same burden of forsworn love. Some were actually a bit happy and a few were lost, however, one thing remained true and common to them all.

"Lady Artemis, no matter what, you will never be abandoned or cast out by us. You saved us when we were on the verge of horrific lives. For that we are eternal grateful. We can't really blame you for what happened. However, this new ban lift is…going to take time getting used to. It doesn't really change much between any of us or our loyalty so rest easy." The Hunters all nodded as Artemis teared up at their display of commitment.

"Thank you for understanding." She wiped a drop from her eye.

"I'll be back. I need to check on the food." Artemis stood up and walked away to the kitchen, leaving the Hunters alone in one room.

The moment she left, they huddled together and whispered.

"Whoa! Lady Artemis is in a relationship!"

"I'm actually happy for her. She's looked so lonely for the last few centuries."

"There's really only one thing we have to do."

"And what would that be?"

"We've gotta see how worthy this guy is."

"True. He just might try to pull a fast one on her."

"I don't know. If Lady Artemis has fallen in love, then he's obviously honest and a good guy. She's got better senses that us, after all."

"Still, we owe it to her to protect her if the need arises."

When Artemis came back with a tray of snacks and drinks, she looked at them in surprise.

"What are all of you doing?"

"Nothing!" They all replied.

"Actually, Lady Artemis, can we ask for something?" One Hunter asked.

"Shoot away." The goddess smiled.

"Can we sleep over tonight? It's been forever and sine you have a boyfriend now; we might be seeing you less." Another Hunter pleaded.

Artemis would've agreed instantly but this was Issei's home. She quickly contacted him and he didn't hesitate to agree with her wishes.

"Issei doesn't have a single bit of a problem with it. Feel free to stay as long as you like." Artemis giggled happily.

This little action did not go unnoticed.

' _She giggles now…_ ' Several of them looked on in wonder.

When night came, Artemis was starting to worry about Issei. The other Hunters had gone to bed already but he had not returned home at all. She tried to contact him with a magic circle but he didn't respond. She felt that the only logical option was to wait.

Artemis was sitting in the Living Room and was watching TV, being scared out of her mind. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of Issei's unique teleporting at the door and rushed to see him, ready to barrage him with a hug and questions.

When Artemis saw him, she gasped, forcing her hands to cover her mouth to prevent a loud shriek of horror to escape her mouth. To Styx with her logic, what she saw Issei bear, was too much even for her.

Issei had several gaping holes in his left shoulder, with blood trickling all over his front and dripping from his clothes. He was drenched in blood, which was most likely his own. There was even a trail coming from a gash on his forehead. His left side had the clothes on it torn. His left pant leg was torn with a bruised calf. Yorukiri was also dripping with blood. The right sleeve on his arm was missing and a long gash trailed from the back of his forearm. He was also panting heavily and each breath seemed to hitch in pain.

"Oh Olympus! What happened to you?!" Artemis cried out and rushed over to him. If she had been louder, she might have shattered glass.

Issei passively moved away. He cursed. He meant to warp to his room but he was too tired to go there and landed at the entrance by mistake.

"I'm fine. My wounds heal rapidly. I'll be fine in exactly 4 minutes and 36 seconds. Don't worry. Sorry to let you see me like this." He forced a smile but it was clear that he was in pain.

Artemis was NOT having this. She gently took hold of him and led him to the bathroom. She filled a bowl with water and gently dabbed away at Issei's wounds. Every time he tried to object, she glared at him.

"Artemis, there's no need for this." He plainly spoke in a low tone.

"Silence. You are so gravely wounded and you act like you're okay! Just what were you doing?! How did you end up like this?! Who gave you this request?!" Artemis felt intense anger well up in her. Whoever asked him to do fighting like this, was going to receive a very powerful punishment from her. With a month having passed, she was around 70% back to normal, so she was certain that she could give a very decent beating to lesser gods.

Issei remained silent. He just stuck to looking melancholic.

"Fine, don't tell me but you are not leaving until I clean you up and heal you." Artemis grumbled.

After wiping off the fresh and dried blood on him, Artemis used a very powerful spell to heal him. Most of the wounds closed but his blood count was still too low. Artemis drew a bath for him and blessed the water to soothe him without reopening his wounds. The water glistened and shined like drops of moonlight had been infused into it.

"You are going to take a bath and clean up. I will be making you something to eat. If I find that you don't come downstairs and eat, I will chain you and force-feed you if I have to. I am not taking any objections." Artemis sternly spoke to him as she closed the door behind her.

She went down to the kitchen and immediately began making medicinal foods for him. She was so angry that she had failed to see that he had been going out for the past few nights to fight. The problem was, why.

When Issei slouched downstairs, he slipped into the Dining Room and sat on a chair, looking solemn and tired. Artemis decided that tonight was not the night to question him.

"Eat." She commanded as she laid out a tray of warm food for him.

It was mainly soup but it was filling and good for healing him. It was a soup that she would make for her Hunters whenever they came home injured.

As he ate, Artemis began to use magic to heal him, though it was taking a very long time to close his wounds, which still bled. The most persistent wound was the gash on his right forearm. When Issei finished, Artemis took out several bandages and patches and applied them to his wounds. Having done all that she could, she could only let time take over tonight and let Issei regenerate on his own.

As for herself, she took a bath and began pondering what could have wounded Issei so terribly that he came home in such a shape. Arriving at only a few ideas, she changed into sleepwear and went to the kitchen to drink some water before bed.

As she was about to leave the room, a magic circle appeared in front of Artemis. A projection of Zeus appeared and he looked panicked.

"Artemis! Has Issei come home?!" He looked at her urgently.

"Yes. He came home in a horrid state. What happened to him?!" She responded with a tone of the same emotion.

"I just found out that some monsters came looking for you and Issei led them away somewhere. Several gods just got to the scene of the carnage. It's clear that Issei dealt the them but I wanted to know how he was. He got confronted by some of your enemies' descendants, Agamemnon, and the Alaodae. They even brought several manticores and griffins." Zeus' accord threw Artemis into a frantic cold sweat.

 **(** _ **I'll explain who they all were at the bottom of the page**_ **)**

"What?!" So many of her old enemies had targeted her. The revelation of this news had thrown her for a loop.

"Don't worry. They're all dead. However, I'm afraid of Issei's fate. At his current strength, it's impossible for him to have gotten away unscratched. Artemis, no matter what, don't let go out again tonight, or even tomorrow. You know what, just keep him inside. I know he's far too injured to be doing anything." Zeus ordered.

Artemis could only nod absent-mindedly. Her body was shaking as she now realized that he had gotten so horribly wounded for her sake.

When she went into their shared room, her steps were wobbly and tears were streaming down her face. She had even begun to sniffle.

' _It's my fault! It's all my fault! My enemies found out about me and Issei got involved. He got so horribly hurt for me. I'm so stupid! That's why he was gone all day!_ ' She thought to herself.

When she sat on the bed, she looked sadly at Issei, who stirred awake.

"Artemis. What's wrong?" He asked.

He stretched out a hand and cupped her cheek.

The touch of his hand brought her pain and comfort at the same time, even though it was gentle. She held his hand to her face as she cried into it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you got hurt." She began to sob.

Issei enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"No. It's not your fault. I just wasn't careful enough." He shook his head.

Artemis looked up at him with bloodshot and red eyes. She looked at him frantically and shook her head as well.

"No! If I wasn't like this! If I wasn't so weak, you wouldn't have had to protect me! Oh, Isse, I'm so sorry." She cried as Issei looked at her tenderly.

"Artemis, I took this request on because I wanted to help your father at the beginning. But, as time passed and after I fell in love with you, I've been wanting to protect you. All that happened tonight, I'd do it again without a second thought. It's because I love you that I don't care about the pain. No matter how much more I have to endure, I'll make sure that the woman that I love is safe." Issei swore.

Artemis was not okay, however.

"Nooo! I don't want you getting hurt! I hate seeing you hurt!"

Issei moved in swiftly and kissed Artemis rather softly but aggressively to calm her down and cease her crying.

"Mph?!" Artemis' eyes widened in surprise but she melted into the intense kiss.

When they parted lips, she had stopped heaving from crying.

"Look, it's all done with now. So no more crying. I'm still here. I'm still with you. And I love you more than ever. So let's forget about this, okay?" Issei looked at her kindly.

Outside, the Hunters had paid spectatorship to the whole event. They had been awake since Issei came home and they bore witness to the mess he was in. They also heard Artemis' conversation with Zeus. When they bore witness to this, they now felt reassured that Artemis was in no safer hands than Issei's.

The Hunters were outside and walked away as they agreed that their worries were now gone. However, one of the Hunters looked grave.

"What's wrong?" One asked.

"I suggest we move up to the higher guest rooms. Things are going to get hectic tonight."

"What?" Everyone looked at her, perplexed.

"Just trust me on this. And bring ear plugs."

Back in Issei's and Artemis' room, the two were ready to go to bed. In truth, Issei was, Artemis was not. Issei's words were not enough to soothe Artemis, unfortunately. As Issei was about to let go of her, she held onto him.

"You said that you love me but I want you to prove it. I want you to prove to me that I'm your woman." Artemis looked at him with warm and loving eyes, with hints of lust in her voice.

Both felt their hearts quicken as Issei realized what she meant.

"If you wish to go that far, then I'm happy to go with you." He kissed her.

"I want everything you have and I'm going to give you everything I have. I love you so much that I can't express it." Artemis breathed sensually.

Issei used telekinesis to close the door and lock it tight because that night…Issei and Artemis consummated their relationship.

 _ **Okay, so I wasn't brave enough to write a lemon. Lol.**_ **T-T.** _ **It's not like I intended to write one, though. Anyways, you understand what happened in that bedroom. I hope this satisfied some of you. It was certainly heart-rending and fun to write so I hope you felt the same.**_

 _ **On another note, before you all jump to conclusions as to why this whole relationship happened so quickly, I'll tell you. I didn't want to give anything away, so I'll hint at it. This whole thing is happening on purpose and plays a future role down the storyline. If you're willing, having patience and continue reading. It'll make sense in time.**_

 _ **I'll see you on the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Extinguished Flames

_**Here's the answer to one of the review questions. I will be having harem candidates that are outside of the Greek pantheon, as I think Artemis is really the only Greek entity that I want to put in the harem.**_

 _ **On a side note, I'll be altering some background stories from the original myths, just to clear some stuff up. Also, Artemis' strength would be measured at being below Tannin's level, at the current point in time.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Extinguished Flames**

It was the morning after Issei and Artemis had finalized their relationship. Both of them were sleeping soundly within the warm embrace of each other's arms, with only bliss evident on their faces.

Artemis had entangled her arms around Issei and rested her head on his muscled chest as Issei held her close to him.

Slowly, Issei stirred. He opened his eyes and found the Goddess of the Hunt embracing him tightly, smiling serenely as her soft breath spread over his torso. He couldn't help but find the sight endearing. He gently stroked her head and placed a soft kiss on her, making her smile delightfully in reaction.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 am. He needed to get up and make breakfast for his guests now, as much as he wanted to stay in bed with his new love, he could do it when he was done.

He gently released himself from her grasp, but she grumbled in her sleep. Her facial expression became bothered as she sensed that something important was missing. Reaching out, Artemis pulled Issei back and pressed herself against him. She refused to let go and scooted over as Issei retreated. Issei chuckled lightly. This was too cute.

When she took hold of him again, she gave a content sigh as she smiled brightly when she felt him again.

"I have to go make breakfast now, Artemis." He softly whispered.

Artemis opened her eyes slightly before closing them again.

"Mmm…no." She moaned as she brought him in further while shaking her head.

"We need to have breakfast. Our guests also need to eat." Issei laughed.

"No. I want my body pillow." Artemis pouted.

"I promise. I'll go make breakfast and feed our guests. Then I'll come back and spend the entire day with you. How's that sound?" Issei suggested.

Artemis considered his offer and moaned in disappointment but she let him go.

"Fine. Don't take too long." Artemis sighed as she gave him a sweet smile.

"I won't." Issei kissed her on the forehead as he showered and changed into fresh clothes.

He went downstairs, and was happy to find that nobody had woken up yet. This meant that he hadn't embarrassed himself with poor timing.

He dug into his fridge and picked out suitable foods and began making pancakes, with sausage, bacon, eggs, and fruit. He made sure to take periodic checks with the clock since he promised that he wouldn't take too long with breakfast.

Slowly, the Hunters awoke to the sweet scent of breakfast, and climbed downstairs from the higher floors. As if by instinct, the Hunters sat at the table with drowsiness still clouding them. Suddenly, they were alarmed as they noticed that it was Issei cooking and not Artemis. It was something of a habit where Artemis would wake up early in the morning and make everyone breakfast.

The Hunters recalled the events of last night as the memory set in, everyone felt an uncomfortable tension in the air. Issei was well aware of that so he thought that he'd just continue cooking.

It was clear that each Hunter had felt lost when their patron goddess fell in love and entered a relationship, but they decided to cast away their suspicions and hard feelings when they saw how Artemis interacted with Issei. She had never acted that way with any of them before. She never went to them for comfort, they had always gone to her for comfort, instead. Perhaps this was for the best.

Issei had put the final touches on breakfast and presented large stacks of food on the long rectangle that was the Dining Table.

"I know that you aren't comfortable with the presence of a male, so I'll leave you all alone. I hope that you will find the meal to be passable. When you finish, just leave the plates here and I will deal with them later." He smiled as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Lord Issei." One of the Hunters called out, though she was hesitant and her tone was cold.

"Yes? And you don't need to call me Lord." He turned around.

"When you are with Lady Artemis, how do you feel? And how did you two fall in love?"

Issei smiled and answered.

"When I'm with Artemis, I feel elated. All of my negative emotions go away because she gives me strength just by bearing near me. When she laughs, I smile and laugh. When she's upset or unhappy, it makes me want to drop everything and do whatever I can to remove what's bothering her. I want to give her all that I've got when I'm in her presence." Issei then paused as his cheeks reddened a little.

"As for how I fell for her, it was her smile and strength of character. The first time I saw her smile, it was when she was giggling at how stupid and goofy I was acting. She's so strong and reassured. She understands that she can't go back in time and reverse things so she pushes on and makes the best of what's in front of her. She's also rather patient and she's independent but she can be playful too. As I spent more time with her, I fell for her even harder. I still do that now, actually. However, I really don't know what she sees in me, so I can't answer for her." He laughed at himself.

"I see. That's all I wanted to know."

"Any more questions?" Issei looked around, and was met with silence.

Satisfied, Issei took two trays and plated food on them before covering them and carrying breakfast to his room.

* * *

Artemis was still asleep when he entered, so he put the food down and walked over to her side.

"Artemis, I brought you breakfast." He spoke softly.

The silver-haired goddess moaned as she opened her eyes and sat up, though she covered herself with a blanket.

"You didn't have to." She gave him a guilty smile.

"I wanted to. Besides, I want to make good on my promise with you. For today, I'm going to spend it with you."

"That's sweet of you. Hang on. I'm going to go shower and change. I'll be right back in 10 minutes." She got out of bed as Issei got to changing the sheets and straightening the bed and the pillows.

He took a sniff of the room and it smelled of sweat and body fluids **(** _ **you know of what I'm talking about**_ **;)**

He took a can of air freshener and sprayed the room to try and erase the odors before Artemis came out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt that reached just above her knees.

"So, what did you cook?" She asked curiously as she dried her hair.

"Crepes and pancakes with eggs, sausage, bacon, and berries." Issei opened the domed food, letting loose powerful aromas.

"Smells great, like usual." She smiled.

The two immediately started eating and conversing about where the two wanted to go from here.

"So, I guess this removes you from being the Goddess of Maidens, then?" Issei asked hesitantly. He felt guilty since he removed one thing that Artemis was a patron to, considering what happened last night.

"Yeah. I can't be a patron of something that I no longer am, however, I've merely transferred that status over to Athena, my older sister. There's really not much trouble. She's okay with it. Besides, I can't enjoy myself with you if I remain the patron of virgins." Artemis slyly licked her lips as she poked teases at Issei, who went red.

"Then does that mean I get to have my way with you from now on?" Issei fired back.

"It depends. You need to show that you've got what it takes to be on top." She smirked.

Issei's eyes glinted at that.

"I certainly did that last night." He laughed to himself.

Artemis had steam puff from her head as she recalled the details of the previous night.

"Geh!" She let out a high-pitched noise.

"I win." Issei chuckled.

The rest of their breakfast went along playfully as they teased each other and laughed at the other's expense. If it had been the old Artemis, she might have turned him into something by now.

* * *

When they finished up, they both went downstairs as the Hunters had finished eating. Issei, as he promised, took everyone's plates and took them to go get washed in the kitchen sink. While he was preoccupied, the Hunters took Artemis to a different Living Room and looked at her.

"Yes?" The Goddess of the Hunt raised a curious brow.

"Just what part of that man made you fall in love with him?" A Hunter asked.

Artemis easily answered with a chuckle.

"He's a very deep man. He always cares more about others than himself. He's charitable, gentle, and he always listens to you. He does his best for you. He also never hesitates to defend innocent people. His sense of righteousness doesn't falter, and he is extremely in touch with his consciousness and emotions. He isn't naïve and believes that everyone is capable of anything, regardless of age, gender, or race. His smile is also dazzling. It's so bright that my heart just wants to burst from my chest and hug him. He always makes my heart melt and I enjoy being with him for every second." Artemis ranted a little but spoke slowly and endearingly.

The Hunters were impressed that a month had this much of an effect on her, and were finally willing to let their goddess enter a relationship without their supervision, not that she needed it in the first place.

Soon enough, it was time for the Hunters to leave, returning Issei's home to the peaceful silence that it was used to.

Issei was drying the dishes as he put the last few away but suddenly, he felt a warm set of arms wrap around his waist. A soft feeling pressed against his back as he turned around. Artemis sighed in content as she smiled into him with closed eyes.

"I'll be done soon." He promised.

"Don't rush. I actually kind of like this." She chuckled.

"Ahaha. I'm glad that you find me snuggly." Issei grinned.

"If I fall asleep, don't wake me up." Artemis softly whispered.

"I'd be worried if you fell asleep while standing."

"Then you better catch me if I fall." Artemis spoke with a fake pout.

"I might end up falling with you." Issei chuckled.

When Issei finished drying the dishes, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Artemis, who was blissfully embracing him.

"So, what did you want to do today?" He asked.

"Hmmm…I heard there was a new Amusement Park in town. How about there?" Artemis spoke off of the top of her head.

"Sounds good." Issei smiled.

* * *

The two departed later in the day, warping to one of the rural areas of Kuoh. When Artemis experienced warping for herself, it was a lot different from jumping through a magic circle. She had been surrounded by blue particles, obscuring the area around her in energy before whisking her away into another scenery instead of just obscuring her view with light.

"So that's what it's like to warp?" Artemis wondered to herself.

"Kind of. It's not the battle variant, though. The version meant for fighting is a bit more sudden and drastic." Issei elaborated as he held her hand and walked down the dirt road they were on.

The carnival was quite busy, to say the least. Crowds of parents and their children bustled about at the various attractions. It was a little hard to discern who was where in this crowd as time had went on. Thankfully, Artemis kept close to Issei.

They went to different rides like the 'Pirate Ship', which proved amusing to her. They also played a number of games, winning Artemis some prizes as a byproduct of contests, which Issei suggested; challenging her to see who could perform better.

"How about we go on that?" Issei pointed at a spinning saucer as they left the games.

Artemis hadn't been on a thing like this before, so why not? She nodded and strapped up in the attraction and waited to see what would happen.

The ride shook to life as it slowly started moving the seats around. This wasn't really unsettling to Artemis as she found this a little underwhelming. Slowly, the ride picked up speed before reaching optimal speed, causing everything around her to look like a blur. To be honest, Artemis had encountered worse in her life, so this wasn't exactly impacting her. Issei, on the other hand, had downgraded his powers severely, so he wasn't exactly invulnerable to this.

He had to shake his head to fend off the wave of nausea creeping up on him. Artemis put a soothing hand on him and cast a small bit of magic to ease his nausea. She gave him a pitying smile, though she couldn't restrain her chuckle at his plight. This wasn't exactly a reaction that she had expected to come from him. A man that could topple gods was going to be defeated by a ride.

When they got off, Issei sat on a bench, hunched over.

"Got more than I bargained for." He laughed.

"If my father saw you now, he'd laugh at you mercilessly."

"Don't tell him." Issei asked.

"Of course. How about we do something a little less strenuous?" Artemis suggested.

"Like what?"

"That."

She pointed at the carousel. She laughed to herself. She found that she wanted to play a joke on him.

"Sure." He nodded. He agreed that perhaps the ride might help him shake off his urge to hurl.

Sitting in a carriage, Issei closed his eyes before he noticed that a particular presence wasn't next to him. He turned and found Artemis waving at him from the crowd, smiling mischievously. Now he just looked like an over-grown man riding a carousel for childish reasons.

' _Okay. I see how it is._ ' Issei smirked to himself. He was definitely going to pay her back. Still, he had to brave through this, first. Quite a few people were staring at him and blinking in surprise that a grown man was sitting in a carriage amongst children. At least there were some adults, but they were all parents.

When Issei got off, he ignored the snide comments about him and gave Artemis an exasperated look. He bit his lip while smiling at her. He had to start concocting a plan immediately now.

"Had fun?" She asked, playing coy.

"Indeed. It was actually quite relaxing. You should've joined me because you missed out." Issei sighed.

"Maybe some other day." She quipped.

' _Well, you won't miss out on what I've got planned_.' Issei promised.

"Let's go in there." Issei pointed to the House of Horrors. It was rather large, almost being exactly like a real mansion, and not a house. It looked empty and creaky. The glass on the mansion was cracked, vines tangled around the sides of the wall, and the gate creaked open loosely at the slightest breeze.

WARNING! FRIGHTENING IMAGES AND DISTURBING CONTENT! NOT FOR CHILDREN! AGE REQUIREMENT: 16+.

Artemis eyed this attraction with a grain of salt. Now why was this built if only teens and adults could enter?

"Issei, I hope you know that this isn't gonna work." She sighed in exasperation.

"Well, I could try and scare you if that's what you want. But actually, I wanted to come here because they're using my holographic projectors, so I'm interested in how it turned out." Issei smiled deviously.

With that logic, Artemis relented. She did make him go on a carousel, after all. Issei, was devilishly happy that his prank just might work since this was technology, so Artemis would be unable to sense anything coming. Issei, on the other hand, had no problems with horror. Then he realized that Artemis probably wasn't going to get scared, considering that she's seen some really scary stuff.

' _Eh, whatever. At least we get to experience something together._ ' He grumbled in his mind.

The two passed the creaky iron gates and pushed open the green wooden door and found themselves looking at a large and authentic mansion. Decorated green carpet draped itself as a path to visitors, guiding them through the mansion. Golden candles, mirrors, and paintings decorated the main room, which had 2 flights of stairs: one entering, and one leaving.

Issei whistled, impressed.

"They put in quite a bit of work into this."

"True. Even the floor is creaky." Artemis noted.

They ascended the stair and looked at the mirrors, curious about whether or not anything was going to jump out. Artemis walked past a mirror and much to her obliviousness, her reflection's eyes followed her, staring at her as she walked by.

Artemis felt something wrong and turned around, but found that nothing was out of the ordinary. Her reflection going back to normal within a flash. She shook her head, refusing to believe that there was anything there.

She walked behind Issei up the stairs but noticed that his shadow was elongating. Issei turned on a light in the hallway, causing it to flicker. For that brief instant, Artemis saw Issei's shadow morph into a horned silhouette, causing her to look at it in skepticism.

' _This is a rather elaborate thing. The shadow matches Issei's._ ' She thought to herself.

Issei turned around and found a staff member peeking from a mirror and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Artemis looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"I'm actually kind of happy that my projectors work this well." He passively spoke.

The two turned to their left and faced a long hallway with windows facing outside. On the other side of the wall, were several doors and a dead end at the hall. Issei noticed a sign board and read it out loud.

"There is one way in and one way out. Don't hesitate long with doubt. Open a door and proceed with caution. One wrong move and you will be in a coffin. When all doors are opened, something comes out. Beware, there are scares about."

"That was corny." Artemis deadpanned.

"Still, they tried." Issei shrugged.

Issei walked up to the first door on the left and opened it. Inside, was a room with ducky paper walls and a crib. The room was darkly lit and gave off an uncomfortable vibe. Artemis felt a sense of disturbance when she looked inside.

Issei walked further inside as Artemis followed, curious to explore. Suddenly, the crib creaked and the toy chandelier slightly moved.

"What was that?" Issei asked.

"Don't know it was probably the crib." The Goddess of the Hunt shrugged.

Suddenly, Artemis froze when the painted ducks on the wall did something unbelievable. Their eyes glowed red as the toy chandelier twitched again. She froze when she heard another creak.

"Issei, I hope you understand that this isn't scary." She spoke, her tone making her bravado clear.

"I'm not doing anything here." Issei sighed as he walked out of the room.

As Artemis turned around, she heard a baby coo. She ignored it at first but her mind was telling her to turn around. Again a coo came, but this time, a soft scratching sound was heard. Instantly stopping in her tracks, she slowly turned around and saw a tiny hand holding onto the top of the crib. Slowly, Artemis walked back until suddenly, a small creature with uneven fangs leapt from out of the crib. It was dark blue, had glowing red eyes, black wings, and a wheezy snarl. It flew right at Artemis as she instantly jumped back with a face contorted in surprise.

"IYAAH!" She screamed as the creature it was inches from hitting her face.

Suddenly, it dissolved into nothing as Issei caught her. He was silent for a moment as he savored the memory of Artemis' scared and shocked face. He couldn't deny that it was cute when he saw small tears escape her eyes as her mouth became wiggly in surprise. Her high-pitched yelp helped too.

"You okay? I kind of missed that one. What did you see?" He asked curiously.

"A-A-A baby monster! A baby monster ghost jumped at me!" She pointed at the crib.

"Ooookay." Issei raised a brow, feigning innocence.

"L-Let's just go." Artemis cleared her throat and recomposed herself, though she walked a bit faster now.

She was about to open the next door until she noticed that Issei was going to open another one.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to see if this door is the exit." Issei looked at her with a dubious expression.

She was absolutely not going to let him have this.

"F-Fine." She mumbled as she opened the second door.

Inside was something that Artemis didn't like at all. A gigantic wall that had a clown painted on it, was staring right at her. A pale white face with eyeliner, red lips, a giant red nose, a bald head, and multi-colored hair on the side was leering at her with a mad smile.

' _Nope._ ' She instantly said to herself.

Before she could leave the room and find Issei, a loud and haunting laugh that resembled a madman's played into her ear.

"Heheheheheh! Hahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Echoed at a very loud volume, causing Artemis to jump as she accidentally pressed a button on the door handle, which was cleverly placed to turn on an audio clip. At that instant, a projection of a clown wearing a purple and green suit came to life next to Artemis, popping out and ripping open the door, causing her to stare at it in horror as she screamed loudly in panic, ignoring the projection zapping out into pixels.

"UWAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she ran into the other room.

"ISSSSEEEIII!" She ran forward and instantly dove her face into his back, hugging him tightly, hoping to shield herself from whatever else came out.

Given how she's never _ever_ dealt with this kind of thing before, she couldn't really be blamed for being scared.

"Issei, let's go, okay?!" She looked up at him.

Issei whipped around and on his face was a monster's mask. It was white and had blood splatters on it, with glowing red pupils and black sclera. Razor sharp teeth poked out from its skeletal mouth as blood trickled from its lips.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Issei let out a dark and insane laugh as Artemis' eyes widened in horror and covered her mouth in shock.

A sniffle escaped her as she slapped him for his stunt.

"ISSEI, YOU DUMMY!" She cried as she ran out of the room and dashed out of the mansion.

It was no understatement when Issei literally flew into a wall, causing an Issei-shaped hole. He blacked out for a moment before he shook himself back to normal as he quickly took off his mask.

"That was a bad idea, after all." He groaned as he quickly chased after her.

* * *

Artemis wasted no time in dashing out of the mansion, panting as she rested against a wall outside. While she was running out, she had entered the hallway that led downstairs and got chased by a massive river of blood, freaking her out even more. At least it was just a projection, but the sound and realism of it had fooled her.

She felt a little disappointed in herself. She had faced gods, devils, angels, youkais, and several different horrors and yet, she was scared by this? Was it because she had never experienced this before? Or was it because it was so ridiculous that her mind didn't know how to interpret it.

Then, all of a sudden, she finally noticed how oddly she was behaving recently. The old her would have simply shrugged everything off and ignored those scare pranks. Heck, she would've probably just breezed through the whole thing without blinking once.

Why did she change so much so quickly? Perhaps it was because of Issei. His presence had dug into her heart and let out parts of her that she had kept sealed into the darkest pits of herself. She chuckled. She had spent so long fighting off deplorable men that she had never gotten to experience anything normal, given how the old days were. Destroying monsters and enemies without mercy while basking in the glory of godhood had become everything for her.

She let out a small laugh as she came to grips with the fact that she had done something that she had always wanted to do, secretly. She got to do something a normal person, let alone a normal girl, would do. That was spend time with a loved one.

Issei came racing out of the Mansion, looking around frantically until he turned and saw Artemis, sitting on the ground by the gates.

"Artemis!" He kneeled in front of her, with a look of severe apology and guilt.

She puffed her cheeks and pouted at him as she was brought back to the present. It was right then and there that she remembered why she had been upset with him and why she was out here.

"Baka! Do you know how scared I was?!" She whined.

"I know! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been pushing your buttons with all of those scares. But I really thought you wouldn't have gotten scared!" Issei kneeled in seiza and bowed his head.

Artemis sighed. She had calmed down so the rational part of her mind had finally set it. This wasn't really worth acting crazy over.

"It's fine. Let's just sweep this one under the rug and call it even." She lightly tapped her lover's head.

Issei looked up, looking uncertain.

"Are you sure? If you want to punish me, I'll take it." He promised.

"Be careful with promises like that. I just might take you up on it and do something you might not like at all." She slyly grinned.

Why was it so hard for her to stay mad at him?

"Ok. I'll go and get us something. What do you want?" Issei got up and sat her over at a bench.

"Anything's fine. I do want some water, though."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." The young man nodded as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Artemis watched as he walked away but then she noticed someone else. He seemed strangely familiar, and ominously at that. The man turned around and she froze in shock. It was Orion! And not his descendant either. It was the real, authentic original Orion!

He smugly grinned at her and continued to walk away. He pointed his finger at the House of Mirrors, beckoning her to go. The building was hexagonal, with the name of the attraction being made of neon lights.

Against her better judgement, she followed. She was determined to learn of what had been done to her powers. She also refused to involve Issei, recalling the gruesome wounds he had secretly suffered after dealing with attackers that were looking for her.

She looked in the direction that Issei had gone in, and decided that there was no time to go find him. She had to settle this herself.

Getting up, she quickly walked over to where Orion had disappeared to and entered. Panels of glass mirrors sectioned into a hallway, giving a foreboding feeling of inevitability.

She walked down the path and sensed exactly where Orion was. She was about to blast apart every mirror in the room until she remembered that there were human civilians outside. She hadn't been transported to another place, either. This complicated matters, as she promised to never use explosive attacks while around innocents.

"It's been a long time. How've you been? I did some reading and heard that you've been doing a lot since I've been away. How're your little band of misfits? I'm sure they're not as good with their aim as I was." Orion's voice echoed throughout the whole building.

The mere sound of his voice irritated her. She scowled as she tried to locate his presence. Somehow, he was able to hide his exact location.

"I was betting on you following me. I knew you wouldn't resist. It looks like you really do miss me." Orion laughed.

"How are you here? You should be dead." Artemis growled.

"It's simple, really. You'll have to guess for it, though." Orion smirked.

"Don't mess with me! I killed you. There's no way that you can just be here. You did several millennia ago, there's no way that you could possibly be alive." As a goddess, she knew that there was no way for the dead to return without consequence and the obstacles that were set against resurrecting the dead to full living flesh was just to arduous for anyone to want to endure.

"So…does the sight of me still make you blush like a little love-struck girl again?" Orion popped out from behind a mirror.

"You still make me want to vomit." Artemis sneered.

"Oh dear, that's not a facial expression that fair maiden should make! My, the times have changed you. You used to be so meek and positive. What a shame." Orion sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" The goddess asked blankly.

"I came to get my prize." He eyed her.

"Too bad. I'm taken." She fired back.

Orion's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I recall seeing that plebian. Issei, was it? Just what do you see in that foolish mortal?" His tone sounded calm, but it shook with fury if one listened closely.

"I see a lot in him. He's a thousand times more than you ever were."

"Hmph. I guess you really are a blind girl. Don't worry. I'll show you sides that you'll grow to be fascinated with, in time." Orion laughed with a haughty attitude.

"Over my dead body." Artemis growled.

She created her bow and arrow from silver light, forming a solid bow that had intricate designs etched into them, with lines coiling all over it in design. There was no string, for a line of energy served to fire arrows.

She formed an arrow and fired it at Orion. She may have been weakened, but that did not mean that she wasn't powerful.

Orion knew not to just stand still, so he slipped between the walls of mirrors before closing them tight.

"Coward. Looks like you lost the guts of a man." Artemis yelled out.

"You of all people, should know that a hunter stalks its prey and strikes when it is most vulnerable." Orion fired back.

"Yet, you spent so much time talking that you never got as many kills as I did." Artemis smirked.

An arrow flew at Artemis from behind, but she dodged and returned fire. It bounced off of a mirror as they closed shut once again. Zeroing on where he was, Artemis fired an arrow that shattered a glass panel, revealing another path of mirrors behind it.

In retaliation, Orion let an arrow loose as it sailed at her from the side, close to the entrance. Artemis jumped over it as Orion ran up to her and strike with his knife.

The Goddess whirled in mid-air and kicked him in the navel, causing a crack to echo before he retreated behind shifting walls of mirrors.

"So, that man, just what does he have that I don't? Hmmm?" Orion smugly asked.

"First of all, he's not arrogant to an overbearing degree. He doesn't prattle on about his deeds like you do. Second, he actually cares about people and thinks about the consequences of his actions." Artemis didn't hesitate to retort.

"Ha! It's fools like him that accomplish nothing in life! People like him are weak. They give and gain nothing. Only by proving superiority, can one solidify their strength and validate themselves. That's why I'm famous. That is also why you became a hunter, after all."

Artemis couldn't deny that. She had become a hunter to show the world that she wasn't some breeding factory. She wasn't a tool to be used and discarded. She was a living person and deserved the right to be seen and treated as such.

Orion appeared again but directly above her. Having sensed him, Artemis jumped back and fired at him within a split-second. The male Hunter jumped away but Artemis fired a second bolt, grazing his back before he disappeared among the glass halls again.

"That's exactly what got you killed." She fired back.

"True. However, let me ask you this. Are you sure he truly loves? Are you sure he's not doing this to creep into your heart and seduce you?" Orion asked, his voice raised and slightly overbearing, as if believing that he had stumped her.

"Like you can say anything!" That question had irked her.

"You're a man-hater. Isn't it hypocritical that you would reject male interaction for so long and fall in love so easily? Doesn't it strike you as strange that this happened with your guard up?"

Artemis paused for a moment as she realized the logic of what he was saying.

"What you two have is puppy love. I've known you for years. You knew him for 2 months. How could you possibly act so assured when you don't even know enough about him?" Orion cackled.

Artemis couldn't deny that she and Issei had crossed many lines very quickly and very early. However, that was by normal standards. She had built her existence upon defying standards. In her heart, she just _knew_ that her love for Issei was real. Her intuition told her so, and she had faith in it. Even if others looked down upon it, she didn't.

"What would you know about love? You don't know anything about it. You only love with your carnal instincts. I love Issei with my heart and I know he does the same. Just because you wish to think with your head in the past, doesn't mean you're right about everything. Issei sees me for who I am and not what I look like. He's risked life and limb for someone like me, someone that he didn't even know and brought me home to my family. He's changed people for the better and he does what he can to better people's lives. He never asks for anything and always thinks about others. That is why I love him. I don't need to wait years to tell him that. I may be immortal but I won't waste it beating around the bush." Artemis felt power and courage muster in her heart as she stepped forward.

Suddenly, everything around her became much more clear. She could sense where Orion was and she could gauge his level of power now. She was finally starting to feel a real amount of her power returning.

Artemis decided that she needed to be quicker and she needed to calm down. She pooled her power into a concentrated arrow that would certainly pierce through anything without exploding. She now knew where Orion was, too. It was clear that he was trying to distract her and strike when ready since he knew that he couldn't take her on directly.

Orion was only human and the idea that humans could match immortals was still fresh in his mind.

Artemis aimed her bow into the air and let one fly and sail towards here the arrogant fool was. Sensing his movements, she fired another arrow that curved around the hall corner of mirrors, hitting the first arrow, making it spin in the air, before she fired a third arrow, propelling the first one forward.

Orion, who was alarmed at the showy display, retreated father back.

Artemis grinned. He did as she wanted, allowing her to make an easy win. She turned and predicted where he would be by the sound of the wind and by sensing his presence. She charged an arrow with her power and fired it through several panels of mirrors.

Orion turned to the side as he heard loud shattering noises approach him. True to his suspicions, an arrow pierced through the glass next to him, cracking his reflection as he himself was broken soon after. A silver arrow of light tore into his heart, finishing him quickly and decisively.

"How could I lose so easily?" He growled.

"It's the same with you heroes of old. You talk too much and then you mess up. All of that talking actually helped me zero in on you." Artemis walked over to him, appearing from a corner of mirrors.

Orion smiled.

"You think this is the end? Guess again."

He stood up and made a mighty yell as his power raised exponentially. Dark marks appeared on his body as his muscles swelled and he grew to larger heights, standing no less than 9 feet tall. His hair had grown shaggier and his voice pitch lowered to monstrous growls.

"You see this? This is power that was gifted to me, from you." He snarled.

"I doubt it." Artemis pelted him full of arrows, causing him to stagger backwards.

Her arrows had the power to purify anything, just like her brother, Apollo's arrows. However, it came along with the power to seal movements as well.

"Try harder next time." Orion groaned as he rushed at her. His footsteps were loud and heavy, creating dents in the ground as he stampeded to her.

Artemis back flipped, kicking him in the chin, and sending him flying above the ground.

The mutated Orion regained his posture in the air and punched the air, sending a pulse of wind and air to blow at her.

"You're not Heracles, Orion. You never were much of a fighter." Artemis recounted.

She spun in the air and kicked him in the chin, making him crash into the floor with a loud bang as several shards of glass scattered onto the ground.

Orion, in desperation, turned to her.

"If you kill me, you'll lose your powers. They'll fade away and never return!" He barked.

Taking aim as she levitated in the air, she fired several dozens of arrows that embedded themselves into his hands and feet, trapping him.

Landing softly on the ground, Artemis glared at him.

"I don't care about that, right now. I want to know how you came back from the dead. Was it through a Sacred Gear?" She asked.

The Sacred Gear wasn't from her pantheon, but it certainly made its way into any human in existence.

"Tch!" Orion groaned.

Artemis notched an arrow and aimed it at his head.

"Start talking." She demanded.

"I used the body of my descendant to reform a body for myself and then used his soul to make my body whole. I don't really know much else. I just met this entity that offered me a second life. That's all I know, honest."

Artemis thought back to how Orion II died. His body had never truly been recovered, so there was plausibility in that. However, Orion's soul should have been turned into a constellation. There was no way a mere mortal soul could do what Orion did.

"You're lying. Who's helping you? A mortal soul can't come back to life on its own." She leered at him with a cold and threatening glare.

"I don't know who! I just heard a voice speak to me and I woke up after I was told how my body was made. That's all I know."

This was troubling. There was no way to identify the cause of this whole incident then. Obviously, it was a god-class being, but without specifics, there was nowhere to go with this.

"Did you see what it looked like?" Artemis prodded further.

"No. My vision was dark, even as a ghost in the Underworld. It's like someone put a bag over my head and started talking to me. It promised me a new life and power. Your power." Orion frantically spoke.

Even with Artemis' power, he was too inept at using it. He barely touched a small fraction of her true strength. If he understood it, he might have given her problems.

Suddenly, a pool of darkness appeared underneath the two of them. Artemis flew backwards away from where the shadow was, but Orion was still stuck in place.

"You have outlived your purposes. Thank you for giving me the time I needed. You may return to death." A deep and metallic voice echoed from the darkness as several spike stabbed into Orion, dissolving him before he could even make a sound. His body slowly faded away as his soul disappeared into the afterlife.

Artemis was the only one to remain as she looked on in confusion. So much just happened and yet she had gotten nowhere.

Within seconds, she heard loud and quick footsteps as Issei came rushing in through the door. He immediately ran up to her and quickly hugged her.

"I felt something go wrong. What happened?" He asked.

Artemis told Issei of what just happened, causing him to don a look of worry and trouble.

"So someone's reviving the dead and enhancing them." Issei mused.

Was this tied to what happened to him earlier?

* * *

While Artemis had entered the House of Mirrors, Issei was confronted by a mysterious figure. When he had returned to where Artemis had been waiting, he found no one there. He looked around quickly until he spotted her heading into the House of Mirrors. When he tried to follow her, he was met by a ghostly visage of shadow.

It was like staring at two glowing green eyes with an open mouth that had the same glowing green light. When Issei looked at it, he felt his senses kick into alert, warning him of extreme danger.

"Easy there." The Shadow spoke with a calm and soothing tone when he noticed Issei preparing for a fight.

"What are you?" He asked curtly.

"Just a nobody passing through. A colleague of mine wanted some alone time with your woman, so I promised him that. So here I am. Talking with you." The Shadow made a friendly vibe emanate from its tone but Issei wasn't fooled. This thing felt sinister and ancient.

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now." Issei then noticed that a barrier had surrounded the House of Mirrors. A layer of magic seals blanketed the structure, closing it off from the outside. Everyone who went close to it merely turned around and walked away as if nothing was happening.

"I'm sorry too but my friend wants to remain alone for a while." The Shadow sighed.

"So you're the one behind all of this. I knew something was odd with Orion II. Who's this friend of yours, anyway?" Issei made a threatening look.

"Orion. The original."

"Impossible." Issei skeptically spoke.

"It's true. The guy wanted a reunion and I gave it to him in exchange for a test." The Shadow light-heartedly replied.

"So what are you? A god? A ghost?" Issei asked again.

"Neither. I'm a lot older."

"And why are you doing this?" Issei growled.

"Patience, now. That's all for me to know and for you to find out later. Now, then. Let's talk about you since you've asked so much of me." The Shadow smiled.

"I don't see much justification in that since you haven't answered my questions." Issei snarled.

"True. However, it would be boring if I just told you everything about me. But…I guess it's acceptable to tell you that I am a spirit. I've been around for far longer than many deities that live in this Present Day. Only the oldest know of who I am. I'll tell you that much, anyways. You could also say that I enjoy mixing things up from time-to-time." The Shadow made an amused chuckle.

"Awfully polite, you are." Issei spoke with a snarky attitude.

"I make it a point to have manners." The Shadow smirked.

The fact that the Shadow was able to make facial expressions was all-the-more disturbing.

"Now then, let's get back to the topic. Let's talk about your relationship with Artemis."

Issei did not like where this was going.

"What's it to you?"

"It's not worth much but perhaps a few things slipped your mind. Like, for example, are you sure she loves you for you? Are you sure she loves your heart and not your power? You may not be much now, but in the past, you could've taken everything in the world. It really is mystifying that you didn't step up to the plate." The Shadow made a complex face.

"There's also the fact that she's a goddess that hates men. You count as a man. By extension, does she not hate you? And also, are you sure that this isn't all just puppy love? Are you sure that this isn't some elaborate stunt that'll be pulled from under you? After all, deities ted to work for their own agendas. Artemis just might be using you to protect herself and then stab you in the back when she's all finished."

This alarmed Issei. This thing knew way too much about his life.

"So you've been watching everyone? Or were you just stalking me?" He asked, with hints of dangerous intent.

"Oh, I just see like a regular person. I'm only able to see what I can physically look at. While I'm flattered at your implications, I'm not some omnipresent entity."

The Shadow then made a surprised look.

"Oops. Looks like I let out a bit too much with my information. Oh well, I do need to bid you adieu. I can only interact with this dimension for so long. It was an enjoyable chat. Let's have a good talk another time." The Shadow smiled with a haunting crescent for lips as it faded away.

Issei, who saw the barrier disappear, instantly warped to the House of Mirrors.

Back in the present moment, Issei mused on the words that he shared with the Shadow. He shared his experience with Artemis, who was shocked and bothered by this new occurrence. It knew a lot about Issei, and it certainly didn't seem like any old spirit. Whatever the case, they needed to be on their guard.

However, her mind had trailed off to where Issei brought up the validity of her love for him.

"I just wanted to tell you about what that thing said. I don't believe it, though." He smiled at his goddess as he said this.

"So you don't doubt me at all?" She looked at him, perplexed. Normally, she'd be doubting her own self if she were in his shoes.

"Nope. It's because I heard what you said to Orion. I'm not worried." Issei chuckled.

Artemis blushed bright red when she realized that he heard her cheesy lines.

"W-Well, I know it was cheesy but still…that's really how I feel." Artemis shied away from him as she looked away in embarrassment.

Issei shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long deep kiss on the lips. It was sweet and blissful, as if time wasn't active at the moment.

"I was actually touched by what you said. It was really sweet, to me." Issei said after they separated.

Artemis was left a panting mess as she blushed terribly at the large overlapping reaction to her words and her embarrassment from her words.

"Let's go home. I'll make you dinner." Issei put an arm around her as they left.

"What about the House of Mirrors?" She asked.

"Just act like we didn't see anything." He chuckled.

Artemis laughed. At the end of the day, she felt some closure as her old flame had been extinguished and was replaced by a new burning passion for the former Grim Herald.

* * *

 _ **So, once again, I ruined another date for them. Yeah, I'm a jerk like that. Lol. However, they'll catch a break in the future. Also, I've decided on my Harem candidates so I hope that it'll be a nice surprise for you. If not…sorry.**_

 _ **Anyways, that ends Arc 1. Arc 2 is on the way, so look forward to it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I had fun writing it!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Future of the Underworld

_**Okay, I lied on the Harem count. I'm pushing the number to 7 now. Case closed.**_

 _ **Oh and also, Issei is slightly younger than Azazel, in case people were wondering. He's just a bit more respected and feared than Azazel.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Future of the Underworld**

 **Arc 2: Academic Affairs**

Issei and Artemis had wasted no time in telling Zeus and the other chief gods of other pantheons of what had happened with Orion's resurrection and the Shadow. This news had proven to be a reason to be scared, as something far older than the gods was existent. Whether there was truth in this or not was to be debated. However, Odin, definitely knew that it would be foolish to cast out their claims. Several other gods and goddesses almost put stock in their story.

Artemis was not someone who would make something up just to cause a ruckus. Issei was somebody who tried to preserve the peace, so he was definitely not someone to do this for chaos.

Therefore, it was adjourned that all pantheons be wary. If something could revive a dead figure from myth and steal a magic item that was known only to a select few, then all pantheons would be in danger.

After the meeting, Zeus once again spoke with Issei and Artemis in private.

"Artemis, we've done searching for information. We've discovered that it's an old curse that's inflicted on you. It steals your energy and places it within an item. From what you've told us, that item was used to power Orion. With his death, that taken power has been lost. Dreadfully, this may mean that you won't ever regain that lost power." Zeus sounded mortified but he sighed and perked up a little at the next part.

"However, with more time, you'll be able to recover your strength. Until then, you'll just have to be patient. Also…" Zeus then turned to Issei.

"The request that I made to you. I release you from it. From now on, it is your decision to protect Artemis. However, I'm only saying this because I'm aware of your relationship now. Congratulations. I couldn't have asked for a better man to be with my daughter." Zeus made a big smile.

"I'm happy you approve. I actually thought you'd throw lightning bolts at me by now." Issei nervously spoke.

"No. I'll only do that if you hurt her."

"Which I would never do."

"Which I believe."

The two made spit-fire replies as Artemis chuckled at their silliness.

"Well, if there's nothing else, we'll be going now." Artemis put a hand on Issei as they turned around.

* * *

With that said, this left Zeus to watch as they departed. Odin, walked up next to the King of the Olympians and stroked his beard.

"So, I hear that Azazel, Michael, and Sirzechs are in the process of drafting up a peace treaty. That sounds good. They've already messaged me about it." Odin chuckled with delight.

"Indeed. It'll open a whole new network of possibilities. However, there will be those that oppose this peace." Zeus mused ominously.

"Don't worry. There's a certain someone that always tries to uphold peace." Odin retorted.

"Issei. That man. We really need to start compensating him better." Zeus sighed.

"You already gave him your daughter. Hohoho. I didn't know you were scouting for a son-in-law already."

"I didn't. My daughter picked him out. But, I have no say in this. The last time I gave one of my children away, it was my adoptive daughter to my son. That didn't turn out well. They even divorced." Zeus chirped.

"At least, this couple turned out happy. I can already see it, even if I only have one eye." Odin smiled.

"However, given how nice and positive he can be, Issei's bound to attract a lot of women. I sense a harem coming." Zeus joked.

"Ohohoho. I hope Artemis will be okay with that. Your Pantheon is known for lots of jealous love." Odin japed.

"Oh, I don't know. Issei can be pretty damn lucky." Zeus and Odin bellowed in laughter.

* * *

When said man got home, he sneezed.

"Are you okay? You didn't get sick, did you?" Artemis walked over to his side.

"I think someone's talking about me." Issei sneezed again.

"It just might be your imagination." The silver-haired woman said as she chuckled.

At that moment, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Issei looked at it and saw that it was red, with a very specific marking on it.

' _I smell trouble._ ' Issei groaned to himself.

From out of the circle, appeared a young man with crimson hair and turquoise eyes. He had ceremonial shoulder-pauldrons and radiated an aura of pure charisma and power. Next to him, was a woman that had silver hair and silver eyes, who dressed in nice clothing that resembled nobility.

"Hey, Sirzechs. Hello, Grayfia." Issei waved at his old friends.

"Issei-san, I hope you're doing well." Sirzechs smiled as he then noticed Artemis' presence.

"Ah, forgive me, Lady Artemis. I didn't notice you." He bowed.

"Don't worry. I'm not like my fellow Greeks. You may address me normally." Artemis politely smiled.

"May I ask what brings you here?" Issei asked.

"I come before you because there's a predicament. You see, my little sister has been thrown into an arranged marriage." Sirzechs made a troubled look.

' _Here we go. It's another sister problem…and it's a really big one now._ ' Issei was exasperated.

"Give me the details." Issei beckoned.

"My little sister, Rias, is being engaged to the 3rd son of the Phenex Clan. As you know, our numbers are dangerously low, so this was done in a bid to keep pureblood Devils from going extinct. However, Rias is very independent and has caused a large argument. While there was an agreement that she wouldn't have to worry about anything until graduating university, there's been a push from the higher ups that the number of Devils is declining too quickly, mostly due to internal conflicts and mischief among clans."

"So, the old guys are pushing the two families to marry their kids so they can get the population count up? Geez, those old fools don't let up. Honestly, do I need to go down there and rip them new ones again?" Issei facepalmed.

Artemis was surprised at this revelation. Issei really got around in other affairs. She was surprised that his home wasn't surrounded by paparazzi from all of existence. Then again, she couldn't help but giggle at how much this kind of thing suited Issei.

"Riser Phenex, my brother-in-law to-be, is also against it but has resigned himself to his fate. That's where you come in. I need you to help dissolve the marriage." Sirzechs looked at Issei with a truly desperate face.

"So you want me to go back downstairs and raze Hell again?" He coyly looked at the Maou.

"I'd enjoy watching you do that to the higher-ups, but no. I need you to train my sister and her peerage. You see, I suggested a mock Rating Game to ensure that a way out could be made for the both of them. If Rias wins, then the arranged marriage issue will be dissolved. If Riser wins, then the engagement continues. There's also something that my sister has done." Sirzechs paused for dramatic effect.

"Which is?" Issei urged him on.

"She's reincarnated the Sekiryuutei."

Issei made an accepting sound as he drank his tea.

"Been a while since I came across one. What's the person like?" He asked nonchalantly.

Sirzechs deadpanned, hoping to get a bigger reaction from his old friend.

"She's…what you would call, unique. Her name is Yuuma Amano, and happens to be half Fallen-Angel." Sirzechs elaborated.

"Interesting. Haven't had a Sekiryuutei like that before. Well, I'm more than happy to help. Seeing as how you're the Maou, you have to set a good example. Alright. Tell me where and when I meet your sister and her peerage. I also want some information on them so that I can make some kind of training regimen for them." Issei smiled.

Sirzechs looked utterly grateful as he set down a stack of folders.

"This should tell you what you need to know. Also, mind if I talk to you in private?" Sirzechs stood up as Issei led him into another room.

"So why is Artemis in your house? Are you getting another request?" Now Sirzechs felt guilty for putting more on Issei's plate.

"No. It's more like…we're together now." He hesitantly admitted.

Sirzechs stared at him blankly for a moment.

"What?!" He exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah. It's a long story that I won't tell." Issei insisted.

"Well, at last, you've found someone." Sirzechs smiled. He was truly glad that his friend had found someone. He had always considered Issei something of an older brother, so it was relieving to him.

"What about you? How're things going with Serafall?" Issei smiled.

"It's going well. However, she cosplays a bit too much now. She's started to do it even more than before. Give her the slightest reason and she changes outfits to her magic girl costume." Sirzechs chuckled in good spirits.

"That's…bad news, actually." Issei groaned.

"I find it endearing but exhausting." Sirzechs chirped happily with a pale face.

"I always thought that you and Grayfia would get together." Issei snorted.

"Well, I've always seen her as my sister and she only sees me like a brother. We thought we had feelings at first, but it was more familial than romantic. My parents even went as far as to adopt her. Funny, huh?" Sirzechs chuckled in irony.

"At least things ended well." Issei spoke with a cheerful and positive tone.

"True. Anyways, I'd like to ask that you meet my sister and her peerage tomorrow morning at one of our residences in the Human World. I will provide sleeping arrangements for you and Lady Artemis, of course. There is also a 10-day time period for the match."

Issei nodded in confirmation as the two returned to the other room. However, the former Grim Herald paused and felt the need to retreat into a different location. The reason was simple. Artemis and Grayfia were glaring sparks at each other.

"I will see you tomorrow, then. Take care." Sirzechs smiled before leaving.

"You too." Issei nervously spoke.

* * *

When their guests left, Issei was silently waiting to see if Artemis would start outraging at him. He didn't know why, but his instincts just told him to be alert.

"So, how did you come to befriend those two?" The Moon Goddess asked.

"It was a long time ago. It was during the civil war between their old and new governments. Sirzechs was fighting for the New Maou Faction and Grayfia fought for the Old Maou Faction. I was in the area and I noticed that their fighting was getting civilians hurt, so I intervened. I ended up catching the attention of both sides, specifically Grayfia and Sirzechs. They both tried to recruit me but I refused. However, I acted on my own and decided to discreetly help the New Maou Faction while trying to reason with the Old Maou Faction." Issei ruffled his hair as he recalled the chaotic fighting that happened.

"In the process, I befriended Sirzechs and I only helped out when it was to save more lives. I also ended up saving Grayfia and convinced the Gremory Clan to take her in after she became disillusioned with the Old Maou Faction." Issei sighed.

"How'd you do that?" Artemis curiosity grew even more.

"I know Sirzech's father, Zeoticus Gremory. I knew all of the leaders of the Great Factions before their war began. It was sad, really. I couldn't do a thing but watch." Issei scoffed at himself.

Guilt encroached him as he recalled the Great War. His old friends amongst the Angels had turned on each other and he merely stood there and watched as they were cast down, while others fell. While he was weak and young, he felt that his words could've made a difference.

Artemis put a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly to him as she saw his emotions being reflected in his eyes.

Issei gave her a quick peck on the lips, to express his gratitude.

"So, when are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked, curiously.

"Early. Probably at 7:00. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course!" Artemis nodded excitedly. She felt like it was something of a getaway with her boyfriend, though she knew that Issei had duties to attend to, so she would be there for him if he ever needed her. Besides, she wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting nightmares again. It sounded excruciating when she first heard him in his sleep, so she wanted to avoid letting him have more.

"Alright. By the way, what was up with you and Grayfia, earlier? It was like you two were making sparks with eye contact." Issei asked.

Artemis only made a nervous chuckle.

"It was nothing. We were both just feeling awkward." She waved away his question.

In truth, the two felt instant tension. Their womanly instincts had flared up, marking each other as an adversary. Artemis had felt her position come under threat when she looked at Grayfia. She couldn't deny that the other woman looked enchantingly beautiful. She had the same silver hair and her proportions were very gifted. She also radiated an aura that made it clear that she was leagues above others that she had faced. At her current level, she wasn't sure she could really take her on and come out unscathed.

Issei raised a brow and knew that there was more to this matter than what Artemis had passed it off to be, but he dropped it, regardless.

* * *

The next morning, Issei warped with Artemis in front of a manor that looked relatively normal, though he could sense the presences of Devils inside. He walked up to the iron gates and rang the doorbell. He thought it was rude to simply pop up in someone's home through a magic circle, unannounced. Unlike several other magic beings, he had manners. He was mainly referring to Zeus and Azazel, in that regard.

A moment later, a young Devil came walking out of the manor. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was fit but he seemed frail.

"Greetings. I am Kiba Yuuto. You must be Issei-sama. Please follow me inside. Sirzechs-sama is waiting for you." He bowed as he showed Issei and Artemis inside.

They entered the Living Room and Issei found himself looking at 6 young Devils, including Kiba. He remembered looking at their profiles, having found them to be very promising to the future. If they got out of this in one piece, then the future would certainly look brighter.

"I'm glad you came, Issei. This is my younger sister, Rias, and her peerage." He gestured to a buxom young lady with crimson hair and turquoise eyes.

Issei almost did a spit take. Rias was the spitting image of her mother, though a bit younger and with the eye and hair color of her father. They looked so similar that he was about to call Sirzechs out on a prank.

"Hello, I am Issei Hyoudou. I have been asked to come here by Sirzechs to train you." He bowed politely.

"Issei is an old friend of mine. I would trust him with my life, so I ask that you do the same with him. Contrary to how he may behave or present himself, I'm certain that Issei is stronger than me. Therefore, I believe that I am leaving you in good hands. Make sure that you listen to him carefully." Sirzechs smiled reassuringly, then disappeared into a magic circle.

Grayfia then spoke up.

"I will be staying here to supervise you for Sirzech's sake. Don't mind me, however. If you need help, just ask." She calmly spoke up.

"I thought you'd be heading back with Sirzechs, Grayfia?" Issei asked.

"No. I decided to come here of my own volition." She replied in the same cool fashion.

Issei nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the Rias' Peerage.

"While I would like to get to know you all first, I'm afraid that we don't have time to sit around and talk casually. Seeing as how there are only 10 days to train, I wish to see how you all stand in overall capability." Issei then pointed to the backyard, urging the Peerage to follow him.

"Let me see." Issei was looking at his papers as he looked at each Peerage member one-by-one.

"Alright. I've formed a pair-up system for sparring. The first group will be as follows: Rias vs Akeno, Kiba vs Raynare, and Asia vs Koneko." He listed off.

However, he was met with some confliction.

"Um, excuse us, Issei-san, but Asia…completely lacks combat capabilities." Rias spoke regretfully.

This was a major problem. This was forcing Issei to alter the plan at the get-go.

"Okay. Toujou-san, would you be kind enough to teach Asia physical combat? Even the basics will do." He asked the petite girl.

"I will try." She nodded.

"The rest of you will spar as indicated before for 5 minutes. No stopping before, then." Issei turned to the other four members.

He had formed these pairs with the purpose of giving them experience with one-on-one fights with other Devils. From what Sirzechs had told him, Rias and her peerage didn't have much experience with fighting other Devils, besides Strays. Against someone of Riser's caliber, this was a grievous disadvantage.

Immediately, everyone got down to business. Each spar was five minutes so that Issei could get a grasp of everyone's strengths and weaknesses. It would've been obvious due to the Evil Piece System, but he wanted to look for other weaknesses so that he could remove them.

* * *

When Rias and Akeno began their session, he could see that they relied solely on their forte of magic. He understood that it was their strength, but he found that they were too vulnerable at close-range. Akeno avoided getting physical and Rias didn't have the physical power to do much to most Devils.

Rias wreathed her hand in the Power of Destruction and let loose a relevant amount of power. The blast tore across the ground, ripping grass from soil in a chaotic fashion as it veered at Akeno.

Creating a barrier, Akeno returned fire, zapping a bolt of yellow thunder magic towards her king. Rias merely blocked it and sprinted to the side, doing something a wizard-type didn't do often. She kicked off the ground and took to the air, firing another surge of Destruction.

Manifesting her wings, the raven-haired woman transformed her clothing into a miko's. This was interesting to Issei, as it meant that she had placed a limiter upon herself.

Holding her hand forward, Akeno created a magic circle in the air, hovering directly over Rias.

"Take this!" She said as she fired a large bolt of thunder from the circle.

Charging a concentrated blast of Destruction in her hands, Rias tore through the thunderbolt slowly, before it reached the circle, shattering it.

"Is that all, Akeno?" Rias taunted.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu. You didn't look below." Akeno chuckled.

As she had pointed out, a yellow magic circle formed itself underneath the Princess of the Gremory Clan.

A pillar of thunder shot out from the ground, electrocuting Rias, who gasped and screamed in pain. When the attack faded, she was left smoldering with smoke, panting in exhaustion.

"Ara ara. Sorry, Rias. I hope you aren't hurt too badly." Akeno chuckled, though Issei could tell that she was getting a kick out of this.

"Don't worry. I'll share my pain with you." Rias smirked as she fired small individual surges of Destruction from her fingers, creating 5 blasts that closed in on Akeno.

Quickly forming a magic circle to defend herself, Akeno's defenses were overwhelmed when Rias' attack bombarded her spell, shattering her shield and sending her plummeting to the ground.

* * *

Issei looked to where Raynare and Kiba were training, and found the two engaged in the opposite kind of session, naturally.

Kiba was using his Holy Eraser to batter Raynare's guard. She had manifested the Red Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear, and was holding a light spear, a favored weapon of the Angels.

Raynare was having some trouble with defending against Kiba's speed, but with fortification from the Boosted Gear, her spear maintained its structure. That was quite a creative idea on her part.

Kiba smirked as he zipped behind her, but his blade was blocked by Raynare's spear, creating a loud crash as she spun around, forcing Kiba to jump back. He threw his sword, which rebounded, but it distracted the Sekiryuutei long enough for him to create two new swords, one of fire and the other of ice.

He came barreling down on Raynare, who blocked his attack, but it was clear that her spear would break soon.

"[Boost]!" The Boosted Gear announced.

Raynare pushed Kiba back and threw her spear of light. The Knight merely shattered it but was met with surprise.

Raynare pointed her finger at him and fired a small beam of red energy, shredding everything in its path as it barely missed Kiba, who used his speed to get out of the way.

Issei looked at his watch and found that 5 minutes had passed.

* * *

"Alright! That's enough!" He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"I've seen enough to make some points, so let's take a short break." Issei said as Grayfia handed everyone water.

"Rias, you have a great gift, but you're not using it wisely. You lack focus. When you fired blasts of Destruction, it was done wildly. As it traveled distances, I saw that it lost power as it continued. That brings me to my first point: you need to concentrate and refine the blast of your magic. Second: you lack versatility. Aside from the time you fired 5 separate blasts, you didn't do much else but cast generic waves. You need techniques that you can apply to different situations." Issei critiqued.

Rias sighed to herself and nodded.

Next was Akeno.

"You have a versatile skillset, but if you're going to fight the Phenex Clan, you need to use magic other than thunder. You need to use ice and water, which will naturally aid you. Your element of destructive power may lie in thunder, but cold elements will be your ally for this fight, so concentrate on that instead of thunder, as you're adept with that element already. Also, capitalize on your other traits. Magic is your forte but your defenses and physical capabilities are lacking. Riser's team has a very large number of close-range fighters, which puts you and Gremory-sama at a disadvantage."

"Kiba, you have a good level of speed, however, you poke at your opponents defenses too much. Aim for one spot and test it, then move on to another area. Don't capitalize on one point unless you have no choice. I also suggest that you wear armor, if necessary, as your build makes you frail. You should make speed your trump card by making a decisive attack."

"Raynare, it was a good idea to use the Boosted Gear to enhance the structure of your spear, and the magic blast was done well, but like the others, you're frail. The Boosted Gear is well-rounded for all forms of combat, so you may need to balance your skills. With Sacred Gears, your creativity will play a massive factor in how you fight." ( **Cough.** _ **Dress Break.**_ **Cough.** )

"Asia…I'm afraid your plight is the largest. With the Twilight Healing, you are the only way for your allies to heal, so it is smart to keep you from the frontlines, however, there will come a time where you must rely on yourself only in combat. You live the life of a Devil. Battle will come to you, naturally. You must cast aside your hesitation and be ready to hurt others as there will be those who only wish to hurt you, with no regard for morality." Issei had to speak more softly with her, as this was a very difficult thing to ask of her.

"Koneko, I saw your training with Asia, and you have good form. Your strength isn't at the level of others due to your build, but I think that may work to your advantage. Since your height is smaller, it makes you more agile and a bit faster than the traditional rook. That makes you good against other rooks because they're going to be bigger and heavier."

Issei then looked at his sheet and made notes for himself.

"This pairing was done to allow you to see what kind of opponent that you would come across naturally in a Rating Game. I had a wizard fight a wizard and a power-type against a technique-type. However, it's time to change partners. You need to get a good grip on different types of opponents. Your match won't be like your hunts for Strays. Your opponent won't be blinded by the madness of mutation."

Before another session could start, Asia raised her hand.

"I'm sorry but can you elaborate on everything you just said?" She asked meekly.

Issei nodded kindly with a positive smile.

"In Rating Games, there exists 3 main types of combatants. Wizard-types, who specialize in magic, Technique-types, who focus on critically striking their enemies with tactics and namely, techniques, and Power-types, who overwhelm opponents with brute force. There's also a 4th class, the Support-type, who provides help from the sidelines." He pulled a whiteboard from a pocket-dimension and wrote it down for Asia to analyze.

"So where do we all fit in?" She asked again.

"Rias and Akeno are wizard-types, Kiba is a technique-type, Raynare is a power/technique type, Koneko is a power-type, and you, are a Support and Wizard-type. However, this is all liable to change, since I haven't seen everything that you all can do yet." Issei grinned.

* * *

When the next sparring session came, he paired Rias against Kiba, and Akeno against Raynare. That proved to be a bit more interesting to watch. Rias fired several beams of destruction, quickly applying Issei's advice to her tactics, but it was still sloppy in technique. Kiba was trying his best to get through Rias' defenses but he didn't have anything that could really get through her barrier.

Akeno and Raynare were faring with little difference. Akeno was keeping Raynare at a distance while pressuring her with magic.

After continuous changes of sparring partners, Issei was able to formulate different schedules for each Peerage member, in an attempt to expand their skills to fit fighting larger numbers and increasing their strengths while minimizing their weaknesses. That would be done with teamwork, naturally.

He gave Rias the assignment of training with her Power of Destruction in an attempt to create new techniques and to refine her control over her gift. He was confident that she would perform well with the task, as there was much at stake.

Akeno was to learn multi-spell casting. She was masterful at single-spell casting but she would be the one to back up the team in the coming game, as she boasted the most destructive power.

Kiba was crowd control. He needed to be able to quickly dispatch his opponents with speed, while increasing his strength and speed.

Koneko would capitalize on physical aspects, as well. She was small so she needed to be able to hit hard and fast to overwhelm her opponents, who were guaranteed to be larger.

Asia was perhaps the one to take the most effort. It was only natural. She had never been in combat and she didn't have the heart hurt anyone. Issei knew that he was going to have a talk with her, but regardless, he made her go through training to learn how to start using magic.

Raynare was still learning how to use the Boosted Gear, so he'd help her a bit with that, but she also needed to learn how to unlock the other capabilities of the Longinus. He'd seen and knew enough of it to teach her, thankfully.

And, obviously, he'd give them personal training at various points. A day of focus for each of them would be the best idea, as it was fair, and detailed tutelage would be given.

For the rest of the day, Issei had everyone undergo physical exercise to toughen their bodies, as that was one problem amongst a majority of the team. They were too sub-par, physically, aside from Kiba and Koneko.

They're bodies needed to be able to hold out if they were to win with 6 against 15.

Rias' peerage was to undergo 20 laps around the estate, with weights, along with a time limit that grew shorter with every lap. Then came 50 push-ups with gravity magic applied on everyone, though the amount of gravity was different for each person. When all was said and done, nobody was free of sweat and exhaustion. The entire peerage felt their muscles burn and ache as they finally got to sit down.

"You really are tough. You packed so much into one day of training." Artemis gave him a look that seemed to be reprimanding yet understanding.

Currently, Issei was fixing up the damage done to the landscape, as craters, and torn earth were left all over the back of the estate.

"They're going up against a man who can regenerate, fly, and burn almost anything to a crisp. They need to do this. I've seen Rias' methods of training in recordings from Sirzechs. It's too lax. Her freedom is at stake, so this will only be a small price to pay." Issei spoke with a low and stern voice. He then remembered that this wasn't a time of war, silently sighing to himself, disappointed in himself for setting such a high bar for the youngsters.

* * *

When dinner came, Grayfia had taken it upon herself to cook the meal, which ranged to salad, garlic bread, pasta, steak, and a dessert of banana cream tarts with honey dressing. The taste was nothing short of satisfying and delicious. Issei laughed to himself. Perhaps Grayfia was a maid in another life.

"You all worked hard today, so take the night off. Tomorrow, we'll immediately start working on individual training." Issei informed.

"Understood." Everyone murmured weakly.

When everyone ran off to the baths, Issei was musing on his own thoughts. While staring at the moon in distraction, he was planning out on what to do for the next 9 days. There were matters that he knew about that he wanted to talk about to the young Devils but it wasn't his place to reveal his knowledge. They all had hard pasts, but he felt that if they didn't overcome these obstacles, then they would be crippling themselves in the long run.

He knew about the incident with Koneko. He knew about the Holy Sword Project that he, himself, abolished. He also knew about Akeno's heritage, with Baraqiel being one of his old acquaintances. He sighed to himself. He could've saved all three of these children and yet, he didn't. He didn't think of looking even further into the situations that led to their lives being ruined. He cursed himself. He had the power to save them but he didn't.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed to his ears as he turned and found Rias walking over with a book in her hands.

"Issei-san, I didn't think you'd be awake." She politely spoke.

"I'm only thinking to myself." He replied with the same courteous tone.

"May I have some of your time?" Rias asked.

"Of course. How can I help you?" Issei nodded.

Rias sat down across from him and gave him an analytical look.

"My brother and sister often spoke highly of you. They said that whenever you entered battle, you were a presence that everyone was aware of. He even said that you destroyed an entire battalion of Ultimate-Class Devils by yourself." She summarized her brother's stories with an impressed look.

"It's exaggerated, I assure you."

"There's also something else that I wanted to ask." Rias then became hesitant.

"Hm?" Issei gestured for her to continue.

"Why are you helping us?"

Issei exhaled with an earnest expression.

"It's because I didn't want the future to be mired by tradition. You young Devils are a part of the future of this world. Unnecessary traditions like arranged marriages are blights of the past that often lead to tragedy. That's why I want to help. Because I see people in distress." He admitted with a carefree smile.

"I see." Rias was satisfied with that and smiled in relief.

"May I ask you a few questions, then?" Issei moved on.

"About?"

"About how you managed to reincarnate the Sekiryuutei and the current possessor of Twilight Healing. It is of the most random chance for the two of them to be in someone's peerage at the same time." Issei pointed out.

"It's a long story. Asia came to Kuoh in Japan, hoping to start a fresh life after she was excommunicated from the Vatican for healing a Devil. Raynare was her friend, who met her long before that incident. She offered her a home to stay in, however, that was a chance that had been exploited by Raynare's enemies. You see, Raynare is half-human and half-Fallen Angel, so she naturally had enemies in human society. They followed Asia when she came to Kuoh and used her to lure Raynare in, along with her family." Rias spoke with distaste as she recalled the story.

"And what happened next? Who were the ones tracking them down?" Issei raised a brow.

Rias froze when she looked up and saw Issei's face. It was cold and serious, like a wolf deciding where to go and hunt prey.

"They put Raynare's father, Dohnaseek, and her mother, Kalawarner, in a coma. They had to endure several days of torture from Stray Exorcists, who were led by a madman called Freed Sellzen. Raynare had awakened her Sacred Gear when she tried to escape but she was too wounded to live long enough to do much. The same was with Asia. Luckily, I was investigating the disturbance and stumbled upon them. That was when my peerage and I, eliminated that rogue cell of Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels." Rias gave a relieved sigh.

Issei eyed her curiously. He had spent his time with her and her peerage carefully analyzing not only their capabilities, but their personalities.

When he first laid eyes on Rias, he saw an opportunistic glint in her eyes. This made him deem her a bit worrisome, as it seemed that not any Devil would just allow Stray Exorcists to enter their territory without warning. However, he also saw the care that Rias showed her peerage. She seemed to treasure them utterly, and they seemed to feel the same.

Regardless, he kept silent about that particular part.

"I see. On another note, how's Grayfia been doing?" His tone lightened up a fair bit when he switched topics.

"Onee-sama has been doing well. She's taken to helping out with any way she can at home, often dealing with domestic tasks. She says that she enjoys it and is content with her life but I feel like it's just her sense of gratitude talking. I don't know if this is really the life she wants. When I look at her in the eye, I feel like there's some kind of longing or distraction." Rias sighed, clearly distressed about her adoptive sister's mask.

"I see. By the way, how's your muscle soreness?" Issei inquired.

"It's still bothersome but it's nothing I can't handle." Rias groaned.

"Good. Now then, don't stay up too late. We're waking up early at 7 tomorrow. Make sure you get plenty of rest." Issei advised.

* * *

The former Grim Herald was walking to his room that he was sharing with Artemis, until he found a familiar silver-haired woman roaming the halls.

"Ah, Issei. I heard voices earlier. Were you talking with someone?" Grayfia asked.

"Yeah. I was talking with Rias. I wanted to know about how she came to reincarnate her two recent Peerage members. It's peculiar to find the Sekiryuutei and the owner of the Twilight Healing in one place at the same time." He mused.

"I assure you, Rias isn't like that." She protested with her usual calm and cool tone.

"I'm making no accusations. I'm merely expressing interest." He waved her concerns off.

Issei then cast a serious gaze at the woman in front of him.

"That brings me to my next point. Are you being treated well in the Underworld?" He asked with a very serious tone.

If she was being mistreated, he was not going to stay still and let it continue.

Grayfia eagerly shook her head.

"No. I've actually taken to dealing with domestic activities and household affairs. I dabble in political affairs at times when Lord Gremory cannot but other than that, I rarely leave home." She recounted.

"I actually thought that you and Sirzechs would tie the knot, given how protective you two are of each other." Issei chuckled lightly.

Grayfia, however, cast a downward gaze. Issei silently picked up on that but kept his silence, not certain of why she was looking so glum.

"No. I only see Sirzechs as an older brother. I'm very grateful to the Gremory family for taking me in, even though I was in an opposing faction, they abandoned all animosity and took me in with open arms. They pretty much spoiled me. However, I know that several peoplehave given the family a jaunt glance at the Gremories for taking me as their adoptive daughter. That's why I avoid getting into politics as much as possible. I don't wish to complicate matters for them. Hence, I've chosen to willingly serve as a housekeeper." Grayfia gave Issei a grateful smile as she turned to him.

Issei had to admit, when he saw Grayfia smile, it was like looking at Artemis. No, it didn't have to do with the fact that they had similar hair color. It had to do with the emotion in it. When they smiled, it was packed with positivity.

"What?" Issei asked obliviously when she stared at him.

"I'm also thankful to you. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead. You awakened me to the fact that I was fighting for a cause that had no future. You showed me that while tradition was important, it wasn't worth dying over if it would enslave anyone for no good reason. You also stuck your neck out for me, taking me to the Gremory Clan for safety and you helped give me a new purpose in life." She chuckled.

"Of course. I saw that you needed help, so I just gave it to you. There's really nothing to thank me for. I'm happy that you are satisfied with your life." Issei merely shook his head in modesty.

"So, I see that you've entered a relationship?" Grayfia asked, smiling. However, deep down, it was hollow and somewhat shaky.

"Yeah. It was pretty obvious, huh?" Issei sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah. I figured it out when I saw that the goddess that was famous for hating men, was staying so comfortably in your home." She chuckled.

"It was kind of stiff at first, but…it happened pretty naturally. I know it sounds superficial but, it just felt so right." He smiled as he recalled how distant Artemis used to be to him.

' _Maybe it's because you're so heroically charming._ ' Grayfia suggested.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Issei waved her good night as he left her to herself.

* * *

Not too soon after, Grayfia slowly walked to her room. She closed the door and gave a melancholic sigh. She put her back against the wall and slowly slumped down to the ground. She put her legs between her legs and lamented over how she had been too slow and missed her chance.

She had known Issei for centuries, often conversing with him whenever he came to the Gremory estate, which wasn't very often, and spending some time with him. Over the years, she had come to learn a great deal of things about him. His love of making things to better people's lives and his kind heart that was daring enough to challenge fate, had made her fall for him…hard.

Suddenly, she felt something warm trickle down the side of her face. She slowly touched her cheek and found a warm salty liquid that embodied her pain. She chuckled. It had been a long time since she had cried. She was truly happy for Issei, that was undeniable, however…she just couldn't hide her pain.

She broke into silent sniffles that quickly transformed into sobs that faded into the night. She questioned why she had lost so easily and what she could have done to win Issei before Artemis had.

* * *

Issei had entered his room and found Artemis awake, reading a book while wearing a silver sleeveless nightgown. He laughed. It was like he was a tired office worker coming home to his wife late at night.

"I'm kind of beat." He let out a tired sigh as he laid on his side of the bed.

"Good work, today." She gently spoke as she patted his head.

"Only 8 days left to turn the tide. I better make it count."

"I'm sure you'll be able to help them pull it off. You're the miracle worker, after all." Artemis chuckled.

"Thanks, Artemis."

"So, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you about." The goddess asked hesitantly.

"By all means." Issei beckoned.

"…" Artemis remained silent for a few moments.

She wasn't sure how to ask this question, feeling that she was being far too insecure of herself, but at the same time, it was agonizing for to not know the definite answer.

"Artemis, you know that if something is worrying you, you can tell me, right?"

She nodded but found that the words were caught in her throat. She wanted to speak but hesitated once more.

' _Just ask, Artemis! This is Issei that we're talking about. There's no way he'd get angry from this kind of question. Sad, maybe, but you still have to ask or you'll never be able to perish the thought._ ' Artemis felt her emotions conflict and argue. Before long, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Have you and Grayfia…ever considered courting each other?"

This hit Issei like a truck. He wasn't sure what gave her that impression but he started to feel uneasy. Was he so terrible at dating that he made it look like that he was unfaithful?

However, he couldn't deny that Grayfia was an amazing woman. She was dedicated, serious, strong, but helpful and honest. He was certain that if he had spent more close interactions with Grayfia and had never met Artemis, then maybe. Still, the thought had never crossed his minds. He had spent a long time thinking she was going to become an item with Sirzechs, after all.

"No. I've only seen her as a dear friend." Issei shook his head calmly and truthfully.

He sat up and looked up at his lover, now arriving at a revelation.

"Is that why you and Grayfia looked so much at odds back home?"

Artemis nodded.

She had to admit, when she saw Grayfia, she felt her territory immediately come under fire. Not only was the other woman extremely beautiful, she shared many similar traits to herself. There was also the fact that it seemed as if she harbored something for Issei. While the man had been too oblivious to notice, Grayfia looked at him with a longing stare. It wasn't very different from the one that she personally looked at him with.

Her heartbeat slowed, each beat feeling like a finger flick to her heart. She held her breath, her insecurities overpowering her other senses and rational thought. For eons, she had gone through centuries without someone to call her own, after finally having obtained it, she feared losing him to another woman.

Issei gave her a small kiss on the lips and touched his forehead to hers.

"You must've been feeling really insecure since we got here. I'm sorry. I should've cleared everything up with you."

"No. It was just me being paranoid."

"I want you to know that you're the love of my life right now. So have more faith in yourself. You give yourself too little credit." Issei made a reassuring smile as he embraced Artemis.

The goddess rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content. Perhaps she had just been worrying too much, after all.

Issei, on the other hand, felt a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't know why, but he felt as if something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. He felt guilty but he didn't know why. Was he causing someone pain?

* * *

 _ **Before you start asking, Grayfia is NOT out of the Harem. I've got something special in mind down the road but I have to ask that you all be patient. At first, I did debate between Athena and Artemis as Issei's Greek love interest, but I chose to go with Artemis, since I felt like she had more story for me to reimagine.**_

 _ **Confirmed Harem Members:**_

 _ **1\. Artemis**_

 _ **2\. Grayfia**_


	6. Chapter 6: Basic Reinforcement

_**Yeah, I know, I did some stuff that people didn't like in the last chapter. However, I am very very happy that everyone remained respectful and how they relayed how they felt to me. Also, I do indeed share many opinions about Rias' nature, which I find it odd that she comes across so many powerful peerage members at such opportune times. However, that's a different matter that will be addressed again at another time.**_

 _ **On another note, I just wanted to say that everything that has happened thus far, has happened for a reason. It's just going to take some time to make all of the pieces fit together. However, I will admit that I made a mistake. I got way too carried away with the Artemis and Issei relationship upgrade. That came too early. Still, it hasn't affected any plans that I've set forth in a negative way.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Basic Reinforcement**

It was officially the second day of training. Everyone had braced themselves and waited outside as Issei prepared the entire field. He had spent a large part of the early morning readying the terrain to withstand the chaos that would ensue.

He decided that he would assign everyone their training regimens and move around to help get everyone started on everything that he had assigned them to do. He secluded everyone to give them privacy to concentrate and to avoid any mingling between sessions.

First, he had Rias stay near the manor. He had already assigned her tactical studying to improve her strategy, which left him to train her battle skills.

The two stood across from each other in the courtyard, where Issei had Rias create a small frolicking aura of Destruction in her hand. When she manifested it, it danced wildly in her palm like fire.

"So, how are we going to proceed?" She asked, perplexed.

"Remember how that aura feels and how it looks right now because I want you to perfect a shape out of it. I won't make you choose a shape, but just choose one that you have the easiest time imagining." Issei sternly spoke.

Within moments, Rias began to imagine a sphere. Slowly, she could feel her powers growing smaller as she closed her eyes and focused. She remembered how her powers normally looked in her hand and imagined how it would look like as a sphere.

"Don't just instantly imagine it as it would be like as a shape. Your powers cannot just change form instantly. It needs you to command it so that it knows how to get to that shape." Issei chimed in.

For several minutes, Rias tried to imagine a refined process. In accordance to her mind's wishes and thoughts, the wild Power of Destruction slowly spread out before it slowly compressed itself. When Rias opened her eyes, she took care to remember the shape the process and she focused on her mind so that the sphere wouldn't lose its current form. However, she noticed that the sphere was hollow, as she could see her hand.

"Good. Now, fire it." Issei pointed at a board of metal that he had sprouted from under the earth using magic.

Rias raised her palm and fired the blast. It shot from her hand like a cannonball, sailing through the air and blasting a circular dent into the metal before dissipating.

In all his years, he had watched many High-Class Devils use only their talent for power. Rias, however, seemed liked she had trained to get to this point. Even Sirzechs trained, but Rias seemed more earnest and dedicated in comparison. Her lower amount of talent had required more work from her.

"It's good to see your quick improvement, however, we've only started. You need to pack more energy into that blast. Do it again." Issei said.

Repeating this process over and over, Rias familiarized herself with the refining technique, reducing the time it took for her to create a sphere with each formation of a new one. At first, it took 5 minutes to force one to manifest, but as time went on, that time decreased slowly.

The two had also noticed that each time she made a sphere, there was more energy and power pooled into the orb, becoming more explosive with each shot until it was acceptable enough to harm a sufficiently powerful being, like the Phenex Clansmen.

After that, Issei had her train in techniques.

"Now that you've created an explosive type of technique, you will now move onto a more persistent attack. I want you to fire a beam or laser. Imagine your regular surges when you attack."

He gestured to a target, prompting Rias to fire a regular blast.

"Like before, remember how it feels and looks. Now, apply your orb of Destruction's practices to your regular attacks. Imagined a laser or beam coming from it. Instead of firing the orb, imagine a blast running through it. Use the orb to refine its shape and filter it."

Rias created an orb easily and aimed it at a metal board. She closed her eyes and imagined a beam firing the sphere instead of the sphere flying from her hand.

A surge of destruction shot from the sphere, and while it was still wild, it moved in a calmer fashion and it didn't dissipate as quickly but it still wasn't up to par.

"Good effort but keep repeating the process and take care to remember the feeling. Be aware of its shape and form. With beams, you must feed it power constantly to maintain its strength and accuracy."

Issei then demonstrated by firing a straight beam of energy into the air. Rias watched carefully as she looked at its shape and observed the power in it. It didn't lose momentum and the amount of energy put into it remained constant.

Taking this example, Rias tried again and again. For an hour and a half, Rias tried over and over, exhausting her energy multiple times before taking short breaks. Issei knew that if he pushed too much, she'd burn out from using up all of her energy.

The two went on for a while longer until Rias was able to fire her first beam, which fizzled out at random times but it was acceptable for now.

"You're fighting a Phenex. Whether the one to face Riser be you or someone else, you must be able to outlast your opponents. At this point, you'll be able to retire one of his peerage members with 2 to 3 shots. However, that's only the beginning. Riser will not simply stand still while you attack him."

Issei took a hand out of his pocket and created a mannequin out of blue mana.

"You need to be able to bind him and wear him down. That brings us to the next lesson. You must learn binding techniques. The Phenex Clan is famous for their regeneration, so you must be able to ensure that he cannot counterattack as you pummel him. While he doesn't train, his natural talent is still exponential enough to make him a strong opponent."

"What do you suppose I do?" Rias asked. She had a couple of ideas about what he wanted her to do but she wanted to know his opinion.

"I want you to be able to seal the movements of this mannequin. I'm about to teach you a technique that is certain to work." Issei then turned to the lifeless form of mana.

He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared underneath the mannequin, causing chains with attached blades to lash out and tangle around the mannequin, forcing its limbs to its side as it became stationary and unable to move.

"This technique will help you restrain him, but that isn't all that I want you to do with him. I want you to apply your Powers of Destruction to these chains." He demanded.

Rias looked skeptically at him. They were moving fast and the tasks were extremely difficult.

Issei noticed this and broke into an apologetic smile.

"I know that the bar is set high, however, effort is the key here. The more you believe in the possibility of accomplishing the task, the more likely the chances of success will be. Besides, I'm here to help."

"Okay." Rias relented as she created a magic circle underneath the reset mannequin.

She remembered that imagination was the foundation of Devil magic, so, she imagined chains shooting out of a magic circle. She imagined the circle creating link upon link of magic, slithering like a serpent from the circle and binding around the target.

Issei watched as a red magic circle appeared beneath the mannequin. It glowed with light for a few moments before it died down again. He wasn't surprised. Rias was still new to this sort of technique. She was only familiar with basic but effective methods.

"Keep trying. Instead of trying to create multiple chains, imagine just one chain first."

Doing as he said, a chain slowly manifested as it shot from the circle and partially around the mannequin before falling apart. Rias opened her eyes and let out an exhale of exhaustion.

"That was a good first attempt. You merely need to keep practicing."

"I'm really starting to get low on energy." Rias panted.

Issei understood her exhaustion and decided not to keep pushing her too hard.

"Okay. Rest for a little bit and then resume training."

He then turned to Grayfia, who had been watching with concern.

"Grayfia, can you make sure she's okay? I need to go check on the others.

The silver-haired lady nodded.

* * *

Issei walked away to where Akeno was and heard the sound of water rushing. She was clearly taking his training seriously when he heard how chaotic the water sounded.

He walked through a forest clearing and found Akeno wearing her miko outfit. She was currently using a magic circle to manipulate the water to move and change shape and turn into ice. He wanted her to familiarize herself with different elements so he looked around and found ice covering several trees and the ground was wet to a reasonable extent.

Satisfied that she was now able to go to the next stage, he walked forward, catching Akeno's attention.

"Issei-san. Hello." She bowed.

"I see that things are going well." He nodded with a light smile.

"Reasonably."

"Good. That means you're ready for the next phase." Issei then turned to the lake.

He wore a passive expression as he covered his hand in blue flames. He then made a small bit of black flames encroach the blue fire. He let the inferno loose upon the lake, evaporating the water to nothing within seconds, leaving only a dry ad hollow pit behind.

"Why did you do that?" Akeno was honestly lost.

"I want you to pull moisture from the environment and fill the lake again. This task will be done without summoning water from an outside source. It must come from the area around this lake only."

To help things along, Issei turned the frost on the trees into moisture to ensure that not too much water would be taken from the environment in Akeno's task.

"Imagination is the core of Demonic magic. Imagine particles of water manifesting and floating in the air. Feel the water as parts and will them to come together. When you have made the water manifest so that you can see it, direct it. Imagine it to move as you desire. Think of it as a part of yourself." Issei then went on to demonstrate.

While Rias' training proved to be something that he wasn't able to help much with, due to him not having the Power of Destruction, Akeno's training was a bit more up his alley.

He raised his hand into the air and opened his palm. Slowly, Akeno saw particles and drops of water manifesting in the air, swirling above Issei's hand like a whirlpool before he moved his hand downwards, causing the water to file into the empty lake as it filled to its original levels.

Akeno had observed and found that Issei hadn't manifested a magic circle for this task either.

"How come you don't use magic circles?"

"It's because I've trained to the point that I don't need it. I've lived for a very long time, so I've had more time to train. Now, you try." He briefly explained and then gestured to the lake as the moisture in the lake was reduced to being particles again.

"Try to call out to the water with your mind and magic. Make it gather at a single point and take a shape that you can make flow."

Akeno listened as she tried to imagine multiple droplets of water in the air. In her mind, she imagined countless drops of water floating around her. She tried to get a feel of the count and imagined the water forming around her hand.

She commanded that the water come to her, reaching out with her mind and using her Demonic energy to serve as a vacuum.

"Good. Keep going." Issei encouraged.

Akeno could feel a cold liquid gather around her palm, dancing around it gently. She opened her eyes, retaining her focus as she viewed her progress. Snaking around her arm was a gentle stream of water. Pointing her finger at the empty lake, she fired a Jetstream of water, drawing in water from the air, feeding the stream as the lake slowly filled up. And as Issei instructed, Akeno only used the water that he had scattered into the air. However, it had taken a good chunk of time to do all of that.

"Excellent work. However, I want you to create a body of water all at once, next time." Issei chuckled. He appreciated ingenuity, so he didn't mind her idea at all.

He said as he looked at the contents of the lake. It had indeed been filled to its original level, though the water was much purer than how it was when he first came to it.

"That brings us to the next part. Turn the water into ice. All of it. Then turn it back into water." Issei then provided an example.

He created an orb of water in his hand and instantly froze it with a loud crackle of frost and ice before reducing it back into a liquid with a smooth process.

"Shape the water in your hand and then imagine it growing colder and colder at an instantaneous rate. Then, reverse the process by imagining the water thawing to warmer temperatures as you control the water to return to its original state."

Akeno did just that, with relative ease. It then became clear to Issei that he was underestimating her prowess after all.

"Now, we're coming to the last step. I want you to cast two spells at the same time. Water and ice are basically the same but different when considering effects and properties. They complement each other but can oppose each other. Your task is to make sure that when you cast the spells, they both happen at the same time but are aimed at different targets."

Issei created two magic circles that zipped around in the air as target practice, with both never at the same place at the same time.

Akeno aimed one hand at one magic circle and one hand at the other. She divided her energy reserves and fired magic from two individual magic circles but what came out of both was water. She groaned in response. She had thought that she would have surely been able to do such an easy task.

For many times, Akeno repeated the process but was met with either two water spells or two ice spells at the same time.

Issei could tell that something was holding her back. She was likely trying to keep her light powers from manifesting as she was already starting to get low on magic energy.

"You're thinking too much about the similarities in quality. Imagine the two elements as different things. One is solid and changes what it touches. The other pushes and overpowers what goes against it. Think about the core fundamentals of what they do, and not what makes them."

Akeno concentrated on that thought.

She stretched her palms in front of her and created 2 magic circles again. This time, she fired a stream of water from one circle, and a hail of ice and snow from the other.

"Excellent. You've got the basics down."

Akeno was panting as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Get some rest and then resume your training. Remember the distinction of the two elements." Issei smiled as he left to go check on Kiba.

* * *

The young Knight was practicing his form while crafting swords on the fly and exchanging one sword for another. Slowly, his ability to craft swords was growing stronger. Issei had wanted Kiba to be able to grow towards being able to instantly change weapons on the fly, as that was his specialty.

At the current moment, Kiba had a lag time before he could switch weapons, ranging from 3-5 minutes before he could reform his swords.

Issei watched him practice against the dummy he made and noticed that Kiba was still progressing a bit too slowly.

"How's it going?" He called out as he walked over.

"Issei-san. Slowly." Kiba regarded him politely before he gave his answer.

Issei looked around and found multiple swords in the ground. He picked one up and saw that it was made quite well, so he didn't worry too much about the strength of the structure when he accounted for the fact that Kiba was able to make swords too. Still, that lesson would come at a later time.

"How are the weights? Are your swords getting lighter?" Issei asked.

"They've gotten a lot lighter."

"Good. That means your physical strength is increasing."

Issei then used magic to dispel the metal bands around Kiba's wrists, ankles, and torso.

"We're going to spar for a bit." He then created a broadsword out of mana.

Kiba looked at Issei in shock. Unlike [Sword Birth], there was no lag nor a solid sword in his hand. It was just a ghostly sword of mana.

"What?!"

"I have the natural power to make weapons from my own energy. It's nifty but it can even be more fragile than your swords if I'm not careful. Now strike."

Issei stood with his guard up.

Kiba rushed at him at full speed, but Issei was able to predict him. He could hear the wind rushing and he was able to sense his presence.

Kiba swung diagonally at him from over his shoulder. Issei merely sidestepped. The Knight in front of him grinded his feet to a halt and swung around. The former Grim Herald blocked and locked blades before closing in and dislodging his blade.

With a fluid motion of his wrist, he knocked Kiba's sword of his grip. The Knight jumped back and formed two swords from magic circles, one was of fire and the other was of ice.

He crossed the weapons and leapt at Issei. Issei stood ready as when he reached him, he bent his legs and kept his sword in front of him, though he lowered its position, catching Kiba's swords in a block.

With a violent jerk upwards, Kiba lost his composure and balance as Issei brought his sword down with a mighty swing. Kiba tapped his foot into the ground and sprouted many blades from the earth, shooting out like rapid spikes.

Issei flipped into the air, landing behind Kiba, who quickly manifested two new swords. Issei quickly slashed at him, with the sound of metal clanging as he quickly battered Kiba's defenses with speed that surpassed the young Knight's.

Kiba had managed to learn quickly, having taken his words to heart. His fighting style was less orthodox than yesterday and his attacks were stronger and carried more weight.

"I'd expected you to take after Okita's fighting style." Issei inquired.

"I wanted to develop my own." Kiba replied.

"However, your jabs and swings are eerily similar to his form."

Issei jumped back and decided to use a bit of his own style.

Kiba rushed at him but he did something that he didn't expect. He disappeared from sight and instead of attacking from behind, he went directly to the side. However, Issei was ready.

With a pivot, Issei caught the blade, twisting his own to be horizontal. Dislodging his blade, he forcefully whipped his sword of mana out of the lock and with 4 fluid but heavy strikes, he shattered Kiba's weapons, one after another.

Issei raised his sword ready to strike, causing Kiba to move to defend, but was met with surprise as he received a kick to the side.

"Just because someone raises their weapon, doesn't mean it'll be used." He said as Kiba coughed before Issei knocked him down with the pommel of his sword.

Issei was naturally more rough with Kiba because as a swordsman, he had to risk more damage than a wizard in melee combat for obvious reasons.

He helped Kiba up before continuing the training lesson.

"You've gotten faster and stronger and your defenses are a bit more solid but you still lack techniques. Simple sword swings are ineffective against supernatural beings who are capable of using magic and applying it to melee combat. Like so."

Issei slashed a wave of energy that cleaved several trees of the forest in half.

"You need to apply your Demonic magic to your sword techniques instead of just relying solely on the weapon and basic attacks. There's only so much metal can cut into."

Kiba had realized that Issei hadn't used any of his moves because he knew that Kiba wouldn't withstand them. He groaned in dissatisfaction as he created a new sword.

"Let's go again."

Issei decided that perhaps now was a time to use his personal sword, [Yorukiri].

"Very well."

Materializing his black chokuto and sheath, Issei struck first.

Kiba put up his guard but was surprised when a blunt sound was heard. He looked and found that Issei had struck with his sheath.

"What?!" This was completely unexpected of a regular swordsman.

"Remember to keep an open mind when in a sword duel. There are opponents who will do things like this; gambling on your predictions." Issei gave a helpful reminder.

With one quick unsheathing of his sword, Issei struck down on Kiba's left shoulder with the blunt side of his sword, sending him to his knees.

"You still need to reinforce your speed to a greater extent. However, you're clearly improving at a good speed. Keep up the good work."

In Issei's mind, if it was Kiba from yesterday, he'd have fallen straight into the ground already, but today, he merely sank to one knee. He wasn't bragging either because he knew his own strength.

Kiba got up once more and rushed at Issei.

Issei blocked one sword strike and moved into a parry, creating a chain of parries and blocks before long. Issei noticed how Kiba was slowly reforming his swords with each strike when he paid close attention. Finally, Kiba created swords of wind and fire, clanging them together, making a burst of wind and heat blast towards Issei, ending his assault.

Slashing the blast away. Kiba threw swords at him, to which he knocked away. Slowly, but surely, Kiba was expanding his tactics.

"Alright, that's enough. We're going to continue training with your sword creation. At the current moment, I see that you're able to make new swords every minute now. That's a good time. However, instead of deconstructing your swords and making new ones from scratch, it would be more prudent to reform the swords. Strip the traits of your current swords and apply new traits."

Kiba nodded as he got to trying it. He created two Holy Erasers before turning them into pieces of metal before reshaping them into two different swords.

"Good. I think that's enough of that. We'll move on to your next phase of training. Special moves. We need to combine your speed and apply it with a sword technique to maximize use of your speed. In the Rating Game, you'll be depended on to route and clear away the enemy." Issei remarked.

"I'm going to teach you one of my techniques. Hopefully, it'll be helpful. I'm actually more of a swordsman than a magic-user, though I prefer mixing both into my fighting style."

Kiba deadpanned.

"Isn't that kind of like a magic knight?"

"I guess."

Issei sheathed Yorukiri and got into an iaido stance. He kept Yorukiri close to his waist and crouched, turning his body into a different direction while locking onto his target. With a quick, almost invisible movement, he slashed his sword out and cleaved away several trees in a horizontal slash, which covered his sword in bright blue light.

"[Dawn Breaker]. That's the name of this technique. By applying energy into the blade and focusing it, you can slash a wave of energy at your opponent while using your highest speed to avoid letting your enemy dodge or block using maximum drawing speed. It's more suited for iaido, but I think you can use it quite as effectively. It's intended to be for crowd control or an instant kill."

Kiba decided that perhaps Issei's example was a better idea to go by. He switched to a katana and waited for Issei to instruct him further.

"Alright, then. It's like creating a sheath over your sword, but the sheath is a layer of energy that's coated over your blade and hidden under your sheath. Use your sheath to capture and shape energy around your weapon and contain it. We'll start with that first."

Kiba held onto his sheathed katana and directed his Demonic energy to enter his sword, filling it with his power. Using his skills with [Sword Birth], he applied the basic principles of shaping magic. He felt his energy condense and form around his blade. He refined the shape and stability before opening his eyes.

Issei watched and noticed that it had taken him 10 minutes to get ready. That was not good. Sword-combat was especially demanding as he would be in the thick of battle unlike the others, who were long-range fighters.

"Alright. Now, with one fluid strike, slash at that thicket of trees." Issei pointed in a direction with said objects.

Kiba did exactly as he said but found that when he unsheathed his sword, he had trouble keeping his aura in proper shape. His sword shook as the energy began to lose shape as it became like a saw around his sword, chaotically shaking in response to being let loose after being pressurized.

"You put too much power into it. Retract some." Issei warned.

With a bit of difficulty, Kiba did as told and found himself able to now safely draw his sword.

"When you pull the sword out of the sheath, it loses what contains the power, so you need to maintain control over it at all times."

Remembering that notion, Kiba lifted his sword and swung diagonally at the trees in front of him.

The wave split a tree in half with a rough slice.

"It's a little hazy on the attack but with more training, you'll get there." Issei nodded in satisfaction before moving onwards.

* * *

The next stop was Koneko, who was facing off with a large golem made of stone.

Her punches were well placed and packed a good amount of power, so he thought that she was doing well. He stood in the shadows and observed quietly as he waited to see how Koneko would react to the coming changes in this training lesson.

Every time she pummeled the Golem, it shed off layers of stone, becoming smaller and faster but still hit hard. Regardless, the Golem was still incredibly slow.

Koneko stood ready as the Golem shed a new layer of stone, coming closer to her height, reaching 5'3.

The Golem charged at her, with each step, the ground shook under its weight. Koneko looked at it and noticed that it had apparent joints now. Aiming for them, she side-stepped the Golem's left hook and chopped down on its elbow.

When she made contact, she felt her hand pulse with a blister as it proved to be harder than expected. Hopping into the air, Koneko kicked down on the same spot, though this time, she made a significant dent.

"So it becomes more humanoid every time it sheds its layers." Koneko remarked.

The anatomy of the Golem had proven to have joints where a human would have them.

' _That's right. I made that Golem so that it could perfectly simulate a humanoid opponent for you, while helping you learn to adapt. However…that's only one of its functions designed to trick you._ ' Issei grinned.

Koneko attacked the Golem again, intending to batter it with a barrage of attacks. Focusing all of her punches and kicks onto one point, Koneko had succeeded in breaking off its left limb. Yet, she was not done. The Golem turned calmly to her and charged. Its speed picked up and when it landed a punch, Koneko felt that it had gotten exponentially stronger.

She caught the punch for a moment but found that she was being thrown into the ground, rolling into the dirt with a painful skid. She groaned before quickly standing up.

"Koneko, remember: don't focus only on your strength. Make use of your defensive traits as well." Issei called over.

The Golem instantly stepped as its maker walked over.

"Issei-san, just what is this Golem, exactly?" She asked.

"It's meant to be a live training partner. Every time you deal enough damage to it, it sheds off layers. That makes it faster but slightly weaker and less defensive. However, if you break off a limb or something like that, it reroutes the energy that would've gone to that limb and divides it throughout the body."

"So it's an evolving opponent?"

"Yep." Issei nodded.

"So, the point of this training is to improve on my rook aspects?"

"Just as planned. You've gotten your strength to improve but when dealing with an opponent that's faster than you, it's safer to go onto the defensive and absorb attacks before countering. That brings me to your next lesson. To teach you how to use your Demonic energy and coat yourself in it."

He demonstrated by creating a new Golem from the Earth. It sprang to life as it charged at Issei. Suddenly, Koneko felt chills go up her spine as a calm blue aura erupted around him. His aura focused and flowed to his right fist as he punched at the Golem, ripping through its chest.

The Golem retreated and shed multiple layers but each time it went at its maker, Issei merely used his aura-covered punches and kicks to shatter it.

"As I just showed you, that is something that you can achieve by the end of this training session. I noticed that you only do simple melee in combat. However, many opponents in the future will either have greater physical strength or they'll have a trick up their sleeve. You need to develop one as well if you wish to get out of future obstacles in one piece." Issei warned.

"I know." Koneko earnestly retorted.

"Alright, then. First, cover any of your limbs in Demonic Energy." Issei instructed.

Koneko seemed to hesitate at first but did as told. With sheer concentration, a light blue aura covered her right fist.

"Good. Now, attack the Golem again."

Issei decided that they'd start with offense first and then defense.

Koneko rushed at the Golem, who didn't budge. Her fist collided with its right shoulder, breaking off its remaining arm.

"Keep going."

She covered her legs in Demonic Energy and kicked at its feet, causing large dents but it didn't lose any layers. Trying again, the petite girl kicked even harder this time, shattering off its current layer before launching an uppercut that bashed a deep crater into its torso.

"Good. You've become acceptable with it now. In favor of time, we'll move to the next phase. Defense. Now, you'll be on the defensive."

Issei said as he fashioned a new Golem from stone but this time, it was the same size as Koneko.

"This Golem will be much faster and it'll retain the same strength as the original Golem that you faced. You task is to fortify your defenses. To do this, you'll do what you did with your fists and feet, but this time, you'll cover your body in your energy."

Koneko forced herself to focus as she wrapped herself in an aura.

Issei watched and raised a brow. She was holding herself back. Obviously, he was certain that it had to do with her Nekomata powers. With his [Solemn Vision], he saw the flow of her ki being conflicted with Demonic Energy, causing it to be blocked and stunting her Energy from emerging.

' _If only we had more time, I'd talk with these kids about their problems and try to help them. However, I don't want to disturb them before their biggest match yet. Grrr…this is frustrating._ ' He thought to himself.

"Don't conflict your energy, let it flow freely. Just keep in mind about the amount that you want to let out. Be mindful of what comes out and contain it." He advised.

After a few minutes, Koneko took a deep breath as she opened her eyes, noticing that she was covered in her aura.

"Alright. Get ready." Issei snapped his fingers as the Golem came to life and rushed at her with alarming speed.

Koneko blocked one punch but felt significant pain when its fist landed.

"Your aura isn't solidified enough to resist the attack. You need to concentrate more energy into your shielding and fortify it." Issei spoke.

Issei stood ready as he commanded the Golem to attack him. Flaring his aura up, Issei raised his arm and the Golem's fist was caught outside of Issei's aura, being unable to penetrate through to his limb.

"When you block, you can just reroute the aura around yourself to what you're using to block instead of just feeding more energy to your shielding."

He gave further demonstration as he kept his aura covering his right arm. He knocked away punches and kicks with only his arm, but it was evident that no matter what kind of attack that was being sent at him, Issei's aura was too thick to break through.

With that said, he watched as Koneko continued training, though it was slow, her pace of learning was a bit faster than the others, most likely due to her dedication.

After advising her to take several breaks, Issei left to go check on his next student.

* * *

Raynare was training with her power over light, creating multiple weapons of light, as it was a natural ability of her kind. At the moment, Issei was making her create as many weapons of light as possible without dissipating any of them. It was easy at first but it quickly became incredibly difficult as she struggled to sustain so many weapons. From her current count, there were about 25 weapons.

Issei walked over to her from a clearing.

"I think it's time to move on to the next phase now." He said laxly.

"To what?" She asked.

"I want you to control them. Levitate and move them with your mind."

"That's impossible." She looked at him in shock.

"Nothing's impossible. I've seen that belief defied too many times to count. You have to believe in your abilities. That's all." Issei then moved to show what he meant.

He instantly made 30 different types of weapons appear in the air, each shining like blue crystals. They all moved independently and calmly next to each other, spinning in circles in different formations as Issei commanded them.

"The mind is a powerful thing. You merely need to accept possibilities and apply them to yourself. Give it a shot. Remember one of the basic lessons of using weapons. They're a part of you; serving as extensions to your will and body."

Raynare took a deep breath as she called out to her weapons. Slowly, they shook before levitating lightly into the air, hovering as Raynare tried to move them one by one.

"Good. Keep going."

When she found that a few refused to float, she used her arms to improve her command, extending her reach and willpower. However, not long after, her concentration faded as she dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

"That was a good effort. You managed to lift 5 weapons from the ground. However, we need to increase that number. Let's go again." Issei gave her positive feedback but returned to his stern stone.

Raynare spent a few minutes to rest, which Issei didn't complain about, and tried once more. With each failure, Raynare managed to increase the number of weapons that she could move with more success at the next attempt.

"For now, don't focus on calling on each of them at the same time, trying moving them one by one." Issei advised.

With an hour of attempts, Raynare managed to make 15 swords float lightly above the ground.

"Alright, we'll pick up on that at another time. Now, we'll get down to the next piece of business. You're a Fallen Angel, so, you are the key to helping Rias win. Your powers over light is a natural poison to Devils. However, you must be able to control it so that it doesn't kill anyone." Issei sternly warned.

If Raynare made one misstep, she'd end up causing a very large and chaotic fiasco with her light powers.

"I want you to fire beams of light at these targets. They will gauge the amount of power that each shot you make has. If too much, you will fail and the session will restart. If you put in too little, then the target multiplies. This training will help you learn to gauge the amount of light that is safe for other Devils to endure without dying."

Issei knew that she probably good control over her strength but he would risk no chance. He didn't want someone dying because of one mishap.

For the next 2 hours, Raynare struggled to properly control the amount of power to put into her light. It was at halfway through that she began to get a sense of just what amount of force she was using. At long last, she had managed to eliminate every target that Issei had made.

"Good. That leaves us to the last part of the training lesson: using the Boosted Gear."

Raynare materialized the red gauntlet and looked at it.

" _ **Need me for something**_?" Draig's voice sounded from the gauntlet.

Draig, the Red Heavenly Dragon Emperor of Domination. His flames had the power to burn everything, even deities, making him a feared existence amongst many.

"Hey, Draig. Been a while." Issei spoke nonchalantly.

"You know each other?" Raynare asked, bewildered.

" _ **Yeah. We crossed paths many times**_."

"I see." The raven-haired woman nodded.

"Has Draig told you about himself and the Gear's abilities yet?"

"Yeah, more or less. We talk quite a bit." Raynare smiled.

" _ **Of all my hosts, she's the nicest to me. It feels good to be treated like a dragon again. Anyways, I told her about the [Boost], [Transfer], and the Balance Breaker. The other stuff can come later**_." Draig recounted.

"Good. Since Boosting is automatic, we won't worry about that too much. However, I do want to see how many boosts that your body can handle." Issei gestured for her to try.

After 20 Boosts, Issei stopped her. He saw that she was already turning red and was panting.

"That's more than enough. Well, I think 20 Boosts is good enough to last a good portion of the game. However, the problem is unlocking [Transfer]. Sacred Gears react to the will of their users, so something emotionally stimulating will be required to activate. That is something I'd prefer not pushing on you."

Who knows what could happen if he threw Raynare into an unnecessary situation. He didn't want the Juggernaut Drive happening at all. It was troublesome whenever he had to kill a berserk possessor.

"Now then, let's get you into melee training. Retract your wings and avoid using any of your Fallen Angel powers. We're going strictly melee." Issei threw his jacket onto the ground as he began.

For the next 2 hours, Issei helped Raynare increase her speed and instincts in combat while training her to better fight unarmed. It was tough for Raynare, who was mainly a wizard-type but soon enough, she was growing adept.

Issei watched and noticed that her growth speed was very quick. He had guessed that her years of survival and wariness during her regular life had caused her performance to be of a significant degree but he soon learned that she was able to quickly absorb what she learned. A scary thing. He laughed during his training with her. She reminded him of himself during his days of training.

Before long, Issei had gotten Raynare to be able to Boost up to 30 times without overheating. That led to the last part of the training.

"For the last part, I want you to gain better control over your Boosting. Tell me, when you Boost, do your next attacks power up?"

"Yeah. I end up using all of my built-up power in one attack when I'm done charging. Why?"

"We're going to help you circumvent that. I want you to redo the target practice from before but this time, Boost to the max and then begin attacking. However, like your powers of light, you need to limit the collective power of Boosts when you put into your attacks."

"How do I do that?" Raynare asked, perplexed.

"Think of it like this. When you Boost, it goes into a bank. When you attack, think of it as a spending. When you attack, you take out a number of Boosts from the bank. Now, say you want to attack but you don't want to spend every Boost that you have saved up. So, you choose the amount of Boosts that you want to put into that attack. That is what I mean. To consciously control the number of enhancements that you put into your actions."

Raynare then made an understanding look.

So, after Boosting 10x, she attacked a target but found that she had used up all of her pent-up energy. She merely grumbled, not even noticing that she had turned the sky red from the light of her attack.

"Boost again." Issei urged.

Raynare tried over and over until she began to notice the feeling and 'heaviness' of her attacks. Using that, was able to grasp the number of Boosts that she was using.

She aimed at a magic circle that was marked with 7 and fired a red beam of energy. The beam hit the target, which made a loud ring that sounded positive.

"Good. You've got it." Issei smiled.

Raynare smiled but suddenly felt strength leave her as she quickly took a seat.

"Take a break now. I'll be calling the end of the day soon." Issei smiled as he gave her a pat on the back.

Issei went back to the Manor and visited his last temporary pupil.

* * *

He walked into the house and found Asia sitting with crossed legs, meditating.

She was covered in a green aura, which radiated a controlled and calm light. That was a good sign, as she now had full control over her magic power.

"Alright, Asia. I think it's time that we move onto the next part of your training." He spoke loudly, alerting her to his presence.

"Issei-sensei. What would that be?"

"We're going to work on barriers. Given your aversion to aggressive tactics, we'll work on defense in your case."

Asia nodded.

"As you seem to have a very large talent for magic, I think this task will be relatively simple. I want you to create a barrier by shaping your aura into a sphere. This magic is much stronger than the traditional magic circle method, but it is much stronger." Issei noted.

He demonstrated by creating a blue aura around himself before enlarging it into a dome.

"This will prove to be helpful in the later parts of your training." He hinted as Asia imitated him.

It took several tries but she eventually got the hang of it, though the range was only about 2 feet around her.

"You need to put in more energy and expand the dome." He sternly spoke, but his voice remained gentle.

Asia continued to struggle for a while but eventually managed to expand her range to a 4 feet perimeter.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Good work." Issei returned to his gentler tone as he went outside to fire a red signal flare, telling the others that training was over for the day.

* * *

Everyone had returned to the Manor, tired and hungry, everyone just wanted to eat and sleep. At first, everyone thought that what he was teaching them was a bit simple but they soon remembered that they had to get their mastery of his lessons up to an acceptable level.

"If you all can continue this for the next 7 days, then I'm certain that the outcome will be good." Issei chirped as Grayfia and Artemis brought out several plates of food.

"Eat up. You've got another long day tomorrow." He spoke positively, but everyone only groaned much to their chagrin.

When Issei entered the kitchen, carrying large stacks of plates and utensils, he saw that Grayfia tended to avoid eye-contact with him. That was odd. Normally, she was always friendly with him and they always had an easy time talking with each other.

He set the plates and utensils down before Grayfia quietly moved to wash them.

"It's alright. I've got it." He smiled positively to her, hoping to get a reaction.

She nodded silently as her bangs overshadowed her eyes. There it was again. Something had gotten her into a funk and Issei, being who he is, wanted to know.

Creating a sphere of water and soap above the sink, he swirled the dirty dishes, spoons, and forks inside the large sphere of cleaning liquid before washing them in a new globe of clean water again. When he dried everything off, he decided that he'd go find Grayfia. If his friend was in distress, he wanted to get her out of it.

He walked around the mansion and spotted her walking through a corridor.

"Grayfia!" He called out.

"Yes?" Grayfia turned around but she resumed her usual calm demeanor.

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you." He spoke with a factual tone.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling tired…" She trailed off.

Issei knew that that wasn't it. She didn't seem nor sound tired at all. She sounded melancholic.

"Is it about a relationship?"

He hit the nail right on the head, making Grayfia look at him in surprise.

"No…" She denied, looking away.

"Grayfia, if something's bothering you, then tell me so that I can help. What friend would I be if I didn't help?"

"You can't help with this problem, Issei. It's a personal problem that can only be solved alone. However, just know that I'm thankful that you're willing to lend me a hand." Grayfia's voice shook as she walked away without looking back.

Issei was about to follow but his feet refused to move. Why did it seem like he couldn't reach out?

It was at that moment that Issei felt guilty again.

"This is really getting on my nerves now. Just what did I do? What's the problem?" He groaned.

Grayfia was listlessly walking back to her room as she sorted out her thoughts.

' _I can't really blame anyone for this. I was just too late to try and claim him. If I had been braver, then I might have had a shot. Still, I'm happy for Issei. After all of the stories that I heard about his past, he's endured a lot. I'm not going to add more to his plate by loading my feelings onto it. I'm going to bury these feelings forever if I have to. Besides, I know that this isn't the end. I can feel it. I just might be lucky enough to find someone else._ ' She attempted to console herself as she made a promise with her own heart while sporting a bitter smile that almost failed to mask her pain.

* * *

 _ **Boy, that was a lot for a whole day of training. Yeesh. I think I made Issei a draconian instructor.**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Taste of Victory

_**I'm pretty sure the cover art for this story is pretty hard to see so I'll try and make a better one that's much more visible, if I don't ruin it, that is. Ok, so I made an error in the text for this chapter so I replaced the text. It was exactly at the end.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Taste of Victory**

As the days passed, Issei had pushed everyone's training to greater heights, making them get as much mastery done as possible while avoiding making their tasks too difficult, at least that was the plan. While making everyone repeat their training from the 2nd day, he added in new techniques and lessons while he was at it, hoping that it would be enough to help the group counter Riser. The planning, however, was left entirely up to Rias.

Soon, the destined day came. Rias and her peerage had been transported to the dimension where the Rating Game would take place. Unsurprisingly, the battleground was a simulated Kuoh Academy.

"Today is the mock Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex and will be broadcasted among select individuals. I, Grayfia Gremory, shall be the Judge for this match. Both sides have agreed on the wagers that were set. Any magical item is allowed, however, the Gremory Peerage will be exempted from having Phoenix Tears, as they the Twilight Healing. As for the wagers: if Rias Gremory wins, she shall be free from all marriage proposals from now on. If Riser Phenex wins, Rias Gremory is to marry him without any more resistance. The win condition is the surrender of the opposing King or their elimination from the Game." Grayfia spoke.

Issei was watching the Game from his home, with the match being broadcasted to a few select channels. He looked on in anticipation as he hoped that his training had a positive impact on the Gremory Peerage.

Artemis sat next to him and felt his anxious emotions boiling in his heart. She gently touched his hand and held it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be able to win this." She spoke reassuringly.

"Yeah." Issei nodded, but he couldn't hide his somewhat doubtful expression.

* * *

Standing in the simulated Clubroom, Rias and her Peerage looked over a map, planning out their attack.

"Akeno and Yuuto will take the left flank. Raynare and Koneko will go straight across the map. I will rig the base and then go down the right side. While we're on standby, Akeno and I will plant illusion magic and explosive traps along our area, in case. When the fighting begins, make sure to watch each other's backs."

Everyone moved as Rias planned and waited for the game to start. There was not a single person who wasn't anxious. This match would make or break many people, whether they were aware of it or not.

When the time to prepare had finished counting down, the game began.

Rias spoke into the magic circle by her ear, hoping to rally and boost the morale of her peerage.

"Alright! We're going to kick Riser's ass and make sure that nobody can continue to push us around."

* * *

Riser had done something similar Rias.

"I don't want to make you all fight meaninglessly, but, the future of our people is at risk. Forgive me." He spoke apologetically to his peerage, prompting sad glances to peer at him.

* * *

The Gremory Peerage did as planned and split into 3 groups.

Raynare and Koneko went to the gym, while Kiba and Akeno went to the Tennis Field, while Rias and Asia remained behind to finish preparing traps.

The Sekiryuutei and Koneko snuck into the building from behind and sensed that no one had yet to enter. Suddenly, the doors opened as the lights switched on, illuminating the gym.

Raynare peeked from the curtains of the stage and found 2 women walking inside. One was dressed in a qipao dress and the other had a ponytail with a massive sword strapped to her back. Following behind them, two petite girls sporting chainsaws skipped inside with a girl brandishing a pole.

As the four entered the building, they could sense that there were others inside. It was no use hiding when Raynare and Koneko knew that they had been busted.

"You can come out. We can sense you!" The Chinese girl called out.

Quietly coming into the light with cautious silence, the duo hopped onto level ground. From the stage, almost as if signaling the beginning of their own small game.

"I am Riser's Rook, Xuelan." The Chinese girl introduced herself, while looking at them with a serious expression, dignified, yet respectful.

"We're Riser's pawns: Ile and Nel!" The two petite twins smiled as they saluted.

"I am Riser's Knight: Siris." The stern-looking woman with a massive sword put a hand on her weapon.

It was clear that there was no antagonism going on, but both sides felt that as soon as they entered each other's vicinity, they had to fight…for their respective masters.

"This is kind of bad. It's gonna be 2 on one." Raynare groaned.

That came as no surprise. Nobody ever expected a fair fight, as this was to be expected in the first place.

With no more words to waste on cumbersome chatter, Koneko and Xuelan rushed at each other. Fist collided against fist, blasting a crater from under where they stood. One hand was covered in flames while the other was encroached in white energy.

Koneko kicked a leg up, hitting her opponent in the knee. Xuelan crouched, covering the targeted area in fire before raising her leg and kicking back at her short adversary.

Ducking and dodging from side to side, Koneko spun around, round-house kicking her in the side, causing Xuelan to gag as she staggered a few feet away.

Casting a small glance and grin of respect, Xuelan spoke.

"Not bad."

Readying a battle stance, Xuelan ran forward and leaped into the air, preparing to drop-kick Koneko, even covering her foot in flames. Koneko side-stepped ready to counter but retreated as she saw Xuelan land straight on one leg, using her current posture to launch 4 successive kicks.

Koneko blocked the last attack and tried to counter but Xuelan jumped over her, flipping in the air as she kicked the small girl from behind. Koneko's shirt smoked as she saw that some of it had been burned by Xuelan's fire. Heat even irritated the skin where she had been struck. She had opted to save her energy, thus taking hits that she could've resisted with the defense training Issei taught her.

Koneko took her chance and grabbed Xuelan from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and bent backwards. Doing a German Suplex, or at least attempting to do one, Xuelan reversed the situation, putting her arms up, preventing her head from hitting the ground. She flipped into a kneeling position and attacked.

Forced to let go, Koneko slid underneath Xuelan's feet and turned around, rearing a fist back and punching the larger woman in the stomach, making her cough in pain as the air was knocked out of her. Next, she punched her in the right thigh, then the left side, forcing the enemy Rook to her knees before kicking upwards, hitting Xuelan in the chin before coming back down, kicking her on top of the head.

Hitting the ground with a loud thud, Xuelan gave out a shout of pain before shakily getting up again.

Jumping back a far distance, Koneko covered her hand in demonic energy and punched the ground. This technique was something that Issei taught her. She recalled the days she spent refining this style of combat. Issei didn't hold back against her when he sparred with her. The flurry of explosive fists, palms, and kicks were so painful that she thought he'd broken some of her bones.

"Issei-sensei is probably watching. I won't let him look bad." She commented to herself.

The shockwave tremored from where she hit, cracking apart wood and stone as everyone jumped into the air.

Xuelan gathered an impressive amount of inferno into her legs, preparing to decisively crush Koneko with this attack, hoping to save her strength for another fight.

"This is it!" She lunged from the air, her feet pointing forward at Koneko. Feathers of fire fell from her feet as the power of the Phenex Clan consolidated into her attack.

Koneko closed her eyes and channeled 30% of her energy into the attack, hoping it would be enough to take down her foe.

Punching into the air, a white tiger with golden eyes roared towards Xuelan, who stared at it in shock and awe. Even Koneko watched in horror as her energy took the form of a mighty feline. The white tiger had black stripes and golden eyes and was twice the size of a regular human.( _ **This is NOT Hirudora, regardless of what it seems like.**_ )

"What?!" She exclaimed as the white tiger consumed her with a mighty bite before exploding in ivory wisps.

"One of Riser's Rooks has retired." Grayfia announced.

Koneko then noticed that she hadn't fought against any other opponent besides Xuelan, wondering about what happened to the other opponents. She turned to see why. Siris had joined the twins in fighting Raynare, who proved to be far more than she had expected to be.

* * *

News of Rias obtaining the Sekiryuutei, who happened to be a Fallen Angel, had traveled fast amongst the Underworld Community. It wasn't surprising, as the Host to Draig had never joined their faction before. They always rampaged around on their own.

While Koneko had been fighting Xuelan, Raynare had held her own against three opponents.

At the start of her own battle, Nel and Ile had revved their chainsaws and came rushing at her, waving around their gore-inspiring weapons with glee, shouting:

"Rip her apart!"

Raynare formed a red spear of light and pointed it at the two. Charging it with more power, she fired a beam at the twins, but they were saved by Siris, who used her large sword to block the attack.

"Don't get careless. This is the Sekiryuutei, we're facing." She warned her young comrades.

"Sorry." Nel sheepishly smiled while apologizing.

Raynare was a bit surprised that the enemy peerage was so caring towards one another, but pushed the matter aside. With her first spear breaking apart from using up its energy, Raynare formed a second one, twirling it with finesse before rushing at the three in front of her.

Stabbing at Siris, who raised her sword to block, causing sparks to fly from where the weapons met, Raynare kicked Nel in the side before flipping over the Knight in front of her and parrying away Ile's chainsaw.

She whipped around and held up her spear, blocking Siris and Nel. Struggling to push back, Raynare held her ground as best as she could, but with Ile closing in on her from behind, she had no choice left.

Summoning the Boosted Gear, she Boosted her power and pushed back against the two foes locking blades with her. Sliding and circling around Ile, Raynare fired a magical blast from her gauntlet.

"Take this!" She fired a red beam of energy that tore across the gym's floor, blasting a hole in one wall.

The shot was indeed strong but it was too slow, as Siris managed to dodge, though Ile and Nel were misfortunate enough to get caught in the attack. Normally, they could have dodged, but Raynare had [boosted] and increased the output of her attack, making it larger and stronger.

"Two of Riser's Pawns has retired."

Not one to get caught up in one small win, Raynare flew at Siris. Readying her armored left hand, she threw a punch, though it was stopped by the flat of Siris' sword. Pushing against it, cracks began to form in the weapon. With the perfect range to attack, Raynare was going to fire a Dragon Shot, but Siris moved away from her line of sight.

In the heat of the moment, Raynare created several spears of light, with one motion of swiping her hands through the air. Using what she learned from Issei, she reached out with her mind and commanded her arsenal of shining weapons to mobilize. Pointing themselves at the Knight, the red spears whistled through the air, heading right for Siris.

Using one mighty swing after another, Siris managed to shatter a few spears but the numbers of weapons just kept replenishing. When one broke, another was formed in its place, ready to resume the constant onslaught.

Bashing away at the curved spears, Siris slowly understood the situation she was in. She had no way of getting close to Raynare. Her spears were keeping her at a distance and she had no way of breaking through her arsenal long enough to close in and attack.

Deciding to wait things out, Siris became defensive. She kept her sword close to her body and tried to guard as she circled around to Raynare.

While Siris was doing that, the Sekiryuutei was [Boosting]. Having made it to 6 boosts, she was sure that she could do significant damage now. Forming a larger orb of red energy, Raynare fashioned the Dragon energy into a jagged spear and threw it at Siris.

"[Dragoon Fang!]" She had named it.

Siris raised her large sword and tried to counter it, however, things weren't going to work out like that. Her prided weapon shattered apart as the spear exploded, consuming her in a fiery blast that shook the building.

"One of Riser's Knights has retired."

With both having finished their respective battles, Raynare and Koneko looked at each other and nodded in silence, both thinking that they had to keep moving.

* * *

While those two advanced, Kiba and Akeno had been clearing out several pieces as well.

They were confronted by three Pawns and one Bishop. The three Pawns were dressed in a related style, like maids. The Bishop was wearing a kimono and looked like a Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Well, looks like we ran into some bad luck. A Knight and a Queen." One of the Pawns commented passively.

"How do you do, ladies? I am Kiba Yuuto. Would you be willing to have a waltz with me?" Kiba asked, jokingly.

"Hmmm, something like that seems quite delightful, though, I'll have to decline. I only tango. My name is Shuriya, by the way." One of the pawns smiled at him.

Crafting a katana from Holy Eraser, Kiba got into an iaido stance. He remembered Issei's advice about his stamina and fragility. He also knew of Dawn Breaker's weakness. His version lacked destructive power and sharpness, but it made up for it with speed and size.

Knowing that it was best used as a one-shot technique, Kiba seized this chance to open the fight. Gathering his energy, a blue aura manifested around him before consolidating to his sword.

"[Dawn Breaker!]" Kiba drew his sword with sheer, blurry speed, letting loose a wide wave of crescent energy.

The wave tore through the air before colliding against a barrier made by the three pawns. Seeing how strong the wave was, they combined their strength to form a wall. Pouring every ounce of will and stamina into their defense, they resisted for a short while, before the attack sliced through the shield and retired them.

This was no small matter for Kiba, though. The technique was still taxing on him, as it had consumed 35% of his total energy, if he were to measure it.

"Three of Riser's pawns have retired."

Akeno, meanwhile, had made short work of Mihae, the enemy Bishop.

Extending her hand forward, she summoned 4 magic circles that boxed her foe inside. Trapped, Mihae attempted to use kotodama to break free.

"Ufufufu. It's too late." Akeno giggled as her magic was cast.

From the four magic circles, blasts of yellow thunder zapped her into retirement.

"One of Riser's Bishops has retired."

With half of Riser's forces gone, everyone picked up the pace, hoping to end the game as quickly as possible.

* * *

As Rias and Asia finished setting up their trap, they snuck their way around campus, with the other 2 teams as distractions and crowd clearers. However, they were met by 3 pawns. Two of them were catgirls, while the third was wearing clothes that resembled miko clothes a bit, with a red haori.

"Looks like we're not gonna have a smooth path, after all." Rias cursed.

As she made eye contact, she noticed some sadness shimmering in the eyes of the opposition. When she thought about it, Rias was certain that there was some resentment towards her at the least. Riser was known for having a harem, as she knew Riser wasn't a bad guy. He was actually protective of those around him. It was only natural that his peerage was in love with him. She was certain that it would've been their heart's desire for their own side to lose, however, that would be dishonorable and it just might endanger the future of the pureblood generations of the Devils.

"I wish things hadn't come to this but I need to get through." Rias warned them of her possible course of action.

They stood ready to fight, clearly determined to follow through with the path that they had chosen.

Silent and solemn, Rias ignited her Power of Destruction. Forming three small spheres, she fired the pellets at her enemies. As they neared, they expanded instantly, engulfing the Pawns and retiring them.

Rias stared on in shock in realization of her progress. She had never _ever_ expected Issei's training to have been this effective in increasing their strength so greatly in such a short amount of time. She also knew that Riser's peerage wasn't exactly too powerful, but she knew they were very competent and well-rounded, especially when compared to her own peerage.

The same went with everyone else in the peerage. Then again, all of the available time that everyone had, went into training. Not even a single moment was spared for anything unnecessary. At first, everyone felt a bit apprehensive at the harshness of Issei's training, but now they came to appreciate the severity of his methods.

"Three of Riser's Pawns have retired."

Shaking herself out of her amazement, Rias continued onward, steeling herself to confront Riser.

* * *

As the rest of the ORC met up, they were faced by the last line of defense that Riser had set. The Tennis Court was covered in ash and dust, obscuring vision.

"A trap?" Kiba wondered.

The air cleared from around the area, revealing 4 women standing around them.

"I'm honestly surprised that you all came this far. I wonder how you all managed to improve so quickly?" A young lady with blonde hair in twintails walked up. She had a finger on her chin, staring at her adversaries with curiosity.

"Ara ara, I am honored that the daughter of the Phenex Clan, Ravel, would come here herself." Akeno giggled.

"Well, you forced our hand." Ravel sighed.

"Enough talk. Let us settle this Game. I am Karlamine, Riser's Knight." A woman wearing armor calmly drew her broad sword as it ignited, covering the weapon in frolicking flames.

"I am Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's Knight. As a fellow Knight, I challenge you to a duel." Kiba drew his Holy Eraser and readied himself.

"I am Isabela, Riser's Rook." A brunette woman wearing half of a mask walked towards Koneko, clearly marching just towards the first opponent in front of her. She wore a leather jacket and jeans that was missing one legging. She was quite pretty and had a gifted pair of assets. ( _ **I probably like her the most out of Riser's Peerage.**_ )

"I am Yubelluna, Riser's Queen. I've always wanted a chance to fight with you, Priestess of Thunder." A voluptuous purple-haired woman wearing mage robes looked at Akeno, whilst carrying a staff.

"Ara ara ufufufu. I'm pleased that the Bomb Queen wants to face me." The miko giggled in response. Clearly, her battle-sadist side was coming out.

Yubelluna sprouted a tick-mark on her forehead. She hated that title. It had more than one implication and she despised it.

Raynare looked at Ravel and wondered about what sorts of tricks would she have in store.

With no words left to speak, the two sides broke into 4 individual battles.

* * *

Koneko and Isabela rushed at each other, fists ready to collide. When both combatants clashed, a shockwave erupted underneath them, creating a crater. With this brief exchange, Koneko knew that Isabela was much stronger than Xuelan. She was stronger and faster, even if she lacked the ability to use fire.

Isabela reared a fist and dodged Koneko's punch. Launching her own attack, it made contact with the petite girl's shoulder. However, to her surprise, her shoulder had something of a wall over it. White sparks of energy flew from where she hit.

"Magic reinforcement." Isabela concluded.

Koneko made no confirmation, though the answer was clear.

"You must have had a good teacher." The masked woman smirked.

"True." Koneko nodded.

The two Rooks lunged at each other, throwing barrages of kicks and punches, crashing and thudding loudly as their attacks were charged with energy.

Koneko kicked up, though Isabela stepped back before planting her boot right into her ribcage, making her cough as she was sent rolling into the ground. Giving no ground, Isabela ran towards her, intent on finishing her off.

The white-haired Rook jumped up and landed a punch on Isabela's cheek.

Staggering backwards, she wiped the blood from her lips and continued fighting.

Punching the air in front of her, Koneko fired a blast of energy at the enemy Rook, but was surprised to see her employ the same technique that Issei taught her. Isabela seized this moment and did a series of spinning kicks, barraging the smaller girl with a series of powerful blows.

Coughing and gagging on the blood rushing to her mouth, Koneko shakily stood up, ready to keep going.

For what seemed like forever, the two Rooks were nearing their end as they were both battered, bruised, and exhausted from their energy consumption.

Koneko, deciding that it was all or nothing, gathered whatever ounce of energy that she had left and punched it at Isabela. What roared from her hand was another roaring white tiger. It surged through the air, growling and roaring as it bit Isabela and consumed her in a white explosion.

"One of Riser's Rooks has retired."

Satisfied that she defeated her opponent, Koneko collapsed as her vision became blurry and her body began to burn and ache from the stress that it had to endure. Slowly, her body began to fade as she retired not too long after from her exhaustion and inability to fight. Her comrades gave her a small smile as they acknowledged the massive effort that she had put into the match.

"Leave the rest to us, Koneko-chan." Kiba whispered as he turned to continue fighting the knight in front of him.

She proved to be a worthy adversary. Since the beginning of their clash, there were only parries, as neither of them had yet to strike a blow to the other. Karlamine had some sort of magical enchantment on her sword, as it was far more resilient than an ordinary weapon. She was also very fast, possibly equal to or faster than him, though he had more brute strength.

Standing across from her, he charged at her, brandishing his Holy Eraser. The black sword clashed against flaming steel, making unholy sparks fly. Both sword users struggled to gain dominance in their lock but neither were willing to relent.

Pushing back, Kiba knocked Karlamine off-balance. Jumping into the air, Kiba came flying down striking down on Karlamine's sword. Much to his dismay, it broke, shattering into black pieces of metal. Reforming it, Kiba created a blade of ice.

Striking against her sword once more, the flames of the female Knight's sword became weaker.

Raising her guard, this gave Kiba the chance to unleash a barrage of slashes. Creating a second [Flame Delete], he bashed her guard from the left and right. Loud clangs echoed as the flaming sword began to crack. Whirling around, he attacked with both swords, finally breaking Karlamine's sword completely, turning it into ash.

With her main weapon destroyed, she drew her dagger, covering it in flames and swirling wind around it to fester the weapon's inferno. Stabbing downward on Kiba's weapons, they shattered into pieces, though this was no problem for him.

He crafted a [Flame Delete] in one hand and a new sword in his other hand [Water Gale].

He smashed the two swords together, creating a massive flood of water that rushed around the entire area. As it covered the vicinity, the ice of Flame Delete froze the water, creating a shimmering landscape of cold that froze Karlamine, while barely being avoided by Yubelluna and Ravel. This gave his allies a short reprieve.

Akeno chuckled as this gave her a chance to land a good hit on Yubelluna. Pointing her finger forward, she blasted a bolt of yellow thunder, smashing into the opposite Queen and sending her flying into the ground, forming a large crater.

Zipping up from her position and back into the air, Akeno and Yubelluna circled around in the air, creating a destructive dance of explosive power. Thunder boomed and explosions dotted the landscape as the two moved away from the others to avoid hitting any allies.

Akeno created a vortex of wind that redirected a bomb that was sent her way, towards an empty patch of trees. Following up directly after, she sprouted a pillar of spiked stone from the ground, nearly stabbing the enemy Queen. However, she was forced onto the defensive when the opposition fired a ray of purple Demonic energy at her.

Erecting a stone wall that was reinforced by magic circles, Akeno used the chance to blast through the defense with a bolt of thunder.

Yubelluna retaliated by firing a purple orb from her staff; a bomb spell. Akeno fired a massive orb of water from a magic circle. As both attacks met each other, steam hissed as an explosion went off, covering everyone's line of sight.

Using the steam, Akeno swirled the hot moisture around Yubelluna, forming a prison of water.

"This is the end, Yubellune-san." She smiled.

Forming a large magic circle, a blast of thunder that completely illuminated the entire location flashed as Yubelluna was helpless to escape the container that sealed her fate.

"Riser's Queen retires."

Akeno made a long and deep exhale as she hoped she still had enough energy to help take down a phoenix.

The fourth battle wasn't as smooth.

Raynare was fighting Ravel, who proved to be quite capable of defending herself.

Opening her palm, she flung orbs of flames that embedded themselves in the ground in a row. The orbs erupted into pillars of inferno that raked across the earth, sailing towards Raynare.

"[Boost!]"

"[Dragon Shot!]" She fired a beam of red energy that dispersed the fire surging at her.

Ravel created a large orb of inferno over her head, and threw it. Raynare dodged into the air and charged at Ravel. She threw a spear of light that narrowly missed the young lady.

"To think that the current Sekiryuutei was half Fallen Angel. I guess life is full of surprise." Ravel commented.

"Got a problem with that?" Raynare snapped. Her species was something of a peeve for her.

"No. I just think it's strange. Apparently, there's never been a case like you before."

Raynare chose not to continue talking and attacked. Forming another arsenal of spears, she commanded her weapons to attack, targeting non-fatal areas, of course. Issei had warned her to avoid hitting vital areas at all costs in the Rating Games. Light, in certain amounts, could kill a Devil in certain situations. Issei didn't want to test if the Retirement System could save a Devil from Light faster than it could kill them.

Ravel spread her palms out and created a sphere of fire that destroyed the spears before slowly expanding, threatening to burn and melt everything around her.

"This is the power of the Phenex Family. Don't underestimate us." Ravel warned.

She contracted the flames around her and created several small phoenix birds. They leered at the four Peerage members, raring to attack.

"Go!" Ravel commanded.

The four birds lunged down from the air, brandishing flaming talons and screeching loudly. Everyone ducked and weaved around them, and attempted to retaliate but found that the birds were too nimble to attack while moving.

Raynare recalled the lesson that Issei had told her about the Phenex Family. They had the same traits as the legendary bird that they were named after. Understanding that, Raynare decided that she would take a risk and try to end this as quickly as possible. Rias' plan wouldn't work if she were to confront Riser alone.

Remembering that Rias was the one to save her and Asia, she knew that she had to repay her Master's kindness to her and her friend. She couldn't afford to disappoint her comrades either, not her teacher, Issei.

Willing her Boosted Gear to evolve to answer the demand of her wishes, a second gem sprouted from the red gauntlet, with additional spikes shooting out from the sides.

"[Boosted Gear, Second Liberation!] Draig's voice called out as a massive pillar of green energy erupted around Raynare.

"Akeno-san! Here!" She called out to the Queen, who understood what she was planning to do.

"Okay!" She stood close to the Sekiryuutei as she transferred Boosts to her.

"[Transfer!]"

Akeno felt a powerful rush of energy and adrenaline flow through her as she began her water spell. Drawing on the moisture that was around her vicinity, she created a whirlpool of water underneath Ravel.

Raynare then quickly turned to Kiba, transferring power to him as well.

He stabbed the ground and created swords of water and ice, erupting and shooting out of the earth, stabbing the birds that had closed in on the group. They dispersed into nothing as they were destroyed by enhanced attack.

Akeno commanded the water to flood out and consume Ravel.

"Raynare!"

"[Dragoon Fang!]" She threw her dragon spear, which sailed through the water and impaled Ravel, retiring her from the game.

When that was over, everyone dropped to their knees, tired from the constant string of fights. They had yet to perfect their techniques so this was natural. Shaking off their exhaustion, they continued onward, heading to the new school building.

* * *

Rias wasn't having an easy time either. While their servants fought, Rias and Riser were stuck in a deadlock.

When she snuck inside the new school, Riser was already getting ready to exit, hoping to aid his Servants.

"So this was your plan? Use your servants to keep eyes off of you?" Riser asked.

"Something of the like." She ambiguously spoke.

The real plan was for the ORC to split up. Rias would distract Riser and hold him off while the others took down his peerage. If Riser entered the battle, the plan would fall apart. Hence, she had taken to learning several sealing techniques from Issei in preparation for this moment.

"Rias…I loathe this arrangement as much as you do, but our people need us. It would be selfish to sacrifice our future for our own whims." Riser attempted to reason with her.

"Riser, I've known you since we were young, however, I can't go along with this. I've never seen you as more than a good friend. I won't allow the higher-ups to dictate our lives any longer. We all get to live one life. We shouldn't let others decide our paths." Rias replied.

"We're not going to avoid a fight, are we?" Riser mused.

"We're not." Rias confirmed.

She then looked behind her.

"Asia, get back." She warned.

"Let's begin." Riser calmly nodded at her.

Both whipped their hands from their pockets and fired beams of their respective clans. The fire of the Phenex collided with the Power of Destruction, erupting in a massive orb of mayhem that shook the building.

Riser flew into the air and fired feathers of inferno, which Rias, defended against with a barrier.

Opening her palm, a beam roared its way to the Third Son of the Phenex Clan. He dodged the beam and covered his fist in flames. By his estimations, Rias was a wizard-class, so her hand-to-hand fighting skills must have been weaker than her magic abilities.

He attempted to land a punch, only for her to duck and uppercut, coating her fist in the Power of Destruction. The attack cleaved away at his face, causing flames to erupt ad regenerate what had been disintegrated.

"I didn't expect you to have learned martial arts." He backed away a little.

"I had to. I can't remain a fragile wizard forever." Rias admitted.

"Then, let's get a bit more serious."

Gathering much more power into their hands than when they began the match, they let loose the same attack, this time, the room reflected the seriousness of the situation. The glass in the room shattered and every stone foundation cracked apart.

The two beams of fire and Destruction frolicked and danced chaotically as the two sides fought to win. For the entirety of the fights outside, Rias and Riser attempted to gain the other hand, dodging magic while firing back with their own powers by birthright.

"Riser, I know that you have a lot to live up to, but that doesn't mean that you need to keep going with the whim of other's views." Rias wanted to get through to him, but he would have none of it.

"Rias, this is a time of unrest and unease. Our people are finally beginning to rid themselves of the scars that have been left by the Great War. Until we are free of the conflicts that plague us now, I'm going to do what I can to ease the worries of our people." Riser refuted.

The power struggled ceased when the ceiling broke under the pressure of power that was being exerted.

The three underneath flew to the ceiling and continued their fight.

Riser noticed that the rest of the Gremory Peerage was coming towards them, prompting him to finish the match as quickly as possible.

Gathering an impressive amount of Demonic energy and Phenex flame, he created a gargantuan phoenix of orange flames. It sprung to life in the sky as Riser ascended into it.

"I'm going to settle this with my trump card, the Phoenix Avatar." He announced.

"Now!" Rias signaled.

She put her hands together and began to muster every ounce of strength in the fiber of her being. While she did so, Akeno, Kiba, Raynare, and Asia began their parts of the plan.

Raynare began Boosting and transferring energy while Akeno and Kiba used water and ice to fight against Riser. While it didn't do too much to him, it was enough to deter him.

Akeno covered Riser in a sphere of water while Kiba impaled it with swords of ice, freezing it from the outside. Asia provided the finishing touch by creating a barrier around the water that was crackling with the sound of ice and frost, barring Riser inside.

However, this was not going to last for too long. Riser was using his Avatar to try and break free and was beginning to succeed. He raised the heat around him, causing the ice to melt and that as the water closest to him was already sizzling and boiling.

"Rias, hurry!" Akeno prompted.

"I'm almost there." She responded, though her tone was desperate.

The icy prison began to fall apart as Riser began breaking the ice swords that kept freezing the water.

"It's ready. [Razing Chains!]"

A magic circle appeared underneath Rias as red and black chains of Destruction coiled around the Phoenix Avatar and Riser himself. The chains hissed where it touched him as his power began to drain from him, with pain searing at his skin and causing him great pain. While he regenerated, the chains continued to harm him, almost stopping his immortality ability.

With momentum speeding up for the team, everyone began to repeat the sealing that they did before, hoping to weaken him further. Soon enough, Grayfia's voice spoke the decisive words of the match.

"The game has ended. Riser has retired."

Everyone sighed. While they were glad that the end had come. The way it was won was a matter of concern. It wasn't one fair and square. The entire peerage had to gang up on Riser to win. It left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth. If they had gone a different approach, they most likely would have lost, though.

* * *

Issei, who was watching from home, was proud of his students but he understood the looks on their faces. It was a hollow victory to them. That was another lesson that he had hoped for them to learn. Not all victories would be glorious and heartwarming. Some were painful and hollow. While this wasn't intentional, Issei decided that it was best that they learn this early. Battle was never a happy thing, though it was necessary.

"Are you okay?" Artemis turned to him, noticing his serious expression.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about something." He dismissed her worries.

"About?" She continued further.

"About what kind of victories that you taste. It looks like they tasted their first bitter victory." Issei explained.

Artemis understood what he meant all too well. She had also been in their shoes.

A magic circle appeared in front of him, showing Sirzechs.

"So, I presume that you're pleased by the results?" Issei asked.

"Indeed. I never expected such a landslide victory. You really are the miracle worker." Sirzechs chuckled.

"It also helps that Rias and her peerage are very prodigious in their craft. There's also the fact that they work their asses off to get to where they need to be. That speaks volumes."

"Also, Grayfia wants to say thank you as well. You saved our little sister." Sirzechs smirked.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Issei shook his head in a kindly fashion.

"As for your payment, what would you like?" The crimson-haired Maou asked.

"The usual." Issei joked.

"One more store credit. That puts you at 10, now." Sirzechs sighed.

"I like to plan and save for the future." Issei nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, then. Let me know when you want to cash in." With that said, Sirzechs ended his transmission.

* * *

When the game's broadcast ended, several people were in an uproar. Several people couldn't believe that the talented Riser was defeated. Some saw the Gremory strategy as genius while some others questioned it. As for the marriage proposal, Rias got her wish and was freed from all future marriage arrangements.

Riser, was also quite happy with the result. While he was recuperating inside a ward after the Rating Game, he apologized to his Peerage.

"I'm sorry. I put you all in harm's way for such a selfish reason. You all didn't need to go through with that, and yet I made you accept my wishes."

"Riser, we all love you. We were all outcasts and nobodies, and yet, you found us and gave us new lives. For that, none of us could ever resent you. You were only doing what you thought was good for our homeland and its people." Yubelluna calmly replied.

"That may be so, but I brushed aside your feelings and was about to marry a woman that I don't love romantically. I know how much it pained you all. I don't deserve to say I love you all but I just want to let you know that I do. Perhaps…" He paused.

"Perhaps with this outcome, I can finally marry most of you." He spoke hopefully.

His peerage smiled brightly as they nodded happily. Well, everyone, except Ravel, as she was his sister. Perhaps this was for the best after all.

A thought then crossed Riser's mind.

"I wonder who helped Rias get so strong?" He questioned.

* * *

 _ **Well, that ends Arc 2. Up next is Arc 3: Lady of the Tundra**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Cold Reunion

_**I'm going to come forward and be honest with all of you. There's a certain amount of things that are going to happen to Issei and Artemis before I make anyone join the Harem under official romantic terms. It doesn't mean that I won't add them, but the whole official sharing isn't going to happen soon. I'd rather make the story flow as I imagined rather than rush it.**_

 _ **To answer one of the questions asked, Issei doesn't unseal his powers because of his past. I'll explain it in detail in later chapters, I promise. I'll try not to spoil it for those who want to wait.**_

 _ **I know that the Rated M speaks for itself, but I'll warn you anyways.**_

 _ **WARNING! STEAMY CONTENT CONTAINED WITHIN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 **Arc 3: The Lady of the Tundra**

 **Chapter 8: A Cold Reunion**

Issei awoke and marveled at how 2 weeks had gone by and he hadn't had a single nightmare. It helped that Artemis being with him, soothed him greatly. Her loving embrace and tender affection was something that he hadn't experienced for a long time. It had been several millennia since he had ever been living with anyone.

He was also finding it pleasant to get used to the new routine in his house. Artemis and him, would alternate days for cooking. They also went out on dates, going to the movies, eating out for dinner, walking at parks, etc. With these experiences, Issei found himself falling even harder for her.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was close to dinner time. He wasn't really in the mood to cook and Artemis wasn't feeling like it either. That left only one choice: takeout. While he could cook like any chef in a restaurant, there was just something about takeout that made it so appetizing sometimes. Maybe it was the fact that nobody had to buy ingredients and cook.

* * *

He went to his car and drove into town and entered a sushi restaurant. Ordering ikura, ebi, tempura, green dragon, white tiger, and blue crab rolls, Issei waited for his food to be prepared. While he didn't show it, he could have quite the appetite. Artemis wasn't much of a light eater, either. She could really put food away. He loved that she wasn't afraid to show all of her sides.

As he stood by the counter, another customer walked in. He had long silver hair braided behind his back and wore an elegant coat over a suit. He was tall and fair-skinned. However, that wasn't what got Issei's attention. It was the fact that this man radiated the aura of a Devil. He was certainly hiding it, but that wasn't enough to fool Issei.

The man paid no attention to Issei and sat down at a seat.

When his carryout came to the counter, Issei left, but not before taking another quick glance at the man, who was apparently waiting for someone. Looking closely, he felt something familiar from the man's spiritual essence…it was cold.

* * *

When he went home, he put the sushi on the Dining Room Table and called out.

"I'm home! I brought back dinner!"

Artemis walked inside the room and smiled.

"Smells good. What'd you bring home?"

"Sushi. I used a little magic to keep it fresh." Issei grinned.

"Raw fish?" Artemis cocked a brow.

"No all of them. You don't like sushi?" Issei was now a little worried.

"I do, but as long as it's not squid, then I'm fine." Artemis recalled an unpleasant experience with the recipe.

"Well, I didn't get any of that." Yes! He was right on the money! He knew Artemis wouldn't like squid nigiri sushi.

While the two ate dinner, Issei couldn't help but think about the foreboding feeling he got when he saw that man at the restaurant. It made him uneasy, and it was bothering him, He wondered if he made a mistake not investigating the matter. Were his senses getting rusty?

"Issei…Issei?" Artemis called out.

"Hm?" He snapped up.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out." She cast him a worried glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." He nonchalantly reached out and took a green dragon roll.

"Is it something to worry about? You're not getting nightmares again, are you?" Artemis was now getting worried. Even if she slept with him now, she wasn't exactly sure if she was helping him get better. To be honest, she wasn't even sure of Issei's mental health. Nobody seemed to know much about it and the man himself, dodged her questions at almost every point.

Issei smiled and shook his head.

"No. I haven't had one in weeks. It's thanks to you that I can actually sleep peacefully again."

Artemis' face became a bit pained at this.

"How long have you been having those nightmare, exactly?" To be honest, she was scared to know the answer.

Issei looked down. He had lost count, as a matter of fact. Ever since he first became the Grim Herald, he suffered severe traumas that many wouldn't dare to imagine. Almost every night, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing and hearing the cries of the people that fell to his wrath.

"I don't really remember. I've never taken to keeping count." He smiled reassuringly.

This alone was more than enough to let Artemis understand what was going on. She stretched her hand and gently wrapped it around Issei's own. Giving it a soft squeeze, she looked at him tenderly.

"Well, from now on, tell me. I don't want you going through those alone anymore." She pleaded.

Issei nodded, feeling much more relaxed than before. How long had it been since someone had actually cared for his own wellbeing?

Slowly, the two scooted forward and locked themselves in a deep kiss. It started small but escalated. Eventually, their tongues found their way towards each other. Both of their faces grew pink as their kiss became more intense. Their tongues overlapped, with one seeking to dominate the other.

Their hands began to roam and feel the other, with Issei's hands sliding towards Artemis' bountiful chest, giving it a grope before lightly squeezing, earning a yelp from her. It was so soft and ignited such a passionate feeling in Issei. He wanted to do this even more.

"Eek!" She jumped.

Issei immediately stopped and pulled back, unknowingly disappointing his woman.

"S-Sorry. I'm still new at this. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked.

Artemis gave him a bashful look. Her own shyness was peeking through.

"N-No, I'm actually enjoying it."

With this cue, Issei continued, making Artemis resume her moans.

' _Wow, even after our first time, I'm still so entranced by how big and firm they are. Man, I really can't get enough and I really can't understand why I'm thinking like this._ ' He scolded himself for sounding like an uninhibited pervert.

Artemis's breathing became ragged, with soft moans escaping her mouth. As soon as Issei placed a kiss on her neck, she turned into putty in his hands. She embraced him and pressed herself to him. Her moans became longer and much more sweet, urging Issei's carnal instincts to escalate.

Issei slowly began to remove her shirt before a magic circle appeared behind them.

The couple immediately scrambled, fumbling around as they fixed their appearances after separating with yelps and jumps.

"Hey, Grayfia." He made a small smile, feeling sheepish. He tried to hide his blushing face while clearing his throat.

Artemis smoothed out her hair and clothes while turning away. Her face was far too red to hide. When she calmed herself down, she turned around and smiled politely.

"Hello, Grayfia" She bowed.

"Hello, Issei, Lady Artemis."

"What brings you here at this hour?" Issei asked, puzzled.

"First, I wanted to tell you that there's suspicious activity in the area. There've been recent reports of Stray Devils appearing around Kuoh. Rias and the others are exterminating the lesser ones but there are others that just might be a bit much for them. I just wanted to warn you of that, since some may become aware of you. On the other hand, I wanted to thank you for helping Rias."

Grayfia smiled warmly as her calm expression melted into a sweet grin.

"Because of you, several Devils have begun to shed their old-fashioned views. Rias had been stressing over her future responsibilities without showing them to anyone. Riser was the same. Now, they and the future Devils that follow, can live with a bit more freedom without the Higher-Ups breathing down their necks."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Issei smiled.

"On a side note, Father wanted to invite you to come to our newest resort. It's located in the Human World and we don't have anyone to test it yet. As thanks, you and a select few are welcome to come and explore the entire facility."

"Thank you, Grayfia. Tell your father that I'll take him up on his offer. Am I allowed to bring guests?" He asked, feeling hopeful.

"Of course." Grayfia smiled at Artemis, knowing where this was going.

"This paper will have all of the information you need. Feel free to come at any time, but the first day for testing begins next week, in exactly 7 days." She handed Issei a sheet of paper.

"Alright, then. I'll be there."

With that said and done, Grayfia left, leaving the couple to awkwardly stand around. Their tender moment had been broken with Grayfia's sudden entrance but that was made up with her invitation to the resort. In a sense, she had just given them a date.

"Sooo…" Issei blurted, feeling slightly flustered.

Artemis, however, had shaken off her timid emotions. She embraced Issei and hugged him tightly. Looking up at him with a sweet, yet seductive smile, she spoke.

"Shall we finish in bed?" She smirked as Issei blushed and froze.

' _Ahah! Watching him get flustered makes him look so cute_.' Artemis thought to herself.

He was shaken by surprise when she dragged him upstairs, clearly intent on finishing what they were doing earlier. If there was one thing that Issei had learned about their bedroom habits, it was that Artemis was surprisingly proactive, even raunchy…

* * *

As one week passed, the couple went to the summer resort and weren't surprised to see an overly luxurious structure standing before them. The resort had 2 buildings for hotel rooms, with shining blue glass and black stone foundations. The Center Building between them was meant for entertainment, housing game rooms and lounges, with spa treatments and outdoor activities.

After checking in, the two dropped their bags off to their room and looked around. As expected, the resort was modeled after the ones in the human world, and there were very few, to no visitors here. This was perfect in Issei's opinion, as it meant that there were no lines or shortages.

They went to the arcades, played golf and several other sports, went fishing, and tasted the foods that the resort had to offer. It was a pleasant experience and Artemis found herself enjoying it greatly.

"I never really interacted with the mortal world often, but I have to admit, I'm enjoying it a lot." She smiled.

"I'm happy that you're having fun." Issei returned the expression.

Suddenly, he noticed a familiar woman walking around, carrying a clipboard. It was Grayfia, who was probably making rounds and checking for any inadequacies and receptions. Waving at her, she noticed him, breaking into a smile and walking over.

"How's your stay so far?" She looked at the couple.

"Great. Checking for customer satisfaction?" Issei inquired, earning a nod in return.

"Yep. So far so good. We've taken to using human culture to give supernatural entities a new taste of activities. I think this place will be a hit, judging by the positive feedback." Grayfia smiled.

Before Issei could speak, a man with crimson hair and turquoise eyes walked over. He had a small beard and wore a white suit. This man was Zeoticus Gremory himself, Head of the Gremory Clan.

"Issei, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Zeoticus."

The two shook hands.

"I'm sorry to say this but I need to talk to Grayfia."

With that said, the father and daughter left to talk business.

* * *

"Grayfia, I've dealt with the official proceedings and I think we'll be ready to open the resort within a month. Supply shipments and faculty are already being assigned and trained. Therefore, you can take the rest of the month off. It's been a while since you had any time to relax anyways."

To be honest, Zeoticus knew that Grayfia had some sort of affection for the former Grim Herald. He wasn't exactly sure how deep it went, but he decided that he needed to give her chance to see for herself if it would work out.

"Are you sure? There's still the matter of security." Grayfia was reluctant to go on vacation but Zeoticus would have none of it.

"I insist. You've been working very hard recently. Now, go on and relax. Who knows when you'll get the chance again." Zeoticus shooed her away while taking a calm hold of her clipboard.

Giving her adoptive father an exasperated smile, she walked away before changing out of her suit and into a casual outfit. It consisted of a black v-neck t-shirt with a white skirt and black shoes, plus a white jacket.

She looked around and remembered that there was a list of things that she had wanted to do before the resort opened to the public. First and foremost, was to go to the tennis court. It had been a long time since she had indulged in her favorite sport.

Changing into the appropriate outfit of a collared shirt and shorts. She took a tennis racket and began to swing away at the balls that came her way. For about an hour, she did this. It was pleasing to know that she hadn't lost her touch with the sport. Moving on, she got some food from a shop, enjoying a burger. Ever since Issei had taken her to a burger joint in Japan, she found herself liking the food, though he warned that it was unhealthy if eaten too often, especially at fast-food restaurants.

Far away, she noticed Issei and Artemis walking hand-in-hand, smiling and laughing, looking as if they were enjoying the time of their lives. She smiled, happy that Issei finally looked at peace. For as long as she knew him, she could tell that something was off, it was like she would speak and look at a mask whenever there was any interaction. It made her sad to see that it wasn't her that was able to bring that smile to his face.

Looking at the two was like driving a knife through her heart. Oh, how she wished she had been faster to gain his affections. Still, it was odd. She remembered a discussion in the past concerning Issei. It specifically concerned romantic talk.

* * *

 **Flashback**

About 5 years ago, she, the 4 Maou, and Issei were having dinner at a restaurant in the Human World. Having met by coincidence, Issei decided to take them around Kuoh so that they could see the sights that it now had. They didn't enter the mortal realm often so there was bound to be some fresh changes to be experienced.

"Hmmm, no matter how many times I have human alcohol, I still can't get used to it." Falbium Asmodeus hiccupped. His face was flushed and he was swaying. It was a bad idea for him to get a mix of vodka and tequila, though he urged for it.

Ajuka Beelzebub was sitting quietly, drinking his red wine while eating his steak.

Grayfia had crossed her fingers and hoped that none of them got rowdy. The last thing she wanted was for a scene to be raised. It would've been literal hell.

Serafall was joyously savoring a fruity martini and was energetically talking to Sirzechs.

"Zechs-chan, get this, we need a new song for my show so I was hoping that you would help compose a new song when you get the time."

The Crimson-Haired Maou only chuckled.

"Of course. I'll make sure to deliver on it." He smiled.

"Mmm, thank you, Zechs-chan." She joyfully hugged her boyfriend, even giving him a peck on the cheek, causing Sirzechs to grin happily.

"Oh, the joys of being around a couple." Falbium groaned sarcastically.

"Just cus you got shot down by that human lady doesn't mean that you should put others down." Beelzebub reproached him.

"Damn it, I was so close." He muttered.

"So far, it looks like we're the only ones in a relationship." Serafall sadly noted, feeling a bit of pity for the others.

That one sentence started a whole new uncomfortable topic.

"So nobody here has dated, besides these two?" Falbium asked in a buzzed stupor. He stared at everyone with a suspecting gaze.

"Nope." Ajuka confirmed.

"No." Grayfia quipped.

It was only Issei who remained silent. It was his intention to avoid getting involved in this conversation but Falbium took his quiet position to mean that he had been in a relationship before.

"No way!" He bellowed.

' _Crap._ ' Issei sighed to himself.

"Issei, you've been in a relationship before?" Grayfia looked at him, surprised.

He always radiated the aura of a lone wolf. To think that he had someone was beyond anyone's expectations.

"No. I just didn't feel like answering." He said before drinking his water.

Grayfia gave a small sigh of relief. She hadn't admitted it, but deep down, she had some romantic interest for the wayfaring man.

Falbium, however, was not so convinced. Then again, he was drunk now. That was to be expected after 10 full glasses of vodka mixed with tequila.

"I don't belieeeve that." He slurred.

"Alright, Falbium, I think you've had enough drinks." Sirzechs

"What are you talking about?! I'm still okay." He denounced the claim.

"Your behavior alone proves you're not." Ajuka sighed.

Issei looked around and noticed that the other customers were giving them looks. He also saw security giving them wary gazes.

"Settle down now, Falbium or we'll get thrown out." Issei warned.

"Nonsense! I am the great Fal- "

He was knocked out before he could finish by Grayfia. The last thing they wanted was for someone supernatural to realize who they were.

Falbium dropped into his seat, drooling as Issei cast some magic make everyone ignore the little scene with the snap of his fingers.

"Just leave him. We'll take him home later." Sirzechs chuckled.

"Still, I'm curious, Issei-chan. Have you never wanted to be with someone?" Serafal asked in a sisterly fashion while holding onto Sirzech's arm.

"Not now, no. I'd rather focus on other things."

"But being in love with someone is such a pleasant thing." She pushed on.

"I'm sure it is." Issei laughed it off.

"I'm serious. Sometimes, it's better to be with someone other than yourself. We all need a special someone in our lives." Serafall gave him a sour look.

Issei raised a brow, wondering why she was being so persistent. He didn't notice the helpful look that Serafall was shooting Grayfia. She was trying to help the silver-haired lady.

To be honest, she appreciated it, but felt like it was doing more harm than good.

"Again, I'm sure it is. Still, I don't think a relationship is right for a guy like me. Harems aren't something I'm really into either." He declared.

Those words stabbed Grayfia's feelings as she began to calculate her chances with him. Ever since he saved her so many years ago, she'd began to develop feelings for him after watching his charitable personality. He also wasn't afraid to fight for other people who needed him.

"So what if someone just shows up one day and you fall in love or what if someone you know suddenly becomes attractive?" Serafall asked, with desperation in her voice now. Now she felt bad for Grayfia.

"Then it just happens." Issei shrugged it off.

It wasn't much but that sentence gave Grayfia just a tiny bit of hope. She smiled at Serafall, feeling grateful for asking questions that she had been too scared to come to.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Back in present day, Grayfia sighed as she decided that she should let go of those thoughts. Thinking on it would only be self-torture.

"Why do you look so lonely?" A voice asked.

She looked up and found Issei standing in front of her, giving his trademark smile. Against her own wishes, her face began to turn pink. Her heartbeat began to race again as her stomach lurched. She looked away, pursing her lips, trying to stop herself from breaking into a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Issei sat down in front of her, looking concerned.

"N-No. I'm fine." She shook her head.

"Come on, Grayfia. I know something's wrong. You can tell me about it."

"I was just thinking about the past. It's been a while since I've had time to relax."

There was no way she was going to tell him that she had been thinking about him. Added to the fact that he was now in a relationship with Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, just what chance did she stand?

"I've been wondering about the recent activities of the Khaos Brigade. They've been making their way into various territories and causing damage. I was wondering if they've entered our infrastructure yet."

"I understand. I'll keep an eye out."

"Anyways, where's Lady Artemis?" Grayfia asked, curious as to where his silver-haired lover went.

"She's using the bathroom. Speaking of, here she comes."

Artemis walked over, sporting grey pants and a red shirt, with her silky silver hair in a high ponytail. She walked over and sat down next to Issei while giving Grayfia a courteous look.

"So you on break?" Issei inquired.

"No, my father gave me the rest of the week off. I'm just a tester too, now." Grayfia smiled.

"That's cool. It's been a while since you've ever gotten some time off."

"In that case, want to hang out with us?" Artemis asked cheerfully.

Grayfia looked at her as if she said something bizarre.

"I don't want to interrupt your time together."

"Don't be like that, it'll be fun." The Goddess insisted.

To be honest, watching the two act all romantic was just too painful to watch, but when she saw Artemis smile, there was a lack of negativity or spiteful intent. Deciding that she would have to get used to this, she resigned herself to her fate.

"Alright." She made a small smile.

"Great. Well, we were thinking about going to the amusement rides. It should be fun." Artemis pepped up.

* * *

For the next hour, Grayfia learned of how much an adrenaline seeker Artemis was. She wanted to go on all of the fast and high rides. She didn't have much of a problem but Issei…he was another story. She didn't know what was louder, his screams of panic or the wind roaring in her ear.

One ride was particularly memorable. It was on the **Spiral Leviathan** Ride.

"This isn't right. We were never meant to be on such a thing." Issei was shaking his head as the roller coaster they were on clicked higher on the rails. At a suspenseful and slow pace, the ride rose to 250 feet in the air.

Grayfia, herself was beginning to feel uneasy. That was saying something. When she saw how miniscule everything looked from where she was, she wondered if she should have the maximum drop height altered.

She looked at Artemis and saw how she smiled with expectation rather than sporting a look of indignation and hysteria. The Goddess noticed Issei and gently held his hand.

"It'll be fine. If anything, I'm right here." She serenely spoke into his ear.

With those words, his expression eased, but when he looked up front again, it contorted into hesitant determination. Becoming deadly silent, the seats began to teeter over the very first edge of the rails, heading towards a deep drop.

"Uh, wa-wait. Hold on…maybe I'm going to get o-"

Finally, the ride took off with everything instantly sped up as the ride coiled and spun while sailing 90 mph on the rails.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Issei yelled as he tightly closed his eyes.

"Ahahahahaha!" Artemis giggled.

Grayfia remained silent, keeping her lips tightly shut.

Riding a series of wavy rails before transitioning into a loop that turned into twisting rails, the ride sped up before entering one last loop before slowing to a stop.

* * *

Artemis helped Issei off the ride while giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I think, I just need to take a break from roller coasters." He nodded reassuringly.

Sitting down, the trio waited for Issei to calm down. While she didn't want to admit it, Grayfia didn't want to move particularly soon either.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Issei drearily spoke.

"I should too." Artemis followed suit.

Grayfia remained, deciding that she'd just sip on her drink.

"It's been a very long time, my dear sister." Someone spoke, sounding close.

Grayfia lurched around. She recognized the voice. It had been with her since she was a child. She looked to see who it was and her eyes widened in shock. It was the same man that Issei had seen at the sushi restaurant the other night.

"Euclid?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Indeed. I came to see you." He smiled at her.

Grayfia couldn't believe it. She had long thought him to be dead, slain in battle by someone during the Civil War between the Old Satan Faction and the New Satan Faction.

"How are you still alive?"

"Somebody helped me." He enigmatically answered.

"What are you doing here?" Grayfia tensed up.

She may be on good terms with the current government, but he surely wasn't. She also remembered how manipulative he could be.

"I'm just here to pay you a visit. However, you could come with me right now." He gestured an open hand forward.

"To where?"

"To accomplish our destiny." He answered.

"And you happen to know?"

"I do. It's not a shortsighted goal like how the Old Satan Faction aimlessly believed nor is it naïve like how the New Faction's is." Euclid smile.

"Care to explain it?" Grayfia continued.

"Only if you come with me."

The answer to his invitation was obvious. Grayfia had a new home now and she loved the life that she was living. Before the Civil War ended, she had cut ties with Euclid, who refused to change sides and clung to the old ideals.

"Sorry but no." She shook her head.

"Same answer as last time, huh? I'm not surprised." Euclid smiled bitterly.

"Right now, you're considered dead, but if you intend to cause any havoc, I'm going to stop you." Grayfia warned him. Despite her claims, she still felt some semblance of sympathy for her only blood relative left.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you, Sister. I've gotten a lot stronger than when we last saw each other." He promised.

He flared his aura, causing white energy to permeate from his body, leaking into the air and causing rumbling to occur.

"I'll ask you gently one more time. Will you join me?" He stretched his hand.

"Never."

"Is it because of that man?" Euclid raised a brow.

"What man?" Grayfia asked coyly.

"That immortal, Hyoudou Issei. From what I've heard, he's beyond anything in this world, though he doesn't seem to be up to par with those legends. I honestly think that I have a shot of beating him, though it'll only come to that if you don't recede your refusal." Euclid gave her a knowing smirk.

Flaring her own aura, Grayfia stepped forward.

"If you're going to cause trouble, then I'm going to end you right now before you do anything else."

The two were going to begin fighting until they noticed Issei warp in with Artemis.

When he arrived, he looked at Euclid and narrowed his eyes. He recalled him from the night that he went to get dinner.

"You…"

Euclid only nodded and bowed.

"How are you, Hyoudou Issei…I presume?"

"And you know me?" He tensed up.

"A colleague of mine knows you. He's told me quite a lot about you. I'm hoping that you can live up to what he makes you out to be." Euclid grinned.

Before anyone could do anything, Euclid terminated his aura.

"However, it'll have to be at another time. I only came to greet my sister. That doesn't mean that this will be our last meeting, though. I hope to see you all again. Farewell." He politely spoke before leaving through a magic circle.

Grayfia was about to give chase, having a long list of questions to ask, but she found that her arm was being held back. She turned around to see that Issei was the one keeping her there.

"What are you doing?" She calmly asked.

"You're only doing what he wants. Chasing him is only the cheese of his trap. Judging by his character, I know he'll appear again. You'll have to wait till that time, or else, you'll only fall." He warned.

Grayfia relented.

"Who was he?" Issei crossed his arms. It was obvious that the two knew each other, but how was a different question and there were blank explicit details.

"His name is Euclid Lucifuge. He's my long lost little brother." She confessed.

' _That explains his fixation._ ' Issei spoke in his mind.

"I don't know how he's here. I thought he died in the Civil War; slain by Sirzechs, but somehow, he's alive." Grayfia looked down, curiosity and trouble marred her expression.

There were multitudes of possibilities to answer that question in Issei's mind.

"Brooding on that with insufficient information isn't worthwhile. Until he's properly captured, there's nothing to be done."

Grayfia nodded, already knowing what his point was.

When Zeoticus and Sirzechs showed up, the trio told them of what happened.

"I see. In that case, I'll inform the others and security of Euclid's survival. In the meantime, be careful, Grayfia. I'm sure that he's going to try something again." Sirzechs warned her.

"I pull some strings and try and find some information." Zeoticus added.

Issei, on the other hand, decided that the matter was in good hands, and proceeded to leave the matter alone until he was needed. He quietly took Artemis' hand and proceeded to spend the rest of their vacation in relative, though cautious, peace.

Even so, Issei and Artemis remembered to stay cautious, knowing that Euclid was out there, possibly plotting something.

They were proven right when they sensed magic at work. The location of said disturbance was none other than Kuoh Academy.

"Here we go again." Issei griped.

* * *

 _ **I know the chapter is much shorter compared to my other ones but I felt that this was a good place to end it.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Blood and Ice

_**Well, some people are wondering about why Issei, an immortal that can kick a whole lot of serious ass, is scared of giant roller coasters. The reason why I did that was because I wanted to show that Issei isn't a mechanical killing machine or a completely jaded person…yet. He has feelings and has vulnerabilities outside of the battlefield and is trying to rebuild a positive lifestyle.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Blood and Ice**

Issei was watching from his Living Room as the sky changed to a more orange color, signifying that a barrier had been put up. He could already sense that battle was being commenced at Kuoh Academy, which didn't surprise him at all.

"Are you going?" Artemis asked.

Issei turned to see that she was wearing her huntress attire, making it clear that she was going out to fight. The outfit consisted of a silver tunic, a light-blue top with loose sleeves, a silver belt with several pockets and weapons like knives and darts, and black pants that tightened around her legs, as black boots with silver plating finished the outfit.

Strapped to her back was a wood and silver quiver that was enchanted to have special arrows for Artemis.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

The fact that Artemis was weakened was still a widely guarded secret, with very few knowing of her condition.

"You're going, so the least I can do is watch your back and help." She gave him a knowing look.

Standing up, Issei materialized Yorukiri to his side, looking at the Academy.

"Alright, let's go."

The two warped to the battlefield and found that the ORC, Michael, Sirzechs, and Azazel were present. Accompanying the Three Leaders were Okita Souji, Irina Shidou, and a silver-haired young man that Issei knew to be Vali Lucifer, who was something like an apprentice to him.

"Issei?!" Azazel called over to his friend.

"Surprise attack?" He inquired.

"Yeah. The Old Satan Faction got the jump on us. Everyone's stuck in frozen time due to Rias' other Bishop, Gasper Vladi. Only a few of us are unaffected, however." The Fallen Governor went on to explain the details of what happened before this.

Issei merely sighed.

"Well, this is cliché. Alright, I'll deal with this. I don't want my home getting blown to bits." Issei walked forward towards a group of OSF soldiers.

"Will you all turn back? Or will you lose here?" Issei asked them.

"Issei, I leave their fates up to you." Sirzechs interjected, telling him his own opinion.

Issei nodded, understanding that his old friend was telling him to use his own discretion about whether to kill or spare the rogue devils.

"We will not listen to the likes of outsiders. In the end, you will all fall beneath our feet!"

A man with black hair tied into a ponytail stepped forward.

"Creuserey Asmodeus." Issei noted.

"We couldn't have picked a better time to attack. With all of you vermin here, eliminating you all in one fell swoop will be easy." The prideful devil smirked.

Teleporting into the area above him, were 2 other people: Shalba Beelzebub and Katerea Leviathan.

"So I take it that this is just one desperate attempt to start another war?" Issei asked.

"We've been biding our time since the last Civil War. Now that we've obtained greater strength, we are sure to succeed this time. You fakers and obsoletes will soon taste utter and horrific defeat!" Shalba pointed at Sirzechs, aiming his animosity at the current leader of the Underworld.

"Time and again, you all do this. What I do, I do for the sake of continuing our race, regardless of method." Sirzechs darkened his expression, staring back at Shalba with calm ferocity.

The heir to Beelzebub jumped back slightly but regained his composure.

"Those are the words of a prideless fool! Enough talk!" Creuserey swatted away Sirzech's comment.

Suddenly, the 3 heirs to the Maou line noticed Artemis, who was calmly analyzing the situation.

"And who is this?" Katerea questioned, her curiosity piqued. She felt Artemis' presence and knew that she wasn't weak. If anything, she was at the level of a Maou.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt." She plainly retorted.

"Che! Such arrogance for another religion to mix themselves into the affairs of the Underworld!" Creuserry barked.

"Not so. Several pantheons have already joined the Alliance. We set up this little group since we knew that you lot were up to no good. That means that Lady Artemis has every right to be here and interfere." Azazel smirked.

"To think that you would besmirch the names of the Satan Lines by allying with not only Angels and Fallen Angels, you would bring in other religions. What's more!" Shalba then pointed at Issei with an accusational look.

"You would ally with this homeless, stray filth! This freak of nature! He does nothing but meddle with others, waltzing around like he owns everything! It was this wretched abomination that foiled our plans in the Civil War!" He cried out.

Issei merely looked at him with an uncaring look, not bothered nor surprised by Shalba's claims.

Artemis on the other hand…

She darkened her expression with every insult he threw at Issei. Her hair began to rise and blow in the air as her silvery-white aura flared. Her bangs overshadowed her face and her fist trembled. Everyone was caught off-guard by the sudden change in the atmosphere as they looked at her.

"You may insult me and others, but you will not insult my precious Issei. Calling him a monster and an abomination…" She trailed off before glaring at the Three OSF leaders.

The reason why Artemis was so angry was because she knew that those words were spoken by Issei in his nightmares. She knew that it was directed at him too.

"You are the freaks and monsters. You know nothing about who Issei really is! He's more than any of you will ever be in this life or the next. I won't forgive you for those insults!" Artemis leered at them, with her silver bow ready.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, I shall assume that it's fine to terminate them?" She looked to the crimson-haired Maou.

"Do as you please." He nodded, signing their death warrants, though he jumped when she snapped at him.

Forming three arrows of light, Artemis fired them at the ones who dared to insult her beloved. She knew how hurtful those words were to him, even if he didn't notice it. After bearing witness to what haunted Issei, she wouldn't tolerate anyone adding to it.

The arrows immediately split into an onslaught of copies when they sailed towards Shalba and the others. Just before they made contact, the arrows exploded, creating hundreds of explosions that were shaped like stars. When the dust cleared, nothing remained of the OSF leaders except for fading ash that resembled their forms.

Issei deadpanned a little at the overkill that Artemis performed. He was honestly touched that Artemis cared so much about him, but the level of power that she had exerted into her attack had been a bit much in his opinion.

The Goddess of the Moon walked over to him and put a hand on his chest, directly over his heart.

"You okay?" She asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Remind me to never mess with Issei while Artemis is around." Azazel whispered to Sirzechs, who nodded in agreement.

"Where's Rias' Bishop?" Issei turned to Sirzechs.

"In the Old School building that's not far from here. However, we can't get there with Castling because Rias is frozen in time by her Bishop's Sacred Gear. We'll have to break through the enemy lines and get over there."

Suddenly, explosions erupted a certain distance away from the current battlefield. A massive pillar of ice blasted into the sky, followed by a swirl of snow. Recognizing those attacks, Issei and Sirzechs knew what was going on.

"Was Grayfia supposed to be here?" Issei asked.

"She should've been here 10 minutes ago and those are her moves being executed over there. If anything, I'm willing to bet that- "

"Euclid had a hand in this." Issei finished the sentence.

"I'll help clean things up here. You go make sure Grayfia's okay." Artemis smiled at him, before turning around.

"Be careful." Issei gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading off.

Artemis went pink and gave him a surprised look as he left. She certainly loved the affection but she felt bashful when he did it in front of so many people.

Shaking off her initial embarrassment, Artemis turned to the hordes of enemies that were flooding in, notching her arrows, she began intercepting them.

* * *

Issei dashed through campus grounds before reaching his destination. In front of him, a frozen landscape of snow and ice lay before him. Two people were fighting in the air, locked in a cold dance.

He was about to intervene but he stopped. Grayfia gave him a sharp look, clearly telling him not to interfere. He nodded, agreeing to her wishes, however, he would intervene if matters went South.

Grayfia had been wondering how he had grown to be this much stronger. During the Civil War, he was only at the strength of a High-Class devil, but now, he had reached Ultimate-Class.

Blasting him with a wave of ice magic, Euclid repelled it with a barrier, neutralizing the attack.

Snapping her fingers, Grayfia swirled snowflakes around her younger brother. The flakes quickly became pointed blades of icicles, circling around him, ready to impale the enemy at any moment.

Raising both of his arms, Euclid covered himself with pillars of ice, stopping the icicles from even touching him.

Refusing to give him time to launch an offensive, Grayfia cast the same spell that Euclid did, forming several pillars of ice that crashed against his, causing the constructs to shatter, leaving him slightly disoriented.

"You're still so merciless, Sister." He smirked, not losing his cool.

Grayfia remained silent, not even listening to his words.

"I guess you're not in the mood to talk today."

Covering his hand in snow, he formed a blade around his arm. Dashing at her, he sliced through the pillars of cold like a hot knife through butter. Forming a wall of spikes, Grayfia backed up before assuming a stance.

When Euclid broke through, Grayfia threw a kick that landed square in the face.

"Guh!" He coughed as he sailed through the air, slightly.

He wiped the blood off his cheek, though he retained his composed exterior. Gathering power in his palms, he clapped his hands in front of Grayfia, creating a sharp crescent-shaped shockwave that froze whatever it touched.

Blocking with a barrier, Grayfia managed to stop the attack, but it had drained a significant amount of strength to do it.

Left with no other choice, she dashed at Euclid, surprising him.

Spinning in mid-air, she planted her heel right into Euclid's collarbone. Wincing in pain, Euclid backed up after striking her in the side with a chop from his hand.

Ducking, Grayfia flipped, landing her heel into the back of his head, sending him flying into the ground below, making a small crater.

Staggering back up, he noticed that one of Grayfia's magic circles had marked him.

"You're quite serious, aren't you, Sister? To think you'd even put this seal on me." Euclid looked at her.

Issei knew what he was talking about. Grayfia had marked him with a magic circle that would slow down the enemy's physical movements before afflicting them with a spell that slowly covered them in ice, stopping their movements.

Knowing not to waste time, Euclid rushed at her. He pricked his finger, pouring his blood into his magic circle, turning it red. The blood that dripped into his spell enhanced it with direct application of his life-force. Firing a red blizzard from his hand, the surge of ice and frost roared towards Grayfia.

Dodging to the side, the stream came flying back at her, circling around to catch her off-guard. Ascending upwards in the sky, Grayfia was about to attack again but was forced to defend when the stream of cold split into two attacks.

Grimacing from the pain of collision, Grayfia continued her charge. She flew downward towards her younger brother, slamming a palm into his chest. Euclid merely grinned.

"Is that all? Surely you have a stronger attack." He taunted.

"Wait for it." She coolly stated.

Suddenly, ice and snowflakes began to flurry around him.

"What?"

Snapping her fingers, Grayfia spoke.

"I'm not known as 'the Lady of the Tundra' for no reason. [ **Arctic Time** ]."

Instantly, ice layered around Euclid's body, creating a shell of frozen magic around him.

Grayfia glided over, about to restrain him, but suddenly, the ice cracked before purple light blasted from within the icy prison. The ground shook as the layers of Frost Time flew into the air, turning to powder as Grayfia looked at Euclid's new form.

"I may not have been a match for you before but this changes everything." Euclid chuckled darkly.

His eyes became pale yellow as purple streaks of color dyed his hair. His teeth became sharper and his nails grew to claws. Wings of ice erupted from his back as purple marks crawled onto them.

"What did you do to yourself?" Grayfia asked, appalled by this sudden transformation.

The aura that Euclid radiated was purely malicious, making everyone's skin crawl in warning.

"It's a gift from a friend. Now, my dear sister, I'll have you come with me."

With incredible speed, he darted at her, forming a blade of purple ice that had tendrils creeping across it.

Grayfia defended with a magic circle but he quickly cut through it, though there was some resistance. Whirling around violently, his wings of ice collided with her other shield, though it hurled her into the ground.

Flipping into an upright position, Grayfia made a spear from ice.

Euclid charged at her with incredible speed but this time, his sister was ready. Sidestepping, she whipped around and cut him from behind. Much to her dismay, she only made a shallow cut.

Stepping back, she raised a wall of solid ice before tapping it, causing spikes to jettison from the other side.

Euclid managed to nimbly dodge each assault, countering with a wingbeat from his new ice wings.

Gathering a significant amount of demonic power in his right hand, he made a javelin of ice, coating it in the purple substance that had transformed him.

Throwing it, the attack bashed through Grayfia's defenses and slashed her left side, drawing blood. Wincing and gritting her teeth, she continued to fight.

Deciding to get serious, Grayfia let go of restraint. She covered herself in a cold and icy aura and gave Euclid a look that made him slightly creep back.

"Let's finish this old game." She declared.

Forming a sword of ice, she charged at Euclid.

He readied a hand covered in ice, which formed a massive claw, and moved to attack her. Gracefully moving out of the way, Grayfia severed his limb. Ice spread across his sliced appendage, creeping up his body, freezing it.

"Damn! I forgot about this." Euclid cursed.

"You've become irrational with that enhancement. You've forgotten that the wounds that I inflict with [ **Zero's Grasp** ] can freeze you from the inside if cut there until it spreads throughout your body." Grayfia remarked.

Covering his hand with an icy blade, Euclid severed his freezing arm to prevent the curse from spreading.

"Even so, I won't give up."

Creating a magic circle in his hand, Euclid created a massive hexagon that appeared underneath her. Multiple runes of advanced magic marked the hexagon, making it clear that this was no ordinary spell.

Issei knew that this attack wasn't something to be allowed to happen, as he had seen it before.

"Are you really going to go this far?" Grayfia asked, clearly unsettled.

"Why, of course. It's all for the sake of reuniting with my family."

"What's happened to you, Euclid?" Grayfia questioned.

"It's your fault that this has happened."

"My fault." Grayfia looked at him, perplexed.

"You chose to side with those fakers. You forgot our duty. We, of the Lucifuge, have it as our duty to serve the Lucifer Clan and the true Maou. Yet, you turned your back on our history and our ways and joined those misfits. Let alone, that cur." Euclid spoke, but his voice started to shake with rage.

"I changed my path because I saw how futile the old ways were. Pride isn't worth our lives, Euclid. There would've been no one to serve if we were all dead. To just fight ourselves, then go and fight the other factions, and then to fight and kill over and over again just to try and dominate others? I wanted none of that. At first, I followed our family's laws because I didn't know better. It had been ingrained in me to conform because of how we were raised. But I finally opened my eyes, Euclid." Grayfia reasoned.

"That's what you believe. As devils, it is our nature to destroy and conquer. That is how it has always been. Even now, that is what we do"

"If you wish to think that for all time, then there is no need to keep talking." Grayfia readied herself once more.

The two clashed, but suddenly, Euclid's arm formed a giant blade of ice from where it had been severed.

"If so, then I will strike you down before I expire." He roared, though there were tears in his eyes, making it clear that there was more going on than it seemed.

Putting all his anger and disappointment into one attack, Euclid transferred every bit of power and emotion that he had into his arm and cut downwards. The blow managed to slice into Grayfia's right shoulder, though she was saved before it could become a problem.

No longer willing to watch, Issei materialized a magic circle underneath himself. Fifteen layers of magic circles circled beneath his foot, with one fading away. The magic circle was the seal that he had imposed on himself to contain his powers, with one seal unlocked, he would be much stronger than before.

Dashing to her in the blink of an eye, Issei carried Grayfia into his arms before putting a palm directly in front of Euclid's chest. Forming a small orb of blue energy, he blasted a wave of magic that sent Euclid flying far into the distance.

"Issei?" She asked, unsure of how he had just moved like lightning.

"We need to get you healed."

He covered his hand in a green light and placed it over her slash wound.

"It looks like Euclid hit you with an 'Emotional Attack'." Issei remarked.

It was something that Azazel and him had talked about. When striking with consolidated emotion in the rush of the moment, it was possible to overcome something just by that miracle. It was considered believable since they lived in a crazy world, after all.

"It would seem so. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to do that, but it's clear that he's changed in the time that I thought he was dead."

"He seemed quite single-minded in retrieving you." Issei noted, hinting at curiosity.

Knowing what he was getting at, Grayfia nodded.

"When we were young, our father was abusive to us. He had lost purpose and he lost our mother in the war so he became angry at all times but one thing kept him reminded of his original purpose. Our clan was pledged to serve the Lucifers, as our forefathers had done. Our clan and its laws were our lives, as our father had said. For a long time, he taught me that our traditions were the only thing that were important, not ourselves. In time, he did that to Euclid. That explains why Euclid is so attached to the old ways. He doesn't know anything else."

Grayfia scoffed at herself, feeling as if she had indeed failed him.

"As for fixation on me…I raised Euclid as if he were my own child due to our dead mother. I was the only one who really cared about him. However, when he made it clear that he would follow the old ways to the death, I just couldn't go through with it. It was senseless to follow old laws and goals that resulted in nothing. I guess he couldn't take that and became intent on bringing me back to his side. I'm his only family left, after all." Grayfia sadly noted, tearing up a little at what happened to her brother.

"It's just that…for so long, I've never had anyone care about me until I came to this side. When I was taken in by the Gremories, I finally felt like I had a home and family. I was just so desperate." She choked out.

"It's not your fault. Euclid had his chance to find his own life and purpose beside the one that had been thrust upon him. Instead of being individual, he chose to be chained. Nobody blames you for your decision because you can't make everybody happy. I learned that the hard way." Issei affirmed to her.

Grayfia looked at him, slightly curious about his own story now. She knew that he was a secretive man but she couldn't help but want to know what he meant by that in detail.

"Listen to me, Grayfia. Euclid has chosen his path and you have chosen yours. We all experience things in our lives that make us hate ourselves but we need to keep going or else it won't be called living. You're a beautiful, strong, and practical woman. You would've never become like this if you had remained with the Old Satan Faction. Don't ever forget that we all live with freedom of choice for a reason." Issei smiled at her.

"Ah…" Grayfia's breath hitched as his words rang in her ears and shook her heart. Her face, heating up slightly.

He was right. If he hadn't been the one to save her all those years ago, she would've never found such a new and wonderful life. And it wasn't one that she was ever going to let go of.

Suddenly, the trees behind the two snapped apart as a strong presence came barreling towards them.

"It looks like whatever enhanced him is making him more ferocious." Issei noted.

"He's a lot stronger than before, that's for certain." Grayfia sighed. He always was a troublesome boy when he was younger.

Issei recalled the days of the Underworld Civil War, and the strength levels of the participants from back then.

Euclid was particularly talented, using the ice magic of the Lucifuge Clan with great skill, though his might wasn't at the level of Grayfia's. This time, his magic was much stronger and he seemed to have gained more physical strength. Still, that wasn't what bothered Issei. Euclid was carrying an energy signature that was similar to the Ghost that he met at the Amusement Park.

It was becoming clear to him now, that the Ghost was meddling with events.

"Y-You can put me down now." Grayfia stammered, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Right." Issei realized that he was still carrying her, bridal style.

"Anyways, he's probably charging at us with a vengeance so we'd best think of a plan. I could get much more serious but the surrounding area would suffer for it." Grayfia sighed.

"I'll take it from here." Issei put a hand on her shoulder as he walked forward. Under normal pretenses, Euclid would've lost to Grayfia already, but making the current area uninhabitable wasn't exactly an option available.

"No, I'm fine now. I can finish this." She objected, but now, she seemed to have gained some sense of closure.

' _Now you've gone and reminded me about why I'm so in love with you._ ' Grayfia smiled to herself.

"If that's the case, then let me lend you a small hand." Issei put a hand her shoulder and transferred some of his own power to her.

Grayfia felt adrenaline rush through every fiber of her being as her stamina and energy was replenished.

Euclid came through the clearing, panting.

"You!" He leered at Issei.

"Euclid, will you finally desist? It's pointless to continue fighting this old battle." Issei suggested.

"Never! I shall kill you for taking the only family that I had left!" Euclid charged over, dropping all pretense of caution that he was known for.

Grayfia decided to copy one of Issei's moves and crouched her legs, assuming an iaido stance. As her brother came closer, she quickly formed a sword of ice and cleaved him as he came closer. The destructive wave that was unleashed from her ice sword created a massive blast that froze everything in the area into solid ice.

"Sister…have you really chosen them over family?" He weakly reached over to her.

"They are my family. So were you." Grayfia sadly looked at him.

Knowing that she still had some care for him left in her eyes, he relented.

"I see. I wanted to reclaim, you who was my world. You raised me and loved me when Father never did. When you abandoned me, I didn't know what to do, for I felt like there was no one left that cared for me. My mind was twisted and I came to rely on what I grew up with to maintain myself. I set this whole scheme up to distract the others to try and take you, but it's clear to me that such a goal wasn't obtainable. Yet, I guess defeat isn't so bad. I'm finally free from all of those teachings that were imposed one me." He sadly smirked.

"Who changed you? Who gave you these powers?" Issei asked. As much as he hated himself for asking these questions at such a tender time, he had to.

"It was a strange entity. A dark specter that offered me power to bring my sister back home to my side. It appeared suddenly one day and spoke to me. When I was close to it, I felt myself become somewhat more open to his suggestions. He preyed on my desires and used them. He then inserted some sort of substance into my soul. In exchange, he told me to show him what I could do. That's…all." His voice became weaker by the second as he finally closed his eyes for the very last time.

Grayfia sniffled as she put a hand on his corpse, which was fading into snowy powder. Her last blood relative was gone now, leaving her the sole member of the Lucifuge Clan. Even if she had severed ties with him, Euclid was still her brother.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to withhold her cries.

A soft touch patted her back, making her turn around.

Issei gave her a sympathetic look as she finally broke down. Easing into his chest, she began to cry as he smoothed his hand over her back. The man said no words as they weren't necessary. She just needed to let her emotions out after restraining them for so long.

Issei knew that her cold façade was to hide her insecurities, while blending with her strictness.

* * *

When the two returned to the main group, Issei wasn't surprised to see that all of the OSF devils were restrained, with the Leaders of the Three Factions standing victorious.

"So mind telling me what was going on?" Issei asked.

"Well, we were setting up an Alliance between the Three Factions. We finalized everything and came to peace. Then, we got notifications that Odin and Zeus have decided to join, having caught wind of this plan. After that, the OSF came to try and kill all of us, and you know what happened after that." Azazel summarized.

"Are you okay?" Sirzechs asked his sister.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

He felt that something was different, given the emotion radiating from her. It was brighter and softer compared to her usual distant self.

Artemis walked up to Issei and held him close.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked, worried.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry. If anything, I didn't really do any sort of fighting." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"That's just fine."

When everything was cleaned up, the Three Factions began to leave but before Grayfia departed, she walked up to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, forgive me for what I'm about to say."

"Eh?"

Grayfia perked up and walked over to Issei. Grabbing him by the collar, she firmly planted her lips on his, shocking everyone present.

"WHAT?!" Artemis cried out in severe dismay, her face red with anger.

The Lady of the Tundra turned to her and smiled.

"I won't simply stand still and let you have Issei anymore. I may have chosen to let this matter drop but now, I won't be doing that. From now on, don't expect to be the only one who wants to be with him. We live in worlds of polygamy, after all." She smirked before disappearing through a magic circle.

Issei, Azazel, and Sirzechs had their jaws drop to the ground when Grayfia declared that.

Artemis began to shake with frustration, turning to Issei with a red face.

"Hyoudou Issei-san…do explain this all to me." She forced a smile, though her eyebrows were frowning. She was breathing heavily, a clear sign that she was angry.

"Oooooh, someone's in trouble. She's using the full name." Azazel began laughing.

"He's probably gonna sleep on the couch tonight." Sirzechs chuckled.

"W-Wait! I-I-I-I don't know! I really don't!" Issei panicked as Artemis walked up to him.

"That's the problem with you, men! You never know why we're angry!" Artemis shouted in comedic outrage.

"What?!" Issei cried out, baffled.

* * *

In the sky, a familiar wisp of purple looked down at the sight, clearly intrigued.

"It's too bad that you didn't do any fighting this time. I was curious as to what you would do. Euclid proved to be such a simple tool to exploit. His crying for his big sister made him susceptible to my words. He wasn't very strong either. However, I now know that I need to increase the formula that I give to my specimens. Still, there are plenty of new opportunities to come to test you again. I'm in no real hurry, after all." The Ghost chuckled.

* * *

 **Arc 3 End**

 **Next Arc: Arc 4 – The Valkyries of the North**

 _ **So, I know that this chapter was real short, but I didn't want to drag it on more than necessary. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. I was going to have Issei fight Euclid but I felt that Grayfia was much more fit to fight Euclid. And now, she's declared herself a rival, and she's warned Artemis that she might not be the only one, so you know what that means.**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Giant Problem

_**Well…it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Sorry about that. I really wanted to concentrate on 'The Heroic Calamity' because it was a very new brand of story for me. However, I'm here to bring you an update to this story. This time, Issei ad Artemis go to Asgard.**_

* * *

 **Arc 4: The Valkyries of the North**

 **Chapter 10: A Giant Problem**

Issei was relaxing at home. He had returned after helping the Alliance deal with the Old Satan Faction, and was finally able to rest without any sort of problem springing up on him. He had fallen asleep on his bed when he awoke the next morning to find his lover sleeping next to him, having pulled him close to her and cuddling with him.

He certainly didn't mind, rather, he was happy with the gesture. Her defensiveness of him had been a surprise but he was also touched by her concern.

Then he remembered what happened last night. Artemis was very upset with him because of a simple kiss that Grayfia gave him. On the lips. At first, he wanted to be oblivious but he found that there was essentially no way out for him. This had given him a new problem, as he wasn't sure how to respond to Grayfia's feelings. He had never thought of her as more than a dear friend, but now, he had to think of a whole new perspective about her.

He shifted slightly before Artemis stirred.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Artemis smiled and snuggled closer.

"It's fine. I love waking up like this with you."

"Come on. I'll make us something to eat."

"Nope. It's my turn today." Artemis giggled, gently pushing him back down.

She got up and stretched before walking outside the room. Following her, he sat down at the kitchen table, mesmerized by her peaceful beauty. She was wearing a black shirt and white pants. Issei, however, noticed that her radiance of immortality had returned a bit, almost as if she shined even more than before.

Artemis noticed his gaze and frowned.

"You've been staring at me a lot. Is something wrong?"

"No." Issei shook his head and smiled, making Artemis blush.

She set down a plate of fruit, waffles, sausage, and bacon and sat down next to him.

"Here, ah~" She held up a fork with some waffles on it.

"Aaaah." Issei opened his mouth as she fed him.

"How is it? I decided to put coconut flavoring in them this time."

"It's really good. Here." Issei then fed her some strawberries.

"Aah~" She opened her mouth, though the sound she made an extremely stimulating sound.

Issei began to wonder if she was becoming more and more seductive with him, as she seemed to smile much more lustfully.

When they finished breakfast, Odin appeared through a magic circle.

"Issei…" His expression was grim.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"I need you to please come to Asgard. It's very urgent. It's about Loki."

Issei only sighed, scratching his head.

"I'm on my way."

"Is something wrong?" Artemis came out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a cloth.

She knew that Issei was often asked for favors, so she could predict that it was usually something troubling.

"Yeah. Odin needs my help. It's about Loki." Issei stood up, nodding.

She knew that Loki was bad news, as his deeds were known even to her religion. He was a dastardly trickster and would often cause trouble. Sometimes it was light-hearted, but at other times, he was malicious. If Issei was dealing with him, then she wanted to go with him. She still remembered her father telling her that Issei was no longer at the level that he was feared for, having sealed off his strength.

"Then, I'm going too." She took off her apron.

Issei only smiled and nodded. This made Artemis quite happy, as it meant that he was more willing to trust her now. She would still flashback to the night where she learned that he had been fighting off her pursuers. The horrid sight made her cringe. Ever since then, she swore to keep that from happening again.

* * *

Warping to Asgard, within Odin's palace, he talked with the Chief god with Artemis. Asgard was a city of gold and silver mixed with stone. The aesthetic design of Adgard was similar to medieval times but there were some large structures that were quite modern as well. Running through the entire realm, was the Bifrost stream, which ventured deep into the darkness of space. The Bifrost Bridge connected Asgard to several other realms, and thus, was severely guarded to avoid any sort of exploitable situations.

"So, what did Loki do now?" Issei asked.

"The brat has gone and raised an army of Jotuns to attack Midgard. He's completely against the Alliance, as it would make him moot as the god of mischief. He thinks that we should stay autonomous but when a majority vote overruled him, he threw a fit." Odin scoffed.

"And why are the Jotuns fighting for him?" Issei asked, curious.

"Apparently, Loki promised them Midgard as expanded territory. He intends to destroy Kuoh since it's a point of unity and importance to the Alliance. Not only that, but he's intending on expanding his control and hopefully create more uprisings. The rogue Jotuns also joined because they can't stand how Azazel and the others are influencing other pantheons. They see it as them clawing their ways into other religions to try and slowly control them."

Issei sighed.

"Fortunately, the King of the Jotuns, Farbauti, is also within agreement to the Alliance and has already signed his forces on. He's the one that gave us information, which is 100% reliable." Odin smirked.

"What about the others?" Issei asked, inquiring about Thor and the others.

"I've already sent them out there but there's a secret group of rogue Jotuns that are circling around to Midgard. I'd like to ask that you please help deal with it. I, myself, have to protect Asgard, with the other realms being used to move the rebellion to their destination." Odin groaned.

"Heimdall saw this?"

Odin merely nodded.

"I'll be sending some Valkyries and soldiers to help you. Brynhildr is one of them. I don't want to send her, as I don't have the right but she volunteered…"

Issei knew why he was hesitant. A long time ago, Brynhildr had been chosen to stand vigil over 2 kings, and to select one of them to enter Valhalla. Odin favored one of the kings but Brynhildr chose the other, incurring Odin's wrath. He imprisoned her in a tower surrounded by fire and shields.

When Issei sensed her pleas and cries, he rescued her, freeing her and when he learned of Odin's unproportionate punishment, he invaded Asgard and beat Odin senseless after attempts at negotiation failed. After humbling Odin with brutality and words, the old King of the Norse changed for the better. Brynhildr even forgave Odin and returned to her post.

That was also how Odin and Issei became friends after the former Grim Herald saw him mature.

"That would be appreciated." Issei nodded.

"You'll need to move quickly, as they're advancing through Niflheim right now."

Departing immediately, Issei and Artemis went outside to the courtyard outside of the Palace and was met by a woman with golden blonde hair.

"It's been a while, Issei. It looks like you're doing well." She smiled.

"Likewise, Brynhildr."

Brynhildr had hair that reached down to her waist, with bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were purple and her figure was drool-worthy. Her bust was quite large with a rear that ended up catching many glances, though Issei resisted the minor urge to glance. Her armor was white and black, consisting of a chestplate, gauntlets, pauldrons, an armored skirt, and greaves. Strapped to her belt was a sword.

Standing behind her were several beautiful women wearing armor and carrying weapons. On the other side of the courtyard were several warriors wearing armor and equipping weapons.

"I will simply be helping Asgard with this situation. Brynhildr shall take charge." Issei stepped back.

"Lord Odin specifically gave you command, Issei." She raised a brow.

"I'm not fit for leadership. You've commanded the Valkyries and led them to several victories. You're the better choice. I'll simply be extra muscle for you." The man smiled.

Brynhildr sighed before turning to the many troops before her.

"Alright. The rebel Jotuns will be marching to Midgard from Niflheim, so we will first seal off the entrance and then we'll pincer them. Lady Hela will allow us access to her domain. Through the Bifrost, we can quickly get there before the Jotuns and Loki advance further."

Standing on the Bifrost Bridge, all of the assigned warriors were sent to a realm of ice and snow.

* * *

Niflheim consisted of glaciers and frozen mountains stretched for as far as the eye could see there. Dunes of powdered ice created uneven footing for everyone but it was ignorable.

Arriving in front of a temporal swirl behind him, Issei looked behind and saw the image of Midgard, also named Earth. He turned to look in front of him and used his [ **Solemn Vision** ]. He gazed far into the distance, with his eyes zooming in like a telescope.

He saw massive humanoids wielding clubs, hammers, axes, and spears, while wearing armor.

"I count no less than 1,000 Jotuns." Issei reported to Brynhildr.

"Got it. My Valkyries will stand at the sides to bombard magic. The Aesir will stand ready to hold the enemy lines. Issei, can you lead the charge?" She asked.

"Of course." Issei nodded.

With the Valkyries hidden, Issei stood in front of the Asgardians, with Yorukiri in his hand. The ground quickly began to rumble and quake as the Jotuns stopped in a certain distance away. They generally looked like humans but where just larger, standing 14 ft high at least, with a max of 30 ft.

"Does Asgard wish to continue inhibiting us here, as well?" One Jotun called out.

"Why are you listening to Loki? What has he promised you? You should know that he's the god of Mischief" Issei asked.

"In return for profits to our home, we can obtain a new one by destroying the Alliance and their pantheons. He has sworn great harvests, benefits, and glory to our people. The leaders of my kind are foolish for siding with the Aesir and Vanir and allying with outsiders. They've meddled their way even into countless pantheons, as if they own everything. I will not tolerate it." A Jotun boomed.

"I'm going to ask that you turn back. Fighting here is pointless. It's time that pantheons ceased hostilities towards each other. It creates unnecessary chaos and bloodshed. Believe me, I know what it's like to see a change in lifestyle that just seems to crash your livelihoods. Please, turn back." Issei decided to try and reason with the Jotuns.

"I will have none of your foolery. Loki already warned us about how you like to talk your way out. That is not the way of true Jotuns. We will settle this with combat." The Army Commander spat.

Issei sighed. At least he tried.

Unlocking some of his sealed powers, Issei opened his palm and created blue mist.

"I'd prefer not to fatally wound them. A bloody change isn't something that'd be good." He spoke to the Asgardians behind him.

"We'll try to spare who we can." One of them nodded.

Issei launched the orb of mist into the center of the enemy force, creating a cloud of smoke to erupt.

The Jotuns coughed and stumbled as they collapsed to their knees.

"Human magic. Diverse and weak, but strong in the right hands." Issei commented.

Through his skill and power, he upgraded the standard for a stun spell made by human mages.

Unfortunately, several of the Jotuns proved to be unaffected by his magic.

Issei drew Yorukiri, and charged. The two forces clashed violently as the ice around them cracked, with snow blowing everywhere while the wind howled at everyone.

Sliding beneath the feet of one Jotun, he jumped into the air and kicked it in the back before taking hold of the club of another Jotun, who was charging at him from behind, and wrenched it from his grasp. Whirling around, he slammed several enemies away, though he made sure to lessen the force of his attacks or he might do some permanent damage.

Spinning like a wheel, he cleared away several of the enemy Jotuns, who were dumb enough to charge at him.

Meanwhile, several Valkyries erupted from the glaciers that formed the walls that boxed their friends and foes into a battlefield.

"Fire!" Brynhildr ordered.

Volleys of arrows and magic spells bombarded the enemy, creating tremors as ice began to crack and melt.

Artemis notched an arrow and aimed it at the sky, letting it whistle into the air. Soon, sparkles flickered from up above before hailing down in a rain of arrows.

Several Jotuns yelled in rage as the painful bolts of silver impaled them.

While the enemy's formation broke apart, the Asgardians and Valkyries swooped in and plowed through the enemy. Swords and spears slashed at the enemy as the Jotuns began focusing again.

"Enough! All Jotuns, form up and push the enemy back!" The Jotun Commander ordered.

Artemis notched an arrow and aimed precisely at him, targeting an area that wouldn't leave the enemy with a permanent injury. At first, Artemis was skeptical of Issei's plea, but she agreed with him, not wanting to cast a bad image on the Alliance, but she mainly only did it because Issei asked it of her.

She followed him with her eyes as she lied up her aim. Even with a moving target, she had no problems as her skill and experience made this easy for her.

Firing her shot, the Jotun Commander took an arrow to the calves, forcing him to his knees. Firing another shot, a net of silver trapped him, forcing him to the ground.

"Excellent shots, Milady!" Brynhildr applauded.

"It's nothing. It helps that he didn't suspect me." She smiled.

Brynhildr then noticed the Jotuns were amassing their lines.

"All mages, fire on the 4th line. Disorient them!" She commanded while blasting a long beam of magic.

A rain of magic rumbled towards the Jotuns but they were now prepared. Using their clubs, they swatted away the enemy attacks before bashing through Asgardian lines, swinging brutally as they sent several warriors flying into the air.

A Jotun jumped into the air and swung his axe into the ground, collapsing the frozen ground under his enemies as he took the chance to smash them into walls with another might swing.

Artemis notched several arrows as she fired on the giants that were making trouble. Hitting them with exploding arrows, the giants were thrown into the walls of glaciers.

While she did that, the Valkyries trailed their way through enemy lines, quickly decimating the enemy with expert strikes of their weapons.

Brynhildr rode her steed as she bashed through the enemy lines with her horse kicking away at the giants. She reaped her way through the chain of command among the enemy and fired off magic rays that didn't fail to fell an enemy. While doing so, she remained untouched by any giant, as she outclassed their battle skills, though the same couldn't be said for several others of the Asgardians.

Issei put his hand on the ground and shattered the ice before manipulating lightning and shocking the giants with waves of blue electricity.

Shaking violently, several enemies dropped to their knees. Swooping in, Issei knocked them unconscious with swings of his sword, using the blunt side.

With a pulse of energy, he sent several giants flying away into the snow.

"Release the Jormungandr!" A Jotun leader commanded.

A massive cage was created from a magic circle, revealing a massive serpent within. Issei, however, knew that it wasn't the real thing. The real Jormungandr would've been nearly impossible to move.

The cage broke open from the top, as a massive serpent slithered into the air. It hissed and leered around, looking at which targets to attack first. It looked like a massive snake, with the top part of its body being green and the underside being pine green. It had four fangs; two on both jaws. Its eyes were yellow with black slit pupils. Its body length was 200 meters long, and was 50 meters thick.

It opened its mouth and blew fire at the Jotuns and Asgardians alike. The Jotuns screamed when they saw that the creature held no distinction between friend or foe. Rivers of fire exuded from the Clone's mouth, melting the ice and snow that filled the landscape along with several Asgardians and Jotuns.

Issei used [Dawn Breaker] and blasted it away from the hundreds that were gathered near him. He fired a lightning bolt into the sky before swirling clouds over the massive serpent.

"[ **Thunderclap**!]" He snapped his fingers.

A massive blue bolt of mana and lightning zapped the creature, shattering its scales and disintegrating it with ease.

Several looked at Issei in alarm. Jormungandr was absurdly powerful, being known as the 'End Dragon'. Even if its clone was severely weaker, not even being half the strength of the real thing, it was still a difficult enemy to deal with.

"Now do you see Loki's treachery? He doesn't just wish for the end of the other pantheons. He wants to see the end of his own pantheon." Issei looked at the Jotun Commander, who was stuck in his net.

The enemy looked away, mulling over what just happened, clearly angry at this betrayal. They had trusted the deity to deliver on his end, hoping that with his help, the Jotuns could finally receive the glory and reverence that they deserved. Yet, the giant knew that those times were long past, though he wished for them to return. Glory in battle had been everything to him up to this point.

"Cut me loose." He demanded, though it was without his usual aggressive tone.

Severing the links between the silver netting, the Giant rose up and turned to Issei.

"Very well. We will retract our armies. Loki will pay for his trickery."

Without another word, the Jotun left with the rest of his forces to return to Jotunnheim. He didn't directly state it, but Issei knew that the Giant had let go of his earlier notions, seeing that the real liar was the one who conjured up this plot.

Artemis glided next to him, and watched as the giants left.

"Well, that was easy." She exhaled.

"If they hadn't released Jormungandr early, then things would've been worse. That thing was a trap set by Loki to go off after both forces had taken enough damage. At least they know not to trust Loki either."

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared as a man with long turquoise hair and white outfit appeared. He had golden eyes and sported a smirk.

"Loki." Issei pointed out.

"So I see that Odin decided to sic you on me. What, was Thor busy or something?"

"No, you're just not worth the time." Issei fired back.

"Hmph. I heard stories about you. The one who has the power to topple the world. And yet, you side with these fools who believe in peace between mythologies. Do you no see how deluded this all is? To go along with the sugar-coated words of others is a fool's decision."

"Aren't you known for being a fool?" Issei scoffed.

Loki clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Says the vagabond who only knows how to meddle with others. Allow me to teach you what happens when you interfere with other peoples' business."

He opened his hand and fired a ray of magic at him. Issei did the same motion, but he took the blast, and fired it back, enhancing its power.

The beam struck Loki in the chest, knocking him back several feet as tremors shook the valley.

Issei warped in front of him and kicked him in the face, sending the trickster flying into a wall of ice, causing it to collapse as snow scattered everywhere. Opening his hand, Issei controlled the ice to swirl around his enemy, trapping him.

Slowly, the ice steamed and hissed as it melted into water. Fire lashed out from around Loki as his spell blazed across the battlefield, dancing like snakes before becoming the creature.

He snapped his fingers as 3 magic circles appeared. From them, 3 Jormungandr clones rose from the depths, hissing at their new foe.

"They may not be as strong as my real son, but they are still quite strong on their own. Let's see how you deal with 3." Loki smirked.

Issei knew that multiple defeats by Thor's hand, caused Loki to be vulnerable to thunder and lightning.

"So, you decide to betray Odin and Thor over a petty disagreement?" Issei asked.

"If they had decided to stay put, I wouldn't have lifted a finger. However, the Biblical Faction has gone too far. They got out of their little zone and decided that they wanted to make everybody do as they said. They, who have taken so many followers from others, have now attempted to dig their claws deeper into our religion." Loki spat.

"Loki, there isn't any need to fear what they've decided to do. It was only a matter of time before this happened. People have grown tired of war and death. Glory in battle is a thing of the past, and so is paranoia. It only causes tragedy and needless suffering. I'd know better than others." Issei tried to reason with him one last time.

"Say what you will. I won't submit. What I do, I do for the end. I want to see the end of those bloody fools who have grown conceited and the end of this useless farce of a mythology and to begin anew." Loki flared his aura, ready to continue fighting.

Issei sighed. Loki seemed to be beyond help. Even so, he knew that the fear of the unknown had gripped the trickster.

Unlocking several more seals placed upon himself, Issei's aura cascaded the entire area, causing rumbling to reverberate as the sky shook.

"Then I have no choice but to deal with you, then. Although, I'll let Odin decide what happens to you."

Circling around him were his renowned [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], which took the form of a range of weapons that he could use at will.

Loki changed his form into a massive demon bear, having sharp fur, large fangs, golden eyes, and razor sharp claws. Issei wasn't surprised, however, as he knew that the deity was a shapeshifter.

Snapping his fingers, countless weapons that numbered in the hundreds materialized, manifesting as blue weapons shaped from mana. Firing several of them at Loki, his bear form shrugged off several attacks as he charged.

Together with the 3 Jormungandr, a squad of 4 beasts opened their maws, intending on biting him into pieces.

Surrounding him with spinning blades, he sawed away at them with his rapidly circling weapons. Gathering them behind him, he launched them like rivers, skewering several of the serpents. Breathing fire, Loki dissipated several of the cosmic weapons, but they eventually lacerated through his inferno.

Stabbing him, Loki roared as he rushed at Issei. Changing form, he became a massive serpent, coiling around Issei, slithering and hissing as he prepared to swallow him.

Covering himself in a blue aura, he burst out of Loki's grasp using a shockwave. Warping over his head, Issei created an ethereal hammer and charged it with lightning, slamming into Loki's serpentine form, sending him crashing into the ground with a shaking boom.

Loki changed form and returned to his real self.

With this golden opportunity, Issei unleashed his full might at his current limits, managing to avoid unsealing more of his strength. At the moment, he was at 30% of his original power.

Surrounding himself with his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he immediately fired all of his weapons. Loki expected them to merely stab at him and dissipate but he was wrong. Instead, after rebounding off his barrier, the weapons began swinging and slashing at him, as if possessed and being used by some invisible force.

Circling around, Issei barraged his opponent with a series of attacks from Yorukiri, easily slicing through Loki's defenses with precise and deadly cuts. The deity of mischief had no other choice but to focus all of his efforts on defending himself, as Issei's attacks were condensed with explosive power, being small in appearance but having massive effects.

Warping to different sides, Issei began to show why he was so feared. To others, he looked just like a blur that swirled around his opponent. He appeared at one locations, attacked, and went to another before flurrying a series of blows.

"I won't be defeated like this!" Loki declared.

With a mighty surge of divine power, he blasted a pillar of magic into the air, creating an arcane diagram that swirled ice and fire. The surrounding environment fragmented as ice spun to Loki's magic while fire blazed across the battlefield.

"Are you crazy? Do you really mean to kill everyone here?!" Brynhildr called out.

"Everything shall end, anyways. I'm just starting Ragnarok early, that's all." Loki grinned.

Artemis wasn't going to let this happen. She notched an arrow and concentrated her power into a single arrow that shimmered and elongated. Swirling with her divine aura, the arrow rang through the air as it shattered Loki's magic circle into tiny fragments.

The god of Mischief stared at her in anger and disbelief.

"As I recall, you're a trickster, not a fighter." She taunted, notching another arrow.

"You wretched whore! To think that you'd weasel your way into this affair as well."

He aimed a magic spell at her, intending on killing her.

Suddenly, thousands of blades slashed at Loki, drawing blood as black Cosmic Blades cut him before circling around and rent him apart. Hundreds upon hundreds of slashes carved at him before he was kicked to the ground with a foot in his gut.

"I think you've caused enough trouble, Loki. It's time you slept." Issei coldly declared.

With a powerful crash that completely shattered the ice below, forming a deep crater, Issei glided down. Creating a blue magic circle with several runes of incredibly high level, he sealed Loki's abilities and trapped him with magic chains of his own making.

"We have someone to deliver to Odin." Issei turned to the remaining Asgardians.

* * *

Returning to Odin's palace, Loki was put on trial for his rebellion.

"So…tell me why you've chosen to turn on us now?" The King of the Aesir glared at the trickster.

"You're a fool, old man. You think that this Alliance will change anything? All you've done is make a bigger battlefield." Loki questioned.

"That's a fool's old way of thinking. If you're so scared of other religions, then why create more chaos?" Odin scoffed.

"A foolish thought? Hmph. This Alliance will fail. I guarantee it. One day, one side will accuse the other, and then another, and soon, chaos will erupt. I will no longer wait. For this peace will not work!" Loki smiled.

Odin merely scowled.

"Out of all of us, you've been the most obsessed with Ragnarok. You created Fenrir and Jormungandr for that day. I've also seen why you truly started this problem. You say that it's because you don't trust the other pantheon, but I know the truths. You simply wanted to cause trouble and disasters. You want to be the one to sew discord among our ranks and foil the Alliance to create infighting just to enjoy the chaos." Odin then stood up from his throne.

"For a long time, you've tried to help, but it was only to deceive us. You only find joy in causing harm and chaos. Ragnarok isn't something that I can allow to take place. I won't allow you to shatter peace either. Thus, you leave me no other choice. I've tried to be merciful to you in the past but this is the final straw. A rebellion that you betrayed and trying to make havoc that should be avoided…I've had enough of your stupidity." He then gained a dangerous glint in his eye.

He thrust his hand forth and a magic circle was formed.

"I take from you, all that makes you a god! You shall be returned to your state as a Giant! You shall no longer have the privileges of Asgard! You are no longer one of us! From this day forth, you are banished!" His voice beamed. With each sentence, massive amounts of power was ripped away from Loki, who screamed in agony.

When he was done, Loki's appearance had lost the graceful gifts blessed on him. His hair was ruffled and his skin became coarser and he was now brawny and burly.

"I sentence you to 5,000 years of imprisonment after you have been punished for your treachery against the Jotuns!" With a final wave of his hand, Odin sent Loki through a magic circle, sending him away to some unknown prison.

With that finally done, Odin turned to Issei.

"Once again, we owe you a great debt, Issei. You've helped stop a disaster from happening in the Norse Realms. I assume you want to stock up on favors?" He asked.

Issei nodded. He knew that this hadn't been easy on Odin. The King of the Aesir didn't like doing this sort of thing anymore, but stripping Loki of his powers and punishing was unavoidable, for he would only create more chaos.

"I also owe you much, Artemis. You didn't have to involve yourself in this folly, but you've saved us a great deal of grief. I truly thank you."

"No thanks are needed, Lord Odin."

Odin then finally returned to his jovial ways. He cast a mischievous glance at the two.

"And I also see that you two are much closer than you seem." He smirked.

Issei froze, knowing where Odin was going with this.

"Alright! That's enough!" He interjected.

Artemis looked at Issei, dumbfounded by his sudden cry. Normally, he was always calm in these situations but right now, he seemed a little desperate. This caught her interest.

"Is there something I should know about?" She asked, her tone dangerous.

Issei sighed, knowing that he was in for a walloping if he didn't tell the truth.

"Well…you see…" He drearily trailed off.

"Issei is extremely desired by countless women of Asgard." Odin summarized.

Artemis' right brow twitched. Yep, she was irritated, just like how Issei feared. He knew that she was defensive of him, what he didn't know was that she was a bit possessive of him.

"Is that so?" She asked with a smile, though it didn't exactly hide the silver aura around her, an indication of her anger.

"Yes, very. I believe that the last time we hosted a banquet, one of the goddesses wanted to know how he 'plowed'. Hahaha!" Odin recounted.

"Do tell me more." Artemis kept her dark smile.

"Well, one time, Issei had come to a party that I had hosted. At the time, Frigg and Freyja were talking about romance. They were doing this little corner where they were helping others with their love lives and finding the right one." Odin's grin grew bigger.

Artemis didn't like where this was going.

"Now that I think about it, I remember being there. Ufufufu." She recalled the memory, and now that she was in love with Issei, it became a bit unpleasant for her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A few years ago, the Norse lands had hosted an annual banquet between immortals as one of the first tries for peace. Luckily, it worked quite well. Artemis had come for formality's sake and because Zeus asked it of her. As one of the leading Olympians, she had a duty to help represent her mythology.

She remembered seeing Freyja and Frigga sitting in a corner with multiple men and women around them. They were doing palm readings and other fortune-related activities.

She had come to the event, wearing a white dress that gently hugged her form, complete with golden bands accessories, with a tiny dab of makeup here and there.

She didn't really do much at the party besides socialize with a few female goddesses.

"I don't understand what it is that they're doing over there." She commented when Ishtar talked to her about it.

She had tan skin, gold eyes, and red hair that reached her waist. Her hair had bangs and was tied into a low ponytail. Her dress was gold and red, showing little cleavage, but her arms and navel were exposed. Her dress split down on side and on her feet, were golden shoes.

"Freyja and Frigga are offering divinations to those who're interested. It's mainly about love life and possible children. Perhaps you should try. I've already been told that my love will come in the future decades. I just need to be patient." She giggled.

"I have no interest in those things. Those girls, however…" Artemis gestured toward the swarm of women that were crowding around one man.

She was honestly appalled by the sheer number of goddesses and celestial women that surrounding him, giggling, as if he were a dress that they all wanted.

"Come on~ Do some divination with me." One of them whined.

"No, come with me. We might learn something amazing." Another called.

"Hands off, he's mine." A goddess beckoned him closer.

"P-Please. There's no need for any of this." The man begged.

When Artemis saw him, she didn't pay much attention to him. She merely scowled, believing that he'd done some sort of sorcery to attract the women in the room to make them flock to him. She guessed that he was either some sort of demon or god of lust.

Aphrodite then walked over to her side.

"Oh my, everywhere he goes, women flock to him. He's really popular." She chuckled.

"You're not going after him?" Artemis asked.

"Nope. I think he's already been claimed but the ladies won't take 'no' for an answer. Hee hee."

"Whatever. All men are slobs and beasts. I don't see what's so special about them." Artemis scoffed.

"That's only because you haven't met the most special man of your life, yet. You'll see someday little sister." Aphrodite grinned.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

And now, several years later, Artemis now understood what her older sister meant. That special man had proven to be the one being surrounded by women so many decades ago. How ironic. Now, the thought of him leaving her had become a terrifying prospect in her mind, though it was hidden in some deep and dark part of her.

She held onto Issei's hand as she recalled the memory.

"I remember now. Back then, I thought you were some Casanova. I was pretty wrong, though." She leaned closer to her lover's shoulder.

Issei only chuckled in embarrassment.

"Bwahahaha! Good! This is good! I was hoping that you'd find someone someday, Issei. You've been alone for far too long. Make sure you take the best care of her. You don't find great women so easily these days. I realized that after you taught me a lesson bout Frigga." The chief god of the Aesir then walked away, laughing.

Issei then looked at Artemis.

"Sorry about never bringing that up. I didn't want to make you upset." He sheepishly chuckled.

Artemis only shook her head.

"It's fine. I know why so many women have fallen for you now, anyways."

Issei blushed a little when she said that.

Odin turned around and spoke up.

"By the way, you should stick around. Our Yggdrasil holiday is tomorrow. You came at the perfect time."

Issei smiled, remembering now.

* * *

"What is the Yggdrasil holiday?" Artemis asked him while they walked down a street in the city.

"It's officially called the Day of Exultation. It's a day where the people of Asgard honor the World Tree, Yggdrasil for its continued support and blessings to the 9 realms. Festivals and performances are held to rejoice in another year of life to the Asgardians. They don't know when Ragnarok will come, nor do they wish for it, as it would bring an end to who they are now and the world of Midgard would suffer as well. Thus, they rejoice in another year of peace." Issei gained a bright and pleasant expression.

Artemis giggled. She really did love seeing him smile.

"Something funny?" He asked, perplexed.

"No. I just think it's really cute how you smile during happy moments. The way your eyes soften and how your lips curve, it's just so endearing." Artemis blushed as she hugged him.

Issei started getting bashful as he looked away, trying to hide his face. The two decided to go around and experience what Asgard had to offer, until they came across a certain Valkyrie.

"Ara, Issei and Lady Artemis, are you finding everything comfortable?" She asked.

"Everything's great. We'll be sticking around for the festival tomorrow, so we're just passing time until then." Issei smiled.

"That's great! If you'd like, I could show you two around to the new sights of Asgard. It's been about a few years since you came around here. A lot of the others want to meet you." Brynhildr smiled.

"What do you think?" Issei turned to his lover.

"Sounds fun." She softly smiled.

Byrnhildr smiled but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness and jealousy. She wondered, just what was so special about Artemis that made him fall in love with her so easily?

* * *

She showed them around the new parks and tourist sites that had been made for the Alliance and for modernization. As the 3 went past a tavern, Issei got pulled away.

"Wha?!" He shot to the side, looking at who it was.

"Hey! He's here!" A blonde man with electric blue eyes with a grey shirt, red jacket, and black pants had reigned Issei in. He had a youthful appearance, though he sported a beard and long hair that helped him look older.

"Be a little gentler next time, Thor." Issei chuckled.

Several gods and goddesses cheered as the god of thunder successfully reigned him inside.

"Today's the first day of partying, so eat up. Father told me about how you stopped Loki, so we kinda owe you for picking up the slack." Thor chuckled.

"I'll only stick around if a bar brawl doesn't go off again." Issei deadpanned.

"That, I can promise." A woman with brown hair swept over her shoulder walked up.

She had a blue shirt with a black vest over it. A royal sash of gold and brown pants were on her legs. She was certainly beautiful, with green eyes that were emerald, and a lithe and athletic figure.

"Good. Only you can get this lug to settle down, Sif." Issei laughed.

"I swore, I'd hold back on the drinking." Thor sighed.

The mighty deity released Issei, who returned to Artemis' side. At least, he tried to. Several of the men huddled around her, in awe of her beauty, until she glared at them. They luckily stayed away, as they now knew that she was Issei's woman now, and nobody had the gall to try and take her away from him. That didn't stop the Valkyries, however.

They crowded in front of her and were asking for autographs.

"Ah! It's Lady Artemis!"

"Can you please sign my bow?"

"It's really Lady Artemis! I'm so excited!"

Artemis was a bit taken aback by her own popularity. She'd assumed that she was feared for her man-hating in the past, but clearly, she was also respected for her beauty and skill with the bow.

"One person at a time, please." She politely said.

She was led to a table by other goddesses, where she engaged in conversation. She smiled a little. It had been a while since she'd done some socialization with just women. She wondered why she felt so…normal now. When she was near Issei, her heart would race almost constantly, and would feel urged to get intimate with him.

Here, she was calm and collected. Perhaps Issei really was special.

Said man watched from the bar as he was forced to drink. He couldn't get drunk, as others had found out the hard way in contests.

"So, how'd you two fall in love?" Frigga asked.

Artemis gave an altered story to tell, making sure not to let others know that she'd lost some of her powers in the process.

"Oh wow, so Issei did his usual thing and saved the day, then." Brynhildr exclaimed in amazement.

She glanced at him and found him talking with Baldr about something. She remembered how they had met, and how he had saved her as well.

"So, how did you and Issei meet?" Artemis asked the Leader of the Valkyries.

Snapped out of her trance, she cleared her throat.

"Well, a long time ago, I was chosen by Lord Odin to oversee the battle between 2 kings. He favored one of them but I ended up choosing the other. He was enraged when I chose the opposite king to go to Valhalla. As punishment, he made me mortal and imprisoned me in a castle surrounded by fire and shields. I was so sad and lonely, and for years, I was alone. Sometimes, I could just feel my grief flow into the air. Somehow, Issei sensed me, and rescued me."

Brynhildr smiled at the memory, remembering how heroic he looked.

"He was so incredible. He destroyed every single thing that kept me trapped and freed me from the ring of fire that held me down. When I confessed as to why I was there, Issei brought me back, and proceeded to brutalize Lord Odin. It was so terrifying, yet satisfying to see that happen. For a long time, I'd seen him mistreat others, but when Issei taught him a lesson, Asgard became a better place. When the whole thing was done, Lord Odin restored my authority and immortality and vowed to change his ways. Several gods followed soon after."

Artemis was amazed that Issei was such a revolutionary. If anything, she'd fallen even harder for him now, because it sounded like something that he would do.

"That's just like him. My amazing Issei." She smiled sweetly.

Brynhildr smiled bitterly. Polygamy wasn't exactly a big thing in Asgard anymore, as modernization had affected it. She also knew that Issei wasn't one for it, as he was too dedicated to love multiple women at one time. It was such a sad thing for her, but she decided to let it go. There were plenty of people in the world.

* * *

 _ **Well, Issei decided to show a glimpse of how powerful he can get when challenged and provoked. However, that's not all he can do, nor is it his full limit. Loki got off lucky in this story. And now, we approach the next chapter of Arc 4.**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Maiden's Plight

_**So, a few people have asked me about continuing 'The Heroic Calamity' or when it's gonna get updated. Well, I'm going to say that I don't keep a schedule of when I update, as I don't like conforming to one. It feels restricting to me.**_

 _ **Also, because I focused so much on 'The Heroic Calamity', I want to give 'The Grim Herald' some attention again. 'The Heroic Calamity' is still continuing, though, as I mentioned, the story's not over.**_

 _ **Also, I'm twisting and altering some origins for this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Maiden's Plight**

Brynhildr was in her room, having left the tavern that night. She changed into a white nightgown that reached her thighs. She sat in her room, which was grey stone, with a soft wooden floor, with a large canopied bed, a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a balcony.

Issei's recent visit to Asgard had stirred up some old memories for her. It was the most important one of all. It was when he saved her from unjust punishment.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Millenia ago, Odin had ordered for Brynhildr to preside over the battle between 2 kings: Angmar and Hjalmgunnar. He clearly favored the latter, and commanded that she take the second king to Valhalla for the day when Ragnarok came.

While the two dueled, she saw that Hjalmgunnar was deceptive and used his cunning wit. He often went for the chinks in his enemy's armor and would attack from behind. Odin liked his mental acuity and strategy, believing it to be a necessity for when the end battle came.

Angmar was honorable and never attacked from behind. He only struck from the front and never took advantage of a downed opponent.

In the end, Brynhildr had chosen Angmar to go to Valhalla, while Hjalmgunnar went to Folkvangr. This decision had proved vital in changing countless lives.

She ascended from the sky in her armor and appeared before the two souls that remained upon the battlefield, along with her fellow Valkyries, who accompanied her to take away the souls of half of the dead warriors.

Taking hold of Angmar's soul, she sent it to Valhalla through a circle in the sky that would lead directly to it. She knew that it was against her orders from Odin, but she felt that a righteous and just heart was greater than that of a deceitful man who obsessed over victory.

When she returned to Asgard, she was anxious, as she was sure that Odin was angry. Her worries were proven correct when she arrived in his Throne Room. He leered at her, clearly unhappy with her misconduct, no, her defiance. Back then, his hair was blonde and shorter, maintaining a more youthful appearance and he hadn't sacrificed his left eye, yet.

"Do you know why I summoned you here, Brynhildr?"

"I do."

"Good. That makes things much easier for me." He stood up from his throne.

"I ordered you so many times to choose certain individuals to enter Valhalla, yet you've gone and defied me, too many times." His voice as laced with anger.

"I only did as my heart suggested, Lord Odin. I mean no disrespect, but I feel that if we wish to win Ragnarok, then those with the strong hearts will lead us to victory!" Brynhildr objected.

She respected Odin, but she felt that his absolute dedication to winning the End Battle was starting to blind him.

"Enough! I will no longer tolerate your defiance. First, you shall be whipped by flames and metal 1,000 times. I strip you of your rank, your powers, and send you to Midgard, where you shall be a prisoner of fire and metal in solitude!" Odin raised his palm as he tore her divine status away from her and blasted her through a magic circle, teleporting her to a cell.

* * *

When the lashings came, she would scream as her bare back was whipped by chains of blazing fire. Even with a burned and bloody back that threatened to show the raw flesh within, she tried to resist the pain, regulating her breathing. However, over time, her willpower began to dwindle. She began to feel light-headed and weak, going numb.

Not even the guards wanted to do this to one of their most revered warriors, though Odin's orders were absolute.

After the torture was done, she was left in rags in her cell, sleeping against the cold stone walls and floors, with no warmth.

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened, revealing Frigga.

"Lady Frigga?" Brynhildr tried to get up but the Queen only knelt next to her.

Looking at her back, she frowned before healing her.

"That arrogant husband of mine…to think that he would do this to you and scar you like this. All for a petty number of differences. I'm so sorry, child. I wish I could do more, but I cannot. I have arranged for a more comfortable home for you. Also…I know that one day soon, you'll be free. I don't know when, but hold out till then, darling child." She sweetly said as Brynhildr broke down into tears.

Frigga stayed with her until she fell asleep. She wished that change would come. Odin was becoming more and more irrational as he fretted over the coming End Battle.

* * *

Having lost consciousness, Brynhildr awoke to find herself within a stone room overlooking a castle courtyard. In the distance, she saw that walls of metal and fire had truly sealed her off from the outside world.

She looked to the sky, and found that a dome of white clouds covered her from seeing beyond, though natural light peeked through, somehow.

Brynhildr couldn't help but feel the dejection, outrage, and sorrow that burst into her heart. She had lost everything, just for doing what was right. She had devoted all her life, up to this point, for the future of Asgard and its people. She had also fought for the protection of the 9 realms. Up till now, her heart's intuition had never failed her.

Today, however, it had brought terrible punishment upon her. Trapped where she couldn't escape, nor see anyone from the outside, she had no other choice but to resign herself. She couldn't use magic and the barrier around her castle was enchanted to prevent her escape. She also had no magic weapons, with only plain mortal ones being stored here. The only things that were within the castle, were necessities for her survival. Plates that could create any food and goblets that would never empty of water or wine, were left for her. Clothes and other materials for warmth and survival had been left for her.

For months, this went on. She could only wander around the halls of her castle and write to herself. Perhaps if someone ever came here one day by some miracle, then they'd know of her tale. She had tried multiple times to leave, but it never worked. She couldn't break through the walls of metal and fire.

Throwing small tables, chairs, and other random objects hadn't worked. Her supernatural strength had also been taken away from her.

Every day, she was left to grieve over her sad fate, as her king had locked her away to be alone forever.

Little did she know, her painful solitude and regret were over. After 5 months within her blazing prison, she was awoken in alarm. She looked from out of her window and saw that the wall of white clouds, fire, and metal, were being shredded apart. She didn't know what sort of magic was doing this, but she was hesitant to find out. Brynhildr didn't dare to hope that she was being freed of her punishment.

The metal bended as the magical enchantments dispersed into particles and wisps. Natural light shined in, as a horrifying shadow loomed into the castle courtyard. When Brynhildr looked at the dark silhouette, she felt utterly terrified. What scared her the most were 2 crimson eyes that were peering everywhere in sight from the helmet of the individual. She didn't know if it was human, beast, or some sort new being.

She jumped, then froze when the armored entity seemed to look at her. Its footsteps echoed like a metal hammer lightly clapping against stone. Brynhildr grabbed her sword and went down to meet this new invader.

She listened to the footsteps that echoed from the halls and ran down the steps and once again, she felt constant fear radiating through her spine, making her shake in terror. Just being in the same place as the black-armored figure was making her feel like running. If anything, an escape route had been made for her.

When she exited the stairway, she found that the armored figure was already at the entrance, looking around, as if searching. When it spotted her, she stood ready, not willing to cower. She decided that if she were to die, then it'd be by battle.

However, the body language of this new individual seemed different from the vibes that he was radiating. Now that she got a good look, she could tell that it was at least a male, judging by posture and figure outline.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Stepping forward, the armored figure took his helmet off. Rather, it retracted behind his head by disappearing into shadow.

Brynhildr was captivated by the appearance of this man. She felt horrific tension by his presence but he looked human. His hair was black and his eyes were crimson. He had a handsome face and a broad chin. His expression was neutral, but it teetered closely to a frown.

"Were you the one imprisoned here?" He asked.

"What business do you have?" She asked, wondering how he knew of her predicament.

"I could sense someone's sorrow and grief. It brought me here and I came to pacify whoever it was." Issei chose not to keep walking, keeping his distance to avoid a rise in conflict.

Brynhildr's eyes widened. How could he have possibly sensed her? It was true, she felt nothing but sorrow and melancholy while here, but there was no plausible way for someone to track her here just based on that, was there?

"My name is Hyoudou Isse, there's no need to be afraid." Issei dispelled his armor into shadows, leaving him in a black long coat, with a black vest, and pants of the matching color. His boots were plated with armor, and he had pauldrons with gauntlets on his arms.

Brynhildr stood on her guard, not truly willing to trust this stranger.

"I mean you no harm. Just tell me why you were imprisoned here." Issei beckoned.

Pausing for a long moment, she recounted of what had happened to her and what caused all of this. She couldn't help but get a little emotional when she thought back to that day. The emotional wounds were still fresh, as her life just went down the drain for doing what was right.

Brynhildr was starting to get worried when she noticed that Issei's face darkened into a frown. He clearly didn't like what he was hearing.

"I see. In that case, I'll take you home. I promise that everything will be alright." He spoke.

Contrary to his intimidating presence, his voice became gentle and kind.

"How can I trust you?" She asked.

"You don't have to. However, I won't just stand here and let you keep crying like this. What Odin did, wasn't proper, nor was it necessary. I'm going to Asgard, do you want to come with me?" He extended his hand.

"If I return, I'll only be punished or executed. You'll also be punished for trespassing." She warned, stepping back.

"I won't let that happen. I promise you, I'll make things right."

Brynhildr looked at her odds. Either stay here till she died of old age and loneliness or return to Asgard and possibly suffer a much crueler fate. Yet, when she looked at Issei, she felt that she could trust his words, as if he would make good on his oath.

She slowly walked towards him, unsure if it was just some big scheme. She took his hand and felt how cold it was, as if she were touching a hand that had been dunked in ice water.

* * *

Warping to Asgard, Issei and Brynhildr arrived in front of the doors of Valhalla.

Several gasped at the sudden appearance of the former head of the Valkyries.

"Brynhildr? What are you doing here?! If Lord Odin sees you, you'll be paying greatly." One of her former comrades hurried over, trying to obscure her from watchful eyes.

"I've come to seek audience with Lord Odin." Issei walked up to a guard.

"And who are you?"

"The Grim Herald." Issei growled.

The guards paled and slammed the doors open, fearing what would happen if they refused him. It was as if him telling his moniker was a threat in itself.

Walking through the halls, Issei made sure to keep Brynhildr close in case someone tried something sneaky. Walking into the Throne Room. Odin glared at one of his former lieutenants, and sneered at the new guest.

"So, you're the Grim Herald, the brat that's been going around causing trouble. Hmph. What do you want?" The King of the Aesir spat.

"Why did you strip Brynhildr of her status and imprison her?" He asked, keeping a calm tone.

"So she professed innocence? Ha! That wench has gone against my orders, time and again. She would only bring the fools that would get stabbed in the back into Valhalla. She does not understand the weight of Ragnarok. Should we lose, all will perish pointlessly as a wicked realm is reborn. Her defiance would endanger the future rebirth of the world." Odin barked.

Issei's expression darkened.

"So…you mean to tell me that you caused her this pain just because she didn't do as you said and bring you treacherous warriors for Ragnarok?"

"Traitors? No, you naïve fool, I wanted victors."

Issei merely scoffed.

"Lord Odin, those warriors would only have brought danger! They were all cunning and desired only power and wealth. That was why I chose the righteous heroes, for their hearts were strong!" Brynhildr pointed out.

"You have no say in this!" The King of Asgard snapped.

"I think she has every right to say something." Issei scoffed.

Odin leered at him.

"You come to my home, uninvited, dare to show me disrespect, and now you defend this wench?! You should be aware of your standing."

"I am very well aware of my standing. The question is, are you worthy of yours?" Issei rumbled.

Odin gained a dark expression as he rose from his throne.

"What was that?"

"If I defeat you, you shall kneel before Brynhildr, beg for forgiveness, and return her status to her. Also, you shall mend your ways. If I lose, you can have my head." Issei wagered.

Smiling, completely confident in his strength, Odin agreed.

"Fine. We shall fight then. In the arena."

"No, we fight here and now. No tricks from you, old wretch." Issei refused.

Both summoned weapons, gaining dangerous auras. Issei turned to Brynhildr. He noticed that Frigga was watching and decided on what to do.

"Brynhildr, go to Lady Frigga's side. She'll keep you safe."

The Queen of Asgard gestured for her to run over. When the former Valkyrie stood next to her, the Queen looked her over.

"Were you touched or injured?"

"No." Brynhildr shook her head.

She watched as the two beings got ready to fight. Now, she felt guilty, as she didn't know who Issei was or how strong he was. The two didn't know each other, and yet, here he was, risking his life to give her, her life back.

Issei cascaded himself with a black aura, as his crimson eyes shined through, giving him a nightmarish silhouette. When the energy dispersed, he was wearing his terrifying armor once more, standing like a malicious humanoid of darkness.

Odin began to sweat when he realized the scale of power that Issei was on. Being in front of him, with his aggressive attention placed upon himself, he began to wonder what level he was on. Was he god-class? Or was he more?

Odin equipped his war armor and summoned Gungnir to his hands. Pointing his spear, Odin blasted a beam that tremored across the room, intending on dealing with Issei in one shot.

Much to his surprise, a black barrier of mana had stopped the attack. An energy wave of black and crimson roared at him, cleaving the room into 2 parts from where Issei stood, leaving an open crevice that led outside.

Brynhildr was flabbergasted. The palace was meant to be able to endure so much punishment that not even Odin could easily destroy it.

Spinning his spear, the King of the Aesir threw it. True to the tales about it, the spear sailed at Issei with pin-point accuracy. However, the legends didn't say that it would always work.

With a backhanded strike, the Grim Herald sent the spear flying out of the room, with an explosive crash through the wall. Flying at the Norse King, Issei planted his foot into Odin's entire face, propelling the King into a wall, causing a hole to shatter behind him when he landed against it, but unfortunately, Odin didn't fall out of the room.

Faster than the eye could see, he was pummeled by a series of bone-crushing blows that sounded like his very skeleton was cracking. Punches and kicks became an onslaught before Issei finished by whirling around, planting his foot in the eldered god's gut, causing him to gag and cough blood as he was sent flying across the room again, slamming violently against a wall as the entire room shook once more.

"What are you?!" Odin demanded.

"Can't say. I don't really know myself." Issei walked closer.

Suddenly, several guards rushed in as Thor appeared with the booming of thunder and a crash of lightning.

"Seize him!" The Prince of Asgard commanded.

"No! You shall all wait. This is a duel that was agreed upon. There shall be no interference." Frigga declared.

Many looks of shock and indignation shot her way but she merely shook her head. This was a lesson that Odin needed.

Odin summoned Gungnir again and charged at Issei. He jabbed his spear forward before Issei stepped to the side. Whirling his weapon around, Issei ducked as he uppercut him in the jaw, sending him flying through the roof.

Issei warped above him and dive-kicked him in the chest as he pushed Odin to the ground by grinding his foot into the deity's ribs.

With a violent crash, the Palace would've collapsed if Issei hadn't placed a magical barrier to prevent collateral damage.

Odin gagged out blood from his mouth as Issei kicked him aside, sending him smashing into a wall yet again.

Nobody understood how some random stranger had appeared, demanded for Brynhildr's pardon and then challenged Odin to a duel, and to think that he'd even dominate it with so much ease. It was unfathomable. Now, people began to take stock in the belief that Issei truly had beaten Zeus to within inches of his life.

Odin unleashed his full divine might and summoned Sleipnir. A white steed with sick legs ran in from the air. Jumping onto his horse, he circled around Issei, creating a vortex as she sped up. Air swirled around him as Odin used magic to conceal himself. Issei used his [ **Solemn Vision** ], easily pinpointing him.

Snapping his fingers, his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] materialized, though they were colored black with crimson auras. Unlike the battle with Loki, these could explode at will, according to Issei's whim.

The weapons homed in on Sleipnir, impaling the horse in non-vital areas. Breaking out of the wind spiral, Issei dashed over to Odin within seconds and opened his palm, firing a beam of black and red that sent Odin flying out of the room and into the distance.

Warping to his location, Issei drew his sword and slashed the deity with one of his Cosmic Swords, damaging Gungnir, which was used to parry him.

The two engaged in close-combat as they flew through the air. They parried each other's attacks as loud clangs and bashes of metal echoed throughout Asgard. With a mighty swing, Odin split the clouds in the sky but Issei outdid him. Issei materialized a black sword with a crimson gem in the handguard. The sword had a black blade with a glowing crimson edge and a black aura.

With one mighty swing, Odin was slashed across the chest, blood spewing from his wound as the mountain they passed by, had split in half with dust and wind blasting through the surrounding area.

Odin couldn't believe what was happening. For someone divine like him, to lose to a stranger who had no legends or feats to truly be worthy of mention. Issei backhanded Odin across the face, sending him flying in the other direction, causing a trail to streak below him from the sheer force.

Having had enough, Issei flurried a series of sword slashes at Odin with blurring speed before knocking Gungnir away and slashing Odin once more across the chest, sending him plummeting into the ground below, completely shattering the land as new mountains formed just from the shockwave.

Odin managed to recover as he fired horrific levels of lightning to the sky. Millions upon millions of lightning bolts blasted into the sky, roaring violently. Against such an attack, only extremely high-leveled creatures could stand against this attack.

Yet, Issei merely absorbed the network of voltage into his palm before firing black lightning back at its source. With one single bolt, he demolished the forest they were fighting at. The earth broke apart as boulders flew into the air while the ground crumbled in an explosion that spanned 200 meters.

A field of lightning boxed Odin in, frying him with constant and rebounding surges of voltage that turn him into a smoking piece of flesh.

Odin staggered up with the aid of Gungnir and flew into the air. He absorbed clouds, fire, water, and wind into his spear before stabilizing the aura. The ground below trembled at the sheer radiance that the King of the Aesir exhibited.

Throwing his weapon, it exploded where Issei stood as Gungnir returned to his hand.

However, chills went up his spine as he turned around and saw that Issei was behind him.

With a final slash of his sword, a massive wave of mana tore into Odin, sending him flying as it dove into his back and deeply cut into his flesh.

"Gaaaaaaah!" With a long scream of pain, he wailed as he was sent tumbling into the ground.

Odin got up and tried to escape before he was kicked in the back, sending him flying all the way back to Valhalla's Throne Room.

Everyone had been watching and were shocked to see the might of the Grim Herald. Odin, who had toppled Giants and massive beasts, was overpowered and rendered helpless by the blinding speed of attacks that Issei threw at him.

Landing with a loud and bloody thud, Odin staggered and tried to get up. Issei landed right next to him with a startling crack of the ground.

"Now that you've lost the duel, you will do as agreed." He darkly spoke.

Odin grit his teeth, not willing to forsake his pride. When Issei stomped his right foot even closer to Odin's face, the deity relented.

"I…I beg for your forgiveness, Brynhildr. I swear to reinstate you and return your power to you. I shall also work to improve myself. I promise you all."

Brynhildr was stunned. She saw the utter defeat within the King's eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"The choice is yours. You can stay in Asgard, or return to live a free life in Midgard." Issei suggested.

"I…I will return to my homeland. I accept your apology, Lord Odin." She bowed, trying to show that she bore no ill will.

Frigga smiled, satisfied that her hopes had come true. Still, she was rather curious about Issei. Rumors had made him out to be some vicious monster that attacked any deity or higher being. Yet, it was clear that he did this for Brynhildr and Odin's reformation.

"Before we're done, I'm going to show you something to make sure that your eyes open." Issei grabbed Odin and warped to Earth.

For a long time, he brought the deity to various places on Earth that had been impacted by the arrogance and cruelty of the gods. To have witnessed so much suffering, Odin began to think back on his rule, regretting several things he had done.

"You're lucky that your record is better than Zeus'. I would've done far worse to you." Issei growled.

"You deities believe yourselves to be above others due to your greater strength and larger range of abilities. I want you to know that that's not the case. Anyone can topple any person, regardless of rank, race, or species. What you gods do, have positive and negative impacts. Your strength has poisoned your minds and made you callous of the people who depend on you. That leaves me with some more words for you."

Odin listened closely, having resigned himself.

"Without the people, leaders are nothing, for there are none to support them. That is also why nobody besides your son rushed to your aid. You made it so that there was no love for you. I urge you to take a good long look around and realize that being a god, does not let you do whatever you want, however you want, whenever you want. We are all just people trying to live. There is no need to dominate others." Issei advised. His tone had become lighter and lacked the intensity from before.

Odin was sent into deep thought. He thought that he was everything. He was the All Father, King of the Aesir and mighty deity of war and several other things. Yet, he saw that he didn't have too much positive impact on others. The recent incident with Brynhildr, his most loyal Valkyrie, had been unlawfully punished just because she was being righteous and not wanting to be utterly victorious.

"I…I will change I swear." Odin mumbled.

"Good. If you and the others do not change for the better and pursue more kind lives, I will return, and there will be far greater prices to pay than just your pride." Issei warned.

* * *

Dropping Odin off, Issei seemed to be much kinder now, deciding to let go of his anger. He even went as far as to heal Odin's wounds as his wife took care of him.

Leaving, with nobody daring to try and challenge him, Issei left the Palace, with Bryhildr following him.

"Wait!" She called out.

He turned around with his same cold glance.

"Yes?"

"Why did you really do all of this?" She asked.

"It was because what he did to you was wrong. I have a problem with people who abuse their power and just trample on the lives of others without any second thought. Odin and the other gods did as they pleased and punished others without proper reason and always went to the extreme. I could no longer tolerate it. I also didn't want an innocent and great woman like you to just waste away for following your heart. I too, am following my heart's commands." Issei reasoned.

"You didn't really mean to truly kill Lord Odin, did you? This was just a lesson, wasn't it?" She asked.

"True. I had no intentions of killing him. I only brutalized him to destroy his pride and make him see that gods aren't almighty. Nobody is. I feel that those with power, should be using it for better purposes than self-indulgence." Issei admitted.

"Then why did you help me?" She asked more explicitly.

"Like I said, I didn't want a good person to be wasted. I also couldn't ignore your pain-filled cries and loneliness. I know what it's like to be alone. It's one of the worst things ever. I just couldn't let a beautiful and strong woman like you, remain in pain." Issei cracked a small smile.

Brynhildr blushed as her heart started racing.

"D-Do…do you have others that accompany you?" She asked.

"No. I travel alone. My path is bloody, dangerous, and painful. I accept no companions." Issei shook his head, knowing where she was getting at.

"I see." She sighed.

"If others cause you trouble again, or if there's a case like this happening again, tell me. I'll come and deal with it." Issei handed her a paper with a magic circle.

"That will immediately call me. You can use it whenever and wherever." He informed.

"I will." She smiled.

"Brynhildr!" Several Valkyries ran over to her and hugged her.

"We just heard that Lord Odin agreed to bring you back. What happened?" One of them asked.

"Well, my new friend here- " She pointed but found that Issei had left, leaving only thin air where he once stood.

She groaned in disappointment at his sudden departure but smiled when she knew that there was now a way to contact him. She also had faith that she'd see him again.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Ever since that day, Brynhildr's feelings for Issei had grown stronger and stronger, almost becoming chaotic. Being in the same room with him only made her heart thunder as she would always struggle to contain her blush.

She never truly understood why he went so far for her sake in the first place, but as time went on and she learned more of his exploits, she began to realize that he fought to correct the tyranny of others while giving the perpetrators a chance to reform. He was trying to make a better world.

She sighed. That one day was all that had been necessary to make her fall in love with the wayward hero.

She walked over to her bed and laid down while holding a pillow to her chest.

"Hm…if only you were open to the idea of harems, Issei. Why do so many women have to be in love with you?" She sadly mumbled.

It was painful for her to watch him be with Artemis. At first, she wondered just what attracted him to her. With multiple interactions, she found the goddess to be down-to-earth, kind, patient, but could also be serious and was very protective. She couldn't help but find her to be very likeable.

This only made things harder since she had wanted to try and get with Issei before all this mess had gone down. It made things so difficult to be negative towards her.

* * *

The next day, Issei woke up and found that someone was clinging to him tightly. He already knew who it was and only chuckled. At first, he was surprised by how much Artemis liked to cling to others while asleep. He wondered if she ever did this to the Hunters.

He also understood that it was a bit chilly in Asgard, as it was far to the Northern part of the world.

He looked at the time and saw that it was 8:30 am. He remembered that Artemis had been eager to wake up early so that the two could go and explore the festival. She always enjoyed every chance at a date that she could get with Issei. Most of the time, if not all of them, something ruined their dates.

Changing into more suitable clothes, the two ventured into the city and decided to try everything. They had time.

First, they joined others, who went to the base of the massive tree, Yggdrasil. The residents of Asgard bowed and kneeled in front of the crystal tree that stretched no less than 1,000 meters into the sky, with countless branches protruding from the top. Flowing from the tree was the water that formed the Bifrost.

After paying their respects and giving their own prayers, the citizens of Asgard broke apart into festivities.

Issei and Artemis stopped by a food stall and bought some Swedish meatballs.

"Here, ah~" She held one up for him to eat.

Issei got a little embarrassed as several people were staring at them. He looked around and was about to tell Artemis that it probably wasn't the best idea to do this in front of so many people.

Artemis only puffed her cheeks, seeing why he was hesitating.

Not wanting to upset her further, he ate it, while many women squealed as some others groaned in disappointment. The prospect of having just to themselves had vanished, for now, at least.

Freyja walked over to Artemis and crossed her arms while smiling.

"So, I see that you've found yourself a man. Not just any one, either. You've found one of the best to exist." She laughed.

Issei looked at her and found that she had looked the same as ever. She had white hair, warm honey-colored eyes, a tall and slim body with gifted proportions, and a white dress.

Next to her, a man with brown hair, a muscular figure, with a green shirt and black pants walked over. He was the one known as Odr, Freyja's husband.

"It's been a long time, Issei. I see that you've finally found someone to enjoy life with. That's good. Issei has been like a hermit for too long." Odr laughed.

"Hahaha." Issei deadpanned.

"All in good jest, Issei. Anyways, Artemis, several Valkyries have been wanting to get lessons about archery from you. If anything, the other goddesses and I are planning to go to one of the taverns to enjoy some limited-time wines and desserts. Want to come?" Freyja offered.

Artemis looked nervous for a small fraction of a moment as she looked at Issei. She didn't want to leave him alone, as she saw how several women would eye him like meat among wolves.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure you're tired of being by my side all of the time too." He encouraged her to go off and have fun with some girl time.

"No, I'd never get tired. Are you gonna be okay?" She couldn't help but ask, holding his hand. To be honest, it seemed like she was the one in question.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll see you later, okay?" Issei gave her a small kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

' _Sure he's scared of feeding each other in public, but he's not scared of kisses._ ' She deadpanned.

* * *

Walking off with Freyja, Artemis looked around as she broke into conversation with her fellow goddess.

"You don't have to look so tense. Issei's more than capable of protecting himself. It was he, who corrected Odin's behavior, anyways."

Artemis only nodded.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen. I feel like an incident's close."

Freyja was the goddess of love, so she could tell that Artemis' feelings were romantic. However, something was eluding her, and she wasn't sure she liked that.

"Why're you so afraid?" She asked.

"It's because Issei's been through a lot. Now that we're together, I can't help but feel worried for him. Watching him get hurt just…it just hurts me too." She paused.

Freyja only giggled.

"You've got it hard if you hurt just watching him in pain."

Artemis looked at her indignantly.

"So?" She turned away.

"It just means that you love him a lot."

Freyja smiled, glad to see that her fellow goddess got to feel what it was like to be in love.

Arriving at the tavern, which was very refined and organized, the two entered and found that several women were already inside.

"So is this a place just for the women?" Artemis asked.

"It was built by a former Valkyrie, who decided to make this place for her tired comrades. Unlike some of the other taverns, bar brawls are forbidden here." Freyja pointed out.

Artemis did indeed notice that there were several fights going on in a few bars that they passed by, though it was all light-hearted.

She sat down at a table with Freyja as several others joined them. They all chatted about recent events and their own lives, until everyone turned to Artemis. Everyone had been talking about themselves and each other, but Artemis was the only one who tried to stay out of it.

"So, Artemis…how's your lover? Is he still playing defensive?" Gefjun asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, is he still refusing advances? In the past, he was like a metal wall. Nobody got through." The goddess of fertility elaborated.

Artemis shook her head.

"He's actually quite a tease when he wants to be." She chuckled.

"Oh? Do tell." Frigga leaned in.

"We've all talked about our husbands, so spill the beans about your boyfriend." Freyja pushed on.

Artemis shook her head, not willing to reveal more about Issei. She didn't want others trying to claw him away.

"Oh? He must be really fun to be with if you're so defensive." Frigga chuckled, trying to hush herself with her hand.

"He really is. Oh, he's just so perfect." Artemis sweetly squealed, before freezing, realizing what she just did.

"Uh…" She paused.

Several women looked at her in shock. Artemis, who used to be so cold and distant, being turned into a squealing girl in love, only made the others even more curious.

The cat was out of the bag now.

"Alright, that's it. You're spilling it. Come on. It's only right. We've done the same." Freyja pushed on.

Artemis sighed, not believing how she'd fallen into this whole thing.

"Well, for starters, he works really hard for the poor and unfortunate. He frequently donates to charities and tries to improve the lives of the homeless and orphaned. He also invents new stuff to help humanity and he's also developed curse for several diseases. As for the supernatural, he's always helping people out without much care to himself." She blushed.

"He's always so nice and patient. He gives me all of the time that he can spare and he always indulges me. His smile is so bright and warm. When he holds me…I feel so safe. He's also so strong and fights to protect everything, not scared of what happens to him, either." Artemis' face reddened as her heart started racing at the memories.

"But he's a very deep and wise soul. He never resorts to violence unless he knows that words won't work. There's just so much to say." Artemis softly spoke before she looked up and realized that almost everyone was staring at her.

"He must've really opened up to you if you can spit all of that out in one sentence." Frigga smiled. Perhaps she'd be able to give the couple a wedding blessing soon.

* * *

Issei had managed to get away from the tavern full of guys. Thor wanted to have another go at a drinking contest, but he declined. Alcohol wasn't his kind of thing.

He ventured around the different new stalls and shops that were offering limited stuff until he came across a shop that was selling ores. He looked around and found that several metals, jewels, and natural products were on sale.

"Looking for something?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for some nice ores that would make a nice accessory for my girlfriend." He gazed around until he picked a black ore up.

"Ah, moonstone." Issei remarked. It was fitting, as Artemis was goddess of the moon.

He bought a large amount of it and stored it away. He was hoping to make something from it later.

As he ventured around, he felt a tap on his shoulder and circled around. He saw Brynhildr beaming at him. She was wearing a red dress with golden hems. It was sleeveless, and reached her knees, with a small bit of her cleavage exposed. Her legs had black stockings and brown leather boots adorned on them.

"What're you doing out here alone?" She asked.

"Ah, I let Artemis go have some fun with the others. What about you?"

' _I wanted to have some alone time with you_.' That was what she wanted to say, but she refrained.

"I was just looking around. I'm actually going to meet up with my Valkyries at a tavern soon. Wanna hang out with me?"

"Sure. It's been a while, anyways." Issei nodded.

When Brynhildr compared him to how he was as the Grim Herald, it was almost as if they were 2 different people. Right now, he was gentle and kind, with a soft tone. As the Grim Herald, he was cold and direct, with a deeper tone. One thing remained the same, however, he never lost his desire to help others.

The two decided to get some food, as Brynhildr was hungry.

"How's Au Gratin sound?" She offered.

"An appetizing idea." Issei smiled.

He wanted to make sure he didn't cross any boundaries that would cause a misunderstanding. Thus, he had to make sure he was careful with words.

"So, how're things in Asgard? Odin treating you okay?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. He's become so much gentler now, even if several centuries have passed since then. Although, he's a bit too jovial now. I guess you hit him too hard in the head." She laughed.

"That's good. I'd kick him again if he was being unreasonable again." Issei groaned.

"No worries. If anything, I'd ask that you kick the pervs trying to peak on the Valkyries' bath." Brynhildr joked.

"I could easily do that." Issei laughed.

"By the way, I've been wanting to ask…how did you and Artemis fall in love?" She asked.

Issei paused for a while, then answered with the story that the two had agreed on.

"Well…it's complicated. She had been captured by Orion's descendant using some sort of trick after stealing the replica of Gleipnir. He had also been enhanced by something, so he was able to fight her long enough to spring a trap. Zeus asked for my help and I dealt with the situation. We then spent more time together after several run ins and we fell for each other. She was always willing to listen to me and she saw all of my sides and accepted them." Issei smiled.

"What made you fall in love with her?" Brynhildr continued.

"For starters, she's kind, patient, but also cute when she gets shy but she's also straightforward and keeps me on my toes. She's also a great cook and always tries to lighten my load and sticks with me through all of my troubles." He smiled.

"Have you ever considered harems? Ufufufu." She passively asked.

Issei stood still, giving it some thought.

"Nah. I'm lucky enough to get even one woman to seriously love me. I don't know about multiple. Besides, we're in the age where harems aren't even necessary. I think it's better to love someone who can give their all to you and you alone, without compromising time or affection. I can't say I really know how to deal with a harem, but, there's just too many problems for the other problem to deal with, and I don't trust myself to make many women happy simultaneously. I'd probably just make them unhappy." Issei degraded himself.

' _Oooh, if only you knew how much you make me crazy about you. I love you so much but I just don't have the courage to tell you, Issei. You're so lost in something that you can't see how much I want to make you mine_.' Brynhildr contemplated, feeling like her heart was shaking.

Finally arriving at the women's tavern, Issei was about to leave, with Brynhildr stopping outside.

"Well, I'm stopping here. I'll see you later, Issei." She smiled while giving him a small hug.

"Y-Yeah."

He turned around but suddenly, much to his and Brynhildr's surprise, several arms shot out and pulled Issei inside.

"Wha?!" He yelped.

"We were just talking about you! Oh my, I can't believe you're such a loving romantic!" Freyja giggled.

"Huh?" Issei looked around as several goddesses squealed.

"Sorry, Issei, but I told them some…stuff." Artemis blushed, hiding her face.

"Don't tell me you tried to get my girlfriend, drunk." Issei sighed.

"Nope. We just guilt-tripped her." Frigga laughed.

* * *

For the next hour, several women were asking him about Artemis' romantic side. However, he avoided and dodged every question, knowing that Artemis liked her privacy. He didn't blame her for talking about him, though, as the goddesses here were quite crafty.

Brynhildr watched on as she listened to his answers, not being able to help but laugh.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a woman with long purple hair that was let loose with some bangs covering part of her left eye, with the right being bright blue. She was tall, lithe, and wore a green dress, with a split going up one leg. She was stunningly beautiful, perhaps rivalling even the women in the tavern.

When Brynhildr saw her, she immediately tensed up.

"It's been a long time, Brynhildr." The woman took a seat, as a few people turned to look at her.

"Gudrun. What do you want?" The Head Valkyrie glared at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just a challenge." She smiled deviously.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because of this wager, which I'm sure you'll want. For this challenge, we'll have a series of duels. The winner of the duel can have one thing of the loser." Gudrun smirked.

"I have no reason to accept." Brynhildr scoffed.

"Well, in the case that if I win, I'll be taking that man away." She glanced at Issei.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Issei shook his head, holding Artemis close.

The goddess of the moon leered at Gudrun, making her silently know that danger awaited her if she tried something.

"Too bad. Well, then, since you've also refused, I guess you'll never get to have the ring of Anvaranaut, either." She smirked at Brynhildr.

The Valkyrie gave her a death glare.

"You witch!"

"How about it? If you win, you get to have the ring back, if I win, I get to take away Sigfried from you."

"I never took Siegfried away. My eyes are on someone else, and that was always how it was!"

"I don't care. I want my man back!"

"Fine! We'll settle this old feud. I'll prove to you how wrong you've been all these years." Brynhildr declared.

* * *

 _ **Man, just realized that I almost ended up recycling plot events for the future. Well, now it's clear about how Brynhildr feels about Issei and we also get to see a tiny glimpse of what Issei can do while he's the Grim Herald. And now, Gudrun waltzes in and picks a fight. Guess we gotta wait for the next chapter to find out why.**_


	12. Chapter 12: An Amiss Feud

_**If I'm gonna be honest, I ran short of ides for a particular event in this chapter, so I had to do something sudden. You'll have to excuse me for that. It made sense in my head, originally but…oh well.**_

 _ **And for this chapter, we get to see the return of Detective Issei. Oh, and this is Part 1 of a two chapter update. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: An Amiss Feud**

Gudrun had left the tavern after Brynhildr accepted the deal, leaving several people to watch in surprise at the sudden challenge between the two women.

"Who was that?" Artemis asked. She looked calm, but she was far from it.

To think that someone would try to move in on her man with her present.

"Her name's Gudrun. Her family has a long history of being Valkyries for a long time. A few years ago, a warrior named Siegfried, started fancying me. We met when I was on a mission for Lord Odin. Siegfried was one of the Aesir that went along to help subdue a sea serpent. By some unknown means, he fell in love with me. Gudrun didn't take kindly to that. She believed that I somehow bewitched him into falling in love with me and has insisted that I return him to her." Brynhildr sighed.

"And why is she so obsessed with winning him back?" Issei asked.

"It's because she's utterly in love with him. Not only that, but they had an arranged marriage. Siegfried refused to pursue it after meeting me, and since then, her dreams were shattered. Now, she blames me for taking him away from her. That's all I really know about them, though."

Artemis nodded in understanding. She came from a pantheon that had several women that were fearsome when scorned and were scarily possessive of their lovers.

"Where is Siegfried?" Artemis inquired.

"He's out of the realm, helping deal with the Khaos Brigade."

"So, any ideas on the challenges?" Issei asked.

"No, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. All challenges between Valkyries must be approved by Lord Odin or Lady Frigga before they can take place. We'll be told several days before each challenge so that we can prepare for them."

Brynhildr then turned to Frigga, who was swirling wine in her glass. She was wondering what sort of challenge would be appropriate for the both of them. If it was over a man, then it would have to be something that appealed to a man, but strength was also a tradition that was important to the Nordic. Making up her mind, she decided to tell the Valkyries at another time.

"I've decided on what will be done. I'll tell you two later." Frigga smiled to herself, interested in seeing what would happen. Not only that, but she wondered how Issei would react to all of this. It didn't escape Frigga's attention that Brynhildr held strong feelings towards him. However, the problem was the fact that he wasn't exactly open to polygamy.

The next day, Frigga summoned Gudrun and Brynhildr before her.

"I have decided what your challenges will be. The first shall be a contest of beauty, where you will simply take part in the annual beauty contest." Frigga sighed. It had been demanded by several of the Nordic men for something like this to happen. She was also exasperated by Odin's willingness to allow it. At least he was faithful to her, or she'd have made him pay by now. One of these days, she'd have to make a competition to please the women.

"The second is a contest of strength. You will both simply fight to defeat the other until a decisive win is made. With that said, you will have one week to prepare yourselves. Be sure to remember that cheating and treacherous conduct will not be tolerated, as Heimdall will make us aware." Frigga warned.

"The one who wins both challenges will be the winner. If a draw is to occur, then another challenge will be made."

Brynhildr left alongside Gudrun, who merely walked away silently, instead of her usual behavior of declaring her superiority. Understanding just how serious she was, the leader of the Valkyries steeled herself, deciding to give her all to prove her sincerity and show her the truth of her claims.

* * *

As she left the Palace, she came across a man that she knew and grew impatient with. He had short red hair, purple eyes, a tall and muscular build, and wore silver armor. When he saw her, he broke into a smile and jogged over.

"Brynhildr!" He rushed next to her and matched his pace with hers.

"Hello, Gunnar." She politely smiled.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight, again. Just the two of us, this time." He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have personal matters that I need to take care of. I can't join you." She seemed genuinely sorry as she sped away. Gunnar was getting too pushy and she didn't love him, so this was a natural thing for her to do.

"Hey, hold on!" He grabbed her wrist.

"What is it, Gunnar?" She asked.

"Why do you keep running away? Every time I ask you out, you only go once or twice and then you say that you're busy. Why are you so scared? I won't bite." He smiled.

"Sorry, Gunnar, but I really need to go." She tried to release herself from his grasp, but he clutched her tight.

Things were starting to get irritating now. This was the 15th time that he followed her and tried to court her. It was making her uncomfortable and slowly intolerant.

"For the last time, let me go, Gunnar." She politely demanded.

"No. Not until you agree to a date." He objected.

"I won't ever agree if this is how you try to get dates. I can't help it if I'm busy, Gunnar." Brynhildr reasoned.

"I don't believe you. You're coming with me today." He tried to pull her along but she stopped in her tracks, glaring at him,

"Final warning, Gunnar. Let me go so I can attend to personal matters."

"What's a former exile like you gonna do to me? After all, you're not the brightest person around, given how Odin banished you before." He snapped at her.

That topic was still a little sore for her, causing her to wrench her hand free. Gunnar definitely didn't like that, making him walk closer to her, ready to strike her in the face.

He swung a fist at her, unable to control his anger anymore. Dodging, Brynhildr smashed her knee into his stomach before hitting him in the back of the neck, causing him to hunch over to the ground as his chin fell on her boot tip.

"I won't tell you this again. Leave me alone, Gunnar. I'm not interested." She coolly reminded him as she left him to recover from his stunned state.

She marched to the training grounds to vent of her recent frustration and to train for the upcoming challenges. She sighed, not believing that Gunnar had the nerve to behave that way. It didn't help that it brought up some nasty memories for her.

She swung away at a training dummy with loud crashes and clangs of metal echoed. Destroying the training dummy, shattering it into tiny wooden splinters, Brynhildr blazed through dummy after dummy with the same process.

Making a long exhale after finishing, she burned all of the wood with a fire spell before blowing the ash away and leaving.

* * *

Entering the bath house for Valkyries, she came across one of her talented Valkyries, who was still new to her role.

"Hey, Rossweisse." She casually waved as she entered one of the showers.

Thankfully, Brynhildr's petition for curtains and dividers had come through. She valued privacy and some of her Valkyries had also asked for them. It didn't help that there were perverts lurking around the area where they bathed.

"Ah, hello, Lady Brynhildr." She bowed.

"Like I said before, just called me Brynhildr. How're things going for you?" The older commander asked.

"Everything is going pleasant, though I can't say I'm as good with close-quarters combat in comparison to magic." Rossweisse sighed.

"Come now, it's not a total necessity to be strong in total areas. You should increase your level with your strengths to sufficient levels. Then, you can go back and improve on your weaknesses. It would be impossible to be able to do everything so quickly in such a small time-frame. I, myself, still have much growing to do. People say I'm strong but when I think about it, I can still grow even more. Don't let expectations wear you down, Rossweisse." Brynhildr smiled.

"Thank you, Brynhildr." The young Valkyrie gave her a grateful look as the two entered the large tub of warm water.

Suddenly, several Valkyries walked in, ready to bathe. They began to talk about the incoming 'Lady Asgard' Competition. It was a contest to award the supposedly 'most beautiful' woman in Asgard. It was really just a way for men to be open perverts and it also helped women gain the blessing of Frigga and Freyja, who would give the gift of a happy love and marriage to the one who won for their coming futures.

The victor was determined by votes from the judges and the reception from the general public. The participant with the most votes would be announced the winner.

Most of the time, men would flock to the one that they fancied and that woman would be able to discern who it was that was worthy of their heart. In short, it was a large scale matchmaking service. Declining birth rates had also warranted this competition too.

"Did you hear, Lady Frigga has organized plans to make a 'Lord Asgard' contest? It's the opposite of the 'Lady Asgard' contest, where we get to see which guy we like." One of them laughed.

"It serves the men right for ogling us all of the time. We're not pieces of meat." Another Valkyrie stated.

"Whatever the case, it won't really matter too much. It's not like all of the men are trash." Came a more positive comment.

"Who would you want to come for your hand, Brynhildr?"

She had to think on her answer. There was no way she was getting swept up into their pace. Her mind had instantly gone to Issei, but he was already taken and was clearly not with the idea of harems.

"No idea. I don't really want to meet a guy like that, to be honest." She passively stated.

"I heard that your first challenge with Gudrun is to see who gets more votes in the contest." Her lieutenant, Hildr, asked.

Hildr had long brown hair and green eyes with a lithe figure, light skin, and a slightly moderate body.

"Yeah." Brynhildr grumbled.

"Geez, what made her change so much? She was so likeable before, but she's suddenly so aggressive now. Does Siegfried really mean that much to her?" Hildr mused.

"We shouldn't presume to know her reasons without learning the actual truth. All I can hope for, is that this will be the end of this feud." Brynhildr cut off any attempt at gossip. Gudrun wasn't a bad person but within recent months, she had become hard to deal with; being stubborn and a loner. Before, she would be friendly and cheerful with everyone around her.

Leaving the bathhouse, she changed into more casual clothes, consisting of a green shirt and black pants with boots. She was mulling over what sort of reaction that Issei would have if she watched the competition. Unfortunately, she knew that he probably wouldn't be around. If anything, she was sure that he went home already, with Artemis.

* * *

After a week, the competition had arrived. There was much bustling and bumbling as a stage had been set up for the competition to take place. The judges were Freyja, Frigga, and Sjofn for this year.

Several people had come to see what sort of beauties would emerge for this contest.

"Welcome to our annual 'Lady Asgard' contest, where anyone, aside from goddesses, can enter. Of course, if a goddess were to enter, then we'd have trouble on our hands from jealousy." Frigga pointed out.

"Anyways, as you all know, the winner of this contest is determined by a point system that uses one vote to equal one point. The one with the most points is declared the winner."

She then snapped her fingers, causing a magic circle to appear on the ground. Materializing, was a mountain of gifts.

"Due to the generous donations of a certain guest, prizes are guaranteed for all participants, who were to register one week in advance. Now, let us begin. This year, we have 20 contestants."

The curtains opened to reveal that exact number of contestants, including Brynhildr and Gudrun.

The veil closed once again as Freyja presented them one at a time. Mages, Valkyries and women from different areas of Asgard had signed up for this contest, surprisingly. Brynhildr wanted to just drop out of this challenge and let Gudrun have this one. She wasn't going to show off since she had no reason to do it. Suddenly, she gasped. Standing in the crowds, Issei gave her a thumbs up as Artemis waved.

This made her heart soar in the sky. She felt a bit elated to see that Issei had stuck around to watch her. This even gave her more heart to compete.

' _Forget it. I'm winning this._ '

"With the introduction of our participants, let's begin!"

* * *

After several other contestants went out, it was Gudrun's turn. She wore a white string two-piece bikini that accentuated her bountiful rear and gifted bosom, though they weren't as large as Brynhildr's, she was much slimmer and more balanced in figure.

Several cries of approval erupted when she winked at the crowd.

Issei had to admit, she was quite pretty, though that was only at a general viewpoint.

As she walked down the aisle, she spotted Siegfried, who apparently returned in time to see the competition, merely smiled at her, making her blush. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. His build was tall and muscular and he wore a casual white jacket with a green shirt and black pants.

"I wonder, who your favorite pick is." Artemis teased Issei.

"It'd be you. Though, if you mean in the contest, then it'll most likely be Gudrun, unless Brynhildr manages to top her. I'd prefer to be fair." Issei admitted. He wanted to see if Artemis trusted him enough to make these comments.

Artemis only nodded in agreement. While she didn't like it if Issei was fawned over by too many women, she knew that he was utterly faithful to her. Unlike other men, Issei wasn't frivolous about relationships.

It was finally time for Brynhildr to come out. Sporting a black two-piece bikini, she walked out Issei was a bit surprised by how beautiful she looked right now. He wasn't truly focused on her assets either. For once, in a real display of form, he realized just how extravagant this woman was. Almost all of the audience screamed in delight at this display. Waves of applause and approval echoed as Brynhildr walked down the aisle in a sexy walk, striding as she went along.

When Issei smiled at her and gave his nod of acceptance, she blushed. There was just something about his smile that made one feel special. Her heart started racing as she walked behind the curtains.

* * *

After tallying the total votes for each participant, Gudrun and Brynhildr got their verdict.

"Now, for the results…in first place, we have Brynhildr, with a total of 2,000 points!" Frigga announced.

Tons of wolf whistles zipped around as echoes as Brynhildr bowed. When she heard Issei's cheer, her face went pink again, feeling bashful at his attention.

"For second place, we have Gudrun, who has a total of 1998 points! A very close call."

Gudrun didn't look too pleased with losing to Brynhildr but she at least looked grateful. She was even graceful enough to clap in sincere applause.

Frigga walked over to Brynhildr and handed her the trophy, which was made of crystal and shaped into a tree, symbolizing Yggdrasil. Carved with delicate touches, it was an award worthy of the most beautiful woman in Asgard.

"Congratulations. This year, you've proven to be the most beloved among the women of Asgard." Frigga smiled before opening her palms and spreading a litter of magical sparkles over Brynhildr.

"And by my power over marriage, I shall bless you with a future marriage that will be radiant and blissful." She promised, however, the way she smiled and the glint in her eyes hinted that she knew something that nobody else did.

Freyja then walked over, doing the same thing, though her sparkles were pink and were in the shape of hearts.

"By my power as the goddess of love, I bless you with a future of love and that you shall find a compatible mate of your liking. Deep and profound romance will brighten your life soon."

With that said, the competition had finished. When Brynhildr had successfully gotten away from the crowd of people that congratulated her, she came across the only person who could make her heart race like lightning.

"Hey, congratulations!" Issei waved at her as he walked over.

"You looked really great in your bikini. I'm pretty sure a lot of men are gonna come for you for dates, now." Artemis teased.

"Maybe. I wouldn't be sure." Brynhildr had no idea what to say about walking out to just show off her bikini body.

"Well, an extremely beautiful woman like you should be able to land a good guy, in all honesty. I'm actually surprised that this lady took a guy like me. If anything, I'm sure better will come for you." Issei smiled encouragingly.

' _How am I ever going to find somebody better than you?_ ' Brynhildr sadly groaned in her mind.

"By the way, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." His expression then became a bit more neutral.

"About what?"

"What's the deal about the Ring of Andvaranaut?" He elaborated.

"It's my family heirloom. It was a gift from Siegfried's ancestor, Sigurd, to my ancestors. A long time ago, it was made by Andvari, and had the power to make gold. When Loki tricked him into handing over the ring, Andvari cursed it to bring misfortune to those who bore it. Loki gave it to the King of Dwarves, who had murdered Otr, who was in turn, killed by Fafnir. After that, he was turned into a dragon and guarded it. Then Siegfried killed him and took the ring and cleansed it of its curse. He had committed a crime against my ancestors by accidentally wounding one of them. He gave the ring to us in order to repair the damage."

"So what's the sentimental connection to it?" Issei pressed on.

"It was the last gift my mother ever gave me before she died. It's my only memento of her. Gudrun had won it from me after our first battle while I was wounded. I didn't want to become too attached to it but it's the only thing I have left of my mother." Brynhildr looked down, feeling gloomy.

"So, it's merely leverage that Gudrun is using…" Issei was a bit troubled. Gudrun had never been so underhanded before. All of a sudden, she goes and takes something so sentimental from Brynhildr, who she had admired in the past. This was too much of an abrupt change, even out of jealousy.

"How did you two even get into a fight in the first place? Couldn't you have refused?"

"Actually, it was to make her get off my back that I wagered that challenge. I ended up losing because of my injury. The harassment that I was getting from her and Gunnar was pissing me off, so I submitted a challenge. If I won, she'd stop bothering me and she'd make Gunnar leave me alone and if I lost, she wanted the Ring because she thought that I was using it to enchant Siegfried. Within recent days, her family has also gotten in on this and demanded that a conclusion be reached. My family is also pressing for an end, as Gudrun's been causing trouble. The Valkyrie faction is split right now because they take love very seriously. We live for a long time so it's an absolute necessity to find a romantic partner to endure life with." Brynhildr explained.

"This doesn't add up." Issei noted.

Artemis noticed his expression and knew it was his 'detective' face. Whenever he was like this, then he knew that there was a conspiracy brewing. She giggled, knowing that he'd go to whatever lengths necessary to deal with the problem. Her laughing attracted the attention of the two next to her, looking at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Issei asked.

"It's just your face. It's your detective face. Ahahaha!" Artemis pointed out.

Taking a look at him, Brynhildr started cracking up too.

"What?" Issei looked at them indignantly. He didn't understand. At. All.

"You make that face whenever you start trying to figure out the 'behind-the-scenes' stuff. You're right." Brynhildr chuckled in agreement with the moon goddess.

Issei only sighed in exasperation.

"Still, I'll investigate with you." His lover smiled as she held his hand.

"Investigate what?" Brynhildr asked.

"I'm going to find out why Gudrun is behaving so differently. She was never like this before and Sigurd liking you shouldn't have this much of an effect. To make her so desperate and jealous to hurt others…something is wrong." Issei bid Brynhildr goodbye as Artemis followed him.

* * *

First, he needed to go see Odin and Frigga. The Valkyries were technically Odin's shieldmaidens, but they had a closer relationship with Frigga, who behaved like a mother to them.

Entering Odin's palace, he started to talk with the two.

"So, as you may have noticed, Gudrun's been acting differently. Did you notice when she started acting like this?"

"About…2 weeks ago." Frigga chirped.

"Did she meet anyone and then change her behavior soon after, to your knowledge?" Issei continued.

"I'm not sure, but I remember that she went on a mission for us and came back behaving differently. It was related to her mother, Grimhild, who was trying to retrieve an item that only a warrior could obtain. It was supposedly a grimoire."

"Where is Grimhild?" Issei asked.

He could already tell that he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"She lives in an area close to the apothecary shops. Her home's like a mansion."

Watching from behind, Artemis was approached by Odin.

"So, what do you think of him?" He asked.

"He's endlessly amazing." She smiled.

"That's good. I was hoping he'd find someone for him to love and to love him. I wasn't sure of how to help because he's quite resilient to match-making. I owe him much, as he helped me wise up, practically giving a massive help to Asgard in an indirect way. We, gods, owe Issei to an immeasurable extent. So, I ask that you continue to stay by him. He doesn't have anyone else in the world." Odin pleaded.

"I wouldn't want to part with him, either. He's proven that despite being immortal, he has no need to be arrogant and wants to help mortals and immortals around him. I couldn't love a more incredible person." She brightly beamed.

"Ufufufu. To be young and in love." Odin chuckled.

Back where Frigga and Issei were standing, he was ready to end the conversation.

"I will issue a warrant to you for investigation. That way, people won't be able to refuse you." Frigga smirked.

"Let's go. I have to go visit someone." Issei walked over to Artemis as he regarded Odin before leaving, holding Artemis' hand.

"So, got a plan?" She asked.

"Yeah. Go to Gudrun and Gunnar's mom and figure out when and why her daughter started acting so strangely. I'm also interested in what it was that made Grimhild request for the retrieval of some mystery item." Issei relayed.

* * *

They arrived in front of a large manor that stood several levels into the air. Issei counted no less than 6 floors. The courtyard was also quite amazing, having lush green grass that stretched several yards. Barred from entering by a black iron gate, Issei pressed the call button at the front. Hooray for human modernization.

"Who might this be?" A polite voice asked.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. I wish to speak with Lady Grimhild about her daughter."

The speaker went silent for a little while before the gates open.

"Please come in."

Walking to the front door, it opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair braided into a bun. She had brown eyes and an average figure.

"Hello, my name is Grimhild. Please come in."

"Thank you."

Sitting in her Living Room, Issei began to question her.

"I came to talk to you about Gudrun. I take it that, as her mother, you know of her change in behavior?" He asked.

"Yes, I have. She's taken to keeping to herself and constantly curses Lady Brynhildr. It's my fault, really. I had raised her and instilled a belief in her that she was to marry Siegfried one day. She grew single-minded in that belief and now it's become far too vital to her mental stability. I hope that she doesn't do anything rash." Grimhild looked down.

"Can you tell us about the item that had been retrieved for you?" Artemis asked.

"It was a grimoire that used to belong to my family before it was lost. I was unable to retrieve it when I learned of its whereabouts because I am not as capable as I used to be." She sadly smiled.

She took a book from her shelf and showed it to the couple. It was a purple and cyan book that had magical runes on it.

"That book has teachings of water magic of Norse origin."

"I understand. Can you tell me when exactly Gudrun started to behave strangely?"

"Two weeks ago, right after she returned the Grimoire to me. Gunnar, my son and her brother, told me that she's become more aggressive with the other Valkyries. If anything, please be careful with her. She truly is a good girl deep down. I don't know what she encountered on the quest, but I know that what she's doing isn't entirely her fault. She hasn't hurt anyone, so please, let her off the hook." Grimhild begged.

"Of course, we would do that. Still, if she does do something outrageous then we can't guarantee her safety." Artemis nodded.

"Thank you."

"Can you tell us where she went to find the Grimoire?" Artemis asked.

"It was far the Eastern borders of Asgard. It's close to Jotunheim."

"Thank you. We'll try and see what we can do for Gudrun." Issei thanked Grimhild for her tea and hospitality and left.

* * *

Walking back to their hotel in Asgard, Issei was chewing on some thoughts.

"Something felt off." Artemis broke the ice.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"For now, one of us needs to stay and watch Gudrun and Brynhildr. The other should go to see where Gudrun got the supposed Grimoire." The goddess stated.

"I'll go. You stay here and make sure that nothing happens." Issei decided.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch jobs?" Artemis asked.

"It's better this way. The less reason to expose your current position, the better. I'll be fine." He put his left arm around her shoulder to reassure her.

"As long as you don't get reckless." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I need to make a quick stop, first." Issei spoke up.

"Library?" She guessed.

"Are you a psychic too?" He asked.

"No. I just know you well enough." She smiled.

* * *

The two dug into the data records of Asgard and looked up Brynhildr's family tree, with Issei handling it while Artemis delved into Grimhild's. Issei felt that there must've been something deeper going on if Gudrun knew about the meaning behind the Ring of Anvaranaut.

"From what I've found, Grimhild's family was once enemies with Brynhildr's. Grimhild's ancestor was the head of her house and plotted with Loki to practice dark magic. Brynhildr's ancestor was a Valkyrie and killed her before she could begin research. After that incident, Grimhild's grandmother had to rebuild her family's fallen prestige and had formed solid ties with Asgard and Siegfried's family."

"I found the same stuff. Apparently, Grimhild's ancestor was famous for her teleportation magic. It's almost as efficient as my warping, though it took longer to prepare and travel. The reports from Byrnhildr's family state that magical research was a forte for Grimhild's family." Issei mused.

He was going to have to go to the border, after all.

* * *

The next day, Artemis awoke to find that Issei had already left. This was probably the first time that she woke up without him next to her in a long while. It felt different, in a way. She didn't realize she'd miss him so much already.

"Not good. I can't get too emotionally dependent on him." She sighed.

She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache. She didn't know why but the mere thought of being too far away from him was bothersome. Shaking off her unusual migraine, she got dressed and went to go meet with Brynhildr, having arranged a meeting.

"So, Issei went somewhere?" The Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah. He went to the borders of Asgard and Jotunheim to check on the credibility of Grimhild's story."

"That's just like him. Still, thanks for staying. I really appreciate you trying to help out." Brynhildr smiled.

"Of course. So tell me, what is this Siegfried like?"

"He's…kind of noble but he's also a lot like the battle maniacs here. He likes to fight strong swordsmen. However, he knows how to control himself and is respectful to those around him. Unlike Gunnar, he knows not to cross the line." Brynhildr had a sour expression when thinking about Gudrun's brother.

"Gunnar?"

"He's Gudrun's brother. He's been trying to court me but he's been growing more impatient within recent days. He won't leave me alone and he tries to make me go on dates with him. At first, he was okay with it but now he's been refusing 'no' as an answer, even when I clarified that I didn't want to be in a relationship."

Artemis frowned. She was all too familiar with this sort of thing. She'd been through it several times.

"How many times have you refused him?"

"About 10 times." Brynhildr drearily grumbled.

The goddess sputtered. She scratched her head at this outrageous number of attempts. It was usually 2 or 3 demands from those who tried to court her. Just what drove this man?

"Did he give a reason for wanting a date?"

"Not a good one. All he did was say I was beautiful. That's all. That's why I turned him down in the first place."

"I think that if words aren't useable with him, then force might be your only option if he persists." Artemis advised.

"He tried to grab me but I knocked him onto his knees. Even I have my limits." Brynhildr sighed.

Brynhildr looked at the time and saw that she needed to go to the Stadium. It was time to begin the second challenge with Gudrun. She was surprised to see that Artemis was going with her. Having noticed her confused look, Artemis answered her curiosity.

"I'm gonna go watch your match, of course. I'll also be keeping an eye out for suspicious activity."

"Thanks." The Valkyrie gave her a gracious look before heading off.

* * *

The Stadium was like a colosseum, having circles of seats for spectators and a prime arrangement for the King and Queen and their guests. When the 2nd challenge was ready to proceed.

"This shall be the 2nd and last challenge, where the both of you shall duel and the winner will be granted the agreed condition that had been pre-arranged. If Gudrun wins, then Brynhildr is to avoid all contact with Siegfried. If Brynhildr wins, then Gudrun will cease all challenges for the future and will return the Ring of Anvaranaut to her."

The 2 combatants nodded in confirmation of the stakes.

"Very well. Let us begin!" Odin decreed.

Gudrun was flourishing her spear. It had a double-edge and was around 4 feet. In her capable hands, the weapon was weightless. Several runes of magic were marked on it, giving a hint to its magical properties.

Brynhildr drew her sword and stood on guard, waiting for her opponent to make a move.

"Today, is the very last time that I'll shame you. I'm going to discover what you did to Siegfried." Gudrun hissed.

"I've told you several times and I'll tell you again. I didn't do anything. If you love him so much, then give him a reason to love you." Brynhildr growled.

"Begin!" Odin signaled.

The 2 lunged at each other, clashing spear against sword.

Jabbing at her opponent several times, Brynhildr managed to block each blow, but they were reinforced with strong magic, making the task difficult for her. Every time their weapons collided, she felt gravity bear down on her.

Parrying her attack, Brynhildr swung down on her foe, though threw in a feint to her left and right sides before spinning around and aiming a strike for her side.

Gudrun blocked before stabbing her spear into the ground and jumping off the ground, kicking her foe in the chest.

With a painful push, Brynhildr staggered back. The kicks to her chest hurt quite a bit, even with armor on. She parried the next incoming wave of spear attacks and got through Gudrun's guard. Punching her roughly in the gut, Gudrun only winced before smirking and flipping, kicking Brynhildr in the jaw, causing a very painful tremor through her body.

"Surprised. I've been training for this day. My [ **Impetus** ] magic lets me manipulate the speed and power of forces. I can throw a punch and make it hit like a boulder. I can also soften the blows of my enemies so that they're like feathers." Gudrun elaborated.

"As I recall in lesson #2 of training: don't just stand there and explain what your abilities are to your opponents. I guess you forgot what I taught you." Brynhildr quipped.

"Your lessons were long and boring. Of course, I'd forget."

Spinning her spear, she parried all of Brynhildr's sword thrusts, causing violent sparks and loud echoes of metal to spread across the Stadium. With one final whirl, Brynhildr smashed her sword against Gudrun, knocking her aside.

"I've noticed that your attacks can weaken force but it wears down if used for too long or if done in rapid succession. You also can't lower the force of an attack quickly enough if it's too strong or if it's too close." Brynhildr remarked.

"That's if you can get past those conditions outside of a lucky shot." Gudrun huffed.

"I'll make sure to do that." The Leader of the Valkyries smiled.

She dashed over within in the blink of an eye and blasted rays of magic like a shotgun from a magic circle. Sent staggering backwards, Gudrun flipped into the air and whirled next to Brynhildr, who blocked her parry before stepping backwards and spinning around with a slash.

Stopping the sword, Gudrun raked her blade across the ground, bringing her spear up, barely missing Brynhildr. She spun over Gudrun and kicked her in the stomach, augmenting her attack with magic.

Gudrun coughed and gagged as she was sent rolling across the ground before skidding to a halt.

She staggered upwards before spinning with her body horizontally in the air. She coated her spear in wind magic and threw her spear. Blasted backwards by the razor-sharp wind, Brynhildr barely managed to block but she ended up bouncing Gudrun's spear back to her.

Spinning again, she coated her spear in fire and threw it again as her spear bounced off and exploded in a blast of fire.

Her weapon ricocheting back to her hands while she spun, Gudrun threw her weapon one last time. This time, it was coated in an aura of lightning. With a pillar of electricity erupting where Brynhildr stood, she screamed slightly in pain as she was blown backwards.

Sent rolling backwards, she got up as smoke smoldered off her. Fortunately, Brynhildr seemed to be fine.

"You really have gotten a lot stronger. Let me take you a bit more seriously."

Wreathing herself in an aura of white flames, she enveloped her sword in the same material. It roared, as if scorching the air with its heat, burning it and creating heat waves.

Swinging her sword, a wave of ivory fire surged at Gudrun, who jumped out of the way. Snapping her fingers, the fire exploded, creating a cloud of inferno that nearly engulfed her.

Using [ **Impetus** ], Gudrun weakened the destructive force of the inferno and created an air current in front of her. Stabbing her spear forward, a pointed blade of wind whistled at Brynhildr, who only made a wall of white fire.

Stabbing her sword into the ground, she filled the floor with inferno. Manipulating the shapes of the flames, she created dragons that roared at Gudrun. Creating magic circles to defend herself, the dragons crashed against her, knocking her back through the air.

Spinning rapidly, she slashed through the dragons as they flew by her, dispersing them into small wisps of heat.

"To think that that young lass has grown strong enough to destroy Brynhildr's fire drakes. Hmph, she really is quite a gem." Odin chuckled, proud of the growth that the youth was showing.

"She only needs more training and experience and she'll be ready to contend with the top Valkyries in a few centuries." Frigga concurred.

"You really have gotten better, Gudrun. You make me quite proud. Still, don't get ahead of yourself. I know you're holding something back." Brynhildr deduced.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Stabbing her spear into the ground, she manipulated the stone tiles of the arena to levitate in the air before hurling them at Brynhildr. Breaking each with a quick swing of her sword, she counterattacked with a stream of fire, which was countered by Gudrun's gale of air.

"It was a bad idea to forte in wind magic against me, Gudrun."

"That's not something you should be concerned about." The younger Valkyrie smirked.

The fragments of stone tiles surrounded Brynhildr before shooting at her like bullets.

Swirling flames around her, Brynhildr managed to incinerate the incoming fragments of stone, however, she knew that she needed to go on the offensive or Gudrun would

From the front seats, Artemis watched and noticed that something strange was amiss.

Every time Gudrun threw an attack, purple wisps of malicious energy would crackle around her. It seemed so familiar but she couldn't recall where she had seen it before. Then it dawned on her. The energy was similar to the power that the Orions had. She had also sensed it from where Grayfia fought with Euclid.

She was about to interrupt the match until she noticed that something else had made its presence known.

* * *

While that happened, Issei was walking through the wilderness before coming across a truly massive river. It was bordered by a wall of stone that divided Asgard and Jotunheim, ensuring protection for both realms.

He had obtained information from others about rumors of a place that held the supposed grimoire of Grimhild's family. He continued towards the cave that was said to have been visited by Gudrun and entered.

' _Why are caves always the ominous places?_ ' He deadpanned.

The entrance was pitch black, leaving no traces of light nor sound. Activating his [Solemn Vision], Issei continued through. As he walked through the damp caverns, he found that the path spiraled down into the ground. Arriving at the lowest level of the caverns, he found a lake of water that gave of a light blue glow. At the center, was a stone podium that was now empty.

Scanning around the room, he found magic residue all over the place, as pointed out by the purple traces of mana. It felt foul and putrid. Whatever it was, Issei could consider it a cause for Gudrun's change in behavior.

As he looked at the water's depths, he found that it was strangely deep. Taking out a vial, Issei scooped up some of the water and analyzed it. The water had strange properties. There were chemical components that shouldn't normally be there. Among those chemicals was one that influenced the mind. Recalling some of his old adventures, he remembered that there was only one type of creature that had this ability.

It would use its own special chemical to influence sea creatures and sailors to behave differently, making themselves easy prey.

Down in the dark, he found something swimming and swirling in the abyss of the water. Bubbles began to surface as whatever was lurking in the depths, was aware of his presence.

Taking a closer look, zooming in on it, Issei frowned.

"Damn. A Kraken. Why am I not too surprised?" Issei clicked his tongue.

This wasn't something that could be ignored at all. It had massive strength that matched its size and was capable of temporary land travel. The problem was the fact that they only appeared at sea and never crossed onto land. He doubted that this cave had originally been big enough to house it. He noticed signs of terraforming and then there was the fact that a large stone podium had been made to house the Grimoire of Grimhild's family.

The question was, who brought everything here. He had already solved the answer about Gudrun's strange behavior. One way or another, she must've ingested the Kraken's chemicals.

Suddenly, the water of the lake splashed out and surrounded him. Using a shockwave of air, he blew the water away as he cast ice magic on the lake, freezing it solid. Large spiked tentacles broke out of the ice and slapped across the cave, tearing away at the stone, causing the entire room to collapse. It was only natural, as the tentacles barely fit the cavern. Issei warped out and found massive spiked tentacles erupting from the ground.

Bashing its way out of stone, the Kraken appeared from the earth, roaring loudly, shaking the earth. It was no less than 20 meters long. It had a humanoid torso, with a serpentine lower body that sprouted numerous tentacles that had bladed spikes on them. Its head was round and had two eyes. The maw of the Kraken was slightly elongated. Long pointed fangs of several rows made up its teeth. Its eyes were yellow and pale, with no pupils. It had two strong arms with four fingers on each hand.

It opened its mouth and fired a powerful stream of water from its mouth, flooding the area where Issei was standing at. Tearing stone from ground, Issei retaliated by creating a magic circle that fired a volley of lightning bolts. The surge violently knocked the Kraken on its back, causing it to screech.

It glared at him before raising one of its spiked tentacles and slammed it onto the ground, shattering the earth as a rain of rocks fell from the sky. Blasting it all away with a pulse of mana, he had to unlock his 17th seal out of 50.

Clapping his hands together, he used telekinesis to swirl the rain of stone around the Kraken before smashing it. Forming a prison of rock, the Kraken gathered its power before roaring, sending out a shockwave that shattered what contained it before fleeing into the deep water below.

Issei felt massive tremors as the ground cracked. Using his [ **Solemn Vision** ] to see where it was going, he saw that the massive water behemoth was jetting towards Asgard, manipulating water currents to bring it there.

Connecting the pieces in his mind, Issei was starting to understand what was going on.

Grimhild's ancestor was known for her teleportation magic, so she must've brought a Kraken here. Evidence pointed out that she was killed before her individual research began but what about her collaboration with Loki? That must've been the contents of the Grimoire that Grimhild had.

She must've sent her daughter here to manipulate her into getting the grimoire and making her ingest the chemical of the Kraken to change her behavior. If something had gone wrong, then Gudrun would be the scapegoat.

The question now, was why? Why was all of this happening? Issei's primary guess was revenge on Brynhildr and her family.

He immediately called Odin.

"Issei? What's wrong?" He asked from the other side.

"Immediately cancel the challenge. We've got a problem. There's a Kraken headed towards Asgard. Get everyone out of there, now!"

* * *

Odin's face soured before shooting up from his seat. About to issue and evacuation, he was surprised to see that a magic circle surrounded the stadium. Suddenly, Odin found that he was unable to break it. If anything, several deities found that they were unable to break through.

"This has Loki written all over it."

"Not directly, actually." A new voice laughed.

Odin turned to see that a familiar face had arrived.

"Grimhild…I should've known." Frigga sighed.

"Indeed. It was quite easy yet none of you had the foresight to see it. Now, I'll finally get started on avenging my ancestors." She smirked with evil glee.

* * *

 _ **I've begun to notice that I leave off at cliffhangers a lot now. Anyways, you can proceed to the next chapter, now. And as for the Kraken, I decided to make it a common or mass-produced one and not a 'legendary' one, so it doesn't really hold up to the strongest of its kind.**_


	13. Chapter 13: A Mother's Love

_**Alright, here's the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **half of the 2-part update. And, this is the last chapter of Arc 4.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Mother's Love**

Odin and everyone within the Stadium was trapped within, unable to escape at all. The magic barrier that surrounded the location was preventing anyone from entering or exiting. Not even deity-level attacks and weapons were working. It was a feat that was considered almost impossible for anyone to simply do.

Granted, many deities weren't within Asgard at the time as they were engaging the Khaos Brigade's remnant forces in various parts of the world.

"Well, this is wonderful and all, but I'm curious as to how you did it." Odin mused.

"It was indeed complex but I managed to do it after procuring items from all of the gods here. Items such as hair and pieces of clothing were all I needed for this spell. By using traces of your deity-level spiritual residue and items that belonged to you, I was able to create this barrier, which weakens you considerably. At the current moment, nobody but me or extremely powerful individuals can destroy it. Those within are helpless inside." Grimhelf smiled.

"Do explain your reasoning too." Frigga urged.

"Oh, I have every single intention to do that." Grimheld's face soured into a frown.

"You do remember how you order Brynhildr's ancestor to kill the witch aiding Loki, didn't you? Well, that witch happened to be my ancestor. That act essentially toppled my family from its line of prestige."

"This is old news." Odin quipped.

"Perhaps but there's so much more to this. My ancestor's child had to rebuild our family and fix our ties with others. For years, we bided our time to strike back at the people that were responsible for our downfall." Grimheld snarled.

"So this is merely revenge for your ancestor?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, it is. When my ancestor knew of her being marked as a target, she left behind research and personal diary entries in one final grimoire. It was the same one that my darling daughter returned to me. All of her sadness and grief were recorded within. To have made my ancestor suffer just because she engaged in research…I find it unforgiveable."

"I'm not surprised. Does that also explain your daughter and son?" Odin asked.

"My darling daughter, Gudrun proved to truly be foolish and was the resistant one. The girl just wanted to marry Siegfried and continue living as a Valkyrie. I couldn't allow that. If my family is to be avenged, then I want it to be done by family. I had to send my foolish daughter to the borders of Asgard and Jotunheim and infected her with chemicals from a Kraken. That's what made her change in behavior. As for my son, he was always brash but he proved useful in riling up Brynhildr. I want that little pest dead and gone. Aside from her, I also want you two gone. You ordered the execution of my ancestor without proper cause." Grimhild pointed her finger at the both of them.

"Tell me, did you know what it was that your great-great grandmother did? I mean, do you explicitly know of what she was doing with Loki?" Odin asked, his voice and face being stern.

"She wanted to bring herself higher than a god and to overtake all 9 realms and eventually spread her reach to other lands. Both she and Loki desired to ascend even higher and were killing civilians to power their spell, numbering in the thousands. With no other choice, I had to order the execution of your mother and Loki. If they were willing to kill so many for such a thing that had no real benefit to anyone, then I wouldn't allow it."

"Silence! You gods were merely afraid of someone being greater than you. My ancestor did nothing wrong! What you speak of, are lies!" Grimhild sneered.

"You are obviously too blind to see things from a neutral point of view." Odin summoned Gungnir.

"You may have weakened and seal much of our strength, but that doesn't mean we'll just stand here and let you do as you please." Frigga also stood up, drawing the sword by her throne.

"Hmph. Fine." Grimhild snapped her fingers.

Explosive spells that had been planted across the stadium went off simultaneously. Much to great fortune, the civilians had been saved by the quick-thinking of Artemis and the other deities. Using barriers, they managed to stop the attack, but found themselves significantly drained.

"This barrier…it's not of a level that you could possibly conjure up." Odin analyzed the quality and formula and saw how complex it was. Layers upon layers of equations were weaved into it, numbering in the hundreds.

"True. I did have help from an outside source. He proved vital as he gave me the means to exact revenge. When you all are dead and gone, I'll remake Asgard into my own image. I've already begun researching the ascension that my ancestor was dabbling in."

Odin realized that whoever helped her, knew spells that were deity-level, for only extremely powerful spells could hope to do anything to them.

Pointing Gungnir at Grimhild, he fired a powerful blast of magic that smashed into her barrier and pushed her staggering back.

"I may be old but I'm not too weak just yet." He chuckled.

Spinning Gungnir, he neutralized the array of spells that were shooting at him. Frigga readied her sword and thrust forward. Grimhild blocked it with a magic circle before swatting her blade away.

Not losing her composure, Frigga used the momentum to spin around and thrust again. Strangely, Grimhild's defenses held up.

"My friend also happened to give me some strength. Enough to contend with you as you are now." She chuckled.

Summoning a wooden staff that had a large gem at the top, she blasted Frigga in the chest with magic before engaging in a scuffle with Odin.

Odin lunged at her, lodging his spear against her staff. Blasting her point-blank with Gungnir, he sent her flying through the stadium's stone walls.

"Are you okay?" He knelt next to his wife.

"I'm perfectly fine. Let's pursue." She smiled.

While that happened, Gunnar joined Gudrun on the Arena.

* * *

The 2 siblings glared at Brynhildr with weapons ready and their hostility evident.

Artemis leapt from her seat and joined to even the odds. She was a bit bothered by how Issei had asked her to limit her powers. He didn't want attention being put on her too much as it could cause unnecessary events. Even so, she was more than capable of dealing with the enemy.

"Lady Artemis?"

"Something's obviously amiss, so I'll help out."

She drew the sword that Issei made for her. Forging a sword from infinitite and infused with lunar energy, he made a white sword with a double-edge. It was a broadsword with a curved handguard. The hilt was white with blue markings designed on it. At the pommel, was a sapphire orb.

"Isn't it forbidden for immortals to interfere with these kinds of affairs?" Gudrun spat.

"Screw the rules, I'm a goddess. You don't see Issei conforming to that, do you?" Artemis refuted.

That was true. While he wasn't part of a particular pantheon, Issei was still considered an immortal. He never followed any of the really big rules.

"True." Brynhildr chuckled, remembering of fond she was of his unruliness when it came to doing what was right.

"So, this Issei is the one that you've been chasing after?" Gunnar remarked. He noticed how deep the emotion was for her smile.

Artemis looked at the Valkyrie, wanting to see her reaction. If she were completely honest, she knew that Brynhildr felt something for him. Issei, himself, had told her of they met. Considering how heroic and charming he was, it would only be natural. Grayfia's announcement of her feelings for him had awakened her to just how alluring Issei was.

It bothered her. Endlessly, it bothered her. She didn't want to be clingy but she just couldn't stand the thought of losing him to other women. It would wound her deeply and horribly.

"Just because I refuse dates with you, doesn't mean that you need to be suspicious of everybody, Gunnar." Brynhildr refuted.

"So you're trying to string along 2 men? How much lower are you going to get?" Gudrun sneered.

Brynhildr only sighed.

"You all just won't stop, will you?"

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" Gudrun cut her off.

Artemis leapt into the air and kicked Gunnar into the ground while tossing her sword at Gudrun, who barely blocked the attack.

Gunnar rose from the ground and tried to strike at Artemis but Brynhildr blocked him before kicking his knee. Artemis punched him in the jaw as she parried Gudrun's spear. With marvelous teamwork and coordination, Artemis and Brynhildr proved to be an extremely skilled team.

With a flourish of her blade, Artemis parried attacks from the enemy siblings as Brynhildr used her ivory flames to separate the 3.

Exchanging her sword for her bow, she fired a volley of arrows that whistled through the air, piercing through the wall of stone tiles that Gudrun erected. Jumping back, the sibling duo realized that they needed to pull out all of the stops to deal with this situation.

They both wreathed themselves in purple auras that turned Gudrun's eyes green and Gunnar's eyes became orange. Dark purple armor of metal coated them as it sprouted from the ground from an undisclosed source.

Artemis knew that she was powerful even with limits, but she knew better than to risk defeat from some minor miscalculation. She brought herself to 100% of her current output. It was enough to match an Ultimate-class devil,

Swirling her sword through the air, she created a river of white fire that roared at Gudrun. The Valkyrie swatted the fire away and sprinted at her sworn enemy. Kicking her in both of her sides, Gudrun finished by whirling over Brynhildr and elbowing her in the lower back.

Luckily, she backflipped and smashed her away with her sword. With a mighty strike, she managed to melt through Gudrun's new armor and drew blood.

Groaning in pain, she glared at the blazing Valkyrie, going in for another attack.

Artemis was firing arrows at Gunnar until suddenly, blades broke out of the ground. Purple and black liquid spilled forth, erupting like thick water. Artemis took one look at it and instinctively knew that it was bad news.

The liquid split apart into 15 pools. Slowly, they rose up like silent shadows before solidifying into monstrous soldiers of purple flesh and bone. They had jagged fangs for teeth and lips and were 5'5 in height. They had muscular figures and sported clubs, large swords, spear, and bows.

"These are the Knights of Malfrista, Algorgenan." Gunnar snapped his fingers, bringing them to attention.

Suddenly, several Valkyries charged from the stands, brandishing their blades and volleying the enemy with magic. Unfortunately, the cracks in the ground were still creating more of these monsters.

Soon following, was Siegfried, who wielded the demon sword, Gram. It was a large gold blade that had red markings on it. The length of the weapon was ¾ of his height. The handguard was a simple golden band that had magic sigils on it, with a red hilt and a blazing pommel modeled after the sun.

He broke through the enemy lines in an attempt to get to Gudrun but the enemy blocked him, forcing him to fight off the growing number of Algorgenan.

Artemis was engaged in combat, parrying Gunnar's strikes from behind and whirling around, blocking attack after attack from 3 Algorgenan with grace and fluidity. She parried an attack from the left, flicking her wrist to defend from the right, and slammed her pommel into the Knight in front of her.

She jumped off the shoulder of one knight and fired arrows into the skulls of the minions before her.

Using magic, she backflipped in midair when spears flew at her from behind. Flying over the weapons with beauty and deadly finesse, she spun in the air and fired off barrages of arrows that detonated upon striking an enemy. Catching 20 with one surge, Artemis had already decimated a large fraction of the growing enemy force.

Reversing her grip on her sword, she impaled an enemy that was about to sneak-attack her from the rear. Punching 2 of the knights in the stomach before spinning and kicking them away, she twirled as she wrenched her sword free and beheaded the foes that she just kicked.

Throwing one of her daggers, she saved a Valkyrie from a nasty wound before raising her weapon over her head, blocking another blow before sweeping an Algorgenan off its feet and stabbing it to the ground.

Brynhildr stabbed her sword into the ground and erupted several pillars of fire across the Arena, roasting several Algorgenan into ashes before torching the cracks in the ground that were creating them, stopping further enemy reinforcements.

She ripped her weapon free and blocked an attack from Gudrun. Spinning her weapon, she launched 4 consecutive strikes that she parried with ease, using her [ **Impetus** ] magic to weaken the power of her attacks.

Ramming her spear forward, Brynhildr barely managed to dodge the attack but the force generated from it caused her armor to crack. Gripping her weapon with both hands, she covered her blade in fire. When her weapon made contact with Gudrun's spear, an explosion of fire occurred.

Groaning from the light burn, Gudrun retaliated, slamming the shaft of her spear and increasing its impact with [ **Impetus** ], sending Brynhildr skidding back.

Spinning around, she incinerated the Algorgenan that were closing in around her in a spiral of fire. Forming a serpentine dragon of fire, the entity of flame circled around the arena and devoured all of the monstrous Knights. Swirling in intense heat that could evaporate a lake into hot dry air within a few simple minutes, the enemy was decimated with one quick attack.

Gudrun and Gunnar merely smiled at this result. Events had gone according to plan. With the barrier sapping at the power of every enemy within, they had forced them to fight much harder, tiring them to quite an extent.

Gudrun thrust forward and launched a flurry of attacks that were violently met with resistance from Brynhildr. The augmented strength displayed by Gudrun was stunning. Whatever was used to enhance her, had made her close to Brynhildr's usual level.

Not wanting to drag the fight on for much longer, Brynhildr gathered an amazing amount of white inferno and Valkyrie magic into her blade and slammed the tip into the ground, creating an army of dragons that roared and barraged Gudrun, Violently attacked by the battalion of dragons, she was thrown around before being smashed onto the ground with enough force to shake the entire stadium ground. Gunnar suffered the same fate. Both were beaten so hard that they were knocked unconscious.

* * *

While mayhem was happening in Asgard, Issei was pursuing the Kraken. If he attacked now, he'd risk causing extremely severe damage to the terrain. He had no other choice but to wait for it to surface somewhere, though he feared that it would be too late by then.

He was finally brought to a stop when it emerged from one of the seas near the coast of Asgard. It towered over the land and with a surprising move, marched onto land. Its tentacles sped toward the home of the gods, prompting Issei to warp in front of it.

Breaking the 20th seal placed on himself, he warped in front of the creature. Levitating in the air, he summoned 1,000 [ **Cosmic Blades** ], and hurled them towards the Kraken. Like a rain of needles going towards a pincushion, the Kraken howled in pain as the arsenal punctured its flesh.

It wailed as it opened its maw, preparing to fire a Jetstream of water. Pouring a very significant amount of his mana into his next move, he created a barrier that covered the _entirety_ of Asgard. The water rebounded and slammed into the Kraken, sending it staggering back. Raising both of its arms, it smashed into his barrier, cracking it severely. Another blow and it would fail.

Absorbing the available mana from it, he formed a sphere in his hand and fired it as a beam. Violently sending the Kraken into the air, it flew into the water and slammed into the dark depths that spawned it. With one final attack, it sent a massive tidal wave hurling towards the city. Forced to erect another barrier, he managed to stop it before it could flood the entire location.

He sighed in relief after dodging that bullet but it was a false reprieve. The Kraken leapt out of the waters and swallowed Issei whole. He was utterly disgusted by the act and the filthy state of its mouth and esophagus. Hurrying, he maximized his aura and created a shockwave, blasting the Kraken apart into gory pieces of flesh debris.

"Ugh…" He groaned in mortification. He was washing himself of this mess.

After quickly cleaning himself off, he warped to where the barrier was, after seeing it in effect at the Stadium.

He tried to break through it with several blasts of magic, but the barrier only absorbed it. Blasting it with several rays of mana and barraging it with his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] didn't work. [ **Dawn Breaker** ] also proved fruitless. He was growing irritated, as time was of the essence. He looked inside and saw the hordes of enemies that were crowding around the Valkyries too. Not wanting to waste time or risk any possible deaths, he tapped into the darkest pits of his soul and summoned the power of The Grim Herald.

The ground shook violently as everything around his vicinity darkened, literally. Long shadows crept across the ground as a cold and dark feeling swallowed the area. Even within the barrier, everyone could feel his power. Artemis felt constant shivers go down her spine as everyone stopped to look at where this feeling was coming from. It was far too surreal and had come out of nowhere.

The deities, however, knew what this feeling was. They had felt it before. It just wasn't as terrifying as it used to be. It was Issei, who was exhibiting his powers as the Grim Herald, albeit, temporarily.

Using his signature ability, [ **Grim Defiance** ], which could negate and ignore everything supernatural that was inferior to his level of strength or willpower, Issei shattered the barrier with one swipe of his hand, whishing away the barrier like dust swept away by a feather duster.

* * *

Grimhild looked up in disbelief at what had broken her barrier and gasped when she saw glowing eyes of blue peering at her. Before she knew what was going on, she was hit in the stomach with a bone-crushing attack, sending her flying into the ground with a violent explosion.

Odin and Frigga snapped to see who did it but knew better than to expect Issei. Odin made a nostalgic smirk at this old feeling of fear. He hadn't felt it in centuries, millennia, even.

Slowly, the black aura dissipated around Issei as everything went back to normal.

Grimhild shook off the rubble that had fallen on her and glared at Issei. He could've sworn she'd start frothing in anger with him any second, now.

"The Kraken was supposed to have killed you!"

"You're going to need more than a basic Kraken to do something to me. You misjudged my strength and ended up wasting a good opportunity. However, I want to ask you something. Why are you using your daughter? Based off what I found, your daughter doesn't seem to be a willing pawn." Issei folded his arms. What happened next would depend on what Grimhild said.

"I have no obligation to answer you." She spat.

Gliding into the air, her eyes gained a purple glow as she fired several rays of magic at Issei. He was pushed back by the force of the blast but quickly shrugged it off.

"Suit yourself."

He couldn't help but feel bothered by the forceful attempt at making Gudrun comply. The Krakens' chemicals had a mental affect so all evidence pointed to the conclusion that Grimhild had manipulated her daughter into this new sort of behavior.

He drew [Yorukiri] and warped in front of her. Letting loose a barrage of sword slashes, counting 36, in a span of 50 seconds, she was covered in lacerations. Forced to gain distance to recover.

Issei quickly put his own barrier in place. A massive blue magic circle etched into the ground before giving off a blue glow.

"No escaping." He basically told Grimhild what it did.

She raised her staff and fired a beam but Issei warped next to her and punched her in the face, sending her crashing into the ground again.

"It would be better for time if you'd just start talking. What did you do to your children? And why do you want revenge?"

Grimhild only sneered.

"My daughter proved most resilient to my plan. She objected and desired to continue this farce of a life. All she wanted was to marry that bland boy, Siegfried. After numerous failed attempts, I manipulated that boy with magic to fall in love with Brynhildr. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to be permanent, as it was clear that the boy feels quite strongly for my daughter. That still proved enough to cause jealousy in Gudrun's heart, in the end. I used that to manipulate her to go to the cave where a Kraken had been transported by me after I promised to arrange for their wedding. I made her ingest the chemicals it produced and had her behave according to my will."

Issei's expression darkened a bit at this revelation.

"As for Gunnar, he was always simple and loyal. In exchange for going along with my plan, he'd get to have Brynhildr and ravage her all he liked, courtesy of my brand of potions. The only problem was you. The intrepid detective. When you came knocking at my door, I knew you were trouble. When you started trying to investigate, I decided that it was time to begin acting. I had made sure that one of you would be killed by the Kraken while I was here, ready to kill the gods and take their power to ascend, just like my ancestor. Artemis was a concern but from what I know, she wasn't as much of a threat, as I've had the chance to study her. You, however, prove to be an enigma."

"Mad fool. A mere mortal like you can't possibly handle that sort of power at your current power. I can also tell that whoever's enhanced you is someone that's clawed their way into other affairs. Elusive bastard." Issei thought back to the Ghost that he encountered.

"I see that you've met him, judging by your reaction. Now, enough talk. Let's end all of this."

"Yes. Let's end this stupidity."

Issei snapped his fingers and created 5,000 [ **Cosmic Blades** ] from his arsenal. Firing all of them in bursts. Grimhild was forced to defend or she'd be turned into a pincushion. Using the full power of her enhancements, she was able to replicate Issei's Cosmic Blades, firing them.

They collided with his own, shattering apart in the air.

"Hmph. Are your weapons really so fragile? I expected more from you."

Issei, however, was far from done. Snapping his fingers, the shattered fragments spun rapidly at her, masked by the cloud of weapons headed at Grimhild. She thought she'd bought more time but much to her horror, she noticed the fragments of weapons too late. They bombarded her and covered her in cuts that immobilized her, weakening her greatly but her injuries were far from fatal.

She dropped to the ground as a wounded mess. She was unable to escape and was now left at Issei's mercy.

He warped in front of her and knelt.

"Now, then. Let's start talking. How do you undo the magic on Gudrun and Gunnar? What else have you done?"

"Those two are invalid pawns. Only Gudrun has the chemicals circulating in her system. All you need to do is get it out of her and she'll be normal again. I don't care what happens to her, as she proved useless outside of being a distraction. As for Gunnar, he's doing this of his own will. All of this, was work that had been planned for ages. It would've worked, had you not interfered. The Kraken would've come and devoured all of these fools while the strongest of the Aesir were away. Yet you…a monster with no origins destroyed everything. My revenge. My plans to become far more than anyone. All gone because I forgot about you." She sneered.

She saw no point in resistance anymore. Her limbs were too weak to move and she was losing consciousness, already.

Suddenly, a pool of purple and black darkness erupted underneath Grimhild.

"I thank you for your hard work. I will be taking all that I've given you. You've given me very valuable data for my field test. Rest in peace now." A voice echoed.

Several blades protruded and stabbed Grimhild to death as the malicious puddle sucked in all of the purple substance that was in the area. The remnants of the Algorgenan were drawn in as the purple armor covering Gunnar and Gudrun were stripped away.

Issei attacked the dark pool but it disappeared into nothing just before his blast of magic hit it.

"Damn thing. It keeps evading!" He cursed.

He looked at Gudrun and found her clutching her head. She was in obvious pain, groaning and stifling sounds of pain and discomfort.

"What's going wrong?"

"It's most likely Grimhild's spell. Her death must've caused a side-effect and is burning itself out of her system. I think your Ivory Flames can get rid of it. As I recall, you have one technique that can burn poison out of a body, right?" Issei asked Brynhildr.

"Yeah."

She walked forward and covered her hands in white flame and gently touched Gudrun's head. Using fire that could only burn on a spiritual or internal level, she purified the Kraken chemical from Gudrun's body, erasing the brainwashing done to her. Her breathing eased up and she relaxed as the pain went away.

Siegfried ran over and checked on her, expressing relief at her coming out of this alive.

"What happened?" He looked at everyone.

"I'll explain everything later. First, we need to deal with cleaning all of this." Issei stated, looking around at the broken Stadium.

* * *

After Gudrun awakened from her unconscious state in a Healing room, Issei summarized all that he learned.

"As you all know, Brynhildr's family and Gudrun's family were once enemies, as one of the former's ancestors killed the latter's. Grimhild learned of it all by reading the Grimoire that Gudrun had recovered. Unfortunately, I can testify that Loki and her ancestor had been collaborating to try and move past godhood, sacrificing innocent people in the process. Grimhild took this too close to her heart and swore revenge. She moved a Kraken into the deep caverns of a cave to guard the Grimoire and to start the first real steps of her plan by brainwashing Gudrun and using her for a distraction. She had also planned to use it to destroy the gods once she was ready to summon it. Not only that, but she manipulated Siegfried to fall for Brynhildr to weaken Gudrun's resolve." Issei gave a sympathetic look to Gudrun, who looked down sadly.

"I tried so much to try and persuade my mother that this wasn't right. Our ancestor was wrong. Doing such atrocities was unacceptable but she was too convinced by the pained words recorded, not wanting to believe them to be lies. Her familial ties to the past blinded her to the present. When I decided not to be a part of it all, she denounced me and ignored me for weeks. Finally, she told me that she'd changed her mind. She said that she'd decided to let go of the past. She said that to lay this all to rest, she wanted to get the diary and Grimoire of out ancestor so that it could be put at peace. When I arrived at that cave, I was attacked by the Kraken as she forced me to drink something. I'd never felt so betrayed before. My own mother…used me as a tool." She muttered.

It hurt her deeply to know that her mother only saw her as a disposable pawn. Knowing that her mother had discarded her love for her daughter for senseless revenge and to pursue power, had shattered all of her images of her caring parent.

"I'm sorry too. If only I'd been there to help you. Also, I've been made aware of all of the advances that I made on Brynhildr. I want to apologize for my behavior." Siegfried bowed his head in shame.

"No, it was all the machinations of that woman. There shouldn't be any apology from anyone here, aside from Gunnar." Issei declared.

"She used the 3 of you to distract everyone from her goals while acting innocent in the public eye. It's not anyone's fault. It was her decision to cling to the past that caused this." He continued.

"What vexes me, is how she gained all of that power. How did she prepare such a barrier? And what were those creatures that appeared from that liquid?" Odin asked.

Issei had an answer for that. He linked it to the Ghost that had appeared before him when Orion came back.

"So, you're saying that a primordial ghost is going around, causing trouble?"

"I see no other answer. The foulness that it exhibited and the putrid aura coming from the Stadium had the same feeling."

"Then we need to watch out for this thing. If you can't find it, then it's definitely elusive." Frigga stated.

"True."

* * *

With all of that said, everyone left Gudrun and Siegfried to reconcile.

"I'll do what I can to make sure that Gudrun ends up with good people. While this incident will catch much attention, I'll vouch for her innocence."

"Actually, I'll take her in. She's still quite young and is now an orphan. With Gunnar arrested, she has nobody else to go to. I'll be her support until she's ready to decide what she wants to do." Brynhildr volunteered.

"A good idea. I'll arrange for it." Frigga smiled.

"Again, we owe you. Goodness…just how will we ever repay all of your deeds." Odin sighed.

"No need. If something's wrong, then I want to fix it. I can't stand not being able to stop tragedies from happening." Issei shook his head.

"I'll report all of this to the Alliance." Odin then left after bidding Issei farewell. Frigga had also left to oversee repairs and cleanup for the aftermath.

This left Artemis and Brynhildr.

"It was amazing to see you fight like that. You were taking enemies out without even looking behind you." The Valkyrie remarked.

"It was nothing. I've had countless centuries to reach that level. Anyways, I need to go report to my Father. He'll definitely want to know about this." Artemis modestly replied before leaving.

* * *

"So, it looks like Asgard owes you both a lot now. You saved Asgard, stopped a Kraken, and exposed an evil woman." Brynhildr remarked.

"All in a day's work. If anything else happens, don't hesitate to call. I'm actually very impressed by how far you've come from when I helped you. You were much more timid back then but were true to your heart. Now, you've become even stronger and much more resilient. You also didn't hold a grudge against someone that attacked you without proper reasoning, even going as far as to take her in. I'm surprised that someone hasn't come for your hand yet. I guess they're too scared. Whatever the case, I think that you'll have a great future ahead of you, Brynhildr. You really are amazing." Issei smiled.

Brynhildr couldn't help but blush when he smiled at her. It was just so painful to hold these feelings. Everything had culminated to the point that she could no longer stand it. She was no longer willing to stand by the sidelines. His words had sealed the deal and made her hesitance go away.

She grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips, deeply. Issei's eyes widened in alarm at her sudden action.

' _AGAIN?!_ ' He screamed in his head.

Brynhildr finally let go, though she wanted to stay in this position forever. The kiss was so warm and addicting that she didn't want to let go. It was sheer bliss to her. Her heart was soaring and was beating endlessly as her face warmed up from the blood rushing to it.

' _I can't believe that I actually kissed him! I probably shouldn't have but…but I can't take it anymore. He's just too amazing to let go!_ ' She tried to reason with herself.

"I know that you love Artemis. I know that I can't compare to her but…I can't take it anymore. Ever since you rescued me and risked so much for me, a total stranger to return me to my home with nothing for yourself to take, I fell in love with you. You…you're just so incredible. You never ask for anything and will lay down so much for others. When I imagine myself with someone, I can't ever stop thinking of you. I know that this is wrong so…" She trailed off and looked away.

"You don't have to answer my feelings. I just wanted to tell you so that I have no regrets. Maybe someday…you'll be willing to take me as a bride." She smiled bitterly before walking away, leaving Issei in a confused stupor.

He slumped against a wall and tried to process everything that had just happened.

So…Brynhildr was in love with him…

He had no idea what to do now. He loved Artemis greatly but he couldn't hide the fondness that he had for Grayfia and Brynhildr. He groaned in frustration. Women were declaring their genuine love for him and he had no idea on what to do. It all felt so bizarre!

Much to his obliviousness, Artemis had come back to see Brynhildr kiss Issei. When she saw this…she felt horrid jealousy and possessiveness. Her heart wanted to stop and she felt as if ice had been pressed to her spine. It was so painful to watch but she felt powerless to interfere.

' _Just what am I going to do now?_ ' She asked herself in a pained fashion.

Women were falling more and more in love with him and yet, she had no idea on what to do, nor could she blame them.

* * *

 **End of Arc 4**

 **Next Arc: Arc 5 – The Wavering Sun**

 _ **And that ends the double-chapter update. We now officially have Brynhildr as a harem candidate. Artemis has also acknowledged this but her reaction is still yet to be truly shown. How will Issei deal with this issue? Will Artemis confront him?**_


	14. Chapter 14: Running Sun

_**Well, on to a new arc. I'm quite excited because I'm nearing the part that I want to write. However, I'm not gonna rush anything. I also want to remind readers that this story is Rate M, so of course, it wouldn't show up on the most recently updated stories unless the filter was set at Rate M or Rated: All. Just a reminder, since some have asked me about the story not being updated.**_

* * *

 **Arc 5: The Wavering Sun**

 **Chapter 14: Running Sun**

Artemis was at home in her shared bedroom with Issei, mulling over what had happened yesterday. Her heart was in utter turmoil. First Grayfia, now Brynhildr…Artemis felt like a trned was starting. So many women were making advances on Issei, who were clearly in love with him. She couldn't blame them, either, even if she was upset over it. He was so enticingly amazing.

Here she was, lying in bed, wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. It was quite stretched at the chest, trying to cover below the waist but her bust made it troublesome. It felt like a protective blanket for her. His scent was so attractive. She loved taking it in, though she knew how weird this must've been.

Still…the thought of sharing him was like drinking poison, to her. She didn't want to lose him. The only man to truly love her heart and not her beauty, was Issei. She struggled to cope with the memories of other women kiss _her_ man. Issei was a bit too gentle for his own good with his friends, as he didn't seem able to draw the line for physical contact. Actually, that wasn't true…he knew to draw the line but people simply ignored it.

She wanted to talk to him about it, but she was afraid of shattering what they had. Something was stopping her and she didn't like it. This wasn't like her. She was usually direct with her problems and was much stronger and resilient to emotional situations. Had her love weakened her judgement and power of decision-making?

She vigorously shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. That sort of mentality would only cause problems. She had to keep faith in Issei. Her thoughts of love being a weakness was just some sort of bothersome thought that she no longer needed…even if she felt that something was up.

Issei, on the other hand, was out shopping. He needed to get groceries and he needed to time to think to himself. Yesterday had thrown him for a loop. He was unsure of how to progress and how to lay the matter down. He knew that Artemis was upset, given how things went.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Issei stood in the hallway where Brynhildr had kissed him. His mind was digesting what just happened. The Leader of the Valkyries had just declared her love for him and hoped to be his wife, if not possibly one of them. That was a problem, because he loved Artemis, but he couldn't deny the fondness and slightly romantic affection he had felt for her.

Yet, this was wrong. These feelings could lead to infidelity. A harem wasn't something that he wanted, either. Then again, he didn't have any particularly negative thoughts about it. Whatever the case, he didn't care for the topic.

He sighed, feeling troubled before he sensed that someone was nearby. Sadness and upset emotions were permeating from someone around the corner of the hall. He walked over and was stunned to see Artemis, who looked at him slowly, turning her head as if she knew who it was but was unwilling to confirm it.

"Artemis?" He gently reached out but she back up.

Biting her lip, she walked away, quickly at that. He tried to follow but she sped up. Being near him just hurt so much right now. She just wanted the pain to go away. Going wherever her feet carried her, Artemis was surprised to see that she had left the radius of Asgard's Main City and had traveled to the outskirts.

She leaned against a tree before sinking to the ground. She clutched her heart, unable to endure the stinging pain that was beating against her ribcage.

"Why? Why does it hurt so much? I can't stand it! He's the only man I've ever truly loved." She sniffled. For someone who had truly fallen in love for the first time, she was confused as a natural reaction.

She sat where she was for a while, unwilling to move. She had started to calm down again after rationalizing everything. Issei didn't initiate anything, though he did say the words that became the catalyst. He was just too blind to see that but she couldn't fault him for that personality feature. She mainly contributed her angst to the fear of losing Issei. After finally obtaining something worthwhile, she didn't want to let go.

After enough time had passed, she had decided to return. She jumped when she found Issei arriving in front of her, looking panicked and disturbed.

"Artemis…" He was about to speak more before she hung her head low and spoke.

"I'm sorry for running off."

"What are you talking about? I should be sorry!" He refuted.

"No. I was the one who misunderstood everything and ran off like some little girl. I heard enough to know that it wasn't your fault." She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, as if to secure his position and existence in her life. His strong arms returned the embrace as he smoothed her back with his hand.

"It happened and I didn't do a thing. I'm sorry for that. I have no intentions of reciprocation, Artemis. I'll admit, I see Brynhildr and Grayfia as dear friends, but I don't exactly feel that way about them." Issei tried to console her with honest words.

"I know, but you're just too good to resist, Issei." Artemis chuckled softly, starting to feel better.

"I'm yours and only yours for as long as you want."

That statement alone, comforted her.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Issei knew that he had hurt her deeply, despite it being completely coincidental. As he walked through an alleyway to take a shortcut, he heard sounds of struggle and scuffling. He shuffled to the source of the sound and found another conflict on his hands.

A beautiful woman with long red hair that was loose across her back with a white hairband on top of her head, was standing in front of him. She had golden eyes that were like radiant suns and bangs across her forehead that curved slightly to the left. She had a buxom figure and wore a red jacket over a white shirt and black pants.

She yelped slightly when she bumped into him.

"Sorry!" She bowed her head before jetting to the right but skidded to a halt when she saw the other end of the alley.

Looking at the front and back, he saw groups of people wearing black ninja outfits that showed no skin, aside from the curve of their noses. They brandished ninjato that had magic talismans placed on them.

"What are you all doing here?" Issei demanded, his voice stern and deeper, being different from his usual soft tone.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, readying himself into a stance.

"I am Hyoudou Issei." He answered.

The ninjas immediately stopped and stood up straight.

"My apologies, Issei-sama, but Izanagi-sama has demanded that we take Amaterasu-ojou back with us."

The Shinto Land knew of Issei's exploits and respected him for the many services that he did for them. Izanagi was something of a friend to him and they maintained a fairly lax friendship.

"I wish to know what this is about." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Amaterasu-ojou-sama has been put into an arranged marriage. She fled and we have no choice but to bring her back." One of Izanagi's ninjas explained.

"Who's the groom candidate?" Issei folded his arms.

"A man named Suikaze."

"I see. Tell Izanagi that I'll watch her." Issei uncrossed his arms as he gestured towards the exit out of the alley.

"But, Issei-sama!"

"If Izanagi causes trouble, then tell me. I'll take care of the blame." Issei waved.

* * *

As they walked, Issei decided to get down to business.

"Thank you, Hyoudou-san. My father has talked much about you. I believe we've met a few times as well." Amaterasu politely spoke up.

"Yes, we have. Tell me, Amaterasu-sama, why did you flee?" He asked.

"It's because of I have no wish to marry someone that I do not love. My father had no intentions of forcing marriage until recently. One day, someone proclaiming to be a deity named Suikaze, came to our home and asked for my hand in marriage. He brought gifts and massive amounts of wealth. He met with my father and asked for me in exchange for all those gifts and eternal allegiance to his whims. I refused but my father met with him in private. I don't know what was done, but after some time, they emerged and my father announced that he had agreed to the marriage proposal and promised my hand, despite my protests." Amaterasu had a sour look on her face that was filled with displeasure.

That was enough to warrant Issei's 'detective' tendencies.

"So Suikaze has never appeared before that time?"

"Not once. He appeared out of thin air. My father created challenges to prove his worth to even make a proposal. He managed to pass all of them. Even so, I felt that something was odd. I tried to plead with my father, but he said that it was too late for take-backs. I had to do this." Amaterasu bit her lip in regret and anxiety.

"What about your mother, Izanami?"

"She protested but my father wouldn't listen. It's as if he closed himself off from other opinions."

Issei easily came to one conclusion: something was being set up.

"I will take you to my home. You'll be safe there." Issei promised.

"No need, Hyoudou-san. I can take care of myself."

"Regardless, Izanagi is expecting you to be with me. I won't force you to stay with me, but at least allow me to assure your safety."

Amaterasu was silent for a little while. She thought over his idea and considered if his promises were plausible. When she saw him at past instances, he was polite and very positive with others. Her father often complimented him and assured her that if something were to happen to him or the pantheon, then her first choice for help should always be Issei.

"Very well. I will be in your care, if you will have me, Hyoudou-san." She bowed graciously.

"Just call me Issei, if that's the case. Tell me, when did you leave home?"

"About a week ago. After 4 days, my father sent his ninjas to come and find me. I resisted but I avoided hurting them. I didn't want to expose myself to the masses either, so I had to restrain myself. They chased me up until now, though they only caught up recently before I bumped into you."

' _Odd. Izanagi only sends his ninjas whenever he's dealing with a threat. He may be a strict parent, but even he wouldn't send his personal assassins just to retrieve his daughter. There's more to this story than it seems_.' Issei mused to himself.

* * *

The two finally got home as Issei opened the door. Greeting him, was a strong hug from Artemis, who leapt into his arms.

"Welcome back!" She kissed him on the lips.

Issei blushed, feeling embarrassed at her intense display of affection. Under normal circumstances, he'd be happy with this but with Amaterasu behind him, looking on in surprise, he felt that he was doing something that he shouldn't have been. Parting lips, Issei introduced the two.

"Artemis, this is Amaterasu, daughter of Izanagi and Princess of the Shinto Pantheon. She was in trouble and I helped her out." He gestured over to the Yamato Nadeshiko.

Artemis froze when she saw her. Fear creeped back into her mind as she worried if something was going to happen again. She slightly hoped that Amaterasu and Issei didn't know each other well-enough. She wouldn't be able to take it if another woman was up to no good with him. She certainly had the looks for it. She looked slightly younger than her, appearing to be in her early 20's, perhaps 21.

Artemis looked about 23 while Issei looked 25. It wouldn't be outlandish for her to be considered old enough to be a romantic interest for Issei, not that age was really a problem.

"Amaterasu-sama, this is Artemis, Greek goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. She's also my lover."

"Greetings, Lady Artemis. I am Amaterasu. I apologize for my intrusion."

Quickly shaking herself out of her thoughts, she returned the polite greeting.

"Welcome to our home, Amaterasu-sama. Please come in. I have food prepared." She smiled lightly.

The three went into the Living Room as Artemis brought out a tray of Japanese sweets and green tea. She had grown fond of Japanese food as she lived with Issei. She especially loved anmitsu.

"What brings you here?" She asked Amaterasu as she sat next to Issei.

When Amaterasu told her story, Artemis' old tendencies of taking extreme offense to a maiden's rights came out. She couldn't believe the nerve of Izanagi. He was known to be a strict ruler but he cared greatly for his family, though that part was known by only the people that he was close to.

"Have you met Suikaze?" Artemis asked.

"Only twice. The first time was when he proposed. I politely refused him but he simply said that he'd come back another time. The second time was after he finished all of his challenges. He proclaimed that he had proven himself strong enough to protect me and asked for my hand again. I ended up refusing him for the second time." Amaterasu quietly sighed.

"What's your impression of him?" Artemis continued.

"He's not far-sighted. He showed up out of nowhere and asked to marry me only based on rumors of my looks and of my abilities. Apparently, he finds my divine flames to be desirable. I can tell that it's all shallow." The Sun goddess scoffed.

Issei sighed to himself. This was really giving men a bad reputation. Then again, Grimhild had at least leveled the field by a slight margin. Not only that, but he was disappointed in the fact that Izanagi was taking part in such an outdated concept. Arranged marriages shouldn't even be applicable to deities, yet, here they sat, talking about one.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Issei asked.

"I plan to do everything I can to dissolve this marriage. I'm not giving myself to a man that I don't even know, let alone allowing my own father to trade me off like some sort of trinket." Amaterasu declared.

"What is your plan, specifically?" Issei reiterated.

"In a few days, there will be a banquet to announce the formal engagement between Suikaze and myself. I'm going to investigate this matter and expose him. My father would never allow such a thing to happen. I've noticed his list of contacts and I also have people at my home that are loyal to me alone." Amaterasu noted.

"In that case, consider me an ally. I know Izanagi, and this isn't something that he would normally do." Issei smiled brightly.

"The same goes for me. I may be the former patron of maidenhood, but the protection of women is still under my jurisdiction." Artemis nodded in agreement with Issei's decision.

"Thank you. Even though I'm a mere stranger, to know that the both of you offering help, is something that I can't express with words. Once this is done, I'll definitely repay you." Amaterasu cheerfully bowed.

"No need. We're more than happy to be of aid." Artemis had her shift her position.

* * *

For the next few days, the 3 were planning on what to do. Amaterasu had given Issei a list of people to visit while Artemis was searching for items or substances that could dispel enchantments and mind magic. Amaterasu monitored Suikaze and the other Shinto deities with magic and was contacting her sources to find more information.

Issei had 3 people to find. All of them were of Shinto background.

The first was Tsukuyomi. This first visit was worrisome to him. After all, he was one of the people that Issei smashed sense into after very severe punishment.

Arriving in front of a white and silver estate, he entered the grounds after warping there. The grass was soft and lush green. A river parted the land, running through the area and providing a border between one side of grass and the side that contained Tsukuyomi's home. A red wooden bridge connected the two areas, stretching a moderate distance.

Walking to the red gates of the Pagoda, Issei spoke up.

"I am Hyoudou Issei and I have come to talk, Tsukuyomi-sama." He politely spoke.

Even if they remained acquaintances, Issei knew that Tsukuyomi feared him. The gates instantly opened as Issei went inside. Smooth wooden floors formed the base of each level as a tatami was laid over it. He walked inside and found Tsukuyomi sitting, with tea and snacks prepared graciously.

Tsukuyomi had long white hair tied into a ponytail and pale yellow eyes. He had a lean figure and wore white silk robes with blue coils designed onto them and had navy Hakama pants on.

"Welcome, Issei. Please, have a seat."

Doing as requested, he accepted a cup of tea. Using [ **Solemn Vision** ], Issei saw that there was no poison or anything suspicious in his drink. He couldn't be too careful, as he knew that a conspiracy was going on.

"What brings you here?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"I came to talk to you about Amaterasu-sama. It appears that she has disappeared."

"Yes. My sister left her home after a suitor scared her away." The moon god sighed. He seemed embarrassed, though the reason was something that Issei wanted to know.

"Why did she get scared off?"

"Suikaze showed up out of nowhere and asked for her hand, naturally, she refused. His constant attempts at trying to win her over, have only frustrated and angered her. Fed up, she left a message and left. She'll never return if this marriage isn't dissolved. For some odd reason, our father refuses to do that." Tsukuyomi began to muse on the thought.

"What do you think about him?" Issei asked.

Tsukuyomi was quiet was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"He's not a bad guy. Yes, he's slightly overbearing, but aside from that, he maintains his bounderies. However, to make my sister flee from our old home, is something that I can't really ignore. My father has also ordered for me to bring her back, but I'm not doing it. I'd rather find out why he's so adamant about it progressing.

"I'm the same. Tell me, have you interacted with Suikaze?"

"Yes. He wanted to know about Amaterasu. He asked about her likes, dislikes, and he also wanted to know about her abilities, specifically, her divine flames. I withheld much, but I did mention her fire abilities. Aside from that, I didn't tell much."

Issei silently grumbled, his face contorting into a troubled look. So, Tsukuyomi have background information…

"I see. Anything else?"

"No, that's all I had to say to him. He wanted to know about her and I only told him the bare minimum. I've known him for a while, but he was always a bit shy when it concerned Amaterasu. He seemed to have crush on her, but it didn't seem strong enough for him to act on it at the time."

"Just who is he, exactly?"

"He's a Shinto deity that laid low. He didn't want to deal with politics, so he avoided showing himself. We met while I was traveling one time and we became friends. He has power over wind and water, so he can be quite formidable."

"I see. Well, I need to get going. Thanks for the tea and dango." Issei stood up and left.

"If you find my sister, let her know that I'm not hounding her. She should lay low for a while." Tsukuyomi called out before he warped away.

Giving a thumbs up, Issei disappeared through blue particles.

* * *

The next person was Susanoo. The man proved to be a serious individual and was absolutely one of the most powerful Shinto deities. He only earned the title of 'lazy' for refusing to take part in battles that weren't worth it. Issei, however, knew better. This man had slain Yamato-no-Orochi, one of the strongest serpents to have ever existed.

Susanoo was in a forest clearing, watching from a mountain as he sat at a table, drinking sake while watching over his realm. It was a bamboo forest that was near a river that brimmed with wildlife. His palace was twice the size of Tsukuyomi's, and was colored black and white.

Issei warped behind him and made himself known.

"It's been a while, Susanoo." He walked over.

"Welcome, Issei. Please sit down and join me for a drink." The deity poured him a cup of sake.

Taking a swig of his cup, he began to talk.

"I assume that you know about what happened to Amaterasu-sama?"

"Yes, I'm aware. I'll have you know that I was against the marriage."

"How'd you know that I was here for that?" Issei smirked.

"Because, you have a tendency to go off and try to fix every single problem that you come across. My sister has a strong sense of individuality. She will not give it away so lightly. If you're here to talk about this matter, then I'll assume that you want to know about Suikaze." Susanoo cast him a cautionary glance.

"True. I came here because I wanted to know about Suikaze. Tsukuyomi told me that he used to be a rather reserved person, but a short while ago, he became more assertive, all of a sudden and came to Izanagi, asking for her hand in marriage." Issei elaborated.

"Yes, that's true. He never displayed his abilities, so we weren't certain of the true extents of his powers, but we knew that he would be formidable, as he can control wind and water, though, it's not enough to make him a major deity. Regardless, his background has proven to be acceptable. He was a former mortal that was made a deity for living virtuously. Not only that, but in our world, he has the capability to maintain the reputation of our family. Perhaps that's why our father allowed this. Yet…I suspect that you are looking deeper into this?" Susanoo turned to his friend, chuckling lightly.

Issei was waiting for more information from Amaterasu, so he was going to take everything with a grain of salt for now.

"I do; however, I want to know why he came to visit you."

"He wanted to know the challenges that he would face if he decided to propose to Amaterasu. Our family custom is a string of challenges to prove worth to marry someone from the family. Different clans have different ways, after all, for marriage."

"What did you tell him?" Issei raised a brow.

"I told him that there would be 3 challenges. The first was a test of courage, then a test of strength, then a test of mind. He passed all three after presenting himself and taking up the gauntlet."

"What were they, explicitly?"

"The first was a journey through an illusion created by my father, who makes inner fears manifest. He managed to brave through it all. The second challenge was a battle against one of the Shinto deities. Fujin was chosen and Suikaze was barely able to come out victorious. The last challenge was a riddle, which he solved after some thought. For a mortal that became a deity, I'm quite surprised by his sudden progress." Susanoo mused.

Issei had never heard of Suikaze before, and he had been around for a long time, having lived before the Great War between the Three Biblical Factions. His first conclusion was that memory magic was being used to mess with the minds of the Shinto gods. His second conclusion was that the 'Ghost', was messing with things again. He proved strong enough to intimidate even other deities and had even stated himself to be older than almost everything. Whether that was true, he didn't know. Regardless, he had one last stop to make.

* * *

Reaching the abode of Izanami, who now resided in Yomi, which was a realm of night with only a white sphere in the sky giving light. Dark clouds of mist littered the land with black dirt and grey trees on the ground. Pitch-black mountains stretched high in the distance as white rivers of water ran in the background as forests dotted the landscape.

Issei warped in from the entrance, which were two large wooden pillars with talismans and charms tied to rope and hung high, connecting them to the poles.

As he walked forward, he saw the souls of many, taking the form of people that had the appearance of how they looked while alive. They noticed him and cowered, running away in agonizing terror. This was understandable. Issei had sent many here with his own hands. The ones who ran hadn't had their memories cleansed of their encounters with him, yet.

Finally arriving in front of Izanami's home, he peered at a colossal palace that was completely white and silver, with black pillars and tiles. Draped from the roof of the palace, were black and white clothes and a shrine gate stood in front of him.

Appearing in front of him as he walked towards the entrance, were two people. One of them had golden hair tied into a ponytail, with a purple ribbon tying it. This person had a male appearance and wore electric blue and gold robes. His eyes were purple and radiated power.

The one next to him was a woman that had grey eyes, with her bangs obscuring part of her face. She had long white hair and deathly pale skin. She wore a dark indigo kimono with a white obi and black sandals.

Issei knew these two. They were Raijin and Shikome, servants created by Izanami who pursued Izanagi when he abandoned her in Yomi. He knew the tale well, as he had rescued Izanami from Yomi by breaking the barrier between worlds and freeing her from her torment.

"Issei-sama, welcome. I assume that you wish to speak with Izanami-sama?" Shikome bowed.

"Yes. I would be grateful if I could gain audience." Issei returned the gesture.

"Please enter. Izanami-sama has been expecting you." Raijin opened the doors into the Palace.

Izanami was free from Yomi's chains, but she chose to take residence there, unwilling to return to Izanagi, who had wronged her so terribly and hurt her so deeply.

Like a traditional Japanese Palace, Issei noticed that the interior of the Palace had black wooden floors, white ribbons draped across the ceiling. He was led into a room, where Izanami sat, waiting for him.

She was incredibly beautiful, showing where Amaterasu got her looks. Despite having appeared as a rotting corpse while one with Yomi, she had been restored to her true form after Issei freed her from the realm.

Izanami had long black hair that was let down, with two strands being tied with white ribbons, framing her face. She had uneven bangs across her forehead and pale glowing white eyes. She had a long and intricate kimono that looked ceremonial, having golden clouds and blue flowers designed into her robes. She had a fan in her hand and had it closed, having sensed that he had arrived.

"Welcome, Issei. Please sit. I know that you've come to speak to me about my daughter, though she may not be so by blood and birth." Izanami gestured in front of her.

"Thank you. Then, allow me to quickly get down to business. I want to know what Suikaze came here for."

"He simply came to ask for my approval to try and court Amaterasu. I told him that the decision was not mine and it was all up to Amaterasu. However, my foolish ex-husband went along with his desire and agreed to give him, her hand in marriage after a few mere trials. If I could go up there, I would, but at the moment, I'm preoccupied." Izanami sighed.

"With what, if I may ask?"

"Lately, there have been sightings of creatures that have been attacking various places in Yomi. With my new charge as caretaker of this realm, I have been told by the residents here that they've been disturbing them and are causing general damages to the surrounding realms." Izanami's face became troubled by this next part, recalling the trouble that was happening.

"The Sanzu River is also being affected. The dragons and ayakashi there are running rampant, as a result. Raijin and Shikome have been trying to get the situation under control, but to no avail. They just aren't enough. I've had to create an army but I can't do it without disturbing Yomi." Izanami sighed in frustration.

"I'm confused. With all of your power, shouldn't this be no problem?" Issei asked.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. However, right now, I am stuck with managing life and death in the Shinto Pantheon, while creating warriors to combat these creatures and managing the safety of the residents of this realm. Here, they are vulnerable to the supernatural like any other being. Should they die here, they will not be able to reincarnate."

That was a problem without needing to say anything.

"I understand. I will do what I can. Just tell me where to go." Issei stood up.

"This isn't your problem, Issei, not that I don't appreciate the sentiment."

"This I also a problem that I'm curious about. There's something that I want to see for myself." Issei shook his head.

"Very well. Shikome and Raijin will take you to the most recent area that has been suspected of activity."

"Please follow us, Issei-sama." Shikome led him out.

The three ventured through the dark forests, intent on finding a solution to this problem.

* * *

While he was dealing with all this, Artemis was in England remembering a legend about an item that could help with the current situation. She was following a lead that she had found in Issei's database at home, which spoke about a ring.

She didn't particularly have any deities to meet since Britain had a dominantly Biblical number of believers. Instead, she chose to investigate things through research. She needed to find the Ring of Dispel, which was said to be able to get rid of magical enchantments. It once belonged to Lancelot du Lac before it was lost when Camelot fell.

She traveled to many places, searching for evidence or sightings on the Ring. She went to the ruins of what once was Camelot, which was nothing more than dusty rubble covered by grass. She came across a barrier that she had to dispel in order to continue forward. That alone, was enough to tell her that something magical was here.

Using her divine aura, she focused it and sliced through the barrier like a hot knife through butter.

She continued walking through the woods until she stopped. She could hear twigs snapping and the rustling of leaves, which were getting closer. She looked around and sensed 20 energy signatures, all of which were of intermediate level, in strength.

Summoning her bow, she shot it into the air, bursting into a rain of silver bolts that impaled the ground with whistling silence. Much to her expectance, the enemy emerged from the woods, revealing themselves to be 20 knights in shining armor. By her guess, they were suits of armor that were enchanted to protect this land.

She was going to make short work of them for the purpose of time.

With a snappy movement of her arms, she aimed and fired within a second, destroying one knight as it shattered to pieces from the compressed might of her divine power. She whirled around as a knight jabbed at her with its spear. Firing an arrow while twirling, she eliminated another knight as she drew her sword and stabbed the knight that tried to attack her from behind. Kicking away the knight with a graceful flip, she somersaulted over another knight before spinning around, leaving a deep gash in the chestplate of the enemies around her.

Counting only 15 left, she continued her assault. She kicked away one knight before jumping into the air and finishing it off before flipping and bashing in the helmet of another enemy, causing it to crumpled into the ground.

She used the string of her bow to pull a knight closer and as she sliced it apart with one strike, splitting it in half. Deflecting attacks from 3 knights, she used her bow to block before cutting her enemy into pieces with precise cuts to the limbs. Spinning around, she blocked a sword before firing an arrow into the next charging enemy.

She leaned back as a swipe of a club passed over her. Straightening her posture, she took out her hunting knife, which was silver with a curved blade and single edge. With surgical precision, she delivered 2 strikes from her sword and her knife, before kicking a knight into its fellows.

She blocked an attack from behind without looking before lodging her weapon into another blade and swung it over her head, stopping a knight with a blade of its fellow guard, forcing a deadlock.

With a burst of power, she blasted apart the incoming wave of armor using her divine magic. Unfortunately, there were still a few guards left, but that was no problem.

With only one shot required for each foe, she quickly decimated the knights with simple arrows before her last challenge came.

Thundering towards her, was a massive knight that stood 8 meters high. It brandished a gigantic double-edge zweihander and was covered in magic sigils.

Creating an arrow of light, she let it fly, exploding against the knight and turning it into nothing, not even ash.

She let out a sigh. She didn't have to try too hard with that at all.

Progressing forward, she went on for a long while before coming across a collection of graves. Taking a look at the names, she understood what this place was. It was the burial ground of King Arthur and his loyal knights who had died on his side.

Oddly enough, she found an unexpected person here. It was the body of Lancelot Du Lac. Strange, given how he was considered the catalyst for the fall of Camelot. Then again, he had asked to be buried alongside Arthur and Guinevere, though he did vow to be buried at Joyous Gard.

When she walked towards their graves, she found what she was looking for. Even though she was of a different pantheon, she at least had to respect a warrior who lived earnestly.

"Spirit of Lancelot, I come before you to seek you aid in ending the preparations of a possible tragedy. I ask that you allow me to borrow your ring to dispel whatever malicious ailment that were to befall the Shinto Realm. When the task is done, the ring will be returned to your resting place." She beseeched the spirit of the valiant Knight.

Issei had told her that their souls were receptive to earnest words and that she merely needed to ask for help and his soul would allow it, as a piece of their hearts were lurking around their graves. Some couldn't pass on, and some remained to provide future aid to those in need. Issei knew the Knights of the Round Table in life, so she could only take his word for it. Still, their full souls weren't here in this plane.

Issei had also been rumored to be the one who saved Camelot's downfall by killing Mordred before he could create a tragedy. The supposed affair between Lancelot and Guinevere had been a ploy set up by Mordred, in an attempt to destroy Camelot and usurp Arthur. Luckily, Issei intervened and beheaded the treacherous snake.

Sometimes, Artemis just couldn't relate the stories of Issei's past to his current self.

Within time, an orb of light materialized in front of her, forming a ring with an emerald gem encrusted onto it. The band had golden intricate designs etched on it, with magic runes carved in place.

Taking the ring, Artemis now had to go search for materials for a memory potion.

* * *

Amaterasu was told to remain home, but that didn't mean that she would just sit there and do nothing. She had been busing pulling connections, intending on finding out who had been spoken to when it came to the wedding arrangements. She wanted to dig deeper and to find the true purpose behind all of this. She also needed to monitor the current situation. She did this by calling on various kami who were allies with her and she knew that she could trust them.

She called Fujin, who had told her that Suikaze had told the other Shinto deities that he planned to find her and appeal to her. Apparently, her disappearance had hurt him greatly, though Amaterasu decided that it was a lie. She also made contact with Hachiman, the divine protector of Japan, who told her that Suikaze had done actions, like suppressing oni and malevolent spirits and gave blessings of good harvest across different parts of the world.

Ryujin was also asked about the origins of Suikaze. The Dragon Deity only told her that he gained power over water and wind after voluntarily entering the ocean and facing a youkai that was terrorizing a port city in Japan. After slaying it with great struggle, he absorbed its powers and ascended to higher status, becoming a deity of water and wind.

For hours, she contacted a select few people as she tried to connect everything together. So far, she had compiled information based on what she learned from Issei, who messaged her, and her contacts.

Suikaze was a former mortal, who ascended to godhood through a chivalrous lifestyle. He was just a minor deity, who ascended to a higher level after slaying a rampaging monster and wanted to marry her based on tales of her power and beauty. Somehow, he had convinced her father, Izanagi, and had spoken with her 2 brothers and her mother.

The only thing now, was to discover the reason for all this. Unfortunately, she needed to wait for Issei, who was doing checks for Suikaze's activity. She hoped that he would be quick, as Fujin told her that Izanagi was organizing a number of deities to find her and bring her home, by force if necessary.

Unfortunately, Issei was preoccupied in Yomi, where he would soon arrive to the scene of chaos in that realm.

* * *

 ** _Well, I know I took some liberties with origin stories but I just found them to be necessary steps. Also, Suikaze is an OC, just to inform. Oh, and I just wanted to give a fact. The Cover Art for this story is the form that Issei's 'Grim Herald' armor takes. It was drawn by me but I don't think it looks too good. I just wanted to try something new. Anyways, go ahead and leave a review, if you wish, and I'll see you at the next update._**


	15. Chapter 15: The Second Encounter

_**After some thought, I've decided that I'll be doing more chapters that don't arrive at where I want to be. As much as I want to skip ahead and write what I want to, I'll try an flesh things out.**_

 _ **Haaaaa…I wanna get to that part that I want to write so badly, but it's just not time yet.**_

 _ **And since some people have been asking about my lack of updates, allow me to explain. I got a summer job so I won't be able to focus on writing as much as usual, so don't expect updates to come as regularly as they did before. I'll still update, but not as quickly as before. Sorry but RL trumps all, in my case.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Second Encounter**

Issei was in Yomi, having stopped at a cliff of black stone to get a good look at what was going on down below.

Several meters below, was a lacerated landscape that was covered in thick fog. The darkness of the realm revealed little, but was laid bare before Issei's [ **Solemn Vision** ].

Standing at the center of the black fog was a humanoid figure, holding a nodachi in his hands and staring back at him. It wasn't human, as it had fangs for teeth, glowing yellow eyes, dark lilac skin, spikes along its forearms, and claws. It was too tall to haven even given the impression of being human, standing at 8 ft tall. It had a purple kimono underneath red samurai-esque armor, and a katana on its right hip.

"That monster appeared a week ago, alongside several lesser versions of itself. We managed to get rid of most of them but that particular one keeps coming back after retreating each time." Raijin explained.

"Any reason why they're attacking Yomi?" Issei asked.

"There's no determined reason, but we've assumed that they're after Izanami-sama. They've attempted to surround her palace but Shikome and her sisters have helped me deal with them. Unfortunately, their numbers have grown over time. Soon, we might have war on our hands. There are already other locations in Yomi dealing with attacks, spreading our forces thin. Izanagi's promise of aid hasn't arrived, either." Raijin sighed.

Waiting wasn't an option that Issei liked. He summoned Yorukiri and warped towards the demonic Samurai without a single word. He'd deal with Izanagi later. As they spoke, several smaller versions of the Demon Samurai appeared from a dark purple pool of energy. Swirling like a whirlpool of malice, Issei eyed it cautiously.

He drew his weapon and warped above the enemy platoon. He wreathed himself in his own blue aura and impaled the ground as several [ **Cosmic Blades** ] rained down from the sky and erupted from the ground simultaneously. Weapons of all types

"What?!" Raijin looked at him incredulously. He didn't even notice that Issei had left their side.

Havoc came across the battlefield as a torrent of blades impaled the enemy without discrimination.

Several fell to his attack, but a certain number of enemies remained.

"I'll deal with things here, you two go on and deal with other places. I'll be fine on my own." Issei spoke up to Shikome and Raijin.

"But- !" Shikome tried to protest.

"Just go. Let's deal with this quickly before things escalate." Issei turned to the pair.

Shikome changed her look of concern to a game face, nodding.

Turning back around, he came to see that there were 30 foes standing in front of him, brandishing katanas of demonic design, looking dark purple with yellow lines cracking across the blade.

"I'd rather settle this quickly." Issei snapped his fingers as his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] blitzed at the strange new creatures. Like rivers of blades, they shredded apart the enemy, skewering them like marshmallows as they violently jerked from the force of the blows.

Unfortunately, the Demonic Samurai was able to quickly parry each incoming attack before jumping away. It didn't look like it, but controlling the [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] wasn't as easy as it looked. The more weapons he made, the more he had to concentrate to move each individual weapon. Not only that, but he had to make sure that it was strong enough to endure multiple hits.

Loud echoes and clangs were heard as its weapon ricocheted Issei's ghostly armaments. With swift, but mighty swings, the enemy leader managed to keep itself safe from injury, but the feat clearly took a considerable deal of effort.

Warping in front of it, Issei attacked. His chokuto clashed against the enemy's nodachi, causing sparks to screech to life. The two struggled to gain ground but the monster jumped back, swiping at Issei as it retreated back.

With a mighty swing, it struck the tip of its blade at the ground, causing a waves of earth to shift and shatter and surge at Issei like an ocean of stone.

Readying himself, Issei put his hand on the ground, blue electricity crackled as it blasted and shattered the incoming rush of rocks. Dust cascaded and billowed through the area as the pulverized stone dispersed into clouds.

Sensing the malicious aura around his enemy, Issei pinpointed where his enemy was. It was calmly standing, as if watching him.

The Demonic Samurai scanned him, trying to measure of a true threat that he posed to its own existence. It narrowed its blank yellow eyes and crouched into a stance for Iaido before raking its sword through the air, letting loose a wave of destructive energy that howled at him.

"[ **Repulse** ]" Issei opened his palm and sent the attack flying back where it came from, only for the creature to jump into the air and avoid the rebounding attack.

"Impressive." A voice whirred.

Issei narrowed his eyes, knowing that voice. It was the Ghost.

"I knew you'd be behind all this, just like in the past." He sighed.

"Why, I just couldn't resist. I'm quite bored from where I am, so I thought I'd watch as you all played around. I have to admit, some things went as I wanted but on the other hand, it didn't."

The dust cleared and Issei only saw the Demonic Samurai, but there was one clear difference. Its body had turned dark purple and its yellow eyes gave off glowing light and was wreathed in a violet aura.

' _Possession_.' Issei assumed.

"What do you want? Control over the pantheons? I think it's quite clear that you've been clawing your way into several, already." Issei deduced.

"Quite so. I guess there's no harm in telling you about what's already happened since I have no intentions on repeating what I've already done. That'd only be a waste of time, but I guess that's something that I can afford to waste whenever. You're quite right." The Ghost laughed. The laugh was cold yet had some emotion to it, sounding amused. In Issei's opinion, it felt like the clicking of gears in a machine, cold and unsympathetic.

"With Orion, I simply had him capture Artemis and wait for fingers to start pointing at each other. That's how those Olympians are, never willing to admit their wrongdoings and always ready to do whatever they want without repercussions. I used Orion because he was the most simple soul to use against her. Her descendant is the spitting image of him, hence, he was the perfect tool to exploit in order to capture Artemis."

Issei wasn't surprised. Demigods were mostly arrogant and in the olden times, their pride was their downfall.

"The matter of the Peace Conference was trifle. I found a little boy that wouldn't stop crying for his big sister and so I decided to give him a little help. I made him stronger and let him do as he pleased. I didn't happen to care too much. Euclid, however, proved to be subpar, as he couldn't even beat his sister, despite being enhanced." The Ghost merely sighed while shaking his head.

"The incident with Grimhild was also quite simple. When she went looking for the Grimoire, which contained instructions to communicate with me, she decided to make a deal with me, all on her own admission. I gave her power and summoned a Kraken for her to use and I even taught her a spell to neutralize the Asgardians. In exchange, she sold me her soul and would swear fealty to me." The Ghost scoffed.

"So as you see, the people connected to me merely behaved by their own admission and desires. I merely helped them along."

Issei scowled. That was true, but he pushed them toward a darker path. When he was done with them, he basically killed them and rescinded his deals after taking back what he gave.

"Yeah, and yet, you take back what you give when things fail." Issei sneered. For some reason, this thing really angered him.

"Well, success is the desired outcome for all investments. I fulfilled my end of the bargain, but my clients never make it through with their end." The Ghost chuckled.

"Some business partner you are."

"Like all businessmen, I prefer to do what would profit me."

"What the hell are you making?" Issei jumped to the next point.

"You mean my creations? They're simply formed from the primordial substance of Hate, Malfresta. I call my warriors, the Erenaux. You might've seen my knights, the Algorgenan. The warriors that you see now, are called Enbrimar. Of course, the one I'm possessing is called Ildakashi. I find it a fun thing to create during my pastime." The Ghost pointed its thumb at the body that it was inhabiting.

"So, allow me to theorize your plots. You wanted to create chaos and war among the Olympians, meddle with the peace of the Three Factions, and take over the Norse Realms." Issei summarized the Ghost's intentions.

"In a nutshell." The Ghost chuckled.

It sounded simple, but Issei knew that the Ghost was cunning and persuasive, using charisma and enticing words to his advantage.

"However, I'm quite curious as to who you are. You may act like you don't know, but I get the feeling that you do know." The Ghost leered.

"Why would you be interested in me?" Issei assumed a defensive stance.

"I'm just curious. I won't continue to prod you for information. I do have manners. Now, with that being said, it's time I leave. I have many more things to do." The Ghost laughed before exiting the body of its minion. The violet aura around its body and its eyes stopped glowing.

Regaining its senses, the Ildakashi jumped through the air and raised its nodachi over its head before slamming it onto the ground, where Issei once was. Warping next to it, Issei drew Yorukiri, slashing at the monster but it blocked, though it staggered back a few steps.

As much as he hated it, Issei wasn't going to be able to easily destroy this creature as he was at the moment. With 40 out of 50 seals placed on him, he'd be unable to deliver a decisive attack like he normally could. Prematurely releasing those seals wasn't something he wanted to do if the situation didn't demand it. Flashbacks of his time as the Grim Herald filled his thoughts. A nasty feeling of grief and regret filled his heart at the mere thought of going back to being that _thing_.

Snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a sword whirring through air, he brought his chokuto up, managing to block the blow in time. Pushing back, Issei held his palm over the Ildakashi's abdomen and fired a blue ray of mana, sending the creature flying back as its armor shattered into tiny shards.

Rolling along the ground in a painful manner, the creature immediately counterattacked, predicting that Issei would warp in front of it. Swinging vertically to the left, then the right, the creature's attacks were parried with precise maneuvers before Issei used a barrier to ricochet its attack, knocking it off balance.

Slashing upward before slashing down, Issei cut through the same wound twice, causing blood to be drawn. Glowing yellow blood poured from the deep gash on the Ildakashi's torso as it swung around furiously in pain. To be cut twice on the exact same wound was a cruel action.

Issei took this chance and backflipped, kicking the Ildakashi's sword out of its hand.

Leaping after it, it came flying down, slamming its weapon when Issei approached it. Too close to retreat, Issei suffered a cut down the right side of his chest, drawing blood.

Sent crashing to the ground with a powerful swing, Issei groaned in pain. Despite being wounded, the creature was still quite strong. Issei's back registered the blunt pain burning his back but shrugged it off.

Flipping up from the ground, Issei waited for the Ildakashi to come flying down, with its sword pointed at him. After a violent crash, the Ildakashi looked around, having found that Issei had disappeared. Warping next to it, Issei used Battojutsu, or Iaijutsu, quickly drawing his sword within an instant, slashing through the Ildakashi and severing its body in half.

Issei watched as the Ildakashi laid dead upon the ground, unmoving and limp.

Through this battle, Issei understood that the enemy was evolving. The Ghost was using them as guinea pigs to test its soldiers. This was an offensive application for the Erenaux.

Issei contacted Izanami, who told him of where the other enemy clusters were. He was intent on clearing them out before leaving.

* * *

Artemis had procured the materials for a dispelling potion and was getting to work on them, using one of Issei's labs. When compared to mortals, deities were far above but when they were put on an even field with each other, it was as if the deities had their own rules to obey. What would work for a mortal, might not work for another immortal.

Artemis had dabbled in apothecary work and magical sciences during her short visits with Aphrodite and Athena.

While she waited for the potion to be ready after heating it, she sat down to think over recent events. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She wanted to slam her head against the table to get the annoying thoughts out of her head. It was as if her heart didn't trust Issei. It was as if her heart didn't trust anything that was happening and the thought was tearing her apart.

She sighed, not believing what was happening to her. She used to be so strong and resistant but she was like a schoolgirl troubled over her love life. It vexed her but amused her at the same time. It was nice to say that she had gained the experience but it wasn't necessarily pleasant.

Amaterasu entered the basement where the lab was and had papers in her hands.

"Anything?" Artemis asked.

"A fair bit. My mother's realm has come under attack by strange monsters, but Issei-san is there right now. Apparently, he's almost done clearing out the enemy." The Princess of the Shinto sparked a chuckle from Artemis, who wasn't surprised by Issei's antics. She also proceeded to relay what Ryujin and Hachiman had told her about Suikaze's actions.

Artemis mused at the plausibility of this story. It sounded convincing, as becoming a deity was quite possible, based on the deeds of said person.

Amaterasu had also done some digging on Suikaze's life as a human. He had been a scholar during the Heian Period and searched for ways to cure various ailments. After he died, he had created a few cures for various maladies, like plague. With this, he was made into a Kami, due to his virtuous lifestyle. However, his recent demeanor clashed against this.

Issei had confided in Artemis that the Ghost that he had encountered may be behind all this. She, herself, had never seen the infamous Ghost. Whatever the case, she had great faith in his words. He wouldn't blame someone without a basis.

"How do you plan to make your plan work?" The Hunting goddess asked.

"I'm going to return to my home and apologize to him. I'll present him with gifts, with the ring being one of said objects. I will also present the potion as a drink to re-establish our family bonds. As it would be expected, my departure put a strain on our relationship." Amaterasu explained.

"I see. And if things don't work out?" Artemis continued.

"I'm going to challenge Suikaze, myself. At the wedding ceremony, I'll force one final fight. If I can't win, then…I guess I either give up my divinity or I resign to this marriage." Amaterasu looked down, troubled.

She had never expected something like this to happen so quickly. This sort of thing was a given, seeing as how she was basically heir to the Shinto Throne. Anyone who had her, would gain incredible power among the Shinto.

"Tell me, what's your history with Issei?" Artemis asked her.

"I've never met him. I've only seen him twice, but aside from that, I've never interacted with him. Why?"

"I was just curious. Issei has a tendency to help anyone in need. I was merely curious if you two knew each other, that's all."

Artemis could tell that her fellow goddess wasn't lying. Perhaps it was her intuition telling her that.

"Whatever the case, we might want to bring Izanami in. Against Izanagi, the only one with any real power over him is her, the goddess of creation and death. They were also formerly a couple, as well. The people of your pantheon respect her just as much as their king." Artemis advised.

"I know you all can't exactly jump into Shinto affairs, so I won't mind if you stay out of this. I've made you all involve yourselves far too much already." Amaterasu bowed her head.

It was true, Artemis and Issei weren't acting under the banner of the Alliance. Heck, only Artemis was technically part of it, as a list of individuals had signed up for it. Artemis was one of them. Issei, much to everyone's shock, refused to sign his name. According to him, he preferred to do what he wished.

Artemis understood his logic. He would go where he was needed. He wasn't going to let a board of leaders send him somewhere to fight a battle that might not be what it seemed. He was wary of others and their agendas.

"It's fine. We're not acting under the power of the Alliance. We're helping because we want to. I know things will work out." Artemis smiled encouragingly.

* * *

Back in Yomi, Issei had returned to Izanami's palace, intent on speaking with her about more pressing matters.

"I thank you, Issei, for saving this realm. I'll admit, I hated this place after merging with it. After Izanagi abandoned me to this place, I wanted to get out, but I couldn't, having died. However, after you heard my cries and freed me from the binds of this realm, I looked at this place with renewed eyes. I saw how much the people here sought comfort from the revelations that their mortal lives had ended. I've learned that the land of the deceased isn't too different from the land of the living. The people here are their own and simply stay until their souls are ready to reincarnate. It's not too bad." Izanami had a light smile on her face.

"I'm glad. When I came across Yomi, I heard you crying, cursing your fate. I wasn't going to just move along and pretend that nothing happened. The offer to take you back to the World of the Living will always stand. There are others who'd prefer to take over." Issei set down his cup of tea.

"No need. Now, onto a new subject, what would you wish to continue talking about?" The goddess asked.

"I wanted to ask a favor." Issei proceeded.

"What would that favor be?"

"Should we fail to dissolve the arranged marriage, can you come and deal with it? I am considered only a friend to Izanagi and have no political power over the Shinto Realm. Artemis is of the Greek realm, and has no true power either. You are revered by all in these lands. You are the only one out of three that can go against Izanagi's word and even overrule him."

Izanami saw no problem with this, as Issei just saved her home.

"Very well. I will come on that day. You have a deal." She smiled. Her lips curved into a radiant expression that seemed to parallel what she stood for. It was bright and full of emotion, reflecting how she was when she was alive.

"Thank you." Issei bowed before departing.

* * *

Artemis and Amaterasu had taken a break from their work to get to know each other better. The goddess of the Hunt found that Amaterasu was nice to talk to, as she was a good listener. She had expected a large parallel as they were literally representations of night and day.

"I never expected that to happen to your brother. It seems that I'll need to be careful around Aphrodite." Amaterasu noted.

"She's not so bad but give her a reason and she'll make amusement out of you. One time, Apollo tried to get it on with one of the destined couples that she paired up and she hit him with a spell. He ended up making a fool of himself. One night, he took on mortal form and pranced around town wearing the gaudiest outfit. It was pink and gold silk that could reflect light. He got so drunk that night that he proposed to a chariot." Artemis recounted, laughing hysterically.

"My brother, Tsukuyomi can be quite petty. He nearly killed Uke Mochi for the way she prepared food. The details…I'd rather not elaborate on. I admit, it wasn't exactly the way I would prepare a meal but it at least looked exquisite. He was about to attack her until I heard that Issei-san intervened and taught him a lesson. The rumors suggest it was one of his more terrifying moments in Shinto records." Amaterasu paled. Her brother was prideful. To think that Issei would turn him to a well-mannered person was an amazing feat alone.

"I've heard the same. I've never seen it, but apparently, he's more terrifying than anything. I guess he's not somebody that you would want to make angry." Artemis stifled a giggle.

"By the way, Artemis, where are your Hunters?"

"They're taking a vacation. I decided that they needed a break from all of the work we've been doing. Since things have changed, we hunt down threats discreetly across our pantheon. It's been a few decades since they had time off, so I decided that this was appropriate." Artemis smiled. Her Hunters were like little sisters to her. They had been through much with her and they defended each other. If anything, they were like a family.

"What about you? Do you have your own team?" Artemis asked, her interest piqued.

"No. I tend to do things on my own. Sometimes, I'll do things with others, but that's only occasional. I prefer to stick to my duties and govern over the Shinto sun. I'm responsible for much with my position, so I can't really afford to be frivolous. Other than that, I try to train with my divine flames. After all, I need to be strong for my people."

Artemis sympathized with her desire for strength. She also felt that way, though it was slightly less generic in intention. She wanted to defend the innocent, especially women, from harm. Men had cast a horrible ailment upon her trust, making her unwilling to place even the tidiest shred of faith in their words. She had at least been tolerant of them. Then Issei came along and changed everything for her. She opened up and became similar to how she was when she was a demigod; bright, cheerful, and kinder.

"I understand how you feel. I've also had the desire for much of the same." The Moon goddess gave a sympathetic smile.

"What is it like? To fall in love?" Amaterasu asked.

Artemis had to think on this for a bit, planning out her answer.

"Well, first, you need to promise to keep this silent." She made her fellow goddess swear. The last thing she wanted was for others to hear her say this. However, Amaterasu looked quite curious, perhaps lost.

"I promise."

Looking her in the eye, Artemis could tell that there was no treachery or any desire for gossip in her eyes.

"Well, with Issei, it's utterly blissful and amazing. At first, I didn't think much of him and I was even suspicious of him. Over time, I learned of how unique he is and how deep his character runs. His integrity is unquestionable. He works hard and gives his all and he never wavers on his path. He makes my heart race, almost constantly whenever he smiles. I guess that's one of the first things I fell for." Artemis smiled fondly. She remembered how flustered he got when she wore her kimono and showed it off to him.

"To be in love is a wonderful thing. When you wake up and realize that there's someone thinking of you romantically and wants to be with you, it's unbelievable. You want to be with them every day and you want to grow and see the next morning with them. You want to share memories and experience so much with them. You want to learn more about them and you want to be able to trust and confide in them." Artemis smiled, feeling giddy before her expression became more serene.

"You also want to be there for them and help remove their pain. You want to comfort them and make them feel better. All their pain hurts you too and it's on a deep level that goes farther than sympathy. It's like a cut on your heart that doesn't want to go away until you heal your lover first."

Amaterasu was quite amazed. Issei must've truly been amazing if he turned Artemis into a giggling mess. She had heard rumors of the Moon goddess being a cold and somewhat distant woman when it came to men. Regardless, she hoped to find something like what Artemis had. It sounded like a dream come true, judging by the way she described it.

"Love really must be amazing, then. My father went into Yomi to rescue Izanami. In the end, he abandoned her when her appearance scared him away. He rejected her and threw away all attachments as she was left behind in the land of the dead. When she told me of how she found their love to be so vain after that…I was quite worried about my own possible future with love." Amaterasu admitted. She felt that if Artemis was going to get personal, then she should too.

"I understand. It's no secret that the Olympians were quite frivolous with desires. I wasn't an excuse. To be honest, I'm surprised that Issei didn't come after me in my younger days." Artemis mused.

"My father would tell me stories that the Grim Herald would come after me if I committed wrongdoings. My brothers were told the same. At first, we didn't believe him but then I saw what he did to Tsukuyomi. I can honestly say that I swore to never let my pride cause heinous action. I shiver at the thought of his anger pointed at an enemy." Amaterasu winced at the thought of being on the receiving end of his brutality.

"At least he's not like that anymore. These days, he's a bit goofy but also quite a romantic. I hope he comes home soon." Artemis sprawled her arms on the table, resting her chin on it. Talking about him so much made her miss him.

Her eyes lit up when she heard him warp home. The sound was so distinct. It was a whooshing sound that was like wind but much more mechanical. It was nearly indescribable.

She jogged to the front door and found the man of the house, home. He smiled widely at her as he embraced her. Wrapping him into a tight hug, she felt re-energized in his arms as she recognized the warmth that he gave off. It was euphoric to be hugging him. The man of her dreams.

Artemis then looked at him with worry, causing Issei to flinch. He knew why she looked so alarmed. He had forgotten the large gash in his clothes.

"Yeah, I had some fighting done. I'm alright, though. It was relatively quick." He sheepishly laughed, trying to lighten the situation. Unfortunately…that didn't work. She narrowed her eyes and led him to their room.

"Amaterasu, we'll be busy for a while. You can go ahead and feel free to do what you want." Artemis peeked into the other room from the hallway, receiving a confirmative nod from the Shinto goddess.

* * *

The two went into their room as Artemis sat him down on their bed.

"There's no need to act like this, Artemis. I'm perfectly fine. You know that I regenerate quickly." He was still trying to calm her down, but it was in vain.

She shot him a reprimanding look, making him cower.

"Honestly, you know that I'll worry regardless, but you still try to dissuade me. Just stay still and let me check your wounds." Artemis huffed.

Receding his minor protests, Issei simply sat on the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt and scanned the present gash on his torso. It was still clean and had closed to an extent, but there was still present bleeding. Dipping a cloth in magical water that she had blessed, she gently dabbed his cut.

The cool fabric helped chill the stinging pain that came from the disinfecting of Issei's injury, though he still winced.

When she was done, Artemis put her kit away before sitting next to him and using magic to speed up his recovery.

"I'm not the best healer, especially when compared to others, but I can at least help you recover faster. Now, tell me what happened." She inquired, looking deep into Issei's eyes, intent on learning the truth. She knew that he liked to hide secrets away from all eyes and it kind of hurt to know that his trust in her wasn't enough for him to just admit his troubles to her.

Issei sighed before summarizing everything to her. He told her of his talks with Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Izanami. He also told her about his clash with the Ghost's forces and his plots from behind the scenes.

Artemis was seriously troubled by all of this. That entity kept worming its way into so many problems and escalating the severity of several situations. She decided that a warning was necessary to all other pantheons. Things had to stop.

"I'll talk with the Alliance. If things are how you say they are, then they must be so."

"Alright. Anyways, how's the plan going with Amaterasu?" Issei looked at his lover, curious.

"It's going smoothly. I've prepared the potion and found Lancelot's ring. We've talked things over and the plan is still the same. Amaterasu will feign her surrender and sneak the items to Izanagi. Still, it sounds too easy. Won't the plan get busted? I don't think everyone is dumb enough to fall for this trick." Artemis questioned, doubtful to an extent.

"I know what you mean. It sounds too simple but it's the best we can do. Amaterasu will have no choice but to do everything alone, lest I also get involved since I'm not allied to any pantheon."

"I'm not too sure you'd want to do that. Have you ever fought multiple deities at once?" Artemis was too scared of the idea but she had to ask.

With a long and silent pause, Issei sighed. Dreadful memories returned to his mind. Bloody battlefields that were dyed red with blood and broken by magic and hate flashed in his subconscious.

"I have. Have you heard about the Fall of Atlantis?"

Artemis' eyes widened. She heard legends of the Fall of Atlantis. The stories about it varied. Some say that an earthquake sunk it. Others say that it fell out of favor with the gods.

"You don't mean…"

"I destroyed that place, along with 6 other deity-level beings in one night. Atlantis was a land of corruption, intent on taking everything that it could reach from the seas. Their military might was great and their numbers were dumbfounding. Their power was a fair challenge but in the end, I destroyed them. They threatened everything so I stepped in. As you can tell…there were no survivors." Issei grimly spoke as his eyes blinked to a different color for a fraction of a second.

For a moment, Artemis froze. Was it her, or did Issei's eyes flash red?

Whatever caused it, it didn't bode well with her lover.

"Issei? Are you okay?" She asked, worried as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He seemed to jump out of a trance before resuming a smile, futilely trying to cover up his loss in the moment.

"Yeah. I'm just remembering some old stuff. Anyways, tell me about how your end of the job went." He changed the subject, eager to get away from recalling unnecessary problems of the old days.

Artemis wanted to press the matter but relented. She didn't want to continue troubling him. He must've had a long day. She recounted her fight with the knights guarding the graves of the Knights of the Round Table. She also got on to how she learned just a bit more about Amaterasu.

"I see. I'm not surprised by the attack from the knights. It's only right that protection for the Once and Future King of Britain have something watching over his burial grounds."

"I honestly thought that there'd be a much bigger challenge. It was the resting place of the fabled Once and Future King of Britain, after all." Artemis noted.

"There would've been but I'm certain that the spirits of the knights could sense your intentions. Spirits tend to be able to see deeper into the souls and minds of living beings."

"In that case, all's well, then." Artemis sighed.

She snaked her arms around him and pulled him to bed, falling onto the mattress.

"Got you!" She chuckled.

"Sneaky." Issei smirked.

"I wanted to see you all day. You should've seen how nice the forest was in Britain. It'd be a nice place for a picnic." Artemis smiled.

"I'm sure it was. Maybe we can go there after this incident is over with." Issei smirked.

"Then tell me what you wanna eat, then." Artemis solidified the deal.

"Let's play a game, then. Name 4 things that the other loves to eat. The one with the most points doesn't have to cook while the loser does."

Issei knew that Artemis had been craving for private time much more than before. He attributed it to her insecurities over the strength of their relationship. He felt that it was strong, as his eyes and heart were only for her. He could understand her fears, though. Given the amount of women pining for him, it was a given. Regardless, he'd sworn himself to her and that meant no straying, nor did he want to.

"Fine." She smirked.

"Name one appetizer, soup or stew, entrée, and dessert that the other likes as their favorite."

"I know you like jalapeno tempura for appetizers. You like goulash for stew. As an entrée, you like sushi, specifically the Volcano roll. Last, you love ice cream for dessert." Artemis confidently smirked, challenging him to give such an accurate description.

"My turn. For appetizers, you love bacon-wrapped asparagus. Your favorite soup is Bouillabaisse. For entrees, it's gotta be moussaka. I know that you love chocolate lava cake for dessert."

Issei then smirked.

"You actually got 3 out of 4 points. My favorite stew is ragout. I guess you're cooking." He broke out into victorious laughter.

Artemis puffed her cheeks before smothering him with her large bosom. Her soft chest smashed into his face as he was shocked by her sudden glomp.

"Then that means we need to spend more time together." She whined.

Clearly, she didn't know him as well as she thought, and that bothered her a bit. She wanted to know as much as possible so that she might have a shot at whittling down his pain and traumas.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it. Anyways, I have some stuff that I want to say. I'm not angry or upset but I just feel the need to explain myself because I want to get this out of the way. I do my research on mythology before I use them for this story. I just choose to do different things because I am not Ishibumi so I won't do the things that he would do.**_

 _ **It was also vital to change myth backgrounds because it helps show the kind of person that Issei is in this story. Given what he's like in this story and being around since before the Great War, why would he just stand around and let so many tragedies happen when he's aware of them? It was necessary to change history because that's what Issei would do in this story. He CAN'T stand bad things happening to people that he sees as good, even if it's just one person.**_

 _ **I respect all myth and their history, but I won't just change how I envisioned the path of this story just to conform to it. I'm not a fan of NTR and if I were to use character relations from myth and put them in here, then that would BE NTR. That's why I made it so that Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi wouldn't be married. I choose to make a new path.**_

 _ **That's all, so thanks for reading, leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Curtain Rises

_**There was curiosity from one of the readers about Izanami possibly having feelings for Issei, so I want to address that. I have a set number of harem members for Issei and Izanami would be counting twice from the Shinto pantheon, so I won't put her in. I've settled for someone else, already so Izanami isn't gonna be included. I wanted to avoid having just anyone fall for Issei just because he saves her.**_

 _ **Also, I'm going to start suggesting music to listen to when reading my stories. I always listen to music when I write, as it helps motivate me and just gives me a small push to ride my creative strides. I'll be using music from different anime, video games, and whatever songs I listen to when writing a particular scene.**_

 _ **You don't have to listen to it, but I just wanted to better convey the atmosphere of a scene and to share the experience. I'll leave syncing the music and moments up to all of you to do individually. I personally only listen to certain parts of a song when I write a scene, just to fit the moment, as some songs have parts that don't really blend with the moment in the story.**_

 _ **All of the music can be found on Youtube.**_

 _ **DISCLAMINER: I OWN NOTHING USED IN THIS STORY.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Curtain Rises**

It was the long-awaited day for Amaterasu's plan. She had contacted Izanagi, telling him that she was coming home. Having hidden the potion and using the magic of the Ring of Dispel to amplify its power, Amaterasu could only hope for the best. She stood in the Living Room and looked at Issei and Artemis, who were discussing the possible steps that might be taken.

"As we planned, if things go downhill, Issei will intervene. From what I know, if there's a conspiracy, then something like this will surely be suspected. It would be strange for you to run away and then to suddenly return home out of the blue after only a few days. We need a convincing story." Artemis made her input.

"There's actually a very legitimate reason for her return. As you know, you all represent something from your pantheon. Artemis represents the Moon and the Hunt. Amaterasu represents the Sun. However, it's not a representation in title and name only. If something happens to a representative god or goddess in a pantheon, detrimental effects occur." Issei remarked.

He pointed outside, making the others look and saw that the Sun was starting to approach its position at noon. It was only 9 am!

"It was barely noticeable at first, but the Sun shouldn't be at that position so early in the day during summer. Amaterasu, did you vacate your position without any rituals or preparation?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I did." The Shinto Princess confirmed.

"That's the problem. Amaterasu didn't move the position to someone else and is still holding onto the title of the Sun goddess. Thus, the sunlight and amount of daytime in Japan, hangs on her whim. Due to leaving her divine post without giving the duty to someone else, the Sun is not being controlled and is moving accordingly to whatever randomly drives it." Issei explained.

"So, you mean that if Amaterasu doesn't return soon…" Artemis started.

"The Sun will go down and never rise again in Japan, as nothing will be allowing light to enter these lands."

Amaterasu immediately made a guilty expression.

"I didn't think this through. I didn't think my leaving my post would do this. I was so foolish." She bit her lower lip.

"When I was kidnapped, why didn't the night grow shorter?" Artemis asked.

"It did. It was just barely noticeable. Amaterasu has been gone for almost 2 months and a half. You were gone for 2 weeks. I rescued you during the day, so I would assume that you didn't get to see the affects you had made if you had only awakened at that time. The night got shorter and the moon barely changed shape from its crescent form." Issei remarked.

He then gave Amaterasu a smile.

"Don't worry. Nothing has reached a dangerous stage. As far as I'm aware, no damage has been done. We'll get rid of this problem and fix this."

The Sun goddess gave a nod of gratitude towards him. She hadn't anticipated that her vacancy would cause this sort of trouble. Yes, she knew that she represented the Sun, but she had decided that since there were so many gods and goddesses in the world, the Sun could shine without her.

That brought a new surge of thoughts. Why was she doing this? Was she simply acting like a spoiled child that wanted to run away from her problems? Or was it because something was wrong and that her heart was telling her to try and fix it?

Regardless, she needed to get moving. If their suspicions were true, then there couldn't be any chances to waste time.

* * *

Disappearing through a magic circle, Amaterasu left the Hyoudou Home and was introduced to a sight that she hadn't seen for a while. Takama-ga-hara, the home of the Shinto, had entered her vision.

( _ **Asura's Wrath: In Your Belief – Ethnic Version. Play and Loop**_.)

It was largely similar to Japanese city built upon a floating island that drifted above clouds, levitating far into the sky. Lush green forests bordered the abode of the Amatsukami, with blue shimmering lakes dotting various points of the landscape. Connected to it, was a red wooden bridge that spiraled downward to Tsuchi, the Earth.

Amaterasu walked forward and passed several pagodas and palaces that were built upon Shrine grounds. She continued until she came to face a gold and white palace of stone and wood. Walking inside, several bowed to her, welcoming her home.

"Welcome home, Amaterasu-hime."

"We are pleased to see you back."

Amaterasu paid no heed to their hollow words, for they didn't care for her. However, she gained a smile when an asian dragon of turquoise scales and yellow eyes came to her. He had silver long hair, golden whiskers that stretched several feet, and four limbs.

"Hello, Ryujin. I'm happy that you're still here." She bowed respectfully.

"Welcome home, Amaterasu-hime. I hope that nothing happened to you in your departure." He worried over her safety.

"I was fine. I scuffled a few times but aside from that, nothing happened." She shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"I see. Make sure that you tell me of anyone that has wronged you. I will ensure to deal with them." He stoutly declared.

"Ahahaha." Amaterasu laughed merrily.

"Did I say something amusing?" Ryujin honestly asked.

"No. It's just that, after all these years, you still act like how you were when you babysat me. Your power over the ocean helped deal with my troublesome flames." The Shinto Princess explained.

The Dragon god of the Ocean could only chuckle.

"You were quite the boisterous child in your youth. Izanami certainly made sure to use that energy to teach you how to be a Yamato-Nadeshiko."

"Izanami…was certainly strict. I'm surprised, really. After all that happened, she calls me her daughter, even though she didn't birth me. When she died giving birth to Kagu-tsuchi, I didn't think she'd want anything to do with children." That sparked another thought in her mind.

"Ryujin…just how did Hyoudou Issei-san and my father meet?" She asked.

Ryujin was silent for a few moments before answering.

"It was a long time ago, before you were born. Right after your father killed Kagu-tsuchi in anger, Issei-sama appeared like thundering shadows. The murder of an innocent child had drawn Issei-sama's wrath. Nobody truly knows of how he knew, but he just felt the tragedy. Anyways, Issei-sama immediately looked to investigate what happened. After learning of how Izanami-sama died and Kagu-tsuchi's innocence, he attacked Izanagi after he returned from Yomi. When Izanagi-sama had left Izanami-sama in Yomi after seeing her true form, having cast aside his love for her, Issei-sama truly snapped." Ryujin shuddered.

To make the mighty Dragon god shiver was a feat in itself.

"When the battle started, Issei used the power of Darkness to brutalize Izanami-sama. I mean no disrespect to our King, but Issei-sama clearly outmatched him by leaps and bounds. He shattered Izanagi-sama's bones within his arms and cut off a leg. We all feared we'd be next. Nobody ever saw as much power being boasted on Shinto ground like then. If we fought, we'd die as well. He was already responsible for the Fall of Atlantis. Fortunately, after some time, Issei-sama healed Izanagi-sama."

That was alarming. Atlantis was known as a continent of advanced technology and magic. For some unknown and heavily debated reason, the city was sunk, falling into the ocean, supposedly, but the true story was still unknown.

"After that one-sided battle, Izanagi and the others swore to never step out of line like that for no reason again. It was made clear that Issei-sama heavily disapproved of senseless death. Of course, you and others came after this or weren't old enough to understand any of this, so it can't be helped." Ryujin finished his tale.

"Then, why does my father count Issei as a friend after all this?" Amaterasu was perplexed. Wouldn't Izanagi and countless others hate him, or at least, despise him for his assault?

"It was mainly because Issei-sama exposed him to the plight of others, such as the pains of humanity and animals, even mythical creatures like monsters. He showed the hardships of people that we considered to be below us and used constructive criticism to pierce our prideful shells. My guess is, he was a former human or something. Nobody would care for mortals to such an extent that they'd attack gods to change their ways. Regardless, we soon learned that he's not such a bad guy. Even with our pasts, he's helped us out whenever we needed him. That alone is enough to warrant gratitude from us." Ryujin explained.

Amaterasu was a bit mind blown. Then again, she wasn't around to be subjected to his brutal lessons.

"He never goes after people that don't do stupid things, so consider yourself lucky. It's scary to just be a bystander but being a direct cause for his wrath is something completely terrifying to the point that it's incomparable." Ryujin added.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind."

With that said, Amaterasu continued onward. Entering the Palace, she found golden stone floors that gleamed like sheets of sunlight, and pillars like rays. The white stone of the Palace was as pure as clouds.

( _ **Asura's Wrath: In Your Belief – Ethnic Version. End Song**_ )

* * *

She entered the Throne Room and entered. She gave the mandatory show of respect to her father, Izanagi.

He had black hair tied into a low ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. His eyes were golden and stern and he wore a white and gold kimono. He maintained a calm aura that hid a caring side that had only once been shown to his former wife.

"My daughter…welcome home." He spoke softly, like a serene flute.

"I'm sorry for storming off, Father. I should've spoken to you before leaving. I didn't know, nor think, about the kind of effect that I would have on our homeland. I brought shame onto your name and not only that, but I refused to even listen to you. I'm sorry." Amaterasu bowed her head. What she said was the truth, as she truly felt this way. No matter, if he was brainwashed or not. She still felt bad for the trouble she caused.

"True, much trouble was caused with your departure. The Sun in Japan is already waning. It's also going down much faster than anticipated. At least you found your way to Issei. I knew that I could leave it to him to keep you safe. I am also proud that you had the sense to return home. Much depends on your shoulders, my daughter. You must promise to never do such a thing again." Izanagi sternly decreed, though his tone was softer than it seemed.

"I understand."

"Suikaze has also waited patiently for you to return. I shall have you two meet, at once." Izanagi looked to the left door in the room and called for his guest to enter. Sliding open, the door revealed the one who had started this whole fiasco.

Suikaze had teal hair that was short and laid flat over his forehead and shoulders. He had light-green eyes and sported an average build and height. He wore a silk turquoise kimono with black sandals.

"Thank you, Izanagi-sama. I am honored and very pleased to meet you again, Amaterasu-sama." Suikazie bowed in reverence toward the Sun goddess.

"Welcome, Suikaze-sama." Amaterasu returned the gesture, though she had to give some effort to contain her sneer that threatened to show itself.

"As planned, the wedding will be set in the future, with an engagement party to be held soon. I realized that we rushed things far too quickly. So, we shall slowly move things along." Izanagi decided.

"I understand, Father."

As nerve-wracking as it was, Amaterasu had to play along, or she'd lose the chance to sneak the potion to her father.

"How about you two spend some time together?" Izanagi suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Suikaze immediately agreed.

"I think it would be interesting." Amaterasu nodded.

* * *

The future-couple walked through the gardens of Takama-ga-hara, chatting casually.

"I understand that what I did was quite rude and lacking in foresight. I also realize that I was inconsiderate to how you would feel about something so abrupt." Suikaze sheepishly chuckled.

Amaterasu maintained a courteous attitude but she made it clear that she wasn't feeling very close to him. Despite his polite attitude, she wanted to avoid getting to know him until she figured out what was going on.

"May I ask what made you come back?" Suikaze asked.

"I merely thought of things in a rational way. During my leave, I realized that I was too impatient and I learned that my absence has reduced the daylight in Japan." She concisely explained without giving deeper details.

"I understand. Then, I want you to know that what I feel for you is true. Your beauty, grace, skill, and calmness. All of it, has charmed me." He tried to steer the direction of the conversation to more important matters.

Amaterasu stopped walking and carefully composed her reply. She wanted to test him and see what kind of person that he was, thus, she had to tread softly.

"I truly appreciate what you're saying to me, Suikaze-san. However, I need more time to determine how I feel. I don't know you. I don't want to marry someone that I haven't developed feelings for. Hence, I would like to try getting to know you better, Suikaze-san. Perhaps…that might change my answer." She looked away.

Sneaking a glance, she saw that Suikaze had a slightly forlorn grin, avoiding her gaze. Eventually, he looked up and nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I understand. I will wait as long as it takes, Amaterasu-sama." He then slowly walked away.

As much as she felt sympathy for him, she had to steel herself to avoid faltering.

* * *

Returning to her father, she requested for him to sit down for tea. Stealthily sneaking the potion into his drink, she sat across from him as they began to talk.

"Why the sudden desire to talk?" Izanagi asked, perplexed.

"It's just that I wanted to know why you approved of Suikaze. He passed your challenges, but what about his character persuades you to agree to his request?"

Izanagi sat still for a moment.

Amaterasu felt her heartbeat flow from chaotic to deathly slow as she waited for Izanagi to take his cup. Slowly, his fingers curled around the clay cup before drinking. The potion had no taste or smell and its effects were strong. She had decided that the Ring of Dispel would be far too strange a gift to present to her father. It seemed out of place.

Gulping down the drink, Izanagi gave a content sigh. Suddenly, he jumped. His eyes bugged and he made a sharp intake of air as he gasped for air. Clutching his head, he dropped to the ground and rolled around in agony.

Amaterasu panicked. This wasn't an anticipated effect. Cold sweat poured down her head as the pressure and guilt over what she had done began to fall on her. Slowly, Izanagi's breathing became weaker.

Amaterasu froze, fearing that she had killed him.

( _ **Darksiders 2: Into Eternity. Play and Loop**_ )

Thankfully, Izanagi's breathing eased before he sat up. At first, he was wobbly, losing his footing as if he had spun a thousand times. Amaterasu caught him and guided him back to his seat.

"Thank you, my daughter. It seems I was foolish enough to fall prey to such an easy tactic." He groaned as he massaged his head.

"Father, what happened?" Amaterasu asked, though she now felt that she knew the answer.

Izanagi felt as if his senses had been cleared. Like a clogged nose, he felt as if an irritating emotion or thought had been washed away from his mind.

"I'm starting to remember what happened to me. For some reason, I was aware of what was going on. I remember talking with Suikaze. He spun a tale of how he fell in love with you, and wanted to marry you. I refused, even after he presented proof of approval from others. When I ordered him to leave, he did something. I…can't remember…" Izanagi groaned.

"Father, please try to remember. What can you piece together?" Amaterasu asked.

"I…remember him gaining a violet aura. His eyes glowed pale yellow and he spoke some sort of incantation. I remember him infusing me with some kind of magic and I fainted." Izanagi scratched his head.

"So then, that means…"

"It means that Suikaze was trying to take my throne by way of legal means." Izanagi concluded.

"He must be captured." Amaterasu decided but her father stopped her.

"No. We will wait and play his game. Tomorrow, we will hold a meeting. At that time, he will be exposed." Izanagi shook his head.

"What proof do we have?"

"Izanami never gave her approval."

Izanami's name was a very big thing to throw out there. The weight associated with it meant much, as she governed life and death. She had just as much authority as Izanagi did. By the adaption of human laws into Shinto customs, Izanami was technically Amaterasu's mother by former binding pact with Izanagi.

Not only that, but Issei had pushed for laws that would not allow forced marriage. Though, it had been ignored by a brain-washed Izanagi, the game was different, now.

"If that's the case, then there are other things to use. First, we should talk with Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. Perhaps they have been brainwashed, as well. Second, we need to provoke him into exposing himself. He seems to be heavily favored by others, and his demeanor makes him seem unlikely to come up with such a plot." Amaterasu noted.

"Do you have a plan?" Izanagi looked at her.

"I do." The Sun goddess confirmed.

* * *

Issei was at home, twirling the vials of the Dispelling Potions that had been made. He had taken steps and administered them to Susanoo and Tsukuyomi, out of suspicion that they had been a part of Suikaze's plot. His talk with the Ghost had confirmed his suspicions that a conspiracy had been made.

According to what Amaterasu told him, Suikaze had several backing his reputation. He wasn't fooled. However, if he wanted to avoid complicating the matter, he needed to play safe. He would wait for the pieces of the board to assemble before a move could be made.

However, he was bothered by more than just Amaterasu's plight. He worried for what other place that the Ghost would claw his way into next.

Suddenly, a hand tapped his shoulder. He looked to see that Artemis had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That Ghost is behind all this. I can feel it. Maybe I should've went along." Issei crossed his arms.

Artemis knew that ever since he came back from Yomi, Issei had been a bit restless. It was as if something were calling him away but he didn't know what or where.

"I don't know. If you had gone, then maybe it would've set off Suikaze or something else. Maybe staying here was the better idea. Until we get a message from Amaterasu, we should remain on standby." She put a hand on his shoulder.

It frustrated her to know that Issei was constantly trying to shoulder everything by himself but that was something that she couldn't change. It was in his nature to want to do all that he could.

* * *

The next day, Izanagi had arranged for a meeting between several Shinto gods about the engagement between Amaterasu and Suikaze.

"My brethren and descendants. Today, I wish to speak to you about an occasion of utmost importance. The subject, is the engagement between my daughter, Amaterasu, and her suitor, Suikaze, who has proven his skills to me. Please come forth, Suikaze."

Seated in a large Hall, several of the gods were seated along the pathway that lead in front of Izanagi. Suikaze kneeled in front of his potential father-in-law at his behest.

"Tales of your exploits and the supportive words of your reputation have reached my ears. I have known you for a short while and understand you better now. When you arrived in front of me, declaring a request for the hand of my daughter, I was appalled. A random stranger came for such a large thing, and had not shown me what he could do or why he wanted to do it. Now, I know." Izanagi took a deep breath.

"I know that you are deceptive, opportunistic, and conniving. You brainwashed my sons and you never obtained the approval of Izanami. These are their testaments." The King of the Shinto declared as she revealed signed messages written in the hand of the three aforementioned gods. Izanagi had contacted the three previously and waited for several witnesses to be present.

Suikaze looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You made a poor scheme. True, you took pre-emptive measures to ensure that your story and credibility would be viable, but you didn't account for permanent and powerful brainwashing." Izanagi snapped his fingers.

Several Shinto guards surrounded Suikaze, drawing katanas and naginatas. Despite the pressuring situation, Suikaze remained calm.

"Why do you accuse me of such a crime?" He politely asked, though his face showed urgency.

"It's as I already said. I gave you the benefit of the doubt to speak alone and you used dark magic to control me. I rescinded countless laws that will soon leave my people vulnerable and not only that, but you made me break my oath of freedom to my daughter. I will not allow for more trouble from you. Detain him!" Izanagi commanded.

Strangely, the atmosphere around the room changed. It was more tense than before.

( _ **Boruto the Movie: Momokishi and Kinshiki. Play and loop.**_ )

A sudden rumble began to grow stronger within the room. A purple aura cascaded around Suikaze, as he sported a grin. His eyes gave a dangerous glint as he made it clear that he was targeting Izanagi.

"I guess the act's up." He spoke, but his voice wasn't the one he had used previously. It was dark and bone-chilling, but it had some hints of charisma.

His eyes adopted a yellow glow as he crossed his arms, sporting a grin.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for anyone to notice. I spent a month waiting around because I was curious, though I was bored out of my mind. I guess I can use this, thought. When asked, it wouldn't be crazy to say that you two died as a consequence for false accusations when I defended myself with self-defense." Suikaze chuckled.

"Who are you really?" Izanagi tensed. Something was making him edgy. It was as if his instincts were telling him that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"My name is Praegorn." He answered.

"Then, I will assume that Suikaze was just a fake identity you made."

"Oh no, Suikaze was a very real person. He was a minor god that I made a deal with. He asked for power and the achieving of his goals, and I merely asked to borrow his body." Praegorn admitted.

"And what would those goals be?" Izanagi asked.

"Simple. He wanted to be above his station. He existed as an ignored entity and desperately craved recognition. I offered him power and with the act of overtaking his body, I would propel him to greatness. Unfortunately, I can only possess him for so long. He ended up forgetting to cover his tracks and was quite abrupt. A tactless neophyte who was in over his head." Praegorn laughed.

"So, what is your personal goal?" Izanagi asked him in a more direct fashion.

"My goal is something that I'd prefer not to spoil at the moment. However, I can tell you that it's going to be on a grand level." Praegorn then looked at his left hand. His purple aura was flickering wildly, clearly being unstable.

"Now, let's have some fun, for a short bit." He smiled as he snapped his fingers.

A massive black void appeared behind him, taking the form of a dark swirl that howled ominously.

Stepping out of it, were several Ildakashi, brandishing several daito. They leered around the room and readied themselves for the coming battle.

"I've made them significantly stronger than before, so I can confidently say that they'll give you a challenge. I, myself, am waiting on someone else." Praegorn smiled.

Amaterasu was the first to move as she opened her palm. Blasting from her hand, was an ivory flame that swept across the room, as several Shinto gods took this moment to attack. With a semi-coordinated onslaught, the Shinto cleared away the many Ildakashi that had swarmed into the room.

"Ah, if that's the case, then allow me to up the difficulty." Praegorn clapped his hands as new creatures stepped forth from the Void behind him.

They looked like Ildakashi but had longer swords, more slender bodies, and wore red robes with purple lines slithering across them. Dark purple armor that was samurai-esque was equipped to them, along with metal Kasa hats.

"Meet the stronger versions of the Ildakashi: Elnakashi." Praegorn explained.

Wreathed in dark auras, the Elnakashi crouched, their daitos to the side of their waists and their hands over their hilts. Malevolent energy gathered around them as they charged their attacks.

"It was foolish to stay and fight with so many deities here." Izanagi scoffed at Praegorn.

"Are you sure?" Praegorn snapped his fingers.

Almost all of the Shinto gods in the room shook violently as they were wrapped with Malfresta.

"No!" Amaterasu shouted. She was horrified that so many had been twisted by Praegorn. Friends would now be foes. This was something that could've only hoped would remain in nightmares.

"Don't worry. They were never the real deities in the first place. By now, I'm certain that the originals are all dead as I've sent my forces to deal with them. I replaced them with my own fake copies before they all arrived. I already knew that the plan would be a bust from the beginning but I chose to play along. I simply decided to make things easy for myself and drop the charade at the most opportune time. Here you two are, alone and powerless to fight my army. I'll be getting rid of the two of you and then everything should be a bit smoother compared to if you two were to survive." Praegorn gave a calm grin.

"Damn it." Izanagi saw that all of the other Shinto in the room were fakes that had turned into Elnakashi, having shed their fake skins. Whoever Praegorn was, he had to be immensely powerful to be able to hide such wicked auras from him.

"Attack." Praegorn pointed at the two in front of him.

Amaterasu took out a crystal plaque that Issei had given her. Crushing it in her hands, she sent a distress beacon to him. She didn't know of the danger that these creatures presented but they were obviously powerful enough to wound Issei, according to his account of the Ildakashi.

Izanagi and Amaterasu combined their magic to form a barrier as the Elnakashi simultaneously used Iaido to instantly draw their swords and attacked with waves of purple mana. The force of the combined assault shook the entire Palace, threatening to knock Izanagi and Amaterasu off-balance as the entire building collapsed.

Dust, stone, and wood scattered across the city of Takama-ga-hara, or it would have, if there wasn't a barrier sealing off Izanagi's Palace. Blasting the debris off themselves, Izanagi and Amaterasu looked around and found that they were surrounded by Praegorn's creations.

"A barrier?" Izanagi growled.

"Father, try to disable it while I keep the enemy busy." She whispered before walking forward.

She looked up from the crater that she was in and spoke up.

"I take it that you're the 'Ghost' that Issei spoke of?" Amaterasu asked.

"Indeed. Delightful man to talk with. He keeps the conversation going." Praegorn chuckled.

( _ **Boruto the Movie: Momokishi and Kinshiki. End Song.**_ )

( _ **Gundam 00: Strike. Play and Loop.**_ )

"If that's the case, then I think it would be appropriate to deal with you accordingly." The Shinto Princess raised her arms.

Unleashing her full divine might, Amaterasu was wreathed in a white and gold aura of flames. Her golden eyes glowed brightly like suns, flaring as if the fires of the star were held within. Her red hair violently flapped in the air as her aura shook the ground around her.

"This should be interesting." Praegorn crossed his arms, anxious to see how his soldiers would fare.

"Burn!" Amaterasu unleashed an ocean of white inferno that swept across the land in front of her.

The Elnakashi stood in a defensive line, their swords ready to receive the attack. Much to Praegorn's amusement, the Elnakashi were wiped out. When the raging blaze came at them, they attempted to cut through with their absurdly sharp daitos. It was a futile attempt, as the flames encroached their bodies and crawled along their skin, turning whatever it touched into ash.

The earth was melted into liquid stone by the sheer heat of the inferno, making standing on solid ground, a bad idea.

"No matter. I have more." Praegorn seemed more amused, rather than bothered.

More Elnakashi and Ildakashi rushed from a portal, rushing at Amaterasu. Once again, she let loose another wave of her [ **Celestial Embers** ]. Once more, the enemy was burned to nothing, but this time, it took more effort from Amaterasu, spending more minutes with her foes.

Wave after wave, Amaterasu had to keep doing this, as she needed to buy time for Izanagi to shatter the barrier. It had been complicated by the fact that she had to keep enemies away from her father. Not only that, but she was kept far from Praegorn, who discreetly remained outside of her range.

Not wanting to waste more energy, she concentrated her power over light and launched a glistening orb of light into the sky that was easily 30 meters in diameter. Rays of luminescence were fired from the small sun, targeting and disintegrating Erenaux into smoke.

"Not bad. However, my Erenaux aren't weak like the common rabble that consist of the monsters in your mythologies. It must've taken quite a deal of strength to fight them all. I've also noticed that you aren't very adept with hand-to-hand combat. That makes it easy, as you're starting to get drained and my warriors are all close-combat in nature. For now, anyways." Praegorn snapped his fingers.

The Ildakashi and Elnakashi charged at her, their weapons shining with a murderous light.

"Don't underestimate me." Amaterasu sneered.

With a few hand signs, she created a magic circle that rained a shower of fireballs that homed in on the Erenaux, swallowing them in flames that forced them to wriggle around in agony before fading into purple smoke.

"That fire of yours really is formidable. Burning my creatures into ash and smoke is no easy task. The Ildakashi and Elnakashi are already at the strength of a low-tier god and High-Class devil." Praegorn commented passively.

( _ **Gundam 00: Strike. End Song**_.)

"Is that all you've got?" Amaterasu taunted.

"Certainly not. I've only sent foot-soldiers after you. Here's something that'll be a problem." Praegorn created a magic circle on the ground. It shimmered to life before violently pulsing as a pillar of mana erupted from it.

( _ **Princess Mononoke: Tatari Gami. Play Song.**_ )

"Allow me to present the forefather of the Ildakashi and Elnakashi: Kashikaliga."

Climbing out of the circle, was a towering creature that was 15 ft. in height. It had pale yellow eyes with slit pupils and a lilac-skinned body. Its face had no mouth and a unified nostril that resembled a V. It had long black hair that reached its upper back. Worn underneath crimson samurai armor, were black robes with violet markings.

The most distinguishing trait of it, was that it had 6 arms, each brandishing a daito.

"Have fun." Praegorn laughed.

The Kashikaliga advanced on Amaterasu, boasting a threatening aura. It snarled, even without a mouth, which just enhanced the abominable form that it had.

"Damn." Amaterasu cursed.

"I'd say he'll be quite a challenge or you."

The six-armed Erenaux raised both of its upper arms to strike from above while its center arms jabbed forward as its lower arms attacked from below. Summoning a barrier, Amaterasu managed to block the attack. Upon touching her defenses, the Kashikaliga's blades were lit ablaze by her magic. Waving its weapons through the air to dispel the fire, the creature continued its attack.

Amaterasu knew that Praegorn was right. At close-range, she was at a severe disadvantage. That didn't mean that she was helpless. Wreathing herself in her [ **Celestial Embers** ], she tried to deter any direct assaults. Shaping the fire that was still crackling in the background, she gathered the remains into a giant fireball that smoldered above her. With a wave of her hand, the fireball blasted into the Kashikaliga, engulfing it in a mushroom cloud of ivory inferno.

The Kashikaliga stumbled backwards, covered in black burns and smoke hissed from its injuries but it shrugged off the agony. Continuing its charge, the creature jumped into the air, slashing at the air as waves of mana roared at Amaterasu.

Teleporting into flames, she managed to avoid the attack before reconstituting herself into a solid form. With a wave of her hand, she swiped at the creature as it neared, hurling it backwards as it rolled along the ground.

The Kashikaliga roared in frustration as it couldn't get close enough to strike. Amaterasu was also troubled, as the monster was beginning to regenerate slightly from its wounds. She couldn't make a decisive attack without risking more of her energy. She also had to worry about Praegorn, who might step in for an attack.

Izanagi was still busy taking down the barrier, which made it so that he was unable to lend assistance without breaking his concentration. The barrier seemed to repair itself if given long enough of a break.

The Kashikaliga let go of all hesitation and rushed forward, determined to take its foe down.

Gathering all of her flames into her palms, she let loose the attack, firing a searing beam of concentrated solar flames. Crashing violently against the monster, Amaterasu struggled to push it back as it marched towards her, albeit, slowly.

Covering itself in mana, the creature was now protected against her flames through some powerful enchantments. Deciding to move out of the way, Amaterasu was too late, as the Kashikaliga slashed at her, letting loose 6 consecutive waves that ripped the ground apart, tearing through several plates of the stone ground in Takama-ga-hara.

Debris flew violently into the air, raining down as an after-effect as Amaterasu tried to push the dust aside. Much to her shock, the Kashikaliga had lunged at her, pointing its 6 blades at her abdomen. She didn't have time to teleport, as she was too close to the monster.

Pierced through the abdomen, she coughed up blood before sinking to her knees.

( _ **Princess Mononoke: Tatari Gami. End Song**_.)

"Amaterasu!" Izanagi called out in horror.

"I'll be fine." She groaned.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be soon enough. The Kashikaliga determined that she was no longer a threat and moved on to Izanagi.

"No!" Amaterasu cried out. It didn't seem like it at first, but the Kashikaliga had the endurance to fight a deity, which not many could do. It didn't help that she had exhausted much of her strength after fighting through countless waves of enemies.

She prepared to fire an orb of fire at the Kashikaliga but she could muster no strength. She felt cold sweat pour down the side of her face as her vision got a little fuzzy.

"Where're reinforcements?" She wondered.

"I thought of that and I simply put Takama-ga-hara to sleep. You two were, strangely, the only ones that didn't take a nap. I'll assume that the Grim Herald did something to you two before I made my move. No matter. It's game over for you two." Praegorn walked over to her, slowly.

"What do you want?" She looked up at him.

"I'm afraid, I don't want to answer just yet. Soon, I promise, but I won't be telling you." Praegorn smirked.

Amaterasu looked to where Izanagi was, and found that the Kashikaliga was about to reach him. Left with no other choice. Izanagi had to drop his work.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden: Kokuten. Play and Loop**_.)

Fortunately, a blast of sapphire mana erupted from the ground, shattering the barrier and exposing the clear, star-lit, navy sky.

Praegorn looked to the side and found a black chokuto spinning at him. Deflecting it with a wave of purple and black energy, a pure form of Malfresta, the blade was sent flying backwards.

Landing in the hands of its owner, eyes shot to the Kashikaliga as it was kicked in the face, sending it flying back to the ground.

"So…you finally showed up. Took you long enough." Praegorn grinned, as if he were a child that just got his way as he eyed his new target.

"I'm not surprised." Issei sighed.

"To be honest, I was hoping that you wouldn't show up. You're starting to become quite the obstacle, but then again, there wouldn't be much of a challenge if you weren't around." Praegorn folded his arms.

"What do you want?" Issei questioned, his tone aggressive.

"I want to remold this world into my image. Look around you. Do you not see the sort of scum that fester on it. The entire population of this world is vile and self-destructive. Why should such a world be entrusted to the inhabitants of this planet? All they want to do is kill each other. You should know what I mean. After all, you _are_ the Grim Herald. A monster of vengeance." Praegorn pointed a casual finger at him.

"What I am isn't up for your opinion to target. If that is your goal, then expect me to be the first person to be in opposition." Issei readied himself.

"I was hoping that you'd join me. Do you not tire of the endless cycles on this world? The people here are all arrogant. They kill whomever they please and whenever they please. They ravage and suck this world dry and have no care for it. It's a waste of a planet, if you ask me. Join me, Issei. Together, we can bring order and harmony back to this once-beautiful planet. It deserves more than to just be ripped apart by these barbarians." Praegorn extended his hand.

"I refuse. I've seen how you operate. You offer deals and rescind them when they fall through. I will make no agreements with you, specter." Issei sneered.

"Suit yourself. My offer still stands." Praegorn sighed before his aura seemed to vanish for just a moment.

"Would you look at that? I guess it's time to go. Ah, well. It was fun. Perhaps we can talk another time. I'm hoping that your answer will change, as my offer still stands. I bid you adieu. Oh, and by the way, I'll be taking the life of this foolish deity." Praegorn laughed wickedly as he disintegrated the body of Suikaze.

Issei had no time to keep watching as he turned to see that the Kashikaliga had recovered and was stampeding at him.

Wreathing his hand in blue mana, he warped in front of the creature. Slamming his palm into its chest, the monster was blasted backwards once more before Issei materialized his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], creating several melee weapons to float next to him.

Warping again, he launched an all-out assault against the Kashikaliga. The fight proved to be much easier than with the Ildakashi, as he had unleashed a few seals on himself; 20 out of 50 seals, to be exact.

Issei used his mental prowess to individually maneuver his spectral weapons to attack each limb of the Kashikaliga. Swinging through the air as if possessed, the [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] clanged and bashed away at the creature before Issei warped around it continuously. Slashing at one spot, he warped to the next and attacked again before repeating the process.

Enraged and frustrated, the Kashikaliga spun around, smashing all of Issei's weapons and covering him with several slashes that drew his blood. He felt the familiar feeling of his flesh being sliced as he was sent flying backwards as a cyclone of evil mana propelled him backwards.

Backflipping in the air, Issei warped to the side before continuing his assault. Combining lightning and fire, he let loose a combination of magic that surged through the air. His magic wasn't as strong as Amaterasu's but it could do the trick that he needed.

Pushed backwards off-balance, the Kashikaliga quickly recovered before Issei warped on top of its head and smashed Yorukiri into its skull, stabbing the end of his sword through the other side. He warped away as he summoned a lightning bolt to fire from the sky, obliterating the creature in a massive explosion that created a massive dust cloud that covered Takama-ga-hara.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden: Kokuten. End Song**_.)

* * *

When the area settled, it was clear that the battle was over. They had survived. Issei contacted Artemis, who had been busy trying to dispel the magic that had put everyone to sleep. He was satisfied to know that the cure he developed had worked. He also checked on the other Shinto gods, who had suffered attacks from the Erenaux in individual assaults. All had survived, though severe wounds had been reported.

He looked at Amaterasu and immediately ran to her side. He examined her wound and found that it was quite deep, but he was able to save her, as it wasn't enough to kill her, outright. Regardless, she had lost a concerning amount of blood. Placing a hand over her abdomen, a blue light shimmered, releasing a cool feeling that resonated with her wound, numbing the pain.

"Thank you, Issei-sama." She groaned.

"Sama?" He asked.

"I now know why you're so respected. You really know how to jump in and save someone." She indirectly explained her reason.

"I'm just someone that wants to help." He chuckled as he continued to heal her.

"I had hoped that the distress signal would work." She sighed.

"I should've gotten here sooner but it took time to break the barrier. Thankfully, Izanagi had weakened it considerably." Issei responded. He was a little happy that he didn't need to use [ **Grim Defiance** ] for this situation. He disliked using his dark powers when he could avoid it.

"You still came and you still saved us. I'm eternally grateful." Amaterasu smiled.

Now that he thought about it, this was the first smile that he had ever seen from her that was heartwarming and bright.

"No gratitude is necessary, Amaterasu-sama." He shook his head with a small smile.

* * *

The next day, it was decided that the Shinto would join the Alliance and reports of Praegorn's activities were consolidated into one consensus. War was to be declared on Praegorn and his allies, whoever they may be.

Issei had provided enough proof to show that he had instigated several incidents that couldn't be overlooked. Not only that, but his goal was a matter of concern, as well. It was basically a wish for the end of the current world and all who lived in it.

After that, he had been summoned by Izanagi to talk. They sat across from each other at a table in the Hall of his Palace, which had been easily rebuilt.

"Amaterasu has told me of what you've done for her. You took her in and helped her with her mission. Not only that, but you helped save me from remaining as a mindless puppet. I thank you, Issei. Were it not for you, the Shinto's future would've been dire."

"No need, Izanagi. I only did what I felt was right." Issei shook his head.

"Which is often on-target." Izanagi laughed.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to muster my forces and begin searching for Praegorn or any links that could lead to him. We may be gods, but that's only because the humans consider us to be so high. You've shown me that we're not too different from mortals. We live forever and can do what they cannot, but it's nothing too extreme. We can still die and even we have our limits." Izanagi gave a melancholic smile.

"Even so, it matters not. We should be using that time to try and live to the fullest and do our best in life, just as mortals." Issei passively spoke, earning a nod from Izanagi.

"Now, I shall assume that you want a favor to be stored? You never take any gifts I give you." The King of the Shinto smiled.

"It's as you say. If that is all, then I will leave now." Issei got up and bowed before leaving.

As he walked down the steps of Izanagi's Palace, he found Amaterasu waiting. She had changed into a red kimono with a pattern consisting of cherry blossoms and golden coils. Her long red hair had been tied into a bun with golden accessories that looked like a green flower clip and golden ribbons. She certainly looked like a Yamato Nadeshiko at this point, in contrast to her human disguise. It was this point that Issei knew that she had returned to her divine post for real.

Issei bowed in respect to her.

"Hello, Amaterasu-sama."

"Please, call me Amaterasu. I'd say that you don't need to refer to me as a superior. I consider you my friend, now." She smiled.

"I am honored, Amaterasu-san. If that is the case, then please call me Issei." He settled for a less showy honorific, earning a small chuckle from the woman in front of him.

"I wanted to thank you again, Issei-san. You've saved my father and I from a rather dark fate. You took me in when I was on the run and helped me when nobody else could. I owe you and Artemis-sama a great deal for your troubles. If there is anything I can do, then please tell me."

"I understand. Perhaps, I will need help in the future, so I'll remember your words. Take care, Amaterasu-san. If you ever need anything again, then don't hesitate to tell me." Issei smiled brightly at her before warping away.

Unforunately, or perhaps fortunately, he didn't see her blushing face. She had obviously been smitten with him now.

* * *

The night, Artemis had news for Issei. The two were at home, eating dinner. Issei already knew that something was up, as she had been entirely silent and didn't seem as cheerful as usual.

"Hey, Issei…I wanted to talk with you about something." She awkwardly started.

"What's up?" He asked, concerned.

"My father has told me to go to Olympus for an important meeting with the Alliance. As someone who's been involved in the thick of some things, I'm required to go. However, only the people within the Alliance is allowed to attend. I'll be gone for a few days to a week. I know you'll be fine, but I just wanted you to be aware." She quietly explained.

She knew that Issei wasn't dependent on her. He had gone on for several eons without her, so she wasn't surprised that he didn't seem to become downtrodden. A part was glad, but another part had wished that he'd shown some sign of care.

"I understand. Do what you need to. When you get back, I promise to have a warm meal ready and a smile on my face." He laughed, but his smile and words were genuine.

Who cared how long they'd be separated, Artemis knew that their love was more than strong enough to overcome distance.

* * *

 **End of Arc 5**

 **Next Arc: Arc 6 – The Goddess' Melancholy**

 _ **And that wraps this chapter up. I was debating about the speed of how Amaterasu would fall for Issei, but I decided that I wouldn't make her instantly fall head-over-heels for him. I won't make that happen as the two don't have prior chemistry, unlike Grayfia and Brynhildr. Artemis was a special case.**_

 _ **And now, the Ghost has a proper name: Praegorn.**_

 _ **Let me know what you all thought about this chapter and I will see you all next time.**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Lucid Plight

**_I got a question from a review about the name of Praegorn so I'll answer it here. 'Prae' is a Latin word that means 'before' alluding to Praegorn being ancient and preceding several things in creation. 'Gorn' is simply taken from 'gore' which hints at his deceptive and malicious schemes that often become fatal._**

* * *

 **Arc 6: The Goddess' Melancholy**

 **Chapter 17: The Lucid Plight**

Issei awoke to find that Artemis was straddling him, looking crestfallen, like a child that was about to be forced to go home from the amusement park.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

"I need to leave today." She pouted. Her lips pursed as she gave a frown. Her pink cheeks and glistening eyes made it clear that she was a bit emotional. This was a bit odd. Even before, she never behaved like this when separated.

"It's only for a short while, right? It'll be fine. I'll be home before you come back. Just as I promised, I'll dinner ready for you and I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Issei kissed her on the lips for a few short seconds.

"Not fair. I'm the one that usually says and does that." Artemis pouted.

"I just wanted to try messing with you by putting you on the receiving end for once." Issei chuckled.

Unfortunately, Artemis wasn't laughing. She began to worry for him. He had fewer nightmares since she became his girlfriend, but that didn't mean that they were permanently gone. That fact sometimes scared her. What if he had to suffer through them again and she weren't there to soothe him? It was obvious that her presence did something to heal his traumas. They had tested the theory before at her own request. When she slept in the room next to his, she proved to be right in that he suffered regular nightmares if she weren't sleeping with him.

Normally, nightmares could be brushed off, but now that she was head-over-heels for him, she despised the idea of leaving him to his own suffering.

Stuck in her trance, she was flabbergasted when she felt a sharp but soft flick to her forehead. Looking at Issei, stunned, she frowned at his small little gesture.

"Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine. After all, I dealt with it before we became a couple. I can survive a few days alone." He tried to reassure her.

Perhaps she was overthinking everything, after all. Eating breakfast and preparing her reports, she walked up to Issei and pulled him into a tight embrace. Issei felt like he was being wrapped in a metal-strong grip.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"If something doesn't feel right or if something's wrong, tell me. I'm going to come back home." Artemis made him promise.

"Deal." He smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." She mumbled.

"Don't worry. It's only a couple days. Take care." Issei gave her a kiss, making her blush badly as she put her head on his shoulder to try and hide her red face.

"You too. I love you." She softly whispered closely to his ear.

"I love you too."

With that said, Artemis disappeared into a magic circle, teleporting to Mount Olympus.

* * *

Now that Issei thought about it, he hadn't been alone to do whatever he wanted in a long time. For several months, it'd just been him and Artemis living here. Deciding on leisurely activities for the day, he sat in his bedroom and turned on his gaming console. He needed to beat his new RPG anyway.

After an hour or two, he decided to check his computer for intel on the world's current events. To his displeasure, there was news in Ireland that didn't bode well with him. Several cases of rotting vegetation and landscapes was becoming a problem. Scientists concluded that the wildlife were dying naturally but abruptly. There were reports of sudden aging and cease of life functions.

That part piqued his concern. It was rather obvious that this was no natural thing. It was supernatural, which warranted his investigation.

He stood up but hesitated for a moment. He was concerned that Artemis would come home and he wouldn't be there. He had come to learn that she heavily put stock in his promises. Sure, she didn't mind if he broke small ones, like forgetting to go to the store with her, but for ones that had deep meaning to her, she didn't like it if he broke them.

Regardless, he decided that he could only hope for her understanding if she came home tonight. Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Warping to Ireland, he arrived at the Cliffs of Moher. Standing over the curtain of stone that overlooked the ocean, Issei began to look around. The only real leads he had, were about the death of wildlife around the area. If he wanted more in-depth information, he had to take it up with the resident deities of Ireland or the locals.

Walking through the forests nearby, Issei could clearly see that there was indeed some basis to the news reports. The trees and plants were giving of putrid scents that were typical to decaying life. The grass was brown and released a repulsive stench that would make anybody that wasn't used to a rotting odor, to gag. Activating his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he glanced around to see what he could notice for starters.

He frowned when he saw a dark miasma circulating in the atmosphere. It wasn't enough to kill supernatural creatures, but he could tell that if left alone, it could kill of a human city within a few days.

Issei was left standing still, debating with himself. Looking at the composition of the miasma, he could tell that it caused random effects that could prove fatal. It ranged from severe body aches and dizziness to loss of consciousness and hallucinations, which could progress to more fatal stages.

If he didn't do something now, then he'd regret it, not only that, but he couldn't let this continue. No matter where he looked, there was an evenly distributed amount of miasma spread across the area, preventing him from finding any places with significant concentrations of miasma.

This left him to do things the old-fashioned way. He had to get information. Walking to the closest town, he found that it was still bustling with an abundant amount of people, which surprised him. Given how several wildlife had been killed quickly within the past few days, he'd have guessed that public panic would be occurring, especially because the cause was unknown.

He walked over to the nearest store clerk and spoke.

"Sorry, but may I ask a question?"

"Welcome, and how can I help you?" The Clerk asked.

"I heard that something was happening in Town and I wanted to ask about it."

The Clerk seemed to give him a weary look but continued his smile.

"What would you like to know?"

"I heard that several wildlife have been dying mysteriously with sudden causes. Diseases like pneumonia, chicken pox, Ebola, and hallucinations have been reported. I was wondering about that rumor."

The Clerk merely nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, that's true. The Hospital has been packed with patients and ambulances have been blaring nonstop. Of course, the townsfolk have been trying to do what they can, but it doesn't look like it'll be enough."

"I see. Do you know how, when, and where this all started?"

Issei knew that he was asking a lot but he could leave no stone unturned.

"I can't really say for sure, but my folks have been telling me that they first heard that the animals started dying near the forests by the coast about 3 weeks ago. They said that they felt like something was strange when they went near. That's about all I can tell ya'." The Clerk politely finished.

"Thank you." Issei left, having no real leads.

* * *

( ** _Darksiders 2: The Corruption. Play and Loop_**.)

He traveled across various parts of the country, trying to get as much information as he could. Warping had its advantage, as he took no more than 5 seconds to travel between places.

He was relieved to know that it was only the area close to the coastline that was being affected by the Miasma. If it had spread across the waters of the North Atlantic, it'd spell trouble for the world. Whatever was causing this, was still unable to increase the range of the Miasma.

He trekked across towns that were dotted along the landscape of the Cliffs of Moher. As he did, he saw that numerous cases of infected civilians had been flooding the Hospitals. Unable to allow this to continue, Issei decided that he needed to make a trip to a few places in order to make a cure.

After countless centuries, he had developed a universal elixir that could cure this problem, or at least, he hoped it could as it was still in developmental stages. He had automatically suspected Praegorn of all this, but he didn't have enough information to properly accuse the Ghost, despite his intuition telling him so.

* * *

The first ingredient, or rather, two he needed, was at Olympus. Wasting no time, he warped there.

Issei hoped that he didn't arrive at an inopportune time, as he knew that the Olympians were having a large meeting about Praegorn. Landing at the City of Olympus, he trekked across the marble road that scaled up to the Main Temple. He knew that the man person to go to for what he needed would be there.

As he passed through the area, numerous gods and goddesses bowed respectfully while others gave friendly smiles. Some even walked up to him and shook his hand, though Issei made sure that everyone knew to avoid drawing attention to him. He preferred not to distract the Olympians.

Contrary to many choices, his first one wasn't Apollo. No, he needed someone who could focus solely on medicine. Diverting from the path that led to the top of Olympus, which was also Zeus' abode, he went to one of the lower temples.

It was white marble, with several pillars of support holding up a large roof. Inside, was a hearth that burned gently and several beds that were neatly placed far from countless tables. Shelves and baskets of herbs and magical substances were organized. The smell of the temple was overflowing with that of plants. Symbolized upon the entrance, was a rod with an spiraling snake around it.

"Ah, Issei, what brings you here?"

A man with a blonde beard and hair of the same color walked over. He wore a white toga and brown sandals, with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was tall and had green eyes and a skinny figure.

"I need a few items, Asclepius. I was hoping that you had some Panacea that you could spare." Issei politely requested.

Asclepius walked over to his medicine cabinets and asked.

"How much?"

"About 50 Ml."

Taking out a jar, he turned to Issei and handed him a clear container of green Panacea that gave of a luminescent glow.

"That's all yours, free of charge." The god of Medicine gave him a courteous nod.

"Thanks." Issei simply responded before turning around.

Before he left, however, Asclepius called out.

"So, how's it?" The ambiguous question reached Issei's ears.

"How's what?"

"What's it like to be with Artemis?" The god chuckled.

"Blissful." Issei smiled before leaving.

The next item was Aether, which was easy to get since it made the clouds of Olympus, or rather, it was one of the things enchanting the clouds. Taking of the form of silvery gas, Issei opened his palm and created a black sphere. Like a silent vacuum, it absorbed the clouds that floated around him, turning into streams of air that howled silently as strong winds blew across the vicinity, being drawn to Issei.

Using the power of a black hole spell that he developed, he could gather the air of the Greek gods into a sphere and save it for later use.

With that task quickly finished, Issei left, warping to the next location. He would've visited Artemis under normal circumstances, but she was busy now. He was the one with free time these days.

* * *

Warping to his next location, Issei was relatively satisfied that he could get the first 2 items easily.

If he had realized that this were to happen, Issei would've asked Artemis to help procure this next substance, but sadly, he didn't have foresight.

He had gone to England, to the ruins of Camelot. However, unknown to many, a very special person lived here. A man of great legends and wisdom, who could give him what he needed.

Warping in front of a house that was modestly built, Issei trekked slowly. The house was made of wooden boards, with stone borders around its vicinity and magic sigils etched onto several surfaces. The house had two doors, one in the front and one in the back. Windows dotted parts of the structure and a sturdy tiled roof completed the image. Smoke came from the chimney of the house, indicating that the person living there was home.

( ** _Darksiders 2: The Corruption. End Song_**.)

Issei was about to knock on the door until it opened. He wasn't surprised at all.

Walking into a moderate home that had a kitchen, one living room, one restroom, and one bedroom, with books and a desk lying inside, Issei looked at an elderly man sitting by the fire, sipping tea.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." The old man chuckled.

He had long white hair and a long beard of the same color. His eyes were blue and he wore navy robes that reached his calves. He had a stern expression and looked quite aged, but maintained an intimidating aura about him. This man was none other than Merlin the Wise. The man who had mentored King Arthur, the original and his descendant.

"Then you know why I've come." Issei responded with a serious tone.

He had once met him before, when Merlin was nearly killed by Niviane. She had fooled him into teaching her his magic, in which she used to trap him and cause his death. Issei had sensed this somehow, and rescued the poor wizard before exacting judgement upon Niviane. Merlin remained grateful but maintained a stern demeanor.

Issei was amazed by Merlin's magical prowess and wisdom, nearly outmatching countless people that he knew and Issei knew a lot of people.

"I'm afraid what you seek isn't something that I can give away lightly. There is a finite amount to Azoth and if others learn of it, it could prove disastrous. There is a reason why I do not give it away so easily." Merlin spoke.

"Then let us deal with this challenge. I don't have time for this, Merlin. The more time used, the longer others have to suffer. You're a man that can see into distant lands and have the gift of foresight. You know why I'm doing this." Issei folded his arms.

Merlin had a habit of testing people, as he was weary of others. It was natural, as he had seen much of humanity's darkness. It was the reason why he had secluded himself. He didn't see any benefits to his continued existence to be known to the world as humanity would grow jealous and dependent on people like him. People who could bring great change were often coveted by good and evil. This was not vanity. It was truth.

"Very well, then. Let us see what you are like now." Merlin put down his cup and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Blue mana swirled around them before disappearing into thin air, leaving the two within a grassy maze.

( ** _Starfox Adventures OST: Krazoa Palace. Play and Loop_**.)

"A puzzle?" Issei raised a brow.

"Indeed. You must navigate this maze without your mystical sight. Use only your wits and no weapons are permitted." Merlin instructed before fading into mist.

Issei wasn't too sure as to why Merlin was testing him, but he didn't want to fight him for the Azoth. As much as it peeved him, he decided that it was best to do things the old man's way.

Starting down the road of gravel that was bordered on both sides by grassy walls, he looked above and saw only a white sky. Warping was out of the question as he didn't want to immediately fail Merlin's test as soon as he started.

Continuing forward, he walked for what seemed like an hour until he heard the rustling of leaves. Looking around, there was only the path leading backwards and the path that turned the corner ahead of him. Readying himself, Issei slowly stepped forward, anticipation heavily weighing down on him.

A the height of tension, Issei was expecting some sort of magic creature but instead was faced with a shadowy orb that radiated black and crimson color. Just looking at it, Issei felt dark premonitions pulsing down his spine. It made him uncomfortable and it seemed to be giving him an unbearable sense of negativity. He couldn't pin it, but he just knew that it was to remind him of something.

The orb floated in front of him before zipping away, going down the path that led further into the maze.

Continuing onward, Issei was left at a crossroad. Three paths split before him. One went left, the opposite side went right, and the path he was on, continued forward. None of these paths gave any indication of what lay ahead, as dense fog covered all that could be seen. Three signs were set by each path, providing messages, easing the difficulty of the choices.

On the left, it said:

 _By day do I walk_

 _By light do I live_

 _Upon arduous times do I face_

 _Yet no pain comes my way_

 _For I am one with the heart of many_.

The right message had a different text:

 _By the twilight, do I run_

 _By the will of two do I stand_

 _I live with a heart of halves and yet, remain incomplete_

 _By happiness and pain do I live yet I continue_

 _For I am one who knows solitude_

The message in the middle text read:

 _By the night, do I march forward_

 _By the power of darkness, do I strive_

 _Long have I walked and long have I fought_

 _Through pain, have I struggled_

 _For I am one who endures._

Issei found the message in the middle to be unsettling, and the other two didn't prove to give him much of a feeling, as they didn't feel as dark. Regardless, he decided to follow his heart, and it whispered for him to take the path on the right. Not willing to argue with himself for the sake of time, he chose the Path of Twilight.

Trudging through the dense fog, his vision became white before he came to see the familiar sight of the maze before him. However, he saw two paths again. One had a pit of spikes and several dead corpses piled within. The other path was a simple white road that bore no malicious signs.

Going ahead, he stopped to see that two stones were at his feet. He picked one up and found that it felt real and bore no particular markings that placed it out of the ordinary. He quickly surmised that the stones obviously had a purpose. He threw one stone towards the pit of spikes and found that it didn't fall into it, standing upon the air above it, right on ground level.

An easy trick to deal with, this was. However, Issei knew that he had to check all details, for chance might change the tables on him. He picked up the other stone and threw it onto the other path. It sank deep into the ground, as if it had fallen into a hole disguised as the road.

His common sense told him to go towards the path of the spikes but his nose told him otherwise. When he got closer to the pit, he smelled something. It was a scent that he knew well. It smelled of blood and rotting flesh.

Illusions usually didn't have any sort of trademarks that fooled the other senses when it came to sight. Only the eyes could be tricked. Issei doubted that his nose was fooled either as his instincts told him that this was wrong. He was on the wrong path.

Turning to the right side, he walked forward without hesitation. Stepping through the ground, he sank below, unfazed.

His vision became black as he fell into the darkness below. He felt powerful wind rush into his face, blowing his hair back as he waited to see what was coming.

Finally, a light came from below, shining upon him as it slowly grew more intense. He landed on his feet and came to see that a pedestal that held a cylinder of blue liquid that shimmered as if light were shining on it.

Issei knew this substance to be Azoth.

He looked around and expected a new challenge to come his way but nothing ever did. Not even when he removed the item from its place, did anything come. In fact, he was teleported back to Merlin's house when he obtained the Azoth.

* * *

"So, I assume I passed?" Issei asked that as soon as Merlin appeared.

"Indeed. I was merely wondering if your senses were still up to par." Merlin huffed.

"And your opinion?"

"Quite passable. I wondered if modern psychological tricks would work on you. You tend to think quite a lot." Merlin cracked a small grin.

"I expected you to say otherwise." Issei chuckled.

"At first, I had some reservations when you went to the pit of spikes. I thought you would completely rely on your eyes but I was proven wrong. It looks like your nose is also quite capable of leading you well."

"The smell of blood is far too familiar to my nostrils, Merlin. I could smell it from miles away." Issei scoffed.

"That, I know. As I promised, you took my challenge of wits and thus, the Azoth is yours. I still have more left. I lied about the shortage." Merlin sat down once more, helping himself to some cake.

"I know you did. There's no way you'd just let Azoth dwindle so easily, given your prudent nature. Regardless, I will take my leave, then." Issei bowed respectfully before leaving.

When Issei was gone, Merlin sighed. He had felt quite nervous during the test. He wasn't truly testing Issei's wits. He was testing his heart and how he would interpret the signs posted by the roads that he took.

Each sign had a message that described what sort of path that Issei could take. Rather, it reflected the sort of path that his heart had taken. Merlin wanted to know if Issei was still on the path that he had set out on since long ago. He would've liked it if Issei had taken the path to the left: the Path of Light. Instead, Issei took the road of moral ambiguity; the road on the right.

It didn't mean anything truly negative, as Issei had taken that path before, so it proved that he didn't stray from the path that he had set out on. However, the future was ambiguous. Merlin couldn't truly predict what would happen. He could only assume. For now, he had to have faith in Issei's morality.

Issei warped to the final place that had the material that he required: Holy Water.

* * *

( ** _The Legend of Zelda – Breath of the Wild: Life in Ruins. Play and Loop_**.)

Arriving in Heaven, which was like a city sitting upon clouds with a golden gate at the front, Issei peered into the divine city of Angels.

Buildings of white stood high, shimmering like pearls in the light. Angels walked and flew around, moving about along their business.

He passed through the gates and was met by a familiar Seraph.

"Ah, welcome, Issei. I hope that you're doing well." A beautiful blonde woman glided over, having spotted him.

She had a curvaceous body that could make anyone drool and her bust was gifted to the point that Issei almost couldn't believe their size. She had long blonde hair that sparkled in the light and emerald eyes that were like jewels. She wore a white dress that were sleeveless and reached her knees.

"Hello, Gabriel. I'm doing fine, thank you. I was actually hoping to see you." Issei smiled back at her.

"How may I be of service?" She chippered, beaming at him radiantly.

It was a good thing that Gabriel was innocent to many things in the world. She didn't have much of a good grasp on lust and perversion, thank the literal Heavens for that. Issei remembered when her brothers and sisters fell, either becoming a Fallen or a Devil. It had been a sad day, for Issei watched his many friends split apart and attack each other, he himself, unable to stop it at the time until it was too late.

"I was hoping that you would bless some Holy Water for me. I need it for a cure."

"Then I would be delighted to help." Gabriel pivoted and glided away, with Issei following.

They arrived at the heart of the City, which had a spring fountain that spouted shimmering streams of Holy Water.

Issei took out a bottle and caught some of the purifying liquid into it.

"Would you please do the honors?" He turned to the Seraph.

She stretched her arm and held her hand over the bottle before emanating a bright golden light from her palm, shining upon the container as the water grew brighter before dying down.

"All done." She giggled.

"Thanks, Gabriel." Issei smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm actually quite glad to see that you're doing so well." She returned the expression.

Issei was taken aback by her statement. Did he really seem so miserable up until this point?

"What makes you say that?" He asked, clueless.

"You just seem happier. Back then, you looked more somber, kind of unenthusiastic. But now, you smile more and you seem to have more energy in you."

Issei merely chuckled. He hadn't really noticed until now, though Asclepius had said the same thing to him, he took it with a more skeptical mindset.

"What about you? Find someone special?" Issei asked.

"No. For now, I think I'll wait until I feel that connection with that special someone." Gabriel shook her head.

"I'm actually quite grateful to you." She continued.

"Why's that?" Issei looked at her obliviously.

"It's because of you that the Angels have a future now. You fought for more leniency in our realm. We can procreate amongst ourselves or whosoever we wish." Gabriel clarified.

"Oh. That." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"I remember how you came for a visit after Michael's invitation reached you. If I remember, it was his attempt at establishing grounds of understanding." Gabriel put a finger on her chin, thinking back to that time.

"Yeah. He was trying to make me an ally but I declined and declared neutrality. He wasn't too fond of that. Not only that, but he tried to set me up with some angels. I wasn't too fond of that, either. Michael is a good man, but he was a pretty desperate person at the time. He was trying to do anything to increase Heaven's population at the time." Issei sighed.

"Yeah that…was a bit much." Gabriel sheepishly chuckled.

"I knew that he hoped that I would help make a stronger generation of angels with several women, but that wasn't gonna happen. Azazel tried the same thing. The crafty bastard tried to get me drunk and then set a bunch of Fallen Angel women on me. Good thing I wasn't under the influence. Sirzechs tried the same attempt."

"I remember that. Michael showed up the next day with a giant lump on his head. Apparently, you punched him." Gabriel giggled.

"He deserved it. After that, I lectured him for 2 hours."

Gabriel made a smile.

"It was about the old laws." She sighed.

"I told him that Angels couldn't fall simply from lustful thoughts or desires. It was only when they indulged in excessive amounts that bordered craziness, that Angels would fall. The old heavenly laws simply set those guidelines to prevent such thing from happening. Michael was a sucker for traditions at the time and refused so I gave him a piece of my mind." Issei crossed his arms.

"Indeed. I recall you saying that Angels deserved to 'live' and love as we wished and that simply acting like machines was no good for the future. You saw us as individuals and not messengers or some lauded folk. You looked at us like we were normal. I was pretty glad since I think it helped everyone grow. We've had more prosperity and freedom to do as we wish now but Michael still makes it a point to avoid going too far. Thanks, Issei." Gabriel giggled.

"Well, you're welcome." Issei smiled widely.

Without further ado, Issei said his goodbyes and warped away, returning home to his lab.

( ** _The Legend of Zelda – Breath of the Wild: Life in Ruins. End Song_**.)

* * *

(Iron Man 2: SledgeHammer MK1. Play and Loop.)

Laying out the materials on a table, he used telekinesis to gather every single tool that he needed in order to synthesize the cure for the Miasma. He extracted Holy Water, Azoth, and Panacea into a beaker, mixing them and using his magic to perfectly meld the compounds together, altering its properties to avoid making the substance lethal and to keep it within his scope of expectancy. He then took some Aether and converted it into liquid form through several magic procedures.

For a few hours, he was occupied, trying to get the formula to work, however, the formula kept changing during the mixing process, frustrating him. He had taken a sample of the miasma and the formula could only terminate 80% of the Miasma before the toxin grew back to its original amount. He sat at his desk for hours, thinking of different ways to improve the strength of the cure formula.

He swapped out different mythical substances for more natural ones like penicillin. He tried making a natural cure but the Miasma was magical in nature so there was little to do there.

After much trial and error, he decided to change the form that the cure was administered in. He would attempt to use gas form to cure the Miasma. Reversing the process that he used to convert Aether into liquid form. After synthesizing Panacea, Holy Water, Azoth, and several other medicinal substances into gas form, he intertwined the molecules with that of Aether before containing it.

Taking a small sample of the gas, he introduced it to the Miasma and watched with his [ **Solemn Vision** ]. The Cure attacked the Miasma like white blood cells attacking an infection, dissolving it and corroding it as the Miasma disappeared into nothing, showing a 100% success rate.

What came next was testing the effective range of the formula, which he called 'Absolution'. After creating a sufficient amount of the Absolution formula, he spread it across Ireland after warping there for a quick field test. As much as he liked the success of the formula, it didn't reach far enough to cover Ireland in one fell swoop to eliminate the Miasma.

He returned to his lab and began to design devices on his computer, compiling several blueprints and inventions that he believed would be vital to getting rid of this problem. Unfortunately, Issei had a terrible habit of doing things alone, so he didn't even register the thought of directly involving others in his work.

He looked through his files and found a device that would be perfect for the cure administration. A gas dispenser that could spread air solutions through a massive vicinity. With his warping ability, he'd be able to quickly put them around Ireland and box off the Miasma from going anywhere.

With a plan set, he got to work. While building one machine at a time was the most realistic thing to do, Issei used telekinesis to build multiple machines at one time. Within an hour, he quickly assembled all that he needed to deal with this problem.

( ** _Iron Man 2: SledgeHammer MK1. End Song_**.)

Issei merely chuckled at himself. When he was in his young days, he'd have spent months doing all of this but after countless eons of training and discipline, he was able to do all of this. How far he came and yet so little had he accomplished.

* * *

He warped back to Ireland and placed the Dispensers around 10 points across the country. He had done a thorough scan of the area and was thankful to fate that the Miasma hadn't reached the seas yet, remaining on the Mainland.

Synching the signal between the devices, he activated them, releasing silver clouds of vapor that swept across the entire continent, dissolving away the dark purple Miasma that was slowly killing everyone there.

After 2 hours of scanning, he found no traces of the Miasma to be left behind. He gave a long exhale of relief. Altogether, Issei had spent a whole day dealing with this. He decided that a short break was necessary. Even if the problem with the Miasma was over, he needed to find out how it came to be and where it originated in truth.

Going into town to get something to eat, he heard some townsfolk talking amongst themselves. He sat down in a café and listened in as they spoke.

"Hey, did you hear about the rumor that's been going on around town?"

"What's it about?"

"I listened from some talk of sailors that there've been sightings of Hy-Brasil."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Remember those old stories our parents used to talk about? About how Hy-Brasil only appears once every 7 years but nobody can reach it."

That caught Issei's attention. While he had been around for several eons, he'd never found a reason to go to Hy-Brasil. It was time he paid a visit.

According to legends, the island would only appear once every 7 years but couldn't be reached, thus, it made sense that Praegorn would use that place for his schemes. Not only that, but he deduced that it was the most likely origin of the Miasma. Hy-Brasil was in the Atlantic Ocean, being just West of Ireland and in more specific detail, the Cliffs of Moher, where the first signs of the Miasma had been shown.

When Issei neared the coast, he saw what he was looking for after trekking around for half an hour in a thorough search for the place. Standing at the edge of the Cliffs, he peered into the distance and saw past the shimmering sea and to the mist-obscured island of Hy-Brasil.

A large forested island stood in the distance, awaiting his arrival; holding unknown threats and secrets.

Issei was ready for this and warped with haste to what could be the place that would change much for him.

* * *

 ** _And so, that wraps up Chapter 17. As usual, constructive feedback on the chapter would be much appreciated. I also decided to side Artemis out for this chapter because I planned something, in case you were wondering. Anyways, I'll see you all on the next update._**


	18. Chapter 18: Accursed Solitude

_**So, I've been asked to elaborate on Issei's origins as the Grim Herald. I'll make it known that I do intend on doing that but I won't be doing it immediately. The explanation of Issei's origins will come later in the story because it's just not time yet for me to talk more about it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Accursed Solitude**

Issei watched from the Cliffs of Moher as the mist across the ocean cleared to reveal the Island of Hy-Brasil. He knew it to be a mystical island that would only appear once every 7 years and despite becoming visible, was unreachable.

That is, it was unreachable by normal means. Only magic of a high level could penetrate the enchanted borders of the island when it appeared.

Issei warped towards the floating landmass but was stopped by the invisible wall in front of him, leaving him to levitate above the ocean. Using [ **Grim Defiance** ], which could nullify all magic below his current level of power, Issei broke through the crystalline borders. As much as a game-winner it could be, Grim Defiance took a significant amount of energy out of him at his current state and it wasn't something that he could use more than 3 times within 24 hours.

* * *

( _ **Lord of the Rings – The Two Towers: Edoras. Play, loop, and sync at your discretion.**_ )

Landing onto the fertile soil, trekking upon lush green grass, Issei peered around and found that everything looked normal. Activating his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he found no distinct traces that warranted his guard. He walked forward and gazed wherever he could. Much to his marvel, Hy-Brasil was quite expansive and had a daunting amount of land, reaching Hawaii's size.

He explored forests, plains, caves, and mountains, but found nothing out of the ordinary. However, that was only from his search of the borders of the island. Not only that, but Issei was surprised by how rich and lavish the wildlife was around him, specifically the grass, which was supported by the rich soil.

The other thing that bothered him, was that there were no signs of animals. No birds, squirrels, or fish were present, let alone anything else that was alive. Yet, he could hear sounds in the distance. It was unsettling but there was no reason to look for trouble when he had other things to focus on.

He marched on and explored every nook and cranny of the island. If this weren't such a hostile place, according to his instincts, he'd be fascinated by the beauty of the land. The water shimmered like liquid glass and flowed gently in the form of rivers or slept like lakes. The grass was soft and reached an acceptable height, not being too high that it hindered movement. The sky was dotted with white clouds that held beautiful blue skies beneath, with the light of the sun shining through cracks from above.

It was a shame that Artemis wasn't here so that they could enjoy the scenery here. Regardless, they both had work to do. That got him thinking to himself.

Just what was he doing?

He went around, doing tons of jobs that could be incredibly difficult or could be relatively simple. All of them came from deities of numerous pantheons. The funny thing was that they were all people that once feared him. He struck fear into anyone that came into his vicinity, whether he intended for it or not. It was quite strange that his role had changed from someone that avenged the innocent to someone who did work for the ones that he used to keep in line.

At times, he wondered who were his friends and who simply wanted to use him. He had quite a list of people to be weary of. It was mainly Indra who concerned him. He was always looking for a chance to start a fight with Shiva and wasn't as noble as he claimed. He had to be cautious with what Indra did, as it could set off an ugly chain of events.

Others were the Egyptian deity, Set, and the Underworld Elders of the devils.

That made him wonder if he was actually making any sort of difference anymore, as he was giving them the basic freedom that they all used to have before he became the Grim Herald. At the current moment, nobody was causing too much chaos but how much longer would this last?

Along with that, he had to think about Artemis. It concerned him that she was starting to feel much less confident about their relationship. He noticed that she had become clingier ever since Brynhildr confessed her feelings.

She was scared of him leaving the house for more than a few hours at a time. She didn't state it, but he knew that she feared losing him after going on for so many eons without any real romantic love. She was starved for it but her pride got in the way of her progress. That was before the whole Orion II fiasco started.

Slowly, she became more and more clingy, not wanting to let him get too close to other women. Even yesterday, she was about to stay home and forget all about her duties because she didn't want to leave him, which meant a lot because she was one of the 12 main Olympians. It worried him that she would forsake much for his sake. Yes, he was greatly touched, but he felt that was a bit too whimsical with her duties. She even hunted far less than before, doing it only once a month, now.

( _ **Lord of the Rings – The Two Towers: Edoras. End Song**_.)

Issei mulled over these thoughts but stopped when he felt something ominous. He looked ahead and found what he had been looking for. Miasma.

* * *

He rushed towards it, pushing past trees and bushes before coming across a clearing Standing in front of him, was a massive pillar that had a massive crystal embedded at the top, giving off a dark emanation while Miasma leaked from it.

Issei was now faced with the question of how to destroy it.

( _ **Darksiders 2: Death, The Executioner. Play and Loop**_.)

Materializing Yorukiri, he moved in for one decisive strike. Quick-drawing his sword, he attacked, only to be blocked by the Miasma. Frowning in surprise. Issei moved back. He analyzed the Pillar and found that the Miasma was moving independently like it was possessed.

The Miasma gathered in front of him before lunging forward in one wave of toxic gas. Warping to the side, Issei was more prudent than to just stand still and get hit by something that he wasn't familiar with, even if the Miasma proved to be too weak to affect him.

The Miasma surged around like a snake, slithering through the air and encircling around him. Issei looked around, trying to find a spot of escape but found that up was the only way out. He betted that the Miasma was banking on it.

Warping upwards, the Miasma sprang to attack him, finally seizing its chance. Unexpectedly, Issei warped downwards and to the side, escaping the Miasma's grasp before slamming his palm onto the ground, creating a blue dome-barrier that covered the area, preventing anything from entering or leaving.

Issei looked at the Miasma with his [ **Solemn Vision** ] and frowned at what he was seeing.

The Miasma took the form of outlined purple gas that was all over the place, making it a problem for him as he knew that it would be a predicament to dodge attacks from it. With his mystical vision, he could tell just how much Miasma was in the area and could sense where it was.

He needed to find a way to stop the Miasma's movement or destroy its source. The problem was that if he fought the Miasma, it'd be pointless since the Pillar would make more If he went after the Pillar, then he'd be vulnerable to the Miasma, which had the advantage of range and maneuvering options.

Issei wanted to conserve his energy for whatever might come his way but he decided that time was more important.

Activating his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he materialized 20 mystical swords of mana, forming positions to strike with using his mind. Ten blades disappeared and rematerialized around the Pillar while the other half circled around him, shredding at whatever solid attempt there was to attack him.

Issei remembered why he had devised this fighting style now. It was so that he could compensate for his lack of comrades and make up with it through enhanced defense and offense. If he could not use an army, he would make himself equal one.

When he kept the swirling formation of blades around him, the Miasma seemed to hiss. This caught Issei's attention, as he suspected the Miasma to be either controlled or sentient.

Telekinesis would just be a waste of effort, as it would only work on the mind of a being or some physical object. The Miasma was merely gas, so he had fewer options to work with. That didn't mean that Issei didn't know what to do.

Opening his palm, Issei opened his palm and created a miniature black hole, sprouting open like a bursting cloud before swallowing in everything around it, aside from its caster. Grass, dirt, stone, air; all was consumed by Issei's black hole or what he preferred to call [ **Chaotic Avarice** ].

A spell that could consume all matter and energy at a speed in proportion to its size. That was what this technique was.

The Miasma was helpless to move or escape the spell, merely becoming food for the emptiness that was in the palm of Issei's hand. He aimed the small black hole at the Pillar and fired it, hoping that it would tear the Pillar apart.

It grew in size but proved to be inadequate as the Pillar refused to budge, despite being pulled at with intense ferocity. The black hole grew to the size of a beach ball, though that was as large as Issei could make it at his current state. He dared not make it bigger out of worry that it would go out of control by some small chance.

( **Darksiders 2: Death, The Executioner. End Song**.)

Just then, the Pillar began to crack, splitting as pieces of crystalized Malfresta began to shatter apart. Issei had hoped that his spell was doing the trick but he knew better. Dispelling the [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], he watched as the top of the Pillar revealed something that he hadn't expected.

The large sphere shattered and scattered splinters of crystal everywhere. Kept within, was someone he knew to be a goddess: Morrigan, Celtic goddess of sovereignty and fate, specifically death.

She had long black hair that reached her waist and bangs that covered the left side of her face. She had golden eyes and wore a short-sleeved black dress that reached her knees at the front with a long tail at the back. A golden sash wrapped around her waist before it was tied with a buckle that resembled a crow's wing. She had a silver necklace around her neck with jeweled bracelets around her wrists.

He had never met her face-to-face before but he heard of rumors about her. She had a nasty encounter with Cu Cuchulainn, where he had crossed her by the road and insulted her, even intending on harming her when she took on a different form. She had warned him of impending death after revealing herself in the form of a crow before leaving. After three battles, in which she took the form of an eel to trip him, a wolf who causes a stampede, and finally a heifer that led the stampede.

With each battle, he wounded her three times without knowing who she was before coming across her as an old lady at the side of a road. He healed her after she gave him three drinks; a blessing for each drink.

After realizing who she was, he expressed regret before leaving for more battles, regardless of her warning him of impending death, specifically his own. After a great battle, Morrigan's warning had come to pass with Cu Cuchulainn's death.

It was after this, that Morrigan was seen as a negative omen; one who was to be avoided. He had made it a point to find her, whether it be to help or punish her, but in the end, she vanished, without a trace. Despite his efforts, other matters had pressed him to move on when he was at his prime.

Now he had to ask a new question. Why was she doing this?

"Morrigan." Issei called out to her.

Despite being loud and clear, the goddess didn't hear him. Rather, he noticed that something was off about her.

Her clothes were torn at the ends and she bore a distant look in her eyes. Rather, she looked like she was in a trance.

"Lady Morrigan!" Issei called out to her again, making his voice louder this time.

She looked at him, registered him, but ignored him. She bothered with no reply and merely snapped her fingers.

"Bardrun." She whispered.

The Miasma had appeared once more from the vicinity around them before mixing with the crystallized Malfresta, churning into some sort of new threat.

Issei prepared himself, as he knew that she wasn't in the mood to talk or negotiate.

Much to his chagrin, the Miasma turned into a solid green creature made of crystallized Malfresta, a Bardrun. Having two spiked wings that spanned like the length of buses, the creature had the a short neck and a maw that was sharp with jagged spikes outlining the insides of both jaws. It had glowing yellow eyes, two hind legs that shaped to clawed talons and a long spiky tail.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

( **FFXV: Daemon Battle Theme 1. Play and loop**.)

Readying Yorukiri, Issei waited for the creature to attack. The Bardrun flapped its wings, unleashing a gust of wind blades that whistled at him. Parrying with movements that looked like blurs, Issei struck his chokuto against each wind blade, dissipating it as loud clangs echoed across the area.

He noticed that when the wind dissipated, the Miasma spread, dispersing into particles that were barely visible, which meant a repeat of what happened earlier.

The Bardrun, wailed, sounding like a shrill shaky howl that was like screeching nails on a chalk board, except it sounded monstrous. It spun around, slashing at him with the bladed crystals at the tips of its wings. Jumping up, Issei was about to counter but had to parry when the enemy pounced from the ground and flew at him, its talons open and ready to clutch him for a crushing blow.

Warping out of the way, Issei reappeared behind it but unfortunately, it noticed him, swiping its tail at its rear in an attempt to bash into him. Backflipping, Issei warped for the attack before the creature could launch another attack. Swinging down on it, he used significant force to cut through the crystal hide. With a strong crash, Issei groaned when he saw that the hardened mineral around the creature was resistant to Yorukiri's sharpness. Merely cutting moderately through, Issei used the close proximity to unleash [ **Dawn Breaker** ], blasting it a point-blank range while his sword was still lodged in the monster's crystal skin.

A bright mana explosion of blue shook the ground as the light illuminated the vicinity.

When the dust settled and a mere crater remained around Issei, he sighed at what he saw.

The Bardrun was still alive and well, though it had lost several parts of protection to its crystal shell. It glared at him, clearly in pain. Opening its maw, it breathed a wisp that slowly creeped across the ground. Issei paid close attention as his instincts told him that it was a real threat to him. True to his suspicions, the mist decayed and robbed the life of the vegetation that it touched, turning brown and falling limp.

Issei concluded that Morrigan was the source of the Miasma, but the question of why was she the cause, in exact detail. He knew that Praegorn had a hand in this, but he wanted to know more. He preferred to let her live rather than kill her based on something that he didn't truly know much about.

Nevertheless, he needed to stay focused on the present. Rematerializing his sword, he swiped at the air, unleashing a shockwave at the beast in front of him, knocking it flying back into the barrier, though it quickly shrugged the attack off.

Flapping its wings again, Issei went through another repetition of parrying air blades from the creature. Surrounding himself with the [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], swirling like a fan of blades, Issei moved in for the attack.

Grinding to a halt, he unsheathed Yorukiri, slashing the creature with [ **Dawn Breaker** ]. Smashing apart the remaining layers of crystal, Issei commanded his arsenal to attack, impaling it with endless waves of phantasmal weapons that burst one after another in blue booms. Explosions occurred hectically without rhythm, showing how intensely the assault was.

The creature was unable to fight back as all of its movements were struck back by the explosive force of the phantasmal barrage.

Morrigan finally made a move when it was clear that the Bardrun was stuck in a helpless situation. Opening her palm, she aimed at Issei, who was preoccupied with fighting the Miasma monster. Letting loose a beam of black energy, it roared silently at Issei, who barely sensed the incoming attack.

Warping out of the spot, Issei clicked his tongue at the disadvantageous situation. He was fighting a creature that was as durable as it looked and to his side, was a goddess that was considered an omen of death. In a nutshell, Issei was in for a hard time.

Breaking 15 seals out of the 50 placed on him, his physical performance was augmented, increasing his strength and speed and the mana reserves that he had.

Warping behind the Creature, he punched it in the back, sending the monster flying in the other direction, smashing painfully against the wall of the barrier. Aiming the point of his sword, he went in for the kill.

Yet again, he was foiled. A hail of black feathers cascaded around him, drifting slowly like impending doom.

"Shit." Issei cursed.

Warping out of the blast zone, he scanned in front of him but found that Morrigan was gone, though the Malfresta monster was barreling right at him, wings extended and hate evident in its eyes.

Sheathing his sword and assuming an Iaido stance, Issei gathered the mana in the air, swirling it towards Yorukiri. He gained a blue aura that flared calmly, illuminating the ground around him as his presence became more pronounced.

Warping in front of the Bardrun, he slashed upwards, blowing apart the crystal exterior of the winged beast with a mighty blow that wouldn't fail to eliminate its defenses. Coming down with a second swing, Issei knew that victory was his.

Using another of his sword techniques, [ **Thousand Rifts** ], he slashed downwards with an attack that left a navy rift in the middle of the air in front of him, shaking the ground violently as if an earthquake had taken hold.

The [ **Thousand Rifts** ] was a sword technique that could slash through a dimension or whatever target 1,000 times within one moment, leaving a rift behind that would continue to cut the air until its magic dissipated or whenever Issei wished it to. The drawback was that it required a very large amount of mana to use and if executed improperly, would have massive side effects.

The Bardrun was cleaved through as it zipped past Issei, splitting into halves upon flying past him. Coming to a crashing halt that ripped into the ground, the Bardrun began to melt into mist as it lifelessly lay upon the earth.

With that done, Issei turned his attention to Morrigan.

She watched him callously the entire time, observing him with an analytical gaze.

Now that the Bardrun was terminated, Issei now had to deal with a goddess. As much as he wished he could challenge her, he knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight a deity. At the current moment, he was only a match for Ultimate-Class devils. Fighting a deity wasn't something he could do at the moment, not without truly pushing himself.

( **FFXV: Daemon Battle Theme 1. End Song**.)

Breaking the 20th seal on himself, Issei stood ready to fight. As unfortunate as it were, he could only break 20 seals placed on him, with the remaining 30 requiring him to put effort into and were outside his control to break with his own will.

Morrigan wasn't truly a force of death, but merely gave sign of it. That also meant that she had power over causes of death.

Stretching her hand forward, she spread a pair of black feathered wings, extending them to their full length.

( **Bleach: Encirclement Battle. Play and Loop**.)

Without warning or any indication, a rain of black feathers sailed at him like a flock of missiles.

Creating a barrier from mana, Issei was pushed back by the sheer velocity that was used to propel the feathers. His boots grinded against the dirt as he pushed back but his defenses began to shake. Morrigan certainly wasn't holding back. Flapping her wings, a gust of air bashed into his barrier, adding to the pressure placed upon him by cracking it.

As the clear blue dome began to fail, Issei dispelled it, warping away before the flurry of feathers could eviscerate him.

Reappearing behind Morrigan, Issei jumped forward, Yorukiri lifted high. Swinging down, he was stopped by a violet magic circle. Kicking at her, his left leg crashed loudly against a magic circle defending her. Clicking his tongue, Issei used [ **Dawn Breaker** ] at point-blank range again, causing an eruption that blasted away at Morrigan.

This time, he was able to make an effective attack, having sent her flying against the wall. Still, it had required a significant amount of mana to make it effective.

Issei snapped his fingers, circulating Cosmic Blades around her, slowly churning like a wheel that was growing smaller by the second.

Morrigan merely cast a disinterested gaze before covering herself with her wings. The Blades tried to impale her with a sudden sequence of attacks but were shattered by her wings unfurling with one massive blast of mana that knocked Issei flying back, smashing into trees behind him.

With a hot and blunt smash to his back, Issei coughed out from the sheer kinetic force that threw him off his feet.

He looked up and found streams of ice whistling at him. Cold streams of frosted moisture struck where he once was, tearing the entire tree of its roots as it was thrown aside like a ragdoll, frozen solid.

Stretching his hand forward, he blasted a giant ball of fire at Morrigan, roaring dangerously as the red flames burned the ground underneath it as the moisture in the air was reduced to nothing, leaving the atmosphere a hot dry mess.

Morrigan stretched her palm and blocked with a powerful barrier, being forced to do so. Even now, Issei could prove to be a problem, even for deities.

Forming a scythe that had a black metal staff and a crescent blade of ice, she brandished it with a cold and blank stare and waited for his next attack.

Issei wreathed himself in an azure aura before warping forward. His power augmented by the layer of protection around him, he struck down with a mighty swing. Morrigan raised the shaft of her weapon high, blocking his attack but her body shook with the sheer might of his attack. Her bones seemed to quake and gravity beared down on her. It was surprising that he was this strong, despite being this reduced in strength.

Morrigan wasn't going to let him hit her point-blank with [Dawn Breaker] again, so she emanated a bright light from aura, coloring itself violet.

Warping away, Issei reappeared several feet away from her but she had predicted him. An icicle of ice came his way, aimed to spear his heart. Moving out of the way because of the time-lag for his warping, he was cut on the left calf, drawing blood for the first time in a while since he had a fight.

Retaliating with fire magic, a flamethrower spewed at her but she blocked his attack again. Inferno and frost violently clashed, lashing out against each other in an attempt at dominance. Issei and Morrigan fed their attacks more energy, but before long, the clash grew more uncontrollable. Forced to recede his attack, Issei warped out of the way just before the beam of ice turned the entire ground into glazed frost.

The entire landscape within the barrier that Issei made was turned into a frozen wasteland by Morrigan's spell, with the sky turning grey and the air becoming burning cold as flakes dropped like feathers from the sky.

Issei remained impervious to the bitter cold that swirled around him, though he wouldn't get overconfident from that. Enflaming Yorukiri with blue blazes, he stabbed into the ground, letting out a surge of heat that balanced out the climate of the area, turning it back to normal and dispelling the magic affecting the land. He wasn't going to let her take advantage of the environment, given her prowess with ice magic.

Morrigan struck while he was distracted, forming Miasma in her palm and whipping it at him. He tried to move out of the way but he was too late, being slammed in the chest with vapor that would've caused him disastrous after-effects if he didn't have his aura protecting him.

He was stuck with his back against a massive boulder, with Morrigan surging Miasma at him, keeping him trapped as she impaled his limbs with icicles. Issei knew that the Miasma contained Malfresta, which still had mysteries concerning it. He wasn't able to just stand and get hit with it, forcing him to simply defend.

Grunting in pain as blood trickled down his forearms and legs, he felt frostbite eat away at his muscles and bones, literally chilling him to the bone.

Flaring his aura to the max, he created a shockwave that knocked Morrigan back, painfully sending her back. Unbeknownst to either of them, Issei's aura had turned black and crimson for a small fragment of a moment, amplifying the power of the shockwave to the point that Morrigan was pained by it.

( **Bleach: Encirclement Battle. End Song**.)

Released from the Miasma and icicles, Issei landed on his feet, regaining his bearings. Looking up, he saw that Morrigan was in more pain than she seemed, or rather, she was I pain that wasn't caused by his attack, only.

Morrigan's calm and serene expression melted away, becoming a frown and then transforming into an expression of pain as she began to groan in discomfort as she started to clutch her head. Slowly, her agony was apparent as small cries escaped her.

Issei took this chance to warp in front of her. She looked at him in alarm as she gazed into his eyes. Activating his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he peered into her pupils, using his magic to dispel whatever it was that was affecting her. Well, that was what he would've done if he hadn't been struck back by a barrier from her, disrupting his attempt.

For one short moment, she retaliated his approach before shaking her head to try and shrug off her disorientation. Completely unable to continue fighting, she used all of her magic to blast apart the dome that Issei had used to create the battlefield before teleporting away to some unknown point.

* * *

Issei took this chance to take a deep breath as he dropped behind a wall. He felt lucky that it ended this way. He wasn't sure for how much longer he could've fought her. He barely did any damage to her, while she landed several good hits on him while keeping him cornered.

He scanned the area and found that all traces of Malfresta had corroded from the environment; a relieving thing. He groaned when he felt several presences coming his way. Gripping his sword he waited for trouble to come.

Much to his shock, he found Artemis teleporting in with her Hunters. She looked serene and beautiful like usual. She was wearing a pale blue dress with black pants underneath and an armored tunic with bracers on her arms. A quiver was slung over her back along with her bow and her sword at her hips.

She looked around before noticing Issei, sitting down with several wounds.

"Issei?! What are you doing here?!" She gasped as she ran over, dropping her serious expression and adopting one of worry.

As soon as she laid eyes on him, she fretted because he was hurt. Again.

Issei was covered in several bloody cuts and bruises, with some gaping holes in his forelimbs. He gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I found out that something was off, so I came to investigate."

Artemis merely sighed and shook her head. She took out salve and vials of healing ointments and gently rubbed his wounds. She cast a distasteful look at the punctures that he sustained and gave him a scolding look, as if it were his fault that this happened to himself.

"And here I was thinking that you would be at home, relaxing. Yet, here you are, doing something like this without any regard for your own health. How many times do I need to lecture you?" Artemis huffed.

Issei gave no reply. He couldn't help it. It was in his nature.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but I couldn't ignore what was going on." He started.

"Tell me what brought you here." She demanded, folding her arms.

Issei gave her a thorough explanation of what had happened and why he came to Ireland. Artemis was disturbed that a goddess would be the cause of this. She knew Morrigan to be a solitary person, having only met her a few times. She had managed to get something close to a proper understanding of who she was.

Originally, Morrigan was quite calm and wasn't the type to lose her composure. She took her duty seriously, bringing signs of impending fate to her pantheon, as well as being the bringer of sovereignty. Given that implication, she was left in solitude. Many mortals feared her because her presence signified impending doom. Cu Cuchulainn was merely an example. Then there were those who were after her because she could bless others with power or wealth.

With separate meetings with the goddess, Artemis saw that every single time, she had grown more depressed and quiet, being worn down by her duties and the advances of many. If anything, Morrigan was very similar to herself. Deities of solitude, they were.

"I don't really know why she's here, but I can say that things haven't been pleasant for her when modern times began to take shape. She was a goddess of omen and sovereignty. People coveted her favor in hopes that they would gain power and avoid death. Perhaps, in that, we might find out something." The goddess of the Moon mused.

"That reminds me, what're you all doing here?" Issei looked at her and her Hunters.

"The Alliance heard that something was going wrong in Ireland. Hermes caught wind of it and reported it to my father. He decided to send me to dispatch the problem. When we got here, the place seemed alright, so we had to do some searching around for something that stood out. Thankfully, I felt your presence from far away." Artemis explained quickly.

"Well, then what do you plan to do?" Issei asked.

"Investigate this and find Morrigan. It's obvious that Praegorn's involved. There's Malfresta all over the place, here." Artemis then turned to her Hunters.

"Spread out and search the island. If something goes wrong, light a flare. I want to meet up after 4 hours as a checkpoint."

"Yes, Milady." Her loyal followers nodded before departing into the woods.

Now that Issei and Artemis were left in silence, he cleared his throat, unsure of what to say to her. He had promised to wait for her at home but he broke the promise and came here. Then again, she had told him that it would be a few days before she could return home, so this was fine. It had only been a day since she left.

Artemis turned around and marched towards him. Issei backed up, unsure of what to do. He wasn't in much of a state to fight with another goddess; weakened or not.

Expecting a glare, her gaze softened and caught him off-guard as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I was so lonely without you~!" She pouted, digging her head into his shoulder, breathing his scent in.

Now this wasn't the expression that he had expected.

"I missed you too." He couldn't deny.

"I was stuck in such a long and boring meeting while thinking about you. It's no fun without you anymore. After I gave my piece, everybody just argued about what to do. It was so pointless." Artemis moaned in disappointment.

Now this was odd. Artemis wasn't usually as affectionate as this. She actually felt more clingy.

"Don't tell me you pushed to come here." Issei raised a brow.

"No, it was my Father's decision. I just made everybody hurry up, that's all." She looked away.

Sighing, Issei decided that they could talk later. They had to deal with a rogue goddess that was brainwashed and set loose. He had to begin his search. Then, it dawned on him. There was a place that could give him the information that he needed. What was even better? He was in the country that was the origin of the place that he wanted to go. Connla's Well was to be his destination.

He stood up, with Artemis walking with him. He wasn't surprised. She had come to be able to tell whatever it was that he was thinking.

"Where do you plan to go first?" She asked.

"Connla's Well, which is in the Hall of Manannan Mc Lir." He simply chirped.

"I heard legends about it, but I'm not too sure of it's exact properties."

"It is a well of knowledge that feeds nine hazel trees. Whoever drinks the water of the Well, will gain knowledge for a question that they seek." Issei explained briefly.

"I see." Artemis nodded in understanding as she walked with him.

"I'm going to guess that you're coming?" He asked, chuckling. He knew her answer but he still had to ask.

"Of course, why do you think I stayed? I know you'd tackle the most dangerous tasks by yourself so I'm making sure you have someone to back you up." She giggled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, lighting up Issei's mood.

* * *

Issei and Artemis warped to Manannan Mac Lir's Hall, which housed the Well of Connla. The two were greeted by a massive palace that floated above water.

( **Seirei no Moribito: Hoshi Yomi no Tou. Play and Loop**.)

White pearl walls towered above the sea, with seven streams spewing from within the boundaries of the location. Many floors were built upon each other, shining like coral and quartz with a dome of water at the top, glistening in reflection of its purity.

The cause of the water that flowed from the structure, was the goddess, Boann, who circled the well counter-clockwise three times, causing the Well to spew out water that formed seven rivers of knowledge that flowed to the sea. The Well was to only be approached by Nechtan and his cupbearers, but Boann's deed caused the knowledge to flow from the Well for eternity.

Issei and Artemis stopped at two massive blue doors that were opened for them. Entering, they walked onto grey floors that were as smooth as ice, with pillars of white stone supporting the ceiling. Statues of various sea creatures and deities were laid out along the path to Manannan's throne, with said deity sitting serenely, waiting for Issei.

"Welcome, Issei. I hope that you've come for a light-hearted reason?" He greeted with his turquoise eyes.

Manannan Mac Lir was of average height, sporting a grey beard, light blue robes, with a necklace of pearls and sapphire gems strung onto it. He had a slim figure, though it was countered by the sword Fragarach, which was a completely white sword that had a circular handguard that was like glass. The blade was white and had a wiggling line flowing down the flat of the weapon, and a grey hilt with a sapphire pommel completed the design.

"I wouldn't say so. There's been trouble in Hy-Brasil. I'll assume that you don't know?" Issei folded his arms. He would be disappointed even more if Manannan didn't know. He was one of the most revered deities of Ireland. It was expected that he would know.

"No, I don't. The Land of Hy-Brasil is like a dead zone. It was a mysterious island made from mist and earth and is wreathed in magic that hides it from many eyes, even those of gods. Tell me what has transpired."

Issei wondered about whether or not to act. Would Morrigan be terminated, or did some other form of punishment await her? He didn't wish to bring about a dark fate upon her if he presumptuously gave a verdict to others without knowing everything.

Artemis saw the conflict in his eyes and discreetly held his hand, squeezing it gently. He gave her a grateful smile before deciding to answer. He told Manannan of what happened but left out Morrigan to avoid causing more trouble for her if she proved to just be an unwilling puppet.

"I see. That's a shame on our part, then. I will conduct a search to find the source of the problem." Manannan concluded.

"Actually, I was in the middle of dealing with this problem." Issei interjected.

"I will assume that I have something that you need?" Manannan asked.

"I need just one drink from the Well of Connla. I'm cashing in my favor." Issei confidently spoke.

Manannan sighed. Very few were allowed to drink from the Well, as it gave great knowledge to those that consumed its waters. However, that depended on the amount that was drunk.

"You know that our laws forbid others from consuming its waters." Manannan gave a stern look, to which Issei returned the same expression.

"If this problem is to be resolved, then I need just one question answered." Issei stepped forward.

Manannan stood silent, unsure of what to do. Finally, he relented. He would allow Issei to do as he wished. He weighed the possibilities that could happen and determined that it would be fine.

"Very well. Drink only two gulps from the Well. More, and I shall intercede." Manannan snapped his fingers.

One of the doors slammed open at his command, revealing a large circular room. It had a large fountain at the center that was overflowing with shimmering water like liquid glass. The Well of Connla was made of pearl and coral stone that was colored pink and white and had seven streams flooding down the edges of the Well.

Issei took out a vial and gently dipped it into the pool. He took the first drink, which merely tasted like normal water but it did its work. His mind asked the first question that he had. Where was Morrigan?

As confusing as it was, the water's enchantments gave an immediate answer to the question asked by the drinker. Sending knowledge directly to that person as if a sudden thought appeared, was how it gifted information. Issei smirked when the thought popped into his head.

With a second drink, he knew why Morrigan was behaving this way.

Artemis merely watched him with great interest, as with both drinks, Issei made a satisfied look. It made her wonder why he didn't drink more.

By common sense, if he drank more of the water, he'd be able to find out why everything was happening, but there were limitations. First, the Well could only give knowledge temporarily, imparting time that was proportionate to the water that was drunk. Second, it could only answer questions that the drinker had some sort of information on. It could not ask future questions. It could only answer with information about the present and very recent past.

Fate and creation itself, would not allow such easy answers to anyone at will.

The first task done, Issei looked at Artemis with a determined expression.

"Let's go."

( **Seirei no Moribito: Hoshi Yomi no Tou. End Song.** )

* * *

They warped back to Hy-Brasil, and headed straight to where Morrigan was.

She was hidden within a barrier that was made to hide the machinations that were being schemed. It was placed near the northern borders of the island, which would allow a quick escape. However, the Alliance was prudent and had sealed off the island before sending Artemis and her Hunters.

While they traveled, Issei grew curious.

"So, why aren't the other deities here?"

"It's because of the ancient divine laws. Warfare between gods is forbidden. We can't actively go out and start fights without repercussions. Of course, not everybody obeys and you know why I can act. I still haven't regained all of my powers back, though it's slowly getting there." Artemis explained.

Issei knew what she meant. The only reason that gods had become involved before, was because it was battle on homelands that were far from mortal reaches. This location, however, was very near to Ireland and if gods fought, then severe consequences would come.

The two finally arrived in front of a glowing purple dome that gave off a malevolent feeling. Issei used [ **Grim Defiance** ] to shatter the dome with great difficulty, as Morrigan was at a level that was higher than him, though that didn't mean that he was unable to do anything against her moves.

Artemis fired a silver arrow into the sky, which lit up like a star, shimmering in the sky as it signaled for the Hunters to gather.

After drinking the water from the Well of Connla, Issei also knew why Morrigan was involved.

With all his speed, he traveled to her location, finding her floating in the air, expecting him. He stopped in front of her from his short sprint and avoided making any aggressive indications.

"Morrigan. Snap out of this." He spoke and was about to say more. Words were his only approach right now. Force was another way, but it wasn't one that he wanted to use.

The goddess merely leered at him, conflict evident in her eyes.

Much to his chagrin, she stretched her hand to attack, not to accept his proposal.

A wave of Miasma blasted at him, forcing him to defend. Artemis, who was not going to watch as her lover was attacked, retaliated.

"No! Wait!" Issei put a hand over her bow.

"Why?" She kept her eyes trained on Morrigan as she spoke.

"She's being controlled. It's not her doing. Praegorn's doing this to her." Issei explained.

"Keep going." Artemis prompted, though he didn't get the chance.

Morrigan resumed her assault and flapped her wings, shedding black feathers that sharpened themselves, aiming for the both of them. Artemis countered with arrows of equal count, destroying the projectiles with her own.

As Artemis' Hunters barged through the woods, Erenauz emerged from the other side, weapons ready and deadly force initiated. The two forces clashed as Artemis had no choice but to focus on helping her hunters fight the incoming waves.

* * *

Issei, however, went after Morrigan, who had fled from the battle. He sprinted after her, chasing with mana amplifying his speed. Blue wisps emerged from his feet as he made each step. He tracked her spiritual presence and the trail of feathers that fell from her wings.

Judging from her flight pattern and the direction that she was heading in, she was heavily disoriented. That made it much clearer that Morrigan was brainwashed. He had to undo it now, or her mind might suffer more damage than it already had.

She was trapped by the magical wall of golden energy that surrounded Hy-Brasil, leaving her to turn around as Issei caught up.

"Morrigan!" Issei called out again.

She tried to attack but Issei clapped his hands together, surrounding her with his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], trapping her with a barrier that sealed all from within.

( **Gundam Unicorn: RX-0. Play and Loop**.)

"Please stop fighting, and listen. I know that you're in there. I know that you've been persecuted by many because of what you represent. I also know of your pain. The solitude of being feared by others and the way others covet your power. I've experienced it before too. You're not alone." Issei walked slowly toward her but kept no weapon in hand.

He wanted to get through to her heart. Showing her eyes that he had something meant to harm was no way to do that.

"You don't have to seclude yourself anymore. You may be a goddess of death but you also bring fortune to others. Not everyone fears you. I don't fear you. The same goes for wanting you. You aren't as horrible as you seem and your loneliness is undeserved. I know why this all happened. Trust me. Just take my hand and I'll help you." Issei stretched his hand forward.

Morrigan, for a mere moment, displayed emotion. Her lips quivered and a frown spread across her face.

"Help…me…I…I'm not myself." She muttered, her voice shaking.

"I know. Praegorn is using magic to control your body. I also know why you've been stuck here. I promise, I'll set you free." Every word that Issei spoke was overflowing with earnest emotion and determination. He was going to succeed, no matter what.

"I was…so lonely. I've been…here in Hy-Brasil for centuries because I grew tired…of the world. Everyone came to fear and hate me while others. It's not my fault that I can tell when others will die. I was only doing my duty. That's what I've always done." Slowly regaining herself with Issei's powerful words, she could properly speak again with each sentence that passed.

Tears began to pool at her eyes as she had no control over herself to wipe them.

"I was only trying to forget who I was and start a new slate. I didn't mean to truly harm Cu Cuchulainn. I was doing my duty. I just…I should've known better. Then he came and trapped me here." Morrigan cried.

Issei knew who she meant.

"I know. Cu Cuchulainn's direct descendant. I know that he used a curse to bind you here to loneliness. However, I'm going to change all that. I'm going to break that curse and set you free. I'll make it so that you can see the outside world again and so that you can finally enjoy life and the change that's come. For 13 years, you were alone but no more. Cast your regret and fears aside. Just take my hand and everything will be okay." He stretched his left hand forward, waiting for her answer.

Morrigan, touched by his actions and words, began to sob.

"Please…help…me." She heaved, shaking violently as her heart went against the brainwashing that Praegorn was using on her.

"Alright." He nodded with a smile.

Issei, unleashing his aura to the maximum, gathering his entirety of mana and wearing it in a bright aura of electric blue color.

His eyes glowed from the sheer level of power that he was using as the ground shook. Temporarily breaking the 21st seal that he had placed on himself with only great willpower, he let a shockwave loose. Boosting the power of [ **Grim Defiance** ], he unleashed a blue shockwave that was focused and transmitted to Morrigan, who screamed in agony.

She could felt a powerful headache bashing her head open from the inside, making her clutch it in some futile attempt to ease the pain. However, she started to feel at ease when a calming wave swept through her mind, washing away the brainwashing used on her with one decisive wipe.

Morrigan began to feel light-headed as strength left her body, weak from the recent ordeal. Issei caught her as he gently held her.

"Thank you." Morrigan smiled softly at him.

"I'm happy to help someone." Issei returned the expression.

( **Gundam Unicorn: RX-0. End Song**.)

When all was said and done, Issei breathed a sigh of relief before Artemis and her Hunters came through the trees, having cleared away the small force of Erenaux.

"What happened?" Artemis walked over to the unconscious Morrigan.

"She's fine. I undid the brainwashing that was done to her, as well as the curse placed on her."

"Explain everything to me, Issei." Artemis demanded.

"Well, this whole incident started because Praegorn chose to set his sights on Morrigan. She secluded herself on Hy-Brasil because she wanted to be kept far from others who wanted to use her or hurt her. She was fine until she was cursed by a descendant of Cu Cuchulainn. He wanted revenge on her because he perceived that it was her fault that his ancestor died. However, Morrigan is merely a bringer of fortune and omens. She was bound to Hy-Brasil and was cursed to never be able to leave this island ever again. It left her alone and when her solitude combined with her past experiences, she was made emotionally vulnerable to Praegorn's whispers. He brainwashed her and tried to start chaos here, in Ireland. That's the start of the Miasma incident, as he used her minor powers over death to create a poison that he leaked out to the mainland." Issei responded.

Artemis sympathized with her to a great degree, and felt her uneasiness melt away when she learned the truth. A part of her felt great pity for the goddess.

"I see. In that case, let's get her somewhere that she can heal." The Moon goddess decided. She was going to ignore Morrigan's close proximity with Issei temporarily.

For now, they had gotten past this incident without too much of a hitch, but who knew what might come next.

* * *

Far away, in some endless void or pit, Praegorn watched, amused.

"Hmph. Hahahaha! Amusing. I didn't think the Grim Herald's true power would leak through when he struck Morrigan with that shockwave. That explains why the spell was so easily weakened. Morrigan proved to be rather easy to influence. Her solitude and painful past made her easy for me to control, though she did resist at first. Regardless, I've obtained useful information. Now, what shall I do next? Perhaps I'll spring another one of my plans." He chuckled darkly to himself.

Whatever he had planned, it wouldn't bode well for anyone.

 _ **And that ends Chapter 18. I debated about what to do with the Well of Connla but I decided to take some of the original myth, or what I could find, and use it. I won't speak too much about Cu Cuchulainn's descendant, even though I'm sure you all will figure out what's coming soon.**_

 _ **Also, Issei finally got to fight a goddess this time but neither were going all-out. If Issei was his old self, he'd definitely win, but he's not the kind of guy that will trounce and challenge anyone just for the heck of it, so I decided not to do that.**_

 _ **Anyways, please leave a review, which I'll be sure to read and will respond it if asked a question, and I will see you all on the next chapter. Oh, and what do you all think of the music choices? Fitting, I hope?**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Irreparable Calm

_**And now we get to the part that I've been dying to write. I won't say too much about what will happen, but I will say that a lot of things are changing, whether they be for the better or for the worst.**_

 ** _I've also just been curious as to what everyone's thoughts are as far as concerning the respective Harem Candidates: Artemis, Grayfia, Brynhildr, Amaterasu, and Morrigan. It's pretty blatant, so I don't think I'm spoiling anything by asking that. If anything, the storyline can change at any time, too._**

 ** _So, yeah, I'm just curious about what everybody else thinks about the Harem ladies. I like to check reception on the story and the characters. Can't learn anything if I don't ask._**

 ** _Oh, and I'm already working on a character sheet for Issei, so I'll be releasing an update for that when we get far enough to list all that he can do._**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Irreparable Calm**

Issei had brought Morrigan to his home to recuperate, unwilling to just leave her in Hy-Brasil or any place that could be susceptible to unfriendly eyes and ears. As it was revealed, many wanted to exploit Morrigan for her power over sovereignty, granting wealth and power to those that she favored.

He set her in a guest room and draped a blanket over her while keeping a cool towel on her forehead before leaving, keeping the door slightly open.

He walked to the kitchen and found Artemis cooking some soup. Chopping up vegetables, she didn't even notice Issei's presence as she loaded them into a boiling pot of broth. Her chopping was calm, but the level of sound was evident enough to show that she was anything but. A frown was stuck on her face and her movements seemed rushed.

"Cooking for the patient?" Issei asked.

Artemis paused. For a brief moment, confliction marred her beautiful face. It made her look endearing. The way she frowned and pursed her lips while staring off into the distance. It also brought some sense of guilt into Issei's subconscious, as he suspected why she seemed so troubled. He had to go with the odds.

"Yeah." She quietly responded, slumping her shoulders before sighing and going back to cooking.

"What's wrong?" Issei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

It surprised him when she jumped at his touch and inched away for a small fraction of a second. She would normally lean into his touch, not retreat.

Artemis bit her lip. She had many repressed thoughts that she wanted to spew out but relented. She couldn't truly blame Issei for his own obliviousness, but a part of her was yelling at her to unleash her pent-up disappointment and aggression.

For a split second, she decided to be rational. She needed to stop overthinking everything and show some faith in Issei. He wasn't frivolous, nor did he try and seduce any women within his line of sight.

"Nothing. How is Morrigan?" Artemis smiled lightly.

"She's stable and hasn't shown any signs of irregularity. I'd like to think that she's out of harm's way, but I could be mistaken." Issei sighed, stretching. His muscles felt sore and cramped, which was a given since he just had a massive work-out. For a split second, he felt some doubt as to whether Artemis really meant her smile.

Issei was tempted to ask more but her body language changed. She remained tight together but her movements were more relaxed, seemingly more casual and toned down in emotional anxiety, almost becoming unnoticeable.

Artemis finished cooking soup for Morrigan, with godly ingredients placed in, and brought it up to her room. Despite what others believed, deities were similar to humans than they seemed.

* * *

Opening the door to the guest room, Artemis found that Morrigan had already awoken, sitting up in her bed as she stared out the window. Her distant gaze hinted at her chain of complicated thoughts that were rushing through her mind. It was understandable. She had just been brain-washed and then freed but not before being cursed to an island for 15 years, being confined to its boundaries.

Artemis decided to retract any suspicions that she felt and would be as kind as possible. She had no reason to act aggressive for any reason, anyways. Paranoia was a thing of the past for her and she wouldn't allow it to wrap her in its clutches again.

"How are you feeling?" Artemis set down the tray of soup and water on the dresser next to her bed as she sat down on a chair.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. I apologize for all of the trouble that I've caused recently." Morrigan bowed her head in apology, looking quite sincere.

"It's fine. All that matters, is that the worst is over. Now, eat. You'll need your strength." Artemis gave a small smile to encourage her.

It was odd how Issei's benevolent nature had rubbed off on her. If she were her old self, she'd have simply put the tray on the desk, spoke a few words, and then just leave.

Gingerly taking a sip of the soup, Morrigan smiled. A bit of strength returned to her body as she was finally getting nutrients. It was odd how gods received sustenance from mortal food, despite being of higher entities. They were more alike to humans than they had originally thought.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Artemis couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure. I presume that I'll go home once I'm well enough. Though not before repaying that man for saving me. I won't leave my debts unpaid."

Artemis respected that, and found nothing to really say to her. Though, that boosted the awkward silence that filled the room. There wasn't really much to say and what could be said, was rather touchy.

"May I ask how you're connected to that man, Artemis?" Morrigan asked.

"He's my lover." The Moon goddess plainly explained.

' _Here we go again_.' She sighed to herself.

Morrigan's shocked expression was enough to explain the implausibility of her obtaining a lover. Artemis was famous for being a man-hater who despised all males of any kind. Artemis gave a brief explanation of how they became a couple, which proved to be something that impressed Morrigan. She had never met him, but had heard rumors of his deeds.

It was odd that some random stranger had just appeared out of nowhere, presuming to know her, and then saved her life while clearing away the maladies that were placed upon her. The act touched her as no others had ever bothered to do that before. She had to find a way to thank him. However, the matter of falling in love with him was a very distant matter. She merely felt gratitude.

* * *

Downstairs, Issei was in his lab in the lower floors of the Basement levels, drawing on a board. He had notes of where Praegorn had appeared in the past and what he had done. Connecting place to place and etching down notes, he sat in his chair, contemplating.

Praegorn had no pattern in where he struck next, making it rather difficult for Issei to figure much out. What he did know, was that he never struck one pantheon twice, mainly ones that weren't joined with the Alliance or were more vulnerable than others. That meant more trouble, as the other pantheons that could be attacked, might take his machinations as some sort of deception from other mythologies. It could be seen as a chance to invade other pantheons or declare war, which would make work far easier for Praegorn. If it were Issei, he would've done the same thing, as pantheons had a tendency to distrust each other. That was what he feared most, at the moment. It was a scary thought to imagine.

A war between pantheons wasn't something he'd wish to deal with, right now. The world was still in the process of recovery. Another major conflict would only plunge it into irreparable disaster.

He reclined in his chair. He hoped that he could get some new development soon. He couldn't just wait for Praegorn to do something so that he could react to it. It didn't help that much evidence was destroyed or dissolved minutes after each incident, impeding his progress of investigation.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently as if a massive hammer had struck the ground.

Issei jumped out of his seat in reaction and looked at the ceiling, which had flickering lights from the aftershocks. The tremors were coming from aboveground. Exasperated, Issei was quite irritated now. He had just gotten home about 4 hours ago and now he had to get to a new problem. He could already tell that it was supernatural, as he sensed magical energy.

His wounds had healed but the problem was that he was significantly drained from the Morrigan incident and had yet to return to his normal state. Regardless, he couldn't complain. He had to get back to work, whatever his job was. He just hoped that help would be present this time.

Warping upstairs, Issei looked out of a window and saw that smoke was rising from the city, with fires beginning to spread. His right hand twitched as he knew that there were civilian casualties. He headed to Morrigan's guest room but met Artemis on the way.

"You stay here, I'll go out there. Someone needs to watch Morrigan." Issei laid out his plan.

"I've already called my Hunters and contacted my father." Artemis nodded.

They shared a smile as they had perfectly worked on the same wavelength. Issei warped away as Artemis continued calling on the Alliance. There were Young Devils who lived here, specifically Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri and their peerages. Kuoh was considered the territory of Rias Gremory, so she wouldn't simply sit still and watch this happen. Surely, they would be of great help, but they were young and inexperienced. It would fall on Issei's shoulders to keep an eye out on them while fighting, lest there be ramifications.

* * *

He warped to the scene of the carnage and arrived to the sight of blazing fires smoldering away at stone. Smoke was creeping into the atmosphere as it began to converge and obscure vision. The buildings were close to being nothing but ruins, with the cries and screams of civilians echoing all over the place. Gathering mana into his right hand and converting it into water and mist, he swiped at the air, washing away the fires and smoke with a burst of torrential waves that doused the blazing inferno.

Issei looked ahead and was dumbfounded with the sheer number of enemies that were in front of him. Different types of Erenaux were charging forward, clustered into groups that were razing everything in sight. Cars were being smashed and used as battering rams and shields as buildings were torn apart by the senseless rabble of monsters.

Issei turned around when he heard the sound of a magic circle. He was relieved to find that the Hunters of Artemis and the Young Devils had come, counting Rias and Sona with their respective teams.

"Issei-sensei!" Rias called.

That was a new name. He hadn't expected that title but he didn't have time to focus on that.

"Lord Issei, what's going on?" One of the Hunters, Mira, asked.

"I just got here myself. We'll find out what's going on later. For now, the first priority is to get all civilians out of the area. One group will handle evacuation and the other will help deal with the incoming Erenaux." Issei quickly formulated a plan on the spot, having been forced to do so.

"We'll deal with evacuation. We'll look to you to help Lord Issei." Mira looked at Rias.

"Understood."

"Rias, when are reinforcements coming?" Issei asked, keeping his eyes focused on the enemy as he blasted away at them with lightning and ice magic while continuously firing weapons from his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], desperate to reduce their massive numbers.

"My brother has already started mobilizing a force. They'll be here in an hour." Rias reported.

"That's too long." Issei groaned.

One hour was far too much time, however, there was no other choice. He normally wouldn't say this, but the sheer number of Erenaux was overwhelming, since he counted no less than 1,000.

He then noticed that several new faces were present. A young girl with short blue hair and a green streak was standing before him in a tight black outfit with a gold and blue sword. Judging by her exorcist uniform and the Holy Sword that he knew to be Durandal, he could guess that she was Xenovia Quarta, who's prowess had reached his ears from the Vatican.

"Greetings, Sir. I am Xenovia, Quarta. I am Rias Gremory's second Knight. I am honored to meet you, as your exploits are legend even to the Vatican." She bowed.

The other person was a young girl, or rather a boy who was dressed convincingly like a girl. He had short pale blond hair and red eyes and had a very meek demeanor. Issei saw his fangs and his pale skin helped tip him off as to what he was.

"I-I-I'm Gasper Vladi, Sir. I'm Lady Rias' first Bishop." He stuttered.

Sirzechs had told him of the boy, who had the Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, which could freeze time. He had a weak will, so he had to be sealed off to prevent any catastrophic effects.

"I am Issei, a friend of Sirzechs. I'll further introductions later but we have work to do." He turned around.

"Yuuto." Issei prompted him to sync with him and launch an attack.

"Got it." Kiba dashed to his side and gathered demonic energy to his [Holy Eraser].

"[ **Dawn Breaker** ]!" They combined their attacks into one, creating a X wave that jetted towards the charging line of Erenaux. Going off like a bomb, the doubled technique managed to clear away the first few lines of abominations, though the fight was very far from over.

The group split into smaller sub-groups to fight off different points of the enemy force. Issei had to admit, he was very concerned about the younglings as he wasn't sure if they would be fine in such a large-scale battle.

Issei warped ahead, drawing Yorukiri with lightning-speed, and cleaved 4 Erenaux in half, sending them falling to the ground in severed bodies. Joined by him, was Kiba, Koneko, Tsubasa, and several others who were capable of melee combat.

A total of 15 Young Devils and 15 Hunters wasn't going to make much of difference, short-term, but Issei knew that they had to try.

He materialized several Cosmic Blades to levitate above the enemy brigade, who continued to charge like a mad stampede. Commanding them to fall, the blades came down like a rain of blue glass, impaling whatever trekked underneath them. Several fell by this attack but it was no matter. More came.

Throwing his weapon, Issei warped over to it, catching the weapon as he grabbed a massive zweihander from his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] and whirled around in a deadly arc, unleashing a wave of energy that turned into a shockwave. A few Erenaux managed to block his attack, though they still perished. Confronted with lone prey, they converged on him, doing as he intended.

Issei looked up at Akeno, who was unsure of whether to strike. Giving a nod, he warped away, letting her unleash all her might.

"Roar, Thunder!" She created a magic circle that levitated in the air, which crackled with electricity before roaring loudly as a yellow bolt zipped down before exploding upon contact with the earth.

Issei appeared on top of a building's roof and surveyed the battle. Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Kiba, and Koneko were stuck in a clustered area as they were being boxed in by the terrible number of Erenaux that outnumbered them 100 to 1, virtually.

Saji, Ruruko, Raynare, and Meguri were in another spot, doing the same. The last group was Momo, Reya, Xenovia, and Asia, who were at the rear providing support and healing.

Akeno, Rias, and Sona were in the air, blasting away at the enemy, providing support for their teammates.

Issei needed his best to thin out the enemy lines by the use of magic. The situation had just began its first treks and it was already beginning to go south for them.

He fired a blast of lightning into the sky, forming a large blue magic circle. Molding the mana flowing into it and converting its form, he snapped his fingers after several minutes of preparation. The Magic Circle boomed with a roar that shook the city as a rain of blue lightning bolts blasted down from above, breaking the ground as craters were left in their wake. Explosions went off countless times with each bolt that tore into the earth.

The enemy had become disoriented as they tried to defend from Issei's attack of lightning, [ **Tempest Fall** ]. It surprised Issei to see them create barriers and use shields, as they were never this coordinated before. Not only that, but they were physically stronger than before and even capable of things that they originally weren't able to do. They seemed to be more resistant to magic than before and proved to be sturdier. The bastard, Praegorn, had been putting their field tests to effective use through active simulations.

When the smoke disappeared, almost half of the enemy had fallen, but all too soon, more appeared to bolster the enemy force by some unknown means.

"Mira, is everyone evacuated?" Issei spoke into a magic circle.

"Yes, we're now ready to go all out." The Hunter responded.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to set up a barrier to seal in the battle. While I do that, I need you all to route the enemy so that none get out. I need exactly 10 minutes, so bear with me."

Issei was met with multiple words of agreement, which gave him a small sense of reassurance. The reason he was so pressured, was because the number of the enemy was growing, but they were converging on his side.

Slamming his palm onto the ground, a number of Cosmic Blades shot out of the ground like spikes, devastating the Erenaux that charged at him. He dodged one Algorgenan's sword, bending his back as it passed over him before spinning behind it, slashing it in half as he did.

Jumping over one Enbrimbar, he cartwheeled over one as he came down like a boulder on another, smashing Yorukiri through it like a hot knife through butter. Whirling around, he created a shockwave of mana that blew the enemy away, keeping them from closing in around him.

Summoning his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he aimed them straight ahead, firing them like a volley of arrows. Shredding the incoming Enbrimbar into scraps, Issei was able to turn around and block a katana that was aimed at his neck. Pushing it back, he flourished his blade in one strike, severing the creature into 5 parts as its body collapsed.

Kicking away another Erenaux, Issei used [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to cleave away at an incoming platoon, sending them flying like dust from a broom.

Warping out of the area, he stood where he deemed to be a proper size for a battlefield and put a hand on the ground, forming his own unique magic circle.

Thankfully, before he began, he was happy to see several magic circles around him. All bore seals that he was familiar with, matching that of Fallen Angels and Angels. Along with them, were Valkyries and Youkai of the Norse and Shinto factions.

"Sorry, we're late. I've been wanting to see these Erenaux with my eyes so badly that I got ahead of myself and left the others behind by mistake." Azazel smirked as he appeared.

"Don't get too excited. I can tell that this isn't all that there is to this enemy invasion. You might get more than you wished for." Issei retained his serious demeanor despite his desire to smile at the turn of the tables.

"So, what's going on, Sensei?" Someone else walked forward, speaking to Issei.

A young man with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket and brown pants with a green shirt spoke up.

"Well, Vali, the situation was going to be quite dire. Simply put, a bunch of enemies showed up in the blink of an eye without me noticing and wreaked havoc. I was going to create a barrier to seal in the fighting, so you all came at the right time." Issei summarized.

"Unfortunately, Issei, this is all that we can muster. A max of 600 people was all that we could get since our individual territories were also under attack. The situation is under control, but I won't speak too soon just yet." Azazel explained.

Issei cursed. Praegorn had split his forces up to press the Alliance, it seemed. Go figure, since if he didn't do that, then even more reinforcements would come and wipe out the Erenaux.

"So, box them in and terminate them?" Vali moved to the next part of the plan.

"Same as usual." Issei shrugged.

"Then, let's get to work." Azazel cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Everyone rushed off to support the prior groups of allies while Issei moved onto the barrier. Given the kind of people here and the number of individuals, Issei would have to put a lot of effort into the spell that would create a forcefield strong enough to resist from outside and within.

Slowly, a dome of blue translucent mana began to take shape, creeping upwards into the sky like a closing hand. As it did so, the battle began to escalate. Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Hunters clashed against the legions of Erenaux that were continuing to pool forth from some unknown pit in the ground that was well placed far from the battlefield.

It looked like a black and purple pool of malice that swirled endlessly like a churning pot of disgusting tar. Rising out as liquid before turning into flesh and bone, the Erenaux continued to march out with a mindless goal to destroy.

Issei spotted it and decided to contact Azazel and Vali, as they were the two most likely to destroy the pit quickly.

"Azazel. Vali. The enemy seems to be coming from some pool at the farthest end of the battlefield. I need you two to take it out or this will never end."

"Yeah, we'll try to get to that. Whoa!" Azazel had to duck as a beam headed his way.

"We're still trying to break through the enemy lines. Apparently, some of them can fly too. We're gonna get held up for a bit, Sensei." Vali replied while blasting spheres of blue demonic power at a Gilmornd, which was a humanoid creature with visors for eyes, sharp fangs for teeth, clawed arms with two arms and legs along with a bladed tail, skeletal frame, and large bone wings.

It howled at him as its visor began to glow, growing brighter as red light began to flicker before streaming at him as a focused laser blast.

Vali stretched his palm forward and fired a large sphere at the laser, clashing violently as the air seemed to vibrate at the intensity. Zipping forward, he punched the monster, sending it flying backwards before it rolled back in the air and regained its composure. It sneered and charged again.

"[ _ **Divide**_!]" Albion's voice came from Vali's Divine Dividing, which could halve the power of an opponent every 10 seconds after establishing physical contact.

Energy rushed towards the white-armored wings on Vali's back that had flaps of blue light.

While distracted, a group of Erenaux came rushing at him, having broken off from the main group.

"Tch." Issei scoffed.

Before he could retaliate, a number of silver arrows darted them full of holes. When he looked behind him, he was surprised to see Artemis and Morrigan.

"What are you two doing here?" He looked at them with a scolding look and a gobsmacked tone.

He turned to Morrigan.

"You should still be in bed recovering. Your mind is still taxed from the brainwashing done on you and your body isn't back to normal yet. I can still see how exhausted you look." Then her turned to Artemis, who jumped.

"You should've stopped her and watched over her. If she fights in this state, who knows what she'll do to herself. Also, you don't look too good either."

The reason why he said that to Artemis, was because she looked slightly pale, more so than usual.

The two were taken aback at his sudden shift in behavior. They expected the usual smile but they got a reprimanding instead.

"Before you lecture either of us, know that we got some medicinal help done. Second, despite how many people that've come, you looked like you were getting swarmed. I wasn't going to sit at home and watch you come back bruised and battered again." Artemis put her hand on her hips, flaring back at him.

Submitting to her will, Issei only sighed. There really wasn't any point in arguing at this point. The barrier was already at 35%, so he hoped to be able to help fight the enemy back soon.

"What's our plan?" Morrigan walked forward. She was slightly wobbly but was fine in other regards.

"I'm going to box them in, in the meantime, route them and keep them from getting out of the barrier's boundaries. Not only that, but we need to destroy the pit that's churning the Erenaux out."

"Got it." Artemis notched an arrow and fired it into the sky.

With a bright shimmer, the miniscule arrow flickered in the sunlight before several more star-like objects began to shine. Like a hail of silver rain, the arrows pierced the ground where the boundary of the barrier was to touch. A wall of magic swirled around the barrier's area, keeping the Erenaux away from escape.

"We'll be back. Don't be late." Artemis chuckled and gave Issei a kiss on the cheek before she ran forward to join her Hunters.

"I'll see what I can do about that Pit." Morrigan prepared to leave as well.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Issei asked.

"I'll be fine. If I get in trouble, I'll call." She smiled lightly at him. She recalled his words, after all. If she needed him, he'd come to her aid.

"Got it."

Flying into the air, Morrigan went to where Azazel and Vali were trying to get to, having a good idea of what to do.

* * *

The battle continued to rage as Issei's barrier finally began to take form, nearly closing at the top, having reached 87% completion. As impractical as it seemed, the Erenaux were still endlessly charging out of the Pit that had spawned them, so the barrier retained some purpose. An hour and a half had gone by since the battle began and progress was starting to become apparent, despite initial appearances. The Pit that was spawning Erenaux, was making less with each wave. This led Issei to conclude that there was a limited supply to the number of creatures that could be made in total.

Suddenly, Issei cursed.

A magic circle had formed near the center of the battlefield again. It bore an insignia that he knew to belong to the Khaos Brigade. Just how many entrances were there going to be today? It was ridiculous.

Appearing from the Circle, were hundreds of beings that Issei knew to be human. However, he could sense the strong radiance of supernatural auras that comprised their force.

At the head of the group was a handsome young man that held a spear that Issei knew well. It was golden with various markings etched into the pole. At the tip was a long and sharp double-edged blade with a cross in it. It gave off a powerful radiance that equaled its fame. The Spear of Longinus had entered the warzone.

Many had stopped fighting to see who it was that had joined the fray.

"Greetings, I am Cao Cao, the Leader of the Hero Faction within the Khaos Brigade." The wielder of the spear introduced himself.

"I don't believe it." Azazel gasped. He had a bitter smile when he looked at the True Longinus. It had been eons since he'd seen it in person. The spear that was an embodiment of light that could kill gods, was now in the hands of the Khaos Brigade. Disastrous, indeed.

Also, given his name, Issei had concluded that he was descended from the historical Cao Cao, who was known as a tyrannical warlord in his time. If they shared any sort of traits, then he suspected strong ambition and severe methods to be two of them. This didn't bode well with him either, as it meant that the spear wasn't being used by the right person. Either that, or Cao Cao was quite a deceptive person to infiltrate the Khaos Brigade.

"What do you want from this, if I may ask? Your lot has disappeared for months now. The last time we heard from you, was when the heirs of the Maou were killed by Artemis." Azazel asked, being the only leader present.

"My objective is simple. I wish to deal with this scuffle and challenge how far we humans can go. What better way to do that, than to fight and destroy two warring sides. It is the goal of the Hero Faction to eradicate you supernatural entities, after all. As for our absence, I guess you could say that we had things to do other than just cause havoc without purpose. Still, I'll avoid talking too much, for now. I'd like to accomplish this mission, after all." Cao Cao smirked.

He pointed his spear at everyone in front of him before uttering one word.

"Charge."

The Hero Faction lifted their weapons and rushed at the two sides, indiscriminately targeting whoever was within sight.

Issei growled in irritation at this new development. It had been wishful thinking that the Khaos Brigade would be done for, but it seemed that this was not to be true. The barrier finally reached 100% completion when he looked up and found that it had closed itself off. It honestly would've been more helpful if it had finished sooner, since it would've blocked out the arrival of the Hero Faction.

Issei stood up but staggered a little. The barrier had taken a lot out of him, which was odd. He had expected his limits to be higher than this. Was he really that much weaker? At the moment, he was at 55% capacity. All this non-stop fighting was really taking a toll on him.

He looked to see that Vali was engaging Cao Cao while Azazel, Artemis, and Morrigan were attacking the Pit. This meant that he needed to help thin out the enemy's numbers.

[ **Tempest Fall** ] wasn't an option since there were too many intermingling scuffles taking place. Forced to adopt close-quarters combat, Issei drew Yorukiri and attacked the first Erenaux that charged at him.

Issei paused when he received a flash of a memory from his past. This situation was something that he had been so used to seeing when he was the Grim Herald. Battlefields wherever he looked, was what comprised of is past. The sounds of battle and horrific sights began to come back to him. Cold sweat poured down his face as he tried to shake off the flashbacks.

"Issei!" Someone called out.

He looked up and found an Ildakashi about to swing down on him. With a quick strike, he elbowed it in the jaw. Disoriented by his blow, Issei took the chance to finish it off with a quick uppercut from his sword, cleaving the creature in half with a mana-enhanced swing.

He had no time to collect his bearings as he turned around and bashed away a Hero Faction member with a quick blow to the side. Turning around, he found nothing but enemies in front of him, giving him a good shot.

"[ **Dawn Breaker** ]!"

The wave blazed through the battlefield ahead, rushing along as it tore through the gathering foes who dared to ignore the incoming attack. With a loud explosion that spread dust and debris into the air, many noticed Issei now. The Hero Faction glared at him in shock and wonder, oblivious to who he was. The only thing that was on their mind, was that he was an obvious threat that needed to be dealt with first.

"Great. Just like old times." Issei sighed.

Unanimously, hundreds turned their attention to him, leaving him to fight a new wave of foes. However, his allies weren't going to sit idly by as he was mobbed, hastily stomping to his aid.

* * *

While this happened, Azazel, Morrigan, and Artemis had broken their way through the enemy lines, allowing them to try and find a way to destroy the Pit. They blasted it with magic arrows, ice, and light but the Pit proved to be too powerful. Every single attack sunk into the depths of the Pit like food going into a bottomless stomach. Even with attacks that could turn High-Class devils into ash, the Pit merely remained impervious.

Azazel called off all attempts at attacking, seeing no point.

"At this rate, we're wasting our efforts. We need to find a way to cut this Pit off. Is there any info you and Issei have on this sort of thing?" Azazel turned to Artemis.

"This is new. I haven't encountered anything like this before." The Moon goddess shook her head.

"Damn." Azazel cursed.

He looked behind him and surveyed the chaos that was going on. Several members of the Alliance had fallen amongst their side. Azazel had initially presumed that the Hero Faction was colluding with the Erenaux, but that idea was smashed to pieces when they attacked each other as well. At least there wasn't more pressure to be thrown at them this time.

"Our only option is to seal this Pit to prevent more things from coming out. I have another plan, but it needs to come after we get this thing under control." Azazel concluded.

"What do you need to do?" Morrigan asked

"I'm hypothesizing that our divine energies will have some sort of effect against this thing. So, we have to sync ourselves to create a multi-layered magic circle. Based on what I've seen, the Pit absorbs all offensive attacks, so I'm curious to see what a defensive spell will do to it. Of course, my spell will also be a surprise." Azazel smirked.

"Elaborate." Artemis crossed her arms, feeling slightly impatient.

"Based on the information that we've been shared concerning Praegorn, he is capable of appearing wherever he wishes as if he were a metaphysical entity. So, this Pit can't be something that is affected by normal laws of reality and physics. Magic, which is an art that defies logic, can do something about it. As Issei told me, the Erenaux are spawned by Praegorn, and this Pit seems to be functioning as a generator or gateway for them to enter Kuoh. If that's the case, then the Pit must be receiving some sort of 'signal' or connection with Praegorn. If we cut off that connection, then the monsters will stop coming." The Governor of the Fallen Angels chuckled.

Morrigan was a bit lost but Artemis understood where he was going with this.

"I see. In that case, what do you need us to do, explicitly?"

"I need you to keep the enemy off my back. I can't use my spell if everyone's chucking something at me. I'll need at least 15 minutes. If Issei's right, then I'll have to put more effort than usual into my work." Azazel put on his game face as he turned around and created a green magic circle over his hands, aiming at the Pit.

Artemis turned to one side as Morrigan turned to another. Wherever they looked, a brigade of enemies was waiting for them. The deafening sounds of metal and explosions were starting to become overbearing, as they rang out everywhere.

"How long has it been since something like this happened?" Artemis wondered.

"Not since we were known to humans, I would presume." Morrigan scoffed.

"Think you'll be okay out here?" The Huntress asked.

"I'll be fine. I am a goddess of omens, after all. I just might make others run away without doing much." Morrigan lightly joked.

"This should be interesting." Artemis muttered to herself.

The two split off but remained close enough to protect Azazel as he got to work.

* * *

Morrigan stayed in the air, blasting away at the bunglers that dared to call themselves Heroes. Opening her palm, the air chilled and seethed with vapor before swirling into a cloud of cold. Unleashing the stream of icy mist, the Heroes were frozen solid, looking like ice mannequins.

A rain of arrows and beams sailed at her like a storm of fatalities waiting to take place. Flapping her wings, the volley was turned around, reversing in direction as they propelled back at the ones who sent it.

Much to her chagrin, a massive shadow formed from one human. He was short and looked as if he were only 12 years old. To think that someone of his age was taking part in such chaos was a terrible sign. It made Morrigan sad yet suspicious. Why was a child here in the first place? The aura he was projecting was by no means, one that could be mistaken for anything but hostility.

The large shadow grew in size, reaching 100 meters in height. With a slow and tantalizing creak, a loud footstep was heard as the entire ground shook, making places that were outside of Kuoh resonate in equal disorientation.

With the speed of a turtle, something rose out of the shadows in such a suspenseful slow pace that several stood shocked, processing their guesses as to what was coming. The answer came in the form of a massive footprint. Standing taller than any building in Kuoh, many gulped, expecting something terrifying. The sheer size of one foot had already struck fear into many.

Morrigan looked at where the intermingling forces were, and found that the Hero Faction had pulled back, leaving the Alliance and the Erenaux in the killbox. Her gaze returned to the massive foot as the rest of its body soon followed.

A strange unseen creature had emerged from the shadow of the boy, reaching 100 meters in height. It had four hind legs with hooves and white skin that shimmered like quartz stone. Taking the form of a unicorn with a long bladed horn that was emerald, and single-edged. Its legs had sharp blades near the ankles, looking like crescent moons that curved downward. Its tail split into 4 tethers, having spikes as tips. It whinnied as it reared its legs, letting out a noise that cracked every single piece of glass within the barrier.

However, the situation escalated even further. Followed by the Unicorn, was a black creature that took a form resembling a Lion. It had a golden mane that flared like fire. Its red eyes leered around dangerously as it searched for significant targets. Its body was of black fur that was like coal with golden lines marking various parts of its body as if lightning marked it. The Lion's paws were clawed with long hooks that looked as if they could turn a mountain into clean shreds. Its tail was forked, having curved blades of bone at the end.

"These are two of my more favorite creatures. The Lion, Schwarz Izem and the Unicorn, Wunder Wizel. Both are born of my Longinus, Annihilation Maker." The young boy, Leonardo, explained, smiling like a child that had walked into the park with his pets.

Morrigan wasted no time in attacking. Every second wasted was a second that the monsters could use to raze more chaos. True to those words, the Schwarz Izem roared, sending out a shockwave that blared across the battlefield. Wind rushed straight into its trajectory, crumbling stone and metal with ease like a hurricane.

The Wunder Wizel lowered its head as its horn shimmered to life, glowing green as rays of magic beams tore across the vicinity, tearing apart the enemy lines as it stomped its hooves into the ground, creating tremors that prevented ground forces from regaining composure.

Clouds of dust rose to the air, making visibility drop to a new low, with only sound to indicate where anything was.

The Hero Faction merely retreated to the sidelines as these 2 beasts did their dirty work for them. Cao Cao watched with a satisfied smirk, though he was quite disappointed on the inside. He had hoped for more of a fight from his enemies. True, they had lost a very significant amount of individuals from the Faction, but overall, they could be replaced.

"What's wrong?" A bespectacled young man walked forward, clutching a magic tome and wearing a mage's robes.

"Not much, Georg. I had heard rumors of someone that could kill gods. I hoped to test myself against him. Apparently, he isn't here." The Leader of the Hero Faction shrugged.

Analyzing the battlefield with discerning eyes, Cao Cao saw no one that stood out. Then again, if that person were here, then he wouldn't have allowed this to happen, given the tales that he learned of.

"We came with 1,000 individuals and lost 250. I think we suffered a significant blow. However, there are 400 cases of Balance Breaker activations. The end result has proven to be sufficient enough to make up for our losses." Leonardo read out from his book.

"Good. We almost met our quota, as I hoped for 450 cases, but I will relent, for now. All that's left, is to watch as Leonardo does his work." Cao Cao would've jumped in himself, were it not for the fact that Leonardo's creatures could go out of control at certain times.

* * *

Morrigan created a magic circle underneath them, swirling violently as cold winds hurled them into the air. The monsters proved to be far stronger than anticipated, as they managed to resist the attack. Increasing her efforts, Morrigan formed a vortex of frost that howled harshly, trying to suck them into it.

The Wunder Wizel lowered its head before sharply moving its head up, slashing at her with its bladed horn. Blocking with a magic circle, she managed to halt its attack before retaliating with a powerful blast to the torso, sending it flying back into a number of buildings, crushing them like sand beneath it.

The Schwarz Izem leapt at her, its claws ready to crush her with a pounce. In the blink of an eye, an arrow whistled past her, striking one of the claws of the Lion, shattering it in a powerful explosion of silver light.

Morrigan gave Artemis a small grateful smile before refocusing her efforts on the massive behemoths that were hulking at them. The Wunder Wizel lowered its head and lifted its horn upwards, slashing at the air, creating shockwaves that boomed like thunder.

Stomping its hooves into the already broken ground, green lightning discharged from the metal hooves that comprised its feet as its tendrilled tails whipped about like snakes. Bolts of emerald electricity zapped like the bite of a serpent, zipping at a chosen target and disappearing along with its unfortunate victim within a heartbeat.

Artemis notched an arrow, charging it with her mana as layers of magic circle encroached around the bolt, shimmering brighter as particles of silver started to flake from it. The atmosphere and the ground quaked with a low rumble in reaction to her power, almost in reverence to her radiance and might.

Waiting for the best chance, Artemis watched as the Wunder Wizel came closer, charging like a mindless beast that was dead-set on attacking on her. Jumping into the air, it neighed as it came bearing down on her like lightning ready to strike. Yet, that was perfect for her, as it meant that she could attack without much worry of harming allies.

Raising her bow upwards, she released the arrow, which rung like howling winds before striking the Wunder Wizel in the chest, tearing into its flesh and making scintillas out of it. Exploding, the city of Kuoh trembled underneath the massive force behind Artemis' attack as a silver cloud of dust beamed down from above, enveloping all within sight, with silver light.

Artemis gave a content sigh but found that she had been significantly drained. Much to her frustrations, her divine powers weren't restored to their full extent, yet. She had reached 91% of her godly powers so that was some progress. However, her plight was that her attacks didn't prove to be as powerful as they seemed. Her recent attack, [ **Moon Shower** ] was meant to destroy the enemy army as well, but it didn't reach its full activation, merely stopping at an eruption of silver mana that didn't turn into a rain of arrows.

Morrigan, wasn't experiencing such issues but she found that her mind had been taxed quite terribly. Not only that, but her body was weak from the stress endured from the time she had been brainwashed. Though deities didn't truly need sustenance, her body had been overworking itself in an attempt to fight back against Praegorn's control.

She was weaving in and out of the Schwarz Izem's way. The Monster grew frustrated as it failed to swipe her even once. Its golden claws violently swiped at the space where she once stood, though it was the only thing it could do. It roared again, blasting away at whoever was foolish enough to stand in front of it, mainly knocking aside Alliance soldiers and Erenaux.

Not wanting to risk more casualties to the Alliance, Morrigan decided to try and settle this in one go, despite her drained mind.

She created a massive magic circle in front of her, carrying her own unique symbol. With an instant blizzard that appeared out of nowhere, a tundra was beginning to form as her spell remained activated. Frost ate away at the crumbled stone of what once was Kuoh City as the sky grew gray before snow flakes slapped into everyone like pellets of stone.

Several tried to shield themselves but they proved unable to resist the chill of death, shivering violently as ice began to eat away at flesh. Not by the flames of Sacred Gears or the magic circles that worked as shields. All were unable to resist the cold that Morrigan brought forth.

With the perfect opportunity having arrived, Morrigan completed her spell.

A magic circle appeared underneath her and her allies before clouds of crows made from ice solidified from the snow that layered from the clouds, swirling into ice that was as smooth yet alive as real ravens.

The Ravens swooped around, crashing into enemies, knocking them off their feet as they burst into clusters of ice, crumbling into cold dust with the harsh blow of the wind.

The Ravens were effective against the Erenaux and had sown chaos amongst the lines of the Hero Faction, causing them to break apart in wild hysteria as their magic proved futile against Morrigan's magic. Their lines were ripped to shreds until they were repelled by a thick fog that proved impervious to Morrigan's attacks. The cause was Georg, who was using his Longinus, Dimension Lost, which could transport anything within its mist to another dimension or defend against any attack. Maneuvering to a different goal, the Ravens glided higher into the air, circling around before flocking to the Schwarz Izem.

It glared at them, though it shook violently from the bone-chilling ice. It gave another sonic boom of a roar, shaking ear drums at the sheer intensity of the sound that was like thunder and trumpets blaring simultaneously.

With another powerful bellow, its mane flared like fire, brimming to life with golden flames that melted even stone and vaporized the flock of Ravens that flew at it into liquid that even turned to mist within seconds.

The intense heat became a wild inferno that singed and burned rock into coal, and eventually ash. It was as if the Sun had gave a light physical touch to the Earth. The Schwarz Izem bounded at Morrigan, intent on biting her into chunks.

Snapping her fingers, black feathers that fell from her wings began to glow ominously.

Slowly, the light grew brighter as magic circles sprouted from them. Chills ran down everyone's spines as a dark feeling drifted over them and under them. It felt like someone had thrown them into a freezer and left them there to slowly die from the cold. Tingles surged across skin in an uncomfortable series of minutes before the ground cracked.

Bones punched out from below as skeletons ripped their way to the surface. Soon, an army of bones had come to Morrigan's aid.

"Bind the creature and capture the humans." Morrigan commanded.

With silent movements, the army of the dead marched to do just that. The Hero Faction was unable to escape, as Issei's barrier and Azazel's influence were interfering with them.

"It looks like we'll get to engage in some fun, after all." Cao Cao smirked.

"Leonardo has done his work. Our goal concerning his abilities was to merely wear down the enemy, after all." George pushed up his glasses with an analytical gaze, prepared for more fighting.

Cao Cao then turned to someone that had caught his interest. For the entire battle, he had remained untouched and didn't seem to be having any sort of trouble. That concerned him and intrigued him greatly. Certainly, that was a foe that couldn't be allowed to roam free, yet, his innate power was clear even to his own eyes. It was a chance that he needed to seize that could serve to lay different paths for him to tread.

"Balance Break, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin." He activated the True Longinus' Sub-species Balance Breaker.

"Are you serious, Cao Cao?!" Georg looked at him, flabbergasted that he would go all out right off the bat. True, they were facing goddesses and high-class opponents, but was it truly necessary to reveal his secrets so quickly?

"We're facing gods and goddesses. It would be feckless to just charge in blind. After all, we're merely humans compared to these lauded folk. One attack from a few of these individuals would turn us into little more than ash."

A ring of light that was connected to 7 glowing white orbs, levitated behind him as a powerful aura surrounded him. It was unlike the holy energy of Angels. If anything, it felt more pure and vibrant.

"[ **Atsusa Ratana** ]."

One of the orbs glowed, creating a shimmer of light that covered Cao Cao and turned him into a blur through a magic circle.

* * *

Reappearing in the battle zone, Cao Cao stood in front of Issei.

"Good Day. I am Cao Cao. Allow me to test myself against you, if you could give me a moment of your time." Cao Cao pointed his spear at him.

Issei remained silent, merely lifting his sword. He knew not to underestimate the child, despite him being young and being a human. The True Longinus was one of the ultimate weapons against dark creatures and could wound even immortals. However, what he was appalled by, was the fact that the spear had chosen someone like Cao Cao. Issei knew all about his ancestor, as his feats were known for building the foundation of the State of Wei during the Warring States Period. They were clearly people of ambition and strong coveting desire.

This descendant, had taken measures to try and maximize the situation to his own benefit. They had waited for a while to join the battle, letting the Alliance and the Erenaux drain each other's resources before interjecting and abolishing the equilibrium of the battle. Not only that, but there were 3 top-tier Longinus wielders. To think that the True Longinus, Dimension Lost, and Annihilation Maker were with the Khaos Brigade. Talk about sticking to stereotypical clichés. Of course, such weapons would go to 'heroes'.

"Might I ask your name?" Cao Cao continued.

"I am Hyoudou Issei." He flatly replied.

"What would someone like you, want that would require you to be involved in all this?"

"I'm just someone who can't stand disasters like this one. I happen to take offense on behalf of others when you all just show up and light a city like this on fire. It was done senselessly so, might I add. Now then, I think it's time I asked you something." Issei moved forward.

"What do you really want? I find it odd that humans would jump into a battle like this so frivolously."

"It's as I said before. We are descendants of heroes and wish for the fall of 'evil' beings who would threaten humans, who are irreparably weak in large quantities. Against such mythical creatures, we struggle just to land a wound on people like them." Cao Cao gestured towards Morrigan and the other Alliance members.

"We are Sacred Gear wielders and are all of magical origin. We banded together in the goal of bringing down the ones that have ailed mankind since ancient times. It is our duty to do so as 'heroes'." Cao Cao explained briefly.

"I see."

' _A big fool, he is. I'm starting to get tired of seeing neophytes like him. In short, the idiots are in it for the glory._ ' Issei groaned to himself.

"I see. Then words are no longer necessary." He readied Yorukiri, brandishing it with a lethal glint to the blade. He wasn't going to waste more time on a lost cause. He knew one when he saw one.

"Yes, I agree." Cao Cao readied himself.

The two stood silent as their battle auras began to materialize. Cao Cao's was gold while Issei's was blue, both clashed in a small bout of willpower against willpower. A long pause passed them by as neither were showing any signs of making a move. Finally, Cao Cao struck first.

"[ **Atsusa Ratana** ]." He teleported through the magic of one of his nine orbs, blazing a path at Issei, thrusting his spear upwards.

Stepping one pace back, Issei whirled around to counter, calmly drawing his sword with a loud whoosh. With superhuman reflexes, he had dodged a surprise attack from Cao Cao and retaliated as if doing so casually.

Cao Cao blocked, thrashing his spear through the air, cutting at Issei's torso.

Parrying the attack, Issei kicked at his side but was halted by the shaft of the True Longinus. Flipping above Cao Cao, Issei stabbed downwards with a reversed grip. Cao Cao spun his spear, knocking away Issei's sword. He whirled around, aiming a kick at Cao Cao's back. Blocked by the True Longinus again, Issei kicked off from the weapon, pushing the Hero back before launching into the air.

He was tempted to use his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] but didn't, knowing that it was best to withhold all of his cards. Cao Cao struck him as the meticulous planner. Knowing that, he needed to watch what he said and did.

Cao Cao jumped after him, showing superhuman speed, sprinting from where he was with the speed of 70 miles per hour, astonishing for a supposed 'normal' human. He jabbed multiple times at Issei with a rapid frenzy of thrusts. Issei parried all attacks with Yorukiri, having seen Cao Cao's linear method of attacks. Spinning around with his sword in a vicious circle, Issei let go of Yorukiri, throwing his sword. Cao Cao used another ability in response to that, though he was surprised by that move. Swordsmen usually don't throw their blades.

"[ **Mala Ratana** ]."'

One of his orbs glowed as Yorukiri shined with a golden light, being enveloped within. The spinning blade changed trajectory as it flung at the closest Fallen Angel. With a sudden moment of realization and emotional pressure, Issei dispersed Yorukiri and materialized it back to his hand.

"Intersting. My Mala Ratana has the power to change the direction of an opponent's attack and yet, you managed to avoid taking that Fallen Angel's life by dissipating the sword. That's not something many can do. Unlike what I've seen from the Blade Blacksmith, you don't seem to make weapons from a Sacred Gear." Cao Cao mused.

"That's because I don't have one." Issei admitted.

"Well, that's a disappointment. I would've preferred it if we were on friendlier terms. You don't seem like those from the Alliance." Cao Cao spoke while exchanging parries with Issei.

Every time their weapons clashed, bright sparks scattered as the ground shook. The power of the True Longinus and Issei's inhuman might were proving to be closer in level than expected.

"[ **Hatsutei Ratana** ]." Cao Cao moved one of his orbs that touched a humongous block of debris. Covered in a resonating aura that resembled that of the Orb that touched it, the debris rumbled to the air. Cao Cao motioned his spear from the debris and towards Issei. Following the motion, the chunk of asphalt lunged at him.

Convoluting his hand in mana, Issei punched the rock, shattering it into pebbles with one swift blow. Warping closer, Issei swung Yorukiri at Cao Cao's arm, intending on taking the spear away from his accessibility.

Noticing the trajectory, Cao Cao used [ **Atsusa Ratana** ] to teleport away, reappearing from behind his opponent, his spear ready to skewer Issei in the stomach. Warping again, Issei materialized to the right of the Leader of the Hero Faction, hefting his chokuto high in the air. With one mighty swing, Issei used [ **Thousand Rifts** ], ready to end the fight with one attack. He made sure to tone down his attack, trying to avoid killing the young man. Even if he was an enemy, Issei wanted to get past the days where he would kill his foes.

Forced to counter to save his life, Cao Cao used his strongest Orb, [ **Balinayaka Ratana** ].

"My [Balinataka Ratana] has the power to create an explosive attack that can take any form. I hope you're capable of withstanding it." He explained with a dead-serious look, his tone changing to reflect the tension that caused him to use his strongest Orb.

Like a nuclear blast, the Orb exploded into a massive dome of light that vaporized everything around him, wiping all caught within. It was like a thunderous quake that shook the ground and even the skies, tremoring as if some divine force had stomped on the earth.

Issei's barrier broke, shattering like thin glass that splintered into fragments and finally fading into dust. The former Grim Herald was quite shocked. To think that a trained user of the True Longinus was this strong. He had forgotten just how strong a human could be.

He sighed. It had been his error to have underestimated Cao Cao, who wielded a weapon capable of slaying gods.

Unleashing 20 seals out of the 50 that restrained his full power, Issei returned Yorukiri to his right hand.

"Now then, let's get a bit more serious."

Warping in front of Cao Cao like lightning, the Leader of the Hero Faction was shocked by the intense burst of mana that smacked into his face. It felt like a white-hot burn that punched him across the face.

Cao Cao then recalled the footage that the Khaos Brigade had on Issei. There was quite little but he knew from the moment that he watched the videos, that Issei was certainly a strong foe. He stopped an attack on the Takama-Ga-Hara that would've killed Amaterasu and Izanagi. He also defeated the Trickster god, Loki. Those two feats were enough to warrant slapping a giant red target on his head.

"It seems I misjudged you." Cao Cao remarked.

"I could say the same. You're much more troublesome than you act." Issei agreed.

"I eager to see more of what you can do. I think it's interesting how you're able to fight for such long periods without tiring out in an evident way. Even from legends of old, deities were subdued by mortals that performed acts that were much simpler than this. You don't seem like a god, given how my Spear helps me distinguish creatures from each other, given the knowledge imbued in it by its maker."

"I feel no obligation to answer that inquiry." Issei scoffed.

"I see. Then, I'll have to start prodding for information." Cao Cao merely sighed.

Before both of them could truly get serious, Azazel triumphantly smiled.

"Alright, my spell's done. With this, we can finally close the curtains on this freak show."

A massive magic circle weaved itself above the Pit. Golden and purple runes carved into the layers of the circle. Intricate mark upon mark began to assemble in a vast array of ripples before giving off a bright light that crashed into the radius of the Pit, creating a violent crash that scattered dust as if clouds had touched the ground.

The loud howl of wind whistled by everyone's ears as the light of Azazel's spell and the eerie emotion caused by the Pit spread, stirring a sense of tension within countless hearts.

"Hm…perhaps we should leave." Cao Cao mused over that idea.

They were still in an advantageous position. However, if the Pit was removed and the Erenaux were terminated, then the Hero Faction would be attacked. Considering that two goddesses and a Cadre-class Fallen Angel were on the opposing side, the odds would quickly turn with the number of remaining soldiers left with the enemy.

"Georg, get us out of here." He spoke to his subordinate.

"Got it."

A massive magic circle swirled beneath the Hero Faction, forming a diagram that consisted of formulas to transport them away to another location.

"We'll meet again, Hyoudou Issei. By that time, I hope to learn more about you." Cao Cao chuckled as the entire faction disappeared into light.

When the radiance died down, everyone was left to resume their work. Several Erenaux were still remaining. Fortunately, that only meant that clean-up was necessary.

This battle was over, but there were more to come, and Issei knew that it was soon.

* * *

 _ **And I do believe that this was the first really big battle that I've done for this story, or rather, any story for my High-School DxD stories. It honestly felt too short, but I wasn't going to drag things out for more than I had to. Anyways, please read and review and I will make sure to answer questions, if asked.**_


	20. Chapter 20: A Grievous Threat

_**I'm glad to know that some readers are fine with the Harem lineup. I wasn't too sure about it at first, since the number of them are less than I had originally planned, but I settled for a smaller harem since I don't think I'm able to handle more than 6-7 harem ladies.**_

 _ **On another note, I'll address the romantic partners. I don't want to spoil anything, but I'll make it known that the harem isn't complete. Also, Issei will not marry anyone for a while. I think that it's too soon for marriage as I have a series of events coming up that I feel that would make marriage pointless if done at this time period. So for now, don't expect Issei to be married to anyone.**_

 _ **I have yet to involve other pantheons, so I'm still sitting on that topic and when I'll introduce them, so I won't get ahead of myself and promise something that I might not deliver.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: A Grievous Threat**

The battle between the Alliance, Hero Faction, and the Erenaux had ended, with casualties on all three sides. It was appalling to know that 3 top-tier Longinus were with the enemy. It was daunting knowledge. Weapons that were only supposed to be passed on to right hands, had come to hands that desired chaos. Now, everyone had to be on their toes, given the rise in difficulty that just came.

With the number of injured gathered and evacuated, there only left one matter, which was to search the city and hunt down the last of the Erenaux. Unfortunately, the attack on the other pantheons was still continuing, forcing several soldiers to return back to their realms to fend off the attacks that had come to their homelands.

This only left the Young Devils, Artemis, Morrigan, and Azazel to help clean up the mess. Thankfully, Azazel had shown others how to use the spell that he made to sever magical connections.

* * *

While everyone had split up to begin the search, the Young Devils were met by a devastating surprise that came out of nowhere, seemingly as if to bring back the dangerous atmosphere that had just dissolved away.

( _ **FFXV OST: Omnis Lacrima. Play and Loop**_.)

A loud roar that was stronger than a dragon's and louder than thunder, came barreling at them. Skyscrapers fell and rubble was thrown aside like ragdolls as a rush of dust came at them. Looking closely, Rias saw that whatever was coming, wasn't human.

Her eyes widened in fear when the intense aura that it exuded, was leaked towards them. Even standing 150 meters apart, they could feel its raging intent. Issei also felt it, his spine cooled into ice as his blood began to grow chill. Cold sweat poured down his face as several realizations reached his mind. He knew this aura and who it belonged to.

Looking around with his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he scanned the environment with desperation.

Artemis noticed his expression and grew disturbed. Just what was bothering him so?

"Issei? What's wrong? You're all pale and sweaty." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Just then, she saw his expression contort into a foul face of irritation and anxiety. In all the long months that she knew him, she had never seen him don this look. It made her afraid and slightly hesitant to know what sort of chaos was coming. Then, she too, began to notice what it was that he was sensing. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was foul and chaotic, as if there were no sort of way to word what it was that they were feeling.

"We've gotten rid of all the stragglers, so- " Azazel floated down before he paused mid-sentence. It seemed like he also felt the same thing that Issei sensed.

"What…is that?" The Governor asked, unsure of what it was that he was picking up on. He hadn't felt anything like this before. An aura that was unlike that of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, was flooding out to all of Kuoh City.

Issei didn't say a word, merely warping away.

"Issei?!" Artemis yelled out.

Why did he just leave like that?

While this happened, Rias and the others were trying to distinguish if the newfound creature was a friend or foe.

"Halt!" Sona demanded.

The Creature made no sort of indication of stopping. It continued storming towards them. With a closer look, its form was clearer now.

It had pale grey skin, stood 7 ft. tall with glowing purple eyes, gnarled teeth, with spikes growing from all over its body, and a humanoid build that was oversized, having massive arms that were muscular to hulking levels, armored fists covered in bone, and clawed fingers and toes.

With every step it took, the concrete cracked, shaking as if it were in fear.

"Halt!" Sona yelled again, hoping for some reason to come through to the creature.

Silence was all that came, with only the foreboding rumbling indicating anything of the monster's will and intent.

"We haven't a choice. Everyone, attack!" Rias declared.

Storms of Destruction, Lightning, Water, and other blasts of magic converged on the Creature. With a grand burst of smoke and fire, Rias and the others were sure that they had terminated the monster. Yet, there was no silence. The thudding of the environment continued. Emerging from the cloud of smoke, the Creature continued to dart at them as if nothing had happened.

"What?!" Rias exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Every single one of the Young Devils had combined their might against this new beast, but it didn't even put a scratch upon its flesh.

"Buchou, we'll take over." Kiba dashed ahead, his weapons drawn.

Alongside him, were Xenovia, Tsubasa Yura, Tsubaki Shinra, Saji Genshirou, Ruruko Nimura, and Tomoe Meguri.

Closing the gap between both sides, the Creature made only one mighty swing of its arm, backhanding everyone as the spikes on its arm gashed apart their flesh and drew blood before swatting them away in the same stroke, sending them plummeting through destroyed buildings.

"No!" Rias cried out.

"Che! How dare you hurt Gen-Chan and the others!" Momo Hanakai yelled.

"Don't attack carelessly." Sona cut in, stopping Momo from charging.

"But!"

"No buts. We can't take this thing lightly. It's endurance is obviously higher than what we just dealt with earlier, given how it shrugged off so many of our attacks. We need to gather more information or we'll be wasting effort." Sona decided.

"While you do that, we'll try to run interference." Rias nodded as she looked at Akeno and Gasper, who knew what she was planning.

Before long, the Creature had reached them, hefting its humongous fist with a feral growl escaping it.

Everyone jumped out of the way, zipping into the air, expecting to gain an air advantage. Contrary to their hopes, the Creature hurdled at them. With the forming of a crater beneath it, the Creature had leapt into the air with speed that didn't match its appearance. Despite its herculean build, it was moving faster than the most fit human.

Rias yelped when she was hit first. Though, she tried to block its fist, her magic circle was shattered as it connected a blow to her stomach. Blood poured from her mouth as the air was knocked out of her lungs before she was bashed through a collapsed store.

"Rias!" Akeno called out but she made the mistake that would cost her as well since she was the next target.

With a powerful strike from above from both its hands, she was brought down with a bone-smashing blow, landing with an earth-shattering thud.

"Gya-kun, try to stop time." Koneko looked at the young vampire with urgent eyes.

At this point, they needed his powers, ready to use them or not.

The pressure of the moment was starting to get to Gasper. Right before his eyes, the strongest members of the peerage had been thrown aside as if they mere gnats to be swatted. He shook and trembled with fear but remembered that lives were depending on his decision. Perhaps, with the power over time, he could find a way to help the others triumph over him. While the others would be frozen as well, the higher-leveled beings would sense the situation and come to their aid. That was his hope, at least.

"O-O-Okay." He stuttered.

Before he could activate his Sacred Gear, he felt a powerful pain blare into his side. He soon glanced to the side and saw that the Creature had landed its fist into him. Gagging blood, he got thrashed away like the others, with Koneko immediately following with a kick to the face.

Unfortunately, the attack proved futile. Seizing her leg, it smacked her into the ground with a relentless throw before she was punched unconscious by its gargantuan fist.

Slowly, every single Young Devil had met a gruesome conclusion to their roles in the battle as they were beaten unconscious with only one blow from the new horror that had emerged. It had proven merciless, attacking indiscriminately and violently, causing severe injuries to be incurred by the young devils.

Now, the only one left was Raynare.

"Damn it. Just what are you? Magic doesn't work and it's too strong for physical attacks." She ran several ideas through her brain but nothing seemed to be a solution. She was desperately trying to find a way to cause it some harm but it was to no avail.

Still, she wasn't going to just stand here and keel over.

"Draig, we're going to give it one last push."

"[ _ **Boost 30x**_ ]!" Draig announced.

After rigorous training, she had learned to instantly [ **Boost** ] a selected number of times that depended on her physical state.

"[ **Dragon Shot** ]!" Creating a small cluster of demonic power, she triggered a red beam that barreled at the hulking monster. The intensity of the beam was significant, being more lustrous and having a stronger feel to it.

Raynare hoped that she had done some sort of damage but her hopes were dashed when it came leaping out of the dust, rising into the air before bearing down on her like a meteor, its fist propped to crush her like a boot about to fall on an ant.

She grit her teeth, not believing that this was happening. She couldn't just let it end like this. Anger and frustration had built up within her when she saw her friends being battered and taken down in front of her eyes. They had spent the entire time training from the very moment that they had beaten Riser. They realized their weakness and that they needed to be stronger. To protect their dreams and each other, they needed more strength.

Yet, here they were. Left at the mercy of a creature that they had no hopes of stopping. With one blow at a time, someone fell. With one blow at a time, it felt like pride was smashed into pulps.

Raynare grew angry. She couldn't stand this. Her precious comrades that came to her rescue. The ones who became her family, were all broken and left for dead. When she was left to die by the hands of rogue exorcists, Rias saved her. Though it was by a whim, the Heir to the Gremory had taken leniency with her. In exchange for making someone like her into a servant, she merely asked that she live on, seeing Raynare's plight despite being a natural enemy.

"Draig, it's time we tried it." Raynare finally decided.

" _ **Are you sure? It's still incomplete**_." Draig inquired, feeling doubtful of their chances of success.

"We don't have a choice." Raynare barely dodged the lightning-fast punch that was geared towards her.

" _ **Fine. Let's do it. Let us show this buffoon the power of the Sekiryuutei**_." Draig huffed.

"Boosted Gear, Balance Breaker! Scale Mail!" Raynare declared.

A crimson aura shined around her, shimmering like flames of light. Emerald pillars of radiance spiked from the jewel of her gauntlet like an aurora. Bit by bit, red pieces of thick armor materialized around Raynare, enveloping her limbs with metal that was as strong as dragon scales.

"[ _ **Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!**_ ]" Draig announced.

Her powerful aura leaked into the surroundings, wreathing her in red.

Dashing over like wind, she landed a powerful fist into the creature, which crashed into its hardened skin that was gnarly and bone-like. With a strong echo, Raynare felt her body shake at the sheer aftershock of her punch. Her bones shuddered like a hollow pipe and her muscles reverberated as if it were like bells. Yet, she felt strength echoing through every fiber of her being. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and her spirits had gone higher than ever before.

"[ **Dragon Shot**!]" With renewed vigor, she fired her trademark beam.

Taking the form of a western dragon to resemble the newfound might that she had obtained, the beam that was made from the fusion of dragonic power and demonic power, jetted at the Monster, who rushed at her with unflinching abandon.

Hefting its fist, which was covered in its aura, punched at the beam. Contrary to expectations, the [ **Dragon Shot** ] and the Monster struggled to topple the other. Debris flew like snow from where the conflict was happening, with the surroundings shattering as a consequence.

( _ **FFXV OST: Omnis Lacrima. End Song**_.)

Finally, after a long struggle, the Monster had broken through the attack, triumphantly bounding at Raynare in one jump.

Yet, once more, it was interrupted. Two orbs of blue magic smashed into it, sending it flying in the other direction.

Raynare looked to see who it was and smiled.

( _ **Gundam Build Fighers OST: Power Resonance. Play and Loop**_.)

"Vali-chan!" She exclaimed, overjoyed at his arrival.

Vali looked at her while wearing his Scale Mail Balance Breaker.

"Huh? Do I know you?" He flatly asked.

Raynare segmented her helmet back, revealing her face. Vali was stunned.

"Ray!? You're the Sekiryuutei?!" He bellowed in shock.

Before the both of them could talk more, the Monster jumped back into the scene, growling viciously at Vali, clearly livid by his blindside attack.

With a deep breath, it roared, shaking the ruins of Kuoh City as if it were made of loose pebbles. Its aura burst forth like a giant river, flooding the atmosphere with its presence.

Breaking into a sprint, the Monster bounded at Vali, becoming focused on him now, given how he had established that he was a larger threat.

"[ **Dragon Shot**!]" Raynare cut it off with a dragon-shaped blast, knocking it off-course.

Taking this chance, Vali zipped over like lightning and planted his foot in its stomach, smashing it into the ground, making a cloud of ash.

"[ _ **Divide 20x**_!]" Albion announced.

Mana was ripped away from the Monster's aura before being consumed by Vali's own.

"If there's anything I've learned from Issei-sensei, then it's not to waste too much time with the enemy." Vali remarked.

Vali's wings grew larger, specifically its panels or 'feathers'. White whorls rippled from them, emanating towards the Monster that was staring them down. Its body shuddered as all movement was restricted. It was as if gravity had increased 30 times where it stood. The large pieces of debris that touched where Vali aimed, started levitating before rapidly shrinking in size till half their original state.

Yet, despite the excellent display of power, [ **Half Dimension** ] was unable to shrink the size of the Monster. Vali made a small sound of bewilderment at its imperviousness to his magic. That made him question its abilities. When hit with physical force, it was more easily affected but when magic came into play, it could shrug off almost everything they threw at it. That led him to hypothesize that this creature was invulnerable to magic, or at least very resistant to it.

That made it much harder, as it meant that he had to get close and personal, which entailed to him being liable to being struck down by the creature, which had a ridiculously powerful build. Covering himself in his demonic power to create a stable and strong aura, he was forced to resort to brawling.

Moving as fast as possible, Vali became a blur of blue and white light, he sped forward without hesitation. Much to his shock, the Monster slammed its fists into the ground, sending a surge of debris at him like an ocean wave that reached 20 meters into the air.

"[ **Dragon Rain**!]" Raynare's voice echoed.

Small pellets of red orbs shot at the wave, exploding the stone into particles.

"Go! Vali!" The Sekiryuutei urged.

Not missing this chance, Vali landed a powerful punch to its face. A loud cracking was heard, as the Monster shook violently. The Hakuryuukou had managed to land a clean hit that effectively did some damage to the monster.

With a burst of impact, the Monster was sent flying into the asphalt, skidding as it rolled back a few small feet.

It growled and huffed as it puffed steam from its fanged mouth. By obvious body language, it was more serious now, registering Vali as a proper threat.

With blinding speed, it sprinted over to him, appearing within a few blinks of the eye and landing its spiked and gnarly fist into his gut, causing the armor to shatter like simple glass. Puncture wounds that burned with pain echoed from his stomach, spreading throughout his body like he was the subject of an earthquake, himself.

Coughing out blood, he was clasped by the Monster, who lifted him into the air and repeatedly smashed him into the ground as if it were beating a rag. Violently crashing into the Earth, Vali felt increasingly light-headed from the pain of his head being bashed against the ground, despite wearing a helmet.

The Monster was about to crush his skull with its foot aimed for a stomp but it was knocked away by an army of red spears. The spears bounced off its skin before shattering into tiny fragments, though it was enough to take away its attention.

Dropping Vali onto the ground, it moved towards Raynare.

"Drop him and fight me." She rumbled.

As requested, it broke into a run and concentrated on her alone.

Raynare flew back, trying to get out of range so that Vali wouldn't get hit.

The Hakuryuukou staggered to his feet as he tried to catch his breath. While he was stuck in the Monster's grip, it had increased its strength, almost crushing his bones into fragments. If he were to rate its level of strength, it was higher than Issei's level.

Raynare was flying away at sonic speeds, moving like a jet with her boosters ignited, giving off green streams of light. She whipped around and put her hands together. Forming a large red orb, she aimed at the monster, who was running like a mad ox, going only forward and never straying from its path.

Firing the gargantuan orb, it slowly fell on the Monster, who brought its fist back before sending it into the attack, causing a violent crash.

Before Raynare could continue, she was surprised and shocked to feel that a fist had crashed into her back, sending her plummeting below, creating a crater as a result.

She crawled out, feeling a bruise that had layers of cuts in her back. The armor had been broken into shrapnel and her stamina was draining away. Despite her best efforts, she was still unable to fully utilize all of her powers to their full extent due to her lack of experience.

"Raynare, run! You can't beat that thing! We only have a few minutes left with the Balanc Breaker!" Draig implored her.

"I can't, Draig. If I run, what'll happen to the others? I can't let this be in vain. Even if it costs me, I need to keep fighting to prolong time. I know the others will come. Until then, I need to hold out." Raynare refused to back down. If she did, then the Monster might go back and finish the others off.

The Monster stomped closer, its arms glowing with its aura. It leered at her, debating how to end her for a brief moment. Its mind was concluded within a few minutes before it began to speed up again. Each step was like the tick of a clock. It was tantalizing and suspenseful.

Concentrating all its power in its fist, it raised the improvised weapon to strike her.

Raynare braced herself for what might be the final attack that would kill her. Contrary to her beliefs, something metal that was colored white got in front of her.

"Vali-chan! No!" She tried to push him to the side, but he stood fast.

"[ **Stardust Wall**!]" Vali spread his arms in front of him and scattered particles of star-like mana, clustering them together to make something reminiscent of a wall.

Its fist collided with Vali's technique, which shook, cracked, and screeched like nails on a chalkboard.

Infuriated, the Monster let loose a powerful series of earth-rumbling punches, bashing away at Vali's defense, which wore down quickly due to how much effort he needed to put into it just to keep it from breaking after one hit. Its arms moved like blurs. The only indication that physical contact was made, was the increasingly loud bashing sound that echoed out from where they stood.

While Vali defended, Raynare attacked, not willing to just stand behind his defenses.

She flew into the air and created the strongest spear of light that she could. Forming a vermillion spear that radiantly shined, she added onto its potency, wrapping it with a dragon that coiled around it as a sign that she had enhanced its destructive capabilities with the power of her Longinus.

" _ **You don't have much strength left from all that fighting, so make sure that you don't miss with this shot**_." Draig warned his host.

"Got it, Draig."

Raynare hoped that this would be enough to stop the creature, as she was pouring everything she had into this one-shot attack.

"[ **Draken Judgement**!]"

The draconic spear of light carved through the air with the sound of a dragon's roar. Adding to that, it was wreathed in orange flames that danced violently as it went barreling towards the Monster.

Readying another fist covered in its own aura, it punched against the spear, creating explosive friction that blew away everything within their surroundings, causing fire to scatter everywhere, recreating another scenery of inferno.

Tearing through the fire, the Monster seized the chance to crunch its fist into her gut, causing less-than-savory noises to pop. Raynare puked blood as agonizing pain spread from her stomach. It was like having a plane ram into her stomach at full speed. She screamed as it grinded its fist to further her injury before punching her face into the ground.

"Ray!" Vali hollered.

"[ _ **Division Slicer**_!]" Albion announced.

Vali swiped his left arm through the air, creating a thin wave of sharp white mana. Like a razor, it cleanly sliced through everything it touched, though it lacked the same destructive power that [ **Dawn Breaker** ] had.

The Monster immediately turned around and blocked the attack with its bare hands, though it was pushed back. Standing while its feet dug into the ground, a trail of powdered stone was left in the wake of this struggle, as it closed its fist, dissipating the attack.

Now that he was the only one left, Vali understood that he had no choice but to go all out.

"[ _ **Divide 100x**_ ]" Albion announced.

A gigantic stream of power zipped away from the Monster and flowed to him. Surprisingly, red particles began raining like crazy from his wings after absorbing 50x worth of power from the Monster.

" _ **This is crazy! It's only been 50 divides, and the limit's already been hit?!**_ " Albion was baffled.

Vali had no time to focus on that matter, now. The Monster was stampeding at them and it wasn't looking any weaker than when it first appeared.

Concentrating all of his demonic power and mana into his right fist, Vali flew forth to meet it. Mimicking each other's actions, both of their fists were about to collide, but Vali had other plans.

"[ _ **Transcendence!**_ ]" Albion announced.

Disappearing into flocks of white and blue particles, he amassed himself back into his normal state. His fist aimed for the Monster's face, he smashed his hand as hard as possible into his target's teeth. The armor on his right gauntlet broke as the sound of cracking bones echoed.

Looking at his right limb, small cuts had been made on Vali's fist, but it didn't matter. What mattered was whether or not he had done enough damage to the enemy.

( _ **Gundam Build Fighers OST: Power Resonance. End Song.**_ )

Returning his gaze straight ahead, the seemingly-invulnerable creature had gotten back on its feet, looking more crazed and enraged than ever. With a strong stomp of its feet, it roared at him before breaking into a run, thirsting for payback.

"[ _ **Transcendence!**_ ]" Vali teleported behind the Monster again, but this time, it was ready.

It pounded its knuckles into the ground, creating a shockwave that created a complete crater that wasted everything within a 50-meter radius with a grey flash. Vali tried to defend himself with a magic circle, but the sheer force behind the attack was higher than he could work against it. If he were to measure the level of power for this shockwave, then it easily reached an Ultimate-Class devils' attack.

Knocked backward, Vali was about to regain his posture but before he could even blink, the Monster had jumped over to him and smashed its left spiked knuckles into his face. Left vulnerable and disoriented, Vali was bombarded with punches that literally exploded every time that he was hit, causing ripples to boom where he was touched.

Like a blur, the Monster assaulted Vali with punch-after-punch, completely shattering his armor and causing violent shockwaves to blast into him, shaking him to the very bone with painful attacks.

Finally, he was given one last blow to the chest, causing loud cracks to be heard as Vali yelled in excruciating pain. He was sent rocketing far into the distance, breaking through broken buildings on the way. Crashing against a wall with a powerful thud to the back of the head upon landing. His vision became blurry and he grew lightheaded as his entire body went numb.

Vali had faced and defeated Cadre-Class Fallen Angels before and defeated them with ease, but this new threat was on another level. It was stronger than any other Angel or Devil. At this point, Vali assumed its physical strength had approached god-class, or felt a bit short of the mark.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a loud ground-rumbling thud was heard. He looked up and found that the Monster was marching towards him, ready to finish him off once and for all.

Staggering up, Vali fell back down. His muscles had been torn and had several pieces of shrapnel stuck in his major ligaments. He tried to will himself to stand but was unable to even budge. Was this really the end?

Soon enough, the behemoth had crossed over to him, its fist aimed for his skull.

' _Albion…any last resorts?_ '

' _ **None. Not even Juggernaut Drive is a viable option now. You'll die before you can even use the chant. Not only that, but you're too low in magic power to supplement for your sanity. You're too wounded for another Balance Breaker, too**_.' Albion admitted with a solemn tone.

' _Damn. There's gotta be a way_.' Vali groaned.

Despite his efforts to try and work out a solution, he found none. The only thing he could do was try for the Juggernaut Drive. No matter what, he refused to go down without a fight.

' _I, who is about to awaken…_ ' He spoke in his mind.

Before he could move onto the next verse, the Monster's fist was already about to collide with his skull.

Suddenly, a blue blur appeared in front of him, causing the Monster to jerk violently.

( _ **Attack On Titan OST: Armored Titan Theme Instrumental. Play and Loop. Doesn't matter if it's the instrumental or vocal version, but this song has the part that I like**_.)

"Stay away from my students." A familiar voice growled with a threateningly low voice.

Moving like lightning, a fist was sent smashing into the Monster's face, sending it flying through the air, crashing through countless skyscrapers and blocks of debris, rolling violently as it skidded away.

Vali looked at who it was and felt relief.

"Issei-sensei." He chuckled before said person sped off.

Appearing only for a split moment, Issei pushed the Monster away, throttling it with a grasp over its face before landing another fist into its jaw, sending it away again.

The two skidded to a halt as Issei leered viciously at the Monster.

While they were occupied with each other, Artemis and the others rushed over. It was horrific to see the terrible states of the younglings around them. Azazel felt especially guilty since he had helped take charge of teaching them within recent months.

* * *

As the others helped heal and evacuate the wounded, Issei clashed violently with the Monster. As soon as it spotted him, it roared with intense rage, far outweighing the intensity that it had with the Vali and the others.

Issei leered at it, remaining silent while clutching Yorukiri. Judging by its feral behavior and lack of dialogue, he could guess that the entity in front of him was just a mindless monster now.

"Have you lost so much sanity that you aren't even able to speak anymore?" Issei spat.

He was only given a roar as a reply.

"If that's the case, then words aren't necessary." Issei readied a stance, prepared for the worst.

Behind him, Artemis and Azazel came over, having left Morrigan to watch over the others.

"Stay back." Issei warned.

"Yeah, I'm not taking that suggestion. That thing almost killed my son. It's personal now." Azazel stomped forward.

"That _thing_ , is out of your leagues. Even I can't beat it as I am now." Issei growled, getting slightly impatient.

"Then why are you fighting alone?" Artemis stepped forward skeptical of his logic.

"Because, like Azazel said, this is personal." Issei scoffed ambiguously.

Without another word, he rushed at the target, appearing more stoic than usual. It wasn't truly frightening, but Artemis began to understand the gravity of the situation. Issei looked anxious, frustrated, and even slightly livid as time sped by. This brought up the matter of what he meant when he said that this was personal.

While everyone watched tentatively as Issei and the Monster bashed away at each other. Clearly, the Monster was starting to realize that it had made enemies with someone stronger than the others. With each blow that was struck against it, its body shook violently as painful bruises became present upon its flesh. The reason was because Issei was using his aura to enhance the force of his attacks.

Following suit, every time the Monster hit Issei, a shockwave permeated from its fist like a disorienting echo. It felt as if a mountain had been dropped on him several times on different places. His teeth jittered but he ignored the pain in favor of maintaining momentum. He was hurting the creature as much as it was hurting him.

With powerful strikes that shook the earth and thundered echoes, he avoided any sort of magical attack, sticking to melee combat. The reason was because this creature was unbelievably resistant to magical attacks, with its skin made to endure against such methods of harm. However, physical attacks had far better chances of success. The problem was that it forced him to get close to it, equally putting him in a dangerous position. Whatever the case, he needed to do what was necessary to bring this creature down.

Manipulating his ki, which was the natural energy that coursed through all living beings, he dashed forward, bashing his right knuckle into the chest of the Monster, causing it to gag as it hunched over in apparent pain. Before he could continue, it immediately retaliated with an elbow to his jaw, sending Issei into the air before landing on the hood of a shattered car.

Rolling off the car, he was fortunate enough to avoid being crushed as the Monster jumped over and planted its sharp feet into it. Swiping at him, the Monster tore its right arm through the car, causing loud crumpling noises to cry out.

Not even stopping its movements, it tackled Issei, who warped out of the way and went around it. With a harsh kick into its back, the foul enemy let out a gasp of shock mixed with pain as it whipped around and backhanded Issei away, knocking him into the distance, blasting through a skyscraper and toppling it onto the streets of Kuoh City.

"Damn thing's as difficult to deal with as I remember." Issei growled underneath the rubble.

Sadly, he had no time to plan or recuperate as the increasingly strong vibrations of the earth made it known that the enemy was advancing.

Jumping out of the debris, he warped behind his target and took a deep breath. He looked out the corner of his eyes and found that he had several cuts on his arms and his hands had a few splits that were trickling blood. The annoying feeling of the injuries became known to him as he grimaced. He hadn't expected himself to have fallen this far out of shape.

Lunging at each other, they moved their fists back before clashing. Catching a massive fist with his left hand, Issei moved to counterattack before he received a knee to the side. Coughing and gagging in pain, Issei couldn't afford to focus on that. He had to finish this creature off as quickly as possible.

Materializing Yorukiri and covering it in ki, he stabbed downward, jamming it through bone and muscles, causing red blood to spew out like a fountain.

Kicking away, Issei tried to regain distance but he suffered a powerful spiked fist to the stomach which blasted him with a full-powered shockwave, causing some organ damage and ripping a few of his abdominal muscles.

Recoiling from the sheer pain, Issei stumbled back a few paces as he gagged blood. He looked up and found an incoming hook aimed for his temple. Raising his right arm to block, he was nearly knocked off his feet but he maintained his posture.

Suddenly, a rain of silver arrows and spears of light pelted its skin, shattering with very miniscule cuts dotting it.

Issei didn't need to look to know where it came from. Much to his chagrin, Azazel and Artemis had intervened. That meant that the Monster would turn its attention towards them. Not allowing that chance to come, Issei delivered a series of heavy but rapid punches to its ribs before hopping off the ground to deliver a swift foot to its face, sending it spinning through several kilometers-worth of buildings.

"Issei, what is that thing?" Azazel inquired.

"That thing is a Fortium. He was called Qrelian. What you see now, is just a mindless husk that shares his powers and form." Issei sneered.

"What's a Fortium?" Artemis stepped forward.

"The Fortium were a race of humanoids that had the power to transform into different states. They had higher affinity for magic and supernatural forces, and are generally greater with physical limits than humans. They could be considered on equal footing with the species' of the Biblical Faction, perhaps being slightly higher than them, stopping just short of the deity mark, for the strongest." Issei briefly explained.

"What did you mean by a 'husk'?" Azazel asked this time.

"It's as I said. It's a dead corpse that's been restored to prime condition with someone controlling it. The thing about this creature, is that it has crazy high resistance to energy and magic attacks. Physical attacks like martial arts and weapons, work better, but that means you'll have to get extremely close to deal damage, which in itself, is a highly difficult task. Brute strength and berserker tactics are its forte."

Issei didn't know how, but this Fortium wasn't decayed and reacted like a living person. However, it lacked the ability to think and talk, showing only beastly instincts.

He looked on ahead and found that Qrelian was rushing over like a stampede of oxen. Concentrating his ki into his right hand, Issei's aura began to intensify as cracks spread from where he stood, sinking slightly into the ground.

When Qrelian had come close enough for him to strike, Issei found it skidding to a halt, grinding its feet into the pavement. With only a few short seconds to attack, he warped right in front of it to make a pre-emptive strike.

Having been predicted, Issei was interrupted by a blast of mana that blew him backwards, sending him flying through countless chunks of rock and metal before finally slowing down as a building fell on him.

( _ **Attack On Titan OST: Armored Titan Theme Instrumental. End Song.**_ )

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST: Banshee. Play Song**_.)

"Issei!" Artemis called out and was about to run to his side but she remembered that if she followed, Qrelian would most likely pursue like a rabid dog. As much as she hated it, she had to deal with this monstrosity before going to Issei.

Despite the fact that they were high-level beings, Azazel wasn't too sure of their chances if he was going to go off of what Issei said earlier. He hadn't seen Issei looked so troubled before, at least, not when fighting something. Azazel was certainly strong, but he wasn't Seraph-Class. Artemis was a goddess but she was still weakened and had yet to fully regain her powers. In the worst case scenario, a stalemate might occur.

However, that was merely wishful thinking. They didn't know what a Fortium could do, so they had to ready themselves for anything.

* * *

Artemis drew her sword, whipping it at Qrelian with precise aim, having attempted to impale it in the head. Anger fueled her actions, as watching Issei get pummeled to a bloody state, triggered her temper. Boiling blood was pumping through her veins, making her behave slightly on the irrational side. She fired arrows at her current foe, making sure not to waste time on magic, using only enchantments to strengthen the force of her projectiles.

Azazel was holding a spear of light, twirling it expertly as he dashed back and forth, swiping away at its tough hide. Much to his chagrin, Qrelian had astounding regenerative abilities. Within several minutes, it recovered from a massive gash on its back. That explained why it could shrug off the attacks from the Young Devils. Its healing capabilities worked faster than the damage they caused.

Caught up in analyzing this new specimen, Azazel was nearly punched out of the sky when a powerful force boomed by him.

"Watch out, Azazel! Don't get distracted." Artemis warned him.

She shot a fresh volley of arrows that stuck themselves into Qrelian's arms, hissing as the divine energy burned it. Merely shrugging off the pain and ripping out the bolts, it turned to her, breaking into a rapid sprint before jumping into the air. Ready to grind her into dust, it gave a mighty roar.

Carefully aiming her weapon, she let her arrow fly between its eyes. With astounding speed, it swatted away the arrow but much to her chagrin. Hidden behind the first, was a second, but it was repelled by Qrelian's roar, rebounding at her.

Stepping to the side, she grabbed the redirected bolt and fired it again with graceful ease.

As she did that, Azazel bombarded it from behind with a hail of light weapons. Disorienting it with the sheer level of power that outstripped that of the Young Devils, Qrelian was forced to fire a sonic boom from its left fist. Taking this shot, Azazel darted ahead, landing a powerful series of kicks to its face before punching it in the shoulder joint.

He winced when his hands realized the pain they were in. They burned and ached as small cuts and punctures started to slowly bleed on his knuckles.

"Che! To think Issei was punching it like nothing. He wasn't joking, this thing is a real pain in the ass." Azazel bitterly smirked.

As it stood now, Artemis felt that they were both severely restrained in this fight. If they didn't use magic, then they couldn't maximize the damage that they could dish out. However, Qrelian proved to be greatly impervious to the power of offensive magic. Against her better judgement, Artemis felt that they needed to at least try to use their strongest attacks to damage it.

Creating a swirl of silver particles that formed a spiraling arrow, Artemis charged it with her divine power, clamoring the terrain as she concentrated on making the tips sharp as possible. Creating an absurdly thin point, she fortified it until she was certain that it could tear through the spiked skin of Qrelian. If the power of her attack was enough to override its defenses and overwhelm its regenerative abilities, then she trusted that it was an attempt worth trying.

With a suspenseful release of the bowstring, her arrow [ **Lunar Sliver** ], silently flew towards her target with silent abandon.

As quiet as the wind, the arrow hissed as mana tangled around the tip, shimmering in light as it tore into Qrelian's shoulder. It growled in pain as it used its right hand to try and hold it back from ripping at its heart.

Its aura's intensity spiked as exerted as much effort as it could afford to crush the arrow. Artemis was bewildered that her godly arrow was snapped like a twig, which dispersed into silver dust. Shaking off her surprise, she went back to launching volleys of arrows that were aimed at its vitals.

Fortifying its skin with its aura, Qrelian punched at the air, firing sonic booms that blew holes into the asphalt.

Distracted, it was blasted away with a massive spear of light that exploded in its face, tearing off several layers of Qrelian's skin of spike. It zipped around with enraged abandon, sneering at Azazel.

"That's for my son." The Fallen Angel Governor hefted another weapon of light, ready to retaliate.

Suddenly, the entire terrain trembled as Qrelian's aura flared violently like flames that reflected its rage. With an arch of its back and a mighty bellow, it was covered in purple energy, masking its form from all view. When it cleared, everyone was shocked to see that Qrelian's body was larger, and much more spiked, now standing at 9 ft. Hooked bones protruded from its forearms, glistening like metal while giving off uncomfortable vibes that warned of incredible and obvious danger.

It stomped forward one step and leered immediately at Azazel, who stood on guard. Before he knew it, a ripple of rings boomed at him, knocking him aside as they exploded like the bursting of a bubble. Disoriented, he was made vulnerable, which Qrelian exploited to a great degree.

The fact that Azazel and Artemis were more oriented to magical combat was a problem, as they were dealing with a foe that was highly resistant to their methods of attack. It grabbed Azazel by the head and slammed him into the earth below before repeatedly pounding him in the face and gut with a barrage of fists that tore into his muscles and cut him each time. Like a blur, Azazel wasn't able to counter as he was kept pinned down by Qrelian's foot and attacks. Soon enough, he was quickly beaten unconscious.

This time, with each attack, Qrelian blasted a shockwave into its victims with each small bit of contact that it made with something physical. This transformation obviously made it stronger, allowing it to freely use shockwaves as well as amplifying its brute force and speed.

Artemis immediately launched a rain of silver arrows at it, but it roared, creating an orb of mana around it, shattering the arrows violently enough that they shot backwards from the sheer force.

Nimbly jumping over the incoming shower of splinters, she drew her sword, raising it over her head before bringing it down on its head. To her horror, the blade cracked when it tried to break through Qrelian's defenses, merely screeching as it seemed to cry out in agony.

Artemis moved back, not willing to break the weapon that Issei had worked so hard to make for her, nor was she willing to lose one of the only means that she had to fight the incredible behemoth in front of her.

Carefully considering her options, Artemis found that there was only one real way to try and lessen the fatality of the situation. Going into a stance, she reared her sword back and gathered her divine power into it, emanating a bright light that caused even Qrelian to shield its eyes.

Unleashing her divine power, she lunged forward, ramming her weapon through Qrelian's right shoulder, having tried to get out of her attack's range by dodging to the side. Tearing through flesh and bone, Qrelian howled in agony as its wound hissed with steam as her divine attribute went against its corrupted nature.

Despite appearances and expectations, this thing was far sturdier and stronger than anticipated.

' _No wonder Issei was so nervous. Even with me using as much divine power as I safely can, it's still standing. I don't want to unleash all of my power or I might level this place with everyone in it. Most of all, Issei might get caught in the process. I still don't know where he landed_.' Artemis thought to herself.

While she was lost in thoughts, Qrelian raised its fist and hammered down on her shoulder, causing a loud crack to be heard as its bladed limb tore into her flesh.

"Gah!" She coughed out as she was thrown into the ground, dropping her sword.

She felt like a sword had just been crudely hacked into her shoulder while a hammer brought it down even further. It was horridly painful, being unlike anything she ever felt before, and she had been in countless battles already. This thing, whatever it was, was unlike anything she'd ever faced before. It made her wonder if it was some sort of fallen god.

Ripping its arm out of her shoulder, Qrelian brought its fist down again, but Artemis flipped out of the way, slipping around and opening her palm, blasting it back a few feet. She grabbed her sword just before Qrelian could return in front of her, and forced the blade to cut into its abdomen, drawing red blood to splatter lightly onto the pavement.

Retreating back, she threw one of her knives at Qrelian, who casually knocked them out of the air before lunging at her like a raging rhino. Punching at the air, a boom of shockwaves surged at her, forcing Artemis to dodge to the left but she found that another shockwave was barreling right at her. Blocking with her sword, she was pushed back even further, though during the small exchange, her weapon received another crack.

The tables had completely turned again, as Azazel had been easily incapacitated along with Issei being nowhere to be seen.

For all it was worth, she needed to hold out for as long as possible on her own, which was proving to be a challenge of very high difficulty.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Artemis focused like a razor in order to ensure that she could optimally fight to her best potential.

Qrelian fired a shockwave of purple mana at her, to which she flipped into the air to avoid. Throwing her sword at it like a boomerang, Qrelian punched her sword back as she landed to her feet. Rushing forth behind it, she raised her weapon to strike but it predicted her, whipping around with its spiked right arm. Ducking under the attack, she raised her sword, slightly piercing through the first few layers of skin and into the muscles like a scalpel.

It tried to clutch her within its grasp but she let go of her sword and cartwheeled to the side, materializing her bow as she spun around, stopping just inches away from Qrelian's eyes. With a quick impulse, it blasted her backwards, causing her to thud against a wall.

"Damnit. Just a little more and it would've been over." She growled.

Knowing not to take her lightly now, Qrelian supercharged its aura to its utmost limits, causing purple electricity and waves of mana to gather around him like a storm that was brewing. With an intensity that was almost palpable, Qrelian trained its eyes on her, intent on finishing this outdrawn battle.

Raising both of its fists high, it smashed into the ground, launching a wave of destruction that came like a tsunami, tearing stone and dirt off the earth as it roared at her with the might of unparalleled strength.

Artemis fired a [ **Lunar Sliver** ] at it, but it wasn't enough. It merely dispersed in the face of the wave.

"What?!" She cried out in shock.

With no time to think, Artemis put all that she had in her next [ **Lunar Sliver** ], forming an even larger version of it, though this time, it had a sharp arrowhead that curved near the back points, like a crescent moon.

Aiming carefully, she marked Qrelian as her target, intending to conclude this long battle with one final attack.

Within a flash, both attacks collided, causing one final shockwave that obliterated almost all that was left of Kuoh City. Dust rose into the sky in a cloud that littered rock as rain as the earth sank into a dent as a result of this.

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST: Banshee. End Song**_.)

Artemis swiped the dust away but before she could blink, she was met by a fist that collided with her ribs, gnashing into her flash as multiple blades pierced her flesh, drawing blood. As it turned out, Qrelian was still alive, albeit, it had lost its left arm and part of its right leg and left side, drooling blood as it walked and steamed.

Artemis gagged and coughed out blood as the force of the attack knocked the air out of her. Suddenly, one last shockwave pulsed into her, causing her to spew out more blood from the damage done to her organs.

Finally, she was sent sprawling into the air with a loud cry of agony.

"Gaaaah!"

* * *

Somewhere, far away, Issei had been knocked unconscious by the strike to his head, with a skyscraper having fallen on him. He stirred when he heard Artemis' cry of pain. He felt the terrifying vibrations of their battle from where he was and he could sense Artemis' pain. It was so apparent to his ears that it could've been tangible to him. That stirred him to action. Her pain and suffering brought out negativity within him. It was as if some force was awakened by her shrieks and cries. He also recalled the broken and bloody bodies of the young devils that he saw before.

Most of all, he couldn't believe that an ancient enemy that he believed dead, that he presumed to be gone permanently, was back and as strong, if not stronger, than before. That brought up thoughts that he feared to imagine. Did this mean that there were more enemies from his past that were out there? Were they as senseless as Qrelian?

That previous question brought him back to the present.

As of this moment, Qrelian had nearly killed Rias and the others and he had failed to save them. Not only that, but given Artemis' cries, she was being left at its mercy. Infuriated and having finally snapped, Issei blasted out of the debris that had fallen on him.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Himoji. Play and Loop**_.)

With a loud rush of sound, a black and crimson pillar of mana shot into the sky, illuminating the sky into a red color.

Activating his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he immediately homed in on Qrelian, warping with an explosion that shattered everything around him.

Booming where his target was within a second, he grabbed Qrelian's arm and immediately started crushing it, causing the Fortium to let go of Artemis. She coughed and gagged, having previously been in the process of being crushed within the behemoth's palm.

She looked up with hope but it quickly changed to fear, for what she saw, was unlike the usual Issei.

His aura had darkened from its blue color and became crimson. His eyes were glowing the same color and the feeling that his aura permeated was dark, cold, and even vengeful. Qrelian roared in protest like a wild restrained beast and tried to punch Issei with its other arm but its fist was stopped by Issei's gauntlet covered hand, which began crunching down on Qrelian's fist.

"It's time I put you back into your grave. Only this time, there'll be no body to bury." Issei darkly promised.

A red mark materialized on his hand, looking curved and jagged, almost reminiscent of curving flames.

Completely shattering the bones and ripping the muscles in Qrelian's hands, which spewed blood everywhere like a fountain, Issei punched upward into its chest, causing a very loud snap to echo, making even Artemis cringe. Flying into the air, Qrelian was helpless to save itself as Issei warped above it and planted his foot into the back of its neck, bringing it down like a meteorite.

Not even 10 seconds after, Issei warped again and stomped on Qrelian's back before planting his feet in and snapping its spine.

Artemis was alarmed at Issei's newfound strength. It was as if he were a new person. Before, he had so much trouble just causing damage, and yet, he was easily overwhelming the beast that was decimating them. Not only that, but just being near him caused fear to well up in her heart, making her sweat coldly in his presence.

When she looked at him, she could've sworn that she saw a silhouette in his place at times. If she looked closely, it looked like a suit of armor had taken his place. It utterly terrified her. Was this what he was like when he was the Grim Herald?

The reason why she asked this, was because he was evidently far more brutal than before, aiming to kill, rather than disarm and disable now.

While Artemis watched, Issei brutalized Qrelian. Punching it in the chest before grabbing it by the throat and slamming it into the ground. Grabbing its foot, Issei turned around while clutching it and slammed into the ground again before repeating the process of wringing it by a limb and smashing it into the earth with callous ferocity.

Issei was intending to pay it back ten-fold for what it had done to the others. He levitated off the ground and dashed at Qrelian to enhance the force of his attack with kinetic force, ramming his boot into its jaw with the force of a jet before spinning in the air and kicking it 3 times in rapid succession. With the last hit, it was sent flying back through walls.

Yet, there was no time to recuperate, as Issei grabbed it by the head and dragged its face along the ground, shredding away at its skin before blasting it with a beam of crimson mana. With a gargantuan explosion, Qrelian was forcefully throttled into the ground.

It crawled out of the hole that it was dug into and tried to counter Issei's incoming attack. Just as he was about to be in range, he warped next to Qrelian and backhanded him, swiping through the air with his right hand and slamming its fangs out of its mouth.

Sent sprawling away again, Issei warped to the weakened monster and held it in the air with telekinesis, keeping it completely still as he rained constant Cosmic Blades at it, shattering and exploding. Little by little, the armored hide of the Fortium was reduced to nothing, becoming dull and broken.

Before long Qrelian had tried to jump away by using a shockwave to escape Issei's grasp before it leapt out of Issei's next attack.

Just when escape seemed imminent, it stopped. Frozen, it tried to move its limbs but was unable to. It seemed like it had lost all control of its body. Then, it looked around and understood.

Issei, who's left hand was in the air and gestured as if it were holding something, was using telekinesis to pin it in place. Turning Qrelian around slowly, Issei gave it one last look of contempt before creating a small black sphere.

Slowly walking forward, as if representing death, Issei leered coldly at Qrelian, who quaked and shuddered in fear. The reason was that the aura that Issei was projecting, felt like a tundra that was swirling closer, ready to consume it and reduce it to nothing.

Firing [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], the miniature black hole bore into Qrelian, swirling as its flesh was torn apart and its very body was consumed by the endless abyss that had embedded itself into its chest. Watching this sight, it was like watching a blender and sink drain shred and consume Qrelian. The loud and violent howling of wind drowned out the agonized shriek of Qrelian, who was quickly turned into nothing, not even its soul remained.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Himoji. End Song**_.)

* * *

After the catastrophe was done, Issei felt a new presence emerge. It was foul and putrid, and familiar.

He turned around and lunged behind him, slashing with Yorukiri within the blink of an eye.

"Close, but not quite." A dark and metallic voice chuckled.

Issei glared to the side and found Praegorn's ghost smiling darkly. To even be able to smile was a horrendous feat. The way its glowing mouth curved in expression of its twisted glee, was sickening to Issei.

"You defiled the dead. I should kill you where you stand." Issei threatened.

"Hm, that would indeed be possible, but in reality, all you're seeing of me, is merely a projection or apparition of myself. My spirit isn't really here, you know. Hahaha." Praegorn laughed.

"So, what was the point of all this? A test again? I've noticed that you've improved your little creations."

"Oh, my Erenaux? Yes, I decided to upgrade them, considering the information that I received from field-tests. I decided to go a bit farther in scale this time. Results were favorable. I've done some very considerable damage to the Alliance and they never saw it coming. However, they're not dumb. I'm sure they'll begin pressing down on me, soon enough. They've even started making it so that I can't just pop up anywhere I want anymore. How cumbersome." Praegorn sighed.

"You really are a twisted piece of scum, aren't you? Going where you please, causing chaos on whim and screwing over whoever you want. Deplorable." Issei sneered.

"It's not exactly too different from you. Several eons ago, you'd go where you pleased and killed the so-called 'wicked'. Yet, the methods you used and will most likely use again, were actually quite cruel. Shall I dig deeper into the conversation?" Praegorn snickered with malicious glee.

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing much. It's all in the past and I'm certain that you already know what it is. I'll just leave it to you to remember. Can't give away so many spoilers in one go, can we? Aside from that, I see that you've dealt with the playmate that I sent you. I'm glad to see that it pushed you so far. It even made you get serious, by my estimations. As a reward for all the information that you've given me, I'll free your little girlfriend from the spell that I put her under. After all, the life that you've been living with her has just been a lie, up till this point. To be honest, I had expected your [ **Grim Defiance** ] to have already broken the magic I used but it looks like you're not at my level yet." Praegorn's smile curved even further at this.

Issei froze, his mind began trying to see if he noticed anything wrong with her lately. Then, he noticed that something had indeed felt wrong. From the very moment that they began dating, he couldn't shake off some sense of omen or dread when around her. He had merely chalked it up to it just being some figment of his imagination messing with him. Yet, he wasn't going to just dismiss Praegorn's words. Knowing him, he might've really done something to Artemis.

"What are you spouting now?" Issei inquired.

"I would explain it to you, but I'm not much in the mood. It's far too long to explain but I will say this. You really should get a good grip on yourself. I had expected you to be far more perceptive of me. Now, then, toodles." Praegorn cackled before dispersing.

"Filthy wretch!" Issei slashed at the apparition, slicing it a little with his power to destroy metaphysical things.

Just then, he heard a scream that echoed into the air. He whipped around and found that Artemis was clutching her head in agony as she shrieked on her knees.

"Artemis!" Issei rushed over.

"Issei! It hurts! I feel like someone's ripping my brain apart!" She shouted through grit teeth.

Issei was lost and unsure of what to do. He could only watch as she cried out in anguish.

Artemis felt as if someone had stuck a drill in her head and lit it on fire. It was the most horrible pain she had endured yet. Not only that, but her heart felt as it were being torn to thin strands aching and beating like a thundering horse.

Finally, an idea came to Issei when he realized what he could do.

"[ **Grim Defiance**!]" He focused all of his magic into his innate ability, blasting a wave of mana that whisked away at everything like wind.

A magic circle appeared underneath Artemis, absorbing purple spiritual residue from her before disappearing, causing Artemis to lose consciousness, dropping to the ground. Fortunately, Issei caught her.

His heart had been going through a string of stressful events. At one point, it felt like it would stop out of fear for Artemis' life, and then, it would begin racing before repeating the process over and over again. His mind was boggled by the insecurity caused by Praegorn's words, as he sensed some truth, but also deceit within them.

Regardless, he needed to call for more help as there was far too much damage to even shrug off anymore. Kuoh City was leveled to ash and rubble, the Young Devils were all barely hanging on for dear life, and Azazel and Artemis was out of commission. That left Issei with only one question that was now haunting him.

How could he have let it come to this?

* * *

 _ **Now that was a long and stressful chapter to write. I decided that I wanted to make Issei and the higher-ups struggle, as this entire time from Chapter 1, it felt as if they were brushing everything aside too easily, at least, that's how I felt. While they're immortals, as noted by Cao Cao, even mortals have given deities issues. That's why I introduced a creature much earlier than I had intended, a Fortium.**_

 _ **As to what it is, I'll summarize it here for reference.**_

 _ **Fortium:**_

 _ **Humanoids that are stronger than humans, but fall shorter than deities. They could be considered higher humans, who are stronger and faster than the human species. Each Fortium has the power to transform into a unique form. In a way, their transformations are like a Balance Breaker for them. They also live longer than Angels and the like, so they're basically immortal too. Where they come from and how they were born, is left unknown.**_

 _ **As for their story significance, I'll tell it directly through the story.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Fractured Hearts

_**I received a question about the woman who came in a flashback to Issei from Chapter 3, and so I wanted to address that. Yes, that woman will indeed appear in the future, but I'll leave that matter alone for now, since it's not really important…yet.**_

 _ **And I would also like to thank the most recent Guest reviewer, for their positive review from Chapter 20. Which also reminds me. If you are a Guest, then please put a name for yourself if you are going to leave a review, so that I can distinguish you. Some Guests will ask questions but I won't be able to respond through PM, which is my main method of answering questions.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Fractured Hearts**

Several weeks had passed since the Battle of Kuoh City. After that fateful day, Artemis had been left comatose, with no apparent signs of waking up. During that time, Morrigan had went back home to Ireland but she still maintained contact with him.

When Zeus learned of what happened to his daughter, he immediately started a hunt for Praegorn, taking the helm for the search. Unfortunately, Praegorn was far too crafty and covered his tracks. There weren't even any form of records or documents that detailed who he was or even mentioned him. Witnesses were eliminated and wherever he disappeared to, nobody could track him.

Issei would've helped with the investigation, but he needed to stay by Artemis' side. He spent every day caring for her while trying to find a way to wake her up. Several others had come to see her and diagnose the problem, but they said it was a spiritual matter of the mind and heart, which was always a delicate matter. One couldn't delve into someone's very spiritual essence as if it were nothing.

The only thing that could be done was wait. Issei had used [ **Grim Defiance** ], so he knew that there was no matter of possession when it concerned Artemis. Still, he couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling that he had whenever he thought back to what Praegorn had said to him. About how he had been living a lie with Artemis.

He growled in frustration as he lowered his head. This entire time, he had failed to notice anything wrong. He had felt so grateful and lucky to fate for the first time in a long time, that he didn't question anything about Artemis falling in love with him. Now, the damage had been done and he might not be able to repair it.

Of course, he knew that he shouldn't easily trust an enemy's words, especially if they were sneaky like Praegorn. However, he knew to consider everything that he learned, out of wariness for what might be.

As time went by, Issei remained stubborn, clinging to the hope that Artemis would wake up.

* * *

Finally, after 3 weeks had passed, he went into Artemis' Room. To his surprise and extreme delight, he found her sitting upright, staring out the window. She was staring blankly out the window with a serene look of contemplation marred on her face. She looked completely lost in thought, not even registering anything around her.

"Artemis!" Issei rushed over to her and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that you're awake." He gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he could handle losing another beloved in his life. He had very few, to begin with.

Then, it hit him after a few short minutes had passed that she didn't show any reaction. She looked distant and it was as if she weren't completely there. Not only that, but normally, she'd have been hugging him like there was no tomorrow, rather than him doing it.

"Artemis?" Issei let go to look at her and found that she was lost in deep thought again. Like a pale piece of cloth, he felt as if she could just be whisked away judging by how listless she looked.

Finally, after a few painful moments of grim silence, Artemis spoke.

"Lord Issei, what happened to me?" She whispered.

She had intended to sound louder but her voice felt weaker, like she had just spoken after a very long time.

"What do you mean?" Issei was perplexed.

' _Wait…did she just call me Lord_?'

Was her memory jarred from after what just happened to her? He was afraid to ask if she had forgotten more than recent events. Not only that, but she had only called him 'Lord' before they had gotten to know each other.

"I mean…what am I doing here? Why am I suddenly like this?" She looked down and found herself wearing clothes that she didn't remember having and she felt much weaker than ever before.

That alarmed Issei, making him ask a new question.

"Artemis, what do you remember?"

"I just remember coming here last night after the Banquet." Artemis recounted.

She had a bit of trouble, since every time she tried to remember and think, she felt like a severe headache would just come breezing into her head. It was aggravating since she felt as if there was some kind of itch there that she couldn't scratch.

Her statement struck Issei like lightning. He lost feeling in his legs and felt physically cold. Strange, that it only took 2 sentences to make him a nervous and crestfallen mess. In essence, Artemis didn't remember anything about him. He was practically a stranger to her again.

"Wait, so you don't remember anything at all?" Issei asked.

"What do you mean? We just came here yesterday." Artemis looked at him with a confused brow.

Issei stepped back and gave a strong exhale while running his hand down his face in exasperation and dread. What was he to do now? He scratched his head for ideas but nothing came to him. A part of him, the deep dark part of him that wanted love, urged him to tell her their history right then and there. The logical part of him, told him to refrain, as it would be a rash move.

Conflict erupted within him before Artemis' gaze snapped him out of his daze.

"Lord Issei, I demand answers." She narrowed her eyes.

A bit taken aback by her cold eyes, which were like a tundra, he sighed again.

"You had a bad fall when we were done touring the house. For some reason, you were complaining about headaches. I assumed whatever Orion II did to you, it must've had lingering effects. Also, you did drink a bit of alcohol, so that might've had some influence. After you tried to go up the stairs, you lost your footing and hit your head. I think you were made much more vulnerable than before." Issei went back to addressing her formally, using his usual calm tone.

He was significantly sorrowful, as he was back at square one. However, he wasn't going to let himself feel down just from this. Still, he remembered that he couldn't be hasty. If he mentioned the wrong things, then Artemis might lose it.

"I see." Artemis looked at him suspiciously for a few moments.

She had been reverted back to how she was to before they had gotten into a relationship, so she naturally didn't have trust in him anymore. She only had some small bits of respect for him.

Issei knew that Artemis was no fool, but given how his lie made some sense, he assumed that she would be slightly convinced, if not passive on it.

"If that's the case, then you have my thanks. Now, I must ask you to leave so that I can get ready for the day." Artemis turned away, speaking politely.

Unfortunately, Issei could feel the iciness in her tone. It was as if she was barely tolerating his presence. The way she gripped her sheets and frowned when he spoke. It was all too clear that Issei couldn't approach the matter of their relationship at all. Only a fool would think that it was okay to talk about that with her. Just from her passive gestures, he could understand that.

* * *

Walking out of the room, he went to his own bedroom. Closing the door, he leaned against it as he slowly sank to sit on the floor. Issei ruffled his hair with a gloomy sigh.

"What the hell do I do now?" Issei pondered.

He was so out of touch with dealing with these sorts of things that he was a lost on how to approach this matter.

* * *

After Issei left, Artemis got up and found herself wearing a white silk dress. It was strapless and reached her knees. Odd, she didn't remember having brought this dress here, yet. Unless Zeus had it moved here. That beckoned the question of how she got into it. That alone had almost been enough to bring a spike in her anxiety. This didn't mean that…he saw her naked, did he?

She groaned in exasperation. She had sworn that she'd never let a man see her bare form. After what Orion had tried to do to her, and especially after her capture by Orion II's hand, she'd become more safeguarded with how others approached her.

Yet, she had suffered a blunder. Mortified, she covered her face before going to the bathroom and taking a bath. Sitting in the tub, she mulled over what her most recent recollections were. For some odd reason, she felt like there was some kind of annoying nagging thought in her head. Almost as if there was an itch that she couldn't scratch. It was frustrating to her to know that she felt something was wrong but it was unknown to her.

She recalled how she came to Issei's home and took a quick tour before her memory cut off from there. She groaned as she started to feel dizzy. Perhaps she had been in the hot bath for too long.

* * *

When she got out, she was greeted by the smell of meat cooking. Walking downstairs after changing into a blue shirt with white pants, she found Issei frying eggs and some chicken. However, she noticed that his face looked pale, maybe even somber.

He stared into the distance while the food cooked, barely paying attention to it. He would occasionally flip the contents of the pan with a passive gesture, but would go back to thinking. It made Artemis curious, as he seemed more calm and energetic yesterday, rather, the night that he brought her here.

As of now, she found him respectable, but she still didn't really trust him. In fact, she wasn't very fond of him. She knew too little of him to make an official opinion. Unfortunately, that led to her assuming her standard position of believing that men were animals and generally weak in mind and heart.

When Issei finally noticed that she was there, he gave her a sheepish chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Can I interest you in some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." She calmly gestured toward her plate.

He put some eggs, bacon, and gyros on it before turning back to the stove to make more. When Artemis bit into the food, she could tell that it was good, but her taste buds weren't in proper order. It didn't taste like much. Like chewing on solid water, that was what it was like.

However, she wasn't going to be rude right off the bat, so she simply ate in silence. The quiet atmosphere made Issei uncomfortable as he began to miss the old loving one that had filled his house not too long ago.

When he sat down, he could've sworn that she slightly shrunk away. She reacted as if a giant fly had sat across from her.

"Is something the matter?" Issei asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Artemis merely shook her head.

"I see."

The rest of breakfast went by with no words to be exchanged. Artemis wasn't in any mood for conversation, nor was Issei.

* * *

After breakfast had ended, he decided to start over fresh. Like a repeat of history, he took her to town to look around. He was thankful that the Alliance had quickly repaired everything and brought every citizen home. Unfortunately, their memories of the Battle had to be removed for their own good.

The former Grim Herald noticed that she had become more distant than before. And it hurt to see that. Every time she looked at him, it was as if she were looking at a rat that had grown in size and had learned how to speak.

"Lady Artemis, is there any place that you would like to see?"

"I don't care, Lord Issei. Anywhere is fine, as I don't believe that there's much I need."

"Alright, then how about we get you some new things to settle here for the duration of your stay." Issei suggested.

"Very well, then." The goddess of the Moon walked ahead, not really minding Issei's presence.

They browsed through the clothing sections in the Mall that they had gone to before, with Issei hoping that it would jar her memory. Unfortunately, she ignored him and moved at her own leisure. She also merely looked at something before going off somewhere else, which prompted Issei to try and get her to experience new things. Even then, he gave up, as she glared at him.

"Please allow me some personal space." Artemis snapped.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Issei sheepishly chuckled before walking way.

Turning back to the rack in front of her, she pondered. It wasn't often that she ventured into civilization, so she decided that it would be nice to see how things had changed.

"What should I choose?" Artemis muttered to herself.

"How about this one?" A new voice spoke up.

She turned to see a store employee smiling at her. Artemis knew that she was just hoping to get another customer, so she didn't pay much heed to her.

The Employee held up a navy blue dress for her to look at. Based on its looks, Artemis knew that it was her style, as it was sleeveless but the neckline was well-placed. It didn't reveal too much but it wasn't constricting either; just her style.

"I think if you wore this, then you'd look very lovely for your boyfriend over there." The Employee nodded at Issei, who was sitting down, busying himself with some task on his phone.

"He's not my boyfriend." Artemis shook her head.

"Are you sure? You seemed friendly with each other the last time you came. Or was that some other couple?"

Artemis' brow twitched at that. There was no way that she had come here before. She had only met Issei a few days ago, at least, that was what she remembered. She tried not to let it bother her, as she was very certain that the Employee was referring to some other couple.

Relenting on the idea of buying the dress, Artemis walked back to Issei, who looked up with a calm expression.

"You're not getting anything?" He asked.

"There's nothing I like." She responded as he stood up.

"Alright, let's go somewhere else, then."

* * *

The next stop was a kimono store that caught Artemis' eye. Issei felt some déjà vu from that, though it was a given, since they'd came here the when Artemis first settled in Kuoh.

Walking inside, Artemis looked around, fascinated by the countless yukatas and kimonos that were hung up for display.

"Welcome back! I hope that the yukata that you bought was satisfactory." The Store Clerk walked up to them.

Issei froze when he suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Artemis about six months having passed.

Artemis didn't pay mind to that comment, as she assumed that it was Issei that she was talking to. Rather, she chose to walk ahead and browse around. She rarely got much of a chance to do something modern, as she usually spent her time at her home or hunting. That reminded her to contact her Hunters to let them know that she was fine.

When the Store Clerk noticed that Artemis was rather distant compared to before, she turned to Issei.

"Is your girlfriend giving you the silent treatment? She doesn't seem as happy as before."

"She's…not my girlfriend. She's just the daughter of a friend." Issei shrugged.

He had to stop himself from saying that she was his girlfriend, lest problems might occur.

Unfortunately for him, Artemis heard him. Whenever he talked about romance, she felt like a small start to a headache was coming. It was starting to make her angry, as she had been dealing with these small headaches for the entire day, now. Not only that, but she felt irritable in general.

"Is something the matter, Lady Artemis?" He jogged up to her with his usual smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Lord Issei." She snarked.

She sincerely wished that he would leave her alone. She just wanted some time to herself, and was fairly tempted to ask him to give her alone time. However, she didn't exactly see a reason to lash out at him just because she was in a bad mood. It would be immature and ill-reasoned of her to do that. Still, she couldn't help but notice that Issei was keeping something from her. Once again, this was caused by her paranoia of men.

* * *

After leaving that shop, they left the Mall and walked home, taking a stroll through the park. Unfortunately, that was the wrong move, since it was almost nighttime. On their way, a group of foul-mannered people walked up to them, blocking their path.

"Ooooh, look at what we have here?" Some random guy eyed Artemis, his eyes trained on her gifted bust.

Artemis remained calm but she made sure to keep her guard up in case someone tried something. She looked to the side and saw that Issei was of the same stance. He looked serious but he made no indication of hostility.

"Please, let us through." He politely requested.

"Not gonna happen."

Issei sighed. Was fate truly trying to screw with him? This was the only thing that he really hadn't accounted for, which was harassment.

"Hey, why don't you leave this guy and come with us?" Some random person walked up behind Artemis, his hands open.

"This guy is just a jock who doesn't have anything to offer you. Trust me, we're actually something."

Artemis only sneered. These men were making up such poor excuses to try and woo her. It was so utterly pathetic that she was certain that even an animal could do better talking than them.

"I refuse." She quipped.

"No's not an answer."

"Alright, boys, Plan B. Take her away. We'll have our way with her, later."

The guy behind her moved his hands to grope her rear, but she stepped to the side and clutched his wrist before increasing the strength of her grip. A loud snap echoed as her adversary screamed, wailing as he held his shattered wrist.

"Don't do that again." She warned.

"Kill the guy, take the girl." The obvious leader of the gang snapped his fingers.

Artemis turned around and looked at everyone with such contempt that they shrunk away. Coldness leaked from her and seemed to chill everyone, aside from Issei, to the bone as if a blizzard had just waltzed into the city.

The hostile look in her eyes flared, though she kept her frown from turning into a scowl, which seemed to enhance the iciness of her mood. Unfortunately, this did little to mask the raging fire that was her temper.

Triggered by her retaliation and stout position, the gangsters circled around them. Clearly, they weren't used to people that weren't afraid of them.

Simultaneously, they jumped at Artemis and Issei, ready to claim the former as a prize and the latter as a dead trophy.

With a short-tempered click of her tongue, Artemis snapped her fingers, repulsing them with a forcefield that sent the gangsters flying away, as if rammed backwards by a train. When the barrier dissolved, Artemis took a deep breath, having seen that their attackers were down for the count.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked. It was a rhetorical question, but he spoke instinctively.

Artemis remained silent but her frown stuck to her face. Once again, she was reminded of how horrid and twisted men were. It only required one gaze into their eyes for her to see that they had intentions of rape and murder. It was a foul experience for her, and she was tempted to do much worse to them. However, there were countless people that could be watching, despite the vacancy of the area.

Fortunately, Issei had used illusion magic to fool everyone who was watching, making them see something else entirely to avoid causing a ruckus.

"Lady Artemis?" He reached out to her but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She warned him before walking away.

She didn't even regard him with a single look before leaving him alone.

Issei cursed. He knew that this incident only served to fuel the fiery prejudice that Artemis had against men, which would make it that much harder for him to reveal everything to her. He hoped that by trying to lighten her mood today, she would be more open-minded to the revelations that he had.

As Artemis walked, she groaned in frustration. She just wanted to be alone for now, but she had no choice but to stick close to Issei. She was now boarding at his home now, so she could at least try to tolerate him. However, every time she saw him, she thought about Orion, who only served to chill her mentality.

In retrospect, she resented her past self. She was a naïve young girl who didn't know about how horrible the people of the world could be. It was because of this, that she was almost ravished by Orion. She had been deceived by the delusions of her time. By gazing upon his grandiose attitude and grand feats, she fell for the Hunter but he was only working to creep closer to her, ready to victimize her at any moment.

How weak, she had been.

That was one of the concerns that she had about Issei. Was he like so many others and he was just being nice to her because he wanted something from her? She wouldn't be surprised. Countless others had attempted that with her.

Artemis took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She didn't know why, but she was just so easily angered as of recently. Perhaps it had to do with that unknown annoying thought in her mind.

She turned around and found that Issei was still walking behind her, though he maintained his distance. He gave her a friendly smile and a shrug, as if to say that he had no other choice. She scoffed but pushed his presence aside and went back to trying to sort herself out.

She looked at a store as she passed by it before noticing the date.

' _Wait a minute…it should be February 2_ _nd_ _. Why does the clock say July 30_ _th_?'

Artemis felt as if she had been thrown for a loop. It hadn't occurred to her to check a calendar to see the date, nor did she see it posted anywhere today. Then it hit her that the temperatures were different from what she remembered them to be. Then again, her senses were all over the place, given what had happened to her.

She was about to ask Issei about this but stopped herself. Before she went to him, she needed to talk to someone else. It had to be someone that she trusted.

* * *

She locked herself in her room and created a magic circle to contact her hunters. At this moment, she was starting to worry frantically. Judging from what she saw in the city, 6 months had passed by and she didn't remember anything.

She paced around her room nervously, trying to come logical conclusion. What had her panicked wasn't the matter of time. She was a goddess, so time was irrelevant. What scared her, was that she didn't know what she did in that time. Rather, what had been done to her?

When her chief Hunter, Mira, appeared, Artemis felt some sense of calm return to her.

"Hello, Lady Artemis." Mira smiled at her patron.

"Hello, Mira. I have some questions that I hoped you could answer." Artemis felt powerful dread overwhelm her like an ocean wave as her legs began to chill, losing feeling. She didn't know why, but she was scared of what she would hear.

"Of course, Milady. What's troubling you?"

"Tell me, how much time has passed since the Banquet of the gods on Olympus?"

Mira raised a brow as a confused look spread on her face. The question would've been pointless under normal circumstances, but for Artemis, it was of the utmost importance.

"Well, it's been about 6 months, Milady. Is something wrong?"

Artemis remained silent. She knew that this would be the answer, but for her own emotional security, she needed to know the confirmed truth. That led to her next question.

"Then…can you tell me what happened in those 6 months?"

Mira was startled that Artemis would ask this kind of question, as she knew Artemis was a level-headed woman that wouldn't ask questions like these out of the blue. That prompted a question of her own?

"Milady, what's happened?"

"I don't know." Artemis sat down and clutched her head. All of a sudden, her brain felt like it had turned into a ringing bell. It was throbbing painfully like a pulsing beat that irritated her. She felt a bit light-headed as her breathing became slightly ragged.

"Lady Artemis?!" Mira saw all of this from her side, making her wonder what was wrong.

"I'm fine. Just tell me what happened, Mira." Artemis shook off the initial pain before focusing on her lieutenant.

Not wanting to complicate the matter more, Mira did as asked. She recounted everything that she had heard of from the past 6 months, relaying all that she knew. Artemis was shocked at the volley of stories that Mira told her. She knew that Mira would never lie to her, so she had no choice but to believe her, for now.

Mira had no knowledge of what exactly Issei and Artemis did aside from the interactions that they had with the Hunters, so she couldn't give the full story. Unfortunately, that was enough. Artemis couldn't believe what Mira told her.

"So…you're…saying…that I _gave_ myself to him?" She muttered in complete disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, Lady Artemis." Mira fearfully nodded.

Artemis put her face into her hands as she struggled to come to grips with this discovery. She felt as if her whole life had come crashing down on her. To others, it wouldn't mean much, but this had thrown her into an existential crisis. Her principles were everything to her. Having grown up and lived in a time where women were merely tools and ridiculed for trying to rise to equality, she formed her life rules as a result of this pain.

What made it worse, was that all of this thinking had caused a few small memories to return to her. Yet, it was enough to set her off. She remembered how she had fallen for Issei and how it all happened. She recalled their very first outing together: they had gone to the mall and eaten out. Every last detail of that night came back to her. She also remembered how he had come home horrifically injured, covered in his own blood, and how it made her heart shake in sympathy.

Most of all, she remembered how she had given him her maidenhood and he had reaped it gladly. What caused this reaction, was that she would never consciously or willingly do this. Secret to her, she didn't remember what made Issei so loveable and so attractive. Everything good about him, she had forgotten.

Now, she learned that she had betrayed herself and given her virginity to this man, who she hadn't known for very long. To add insult to injury, she had abolished the code that she and her Hunters lived by. To forswear love with males and to always remember their own strength, was their creed. Now, she had basically destroyed the foundations of her life and the ways that she used to define how she lived.

Embroiled in outrage and confusion, Artemis' emotions went out of control without her own knowledge.

She had sworn to never allow herself to fall for a man again. The first heartbreak was enough to freeze her heart. Now, it was agonizing to know that she broke that rule. Her mind erupted into violent conflict. On one side, she viewed men as animals that weren't deserving of her mercy and time but on the other side, she suspected that Issei was different. Slowly, she lost her rationality as she couldn't endure this anymore. Anymore thinking and she might explode from the stress.

* * *

She ripped her door open and ran downstairs. She looked around and found Issei standing in the Living Room, staring at the wall in contemplation. Placed in a picture frame, was of him and Artemis, smiling happily.

Suddenly, it cracked, making him jump. Noticing the chaotic circulation of emotions behind him, he shot around, expecting some kind of danger. Instead, he was startled to see Artemis.

"Lady Artemis?" He asked, avoiding close use of her name.

"What have you done to me?" She muttered.

Her bangs covered her face as shadows shrouded her eyes. Issei looked closely and saw that tears were welled up in the corner of her eyes, with her fists shaking and clenched.

"What?" He didn't understand what she meant with that. It was a rather ambiguous question, after all.

"What did you do to me?! What happened within these 6 months? Why am I forgetting so many things?!" Artemis yelled so loudly, that a lion would've shied away from her.

"What are you talking about?" Issei was flabbergasted.

Her tone was absurdly frantic and she was trembling with uncertainty.

"I woke up today, only remembering the night where we came from the Banquet. Yet, I see that 6 months have passed and my Hunters tell me that I let them go free from the code that bound us as sisters! I just found out that the life that I tried so hard to build, was all for nothing because of you! The life and rules that I set for myself that are everything to me, means nothing now! Because I came here!"

Finally, Issei understood what she had meant when she asked about what he had done to her. He looked away, finding it hard to answer her with the empty lump in his throat. Cold sweat came down his forehead from the anxiety of the situation and the high adrenaline coursing through it.

"Answer me! Tell me everything!" Artemis demanded.

It was completely unlike her to lose her cool and lash out with words, but she couldn't control herself. The mental and physical pain in her head, coupled with the 6-month's worth of information that she just received, had become too much for her to handle.

Issei regarded her sadly before sighing. He was going to try and be brief, as he already knew how this was going to end. As much as he wished that things would go smoothly, reality was too strong for him to overturn right now.

"What do you remember?" He asked so that he knew where to begin.

"How you took my maidenhood and everything before. What I did and said, I would never do that voluntarily! It doesn't make sense. I only knew you for a few short months!" Artemis cried out.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything that happened, starting from the beginning."

Issei steeled himself as he peered into Artemis' cold and teary eyes.

"The first few weeks you came here, you proved to be distant to everything. I showed you around town and you slowly became accustomed to living here as I grew accustomed to having someone else in the house. Over time, we grew closer and finally, I ended up falling in love with you." Issei's expression became bittersweet, though it did little to cool Artemis down.

"Apparently, you had felt the same way at that time. After we entered a relationship, we went on all sorts of crazy adventures. Most of them were started by an evil entity called Praegorn, who nobody seems to know about. We had a lot of bumps in the road, but we always pulled through together. The first incident was with the original Orion, who'd been reborn by Praegorn's power, somehow. He was also the one who helped Orion II with capturing you."

Artemis flinched when Orion was mentioned. Hearing his name made her even angrier than before, as he was the reason she'd become so jaded and bitter.

"We helped stop the Old Satan Faction's assault on the Peace Conference of the Alliance and apprehended Euclid Lucifuge. Next, we went to Asgard and stopped Loki's rebellion and stopped Grimhild from usurping Odin and the other Asgardians. Then, we stopped a conspiracy by Suikaze in Takam-ga-Hara." Issei made a small fond smile, though it was countered by his frown, making it look bittersweet.

Issei felt so much powerful nostalgia at that moment, but he stopped himself. He had to stay focused.

"Then, I left to go to Ireland while you went to Olympus for a meeting with the other Olympians. Soon enough, you came to Ireland where I was, and together we stopped the chaos that was happening there, too. Almost instantly after, a giant battle erupted in Kuoh just a few weeks ago, where we fought together to stop the enemy. However, Praegorn did something to you, apparently from some unknown point, and when he claimed to have released you, you were knocked unconscious when the spell on you broke. Thus, we're brought to today." Issei concluded.

Artemis mulled over all this information and tried to connect it to what Mira had told her. Unfortunately, nothing added up. There were too many loopholes. The city was fine. Her hunters were fine. Even the both of them looked fine. Artemis wouldn't believe any of this. It didn't help that every time Issei spoke, it stung her heart, which she didn't understand, either. It hurt her feelings and she didn't know why. Sympathy and paranoia clashed with spite as some part of her heart was telling her to believe in him but her true self with her true personality, rebelled against that idea. It screamed at her to denounce him for causing all this.

Going into irrational and severe denial, she lashed out.

"You're lying!" She shook her head.

"Artemis, I would never do anything to hurt you. You should know that. If not, then your heart knows." Issei tried to reason with her. The time he spent with her was real, he was certain of that.

"Shut up! What would you know?! What would you know about discriminated against because of your gender?! Imagine every day of your life where everyone looks down on you and merely wants to ravish you! Imagine what it's like to try so hard that your goals seem impossible!" Artemis clutched her heart as it ached horribly.

"Artemis, calm down and let's talk-" Issei tried to reason but she would have none of it.

Tears spilled down Artemis' face as she could no longer bottle up her emotions.

"I refuse to believe you! You're just like those other animals called 'men'! You're a _monster_! You're just like Orion! You've only acted so kind to me because you want something! I know people of your type. You just use others until you're done with them and then you discard them!" She screamed.

Issei visibly flinched when she called him 'monster'. It was the most painful word to use against him, after all. However, Artemis had no way of knowing that, considering how she didn't remember much from the past 6 months.

"Because of you, the life that I've worked so hard to build, has come crashing down. My morals, my rules, and my own personality. All of it's been forsaken! Not only that, but this entire day…" Artemis frantically stumbled backwards as she gripped the sides of her head.

"This entire day, all I could think about, was you! You've been nothing but a parasite on my mind the entire day! I close my eyes, I see you! I enter a room, I wonder if you're there! When I feel cold, I wish you would hold me! When you're not there, my heart hurts so much that it feels like somebody threw a flaming splinter into my heart! The entire time I've been here, my head's been hurting and so does my chest! It's so agonizing that I can't stand it at all! Nothing's ever been so painful! It's horrible!" Artemis recounted as she sniffled and wiped away her tears while sobbing.

She then looked up at him and yelled at him once more.

"I hate it! I hate you! I don't know what you've done to me, but I'm begging you! Please! Undo whatever you've done to me! I can't take it anymore!" She wailed.

Issei watched her rant as she broke down, feeling conflict within himself as well. On one hand, he wanted to try and reason with her. He wanted to try and convince her to give him a chance, but clearly, that wasn't an option. He wasn't somebody who would just cling onto others and force them to suffer with him. If being in his proximity was torture, then he was going to let her go. Issei's greatest problem, was watching others suffer for his sake, after all.

In this situation, there was no victory. It was just a matter of how long someone would hurt. Issei decided that he had one solution that might make things work. As much as it tore him apart to do this; to throw away the happiness that he just got, he had no other choice left.

"Fine. If it pains you so greatly, then you may leave. All that we had, is void. You may go whenever you please. I won't force you to stay here, despite the promise that I made with your father. That task is practically over, so my contract is done." Issei turned around as he spoke. It was shocking to hear his voice become so cold and professional, like a businessman that was about to cut off ties with someone.

"However, know this. I never intended to hurt you. I really mean it when I say that I've never done anything to you. I haven't cursed, enchanted, or drugged you. If something has been done to you, then I don't know how it was done."

He maintained a stone-faced expression as he looked out the window.

Artemis gave him one last look before getting up and leaving for her room. She snapped her fingers and left the Hyoudou Residence, teleporting back to the home that she shared with her Hunters.

* * *

Arriving in her own room inside the Cabin, she locked her door before sinking to the floor while leaning against it.

Finally, alone, Artemis let the floodgates open. She finally began to sob loudly as emotional pain overrode everything. She didn't know why her heart was aching so much. Not only that, but she had lost all rationality when her headaches and heart pains took over. Having lost herself in blind outrage, she had lashed out.

With so much culminating so quickly, it wasn't a surprise that she had a break down. Now lost in confusion on what to think or do, Artemis simply sat there, crying her heart out alone.

* * *

Issei stared out the window, in silent pain. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. How could he? He was already so broken that he couldn't shed tears anymore. Who could've guessed that it would be Artemis who dealt the most powerful blow to him. It hit deeper than any attack ever could. Carving at his heart and emotional endurance, he simply stood by the window like a machine. Staring into the distance, he finally began to connect all of the pieces together.

He realized how Praegorn managed to intricately arrange everything up to this point.

When Orion II had captured Artemis, he used the Gleipnir replica to restrain her. By doing this, she was made vulnerable as Praegorn used some kind of magic to take away much of her divine power and then put her under a spell that would make her fall in love with Issei. By Issei's estimations, it must've had a proximity effect since he was so close to her, which must've allowed the spell to contaminate himself as well. That must've been temporary, at least.

Now that Artemis was away, Issei thought back to the beginning of this tale and realized that he had also behaved differently. He was normally more guarded than this, and yet, he hopped into a relationship about 2-3 months into knowing her. It even got sexual.

Most of all, he failed to notice why he had been so easily tricked. It was because Praegorn had overwritten Artemis' personality with someone else's. By doing so, Issei's emotional defenses had faltered and made him unable to second-guess everything. He had been so happy to feel love again that didn't question anything like he normally would.

It was despicable. By overwriting Artemis' real personality with someone else's, Praegorn's plan had worked perfectly. However, he didn't know what the end goal was.

That aside, Issei focused on who's personality that was used to seduce him. The answer was obvious. That person's character had been far too similar to be considered a coincidence. He scoffed. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed sooner.

If he had, he'd have been able to avoid this pain, which was trying to break him even further.

"No wonder I was so transfixed. Artemis had been behaving just like you would have…Sylderia." Issei spoke to thin air.

The reason why he was talking like this? It was simple.

It was because Sylderia was dead.

* * *

 _ **Well, I tried my best, but I'm not sure of how well I did. I've never done break-ups, so I was going in a bit blind.**_

 _ **Hence, Disclaimer: I am NOT good with writing breaks up, since it's my first time writing one.**_

 _ **Anyways, remember when I told you all that I had Artemis and Issei get together on purpose? Well, it was to lead up to this very moment. Tricky, eh?**_

 _ **And now, Issei and Artemis have finally broken up after her real and original personality comes back. But who's Sylderia, really? And why did Praegorn plan all this? You'll have to find out in the coming chapters in the future.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Prelude to the Past

_**And so, a great thing came to an end, last chapter. Artemis affections turned out to be created by Praegorn's machinations, emotionally damaging Issei and Artemis. Now, let us see what the aftermath is like. I also think it's due time to give Issei a break…**_

 _ **There was also some confusion regarding Issei's power in Chapter 20, specifically when he was using his Grim Herald Powers. The thing is, his powers were only up to having 25 seals broken out of the 50 seals. So, technically, he wasn't using all of his powers.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm grateful to everyone who wrote reviews from Chapter 21, as I'm very proud to see that you all liked how I wrote that chapter, despite my inexperience. So, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Know that I appreciated it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Prelude to the Past**

Issei awoke and looked to the side of his bed, feeling a bit drowsy and perhaps a bit worse than usual. Even though only 2 days had passed since Artemis, Issei found himself surprisingly calm and resilient to all this. Perhaps he was too used to emotional pain to react much.

He got up and did his morning routine of cleaning himself up and dealing with his Human Realm issues. Then after that was done…he immediately got to work. Heading down to his lab, he began collecting information based on recent events. He had caught of wind of multiple reports of what had happened to the respective pantheons that he knew of, so he made sure to investigate that.

The first thing that he had to do, however, was figure out the full extent of damage that Praegorn could cause. He also needed to gather intel on whatever was related to him. Regardless of the relevance, he needed to know everything concerning Praegorn. Not only that, but he wanted to distribute medical information in case the Miasma made a comeback.

He decided that his first stop, was the Underworld.

* * *

Arriving at Lilith Capital, he looked around and found rubble and debris dotting the landscape. There were indeed people working on reconstruction, but Issei could tell that damage had been severe, as repairs had started 3 weeks ago. If it took this long, then he could only imagine what kind of Erenaux were sent here.

Wasting no time, Issei traveled to the Citadel to see Sirzechs and the other Maou. He hoped that they had some significant information for him.

Stopping outside of their office, he knocked before entering.

Inside, was a large room with red carpet, a fireplace, 4 desks, several 4 windows, and a symbol of the Underworld hung on the wall. Seated at each of the desks, were the 4 Maou, who were busy with paperwork.

"Things must've been bad if it requires the 4 of you to do paperwork together. It's awfully silent here, too." He remarked when he noticed that even Serafall wasn't talking, let alone looking energetic.

"You've got no idea. I mean, it wasn't as bad as what happened in Kuoh, but still…" Sirzechs rubbed his temple.

"We got hit pretty hard." Serafall finished for him.

"So, what brings you here, Issei?" Ajuka asked.

"I came to find out what exactly happened here."

"That, I can tell you." Sirzechs interceded.

Issei sat down while the Crimson Satan explained what happened.

"As you know, we all suffered an attack by Praegorn's hand. In the Devil's homeland, we were confronted by at least, 5,000 Erenaux. It was a surprise attack, as there were no signs or warnings. We could only assume that another Pit erupted here. Anyways, through the combined efforts of several Ultimate-Class and High-Class devils, we managed to repel the enemy, despite the constant waves that were rushing in." Sirzechs took a sideways glance outside, thankful that the situation had been stopped from reaching a more cataclysmic situation.

"When we synced data reports, we learned that after Azazel closed the Pit, so did the one that was here. After that, we merely mopped up stragglers. Still, the power of the Erenaux astounded me. I didn't think they were so hardy, despite what Artemis reported."

Issei winced a little when her name was mentioned but he didn't show it.

"So, everything that happened in Kuoh, happened here, minus the Fortium appearing." The former Grim Herald mused.

"Practically."

"Have you quarantined any areas? Areas that may be harmful?" Issei asked.

"There's only one area: Lucifaad. It's been littered with some strange tar-like substance. There's only a small tiny bit, but with our current analyzations, we've determined that it has malicious magic about it. We don't know what it is, but we're steering clear of it just to be safe."

"Good. Based on what I've seen, it's a mutative substance that transforms individuals when directly exposed to large quantities of it. I don't know much of it either, but I do know that it's called Malfresto, according to our meddlesome enemy." Issei recounted.

"Malfresto?" Sirzechs raised a brow, curious as to what it was in deeper detail.

"A while ago, Praegorn said to me that it's corruption and greed incarnate in a tangible form." Issei explained before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Serafall asked.

"To Lucifaad. I want to see it for myself." The former Grim Herald announced before departing.

* * *

Issei warped to a city of black buildings and clear glass that vaguely resembled modern cities around the world, though there were a few differences. Black wooden trees were planted across various spots, with black roads that were made of tar and stone. Unfortunately, everything was run down and countless homes were abandoned, with a dense fog of mist and dust impeding proper vision.

The once proud city of Lucifaad, which was the original capital of Hell, had been reduced to a ravaged ghost town. He could understand why, given the dangerous mysteries that still ailed the place.

With his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he could see through the ghostly clouds, uninhibited by these mysteries. Looking at the ground, he saw a glowing purple substance that emanated a miasma of the same color. He inspected it and found that it suddenly lost its color and hardened, as if it were some kind of plant that just died. His attention was caught by something out of the corner of his eye, making him see that a larger trail of Malfresto was down the road.

Walking along the path, the patches of Malfresto became larger before he came to a small pool of it. Still circulating like a little lake of evil, Issei eyed it with ire and suspicion. He was tempted to take a sample and understand it, but he knew better. Fools had done things like this before and brought about disastrous effects on themselves and others. Knowledge was very important, but one shouldn't blindly chase after it.

Opening his palm, he created an orb of light and zapped at a small patch of Malfresto with a ray. It hissed as it was vaporized by the purest of elements, fading away without a trace. That certainly proved one of Issei's theories to be correct.

Remembering what Praegorn said to him, he had hypothesized that purity and light were a good antithesis to this evil material. If it was a tangible form of corruption, hate, and greed, then it could be countered by a form of purity, which was light.

It was funny how easy it was to solve that problem. Still, it meant nothing if Malfresto was going to keep popping up anywhere Praegorn wanted. Regardless, he needed to deal with the pollution here. It would be a shame to permanently lose the place to something small like this.

Of course, he understood the fear. A dangerous army had just appeared out of nowhere by some unknown means through the power of an unknown enemy. Not only that, but a dangerous mutagen was discovered and was now slowly destroying the habitable qualities of the once-proud Capital. Issei noticed that direct exposure to Malfresto caused effects that were similar to that of the Miasma that Morrigan had made. Vegetation was slowly drying to ash while the ground had a sickly wet texture to it. Even the air smelled foul, like rotting garbage.

Escalating his aura to its greater heights, he combined his [ **Grim Defiance** ] with the power of light, mixing the purifying properties of light with the negating power of his innate ability.

A blue shockwave spread across the Capital like a cloud of salvation. Sweeping through every space and crevice of Lucifaad, his magic scraped away at the evil malady that had been plaguing this place.

Whisking away like mud in water, the Malfresto was completely eliminated from Lucifaad in one fell swoop by Issei's powers. Unfortunately, he had to use some of his Grim Herald Powers to push in enough strength to deal with the problem.

As much as it bothered him, he had ended up forcefully breaking some of the seals on his power when he fought Qrelian, permanently lifting up the limit for his powers. Now, he could unlock up to 25 seals.

Issei decided not to get stuck brooding, as he remembered that he had work to do. Warping back to the Maou, he decided to help them out with his most recent discovery.

* * *

"So, you did what?" Sirzechs raised a bewildered brow.

' _He went and did something crazy again._ ' The Four Maou sighed.

"I had a theory, that if Malfresto was as Praegorn said, then it could be countered by its polar opposite in aesthetic. As Malfresto is a tangible form of greed and corruption, then Light, which is purity, could do something against it. True to my guess, it was able to dissolve it at a sufficient pace in proportion to its size and intensity." Issei mused while writing down notes at alarming speeds, his hand and pen looking like a blur.

The Four Maou looked at him enviously.

' _Bastard makes writing look like it's easy. As if all of us can use telekinesis for such mundane activities._ '

Issei handed Ajuka the small stack of papers after he had finished.

"That's a report based on what I know and have done in Lucifaad. Of course, I'll be dropping off papers to the rest of the Alliance as well. With this, we may be able to deal with the issue of lingering Malfresto after battles. Oh, and I've listed off detrimental effects that it has on the environment and the plaguing effects that it has." Issei summarized before walking out the door.

When it shut with a quiet thud, Sirzechs waited a few moments to talk.

"Hey, don't you all think that he's changed a little?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Somehow, he seems really professional, now. I mean, in a negative way." Serafall tried to word her thoughts but was having a bit of trouble with it.

"When it comes to work, he does seem that way. Still, the look in his eyes have changed. They're kind of like how they used to be before this Praegorn mess started." Ajuka had also noticed, though he wasn't exactly touchy-feely, so he wasn't able to pinpoint the signs either.

"I think I'll need to find some time to talk with him again. I'd like to know what happened." Sirzechs sighed. He couldn't call himself Issei's friend if he didn't try.

* * *

Issei was about to warp to Grigori, but he was stopped by a call.

"Issei!"

Said man turned around and found a familiar silver-haired devil that he hadn't seen in a long time. She sprinted towards him before stopping in front him with a smile.

"Hey, Grayfia." He kindly greeted her with a smile.

"I heard that Kuoh got attacked too, a few weeks ago. Are you alright?" She worriedly asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. What about you? How're you and your family. I saw the damage done to Lucifaad." Issei crossed his arms.

"The fighting was mainly restricted to Lucifaad and Lilith, so everywhere else had light damage done."

"That's good." Issei made a relieved smile. The Gremory Clan was probably his favorite Clan, as they lacked the overzealous ambition and pride that the other devils had. They were also very loving to their servants, so he had no reason to cast them his ire.

"By the way, where's Lady Artemis, given how you two are, I thought she'd be with you." Grayfia gave him an inquisitive look.

Issei paused, his expression becoming more neutral by the second. That certainly caught Grayfia's attention. His face went from calm to troubled, which gave her an idea of what may have happened.

"We…broke up." Issei plainly confessed.

"Eh?!" Grayfia gasped.

"It's a long story. Basically…the love between us faded and we went our own ways." Issei sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Grayfia knew better than to believe his blatant lies. She knew him long enough to know that he had a tendency to lie when he didn't feel like dealing with emotional things. She noticed the wince he did when she mentioned Artemis, so she knew that the wound was fresh.

"I see. Well, then, since it's been a while, how about we chat for a little bit?" Grayfia suggested.

She was sure that Issei needed someone to talk to, as he didn't have many people to trust on an emotional level.

"I'll decline, Grayfia." As good as the idea sounded, Issei wanted to stay on track.

However, his stomach disagreed. The hollow feeling in his gut caused his body to echo a low growl.

"It seems your appetite says otherwise." Grayfia crossed her arms in amusement.

' _Riiiight. I forgot to eat breakfast._ '

Grayfia grabbed his wrist and took him to a restaurant so that she could have a proper talk with him.

Having seated themselves and ordered food, Grayfia decided that he needed to get some relaxation time. The reason why she decided that, was because Issei looked tired. He was a bit paler and he had a slightly melancholic feel around him.

Suddenly, the two remembered the kiss that Grayfia had given Issei, making a weird atmosphere creep over them.

' _Well…what do I do now_?' Issei asked himself.

Grayfia was left with a pink shade of color spreading across her cheeks as she looked away, feeling timid. Contrary to her usual sternness, the fact that she had kissed him on the lips, in front of several others, was an embarrassing memory. Not only that, but she had declared herself a rival to Artemis too.

That got her mind spiraling now, as she had a new dilemma. Issei was single again and free. However, she couldn't advance on him because he literally just broke up. The pain was probably fresh on his mind and heart, for all she knew.

' _Wait, how could I have just brought somewhere where we could be alone?! It's so awkward_.' She berated herself.

' _As much as I want to get with him, I can't do it now. He just got done with a break up. And he really liked Artemis, too. Calm down, Grayfia. We'll just try and use this chance to help him feel better, or at least, get started on it_.' She took a deep breath as she made her decision.

While she was doing that, Issei was looking at her as if she were on the fritz. She had been frantically shaking and then mumbling to herself like she were having a mid-life crisis.

"Uh…are you okay?" He asked.

"Eh?! Yes, I'm fine." Grayfia waved around, her emotions a bit high.

After their food arrived, Grayfia leapt to conversation.

"So, what brought you here today?" She asked, hoping that it was a light-hearted matter.

"I just came to deal with some personal work. I decided to make a few rounds to check how every pantheon was doing after Praegorn attacked them. I'm in the process of trying to find a lead, but he's meticulous enough to cover his own tracks." Issei sighed as he bit into his food.

While food in the devil Realm looked quite different from human food, it still tasted quite similar.

Grayfia pouted with a cut puff of the cheeks when it was certain that Issei was being a workaholic again. She was really hoping for another reason, but she'd let him slide with that one.

"I see. So, you want any help?" Grayfia offered with a smile.

"No, I'm fine for now. If I do, I'll make sure to ask." Issei cracked a small grin at her.

That instantly made Grayfia's heart melt. His smile just worked magic on her, making it run like a cheetah while rushing blood to her cheeks. Pursing her lips awkwardly, Grayfia turned away to look outside in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Are you really sure you're okay? Your face has been pretty red recently." Issei put down his silverware to look at her.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing. Really."

Issei knew why she was blushing but he wasn't going to get direct with her. He needed a break to recover from romance, after all.

"Say, Issei?"

He looked up and found Grayfia looking at him with great uncertainty, though she smiled nonetheless, showing some kind of hope in her eyes. It was heartwarming, especially since she was blushing heavily.

"Hm?"

"I just want you to know that no matter what, you're not alone. I won't pry into what happened between you and Artemis, but I know that you're hurting." Grayfia gave him a sympathetic look before holding his hand.

"Yes, I've noticed. Your eyes tell a lot, Issei. That's your defining trait. Your eyes often do the talking." Grayfia chuckled, knowing that she had got him with that.

Issei pursed his lips in recognition and surrender. Perhaps he had spent too much time with her for her to understand that. He rested his cheek on his hand as he looked out the window.

Grayfia merely sighed.

"Look, I won't say too much, but I will say this." She tightened her hand over his slightly before speaking.

"Even if others leave you, even if something horrible happens, don't let it get to you. I know that you're strong and you always have been strong. So, I encourage you to keep pushing on. Your determination is your strongest trait, after all. I'm also certain that you know all this but I just wanted to remind you in case you'd forgotten." Grayfia smiled endearingly.

The message managed to reach Issei, who smiled knowingly.

"I know. Thanks."

Soon, his business in the Underworld was finished, allowing him to move on to Asgard, which had been hit as well.

* * *

True to his imagination, the home of the Aesir was full of debris, but it was already under reconstruction, reaching around 78% completion with repairs.

He went to Odin's citadel and found the one-eyed god sitting on his throne, issuing decrees.

"Oh, Issei. I was wondering if you were coming for a visit." Odin sighed.

It didn't sound exasperated or irritated. It sounded dreary and tired.

"I'll cut to the chase, since I can see how tired you are." Issei gently spoke.

"I'd welcome you with food and song, but it's unfortunate that we're so busy right now."

"Don't worry about it. Right now, work needs to be done. Can you tell me what happened here?" Issei inquired.

"Well, in a nutshell, it's the same story with what happened in Kuoh. We even had a strange monster show up. Nobody's seen anything like it before. Well, aside from the eldest among us." Odin stroked his beard.

"Perhaps you know what it is?" He showed an image of what he was talking about.

Issei's eyes widened a bit, though he hid it as quickly as the expression came. He was shocked, but at least another one of his suspicions had come true. The image was of a Fortium.

"What happened to it?" Issei inquired.

"Njord fought it, but it managed to escape. I was astounded by how strong it was. The creature lacked explosive power, but it was certainly more than a match on a physical level. Not only that, but it had impressive regenerative abilities." Odin cast a knowing look at Issei.

"Issei, you know as well as I do, that it's a Fortium. However, what I don't know, is what happened to them. In the early days of the Pantheons, they existed. Yet, no less than 100 millennia ago, they disappeared without a trace. Do you know what happened?" Odin asked.

"They died out, obviously. It was around 25 millennia ago, to be precise." Issei corrected.

"How so?" Odin narrowed his eyes.

"It was a disaster. A monster appeared and wiped them out in some unknown land. After that day, the Fortium were never seen again." Issei recounted the ancient information that he managed to remember, though it was barely enough to say anything.

"A vague tale, I see. There may be more information somewhere. I can feel it." Odin sighed.

"Perhaps. Anyways, I wanted to know if there were any places that had traces of Malfresto, because I have some information that might help deal with it."

Issei walked up to Odin's throne and handed him a stack of papers.

"That entails what I know about the mutagen and what it can do. I've seen that light has the power to corrode and dissolve the substance, with no apparent side-effects."

"That's a relief. Unfortunately, several have suffered some adverse effects among the former mortals and demigods of my realm. This should prove to be of help. As for what places that have it, I'm afraid we don't have any quarantined places. We only have sickened patients." Odin disclosed.

Issei began to think of reasons why Vanaheim would be a particular target for corruption. It was home to the Vanir, who were mainly deities of fertility, wisdom, and foresight. Perhaps in that, there was a target. The Vanir also helped maintain the cycle of life in the Norse lands, so if it were stopped, then it might be detrimental to those who had faith in them.

However, what of the Aesir? Why were the Aesir attacked with a combative assault? They were more geared towards battle, so why attack them with their own forte? It was peculiar but intriguing at the same time. It made things even more unpredictable. Was Praegorn merely arranging this assault out of irony?

Issei was asking too many questions, so he ceased his wonders so that he could focus.

"I see. I'll be on my way, then."

Turning around, he didn't waste time for idle chit-chat as he walked out the Throne Room.

* * *

Outside, he nearly bumped into Brynhildr, who was dressed in a black shirt and white pants with black leather boots. Her gold hair was tied into its usual ponytail, which was fitting for her, for some reason.

"Issei?!" She exclaimed with surprise.

"Hello, Brynhildr." He smiled at her amicably.

"What brings you here?" The Leader of the Valkyries inquired.

"I'm just here on business. I decided that it was a good idea to inspect the damage done to everybody."

"I see." Brynhildr looked down.

She would've liked it if he had come to visit her, but knowing him, work was the most logical explanation for his presence.

"Did the Valkyries come out unscathed from the battle?" Issei asked.

"Not really. We suffered several injuries, with a few severe cases, but we managed to avoid casualties. We also have a new problem." Bynhildr's expression became embittered.

"What would that be?" Issei could guess the answer already.

"Several of my wounded warriors have been getting sick. We've tried to develop cures and have used extensive spells but…nothing's working. They've been breaking into fevers and are beginning to fall unconscious with gradual time. Some are coughing their lungs out and others are suffering difficulty breathing. We have no idea what to do now. We've even quarantined them in case it's something like a plague." Brynhildr's face was laced with anguish and conflict as she bit her lip.

"Don't worry, I'll look at them. I've dealt with something like this before." Issei gave her a soft and reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Heading to the area where the Valkyries and other sickly patients were, Issei was stopped by Heimdallr.

"Heimdallr? Why're you here?"

In front of him, was Heimdallr, Guardian of Asgard. He had white hair that reached his shoulders, and was well-groomed. His skin was unbelievably pale and his eyes were gold. True to the legends, his teeth were golden as well. Worn beneath golden armor, were clothes that were suitable for a nobleman, as well as battle. Upon him, were three items strapped to his belt. A gold horn that was intricately crafted with several magic runes. A gold sword with a white blade and black hilt. And last, was a flask of mead that was promised to him by Odin.

"I would normally be in Himinbjorg, but His Majesty wishes me to keep watch over these ailed ones."

"Considering your gifts, you know why I'm here, then." Issei stood patiently in front of him.

"Indeed."

Without further ado, Heimdallr stepped aside and the barrier that closed off the sickly from outside contact.

Inside a square of stone, with four pillars at each corner, Issei walked among several beds with a tentative gaze.

Some of them had dark grey marks on their bodies, which looked like jagged veins permeating from the source of infection. Several people were coughing nonstop and were sweating profusely. Others were unconscious, though still remained alive.

He spotted a particular Valkyrie that was in better shape than the others present and walked over.

"You should stay away." She coughed.

"Easy now. Rest." Issei sat down next to her.

"I'll need you to relax so that I can inspect the damage." He gently spoke.

The Valkyrie did as told and sat down. Issei measured her pulse by putting two fingers below her wrist before looking in her eyes to check for dilation.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rossweisse. I'm one of the newer recruits."

"I see. Tell me, Rossweisse, can you remember how this all started?" Issei asked.

Keeping medical tools in a pocket dimension, he summoned it in a similar way to how he would materialize Yorukiri. Resting safely inside the bag, he kept a bottle of Absolution.

"About three to four weeks ago, some kind of pit appeared by the borders of Asgard, flooding out Erenaux like a floodgate. They numbered in the thousands and were wildly resistant to a lot of magic. Still, we managed to repel them after the Pit was closed off. However, there was a lingering after-effect that we didn't expect. Everyone who was closest to the Pit, suffered severe illness after a week went by. We all started getting high temperatures before dizziness settled in. After that, we started having random symptoms appearing." Rossweisse wheezed out before coughing violently.

Issei instantly knew what to do, given how Rossweisse described the symptoms.

"Alright, I know what to do. Rossweisse, I'm going to put this mask over your mouth so that you can inhale the cure. I'll also be administering you additional medication in liquid form. I'll set a timer so that you can take it every hour." He informed her gently as he took out cups to set by her desk.

Retrieving an oxygen mask, he connected it to the bottle with a tube before placing the mask over Rossweisse's mouth. Letting the Cure flow through the tube and into the mask, Rossweisse made a big inhale, allowing the sea-green mist to enter her lungs.

To her, it was like taking a deep and cool inhale of air after eating mint. She could feel the dreariness evaporate from her lungs as the 'Absolution' purged the poison coursing through her system.

Just like what had been done in Ireland, Issei instantly knew that his synthetic cure was the solution to the Miasma problem that had been spread here. It wouldn't affect the higher deities and supernatural beings, but demigods were left with the raw vulnerability to the Miasma due to their half-mortal nature. He was going to have to find a solution to this issue soon. He couldn't keep playing doctor and scientist forever.

"Thank you…" Rossweisse paused, waiting for him to give his name.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, and you're welcome." Issei gently smiled.

"I'm honored to meet you. Lady Brynhildr speaks most highly of you."

"I'm flattered. Anyways, right now, it's most important that you get the rest you need. I suggest that you keep drinking the liquid form of the medicine I just gave you for the next 3 days. Make sure to do it 3 times a day right before eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If you don't have a schedule, then I've written down times for you to take medication. I advise you to avoid strenuous activity, so I'll pass word along to Odin and Brynhildr about keeping all of the sick out of combat." Issei informed her as he jotted down directions.

Rossweisse looked at him with bewilderment. It wasn't because of his instructions, no. It was because he was using telekinesis to write down words on several pieces of paper. Floating sheets were being scratched with ink from floating pens as if a poltergeist was in action. Yet, it was amazing, as it was clear to her that Issei was a very talented man.

' _No wonder Lady Brynhildr is so smitten with him_.' She remarked to herself.

It was even more surprising to see that Issei did that for everyone that was quarantined. He paid visits to each of them and made sure to give effective treatment. Just from inhaling the antidote, she felt as if she were stronger than before she had been infected.

* * *

When Issei finished with the last person, he felt two hands cover his eyes, bringing darkness onto his eyesight.

"Who is it?"

Issei merely chuckled. He already knew this person's voice.

"No idea." He bluntly and coyly expressed.

"Hmph. You're being boring." A cute pout reached his ears.

Much to his surprise, a large pair of mounds pressed into his back.

' _She's being awfully flirtatious again_.' Issei noted.

"I think it's a beautiful lady talking to me." He decided to play along with her for a bit.

"Go on." The pair of breasts pushed deeper against his back at that prompt.

"I think it's…Eir." He joked, using another Valkyrie's name.

"Eh? You…meanie." A cute pout was heard by Issei again as the hands let go of him.

He turned around and smiled teasingly at Brynhildr.

"Sorry. It was just a joke." He clapped his hands together in apology.

"You've gotten meaner. Hmph." She folded her arms and turned away.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You need to compensate." Brynhildr cracked a mischievous smile as she turned towards him.

"How so?" Issei retreated a bit, fearful of what might be requested of him.

"Come with me." She rushed over and grabbed his wrist before walking away with him.

"What?! But I have work to do." He protested.

Contrary to Grayfia, Brynhildr was more energetic and pushy with her methods, though it wasn't overbearing by any means.

"It's fine. You need a break." She refuted his claim as she continued on her path.

* * *

They eventually ended up at a bar, where several Valkyries were.

"Did I do something wrong?" He turned to Brynhildr with a questioning look.

"No, but we heard about what you did. You spent all day curing our sisters in arms so we decided that a really nice dinner was the least we could do. It has more meaning if we made it ourselves, after all." She led him over to a seat where a large table of food was waiting for him.

"Of course, don't think that this is romantic or anything. Lady Brynhildr has her eyes on you, after all." Gudrun stifled a laugh.

"Gudrun?!" Brynhildr cried out in mortification.

"Well, you kissed him."

"You were watching?!" The Leader of the Valkyries was flabbergasted.

"You do understand that the hallway you were in, is a very commonly used path, right?" One of the other Valkyries pointed out.

Brynhildr realized that they were right. She had impulsively kissed and confessed to Issei in an open space, making it easy for others to see.

"I can't believe this." She groaned, covering her face.

"Oh, don't be so down about it."

Issei just sat down and swirled the ice in his mug, unwilling to become a target too.

"Which reminds me, where's Lady Artemis?" Someone asked.

Issei flinched again, which didn't go unnoticed by Brynhildr. He felt even awkward when everybody focused their eyes on him. It was an obvious thing to do since he was the only one who knew Artemis. At least, he thought he knew her. Regardless, he was already in the process of trying to get over her, emphasis on try.

"We broke up." He plainly admitted.

A long silence swept through the bar as Issei took a quiet sip of his drink.

"WHAT?!"

Issei could've sworn that the restaurant shook when they all yelled simultaneously.

"It's not really that much of a big deal." He sighed.

"How'd it happen?" A random gossiper asked.

"The spark just faded." He vaguely replied.

"Come on, let's not pry into his business. We brought him here to say thank you, remember?" Brynhildr interjected.

As curious as she was, she knew that Issei valued privacy quite a lot. She was also astounded that Issei had broken up, as he and Artemis seemed like the perfect couple. They had both been very loving with each other and Artemis was very protective of him. She also noticed how Issei was very happy and relaxed around her. He even got a little playful, which severely contrasted with his usual demeanor.

"R-Right." Gudrun concurred, clearing her throat with loudness.

"Anyways, everybody here had a hand in making all this so don't be shy." Brynhildr urged Issei to go ahead and pile his plate.

"Well, alright then."

Taking a generous amount of different foods, he sat down at a table near the corner to try and avoid attention, eager to get time alone. He didn't realize how much he wanted solitude until now.

Unfortunately, he couldn't have it.

Brynhildr sat at his table and looked at him with sympathy.

"Hm?" He looked at her obliviously.

"How're you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He nonchalantly responded.

"That's what you say." She looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"But I know that you're hurting more than you let on."

Issei snorted into his glass. Brynhildr gave him a scolding look at that reaction.

"Issei…" She leaned closer to him.

"Stop holding everything in and trust in others." She beckoned.

Taking his hand in both of hers, she lifted them up for him to see.

"Trusting others isn't a sign of weakness. It actually gives strength. There's no shame or fear in telling others of your troubles. If you don't, then those dark thoughts will turn into poison in your mind." She scolded.

It was painful to see Issei allow himself to be swallowed by his solitude. His mind could do horrible things to him, and she could tell. The same had been done to her when Odin had locked her away.

"I know, Brynhildr. Don't worry." Issei chuckled.

"Also, when you're ready, I want to know why you broke up. Don't give me a lie, next time." She vehemently demanded.

There was a clear reason why Issei didn't want to tell the wholesome truth behind his breakup. If people knew that Praegorn had done something to Artemis, it could cause severe repercussions for her, and himself, possibly.

"Alright. When the time comes, I'll tell you." He relented.

"Good. Now, eat." Brynhildr giggled.

Taking a piece of roast beef, a bit into it, chewing it with the intention to savor.

"It's really good. It's pretty tender and it's not too salty and the saucy glaze has a smoky taste to it. Some rice would go really well with this, right now." He remarked.

"That's good. I'd have been disappointed if you didn't like it." Brynhildr looked utterly delighted with his review.

"You cooked it, I presume?"

"I did, yes." She proudly confirmed.

"Then, it's bland." He deadpanned.

"What?!" She yelped.

"Just kidding." Issei switched back to a smile, looking mischievous.

Brynhildr grumbled in irritation, as he was playing with her mood. Of course, Issei ignored that and just kept stuffing his face delightfully.

' _Man, this is good_.' He laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Issei decided to get going, as he still had many things to do. The meal was greatly appreciated, as he hadn't had a sentimental dinner in a long time. That was natural, since he was usually alone and the past few months were rather strenuous, taking away much of his private time.

Having finished giving his goodbyes and gratitude, he walked out the door but he stopped when he heard it close behind him. Turning around, he found a familiar blonde Valkyrie smiling at him.

"Something else you wanna tell me?" He casually asked.

"Yep." She nodded.

Grabbing his collar, she kissed him on the lips once more, this time it was much more passionate. It was warm and endearing but it wasn't lustful. When she separated from him, she gave a satisfied grin.

"Thanks for everything today and I just want to remind you that if you ever need anyone, I'm right here. Holding in those painful memories won't do you any good. Whether it's for a drink or for a chat, I'll always listen. It does wonders to tell others of your pain so that you can start healing." She giddily spoke as she went back inside, not allowing Issei to get a word in.

Left in a stupor, Issei managed to shake himself out of it.

' _I really need to raise my guard. Now's not the time to get caught up in romance_.' He steeled himself, trying to focus his efforts on doing what he had originally planned.

* * *

His next trip was to Takama-Ga-Hara.

Surprisingly, it remained moderately damaged, instead of the level being severe like the other places that he had been to.

Walking along the road to Izanagi's Palace, he was met by several guards.

"State your business."

"I'm here to visit Izanagi-sama." Issei responded politely.

"Do you have proof to that claim?"

Issei was about to respond but was interrupted.

"Let him pass. He has no need for credentials." A familiar voice called over.

Everyone looked to see a familiar redhead walk over to them.

"Amaterasu-san." Issei bowed.

"As I said before, there's no need for honorifics." The Shinto Princess returned the gesture.

Leading him to the red bridge connecting the Islands of Takama-Ga-Hara, Amaterasu began her inquiry.

"What brings you here, Issei-san?" She asked.

"I need to inspect the damage done to the pantheons. I want to get a good grasp on the effectiveness of Praegorn's forces." Issei admitted.

"I see. Well, if that's the case, I can tell you." Amaterasu calmly began recounting events.

"Judging by the reports given, Praegorn's assault on us began at the exact same time as when the other Pantheons were attacked. It started when a bottomless pit opened by the borders of our homeland. It swirled for a lonesome time, doing nothing until it suddenly spewed out Erenaux like a fountain. There were several types, but we managed to repel them. Unfortunately, we suffered more personal injuries, rather than landscape damage." Amaterasu went on to cover the matter of how the place looked generally more pleasant than others.

"We kept the battle away from our homes, but it barely worked. We had to fight desperately, and it cost a few lives to do it. We were even assaulted by some manner of creature that was completely unseen in our lands." She alluded.

Issei already knew the answer, though.

"I presume it had a very unique ability among the Erenaux?"

"Yes. It had power over fire and almost looked as if it were composed by the very element. It smelled of ash and smoke and standing near it was like standing the middle of a volcano. Even my flames were countered by it." Amaterasu recounted.

Issei was liking this less and less. Now, he had even more questions. Why were there shifting variables in threat level? Why not just send out Fortium to all Pantheons and just end it in one fell surprise attack?

"In the end, Izanami came and dealt with the situation. Of course, Yomi was also attacked, forcing her to battle."

"What of Izanagi and the others?"

"They all had their territories assaulted. It spread our forces thin and really made a mess out of our sense of organization." Amaterasu sighed.

"At least you all survived." Issei remarked.

"Indeed. Which reminds me, how is Lady Artemis?"

"I don't know. We broke up a few days ago." Issei shrugged.

Amaterasu looked at him in astonishment.

"How did that happen?"

"We just fell out of love. The spark faded and I decided that it was best that we separate." Issei gave a short response.

"I see."

Amaterasu had her doubts but she had the etiquette not to pry into his personal life.

"Anyways, has there been any long-lasting damage to the land or anyone here?" Issei pressed on.

"Not exactly, no. However, we're just being slow here in Takama-Ga-Hara. Reconstruction is taking time since father sent several to help with Yomi's rebuilding."

"I see. Shall I lend a hand?"

"No need. I think that we need to be able to do things on our own for such small matters. I've noticed that you look rather tired, Issei-san." Amterasu looked back at him.

"Perhaps. I don't feel tired, though." Issei shrugged.

"That may be the case, but do take care to watch your health. We still need to repay you, after all." The Princess smiled.

Issei had almost forgotten about that. A lot of people owed him, which contributed to him forgetting about that particular event.

"Also, my father wanted a word with you. He says it's important."

Naturally, Issei had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

After arriving in Izanagi's Palace, the King of the Shinto presented him with a scroll that was made of black paper with golden borders, wrapped in silver rope.

"This was left behind by one of the Fortium."

"What's the story behind this?" Issei asked.

"I don't know. One of them just appeared and gave me that scroll, saying that it was to be delivered to you." Izanagi shook his head in uncertainty.

"I see." Issei pocketed the item, unwilling to show it in public. Whatever this item was, he wasn't going to allow prying eyes to use it against him in the future.

"I don't know what it is, but I trust that there's nothing dangerous about it?" Izanagi looked at him, casting a suspicious and worried gaze.

Whether he suspected Issei or the scroll, was unknown. Issei noticed his gaze and returned an equally intense one. He knew that there were countless who feared him, and only got close to him for his help. If he didn't have any intentions of repentance, he'd have never given help.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I guess I'll find out what's inside soon."

"Would you be willing to open it here?" Izanagi requested.

"No, I doubt that would be wise."

Issei sent a stern look towards Izanagi, making it abundantly clear that he had no intentions of sharing his personal matters.

"I see. Well, there's not much else aside from this matter. You all are free to leave." Izanagi dismissed him amicably, though there was a slight bit of friction.

* * *

If he were completely honest, Issei found that the Hindu and Shinto Factions were the least involved in the fight against Praegorn. That needed to be fixed.

He looked to the side and found that Amaterasu was also leaving with him. He ignored this, though, as she was probably just going the same way as him, with no other connotation. He presumed…

"Issei-san, may I ask why the enemy would deliver a message to you?"

"I'm not sure of the contents of the scroll. However, I do know that the enemy has taken an interest in my activities. I can only presume that it's a letter of challenge or it's merely a message to mock me." Issei bitterly guessed.

"I see. Perhaps it would be safest to open it somewhere well-fortified. If my encounters with the Erenaux were anything to go off of, then this might very well be a trap." Amaterasu advised.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Amaterasu-san, but if it's a trap, then it would be best if others didn't get caught in it. Praegorn happens to be tricky. He might be banking on having others around just to maximize damage." Issei declined the idea.

Amaterasu understood his logic, but it still didn't sit well with her that he insisted on doing this alone. She didn't have a reason to suspect him, either.

The enemy wouldn't foolishly hand over information to him in such an open way. Not only that, but Izanagi and Izanami had surveyed it for trouble, but nothing alarmed them. However, it never hurt to be too safe.

"Still, what would Lady Artemis do if something happened to you?"

"She'll be fine. I doubt something that severe will happen." Issei nonchalantly shrugged.

This was surprising. His response was rather casual, if not distant. It was too light-hearted of a comment for him to make when thinking of how he behaved with Artemis before.

"Why would you say something like that so casually?" Amaterasu was a bit stunned.

"It's simple, really. We broke up." Issei merely sighed. He was getting tired of repeating this story.

Amaterasu was indeed surprised but it was comforting to see that she didn't overreact to this news, unlike everyone at the Valkyrie bar.

Of course, Issei still had to explain the vague story that he had given before, so he wasn't completely spared of recounting everything.

Amaterasu found the story to be quite weak, but she withheld that opinion. Issei's answer was vague and she didn't know the true story, so she couldn't make early judgements. Still, she couldn't deny that she wanted to know more.

"That's quite unfortunate. You two seemed quite in love."

"It's rather sad, even depressing, but I'll be fine." Issei waved off the event, choosing not to focus on past events.

An awkward silence slipped between them as neither could think of what to say.

' _This has been happening all day. It's getting rather stale_.' Issei sighed to himself.

"Say, Issei-san, do you think you could spare some time?" Amaterasu turned to him sporting a small smile.

Issei looked at his watch on his left wrist, and decided that there was no harm in the idea.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Good. Follow me, then." She walked onto the red wooden bridge that connected to another island, beckoning him to go with her.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You'll understand when we get there." The Sun goddess alluded with a small chipper in her mood.

They walked through the islands until coming to the very last one. It had a gold and red palace erected on the ground, towering high like a ray of sunlight and flames. Trailing along the path to the palace, were several flower beds that were disheveled and completely shredded apart.

"So, the fighting came here as well?" Issei scoffed.

"Indeed. The fighting was wide-spread. I was no exception to the event." Amaterasu sadly looked around her ruined yard.

"It looks like a lot of hard work was put into this." Issei noted.

"That's certainly true. I spent centuries cultivating my flowers. Unfortunately, I am forced to start over."

"Do you want help?" Issei offered.

"No need. It's a small matter and besides, I had you come here to give you something. It would be contradictive to make you work." Amaterasu chuckled brightly, though she stifled it with a hand over her mouth.

She opened the door to her palace and waited for him.

"Please come in."

* * *

The interior of her palace was much like Tsukuyomi's though there were slight differences. Red flags and ribbons streamed the upper regions of her ceiling, along with golden sun ornaments hung for symbolism. The different color scheme was also rather apparent.

"Please sit."

Amaterasu led him to a table with a pot of warm tea waiting for them.

"What did you need me for?" Issei wondered.

"This." She grinned.

She held up a high-quality black box that was wrapped with a blue string. Issei gingerly took it and looked at it with curiosity.

"What's this for?" He was honestly surprised at her gesture.

"It's a gift from me. It's to express my gratitude for what you did back then. You saved my father's life and my own. Not only that, but you helped get rid of the Erenaux in Yomi. I'm sorry that it took so long to say thank you." Amaterasu sheepishly bowed her head in apology with a guilty smile.

Issei was surprised to see that Amaterasu's new demeanor. She still maintained her regal stature, but she was much more expressive with her emotions. There was also the more casual friendliness that had become apparent as well. She smiled more around him, contrary to before, where she kept a neutral expression.

"Shall I open it?" Issei looked up, asking for permission.

"Feel free. I just hope you like it." The Princess could only nod.

Unwrapping the box and opening the lid, he found several plants packed neatly inside.

"Herbs?" Issei looked at it with a smile, appreciating the thoughtful gift.

"The best of my litter. I've cultivated and dried them for future use. Those herbs are good for warding off curses and permanently boost one's immune system. However, it only works well in small and occasional amounts. I figured that since you work so much for the sake of others, that this would help keep your health in good shape."

"You didn't have to do this." Issei humbly stated.

"I wanted to do this. I can't just mooch off my friends, can I?" Amaterasu sweetly smiled at him.

Feeling better after that, Issei could only beam at her.

"I guess I can't argue against that."

"You met me, a total stranger, and saved me from an arranged marriage that was concocted between my brain-washed father and the enemy. I think that automatically warrants thanks from me. Not only that, but you didn't ask for anything after everything was said and done. So, I decided, that I would give my friend the best herbs that I had." Amaterasu explained.

"I would also like to remind you, that even if things look grim now, the future will get brighter. Despite how painful the times become, I know that hope will persist and bring us fortune. So, if you're feeling down about what's happened within recent times, then always remember to never give up hope." Amaterasu gently spoke, trying to encourage him with a sweet beaming smile.

"Thank you, Amaterasu." Issei stood up, ready to leave.

Before long, he noticed that he spoke absent-mindedly, having forgotten to use honorifics.

"You're welcome, and take care, Issei." She chuckled.

She wanted to avoid showing him how pink her cheeks got, but it was too late. True to Japanese traditions, she felt rather timid when Issei used her name without honorifics, suggesting that he considered her closer than she thought.

It was no lie that she found him attractive, but she hadn't anticipated that this kind of reaction would be brought out of her.

The last stop for Issei's round of trips was Hy-Brasil. That placed had concerned him the most.

It was where the Miasma problem started and it seemed that Morrigan had returned there, much to his shock. Despite what had happened there, she was still willing to call it home.

* * *

Arriving by the coast of the mysterious island, he was met by the goddess that he wanted to see. Morrigan greeted him politely as he walked over.

"Welcome, Lord Issei."

"Hello, Lady Morgan."

"Is there a reason why you came to Hy-Brasil again?" She looked worried, dreading that something was happening again.

"I came to inspect damage and to look for clues. I'm trying to narrow down where Praegorn might be."

"I see. Well, there's still traces of Malfresto where we…had our fight. This way." She gestured behind her.

Issei looked around and was glad to see that the wildlife had returned to full health. The grass and trees had regained their lush green color, swaying in the breeze with stable motions. The putrid odor in the air was also gone, having been replaced with a fresh wave of oxygen. Issei could even hear the tranquil sounds of animals and the running of the nearby river.

"After 2 weeks, this island had begun returning to its original state when the Malfresto began to dissolve away. Unfortunately, some of it still remained where there was the most concentration. Though the corruption is dead, it hasn't faded away. That made me suspect that there's some power left in it. Still, the animals are willing to go near it, which they wouldn't have under typical circumstances." Morrigan elaborated, knowing that Issei would have questions.

"I see. That aside, how're you feeling? You left rather prematurely." Issei inquired, concerned for her health.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks to you. The poison would've worked out of my system but your cures helped me with that. What about you and Lady Artemis?" Morrigan looked at him with worry.

When last they met, Artemis had been sent into a coma, with a concerned Issei caring for her. He wasn't in good shape either, since he was still recovering from the fight the Fortium.

"We're both fine." He concisely answered.

Morrigan could tell that he didn't want to talk about the matter further, since he was much quieter with his response.

They soon arrived at the center of Hy-Brasil, where the two of them had clashed violently for the first time. It wasn't as lively as the rest of the island but its recovery was making progress. Instead of decomposing fragments of dead grass, it was merely yellow now, with slight tinges of green.

Noticing the patch of Malfresto infested on the ground, Issei walked over and found that Morrigan was right. It had no fluorescence and it didn't pulse any ominous radiance, attesting to its loss of power.

Opening his hand, Issei blasted it with a beam of light, fragmenting and disintegrating its form into nothing.

"That was…easy?" Morrigan was dumbfounded.

They had so much trouble trying to deal with this blight before, yet, Issei dealt with it so easily now.

"It only looks easy, but it's actually not. Only intense light can destroy Malfresto, according to my theories, anyways. I ran tests, and elemental magic does have minor effects, but light proved to be most suitable for purging the malady." Issei explained.

"So, that means Angels have the most capability with destroying it?"

"Not exactly. Anyone who can manipulate the element of light, has the power to destroy the Malfresto, although, Angels are the most adept with it." Issei shook his head.

"Then, do you have any solutions for the corruption that it causes?"

"I only have one." Issei showed her 'Absolution'.

"What's this?" She looked at it curiously. She could feel divine energy circulating in the tank that he had given her.

"It's a cure that I developed for the Miasma that was previously causing a pandemic in Ireland. It has 97.6% chance of completely getting rid of the Malfresto in one dose." Issei explained.

That was certainly amazing. It made Morrigan wonder if Issei had the cover of a human scientist in the Human Realm. She handed it back to him but he shook his head.

"Keep it. We never know if something will happen again. With that said, it would be wise if you kept that on hand for future use." He reasoned.

"I see. Then, thank you." Morrigan nodded in agreement.

It still surprised her to see how meticulous Issei could be. Not only that, but she saw that he was a bit of a worry-wart. He was always trying to figure out the future and attempting to stop whatever tragedy that was coming. He would also spend a significant amount of time creating countermeasures to the little problems too.

' _He's quite a workaholic_.' Morrigan frowned.

Just by looking at him, she could tell that he was wracking his brown for answers to his own questions. The way he folded his arms and stared into the distance. The way he'd sigh and scoff when he asked a question but didn't have enough information. It was a worrisome sight, since she was worried that he'd work himself into the ground.

"So, Morrigan, can I ask you something?" Issei was unsure of whether or not he should voice his question.

He didn't want to set her off or upset her. Still, he wanted answers.

"Yes, go ahead."

"When you were being controlled by Praegorn, did you see or hear anything concerning his plans or anything related to him in general?"

Morrigan knew that he would ask this sooner or later. It still didn't prepare her for it, though. She hated to think back to the time where she was a pawn that had been used to spread infection and disease across her pantheon's lands.

It was bleak, but she could remember some things.

"I can recall a few things." She confessed.

"Can you tell me?" He softly lowered his voice to show that he wasn't trying to pressure her.

Morrigan stood silently for a moment, trying to recall the bare fragments in her mind.

"Well, I can remember only a few things, most of them are just pieces." She forewarned.

"That's fine. Whatever you can give me, I'll appreciate."

Reassured, she recounted.

"I can remember being held in the darkness of my mind. I was only able to watch as my body moved without me telling it to. Unfortunately, it things I wouldn't have done. During that time, I was mostly asleep in my subconscious. At times, I woke up, and I could hear Praegorn's voice, as if he were controlling me directly and materializing in my brain." Morrigan shuddered.

"I heard him say that he was waiting for someone. He said that he had plans to bring up the past. I could hear him laughing and talking to himself, saying that he had plans to bring everybody together. He wanted to use the Malfresto to spread his influence everywhere and he only attacked certain pantheons because that was all he could do. Lastly, he alluded that he was going somewhere. I think he said it was the Mu Continent." Morrigan finished.

Issei wasn't happy at all, when he heard of Praegorn's intentions. Morrigan could attest to that as she noticed that he had gained a scowl when she mentioned the Mu Continent. Did he, perhaps, have a bad memory of that place? It was a lost continent, so Morrigan was unsure of its story. Even for gods, if a land was 'lost' then that usually meant that its origins and memories were forgotten with the destruction of fall of that land, with only very few remembering them.

"I see. That information has proven to be quite helpful, actually. Thank you, Lady Morrigan." Issei bowed.

"You can just call me Morrigan, you know." She corrected.

"I understand, Morrigan." Issei gave her a small grin.

"Are you going there?" Morrigan questioned.

"Yes, it can't wait."

Morrigan wasn't going to dissuade him from going, but she couldn't help but sense that something dark and troublesome was looming over that place. As the goddess of deathly omen, her intuition was warning her that only pain was awaiting him there. Yes, she didn't see any vision or anything, but she could just sense it.

"Alone?" She continued.

"Yes, I'd prefer it that way."

"And if someone were to go with you?" She suggested.

"I would heavily dissuade that person." Issei turned around, understanding her implications.

"Why is that?" She looked at him sadly.

She would've liked to help him, to repay her doubt, but she didn't think arguing with him was a good idea.

"Because, wherever I go, somebody dies." Issei sadly remarked.

His strong but brief words left a noticeable impact on her. He began walking away but he was stopped when Morrigan flew over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you really going to be okay? You're going to be alone and clearly, you're not in the best mood."

"I'll be fine. I've been alone for a long time. This makes no difference to me. Still, I appreciate your concern. However, your duty should be to the recovery of your home. I've already been told that the Celtic and Gaelic Pantheons are in the process of negotiations with the Alliance. Perhaps you might want to attend. You are the goddess of omen and sovereignty. If anyone has symbolic significance, it's you." Issei informed her.

"Maybe so, but you might need help."

"I'll be fine. Where I'm going, I know I'll be fine, don't worry." He smiled at her.

Morrigan understood that she held great significance in her pantheon, so it would be wise if she attended negotiations. She was also still recovering from Praegorn's schemes, which meant that she might suffer side-effects in the near future, given everything Issei told her about the evil Ghost.

"Fine. However, know this. If you ever need help, then please, call me. No matter where or when, I'll definitely come help you." Morrigan swore as she placed a few feathers into his hand.

"These feathers will act like signals. Should you be in conflict, you simply need to will them to call for me and I'll hear their sound." She explained, trusting that he'd understand what to do.

"Ok. Thank you, Morrigan." Issei smiled one last time before warping away.

The goddess put a hand over her heart and pressed on it, feeling some kind of stress and worry that she didn't completely understand.

"Please, be safe." She prayed to whatever higher power there was.

* * *

Issei, not even thinking to rest or stop, warped to the fabled Mu continent. A land that had been debated over in the 19th century, the Mu Continent shared many similarities to Atlantis, in that it was a continent or city that mysteriously disappeared. Some say it had sunk into the ocean and others say an earthquake had destroyed it.

Issei, however, knew better. The Mu Continent, Atlantis, and Lemuria were once separate lands where advanced and ancient civilizations lived. One by one, they fell into myth and Issei never cared to check on them, for even he had lost track of their existence.

Yet, here he was, standing over the coast of the Atlantic Ocean, peering into the distance. It was only through one thing that he was able to find the Mu continent. It was what made him the Grim Herald, which was the [Herald's Vestige].

Looking at the back of his right hand, the red mark that had appeared during his fight with Qrelian, had returned to his hand. It was a symbol of proof that he was the Grim Herald and with it, came many powers. It was the main focal point of his seals, keeping his powers under locks but it also gave him the power to unseal it as well. However, the rest of his powers were elsewhere.

It was through this mark, that he could sense and detect evil and tragedy, allowing him to intervene. This was the key to his work in the past, when he was in his prime as the Grim Herald at full power. However, he hated seeing it, as it reminded him of his gruesome past.

The Herald's Vestige had only materialized after he broke the 25th seal on his powers, which had been something that he had wanted to avoid.

Still, the mark would only appear when he was activating his powers, not affording him its full benefits since it wasn't fully restored to him.

Issei looked at the Mu Continent and wondered what it was like, as he hadn't seen it in eons. Not since Sylderia died, had he ever gone anywhere near 'lost' continents.

Shaking his head to break out of his nostalgic trance, Issei took out the scroll that was to be delivered to him and opened it. Its contents were blank but Issei knew not to trust that. He activated his [ **Solemn Vision** ] and read the hidden message placed upon it.

' _We await the day of reunion_.' It read.

"A stupid message." Issei sneered.

He already knew what it meant. What he wanted to know, was what was Praegorn doing on the Mu Continent?

All he could do now, was go and find out. Answers would not come on a silver platter for him.

* * *

 **Arc 6 End.**

 **Next Arc: Arc 7 – Anguished Revelations**

 _ **Yeah, I lied.**_

 _ **Issei's not getting a break. If anything, he's going to have even more work to do.**_

 _ **Anyways, I decided to write this chapter so that Issei could start moving past his breakup with Artemis and to get some alone time with the other women, since I thought that they needed it. And we needed to progress to the next arc and end this one.**_

 _ **This is also where we'll begin to start delving into Issei's past so stay tuned for it. I can promise that a lot of big things are going to come to this story.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Lost Land

_**And now, we get down to the real mystery of the story: Issei's past. I've been looking forward to writing this part of the story for a long time and now it's finally here. We get to find out more about who he is and who Sylderia was to him. We're also about to head into unknown and untouched territory, so we're going to get more AU and OC than before. That was fair warning.**_

* * *

 **Arc 7: Anguished Revelations**

 **Chapter 23: Lost Land**

Issei warped to the fabled Mu Continent, which had been rumored to have sunk into the sea, similar to the legends of Atlantis. However, he knew better than to believe that old story.

The problem was, was the Mu Continent still the same as he once knew it to be? He had only been here a few times before, so he wasn't sure if its society had changed.

Unlike other lands, it had no specific pantheon or religion. It was a land where any person from any mythology could migrate to and escape from the friction between religions. It was a home for any supernatural being, basically. Even immortals lived here, though humans were also residents.

As for the reason why it had been presumed to be sunk, Issei didn't know. He knew that the society there was heavily advanced, being modern like Human Society, but more advanced, despite retaining the use of magic.

The Mu Continent was as large as 75% of Asia, making it larger than an island, of course. Where Issei arrived, however, was a few miles just outside of the Main City of Mu, Alzaydes.

It was a circular city with white walls built to repel intruders and to maintain the magical defenses enchanted upon it. Behind the gates of the Wall, were cities and towns that were arranged neatly into clusters to help make room for roads. It was designed much like Present Day society, aside from advanced forms of transportation. Issei remembered that Magitech was started here, combining magic with technology in a balanced blend. It was unbelievably similar to a fantasy RPG game.

At the center of Alzaydes, was a tower of white marble that was carved with several magic runes, and was made into a building. This tower regulated a beam that poured power into the invisible barrier around the city, increasing its fortification.

"How many millennia has it been since I've been here?" Issei mused.

Last he remembered, it was around 2,500 years ago.

* * *

Walking to the gate at the outskirts of Alzaydes, he was stopped by two guards. They both wore white metal armor that was knightly in design, but there were luminescent lines trailing across various parts of their armor, along with magic swords strapped to their sides.

"Halt. State your business and ID."

For situations like these, Issei always, always, had multiple IDs in case he needed to use an alias.

"I am here visiting to buy some products from the businesses here. I've been away from Alzaydes for a long time, so I thought it a good idea to come back for a stay and restock on exclusive goods."

The guards looked into their database through a magic circle and found one of Issei's aliases.

"Well then, Mr. Takeshi Yorugami, we hope that business goes well for you. Do take care, as there've been rumors of monster attacks prowling outside the city's borders. We advise that all business end before nightfall, despite the protection of our walls." The Guard let Issei leave on that note.

Passing by the ivory gates into Alzaydes, Issei looked around and found aisles of house compounds set up around various points of the city. The roads were asphalt with fluorescent lines marking lanes and turn points on roads. Hologram street lights were displayed high into the air for all to see, with various projections of TV advertisements and broadcasts on projectors, adding to Issei's statement of Mu being an advanced society.

Walking through the streets, Issei felt a little lost, as he wasn't sure of what he should do. He had absentmindedly come here after Morrigan told him that Praegorn was planning to do something here. He didn't know what got him so carried away. Was it because Mu held some unpleasant memories for him? Or was his breakup with Artemis affecting his judgement more than he had anticipated? He didn't know. All he knew, was that he needed to be here.

For once, he was acting out of intuition and not out of logic. How funny was that? It wasn't like him at all.

The previous day, he hadn't intended to get so emotionally connected to everyone's attempts at trying to cheer him up. It threw his composure into the air, making him unsure of how to feel. For eons, he'd lived and during the time, before he got together with Artemis, he'd been very distant when it came to love. At this point, he was ready to disregard his relationship with the Greek Moon goddess, as it only happened due to Praegorn's schemes. It was a brutal idea, but what else could he do? It hurt just to think about what Artemis had said to him.

Specifically, he remembered what she called him.

 _Monster_ …was what she said.

It hurt him more than he had shown. It was what people used to call him all the time when they even bothered to look him in the eyes. To think that someone like her, someone who had actually managed to get past his defenses, had struck such a cruel blow to him. It was totally unforeseen.

He sighed, deciding that now wasn't the time to wallow in the past. He needed to focus on his task. He had to determine where Praegorn might be and the significance that Mu presented to him.

Therefore, he had to narrow down the most important places in Mu. Of course, the first place was the Fulcrum Tower, the structure that defended Alzaydes.

It was the main means of defense against invasion and outside hostilities, after all. Naturally, this meant that it was heavily fortified with infantry and magic barriers.

Walking through the roads of the advanced city, he stopped in front of the entrance to the Tower, which was a massive silver gate with no space to look past. True to his expectations, machines and soldiers stood watch, looking around for possible threats. However, this wasn't a problem for him.

He stepped up to the guard at the entrance and greeted him before showing his ID, along with something else.

Taking out a white medallion with the symbol of Alzaydes, which was an X with a cross-shaped star under it. It served as proof of special privileges to certain individuals among the City. To avoid fraud, each Medallion was made specifically for one person, bearing details of their deeds and identity through encoded data inside.

"Is the Prime Minister in?" Issei asked.

"He should be in his office right now." The Guard immediately opened the Gates, which hissed as its interior locks unlatched before raising the door.

* * *

Right after passing the threshold, he warped to the Office of the Prime Minister of Alzaydes. Around 2,500 years ago, Prime Minister Zaylen, who happened to be an immortal through unknown means, had established a government on Mu Continent. He was a long time friend of Issei's from his younger days, who gave him connections in the Mu Continent.

Knocking on the door, Issei waited for a voice.

"Enter." Zaylen's familiar voice

Opening the door, Issei came face-to-face with a young-looking man with glasses. Zaylen's dark green hair was swept back, giving him a professional look. He had grey eyes and wore a navy suit with a white shirt, a black tie, and brown shoes.

"Ah, Issei, it's been too long."

The two shook hands as Zaylen gave a friendly smile.

"True. How've you been these past few centuries?" Issei courteously asked.

"I've been fine. Ever since you helped people settle here, 2 millennia ago, we've been prospering. Of course, per your advice, I decided to erect a barrier to keep unfriendly eyes away from us. I know that modern humans would just love to get their hands on our magitech." Zaylen remarked.

"True. Is that why there's the legend of this place being sunk?"

"Yes, it was a lie that I spread." Zaylen admitted.

"So, what brings you here? You normally don't visit." Zaylen asked.

"I came here because I think trouble's crawled its way into Mu." Issei warned.

Zaylen's expression became more serious at that statement.

"Tell me."

Zaylen had known Issei for a very long time, so he knew that if Issei came to tell him about trouble, then he needed to listen.

Issei went over the incidents that had happened since Praegorn had emerged. He explained the attacks on the pantheons and the return of the Fortium. He ended his explanation with the possibility that Praegorn was doing something on the Continent.

"I see, so that means there's a ghost scheming to raise Hell here." Zaylen sighed.

"The Fortium are back too." Issei scoffed.

"But I thought they were all gone." Zaylen looke at Issei in disbelief.

The sheer confusion and distress on his face was enough to help describe the magnitude of the situation.

"Praegorn has proven to be able to resurrect the dead. I can attest to that." Issei grimly answered.

"I'll issue a raised state of alert and the increase of security. Investigation Teams will also be deployed to find out where this freak is." Zaylen stood up.

"Hold it." Issei interjected.

"Why?" Zaylen looked at him in confusion.

"I'll do the investigating. You just carry on like business is normal. If you must, only notify the most trustworthy among your staff. And avoid mentioning me. I'd prefer it if nobody knew that I was here." Issei proceeded to walk to the door.

"The Guards told me that there've been monster sightings at night, within recent weeks. Can you tell me more?"

"There's not much that we know right now. One night, we received reports that a family had gone missing after they went camping in Everbloom Town. Then, it progressed to the point where, several people were found dead." Zaylen recounted.

"That explains why you have so many drones out." Issei remarked.

"We had to tighten security around the Walls and we even organized search parties to try and find the missing civilians. Our Hunter association has even been organized to track down the monsters. It was all we could do to keep the people from riling up. They've been growing nervous about our long history of safety." Zaylan explained.

"Where were they last seen?"

"It's about 45 miles West of here. The incidents were mainly concentrated in the forest areas of Everbloom Town."

' _It's always a forest_.' Issei scoffed.

"Good. I'll be in contact soon. Until then, not a word to anybody." Issei warned before walking out the door.

* * *

Already knowing the layout of Mu Continent, Issei warped to his destination, reaching a small town called Everbloom, which was famous for its sale of unique flowers that were native to Mu.

Standing outside the outskirts of an urban town, Issei looked around and found that the place was still the same as before. Grey bricks consisted all of the buildings, giving something of a medieval look. Bordered in a square fashion by metal gates, the town was made of shops, forges, and homes for the people there. It didn't contain heavy industrialization like Alzaydes, but it was capable of generating enough income to avoid being too far behind the times.

Entering town, Issei looked around and found that there was a significant number of people there that were armed. They must've been the Hunters that Zayland was talking about. They all sported guns, swords, spears, and magic equipment that were typical of an armed force. This wasn't unexpected as the Hunters of Mu were essentially a militia.

They all paused to look at him, giving him suspicious leers and distrustful body gestures, shrinking away from him. They gazes were cold and were attempting to be perceptive, but it failed to bring out a reaction from Issei.

Ignoring them, Issei walked over to the closest shop to look for information.

"Excuse me?" He walked up to the register.

An elderly woman walked over and greeted him kindly.

"Ah, welcome young man. How may I help you?"

"I wanted to ask about the recent monster attacks. Can you tell me all that you know about it?"

"Certainly. You see, the reports of monsters became prevalent around a month ago. Since Everbloom is a famous choice for camping, people often come here for the forests. However, people began to whisper of how they'd seen monsters prowling the vicinity. Suddenly, one family that went camping in the woods, disappeared one night and never came back. It wouldn't be odd for those kinds of reports since the Mu Continent is a place for all supernatural beings who don't have a place to go. However, it's obvious that the monsters in the forest are of a different sort altogether. We townsfolk have heard beastly cries every night, along with the sound of falling trees." The woman sighed.

"I see. Is there more?"

"Well, I'm not sure of how relevant this is, but many Hunters have been gathering at this town to investigate the problem. Not only that, but the government has been sending authorities to help sort out the situation. We can only wait for news, since many of the people here aren't fighters. From what I hear, the Hunters are going to launch an expedition in a few hours. You might want to ask them if you have more questions."

"I'll see. Thank you." Issei gave a nod of gratitude before leaving.

He could already tell that the 'Monsters' were Erenaux. He hadn't seen it, yes, but his intuition was telling him that it was them. Now, he just needed to go into the forest and see for himself. After he left the shop, he looked into the sky and saw that it was getting rainy outside. Grey clouds were already gathering above the land, brewing trouble. Soon enough, small droplets began to sprinkle from above.

* * *

Warping into said place when nobody was looking, Issei rematerialized in the middle of a thicket, where the sounds of birds echoed. Knowing that he was deep into the territory, he activated his [ **Solemn Vision** ].

Now able to see the outline of every single thing in front of him as if he were looking through an x-ray, Issei peered into the far distance, noticing subtle movements ahead. Crouching while tiptoeing further, he stopped behind a bush and peeked through.

What he saw, however, had shocked him. A giant that reached a height of 10 meters was hulking around, creating loud thuds as it hefted a large sword. It had metallic grey skin with glowing yellow lines tracing across its entire body. It was big and burly, with a humanoid frame but its head was spiked, with a pair of glowing yellow eyes and fanged teeth.

His [ **Solemn Vision** ] picked up that it was made of Malfresto, so that caused the automatic labeling of it being an Erenaux.

' _Given how there's no barrier here, I'm not surprised that Erenaux can just sprout up like daisies. Now, I need to take care of it before it kills anyone else_.' Issei sighed.

He stood up from his hiding place just as the Giant, Pelzarin, turned around. Immediately bounding towards him, Issei had wished he had timed that better. Opening his palm, he created an orb of ice magic, creating a spiked ball that shimmered with cold radiance. Throwing it at high speeds, it shattered on the forearm of the Pelzarin, crusting it with ice. With a backhand, it broke its arm out of the cold casing with a powerful smack against the trees.

Continuing its charge, the Erenaux raised its massive sword and swung down on him. Blocking with Yorukiri, Issei pushed it back with a pulse of energy before rushing past it, cleaving at its midsection. Much to his chagrin, he only left a massive gash behind, instead of inflicting a fatal strike.

Holding his sheath behind his back while turned around, he managed to intercept an attack from the Plezarin. With a loud clang, that must've echoed quite loudly, Issei twisted around with a counterattack. Slashing it with [ **Dawn Breaker** ], the shining blue wave smashed into its torso, sending it flying backwards as it split in half, its limbs flailing as it dispersed into nothing upon death.

Sheathing his weapon, Issei found that fight to be much easier than he had anticipated. Before, when he was at 20 seals unlocked, he might've had some trouble, but now that he could cap at 25 seals, everything was much simpler. His mental reasoning was telling him to fix his seals, but he knew that it would be foolish. More Invisilim might come his way, and sealing his powers for that would be foolish.

He looked around to inspect the damage and found that several trees had been reduced to splinters, and a large and deep gash was carved into the earth. Ash smoked from where he had cut and he found that he should've gone a bit easier on the power he had put into [ **Dawn Breaker** ].

Suddenly, Issei heard crackling and the unnatural and distorted whooshing of wind. He felt air pull backwards behind him, forcing him to turn around.

Much to his surprise, a massive hand popped out of the ground, amassed from a swirling vortex. This giant looked almost exactly like the Pelzarin, except it was larger and had navy metallic skin, with glowing teal lines on its body. This time, it wielded a dual-sided spear as its weapon.

"Great." Issei scoffed.

Warping in front of its face, Issei swung his sword at its neck, creating a loud clang that echoed like a bell.

"Tch!" Issei clicked his tongue before kicking off of its head, gaining distance.

It growled loudly with a monstrous sound before charging at him, readying its massive spear.

Blocking a swing from the navy and silver weapon, Issei emitted a pulse of mana, blasting the creature back as he warped above it. Aiming the tip of his sword over its head, Issei tried to tear into its skull, but the hardiness of its armored body was too resilient.

Looking at the sky, Issei found conditions to be proper enough for him to use a different approach to combat. Firing a bolt of lightning into the sky, causing the clouds to muster in a rage, Issei gathered the natural mana and lightning in the air to form ominous clouds. Gesturing his hand downwards, a massive bolt of blue lightning struck down, as if to punch the earth.

The ground tremored as the Giant fell to its knees from the force of the attack.

Warping in front of it, he struck at its joints, cutting away at the layers of density over it. Flashing back and forth, slipping in swift attacks at various locations, Issei didn't allow the enemy to have a single chance of countering. Warping out to another point before its spear struck him, Issei continued pressing his assault.

Blitzing the Erenaux like a blur, Issei had estimated that he had worn it down enough to finish it with one more attack. As it looked now, the Erenaux was covered in oozing teal blood as its flesh was flayed apart by his attacks. Pieces of its armored skin were flaked across the ground, no longer able to serve its purpose.

Warping above the creature again, he stabbed into its nape, causing an agonized reaction from the creature. It flailed about, trying to shake him off is back. With its final moments having arrived, Issei used [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to blast it at point blank range, creating a dome of blue mana that tore trees from the ground as if they were miniscule grass.

When the smoke settled, Issei found that only his sword was left. Taking it off the ground, Issei's senses picked up something from behind him. Snapping behind him, a Pelzarin had raised its weapon over his head, nearly making contact, as its body slowly rose out of a pit. Time seemed to slow down as he tried to react.

Suddenly, Issei saw a bright low flash from behind it. With a silent whistle of the wind, a hole was blown into the Erenaux's torso. Surprised, Issei wondered if it was an Angel.

The Pelzarin faded away revealing the silhouette that obviously belonged to a woman.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

After the light finally died down, Issei was able to get a good look at her.

This woman had long pale blonde hair with bangs that reached the ridge of her nose. Her eyes were sea-green, looking like bright gems. She had a tall and lithe figure, and was proportioned to make any man or god drool. She wore a uniform that consisted of a white jacket, a white skirt that reached her knees, black stockings, black boots, fingerless gloves, and a rapier was strapped to her hip. He could immediately identify her as being a part of the Muknight Corp, which was the military of the Mu Continent.

For a moment, Issei could've sworn that he was looking at someone with the beauty of a goddess, if she wasn't one.

"Yes, I'm fine." He finally answered after breaking himself out of his stupor.

"That was pretty close. You almost got split in half." The woman walked closer and inspected him.

It was strange because for the first time, he wasn't receiving a distrustful glare. Her eyes expressed worry, instead. A rather strange emotion to show a complete stranger.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" She waltzed around him, looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, thank you." Issei dismissed her worries.

"What were you doing here?" The mystery woman's tone grew more serious after confirming his safety.

"I was in the forest looking for a camping spot." He lied.

"By what authority were you allowed in here? The area's sealed off."

"I wasn't aware of that as I recently arrived in Mu today. When I entered the forest, I found no boundaries of protective tape, so I figured there wasn't any sort of problem.

Before the woman could continue asking questions, she was called by her fellows, who wore the same uniform as her.

"Captain, we have a few wounded over here!"

"Well, then, I bid you adieu for now, Mr…" She waited for him to respond.

"Takeshi. My name is Takeshi Yorugami." Issei finished, giving his name in the Western style by giving the first name then the last name.

"I see. I must leave now, but I will advise you to leave immediately. This area isn't safe for anyone right now."

She gave him a small bow before walking away with others. Stretchers and floating beds housed the injured with a few officers from the Vanguard Corps accompanying them. Quickly, they all left, leaving Issei alone.

He looked up and felt endless thoughts rushing through his mind.

"I can't believe it." Issei was stunned, barely able to speak.

"How could I have missed this?" He clutched his hair in frustration and regretful anger.

"To think that you look just like Sylderia." He said through grit teeth.

The very woman that he had just met was alarmingly similar to his deceased lover. Common sense told him that they weren't the same person, but Issei couldn't help but believe that she was Sylderia. She was the spitting image of her; looking the same and sounding the same. When he looked into her sea-green eyes, he couldn't mistake them for anyone else's. They had the same honesty and positive nature that he was so used to. Also, the worry that she displayed for others, despite being strangers to her, it was her main trait. She was absurdly gentle and caring to a fault.

Issei's heart began to ache, as he soon realized that she obviously didn't know him. His heart felt like it was pumping so badly that it was beating against his ribcage. She didn't know his real name, nor did she see past his disguise. In truth, Issei's real eye and hair color weren't brown. This reinforced the argument that this woman couldn't possibly be Sylderia, as she would've instantly recognized him.

That brought up a rather unpleasant fact that he hadn't thought of yet. She had died right in front of him. That alone, was enough to tell him that this person wasn't Sylderia. He didn't even want to bother worrying over whether or not Praegorn had resurrected her. The thought scared him and he feared the idea of having to fight her.

Instead of hanging onto false hope, Issei decided to stop this self-torture and continue his work. He came here with a goal to attend to, and he needed to deal with it. This was no time to get caught up in hope. Moving on, he traversed the forest and found nothing out of the ordinary, despite the lengthy amount of time he had spent looking around. A rather unfortunate habit that he had, was that he would drown himself in work to numb whatever stress and pain he was dealing with.

* * *

When he returned to Everbloom Town, he saw that the Muknight Corps was still present. As soon as he noticed them, he had to fight his curiosity to march over there and start questioning them. He wanted to desperately know about Sylderia's look-alike's past. Yet, he didn't want to tempt fate. He wasn't willing to bring about another new problem just because he got curious.

For now, it'd be best if he found a place to stay, in case he needed an alibi. Walking to one of the Inn's, Issei was about to reserve a room until he heard footsteps stop behind him. Turning around, it was the last person that he wanted to see. Just looking at her made him hurt. This woman looked so eerily identical to Sylderia that the sight of her brought up bad memories.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" He asked.

"Well Mr. Yorugami, I would like to bring you in for questions, if you wouldn't mind. Of course, it won't be any sort of detainment, but we would like information." The woman gestured towards Everbloom.

Behind her, were several people who wore the same uniform that she did, signifying that they were authorities as well. Now that he thought about it, this woman had medals and ribbons on her jacket, which would've made her something equivalent to a Captain in the human military.

If he wanted to avoid trouble, then he'd need to listen.

"Very well." Issei nodded.

Entering a private lounge, Issei and the mysterious woman sat down at a table before they began talking.

"Can you tell me what you're doing here, Mr. Takeshi?"

It had been a long time since someone referred to him by that alias.

"I'm here on business. I came to stay for a short while and to restock on the new goods here. I was last here in 450 B.C."

"So, you're an immortal too…" His investigator mused.

"Yes." Issei simply responded.

"Can you tell me how you encountered that monster?"

"It was simple, really. I was looking for camping grounds in the forest and I ended up wandering farther than I should have, and I ended up losing my way." He lied.

He didn't see a reason to tell the truth to authorities that might complicate his work, so it didn't hurt to lie if it came to himself.

"I see. Though, for someone going camping, you didn't happen to have any equipment with you." The woman looked at him with a noticeable questioning expression.

"I was simply trying to determine if there was a place that I wanted to go to. Unfortunately, it started to rain, so I decided to head back to Town."

"I see. Well, if that's the case, there's nothing more to say." The woman stood up.

"However, if you see anything out of the ordinary, contact us. My name is Sylderia, by the way." She handed him a card.

Issei felt as if he were breaking out into cold sweat when she gave him her name. He forced himself to retain his calm demeanor and simply nodded. He couldn't afford to just collapse into a nervous wreck in front of her.

For reasons unknown, he had hesitated and failed to even ask if she knew him or she knew 'Hyoudou Issei'. That was also strange for him. Why was he hesitating? Didn't he always take the initiative?

When he went to his room, he sat on his bed before allowing himself to collapse into severe anxiety. His desire to try and find out more about Sylderia at this time and his desire to leave her be, were clashing like the earth and sea.

On one hand, he wanted to rekindle his love with her. He wanted to be with her again so much. She had taught him what it was like to love, to smile, to feel happy, and to think about life. She had introduced him to what it was like to live. Everything positive that he ever knew, came from her.

The innate desire to return to that, was so overwhelmingly powerful, but Issei knew the consequences that would come if he got too close to her. In the past, his enemies had aimed to get to him, through her, and they had would have succeeded, were it not for her current status.

For the entire night, he argued with himself. A more hopeful part of him, tried to convince himself that he could try and find out more, yet, another part of him yelled for him to stay away from her. After many long hours that seemed to drag on for eternity, Issei decided that he would try to maintain distance and to never interact more than necessary with her.

* * *

As soon as dawn came, Issei received a call, via magic circle. Recognizing the pattern in it, he knew it to be Zaylen.

"What's the matter?"

"I just received a message from the Alliance that you told me about. They want to meet with me. However, before I do that, I wanted to talk to you, face-to-face." The Prime Minister answered.

Issei merely sighed. Everything was getting hectic for him, now. He was trying to balance everything out, but it seemed like fate had it in for him. Piling task after task on his plate, he wished that the stress would reduce for him, even if only a little.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He drearily groaned.

* * *

Warping to Zaylen's office, he found his old friend sitting at his desk, waiting patiently.

"Welcome back. I figured that you hadn't had breakfast yet, so I arranged for it."

He gestured to two trays of food.

"You have a habit of being a workaholic, so I'm certain that you've forgotten to eat breakfast." Zaylen chuckled.

"Thanks." Issei murmured as he dug into it.

"So, as I said earlier, the Alliance came to me, wanting to negotiate. Apparently, they're looking for allies. They happened to catch wind of us through people that formerly lived here in Mu. I, for one, am a little suspicious of them. Deities from the known pantheons have had some shady history. That's why I wanted to talk with you."

"First, and foremost, what did they say they would do?" Issei beckoned.

"They promised trade of information, magic, exclusive items, weaponry, and a promise of additional security. In exchange, they want access to magitech. That's where you come in. I want to know what kind of people they are. I haven't been in contact with the outside world in ages, so I want to get up to speed." Zaylen looked at Issei with discerning eyes.

Prompted, Issei went over the past few centuries that he knew the chief leaders of the Alliance, professing faith in their changed mindsets and personalities. However, he warned against trusting certain deities, like Hades and Indra.

"I see. Then it sounds like a worthwhile cause. However, why aren't you a part of the Alliance? Someone of your caliber easily has the credentials to take part in it, despite being allied to no pantheon."

"I have no need to join. It would only slow me down." Issei objected.

"True. Well, aside from that, I've already agreed to talk with the people that they've sent for negotiations. I already agreed to it, but I just wanted to know your opinion." Zaylen smirked.

"That was quite pointless, then." Issei deadpanned.

"Perhaps, but I figured, I'd like another viewpoint on the matter. Anyways, they should be here in a few minutes. I gotta go meet them downstairs." Zaylen got up and left the room, with Issei following.

"Hold up." Issei's tone got a bit more serious.

"What's the matter?"

"I've got questions, that you can answer."

"Shoot."

"What is Sylderia doing here?" Issei glared at Zaylen.

The man stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at him in surprise.

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw her yesterday. She's a member of the Muknight Corp, and was ranked as a Captain. There's no way she'd be enlisted without your knowledge." Issei spat.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I was just as unaware as you are. I don't handle enlistments. I only take care of political and government matters. Military affairs are left to their own division." Zaylen shook his head in disagreement.

"Despite all that, she's still a Captain. It's up to your discretion to promote or demote officers." Issei pointed an accusational finger at him.

He was growing more and more irritated as time went on.

"I told you, I've diverted military affairs to the security higher-ups." Zaylen emphasized it with exasperation.

Issei looked away, exhaling to lower the tension that he was feeling. He was feeling as if everything was getting convoluted, making him disoriented in concentration and by how he was digesting everything.

"Alright." Issei decided to set the moment aside before anything else. He had to keep to his promise that he'd avoid involvement with her, after all. The less he knew, the less drawn he'd feel…he hoped.

"So, what'll you plan to do now?" Zaylen tried to bring back traction onto their conversations, having felt awkward about what had just happened earlier.

"For now, I'll continue to look around; maybe dig through news reports about anything unnatural or fatal. Considering how the populace is a mix of humans, immortals, and mythic creatures, it'd be too broad to just look for something supernatural. I don't have many clues to go off of, right now." Issei mused.

"If that's the case, I'll get to the matter about Sylderia still being alive. It is rather peculiar that she be here without anyone's knowledge. Then again, you were the only one that's still alive, that was present when she supposedly died." Zaylen silently muttered.

Issei knew that Zaylen was alluding to his dark past and the origins of this country, but he remained quiet. He had no reason nor desire to start reminiscing.

* * *

They arrived at the lobby where they were to wait for the Alliance to arrive. For this occasion, Zaylen had vacated the Lobby so that there was more privacy to talk.

Soon enough, a magic circle materialized in shimmering light. Reconstituted by the circle, 4 people stood in the circle. Issei recognized them to be people that he knew well. They were: Gabriel, Ishtar, Freya, and Artemis.

Artemis froze as soon as she noticed Issei's presence. She scowled, and wanted to speak but she didn't want to complicate the situation. She had that much sense. Still, the sight of him produced nonstop ire, making her heart beat rapidly with contempt and her brows knitted themselves into a frown. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists at the man who had taken away her innocence, albeit, it was consensual, but the forsaking of her principles was still gnawing at her.

Issei, however, maintained a cold expression, refraining from showing much emotion despite the stress he was feeling. Looking at her was like looking at an incoming bullet. It hurt to see her because it brought up terrible memories of their break up. She also served to remind him of what Sylderia was originally like. After all, Praegorn had copy and pasted her original personality over Artemis' to fool him.

Athena stepped forward and bowed. The Greek goddess of Wisdom wore a white toga, a green sash, golden bracelets around her forearms, and brown shoes. Her hair was dark brown, reaching her shoulders, with her bangs swept to the left side. She had grey eyes that were like clouds, giving her a discerning and stern look.

"I thank you for allowing our visit, Prime Minister Zaylen."

"You are most welcome to Alzaydes, Lady Athena. On behalf of my country, I welcome you to the Mu Continent. Please follow me." He gestured towards the doors that led into a conference room.

The immortals entered as Zaylen opened the door, though Artemis didn't even regard him, remaining stoic. The Prime Minister was about to enter until he noticed that Issei was just standing in the Lobby, deep in thought.

"What's wrong? You're not coming in?" He asked.

"No. It's not my place. I'm not a person of authority and I have my own work to attend to." Issei declined.

"I'll have you know that the only reason that people are still alive on Mu, is because of your efforts 2,500 years ago back when Mu, Atlantis, and Lemuria were one place. If there's anyone that has a right to enter this, it's you. I won't force you, but you may know things that others don't."

Issei wasn't sure that things would go well if he were in there, given how Artemis clearly hated him now. Still, he had new supported theories now, and Zaylen might need help if the Alliance pressured him.

"Alright." He silently walked into the room before the meeting began.

* * *

Taking their seats around a circular table, Zaylen and Issei sat on one side while Athena and the others occupied the other.

Clearly, Athena was the main negotiator, as she was the goddess of Wisdom. Freyja was most likely backup along with Gabriel. That meant that Artemis was the main bodyguard.

"Now, let's begin. What would you wish to do, that would require the aid of Mu?" Zaylen addressed the first issue, and that was motives.

"We are currently searching for a new enemy, named Praegorn. I trust that Issei may have told you, but just to summarize it; Praegorn is a malevolent entity that we can only label as an 'Ancient One'. He has schemed various plots among the Greek, Biblical, Norse, Shinto, and the Irish pantheons. All of them were designed to topple their leaders or cause violent disputes. Thankfully, Issei intervened in each incident." Athena gave a small smile to him.

Issei returned the expression, but he noticed that Artemis only made a judgmental frown and pursed her lips in an irritant manner. He was starting to be able guess her thought patterns, based on when she did it.

' _She's probably thinking I'm too meddlesome, now_.' Issei sighed in his mind.

He knew the look in her eyes quite well.

"However, we had a recent all-out battle across various places with his armies. That was something that we couldn't excuse, so now, we're on the warpath with him. We don't know his motives, but we hope to discover them. Yet, we are unable to, because we can't find him. That beckons the reason why we need your help." Athena rested her hands on the table.

"We have used extensive magical methods to try and find him but to no avail. We were hoping that with the advanced creations of magitech, we'd improve our chances of success. Also, we still need new allies to help with our war against him, as the last attack proved to be massive. He was able to strike at all mythologies at one time. Not only that, but he's also using the Fortium. However, we don't truly know who they are or what they are. All we know is that they are dangerously powerful."

Zaylen gave a nod of understanding.

"I see your reasoning. Now, what would you offer me?"

Artemis made a silent grumble in response. The way he worded that question bothered her, as she had heard that same sentence too many times, already. Most of the time, it was in a sexual context from men.

"As we discussed before, we can offer a multitude of objects from our pantheons. However, we will not offer relics and weapons. We can exchange things like Aether, Hydra venom, Golden Apples, and the like, within reasonable quantities. We will also present militaristic aid when needed. We will only enforce taxing accordingly if it is drawn within a contract. Otherwise, we can keep everything simple." Athena materialized a written contract.

Zaylen read it carefully before taking a few minutes to consider his choices. The room became so quiet that even the sound of a water droplet could've been heard. Finally, Zaylen came to a decision.

He proceeded to ask more questions, but Issei didn't really listen to all of it. Rather, he was absorbed in his own thoughts, unable to think about the outside world. Not only did he find out his past lover was alive, but his recent (fake) love was in the room. As much as he didn't want to admit it, seeing her hurt. And that was because she was casting him dark and detesting looks. Before, she would look at him lovingly and smother him with affection. Now, she was reduced to hating him for something that he didn't do.

He didn't truly blame her, but he felt that she was being a bit too irrational. Regardless, he'd avoid her. One wrong move, and he might provoke her into something. He could tell that she already wanted to speak her mind and deface him right then and there. Her hostile aura wasn't very subtle.

Returning his mind to the present, he found that the Conference was already moving onto the matter of the Erenax.

"Issei, would you be so kind as to provide your input?" Athena looked at him kindly.

"Excuse me?" He broke out of his trance, looking slightly off-guard.

Gabriel only chuckled at his response while Artemis only made an exasperated sigh.

"We would like for you to tell us about any new developments that you might have learned about the Erenaux." Zaylen summarized.

"Oh." Issei casually got up and brought down a map of the world.

"From my observations, Praegorn isn't as omnipresent or all-powerful as he seems. Through numerous accounts, it's been shown that he can't open rifts into areas that are heavily fortified with magic defenses. For example, Asgard and Alzaydes are impervious to his traps because of the barriers put in place. That forced him to open portals in regions outside of those boundaries. That's also why he was able to launch assaults on Kuoh and Everbloom. There's no sort of defense or preventive measures put in place there."

As he spoke, he pointed to each designated place to help illustrate his statements.

"I see. In that case, we'll have to employ protection for settlements that don't have any sort of insurance against invasion." Zaylen sighed.

"Not only that, but he's developed new Erenaux and there seems to be upgraded versions along with them. I can only suspect that the fights will be getting harder from now on." Issei stated, bringing up images that he had of the Pelzarin and its stronger variant.

With that said, negotiations were finally finished after a long day of talks and sharing. Zaylen had signed the agreement to join the Alliance at Issei's encouragement, before the night ended.

"Since it is late, would you like to rest here? Alzaydes has much to offer its guests. Most of them are catered to human taste, but they suit immortals just fine. I myself enjoy them." Zaylen offered.

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Athena would normally refuse but she didn't want to decline his goodwill. Given how Issei seemed to know him, she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Then, I will ask someone to show you to your rooms. Meanwhile, I must attend to other matters." Zaylen looked at Issei with that last part.

The two men walked outside as they returned to their previous topic.

* * *

"What'll you plan to do about Sylderia?" Zaylen crossed his arms. He could only hope that Issei wouldn't pursue a decision with disastrous results.

"I've decided to maintain my distance with her. I am no more than a stranger and I will remain a stranger. If she doesn't know who I am, then let's keep it that way. And to make it a point, never refer to me as Issei. Only use my alias as Takeshi." Issei warned adamantly.

"Aren't you going to try and help her remember?" Zaylen looked at him in surprise.

"Don't you remember what happened to her the last time we were together?" Issei retorted.

"I do, but this is different now."

"I have no intentions of repeating history. If she doesn't remember who I am, then that's more than I could've ever asked for. She'll be safe from others and she'll have no need to get involved with my life. End of story." Issei swiped a dismissive hand through the air to emphasize his point.

If Sylderia was anything like how she used to be, which was overly-affectionate and worried for others, then she'd most likely try to dig deeper to uncover truths hidden from her.

"Issei, why are you doing this?" His old friend asked, exasperated and confused.

"I've already told you, it's so that she stays away from the deathtrap that is my life." Issei reiterated.

Zaylen recoiled a bit at those words. Did he truly view himself so low, that he wouldn't even try to reconnect with the one person that meant everything to him?

"Fine. I'll respect your wish." Zaylen growled.

' _For now…_ ' He added in his mind.

He at least owed it to Issei to accept this decision.

* * *

Athena and the others watched from the inner room, as they waited for a guide to enter. Unfortunately, they saw what looked to be an argument between friends. It was a rather new sight to see Issei looked so riled up. His temper was apparently higher than his usual levels were and he seemed quite adamant, judging by his body language. However, he looked so convincingly calm that those who didn't know him to a sufficient level, would've thought that he was completely cool-tempered.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" Gabriel wondered.

"Most likely very personal matters. Issei's never like that unless the matter is of high magnitude." Athena guessed.

"Makes you curious, doesn't it?" Gabriel looked at Artemis, directing the question at her.

Artemis only scoffed and looked away.

"I don't care about that man. He's no longer a part of my life. To me, he's just like any other male. Repulsive and weak."

"I happen to disagree with the notion of being weak. Although it's true that he wouldn't be able to handle any of us as we are now, he's still very strong." Athena refuted.

Not bothering to argue with her sister, Artemis relented. In the time that she had left Issei, her powers had quickly returned to their original levels. That strengthened her suspicions that Issei had indeed meddled with her.

"Just what happened to you two, that made you so distant. You were very different just a few months ago." The goddess of Wisdom looked at her younger sister.

"It's none of your business."

"Yet, I feel like it's imperative." Athena snorted.

"It isn't." Artemis remained firm with her claim.

Athena was perturbed by how obstinate that Artemis had become. It was harder than ever to talk with her, and she kept conversations short. Whatever happened, must've really wronged her, perhaps it might've been more hurtful than what Orion had done.

Their conversation was cut off when a female attendant came into the room and guided them to their rooms.

* * *

While that happened, Zaylen and Issei were settling their discussion for the evening.

"If you're going to do some investigating, then you might as well take some help. Whether you like it or not, this matter threatens my entire country. I won't just sit still while somebody plots mayhem for it. Starting tomorrow, I will be deploying teams to deal with Erenaux and investigating several cases that pertain to our recent talks. I'll have my security department talk with you in further detail tomorrow. For now, I think it's best that we all get some rest." Zaylen advised.

Issei didn't respond, which Zaylen knew was a sign of disobedience.

"And don't think about wandering about during the night. I'm aware of your workaholic habits, Issei." The Prime Minister folded his arms.

"Fine." Issei drearily droned.

"Good lad." Zaylen chuckled.

"What are you? My Mother?" Issei fired back, though Zaylen only laughed.

"Says the one who frets all the time."

"Yeah, yeah."

Issei groaned.

He decided to rest for the night. Come tomorrow, he had more work to do.

* * *

 _ **And that settles that for this chapter.**_

 _ **So, we're finally beginning to lightly touch on Issei's past. We'll get down to the rest in due course, though, so rest assured. And now, we also get to see Sylderia, and yes, she is the woman that was mentioned in Chapter 3 during Issei's very brief flashback.**_

 _ **And also, Artemis has returned for screen time. I've been wanting to return her to her original personality, so now's my chance. I have to say, it was a bit difficult since I've written her as a loving and doting person for a long time, so it overwrite my original writing of her.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I promise to answer questions through the story, so just please be patient if you have questions. If you can't, then feel free to ask me.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Inescapable Fate

_**I figure that I should clarify some things about Issei's current power level. At this point in the story, Issei can unlock 25 out of 50 seals on his powers. When at 25 seals, he can contend with Ultimate-Class devils and even minor gods if he pushes himself. He likes to relock his seals after every definite end to a battle so that he doesn't draw unnecessary attention to himself. That's why Athena notes that he can't really go toe-to-toe with her, Artemis, or Gabriel, because in this story, they're very far above average and are implied to be stronger than canon.**_

 _ **As for Sylderia, I do plan on doing more with her. A lot more. So, for the sake of suspense and plot, I won't say much about what I'll do.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Inescapable Fate**

The morning after Issei had finished discussions to add Mu to the Alliance, was a rather foreboding one. Issei couldn't help but feel that something was coming. A strange hollowness in his stomach and a chill up his spine was nothing short of an indication. Shrugging off the momentary feeling, he got out of bed and walked out of his room in the dormitories of the Tower. Because of the strenuous and long hours of work here, dorms were built for the sake of the workers.

Walking down the long hallway, he decided he'd eat breakfast before he got started with his task again. Now that he had time to digest everything that had happened, he was able to think more clearly. First, he needed to search around the most important areas of Mu, from there, he would be able to narrow down what places that would provide the most significance to Praegorn.

Then, he'd scan for Malfresto, as it was the medium that the malevolent Ghost used for everything.

In Mu, there were 3 main sites that were utterly vital to the country. The first, was Fulcrum Tower which had many secrets to magitech and inventions. Second, was Everbloom Town, which was mainly responsible for harvesting herbs and plants that were used for many medicines. Last, was Aurora Cave, which produced minerals and raw materials that were essential to the production of items and weapons in Mu.

Fulcrum Tower was heavily guarded, so it made sense to have it as the main target, but that would be too obvious. Invading would require immense effort and stealth wasn't an option, as the magic barriers around it, prevented portals from opening within its boundaries. Even so, its contents were worthwhile, as weapons and secrets were tightly guarded in there.

Everbloom was of moderate concern. Its production of herbs was a great asset and would be problematic if it were lost. Still, Praegorn favored assault and surprise tactics. Medicine wouldn't have much to do with it.

As for Aurora Cave, it was the most vital place for Mu. It's crystals and raw materials helped make Magitech possible by creating an almost-infinite source of metals and minerals that had strong affinity for magic.

Issei decided that the first place to go would be Aurora Cave. He hadn't paid a visit there yet, so it would be wise to do so.

* * *

Stopping at the cafeteria, Issei was surprised to see that much had changed since he was here.

There was no longer a counter to order from. Instead, menus were projected as holograms and would be delivered via waiter/waitress. At least that meant that there was more room to sit. Unfortunately, Issei found that several seats were taken already.

Luckily, he spotted a table in the corner, clear of occupation. Taking a seat there, he wondered about what he was going to eat. While he was going through the menu, he heard footsteps walk up to him.

Looking up, Issei felt like somebody had punched him in the heart. Standing in front of him, was Sylderia, smiling brightly. This time, she was wearing more casual clothes. Sporting a white jacket, red short-sleeved shirt, a black skirt, and brown boots; she made simple clothes look stunning.

"Excuse me, but may I sit with you?" She politely asked.

"Of course." Issei casually nodded.

His emotional wavelengths were thrown into chaos again. The nagging thought of finding out more about her was really starting to get to him. Striking down his curiosity in his mind, Issei resumed a calm exterior.

"I don't mean to be impertinent, but…may I ask where you're mainly from?" Sylderia broke the ice with that question.

Issei hadn't expected that to hear that from her.

"I'm from Japan."

"I see. Perhaps…have we met before?" Sylderia leaned a bit closer, as if to stare into his very soul and discover his real identity.

Issei was stunned silent. His heartbeat quickened when it seemed as if there was a sliver of a chance that she might remember him. He started to feel a small tidbit of hope until he remembered his past. In one split second, he remembered all that he had done and who he had been. His hope souring into self-disdain, Issei stopped himself from breaking his oath.

"No, we haven't." He responded, trying to sound as natural and casual as possible.

"Oh." Sylderia sound downtrodden.

For a small moment, she had that intuitive feeling that she had seen Issei before, though it might've just been her imagination.

Soon enough, another person walked over. Issei found that another woman had walked over. She looked lake she was in her early 30's, if not late 20's. Her long hair was dark blue and tied into a low ponytail that was hung over her shoulder. Her eyes were almond brown with a stern look instilled in them. She possessed a lithe and fit body, with some evident muscle underneath her Muknight Uniform.

"Hey, Mulan." Syleria greeted her energetically.

"Sylderia, what're you doing here? Isn't it the start of vacation for you?" Mulan folded her arms.

"Yeah, but I decided not to go on it. I need to save up my days."

"And who's this, if I may ask?" Mulan politely addressed Issei.

"My name is Takeshi Yorugami. It's okay to just call me Takeshi."

"I see. Well, Takeshi-san, I hope that Sylderia hasn't done anything intrusive. May I sit down?"

"Please help yourself, and no, she hasn't done anything of the sort." Issei chuckled lightly.

He hadn't expected to see the descendant of the Chinese Folklore heroine in Mu. Then again, it wasn't surprising. Mu was a land of mystery, too.

"That's good. May I ask why you're here?" Mulan asked again.

Issei gave a brief summary of lies that he used for his cover story to ensure confidentiality.

"Ah, that's most unfortunate. However, how are you allowed to enter Fulcrum Tower if that's the case?" Mulan tried not to imply anything about rank but it would be crazy that just anyone would be able to enter without being a part of the military or government.

"I can answer that." A familiar voice called over.

Everyone looked to see Zaylen walk into the Cafeteria.

"Good Morning, Sir." Many stood up to give him a formal greeting.

"Good Morning." He replied to everyone before waving a hand for them to settle down.

He sat at the table that Issei was at and decided that it was time to blow his cover.

"Since I'm certain that we're all going to be working closely together, I'll clear the air. Takeshi is actually a very old friend of mine and he's here to help with a problem that's on the rise. For confidentiality's sake, this is not to leave the table." He looked at the two officers with warning looks.

"Of course, Sir." Mulan nodded.

"Does it have to do with the monster problem?" Sylderia asked.

Zaylen nodded.

"All will be explained within a day or two. We've just obtained information that will actually explain what's been going on, actually." He alluded, implying that patience was needed.

"We understand." Sylderia nodded.

"Anyways, while my friend is here, I hope that you will treat courteously. I assure you that he is a completely trustworthy person, so suspicion is the least likely sort of treatment that you need to give him." Zaylen assured.

Mulan was quite surprised that Zaylen was speaking very confidently about Issei's character. Everyone knew that the Prime Minister to be a man of trust, only forming relations with honesty. That was enough to give the benefit of the doubt, but regardless, Issei hadn't truly earned their trust just yet.

"That reminds me, once you're done with your breakfast, please report to the General's Office. You two were wanted by the Head of the Division. Till then, take your time." Zaylen stood up and turned to Issei.

"Also, I've done as we discussed last night. I do hope you won't have any objections?"

"It depends on the conditions." Issei deadpanned.

"I think it's something that you can work with." Zaylen shrugged.

That was enough to tell Issei that he was in for an irksome time.

With that said, Issei's stomach began rumbling to him. Much to his relief, nobody heard it.

"Well then, let's eat." Sylderia concluded.

Issei was silently chewing on his jalapeno steak sub until he noticed that Sylderia was looking at him oddly. He was really hoping that she'd stop that. It made him uneasy and it complicated the matter far more than he wanted it to. He would be happy if she remembered her past, but he'd like it if she didn't remember him. There was just too much pain to go through for both of them. Revisiting all of that may prove to be more than he'd like to deal with. Especially, if she remembered what happened to her and what came after her supposed death. There were a lot of loopholes in what he wanted, but Issei figured that it would be best to focus on it later.

Still, he couldn't help but notice that Sylderia retained several of her old traits. She was eating pancakes with a side of berries and bacon with some powdered sugar and syrup on it. She also retained her sense of manners, eating properly like a graceful woman of noble girth.

Then, he noticed something. Tied around her neck, was a silver necklace with a blue gem that was diamond-shaped, encrusted in a silver piece. It had been a gift that he had given her when they were younger. He made a small grin. To think that she still had it, despite not remembering who he was.

Returning himself to the present, Issei proceeded to talk, knowing that Sylderia certainly wanted to say something.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. It's nothing." Sylderia sheepishly chuckled while shaking her head.

"As unfortunate as it is, Sylderia has a severe case of amnesia. She can't remember anything personal at all, despite remembering fundamentals, like education. So, do excuse her impertinence." Mulan elaborated.

' _That seemed obvious_.' Issei confirmed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Issei made a heartfelt reply.

"It's alright. Despite these several centuries, I've been okay. I've had others always looking out for me, so life has been great." Sylderia waved her hand through the air to dispel the saddened atmosphere.

"I see. That's a very fortunate outcome, then." Issei cracked one of the few warm and honest smiles that he had ever made.

"It is. I ended up appearing outside a hospital one rainy night and I was taken in by a family that treated me as if I was their own daughter."

Issei felt very happy to know that she had lived the past many centuries in happiness. He had feared that something had happened to her, but his dread was slowly etched away. Just by looking her in the eyes, he could tell that there was nothing but total truth in her words. Feeling relieved and a little bit satisfied, Issei went back to eating.

"Despite that…I've been trying for so long to regain my memories. I've done all sorts of things but nothing's worked." Sylderia sighed.

"It's unfortunate but I'm certain that one day, you'll remember everything." Issei decided to give her some hopeful words to counter her fallen mood.

"Well, enough about me. Can you tell us more about yourself, Takeshi-san?" Sylderia looked at him with gleeful curiosity.

"Well, I'm an immortal, as you already know. I live in mainland Japan and I work as something of an inventor and philanthropist. I've recently introduced hologram projectors into the market and have managed to make a small business with scientific innovations. Life in the Human Realm isn't too bad anymore, but it's not that great either. It is nice to get away from all those supernatural matters, though."

"Interesting. I think it's cool that you're into science. You must've made some very impressive creations." Sylderia smiled, beaming as brightly as the Sun.

"Not really. It's nothing like the magitech of Mu, but it's rather advanced for humanity."

"Are you from a specific pantheon?" Mulan decided to ask a question this time.

"No, I'm not. I barely remember much when I was first born, really." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"That's too bad. Then what about your likes and dislikes?" Sylderia continued.

"Well, I like sweets, drawing, and music. My favorite color is black and blue. As for what I dislike…it would be eggs, and bitter foods. I'm also not a fan of giant crowds." The former Grim Herald noted.

He could've said something more about his past but he didn't want to trigger Sylderia. It'd also be in poor taste if he said that the really major things he remembered from childhood was his dead parents and how he was ostracized and hunted like a wild animal.

"What about you two?" Issei decide to shift subjects again. He didn't like talking about himself.

"Well, I'm a descendant of Hua Mulan. My parents named me after her because they hoped that I would be strong like her. I am a member of the Muknight Corp, holding the rank of Lieutenant. I happen to like spicy foods and the color green. My dislikes would be opera music and sweets." Mulan decided to courteously give some of her own information.

"As for me, well, you know that I'm an amnesiac. However, I love sweets and music and the color white. As for my dislikes, I hate sour foods and horror movies." She sheepishly chuckled.

Issei was surprised to see that many of Sylderia's traits remained intact. For an amnesiac, he'd been sure that she might've acquired new tastes, but that wasn't the case for her. She was quite similar to her old self.

With that matter settled, Issei decided that he had to go. He had matters to get to and he didn't feel like delaying them any longer than he needed to.

* * *

Finding his way to the Office of Military Affairs, Issei came face-to-face with an old friend. General Klauze. She had long purple hair tied into a bun and wore a regal military uniform that consisted of a white jacket, white skirt, black stockings, brown boots, and black gloves. She still retained her golden eyes that radiated authority but they were tempered with reason. He looked at her uniform and saw countless ribbons, medals, and patches that symbolized her exploits since the beginning of this country. He also couldn't help but notice her large bust that was strained in her uniform. How she was still single, he didn't know.

He also had to know that she still looked incredibly sexy even after all this time.

"I see you're doing very well, Klauze." Issei decided to start off jovially. It had been countless eons since he'd seen her. He still remembered the times where they fought as comrades together during his first war.

"I see that you've also changed as well." She gave him a sad smile.

It was obviously apparent that she saw how much of a changed man he had become, even if he didn't show it. His body language and the look in his eyes told her volumes.

"I won't deny that. Anyways, I'll assume that Zaylen told you about what I was here for?" Issei folded his arms, growing more serious by the second.

"He did, yes. I've already alerted security to let you do what you need to. Mind telling me where you're going?" She raised an inquisitive brow.

"I'm going to Aurora Cave, first. After that, I'll most likely go to Everbloom, and then I'll return here, to Fulcrom Tower. I don't know why Praegorn's here, or what he intends to do, but those three locations need to be secured before anything else."

"That's rather odd for you, isn't it? I hate to be frank, but you seem kind of aimless this time." Klauze remarked.

"I know, but that's what happens when a crap ton of things fall on you at the same time." Issei huffed, crossing his arms.

"Which reminds me, why didn't you say a thing about Sylderia?" He added.

Klauze had been anticipating this conversation. Now that it had arrived, she found that she was having a bit of a hard time forming words. Thankfully, Issei was patient enough to wait for her to say something to him.

"Well, I did initially plan on telling you all, but she only recently joined within 4 years. I didn't know about her until a year ago when she came to my attention. When I found out, I tried to tell Zaylen, but he was dealing with other matters, concerning the nobles. I didn't think it was the time to let him know. However, the matter became so large that I actually forgot about that matter."

Klauze bit her lip as her brows arched in shame before continuing.

"I know it's a sorry excuse. I really mean it. It's just…I…I don' have any legitimate reason." She looked down in resignation to whatever scolding Issei would give her.

Issei sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you at all, actually. I know that you were very deeply involved in the matter. I just wanted to know what you tried to do and when you found out." He maintained his stern expression, but his tone softened a little to show that he didn't mean her any hostility.

That was at least one weight off Klauze's shoulders.

"As I said, I only found out last year. Before that, I never knew about her. Issei, I also tried to contact you, but I couldn't get a hold of you. You have to believe me." She pleaded.

Klauze knew that Sylderia had meant almost everything to him. If she could, she'd rewind time and tell Issei of her existence.

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. She's living a happier life here and she landed into a group of good people. I'm satisfied knowing that. Now, let us push the matter aside and talk about other things." Issei sat down in front of her.

"Okay." Klauze quietly muttered.

Despite being the General of the Military in Mu, she couldn't help but refer to Issei as an old friend, rather than some inferior or stranger.

"I will assume that Zaylen has also told you that he wants a few people to go with me, despite my protests." Issei sighed.

Klauze pursed her lips when she realized why Issei took such a surly tone and expression. It was because of what he had done in his past. Very, _very_ few knew of what the incident was. She was one of them.

"Then that's perfect, because I've already asked for some officers to come to my office."

"I don't think that's necessary. If anything, I'd prefer to work alone." Issei shook his head.

"If that's how you feel, then I won't force you. Still, didn't you promise to work alongside the help that Zaylen gave you." Klauze looked at him suspiciously.

"I lied." Issei deadpanned.

"Why do you have such a hard time working with other people?" Klauze looked at him, worried.

"I don't have a hard time working with other people. I just don't think it's necessary, I mean, what would I have them do? Make them follow me everywhere pointlessly?" Issei exasperatedly shrugged.

"They could help you when a fight comes and they may see things that not even your Solemn Vision can see. Having others with you can help greatly. You know that." Klauze reprimanded him.

"That was the past." Issei sourly muttered.

"Regardless, whether you want them or not, I'm assigning two others to help you. You've grown more stubborn since I last saw you. You just might meet something more obstinate than you are." Klauze completely derailed Issei's intentions and spoke into her earpiece.

"You two can come in now."

The door to Klauze's office opened to reveal two familiar faces.

"Captain Sylderia and Lieutenant Hua reporting, Ma'am."

"Good. Take a seat, please."

When the two officers did as told, they could see that Issei was noticeably tense, in deep contrast to before.

"For the foreseeable future, I will be assigning the both of you to help Takeshi as much as necessary. If he asks you to do something, then do try to make sure that it happens. However, if the request is unreasonable or untrustworthy, then you have the right to refuse. The reason for this, is because we're dealing with a threat that could encompass Mu. You are two of our most capable officers, which I believe, makes you the best choices to help my friend, here." Klauze pointed at Issei.

"In contrast to the General's words, I want to let you know this. If you are uncomfortable with this rather sudden task, then you have every right to leave. I will vouch for you if your superiors have a problem." Issei looked right at Klauze.

Sylderia and Mulan were looking back and forth between the both of them. It was clear that there was a silent argument going on, but they had no knowledge of that. Mulan was skeptical as to how Issei knew two of the most powerful individuals on Mu. Not only that, but the General and Prime Minister were pushing to have him accept help. Either they wanted to keep an eye on him or they wanted to watch out for him.

"I'll help." Sylderia sincerely nodded, keeping her professional attitude while giving a small smile.

That pretty much forced Mulan's hand. She couldn't let her friend just charge in with amnesia, despite her good intentions. Who knew what this 'Takeshi' guy was like?

"I'll lend a hand as well."

"Good. You two will follow regular procedure. If reinforcements are necessary, then you have access to signals. You are to report every 6 hours or if any dangerous situations arise. You have the right to retaliate against force or any activity that is considered criminal. Ill-advised use of weapons and civilian harm is strictly prohibited and will be met with proportionate punishment. Aside from that, I don't have much else to say to you."

Mulan and Sylderia stood up and saluted before looking at Issei.

"We will leave in 3 hours in the Main Lobby of the Tower. Until then, I advise that you pack supplies in case of emergencies. We will be on the move at a rapid pace. And feel free to act casual with me." Issei forewarned them with a friendly smile.

"Got it." Sylderia returned the expression before leaving with Mulan.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Issei turned to look at Klauze.

"So…mind telling me why Sylderia is still a part of this, despite what I told you?" He scolded her.

"You know her best. Even after all these years, she's still the same, despite being an officer. If anyone can help her get her memories back, it's you." Klauze defensively crossed her arms.

"And when she remembers and fills in the blanks from the past and present? How do you think she'll react?" Issei slowly stood up.

"It's better than never knowing and having someone else tell her in such a way that it hurts even more."

"That person would be me." Issei snarled, pointing at himself.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep her in the dark?!" Klauze fired back.

"Because I'm the reason that she's like this!" Issei raised his voice, irked at the series of complications that others were making for him.

"Then fix it!" Klauze cried out.

"How can I fix this when all I'll do is break it more?!" Issei retorted.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen it enough times." Issei focused his tension into his words, making his tone sound decisive.

Klauze knew to stay silent. She didn't want to get into it with Issei, or their argument would never end.

Klauze was trying to push Issei to repair the bridge between him and Sylderia but he didn't want that. If anything, he was trying to discreetly push her away. That irked her because it made her wonder if Issei was engaging in self-destructive behavior. She'd be lying if she didn't worry for his mental stability.

"We are ending this discussion. When their jobs are done, they come back. No more pushing people on me, and no more arguments. Am I understood?" Issei instantly became commanding, showing just how hot his temper was right now.

"Fine." Klauze scoffed, turning away.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a little hurt. It was becoming clear to her that their friendship had deteriorated greatly. Several centuries of no contact would do that to a person.

* * *

Leaving the room, Issei decided to go outside and get some air. He needed some time to think about what he would do.

Finding a quiet spot at a bench outside, he sat and stared into the sky, trying to lose himself from all distractions and drifting into thought.

' _I can't involve myself with her again. Not after what happened before_.' He stubbornly stated.

' _Still, I can't let her go on like this either. She must be dying to know about her past. I know I would, if I were her. To appear in some random place alone with no sort of memory or trace of who she was or if there was someone waiting for her…it was probably terrifying for her_.'

Issei sighed. Now, he had to get to his dilemma. He wanted to help her but he didn't see a way to do it without getting more deeply involved or worse, helping her remember him.

' _As much as I love her, I can't go back to that time. I've lost that right. After all the lives that I took and the horrible deeds I've committed, a monster like me has no right_.'

Issei didn't really factor how others called him a monster when he said that. He had always considered himself a monster.

' _However…her parents must still be agonizing over what's happened. I can't let that continue. I can't let her be like me. She shouldn't be an orphan who has no knowledge of their family._ '

That was when a new plan came to his mind.

' _If I can restore her memories without including myself in there, then perhaps I can fix this. I just need to tread carefully and lightly. Yes, if I interact with her only to a necessary degree, then it'll lessen stirring things up. However, I'll need to be careful to maintain my cover_.'

Perhaps he was being crazy or too spontaneous, but Issei decided that this was the best option for him to take. He wasn't too sure of how he would deal with this problem, as he wasn't too used to this kind of thing, but he'd figure it out.

* * *

When the three hours had passed, Issei, Sylderia, and Mulan gathered in the Lobby as Issei laid out his travel plan.

"Because the objective of my mission is to investigate the continent, I will be traveling to multiple sites to investigate the relevance that they have to the enemy. During that time, I want you to be aware that you'll most likely encounter things of a different sort that's unlike anything you've seen yet. We'll be facing combative threats that could cause possible death. Are you ready?" Issei warned them one last time.

"Yes." Sylderia nodded, resolute.

Mulan merely nodded quietly.

"Alright, let's go. Grab on." Issei held out his arm.

Unsure of what he really wanted, they gingerly touched it. Within a single breath, their vision of the Lobby was whisked away in a blurry swirl as colors and objects were washed away before their very eyes.

* * *

Everything came to an abrupt stop almost as soon as their movement started. Sylderia and Mulan couldn't help but feel a little nauseous from the ordeal.

"You'll have to forgive my warping. I realize that it's not like travel with a magic circle, but it's much faster." Issei turned around with a sheepish look.

He turned around to face a large cavern entrance that was industrialized for the mining that was taking place here. A metal doorway was drilled into a dark entrance that tunneled deeper underground, with a checkpoint right next to it.

"I'll deal with this." Sylderia walked over to the Guard and swiftly gained them access to the Mines.

"Well, that was easy." Issei shrugged. It would've most likely taken 10 minutes for him, for obvious reasons. It only took Sylderia 10 seconds.

They entered Aurora Cave, prompting Issei to activate his [ **Solemn Vision** ] to sniff out clues. He was thankful that he hadn't awakened them before he lost Sylderia, or it'd have blown his cover.

Looking around carefully, Issei found that Aurora Cave was largely the same as before, although it was deeper now, due to the higher demand of raw materials.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Mulan announced while looking around.

Issei, however, knew better than to assume that. Keeping a pervasive eye, he continued looking around. The Cave was simply black stone with thousands of metal ores and crystal spikes sticking out of the ground. There were countless colors for each mineral, making it a bit difficult to spot something out of the ordinary.

Venturing deeper down the path into the tunnel, Sylderia called after Issei.

"Mr. Takeshi, that path is barred to everyone that's unauthorized."

She knew what was kept in the lower levels of the Caves, thus, she felt it necessary to warn him.

"It's alright. I know what's down here." Issei waved casually.

Taking out his Medallion, he held it front of a door scanner, which showered it with a green light before beeping in acceptance.

"How do you have a Medallion?" Sylderia wondered.

It helped explain the trust that Zaylen and Klauze had expressed in him, but it made her curious as to what he did.

"I did a thing or two for Zaylen and he gave it to me." Issei dismissed the question.

The massive circular door that was in front of Issei began to shift and unlock with loud clicks. It was made of metal alloys and enchanted with magic to fortify its strength. In the middle of it, was a carving of Alzaydes' symbol, along with countless magic runes.

"To be honest, I wasn't worried about anything besides the Vault." Issei admitted.

It was the maintained storage of Alzaydes' raw materials, making it indispensable to them. Inside the Vault, were shelves and countless smaller vaults that were categorized neatly. Some only held gold while others kept silver, and so on. Scanning around like a machine, Issei looked at every nook and cranny that was in front of him, intent on finding the smallest detail to tip him off.

Unfortunately, Issei's search was in vain, as nothing was out of the ordinary. With that said and done, he and the others warped to Everbloom.

* * *

Contrary to two days prior, there were no traces of Erenaux left. There was Malfresto traced in the ground, but there was nothing else. It was lackluster and dead, just like how it was in Hy-Brasil, which meant that there was no energy to trace Praegorn. Utterly irritated by this lack of development or clues, Issei had to spend several moments thinking on where to go.

Stopping at a café in Everbloom, the trio sat quietly as they discussed where else to go. If they were to be honest, Issei seemed a bit aimless at the moment. Then again, they didn't know of places that would be viable either.

Issei had also thought about the sorts of schemes that Praegorn had thought up. If anything, this might've been a ruse to distract him while the Ghost was off doing something else. Still, his instincts were telling him that he needed to be here. It was an aggravating and gnawing feeling.

"Are you okay?" Sylderia's worried voice reached his ears, breaking him out of his trance.

"Huh?" He looked at her, unfocused.

"You look stressed out." Mulan noted.

Sylderia looked closer, noticing the conflict in his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be an eternal battle in Issei's eyes, reflecting his inner turmoil.

"I'm fine." He coolly waved away her concern.

"Anyways, I think that we will visit historical sites in Mu. Given its long history, it's bound to have magical locations that would be of interest of Praegorn." Issei suggested.

"There is one place in Mu that is most prominent over others. It's called Sword Mourn Mountain. Apparently, it's a burial site for past warriors from long ago. The people who've fought in defense of this country are buried there, along with their blades. Legend has it, that their weapons hold a piece of their soul and stand as testaments to their existence." Mulan recounted the old tale.

Issei felt like slapping himself. How could he have forgotten about that place? It was one of the most honored locations in all of Mu.

"Alright. We'll go there." Issei stood up but paused when he saw the hesitant look that Sylderia had.

"If it's not too much to ask, could we avoid warping?" She nervously asked, sporting a sheepish smile.

"I would like to agree. I don't think we're well-adjusted to such fast travel." Mulan agreed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Issei only nodded.

"Very well. We'll rent something to ride."

* * *

Taking a rental car, the trio drove to Sword Mourn Mountain, with Issei driving. While Sylderia had manners of a proper lady, she felt that it was necessary to at least establish good grounds with the person that they were helping. After all, they might be entrusting each other with their lives, considering what Issei had told them earlier.

"So, Mr. Taekshi, how old are you, exactly? That's if you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. I'm around 2,625 years old." He blatantly answered.

' _Wow, he's old_ …' Mulan muttered to herself in surprise.

"Really? I'm around 2,600 myself." Sylderia noted.

' _Of course, you're also an immortal, after all_.' Issei responded in his mind.

Mulan pursed her lips nervously. In comparison to them, she was just a baby. It was only natural since she was only human.

"I'm actually older than Zaylen and Klauze. Those two are 2,000 and 2,200 years old." Issei chuckled.

"By the way, how do you find Alzaydes? Is it to your liking?" Sylderia randomly asked, trying to find something truly common for them to talk about.

"I still like it. This country hasn't changed too much since its founding days. The Magitech has improved and the public is still generally good." Issei chuckled.

"True. Though, as unfortunate as it is, we can't seem to leave this country's borders much. The Prime Minister isn't really strict on it, but he warns us that if we leave, we must be careful not to let anyone in. It kind of scares some of the citizens, but I know he means well." Sylderia sighed.

"True. Zaylen has tendencies of being a worry-wart. Regardless, he takes care of those that he regards as family. Trust in him." Issei confided in the younger immortal.

"What about you? Don't you have a pantheon that you came from?" Sylderia pushed on.

"No, I don't. To be honest, I don't know where I'm from. Even after all these eons, I haven't gotten an answer." He sadly noted, though it was barely noticeable.

"Then, would you like help? Alzaydes does have forgotten text and magic that can help with that." Sylderia offered.

"It's fine. I've already tried it." Issei shook his head.

"Oh, that's too bad."

For the rest of the drive, the three engaged in small talk. In a nutshell, Mulan and Sylderia liked Issei's character. He proved to be gentlemanly and calm but he wasn't too overbearing or loud. He respected other opinions and paid attention to everything spoken to him.

Issei's evaluation of Sylderia hadn't changed from his initial view, which was a big relief to him. As for Mulan, he found her to be distant and a bit cold, though it was out of caution. Other than that, there was really no reason to dislike her.

* * *

Eventually, the trio stopped in front of a massive mountain that stretch far into the heights above the earth, nearing the skies more than any other structure in Alzaydes. It was a grey mountain that had multiple platforms formed on its sides. A stairway of wood and stone was carved to pave a way to the mourning site of Mu's fallen warriors.

Walking through the plains that they had stopped in front of, Issei and the others tread slowly towards their destination. Looking around, Issei found that this place had changed greatly. Perhaps, one could say it was a change for the better.

The plains around the Mountain were lush and green, reaching slightly above the foot with soft dirt below. Small streams of water ran quietly through the land like veins in an arm, supporting the life that flourished around it. There was even the quiet chirping of birds in the background. In contrast, the Mountain looked dry and bare, mirroring the grievous site that it was named after.

Issei looked around and found nothing ominous and there was nothing following them, so he felt a little reassured from that. At least, that's what he hoped for. That didn't meant that he didn't expect something to pop up.

Continuing on their path, the trio scaled the long winding stairs of the Mountain, before reaching the summit.

The top of the mountain was a flat radius of land that stretched quite a distance, though it was necessary, given the 500 blades impaled into the ground.

"Do you know why the blades are buried here?" Issei asked the two women behind him.

"Wasn't it just to honor past heroes?" Mulan guessed.

"There was that, but it was also because these heroes had no family to be buried with. The one who put these blades here, left them at this location in hopes that these lost souls could ascend to a higher plane and find peace. In contrast to their lonely lives, the wielders of these weapons were laid to rest in a place where they might experience peace and be remembered for all to see." Issei explained.

"That's quite a tale. What brought them to their ends?" Mulan beckoned a new question.

"One day, during a time of chaos, these 500 warriors, along with 9,500 others, went to do battle with a monster. That monster obliterated them, leaving only their weapons behind. The battle was supposedly, relatively short, but all of creation trembled at the fury that echoed from that clash." Issei recounted.

"What about the monster?" Sylderia wondered.

"The monster vanished without a trace. Nobody knows of its true origins or why it attacked. All that the we know, is that it was alone when it killed these warriors." Issei sighed, looking down at the numerous weapons left as memorials.

Shaking off the storytelling that he had gone into, Issei activated his [ **Solemn Vision** ] and began looking for clues. Walking through the crowd of weapons, he sadly glanced at each one that he breezed by. There had been more to his story than he had told, as the warriors buried here, were his former friends, who had died in battle. Each step, was like a painful squeeze on his memories that dripped pain into his subconscious.

Finally, after looking around the entire vicinity with the help of the others, he was ready to believe that there was nothing around. Suddenly, Issei's senses picked up. He snapped to the side and found a pillar of purple light shooting into the air. Following that, four other pillars arced above, connecting together to form a dome.

"A barrier." Issei scoffed.

He knew that there was a trap, so he wasn't very shocked.

Several small puddles of Malfresto muddled on the ground as Erenaux stood up, slowly forming as Issei and the others got ready for a fight.

"These things are much like any other supernatural creature. They're especially vulnerable to light and they come in different shapes and forms. Watch yourselves." Issei warned, drawing Yorukiri.

He looked behind him and saw that Mulan had formed a magic sword from a circle while Sylderia materialized a broadsword, much like how Issei could materialize Yorukiri.

Ignoring that, Issei watched as a flood of Erenaux rose from the foul dimension that made them. He counted no less than 150 Erenaux. Thankfully, there was no Pit to continuously churn out an endless number of foes to deal with.

Moving like a blur, Issei slashed at the air, creating a wave of blue mana that exploded, vaporizing a line of Erenaux into nothing. Warping behind a Pelzarin, stabbed it in the stomach before blasting a hole in its gut with magic. Whipping around, he parried and blocked bladed limbs in front of him as he kicked behind himself, knocking back an Algorgenan into its compatriots. Blocking an attack coming from behind with his sword, Issei used a blast of magic to blow apart the enemy's orientation, turning them into particles.

Stabbing his sword into the ground, he let loose a surge of lightning that cracked the ground, crackling as it electrocuted his targets. While incapacitated, Issei took this moment to warp through the enemy lines and decimate them. With only one strike, he rent them apart with his sword like a hot knife through butter.

Parting the crowd of Erenaux, an Enbrimar came rushing at him, its sheathed odachi close to its side.

Spotting it out the corner of his eye, Issei pushed back the crowd of monsters around him before whipping around and clashing blades with it.

Sparks rained from their point of conflict as the two pushed for dominance in the power struggle. Holding his left hand over the blade, Issei used a point-blank [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to blast apart the creature.

While he was doing that, Sylderia and Mulan were clearing away the masses that were congregating around them.

Wielding a Chinese sword that had been passed down for generations within her family, she fought with fiery ferocity. Blocking several blows from an Algorgenan, she bisected it as she crouched, slicing her weapon through its abdomen.

Whirling around, she blocked an incoming attack with the flat of her sword. Dislodging the locking of weapons, she rent her sword through an Ildakashi's waist before jumping on an Erenaux's shoulder, skipping to another part of the battle.

As for Sylderia, she was like a living lightning bolt. Drawing her sword within the blink of an eye, she let loose a volley of needle-like stabs that were like a machine gun. Whilst moving she gracefully weaved between lines of enemies, striking down one with each step that she took. Jumping into the air. She backflipped as a ray of energy came flying at her, avoiding it.

Returning fire, she pointed her finger and fired a beam of white light that tore into a Gilmornd, turning into particles as it faded away upon death.

Reversing her grip in a snappy fashion, she blocked a strike that would've cut into her back if she hadn't moved in time. Spinning around, Sylderia stretched out her palm, forming something of a chop gesture with her hand. Gathering light, she fired a thin blade that was like a laser that cleanly sliced through the Erenaux around her as if she were sweeping her hand through water.

Turning her attention to a Pelzarin that was thundering towards her, she drew her sword back before ramming it forward, projecting a bright blade of light that eviscerated the giant. Falling to its knees, Sylderia's vision was clear to see that there were still many Erenaux left.

Pointing a finger into the sky, she created a small magic circle that whistled into the air before expanding into a larger version of itself, glistening above the entire area like a nearing sun. With a silent apology to the buried warriors for disturbing their resting place, Sylderia unleashed her attack.

Upon her command, the magic circle began to shine brighter before firing a rain of stars that looked like a meteor shower. What looked like glistening hope, quickly became doom for monstrosities as the rain of light homed in on the clusters of enemies prowling below.

They rushed to escape the barrage of light but were helpless as escape was impossible. Endlessly spewing forth blasts of magic, Issei and Mulan were left with little work to do after Sylderia's assault. That didn't mean that there weren't any enemies left behind.

Issei warped behind Mulan and split an Erenaux in half with one clean strike, saving her from a terrible wound.

"These monsters won't care if your back is turned to them. Make sure to stay alert or to fight alongside someone else." Issei warned.

"Understood." Mulan nodded in recognition.

Sylderia, who was a couple feet away from them, was surrounded by a swarm of Erenaux, which was not a sight that Issei wanted to see again.

The moment he saw that sight, he felt as if time had stopped. His eyes widened in panic as cold sweat began to fall down his face. Fear and worry clouded his mind as a reminiscent sight flashed into his mind, even being strong enough to blot out his eyesight with an image of the past.

Standing before him was Sylderia, dressed in more regal battle armor in opposition to the uniform that she was wearing right now. She stood alone, surrounded by countless enemies, all looking like abominable creatures that were unlike anything seen by the world. She was bloody, battered, and bruised, nearing death.

Before his eyes, Issei felt the past and present blend as her present-self looked at him with worry while her past-self gave him a sad smile while mouthing one thing.

' _I love you_.'

Those were the very last words she said before she had disappeared into the light that had been fired at her, having left nothing behind.

"Mr. Takeshi!" Her present-self screamed, bringing him out of his trance.

Behind Issei, was an Enbrimar, who was drawing its sword, ready to lop his head off. Issei didn't notice, as time was stopped in his mind.

His ability to distinguish past from present became distorted as his pent-up stress and build-up of emotional events began to fall on him. Slightly losing control of himself, Issei's heart began to pump like a piston, accelerating his adrenaline and blood pressure, sending his composure into a blender.

' _Just what am I doing?_ ' Issei growled.

Amassing his mana before compressing it, he created a forcefield around him, swirling as a blue orb that slightly flickered black for very small fractions of a second. Unwilling to let history repeat itself, Issei prepared to end the battle in one shot.

"Get down!" Issei called out to the women with him.

Not bothering to question him, they ducked.

Unleashing the forcefield, a shockwave that resembled a disc, swept across the entire interior of the barrier, obliterating everything the wave touched.

With the battle settled, Issei's belief that Praegorn was on Mu was reaffirmed.

This time, Issei had an answer as to why Praegorn was here. He also knew how Praegorn was bringing back Fortium. He was calling back the souls of the dead warriors from Sword Mourn Mountain, who were all Fortium.

Issei needed to tell Zaylen and Klauze of this development immediately. After all, this tied far into their shared past.

Now realizing that Praegorn was harvesting the bodies of the fallen Fortium, Issei felt the need to immediately contact his old friends. Not only that, but he had a new task. He had to check the rest of Mu for the bodies of other Fortium who had family here.

Creating a hologram, Issei projected images of Zaylen and Klauze, who were anxious for his report. Thankfully, Issei had regained his composure, despite his brief uprising in emotion a few minutes earlier.

"Klauze, Zaylen, I need you two to do something."

"What would that be?" Zaylen calmly asked.

"I want you to do background checks on relatives to the dead Fortium." Issei grimly demanded.

"Why?" Zaylen looked at him, disturbed.

"Because they may be targets or accomplices to the enemy. Check for records of their activities and any known events regarding them. I want all information that could relate to housing and magic research." Issei curtly explained.

"Understood." Klauze didn't bother to ask for more, knowing to trust Issei.

Closing the call, Issei turned to Mulan and Sylderia, looking more grim than before.

"I need you two to return home and report to Klauze. She'll have better need of you. I will continue my task alone."

Mulan was going to agree until she saw that Sylderia looked stern and suspicious.

"I must refuse. We were tasked to help you until your mission was complete. There are more soldiers at home that can be of aid to the General. I will be staying, as much as you would wish me not to." Sylderia crossed her arms.

She knew that he was hiding something and it bothered her, despite having no real reason to doubt him. She felt that he was being secretive about something that wasn't malicious, which made her even more curious. Her intuition was willing her to be stubborn and she had to obey it, for her heart forced her to.

Not in the mood to argue, Issei turned around.

"Very well. We will be returning to HQ and will get what information we can about people connected to the Fortium. As of recent weeks, Fortium have been spotted among the enemy forces and none no how or why. Now, I know. The enemy leader has been taking the corpses of the dead and using them as vessels for their souls and infusing them with more power. That makes our next step clear." Issei alluded.

"We will obtain what information we have and find out if anyone on this continent has any sort of relations with the enemy." He declared.

"Understood." Sylderia and Mulan nodded.

For a long time, Issei wondered how the dead were coming back. He wanted to slap himself for having not seen the answer sooner. It was because someone had created actual necromancy. A lost art that he had believed to be gone forever.

* * *

 _ **And now, we've dug even deeper into Issei's past.**_

 _ **I'll bet some are wondering why Issei's behaving so differently. Just in case that's true, I'll explain.**_

 _ **Issei's not being rational because of his built-up and bottle-up stress has begun to impact his mind and recent revelations that he never wanted to look back on, have begun to just shove themselves into his life. He finds out his dead lover isn't really dead and Praegorn is using his dead friends as puppets. A lot is swimming in his mind, so he's not really being rational.**_

 _ **Anyways, leave a review or question, if you wish, and I will get to it. Other than that, I'll see you on the next update.**_


	25. Chapter 25: The Next Apex

_**Welcome back to another chapter of**_ _ **The Grim Herald**_ _ **! We're getting closer and closer to the parts of the Arc that I've just been dying to write and I can't wait for the day where I'll get the time to just churn the chapters out.**_

 _ **But, for now, we'll have to progress at a steady pace.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Next Apex**

Quickly returning to Fulcrum Tower, Issei rushed to Klauze's office. Gently barging into the room, he found her sorting through documents with Zaylen. If the situation weren't so tense, Issei would've smiled at the nostalgic sight. Back then, he would come into a room with them working together on something, getting along quite well. It was a heart-stinging moment, but he subsided the thought.

"Anything?" He asked, walking over to a stack of papers and skimming over them quickly.

"We've actually found family to the Fortium here. Contrary to our initial beliefs, there were indeed relatives." Klauze shuffled through her papers as she spoke, trying to find some sort of organization.

"I've also found research documents about necromancy and thesis papers about the Fortium. Unfortunately, we're the only 3 people that really know much of them. The relatives of the dead Fortium have kept their mouths shut. Historical texts are all that any scientists can use here for research." Zaylen handed Issei the stack of science documents and magic research.

As he looked deeper into the document, he found its content to be disturbing.

"So, tell me more about this Necromancy project?" Issei asked.

Zaylen felt chills scratching down his spine as cold sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"It's not what you think it is. First of all, it was a rejected experiment." Zaylen tried to clarify.

"These documents prove otherwise." Issei countered.

His pointed glare

"I can explain that part." Klauze interjected.

"As I told you, there was a long string of incidents a few years ago. It involved the corruption of nobles and scientists in Mu. Several of the nobles started delving into drug production and human trafficking. As for the scientists, they secretly performed bioweapons research and studied forbidden magic. It was surprising to see so many people doing as they did. It caused a nationwide investigation that tied everyone's hands. Those documents were what we confiscated from the illegal magicians and scientists. They were fusing magitech onto creatures for warfare purposes. About 2 years ago, we managed to get rid of them by imprisoning and banishing them."

Even on Mu, there was corruption. Issei scoffed. He had hoped that this place would've at least avoided such a saturation of shady deeds. Still, that proved that Praegorn had connections here. If he could seduce the likes of Grimhild and Orion II, then these ordinary people were easy prey.

"Where are they? The Languish Zone?" Issei asked.

"Yeah." Zaylen confirmed.

Issei couldn't help but feel disappointed in Zaylen for not having foreseen the actions of those that lived in his country. Regardless, the moment had passed. Now, he needed to…interrogate these criminals.

The Languish Zone was a prison that was secluded from outside contact, holding the most despicable of Mu's criminals and wrongdoers.

Not wasting another moment, Issei walked past Sylderia and Mulan, intending on visiting the prison to look for information. If he could help it, he'd prefer not to take them along. Who knows what he might do?

"Do remember that we're tagging along." Sylderia made the one comment that he had hoped not to hear.

Silently clicking his tongue, Issei felt a twinge of irritation squeak from him. His irritation didn't go unnoticed by Klauze and Zaylen, who knew him well enough to understand his mood.

"Lieutenant Hua and Captain Sylderia; I have a new mission for you." Klauze interjected.

Despite wanting Issei to try and find some semblance of his old happiness, she understood that he wanted to get his work done first. Lives were possibly at stake if they moved too slowly.

"Yes?" Sylderia looked at her in surprise.

"You two are to help us sort out this paperwork. If it's just the two of us, then it'll take far too long. However, I will only allow those that I consider trustworthy to investigate this matter. Lieutenant Hua, go to the Library and access Level 4 security documents and bring them back here. I'll have already granted you permission when you get there. Captain Sylderia, you will help us read these." Klauze used her commanding tone to make it clear that there were no negotiations available.

"Huh?!" Sylderia exclaimed, feeling stunned by the massive stack of papers to read.

It was truly and arduous and nerve-wracking amount.

"You two have already been integrated into deep matters. You were also involved in the investigation of corrupt nobles those few years ago. I also trust you to help with this matter. Of course, you have the power to decline and return to your normal missions." Klauze clarified making it clear that no strings were attached.

Sylderia looked to the side and found that Issei was already walking away. A part of her told her to follow but this dark matter warranted her to stay out of duty.

"Yes, Ma'am." She nodded and sat down, taking a stack of papers.

"Oh, loosen up. Despite the grave situation, things may not be as bad. Like how Takeshi used to say to us: 'things will work out as long as we put effort into it.'" Klauze softened her tone, becoming more jovial.

That was the other side that she had when talking to her troops. On one end, she was stern and professional, demanding respect and commanding loyalty from those under her. On the other end, she was relaxed and encouraging to those that she felt comfortable with."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Sylderia asked before she could begin.

"The main thing we want to do is to find any documents that relate to necromancy and the case of the corrupt nobles. Anything else can be piled alphabetically in its own stack." Zaylen declared.

While they shifted through papers, the three decided to make small talk to keep motivation going.

"Tell me, how did you two know Mr. Takeshi?" Sylderia popped that out of nowhere, stunning the other immortals.

To be honest, they hadn't thought of a story to cover up her involvement in their pasts. Klauze established eye contact with Zaylen and cleared her throat, prompting him to follow her lead.

"Well, we were originally from another land. It was before Mu was built into what it was today. We lived on a continent separate from the known countries of the world today. It was much like our home; being advanced with magitech and keeping magic cultivated in our lives. I grew up with Zaylen and Takeshi, along with several others. We were from a boarding academy that trained us in academics and combat. It was similar to a regular school but it was full of supernatural things." Klauze paused as she remembered her youth. A small smile cracked on her face as she recalled the fond past.

"Anyways, we knew each other since we were technically 10 when we first started. I came from a family of immortals, with Zaylen having the same origins. Then, we met Takeshi, who was there since he was 7 but he was already several years older than us when we got there. We learned then, that he was an orphan, having been chased out of Japan by paranoid humans. We spent our days training and studying since that time. Over the years, corruption became more prevalent within the government that we lived in, and it eventually spread to our residence. It forced us to the battlefield, causing vast bloodshed. Eventually, the corrupted government was ended, and we became heroes. Takeshi, who was one of our comrades and even a superior, had left after the conflict ended." Klauze was amazed that she was able to spin such a tale. She hoped the charade would last.

"Then, a catastrophe came to our old home and forced us to migrate to Mu." Zaylen finished.

"Then, you know the rest. We founded Mu's government and built its current cities and towns and began to flourish after sealing ourselves off from the outside world." Klauze shrugged casually, hoping to end the conversation before it spun out of control.

"That's quite a story. So has Takeshi always been like this?" Sylderia raised a brow, curious about this wandering immortal.

"Pretty much. He's usually casual and can be fun at times. At other times, he's stern and quite serious. Despite his aloofness at certain points, he always means well and he does what he can for others. In a nutshell, he's something like a Samaritan but with a bit of detachment. Why the sudden interest?" Klauze tilted her head in questioning.

"I was just curious. I mean, it takes a lot to gain your trust."

"Indeed. Takeshi's always done everything within his power to keep his fellows safe. He's saved us more times than I can count." Zaylen chuckled.

"Of course, it took several times but we eventually warmed up to him." Klauze nodded.

"So, why the sudden curiosity?" Klauze looked at her with a hint of anxiety.

"Well, I mean no offense about this, but I found it strange that you would assign us to help someone that's unrelated to our affairs, even treating him as if he were a person of high authority." Sylderia hesitantly voiced her thoughts.

Klauze and Zaylen understood where she was coming from. It was indeed peculiar to assign two high-ranking soldiers to help out someone of no authority or high-stature within Mu. Of course, Issei had a Medallion that granted free passage into certain places in Mu, but he had no real political or military power.

"I get what you mean. He's something of an enigma, so it's hard to tell what he's thinking." Zaylen confirmed.

Having run out of things to talk about, everyone fell silent. To be frank, everyone was unsure of what to say or do, since the two main leaders of Mu had sworn to remain quiet about the deeper parts of Issei's past. It wasn't as if he'd do something terrible to them, but they wanted to avoid the uncomfortable tension that would ensue.

An angry Issei wasn't something they wanted. An irritated Issei might be worse since he'd give them constant silent treatment.

Minutes later, Mulan came back with folders of different events, setting them on the table with a professional attitude.

"Well, looks like we're going to have a long day." Sylderia sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean that stood a far distance away from Mu, stood a massive pillar of quartz and steel. Carved into it, were glowing runes and magic circles that served to bind those that were held within. The Languish Zone, despite being over 2 millennia in age, had withstood trial and time.

Issei disliked going there, as it brought back memories that he hated, but he found it necessary. He looked at the back of his hand and winced. For a very small moment, he thought he saw the glowing crimson light of the 'Herald's Vestige'. Yet, when he blinked, it was gone. Chalking this up to his imagination, he warped into the prison.

Choosing to make his visit official, Issei wanted to avoid making a complication in any sort of judicial matters. Passing through the gates into the prison, Issei walked into a circular room that was extremely well-lit, leaving almost no visible shadows to hand around. Connected to the room, were two flights of stairs. One led up and the other led down. The higher levels were for prisoners of lower danger, while the bottom levels were for holding the most dangerous criminals.

He would know since he filled the bottom 50 levels with his own hands.

Luckily, the targets of his objective were secured on the upmost levels of the Languish Zone. With steps that were as painstakingly quiet as the wind, Issei drew level with one of the corrupted nobles that had been apprehended 2 years prior.

"Hello, Duke Argan." Issei looked at him passively.

The middle-aged man had a long beard that was beginning to tinge with dark grey color. His green eyes showed a sense of regality but they also reflected the greed in his soul. Issei had seen the look in his eyes too many times to count. Duke Argan still looked healthy but the effects of being in prison were clear. In his cell, which was a white room that was boxed in on all sides except for the front, which was a wall of clear reinforced glass and a door, he sat. Glaring at Issei, he seemed to have some sort of recollection of him, but waved off the idea.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Takeshi Yorugami. A mere wanderer that has questions and influence." Issei coldly responded.

The Duke paused, not remembering him to be someone of any significance.

"Why would I feel the need to answer?" Argan scoffed.

"I can promise you an avoidance of troubles, if you comply. Depending on the damage that you've done, I can lighten your sentence. Not only that, but I can assure that your family will be better off than after your imprisonment." Issei laid out some examples. All of them, proved to be of great interest to the former Duke.

Instantly zooming in on Issei, the Duke leaned forward.

"Ask." That was his only prompt.

"Why did you authorize experiments on Necromancy?"

Argan scoffed. He knew that Issei would ask that question. Many others had done so, already. Despite refusing to trade words with others, the former Duke felt that there was honesty in Issei's words. It was a natural feeling that he could just sense from him.

With a long sigh, Argan spoke with some sort of hesitation.

"I…I did it for my dead daughter. My firstborn child had died of illness a few years after her birth. She had been a frail child, stricken with disease. It rent my heart to see her like that. All that could've been done, had been done. When her time came, my wife and I…we were never the same. We had more children but the hole in our hearts remained. I could no longer bear the pain, nor could my wife. It was then, that I researched into Necromancy." Argan bitterly spat.

"What did you do? Take a few specimens here and there? Like your family?" Issei added on to the subject.

"No…I…I only tried to use it on my daughter's dead corpse. With permission, I took a fraction of life force and youth from each of us, and tried to imbue it into her rotting remains." Argan wheezed out, barely able to speak the words without recalling the memories associated with them.

Issei had looked into the papers of the charges against him, trying to line up information.

Performing necromancy or experimenting with it, was one of the highest violations in Mu. It was a complete taboo to meddle with the forces of life and death. The mere act of experimenting with it was enough to warrant an arrest. If casualties were made, then official high charges would be drawn.

Issei mused on Argan's words, finding some coherency in the story. The documents spoke that his wife had consented to the experiment, along with their two teen sons. There were no statements that others were involved, aside from the sale of items that were rare and even illegal for sale.

His senses also told him that Argan wasn't lying. Honesty and grief were embedded so deep into his eyes that his soul could've been laid bare.

"The results of your experiments mounted to significant progress, reaching 75%, if I recall. Still, what you did beckons the question of what you intended to do with the experiment. Was it really just to bring back your daughter, or was there something more?" Issei demanded, though his tone remained calm.

"It was merely for my daughter's return and to alleviate us of our suffering." Argan laughed, though it sounded mocking, even self-demeaning.

"I see that it was all for naught. In the end, we played with forces that we didn't understand and though nothing came to punish us, the laws of our home still came. Now, I simply rot here till times takes me to death." Argan put his head down with some melancholy.

"What of your wife and sons? They did not meet this fate." Issei leaned against his cell wall.

Issei already knew the answer, but he just wanted to see the sort of answer that Argan would give him.

"They did nothing wrong. They simply wanted a sister and a daughter to come back. I was the one who went into this experiment. I must be the one to pay for the crime of tampering with life." Argan mumbled.

Issei couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him, understanding what it was like to miss someone so much that they'd defy reality for them.

"Where are all of your research documents?"

Argan didn't see any point in arguing, and honestly didn't care for what happened anymore.

"The government took all that I had. What you find, is all that I could create."

"In summary, you wanted to end the agony and only used the immediate family, who consented, to perform the ritual, only?"

"Why do you care?" Argan growled, starting to feel irritated at the constant flow of questions.

"I just want to know the whole story."

"Look, everything I told you, was the truth. I don't care if you live up to your end of the bargain or not. Just don't go near my family to make trouble." Argan growled, protective hostility embedded in his tone.

"Noted. Now, I have another question."

"Make your piece, and make it quick."

"Did anyone approach you for information on your experiments? Was there anyone else connected to your experiment?" Issei asked, his tone much more icy than before.

"Nobody came to me for information. The only ones who did, were the authorities when they seized me." Argan sighed.

That left the matter concluded, as Issei would've picked up a lie if that weren't the case.

"Your sentence is 75 years, correct?" He questioned.

A small grunt was his answer.

"I'll cut it to 10 years."

"What?!" Argan jumped out of his bed, not believing what he'd just heard.

"If you show no signs of improvement, or if you relapse into your experiments, then I will return and I will bring you retribution. To lose someone is always going to be painful. However, we must cherish what we had with them, instead of trying to restart things when it shouldn't be done. This doesn't always apply to everything, but it should be known that sometimes, life is not better than death. She left naturally, and so…I can't really say that it's right to bring her back. Sometimes, loss brings us something new, and it can make us change for the better." Issei lamented before walking away.

Despite his logical judgement, Issei decided that sympathy was a factor to be used. He had done extensive research on Argan's experiments, and indeed, nobody was harmed. The only ones involved were him and his family. No casualties were made and thus, Issei found that a 75-year sentence was uncalled for. Weighing the misdeed with the events and reasons behind it, Issei decided that a 10-year vigil would help determine his fate. Some people didn't deserve such punishment when nobody was hurt. If anything, the perpetrators were the ones in pain.

* * *

Now, it was time to go visit another prisoner. A scientist, named Colge, was held a few cells down from Argan's. He was also a noble, who had been extorting people to fund his bioweapons research. He was a warmonger and had developed weapons just for that purpose.

Issei came face-to-face with a man with long black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were brown and carried an analytical feeling to them, which made sense considering his former profession. He was tall and lanky and hunched over while sitting on his bunk.

"I'll assume that you were sent by the General to ask me questions." Colge huffed.

"Then, I'll be direct. Who approached you about your weapons research and who was involved?"

Colge scoffed.

"You should know the answer to that. I am a scientist and a businessman. I make and sell weapons to anyone who wants them." He playfully beat around the bush.

"Anyone named Praegorn come to you?" Issei asked, though he could already predict his answer.

"What's it to you?" Colge spat.

"Because that person just might screw you over if you've struck a deal with him."

Colge mused on that statement. The contemplative expression that the former scientist made was all the proof that Issei needed. The astonishment and sudden realization was evident upon the fool's face.

"And who might you be?" Colge inferred upon Issei's status.

"I am but a simple wanderer with connections." Issei knew better than to give out real information. Not only that, but he had predicted that Colge would try to bargain for his freedom. Shady people like him often did that.

"For a simple wanderer, you must have some high authority to come here." Colge scoffed.

"Perhaps. Now, answer my questions."

"I refuse." Colge gave him a taunting smirk.

The former scientist stood up and waltzed over to Issei and crossed his arms.

"Offer me something, and you'll get something in return."

"I'm not striking a deal with you." Issei adamantly retorted.

"Then you get nothing from me." Colge spat at the window in contempt.

' _To think that this ass became a scientist and businessman_.' Issei sneered.

Issei then remembered that he didn't have time, nor any patience with dealing with his ilk. Humans could be horribly arrogant at times. He remembered that Praegorn was using Colge's and Argan's work to further his plans and cause more chaos. Not only that, but his dead comrades were being desecrated and subjected to puppetry. Recalling all the damage that had been done and the many that had been killed, Issei started to growl.

All of that, added to the events that had just happened within the past few days, where his dead lover wasn't dead and didn't remember him, rubbed salt in his wounds. It made him wonder how things would've gone if he'd had found her.

Finally snapping, Issei opened his left hand and made a clawing gesture.

Colge stopped smirking as he realized that no air was entering his lungs. His calm demeanor quickly morphed into panic as his eyes instantly bugged while he gagged and clasped at his throat. He felt as if someone had dug their hand into his throat and began squeezing his trachea to a painful degree.

Flailing violently, Colge soon realized that it was Issei's doing.

"I have little patience for your antics. It's because of vermin like you, that the mortal world's desecration has run wild. Not only that, but you have aided in a fellow vermin's schemes. That alone, is enough to warrant your death. I've read into your history and I am utterly disgusted. According to my former duties, I'd have the authority to end your life right here and now. If you don't hand over useful information within 10 seconds, you're going to suffer even more." Issei warned.

"He's!" Colge gagged.

"He's got all the information that I have on bioweapons. He has copies of my work stowed away somewhere. They're all the same!" He wheezed and gasped for air, prompting Issei to lighten the psychic hold on his windpipe.

"Keep talking." Issei darkly ordered.

"He approached me one day out of the blue and offered to give me eternal youth, wealth, and all the chances I wanted for research! I accepted in exchange for giving him all the information that I developed. That's all I did!" Colge cried.

"Is it?" Issei pushed the matter further.

"I swear, I have nothing else!" Colge wheezed.

"I don't believe you." Issei growled.

"I swear, I swear!"

Letting go of his hold on the former scientist, Issei merely huffed before walking away, leaving only a cowering man in his cell.

Issei proceeded to obtain what information he could before leaving the prison. He contemplated to himself on what to do after this point. He was going to return to Alzaydes, but he felt some sort of hesitation. Perhaps a sense of shame or his method of interrogation with Colge, was beginning to manifest in him. He certainly didn't like asking questions that way, but sometimes, it was the only effective method of getting facts.

Giving a great sigh, Issei shrugged it off as he proceeded to return to Fulcrum Tower.

* * *

He returned to see that Zaylen, Klauze, Mulan, and Sylderia were finished with the intimidating number of documents that were previously a mountain range.

"Any progress?" Issei groaned.

"Plenty of it. We've managed to compile all the documents into organized groups. For necromancy, there were multiple cases of total failures, while others succeeded in briefly reviving some subjects. Altogether, they were merely procedures and directions along with observations. The same goes for bioweapons research." Klauze summarized.

Issei was immediately skimming through the papers with his [ **Solemn Vision** ] while they spoke. As if a wild wind had blown through the documents, Issei was able to read entire pages as quickly as he could flip them.

Through comparing what he knew with what was written in these documents, Issei found that Praegorn had managed to complete the research that was left by the apprehended offenders in the Languish Zone.

His objective had also been accomplished, as all accounts told him that Praegorn had obtained his methods of creating Erenaux through the information garnered from here. Unfortunately, it was too late to stop Praegorn's plans. He had already gotten what he needed.

Issei was now left to wonder what to do. Suddenly, a thought came to him. Why would it be necessary to amass such a large army using outside aid? This time, Praegorn had directly involved himself and others into his schemes. For once, he directly did the work needed. That was enough to tell him that Praegorn really wanted this done well and properly.

He looked over the piled documents like a possessed machine, as he studied the blueprints of various weapons. The necromancy wasn't certainly relevant anymore, as the resurrection of the Fortium was already done. He saw plans for gravity weapons, warp generators, exosuits, and various other tools of war were drafted. All of them were designed to mess with defenses.

"Zaylen, we need to fortify the walls, now." Issei turned to his friend.

"What?" The Prime Minister stood up, confused.

"This makes more sense now. Praegorn copied all this information for a very clear reason. He stole information on Necromancy to be able to revive the Fortium. The fact that he stole their bodies adds to that. And the bioweapons…" Issei laid out the blueprints for all to see.

"He's also stolen weapon plans alongside organic ones. The bioweapons were most likely used for his Erenaux. As for artillery, he must be planning to take down the Wall around Alzaydes. That means we don't have time to waste. We need to bolster defenses around the city because whatever he's after, it would be well-worth invading the home of Magitech."

"Understood. I'll mobilize troops to begin locking the city down. I'll also set up guards." Klauze nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"I'll mobilize our mages to form new barriers.

He couldn't exactly describe the feeling he was having, but Issei knew that if he didn't ready things immediately, then the initiative would be taken from them. True to his fears, the ground rumbled violently, shaking the earth as the vibrations grew more violent. It was as if somebody had stuck a giant jackhammer into the earth.

"Damn it." Issei growled.

"Forget the initial plan! Mobilize the military to form a parameter around the Wall. Send 3 battalions to the front gate and activate the AI defenses. Also, send out distress signals to the Alliance. Are Athena and the others still here?" Issei turned to Zaylen.

"Yes, they are. I'll go meet with them." Zaylen ran out to do just that.

"Klauze, organize your mages to fortify those walls as best you can and get the Medical Ward ready. Lock down all security vaults in Alzaydes and secure the prisoners in the Languish Zone. We have to make sure that all witnesses survive."

"R-Right." Klauze looked stunned at his sudden authoritative tone.

"I'll go and deal with the incoming waves. You all do as your superiors say." Issei turned to Mulan and Sylderia before running off.

* * *

Issei couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He had overlooked all of this and had worked too slowly. Now, they were caught in a surprise attack again. What made it worse, was that he had a hard time sensing Praegorn's presence.

He passed by Artemis and Athena, who had finished contacting Zeus of the current situation.

The two goddesses rushed after him, eager to know what he was planning.

"What's your plan?" Athena beckoned.

"Get to the front gates and hold off the enemy before they can take down the city's barrier. I assume that you'll be sitting out?" Issei guessed.

He remembered that several deities avoided interfering with 'mortal' matters as they found detrimental effects to follow their actions. Some of it was from arrogance, other times, their reasons were legitimate.

"No, I'm going to head to the Command Center and help as much as I can. Artemis will help with holding the enemy back." Athena shifted attention to her sister.

"I will go to one of the towns and help there. Mu's military seems to be shorthanded." Artemis elaborated.

"Fine." Issei curtly moved on.

* * *

When he warped to the top of the front gates, he found an army rushing out of the craters that erupted from the ground.

Unlocking up to his cap of 25 seals, Issei manifested his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] before commanding them to assault the incoming surge of enemies. Like rain, the blades flew down like water droplets, skewering and whisking through countless Erenaux. Snapping his fingers, the blades exploded upon his command, catching clusters of enemies in the blast.

He turned around and found that the Muknights and Hunters had amassed as directed. He looked to the sides and found that cannons were popping out of shifting plates and blocks in the Wall. That gave him the chance to progress and sow havoc amongst the Erenaux.

Warping forward, he cartwheeled and flipped through various areas, slicing his way through whatever was in his path. Having no time to draw Yorukiri, he supplemented with his ghostly blades. Grabbing a scimitar and a lance, he jabbed at one Erenaux as he cleaved another in half with the scimitar in his left hand. Front-flipping forward, he materialized more blades, commanding them to begin raining down again.

Since he had unlocked 25 seals on his power, he had regained the power to command his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] to explode again. Not only that, but his physical and magical abilities had been strengthened to greater heights, reaching that of deities if he pushed himself to his limits.

Backflipping, he avoided getting speared in the back. Landing behind the attacker, he cleaved it in half with a giant zweihander that was as tall as he was. Whirling around in the process, Issei spun like a fan, hacking apart the swirling wave of Erenaux that were trying to siege him.

Jumping into the air, he came crashing down like a meteor, causing a shockwave of magic blades to jet out like traps from the ground, stabbing his enemies like pin cushions.

Darting and weaving between flanks of monsters, Issei eradicated the enemy forces one cluster at a time, at an alarmingly quick pace, in fact.

Thankfully, he wasn't alone, as others came to help him. He looked behind him and found Sylderia and Mulan taking part in the fight, alongside several hunters. Much to his chagrin, the battle had evolved into an all-out clash of armies.

Reverting his attention to what was in front of him, Issei arranged a wall of ghostly blades behind him, selecting prime targets to shred apart. Jetting forward, he dashed like lightning as he spun around, his blades mimicking his movements like mirages.

Swinging his Cosmic Blades through the air like wings of sharp feathers, they flew away, spinning like disks as they ricocheted and sawed apart whatever they came into contact with. Materializing Yorukiri, he impaled it into the ground and transferred his mana into the ground, causing random eruptions to blast out from the enemy's side of the field.

Unfortunately, the swarms of Erenaux continued to pour from wherever it was that brought them there.

Issei sensed hostile intent from behind him and was about to warp until he felt a new sensation. It felt like a rush of wind was rushing from the rear. True to his senses, light began to shine brighter as he turned around and saw the Algorgenan behind him crumble into dust from a shock of light.

"Are you okay?" Sylderia asked, having come to his aid.

"Yeah." Issei stoically nodded before returning his mind to the fight.

"Try to stay where you are. I'm going to attempt to end this as quickly as possible." Sylderia warned.

Issei already had a pretty good idea of what she had planned.

Firing her familiar white magic circle into the air, sprouting outwards until it covered the entirety of the battle area. Shining down like stars, beams of light showered down in bursts, striking indiscriminately against enemies in giant waves, exploding as they touched the ground. Domes of light shimmered and slowly grew in size as they consumed everything around them.

The attack was extremely effective, as it proved to be capable of wiping out everything currently in view.

Issei took this chance to warp to the craters and travel inside one of the tunnels within.

* * *

To his displeasure, a massive white serpent was blocking his path. He looked closer as it reared its head around and snarled, and found that it had 5 heads. Each had glowing yellow eyes, with long hooked fangs, necks that were like thick trees, and a single serpentine body with no legs. Each head had a hood like a cobra's, hinting at some sort of deeper parts to its nature.

Behind it, was a massive orb that was pulsating with malevolent energy, showing that it was obviously a cluster of Malfresto.

Much to his chagrin, a magic boundary cascaded around him and his foe, sealing him inside.

Unleashing his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he positioned 25 blades to circulate around the Eshinar. It reared its 5 heads around in weary anticipation, waiting for the weapons to lunge. However, one of its heads immediately turned towards Issei.

"So…you've come here at last." It chuckled.

Issei's brows furrowed in surprise. Speech, wasn't something that he had expected to come out of its mouth. Then, he thought about this creature's form and compared it to what he'd seen in the past, before things had gone downhill in his life.

"Oh…it's you." Issei scoffed.

"Correct. Tis, I, Naithaiur, King of Serpents and one of the Fortium!" The deformed monster proudly echoed.

"More like fallen worm." Issei muttered, though he said it loud enough that the Fortium could hear him.

"And you, have the right to deface my image? Look at you! You've grown so weak." It fired back.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Unlike you, I am not one who would forsake themselves for blind power. By my reckoning, you're not much different from back then."

The serpent only snorted in irritation.

"On the contrary, you, have fallen far. You lack the hope and energy that you once had. Was the deed that you performed so tedious that it's sapped you of your willpower? If that is the case, then I will enjoy sinking my fangs into your flash. That is, after I've crushed your bones into pulp and your blood drained like a tub." Naithaiur opened his maw.

Issei could already see the gurgling acid bubbling in the back of its throat. With a pungent odor that was reminiscent of burning rubber and rotting plants, Issei erected a barrier in front of him, stopping the 5 streams of acid from melting him into a puddle.

Casting ice magic in the form of an orb, it exploded into a cloud of ice particles, layering everything they touched in ice as if they had been laid bare for years in winter. The entire interior of the cave was swallowed in a blizzard, dropping the temperature to an unnaturally low level.

The acid venom that Naithaiur tried to spew almost instantly turned into icicles from the cold, as a result.

Issei warped next to the massive Fortium and hacked at its neck with a ghostly zweihander. Nimbly slithering to the side, Naithaiur tried to bite Issei with its four fangs.

"You may have frozen my venom, but my fangs are as sharp as spears."

"I broke them before, and I'll do it again." Issei retorted.

"Try me!" Naithaiur's five heads lunged at the former Grim Herald.

Warping out of the way, Issei spun downwards, intending on bisecting the serpent. Flapping its tail at him, Issei was struck in the side by the tip, feeling as if he had been struck by a speeding bullet train. Sent crashing against the wall of the barrier, Issei hastily recovered from the attack and warped aside, avoiding a jab from the serpent's tail.

Its five heads snapped at him, relentlessly biting in rapid succession. Warping consecutively, Issei was having a small bit of trouble finding an opportunity to attack. He couldn't keep teleporting, as it would impact his mana reserves.

Creating 100 Cosmic Blades, he aimed them at each of Naithaiur's heads. The best way to kill a snake was to cut off its head, after all.

Issei knew that the middle head was what held Naithaiur's consciousness, the other 4 were merely mutations.

Propelling forward like bullets from a machine gun, the Cosmic Blades exploded into blue clouds upon contact with the snake. Naithiaur hissed in pain, unable to move as he was blown back and forth from the force of the blasts barraging him. Opening his maw, he spewed venom wildly across the room. Wherever it touched the ground, it would hiss as its acidic properties melted away at the mineral ground.

As unfortunate as it was, Issei's ice magic was wearing off, no longer freezing the venom as soon as it came out of Naithaiur's mouth.

Flipping to the side, Issei avoided a lunge from one head before warping over another, materializing Yorukiri before swiping at it. Contrary to his expectations, he wasn't able to make a significant cut through Naithaiur's scales. Small drops of purple blood trickled from the cuts, but nothing more.

Flipping off another head, Issei warped above him. Spinning down like a fan, Issei sped forth with intense speed and ferocity, cleaving off one of Naithaiur's heads. Dropping with a loud thud, Naithiur wailed in pain. The feeling of one beheading was like having a limb severed to him.

"Damn you! I will melt you into oblivion!" He roared.

His body encased itself in a bright aura, shimmering like massive lights. Slowly, silhouettes began to split from Naithiaur's form. When the light died down, there were four copies of Naithaiur in front of Issei, each with a single head.

Slithering like rapid streams, they surrounded Issei from four corners. Opening their mouths, they spewed steaming acid where he stood. Warping out of the way, Issei was about to counter until he was struck from behind by whiplash of one snake's tail.

"Grgh!" He grit his teeth.

A pulsating burning pain grew on his back where he'd been struck. If anything, he was sure that he'd been bruised.

As he was about to warp, he found that some venom had been trickled onto his back. That was certainly a problem, since his venom could debilitate magic. Of all the Fortium, he was one of the most annoying since he hampered methods of combat.

Takin this chance, one serpent darted towards him, opening its mouth to swallow him. Forming a barrier, Issei was lucky not to charge, as a stream of venom bubbled at his barrier. Much to his chagrin, it was actually melting through his magic.

Warping out of the way, he whipped around and sliced at a snake that dared to lunge at him. A deep gash was carved into it as it reared its head back in pain.

"Always using some kind of trick." Naithiaur hissed, his eyes leering at Issei.

Three of the serpents dived at him following those words. Warping above another, he was forced to dodge as another lunged from behind. The final one, managed to get a fang to rake him in the side, drawing blood from a long gash.

Spinning in the air, he kicked the creature into the ground hard, causing it to thud loudly with violent tremors shaking the ground. Aiming Yorukiri forward, he came flying down, ready to finish it off.

As he came closer, the serpent reared its hideous head at him, opening his mouth and spitting streams of acid at him. Issei tried to warp but the venom was already beginning to afflict him with is cursed enchantments.

"Die, like the poison on the world that you've become!" Naithaiur's main head joined the effort, blasting him with a beam of purple mana from his mouth.

The former Grim Herald merely remained silent before retaliating. Opening his hand, Issei mixed fire, ice, wind, lightning, and earth magic into a swirling orb, mixing chaotically while emanating in overpowering sensation as he landed on his feet.

"Getting serious, are we?" Naithaiur snickered.

"Tell me, why is Praegorn doing such an abrupt attack?" Issei demanded.

"Because, it's a field test, and…now was supposed to be the perfect time to get rid of Mu. We can't have them joining the enemy, can we?"

Issei found it easy to get information out of the fool, seeing as how he was prideful and didn't think much about his responses.

"This would've been a simple matter of using superior numbers. Yet, you had to be here. That was the last thing that we had ever anticipated. Regardless, I'll be sure to kill you before we progress. You may have gods and goddesses, but we of the Fortium, are a match for immortals." Naithaiur hissed.

"It doesn't look like it. Compared to Qrelian, you don't really measure up to par." Issei taunted.

"That muscle-brained fool didn't even come back with a sane mind. To compare me to him, is like comparing a dragon to a gecko." Naithiaur gazed at Issei with supreme ire.

"So, I take it that you're the gecko?" Issei snarked.

"I've had enough out of you!"

"Impatient and intolerant. You never change." Issei groaned.

Preparing to end this little fight, the serpents opened their mouths, conjuring up all of their mana into a swirling orb of venom and energy, pulsating with toxin.

At one single instance of the highest tension, both set their attacks loose, causing a clash so violent that the barrier around them was shattered into particles. That wasn't all, as the blast blew a massive hole above them, bringing in sunlight from the surface. Like an eruption of dirt and rock, everyone was stunned when they saw the ground break apart.

Sylderia looked on in bewilderment as the fragments of the earth's crust began to fall from the air.

The dust settled to reveal that Issei was still standing across from Naithiaur, both injured greatly. Issei's left arm was hissing from the corroding venom that managed to touch him. It was scorched red with hints of purple spreading across his forearm and his left leg had been touched by the ghastly liquid too. A powerful burn was infesting his arm and leg as he grit his teeth in pain. It felt as if his very blood was boiling, with his muscles snapping apart. He wasn't really surprised. Naithaiur's poison was always a painful nuisance. Thankfully, his natural resistance and regeneration prevented the acid from melting his arm off.

Naithaiur wasn't in a very good state, either. He had chunks of stone speared through his lower body, with several burn marks and frost eating into his body. As for his copies, they were all decimated by Issei's attack, turned into ash, icicles, or mangled flesh.

Before he noticed, he realized that a ton of his mana was gone. That was another effect of Naiathaiur's venom. It would rapidly burn away at the mana reserves of whoever touched it.

Not wanting to drag the fight out longer, Issei decided to let loose his other ability.

The atmosphere seemed to become colder as sunlight became more dim. At one single instance, everyone within 50 miles felt powerful chills drag across their spines as they picked up on the new sensation in the air.

Naithaiur instantly snapped to attention, recognizing the sensation. It was a powerful mix of fear and listlessness. He had felt this power before.

"Enough playing around." Issei declared. He still needed to deal with the massive Malfresto Core.

His blue aura cascaded around him before quickly turning black and crimson. Naithaiur watched in terror as his aura took on solid form. A spectral humanoid sprouted around Issei, forming a being that looked like an armored warrior of mystical origins. While it looked ghostly, it seemed oddly capable of corporeal contact. It had a head with two arms and no lower body. The most intimidating factor, however, was the pitch black color that gave it life and its glowing crimson eyes. Not only that, but its sheer size was something to marvel at. It was at least 10 meters tall.

Standing over Issei, leering like at him like a lingering prospect of death, Naithaiur could only try to futilely distract him and run.

Before he could move, the spectral shadow opened its palm, forming a straight blade with a single edge. Upon Issei's mental command, it raised its sword, creating a silent pandemonium. There wasn't a single person around who couldn't see the giant that Issei had formed from his mana.

"Now, allow me to put you in your grave once more." Issei darkly declared his intentions.

"Wait!" Naithaiur gasped, now begging for his life.

The realization that Issei was still leagues above him, despite his sealed sate, shook him to the core. He had never anticipated that the former Grim Herald would still be capable of this much.

"Begging is useless. You lost your chance for life 2,600 years ago." Issei cut him off.

"[ **Night Bringer**.]"

The spectral warrior's black blade increased in size, firing off into the sky like a wild flame before crashing into the earth as it was swung down. Silence was the only thing in existence before a loud boom that outmatched the sound of thunder, echoed across the vicinity.

Everyone snapped their heads to see what had happened and were shocked to see a massive pillar erupt into the sky, dying it a dark indigo color as a side-effect. The [ **Night Bringer** ] tore foreward, slicing across the surface of the planet as if it were trying to run to the horizon. Soon enough, a dome of black mana blasted outward from where it touched the Malfresto Core. Consuming it and everything caught within its path, the power of the [ **Night Bringer** ] atomized everything that it touched, leaving no survivors.

The ground shuddered as if it were in fear of him, while the thundering echoes of the attack began to fade, and with it, the last of the enemy.

Issei looked around when the deed was done and found that a long wasteland had stretched far ahead of him. Taking time to look around, he found a new crater had been made around him. Only bare dirt and stone was around him, with all signs of Erenaux gone. Thankfully, no living thing had been caught in the blast, but that wasn't really comforting enough for him.

All that Issei could feel, was a melancholic somberness. What made it worse, was that he knew why. Yet, he dared not think on it.

* * *

Walking back to the others, he found that they had been mopped up by the others. He was incredibly relieved to see that Sylderia and the others were fine. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had been worried for her the whole time. He had honestly been afraid of something happening to her just like before.

Seeing her doing fine, unscratched, he felt more faith in her.

"I believe the battle here is over, since I don't see nor sense anything hostile." Issei concluded.

"I feel the same. The other towns and settlements are done with their share of fighting too. It looks like the enemy withdrew just before you came back here." Sylderia nodded in confirmation.

"That settles it, then." Issei coolly remarked as he warped away.

In the end, several places were severely damaged from the battle, with numerous casualties suffered. However, that was the worst of what came.

Issei and the others had decided to hold a meeting in a conference room to discuss the overall events that had happened.

"What was the point of this fight?" Zaylen asked.

"The enemy's battle strength didn't seem up to par, compared to the attack on Kuoh." Athena remarked.

"It's because the attack was cut off before the enemy's main force could arrive. Judging by what we've seen, the enemy's numbers were significantly lower in comparison to other times. However, we did avoid letting them take the initiative away by preparing defenses and immediate action." Artemis added her piece in.

"Still, there should've been more Fortium. If Praegorn had truly intended on destroying Mu, then he'd have focused all of his forces on crushing this place. There was enough time for it and he has the resources." Issei countered.

"That means two things: either we managed to bolster enough power to stop his invasion early, or he's testing us and his forces again." He finished.

That wasn't a very comforting thought. There was too little that they knew about this entity, let alone the fact that there wasn't much, if any information to research. Of everyone in the room, Zaylen, Klauze, and Issei were the ones who were experienced with the Fortium.

"Issei, what do you think is the real purpose behind all this?" Athena asked, respecting his standpoint.

"I believe that Praegorn is setting up a larger scheme. This attack wasn't brutal and quick enough to crush such a powerful country like Mu. The numbers were too lacking, and according to my knowledge, he didn't send out all of his pieces. He has at least 500 Fortium at his disposal, and he only sent 8, according to other witnesses. If he sent 500, then the battle would've been lost if they arrived before reinforcements. Thus, I conclude that Praegorn is testing his forces and his own limits, as well as the Alliance." Issei sighed.

"The Alliance is still relatively young and hasn't formed a unified base yet. That would allow Praegorn to strike quickly and send it crumbling. Still, he's proven to be cautious and isn't one to prod too far outside of his expectations. For now, we best be on our guard. The enemy is too unpredictable for us to assume anything." He concluded.

"So we wait?" Gabriel wondered.

"No. We search and prepare."

"And where do you suggest we look? If anything, what do we look for?" Klauze questioned.

"I suggest we look for lost lands or forgotten and forbidden places. Praegorn will most likely expect us to look for places that we know are safe to us. If we go to locations that are dangerous or considered forbidden to our pantheons, then we just might get a clue." Artemis chimed in.

"Indeed. Then it is settled. We will continue searching for locations that pertain to Praegorn, and perhaps even come across a base, and move forward from there. We will also need to find new ways to prevent such surprise attacks in the future." Zaylen stood up along with everyone else.

For the foreseeable future, it looked as if some calmness would come. Perhaps they all needed it. For the past few months, there had been wave after wave of conflicts and yet, nobody was getting closer to the truth, or any real leads.

* * *

Issei was walking away before he heard a voice from behind.

"Mr. Takeshi!"

He turned around, hesitant since he knew the owner of that voice.

"Can I help you?" He took on a professional tone.

"I was wondering if you were alright. When you came back from afar, it looked as if you were wounded." She looked closely at him.

"I'm fine. My wounds regenerate quickly." He waved off her worries.

It was true that he could heal fast, but to Sylderia, that didn't matter. If the wound was still existent, then it needed to be dealt with.

"If you don't mind, then may I see? I'm also a healer, after all." She asked, though she donned a bit of sternness.

"I don't see a reason why it's necessary. Shouldn't you be attending to the other wounded?" He asked.

"I would, but that matter is settled. You're the only one around that hasn't received any medical attention." Sylderia crossed her arms.

"I assure you, my wounds are light. They'll be fine." Issei backed away.

"Then excuse me." Sylderia calmly spoke.

He'd assumed that she'd leave, but he was wrong. She grabbed hold of his left arm and pulled back the sleeve of his jacket. The skin on it was still red, with tinges of purple at different spots.

"Hold on, this'll take only a few seconds." She sighed, exasperated.

She couldn't explain why, but she just naturally worried for him. Her heart went out to him, especially when she found him alone. He seemed so contemplative and isolated when he was with others. He even had an air of melancholy around him. That was the kind of person that she couldn't ignore. Perhaps it was her naïve kindness acting up on her, but regardless, she felt no need for caution with him. That made her wonder if she could ask for his help. He seemed so capable and he received nothing but praise from Zaylen and Klauze. Perhaps he'd be the key to her finding her past.

"Say, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." She started.

"Go ahead." Issei nodded.

"So you're someone who helps other immortals, right? Or at least, you take jobs from the supernatural?" Sylderia hesitantly spoke.

"Something like that. I only take jobs that I approve of. Assassination and shady business aren't something I'll ever take part in." Issei shrugged.

"That's good. You see, I was hoping to make a request."

That was the one thing Issei hadn't ever wanted to hear!

"What would it be?" He wanted to back out immediately, but that wasn't the best idea.

If he refused, then it would attract unwanted attention. It would be strange that he refused her all of a sudden if she knew his criteria. A bland reason for declining would've just tipped her off that something wasn't right. Sylderia wasn't a fool, so it'd have been best if he didn't treat her like one.

"I want you to help me get my memories back." She looked at him pleadingly, almost desperate.

' _Of all the damn things to ask…it had to be that_.' Issei was exasperated and almost livid with fate.

No matter how hard he worked or tried to run away, everything just wanted to loop around and hit him like a boomerang. Still, he'd made a promise to himself to try and help her. Perhaps, by doing this, he could directly influence what she remembered.

"Alright. If that's something that I can help with and it's what you really want, then I accept. The question is…do you trust a total stranger like me to do such a task?" Issei looked at her with a stern gaze, trying to root out any hesitations that she might have had.

"Judging by what two of the leaders of my homeland has said, you're the most trustworthy person here." She smiled, even giggling a little. Perhaps she had caught on to his intentions.

Issei sighed, facepalming.

"Zaylen and Klauze just can't ever shut up. They'd be a good fit for each other."

At that moment, rushed footsteps echoed to them. From out of the hallway, came two people.

One of them was Mulan. The other was someone that Issei hadn't met before.

He was of average height, sported dark brown hair that was short. His eyes were green, and he had a slim but trained physique. If one looked closely, it was apparent that there was the symbol of a noble house on his jacket.

"Sylderia." Mulan called over.

"Ah, Mulan and Elzer." Sylderia pepped up.

"Are you okay?" Elzer jogged over to her.

"I'm alright." She gave him and Mulan hugs.

"Who might this be?" Elzer curiously looked at Issei.

"This is Takeshi Yorugami, someone we've recently befriended." Sylderia cheerfully introduced him.

"This is Elzer Prasinus. He's the son of a royal family and I've known him since I came here."

"Greetings, your Highness." Issei kneeled.

"Ah, no need for that. My family isn't what it used to be." Elzer waved his hands in a flustered manner.

"Well, they're more like a Grand Duke family." Mulan corrected.

"Ah, I see." Issei stood up.

"Well then, I will speak to you later about how to plan this request out." She smiled brightly.

"Right." Issei nodded, grinning.

"Bye." Sylderia gave him one last beaming expression before leaving with her friends, and leaving Issei alone.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was a lot longer than I had intended to make it. Unfortunately, this chapter was rather rushed, so there will be grammar issues and inconsistencies.**_

 _ **Also, for fans of The Heroic Calamity, know that it is inactive right now, until I can get a creative stride for it again. It might not happen soon, or I might update very slowly for it for a while, but I will say that it is still an active story. For now, The Grim Herald is my highest priority. It's really my favorite story to write, so I want to be careful with it.**_

 _ **So, I'm sorry to say this to fans of my other works, but it might be a while until the other stories get consistent updates. Not to mention, I've gotta deal with RL duties too.**_


	26. Chapter 26: The First Reclamation

_**I don't really have much to say to start off the chapter but I do need to address a question that was asked.**_

 _ **Artemis only remembers the very early things of what happened between her and Issei. She doesn't remember all of it just yet. It'll come back in time but I won't say what will and when.**_

 _ **Also we've come to a big point where Sylderia has asked Issei to help her regain her memories, so let's where that takes them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The First Reclamation**

Issei awoke the day after his talk with Sylderia, feeling unusually hungry. Then he remembered to what happened the previous day. He'd just unleashed some of his powers that he'd kept sealed for centuries. Explicitly, he remembered that he used the [ **Herald's Shadow** ]. Because his armor was sealed away, he could only manifest a spectral manifestation of the armor to help him in battle to suffice for not being able to equip it. It served as a partner in battle for him and it was meant for crowd-control and for dealing with larger opponents.

It was previously impossible to use until he broke the 25th seal on himself.

Going down to the Cafeteria for breakfast, Issei sat alone again, hoping to think about what to do next. He then shifted in surprise as he remembered that Sylderia had asked for his help in regaining her memories.

How was he going to go about that?

While waiting for his breakfast to arrive, he brainstormed, hoping to find a solution that would restore Sylderia's memories without adding him in there while making it convincing. He was thankful that she didn't know any deities from outside of Mu, yet. That way, he could maintain some cover for a while. He didn't want anyone to use his real name around her, even if there was a chance that she had forgotten that too.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice that a familiar woman had seated herself in front of him.

"Long night?"

Issei looked up and found the last person that he wanted to see. Just being with her sent him into turmoil.

"Not really." He sat up.

"You look tired, though."

"I'm fine, Sylderia." Issei rebuffed her,

"If my request is bothering you, then I will retract it. I don't want to bother you more than I already have." She sadly declared.

"It's fine. This is of no inconvenience to me." Issei shook his head.

' _Rather, it makes things smoother for me to work with_.' He added.

Sylderia still looked unsure of her decision, despite Issei's reassurances.

"Now, let's talk about what you've tried so far." Issei sighed, hoping to get some momentum started.

"I've just tried a few approaches. Things like exercises to try and stimulate old memories are some. Other attempts are through magic, like potions and spells. I've even tried magitech but it hasn't worked at all." Sylderia had a bit of hopelessness when she said that.

It wasn't necessary to explain that, given how she explained it. She even elaborated on what sorts of things she had used. That made Issei assume that her amnesia was caused by a strong seal on her memories, or they had been taken, instead of stored away in some pit of her mind. The magic and scientific innovations of Mu should've been adequate for the job, if it were a regular case.

"I see. If that's the case, then I can try a potion that I know. However, I'll need a few things to do it." Issei offered.

"What would they be?" Sylderia questioned.

"Raskovnik, Yggdrasil dew, Aether, and Diltar sap."

"Diltar sap?" Sylderia resounded.

"It's a magic sap that increases brain efficiency and improves mental activity." Issei explained.

"Are they easy to obtain?"

"All of them are, except for one. Diltar sap isn't easy to come by anymore. Still, I have access to it." Issei noted.

"So what will this potion do?" Sylderia pressed on.

"It will help your mind remember things at a slow pace. I have stronger potions, but for your safety, this is the farthest I will go. If you suffer psychological harm, then unknown detrimental effects could take place." Issei warned.

"I see."

Issei looked at his watch and decided that he could skip breakfast. The less time he spent with her, the easier things would be for him. Before he could get up, however, the waitress brought their food over.

' _Damn. It'll be awkward if I leave after my food arrived_.'

Why did everything have to get complicated?

He should've never said that, as two individuals walked over.

' _I hate fate_.' Issei cursed the primordial force.

"Hello, Yorugami-san." Mulan greeted him casually.

Issei noticed that she was a bit more relaxed with him this time. Perhaps it was because he helped with defending her home.

"Hello, Ms. Hua. Greetings, Lord Elzer." Issei bowed.

"Good Morning, Yorugami-san. Sylderia and Mulan told me a lot about you. I'm honored to meet someone of your prestige." Elzer shook Issei's hand in a friendly fashion.

"Were we interrupting something?" The Nobleman asked.

"Not at all." Sylderia stated.

"We were merely thinking of ways to get Sylderia's memories back."

"Anything come up?" Mulan asked, a bit of skepticism in her voice.

"Just one. I can make something for her, but I need to get the materials before anything else."

Mulan was wary of Issei, not fully trusting him, especially with the memories of her dear friend.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm just going to get the materials, then make the potion. There's not much more to it." Issei explained.

He knew that they didn't trust him, which he couldn't blame them for it. He was a sudden stranger that had been thrown into their lives during a time of chaos. Then, he was suddenly trusted with a sensitive deed. Who wouldn't be suspicious?

"I see. What sort of effects will affect Sylderia?" Mulan questioned.

"The potion will help her slowly remember her memories. It will come in random intervals and won't be all that clear. It merely starts the process, with the rest of the work being done by her willpower and concentration."

"Then, let's hope this helps." Mulan sighed.

As much as she didn't like this, she felt that it was necessary for Sylderia to do this.

"When do we leave?" Sylderia asked.

Issei looked at her, blinking twice with a serious face, as if he had failed to register her words.

"Excuse me?" He leaned in.

"When are we leaving to get the materials?" Sylderia enunciated, feeling quite excited.

"Ah, it seems I caused some confusion. I meant to say, only I was going. My methods of travel and the places that I'll be going to, don't usually tolerate outsiders." He cleared his throat.

"Oh? Well, as for methods of travel, I'm willing to endure it. As for the places you're going, I have permission to access them, through my placement in the Alliance if they're one of the realms signed onto the contract."

' _Damn it! The places that I'm going to, are signed onto the contract!_ ' Issei froze.

He had to think of something, and it had to be fast.

"True, I think it would be a good idea if she were to go with you. It just might jar something in her mind." Mulan encouraged.

"If you need anything like supplies and funds, I can help with that." Elzer smiled at Sylderia.

"Thanks, Elzer." Sylderia chuckled before returning her attention to Issei.

"Well, I planned to go to Olympus and get some fresh Aether, so we can go down the list of places after breakfast and after you've packed." Issei recounted.

He bit his lip, wishing that he'd have been cold enough to refuse her request. Even after all these years, she still had him wrapped around her finger. The worst part was that she didn't know that!

"Great." Sylderia pepped up.

' _Somebody just kill me now_.' Issei drawled in his mind.

"Do be careful." Elzer looked at Sylderia with heartfelt concern.

"I will, Elzer." Sylderia gave him a sincere smile.

Issei had been in a relationship with her long enough to know that there was something between them. It hurt to know that. Whilst she had moved on from him, he had never done the same with her. The wounds inflicted upon his heart by her perceived death had permanently scarred him. Yet, he felt a little glad. He wouldn't have to worry about her finding someone. However, he needed to ensure that Elzer was a good man. He would not allow someone kind and loving like Sylderia to fall prey to scum.

Still, he could tell that they weren't in a relationship yet.

Now that he thought about it, he realized how out of place he was. He was sitting at a table of three friends, who knew each other for a long time, with himself being a stranger. Still, it wasn't his fault since they came to him. Regardless, it made him recall more pleasant times. There was once a time where he would eat together with others, living a merry life. Yet, it had all been taken away from him. Treachery had crawled back into his life and caused a chain reaction of tragedy to engulf his life again.

Oh, how much he hated fate.

"So, Mr. Takeshi, was it you who made that giant spirit?" Sylderia's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, it was." He calmly replied.

"That was certainly amazing. I thought somebody knew had come to the battlefield. How did you learn that? Also, how did you learn how to warp? Nobody here can do it. Only the Prime Minister and the General can do it, and it's nowhere near as effective as yours." Sylderia droned on, fascinated.

' _This chattiness is fairly new to me_.' Issei sweat-dropped.

"I taught it to them. All that you saw were natural abilities that I developed." Issei then sipped his drink.

"That makes sense." Mulan mused.

"So, that was your doing? I saw the battle from where I was. It was awesome!" Elzer excitedly remarked.

"It's not as amazing as it seemed."

"Still, that pretty much ended the battle at the gates." Mulan complimented him, giving him a small smirk.

Issei gave her a grateful nod for her comment before trying to shift the conversation to a more mundane level.

"Hm, the lava cake is still a thing here." Issei muttered.

"It's incredible. I think that's the most popular dessert here. If anything, Fulcrum Tower could be a restaurant if it wanted to. Of course, I love it too." Sylderia giggled.

' _At least we're not talking about me anymore_.' Issei sighed in relief.

"So, may I ask what you do, Mr. Yorugami?" Elzer asked.

"I'm an inventor, although I tend to just work in the Human Realm. I dabble with technology and medicine."

"Cool. My family manufactures medicines. If you ever need some, then I'll gladly help." Elzer gave a friendly smile.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Issei returned the expression.

* * *

Soon enough, Issei was done with breakfast and was about to leave with Sylderia.

It was quite breath-taking to see her change in clothes. They weren't very casual or formal, but settled for being just right for travel.

She wore a white jacket over a short-sleeved red shirt, with black pants, and brown boots. Shouldered on her back was a bag that was filled with extra clothes and supplies. She wasn't sure of where she would be going or what she'd be doing, so she had quickly prepared for all situations.

Issei shook himself out of his stupor, trying to remember what he was here for. Even now, her beauty still continued to entrance him. Her long pale blonde hair were like ephemeral rays of sunlight, reminiscent of the fact that she used to be the light of his life. Her captivating green eyes had threatened to swallow him like the sea, making him force himself to resist falling into the waters that had trapped him before.

That's when he remembered that he had a very important question to ask.

"From when you first came here, who cared for you? I'm familiar with Mu Law, which states that the ill and amnesiac with no family are put into facilities or are taken in by families that are approved by authorities." Issei asked the beautiful woman.

"I was actually taken in by Mulan's family." Sylderia answered.

That must've been sad. Considering how she was, in loose terms, a goddess. She must've lived through several generation till now.

"However, they became immortals after centuries of servitude to the Jade Emperor, also known as Yu Huang Shangdi." Sylderia explained.

That was peculiar. Then again, Issei remembered that immortality had been bestowed in several cases in the past, so this didn't surprise him much.

"Impressive. It takes much to earn immortality from him." Issei mused.

"I see him from time-to-time. He visits Mulan's home to check up on us every few centuries."

"That's good."

Issei noticed that she was grinning brightly when she walked beside him.

"You're awfully excited."

"Of course! I've been on Mu for as long as I can remember. I've never gotten the chance to leave until now." Sylderia chuckled.

"And why's that?"

"It's because my superiors deemed me to inexperienced and liable to fatal situations, given my amnesia." She sadly explained.

"I see. I can't blame them for that. Still, at least you finally get the chance to accomplish one wish, right?" Issei smiled at her, warmly to boot.

"Yeah." She nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

Issei then caught himself. He realized that he wasn't being as stoic as he had sworn to be. It was just that being with her, brought out some…softer or bright side from the hidden depths that he had buried within himself.

The two warped away upon Issei's discretion to Olympus.

* * *

Arriving in Asclepius' temple, Issei walked up to the god of medicine, who was busy working away on his next creation.

"Oh, Issei, how might I help you?"

"Shh! I go by Takeshi Yorugami for the foreseeable future. Don't ask me why. It's a long story." Issei shushed him quickly, hoping that Sylderia didn't hear any of that.

Asclepius only nodded in compliance.

"Well, I needed Aether, so I just thought I'd let you know about it." Issei cleared his throat.

"Of course, just take however much you need. You forgot to tell me the last time, you know."

"Right, sorry about that. I was in a rush." Issei nodded.

"All is well, but remember to tell me. Aether may be what we breath, but it is still a very strong magic substance."

"I'll remember."

Walking away, Issei tread over to a cloud of Aether, taking out a container. Using a small version of [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], he vacuumed some within the black hole before sealing the container.

Suddenly, he noticed that footsteps had stopped behind him. Issei recognized the presence, and immediately understood why he sensed some hesitance behind him.

"Hello, Zeus." Issei flatly greeted.

The sky god was nervous, as he wanted to know about the reason for his and Artemis' breakup. He figured Zeus was angry with him, but he didn't really care if he was. That was the least of his worries.

"Hello, Issei. Can we speak in private?" Zeus shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm pressed for time, so it'll have to wait." Issei sighed.

"I can wait. Please take your time." Sylderia called over to him serenely.

' _Seriously?_ ' Issei deadpanned, exasperated.

"Very well. Let's talk." Issei stood up.

Zeus led him to his temple, which made Issei curious. His temple was also the place where he could amass the most of his power.

Zeus caught Issei's cautious gaze and shook his head.

"I'm not angry. I'm just confused. I want to know the whole story of your break up. Artemis refused to utter a single word to me." Zeus raised his arms in exasperation.

Issei debated about that question. Perhaps it was his 'human' mentality talking, but he decided that it was necessary to tell Zeus everything.

As he told every detail, Zeus' expression became more disappointed and negative with each passing minute.

"I see. So, it was a ploy." The King of the Olympians sighed.

"Pretty much. And before you ask, Artemis is clean of any sort of taint. I checked her, myself. I've grown accustomed to picking up traces of Procuro, and she had none of it. We are simply strangers at this point. Now, let's speak of this no more." Issei declared.

"One more thing, Is-Takeshi." Zeus stopped him before he could walk away.

"Did you truly love her?"

Issei paused, unsure of his answer.

"I did, yes. But, that's a dream that I'm letting go of."

"And that woman, is she someone you know?" Zeus looked at Sylderia with a worried look.

He was concerned that Issei might be seeking comfort through other woman, since he could see heartbreak quite well.

"A mere acquaintance and nothing more." Issei muttered before taking his leave.

"I really am sorry if my daughter caused you grief, Issei. She's been through a lot. I hope you can forgive her, since I know her well enough to understand that things didn't end well." Zeus called out.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past." Issei responded with a flat tone.

* * *

When he met up with Sylderia, he found her browsing around the home of the Olympians with carefree fascination. Her eyes lit up with wonder as she looked at the pristine and white stone architecture. She must've been cooped up in Mu so strictly that even this sort of sight was a wondrous marvel to her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Issei walked over to her.

"It's so beautiful here. A city above the clouds with unlimited sunlight and refined temples everywhere. I can't help but admire it." She smiled.

"Unfortunately, we have to go now. I believe that your memories take priority." Issei gave her a wry smile.

"True." Sylderia sighed.

Their next visit was to Asgard.

* * *

Obviously, the only way to get Yggdrasil dew was to purchase it or harvest it. Yggdrasil dew granted mental abilities for a limited time and strengthened the mind exponentially. It could even impart wisdom and give precognitive abilities by a 0.5% chance. Naturally, the dew was highly protected and sold at very high prices. Not only that, but worthiness was needed to even get the chance to buy it.

Issei warped into one of the city squares with Sylderia, who found the place to be much more festive than Olympus. It was more lively and merry songs echoed from the taverns.

"It's certainly more energetic than Olympus." The amnesiac commented.

"Asgardians are merrier than Olympians during normal times. When parties come, the Olympians go all out." Issei chuckled.

"Issei!" A voice called out.

He turned around and found a familiar face running up to him.

"H-Hey, Brynhildr." He waved at her casually but his gestures were awkward.

' _Crap. This is gonna be awkward_.' He panicked in his mind.

"Issei?" Sylderia looked at him, completely oblivious to his real identity.

Issei started sweating, as he wondered if hearing his name would start a reaction. Luckily, Sylderia only looked confused about his name.

"It's one of my aliases. You never can be too careful." Issei shrugged, chuckling nervously.

"Who's this?" The Valkyrie took notice of the woman behind Issei.

"This is Sylderia, an acquaintance of mine. She asked me for help so I needed to come to Asgard and see Odin."

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Brynhildr." Sylderia bowed in respect.

"Likewise." Said woman returned the gesture.

She couldn't understand why, but Brynhildr felt her position come under fire. Just seeing them together gave her a feeling that something was off. Issei's awkward aura didn't help the matter, either.

"Well then, allow me to take you there." Brynhildr offered, though it sounded more absolute rather than a suggestion.

"Er, yeah." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

"So, have you heard that the Mu Continent has joined the Alliance?" Brynhildr asked.

"Yeah, I was there. Sylderia is actually from Mu." Issei nodded.

' _I knew it!_ ' The Valkyrie cried out in her head.

She knew how much of a charmer that Issei was. Any woman in their right mind would be attracted to him. He was powerful, yet he wasn't arrogant. He was gentle and helpful, even to the point of being self-sacrificing. He was also very patient, but he didn't yield to what he disapproved of.

When she found out that Issei had broken up with Artemis, she felt horribly bad for him. Still, she couldn't deny that the situation had made her impulsive and caused her to kiss him without thinking too much about it. She did feel guilty, since he had just let go of Artemis, whom he clearly loved dearly.

Yet, this new person put her on even higher alert. One false move, and she felt that Sylderia would take Issei away with ease. Somehow, she felt as if they were connected.

"Something wrong?" Issei's gentle voice drifted to her ears.

"Eh?" She yelped, jumping in surprise.

"You looked out of it. Is something wrong?" Issei reiterated.

"No." Her tone sounded uncertain.

"You don't sound alright. Tell me what's wrong." Issei pushed on.

"It's nothing. Guys wouldn't understand." Brynhildr huffed.

"Oh…" Issei chuckled.

That certainly threw him off.

When Issei entered the Throne Room, he found Odin already waiting.

"What brings you here, Issei?" He casually addressed him.

Issei had realized that he had failed to think of this issue. If his name was repeated enough, it might cause Sylderia to remember him. If that were to happen, chaos would ensue.

"I came for Yggdrasil Dew. I need it for a potion."

"Well, that can be easily obtained, as I have a bottle on me." Odin chuckled.

Issei forgot that Odin had that power. In exchange for his right eye, he was gifted with wisdom and knowledge. However, he had also gained slight precognition, as well.

"On the house." The Asgardian lightly tossed it to him.

"Thanks."

"By the way, what sort of potion are you making?" Odin curiously asked.

"It's a memory potion to help someone I know." Issei cryptically replied.

"You know, that dew will have side-effects, right?"

"I do. I'll make sure to make it as safe as possible."

"So, is that lady outside the one you're trying to help?" Odin pointed at the closed entrance into the room.

"Yes."

"Is she a goddess? I sense very powerful light energy from her. In a way, it's different from that of an angel." Odin noted.

"She's an immortal, yes. However, I don't know too much about her either." Issei lied.

"I see. Then I'll warn you to be careful. Light can be volatile at times. Sometimes, when you play with it, it could burn you and blow up in your face."

Issei had the feeling that Odin had an idea of what was going on, specifically, it seemed as if Odin knew what he was planning.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Issei waved before leaving.

* * *

Outside, Sylderia and Brynhildr had been chatting before Issei came out.

"So, how did you meet Issei?" Brynhildr asked the woman sitting on a bench across from her.

"We meet about a week ago. He came to Mu on personal business and I was to escort him around. Then, things happened and I ended up asking him for some help."

"That sounds like him." Brynhildr chuckled.

"How did you meet him?" Sylderia returned the question.

"It was a long time ago, when we met. Issei saved me from retribution that was misplaced when I was young."

Brynhildr gave sweet and fond smile.

"He didn't know me at all, yet he brought me home, marched right up to Odin and beat some sense into him. I thought he was crazy at the time, but I understand now, that he was doing it to fix wrongdoings."

"Then how is it that Lord Odin would even allow him entry here, much less not get revenge?"

"I guess it's because Odin understood where Issei was coming from. Despite the damage he inflicted, Issei never killed anyone. If he hadn't done that, then Odin would've been a tyrant and gods and goddesses would still be mistreating mortals. We also learned that Issei wasn't the terrifying individual that he appeared to be. Deep down, he's as nice as anyone else can be." Brynhildr mused, staring off into the distance.

"Wow, he sounds even more amazing now." Sylderia chuckled.

"Just you wait. If you requested for his help, he's going to pull off something amazing for you. I guarantee it." Brynhildr giggled.

"So do you like him?" Sylderia brought out the one question that never failed to shake her calm demeanor.

"Eh?" Brynhildr froze.

"I mean, given how you behave around him and the way you talk about him, you seem to have feelings for him." Sylderia plainly spoke.

"Uuuuhhh…" The Valkyrie pursed her lips bashfully.

Talking about this subject always made her a blushing mess.

"I promise not to say anything." Sylderia chuckled.

"He already knows." Brynhildr muttered.

"What?!" The amnesiac baffled.

"You see, some things happened so I'm not pressuring him to make a decision. He's been very busy and we're immortals, so time isn't an issue."

Sylderia felt a little awkward at that moment. Luckily, Issei opened the doors, entering the room.

He noticed that Brynhildr was blushing heavily and Sylderia looked a bit unsettled, making ihm assume that something was going on.

"Uh, did something happen?" He looked back and forth.

"N-No. We were just talking." Brynhildr laughed nervously.

"I see." Issei passively responded.

"Well, we do have to keep to a schedule, so we have to go." He walked forward with Sylderia.

"Say, Issei." Byrnhildr called out.

"Hm?"

"Be careful out there. I don't know what's going on, but I know that trouble's coming. If you ever need help, don't ever hesitate to call me, okay?"

She sounded more pleading than declarative, but Issei understood that she was merely trying to show her concern.

Brynhildr felt that what she was saying was small, but she couldn't help it. She felt as if he was getting more and more distant. Not just from her, but when he interacted with others, he didn't have the same positive emotion that he used in the past. It felt forced now or even bland.

"I promise, I will." He gave her a grateful nod before warping away, leaving the Valkyrie alone.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?" Brynhildr muttered while she clutched her heart, feeling sharp pain there.

* * *

The next place was Russia, where Raskovnik would be. Now, things were a going to get a bit complicated. The Slavic Pantheon had yet to join the Alliance, so he and Sylderia had to maintain the cover of humans, which was easy for him. As for Sylderia…that was a bit of an issue.

"Sylderia, are you able to mask your aura?" He decided to ask her that question before they set foot in foreign land.

"N-no, not really. I always had trouble doing that. No matter how hard I tried to compress my presence, I can't bring it down to human levels." She sheepishly chuckled.

That was an issue that Issei could easily rectify.

"Alright, lower it as much as you can." Issei prompted.

Doing as she said, Issei could feel her aura decreasing in size, compressing into a more refined state. Unfortunately, her lowest levels made her feel like a superhuman, radiating unnatural energies to a barely-noticeable degree.

"Here, I have something to finish the job." Issei reached into his bag and took out a silver wristband before handing it to her.

"This will help restrain your energy and prevent others from noticing you."

"Thanks."

Sylderia couldn't help but notice how decorated the band was. Curvy lines were carefully etched into with sapphire waves painted onto it. When she put it on, she didn't feel different, but Issei certainly knew that the magic worked.

"Now, this'll make things easier for us. We need to tread carefully since this territory isn't allied with the Alliance, so let's avoid getting into any fights." Issei warned.

Thankfully, they were close to some meadows, which contained what Issei needed. He looked around the area, hoping to find some hedgehogs.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Sylderia wondered.

"A plant that looks like a four-leaf clover. It's very similar, so it isn't easy to spot it. However, if you look at it carefully, you'll see that there are small grey lines at the base of the plant. It's notorious for being difficult to spot." Issei spoke while taking close looks at the ground.

Luckily, he'd harvested them enough to know what was what. Then, there was his [ **Solemn Vision** ].

Sylderia aided in the search and noticed that a four-leafed clover was embedded in the ground, and at the base of the ground, were small gray lines that curved around it. Gently plucking it from the soil, she walked over to Issei.

"Is this it?"

He looked and smiled at it.

"That's exactly it. Still, we need to get 10 of these to make the potion strong enough."

However, the task was relatively easy to get down, given the people searching for it. In contrast to her behavior, Sylderia had sharp eyes and strong intuition. That part of her hadn't changed at all.

Before he noticed it, it was only 12:00 pm. Given how the Diltar Sap was stored at his house, there wasn't much left to do. Then, a thought occurred to him. Ever since they left Mu, they'd constantly been on the move, preventing Sylderia from actually enjoying anything. Now he felt incredibly guilty. He had been so caught up in his usual habit of focusing on nothing but work that he had been denying her a simple wish.

He owed it to her to let her enjoy life with her new fresh start.

"Well, the next item that we need is at my home, and seeing as how it'll be relatively quick, we can take this time to explore several places. That is, if you're not in a rush to recover your memories." Issei thoughtfully looked at her.

Sylderia thought about this idea for a moment before answering.

"I've gone several centuries without them. I think I can go another day without them." She smiled giddily.

"Anywhere you wanna go? I can literally take you anywhere." Issei asked.

"Japan. I've always wanted to visit that place. I've heard a lot about it from others." Sylderia immediately replied with the enthusiasm of a child.

Issei knew exactly why that was her reply, too. It was because he'd told her a lot about Japan. Back when he was a child, he'd tell her stories of his life there and the things that could be experienced. Sure, it hadn't been advanced or modern like her life had been, but it was still something.

"That could be easily accomplished." Issei nodded compliantly.

* * *

Warping to Tokyo, Issei decided that Kuoh was a place that he wanted to avoid, due to the high levels of supernatural events that occurred there. If a fight came, then chances would be higher in Kuoh.

"So, that's Tokyo tower, huh?" Sylderia analyzed the tall red and white structure with glee.

"Yep. Tokyo has a lot to offer, so I think there'll be lots of things for you to enjoy."

Sylderia trusted Issei to lead the way as they went to the first place to visit, which was Sensoji Temple, one of the capital's oldest temples.

"Although, biblical religion has spread all over the world, Shinto practices are still strong, even today. Japan still has countless shrines and temples in memory of their culture, attesting to that fact." Issei informed her as they walked around its vicinity.

"It's huge. I also find it quite respectable that it's still standing after so many years. I bet the people take great care with it." Sylderia chuckled.

"Indeed. Contrary to general beliefs, humans hold a strong connection to their culture, and they aren't as callous with it as one would believe."

After they were through visiting the Temple, Issei decided to take her to see more mundane things in Tokyo.

Their next stop was Nakamise, the Shopping District. It was located right before Sensoji and offered traditional tourist goods. Red paper lanterns were hung on several shops, with an assortment of different items to choose from.

"Here in Nakamise, they sell foods, yukatas, folding fans, and other tourist goods that have good symbolism for Japan. However, if you're interested in Wagashi, traditional Japanese sweets, then I suggest that you hold off until we get to other places."

Sylderia nodded in recognition of his statement, but stopped when she spotted a shop that caught her eye. When Issei looked where her line of sight tread to, he felt a little exasperated, even a bit wistful. It was a yukata shop.

Just how many times was this going to happen to him. As soon as he stepped past the boundary of the shop's door, he wanted to cringe as cold sweat trickled down his back. It was regretful to know that he wasn't completely over her.

"Are you okay?" Sylderia leaned over, her face mere inches away from his own.

He jumped back, as he disrupted her attempt to get a good look at the color of his face. He had to stop making a habit of zoning out.

Sylderia looked at him worriedly. He'd just started staring off into the distance all of a sudden, which concerned her a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if I've been here before." He lied.

Sometimes lies did no harm, at least, that's what he believed.

Before anything else could be said, the shop manager walked over to them, eyeing them as prospective customers.

"Ah, welcome to my family's yukata shop. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I'd like to look at your selection of yukatas. I'm interested in buying a few." Sylderia instantly took charge of the moment.

"Then, this way."

Sylderia browsed around with glee, taking in the sights as she scanned around, hoping to find a few that satisfied her tastes. She finally caught one that appealed to her greatly.

"May I try this one?" She excitedly picked one yukata out.

"Of course. Changing rooms are that way."

Issei gave her a nod to signal for her to take her time, as he sat down. He wished he had steeled his heart before she came out since he wasn't ready for the display.

Walking out of the changing rooms, Issei's jaw fell like a meteor.

Sylderia, in all her elegant beauty, had her hair tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon, with a white yukata that had a black silk obi around her waist, with blue swirls and curvilinear lines patterned across her clothes. The silver ornaments in her hair gave her royal-like appearance an even bigger boost.

Issei could swear right then and there that Artemis and Sylderia had been equaled in divine beauty. Actually, Sylderia might've outmatched even the moon goddess. That was saying something.

"How do I look?"

"Uh…" Issei simply sat in his seat, gobsmacked.

"It would seem that he's too stunned to even form proper sentences, ufufu." The Manager chuckled.

Sylderia only playfully joined in the laughter, clearly not showing any shyness or bashful behavior.

"I think it suits you quite well." Issei cleared his throat in an effort to regain composure.

"Then, I guess I'll take this one, then." She nodded, satisfied.

Leaving that shop behind, they visited the Tokyo Skytree, which was the tallest tower in Japan, reaching 634 meters in height. It was also the main site for broadcasting and radio services in the Kanto region.

It looked like a spike of gold at the base to the middle of the tower, with sapphire lights reaching the peak of the structure.

Sylderia was quite fascinated by the sight, though it paled in comparison to some of the towers in Mu.

* * *

Next, they went to one of Issei's favorite Wagashi shops in Tokyo: Toraya, which was quite cheap but had a long history behind it, contrasting with its price range. For 500 years, they'd made sweets for the Imperial Court, and eventually opened to the public.

Entering inside, Issei and Sylderia dined in at one of their tea rooms. Ordering some Anmitsu, which was Issei's favorite Japanese confection, he took a bite, noticing that it was sweeter than usual.

"It's a shame that Mu doesn't get wagashi often. Whenever our stores sell anything, it's only mochi, and it's for a limited time too." Sylderia smiled with delight as she ate Ogura Jiruko, which was a sweet adzuki bean soup.

"True. Mu often tries to limit a healthy amount of imported goods so as to make a self-reliant economy, but small delights like these could be indulged." Issei agreed.

"Right? I mean, Mu is a pleasant place to be and the people are quite nice, but at times, things get stale, even stagnant."

"Still, the history behind it is quite sad. At least, that's what they say." Issei alluded.

"I've read history texts about that. Apparently, parts of the outside world turned on Mu and launched an attack on the Continent. However, the siege was repelled and Mu closed itself off from the outside world." Sylderia summarized.

"That's what they say, but we don't know if it's true." Issei shrugged.

"Perhaps."

After that somewhat grim topic was closed, the two ate in silence. Issei decided that it was time to reign in his emotions. He didn't want to get too attached to her again. He cursed himself. Why was it so hard to let her go? If he truly loved her and wanted her to be happy and safe, then it was for the best that she stayed away from him.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time to depart.

"Well, the night is growing late, and the only ingredient that we need now is at my home. I will see you tomorrow morning with the potion, as it will take time to make it." Issei turned to her with a finalized tone.

"I understand. I thank you for taking so much time to help me with this selfish request. Here." She handed him a wrapped package.

"What's this?" Issei looked at her, oblivious.

"It's a gift to say thank you. You fought in defense of my current home and have been working nonstop to help me. I decided that this was the least I could do for you. I got it before we left Mu." She smiled brightly.

Opening the package, Issei saw a sapphire wristband that was made of smooth crystal, with black magic seals carved into it.

"It's intended to protect you from physical harm and bless you with pleasant dreams. It's not much, but I hope that it proves useful." Sylderia bashfully looked at him.

"I appreciate it, greatly. I can't thank you enough for this." Issei slipped the wristband on, clasping it around his left wrist.

"That makes me quite glad." Sylderia giggled happily.

"Are you able to use a magic circle for teleportation?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you for today. I can't remember when I had this much fun, then again, I can't remember much of my past." The amnesiac beauty gave him a heartfelt smile, which was bright enough to put the Sun to shame.

"You're very welcome."

With those final words, Issei warped away at the same time that Sylderia left.

When he reached his home, he immediately got to work on the potion in his lab. The potion was quite tricky to make, in accordance to the effects that it had.

Boiling the ingredients in a cauldron, he used water to form a basis, while adding in the ingredients in minced and powdered form, dissolving them into the water. He spent hours stirring and controlling the brewing conditions for the concoction. One misstep and he might create a strong side-effect.

When the potion had finished its last steps, Issei added an extra one. This step, however, wasn't a part of the process. It was a meddling of his own design. Using a memory spell, he altered the potions properties to make it so that Sylderia would remember everything but him. It would be as if he never existed. If she even tried to remember, it would just be a simple blur to her. He wasn't too afraid, since the memory gap would be so small, that she would never notice.

Issei, her lover, would never exist again.

Very few knew of their relationship, with the ones who had knowledge, being dead. Zaylen and Klauze also knew, but barely enough. Everyone else that came from the future and the past, either didn't know her or him, so he wasn't worried about plot-holes either.

* * *

The next day, Issei went back to Mu to find Sylderia. He found her playing with a few children in the park. At first, he wondered if they were her children, but they looked far too different to be hers.

"Ah, Takeshi!" She noticed him and waved in cheerful greeting.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope. I'm just playing with the kids." Sylderia chuckled as said children paused in patience.

"Are they yours?" Issei couldn't stop himself from asking. For him, it would simply determine when he'd cut ties from her. If she had a family, then all the more reason to stay away for their own safety.

"No. I just help take care of them." Sylderia put down the 7-year-old that she was holding, who proceeded to run off and play with others,

"The children here are the Hua family's. I just regard them as little siblings." Sylderia chuckled.

"I see." Issei gave an understanding look before taking out the potion that he made.

"It's done. However, I recommend that you take it while sitting down or before you sleep. This will knock you out before the process begins for regaining your memory." He handed her the bottle of honey-gold liquid.

"What about my current memories?" She asked, sounding hesitant.

"They will remain intact. The potion will merely act as a key to open the lock on the memories kept hidden in your mind." Issei gave her a smile to try and reassure her. It always used to work on her back then.

"I see."

Sylderia looked at Issei with a touched expression, feeling utterly grateful for all his hard work.

"I can't thank you enough for this. I know this sounds crazy but I feel like you've always been a friend to me, even if we only met not too long ago. Hopefully, if we met before, I can remember it."

Issei bit the inside of his mouth. A part of him really hoped that it would happen, yet the more dominant part of his mind wished that the day would never come.

"Well, I certainly don't remember meeting you before, but if you remember, then remember me as I am now." He joked lightly, causing the both of them to break into laughter.

"You make this sound like goodbye."

"Well, it's not but, hey, impressions could change." He joked.

"I doubt I'll ever stop considering you as a friend." She smiled serenely at him.

"I feel the same way." Issei felt like he was stabbing himself in the gut when he said that.

Despite all his love for her, he was betraying her feelings and his own. The only thing that pushed him forward, was the thought that this was necessary.

"Ah, by the way I was hoping to get your log into my magic circle. That way, I can contact you more quickly." Sylderia asked.

With powerful hesitation, Issei gave her the signature to contact him via magic circle.

"I'll contact you after I've taken the potion." Sylderia promised.

"Make sure you do." Issei eagerly responded.

* * *

Hours later, Sylderia fiddled with the bottle in her hands, feeling that something was off. While she didn't sense anything bad about the liquid, she felt that something was just plain off. Yet, her heart urged for her to take the potion since it was the key to bringing closure to her spirit.

For over two millennia, she'd wondered if she had left family behind. Did they miss her? Were they even alive? Where were they? And what of the life that she left behind? What was she like before she had amnesia?

These thoughts swirled in her mind, overpowering her better judgement. With one quick gulp, she drank the entire contents of the memory potion.

Rather quickly, she became drowsy before she felt herself collapse onto her bed, falling into a deep sleep. Her eyelids had grown too heavy for her to keep open and her body had followed suit.

While her sleep continued, memories of her past flowed into her mind, piece by piece, she remembered who she was and what kind of life she used to have. And true to Issei's wish, she didn't remember him at all. Anything that involved him was gone, being rewritten as if he weren't there or the memory became a blank.

It was truly one of his more ingenious and intricate spells. Her memory would adjust itself so that there wouldn't be any gaps for her mind to notice.

* * *

When Sylderia awoke, she found Mulan and her parents looming over her, worried sick if going off of the expressions on their faces.

"How long was I out?" Sylderia woke up, feeling drowsy and disoriented.

"About 18 hours. We had to take you to the hospital. What happened?" Mulan put a hand on her friend's shoulder in worry.

"I took the potion that Takeshi gave me. He told me that it would make me fall asleep and I would remember things gradually." Sylderia held her head as she felt powerful pulses in her brain.

"And do you remember anything?" Mulan's father, Hua Fan sat down.

"I do." Sylderia nodded, cracking a small grin, though it was sad.

She remembered her parents, her childhood, and several other events in her life. Still, there were some blank spots in her mind, but they were slowly starting to fill in.

"I remember my parents, my original homeland, and my heritage. I also remember some of the people that I know." Sylderia bit her lip.

She removed the blanket off her and tried to get up until Mulan's mother, Hua Ju, stopped her.

"You are still not well on your feet yet. Until you're feeling better, you will stay in bed." She adamantly finalized.

For these past many years, these two had behaved like surrogate parents for her. She was utterly grateful towards them and owed them so much, but she felt that this matter couldn't wait.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." She desperately pleaded, moving past the family.

Ju tried to stop her out of worry, but Fan raised a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"We cannot deter her on this path. Her past has returned and now she must rise to meet it and uncover what she has lost. For her comfort and her soul, she needs this." He advised his wife.

"I know, but I can't help but worry for her."

"She'll be fine. She can be naïve, but she's strong in heart and capability." Mulan reassured her parents.

* * *

Sylderia discharged herself from the hospital at strong behest before heading to Fulcrum Tower, where answers awaited her.

She entered Zaylen's Office with haste, finding that the Prime Minister and Klauze were both in there.

"What's wrong?" Zaylen looked at her, stunned.

The anxious way that she entered the room had been cause for alarm, since she was usually calm and bright. Right now, she seemed nervous and disoriented.

"Where are my parents?" She asked.

"What?" Klauze stood up, feeling slightly unnerved.

"I've regained most of my memories. I remember you two. I know that you've been hiding things from me." Sylderia walked over and sat down across from Zaylen.

"How?" Klauze questioned.

"Takeshi gave me a potion that helped me remember a lot of things." Sylderia curtly retorted.

Klauze and Zaylen sat silently, unsure of what to say. Issei had contacted them earlier, telling them to avoid mentioning his real name and connection with her at all costs. It had been a very aggressive moment too. They had argued fiercely about what to do. It would've been no overstatement to say that all of Fulcrum Tower could've heard them.

Much to their frustration, Issei refused to reconnect with Sylderia and swore the both of them to secrecy. He even used the fact that they owed their lives to him to keep his secret for the good of Sylderia. Knowing her, she would chase him and confront him.

Issei, had explained that he knew that something big was coming and he didn't know what would happen. He vehemently stated that things were best as they were now. He had spent much time arranging the board so that all pieces fell into place. He didn't need Zaylen and Klauze to interfere in a matter that he considered 'small'. Of course, he didn't say that to them.

The two were going to break the promise but remembered the desperation in Issei's eyes when the argument happened. They'd never seen him plead like that before. He looked as if he were pouring his very soul into his words, angry as they seemed.

"What do you want to know?" Zaylen relented.

"Where're my parents?" Sylderia reiterated.

"You're parents in an unknown location. We've tried finding them, but all attempts at establishing contact have failed. We assume that they're on Lemuria, as that was the last place that we saw them. However, Lemuria is even more 'lost' than Mu. We can't find it. The last that we heard of them, they were alive and well." Zaylen recounted.

"And what happened to Atlantis? It can't have just sunk on its own."

"Atlantis was struck down by someone. We truthfully don't know who did it or why." Zaylen didn't lie about that part.

Nobody actually knew of Issei being the Grim Herald, aside from certain deities. After Issei's past with Mu ended, he had almost ceased all contact with the lost land.

"Fine. Now, tell me why you acted like you didn't know me. Why did you hide the fact that we're friends?" She looked at the two of them, feeling a bit hurt.

This was something that they had tried to prepare themselves for. Sadly, they still felt caught off-guard.

"We wanted to tell you. We really did. However, Zaylen only found out about you a few days ago. I found out a year ago but it was too much of a tumultuous time to talk about it. The nobles revolted and we had to do a reconstruction of our society. Eventually, I never remembered. I didn't want to unsettle you and do any damage to your psyche. People with amnesia tend to have fragile minds. Given all you know now, and who you are, I knew that it would only hurt you. I wanted to wait for an opportune time to talk to you, but I was just too irresponsible for it."

"I'm sorry." Klauze bowed her head in honest regret and apology.

Sylderia only looked at her sadly.

"I'm not angry or upset with you. I just wanted to know why. I know that a lot happened within the past year. If anything, I'd never met either of you until a short while ago. The matter could've waited, since I wasn't going anywhere. I also know just how harmful memories can be." Sylderia gave a sigh.

"Now that I have those answers, I know what I need to do now." She stood up.

"What would that be?" Zaylen asked, feeling a bit of dread.

"I'm resigning from the Muknights. I need to go find my family. As Crown Princess of Lemuria, I need to return home." She declared.

Zaylen had no arguments with this decision. Keeping her with the Muknights would only restrain her. However, this was rather impulsive.

"I know that you just regained your memories, but I think you're moving too fast." Klauze warned her.

"I'm not. I've been living idly for over the two millennia. I don't know what's become of my family or my kingdom. I need to find them and know what's happened." Sylderia shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm going to settle my affairs here first, then I'm going to leave." She declared before leaving.

"You know, you should at least let your friends help." Zaylen called out.

"I knew that you two would insert yourselves without me saying anything." Sylderia chuckled.

* * *

When Sylderia returned home to the Hua mansion, she explained her plan and proceeded to wait for the verdict of her foster family.

A long silence echoed throughout the Living Room of the mansion as the patrons of the House came to a decision.

"For over two thousand years, have we taken care of you. From teenage years to adulthood, we've watched you grow. You've become like a daughter to us and you've always done what you could for the family. Now that you remember your own, we can't stop you from looking for them. You have our blessings to leave. Remember, you will always have us, no matter what happens." Hua Fan promised.

"Thank you." Sylderia bowed before going to her room.

She was happy to know that she had saved enough funds to pay for her journeys. She wasn't too sure of where to go or what to do, but she knew that research was always an option. She said her goodbyes to the children of the Hua house and finally went to say goodbye to Mulan.

* * *

They sat down for tea, which had been prepared by her sister-figure. However, what she never expected, was a packed bag sitting next to her chair.

"Surely, you're not- "

The Princess was cut off by a snort.

"Surely, you didn't think that I would let you go off on your own, did you?"

The bond between them was strong enough that they didn't need to trade words to get to a conclusion. Sylderia would leave for her home and Mulan would go with her. They could only give each other a smile of understanding and gratitude.

Then, there came the last person to join their troupe.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pack for all kinds of situations." A voice called over and it was masculine.

Sylderia looked to see Elzer marching over, wearing an emerald jacket, a purple shirt, and tan pants with boots. Slumped over his shoulder, was a significantly large bag that clinked with the sound of multiple items inside.

"Elzer?"

"You didn't think I'd let my two best friends leave without me, did you? I figured since you two were going off on a dangerous journey, I wanted to help. Mulan told me everything." He smiled reassuringly.

Sylderia gave Mulan a scolding look.

"He heard about the sleeping incident, so I told him what you told me." She shrugged.

"I promise, I'll do all that I can. I may be a healer, but I know magic too." He swore.

"We know. However, before we set out, I need to try and get one more person on board." The Lemurian Princess announced.

"Who is it?"

"You've already met him." Sylderia gave a serious look before creating a magic circle.

* * *

Issei had returned home after his long spat with Zaylen and Klauze in a gruff mood. That was probably the most intense argument that they'd ever had. In hindsight, it seemed petty. Perhaps that was what happened when neither side was willing to compromise.

He wanted to avoid contact with Sylderia, but he figured that he would help her make her way back home and tie up loose ends before ending his connection with her. It felt wrong to leave her alone like that and he owed it to her and her family to bring them back together.

He had watched her parents carefully and saw just how tormented they were over the death of their daughter. The Lost Kingdom of Lemuria had been floating adrift across the seas, unknown to the sense of other lands. It had closed itself off after what had happened to Mu, for the King and Queen feared that they would be next to be targeted.

They ruled well, but their hearts were still rent apart by the grief of losing their eldest daughter.

He needed to fix his mistakes before moving onwards.

Just before he could go anywhere, a magic circle appeared in front of him. The caller was none other than Sylderia.

"Takeshi, is this a bad time?"

"No, what's up?"

"I need your help again."

"With what?"

"Can you help me and my compatriots find Lemuria?"

Issei smiled to himself. Fate really was mysterious in how it worked, for he had the same idea.

"Alright, I'll be there." He promised her.

* * *

 _ **And now Sylderia finally has her memories back, or at least most of them. However, Issei has decided that she's better off not remembering him and has altered her fate so that she has truly forgotten who he is.**_

 _ **A rather sly move on Issei's part, but considering his current mentality and drive, it's typical of him.**_

 _ **And it's also come to light that Sylderia is the Crown Princess of the Lost Kingdom of Lemuria. Pretty unexpected, right?**_

 _ **I decided to make her a princess because of future events that are coming and because I thought it'd mix things up a little.**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and I will see you next time.**_


	27. Chapter 27: New Times Ashore

_**So, it was brought up multiple times that Issei was a largely a person who basically did almost whatever others asked of him, so I thought I'd talk about that.**_

 _ **Issei isn't doing what others ask because he's being a pushover. It's because it's all in an effort to repent for his past. I'll elaborate more on the 'past' part later in the story, but I just wanted to explain his easy acceptance of helping others.**_

 _ **In Sylderia's case, he's trying to work toward his own plans, so he's not being wholeheartedly charitable either.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: New Times Ashore**

For once, fate had worked in Issei's favor, since he was now able to put the final touches on his plan. After long arguments with himself, he finalized his decision to cut himself out of Sylderia's life and was now ready to set everything in emotion.

His plan was simple; guide Sylderia to proper clues that would lead her home and leave after making sure that she was reunited with them. He wasn't going to outright tell her where her parents were, as it would raise some suspicion as to who he was or how he knew.

Ceasing his gripes about the current situation, Issei immediately departed to meet Sylderia and her friends.

* * *

Arriving in Mu, Issei found Mulan and Elzer accompanying Sylderia, much to his indifference. He was glad to see that they were willing to depart on a journey of unknown length with her. It just went to show how much they cared about her.

"As promised, I'm here. Now, what can I do for you?" Issei folded his arms in anticipation.

"We need to know how to find Lemuria. I've checked history records but I've found no leads on actually finding the location. There is too much speculation, with the agreed thesis being that it transitions from place-to-place."

"Indeed. Lemuria is considered one of the 'lost lands' so we'll need to do some digging if we're going to find any clues. Fortunately, I know of places that might have information that we can get." Issei nodded in understanding.

"As far as I'm aware, there're 3 'lost continents', right?" Mulan asked.

"That's the general consensus. However, there're actually more than that, but they aren't as prominent for being 'lost'. One place that we can go to, is Shangri-La." Issei suggested.

"Then that'll be the first place we go to." Sylderia nodded.

* * *

Shangri-La was considered a 'lost land' as well, but it was actually just hidden. An ancient valley that originated from Tibet; it was located in a valley within the earth, away from mortal and immortal eyes that were unworthy.

Issei had been granted passage into it, but he didn't understand why, considering he wasn't pure of heart. Only those deemed worthy were allowed to enter the sacred land. It was free of want and suffering and gave bliss to its residents.

It was out of respect to what the land stood for, that Issei didn't spend more time than he needed there.

Issei warped the group into a dark tunnel that was lit only by the gateway that obstructed their path. A large golden door with mythical words carved into it, shined radiantly while exuding an aura that gave off an ancient and powerful feeling.

Putting his hand on the gate, it glowed brighter like the Sun before dying down as the locks within it unclicked. Sylderia watched with great anticipation as each click of the door was like a small piece being chipped off the obstacles in front of her. She was honestly hoping that her luck would hold out and she'd get to satisfying answers.

The gateway to Shangri-La opened into four corners, revealing a lush green valley with its own mountains, plains, rivers, and an artificial sky. A city of golden buildings was settled into the distance, connected by bridges of earth and metal.

Issei would've told the others about the barrier placed around the borders of the kingdom, but he felt that this was necessary. The kingdom had a forcefield that prevented the unworthy from ever entering its boundaries by freezing them in place or outright refusing access through the threshold.

Much to his relief, everyone had stepped foot into the blissful land. He knew that Sylderia could've changed, and he wasn't very familiar with Mulan and Elzer, so this was also a judge of character from him.

Walking onto a bridge built over a massive river, Issei looked around and took the time to admire the sights. It wasn't often that he got to be in an actual peaceful place. This was the miracle mile that wasn't anywhere else.

Making his way to the front of the city, Issei met with a monk, exchanging quick words in Tibetan before being allowed to enter the Library.

"You speak Tibetan?" Sylderia looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. I've learned to speak different languages in case I ever needed to. Good thing supernatural beings have a universal language." Issei chuckled.

"What other languages can you speak in?" Mulan asked, interested.

"I can speak Cantonese and Mandarin." Issei broke the first half in the former language and spoke the rest of the sentence in the latter language.

He just loved messing with people through language sometimes. Like they say, 'never judge a book by its cover.' A lot of times, immortals would use their 'universal language' to communicate with mortals, but Issei put a twist on it and used native languages.

Mulan was a bit surprised with his fluency, cracking a smile with at least one shared trait. Sylderia was also very fluent with Mandarin, considering how long she lived with the Hua's.

Shaking off the off-track atmosphere, Issei walked to a massive tower of gold metal that stretched higher than any other construct in Shangri-La. Within this Library, were several documents and texts that had been lost to time, having wound up here by several unknown means.

"This place might have the information that we need. Thus, we'll do some research before we actually set out." Issei decided.

Mulan groaned in discomfort but silently nodded.

"Studying sucks, I know." Issei chuckled in agreement with her dread.

The interior was a highly decorated, with stairs spiraling upwards to different floors that were packed with shelves of scrolls and books. It was like a traditional library, but the difference was just the circular design of the structure.

"Well, let's get cracking." Issei muttered to himself.

He tracked down the section of books that concerned 'lost' lands and picked one out. Opening the book from the first page, he activated his [ **Solemn Vision** ], flipping through the pages as if a wild wind had blown through it. As the pages moved, he was able to read and memorize everything within the book in less than one minute.

After a good deal of 8 hours, everyone had gathered to compile their research, though there were barely 4 books-worth of information about Lemuria.

"Based on what we all found, and courtesy of Elzer's study, Lemuria's most likely shifted in position from the between the Indian and Pacific Ocean, to the North Atlantic. While that narrows down the places that we need to search, the matter of actually finding the continent is still an issue. From what I remember about it, it's much like Mu in the fact that it hides itself from outside forces. That means I will have to deal with finding it with my [ **Solemn Vision** ]."

"Solemn Vision?" Sylderia looked at him curiously.

"It's just an ability of mine."

"Now, while looking through my share of books and observations from the modern era, there's been notes of strange radio activity among the mortal public off the coasts of the UK, France, Spain, and North America. Magic has that sort of effect with mortal technology. Unless this is a trap, then it might be a clue to where Lemuria is." Issei pointed out all of his information while using a world map to illustrate what he was saying.

"Hm, in that case, we could try using some old stuff and make a locator spell." Elzer mused.

"True, though it might get tricky to make it." Issei mused. He had forgotten about such ancient magic.

"Luckily, I have the necessary materials with me." Elzer grinned as he patted his bag.

"Then I'll leave it to you." Issei nodded.

Elzer had laid out a small folding pot that sprung to life. Pouring in different medicinal and exotic liquids, Issei watched with interest as Elzer got to making the preparations for the spell.

"You're a mage, aren't you?" Issei wondered.

"Yeah, I am. Close-combat wasn't exactly my thing, so I dabbled with magic."

While Elzer answered, he poured careful amounts of different ingredients into the pot, showing extreme focus.

"So, why are we going so traditional?" Mulan asked.

"It's stronger in effect and isn't liable to a formula going wrong in a magic circle. The chances of screw-ups done with magic circles are higher than traditional magic, but it makes up for it with time." Elzer explained.

' _I wonder if he uses a puffer fish or lizard for magic_.' Issei mused with interest.

With one final handful of powdered turtle shell into the pot, a cloud of smoke puffed from its contents; swirling into a circle in the air. Shimmering within the smoke disc, was the image of the Atlantic Ocean, with a bright circle beaming distantly below Iceland.

"That should be where Lemuria is." Elzer declared.

' _That sounds about right. I was there earlier today, anyways_.' Issei looked at the map with a discerning gaze.

"Well, let's get going then." Sylderia stood up.

"Hold on, now. We need to make sure that we know enough about the place that we don't get killed just for trespassing." Issei raised a hand to stop her.

"Based on texts, they were observed to be quite friendly, so they might not have changed." Mulan interjected.

"If my parents are still ruling, then they wouldn't do something so savage. That might only happen if we're hostile or if they have someone new and tyrannical ruling." Sylderia added.

"Then we should make haste. We should check things out since standing around thinking won't do us good unless we know what sort of thing we're dealing with." Elzer agreed.

Overruled, Issei merely nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Warping was still rather new to Sylderia and friends, feeling rather nauseous when they moved to a new place at such blinding speeds.

"I don't know how you do it, Takeshi-san." Mulan gripped her head.

"Years of training with it." Issei flatly explained.

Issei walked forward from a hill, overlooking a large city that lay before them. It was similar to Mu, but it had a square dimension, along with having glowing green lights that shimmered in the night. Yet, the architecture was similar to a fusion of medieval and futuristic design. Other than that, it didn't stand out too much to Issei.

He looked to the side and saw Sylderia walk up, as if she were caught in a trance.

"Does it still look the same?" He asked.

Sylderia only bit her lip as small tears welled up in her eyes. Wiping them away, she replied.

"It's as beautiful as I remember it." A faint smile on her lips.

After knowing that so many years had passed since she had last been here, seeing it remain the same brought warmth and relief to her heart. She had half-expected her homeland to have turned into a wasteland or become so different that she'd never recognize it.

"Let's go." Issei prompted.

"Wait…" Sylderia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder before he could warp them into the kingdom.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Let's rest for tonight. It's already 10 pm. We can wait." Sylderia reasoned.

Issei looked her once in the eye and saw two things: fear and anxiety.

' _She's probably a nervous wreck right now. Not only has she been gone for so long, but she doesn't know the fate of her family. There're so many things to consider that she doesn't know what to do or how to face it. I guess that's only natural_.'

"Very well. Where shall we stay?" Issei conceded. This wasn't his mission, so he shouldn't allow his workaholic tendencies to alter this personal matter for her. He was to only guide her.

"I think a campfire sounds nice. I mean, I've never really experienced one before." Sylderia chuckled, although it sounded sheepish.

"Uh, we don't have the supplies for that." Mulan reminded her foster sister.

"Oh, r-right." Sylderia fumbled.

"Not to worry. I've got the necessary items in my bag. I've got two tents, cookingware, and ingredients for food, though only a bit." Elzer interjected, saving Sylderia from embarrassment.

"The same goes for me. However, I'll take this time to go hunting, then. I doubt it would bode well for Elzer's food supply if it were shared by four people after such a long day."

Issei snapped his fingers and materialized a packed tent, a folding table, and other camping materials for the others to use.

"Are you prepared for everything?" Sylderia chuckled lightly.

"I've had to camp out countless times, so I made it a point to prepare for times like these."

He quickly set everything up, with kind help from everyone else.

Elzer helped him pitch the tent, while Sylderia and Mulan got the cooking ware ready. If Issei were perfectly honest, it had been too long since he was in a natural setting like this. Sure, he loved his time with Artemis, but it felt so superficial in retrospect when he thought about the fact that it happened through Praegorn's machinations. Yet, he couldn't deny the love that he had for her, even if it was fake.

Issei listened as Sylderia, Mulan, and Elzer laughed and joked around while working. It was heartwarming to watch such a tightly-knit group of friends interact. It made him miss the times that he used to have with his deceased friends. For one, he felt strong warmth surge through half his heart while a sad emptiness howled in the other half.

A morbid and regretful feeling dug into him as he wished to desperately return to those days.

Finishing with the tents, Issei got the campfire going, setting up rocks around some wood as he lit it with a small drop of flame.

"Now then, I think it's time that I go catch some dinner. You all don't mind fish, do you?" He looked around.

"Not me."

"Same."

"I love fish, actually."

Cracking a small smile, Issei walked into the forest and tracked down the nearby creek. Using his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he created thin javelins to spear fish that swam by in the calm stream. By his estimates, he'd most likely want 8 fish. Strangely, he cracked a smile. It wasn't often that he used his powers for such mundane things, where he didn't need to fight for his life.

* * *

While Issei was far away, the three left behind at the camp were chatting about several topics, jumping from one another.

"So, what made you trust Issei with this matter?" Mulan turned to Sylderia.

"I felt that he was the best choice. He's proven himself to be capable of countless skills, and has the approval of Zaylen and Klauze. Of all people, I felt like he was the best person to ask for help." The Princess answered.

However, another part of her was telling her to trust Issei. It was her heart, and by extension, her intuition. There was just something about him that instantly told her that he was trustworthy.

"If Zaylen and Klauze say that he's a good guy, then I'm perfectly willing to trust him. They're not fools, so I doubt that they'd get tricked easily." Elzer nodded.

"True. Still, I feel that you're rather lax with him, don't you think?" Mulan pushed on.

"I know that this seems rather whimsical but trust me when I say that we can trust him. I just know it." Sylderia didn't have much of an argument, so this was all that she could say. If she were perfectly honest, she had been impulsive in telling him about her plight.

"You like him or something?" Mulan cocked a teasing brow.

"No. What brought that on?" Sylderia looked at her with a scolding look.

"It's just that you're awfully trusting of him and he was the first person that you actually asked help from. You only agreed because we got stubborn." Mulan pouted.

"Well, I didn't want to wrench you away from your lives! I didn't know how long I would be gone and I didn't know what I'd encounter. If I took you two with me, then who knew what'd happen to you." Sylderia tried to explain herself.

Mulan and Elzer only shook their heads, making her stop.

"Even if you told us that, and regardless of the challenges, we'd still go with you. We've known you since you came to Mu and went through much together. Something like this is nothing new." Mulan beamed at her, Elzer doing the same.

Sylderia was about to speak but her words they caught in her throat. Choking up, she saw that she had been wrong to forget that there were people there for her. There were people who cared for her and had endured a lot with her. It was a bit shameful to have forgotten that.

Turning around, she ducked her head as she whimpered out.

"Thank you." Her lips quivering.

The entire day had been so stressful that she hadn't relaxed or winded down in mind and body. Now, she could finally let the stress out.

When she settled down, Sylderia sat down by the campfire as the trio waited for Issei to come back.

"I really can't thank you enough, you two." She resounded.

"Remember, if you ever need help, you can count on me." Elzer courageously announced.

Sylderia smiled sweetly at him.

"I will."

Elzer cleared his throat while Mulan gave a silent look of understanding to her foster sister.

"Sorry I'm late. I managed to get my hands on some fruit, too." Issei's voice called over, as he appeared from the thicket, hefting a basket of fish.

"So, who's on cooking duty tonight?" He joked.

* * *

As it turned out, Sylderia and Elzer would handle the food. Despite being of nobility, he made it a point to be able to provide for himself.

As he fileted the fish, he reached over for the salt. Before he could take it away, he found that a small touch came to his palm. He jumped and found Sylderia fidgeting back in surprise.

"Sorry. You go on and use the salt first." She chuckled nervously.

"Y-Yeah." Elzer awkwardly responded as he seasoned his filet.

Issei saw what happened but paid no mind toward it. If she fell for someone else, then it would make things easier for him.

…Even if it killed him even more on the inside.

He stared into the fire and found that things had gone far too quickly for his pacing, but accepted this nonetheless. Sylderia was now closer to going home and returning to the life that she deserved and he was inching closer to the day of their eternal departure.

He went over the day's events and contemplated what had happened.

After long hours of research, he'd managed to keep up his act of being oblivious to Sylderia's past and learned about the kind of people that hung around her. Mulan could be stern, cautious, while also being able to relax at times. She served as a level-headed person to balance out Sylderia when she was around. Given how naïve Sylderia currently was, it was good that Mulan could ask questions that she was unable to ask.

As for Elzer, he was still something of an enigma to Issei. He proved to be patient, kind, and relaxed. However, he was more than he seemed, as he was a capable mage and being able to pass through the barrier of Shangri-La attested to his character. He wasn't going to stereotype Elzer either, as Issei knew of his kingdom. The Kingdom of Darkness, Argunza. It was a land that ruled in Lemuria alongside the Kingdom of Light, Valish, which was the kingdom that Sylderia's' family ruled.

However, the Kingdom of Argunza had been lost after a tragedy that happened 500 years before Issei had been born, forcing the Kingdom to break apart and scatter to the world.

At first, he wondered about the authenticity of this, but when he looked at Elzer's energy signature, there was no doubt in his mind that he was of royal blood from the dark kingdom. Contrary to popular belief, darkness wasn't evil. People were merely afraid of it.

For now, he'd keep watch over him and determine if he was a threat.

When dinner was served, Issei was delighted to know that Sylderia hadn't lost her edge. After all, she taught him how to cook.

"How is it?" She asked Issei.

"It's perfect. It's spicy how I like my food." He gave a brief critique.

"That's great." She giggled. Praise for her food was always welcome.

"What do you plan to do now?" Issei asked, forcing the topic to return to a more serious track.

Sylderia looked down at her bowl for a few moments, unsure of how to answer. It was relatively simple to enact her plan, but she had a silent feeling that things wouldn't go the way she'd hoped.

"If my parents are still alive, then I will find them. I don't actually care about my royal title. I just want to find the family that I left behind. The first place to look, is the Castle, Dawn Peak, where the King and Queen should be. If they're not there, then I know of a few locations where they would be." She hinted.

"And if they suspect you to be an imposter?"

"I have something that only I and the Queen know about." Sylderia fumbled with her necklace.

It was a silver chain connected to a silver piece that was designed like a cross-shaped star with an emerald star-like gem embedded within. Several magic seals were carefully carved into every chain link to the point that the craftsmanship was ridiculously intricate.

Issei felt reassured at that. She had told him before that the necklace was a secret gift from her mother.

"Tell me, just what do you remember from your past?" Issei asked again.

"I remember everything up till a few months before I ended up in Mu. I was fighting a battle during a revolution and I was nearly killed during the end of it. After that, it's a blur until I woke up in Mu."

"A revolution? You were a soldier too?" Elzer asked, a bit surprised.

"I was in Atlantis, which was just as advanced as Mu and Lemuria. It was an empire that nurtured many great people but it was horribly corrupted. My parents sent me there for my protection because my kingdom, Valish, was dealing with political problems. Over time, I got involved in a revolutionary movement because countless people couldn't take the treatment of the Empire anymore. We won the war, but at the direct end of it, I was nearly killed. I don't know how I survived and I don't know the story behind it but I will find out."

' _I want to know too_.' Issei agreed.

"That's quite a past." He commented with a serious tone.

"It wasn't as bad as it seemed on my part. I didn't suffer as much as so many others because I was kept away from most of the fights." Sylderia shook her head.

She didn't believe her ordeals to be as terrible as the ones that others had faced. She hadn't been on the front lines for the bloodiest battles. Rather, she had been stuck to a support role, where she healed and defended others.

An uncomfortable silence took root in the air, as every mulled over what was just professed.

"Well, the night is getting late. We should get some sleep for tomorrow. It may be simple but it won't be easy." Issei advised.

"What're you doing?" Mulan asked.

"Cleaning everything up. We want to be efficient and quick, so I'll just deal with the mess now. My job is almost done, anyways." He casually answered.

Truth be told, he didn't want to meet with Sylderia's parents. They had seen him before and he wasn't going to bet on blowing his whole gamble now. He'd worked too hard to let it all fall apart now.

Gathering burnable items, Issei threw them into the fire as he turned around and started putting things away.

"We'll eat light tomorrow since I don't think we should keep both sides waiting any more than we need to." Issei turned to give a short glance at Sylderia.

"Right." She nodded, having come to terms that everything would be alright.

* * *

It was decided that the two tents would be gender divided for obvious reasons, but Issei passed on the offer to have the tent. He was used to sleeping outside in the cold and he wanted time to think to himself. Brooding was always a habit of his.

Staring into the flames, Issei was stuck reminiscing in his past. The revolutionary war that she spoke of was a war that he had been a central part of. In a 3-yearlong battle, he fought with the tyrannical empire of Atlantis, which was the land that he had been moved to after the deaths of his mortal parents. That was also where he met Sylderia, who had known him since the first year that he lived there.

It was good to know that she didn't remember him, as he didn't sense any lies from her when she spoke.

He noticed that Sylderia had emerged from her tent and sat in a chair next to his.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, clearly concerned.

"It's nothing." He shook his head.

"It doesn't seem like it." She looked at him knowingly, smirking.

"I'm just thinking about some things." Issei alluded.

"About?"

"About what I'm going to do next. Once I've helped you, I need to find another job." Issei chuckled, attempting to joke.

"If that's the case, I can employ you in the Castle, if you'd like. Of course, my intuition tells me that everything's alright, but I won't speak for certain. Still, if everything goes as planned, then landing you a job is easy work."

"I was merely joking, Your Highness." Issei raised a hand to stop her.

"You don't have to call me that. I'd rather my friends call me by my name." Sylderia pouted.

"You consider me a friend?" He frowned, surprised at how trusting she still was.

"Of course, I do. You've helped me so much within the span of a week. You did the impossible and got me my memories within 2 days. Not only that, but you accepted more hassles from me. I can't thank you enough for all your help." Sylderia looked at him with a guilty expression.

"No more unnecessary guilt, especially for such small matters." He lightly reprimanded her.

"I'm happy to help someone in need."

Sylderia was a bit surprised to see his sincere smile. It was oddly familiar to her, but she didn't know why. His expression just made her blush and it even tempted her to smile too.

"So, will you be accompanying us to the Castle tomorrow?" She asked.

"I will drop you off at the gates, but no further. This is your own personal moment and I have no business with it." Issei shook his head, returning to his neutral expression.

"I see. I was actually hoping to procure a reward for you." She voiced out her thoughts.

"No need. I will be fine as I am. I don't really have much need for wealth and riches."

He had already amassed his great fortune for his own pragmatic needs, so he didn't have a reason to build it further. He only raised money so that he could go where he needed and get what he required when dealing with certain problems.

"Then will I see you again?" She asked, her eyes shaking in the light of the campfire.

"I doubt it. I'm all over the place so I don't believe we'll ever have high chances of meeting again."

"Then I'll make sure to call you from time-to-time." Sylderia promised.

"As you will." Issei gave a detached reply.

As the night went on, Sylderia chatted with Issei, having found too much energy to want to sleep. She couldn't tell him that she couldn't sleep because she was worried and excited for what was coming.

* * *

The next morning, packing up camp with haste, Issei warped everyone as close as possible to Dawn Peak Castle. Issei knew that when the guards saw her, they'd immediately go nuts.

True to his suspicions, when they laid eyes upon her when she neared the ivory gates of metal and stone, they dropped their weapons. A few stood to remain guard at the front while two others ran into the Castle. They nearly tripped over themselves scurrying to get to the door.

Sylderia was alarmed and flabbergasted at the bizarre reactions that her arrival received.

Issei merely frowned.

' _I see naivety is still a dominant trait here_.'

He had half-expected guards to raise their weapons in question of Sylderia's arrival. It had been common knowledge that Sylderia had died to the general public. He would know since he broke the news to the King and Queen.

So, what brought this kind of reaction forth?

Issei stepped to the side of the gate and leaned against it, waiting to see what sort of thing happened. He didn't sense hostilities, that was for certain, but he couldn't be too careful.

He heard the doors of the castle crash open and glanced. From out the entrance, stood two individuals of great stature.

The King, Ishvar, was a tall man with short brown hair that was swept back. His eyes were emerald green like Sylderia's and he retained a youthful appearance. He was dressed in a royal attire consisting of a gold and emerald jacket, with white pants and black shoes. A golden belt was wrapped around his waist, with a jeweled sword strapped to his hip. On top of his head was a golden grown lined with several gems and intricately designed to reflect the status that it bequeathed.

The Queen, Prisna, was a woman of average height, sporting purple eyes and long blonde hair that reached her back, being a slightly lighter shade than Sylderia's. She wore a purple dress with long sleeves that reached her biceps, as the hem reached mid-calf. Worn around her neck was a necklace of silver, with a large amethyst centerpiece that had a metal piece that resembled a spiraling diamond. Adorned on her feet were two white high-heels with golden designs carefully painted onto them.

The couple immediately directed their attention at Sylderia, looking at her with wariness, though the heavy breathing that they exhibited, hinted at the speed in which they ran to get here.

Turning their attention to look at Sylderia's companions, they gave a slightly mystified look to Elzer. No doubt, they recognized the family crest on his bracelet.

Knowing that everything would be okay…Issei decided that it was time to leave. He would still watch from afar, but he wouldn't reveal that.

"It's time for me to leave. I bid you good luck in your life, Sylderia. I hope that you live happily." He gave her one final, heart melting smile before warping away.

Sylderia was upset that he left without giving her a chance. She had much that she wanted to say to him but his departure made it impossible.

Before long, the King and Queen walked over to them with several Royal Guards standing close by.

"Who might you be?" The King sternly asked.

"I-I'm Sylderia Valna. I'm your daughter." The Princess stuttered.

The reason why, was because she was still unsure of whether they'd accept her or even remember her. Would they suspect her of being an imposter and imprison her for daring to declare herself as the 'dead' princess?

"Come inside. Your companions will wait in the Lobby." The King spoke. His tone was stern and discerning when he spoke.

The guards surrounded them, showing that there was no room for negotiations.

* * *

They passed through the doors of the Castle and walked through the Main Hall. It had a checkered floor, two flights of stairs on both sides of the room, with elevators on both ends. Pillars supported the ceiling, with multiple chandeliers hanging idly. On the walls, were paintings of past kings and queens that had ruled over Valish, being Sylderia's ancestors.

Leaving her friends behind, Sylderia entered an elevator that was separate from the ones that held the King and Queen, and proceeded to reach the 20th floor of the Castle. The doors split to reveal a square room with two aisles of seats for political and military officials to sit at. At the farthest end of the room were four seats. Two were for the King and Queen and two were for their children.

"Please, have a seat." King Ishvar sat on his throne and gestured to the chairs in front of him.

Doing as told, Sylderia sat down upon the golden chairs and waited for the King to speak.

"So, you believe yourself to be our dead daughter?" He asked, his voice sounding almost accusational.

"Yes, I do." She replied confidently this time, having steeled herself to answering with truth.

"Why?"

"Because I remember everything from my childhood till this point in my life."

The key factor in this, was the fact that Sylderia referred to herself and not to the Princess, as if she were a different person.

"Do you know that it is a crime to impersonate royalty?"

"I do. I also know that if a royal family member is lost and returns after some time, they are to be tested to ensure their authenticity."

Sylderia then looked at the seat that she was sitting on.

"These seats are actually used to show if someone is lying. So far, I've been telling the truth, am I right?"

The King and Queen pursed their lips. It was true, the entire time, they knew that Sylderia was telling the truth but they had to make sure.

Sylderia made a bitter smile as she took out her necklace.

"I even still have this from you, Mother." She looked at Queen Prisna.

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise when she looked at it. Her hands instinctively went to her own necklace, fiddling with it as she stood up. The King looked at his beloved wife with uncertainty.

Stepping slowly down the stairs from the thrones, Queen Prisna walked towards Sylderia and kneeled to look at her. Taking hold of the necklace in her hands, she looked at it carefully. Turning the emerald piece over, she found the words that she had carved into it.

 _To guide and protect_

She gave the necklace to her daughter in hopes that she would stay safe and to guide her home, should she ever be lost.

"It's tradition for the Queen to gift her daughter a necklace to guide and protect her whenever she turns 16, right?" Sylderia's voice was shaky, knowing that her mother had accepted her.

"It was a gift that only I knew of. I gave it to my precious Sylderia when I found out that she was in the Revolution of Atlantis." Queen Prisna could barely control her shaking.

Snatching Sylderia into a strong hug.

"It's her. It's our little girl." Queen Prisna sniffled as she held onto her lost child.

King Ishvar rushed over and wrapped her arms around them, overjoyed that their family was finally reunited.

"I'm sorry. We knew who you were but we had to make sure that it was you." He whispered to her, trying to control his emotions.

"I know." Sylderia smiled tearfully.

"For so many years, we thought you were gone. When we were told that you had been killed…" Queen Prisna trailed off.

"We didn't know what to do. When they said that a body was never found, we couldn't believe it. We looked everywhere, but we could never find you. We never stopped searching, but we couldn't ever get a clue." King Ishvar recounted.

"I was on Mu the entire time. There were magic borders just like Lemuria. That's why you couldn't find me." Sylderia wiped away the tears from her face while she explained.

"What exactly happened? How did you disappear and how come you only came now?"

Sylderia recounted what she told the others at the campfire in great detail. She explained that she had amnesia just several days prior to coming home to Lemuria. She had lived for centuries on the mystery continent, oblivious to her past and unknown to her family.

"I see. After Mu closed itself off from the outside world, we did the same. I knew that after Atlantis attacked Mu, we would be next. I see now that it was because of that that we overlooked you. I'm sorry." King Ishvar bowed his head in shame.

"It's fine, Father. What matters is that we're all back home now. Still, where's Ilaira?" Sylderia referred to her younger sister.

"She's still out looking for you. Ever since the day you were announced dead, she tried to find you. She comes home once every short while, but she never ceases her searches. However, now that you're home, she can finally rest easy." The Queen smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." She put a gentle hand on Sylderia's face.

All that she had really needed to do to know her daughter's true identity, was to look her in the eye. As a mother, she would know her daughter regardless of time or form.

"Not a day went by where we didn't think of you. I'm so glad that you're home and back with us. We've lost so much precious time with you. I know that we're going to make up for it, I promise."

"Yeah. I have so much to tell you all." Sylderia smiled happily, knowing that happiness had begun to wash over them.

* * *

Issei watched from afar, smiling faintly. He was truly glad for her. She had gone through a lot, and now, she had made her way home. Thankfully, there wasn't much trial in her journey to reclaim herself. To see her cry in happiness and reunite with her family was heartwarming to see. However, an ugly thought creeped its way into his mind, reminding him of his shattered expectations of having a family, which he didn't have. Shrugging those nasty thoughts away, he returned to being stoic.

Now that he was reassured that she was in good hands, he could now let her go.

"Farewell, my love. I hope that nothing but happiness comes your way." He solemnly muttered before warping away.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaaand I think we'll end here.**_

 _ **So, Sylderia is reunited with her family, and we also learn that she has a sister!**_

 _ **I decided that there'd been enough action to last several chapters recently, so I thought a break was necessary. It'd kill the story if there was nothing but action.**_

 _ **I'm actually starting to feel like I'm losing my edge with emotional and sad moments though. I guess I'll have to revisit that again.**_


	28. Chapter 28: Heavy Revelations

_**For a refresher, I want to remind everyone that this is a harem story, as many have been speculating that this is not the case anymore. However, I assure you that there will be a harem. It's just not the right time for it to happen yet, because the story says so.**_ _ **I would like to have more harem moments, but I gotta be careful with how I place them so as not to mess with the mood of the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Heavy Revelations**

A short while after Sylderia had returned home to her parents, they called her younger sister, Ilaira back home, announcing the wonderful news. In less than 10 minutes, she arrived.

Standing in bright light, was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had purple eyes like her mother, and had white armor over a red shirt with black pants and brown boots on her feet.

"Ah, Ilaira!" Sylderia called over to her younger sister.

"Sis?!" Ilaira broke into a hopeful smile and rushed over to give her lost family a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're safe." She sighed happily.

"Look at you! You've grown up so much! When I last saw you, you were barely taller than my biceps." Sylderia looked her sibling over.

Ilaira was only a few inches shorter than her, but she was certainly more fit. She had essentially been in her pre-teens when Sylderia could recall their last meeting. The fact that she wore armor and carried a weapon with her, was also proof that she had matured greatly. It made her a little sad that she had missed out on a very large portion of her family's lives.

The family sat down and spent hours talking before Sylderia remembered that she had company.

"Oh wait, my friends- " She started.

"Not to worry. I've made sure that they're very comfortable right now." King Prisna reassured her.

True to his word, Mulan and Elzer had been getting VIP treatment. They were allowed to go wherever they wanted in Castle that wasn't restricted from the public. They enjoyed the food of the Head Chef, and relaxed in the Lounge that offered a bar, snacks, books, and multiple forms of entertainment. Most of all, everything was of the highest quality, not that they really cared about that.

"So, how did you find us? Lemuria should be invisible to almost anyone because of its magic." Ilaira questioned.

"A friend of mine helped me. He helped us find information that narrowed down where Lemuria could've been, and my friend, Elzer, helped pinpoint the location. However, my other friend was the one that even made it possible to get here, much less find this place so quickly." Sylderia made a bitter smile. She was going to track Issei down and thank him no matter what.

"Who is this friend? I would very much like to reward him. The Kingdom owes him for bringing back its oldest Princess." King Ishvar asked.

"He's an immortal named Takeshi Yorugami. He's like an enigma, but he's a great guy. All he's done since I've met him, was help me. He was the one who helped me get my memory back in the first place. He spent an entire day just helping me even though he barely knew me or who I was." Sylderia recounted, touched and amazed by him after talking about him out loud.

The actual weight of all he'd done hadn't truly sunk in until she voiced her thoughts out.

"Sounds too good to be true. You don't meet people like him anymore." Queen Prisna agreed.

She found the details of him to be rather intriguing.

"I'll contact him once we get everything settled down." Sylderia decided.

"Now that we've decided that, let's get to celebrating. After 2,600 years, you've finally returned. I think the whole kingdom should get the chance to party, simply because of that." King Ishvar declared.

"Let's hold off on that for the moment. I'm all for celebrating too, but I want to confirm some things first." Queen Prisna stood up.

"Sylderia, who were those people with you?" She turned to her eldest daughter.

"The woman is named Hua Mulan. She's an immortal descendant of the original 'fictional' Mulan. The man is named Elzer Prasinus. He's the son of a former Royal Family."

Queen Prisna's eyebrows furrowed at that. She put a finger on her chin, thinking deeply.

"Is something wrong?" Sylderia looked at her parents. Both of them were making the same expression.

"If I'm right, then he should be Eldegar's son." Ishvar mused.

"That's quite surprising." Queen Prisna chuckled.

"Why's that?" Sylderia asked again.

"It's because we knew his parents from a long time ago. We were actually in the talks of restoring the Argunza Kingdom before a lot of things happened." Her mother answered.

That surprised Sylderia a lot, considering how she never knew about him.

"If that's the case, then why didn't he tell me anything?"

"It's because neither of you knew each other. You had never met and his parents never knew about you. Therefore, nobody knew of the other's background." King Ishvar calmly answered.

"I see." Sylderia sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Anyways, let's get downstairs. I'm sure your friends are curious as to what's happened." The Queen noted, standing up to do just that.

* * *

Elzer's surprise at the fact that the King and Queen knew his parents, was relatively surprising, but not shocking. Royalty had a way of knowing each other. After getting to know each other better, Mulan and Elzer had lunch with the Royal Family, with King Ishvar wanting to personally thank them properly.

"On behalf of my entire family, I thank you both for helping my daughter as her friends. Not only that, but it seems that under the care of the esteemed Hua family, she has grown into a splendid woman." King Ishvar bowed his head in gratitude.

"The honor is ours, Your Majesty." Mulan returned the expression.

"I will also ensure to invite them to visit once more. It's been 2,500 years since we've been able to meet each other." King Ishvar declared.

"Your parents are our good family friends. You might as well call us Uncle and Auntie." Queen Prisna smiled warmly at Elzer.

"I am honored, Your Majesties."

"I will ensure that rewards are bequeathed on the both of you, so please do not hesitate to tell me what you wish for. I will give you time, as you surely have multitudes of desires."

Mulan and Elzer have gracious nods before returning to their meals. If they were honest, they didn't have much to want, yet.

* * *

Sylderia had wandered off to explore the Castle, wanting to relearn everything that she had forgotten. In a concise summary, she found that nothing had changed. The Lounge, the Pool, the Gym, the Gardens, everything that had existed when she was a child, was still here.

The problem that she was now faced with, however, was that she didn't really have a place in the open to be alone. Luckily, she found a bench to sit on in the Gardens, allowing her to get a prime view of the Moon. Staring into the luminescent orb in the sky, she began to finally digest everything that she hadn't thought about up till now.

First off, her Fortium friends from Atlantis were dead. The 500 Fortium buried at Sword Mourn Mountain had been a part of the Revolutionary force that had been made to reform Atlantis, over 2,600 years ago. It was tragic and sad to know this. It felt as if her heart had tears ripped into them with a deep sense of loss. Much tribulation had befallen them and it had made her bond with them all the stronger as they shed blood, sweat, and tears together.

On the other hand, the remaining 9,500 were also dead, but this part of the news wasn't exactly hurtful to her. Regardless, she felt a bit doubtful of this information, since it was relayed from a source that hadn't bore witness to such a secret and old event; the source being her parents.

It was by their hand that she was almost killed. Around 2,600 years prior, she had been betrayed by the 9,500 Fortium that hadn't been buried at Sword Mourn Mountain due to a dispute. After their victory over the Atlantean Empire, there was a power struggle. The small number of Fortium were distant survivors of the once-prominent race of Ancients.

They ruled the world before gods and humans rose to prominence. They were the ones who built Atlantis, and were responsible for many great achievements that others sought to emulate. However, after a series of tragedies, they were nearly driven to extinction. Their people were slaughtered and their homelands were all but taken away. Oppressed and driven into hasty action with rage over many years, they threatened to encroach the world with their hate. Sylderia had opposed them, along with several others. In the end, they paid for it with their lives, at least, all aside from her did.

She prayed that there had been survival amongst her friends, but she was doubtful.

It was a worrying thought to think about what the Fortium were up to. However, when she talked to her father about it, he revealed that all Fortium were dead. It scared her to imagine just what happened. The Fortium were as strong as any Pantheon that existed today, with even the weakest being equal to a 6-winged Angel. The exact details were unknown, but many reached the consensus that the race had died out due to no known survivors.

She wanted to know more but that would have to wait. She took solace in the fact that a disaster had been averted but her desire to know the truth was just gnawing away at her.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Ilaira walk over.

"You alright?"

"Better than ever. Wanna sit with me?" Sylderia scooched over for her little sister.

"So, how is it? Coming home after so many years?"

"Nostalgic. I mean, it's already settled in that I've missed so many years of life here, so that phase has worn off. Now, I'm just trying to familiarize myself with home again."

Mu would always be a second home to her, but Lemuria was the place that she truly belonged in. It was where she was born and raised till she was around 7 years old. Then, her parents sent her away for her own good to Atlantis.

"That's just fine. When you were declared dead by a messenger, we couldn't believe it. No body had been brought back, and there wasn't even concrete evidence that you were gone. That gave me reason to search for you. I trained and studied hard, but even then, I couldn't find you. I'm sorry that I didn't get to bring you home earlier." Ilaira sadly looked down.

She had spent much time and endured countless tribulations to find her beloved older sister, but as it would turn out, she had missed the opportunity, giving her a sense of defeat.

Sylderia merely patted her on the head. It was an affectionate gesture that she always used to give to Ilaira when she was feeling down.

"It wasn't a circumstance that anyone could've helped with. Now, no more mulling over what we could've done. Let's talk about you. I want to know what you've been up to in finer detail."

Ilaira nodded, accepting her sister's decision.

"Well, I've been spending the last few centuries training and studying. When I wasn't out looking for you, I was helping Mom and Dad deal with political issues. We maintained the orphanages and homeless shelters that you made. If anything, we've expanded the number of institutions now. That helped deal with our economic problem since they've been allowed jobs and have circulated income through the economy. It gave us more items to buy and more money to buy them with. Aside from that, there hasn't been much of anything special in my life. Lemuria's been really quiet since we closed ourselves off from the world." Ilaira shrugged.

"At least you didn't get caught in any wars. I'd have hated it if you had to go through all that." Sylderia looked at her sadly.

"You have no idea how long I argued with Dad about going out into the world. He was so scared that he'd never hear from me again. I had to prove to him that I was able to defend myself, and after a while, he let me go. It also helped that Mom pulled his ear before reasoning with him."

"That sounds like Dad. Regardless, now that I'm back, what'll you do now?"

"Naturally, I'm gonna shove all my work on you." Ilaira chuckled mischievously.

"Haha, wise plan." Sylderia deadpanned.

"It is our duty to help Mom and Dad with paperwork, after all. You always took care of political issues, so I'll be fronting the military work. Of course, I'm okay with that since I take aggressive stances quite often."

The idea of work wasn't exciting to Sylderia, but she knew that she had to do it.

"So tell me, are there a bunch of crazy guys chasing after you? You were really popular back then." Ilaira chuckled teasingly at her.

"I'm actually quite solitary, thank you very much." Sylderia gave her a dignified rebuff.

"Then I take it that you're together with Elzer?"

"No! He's like a really good friend." Sylderia looked at her, baffled.

"Countless romances start out with friendship." Ilaira laughed.

"Since when were you such a teasing person? I remember the days where you'd cling to my arm and follow me around. You'd even start crying if I was gone for more than 8 seconds." Sylderia sighed.

Ilaira donned the same indignant expression that her sister had previously. Her jaw dropped and pink color spread across her cheeks.

"T-That was when I was only 5 years-old." She muttered.

"You still did it." Sylderia chuckled.

"And you never admitted to Mom and Dad that you were the one that splashed paint on the Castle Walls when you were 12."

A brief moment of silence crept into the air before the two of them broke into laughter, relishing the light-hearted moment.

"Welcome home, sis. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ilaira waved goodbye as she went back inside.

"Yeah. It's good to be home." Sylderia gave a content sigh.

The next few days were like a review test for her. She had been tested to see if she still remembered high-society life and mannerisms. Much to her happiness, she remembered proper terms for addressing others, and refined speech. Her table manners were neat and supple, while her dancing was graceful and smooth like water. She also had a reasonable taste in fashion, though she didn't really care for it. If anything, she preferred the simplicity of her commoner life on Mu, though she'd rather have her family back if she were to choose, despite the complications.

While this happened, Elzer's parents, Grand Duke Prasinus and his wife had come to Lemuria. They had a peaceful and warm reunion and proceeded to spend several days talking about personal and political matters, though Sylderia was largely unaware of what they had discussed. Those matters had been kept under tight wraps, with only the Monarchs and closest advisors knowing the truth.

* * *

One day, she was called by her parents to meet with them in the Throne Room for an important discussion.

When she arrived, she found her entire family and Elzer's gathered.

Lord Argent had a middle-aged face, reflecting his years of existence. He had brown hair that was swept back and brown eyes. He was tall and burly, wearing a grey jacket with black pants and a purple sash around his waist. Regal pieces of armor were plated on his clothes, with a royal ring on his right hand.

Lady Olga had black hair that reached her waist, being long and lustrous like silk. She had green eyes that were like emeralds, with a black dress that matched her hair. It had long sleeves that wrapped around her middle finger, with the hem reaching above her ankles. Most of all, she had a youthful appearance that made complete sense with her immortality, making her look as if she were 20.

"Welcome, Lord Argent and Lady Olga. I trust that you are well?" Slyderia curtsied.

"Ufufufu. She's as well-mannered as rumored." Olga chuckled.

"Have a seat, Sylderia. There's a lot that we need to talk about." Queen Prisna gestured to her throne.

"I've gathered you all here today to announce two very important things." King Ishvar looked to Argent.

"First, is that the Argunza Kingdom is ready to be rebuilt. After many long eons, we are ready to return the Kingdom back to its rightful place."

"Second, is a matter that concerns the importance of having Argunza return to power. It also deals with the roots of Valish as well." Lady Olga alluded.

"As you know, there exists omnipotent and omnipresent forces in our world. The forces of Life and Death are examples." King Ishvar looked at the three youths in the room, making sure that they were following along.

"Before the age of Immortals, there existed three other prime forces aside from Life and Death. Light, Dark, and the Abyss, were prevalent forces that helped give power to creation. They acted as mediums or instigators of phenomenon, if you will. When the gods came, their very being and powers were created from Light and Dark. In a way, they were made similarly to the Big Bang Theory.

"And what does this have to do with our kingdoms?" Elzer asked, intrigued.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, Valish is a kingdom established by the first immortals that harnessed the pure power of light. Likewise, Argunza, is a kingdom formed by the first to harness the purity of darkness. As for the Abyss, nobody has successfully learned to use its power, not that any known individual has ever been detailed to have harnessed it." King Ishvar explained.

"That brings us to this next part and helps detail the past few days. Mostly, it concerns why we were so ready for Sylderia's return." Queen Prisna looked to the side of the room, specifically one of the doors.

"Enter, Eldesa." Her voice echoed.

With a soft knock, it opened to reveal a hooded figure in a grey cloak.

"This is Eldesa, a seer that we've known for a while. It was her vision that allowed us to know that you were coming home and now, it is another vision, that has alerted us to a new problem." King Ishvar bit his lip.

His family knew what that gesture meant. He was about to say or do something that he was going to regret.

"Within the coming year, a calamity will befall immortals and deities. The details are unknown, but it is a threat from outside our realms. All of creation will become subject to this evil. To combat it, a union between light and dark is needed. However, we have lost the mediums that would all us to harness those forces. Valish lost the Salvatore while Argunza has lost the Dormio. Only those of royal blood can use them. However, our time for battle is over. It is the destiny of the future generations to find and use these powers. The only way to do that, is to be in royal positions and to realize your birthrights. Words and actions can be quite important, regardless of how it seems."

Unfortunately, King Ishvar had lost the attention of Sylderia and Elzer when he mentioned the mediums that they needed to use.

"Uh, Salvatore and Dormio?" Sylderia looked at him, confused.

"The Salvatore is a tool that can harness and generate the power of light. Its potency and potential outmatch whatever an angel can do. The Dormio does the same, but it harnesses the power of darkness that no darkling can create. Both of these tools have several abilities and were entrusted to this world in order to ensure its future." Lord Argent sighed.

"And why does it have to be us?" Elzer beckoned.

"It is because I have had a vision. It will be by your hands, that the future will be assured. Also…there is another matter to announce, is there not?" Eldesa turned towards the nobles.

King Ishvar merely sighed.

"It is another topic that we have discussed but it is something that can wait."

Eldesa stepped forward, taking the reins.

"The threat that I've seen is unlike anything this world has confronted for ages. I believe Princess Sylderia may know who he is." Eldesa pointed out.

"Me?"

"He is currently well-known among the Pantheon Alliance and is very powerful. However, up-till-now, nobody has seen his full capabilities, mostly because he is an enigma."

Sylderia froze at that. Her mind jumped to Issei, unsure if it was actually him, despite the accurate description. When she visited various places with him, she saw that he was very popular and well-liked by many. He was also very strong, and she could tell that he hadn't ever gone all-out, at least, he'd never done it in front of her.

She felt a cold chill creep up her spine, as sweat started to perspire from her face. An uncomfortable lurching in her stomach made itself known as she contemplated about the possibility that Issei was a possible enemy.

"Who is he?" Sylderia asked, slightly frantic. She dared not utter Issei's alias, unaware of his true identity.

"Praegorn. A malevolent and ancient spirit. An extremely small number of people knew about him, but the count has shrunken with the passing of several ancient beings. I am one of the very few that are aware of his existence now. Unfortunately, he's more powerful than we could've presumed, so I'm blocked from learning all that I can about him." Eldesa sighed.

"Then tell us of what you can right now." Sylderia politely demanded.

"Several eons ago, when creation had just begun to evolve in the early years of the B.C. era, it was a dark time. Sins were conducted left and right and it slowly grew out of control because of the build-up of negative emotions like despair and greed. In an unnatural phenomenon, when the entire galaxy aligned their planets together, the cosmic energy in all of creation flowed together and melded with the combined negative emotion of this World. Thus, Praegorn was born." Eldesa grimly looked at the sky, as if she were wondering if he were listening.

"He is of a variety of immortals that only come into creation through miracles and the wills of living creatures: Spirits. In modern culture, spirits are considered the soul or ghostly entities, but that isn't entirely true. Spirits are personifications of something. They can embody a small flame or the very force of fire itself. They serve as representations and are birthed by circumstance."

Everyone let that settle in, as they realized that the misdeeds of the past had come back to haunt them.

"So, you're saying that Praegorn is a Spirit that predates several, if almost all immortals?" Elzer clarified.

"Indeed. He is younger than some, but he is still vastly ancient, nonetheless. His goal was to spread chaos and destruction and to destroy those that made him. It is in his state of being that greed, grief, and disappointment, that fuels him to live on. The World is a rotten place and should be plundered and destroyed as he wishes. That is his declared goal. It seems senseless, but there is much more history to that too. Unfortunately, I know nothing of it. There exists no physical records to attest it so I merely speak of what I've heard."

"If that's so, then why has he only taken apparent action now?" Sylderia asked.

"Praegorn had originally taken action before. The extinction of the dinosaurs was one of them. You see, science has distorted much, but in truth, humanity was far more advanced in ages past, with the gods guiding them. They were of Atlantis' caliber but Praegorn wiped it all away, driving the dinosaurs to extinction and killing off 98.5% of the World's total population. Before he could finish his work, the Holy Father sealed him away, preventing him from taking full action and destroying almost all of his power. It was this act, that has distorted mankind's history and forced the world to start over. That is why there exists things that cannot be explained in this day and age. They are remainders of the past that has been forgotten." Eldesa grimly explained.

The revelation of Praegorn's capabilities was astounding. To have wiped out almost all life on earth, leaving only 1.5% left, was a feat that was unthinkable. It was bone-chilling that such an old and near-unstoppable foe, had returned.

"But if he's sealed, then how can he take action?"

"His seal has weakened considerably over time. Thus, he can leak out traces of his presence and power to do his bidding. The seal is still powerfully intact and he cannot break free, if ever. Still, I would not place hope within that thought. He was born of a miracle, after all. He could produce one, if given the chance."

"How exactly was he sealed the first time? If we learn how, then maybe we can do it again." Sylderia theorized.

"The Holy Father had the aided power of Light and Darkness. By using these omnipresent forces, he had the strength to seal Praegorn, but the sealing method is no longer known to us. We can only hope that Heaven will have it." Eldesa answered.

"That being said, we will be sending representatives to Heaven to speak with Michael about finding this sealing method. You two will be the prime members to go tomorrow." Queen Prisna declared.

"As the heirs to the families of Valish and Argunza, you will depart for Heaven and find a way to seal Praegorn."

"Do the other Pantheons know of this?" Sylderia asked.

"Only Heaven and the Underworld knows. This matter is to be kept secret and is to not be revealed to anyone aside from us and Michael." Lord Argent warned.

"Once you have found the sealing method, return here and we will progress from there." Lady Olga spoke up.

"With nothing more to say, you may go. That is, if you don't have any questions." Eldesa tilted her head in questioning.

"We have none, Father."

"Very well. Off you two go." King Ishvar made a casual wave of his hand.

* * *

He looked on at the doors to the Throne Room as his daughter left. He and his wife had been extremely hesitant to let Sylderia leave, but Eldesa's visions ordained her participation. They feared losing her again after getting her back only a short while ago. What if this mission took her away again? This time, it could be permanent.

Still, they had to have faith in her. They were naturally worried as parents, but they had to believe that she could fend for herself. If they kept her cooped up here, then it would be no different than making her a prisoner.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them about that arrangement?" Eldesa turned to Ishvar.

"It'll only stress them out more. I don't think that they need another mental burden placed on them. Being heirs to royalty is difficult enough; with having to become Kings and Queens one day and all. If they learned of our arrangements, then they'd probably be too nervous to focus. It's better that they stay further unburdened." The King responded.

"If you say so." Eldesa turned away.

"By the way, why are you cloaked?" Queen Prisna asked.

"My duty requires it of me. I'm still fairly new at it and all." The Seer retorted before leaving, hoping that the hopeful future that she had seen would come to pass.

* * *

Sylderia had been left to wonder what it was that her father had chosen not to talk about, as he seemed extremely troubled by it, given his expression when it came up. Did it have to do with her and Elzer? If so, then why hide it till later?

A knock came at the door, revealing Mulan.

"Mulan? What's up?"

"I just came to say goodbye, Sylderia. I did as I had promised and now that you're home, it's time that I go back to mine. I've left a lot of duties unattended. If I don't hurry back, then General Klauze will lecture my ear off." Mulan chuckled lightly.

"I understand. I know that you're a busy woman, so I won't make you stay any longer. Thank you for everything." Sylderia gave her longtime friend a hug.

"If you ever need help, then make sure to tell me. I'd hate to find out that you got careless and ended up in trouble again."

"I could say the same to you." Sylderia chuckled as the Chinese woman walked away.

Following Mulan's departure, Sylderia was left to think about everything that she had been told.

To think that her lineage had the power to harness Light in all its might…it had been unfathomable. Aside from immortality and physical limits, she wasn't much different from a human. She had noticed that she had a strong affinity for light magic, but there wasn't much more to it than that.

She spent her time studying up lore to try and find out more about her ancestral gifts, hoping to get in touch with them. She wondered why her parents had never told her about this ability. Did they want to avoid stressing her out? She didn't see why. Regardless, she needed to think about what she needed to do in the future.

Despite the gravity of the situation, her parents had made things seem more relaxed than they really were. Perhaps that was their way of trying to convey the importance of her duty while trying to keep her calm.

To be honest, this sort of thing wasn't exactly new. She'd dealt with warfare and bloody conflict before, so she would be fine.

Elzer, however, was a factor that worried her. He didn't seem to have any true battle experience but she could only hope that he'd be alright. It wasn't that she expected a fight in Heaven. She was thinking about the future.

* * *

The next day, as decreed, Sylderia and Elzer were leaving on an official mission to Heaven. Under the motive of obtaining a birthright and cooperative movement, they were granted passage into the holy realm of Angels.

Taking a magic circle, they appeared at the Gates of Heaven, awaiting for formalities to be dealt with.

"Halt. Speak your identity and business." A guard held up a calm hand to stop them.

"I am Princess Sylderia Valna of Valish. My companion is Elzer Prasinus, son of the Grand Duke of Mu."

"The King of Lemuria has notified us of your mission and arrival. However, Michael will be the one to decide your worthiness."

Turning, everyone saw the Archangel and current Leader of Heaven, floating towards them.

"I welcome you both to Heaven, Princess Sylderia and Lord Elzer. Please step past the threshold."

The golden bars that separated the two parties opened, allowing the mission to continue.

"Follow me. I believe I may know the whereabouts of your goal."

Walking through Heaven was a truly wondrous experience. The two paid attention to the city-like construction of Heaven, and how it still retained its mystic nature, despite the modern looks.

"I remember that there was an item kept within our Realm that was of particular importance. Of course, it was forbidden to pry into it without permission, so its true secrets are largely a mystery. I simply know that it was left behind as a safeguard in times of crisis. We were never told of its real purpose, so I'm afraid that those secrets will have to be unraveled by your own hands."

"I understand. Does Heaven not have quarrel with us for taking away something in its care?" Elzer asked.

Michael merely shook his head.

"It was merely to be kept safe in our hands. It's not actually ours, and never was to begin with."

"Thank you for understanding." Elzer gave an understanding look.

"I will be retrieving your objective, so I must ask that you remain here for a short while." Michael turned around, looking solemn.

"We understand." Sylderia nodded as Michael smiled before leaving via magic circle.

It would've been foolish to take two strangers to Seventh Heaven, where so many secrets were held. What's more, she knew that the System of the Biblical Pantheon was kept there. Its safety was of the utmost priority.

This left Sylderia alone with Elzer, creating a rather unenergetic atmosphere, since they weren't too sure about what to do in foreign territory.

"So, are you ready to be a prince?" Sylderia decided to break the ice.

Elzer only chuckled with uneasiness.

"Not really, no."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. It feels rather new to me and it means that I'll be responsible for so many lives. A lesson that my father taught me, was that a noble's duty was to the people. Right now, I'm rather carefree, but I still have my share of duty to the people. Imagining it on the scale of a prince is rather jarring. It's not that I don't want to care for my people. I just don't think I'm up or it. I'm not exactly talented and I'm not too reliable." Elzer shrugged casually.

"That's not true. You're always making new medicines and improving the quality of life in your territory. I think you'll do fine." Sylderia smiled at him, hoping to encourage his spirit.

"Thanks, Sylderia. I just hope that things go well. Our kingdom has been fractured for so long, that I'm not even sure if our people will come back."

"That is a good point. Just how does your father hope to gain subjects?"

"The Kingdom of Argunza has something like a flare that acts as a beacon for anyone who knows it. When we launch it, it will mean that it's time to return home. We never did this before because the land and resources weren't ready." Elzer explained.

"Well, I hope that things work out. You've all been away from home for so long. I think that you deserve to go back. If anything, you can always ask us for help." She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Sylderia. You've always been encouraging me since we met. I wish I could repay you." Elzer looked at her gratefully.

"Friends don't ask for repayment from other friends." The Princess remarked.

"True."

The two began laughing, enjoying the new calm feeling that had returned to their lives. Things had been so hectic for the past several weeks, that this was the first real time where either had to think of something stressful.

"What do you think our parents wanted to talk about? Eldesa seemed kind of eager to talk about it." Sylderia asked.

"I don't know. There's a lot of things to consider, but none of them make sense."

"It's probably big, considering how my dad looked."

"Maybe. By the way, have you heard from Takeshi yet? He just left all of a sudden when your parents came out of the Castle." Elzer looked at her curiously.

"Nope. I've tried calling him, but he doesn't answer my magic circle. It's kind of weird. I hope that nothing's happened to him."

"He seems like a really strong and resourceful guy. I doubt he's in trouble. Still, I could be wrong."

Just then, a bright light sparkled into the room before shimmering to great intensity, illuminating everything within sight. Michael emerged from the radiance, looking rather satisfied.

He was holding a box made of white stone and black crystal. Etched all over it, were runes and magic seals of arcane origin. It was relatively big enough to fit in the palm of the hand, and had a very light weight. It almost seemed too fragile to match its heavy burden.

"As promised, this was the object left behind by my father, who prophesized of your arrival."

"Thank you. Now then, let us move to discussing our end of the bargain."

"Yes, your father mentioned that he would allow us to have a 'program' that would improve the livelihood of our pantheon."

Sylderia knew what he was talking about, as King Ishvar had given her a flash drive to hand over to Michael.

"It's made of Magitech, so you can apply it to magic formulas and codes. Hopefully, it should bring your System back up to its old speed." She gave Michael a friendly smile.

"Indeed."

With nothing left to say or do, Sylderia and Elzer left. Time was precious, after all.

* * *

When they returned home, they were left to merely open it. It had been insisted that they do it in front of the Kings and Queens, who were wary of what might happen.

"The box can only be opened by the destined champions of Light and Dark. You but need a single touch upon it." Eldesa instructed.

Sylderia placed her hand on the white stone of the box while Elzer touched the black crystal. At first, there didn't seem to be any effect, with only silence prevailing. Suddenly, black mist and white rays of light erupted from the box, blasting a shockwave that knocked everybody back.

"What's happening?!" Ishvar looked at Eldesa.

"It's merely activating and unlocking itself." She hollered back.

The light and shadows swept around the room, engulfing everything like flooding water. Following this, the castle shook violently as if tremors were striking it. Everyone nearly lost their footing, while the Light and Darkness shrouded the room. Sylderia thought that they had fallen into a trap, or even an accident, judging by the powerful rush of anxiety and palpable stress and slight fear in her heart.

Slowly, the rampant power of Light and Dark died down, sheathing their radiance within themselves. When the Light faded and the Darkness receded, they shaped themselves into comprehensible forms. The Light compressed into a unique mark and the Darkness turned into a symbol of its own uniqueness.

"The Marks have stabilized. They are ready for you to use, as is your birthright." Eldesa ushered.

Sylderia questioned this however. She hadn't showed it, but she felt distrust and suspicion with that woman. She appeared out of nowhere and was propelling events with her own prompts.

"Hold on." Sylderia advised Elzer.

"Who are you really?" She asked her.

"What do you mean?" The Seer asked, feigning ignorance.

"You can't just be some stranger or family friend. There's no way that you're ordinary. You know too much, even for a seer. Seers only receive bits and pieces of visions, yet you seem to know whole stories." Sylderia accused.

"Indeed." Eldesa nodded, but remained silent. She had a feeling that the Princess would continue.

"You know an awful lot about Praegorn when so few know him. That leads to the question of how you know about him. Visions are one thing, but to pull such a large story is another thing. The power that we just felt…it's no small thing, obviously, but it's also something easily obtainable for you now that it's out in the open. You've walked in here, and we've done whatever it is that you suggested. Tell me, who are you, really?"

Sylderia was in no mood for tricks. Her recent amnesia had already robbed her of much time. If she was a part of some scheme, then she would have none of it. Ever since Eldesa had wormed her way into the Throne Room, she had possessed considerable persuasive power about her. Her father had done almost anything she suggested, and had large knowledge about old tales that came before anyone in the room.

Eldesa sighed.

"Very well. I understand your suspicions, so I shall dispel them for you."

The cloaked woman took off her cloak, shedding it to the ground like a cumbersome shell.

Eldesa revealed herself to be a young woman with brown shoulder-length hair, like a curtain of caramel. She had golden eyes like amber, and a sleeveless navy dress with gold trims that had a hem that reached to her ankles. On her feet, were golden shoes that spiraled around her legs for security. She wore pieces of jewelry like golden bands around her wrists and a necklace of precious sapphires and rubies.

"I am Eldesa, Chancellor of the Vicizula Order and one of its eldest Councilors." She declared.

"Vicizula Order?" Elzer looked at her, oblivious to her affiliation.

"We are an ancient order that has stood watch over the World for ages. It is our duty to preserve existence and to ensure the elimination of threats to this realm. We are also tasked with overseeing the activities of the supernatural world. Our existence has largely been kept within shadows, but now…we have chosen to reveal ourselves."

"Why now?"

"It is because there is no one to stop Praegorn anymore. As of now, anyways." Eldesa pursed her lips to the side, distorting her stern expression.

"As of now?" Sylderia questioned.

"There are you two and just one other, though that person is long gone. I don't know where he is or if he's alive, but I do know that at full strength, he could deal with Praegorn. Some say he died, but I doubt it." Eldesa scoffed.

Sylderia was about to ask who she was referring to but the Chancellor changed topics.

"Now, I know that you have questions so I will give more exposition. I am an immortal that has a duty that outdates everyone in this room. I am in charge of ensuring that the world doesn't blow itself up and I will remind you that I am not in league with the enemy. Due to his resurgence, the Order has been forced to reveal themselves. We still have time to avoid having to do a direct confrontation, so you will need to work efficiently. Also, because he is weakened, he may not be as much of a threat as before, but do not take him lightly." Eldesa looked at everyone, making sure that all understood that fact.

"As unfortunate as it is, the Order is completely forbidden to take direct action unless it is truly warranted. Thus, we aren't truly allowed to lend a hand. We may lend militaristic aid, but don't completely bet on us taking direct action. My siblings and I can't always interfere." Eldesa scoffed.

"An odd notion when you've made no apparent effect on the world." King Ishvar snarked.

Eldesa turned around to look at him. Many thought that she would vaporize him, but much to their relief, the Chancellor merely gave a sad grin.

"We've had a certain impact, but it was within the Mortal Realm at large. The Supernatural acts weren't really in your radar. Therefore, I advise that you all open your eyes and actually look at your world before it gets turned into the target of a second immolation. Do not believe yourselves to be so holy and high that you are invulnerable to the threats that loom over it. We would act as much as we could but some laws are unbreakable." She returned fire.

"After all, if you had better eyes, then much tragedy could've been avoided. I only hope that your daughter has better senses than you and Prisna."

Ishvar clicked his teeth, growing impatient with her.

"Now, to reiterate everything, I will give a summary so that you don't forget. Master the Salvatore and Dormio soon. Clearly, the Sealing Method is locked within those marks, so I advise that you try to unravel those secrets. Fate is a strange thing, so I can't exactly urge you to push for time but I do recommend that you work towards maximizing your powers and efficiency. This world is in your hands." Eldesa quipped before leaving in the bright flash of golden light.

"So much for help." Ishvar sighed.

"Tell me, is she really your friend?" Sylderia asked.

"She is but things have gotten…complicated. It's not that we hate her or anything. We're just frustrated."

Sylderia left that topic alone. Now, she had to think about how to increase her power over Light. Based on all that she knew and heard about, Praegorn wasn't something that they could fight as they were now. She and Elzer had to maximize their powers over Light and Darkness if they were going to fulfill whatever prophecy or vision that Eldesa had.

Looking onwards in front of her, Sylderia decided to touch the mark in front of her, knowing that just leaving it here was of no good or use. She didn't feel anything ominous from it. She just felt power. If the legends were true, then it was her duty to stop Praegorn and accept her royal duty.

Touching the Salvatore, it shimmered into blinding light before turning into a stream of stars and sparks, crashing into her right hand with a force that almost knocked her off her feet.

"Guha!" She yelped as she felt burning pain course through every cell of her being. It was as if her blood turned into fire.

She dropped to her knees, growing considerably weak as her body began to drain of all strength. Suddenly, her very being felt as if a new flame had been light in her soul. It was like receiving a giant shock of energy that made her feel as if she could move mountains and push the sea away. Newfound strength had emerged from her temporary pain, alarming her, yet astounding her at the same time.

Elzer had been in the same situation, however he felt cold rather than hot.

They took a look at their dominant hands, seeing that the Marks had embedded themselves onto their hands.

"As recorded, the Marks will appear on you when you activate your powers. Be sure to remember that those also designate who you are and the legacies that you bear. Do not use those powers lightly. Many of your ancestors learned that the hard way." Lord Argent warned.

"I understand." Sylderia nodded.

"As Eldesa said, the Sealing Technique must be a secret left behind in those marks. Perhaps training will be a way to unlock them." Lady Olga guessed.

Just then, Sylderia remembered something.

"By the way, you said that you'd tell us of a third matter before we went to Heaven. Can you tell us now?"

Ishvar froze, unsure of how to go about this. He was completely confident that the two wouldn't like this plan, but it was too late to act as if this hadn't happened.

"I advise that the both of you be calm for what it about to be revealed. We should all try to be civil when this comes out." He sighed.

"You both have every right to refuse as well." Lord Argent added in.

Sylderia could already guess what was going on.

"You see, many ages ago, we promised to wed our children if we were to have any sons and daughters. It was a move to restore Argunza and it was by our hopes that you two would wed and unite our families. Unfortunately, so many of our plans were halted when the crisis of Atlantis came to light and your disappearance was made known. Even now, the promise stands. We had hoped to introduce you as children but…it never happened. Regardless, the matter will be laid to rest for the time being. You two may go now." Ishvar raised his hand in a casual wave.

He didn't want to get into a heated argument right now. He had too much to think about. Queen Prisna was of the same opinion.

Sylderia and Elzer were unsure of what to say. They didn't even know what to think. This was sudden and shocking. Not only that, but the atmosphere had grown incredibly awkward. It had finally settled in that the both of them were standing next to their intended spouse, arranged by their parents.

Arranged marriages were indeed old-fashioned, but it was still a common thing for royalty. Sylderia's mind began racing at high-speeds, unsure of how to feel. She liked Elzer, but as a close friend. Then again, she hadn't ever thought of him in a romantic light before. He was a good man, but she wasn't sure if he was what she wanted in a husband.

"I know that this is hard to digest, so think nothing of this for now." Lord Argent quickly tried to dismiss the matter, realizing the conflicting looks that they had on their faces.

Sylderia was nearly frozen in place. Deep down, she felt a sense of duty to this. She knew the politics that were behind this arrangement. If she and Elzer married, then Argunza would be restored and a number of political advantages would be garnered to both kingdoms. Yet, what was deeper than that?

It seemed as if it were a prison waiting for her. She would be marrying someone that she didn't have romantic feelings for. There was the possibility that she could grow to love him, but it was a chance that she wasn't willing to take yet. She wanted to marry for love that she discovered on her own, despite how idealistic it seemed.

Sylderia left the Throne Room without another word, feeling lost at how to deal with such a pressuring reveal.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaand scene. So…Sylderia's got an arranged marriage. Did you see that coming? It felt pretty stereotypical to do this but I figured that it was necessary. It does make sense when you think about it because Argunza and Valish would be able to establish political benefits and tie the friendly families together as a true 'family'. Still, you all will have to wait to see where this goes since anything can change at my discretion.**_

 ** _We've also learned much about Praegorn's origins. Then again, given his nature, it might not be the truth either. Lots of twists and turns, so be careful how you interpret things._**


	29. Chapter 29: A Taste of Light and Dark

_**For a long time now, I've been thinking about Issei's role…and I kind of think that Vali would've been a really good choice to make for MC of this story too. If anything, I'd have made him the MC if I had thought of it sooner. For how I intend to portray Issei, I think Vali would've fit the bill better. Yet, the one thing I liked more about Issei, was that he was more open with his compassion and a bit more caring in normal demeanor. Damn…too late for that now. I've come too far to change everything. I'm still quite pleased with how the story is rolling out.**_

 _ **Also, I read some very interesting things from the reviews and I appreciate the scenarios that were made. I won't say more for privacy reasons, so I'll leave it at that so that I don't throw someone on the spot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: A Taste of Light and Dark**

Sylderia had gone through a restless night. She twisted and turned in bed, but nothing she did allowed her rest. She walked around the room, read books, had a small snack and a drink, yet nothing came of it.

The big reveal that she was arranged to marry Elzer had been troubling her nonstop. It was impossible to forget, let alone focus on something else. This whole incident threw her for a new loop.

She knew that her parents had placed hopes in her, mainly the hope of joining their family with Elzer's. However, she wasn't going to marry for politics. She wanted to marry for love. Her parents were lucky to have had an arranged marriage where they fell in love at first sight. She didn't think she'd be so lucky.

While she had the choice to refuse, she needed to think about what would happen if she refused and what would happen if she did.

She groaned as she reclined in the chair at her desk.

"Politics. Always so tiresome." She sighed.

* * *

While Sylderia had been readjusting to life as royalty, Issei had been busying himself with the ancient past.

He scoured several pantheons in hopes of finding out more information about Malfresto and Praegorn. There was such scarce information that he often hit dead ends with frustrating reactions. He had gone to Mu, Olympus, Asgard, Shangri-La, and even Shambala. Yet, there was such little information from each place.

Luckily, he was able to piece everything together after long days of constant work.

Contrary to what Praegorn had said, it was the tangible energy of greed and corruption. A force created from raw negative emotion. He had received a small bit of hope when he discovered that there were sources to the form that Praegorn used. Raw Malfresto couldn't be harnessed on its own and was utterly useless. However, there existed 6 creatures that took that raw power and converted it into forms that Praegorn could use. That was why he always had such a limitless supply of it.

Now, Issei knew that he had to deal with those creatures if he was going to bomb Praegorn's plans.

The creatures were known as Ferolith and were scattered across the world in places that weren't known to any but Praegorn.

That meant that Issei had to pinpoint just where they might be. Over the past 6-7 months, he'd been to Asgard, Greece, Japan, Ireland, and Mu. All of those locations were far from each other and had higher concentrations of Malfresto than anywhere else. Still, that didn't mean much because it could've just been residue from Praegorn's machinations.

Praegorn was crafty and proved to be meticulous in his planning, being able to plan far ahead. Global points for his Malfresto to build up was a good plan, as he could go anywhere and have it close and available.

Then, he thought about how those creatures could've avoided his attention. Considering what he now knew, Praegorn must've used some kind of magic to hide their presences from his senses. That made it a problem because he couldn't go everywhere and use [Grim Defiance] on a large scale as it would disrupt many supernatural things that would be in his vicinity.

Researching for several sleepless days and nights, he managed to create a new spell that would serve the purpose of drawing out and tracing Malfresto to its original source.

With that part of his work done, Issei needed to begin his hunt. Every second wasted was a second that meant life or death.

Since he lived in Japan, he should investigate this country first before looking elsewhere.

* * *

Warping above Japan, Issei created the magic circle for his new spell in the palm of his hand, forming a blue seal that had a cycling ring around the circle's mark.

Prompting it to activate, a large pulse boomed across the country, with a dome of blue mist whistling by everything like a fresh breeze of air. After sweeping through the whole country, the blue mist converged back into Issei's palm, containing the dark purple smoke of Malfresto that it had recovered. Next came the second phase of the spell, which spouted a trail of purple fog like a river.

At last, he'd managed to create a working spell that could ease his workload.

Quickly following the path, he dashed through the air like a sonic boom, not willing to risk letting the trail fade. Speeding by everything like a blur in the sky, Issei glanced everywhere below him, making sure not to overlook a single speck of land below.

Finally, he stopped in the Gifu region of the land, hovering over the mountain ranges below. Activating his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he looked around with stern discerning eyes for all clues. Looking at the magic circle in his hand, it slowly grew brighter as he advanced closer to a certain mountain. By all appearances, it looked normal and even felt normal. However, Issei knew that Praegorn was crafty and had most likely used magic to hide the presence of his creatures.

Warping to the bottom of the Mountain, he put a hand upon its foundations, focusing his power. Gathering his power as the Grim Herald, he channeled its negating power through the stone's very entirety. Like a silent and unnoticeable shockwave, Issei felt a dark ominous feeling surge past him. True to his suspicions and data, the mountain was housing a powerful evil.

The wall next to him crumbled, revealing a crude entrance for him to enter.

Stepping through the dark and damp tunnel that led deeper into the darkness of the underground, he raised his awareness, unsure of what threats that may come his way.

* * *

Walking for what seemed like an hour, Issei only had silence as his companion as he continued investigating the carious caverns of the mountain. The familiar putrid smell of Malfresto was now recognizable enough for him to know that it was present. It slowly grew more sickening as he continued.

Finally, he came across a stone door with magic carvings placed on it. Magic from all kinds of pantheons were used to fortify it from being opened, judging by the formulas. Charging Yorukiri with his mana, wreathing it in a blue aura, he slashed at the obstacle into two pieces.

Kicking the rest of the door down nonchalantly, he stepped forward, entering the room in front of him. A stone cavern with purple tar-like substance was what he saw. Purple crystals were sticking out like eyesores as a powerful malevolence circulated the room like a cringe-worthy breeze.

He looked above and found that the light in the room was from a crystal at the ceiling of the massive room. Plunging into the ground, were root-like structures that tendrilled to crystals of Malfresto that were encrusted into the walls. On the floor, looked like a shut chasm; four panels that formed a circle appeared like a monstrous mouth.

As expected, Issei could hear slight shifts of movement below, followed by vibrations beneath his feet. Looking below, he could feel his senses pick up on the trouble that was coming. Within the blink of an eye, bladed claws burst from the ground, tearing the rock floor like paper.

Warping backwards, Issei got a good look at the claws and saw that they were really legs and they weren't small. Black crustaceous legs wriggled around as it bashed away at the layer of stone that was blocking the rest of its body. Erupting out from below, a massive creature stretched with newfound vigor as it lashed around to find the one that had intruded into its abode.

Issei looked at the monstrosity and tried to register it into his brain, wondering if he had seen it before.

This Ferolith, the Ebarith, had a black shell of armor and reached a height of ten meters. Beneath it, was purple flesh and white veins. It had a humanoid upper half, having two limbs with hands and a head. Its lower half had six legs that were armored and shaped like that of a crabs. Issei peered into its lime-green eyes as it stared at him, evaluating the danger he presented.

Deciding that he was a threat, it raised its hand, creating a white orb of mana that turned into a beam that trekked at him like howling wind.

Warping out of the way, Issei reappeared in front of it, drawing Yorukiri and attacking its neck. A loud clang echoed from the point of contact, as the sword shuddered from the force.

Warping away again, Issei fired a stream of fire, ice, and lightning at the creature to test and see what it was vulnerable to. The fire and ice proved useless but his bolts of blue lightning proved to have some sort of effect, given how it stepped back a few steps when the volts touched it.

Materializing his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he commanded the blades to barrage his foe, arranging them like a cloud of mist around the behemoth. Letting loose like heavy rain, the blades exploded upon contact, preventing the creature from moving as it was stopped by the constant series of bursts that popped against its armored exterior.

Charging Yorukiri with a substantial amount of his mana, he waited to see if it had a weak point. The explosions from his Cosmic Arsenal weren't as effective as he'd hoped but, he could see apparent damage. Small cracks were becoming visible on its limbs as it thrashed around in frustration.

Having had enough, the Ebarith reared its front two legs and stomped them into the ground, shattering the ghostly weapons that were about to continue attacking it with a shockwave. Raising a barrier in front of him, Issei was knocked back a slight distance as the wave met his defenses.

Brushing the wave away, Issei warped above the Ebarith, attacking its head. With a mighty swing, he cut off one of the appendages on its head, making it wail in fury as it threw a fist at him.

Warping out of the way, he reappeared behind it again, using [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to send it crashing through the wall of the underground room. Rubble fell from the ceiling, crashing into the floor as the Ebarith dug out of the stone piles in front of it.

Stabbing two of its rear legs into the earth, spiked pillars of Malfresto shot up from the ground, trying to impale Issei with extreme fervor. Forced to warp consecutively, he appeared in front of the massive creature with a burst of energy as an after-effect of his warping, stunning the monster.

It gripped him tight, leaving him unable to move or even warp.

"Grrr." He growled as he tried to push his arms out against the monster's grip.

Despite his efforts, it continued to try and crush him in its hands. Converging his aura around himself, he created a shockwave that forced the Ebarith to release him, as the omnidirectional blast chaotically slammed against it.

The Ebarith retreated back, whipping its tail at him, slamming into his side as it opened its palm, blasting a rain of mana pellets at him. Issei made sure to either dodge or deflect them with his ghostly blades, since he could tell that they were explosive.

True to his guess, as soon as the small droplets touched something, they exploded like bombs. The Ebarith put its hands together, glowing brighter with a green light before letting loose a net of lasers from its hands.

Trapped in a net like a laser show, Issei warped between the empty spaces of the moving beams, carefully avoiding getting hit.

Much to his chagrin, he sensed something speed at him from behind.

Dashing to the side, he was lucky enough to dodge a massive boulder of Malfresto, which was grabbed by the Ebarith. In the snap of a moment, it threw the block of corruption at him. Readying his sword, Issei jabbed at it, shattering the block like dry dirt. Unfortunately, he failed to expect a counterattack from the creature, which was a beam of lime-green light that sent him crashing outside of the room with great pain.

Rocketing out of the room, Issei skidded into a wall with a painful crash.

"Guhah!" He coughed out as the burning pain on his back and torso started to register with him.

He didn't have time to dwell on that, however, as he sensed an incoming force head his way. Rolling to the side, he warped away as the Ebarith smashed its way out of its sanctum, barreling at him with feral fervor.

Issei began to continuously warp around by slashing at one part of its body before warping to another spot and repeating the process. Moving around in a series of explosive warps, Issei managed to wear down the armor protecting the creature's inner frame, but it was clear that he wasn't doing enough damage.

He managed to dodge a fist from the creature, but was grazed by the beam that it fired from its palm. Using his Cosmic Arsenal, Issei brought a large sword down on its shoulder joint, but it shattered without doing much damage to it.

Seizing this chance, the Ebarith reared up one of its large legs, slashing in the side with its barbed limb. Drawing blood, Issei retreated back to inspect the wound for a split second before heading back into the fight.

In quick review, he had sustained moderate injuries. Several burns and gashes were on his person, but there was nothing too serious.

Next, another problem came his way. Armored segments of the Ebarith's outer shell detached, hovering around it like six satellites, they pointed at him before firing beams in a Gatling gun fashion. Issei groaned and decided that he had to get more serious now, understanding the danger that he was in.

Raising a barrier, Issei aimed his spectral weapons at the floating satellite weapons, firing them like missiles.

As his blades and the beams from the satellites exploded, the smoke cleared to reveal that little harm had come to them, much to Issei's chagrin. Concentrating all his fire on one satellite, he was able to successfully destroy one after extensive assaults.

Knowing this approach was going to take too long, Issei warped in front another satellite, using [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to blast one of them. Before the Ebarith could react, Issei used [ **Solemn Repulse** ] to rebound all of the beams that the creature had fired at him, barraging it in a series of explosions that knocked the Ebarith down.

Wreathing Yorukiri in his aura and refining it for maximum sharpness, Issei warped to the next satellite and used [ **Thousand Rifts** ] to completely shred apart the third satellite. As he cut downwards, the ground and even the air seemed to shake where he had cut. Moving onto the fourth, Issei stabbed into it with all his strength before channeling his aura through it, detonating in a massive explosion that blew apart the walls of the cave, introducing daylight into the gloomy caverns.

That was certainly a problem, as the Ferolith might try to break out and escape him. Slamming his palm into the ground, Issei deployed a sealing spell that he had made to prevent anyone from leaving the battleground. As intended, a blue magic circle sprouted into existence as a bright light that illuminated everything that stood on it.

The Ebarith used its last two satellites and melded them onto its back while stabbing all of its legs into the ground, absorbing all of the Malfresto that it had produced into itself. Slowly, its body bulged violently as it grew larger while its other satellites regenerated. Creeping around it, was a malevolent aura that reflected the nature of what gave it power.

Clicking his tongue in irritation, Issei materialized over a thousand blades from his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], aiming right for he vitals of the Ebarith. Taking one step further, Issei tapped into his old powers and dyed the blades from their regular blue color to black and red, levitating ominously as if changing their nature.

Snapping his fingers and pointing at the Ebarith, Issei let the rain of blades fly loose. Whistling silently through the air, the blades came flying like death, exploding violently as they touched the ancient monster. This time, the damage was severe because of the massive boost that a small bit of his old powers gave him. The armor that protected it was turned into ashen rubble and its flesh had been disintegrated, leaving bloody muscles and lime-green blood behind.

Issei warped in front of it as it became distracted from trying to escape the constant rain of blades that were sieging it. Charging Yorukiri with his 'heraldic' powers, he used all his power with [ **Thousand Rifts** ] to finish off the creature by splitting it clean in half. Slashing downwards with enough power to split a mountain, Issei tore his weapon down the Ebarith, gushing its blood everywhere as he continued severing it in half. Pushing on, he finally finished it off when it tried to get one last attack in. Using [ **Dawn Breaker** ], he restrained the blast to being just an explosive property of his weapon, ensuring that no collateral damage would come to the people living near the mountain.

Reaching the ground, Issei was glad to see that the monstrous creature had dropped dead on the ground, showing no signs of life. The light in its eyes had faded and its body began to slowly disintegrate, dissolving as purple particles that were like ash.

Giving a big exhale, Issei re-entered the room that had incubated the Ebarith and looked around, making sure to analyze its contents. Within ten minutes, the ground began to shudder violently as the room collapsed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Issei deadpanned.

* * *

Warping outside the mountain, he saw that it was crumbling apart, practically melting away like a landslide. Down below, there were still townspeople who were oblivious to the disaster headed their way. A flood of mud soil and rock were barreling down like a stampede and nobody showed any signs of evacuation.

Left with only one option, Issei flared his aura to max power before stretching his palm forward, as if to grab the rushing ocean of mud. Using his telekinesis, he stretched his will forward, as if to command the landslide to cease. Within a few seconds, the rushing earth stopped, as if frozen in time.

While holding the tide back, Issei used earth magic to erect a wall at the base of the landslide while he slowly moved every single speck of dirt and rock back to its original place. Unfortunately, the mountain was still sinking into flat ground; boulders were still crumbling apart and were tumbling down the elevated landmark. Stopping that too, Issei stopped all movements before moving the large chunks of stone to where they wouldn't crush anything. When all work was said and done, the mountain that he had entered was now gone, erased as if it had never existed. Only flat ground and piles of dirt and boulders remained.

"Disaster averted, it would seem." Issei sighed.

He looked at his own wounds and found that they were already healing. Actually, they were already healed _completely_. He was sure his regeneration wasn't this fast before. He looked at the back of his right hand and wondered if a certain mark was there, but found nothing. His anxiety receding, Issei breathed a sigh of relief.

Returning to the ground to rest for a bit, Issei activated his spell again, altering its formulaic composition to scan the entire Earth. Just before the mountain had collapsed, he had sneaked a shard of Malfresto from the underground caverns. With a more consistent lead, he would need to wait if he was going to map out the location of the other Ferolith.

Now that he had a chance to relax, Issei began to wonder just what Sylderia and the others were up to.

Grayfia was probably working her regular routine in the Gremory Business. Knowing her, she was most likely doing a business deal while building up vacation while forgetting that fact. He really respected her work ethic. Sometimes, she even reminded him of things he'd forgotten whenever they hung out. Recently, she had sent him a charm to protect him from curses and sickness, since she had suspected that he had gotten himself embroiled in something big.

Brynhildr must be training her Valkyries this very moment. Either that, or she was enjoying a night out with them. Out of all the women that he'd met, he probably like her sense of fun the most. She didn't drink excessively like so many others and didn't believe that alcohol was the key to fun. She knew how to get him to have some fun without pressuring him. Yet, she also tried to make sure that he'd be okay on his travels. If anything, she gifted him a feather charm that helped restore his mana reserves when they dropped to low levels.

That made him remember Amaterasu, who tried to be helpful. For the past few weeks, she'd been sending him medicine and herbs to maintain his health. He had to admit, they helped a whole lot. He had been getting quite injured during his time investigating several places for Praegorn. Most of the time, he got swarmed by battalions of Erenaux, leaving him to sweep up the mess that he stumbled upon by his lonesome.

Then there was Morrigan, she had been calling to check up on him, trying to help him with whatever she methods she had. She would lend information sometimes or send him some resources that were available on Hy-Brasil. She had also been trying to help him in her own way. She gave him a necklace that would ward away the harmful intents of anything around him. It had helped clear away stray animals and predators that wanted to make him dinner and helped him discern who was coming at him as friend or foe.

As for Artemis…she had avoided all contact with him ever since their break up. She wouldn't even look or talk to him, much less approach him. He could tell that she had barely tolerated his presence during the talks on Mu. The way she radiated contempt and ire was all too obvious to his eyes. He was used to being look at with fear and hate anyways.

Lastly, he thought about Sylderia. He wanted to avoid doing that, as he believed it to be a grave mistake. His mind wouldn't stop lingering over her existence. He missed her terribly, as he had for the past 2,600 years. He didn't want to admit it, but he had never gotten over her. When he had been with Artemis, he had been sure not to confuse the two, but at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if it would've been the same with her? The two had practically been the same person, after all.

Now, he was going to let her go and live a more peaceful life. He had seen the way that she and Elzer behaved around each other. There had been some sort of chemistry there, but he wasn't sure if it would develop into anything. He wasn't going to hang around to know that. He wasn't going to risk her remembering him, after all. He wasn't exactly worried about her parents, though. They had only seen him twice and after a long period of time, at that. They had first seen him when he was a child when they were visiting Sylderia during short holidays. However that was a rare occurrence. They had actually stopped visiting before she entered a relationship with Issei because of complicated matters like the Revolution. The other time was when he told them that their daughter was dead.

Naturally, he explained his involvement and for that, he earned a denouncement and angry words. It had hurt, but he brushed it off. He was basically damaged beyond repair that point.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Issei mused on his current situation.

He was amused how he had returned back to how he was before this whole Praegorn mess started. He was alone again, for one. He had no companions and no active help with his problems and he realized that he had fallen back into his workaholic routine. Oh, the solitude of his life. It was his curse and his aiding force.

He now wondered if Sylderia was doing okay from wherever she was. Certainly, she wasn't as alone as he was.

* * *

The Princess of Lemuria was now dealing with a very difficult predicament. She had been receiving endless marriage proposals from nobles and royal families ever since her return had been announced. Many tried to flatter her with words and others tried to shower her with gifts. Naturally, she politely refused, despite the persistent attempts that had been made on her single status.

She sat in her room, sighing as she had finished the last piece of paperwork for the day. If she focused, she could get the mountains of sheets read and signed in about 3 hours. Thankfully, the matters weren't too large for her to handle.

She had been going around the Kingdom and was pleased to know that the homeless shelters and orphanages that she made had improved in accordance to the societal advancements that had blessed her home. Unfortunately, that was what got her in this situation.

She opened another marriage proposal and scanned it. Nothing but hollow flattery. She placed it on a pile of unimportant business before sighing with her head in her arms. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Enter." She straightened up, only to see Ilaira come in.

"You look tired." She chuckled.

"I miss being a commoner. I never had to do all this paperwork." She groaned.

"Well, sorry but you're stuck with us." Her sister chuckled.

"What's up?"

"There's a big surprise for you today. I'm going to take you there. Be careful not to say this to anyone, though." Ilaira held up a finger over her mouth to illustrate the point.

"What?" Sylderia only raised a confused brow.

"Just come on." Her sister ushered.

* * *

They traveled down the halls of the Castle to the Grand Hall. While traversing the path, Sylderia noticed that many guards and officials were snickering at her, as if they knew something that she didn't. The Castle was also oddly quiet. There was no hustle and bustle between the attendants and there certainly wasn't the loud talk of politics.

Finally, the two had arrived at the Grand Hall, pausing in front of the doors. Ilaira smiled brightly as she opened the door.

"I brought her." Ilaira smiled.

As soon as the threshold opened, Sylderia's eyes widened in shock. Several part poppers went off as soon as she walked through the door. Countless cheers echoed to the point that it was strong enough to reverberate throughout the Castle. Sylderia looked around and found several people that she hadn't seen in centuries. Right when she moved forward, people began diving to meet her, shaking her hand and giving her hugs.

"I'm your Aunt Cassidie. Welcome home, darling!" One woman exclaimed.

"I'm your cousin Aldegan." Someone else spoke.

"I'm your Uncle Orland." A middle-aged man gave her a sincere hug before someone else came.

One by one, Sylderia met all of her relatives who she hadn't met in so long. It was overwhelming as well as heartwarming. She could barely contain her excitement and joy as the loneliness that had made a gap in her heart, was slowly filled. To know that so many people cared for her and were willing to come so far to see her after so long, was touching in itself.

She finally reached the thrones, which had been laid out for the elders of the family. Knowing that they were all immortals, Sylderia knew that she had a massive family. Despite being royals, they boiled down to just a regular family with high-standing, as was their belief.

At the center of the seated elders, were her grandparents from both paternal and maternal sides. They looked at her sternly, with only her paternal grandmother softening her gaze. She gestured towards Sylderia, gently beckoning her to come closer, forgoing any formalities.

Opening her hands and holding them forward, she signaled for Sylderia to just come over.

Holding her grandmother's hands, Sylderia had to force herself to hold back emotional tears. She could tell her grandmother was doing the same. When she touched the former Queen's hands, she remembered how she'd used to hold them whenever her grandmother visited when she was but a child. Oh, how she could recall the past like it was yesterday.

Words weren't even necessary, as the emotion hovering the atmosphere spoke for itself. Sylderia was now home and she was truly a daughter of the Lemurian Royalty.

Her grandmother placed her hands on Sylderia's face, slightly shaking. Her pursed her lips multiple times to stop whimpers and the quivering of her lips. She furrowed her brows while blinking back tears. She was truly proud of who her precious grandchild had become. She was kind, noble, gentle, and patient; all traits of a great ruler and a person worthy of great love and respect.

"Welcome home, my child." She choked out.

"I'm back, Grandma." Sylderia choked up as a few tears came down her face.

Everyone clapped in rejoice at her official return to the family.

"We had to plan this for a while since we were so busy. It also took some time to get everyone our messages too. This is also why we didn't throw a celebration for your return, yet. Now that we're all gathered, we can finally welcome you back home." Ishvar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, we have the whole day to feast and get to know each other again." Prisna kneeled, patting her daughter's head.

At that prompt tables appeared through magic as chefs rolled in carts of food.

"We may be royalty, but doesn't mean that we can't act like family. So, let's dispense with manners and just be merry."

For the first time in a long time, Ishvar cracked a jovial smile.

"What do you want to eat, honey?" Prisna asked her daughter as she began to plate food.

"I'm happy with anything." Sylderia wiped a tear out of her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a handkerchief touch her face. She turned to see Elzer kindly handing the cloth to her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

' _I love you all, my dearest family_.' She silently spoke.

For hours, the entire family feasted and talked with each other, but not at the expense of learning about their lost relative and current heir to the throne.

Sylderia was surprised to see that the food that was cooked, had been made by everyone from the family and not the Royal Chefs. It wasn't done out of distrust, but out of sincerity for her. Regardless, everything tasted extraordinary.

* * *

When evening struck, the Castle's Grand Hall was still bustling with joy, but outside, was a figure who had nefarious plans. Gleaming over the city, he smirked.

"So, you've caught on to how I make my Malfresto. It means nothing, as I've produced more than enough for my plans. Still, I can't let you get away scot-free, even if I admire your strength. Now then, Issei, I wonder how your beloved will stand against what I send them. Without you here to protect them, I'm most certain that they can shine a bit more." Praegorn snickered.

"Shall we act now?" Another voice stepped behind him.

"Indeed. However, only attack the Grand Hall. We need not waste our resources doing the unnecessary. Aside from that, do what you want." Praegorn casually chuckled.

"I'm going to make that bastard writhe for interfering with us." The figure snickered as he and his companions left, leaving Praegorn alone.

"Ah, youth. They don't understand that they don't have a ghost of a chance against Issei. I guess you devils still have a long way to go, after all. I think this attack will also teach you a thing or two about knowing your position. If you were a bit more humble, I might like you old-fashioned idiots." The ancient Spirit laughed.

"As for Ophis…she doesn't even realize that I'm using her puppets. What a short-sighted fool. I guess that's what happens when you don't bother putting effort into anything. You never get what you want." Praegorn scoffed.

* * *

While the feast slowly came to a close, a magic circle appeared around the Castle, eating away at the magical defenses that protected it and prevented anyone from leaving its boundaries. By the power of Praegorn and even Ophis, the enemy had broken into Valish with extreme force.

Trapped, the entire Royal Family looked outside. Several Khaos Brigade members emerged from magic circles, armed and ready for a rebound into combat. At the helm, were Shalba Beelzebub and Katerea Leviathan.

"The Khaos Brigade." Ishvar sighed.

"What would they want from us? Magitech?" Prisna wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough." The King sneered.

At that prompt, the descendants of the Four Great devils emerged from a magic circle.

"I bid you, good evening, King Ishvar of Lemuria. I do apologize for our intrusion." Katerea mockingly bowed.

"Tell me, has the Khaos Brigade grown so bold that they would invade a Kingdom that they know nothing of, nor have a quarrel with?" The King asked, his tone icy.

"On the contrary, we have a legitimate reason for this invasion. You see, the bucket list of the Pantheon Alliance has been growing larger these past seven months. We simply can't allow you all to join as well." Shalba huffed.

"A rather foolish, but justifiable reason. Still, to take up arms at no apparent offense isn't something I can excuse. Can we not settle this in a civil fashion?" Ishvar sighed, exasperated.

Negotiations were futile, but he still had to try.

"Well, if it comes to that, then we have three simple demands. One, Lemuria is to relinquish all of its lands to our rule. Second, its people are to be converted into our own and the Royal Family are to give over all their belongings and secrets. In exchange, you will have your lives." Shalba mocked.

"At least I tried." Ishvar sighed.

He nodded at his family, who grinned.

"You clearly don't know who you're messing with. Its time you arrogant devils learned your place." Ishvar's father chuckled.

"Hmph. Words from nobodies who are barely existent to the world. You are folk of wasted time and potential. Nobody knows of you and yet you have the gall to act high and mighty to the descendants of the Four Great devils? _You_ will know your places!" Shalba flapped his cape.

Opening his palm, a purple magic circle with the ouroboros forming an infinity symbol appeared. Layering over it, was another magic circle that had the symbol of Praegorn. Amplifying Shalba's magic to high levels, the confident heir let his attack loose in the form of green bolts of electricity.

Sylderia took the first counterattack as she raised her hand and channeled her light powers into her hand, creating a barrier that nullified the shock with a quiet sizzle.

"Is there really no way that we can talk this out? Surely, there's a beneficial outcome for both sides." She asked.

"Your words are wasted time. You will submit to our cause without objection or face total annihilation. There is no room for another option." Katerea huffed.

"I think not. Why do you want to take over the world? If you were to attempt it, the world would rise against you. Your own people even turned against you. If you use force to make them submit and live as you wish, then that's not living or leadership. It'd be a dictatorship without truly realizing a vision and would hold no satisfaction or joy for others that you claim to be fighting for. You're just fighting for yourself only. You would simply be lording over others and never truly reach your goals. I advise you to turn back and accept the change of the times. Nothin good will come of just fighting for the sake of it. World domination is no longer a goal that will let your people prosper." The Champion of Light gently warned the descendant of Beelzebub.

Alas, her words fell on deaf ears. The only thing that Shalba and the Old Satan Faction had on their minds was asserting power and control over all before them. The peak of rule and power was all that they desired. Rotten with arrogance and entitlement, they would think of nothing else.

"Hmph, a naïve immortal dares to lecture us? You bastards would never understand our cause. We have crawled through shame and desertion to reach this point. Our people abandoned us and have flocked to a new rule of preposterous coexistence. Ha! As if such a foolish notion were existent. Power and hierarchy is what dictates life. We are the greatest of immortals and by that, we are right! We need not obey and exist under inferior beings who flaunt the banner of cooperation when it is but a lie. Sooner or later your alliances will crumble because of your inherent treachery! You only spout empty words." Shalba rebuked.

Sylderia truly didn't want to fight. It was something she hated. Even back in the Revolution, she always avoided killing anyone. Taking a life was one thing that she didn't want to do and even now, she didn't wish to do so, despite who she was facing.

However, she was no pushover. The terms were ridiculous and she knew that negotiations were off.

"Then forgive me." She muttered.

Raising her palm in front of Shalba, she fired a ray of white light. Howling like a shrill jet, her laser smashed into a magic circle that defended her foe from the deadly attack.

"Light is nothing to me. By the use of the device on my person, I can also wield light."

To prove his point, he swirled the ray of light that Sylderia fired at him and created an orb. Swiping at the air, the orb split into smaller spheres of light that homed in on Sylderia's relatives, namely her grandparents.

Using her new powers, she erected a barrier of light around them, nullifying Shalba's attack. She then noticed that she didn't need to rely on magic circles anymore. Despite it being the favored method of invoking magic in present times, she felt that her magic had become stronger through the simple invocation of a barrier.

Charging forth, she crafted a sword from light, not unlike how Issei made his from mana. Jabbing at Shalba's chest, he blocked with magic before countering but was unable to fully execute his attack, as she whirled around to the side, bashing him away towards a wall.

Crashing painfully against it, he flapped his cape before creating tendrils of Malfresto that slithered at her like rivers of tainted water. Flowing gracefully from his precise control, Sylderia jumped off a pillar and cut away at a few tendrils near her before kicking off the wall and severing another wave. Slowly making her way towards Shalba, she knew she could continue indefinitely, but she figured that she could use other methods to incapacitate him.

Spinning in the air, she slashed a cross in the air, shooting at Shalba with the force of a meteor.

Gathering both his hand forward, he managed to craft a defense in time to avoid serious injury, or death since it was light that was rushing at him. The attack struggled to break through, cracking his shield as it began fragmenting under the severe pressure it was in.

"Huragh!" With great effort, he used Praegorn's gift to neutralize the light while firing back with some of Ophis' power.

Sylderia braced herself as the wave of incoming snakes crashed against her barrier. Fortunately, she was able to swipe them away with her sword of light.

It was amazing how she felt after gaining the Salvatore. She felt almost no limit to her energy and no fatigue. Was this how it felt to become like a deity?

Snapped out of her slight train of thought, she noticed that Shalba had summoned a swarm of bees and flies. There was practically a swarm of flying insects in front of her, which was cringe-worthy. Their loud buzzing was harmonious, showing the unity and controlled state that they were in.

"While not practical for battle at all times, my Clan's powers can still be put to good use." Shalba bitterly remarked.

Snapping his fingers, the cloud of creatures dashed around at everyone not affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. Chaos ensued as the few that were capable of defending themselves, were busy with fighting the armadas of the Khaos Brigade. Luckily, there was someone that had the perfect solution to that.

Clouds of darkness swept around the room like a frigid wind, encroaching the swarms of insects that Shalba had conjured. As it passed by, only small particles remained, hissing as they soon dissolved like ash.

"What've you done?!" Shalba asked in outrage.

"I merely dissolved your pets with the Darkness. Sorry bout' that." Elzer shrugged.

"Bah! No matter." Shalba resumed his crusade for victory as he stretched his hand, intent on resuming his fight with Sylderia.

While he did that, Katerea beelined towards Elzer, interested in his abilities.

Elzer raised his hands, conjuring three magic circles before hurling spells at her. A massive gust of razor-sharp wind howled at his target as she used her staff to break it apart before swiping it again to disperse the fire surging at her. Lastly, she countered with a bolt of thunder, clashing violently with his own blast of electricity.

"My turn!"

Spinning her staff, she crafted a magic circle that volleyed a rain of magic blasts. This wasn't a problem for Elzer, however, as he created a circle to block the incoming surge. Opening a spellbook, Elzer cast a spell that was fueled by his power over Darkness.

"I'll have you cease moving now."

Swords of darkness encircled around Katerea like a siege of soldiers, aiming dangerously at her vitals.

"You think this is enough to stop me?" Katerea arrogantly smirked.

"No, but it will be enough to hamper." Elzer smirked.

The swords shot at her, but broke into fragments with a burst from Katerea's aura. Snakes and ghostly skulls swirled around her, forming a protective shield made from the magic that had been granted to her.

"Futile fool!"

"I wouldn't say so."

Slightly confused, Katerea then noticed that the shattered fragments of Elzer's swords had begun melting together, forming a dome of darkness that encroached around her.

"Cheap tricks."

Stabbing the ground with her staff, she conjured eight serpents that howled as they slithered from the earth. They had hoods that circled around their heads, with glowing marks spiraling around their bodies. They flailed wildly as they consumed the Darkness that Elzer created.

"Another trait of my Clan, is the power to control serpents." Katerea dimly explained, as if it were a proud trait.

"Yeah, not really impressive. I've met pipers who can do that." Elzer shrugged while casting magic.

Slowly sweeping his open hand across the air, he conjured a selection of different spells, all pertaining to different effects.

"Let's get a bit more creative." Elzer donned a more serious expression.

"Try all you wish, it's futile."

"Oh, I doubt that."

The first magic circle fired a flamethrower at Katerea. Using the power of Ophis' snakes, Katerea conjured serpents from orange demonic power, who devoured Elzer's flames.

The second magic circle fired a torrent of icicles like a machine gun, to which Katerea had more trouble. She gathered the residue of her snakes into one stream that collided with Elzer's barrage.

The third magic circle appeared underneath Katerea, who was still focused on the assault of ice that Elzer had set loose upon her.

Her body instantly slammed into the circle, as if someone had thrown a boulder on top of her, crushing her under invisible weight.

"Gravity magic?"

"Bingo. You've proven to move around a lot, so I though immobilizing you would be better."

"Tch! Like this'll keep me down for long."

Activating the power that Praegorn gave her, she broke free after infusing herself with Malfresto, gaining purple marks upon her skin. Katerea stifled for a few moments before her pain subsided.

"Ah, that feels great." She grinned, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Elzer could instantly feel the rise in her power, before she was significantly below a Devil Lord, but at this point, she equaled one.

"Guess I gotta get a bit more serious." He sighed.

"Keep on yapping! I'll shut you up soon enough."

Elzer floated into the air through wind magic as he used a cloud of darkness to help facilitate flight to better his speed.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"I'm going to enjoy testing out this new power." Katerea chuckled.

She opened her palm and fired a volley of snake-shaped beams of purple and orange demonic power. Everyone who was near it, felt the hairs on their body stand on end. The energy radiating from it felt foul, even apprehensive.

Elzer flew backwards, dodging a lunge from the ethereal serpent before he dodged a slithering whip of energy from Katerea. The whip cracked loudly as it tried to stretch forward more to strike him.

Opening his book, he used the stored magic circles drawn into them to instantly cast a new spell. In place of a wand, he increased his spell crafting speed through the use of books.

Aiming his hand at Katerea, he combined four magic circles to form a massive one.

"Let's try this." He remarked.

"Summon spell! Invocation: Flame Carrier!"

Bursting out of the magic circle, was a Phoenix, which screeched in aggression. The orange and red bird was as large as the snake that was trying to assault it. It had two massive wings wreathed in fire and two legs that glistened sharply in the light of its inferno.

The Phoenix flapped its wings and launched a sea of flames that devoured the snakes that Katera had conjured, leaving not a single one behind, stunning the Leviathan heir.

"What?! How?! How could you have overcome that?!"

By her understanding, she should've been strong enough to kill Elzer. She had a power boost from Ophis and Praegorn, yet she could only do this much?

"The reason is simple. You didn't train with your new powers. You just applied them and didn't know how to activate them. You're just letting the excess energy flow into your techniques from the natural run-off. You're not even using 20% of the power given to you. That's the problem with you devils of noble blood. You guys never learn to train and cultivate your abilities. Then again, immortals are guilty of that too." Elzer explained with a cold tone.

"Preposterous! I will show you what I can do at full capacity!" She raised both her hands.

Gathering all her power, she created a purple and orange magic circle that had the Ouroboros symbol consuming a swirl of Malfresto.

"You will regret underestimating me!" She fired a blast that was strong enough to seriously wound an Ultimate-Class devil, showing that she wasn't completely inept at using her newfound powers.

A breath-takingly massive serpent coiled out of the circle, roaring viciously as it slithered at Elzer.

"Alright, time to give this mark a real test run this time."

Opening his palm, Elzer gathered all his power into it, channeling his mana and amplifying it with the power of Darkness. Creating a cloud of darkness, Elzer unleashed a burst of power that swallowed the giant snake. Constraining its movements before taking away all the power that it had, Elzer found this feat to be quite difficult, despite his talent with magic. The Snake was indeed nothing to underestimate. If he hadn't unleashed the power of the Darkness, he might've been killed by the attack. Still, he had trained long and hard with the mystic arts to be able to handle this.

Using the massive cloud to halt the snake, Elzer finished breaking it down into mana and incorporated into a spell that would be enough to put down Katerea. She was a serious threat now, despite his taunts. He had succeeded in riling her up, but that might've been a mistake if he had been a bit more careless with his wording. At this rate, only his best would destroy her. Praegorn and Ophis giving a power boost attested to just how far one could go. Even a champion of a primordial force was having trouble now.

Focusing all of his clouds and mana into his hand, Elzer began invoking a spell of his own creation.

" _Gather upon my foes and bind them with hands of despair_

 _Rise from the fallen earth and fulfill your duty._

 _Grip and beguile that which seethes with hostility._

 _Converge, cluster, and sink below like the receding night._

 **[Dark Burial!]** "

Invoking the power of the Darkness, Elzer immediately created a coffin out of the violet shadows, trapping Katerea within a prison that she had no hope of escaping from.

"Insolent inferior being!" She tried to muster more power into her magic, bashing against the inner walls of her jail.

"Let your soul rest in peace." Elzer softly spoke.

Snapping his fingers, blades of darkness materialized around the coffin. With one final move, the blades impaled the coffin like rain, skewering its contents with rapid ease. Now looking like a bulging pincushion, the coffin distorted before breaking apart into mist, leaving nothing but a mist of darkness, showing that Elzer had won victory for his fight.

Meanwhile, Sylderia was at a standstill with Shalba, who proved to have been less impatient than Creuserey and Katerea. It also helped that he had trained with his powers for a small portion of time.

Shalba had knocked Sylderia back a few steps, but it wasn't at a point where she was in trouble.

"Now, die!" He created a giant wasp from light that aimed its stinger at her, making a beeline right at her heart.

Taking the chance to counter, she created an orb in her hand before throwing it. Shimmering like a star, Shalba repelled it with a spear of light, splitting the sphere in half. However, that went as Sylderia had wished.

The orb split into smaller fragments before flying at Shalba and his ghostly creation.

"Copying my trick, I see." He growled.

"Wrong. It's quite different." Sylderia shook her head.

The clusters shone brighter as they glittered like sparks before turning into a swirling cloud that wrapped around Shalba.

"A trick like this won't work against me!" He sprouted his wings as he unleashed his full power.

"I have the power of the Ouroboros and the Harvester! All of you are but beneath me!"

In a bright explosion, he was wreathed by a pillar of pure Malfresto that shot into the sky, illuminating the whole room.

Sylderia materialized a sword from light and cleaved apart Shalba's wasp, but that gave him the time he needed.

When the Malfresto cleared, Shalba was standing in the air, wreathed in putrid power that attested to how much he'd grown since his battle with Artemis. He had reached Devil Lord levels and could've given the current leaders a run for their money.

"Let the battle end. For my first and last attack, you will know reckoning."

He had now gained a piece of armor that wrapped around his arm, replacing the device he used for light abilities. The armor looked like a long thin blade that slightly curved like the top of a pincer, but the tip was like a yellowjacket's stinger.

"[ **Venom Rapture!** ]"

Sylderia then did the unexpected. She materialized wings of light that were different from Angels, instead resembling stars that were connected to each other. A ring of light appeared behind her, signifying that she had achieved a higher level of power than before.

"Whoa…" Elzer whistled in surprise.

The power that she was radiating was at Seraph-Class, possibly matching Gabriel or even Michael in quality of light.

"I wasn't doing nothing after I gained these powers. I'm going to try and make this as quick as possible." Sylderia remarked.

Opening her hand, she created an orb of light that looked like clustering glass, shimmering different colors like a prism.

"[ **Prism Fusillade**.]"

The orb shattered and began homing in on Shalba like zig-zagging lasers. He tried to shoot them down with his own magic but they proved too fast to stop. Conjuring up more swarms of flies and bees didn't work either. They were easily annihilated into ash as explosions of different colors swallowed them in radiance.

Each of the different colors from Sylderia's Prism Magic had a different trait.

Red had explosive power.

Blue had amplification powers.

Green could heal.

Yellow could weaken an ability.

Lastly, white could phase through magic or objects, basically bypassing defenses that were too weak to negate it.

Carefully making use of them, Sylderia combiner her missiles of light with the colors of red, blue, and white colors to maximize explosive power and to ensure that she hit her targets.

Elzer felt a bit sheepish since she was outshining him right now. He admired her current progress and was amazed that she had already reached this level with her abilities, but at the same time, he noticed something. She had a sad look in her eyes.

For the years that he knew her on Mu, she never did like fighting. She only engaged in it when it was necessary and it was only to protect civilians from crime. The rest of the time, she was caring for the elderly or helping anyone in need when on patrols for the Muknights. It was gladdening to see that she hadn't lost that part of herself, even after going back to being a princess.

Sylderia watched as her attack quickly vaporized all of Shalba's defenses before surrounding him in explosions, sending him flying back and forth, but making sure to avoid killing him. She looked around and took comfort in the fact that her family had also finished off the last of the Khaos Brigade.

Turning back to inspect her opponent, she found him lying unconscious on the ground. About to seal him, she prepared to bind his limbs before he suddenly shot up, his stinger looming at her heart.

As quickly as a blink of the eye, darkness blasted Shalba, blowing him away and violently smashing him into a wall as the shadows corroded his weaponized left arm.

"Thanks, Elzer." She sighed before nodding at her friend/fiancé?

"Don't mention it." He nodded.

The two stood silent for a moment as they digested what had happened. They were wondering about the motive of this attack and who was the exact mastermind. Clearly, Praegorn had a hand in this, but it was unknown if he just gave power to the Khaos Brigade. Even then, it was clear that the band of terrorists had also returned. The Alliance would have to be notified of this development. There were so many questions to ask and such little information to work with, that time had become too limited to spend now.

* * *

Observing from afar, Praegorn had been amused by all that he saw within the brief battle.

"Interesting. They've grown stronger than I thought. I had expected more explosions but I guess they decided to avoid collateral damage. Still, I see that those imbeciles didn't listen to my advice and avoided training. Really, such wasted gifts. Ah well, it's not like I expected much. I really just wanted to scare Issei and see what those Champions could do. As they are now, they aren't ready to face me at all, let alone give me worries. That's for now, at least. Hahahaha. I'll be looking forward to how this plays out." Praegorn continued chuckling as he retreated to wherever it was that he was hiding.

* * *

 _ **Alright, now we've gotten even further information on what Praegorn's up to. We even get to see the short return of the Khaos Brigade! I was never really finished with them and I thought I'd mix things up a little with their return. Sylderia and Elzer needed to show off anyways.**_

 _ **And Issei has his work cut out for him again, since he has to go hunting now. Hopefully, the excitement keeps going, since we're getting even closer to the part that I've been itching to write.**_

 _ **Other than that, I don't think I have much left to say. Anyways, I'll see you on the next update and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's just a little taste of what's more to come.**_


	30. Chapter 30: One True Moment of Peace

_**I found it interesting that someone saw Elzer as a 'Deus Ex Machina' in the last chapter. I'll admit, it made sense, given how quickly he helped deal with problems that came from the Satan heirs. But, I had support in mind when I thought of Elzer doing teamwork. On his own, he's like a mage that helps balance out Sylderia's more offensive and physical fighting style.**_

 _ **On another note, I want to tell people who read 'The Heroic Calamity' and haven't read Chapter 28, to go and vote for the lady that they want to see a 'What-If' story for the most. Based on the poll results, I'll decide the order of which character will get their romance story with Issei from that universe. The poll can be found on my profile page.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: One True Moment of Peace**

Issei had finally finished scanning the Globe for where the Ferolith may be hiding. It had been tricky and took a while, but he managed to pinpoint the locations of the remaining four Ferolith. The fifth, was strangely still being scanned for.

One was in Europe, the second was in Egypt, the third was in India, and the fourth was in Italy. As for the last one, it was taking much longer to scan for it. That was time that he could fill while doing something else.

As much as it bothered him to not know where the fifth one was, he would have to make do with what he had. It was time to begin hunting.

* * *

Arriving in Russia, his 4-day search led him to a base of mountain ranges that were abundant with magical energy. It seemed almost too apt, considering how it was an ideal place to house a Ferolith since it was also close to Bald Mountain, which didn't have a pretty background by any means. By absorbing the natural energy in the air, it would give an extra boost to the creature's capabilities.

"Now, where are you hiding?" Issei activated his [ **Solemn Vision** ], scanning all over the place to get a read on where his new opponent might be.

He looked deeper into the mountain and found that nothing was underground. That only meant that he had to look up. At the very peak of the mountain was a tall and thin spike that looked a bit too peculiar to be made naturally. Analyzing it carefully, he found that his target had camouflaged as the top of the mountain. The outline of the peak became shaped like wings that were wrapped around something. The sheer malevolence around it was also exceptional, radiating aggression and sheer wickedness.

Warping in front of the mountain's peak, he was going to ensure that what happened before, didn't happen again. Creating a magic boundary several miles around the mountain, he could now fight without worrying about collateral damage.

Materializing Yorukiri, he unlocked his 25 seals for good measure, before gathering all his mana into the blade. The Ferolith, sensing his increasing power levels, sprang into action. The stone tip of the mountain cracked as the entire structure shook violently as if an earthquake struck. Ripping out of the protective shell around it, the creature screeched out as it flapped its wings, beating all of the rock off its wings.

This creature, the Blathire, was a creature that looked like a six-winged bat covered in spikes. It had a glowing yellow visor for eyes, stone-grey skin, and gold markings on its body. It had two pairs of arms and two legs, all with claws and talons. The thing that stood out most, however, was that it had four horns sticking out of its head, pointing forwards.

Rearing its hideous head at him, the Blathire's horns began to glow yellow, gathering electricity as a small orb formed in front of it.

"Shit." Issei could already sense the massive amount of power gathering in front of him was a serious catastrophe waiting to happen.

Unleashing [ **Dawn Breaker** ], the blue wave clashed with the massive storm of lightning that roared at him, flickering like a light show.

The resulting explosion shook everything within Issei's barrier, forcing the mountain range around them to shake several chunks of rock off themselves. The loud echoing boom of thunder also reverberated like a ricocheting echo.

Issei felt the burning thunder singe parts of his clothes as the smell of smoke filled his nostrils.

Swiping the air away, he found the Blathire tearing out of its footholds, flapping its massive wings to rise up to meet him.

Materializing several blades from his Arsenal, he fired beams of mana and rained down a surge of ghostly glades, causing a series of explosions that demolished the mountain range into dust.

In retaliation, the Blathire, shrieked as it flapped its wings, swatting away the incoming armory while shielding itself with its remaining rings. Reaching its ideal range, the monster fired a beam of lightning from its mouth with full force, blasting Issei with giant twister of electric shocks.

Crossing his arms to guard himself, Issei invoked [ **Solemn Repulse** ], creating a field that absorbed the endless surge of electricity. While it seemed simple, Issei didn't expect the Ferolith to have this much power.

Building up enough power, he repulsed the attack, sending it back at its source. The two beams of thunder clashed, unleashing an explosion that boomed, creating a shockwave that utterly destroyed the mountain range, leaving only flat earth behind as both Issei and the Blathire were sent flying back against the walls of his barrier.

With a painful slam into the barrier's wall, Issei shook off his slight disorientation and resumed attacking.

Supercharging his blade with his aura, he warped in front of the Blathire and unleashed absolute havoc. Slashing at it with a blinding flurry of blows, Issei began carving away at the stone-like monster. With his amplified weapon, he moved like a blinding blur, rapidly lacerating the Ferolith as it bled yellow blood.

Issei wounded it across all parts of its body, tearing at its wings to immobilize it, and injuring it limbs to reduce combat capabilities. However, it was unfortunate to see that his attacks weren't as effective as he'd hoped. He had merely produced moderate injuries.

Finishing his assault with one final move, he used [ **Thousand Rifts** ] to deal one last attempt to kill the monster. The sword swing forced the very air around him to shudder as a navy tear in the air tore into the chest of the Blathire.

As if a saw had been dragged across its torso, the Blathire howled in agony as it flailed around in pain. Swinging its spiked wing into Issei, it imbued its attack with all the hate it could muster, effectively amplifying its attack.

Stabbed and cut by the blades protruding from its wings, Issei wasn't allowed the chance to warp or recover, as he was blasted in the chest by the Blathire's visor, rocketing him into the air as it flaw after him. Swiping at him with its hooked claws, Issei managed to parry the attack before swinging down on its arm, cutting into its flesh with the first strike before going for another blow.

Spinning in the air, the monster blocked his sword, smacking him towards the ground with yet another attack from its barbed wings.

"Grrr!" Issei growled as he felt the stinging pain of his wounds.

Quickly scanning his injuries, he had a few holes in his left leg, with three or four long cuts across his left arm and a rather shallow one on his torso, let alone a few burns.

Refocusing his attention above him, he opened his palm to create a blue magic circle. Casting [ **Solemn Confinement** ], blue phantom chains sprouted forth with loud clinks, attempting to net the flying creature. The bladed chains weaved around, hurling at the Blathire at various points, aiming at its wings and limbs. At the same time, other chains coiled around its body, attempting to swirl around it and trap the Ferolith.

Clasping his hands together, Issei used his telekinesis to levitate the chunks of stone on the ground. Lifting the rubble into the air, he circled them around the Ferolith in one last attempt to quickly finish the fight.

The Blathire soon began to glow as the yellow marks on its body illuminated brighter, shimmering like a small sun. Gathering mana from the air, it leered at Issei, as if relishing the thought of what his next reaction would be.

Fully extending its wings and arching its back, it let loose a massive burst of lasers and electricity, zapping everything in sight and completely obliterating the swirling chunks of rock around it. As if that wasn't enough of a display, it completely vaporized and destroyed the mountains within the barrier, leaving nothing but dust.

Even the chains that Issei had created weren't durable enough to withstand the powerful outburst.

"Well, that's that" Issei sighed in exasperation.

Flaring his aura to maximum output, Issei decided that the best way to kill the Blathire was to use a non-explosive technique. If his gut feeling was right, then the explosive attribute of thunder would most likely cause an explosion. He wouldn't put it past Praegorn to be that vindictive.

Deciding on a verdict, Issei had managed to concoct a plan that just might work.

Creating blades from his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he applied the power of [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] to them. While not as effective as the individual technique itself, it had safer side-effects and had the lower chances of creating an accident, as well as being less taxing on his mana reserves.

Hurling them at the giant winged creature, the blades exploded upon contact with its body before tearing holes in the dimension, rippling into black swirls in the air. The Blathire ignored this at first before parts of its body were being liquidized and drained into the seven miniature black holes that Issei had made. Effectively torn apart, the Blathire howled and screeched before the sound of its cries faded away.

Sparing the last bit of its power, it fired a beam of thunder at Issei. Regardless, he wasn't worried, not having moved an inch. The beam had succeeded in firing, but the pull of the black hole that was shredding the Ferolith apart was too strong to fight. Almost reaching 5 ft. in front of him, the beam was eventually rendered futile. The electricity fizzled as it was dragged into the eternal emptiness that Issei had created, along with the one who had unleashed it.

He inspected the environment and saw that the dimension was being slightly distorted. Despite having a less overwhelming rate of consumption than the real technique, it still did remarkably well. He had no worries of the Ferolith's resurrection either, as [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] shatters the atomic structure of whatever it consumes and destroys whatever remains. It truly was a terrifying weapon to use and to be used against.

Snapping his fingers, he sealed the seven holes that he had made in the fabric of the dimension before warping back to the ground. Taking a moment to relax, he looked around and found that he had effectively reduced the mountain range into a wasteland.

"Ah, great. Now I need to fix this or the public will get hysterical." He sighed.

Raising his hands, he controlled the earth to move, shaping the outermost layer of the Earth around him back to their original forms as a mountain range. It was significantly difficult for him since there were a lot of mountains to reform.

The lengths he would go to for secrecy.

* * *

While Issei was hunting down the Ferolith, Sylderia was dealing with a rather cumbersome problem. Politics, and the aftermath of the battle a few nights ago.

The recent attack on Dawn Peak Castle had driven several people to fear and panic. What was once a safe abode, had become easy to exploit by outside forces. The fact that someone had brought a large invasion force and undermined the defenses of the Castle, had been an astonishing feat. The magic barrier around the Castle and the Kingdom was, by no means, weak.

That made the people worry for their safety. Though, the Royal Family had repelled the attack, there had been several casualties among the guards and personnel when the attack came. While the Royal Family was sealed in with Shalba and a few of his lackeys, the rest of the Old Satan Faction had been outside, fending off all attempts to disrupt the barrier.

Not only that, but countless citizens from Atlantis, were now residents of Lemuria. After Atlantis sank, its people ran to either Lemuria or Mu. This sort of event had brought back countless traumatic incidents for the people, creating borderline hysteria.

Sylderia was quite sympathetic of this. When she saw the battle that had ended outside, she could recall the blood-soaked battlefields of Atlantis and the piles of corpses made by dead soldiers. It was a truly detestable sight and was worthy of sickened vomit.

She had tried to help repair damages by rerouting casual expenses towards repairs and compensation to the families of the deceased. Despite being called 'immortals', they really weren't immortal. They were just eternally youthful and long-living. Sylderia couldn't help but mockingly laugh at that term.

She looked over the damage reports in her papers and found that a total of 50 soldiers were dead, and 40 were injured. It made her sad to see that even a single person had died, let alone 50. She made it a point to remember to visit the families of the deceased later.

Then, there was the second half of troubles that came her way: politics.

A knock came at her door, prompting her attention.

"Come in."

The one to enter was a maid of the Royal Family.

"Yes, Ishara?" She asked.

"His Majesty wishes to see you. He has deemed that you come immediately." She bowed.

Sylderia was a bit worried, given how Ishara looked nervous. Her brows were furrowed and trouble was written all over her face. That was a sign that her father was probably angry.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Quickly signing her last few documents, she advanced to the Throne Room for a private talk with her father.

* * *

When she entered, she found only her parents waiting for her. They sat grimly, with frustration marring their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sit down, my child." Ishvar gestured to the seat in front of him.

Doing as told, she waited to hear what the grave news was.

"We've received some news." Ishvar sighed.

"About?" Sylderia asked.

"It's about the arranged marriage between you and Elzer."

There it was. The one problem that nobody cared to think about until now.

"What about us?"

"The royal advisors of both kingdoms have begun sending onslaughts of urges to have you two marry. The people have also learned of this. I'll admit, years ago, we did announce our intentions to have you two wed. They will accept nothing less. Marriage among royalty is often strong in bond and creates a sense of deep equilibrium." The King scoffed.

"Bah! It was our irresponsibility that had us forget to abolish this plan as well. The attack the other night has frightened the people. The trauma of war has left them scarred and scared and now they're outright ready to panic. I don't know what happened in Atlantis, but I know that it must've caused countless cases of PTSD." Ishvar spat in irritation.

"Thus, they have gone to officials and politicians to try and find some sense of security. In times like these, scared citizens can be pushed to more drastic action, regardless of reasoning. The Royal Court is also scared. We inducted many Atlanteans into our fold and they have expressed extreme worry and distraught fear. However, your father and I have spoken and will delay this matter as best we can. We're not pushing you to accept. If anything, we want you to marry for love, as you've always said. When you've come to a final conclusion, we'll speak again. I recommend that you also talk this out with Elzer." Prisna advised gently.

Sylderia was in quite the predicament. A kingdom depended on its people. It was one of the first lessons that her parents had taught her.

"Mother, Father, tell me…how did you two meet and marry?" She asked, seeking some sort of guidance.

The two of them jumped, stunned by the unexpected question. Prisna started scratching her red cheeks, turning away.

"Well…we had an arranged marriage." She muttered.

"But it was after your mother and I met." Ishvar coughed bashfully.

"How'd this happen?" Sylderia asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well…fine." Prisna sighed, obviously embarrassed.

"Your mother and I had just become adults of marriageable age when your grandparents decided that it was time for us to take up spouses. We were heavily objected until we met. It was actually rather…" Ishvar drifted off.

"Overwhelming. As soon as I walked into the room, your father stared at me." Prisna chuckled.

"I was instantly captivated by your mother." Ishvar admitted.

"Really?" Sylderia was quite surprised. Her father wasn't exactly the type to do that kind of stuff. He was a bit stern most of the time and a bit lax at others. Perhaps it was his youth.

"Yep. I was dressed up in royal ceremonial clothes and your father's mouth was practically on the floor. He did a lot of embarrassing things too." Prisna giggled.

"Like what?"

"He stepped on a napkin and fell on his back. He also choked on his food while it happened, let alone the chair that fell on him." Prisna laughed openly.

Ishvar only looked disgruntled at her account of his misfortunes that night.

"Your mother also had her share of mistakes. She wore mismatching shoes and earrings. She also had a hole in her dress and she got drunk that night." He quipped.

"Gah." Prisna froze when he muttered those dark secrets.

"Of course, that was intentional." She cleared her throat, her face was beet red in contrast.

"Anyways, after my series of mishaps, your mother instantly rushed over and helped me. She didn't know who I was, so she felt sorry for me. Luckily, nobody else saw that since I was hiding out by the balcony. I'll admit, your mother had my heart stop with her beauty." Ishvar sighed, admitting defeat.

"And your father was surprisingly goofy in his youth. Though, that's what made me fall for him." Prisna kissed her husband on the cheek, giggling.

"I guess we got lucky. Arranged marriages have a massive chance of creating unhappy lives. However, if you meet the right person and find that it makes your heart quake and care for them unlike how you care for anyone else, then you might've found the one. However, don't place stock in that belief." Ishvar smiled at his daughter.

"I see."

"All that we can really say, is that you should follow your heart." Prisna gave her one last piece of advice before her daughter left the room.

"Wait till she finds out what happened at our wedding." Ishvar passively remarked as the door closed behind Sylderia.

"You mean how Elzer's parents went through hell to find our rings after they dropped them?" Prisna fondly recalled the chaos that erupted that day, hoping that something like that didn't happen to their daughter.

* * *

Sylderia was walking through the halls but all of a sudden, she heard a conversation resound from a room that she passed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the attack the other night was quite a shock."

"Indeed. You'd think that our defenses would've been strong enough to repel even the first attempt."

"Not only that, but my family is fearing of future attacks."

"It's going to be like Atlantis all over again. I can feel it."

A mortified gasp passed by Sylderia's ear as she listened closely, feeling the very dread in that sound.

"I pray that never happens again. We lost everything that day. As much as I hate it, many have threatened to leave Lemuria if safety isn't guaranteed. The Capital wasn't the only place that was attacked. Other cities and towns were ravaged during that assault. It was only by the coordination and power of the military and the aid of Argunza that we didn't get wrecked."

"Still, the Royal Family did their best. They dealt with the leaders of the Khaos Brigade."

"Even so, who's to say that this won't happen again? What if it's worse next time? Who will save us then?"

"Don't you think you're being too dramatic? The King and Queen have protected us thus far. I know that they'll keep doing their best."

"Sometimes, they alone aren't enough. I've heard rumors of the person behind this attack. He's been doing terrible damage everywhere else. The King is mistrustful of the Allaince between the outside world's Pantheons. I don't blame him. Yet, he alone can't fight the enemy that's set his sights on us. "

Sylderia absorbed the raw fear and trauma that was haunting one of the people in the room. She understood the fear of war. She really did. She hated the concept also. She remembered the feats that the Alliance had attested to when it concerned Praegorn and she knew to never underestimate him. Eldesa's words had provided further evidence to attest to that.

* * *

She walked around town and simply listened. If she had actually asked someone upfront of what they thought about what had recently happened, of course they'd express faith. However, she knew that the hearts of traumatized people were easily shaken. Any sort of hope was satisfiable to them, in that case.

During her tour around the Kingdom, she found so much damage done to infrastructure and buildings. It was painful to watch as so many people's homes and history had been lost from the merciless ambush from the Khaos Brigade. Not only that, but it was heart-wrenching to watch the families of the deceased grieve for their lost loved ones.

She watched as people were gathered around burial sites at different points of the cemetery for soldiers of the Kingdom. The morbid atmosphere was so congregated that it was almost tangible.

Sylderia bit her lip as she returned home. The damage that the Khaos Brigade had done was far more than physical, now that she took the time to look everywhere, instead of just what a piece of paper said.

She also heard another bit of disturbing news before returning home.

If the Royal Family couldn't guarantee the safety of the people, then quite a bit of support for the kingdom would flee to other lands. When comparing the power of the Alliance to that of just one kingdom on its own against such a large force…it was obvious that insecurities would be born.

Thus, Sylderia decided that before she came to a verdict, she'd at least try to determine how she truly felt about Elzer. If she found that there was a significant chance to grow to love him…then she would accept the arranged marriage.

As much as she hated this, she couldn't value herself over the 825,780 people living in her Kingdom. Countless lives were depending on the Royal Family to keep them safe. Not only that, but she remembered the severe importance of her cooperation with Elzer. Eldesa's vision had never left her mind once she had spoken of it. Light and Dark were needed to defeat Praegorn, and this marriage, just might be the only way.

This was a steep sacrifice, but if it meant saving the world, then it would be worthwhile.

* * *

The next day, Eldesa had visited once more, bearing a new vision.

"In three days-time, there will be a solar eclipse. When that happens, make sure that you go to Rome. There, a day of great change will come and you two must be there to make sure that it doesn't spell the end of our world." Eldesa explained.

"Uh…is that really it?" Elzer asked.

Eldesa looked perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"That can't possibly be all of it." Sylderia shook her head.

Eldesa only sighed in exasperation. She hated giving prophecy lines since she felt stupid speaking in rhymes.

"Fine. Here's the 'prophecy' version."

" _Tread East, to a day of twilight._

 _Heed the strangers who gather to blight._

 _A monster born from one and all._

 _Once more the Abyss shall resume its call_."

"So, we go East to Rome during the eclipse, but where exactly?" Sylderia wondered.

"Don't know, but I know that the location will have significant meaning if it's related to Praegorn. I'd suggest looking for historical places."

"Then the strangers who gather to blight…are they enemies or foes?" Elzer mused, trying to decipher the line.

"If anything, I'm certain that we'll be meeting friends and foes there. As for the blight, I'm confident that it's Malfresto, based on the description of it." Sylderia commented.

"As for a monster born of all…I think it's related to Praegorn. Based on what I've been told, he has a penchant for making things. I'm certain that it's going to be some mutated lifeform." Ishvar sighed.

"Lastly, 'the Abyss shall resume its call'…call who?"

"By call, I hope it doesn't mean destroy. The Abyss has never interacted with the world, at least, it's never been recorded." Ishvar wondered.

Eldesa had a disturbed look on her face, as she was also perplexed, but she was able to quickly mask it with a calm exterior.

"Whatever the case, be prepared for that day. The Order is also dealing with our share of problems. We will spare who we can, but don't put too much confidence into that. Aside from that, I have two things for the both of you."

Eldesa opened her palm and materialized a sword and a grimoire.

"Gifts of good will from the Order. These weapons will prove more durable than your previous ones and are blessed with powerful magic. I advise you two to be careful with them."

Sylderia was gifted a white sword with a clear blade that almost looked like crystal and glass. Gold runes and magic seals were carved into it, with a white handguard and a hilt of the same color. It was encrusted with a diamond and an emerald at the pommel.

Elzer's grimoire was completely black, with an indigo gem planted into the middle, having several purple lines spanning out from it. The book was solid and almost looked like it had metal covers, were it not for the soft feeling it had. Inside, were multitudes of spells that were almost lost to time, making it one of the rarest objects in existence.

"These weapons will help you in your duties. Sylderia's sword can provide as a perfect channel for light and can adapt to the effects that you give it. It is also impervious to damage and is one of the sharpest blades in our world. Elzer's grimoire is a secret item that holds several lost spells. Treasure them and guard them with your lives. Should they fall into the wrong hands, it will have detrimental consequences." Eldesa warned.

"Thank you." Both royal heirs expressed their gratitude with a small bow.

"With these, your chances of success shall be raised much higher than before."

"Tell us, just who will we meet in Rome?"

"I don't know. My visions can be quite vague at times, and at other times, utterly explicit. This is one of those vague times, I'm afraid. However, you can expect to see allies there, who will help you."

"I see. Very well, we'll set out on tomorrow."

"Be careful. I have a feeling that massive change is coming. No matter what, be wary of everything told to you." Eldesa softly warned them before teleporting into particles of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei had tracked down the third Ferolith. It was also in Rome. If he were to be honest, he had a _very_ bad feeling about all this. His gut was jumping around and lurching when he looked at the map of Rome. Looking at it, he remembered how much he hated the Roman Empire. He found it to be tyrannical as a whole, with a few exceptions. Slavery, along with forcing slaves to fight to the death for mere 'entertainment'. He certainly didn't feel bad for bringing it down.

Regardless, he needed to suck it up and go there. If trouble was rising, then he needed to do something about it.

Just as he was about to warp there from his home, he jumped and then froze, as if he had just gotten an electric shock. His right hand began to shake, spasming as he sank to one knee. He felt light-headed and unenergetic as he profusely started sweating. His blood felt like it had turned into smoking poison and his flesh felt enflamed and stretched, as if he were being pulled apart.

Grunting and gasping, Issei tried to endure the pain, not having felt this torture for several centuries. To make matters worse, his head began pulsing, as if someone was hammering a nail into his temple. Several sensations of pain began to swallow him as he could do nothing to stop all of this suffering happen at one single time. He knew this experience all too well, and had been prepared for it.

After ten minutes, the pain instantly went away, vanishing as if it had never happened.

Left panting, Issei picked himself up and shook off his dizziness. He looked at the back of his right hand, which was the source of all his grief. The red mark of the Grim Herald, the 'Herald's Vestige', was blinking slowly before eventually fading along with the agony that it brought.

"Tch. Damn curse." He growled.

It had been due time that it started working its course. The more power he unsealed, the quicker the pain would come. It was inhibiting at times, but it gave him the power he needed. Unfortunately, he still had his seals placed on himself, so he was barred access from all his power, and with it, the rest of the torture that the mark gave him.

With no other problems, Issei warped to Rome, intent on resuming his business.

* * *

Arriving at the outskirts of the Piazza di Spagna, he looked around and found that Rome was engaging in its normal activities. There were no signs of evident worry or panic. That was fortunate, but Issei wondered if it would stay that way for long.

He looked at the map that his spell created and found that it was fritzing like static. Something was messing with his spell, which meant that he was on the right track. Even though his spell couldn't give him the exact location of where he was trying to go, he could still figure it out on his own.

However, that had to wait. His right hand was still twitching and ached, which meant that the Mark could begin acting up again soon.

Perhaps it was best to wait a little while before acting again. Much to his comfort, there was a village outside of Rome that he like to visit. It was a quiet little place that was far removed from society and maintained a peaceful existence.

Walking through grassy plains and onto a dirt road, he spotted the Village in the distance. It had gray stone buildings with red tiled roofs. Asphalt roads formed the paths of travel, while small homes dotted along its borders. At least better times were starting to arrive here.

He couldn't help but smile when he came here. The people were generous and generally nice to one another. Greed was almost nonexistent here and there wasn't much of a need to expand, so it was just right for a relaxing place. In Issei's opinion, it was a small utopia, even if there were some problems with the place.

As soon as he stepped past the borders of the gates, he was greeted by gentle smiles and hugs from the children.

"It's Mr. Issei! You came for another visit?" One of the younglings asked, looking up.

"Yep. And guess what, I brought gifts again." He gasped with excitement, holding up a giant bag that he had brought with him.

Several cries of delight echoed from them as they patiently waited for him to reveal the goods that he brought.

"I have a toy plane for Arthur. For Artisia, I have a clay play-set. Next, I've got a drawing kit for Marxian." Issei continued on as he passed out the rest of his charitable gifts to the children, who lived in their small little village.

"You don't have to continue spoiling them, Mr. Issei." One of the mothers walked up to him, giving him a grateful smile, but she tried to mask it with a reprimanding tone.

"I can't help it. The Village's fallen on hard times, so I want to do what I can for them." Issei put his empty bag away and produced another one.

"I bet you won't be saying that when I bring out my gifts for the adults, will you?" He opened it to reveal several clothes and accessories that were fit for men and women.

The Village was peaceful, but it certainly wasn't wealthy. The villagers only bought what they needed and grew everything else, affording little wants for them to gain access to. That was where Issei came in, as he made sure to bring items that they wanted instead of needed.

"How're the crops?" He asked the Village Elder.

"Doing reasonably well. We've managed to establish enough to provide stable income but the demand is higher. As you advised, we burned extra fields and unnecessary land to revitalize our crops. Despite some complaints, we cleared some old sites to continue our daily lives." The Elder sighed.

"As sad as it is, the village's income would've suffered even more if you didn't meet the amount demanded. Oh, before I forget, I've brought more materials to help with the farmlands. I've even gotten a hold of some new fruits and vegetables for you to plant." Issei took out a few small wrapped bags and handed him to the old man.

"Well, well, well. I don't know what we've done to have you bless us with your kindness. We'd have begun starving if you hadn't shown up. We villagers want little to do with the outside world and their plights. We're weary and we'd like to live lives where territory and money don't mean everything. I don't know how we'll ever repay you." The Elder chuckled.

"I don't want any thanks. You all staying the way you are is good enough for me. Now then, since I've got some free time, I'll help you harvest the crops and build some houses." Issei stretched, feeling excited.

He relished doing mundane activities like this. He wasn't an immortal or the former Grim Herald. He didn't have to rely on magic and he didn't need to exercise his influence. He could just be who he wanted to be and engage in a simple life, even if only for a while.

He had also been right in waiting things out, as his right hand had begun to cramp and pulse in pain again. It was worrying because the level of pain could change at random times when it came.

Shrugging it off, Issei wasn't going to let it spoil his mood.

Plucking carrots, pulling cabbages, and hammering boards together, Issei was also able to have a fun time with the people. He joked and laughed with them and played around, finally able to spend his free time as he wished without restraint.

* * *

While he was picking apples, he felt several gazes at his back. He turned around but found nobody there. He was certain that somebody was playing a trick on him…again. With his guard down, he was easily susceptible to things that weren't of a dangerous variety.

Snapping around, he saw nor heard nothing again.

"Must be the kids." He muttered to himself.

Going back to business, he continued picking fruit until he turned around and was met by a loud…

"BOO!" A young woman jumped out at him.

"Oh, hey Camilla." He gave her a plain and bored look.

He chuckled, satisfied that her attempt at scaring him had failed.

She had long brown hair that reached her hips with green eyes like limes. She had a slender figure, having almost impossible curves. He had to admit, her chest was very large, possibly reaching 100 cm. He wasn't going to even get started on her rear. She wore a green short-sleeved shirt, brown shorts, and blue shoes. She also had a rose hairpin in her hair, which had been a gift from him.

Issei knew her to be the descendant of the original Amazon Queen of the Volsci, who was also named Camilla.

"Damn it. Every time." She clicked her tongue.

"Scare somebody like that all the time and they'll hit you." He advised her in a sing-song fashion.

"One of these days, I'll make you scream." She pouted.

"While you're there, mind helping me?" He asked, pretending to ignore what she just said.

"Geez…always so single-minded." She shook her head, disappointed.

At least, she began picking the fruit in the nearby tree.

"It's not like you'll scare me with such simple tactics."

"I'm starting to think that nothing scares you." Camilla grumbled.

"Oh, I can get scared. Jump scares just aren't one of those things." Issei stated.

"At least I know how to make you uncomfortable." Camilla chuckled.

"What you did was sly." Issei's face instantly soured.

"It's not like any lasting damage was done to you."

"Yeah, but having so many people eye me like steak wasn't fun."

"I said sorry so many times already." Camilla clapped her hands together with a heartfelt look of regret.

"Apology not accepted." Issei grumbled.

"How long are you going to hang onto that?" Camilla asked, slightly worried.

"Till I feel like letting it go." Issei shrugged.

"Sourpuss." She groaned.

"Shady lady." Issei fired back.

Camilla merely stuck her tongue out in response while Issei laughed. He found it strangely fun to be around her. She always tried to get a rise out of him in a playful way but she would always bake him treats as thanks for all his hard work.

At times, he wondered if she was aware of her supernatural abilities, or if she even knew of her ancestry. Whatever the case, he found it best to seal his lips about it.

* * *

After he was done harvesting vegetables and fruits, he moved on to building new homes. It was relatively easy but the problem was doing it without magic. He stubbornly wanted to do this with his hands and without the involvement of mystical arts.

"Uh, I don't think this is right." Issei chuckled.

The house that he was staring at, was slightly leaning to the left.

"Yeah…" A villager had sighed, exasperated.

"It looks like completely shameful." Camilla broke out into lighthearted giggling.

"That was the intended design." Issei looked away, peeved and clearly lying.

"Suuuure." Camilla sighed, relaxing from her laughing fit.

"Back to the drawing board." Issei muttered to himself. It was a good thing that he hadn't hammered anything in place yet.

It took the entire day, but he got the village's first hotel complex built, with all the furniture, carpet, lights, and essentials installed. It was the village's first attempt at growing into a town, as they needed more funds to sustain themselves. If anything, he could retire from being a 'detective' and be a carpenter or architect.

That evening, he sat down in a chair across from the finished hotel, drinking some water. All of a sudden, he caught the scent of delectable food, making his stomach growl.

"Here. Thanks for your hard work." Camilla's playful voice reached his ears.

"Thanks." Issei graciously took the plate and started eating.

"You know, when you first came here, I had no idea what to think of you. I found you suspicious when you dropped in 5 years ago during a bandit attack on the Village. I was expecting you to be another problem, but all of a sudden, you swept up the attackers before we could even process anything. Now, here we are, and you're building homes for us and helping with our harvests. What's your angle, guardian-angel?" She asked, clearly intrigued.

Issei wasn't sure how to answer, as he didn't want to get into his complicated history. Still, that didn't mean that he had to lie.

"It was simple. I saw people in trouble and I wanted to help. Is that so wrong?" He looked at her, curious for her answer.

Camilla started waving her arms in the air, feeling as if she had upset.

"N-Nonononono! It's just that, well…we don't have anything to thank you with. We're a self-sustaining village, sure, but it's not like we can do much to repay you for all that you've done."

"I don't want anything in return. You all living your lives like this is good enough for me. If I'm to be honest, I'm quite dissatisfied with the world. I'm tired of war, corruption, and all sorts of shady things that people do. Yet, here…I find peace and quiet. The people are generous and they don't see money as the most important thing. People just want to be happy here and it's not at the expense of the people, themselves." Issei honestly answered, staring into the distance as he formed his honest consensus.

Camilla could feel her heart go pitter-patter. There was just something so attractive and cool about Issei when he became contemplative.

"I-I see. Well, then, I better go inside. I've got some stuff to talk to my parents about." The young lady did as she said but not before turning around.

"Oh, and Issei, there's a festival that we're holding this weekend. I hope that you'll stay long enough to attend. We'd all love it if you did." She smiled joyfully, with hope shining through.

"I'll see. I actually have to get going tomorrow."

"Oh…" Camilla looked down at her feet, greatly disappointed.

"But I'll try to get my work done as fast as possible before the festival starts." Issei gave her a thumbs up.

Camilla's mood instantly brightened. Her lips instantly curved and her cheeks reddened while a bright…aura or atmosphere sparkled around her.

"You better not be late then. I'll get pissed if you are." She laughed before going into her house.

Issei watched as the door to her house closed, waving away to her before she disappeared from sight.

"Well, since you say that, I better bust my ass, then." He chuckled.

* * *

 _ **I was going to have this chapter be longer but I guess that would've been an unnecessary move. Anyways, I'll let you all come up with your thoughts about Camilla, since I'm sure that you can already guess her role. Then again, it might not be so, either.**_


	31. Chapter 31: An Agonized Reckoning

_**Well, it's been a long time since this story started and we've finally hit a point that I've been really excited to write. I can promise that it's big and I hope that you'll enjoy it, despite the expenses that'll come of it.**_

 _ **There's been a lot of allusion from reviewers from last chapter, so I'll let it all get revealed in this chapter. No spoilers, though.**_

 _ **I also suggested music for this chapter too, just for fun. I found some music that I thought was fitting on youtube, so I thought I'd recommend it. However, I never played the games they were from, seeing as how I didn't care much for them. But the music has given me second thoughts so maybe I'll check it out.**_

 _ **Oh and...**_

 _ **WARNING! EXTREMELY GRAPHIC WORDS AND SMALL BITS OF GRAPHIC CONTENT! CAUTION TO READERS TO AVOID READING IF THEY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: An Agonized Reckoning**

It was the day that the eclipse would arrive for Rome, and several forces were on the move. Two of them were Issei and the duo of Sylderia and Elzer. However, they weren't the only two.

Sylderia and Elzer had arrived in the Piazza di Spagna early that day, about eight hours before the scheduled eclipse. After a few hours of research and the questioning of the civilians, they crossed paths with a certain group of individuals.

"Ah, Lady Artemis, Lady Grayfia, and Lady Brynhildr. Hello."

"Greetings to you too, Princess Sylderia." Artemis returned the polite gesture, noticeably calm.

"Shall we assume that you're here for the reason that we are?" Brynhildr asked.

"What would that reason be?" Elzer asked.

"We're here because we've received intel that the Khaos Brigade infiltrated Rome to steal many weapons here. Items like the Sword of Mars and Crocea Mors are sealed here. Mars had them hidden but the seals weaken when the Solar Eclipse comes. Not only that, but they've scouted several potential Sacred Gear users and supernatural folk in Rome." The Valkyrie elaborated.

"So, you're on a protection mission?"

"Yeah. However, even though we've managed to find all the Sacred Gear users that we can sense, I feel that there're more people about. We've also set up guards where the Mars left his stuff. We can only hope for the best." Artemis folded her arms in contemplation.

"What about you two?" Brynhildr asked with a friendly smile.

"We've been tasked with coming to Rome to deal with some sort of 'trouble' that's coming. Someone we know had a vision and told us that we needed to be here." Sylderia cryptically answered.

"Then we're of the same goal. Shall we help each other?" Grayfia offered.

"I see no reason not to." Sylderia smiled, nodding in agreement.

With that deal, everyone split into pairs to patrol the Rome, hoping to notice anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

While they did that, Issei warped back in at the Piazza del Spagna. It was time for him to get back on the trail of the third Ferolith. Before warping to the Piazza del Spagna, he had made sure to look all around Rome, creating a digital map for himself and pinpointing the locations that he felt magic from.

However, it would take away much of his time to try and find the Ferolith, even with doing this. Even a few seconds could make a difference in time. That led him to another idea. He could activate his mark and use it to sense where the Ferolith was, based on the negative emotion that radiated from Malfresto.

It was a bit apprehensive to him, but it would quickly reduce the time that he could waste looking for the creature.

Isolating himself away from the town, he willed the Mark to activate, materializing the red mark on the back of his right hand. Blinking to life like a flash of lightning, Issei could see where he needed to go when the Mark automatically linked to his [ **Solemn Vision** ].

He saw a dark purple path spread before him, leading into the distance and out of town. Following it with utmost haste, he sped past everything around him like a bullet. He wanted to get this done as fast as possible as he had other things he wanted to do.

After a long path, he found himself going into a forest again. This time, he had meta problem as soon as he came into the vicinity. It came in the form of Artemis and Sylderia.

'… _You have freaking GOT to be kidding me_.' He sighed to himself.

The woman that dug an even deeper wound into his heart was paired up with the woman that he had managed to let go…what kind of BS was that?

"Takeshi?!" Sylderia instantly spotted him, despite his attempts to warp away.

"Sylderia?" He feigned ignorance.

"What brings you here?" Issei asked.

"Meddlesome buffoon." Artemis snapped.

Sylderia instantly picked up on the clear contempt in her voice, though she remained silent about that.

"Well, we've come to Rome to head off the Khaos Brigade. We received information that they were coming here to steal some of Mars' weapons and kidnap Sacred Gear users." Sylderia explained, hoping to push the tense atmosphere away.

"What about you?" Artemis asked, though she sounded more distrusting than anything else.

Issei couldn't help but grow uncomfortable in her presence. He didn't bear her no particular ill will, but he couldn't say the same about her. He felt as if she was feeling spiteful and severely overbearing about him. It was now strange to say that he had been greatly in love with her a few months prior, given her contrasting behavior.

"I received information that there was trouble brewing in Rome, so I figured that I needed to come see if it was true."

"Oh right, I forgot that you did that." Artemis clicked her tongue, as if remembering a bothersome thought.

Issei was honestly questioning her animosity towards him, but ignored it. He wasn't going to deal with her at the moment. That was a bridge that he could cross another time.

"What about you two being teamed up? I didn't expect the Alliance and Valish to join together." Issei asked.

"We're cooperating right now. As it turns out, our interests align." Sylderia explained.

"And what would that business be?"

"The Alliance received news that the Khaos Brigade was coming to Rome to steal some things and kidnap people. While Valish found out that something is going to happen during the Solar Eclipse."

"I see. Well, I'll leave you to your business then." Issei walked away, unwilling to spend any more time here.

"Hold on just one moment."

Issei turned around and thought it was Artemis, judging by the demanding tone. On the contrary, it was Sylderia who called out to him.

"Uh…yes?" He asked,

"Care to tell me why you've been ignoring my calls?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Issei, however, wasn't fooled by the expression. He knew that face all too well. Her brows were furrowed, a vein was popping out on her forehead, her eyes were closed, and her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Translation: 'Answer me very truthfully and immediately or I will make you cry _severely_.'

Steeling himself, he tried to answer in the most courageous voice he had. It was rather difficult since she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"I was busy with hunting the monsters that I spoke of earlier. Sorry about that. I was just unavailable when you called."

' _Please be convinced. Please be convinced. Please be convinced. Please be convinced_.' He prayed in his mind.

The last time he crossed her the wrong way, he ended up with her left palm crashing against his left cheek. Even his right cheek felt it...or did she hit it too? He had to admit, he did something pretty bad that day to deserve that punishment.

Sylderia glared at him before softening her gaze.

"Fine. Next time, though, you better make sure to pick up. I don't want to lose another friend." She folded her arms.

"Yes, I swear, Madam." Issei saluted, laughing nervously while backing away.

"Now stop trying to run away, I have another thing to tell you." Sylderia put her hands on her hips.

' _What could it possibly be this time? Being threatened with glares from the both of you isn't something I'm fond of!_ '

"Here." Sylderia walked right up to him and handed him an envelope, which was quite decorative.

"What's this?"

"An invitation to my wedding." Sylderia smiled.

A very long silence blew through the area as Issei digested what was said to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and controlled his urge to cry out in surprise. He saw this coming, but it still hurt to hear those words. To sum everything up, he felt like someone had filled his spine with ice water and rammed a drilling blade into his heart. He could literally a lot of things shattering into tiny fragments in his heart.

At the same time, the river of memories that he had with her were slowly cracking as well, his happiness from those times beginning to fade to grey along with them. He could only feel defeat and slight regret, but nonetheless, he steeled himself. Salvaging his inner composure, he maintained a positive expression and smiled. He truly was happy for her.

"That's great! Who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"It's Elzer. We both talked about it not too long ago and agreed to the wedding."

"Why'd you agree?" Issei leaned in.

"I've always seen him as someone that I could fall in love with. He's very nice and can be quite generous. He's also a bit endearing, given how clumsy he can be sometimes." Sylderia reasoned.

However, that wasn't the wholesome truth. Those were reasons that she had used to justify marrying Elzer. The two had come to a consensus, agreeing to marry for the sake of both their kingdoms. Just as Valish was having a problem with security, the people of Argunza were having the same issues. With their marriage, they could guarantee a stronger foundation for both sovereignties.

While there wasn't any form of contempt or negativity between the two, they felt a bit awkward about going through with this. Regardless, for the sake of their homes, they needed to do this. There was still distrust towards the Alliance since Ishvar and Argent knew of the deeds of the gods and goddesses that consisted of that organization. They could be shady and such a large group was bound to have corruption sprout from within.

"So, no engagement party?" Issei asked, raising a brow with a grin.

"We're skipping that. We're in a pretty chaotic time, so the engagement party was something that we could do without. We don't know when the Khaos Brigade or Praegorn could attack, after all." Sylderia shrugged.

"How did you know about Praegorn? And why would the Khaos Brigade attack you?" Issei paused, clearly bothered by this bit of news.

"Well, a family friend named Eldesa came. She had visions and told us about him. As for the Khaos Brigade, they attacked us a while ago. The Old Satan Faction tried to wipe out the Royal Family and take over Lemuria." Sylderia summarized.

' _Eldesa…why am I not surprised? As for Praegorn's origins…I guess I need to pay the Order a visit_.' Issei folded his arms in contemplation.

"I see. Well, I'll attend your wedding, if I can. I'll make sure to do my best." Issei looked at the envelope, wondering if he should open it or not.

"You better. I'll be waiting for you." Sylderia puffed her cheeks.

Issei merely chuckled before leaving. Perhaps that'd be quite the day for him. As long as she was going to be happy, he was fine with it. For now, he had to think of other matters.

First of all, the Khaos Brigade had attacked Valish, which was a bold move. That meant they were backed by someone or something strong enough to give them the confidence to attack a Magitech kingdom. Most likely, it was a combination of the two. If he knew Praegorn, he had sunk his fangs into the dim Heirs of the Underworld and made them his pawns…then there was the fact that he thought they were plain stupid.

As for the Vicizula Order, Issei already knew what they were up to. He was very familiar with them, after all. They were trying to repay the world for their past negligence. As ambiguous as that thought was.

Issei continued walking around, trying to find the third Ferolith, however, when he tried to use his tracking spell, it returned to being a bunch of garbled static. Completely unhelpful, Issei was growing impatient. The Solar Eclipse was fast approaching and he hadn't learned of anything new. He wasn't even sure he was in the right area, but his instincts told him that he was correct. He was in the location that would sprout havoc.

Artemis and Sylderia, on the other hand, were walking on a patrol, using their advanced senses to sniff out negative energy.

"So, how did you meet that man?" Artemis asked the Princess, her tone chilly.

"I met him a while ago. We crossed paths in Mu and he helped me recover my past memories." Sylderia answered plainly, not wanting to stimulate more distaste. She could tell Artemis didn't like Issei at all, so why anger her more?

"I'll warn you to be careful around him. He may act nice and generous now, but he'll rear his head like a snake and swallow you whole."

The goddess of the Moon soon remembered her past experience with him, minus all the romance and love that they had, which she had yet to remember. All she could consciously remember right now, was how she had lost her innocence to him and everything before that.

Yet, she felt something wrong deep down. She felt as if her anger was misplaced, like she was having an emotional error. In contrast, her mind was telling her not to falter. Men were the ones who had scarred her so deeply. Showing kindness and sympathy to the one who had broken down almost all that she stood for wasn't worthy of her positive treatment.

Despite all this, she felt…unreasonable. It was a conflict of forgiving him and the loss of her principles, which were forsook by her. She didn't know how to express any other reaction besides indignation and anger.

Sylderia, however, was of a different opinion about Issei.

"I don't think so. I think he genuinely wants to help people. At the same time…he seems lonely, even sad. It's as if he's hiding something that's hurting him but he doesn't want to tell anyone. I want to help him reveal all that but I don't know what's the best way to go about it." She pondered what kind of approach to use with Issei.

He had such a secretive aura about him, thus, she was slightly hesitant. She didn't want to trigger him or cause him to relive some past horror. Just from looking him in the eye, she knew that he had some kind of mental load or even an illness.

"What makes you think he's so trustworthy? You haven't even known him that long." Artemis asked, concerned for Sylderia's naivety.

"It's just a feeling from my heart. It just tells me that I can trust him completely. He may be mysterious but I think that's because he doesn't want to become too attached to people."

It was hard to put into words, but Sylderia just knew that Issei was worthy of all trust and hope. That wasn't a thought that she would allow to be easily swayed.

"Men are beasts. They'll take advantage of what you have to offer and throw you away like a used rag. They'll creep up to you, get into your good graces, and sink their fangs into you. They use anyone and anything they want before discarding them while acting as if they've done nothing wrong." Artemis scoffed, holding a firm grip on her beliefs.

Sylderia found that logic unreasonable, in her mind.

"You act as if only men can sin."

"They sure do it more than anything else."

"I don't think so. Everyone is capable of committing grave sins, regardless of gender or species. We are influenced by the world we live in and the people that live around us. Not everyone is the same, as it's a big world full of nearly countless lives. To judge all of one kind based on one person, is a mistake in itself." Sylderia's voice became a bit more stern, even strict.

She saw numerous flaws in Artemis' logic but understood why she was the way she was. Still, that didn't mean that someone from the past should define everyone else of the same kind.

Artemis gave no response, not willing to spend more time on the subject.

* * *

When the Eclipse finally came, Issei and everyone else who had come to Rome on a mission, realized that the conflict had begun. The beginning started with an earthquake that was strong enough to shake all of Italy. Mountains crumbled, valleys melted apart and the seas roared into the sky.

The people flew into a panic, being caught unsuspected of this turn of events.

En masse, a giant floating fortress teleported into the sky. It resembled a gigantic black ring linked to a massive silver sphere that was connected to the circle around it through several bridges. Glowing green lines lit up the structure as it radiated an awe-inducing amount of mana.

Issei's eyes widened in shock, realizing what it was the moment it appeared.

' _Eldramond. What is the Sky Killer doing here?_ ' He looked on in bewilderment.

Eldramond was an Altantean superweapon designed for orbital bombings and satellite attacks. He looked closely, and saw that its cannon was missing, despite retaining all its other features. Not wasting any time, he warped close to it, at the outskirts of the Colosseum.

The closer he got, the stronger the quality of mana became. Not only that, but it was a mix of different auras. He could sense the familiar putrid feeling of Malfresto and the tense atmosphere generated by Eldramond.

If he remembered correctly, Eldramond had tools capable of interfering with magic. That explained why he couldn't locate the third Ferolith with his spell. The wretched orbital station had been used to jam his magic formula.

However, this was no time to think about the logic of the past, he was now facing a new problem. Inside the Colosseum, he could sense rapidly spiking levels of Malfresto. It was far from anything else that he had felt before, perhaps falling short of the sheer malevolence that Praegorn radiated.

The sand shuddered, rising like a new mountain as the ground around the site tore apart, spanning a radius for miles. Rupturing from below the earth, like a geyser, a creature made of metal trekked out of the planet.

The third Ferolith, Sargynox, was a gigantic silver humanoid. It had a visor and a gem encrusted into its head. Its body was made of muscle tissue and metal, almost reminiscent of the Ebarith. This one, however, had a humanoid form, with a right arm made from crystalized Malfresto.

To make matters worse, several hordes of Erenaux gushed out of the earth like a flood, washing throughout the land like a rapid tide.

Not willing to waste any more time, Issei materialized Yorukiri. If he were to be honest, he was nervous about using it, as it was cracked and heavily damaged from the constant fights that he had made it endure. Regardless, he would have to make do with it.

Warping over the Sargynox, he flared his aura to max levels, illuminating the sky in bright blue light before letting loose a roaring wave of mana that exploded right on top of the Ferolith's head, creating a loud creak and a burst of air, shattering several structures and landmarks around the former Colosseum.

Back-flipping off the Sargynox's head, he warped mid-movement, reappearing on top of another building before thrusting his hand forward, firing a beam. Countering it with a beam of its own, the Sargynox raised its sword-arm, hefting it to strike right at Issei.

Warping out of the strike zone, he appeared above the Ferolith, carrying a massive battle axe. Coming down like a meteorite, he jammed his ethereal blade into the shoulder joint, bashing through the organic armor and tearing into its flesh.

Spinning around in irritation, the Ferolith swung its massive arm-blade, generating gusts of wind from the kinetic force of the attack. The blade inched closer, its size making it easier to reach him.

Materializing the spectral right arm of his 'shadow', he gripped the sword and retaliated.

Manifesting the [ **Herald's Shadow** ], creating a spectral warrior of armor around him, he willed it to move as if it were his own body. The guardian crashed its fist directly into the jaw of the Ferolith, causing a loud crack to echo as the creature fell over.

Floating in midair, Issei pressed his assault as his foe lost the initiative.

Implementing a great amount of his stamina and power, he created a blade of black mana within the hand of his 'Shadow'. The major flaw of the [ **Herald's Shadow** ] was that it drained his mana supply rapidly at an astonishing rate. If he had a maximum count of 1,000,000 points, then it consumed 35,000 points every minute. The upside; he had an extra pair of hands to use and could enhance all of his attacks and techniques.

Raising the black sword into the air, Issei smashed the weapon into the ground, cleaving the Ferolith in half while catching several Erenaux in the attack due to the sheer size that the Shadow had grown to, nearly reaching 50 meters in height. It almost equaled the 55 meter Sargynox.

The others hadn't missed this, seeing the catastrophic destruction that completely shattered the barrier that the Roman gods had raised.

Artemis and Sylderia first noticed it when they sensed the gargantuan spike in Issei's aura, feeling it from miles away as if they were five feet in front of him. Blown backward off their feet, Artemis and Sylderia struggled to get back on their feet after being thrown against trees behind them.

"What was that?!" Sylderia stared in shock.

"Issei." Artemis muttered. She had felt his power before and knew his mana signature from when he saved her from Orion II.

"Issei?"

"Didn't you know that was his name?" Artemis looked at her coolly.

"I thought his name was Takeshi?"

"Then he lied to you." Artemis scoffed, dusting herself off before heading towards the Colosseum.

* * *

When the dust cloud cleared, Issei staggered to his feet, feeling significantly drained. Having used 50% of his mana to one-shot the Ferolith, he found the price to be rather light. He looked at Yorukiri and felt a sense of loss when the weapon corroded into dust. The constant stress that it had undergone and the recent attack he unleashed was too strenuous for it to endure any longer. Its purpose served, the blade dispersed.

However, Issei had more problems to worry about. He had to take down Eldramond before it could be used. Its satellite cannon was strong enough to wipe an entire country off the map of the world in a single shot.

He wasn't certain of his chances at this point, but he needed to try.

Issei opened a rift in the dimension, creating a black vortex that silently swirled in the air. Protruding from the pocket dimension, a black hilt with silver accents came out wrapped in chains.

Issei didn't want to unleash this new weapon, but the situation demanded it. He could handle things on he was now, but he needed to maximize his chances of success as much as he could.

Gripping the weapon, he shattered the chains binding it as he drew it out of sealed storage. In his hands, was a katana that was slightly longer than Yorukiri, but it had a slightly curved blade that was more suited for his prime fighting style.

His original weapon, Tenzan, was the weapon that he had used since he began learning how to fight. It had been with him since the Revolution up until his retirement as the Grim Herald. It was far more powerful than Yorukiri, being able to inherently cut physical and spiritual existences. It could cut enemies who were a distance away from him, allowing to use mid-range attacks with a melee weapon.

The katana was entirely black, with a silver handguard and cap. The sheath

He turned around when he heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him. Gathering around him, was everyone who had come to Rome before him.

"Issei?!" Brynhildr and Grayfia sounded off simultaneously, clearly surprised to see him here.

"We'll talk later. We've got a situation to deal with first."

Issei looked up at the city in the sky.

"What is that?" Grayfia asked, understanding that he knew what it was, given his expression.

"It's an Atlantean superweapon. It was meant for orbital bombing and air raids." He grimly stated, his voice dripping with nothing but seriousness.

"How do you suppose we take it down?" Elzer wondered.

"It has a core in the middle of its structure. It's left exposed for constant ventilation. In exchange, it's protected by a magic barrier that can repel magic and physical attacks."

"Let's get up there, then." Brynhildr materialized her spear, ready for a fight.

Grayfia sprouted her wings while everyone used their own method of air travel. Brynhildr summoned her horse, riding into the sky as if galloping on the very air itself. Artemis had the ability to fly by manipulating gravity granted by her empowerment from the Moon. Sylderia merely flapped her wings of light while Elzer manipulated clouds of darkness to carry him. As for Issei, he merely warped to where he needed to be.

Landing in the middle of a runway of blue steel, Issei peered around, remarking that nothing had changed. It was still the same wretched place that he hated. Everyone's attention was ensnared by the growing light in the distance, which came from the center of the fortress.

The sphere that served as the main structure of the superweapon, had a large cannon pointed directly below at Rome. The Main Cannon was located on the other side of the ring, a long way from where they were since they were on the opposite end.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared next to them.

"How do you like our new weapon?" Cao Cao's familiar condescending smirk peered at them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Issei sighed.

"We had to do some rigorous digging to get this, but thanks to the efforts of Praegorn, we've managed to unearth this superweapon for our personal use. An ancient flying fortress that can teleport anywhere and can destroy a country with a single blast from its Main Cannon. The marvels of Atlantean technology are truly wonders."

"You shouldn't be making deals with that treacherous vagabond. He's going to stab you in the back the moment you cease being useful."

"I'm well aware of that and I've remained smart enough to avoid using Malfresto. In the end, we will terminate him as well. As we will do to all you supernatural creatures."

"Not only a blind fool, but a delusional one as well. You claim to be 'heroes' when you're not even acting for the people. You're just acting like children who found their parent's gun. Waving them around because you want to bask in power and glory." Issei responded with a venomous tone. It was as if he were a judge that was ready to pass judgement on a criminal.

"Speak for yourself. The famous 'Grim Herald' reduced to an errand-boy. You go around sticking your nose in everyone's business and expect cooperation and subservience from all that come across you." Cao Cao scoffed.

"Says the one who kidnaps and brainwashes people to do his bidding." Issei sneered.

"I believe that we've wasted enough time talking, then. I'll be waiting for another fight with you, 'mighty' reaper." Cao Cao shrugged, smiling with a taunt written on his face as the hologram closed off.

Issei looked around the channels of cables that fed power to the Main Cannon, Bylthwynd. If it fired now, then Italy and Rome could kiss itself goodbye. The question was, why was it firing for no reason. Whatever the case, he needed to stop it.

"You all head for the Core. I'll deal with the Main Cannon." He decided.

"Don't order us around, Issei." Artemis snapped.

"I don't have time for shitty arguments. The Core will take considerable power to take down. To override its barrier, is to use sheer brute and destructive force to overload it and expose itself. It'll take all of you to do it. While that happens, I'll stop the Main Cannon from firing." Issei snapped back.

The glare he sent her was particularly impatient, having grown tired of her hostility.

"Alright, but a few of us should go with you." Sylderia stepped forward.

Issei shook his head in rejection of her decision.

"No. We need to ensure the destruction of the Core. The fortress can split itself apart and can remotely draw power from the Core from long distances. Without power, the fortress becomes nothing more than a floating cloud of metal. That's why you need to destroy it. Now, no more arguments. Get going." Issei's voice had become increasingly strict.

Not wanting to waste more time, everyone jetted off towards the massive core of the superweapon.

Issei turned in the direction of the Bylthwynd, taking a deep breath.

"I'll need to wreak havoc on my way if I'm going to keep the pressure off them."

He couldn't warp either, as the magical negation of the Eldramond was interfering with his ability. That worked just fine, though, as he was sure that opposition would be in the way. If he caused enough damage, then he could attract the attention of the enemy force.

Even if he were to sever the Main Cannon from the rest of the fortress, it still had an inherent battery to power it and could be fired via remote-control.

Without another word, Issei sprinted forward, running as fast as he possibly could. The Bylthwynd was no short distance away.

* * *

( **Asura's Wrath OST - Orphan Wolf Legend Fang**.)

Rushing across the runway, Issei moved like lightning, not hesitating nor slowing down in his conviction.

Materializing a katana from his mana, he got ready to confront incoming opposition. Several sentinels built into the fortress appeared from locked panels around the runway, serving as security measures.

They resembled suits of grey armor that had wings of metal and different melee weapons that were modified with Magitech. They had glowing green visors and lights across their armor, signifying their activation.

"Hostile located. Preparing for countermeasure. Threat level: Moderate." The Sentinels shifted to life as they levitated in the air.

Several sported halberds and sword, rearing them for a coordinated strike.

As Issei continued running, he looked around, spotting at least ten of them catching up to his speed.

Jumping and whirling around, he slashed a large sword wave at them, cleaving five of them in half while severely damaging the rest. Not stopping at all, Issei materialized [ **Cosmic Blades** ] and fired them continuously while making his way towards Bylthwynd.

However, that wasn't the end. Twenty more Sentinels flew from their respective pods and flew after him.

Forming more blades, Issei jumped upwards, slashing three Sentinels across the chest with one stroke before spinning around in a saw-like manner, lacerating five more Sentinels behind him. Jumping off the shoulder of a foe that he just decimated, he confronted another Sentinel. Parrying a sword meant for his shoulder, Issei dodged a jab from behind, gripping the halberd that the Sentinel behind him held, and thrust it into the abdomen of the one in front of him.

Kicking in a circle, he violently crushed the helmets of every opponent around him, knocking them all back before immediately returning to running as soon as his feet touched the ground.

In front of him, three Sentinels blocked his path. Two held massive war hammers and the third equipped a large cannon. They all flashed their visors, scanning Issei as they waited for him to get in range.

"Threat level raised to High. Preparing Countermeasure 24." The Sentinel Commander aimed its arm cannon, readying mana and plasma.

The two Legion Sentinels stood next to it, holding the tips of their hammers together, charging an orb of plasma before firing the glowing orb of green magic.

The Sentinel Commander released its beam, mixing the ranged attack with the bomb that its fellow Sentinels had fired.

Grinding to a halt, Issei slashed at the air using [ **Thousand Rifts** ], cleaving the combined blast into a cloud of dispersed particles.

Lightly hopping off the ground, he spun around like a typhoon, rapidly tearing through his adversaries in the blink of an eye before sheathing Tenzan and retreating one step. Charging his weapon for a brief moment, he blasted the gate in front of him with a flurry of sword slashes enhanced with explosive power from his aura, tearing it apart into shreds of shrapnel like it was tissue paper.

Continuing on his way, Issei rushed through the hallway before blasting into a checkpoint engine room for maintaining the flow of mana to Bylthwynd.

Sentinels stood guard, clinking forward with shields and cannons.

"Hostile located. Engage and destroy."

They all fired their weapons, shooting no fewer than 30 beams at him.

"[ **Solemn Repulse**!]"

Whirling around with Tenzan, Issei sent the plasma flying back with a dome of reflective mana, blasting apart the 30 Sentinels crowded in front of him. They shattered and tore apart like crumbs at Issei's feet.

He scanned around and found several people working for the Hero Faction, as well. Many were hefting Sacred Gears and magic weapons. That meant that they were either brainwashed or willing soldiers.

"[ **Grim Defiance**!]" Issei unleashed a transparent black wave of magic, washing away Cao Cao's mind-control.

Like a strong blast of wind, everyone shook violently in disorientation. Gripping their heads as they attempted to recollect themselves.

Taking reassurance in the fact that they were all innocent, Issei left them alone. On the far-right side of the room, a giant tunnel of glass and metal channeled a river of mana and energy to the Main Cannon. Running over to the control terminal, he deactivated the port, stopping the channel at that spot.

Immediately dashing out of the room, Issei was back outside, continuing down the pathway towards Bylthwynd.

Much to his expectations, 50 Sentinels were flying behind him, giving chase just as he planned. The fortress held only 300 Sentinels and he'd already dealt with 48 of them. It also helped that he destroyed everything in sight with beams of mana and waves from Tenzan, causing severe damage to the entire structure.

Jumping around again, he used [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to destroy 25 Sentinels behind him before using [ **Cosmic Blades** ] to decimate a cluster of 25 Sentinels by detonating them to explode in blue bursts.

Looking ahead, automated cannons popped out of walls, aiming right for him. Firing rapid bursts of plasma, Issei quickly deflected them back, pelting the turrets full of holes before spinning around, creating a deadly arc made of mana that cut everything around in half. Tears in the walls of the hallway were made, allowing anyone to see outside.

Not stopping for a single moment, Issei turned around gutted a Sentinel through the chest, piercing right through its core. Turning around, while still impaling it, he through its ragged body at the door, exploding upon contact and saving him the energy of destroying it himself.

Rushing out of the cloud of smoke, he saw that the path to the Main Cannon had been destroyed, leaving a massive gap. If he missed the jump, he'd fall several ten-thousand feet below. However, this was a hilariously easy matter for him. Flaring his aura, he maximized his physical performance and ran like lightning, even tearing and causing explosions where he stepped. Taking off into the skies, Issei sailed through the air, passing by several Sentinels and fighter planes around him, spinning as he deflected several lasers and blasts of magic that were directed at him.

The fighters had missiles that had the destructive power of 75 anti-ship missiles employed by human militaries.

It was as if a snowstorm of plasma and mana were raining at him. Circling his [ **Cosmic Blades** ] around him, he spun them like a blender, pelting the attacks right back at the sources. Pausing in midair, he created 500 blades before hurling them at the 100 Sentinels and 50 Fighters that were assaulting him. Blasted into oblivion by the explosive power of his ghostly blades, absolutely nothing was left as Issei landed on the other end of the destroyed bridge.

Using 10% of his mana, leaving only 40% of it left, he utterly destroyed the gate to the Main Cannon, nearly completely cutting it off from the rest of the fortress from the sheer explosive force.

"Cao Cao was foolish not to employ more numbers." Issei noted.

Power had clearly gone to Cao Cao's head. It was an achievement to simply wield an Atlantean superweapon, but to control and know it well was another thing. He was simply relying on the automatic features of the fortress, not minding to use tactics in conjunction with its capabilities. It was an utter waste.

Suddenly, the entire room that he was in began to shift, separating as the floor crumbled apart.

"At least he figured out one mechanic." Issei scoffed.

Jumping at the ceiling, he unsheathed Tenzan with a battojutsu drawing technique, devastating the roof and flying out of the construct.

The Bylthwynd, which was a rectangular muzzle of a massive gold cannon connected to an orb for omni-directional movement, had separated from the rest of the fortress. Floating in the air with anti-gravity spells and thrusters, the Cannon shifted around, pointing at Issei. It glowed with green light, emanating brighter as seconds flew by, signaling its approach to firing.

Swarming in front of the cannon, 500 Sentinels and 300 Fighters formed a blockade.

"Bylthwynd energy levels at 85%. Charge time remaining: 1 minute." An AI announced.

"One minute is more than enough." Issei snapped his fingers.

Flying forward in unison with his phantom weapons, he headed straight for the cannon.

Every single Sentinel and Fighter aimed at him before firing a hornet's nest at him. Blanketing everything in sight with nothing but magic bullets, Issei activated [ **Solemn Vision** ] to distinguish the trajectory and individual bullets aimed at him.

Dodging back and forth while his own projectiles countered the rain of lasers and beams, Issei swatted them right back at their sources, repelling the attacks as they exploded with his attackers.

Moving so fast to the point that he looked like a blur, Issei repelled each and every single bolt that came flying his way, expertly returning fire with minimal shifts of his sword's positioning.

Finally getting close enough, he created the [ **Herald's Shadow** ]. The ghostly warrior sprouted to full form, growing legs and becoming more defined in shape. Mirroring Issei's actions, it raised its arms and manifested two black blades. Swinging through the air with alarming speed that wasn't proportionate to its size, it decimated the enemy forces like nothing

Free-falling towards the Cannon, Issei was absolutely not going to let it fire. Using whatever energy he could now spare, he formed another sword for the Shadow to use.

"[ **Chaos Flare**!]"

The Shadow brought its gigantic weapon down just as the Cannon fired at Issei. Shielded by the natural protection of the Herald's Shadow, he could break through the beam unharmed, but that didn't mean that it couldn't be worn down before he could seize that chance.

The sheer force of the blast was enough to stop the Shadow's blade in midair for a few moments, forcing Issei to put in even more effort in the attack, draining his levels from 30% to 27%. Almost instantly, the beam began to weaken, allowing Issei to avoid destruction and finish off his end of the work.

"They did it." He smirked, knowing that they had succeeded in destroying the Core.

With one final push of effort, Issei smashed the black sword into the Cannon, destroying it as a gigantic orb of black mana erupted, exploding as it obliterated everything caught within.

( **Asura's Wrath OST – Orphan Wolf Legend Fang. End Song**.)

Decimating the Sentinels around him and reducing every piece of Atlantean technology around him into nothing, Issei found his work to be done. If he were to be totally honest, he was dead-tired.

* * *

While Issei had been wreaking havoc all over the place, Sylderia and the others had made short work of their obstacles.

They had only encountered 150 Sentinels and a 50 Fighters on their way to the Core.

While rushing towards their objective, they were stopped by 25 Sentinels and 25 Fighters.

"Any ideas Princess Sylderia?" Brynhildr asked.

"They move like a hivemind. Everything they see is shared with the rest of the Sentinels. They concentrate on the largest threat level first and move downwards from there. The best way is to take one on alone to avoid letting them surround you. I'll deal with the Fighters." Sylderia flew up into the air, stretching her wings of light.

"I'll help you." Artemis materialized her bow.

Floating in the air, she notched one arrow, aiming for seven Fighters that were close together. Letting her arrow fly, it exploded in a cascade of silver light, completely destroying the vehicles in one go.

Sylderia flapped her wings, letting loose several stars that stopped the movement of the Fighters and Sentinels around them, making things far easier for everyone. Extending her wings, she fired rays of light that pierced through every single Fighters around the area, decimating them in seconds.

Sentinels closed in on her, readying their Warhammers. Artemis whirled around, killing both of them with a single shit through the head, tearing holes through their robotic skulls.

Elzer opened his book and cast dark clouds, using them to shatter the brigade of Sentinels in front of him before turning around and dropping a meteor of fire down on a circling group that was approaching them.

The ball of flame exploded, engulfing the sky in smoke and fire, the very heat charring the surfaces around it.

Grayfia did the opposite by swirling a cloud of cold mist around her share of foes, freezing them solid. Snapping her fingers, the ice sculptures burst into snowflakes as she moved on to another group.

Brynhildr galloped through the air on her horse, swiping at the opposition with her spear. Dashing by one Sentinel after another, she merely used one swipe of her weapon to cut clean through them. One Sentinel crept behind her, intending on claiming her life, but her steed merely kicked it back before she stabbed it without turning around.

With that problem cleared, everyone continued forward, fighting their way through the various automated defenses and leftover Sentinels. As Issei had intended, they had sensed the destruction he'd been causing and went after him instead, shifting his priority level.

* * *

Reaching a gigantic gate, Sylderia knew that it was the entrance to the Core. It was a golden metal door that had magic runes carved into it. Glowing red lights trailed across it as a magical field pulsed around it.

"As Takeshi, er, Issei said. The barrier has powerful resistance to magic. However, we can exhaust its power and overload it with extreme concentration."

Everyone naturally understood what that meant. In unison, everyone barraged it with magic, shaking the entire facility from the sheer might used. Blasts of light, shadow, ice, and magic pelted the shielded gate. The resistance that they met was rather severe, materializing as a giant dome that dispersed their attacks. Undeterred, everyone continued streaming their power.

Soon enough, the barrier dispersed violently, exploding as the gates to the Core Room fell. When the smoke cleared, everyone entered the gigantic room.

The room was circular, with multiple cables coiling around the room.

In the middle of the room, was a massive orb made of clear crystal, shimmering different colors like the rainbow.

Alongside it, were two spheres that were connected to machines that were hooked up to the machine that took power from the Core. One sphere was gold and the other was purple; both radiated with enough power to warn them that it was dangerous to carelessly approach.

Suddenly, the entire room shook violently, as if something had stirred awake.

The two spheres in the center of the room rumbled before growing brighter, blinding everyone. When the light settled down, two creatures stood present.

( **Metroid Prime OST: Metroid Prime Boss Theme. Not the Metroid Prime Essence Theme**.)

One was a dragon made of golden scales. It had green eyes, two mouths with one over the other, and four limbs that had curved blades sticking out of them. A barbed tail made the tip, and it had two wings with metal plating on them.

The other creature had four legs and two arms, with a tail that had a cannon at the end. Its head had six glowing red eyes and a mouth full of fangs. It had a metal body of purple armor and several glowing lines down its body.

"Alright, things have changed. We'll need to split up into groups. One will fight the Nayvilfr and the other will fight the Ortensha." Sylderia announced.

"The what and the what?" Elzer looked at her in confusion.

"Meaning, someone fights the dragon and the other fights the robot, respectively."

"Got it."

Sprinting off, Sylderia and Grayfia took on the Ortensha cyborg while Elzer, Artemis, and Brynhildr fought the Nayvilfr dragon.

"So, what are these things?" Grayfia asked as she dodged a swipe from the Ortensha's claw.

"They're bioweapons made by the ancient Atlanteans. Developed for war, they got exterminated during the Revolution. I guess these two survived and got turned into guardians for the Core powering the fortress." Sylderia blocked a swipe from its tail before retaliating with a beam of light.

"Issei would flip his lid if he knew." Grayfia muttered.

She raised her hand, blocking a beam from the Ortensha's claw. The frozen wall shook violentlyTaking a page out of Issei's book, she created a Battle axe and smashed through, hacking into one of the cyborg's front legs.

Sylderia teleported above and created a magic circle, blasting down light upon the creature, trying to pierce the metallic shell covering the creature. Following up with another attack, she drew her sword and front-flipped, tearing away at its second layer of skin.

Grayfia spun around, hammering it in the side with a giant hammer. Unfortunately, she didn't have the brute strength necessary to knock it off its feet. Out of them all, only Brynhildr had the physical strength for that.

The Ortensha spun around in a chaotic whiplash, smashing Sylderia into the wall, causing her to gag in pain.

"Guha!" She coughed out.

Grayfia blocked a red laser from the cyborg with a dome of ice. Unfortunately, that caught its attention. Opening its palm, it fired another red laser. Grayfia dodge out of the way, but the resulting explosion almost blew her forward. Stabilizing herself, she created a massive pillar of ice underneath the Ortensha, but it fired a blast of plasma at her while in midair.

Yelping, she was knocked backwards, rolling across the ground, wincing in pain. While the cyborg was still in midair, Sylderia fired a gigantic beam of light that slammed into it, vaporizing one of its arms.

Grayfia staggered up and willed the moisture in the room to swirl around it and form a shell to freeze its movements. Catching on to this, the Ortensha stretched its arms, and trailed them along the ground, tearing through it with red lasers that nearly struck Sylderia and Grayfia.

The ground and walls glowed orange from the sheer heat of the attack, with smoke gagging everyone's sense of smell.

Landing next to each other, Sylderia and Grayfia looked at each other in unison, understanding what they needed to do.

Combining ice and light, they blasted the Ortensha with a beam of ice, enhanced by Sylderia's blue and white light and Grayfia's magic reserves. Simply casting the spell froze the entire room, with a cyclone of frigid air swirling around the entire room.

Frozen solid, the Ortensha creaked to a halt.

With one final strike, the pair dashed forth, cleaving the cyborg in half with blades.

As for the other three, they had a similar time. Artemis was the first to be attacked. Calmly aiming her bow, she shot an arrow right at its mouth. However, it swallowed it and spewed its fire breath at her. Elzer interjected, using ice magic to cancel out the flames before slapping his hand on the ground, using magic to move the floor and mold it around the dragon.

"Now, Lady Brynhildr!"

Covering her spear in a spiral of razor wind she threw her weapon at the creature.

Covering itself with its armored wings, the dragon thrashed around, slapping the three away into the walls. Designating Elzer as its next target, the dragon glided over to him, stabbing him with its tail. Despite using a barrier of darkness to halt the attack, the tip still managed to skewer him in the right side.

Artemis took its attention away by using an arrow to blast it in the face, shattering a few of its fangs. Glaring at her in rage, the Nayvilfr reared back before barraging her with a cloud of inferno.

Brynhildr swooped by, slashing it across the neck, drawing green blood from the gaping wound. It roared and scratched at her with its claws before slashing her front with its bladed arms. A moderate wound dealt to her, Brynhildr shook off the minor disturbance and threw her spear at its chest, tearing through its scales with the multiple blessings and enchantments placed on it.

Elzer got back up after quickly patching his wound and engulfed it in a cloud of darkness.

"[ **Burial Ground**.]"

The cloud swirled around before compressing violently, micronizing to the point that it was clear that the dragon had been crushed into a tiny ball before dissipating.

( **Metroid Prime OST: Metroid Prime Boss Theme. End Song**.)

With the battle over, the group turned to the machine that maintained the giant battery for Bylthwynd.

"Now, let's finish this." Artemis notched an arrow.

Putting a great amount of her divine might into her weapon, she fired the bolt, which fizzled out in conflict with the Core.

"Don't forget what Issei said. It's going to take all of us to bring it down." Sylderia sighed.

Putting all of their strength into individual attacks, they managed to completely shatter the Core after a lengthy time of overloading its defenses with the tactic that they used to destroy the gates. This time, however, Elzer used his dark magic to wear down the enchantments around it by casting ancient spells to sap away at its endurance. As it fragmented like glass, a massive gust of wind rushed through the room like a typhoon. Everyone braced themselves as the sealed power was released into the air, blasting everyone in the face with invisible force. The fortress shuddered as it lost its ability to support itself.

Issei also felt the tremors, having expected this. Deciding to warp, he was relieved to know that the enchantments interfering with his warping was gone.

* * *

Arriving in the Core Room, Issei saw moderate injuries, which made him breathe a sigh of relief, but they needed to get out.

"Hold on. I'll warp us out."

Using his [ **Solemn Vision** ] in conjunction with his warping, he transported everyone off the fortress along with himself.

( **Boruto OST: Raiun/Thunder Cloud**. **Play Song**.)

Appearing back in the Piazza de Spagna area, Issei looked up and saw the wrecked fortress coming down. It was rumbling and threatening to crush everything underneath it. Despite evacuations done to the people of Rome, the surrounding area would still be affected.

Even if they destroyed it, fragments would still fall. A fallout of negative outcomes was appearing in multitudes in Issei's mind.

Sparing the last few bits of his low mana reserves, Issei synched his warping with his ocular powers again.

Reaching his hand forward, he used his telekinesis to stop all of its motion, freezing it in the air as if time had stopped. Following up with this, Issei warped it into the bottom of the ocean floor, where no collateral damage would come of it. Since he had stopped its momentum, he wasn't afraid of it damaging the earth, either.

( **Boruto OST: Raiun/Thunder Cloud**. **End Song** )

Issei dropped to his knees and gave a long exhale. At long last, he could finally relax.

Everyone who knew him was honestly surprised, even shocked. They had never seen him look so winded before. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and even several wounds. It was natural, since he had almost been fighting nonstop for the past few weeks. He had only gotten a few brief hours of relaxation before going on the move again just before coming back to Rome.

This poor treatment of himself had finally begun to take its toll on his stamina and mana levels.

"Here, let me help." Elzer helped him up to sit on a chair that was nearby in the wrecked town.

"Thanks." Issei sighed, honestly tired.

"You've never been this tired before. What've you been up to?" Grayfia asked, clearly worried.

Issei didn't want to say that the Mark on his right hand was acting up again. It was also the fact that he'd been hunting down giant monsters as if it were a video game. He'd make them worry if he admitted to that.

"I just didn't think so much would go down in one day." Issei chuckled.

Standing up, Issei realized the time. It was almost the scheduled appointment for the festival to start in Camilla's village.

"Where are you going?" Sylderia looked at him incredulously.

"I gotta be somewhere. I promised to go to a little festival, so I'll relax there. Tootles." Issei was honestly in no mood to argue about taking care of himself.

He had already decided to take a nice long break at Camilla's village.

"Ugh! I hate it when he does that!" Brynhildr growled.

Grayfia merely face-palmed.

"He never takes care of himself." She sighed.

"I take it that he's a work and no play, kind of guy?" Elzer asked.

"You have no idea. If he thinks there's trouble, then he just _has_ to go help." Brynhildr huffed.

"I think that's pretty admirable. I wish I had his conviction." Elzer stared off into the distance.

"True, but he does it too much. He never listens. One of these days, I'm going to have to chain him down somewhere and make him relax. He works too much for his own good." Brynhildr sadly remarked, her tone shifting from exasperated to sorrowful.

Grayfia nodded in agreement.

There was no need to point out that everyone felt that way, aside from Artemis, who's loving memories of him had yet to return, mostly in part to Praegorn's doing. Issei seemed to be rushing into his self-perceived duties to numb _something_. It was agonizing to know that he was hiding something but he had covered himself in a shell so strong that nobody could break through to his heart.

How could they help when he repelled them with so much fervor?

* * *

Issei was honestly excited to get back to Camilla's village. It had been so long since he'd gotten the chance to relax. The last time was probably before the incident with Morrigan. He chuckled at himself. He had changed much over the past few centuries. He was a bit more wishy-washy, which he'd promised himself to never be. Then again, he'd never gotten the chance to be a normal person. He didn't get a normal childhood, teenage life, and adulthood.

His adoptive parents were taken from him when he was a child just for trusting the wrong person. From that moment forth, he'd gone to Atlantis and trained there. He had done so relentlessly, almost to the point of being an apathetic child. That was until Sylderia had reached out to him and introduced love and joy into his life.

She taught him positivity and helped him grow. Then, she was taken away from him. Not long after, he lost the 500 Fortium that he had considered family. He had also been befriended to the Fortium that Sylderia was now mourning for. They had become the family that he never had. Yet, they were also taken away.

After that…he became the Grim Herald.

His life was so full of shit that he wondered if he could still be considered sane anymore. He'd been exposed to so much horror that it would've driven anyone mad. Yet, he persevered. Why? He didn't know. He just knew that he had to keep going until his time came, if that was even possible.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Issei had arrived at Camilla's village. At least…that was where he was supposed to be. He was dumbstruck when he looked in front of him. There was no way that this was Camilla's village. There was nothing!

He looked around and found wastelands of ash and smoke everywhere. The sky was dyed orange from the sheer destruction done to the place. No plant life, water, or animals were alive, or even remaining.

The smell of blood lurked in the air, alluding to what happened here.

Issei looked around and at the outskirts of where the Village had been, he found the Elder. Turning his body over, Issei gently nudged him.

"What happened here?" Issei tried to remain calm, but his voice betrayed him. Panic and distraught turbulence leaked through.

The Elder coughed out a glob of blood, his voice gurgling.

"Issei…is that you?" He panted.

"Yeah, it's me. Who did this? What happened?" Issei tried to resume his gentle composure, but was failing miserably.

He saw the massive tears in the Elder's chest and his broken limbs. Survival wasn't an outcome.

"V-Vile people. They." The Elder then coughed out more blood.

Issei immediately began healing him, putting all his might into the magic by cascading the Elder in a blue aura.

"H-H-Hang on, I'll get you somewhere with better help." Issei panted.

The Elder gripped Issei's shirt firmly.

"No…no time. The people that came here." The Elder gasped for air.

"They called themselves the Hero Faction from the Khaos B-Brigade."

Issei felt several cold chills go down his spine, with the numbing of his limbs to reflect the dread of what he would hear next.

"They came here looking for people. T-T-They, they took everyone who was of use and then killed everyone else. We tried to stop them, but they had magic and weapons. We were butchered like animals. Th…" The Elder began to sob.

"They even tortured and raped so many of our people. We did nothing wrong and we couldn't do anything against them."

"They took Camilla! You have to save her, Issei." The Elder begged, looking Issei in the eye with so much conviction that even the most grown man would shrink away.

"They took away so many of our youngsters. You have to get them back. Please, Issei. You're the only one now. And remember, no matter what happens, don't let the good people die out. This world will die, otherwise. I know you have a past, so remember the worlds of this helpless old man. Please…save them…all." The Elder's eyes slowly closed as his hand dropped to the ground lifelessly, yet the silent thud was as loud as thunder to Issei.

Issei could only stare into the distance, wide-eyed. He looked around saw the horrors that he had forgotten.

Body parts were scattered everywhere, along with the naked bodies of victims from the Hero Faction. Issei knew the signs of rape when he saw them. Not only that, he saw the dead bodies of elderly folk and…even children…

Suddenly, a loud boom erupted above him. A fleet of Atlantean Warships teleported into the sky, with a hologram of Georg appearing above via Magitech. The Warships were obviously 50 times larger than the Fighters in Eldramond and were far stronger in weaponry.

"Oh…so you came back. Well, Cao Cao and I passed by this place before we got to Rome, so we decided to do a little searching. You'd never believe the number of people that we'd found to have magic talent and Sacred Gears here. We tried to convince the Village to peacefully hand over some of their citizens, but they took offense. It seems even heroes don't get good publicity." Georg passively remarked.

His arrogant words fell on deaf ears, however.

Issei could only think about the horrors that happened here. He had forgotten the kind of world that he lived in. He had tried so hard to find a happy place here, and just when he got to experience it for a short time in a long time, it was wrenched away as well. That, however, wasn't what hurt him.

( **Asura's Wrath OST: In Your Belief – Vocal Version. The instrumental version works too, but I prefer the vocal version. It's especially painful to read if you read the translation.** )

What hurt him horribly to know that, once again, good and innocent people were to just fall victim to people who abused their power. People that deserved to live, suffered and nobody stepped in to save them. He had forgotten that this was the reason why he had become the Grim Herald. He had forgotten the oath he made. He had forgotten the hatred he felt. He had even forgotten the suffering of the people in the world. How could he have forgotten so much?

Something finally shattered in Issei's mind and soul. Unbelievable pain hammered into his heart as he instantly began to yell and scream in agony. He felt as if his body was burning while the mark of the Grim Herald, the [Herald's Vestige], had carved itself into his right hand, glowing crimson like a mark of shame.

Issei's scream echoed so loudly that even Georg could feel it. The rage and hate mixed with grief and horror was strong enough to force fear down anyone's being. His scream slowly turned into a monstrous tone and pitch, removing itself from his usual voice. It was a cry of grief and pain from a broken man, mixed with that of monstrous rage and hate.

A black and red blast of mana burst from him, firing out in the form of countless pillars of energy, instead of being a single one. The blast was caused by nothing more than his negative emotions and it wasn't even an attack. Yet, it was emotion turned into an explosive force.

When the pillars subsided, Issei was no longer in a form that resembled himself. It was a monstrous creature of black armor and crimson eyes. In short, it was his Grim Herald armor that had been twisted into a monstrous form by hate and grief.

His armor was much more jagged and pointed. He had a monstrous fanged mouth that could open and two large blades protruded from his forearms. Two glowing red eyes that reflected his current mindset leered at everything with extreme hostility.

Roaring like a terrifying beast, Issei turned his attention to the sky, glaring at the hordes of ships above.

"Cao Cao had us ordered to wait here and to finish you off if you came back. I'm also quite angry with you. Despite not losing any members to you in Rome, we still lost an ancient superweapon to you. Take this as a token of retribution." Georg scoffed.

All of the warships let loose volleys of beams, missiles, bombs, and lasers that were enough to damage an entire continent. Yet, in the face of a maddened Issei, it was nothing.

Issei's armored form manifested a black and red aura, which fired several hundred beams of mana that destroyed several hundred ships in one shot, decimating the entire fleet like gnats burned by a flamethrower.

The explosions from the blasts made nukes and atomic bombs look like firecrackers. Still, by some miracle, something prevented the explosions from destroying all of Italy.

"WHAT?!" Georg looked on in horror as the burst of mana engulfed a massive portion of his forces.

They had brought 1,000 Warships, but Issei had wiped them down to 200 in one shot from a storm of beams.

"All ships, fire main cannons! Don't stop till he's dead" Georg ordered.

Issei retaliated by gathering all of his stray beams into one giant laser. Having no need to use his hands, his aura was enough. The massive attack swept all around Issei, having been under siege by the hordes of warships.

As missiles drew closer, Issei spurted smaller orbs of red and black mana from himself, destroying the missiles in midair in a series of explosions that shook the ground, creating spheres of explosions that were visible from anywhere.

The clouds above were dispersed and the rising moon were outshone by the sheer dim light radiated by Issei's agonizing form. Ever since his transformation, he hadn't stopped screaming in pain.

All he could focus on, was his berserk instinct to destroy the ones who caused this atrocity.

Dragging his beams across the sky, he cleaved away mountains and blew dust miles into the distance, decimating everything within his area as the ground constantly tore apart under the pressure brought by his aura.

Georg, scared witless by the sheer level of emotion and power that Issei was exploding with, ordered a full retreat. Yet, when he looked around, he found that he was the only one left. In a span of a few minutes, Issei had destroyed an entire armada with only two attacks.

What was even scarier, was that he had razed the entire landscape to the ground, even tearing apart the fabric of their dimension, exposing holes in the air that were wailing in hunger, absorbing all that was present before them.

Georg wasted no time in teleporting away, as Issei's next beam instantly destroyed the ship he was in, and claiming two of Georg's limbs.

Even with the entire armada of Atlantean ships gone, Issei was still panting in pain and grief, stuck in this monstrous form until he could burn out. However, that wasn't an option. The Herald's Vestige, the very mark that had caused him pain a day before, prevented him from dying, granting him total immortality.

Eventually, several deities were alerted of this incident, no longer able to ignore this catastrophic event.

The former Village had been razed to the ground by Issei's berserking rage. Craters were all that remained of Issei's outburst. Yet, the corpses of the dead were left untouched. It seemed that even in berserk rage, Issei could still distinguish those that he grieved over.

Before arriving, however, Issei had finally started to calm down, forcing himself to control his rage. Slowly regaining his sanity, Issei's wild aura focused itself and receded at a painful rate. Issei gulped the lump in his throat, having realized that he'd done enough damage. His enemies were gone and with no targets left, he had no reason to continue. At least, the Mark had ceased his berserk rage.

His armor morphed, losing the blades and jagged style and becoming sleeker and refined, yet, it was far more terrifying than his previous form.

Now donning the true form of his armor, Issei wore a black suit of metal with silver accents. A black helmet with a black visor adorned his head. The most terrifying feature, however, were his glowing crimson eyes. Seething with hate and a thirst for vengeance, his eyes reflected his soul.

Issei shook violently, the desire for blood and retribution still fresh in his mind.

After so much pain and emotional beatdowns, he snapped.

The loss of his parents, the supposed death of Sylderia, the exposure to the horrors of the world, the deaths of the innocent, the insults and forsaken principles of his own heart, and the painful words from Artemis, had helped culminate into this.

( **Asura's Wrath OST: In Your Belief – Vocal Version. End Song**.)

Now, Issei was left standing in ruins, having come to a conclusion.

It was time to resume his duties.

It was time to become the Grim Herald once more.

And it was time to avenge.

This time, the Hero Faction will die in entirety.

* * *

 _ **Now that was a really dramatic chapter. A crap ton of things has happened to our dear hero and now he's finally snapped again. Despite what others happen to see, Issei has been mulling over what's happened to him, and has done nothing but compress it.**_

 _ **Artemis' rejection. Sylderia's loss and return. The fact that the love that he wanted back will never be again. The loss of innocent and genuinely good people. And reminders of a past that he wanted to forget. It all spiraled together and culminated into this.**_

 _ **And now, he's hit a new low.**_

 _ **Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll see you next time.**_


	32. Chapter 32: The Herald of Death

_**The last chapter was pretty intense and unfortunately, it's not the end.**_

 _ **I will warn all of you readers that this chapter is very graphic, even more than the last one and has scenes of gore and lots of blood, so if you have a problem with this, then you'll want to stop reading because this trend may continue at random points in the future.**_

 _ **Other than that, I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I was honestly very excited to write this chapter. I've never had a day where I could get a single consistent chapter released in one day. And man, it was fun writing this one.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Herald of Death**

Deep in some unknown realm, the Vicizula Order was at work. Their base of operations was located in a lost land separated from the Mortal Realm. There were several buildings of different purposes made from metal, stone, and glass, each stretching higher than any human construct.

Inside a dark room, with only a swirl of light that acted as a screen, the leaders of the Vicizula Order watched what had happened with Issei.

"It's finally happened." Eldesa remarked, though her voice was sad, dripping with sympathy.

"Another surge of events is coming. Issei's rage has heralded that." Someone else folded his arms, wearing a white cloak with emerald accents.

"It's been far too long since we've seen him. I wonder how he'll be this time." The third and last person in the room, wearing gold robes with red accents, wondered.

"I don't know. I just hope that the world doesn't pay the price." The white-cloaked figure shook his head.

Suddenly, the doors to the room barged open, with a uniformed soldier looking frantic.

"What's the matter?" Eldesa calmly asked.

"The Abyssal Legions are gone!"

"WHAT?!" All three leaders of the Order shouted in unison.

A cold chill traveled down their spines and a powerful sense of dread drifted through them.

The Abyssal Legion was notorious in the order for never failing a mission and always succeeding in the battlefield.

Most of all, they were Issei's personal military division.

* * *

Cao Cao and the Hero Faction were at their base, carefully analyzing the recording that Georg had brought back.

In concise terms, everyone found it relatively astounding, even scary. The sheer destructive force that Issei had was almost overwhelming to watch, even palpable. In only two shots, he had destroyed the entire Atlantean Armada.

Cao Cao was impressed, honestly. Ever since his first fight with him, he had grown intrigued by his capabilities. Issei had immense versatility and extremely high levels of strength and speed. If he was a human, Cao Cao would've recruited him.

Alas, that would've gone against his vision of seeing how far humans could go.

Now, it was time to move onto another plan, which was a new experiment.

Elsewhere, the gods had come together for an emergency meeting.

Issei's rampage had not gone unnoticed and when they had arrived at the scene of disaster, they saw his armored form. It was only for a few brief seconds, but they knew what they saw. The Grim Herald had returned.

That threw everyone for a loop. All major authorities had convened together on Olympus to discuss this matter. Very few had actually known of his potential, with others only knowing rumors about him.

Zeus understood that they were in no major peril, and was honestly exasperated by the overreaction that others displayed. Odin was of the same opinion. If they didn't do anything shady, then they were fine.

"What will become of us now?"

"We're as good as dead."

Before long, several members of the Alliance silenced the gossiping riffraff.

"Enough!" Hades bellowed.

He had black hair that was sleeked back, with slightly pale skin. His eyes were green and he had a tall and muscular form, wearing a long black robe with purple highlights.

Next to him, was a beautiful woman, who had long caramel brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were lime-green, and she sported a lithe form and youthful face. She wore a light brown robe with black shoes and obsidian jewelry and gems were shaped into flowers as accessories for her to adorn. She was Hades' wife, Persephone.

"Lord Hades." Several parted among the crowd of people sitting at the table in which the Head gods were seated.

"What has caused such a massive boon of gossip?" Hades inquired, his voice calmer.

"The Grim Herald has returned." Zeus passively remarked, understanding where Hades was coming from, judging by his tone.

"Is that it?" Hades looked incredulous.

"What do you mean?" Someone asked.

"There is no reason to panic. The Grim Herald's return is nothing to fear if you haven't done anything wrong. He's not some savage beast that attacks anyone. Of course, you only have reason to fear him if you've sinned horribly." Hades looked around, indirectly accusing the ones who panicked at Issei's reversion.

Several sounds of discomfort and disgust echoed at Hades comment. Yet, nobody dared challenge him, for fear of his power. In truth, not even Zeus rivaled him, given the fact that Hades was one of the top 10 strongest beings in the world.

"I mean, come on. What's with all the overreaction?" He looked around.

"That man can destroy our world a million times over." Someone enunciated.

"And has he done that before, when so many people deserved to burn in eternal fire? He didn't. It's time you all stop fearing everything. That's something humans would do." Hades indirectly attacked the concept of fear.

Several knew what he meant. Countless among immortals saw themselves as above humans, lauding themselves to be higher. The concept of fearing everything was something considered 'human', yet so many exhibited behavior employing that concept. For that, thy earned Hades' disrespect.

"If you're all here together to just complain about how scared you are, then I advise you to leave. It's a waste of time. If something truly unsettling comes about, then we'll talk. The Alliance has no need to move right now. The Grim Herald hasn't done anything yet to trigger movement." Odin sighed, growing tired of people mumbling.

Several deities left in a huff, but they didn't do anything worse than that.

Pretty soon, only Zeus, Hades, Odin, Vishnu, Michael, and a few others remained. They were the ones who knew of the Grim Herald's behavior firsthand and were the most trustworthy of the ones gathered there.

"I wonder…what caused him to snap." Michael pondered.

"It must've been horrible. Issei has only rampaged once before like that."

"You mean…" Odin looked at Vishnu.

"It was when his dearly beloved was supposedly killed." The Hindu god nodded.

"So, what do we do?"

"As I said, we move on. There is no reason to act so scared. Issei won't attack us as long as we stay true to our current selves. The days that we acted as we wanted are over." Hades affirmed.

"Yes, but what about those who don't listen?" Zeus asked.

A long dead silence passed through the room.

"Then we let Issei do his work." A new voice entered the room.

Everyone turned to the side to look at who entered.

A figure wearing white robes with green accents walked forward.

"You are…" Hades gasped.

"I am Ikynos, One of the Leaders of the Vicizula Order."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Hero Faction was prepared to begin experimentation on the new subjects that they had just gotten, until suddenly, the atmosphere quickly became cold. It was relatively warm in the Hero Faction's base, but now, everyone was close to shivering.

At the front gates, the guards were bantering, joking around before suddenly, a massive explosion destroyed the gates, obliterating the Hero Faction's protective barrier across the island they were on in one simple move. It came out of nowhere. It was so spontaneous that nobody could've ever predicted this.

Much to the Hero Faction's horror, the entire protective wall that they built to repel intruders was gone. Only ash and pebbles remained of their safety.

All of a sudden, airships warped in along with legions of armored warriors in navy armor. The black fighters swept by the city built by the Hero Faction, bombing and open firing at several towers, completely destroying them with ease.

"WHAT?!" Cao Cao was completely caught off-guard by the assault.

"Several reports state that at least 10,000 individuals make up the enemy army. I've already ordered all of our members to retaliate." Georg walked into the room.

Despite losing an arm and a leg to Issei's rage, he had used Atlantean magic to regenerate his lost limbs.

"Ready the Atlantean cannons to return fire on the enemy ships. Get our Sacred Gear users out on the battlefield. Find the enemy commander." Cao Cao ordered, grabbing his spear.

* * *

Out on the battlefield, the invading force was led by none other than…Issei.

Completely adorned in his Grim Herald Armor, sporting a cape, symbolizing the slowly progressing return of his powers, he marched forward.

( **Star Wars OST: March on The Jedi Temple. Play Song**.)

"The enemy is using Atlantean technology. Simply use Magitech to repel them. Begin landing our troops at checkpoints across the battlefield. All fighters are to destroy every single tower. I've designated innocents. Make sure to recover them and get them on board the ships for medical recuperation." Issei ordered to his troops.

"What of the Hero Faction, My Lord?"

"Kill them all." Issei declared darkly, his tone icy and dark. He had no hesitations when he gave that order.

"Understood." One of his lieutenants nodded.

Issei continued marching forward.

In front of him, a line of mages formed up, creating a barrier to hold him back. Standing on the rooftops of the buildings close by, several other mages took aim before firing magic at the Abyssal Legion.

The Abyssal Knights activated magic barriers, reflecting the attacks back at them before returning fire, mowing down dozens of enemies like a weed whacker.

Issei was undeterred, determined to destroy the Hero Faction, who dared to call themselves the champions of the common folk. In his eyes, they were nothing but children who waved around weapons of destruction just because they could. That angered him more because they were irresponsible neophytes that caused countless tragedies out of conceit born from their heritage.

Raising his hand while casually marching, he used telekinesis to violently shatter the barrier and blow away everything in front of him. As if thrown backwards by a speeding plane, the Khaos Brigade's soldiers were sent flying far into the air, smashing into bloody messes into the main building, which happened to be five miles away.

Not only that, but the buildings in front of him were smashed into literal dust, leaving nothing behind. Only a wasteland that spanned for miles was all that remained.

Drawing his sword, Tenzan began to glow red in accordance with Issei's unleashed might.

Slashing a wave of black and red energy at the gathering enemy forces, Issei blew apart 250 mages and Sacred Gear wielders, showing no form of mercy that was formerly present in his soul. Disintegrating into particles, the remaining Khaos Brigade members tried to run.

Issei wasn't going to let that happen. Reaching out with his mind, he gripped the air with a claw-gestured hand. Pulling his hand back, the enemy was yanked towards him. With a mighty swipe of his sword, he cleaved apart every single enemy that had failed to escape his reach, which happened to be none.

In the distance, the gate leading to the next part of the city had come down, barring access to the more important parts of the city.

Overhead, Atlantean Warships swooped in, aiming their cannons at Issei.

Reaching up and gripping the ship with telekinesis, Issei made a claw gesture before balling his hand into a fist. In conjunction, the ship creaked and shrunk as if Issei was really crushing it with his bare hands. Motioning towards the gate, he utterly destroyed both constructs.

Exploding violently, everything around the gate was vaporized by the explosion, creating a mushroom cloud of flames. Controlling that very fire, Issei pushed it towards the Main Building of the Hero Faction's Base.

Surprisingly, a magic barrier stopped it, causing the red inferno to disperse.

Unaffected or bothered, Issei continued forward.

"Execute every single Hero Faction member. Spare the innocent and brainwashed. I'll be moving on ahead. And make sure to extract all information that you find. I will review it later." He ordered.

"Understood."

* * *

Issei jumped into the air, reaching no less than 200 meters in height. Smashing through an entire wall, he stood up from the hole he made and looked around. Various Khaos Brigade members looked at him in horror, backing up slowly with wide eyes and frozen breaths.

Looking around, Issei could designate who was evil and who was not, which was a given power for being the Grim Herald. With this, he could know who was innocent and who was not.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a single innocent around.

Despite that, Issei still had his principles. He wasn't a blind killing machine, after all. Being full of blind rage was utterly stupid. Killing everything in rage was utterly foolish. He would not resort to that.

Rather, he'd redirect his rage at prime targets.

Unfortunately, the enemies before him were all hostile, prompting deadly force. In this situation, he had no qualms with eradicating them.

Before he could progress, he sensed a particular presence that stood out from the others.

"Oh? Now who's this guy?"

Issei turned to the side, spotting a young man with short red hear wearing silver armor and a navy shirt with a wolf pelt around his waist. In his hands, was a grey spear with a thin point and several spiked ends sticking out of it.

He knew that spear. It was Gae Bolg. That meant that this was Cu Chulainn's descendant. The very person who trapped Morrigan on Hy-Brasil.

Issei paid him little regard until he looked into his heart. As he suspected: evil.

"My name is Connla. I've been looking for a worthy opponent for Gae Bolg. That goddess that I met in Hy-Brasil was almost no match for my spear, which can even harm gods. Are you a better challenge?" He asked.

Issei remained silent, only drawing his sword.

"Fine by me." The spearman charged forward.

Suddenly, he found his vision to have changed, or rather, the positioning. Everyone else was horrified by what had happened.

Issei bisected Connla in half with one violent slash of his sword, cutting him from the chest, shattering the spear of the ancient Irish hero as well. Connla's top half thudded to the floor, as the other Hero Faction members cowered back. Both halves of Connla's body were so violently rendered apart that they smashed through walls, making more holes.

As silent as death, Issei walked forward.

Frozen in fear, the Hero Faction members tried to force themselves to move but couldn't. They were helpless. It was as if Issei's very presence inspired fear and terror.

Finally, one of them mustered up the courage to retaliate.

"Fire!" He screamed as he blasted at Issei with a magic circle.

With a circular motion of his sword, he deflected every single ray, sending them flying back at their sources, piercing them in the head or the heart.

Approaching the first mook, Issei swung down, cleaving him in half before swinging to the left side, slicing that person apart. Choking the next assailant before snapping his neck with telekinesis, sending him flying backwards into the other members. Slashing a wave of energy at them, the entire hallway exploded from the sheer destructive force of Issei's attack.

Issei continued forward, punching the door down in front of him.

Walking forward, he found his goal to be much closer than before. Just ahead, a new battalion of enemies marched forward.

"Kill him!"

Issei grabbed a passing enemy ship in the air and gripped it with telekinesis before motioning it towards the bridge in front of him, smashing it into the enemy soldiers. Jumping across, the Grim Herald acted as if nothing happened.

Cutting an X into the armored door in front of him, he blew a wave of mana at it, sending it hurling rapidly towards the people inside, crushing them into bloody puddles from the sheer kinetic force and velocity that he hurled them.

A stray soldier attempted to shoot him, but he grabbed a giant chunk of metal and lifted as if it were a feather. Sending it crashing into the mook, he tore him in two against the wall, staining it red with blood.

Issei moved forward, massacring grunts as he passed by, sparing only the brainwashed and innocent people that were coerced into joining.

( **Star Wars OST: March on The Jedi Temple. End Song**.)

* * *

Finally, he reached the room that Cao Cao would be in.

He noticed that almost none of the high-ranking members of the Hero Faction had gone out to the battle, aside from Connla. This meant that the rest were in here. That certainly made his job easier. He could even see their auras past the door.

( **The Lord of the Rings – The Fellowship of the Ring CR: Weathertop. Play Song**.)

Raising his sword, he cut the door down. Almost immediately, a hail of missiles was volleyed at him. Issei repelled them with lightning-reflexes, sending them back with [ **Solemn Repulse** ]. Dashing forward with terrifying ferocity, he cut Heracles across the chest, easily tearing through him like a red-hot knife through butter.

However, he avoided giving a killing blow. These arrogant neophytes needed to suffer first.

He grabbed Heracles by the face and threw him at the mist that Georg generated.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Issei instantly stretched his hand out, gripping Georg by the neck with his own hands as he swung away at Cao Cao, trading blows. Cao Cao was barely able to stand, each attack made him feel as if he were about to be sent flying away. What was worse, was the fact that he had to activate his Balance Breaker from the very start.

Issei's attacks were rapid and he had no fighting pattern. What's more, Cao Cao was never even aware that Issei could use telekinesis.

Issei whirled around, parrying Siegfried and Cao Cao. Behind him, a Jabberwock charged at him, created by Leonardo. Warping on top of the creature, Issei's aura exploded, disorienting the monster before warping above and smashing his sword through the creature's skull, tearing through its head and unleashing a blast of mana, vaporizing the creature.

While the enemy was distracted, Issei took this chance to grab the one who raped the women in the Village. He could already sense who it was, given his personality.

Gripping Heracles and lifting him into the air, Issei began to torture him. Using his mental prowess, he began to pull at all of Heracles' arms.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Remaining dead silent, Issei continued. Slowly, Heracles trembled before shaking violently as if he were being electrocuted. George tried to escape the room but Issei's magic stopped him.

"Kneel." The Grim Herald ordained.

Georg's knees smashed into the ground, with a bloody splat painting the ground where he stood, followed with a loud cry of agony.

Issei turned back towards Heracles, intent on making him suffer.

"You would dare do this to the de- AHHH!" Heracles was cut off when four loud cracks echoed across the room, his bones completely pulled apart.

"Heroes? What heroes? I only see children who got drunk on power and started acting as they pleased. You used the feats of your ancestors to build yourselves up and to justify yourselves. In the end, you're just brats who are self-entitled and have no credibility. The people decide heroes, not the actual people themselves. You'd think history would teach you that."

Finally, all of Heracles' limbs were ripped off by telekinesis, leaving him to scream in agony as blood gushed out like sprinklers where his body parts used to be.

"Let me tell you something. You are not heroes. You are just vile scum who abuse their powers. You seek to destroy threats to humans? You are the threats! Take a look at what you did to that Village in Italy. You raped, murdered, and pillaged the place, acting as 'heroes' when you're little more than bloodthirsty vagabonds. I loathe your kind. Believing that just becaue you have special abilities that you can do as you please. Well, I am here to show you the consequences of your sins."

Issei smashed Heracles' head into the ground. Stepping onto the pool of blood underneath, Issei smashed his boot into the false hero's skull, crushing it with a loud crunch.

Issei turned to Georg.

"And you…such a cowardly existence. You attempt to flee when the moment turns against you and you dare to boast when you have such little skill. You only rely on the natural abilities of your weapons when you don't even know how to maximize its capabilities. I don't know why these holy weapons chose you as wielders, but I will ensure that they can pass on to others that have better use for them.

Issei gripped Georg's head and stared him in the eye, activating ocular magic that was meant to torture one's mind.

"They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Well, let's support that theory." Issei darkly growled.

Activating one of his darkest spells, Issei tore directly into the mind of Georg. To think about it in simple terms, it was as if he were entering a tunnel of memories and thoughts. While moving through, he tore out any piece of information that he wanted while smashing the mind apart before digging into the deepest and darkest parts of the soul, dragging out that victim's fears and pushing it into their faces. Making those specific ears feel so real to the point that the victim can only accept it, they cave in.

Georg began to wail and scream at nothing as his darkest phobias were multiplied one million times in his mind and forced him to hallucinate. Seconds later, Georg spasmed and froze before Issei literally crushed his skull with his hands, turning it into a bloody mushy mess.

Cao Cao's breath hitched, not believing what just happened.

"N-No…" He gasped.

Georg had died from shock induced by fear just before Issei crushed his head. It had been extreme fear that was amplified to the point that it was palpable.

Issei rose up and turned around towards Leonardo, who was sobbing in terror.

"Even children can be as horrific as adults. Only fools who are naïve can't see that. Yet, I see something in you…something asleep." Issei leered at the boy as he stared into his soul.

"Yes, brainwashing." Issei stepped forward before casting a hand over the child's head, activating [ **Grim Defiance** ].

With this, the child was free of the mental control exerted on him, falling unconscious.

This left only Cao Cao.

Walking forward, the only sounds present were the metal footsteps of Issei's bloody boots.

"Fear is a powerful weapon that few can master." Issei commented, knowing that Cao Cao was still stuck on that.

Cao Cao stood up, desperate.

" _O Spear._

 _The true Holy Spear which pierces through God._

 _Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction._

 _You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow!_ " He chanted.

A powerful white light shimmered from the weapon, glowing brighter as Cao Cao completed each verse. Before long, the entire room was illuminated by the light of the Longinus. Suddenly, the light fizzled out like an electrical malfunction.

Cao Cao looked around, baffled, before noticing the black aura cascading around Issei, which seemed to suck out all of the power in the room.

"You honestly think the spear would side with you? Your cause completely contradicts the will of the one who made that spear. I honestly don't know why it chose you of all people. Regardless, I will rectify that. You're going to die, Cao Cao. I'm going to put you down like the beast that you are. Just like how I put down your cowardly ancestor." Issei darkly growled, his menacing rage finally showing through.

Cao Cao shrunk back, looking more terrified than ever before. For once, he had no plan to use against him. No weapons and no tactics. It had all been rendered useless in front of Issei.

"Are you...Death, himself?" He whimpered.

Issei warped in front of Cao Cao, explosively arriving in front of him before slashing him after unsheathing Tenzan in a battoujutsu technique.

"I'm not surprised that you would assume me to be Death." He declared.

Thousands of sword slashes came to life immediately after Issei cut Cao Cao. Each slash tore into the dimension, cutting Cao Cao from all sides rapidly in succession. Several cuts layer over other cuts before cutting the same spot over and over again in an endless cycle.

Cao Cao screamed in agony without pause before the very last stroke cut him clean in half.

"You lived like villains, so you'll die like villains and not as heroes, like you all believed yourselves to be." Issei remarked.

( **The Lord of the Rings – The Fellowship of the Ring CR: Weathertop. End Song.** )

* * *

With the Hero Faction gone, the Khaos Brigade was as good as dead. However, there were two things left to do. One, was to rescue all of the victims of the Hero Faction. Two, was to deal with Ophis.

He had ripped a crap-ton of information from Georg's mind and learned much.

He stopped outside of the lab that Camilla was kept in and saw five enemies within. One of them was right in front of the door.

Tearing through the metal boundary, Issei grabbed the head of the scientist and crushed it in his hands before cutting the door down and dashing in. He slashed one person across the chest before cleaving one in half with a vertical cut before atomizing the next person with a blast of mana. With the last one, he crushed her head underneath his boot, grinding it into the ground for extra measure.

Ahead, was a large capsule that housed the person that he came for. Dissipating his armor, Issei's appearance had shifted considerably. His hair was now black and his eyes were crimson, reflecting his true appearance. He also wore a black long coat with pieces of armor on his person. For that matter, his entire outfit had become black as blood didn't show as easily on it. The armor was the only brightness, being colored silver.

He looked at the capsule sadly and saw her hooked up to a machine. She was still dressed in her village clothes, though they were torn in several places. Turning it off, he opened the capsule and carried her out. His mannerisms and movements were gentle, in sharp contrast to his earlier rampage.

He gently caressed her face, his face mellowing. He was glad to see that she was still fully clothed and he could sense that her maidenhood was intact. If he had been more careful and if he had done better, then none of this would've happened.

Georg's research had revealed that she had a Sacred Gear, which allowed her to move at speeds that could match even Hermes.

Camilla slowly twitched, her eyes cracking open from her sleep.

"I-Issei?" She weakly asked.

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe now." Issei carried her, princess-style out of the room.

Camilla suddenly remembered what happened to her village, tears reaching the corners of her eyes. The horrid flood of memories of her family and friends being taken away, murdered, ad violated came back to her. It had been torturous to watch.

"My home!" She started but stopped, spasming in pain.

"Shhh. I know…I know what happened. I'm sorry, Camilla. I was too late." Issei had the guiltiest look on his face when he spoke to her.

He knew her pain all too well. However, this wasn't the time or place to let those emotions loose. He needed to get her checked up before something else happened. When they entered one of the ships that the Legion brought, Issei sat her down on a bed that was meant for medical examinations.

"Be sure to do a thorough scan for any ailments or negative traits. I'll stay behind to deal with this." Issei told one of the healers.

"What are you going to do, My Lord?" One of his subordinates asked.

"Have you harvested all of the data from this place? As well as rescuing the brainwashed and innocent victims?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I've done as you asked."

"Good, because I'm wiping it off the map." Issei nodded decisively.

* * *

There was nothing valuable left and every single issue had been dealt with. Now, all that was left was to destroy this place. It would erase their presence, as well as warn Ophis that he was coming for her.

Levitating in the air, Issei raised his sword, channeling a small portion of his destructive power into it.

Using [ **Night Bringer** ], a more destructive version of [ **Dawn Breaker** ], he slashed downward, sending a sharp wave that crashed into the island before shattering it into tiny pebbles in all entirety. A cloud of smoke rose into the air, pushing everything away from it as the cloud stretched so high that it was visible from space. The sky lit up black and red as the sheer after-effects became visible for all to see from afar. Every single person, mortal or supernatural, felt the destructive force of this attack.

Camilla saw the explosion from afar and was terrified. Was Issei really the cause of that? The gentle and helpful man that was always smiling was capable of this much destruction? She had no idea what to think now. So much had happened that her brain just wanted to shut down and recuperate from all the stress placed on it.

When the Abyssal Legion returned to the Vicizula Order's base, they were met by the three leaders of the organization.

Many were in commotion at the sudden return of the Grim Herald.

When Issei got off the ship he was in, Eldesa and her equals stood in front of him.

"Issei, why didn't you tell anyone of your return? And why did you take the Abyssal Legion so suddenly?" Ilkyos asked.

His hood had been removed, revealing short golden-blonde hair with blue eyes and a youthful face, making him look as if he were in his 20s.

The Gold-robed figure had lowered her hood as well, revealing a head of shoulder-length red hair and purple eyes.

"My return was deliberate and I took the Legion to do my duty." He coldly retorted as he saw to it that people got medical attention.

"Wait a minute!" Eldesa called out to him.

"I don't have time to talk about formalities. I have work to do." Issei responded with the same cold tone.

* * *

Marching onward, he personally saw to the care of Camilla, who was lacking nutrition and had several changes done to her body. Issei was especially troubled at that last part. After extensive studies, he learned that she was made superhuman. Her physical abilities were amplified to extreme levels that outmatched what any human could muster. Not only that, but she had been afflicted with a curse. It was immortality.

Issei honestly felt troubled for her. Immortality had its curses and blessings but he was unsure of how she'd react. He could see that her soul had transformed based on the brief look that he had with it.

He sat down next to her bed and decided to talk.

"Camilla, what can you remember?" He hesitantly asked.

He hated himself for asking this question but he had to know. What had been done to her?

Camilla bit her lips, quivering while nodding.

Instantly retracting his request for information, Issei put a gentle hand over hers.

"If it's too much, then we can wait."

Camilla shook her head.

"No, I…I can remember." She muttered.

Taking a deep breath, she gave her answer.

"After they captured me, they took me and a few others to that lab. They…" Camilla trembled.

"I saw them experiment on them. They inserted them with drugs, mutilated them and bonded magic items to them. They were experimenting on us with all kinds of drugs. It hurt so much. I felt like my insides were rearranging myself. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. I couldn't determine what was real and what wasn't. My whole body felt like someone lit it on fire before freezing me and repeating the process. One moment I could breathe and another I couldn't." Camilla started to cry.

Tears leaked down her face as she tried to compose herself. Sniffling and sobbing, Camilla clung to herself, trying to control her shaking.

"In the end, I…I…I was the only one left!" She wailed, trying to control her heaves.

Issei couldn't stand watching her like this. He understood her pain all too well. He had been reduced to being the last of a group and had lost almost every single person he loved. That was why he had to help her stabilize.

Bringing her into a hug, Issei smoothed his hand over her upper back to soothe her.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST: Nostalgia. Play Song**.)

"It'll be alright. I promise. Even if you've lost people dear to you, you have to keep moving. When things like this happen, then you need to remember that the people who loved you, don't want you to hang over this. We have to move on and keep going with life or we'll waste it. I can promise you that things will get better, Camilla. I'll be sure to help you get back on your feet." Issei swore.

"Thank you, Issei." Camilla sniffled, wiping her tears.

At least there was still someone there for her.

Yes, that was a fact. Issei was going to make sure that she would be fine before he left to pursue his duties again. He wasn't going to let her be alone like he was. Unlike her, he had nobody to be there to comfort him and help him. He had to grow and adapt at a rate that was unnatural in order to survive.

As promised, Issei spent weeks with Camilla. At first, she didn't have much of a desire to do anything, so he simply sat with her when she was ready for company. Even if she didn't want to talk, he would just stay close because he knew that she had grown afraid of being alone.

Whenever he left the room, he could see that slight panic in her eyes, as if someone was going to take her only teddy berry away.

After two weeks, he had managed to finally help her go outside.

"Issei…I don't…know about this." She mumbled.

"It'll be fine, I promise. We'll only go outside a bit for now." Issei gently warned her.

Gulping her hesitation, she left the building that Issei had reserved a room in, and for once in a short while, she could breathe fresh air again. It was honestly relaxing and even refreshing. She had forgotten the positive parts of being outside again. She was still lacking her former enthusiasm and will to do anything, but slowly, she recovered it.

In due time, she managed to fully recover from her mourning of her home and family. Back to normal, Issei decided that it was time to help her find a new place to live. He didn't like the idea of letting her live at Headquarters. He had been gone for a long time and he wouldn't tolerate funny business. Not only that, but he would be gone almost 24/7. He needed to take her somewhere safe where she could be watched until she was ready to be independent again.

That wasn't the worst thing, however. The hardest part, had been telling her about the supernatural world. Instead of her being shocked, he was shocked with her calm approach. Especially when he told her his real age.

"So…you're saying that every single mythical thing is real?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

Her look of acceptance baffled him. Normally, a regular human would just scoff and call him crazy. Then again, considering all that she saw and experienced, it wasn't a far fetch to reveal all that.

"And you're really around 2,625 years old?" Camilla pointed out.

"Yes."

"And you're completely honest?" She asked.

"Yes." Issei nodded again.

Camilla gave a shaky sigh before nodding.

"Ok." She sighed.

"Ok?" Issei looked at her, dumbstruck.

"I've seen and experienced a lot of things that were considered fictional. I'm pretty sure I can't deny any of this as being fake or you being crazy." Camilla laughed.

"Okay…first time that's happened." Issei mumbled to himself.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We find you a new place to live. I have two places in mind that might work. I can't have you live here. I don't trust the people here, aside from a select number of people. You need to be somewhere that won't exploit you."

Issei was not going to let her live with anyone from the Alliance, for fear that they'd see her as someone to exploit. She had a Sacred Gear, for one, had received a serum that evolved her physiology and biological makeup. That meant he could either send her to Mu or Valish.

His gut told him to take her to Valish, as he knew that Sylderia would protect her well. Not only that, but he had investigated everyone there and was generally satisfied with their conduct. Ishvar wouldn't allow anyone taken under his care, to be harmed.

"But, what about you?" Camilla asked, slightly afraid again.

Issei was her only living relation left. Her family was gone and he was her very last friend.

"Soon, I need to leave and I can't take anyone with me. I don't know where I'll be going, so I can't risk your safety. You understand, right?" He asked.

Camilla could only nod. She dreaded letting him leave, but she understood his reasons.

"We'll wait for tomorrow and then we'll check some places out. I have a friend who'll take care of you. I'll even hang around for a bit until you're comfortable okay?" Issei tried to reassure her.

The way he spoke was similar to how he'd speak to a child, but he had to make himself clear and he had to cover whatever loopholes in his reasoning.

As planned, the next day, Issei planned to take her to Valish. He would've gone to Mu, but he had nearly forgotten that they had a corruption problem in the government. That almost eliminated it from his list of safe places for Camilla.

Before arriving in front of Dawn Peak Castle, Issei had to change his appearance to avoid being detected. Returning his hair and eye color back to brown and shifting his hair style and some of his features in a disguise back to his former appearance, he was sure that he would be hard to recognize. If anything, he would resort to ocular magic to affect how people saw him. At least he never gave them his name.

Even so, to hell with his insecurities. He would do all that he could for Camilla, who had nobody left. Until she was ready to move on, he'd help her. No matter what means he had to use, he'd maintain his cover and accomplish his goals.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST: Nostalgia. End Song**.)

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna leave the chapter as it is here. I think it's an appropriate finish.**_

 _ **So, you all wanted a taste of what Issei was like as the Grim Herald. Now you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, because Issei will be like this for a little while longer. And were you surprised by his brutality? I thought it only appropriate given his background and the story's events.**_


	33. Chapter 33: Distillation

_**For the sake of time, I'll answer a question directly in the chapter. Concerning a review from the last chapter.**_

 _ **I've never really thought of how powerful Grim Herald Issei would be in comparison to Great Red in depth, as we've never seen it actually fight. However, given what I have planned, he may be stronger than Great Red, though imagination. It's hard to speculate his strength level in comparison to Great Red.**_

 _ **Another thing, Ophis won't appear or behave in the same exact way that she does in Canon. I wanted to take a different approach with this.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Distillation**

Valish was covered in celebratory decorations, with the people rushing about. White ribbons were streamed across the street lights. Bridges were covered in cloth, and the overall population had risen by the hundreds.

The reason for this was simple. In five days, Sylderia and Elzer were to be wed.

The announcement had been made a few days before, which caused a major uproar of excitement. It meant the full return of Argunza and the unification of a strong front against the any who had their eyes on their kingdoms.

When Issei came, he realized that it was a bad time to ask a favor of Sylderia.

Camilla stood around nervously, unsure of what to think of the rambunctious atmosphere. She wasn't used to so many people since she lived a small life. It was fascinating, but scary at the same time. Seeing so many people made her think back to her destroyed home and the people that she lost.

Issei gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine." He smiled kindly.

Camilla's lips curved slightly as she nodded.

He took her to the front of the gates of the Castle, waiting for Sylderia to show up. He had contacted her earlier, hoping to meet her and explain his case. She had agreed without hesitation, arranging to meet him and granting him access into the Castle.

* * *

Sitting within a private room, Issei made sure to avoid being seen as he entered the room.

He marveled at the sight of Sylderia. He hadn't seen her wear royal clothing since the days of the Revolution. Currently, she was wearing a white dress with long sleeves, a silver necklace with sapphire gems, her crystalline tiara, white shoes, and no makeup, which was how he preferred her. Her long blond hair was let loose, with several strands tied behind her head with a black ribbon.

They sat down at an ivory table with tea and snacks, while they talked.

Issei decided to take the part of narrating what had happened. He explained where Camilla came from and who she was. He told Sylderia of what the Hero Faction had done to her home and what sort of experiments that they had subjected Camilla to.

"I understand. Then by all means, I'll help her." Sylderia nodded.

She gently held Camilla's hands and gave her a heartwarming smile. Her heart truly went out to her; it really did. A person of great sympathy, Sylderia swore to do all in her power to secure a life for Camilla. She also swore to ensure that the young girl would recover.

"I promise, Camilla, if you ever need anything, whether it's wealth, or to do something, or to just talk, tell me. And never hesitate to do so, okay?" Sylderia affirmed.

Camilla only pursed her lips, holding back the smile that she thought would be impolite.

Sylderia noticed that and only chuckled. She lightly tugged on Camilla's cheeks.

"No more grimaces. Smiling will be the key to regaining your happiness. You have to make sure to feel it if you want to move on."

To prove her point, the Princess smiled genuinely. Camilla soon followed suit.

"Thank you. Your Majesty."

"No need for formalities. It'll only clunk speech up. Just call me Sylderia."

Issei smirked. This was a similar approach to how she had first befriended him. By reaching out to him, she'd managed to smash his outer shell apart. To see her do it again, was pleasing, as it meant that there was hope for recovery, yet.

"With that said, I'll be taking her to find a place to stay. Do you know any places that would be safe for her?" Issei asked, glancing at Camilla to see if she had any reservations about this.

They had already talked about this, but he wasn't too sure if she was holding any thoughts back.

"Simple. Here." Sylderia chuckled, pointing at the Castle floor.

"Come again?" Issei blinked.

"If I'm going to help her and protect her until she's ready, then naturally, it'd be the Castle." Sylderia pointed out the small hole in Issei's logic.

"True." Issei quipped.

"What do you say?" Sylderia turned to Camilla.

"Are you sure? Won't the King and Queen object? I'm just a stray commoner." Camilla hesitantly looked at her.

"Don't worry about that, since I know that they'll be fine with it. The question is, are you comfortable with living here? Life won't exactly easy to adjust to here. It's busy and most of all, you might come across people that'll make things difficult in a particular sense. Do you think you can deal with that?" Sylderia asked.

She didn't want to scare her off, but she had to state the truth.

Camilla thought it over. She understood that Issei wasn't going to be around forever. Judging by his tone and the urgency that was ever-present in his eyes, he had important work to do. Not only that, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. What exact choice did she have? Even so, if Issei trusted her, then she could too.

"I'll do whatever I can to earn my keep." Camilla nodded.

"We'll leave that matter for another time. For now, I'll arrange a room in the Castle for you to stay in." Sylderia nodded in confirmation.

She was going to find a job for her to ensure living expenses for her, but she would make it so that she was actually capable of doing it.

A maid entered the room upon Sylderia's call.

"Please show her to a guest room. She'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Camilla looked at Issei with unease. The Grim Herald could only give her a reassuring look.

"It'll be okay here. I'll come find you in a bit."

Nodding, she left with the maid.

* * *

This left Issei and Sylderia alone to talk. It was rather awkward, but the Princess tried to thaw the atmosphere.

"So, can you tell me about her in depth? I know there's more." Sylderia quietly sipped her tea, expecting answers.

"She's the sole survivor of an Italian village. The Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade pillaged her home and took her and several others captive for experimentation. They administered some kind of experimental mutagen or evolutionary substance that turned her immortal. I haven't found any negative side-effects yet, but from what I can tell, there may not be any. She may have just been a test bed for their efforts at immortality." Issei mused.

"How did you know this?" Sylderia asked, curious as to how he knew so much.

"She told me." He responded simply.

"And why was she taken? Was it really just to be an experimental test-bed?"

"No. It's because she has a Sacred Gear. I'm not sure which one since I've never seen it, but I know that it must've been worthwhile to kidnap her."

"We'll deal with that later. Now, why did you choose this place for her to stay?"

Issei merely sighed.

"It was a safe place for her. Other places might exploit her to try and unravel a way to obtain immortality. To think that someone has concocted a serum to grant eternal life and youth, is a near-impossible miracle. Not only that, but her physical capabilities have been thoroughly increased. She can outmatch any human just by looking at her muscle structure. Added with the fact that she has a Sacred Gear, it makes her a prime target for nefarious deeds. Mu was my other choice, but given the government corruption it had, I thought it unwise. This was the only other place I could think of, that wouldn't turn her into a war potential or a lab-rat."

Issei could only hope he was right about this. The last thing he wanted…was to do what he did to Lemuria, what he did to the Hero Faction's base.

Sylderia nodded in satisfaction with his answer.

"I'll do all that I can to protect her. Still, will she really be alright? She's clearly traumatized."

"She'll be fine. I've been by her side for the past many weeks. She's already close to being back to normal, even if those ugly scars and memories remain, she'll keep going. I can only stay with her for so long. If I could, I would. However, I can't." Issei trailed off.

That disturbed Sylderia. Issei seemed like the kind of guy to go all the way with his personal matters. Why was he unable to do that this time?

"Why's that?"

She saw anxiety written on Issei's face and sheer reluctance was basically leeking from his words. He sounded hesitant, even regretful.

"I have a job I need to do and I don't know for how long I'll be doing it. I'll be going all over the place. A life of a traveler isn't stable for someone that's been traumatized like Camilla. I'd do her more harm than good." Issei sighed.

"What is this job?" Sylderia's curiosity was piqued.

"I'm inclined to keep it private with my clients." Issei shook his head, barring any more information from coming out.

"I see. Then, let's talk about something else. What else can you tell me about Camilla?"

"She's a bright young lady. She has a slightly mischievous side to herself and enjoys her free time with music. She can also be serious when called upon and is hardworking." Issei summarized her character.

"Then I think I've got the job for her." Sylderia mused.

"What would that be?"

"I'm going to have her work as a musician. It pays well, and I can keep an eye on her, that way."

"That'll be fine. Camilla's fine with crowds. I only ask that you wait until she can cope with them again." Issei nodded, but implored her with a look of sincerity.

"Don't worry. I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Sylderia smiled reassuringly before shifting to a face of worry.

"So is that where you disappeared to?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah, it was." Issei sipped his now-cold tea.

"Issei, what happened there? I heard the place was utterly destroyed." Sylderia set her cup down and looked at him with anxiety.

Issei could recall what happened as clear as day. He wasn't fond of retelling the story.

"It was a tragedy. That's all I'll say." He defensively looked away.

"I can tell that you're troubled. Trust me, Issei. Keeping it all bottled up will do no one any good." Sylderia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine, Sylderia." Issei spoke into his cup.

The Princess only sighed. She didn't want to push her boundaries, but she wanted to respect his privacy. She knew something was wrong, but he kept pushing her away.

"So, I heard that the wedding's in a few days?" Issei looked at her, taking a cream puff off a stack.

"Yeah. As much as I wish it was small, our families decided to make a big announcement. However, they're only doing it to avoid political issues. We might get nobles who'd complain about not being invited, so why deal with that extra hassle?" Sylderia shrugged.

For the past few days, she wasn't exactly too bothered by it. She had gotten to know Elzer much better, and she had to admit, she found him endearing. She wasn't sure if it was a crush or something else, but she couldn't lie that she found her time with him to be pleasant.

"I get what you mean. Did you two plan it or did someone get hired?"

"We did. Elzer and I both pitched in on what we wanted."

' _At least they have control over that_.' Issei scoffed.

"I see. That's good."

Issei was honestly running out of things to say, so he decided that now was the best time to get going. He looked at his watch and stood up.

"I'm sorry but I need to go now. I've gotta go check up on Camilla." Issei gave her an apologetic look, heading for the door.

Sylderia knew he was being distant, but she didn't know why. She had so much more that she wanted to talk to him about. It was as if being around him made her at ease. It was strange to her. Perhaps it was because of his assistance in helping her get home.

"Issei, wait." She called out.

She hadn't meant to, but it had been done reflexively.

Issei jumped and turned around in the same manner, doing it instinctively.

"Issei?"

"Artemis told me. What is your real name? Is it Issei or Takeshi?" Sylderia, for the first time, gave him an accusational glare.

Issei merely sighed in exasperation.

"My real name is Issei, but I use Takeshi as an alias."

"And why do you do that?"

Sylderia didn't understand his logic. Why the need for a fake identity? What required him to do so?

"For my own purposes and needs." Isse brushed her off.

He wasn't going to go into detail over his methods. He had no need to explain himself to her.

Within the blink of an eye, Sylderia zoomed over, holding the door shut, no longer tolerating his refusal to talk.

"What do you really do? Why do you have to hold so many secrets, Issei?"

Issei only leered at her, obstinate in his conviction.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked, his voice low.

"Because I can tell that something's bothering you. If something's troubling you, then let me help." Sylderia implored.

"I'm only troubled by Camilla's predicament. I know how she feels, so I'm naturally worried for her." Issei admitted.

"And just what is your background?"

"I don't appreciate people prying into my background." Issei rebuffed her.

"I wouldn't if you would just be honest." Sylderia was beginning to get irritated.

"What part about me interests you to the point that you'd stop me from leaving? I am nothing more than an orphan that learned how to survive in his immortal life. I grew up in an orphanage until I was adopted and trained in different skills. After that, I traveled the world, which leads me up to this point. Satisfied?" Issei spoke, exasperated.

He found it hard to maintain his composure around Sylderia. Talking about his past was like rubbing his old wounds raw when she was around.

"Fine." The Princess sighed, sadly.

Before walking out the door, Sylderia asked one more question.

"Before you leave…will you be coming to the wedding?" She asked, looking at his back, sounding as if she were requesting his presence.

"I'll try to make it, no matter what." Issei responded, his voice much calmer, hinting at some hope as he smiled honestly.

With that said, Issei left.

* * *

It didn't take much time to get to Camilla's room. Issei found her sitting inside, looking a bit lost.

"You look lost." He chuckled.

"I don't know what to make of it. It's rather big for me." Camilla chuckled nervously.

"Well, the people here can be nice. Sylderia is someone that you can trust without an issue."

"I can tell. You seem awfully fond of her."

"She's a wonderful woman. That's all." Issei shrugged.

"Really?" Camilla leaned in.

"Yes, now stop trying to gossip." Issei grumbled.

"Am I close to a sweet spot?" Camilla chuckled.

"No, you're close to a red button."

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport."

"I'm not."

After Camilla's chuckling settled, she decided that she needed to settle on the present matter that had been on her mind.

"Issei, if you need to go, then go. I won't hold you down any longer. It's been around three or four weeks already. I'll be fine. Like you said, I can't get hung up on the tragedy any longer. Making you stay out of concern for me is touching, but I can tell that others need you too. When I look into your eyes, I know that you're troubled. I can tell that Princess Sylderia does too. So, before you leave, remember that you shouldn't seal everything up inside. Sometimes, you just might hurt others too." Camilla grabbed the back of Issei's jacket before leaning her head against his back.

She found that she had grown the subconscious need for contact with him. He had been her only pillar of support for the past while, and it made her staunchly aware that this couldn't continue. She wasn't a child, and she couldn't resort to being that way to cope.

"Are you sure? I'll stay as long as I need to, Camilla. You don't have to worry about slowing me down or anything." Issei softly asked.

"No. If I'm gonna adjust to this new life, I have to do it myself. I can't let someone hold my hand the entire time."

Understanding her determination, Issei nodded in recognition of her wishes. Still, if he even got the feeling that she was in trouble, he swore he'd come to help her. He couldn't let her turn out like him. To have nobody present when in agony and to grieve alone while wallowing in regrets. That was pain that she didn't need.

"Okay." He softly responded.

"Take care." Camilla sweetly smiled.

"I will." Issei solidified his resolve as he stood up, warping away.

Camilla sat alone in silence, musing on what to do.

"Now then, let's start filling this room up." She pepped up.

Issei gave her a second shot at living life and she wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

Issei returned home, feeling a bit empty. The place was as quiet as ever, lacking any positivity or light that it used to have. That made it perfect for privacy from any sort of prying ears or eyes.

Activating his mark, he held his open palm in the air, materializing a projection of the globe. By doing this, Issei could tell where exactly he was needed and what sort of incidents that were going on. It was like a news system that gave him information from all across the globe, allowing him to rely on himself for the total truth and giving him the ability to decide on his own tasks.

Issei leered at it, entering the necessary mindset for his duties as the Grim Herald. What he did to the Hero Faction was just another day on the job for him. Now, it was time to start on other parts of the world.

Ophis probably knew that he was back and had gone into hiding. No matter, he'd find her nonetheless. For now, he'd deal with the more secret things.

All of his information came from the Abyss, essentially letting him be aware of anything that was out in the open. One particular thing caught his eye when looking through the world's events. It concerned the Underworld, where the devils lived.

Touching that part of the world, a magic circle appeared in front of him, logging information in as he glared at it with interest.

Ah, he'd been intending on paying them a visit. The last time he was there, it was about the incident with a former Exorcist and a High-Class devil. They were named Yaegeki and Cleria Belial.

He was one of the few who knew about it because he could sense the impending disaster. In one quick stroke, he went after the perpetrators who'd intended on killing Cleria and Yaegeki to protect the status quo.

That was utterly stupid and ludicrous. Neither had done anything wrong and it was a chance to bring about peace to the Biblical Faction. Yet, that ideas was regarded as too scary for them to risk. Loathsome worms. The Vatican and devil Elders then consorted to kill them both. Of course, that put him on their radar, as he thwarted the attempt. Of course, he faked their deaths and allowed them to run, allowing them to escape into secret lives.

What he saw now, angered him to the point that he was ready to march down there and put a literal end to the Elders. It seemed that the both of them had been discovered. That meant he needed to intervene again.

He'd ignored them for too long and had shown too much mercy. It was time to strike. He had obtained preemptive information from the Abyss and was now ready to find his targets. He already knew who they were, regardless.

He didn't care if Sirzechs and the others objected. It was time they cease keeping such fence-sitters crawling around. They were a poison to society.

* * *

Warping into the Underworld, he paid one of the nobles a visit.

Entering his mansion, Issei infiltrated all security measures through the method of Shadow Trekking. Through the power of darkness, he could fade into shadows anywhere, and travel through them with perfect stealth. It was a notorious ninja technique that was responsible for making them such effective assassins.

Popping up from the floor of the Noble's bedroom, Issei leered at him in his full armor. This particular one was loosely connected, merely passing along information.

Sensing the sheer danger next to his bed, the Noble shot up.

Issei materialized red and black [Cosmic Blades] around him, daring him to move.

"Scream and you and your guards all die." He warned, his voice low and threatening.

"You?!" The Noble squealed.

As soon as he gazed into Issei's eyes, he stopped talking. It was as if he were looking into the eyes of vengeance and fear. Was it death he was talking to? Nobody knew. All the Noble knew was that any threat Issei made, was a threat that could be easily carried out.

"W-What do you want?"

"I want information. Hand it over, and you'll be spared."

"Who are you, really?"

"I am the Grim Herald. The bringer of death to the corrupted and avenger of the innocent. Need you ask more?"

The Noble gulped, shaking violently in terror. He'd heard stories of the Grim Herald. He was capable of ending worlds and matching the strongest of beings in power. All who faced him, were judged true but those who failed to repent or were unworthy of forgiveness, suffered death and even worse.

"In the drawer, there're files on the other Nobles. All of their dealings and plans are recorded there. I swear, I'm just a messenger for the others."

"I'm well aware." Issei growled.

Issei opened the drawer and levitated the files and records over to his hands before turning to the Noble.

"I suggest you end this shady business. If you don't cease and continue with this corruption and refuse to clean up your act, I'll come back. And you _will_ die because nothing; absolutely _nothing_ will save you from me."

Without another word, Issei warped away, letting that nobleman mull over the serious promise of death.

* * *

Issei read the documents and only scoffed over the several misdeeds signed and made by the Elders. They worked well to cover their own tracks. However, there were several deals made to create proof amongst the noble community. It seemed that even legal documents were required for their shady business.

That was just perfect because he had all the proof he wanted to dispose of them. Imprisonment was fine, but his prime idea of punishment for them, was death. It was time to do a mandatory cleanup of the world again. The Underworld had regular meetings between their four leaders and the council of Elders. That would be the ideal time to reveal everything.

Now, he needed to find Yaegeki and Cleria before they could be killed. Even after so many years, they were still targeted for execution.

* * *

He warped to their humble home in Japan's countryside, where Issei could watch over them for their safety. It was a humble home with only two floors in a bamboo forest. It was traditional in design and felt warm and homely despite first impressions of it seeming creepy.

He looked at the interior and found that Yaegaki and Cleria were still inside. Thankful, he announced his presence.

"Yaegaki! Cleria! It's Issei." He called out.

The door slid open to reveal a man with long black hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants. He had a youthful and handsome face and his figure suggested that he was no stranger to combat.

Behind him, was a woman who looked like she was in her 20s. She had long grey hair and purple eyes. Her figure was buxom and tall, nearly Yaegaki's height. She wore a black dress that reached her knees and a thin red jacket over it.

"Issei, what brings you here?" They looked at him in surprise of his sudden visit.

"You need to get out of here. The Old Devils are sending assassins after you again. Is there anyone that you need to get?" Issei asked.

"No, it's just us." Cleria shook her head.

"Alright. I'm taking you to my home." Issei warped them into his Living Room.

"How did you know this?" Yaegaki looked at Issei in shock.

"I have my sources. Anyways, what could've given you away?" Issei turned to the two.

"It must've been when we were in town to get supplies. Someone must've spotted us." Yaegaki scratched his head.

"Why was that?"

Issei didn't understand. He usually forwarded whatever they needed to them.

"We needed…pregnancy tests." Cleria admitted.

Issei's jaw dropped.

"Oh. So are you…?" He trailed off, his face breaking into a smile, glad for the two. If anything, that gave him even more reason to protect them.

After all they went through, they needed the happiness.

"No. They were all negative." Cleria chuckled nervously.

"Oh." Issei's tone dropped again.

Clearing his throat, Issei moved on to the next part of his plan.

"For now, the other locations aren't safe as safehouses. I'll need you two to stay here. After today, I think you'll be able to walk free again. I promise."

Cleria and Yaegaki looked at him in confusion.

"Issei, I don't understand. What's going on? What're you going to do?"

"First, as I said before, the Old Devils discovered where you two were hiding and sent assassins. Second, I'm going to do what I should've done years ago. Now, I have the proof to deface those nobles and tear them off their thrones." Issei held up the documents he had obtained.

"Won't this put you on bad terms with everyone?"

"Not if they value their lives. Those that have done nothing wrong, will have nothing done to them. As for the guilty, I'll use whatever means I need to, to purge them. I don't care what the Four Satans say or do. It's been made clear to me that they're poor in enforcing their laws and cleaning their government." Issei turned around.

"What'll you plan to do?" Yaegaki asked.

"I need you two to come with me to the Underworld. I'll call you at the right time. Be ready by then." Issei stated.

"You don't need to fight an entire world for this." Yaegaki called out.

"I swore that I'd avenge the innocent and stop the corruption. This is something that I chose to do. Come what may, I'll make things work out." Issei gave a small smirk before warping to the Underworld.

* * *

Issei had told Sirzechs that he was coming to the meeting to share disturbing news. They didn't know that he was the Grim Herald, so that was a bonus to his stealth. Few only knew of his true identity, while others merely thought of him as a legend to scare people. How little they knew.

Inside the room, every single Old Devil on Issei's hitlist was present, including the four leaders of their realm. That would also be a time where he'd teach them a lesson that they needed. They were young in comparison to him, so as an older individual, he needed to guide them, even if it be by fear and force.

Issei walked into the room, donning his armor as he walked inside.

"Who goes there?" Sirzechs called out.

"A nobody who has disturbing news that is detrimental to the Underworld." Issei answered back.

"State your intentions." Ajuka demanded.

"I have received word that the Underworld government has a mass number of compromises to security, along with the corruption of the government and Council." Issei announced.

Several nobles froze, realizing that he might be referring to them.

"What gives you right to accuse our government? Are you even a devil?"

"No, however, I thought I might warn you."

"What proof do you have to support these accusations? Accusing the elders of the Council is fit for high-levels of punishment if done improperly." Sirzechs declared.

"Lord Sirzechs, surely you aren't going to discuss matters with this random outsider?"

"Business is not to be conducted with some nobody who appeared out of thin air."

"Detain him. He must have been sent by the Khaos Brigade."

Sirzechs merely held up his hand.

"How is this your business, stranger?" He asked dangerously.

As the current Lucifer, he would have no risk fall to the order and peace of his world.

"This is my business."

Issei threw the packaged folder in his hand to Sirzechs. The Four Satans peered over its contents, their eyes growing wide as they continued reading. He peered around the room, shocked at the sniveling scum around him.

"What proof do you have that anything is real?" Sirzechs demanded, his tone far more serious than ever before.

"I have eye-witness accounts to support me as well." He held up a card that would summon Yaegaki and Cleria.

From out of a magic circle, the two teleported into the room.

"What?!" Several nobles cried out.

"Cleria Belial?! She's alive?" Serafall gasped.

"So I take it you know what this means?" Issei glared at the Satans.

"Yaegaki Masaomi and Cleria Belial were both targeted for death when their forbidden relationship between a Church Exorcist and High-Class devil came to light. Their deaths were called for to protect the status quo between Heaven and Hell. Yet, they survived. However, that's not all. That was merely a cover story." Issei looked to Cleria.

Stepping forward, she spoke out loud.

"I am Cleria Belial, former administer of Kuoh in the Human Realm. I was a High-Class devil of the Belial Clan. Several years ago, I fell in love with Yaegaki Masaomi and was subjected to a death sentence. However, I learned a secret so dark, that the status quo story was just a façade to kill me. The truth is, I learned that the Rating Games are being controlled by the Old Devils by using the forbidden King Piece of the Evil Pieces. It is a real tool and a number of the top 5 competitors of the games are using it to boost themselves in collusion with the Old Devils." Cleria announced.

Issei could see several people turning red and blue with rage. The secret that they had fought so hard to protect, was shattered in mere minutes.

"I also have proof." Another voice called out.

' _Looks like the cavalry has arrived_.' Issei noted.

Issei looked up at one of the seats to see that Diehauser Belial was standing firm.

"I have also done investigations and have further support to this truth."

He promptly handed over more information to Sirzechs.

Issei had been gambling on this. This was the reason that he had Cleria and Yaegaki show up. It would spur Diehauser to join in his movement to depose the corrupted higher-ups. If that didn't work…Issei had another card up his sleeve that none could trump.

"This is shaking news. The evidence is overwhelming and this also fits what I've been told by a friend. Tell me stranger, who are you?" Sirzechs sighed.

Issei turned to Yaegaki and Cleria.

"You two may leave now."

With a snap of his fingers, he sent them back home. There was no need for them to see any of what was about to happen next.

Seeing their leader keel over to this turn of events, some elders attempted to leave the room before they could get caught.

With a wave of his hand, Issei used telekinesis to seal every door and cutting off all exits and ways of escape.

"I am a disappointed person." Issei's voice became low and angry.

"Disappointed?" Ajuka mused.

"I am the Grim Herald." His voice boomed across the room.

Realizing this, several people froze. Death was now certain to fly into this place now and reap the souls of Issei's targets.

"I am the spirit of vengeance and retribution. In accordance to the corruption of the Underworld government and the innocents that have died by the hands of countless nobles, I have appeared. By my duties, I have the power to clear away the scum that fester in this room." He declared.

"How dare you declare such a thing?" A nobleman stood up.

Issei's head instantly snapped to him.

"Silence." His quiet but cold tone instantly shut him up, almost as if frozen in fear.

"By order of the Abyss, I sentence the corrupted Elders in this room to…death!"

Sirzechs in the seats stood up.

"We cannot allow that!"

"Shut up and sit down you feckless neophytes." Issei swept his hand down in the air and slammed them into their seats.

Issei walked forward, brandishing Tenzan.

"I don't care for your superficial laws. This world already had no values. You blind fools were just too dumb to see it. What good is a country to last if it is built upon corruption and lies that only harm and do no real good? People could've built bridges to peace, like Yaegaki and Cleria, but no, you had to remove that link. Even when the story was that it would violate the status quo, you stood afraid. That would've been a bridge to true peace and would've saved countless lives, yet you stubborn scum only latched on to your old ideals. Those ideals are poison. As such, I'll vaccinate and remove you viruses."

Issei warped the corrupted elders onto the floor, leaving only the genuinely innocent ones to sit in their seats.

( **Star Wars OST: Anakin's Dark Deeds. Play Song**.)

"It's time for you bloodsucking vermin to die." Issei declared.

The elders cried out in fear as they cowered before him.

Lifting his sword, he struck downwards, cleaving one person in half before spinning around, whirling in a deadly arc, eviscerating eight more.

The cluster of Old Devils broke apart, scampering about as they banged on the doors to escape.

"HELP!"

They looked everywhere at the stands, but only watched in horror.

Issei grabbed one noble by the neck as he started choking the life out of him. While gripping his windpipe, Issei swung away, shredding apart the Old Devils one by one from the side. He deflected blasts of magic in such a precise manner that they were hurled right back at the source, killing the ones who attacked him.

Swiping his hand through the air, he unleashed [Grim Defiance] to nullify all of their magic and abilities. Now completely unhindered, Issei continued hacking the nobles apart without any care or mercy.

Blood poured and splattered across the floor like a lake as Issei continued his work.

What was truly scary wasn't the shrill screams that the nobles made or the blood splattering everywhere. It was how silent Issei was. The others could only watch as Issei used his telekinesis to hold them down while he killed the corrupted.

When he was done, Issei glared at the Satans and dispelled their restraints.

"This is what happens when you let others do as they please." Issei scoffed, pointing at the dead nobles.

"I'm utterly disappointed in you four. You have a strong vision, but you're sorely lacking with enforcing your laws upon your subordinates. Now look at this." Issei gestured at the folders in front of him.

"Trafficking sex slavery, drug production, organized crime, corrupted government deals, and killing off innocents while controlling several core functions of the public's services that are meant for the people. How could you have let things progress this far? What were all of you doing while this happened? What is the point of you four?" Issei demanded answers.

"And who are you to ask us these things?" Falbium asked.

( **Star Wars OST: Anakin's Dark Deeds. End Song.** )

Issei collapsed his helmet, revealing his face. Several gasped in horror. They all had a hard time comprehending this. Right in front of them, was a man that they had believed to be utterly merciful and righteous, yet here he was; the one responsible for slaughtering so many elders of the Underworld.

Sirzech's mouth was agape, unable to form words.

"Surprised? Well, get used to it. I only came out here before the Old Devils could get a crack at Yaegaki and Cleria. That would've never happened if you four were diligent about internal affairs. Did you not think to investigate yourselves after the incident with Euclid? Have you forgotten Rizevim?" Issei demanded.

"And now this. Why must I clean up after you for the third time?" He pointed at the pile of corpses on the floor.

"If we had acted, we'd have thrown the Underworld into chaos again. The civil war already did that once."

"So what? Change is necessary. Would you like to continue in a world where your people are oppressed in a discreet fashion? Clearly you've forgotten what happened to Sairaorg and Misla. And what about the incident with Riser and Rias? Was that worthy of your intervention and nothing else? You've even undermined the incident with Yaegaki, which shouldn't have ever taken place. What's more, look at the fact that the Old Satan Faction survived." Issei raised his arms in exasperation.

"Your excessive leniency has become apparent. You may risk the image of a controlling person but if you want your people to do better and to actually make an altruistic society, then you need to be ready to be hated if you don't want it to remain a pipedream. Stop holding back because you want to look good. Do your jobs and make your dreams come true with your own hands. Don't push it on others." Issei darkly advised the Four Satans.

"And risk losing the support of the people?" Serafall demanded.

"Here's your goddamn support." Issei threw another stack of papers at their feet.

"That's a list of people who can fill in for the now-vacant positions. There're also statements of support from the public who know of this. I've also alerted the military and the public security. Are you satisfied now?"

Issei leered at all four of them, glaring with intense disappointment.

"You four have done well enough to keep this Realm going, but you need to be mindful of future problems and current ones. Instead of asking 'what can you do', ask 'what should you do'. There are four of you. Get off your sorry asses and act like leaders. I'm not going to be here to hold your hand and bloody them just for you because you want to hesitate in your convictions."

Issei then gave one last look at the dead corpses at his feet.

"You can go ahead and blame me for these deaths. I don't care. And if Zekram has a problem, tell him to come talk to me. I'll happily deal with him, myself." He scoffed before leaving.

In his wake, he only left stunned silence and friends who were left to reflect upon themselves and what they would now do. Though, it was hard to tell if they would remain friends after what Issei had just done. All he knew, was that he was tired of people doing as they pleased for a terrible cause.

* * *

Issei warped back home, deciding to check up on Yaegaki and Cleria.

"How did everything go?" Cleria asked.

"I've cleaned up their mess. For now, we'll wait and see how they proceed." Issei sighed.

"But what about you? I can tell that something bad happened."

"I'll be fine."

For extra measures, Issei had locked his home away from others entering. Any who dared enter with hostility, would be met with force.

"We're so sorry for this." Yaekgaki bowed his head.

"Enough of that. You two did nothing wrong for loving each other. I merely corrected my own mistakes." Issei shook his head.

He proceeded to go to his office and look out the window. He knew that he had been harsh on the others. His methods were extreme, but he had thoroughly investigated all of the matters involving the nobles. Death, was the nicest outcome for them. If he'd had his way, he'd have tortured them first. He wasn't a loose cannon, but it was his duty to eliminate corruption wherever the hell it came from. That let him with a new question.

Where should he go next?

* * *

 _ **And that's a taste of what Issei is like when he's working his job. He goes around and cuts off corruption where it dares to pop up. I'll explain his duties more in future chapters. So, for the sake of story-telling, you all are gonna have to wait for the answers.**_

 _ **He doesn't give a crap about what people think because it's that very thing that hinders most people. 'Good is not soft' to him.**_

 _ **And yes, I will confirm it now that Camilla is the 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **and last harem member.**_


	34. Chapter 34: The Bloody Truth

_**Well, you all asked for it, so here it is.**_

 _ **The Harem List:**_

 _ **Sylderia**_

 _ **Artemis**_

 _ **Grayfia**_

 _ **Brynhildr**_

 _ **Amaterasu**_

 _ **Morrigan**_

 _ **Camilla**_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: The Bloody Truth**

Sylderia was now at the destined day. It was her wedding day! So many friends and family had been invited to this event, which was to be joyous. The entire city was fully decorated in white. Ribbons and streamers were drawn across the kingdom, with banners indicated the illustrious day.

In the middle of the city, near the Royal Castle, countless people were at the Royal Ceremon Hall, Incilicard. It was a tradition to have all royal weddings take place there.

Sylderia was about to arrive at the Hall, feeling incredibly anxious. Her stomach was lurching around like it was trying to kick its way out of her. She was a little shaky and had a hard time focusing.

Ilaira was sitting in the car with her and looked at her with worry.

"Can I get you something?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just wedding jitters." Sylderia chuckled.

Seated with the two of them in the car, were her father, mother, and Mulan, who was one of her bridesmaids alongside Ilaira.

Prisna looked at her daughter with a discerning eye. Sylderia was clearly nervous, yes, but there was something else underneath. She would have to have a talk with her later.

After entering the Royal Hall, which was a massive building with only one floor. The factor that made it so grand, was that it was utterly massive in layout. Spanning acres, with a grand backyard for outdoor ceremonies and parties, the Hall was unrivaled in preserved beauty and design in all of Valish. The interior was even made to house 1,000 people alone for the room made for ceremonies.

The Hall had white walls with clear glass windows across several spots for rooms. The golden doors were giant, requiring automatic switches and people to pull them open. Outside, was a pathway and a flight of stairs that led up to it; all were made of white marble. Statues of the builders made to honor them for such unparalleled work.

Sylderia entered a waiting room that was prepared for her, which was basically like a hotel room for her preparations.

She set her luggage down and laid out what she needed.

After going over everything and ensuring that everything was going as planned, she could now get herself ready for the wedding.

Ilaira and Mulan were inside with her and helped her with makeup and vice versa. The entire time, they chatted about what the Princess was going to do after her wedding.

In the most likely case, Sylderia would go to Argunza to become the Queen alongside Elzer as King as Elzer had no siblings to inherit the throne. Thankfully, Argunza was ready to be reestablished quickly with the aid of Valish's resources.

Sylderia, had finished her preparations and was now waiting for the moment when the ceremony was to start. Funnily enough, she was an hour early. She didn't know why, but she just felt the need to do so. Was it because she needed to calm down? Or was she just overthinking everything.

She stared into the mirror and gazed at her attire. Her wedding dress was a white dress with detached white sleeves. The hem of her dress reached above her ankles so that it wouldn't hinder her ability to walk. It was also strapless, so she had had room to move. She wore the necklace her mother had made for her and the blue ribbon in her hair had tied it into a high ponytail. The one gripe she had, were the high-heels she had to wear. That, and the wedding veil she had to wear.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door.

"Come in." A part of her was trying to anticipate who it was.

She couldn't lie to herself when she hoped that it was Issei. It just cheered her up to be around him. He was incredibly mellow and easy to talk to. He would even go out of his way to help out, if he could. Perhaps if she'd gone to him about this, she wouldn't have had to come to this conclusion. However, she couldn't depend on him for everything. Issei wasn't a tool to exploit.

The one to enter her room was her mother.

Prisna was wearing a sleeveless emerald dress that reached below her knees. She wore white gloves and white shoes to go with her attire. Her necklace made from tradition was around her neck, and she had her hair tied into a bun.

Sylderia, however, noticed her expression. Prisna was serious and was in no mood for games.

"Sylderia, you know what I'm going to ask." She started.

"I know, Mother, but…I need to do this."

"Why? We've already rebuilt Argunza, and we have the means to stop Praegorn."

"We don't know that for sure. What if the outside world learns of this? If we're divided, we can't stop them if they choose to invade. Mu was almost taken over because of their Magitech. When they learn that we have the powers of Light and Dark, we'll be looked at as if we were cattle. For the safety of our people, this needs to happen. Elzer and I have decided on that." Sylderia's voice shook at the end of her sentence, betraying her.

She didn't want to do this that much either, but it was a necessary step to bolster their power.

Prisna sat across from her, gripping her shoulders gently.

"It's never too late to cancel this. You can't just throw your life away. For once, be selfish."

"It's okay, Mother. I've chosen to do this. Nothing is making me. There's even a chance that I'll come to love him. He's a good person and I've known him for a long time. It's not as bad as it seems."

Prisna shook her head.

"I'm your mother. I know that there's more. What're you hiding, child?" She gently asked.

As she suspected, she couldn't hide anything from her mother. If she were honest, she couldn't stop thinking about Issei. Her heart was constantly pounding when she was close to him and it hurt to be subjected to his distant treatment. It was hard to get her mind off him and it wasn't only out of longing. She felt like there was a missing piece of the puzzle in her mind and he had the last one. She had initially passed it off as a small infatuation with him. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"It's about that man I told you about: Takeshi. I feel that he's hiding something but he won't say anything. He pushes me away but I can tell that there's something behind his calm mask. I feel as if he has the last piece of the puzzle for my memories. Everything is so clear that it all feels complete but deep down, I can sense that there's a hole." Sylderia confessed.

"Are you sure he means well? From what you've told me, he seems incredibly sketchy. He comes and goes as he pleases and doesn't stay to even have the chance of meeting others? Are you sure he's not manipulating you?" Prisna asked.

"No, I can tell that he's a good person. It's as if he's reluctant to tell me something. I think it concerns him. My mark tells me that there's something deeper but I can't break past his barrier. I must've met him before. I just know it." Sylderia grumbled.

She was going to withhold the information of her feelings about Issei. That wasn't something necessary, especially with what was happening today.

Prisna was distressed. She couldn't force her daughter to do anything and they were now in a delicate situation. She wanted to call everything off, but couldn't. Sylderia would just continue about her business. She was too stubborn sometimes for her own good.

"If this is something that you absolutely must do…then I can't stop you." Prisna sighed, defeated.

The room fell deadly silent once again after the Queen left.

Sylderia sighed, placing her face in her hands. She had looked at the list of attendees and had was greatly disheartened when one person wasn't there.

"Where are you, Issei?" She asked.

* * *

Issei's deed in the Underworld hadn't gone unnoticed. Several were alarmed at the extreme action he took but understood his reasons when justification came. Others had no say in their affairs and the ones who would object, were dead.

As Issei expected, Zekram was greatly disturbed and offended by his actions but didn't dare challenge him. At times, they would agree, but when it came to methods of ensuring stable lives, they disagreed heavily. Zekram favored the needs of the many, while Issei would stay true to those who deserved life. To Issei, 'the many' didn't include the wicked.

He waited for Zekram to send him a threat, but it never came, earning a scoff. As promised, the Underworld allowed Cleria to go free. However, the Vatican was a different story. When they learned of what had happened, they demanded that Yaegaki be handed over for treason. Issei fired back, threatening execution if they dared to step a single toe out of line.

That prompted him to go to Heaven and to set Michael in order.

He arrived at the gates, glaring past them. Michael had anticipated his visit and allowed him civil entry, lest the gates be broken down.

"I'll assume that you know why I'm here?" Issei crossed his arms.

He looked around, and found all of the Angels to be tense, perhaps ready to attack him if force came into the fray.

"Yes. It's about the Vatican, isn't it?"

"Yes. I've come to tell you to curb your followers. They've grown arrogant and have lost the understanding of their boundaries." Issei sneered.

This was rather sudden, even for Issei.

"What brought this on?" Michael asked.

"This." Issei threw a roll of papers at him to catch.

Michael read over the list and his expression grew disturbed.

Issei scoffed, shaking his head. He was the same as the other Four in the Underworld.

"I can't believe this." He muttered.

"Rebellion?"

"Not only that. There're also a crap-ton of other things that need to be dealt with, as well." Issei leered at everyone behind Michael.

"Legions of you, yet none have the eyes to see the plight on the world below. Here, you are worshipped and lauded, yet none have the will to save those that beg for your aid." Issei's eyes narrowed.

"Issei, please understand, if we had intervened, humanity would learn nothing." One Angel spoke up.

"Learn something?" Issei looked at him incredulously.

"Learn what?! So many tragedies and nobody ever bothered to step in and show them the way? Salem Witch Burnings, the Civil War, the Twin Towers, all happened under your watch and none of you bothered to see it!" Issei's was yelling so loud that the sky shook in response to his anger.

"I had to clean up your messes and time and again, humanity has learned nothing. That's not all. What angers me most, is the fact that you didn't even intervene in supernatural matters." He growled.

"The Holy Sword Project happened and nobody was smart enough to figure out the kind of shady people that were dabbling into that work. Sacrificing innocent children to create gems to give people holy swords when they weren't necessary?! How could you overlook that? How self-righteous have you all become? What about your end on Yaegaki and Cleria's incident?"

Issei paused, waiting for someone to answer.

"That matter was sensitive and risked the balance of our worlds. If someone orchestrated it properly, it'd reignite war."

"And it was also the perfect chance to save countless lives and create peace." Issei spat venomously.

"Would you have risked that, Issei?" Uriel asked.

"I would have rather died than let two innocent people be executed just for loving each other." Issei's voice was so strong and cold, yet it was violently boiling with anger.

"You are guardians of man, yet you simply watch and wallow in safety and power. Now, you act as if it's a privilege to be reincarnated into one of you when this is but nothing more than exploitation of man's numbers. I have hunted down and cleaned up the sum festering on the world while you wretched statues only watched. The people in Italy suffered, violated and slaughtered and were believers in your faith, yet none went to their rescue. You watch upon the Earth and still nothing. You claim that the System has weakened, and yet, you still have the power to covert people into Brave Saints."

Issei was shaking in rage. He had anger towards the devils for their ignorance of their own affairs, which made their own people suffer. His anger with the angels, came from the fact that all they did was watch.

"Do you believe yourselves so high above others that you give so little in exchange for so much faith?" He asked.

Michael was utterly silent. Gabriel couldn't even meet his gaze, looking as if she were ready to cry.

"I am so horribly disappointed in all of you. I liked all of you because you had good hearts, but my faith was misplaced. I can only grieve because your father is no longer here. Unlike other gods and you all, he loved and cared for his people. He didn't just watch and let them suffer."

"Why don't you actually get down there and start doing your jobs and duties that were left to you. You all are up here doing nothing that is of no benefit to you or humans. What can you accomplish when there's nothing left to fix? The Khaos Brigade was wandering around and yet I see such little involvement from you all. Fix your priorities. If not, you can imagine what I'll do."

Issei decided to leave them be for now. If he saw no improvements, then he'd bring consequences down upon them.

* * *

He proceeded to head to Greece, in search of the Fortium that were foolish enough to move on their own. It wasn't hard to hunt them down either, being very familiar with their mana signatures.

Warping to the ruins of Troy, the place where Achilles' Armor was taken, Issei had appeared directly behind the Fortium. Deep in the destroyed city, were several figures tearing into the earth. Burrowing into the ground below, Issei made his presence known as soon as he entered the vicinity. The Fortium in front of him jumped, feeling the familiar terror that he inspired in all who came near him.

"Who goes there?!"

"You?!" One of them cowered upon seeing Issei in his armor.

"You should've stayed dead." Issei brandished Tenzan.

The Fortium didn't waste time for talk, transforming at sudden notice.

Issei warped ahead, reappearing behind them with a silent boom, his sword already drawn, clean of any blood.

The Fortium behind him slumped to the ground, their blood splattering across the ground as they fell dead. If it were a few weeks ago, Issei might've faced a dire situation, but now, he was untouchable to the likes of the Fortium.

One Fortium grumbled, shakily trying to move. Issei walked over to him, kicking him over and planting his foot in his chest.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know." Issei demanded.

"I'll never tell you, traitor!" He spat.

"You don't need to talk." Issei gazed into the Fortium's eyes.

The enemy's eyes widened when he realized what Issei planned to do. Just as he did with Georg, Issei tore into his enemy's mind and ripped out whatever information he wanted, displaying little-to-no sympathy or mercy.

When Issei learned of the enemy's plans, he grew anxious and angry at the next part of their devious intentions.

Behind him, several Fortium snickered. They all looked unique and could be described based on their appearances. There were six in total, each having a motif in form which were based on fire, bones, metal, earth, reptiles, and plants.

"Can you save them in time, Issei? Don't let it be like last time." One of them asked.

Issei whirled around, ready for the attack.

Much to his chagrin, they teleported away the instant he made a move.

"Damn it all!" Issei warped in pursuit.

* * *

( **Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward - Dragonsong – Piano Version. Play Song**.)

As the Wedding between Elzer and Sylderia went underway, guests flocked to the Ceremonial Hall, greatly anticipating the beautiful spectacle they were to see.

Elzer and Sylderia's families came together, greeting each other in warm welcome, as the younger family members ushered guests in. Even Eldesa was allowed to attend, as she was still a friend of the family. Of course, Zaylen and Klauze were present for their old friend's wedding.

The two were ready to burst out with the truth and stop Sylderia from marrying Elzer, but that would throw them into the fire and completely disrespect Issei's wishes. Oh, they were so desperate to speak out. Klauze was especially ready to tell her at the right time. It was only Zaylen's respect for Issei, that persuaded her from saying anything.

Seating arrangements were designed to be benches placed into the room, set up in rows into two separate areas that formed an aisle for the bride and groom to walk through. The benches were almost packed to the brim, save for one spot that had been reserved for Issei, who had yet to appear.

Ilaira went into her sister's dressing room to talk with Sylderia, wanting to let her know that it was almost time for the ceremony to begin.

"Sis? It's almost time."

"Got it."

* * *

After the initial phases of the wedding ceremony happened, all would wait for the bride's arrival. At the altar, where Elzer was standing in a white suit, wearing a black tie to go with his crispy clean outfit, he watched the doors anxiously.

He had as much regret in his heart as Sylderia, having wanted to avoid this, but the pressure from the nobles was enough to force this situation. Until solid assurance was made, they wouldn't rest and Argunza couldn't return without its people. He wanted to see his home restored, but not at the cost of someone else's future.

He'd wracked his brain for ideas to create an alliance that would last between the two kingdoms but nothing came of it. They couldn't reveal their marks either, as they'd become targets for exploitation.

Shaken out of his thoughts, he looked up when the organ began to play the familiar tune that signaled the arrival of the bride. Everyone turned to watch the doors to the room open, revealing the bride and her father.

As Sylderia and Ishvar walked down the aisle, they had their own private conversation that nobody aside from the two of them could hear.

"I'm sorry that it came to this." Ishvar whispered.

"What?" Sylderia asked while looking ahead.

"I should've done better and stopped this. Yet, I didn't. I just watched."

"Stop it, Dad. You and mom don't need to feel bad. This was my choice and I'm content with it." Sylderia chuckled, trying to lighten Ishvar's mood.

"Elzer is a good man. I know that he'll do all that he can for you. However, can you really grow to love him as a man?" Her father asked.

"I will try. If there was no hope of it, I'd have never agreed." Sylderia responded.

"I wish you luck, honey." Ishvar whispered, his voice overflowing with guilt.

"Thank you, Dad. I know that this wasn't what you wanted for me, but understand that I chose this. So, stop grimacing. Smile. It's my wedding day?" Sylderia joked, slightly pulling at Ishvar's pursed lips to a curve.

( **Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward - Dragonsong – Piano Version. End Song.** )

The two stopped at the Altar, with the Priest beginning the first question.

"Who supports this bride into her marriage?" He asked.

"Her mother and I." Ishvar announced.

Ishvar unlinked his arms with Sylderia and gave her a quick but sentimental hug before sitting down.

Sylderia's heart was now racing with anxiety, barely able to slow itself, she forced a calm expression to dawn on her face. It was serene and happy, yet hollow but determined.

"Welcome to all dearly beloved as we gather before these two, who are to be wed in grace and love. By their grace we have been invited to bear witness to this grand ceremony in the history of both kingdoms and in their own lives." The Minister began.

He read passages from his books, quoting wise words from the founders of Valish and a speech he prepared.

"Marriage is a vow of commitment and a symbol of love between two individuals. It is binding and should never be entered lightly. It is not a relationship where you only take. You must give your all to your lover, as they shall be the one to support you. One must not control the other and one must not guide the other only. Both, must strive to guide and help the other. Most of all, love must be present, or the marriage will fail, and all that has been built upon it, will crumble." The Minister warned.

( **Boruto the Movie OST: Noises. Play Song**.)

"Thus, we shall proceed to the vows. Yet, before we do so, these words must be said. If anyone is in objection to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." He asked, looking around.

Silence filled the room, not a single look of objection came from anyone.

Suddenly, the side of Hall was blown open, crumbling apart as debris flew everywhere while smoke littered the atmosphere. Everyone looked, baffled at the explosion.

Two figures dashed out of the obscurity, clashing multiple times in the air. Each time the two blurs met, a loud clang echoed while glass and stone shattered.

The fight eventually went outside, blasting another hole in the wall as the two figures flew out of the dust, revealing one of them to be Issei.

Swinging Tenzan at his enemy, his foe parried, with a mace made from mana. Issei whirled around in midair, smashing his weapon against the person's weapon and sending him falling from the air.

Warping, Issei impaled the ground where his opponent once was before warping a few feet behind his original position, dodging a blade swing towards his back. Spinning around, Issei reversed his actions as he turned around the moment his weapon almost connected with the enemy's blade. Going for an uppercut instead, he managed to lacerate his adversary's chest before rolling into the air and kicking him backwards.

Much to his chagrin, another Fortium entered the fray, punching at him. Issei put his guard up, avoiding injury, but was sent crashing through a statue while standing, unaffected. He then blocked two attacks, one from the Bone Fortium and the other from the Fire Fortium.

Rolling to the side, he spun, slashing at his enemies and drawing blood. He kicked up, stopping the Fire Fortium's leg while smashing his foot into the Bone Fortium's rib cage with that same limb. Holding his open palm up, he fired a blast of mana that destroyed the Fire Fortium, obliterating him in a giant beam that dispersed him. Kicking upwards, the Bone Fortium's head was knocked back as Issei's foot hit his jaw.

Back-flipping in motion, Issei grabbed his enemy's weapon and jammed it into his stomach, impaling him in the ground as a bolt of lightning struck him from a magic circle that was up above.

Quickly turning around without pause, Issei blocked a punch towards his left cheek with his left arm, sending a kick forward that was stopped by his next Fortium opponent. Pivoting around, he covered Tenzan in a sharp aura, cutting through the Fortium behind him before uppercutting the Plant Fortium in the jaw with his left fist, sending her into the air.

Warping above the Plant Fortium, Issei began spinning like a saw, rapidly slashing through and kicking her with his foot covered in mana, damaging her internal system. Issei moved so fast that he became a circling buzzsaw, shredding away at his foe while she tried to regenerate.

"Guaaaaa!" She screamed.

Every cut he made into her plant body, which was humanoid shaped with green skin and plant innards. Her head resembled a bloomed rose at the top, which released spores that would create hallucinations. At least, they would have if Issei hadn't activated [ **Grim Defiance** ] to counteract it.

Issei continued, uninhibited. He didn't flinch or stop in reaction to her cries. Finally, he came down with his foot in her face, kicking her into the ground.

Warping furiously a few feet above her, he plunged his sword into her chest, before lighting her aflame with black fire, burning her into ash within seconds.

Turning around, Issei warped behind the Stone Fortium, plunging his sword through his opponent's chest, blasting him apart with a blast of red and black mana. He tore his weapon upwards before coming back down like a meteor, smashing his remains with an explosive strike from Tenzan. He anticipated the Metal Fortium to rush at him from behind, hearing the ringing of the metal blades formed from his foe's arms.

Right before the Fortium's weapon could stab him through the back, Issei warped behind him. Caught unsuspecting, Issei cleaved his opponent's head off before tearing through his chest with his hand, crushing the metal core in the Fortium's chest with brute strength.

Several screams of panic rose to the air, as guards came rushing into the Hall when the Lizard Fortium attacked. Just as they barged the gates open, they were met by the mysterious figure that was herculean in appearance, sporting gnarly and spiked green scales across its humanoid body. It had a half-human and half-lizard head, having fangs and golden eyes with slit pupils.

With a mighty swing of his arm, he bashed aside the guards charging at him.

Elzer took out his tome and cast ice magic, spiraling it at him as a rain of shark snowflakes. When each snowflake touched it, the frost exploded, wrapping its body in ice. Soon enough, it was completely covered in frozen moisture.

"[ **Dark Burial** ]" He cast his prison of dark blades, sealing the Fortium in a black box.

Hurling at him from the side, a soundwave rippled at him, only to be blocked by Sylderia's barrier.

"What's happening? Who are these people?" Ishvar asked.

"Fortium." Eldesa gasped.

Sylderia spread her wings of light and enlarging them before firing beams at the debris that was falling from the ceiling, blasting them into dust.

( **Boruto the Movie OST: Noises. End Song**.)

* * *

While Elzer took care of the lizard Fortium, Issei had eliminated the other five outside with a relatively quick pace. However, more enemies had teleported in, thanks to Praegorn's handiwork.

Now, there were no less than 10 Fortium present, all of them standing opposite of Issei in the destroyed gardens outside.

"Why, hello, Sylderia." One of them spoke to her, noticing her walk outside.

She had dark green hair tied into a side-ponytail, with brown eyes, a tall and lithe figure adorned in purple battle armor that consisted of chest armor, pauldrons, gauntlets, an armored skirt, and boots.

"Pirinya." Sylderia muttered.

Her expression became saddened, frowning at this outcome. She had prayed that she would've avoided being brought back as a slave under the enemy.

"I see that you're doing well." The formerly-deceased Fortium remarked, looking at her wedding dress.

"I see that you're back." Sylderia sadly remarked.

"Sorry, Princess, but it's not what you think. I'm not on your side." Pirinya scoffed.

"I know." Sylderia nodded, dejected.

"I'm forced to serve the one who brought me back, Princess. Not like I want to be on that side either, given that man." She gestured at Issei.

Issei only glared at them. The entire time both sides were glaring at each other, great hatred radiating from them. Several cowered in fear of the intense emotions floating about.

"What does he have to do with you?" Sylderia asked.

"Let's fight somewhere else." Issei grumbled, interrupting the talk.

"Don't you want them to know, Issei?" One of the other Fortium asked mockingly.

He was tall and had a muscular figure, sporting a red jacket with a black shirt and shoulder pauldrons, with armored boots and gauntlets. He had dark red hair and grey eyes.

"This doesn't concern any of them. Your problem is with me." Issei manifested the [ **Herald's Shadow** ], smashing its arm into them, sending a few flying away while the others had jumped out of the trajectory.

"Desperate, I see." The red-headed Fortium chuckled.

"Issei, what are they talking about?" Sylderia asked.

"It doesn't matter." Issei quipped.

Pirinya dashed forward, but Issei warped in front of her, kicking her in the chest before turning to the side, kicking two other Fortium in the faces with his metal boots, causing cracks to crunch out. Front-flipping, he planted his heel into Pirinya's head, sending her flying into the ground.

He grabbed one Fortium by the neck and threw him into the red-headed Fortium's attack, blasting him to the side as Issei warped in front of him, tearing through his torso with a hand covered in mana.

Warping to the side, Issei used [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to finish off one of the Fortium before he could transform before warping again, this time, he violently smashed his foot into an unconscious Fortium's neck, smashing his neckbone.

Whirling around, he blocked an attack from Pirinya's trident. Wrenching his sword upwards, the trident flew out of her hands. Bringing his sword down, he slashed her across the chest before jumping off the ground and spin-kicking her five times in rapid succession, sending her flying into the air.

The red-headed Fortium rushed at him, wreathing himself in a red aura. Issei flipped over him and grabbed his skull, before spinning in the air, twisting his opponent's skull around 360° four times over.

Several gasped at the brutality of his actions but were too distracted by trying to keep up with his movements.

Before long, the remaining Fortium tried to retreat, with Issei pursuing.

"Issei, wait!" Sylderia called out, trying to grab him as he disappeared into blue particles.

This confirmed it. Issei knew far more than he had let on and was hiding something from her.

"How tragic and discombobulated." A new voice chuckled.

Sylderia looked to the side and saw Praegorn's ghost. Appearing as a shadowy specter with yellow eyes and a glowing mouthline.

"Who are you?" Ishvar asked.

"I am Praegorn, sworn enemy of this world's populace. I'm merely here to observe. It's not like I can actually touch you all and vice versa."

"What's your goal?" Elzer asked.

"Ah, the Champion of the Darkness. I was wondering who it would be. I must say, I'm rather disappointed. Too scrawny and lacking in physical power but your magic's not bad at all. I must say, you're rather weak in comparison to the Grim Herald. I'd wager that he's far better at shadow magic than you are." Praegorn mused.

He then turned to Sylderia, ignoring Elzer's indignant expression.

"As for you…you have much promise, but you're still too weak. I can see why the Light saved you. You're far more important than I anticipated. No matter, you all are of little concern to me." Praegorn grinned.

"Enough of this." Elzer opened his palm, blasting a stream of shadows at Praegorn.

The Ghost only chuckled, summoning a wall of Malfresto to block the attack.

"See what I mean? You mooks don't have what it takes to seal me. However, I'd wager Issei has a good chance."

"What the hell do you want? You're awfully meddlesome and nosy." Sylderia stopped forward, ready to hit him with light.

"I thought I'd come see how the Grim Herald was doing. I must say, he's having a far easier time than he did with the Fortium about 2,608 years ago. I'll assume that you don't know?"

"Know what?" Sylderia felt a powerful sense of dread coming. Whatever the ghost was about to say, she didn't want to hear it.

"Oh, it's such an awful story of betrayal and sorrow. Well then, allow me to spin you a tale." Praegorn laughed.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Ardyn II. Play Song**.)

"Over 2,600 years ago, there lived a boy in Japan. Adopted by a barren couple, he had been found, abandoned by none in an unknown forest. The couple took him in, raised him as their own and loved him well till the age of 5. He was blessed with great power, such as having mana of such quantity that it shamed everyone around him. He could even see everyone for what they were. When he gave his trust to the wrong people, he was hunted down, and he lost his adopted parents, before ending up in Atlantis." Praegorn chuckled.

Sylderia gasped, her brain trying to predict what else was coming. One of her innate powers was the ability to tell if someone was lying. Praegorn wasn't lying at all.

"He was taken under the wing of a master there, learning the art of combat and scholarly pursuits in an academy that raised heroes and great minds. He stood out among the rest, having talent and skill far above others. However, his training was much colder than others. He was trained to harden his heart to be ready to kill, for his master had seen his future. He was so close to machine that one could confuse him for one. He trained and lived in an endless cycle of brutality, with no one to love or care for him, leaving him alone and desolate. Until one day, he met someone." Praegorn chuckled.

"He met a girl, who noticed his loneliness and grief and took his hand and taught him the joys of life and love. Together, they grew up, slowly falling in love. In time, they joined the Revolution of Atlantis, fighting to overthrow the tyrannical Empire, eventually succeeding. During that time, the young man had grown to become warm and loving, showing mercy and kindness to all. However, on that dark day, his beloved was taken away from him, leaving him an empty shell who lashed out in rage and killed the reigning deities of Atlantis."

Several gasped, now understanding what had happened to the lost world.

"Days after, the people who fought to end the tyranny of Atlantis, revealed themselves to be tyrants themselves. Those revolutionaries were the remaining Fortium descendents. They employed for the young man to join them and when he refused, they turned on him, attempting to seal him. Yet, their best efforts failed and they all gathered to kill him. Even then, they failed, for the Young Man had gained the power of the Abyss, making him unrivaled in the entire world in battle strength. The Abyss foresaw this and went to him, giving him the power to prevent the Fortium from overtaking the world in one brutal strike."

Praegorn laughed, enjoying the expressions of horror on everyone's faces. It was clear that fear was crawling its way into everyone's minds.

"Then, came the truth. The Fortium were the ones who had betrayed his beloved and attempted to kill her in order to weaken the Young Man, hoping to make him susceptible to their persuasions. When the Young Man found out, he butchered every single one of the Fortium that had dared to raise their blades against the world. The Fortium, outraged in the fact that they were forgotten, oppressed, and hated by the rest of the world, sought vengeance upon it. The Young Man couldn't allow it. He tried to persuade them to stop but they refused. His hand forced, execution upon them, was the only viable option left."

Sylderia gasped in horror. That explained what happened to the remaining 9,500 Fortium. That explained what happened to Atlanatis. Issei had destroyed them all. How could this have happened? How could the death of their friends and their home have come to pass?

"After killing all of the Fortium that rose against him, the Young Man was left a hollow shell, only seeing blood and duty. He had lost all of his loved ones and the ones that he saw as family, had betrayed him. That left him irreparably damaged. He swept across the world, killing the wicked and corrupted with extreme prejudice, twisting his old ideals and donning a darker mindset. He became cold and ruthless, destroying any who dared to victimize others, for he had lost everyone he loved. However, deep down, he did it at great regret and reluctance, forsaking his ideals to do what others could not. Yet, he hung onto his morality for the innocent and victimized, only keeping that part of himself because of what his lover had taught him. For 2,000 years, he did this, until he could no longer do it, realizing what sort of monster he was. That very word, has become an insult of great weight to him." Praegorn seemed to lose his smile for a moment, donning a more neutral expression for a mere moment.

Sylderia was shaking violently, staring off into space, connecting all of the pieces together.

"It shook him even more, when he learned that his deceased lover was still alive, about to marry another man, having forgotten all about him." Praegorn looked at Sylderia.

"He discarded his powerful love for her and for her own protection, he let her go so that she would be safe and so that she could be happy. She broke every single promise she made to him and left him to wallow in his agony and self-loathing thoughts. How shameful." Pragorn shook his head in disappointment.

Sylderia froze as the wall that held back her memories of Issei, shattered. Bursting out like a flood held back by a dam, Sylderia's mind was almost overloading with every single memory that she had of Issei.

"He even sealed her memories, which were slowly returned by the Light when it saved her. By accident, the Light had transported her to another continent, removing her memories in the process. Yet, when her memories returned, the Light slowly gave them back to her and now, she is ready to remember it all." Praegorn laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, that Young Man was Issei and his lover, was you."

Sylderia sunk to her knees as she comprehended everything spoken by the malevolent ghost. She realized that it was true, she had broken her promises to Issei.

She remembered how she used to see a little boy sit by himself all alone outside of the Academy she attended, being one of the special students. Every holiday, he'd be alone, sitting in solitude in thought. He had no family visit and nowhere to go, with seemingly nobody to care for him. She remembered how she'd spent years by his side, bringing him out of his shell and healing his emotional damage. She recalled how they shed blood, sweat, and tears together. Most of all, she remembered how much she loved him.

"Now that I've said all that I wanted to, I will take my leave. It was fun, kids. I await the day that I will face you." Praegorn chuckled.

"Gather!" He commanded.

The Fortium appeared by his side, teleporting through magic circle.

Issei warped them, giving chase.

"You're still too rusty. Shame. However, I've done you the liberty of ridding yourself of your secrets. It's no fun, if you don't be honest. Look at how sad you've made your past lover. All the lies you told to protect her and all the agony you put yourself through. Have you even told her what the Herald's Vestige does to you?" Praegorn asked.

Issei instantly donned his armor, warping over to Praegorn and slashing him.

"Guh!" The spirit's left side fizzled slightly.

Issei pushed his left arm forward, blasting the Fortium with a wave of mana, disintegrating parts of their bodies as they moved back.

"Relentless as ever." Pirinya remarked.

However, before she could notice, Issei was already behind her.

"Look at this, former friends, who considered each other family, betrayed each other." Praegorn snickered.

"I've had enough of your drivel."

Issei unleashed streams of black and red mana from his Mark, unleashing them upon Praegorn.

"I'd like to stay longer, but I've already spent too much time here. I'll be sure to visit you all again." Praegorn laughed, taking his Fortium slaves with him.

"We'll be back, Issei. This time i will be different." Pirinya darkly foreshadowed.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Ardyn II. End Song**.)

* * *

When the enemy left, Issei was left standing in the rubble around him, trying to think of what to do next.

He looked behind him and saw looks of horror. It was something he was used to, so he gave no reaction, even after dissipating his armor.

He cursed. His plans had been completely derailed. Now, Sylderia was aware of everything. He could deduce that just from watching how broken she looked. When she turned her gaze towards him, it was full of guilt and grief. She looked as if she was going to start breaking down at any provocation.

He turned to Eldesa.

"We'll talk later."

Warping away without another word, Issei managed to get away before questions came.

"ISSEI!" Sylderia wailed, trying to stop before he turned into blue particles.

How could this have happened? How could have she been so blind when he was clearly suffering so greatly in front of him? She could only blame herself as she sunk to her knees, still trying to collect her mind and piecing together every single bit of information told to her.

* * *

Far away, Artemis was enjoying a short hunt in Arcadia. Her hunters were back at camp while she sat by a riverbed, admiring the moonlight above her.

Suddenly, she noticed a dark presence behind her.

Whipping around with her bow, she paused when she saw Praegorn. Without hesitation, she let an arrow fly. It passed harmlessly through him as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry but everything you do won't work on me. You're just not at that level, yet."

"What do you want, monster?" She asked, not dropping her guard.

"I'm just here to give you what you want. Information."

"Why should I trust anything you say, you scumbag?"

"Because I'm the one that took out all those thoughts in your head before shoving them back in. As it turns out, I left a few pieces behind that I thought you might want."

"What?" Artemis' spine went cold as she paused.

How could she trust him, or even hesitate? He was the one who screwed with everyone for the past half year. If only her attacks weren't useless, she'd have killed him already.

"Relax, I can't hurt you. That's something you'll do to yourself. I'm just here to tell you how misguided you were."

"Misguided?" Artemis scoffed.

"Oh, yes. It regards Issei."

Artemis instantly let an arrow loose again.

"Don't ever mention that name to me."

"Why so touchy? I'm only going to tell you the truth." Praegorn smiled.

"Then spit out your nonsense."

"Very well. I'll start with giving you the last bit of your memories."

Suddenly, Artemis felt like someone had hammered a nail into her head. She screeched, clutching her head as she recalled every single memory that she made with Issei. Every single blank in her mind filled itself into her mind, allowing her to recall every single detail of what had happened in the past half year.

She remembered the invasion of the Khaos Brigade at the Peace Conference, the problem with the Giants, Amaterasu's wedding crash, Morrigan's imprisonment, and the Battle of Kuoh.

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure (Shortened). Play Song**.)

"Oh no…no…nonononononono." Artemis sunk to her knees as she began registering everything.

"That's right. You've done exactly as I wanted." Praegorn chuckled.

Artemis didn't even consider his presence, lost in her thoughts.

"Your hate of men made you exploitable. All it took was your old boyfriend's descendant to make you lose your cool to capture you. I then took some of your power for my own purposes and messed with your mind and personality. That made it so much easier to get to Issei. You made him fall in love with you and together, you went through so many adventures."

Artemis shook violently as tears started to pour endlessly from her eyes.

"He did nothing but shower you with love and affection and asked for nothing of you. A few days into your stay at his home, he even protected you by warding off your would-be attackers. He bled for you and didn't ever bother to inquire for anything. He always gave you what you wanted and tried to heal the pain in your heart, despite the pain that was constantly present in his own."

"No, I-I…" She gasped.

"Yet, after at the end of the Battle of Kuoh, you failed to rationalize. You forgot that he was only trying to help you and he'd done nothing to you. You even willingly consented to consummating a relationship with him. Yet, you rejected it all and deemed him a freak. You even called him a monster, knowing what sort of impact it would have on him. He gave you all his love and you only returned spite and hate. You gave him ire and anger nonstop, not bothering to be civil with him."

Artemis began to whimper as she realized the truth behind Praegorn's words.

"Yet, you've done exactly as I wanted. You damaged him even further than before. For the first time in a long time, he could love someone again, but you took that love, milked it dry, and then smashed it to a pulp. How could you? And you say men are all evil?" Praegorn laughed.

"With this, you've torn apart his already non-existent self-esteem and sense of self-worth. Now, he's an empty shell of his former self. Devoid of happiness and only full of his prior pain. You became a new light for him before turning into darkness and throwing him into despair. No matter, it's allowed me to turn him back into the Grim Herald. It was rather difficult, but because of your words, you made it easier for me. Now, he can be who he was meant to be." Praegorn laughed as he disappeared.

Artemis was left alone by the riverbed. She was clutching her heart, sobbing and wailing as she remembered every single moment that she had spent with him. She remembered the cruel words that she spoke to him when her true self had returned.

' _I love you_.'

' _You're a monster!_ '

How could she have done this to him? He'd only loved her and she threw his feelings back into his face without reason or rationality.

She accused him of being a liar and dejected him while using words that hurt him most. Remembering the sorrow in his eyes whenever she saw him after their break-up, she understood the impact she had on him.

His newfound emotional distance was because of her and his jump into his work were caused by her hand.

Artemis cried, and tried to control her sobs and heaves but it was futile. They escaped as groaning whimpers.

"Issei, oh, Issei. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I can't believe I did this to you." Artemis wailed.

Her cries echoed into the night. However, it was too late. The damage had been done.

The two people that were the absolute closest to him, had betrayed his heart and reduced him to a self-loathing mass that could only steel himself to fight the evil tide alone.

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure (Shortened). End Song**.)

* * *

 **Arc 7: End**

 **Next Arc - Arc 8: The Darkness Within**

 _ **And so, Sylderia averted her wedding with Elzer and Artemis now remembers everything. The truth about Issei has also come to light. Only time will tell how this'll affect everything else, as not everybody would smile on Issei's actions.**_

 _ **Stay tuned, because more truths and details are coming.**_


	35. Chapter 35: The Extermination Begins

_**I've noticed that a few have taken a liking to Praegorn. It was interesting to see everyone's thoughts on him as it gave me reassurance as to how I was portraying him. I had a lot of points that I wanted to use for him, which was mainly manipulation. So far, he's proven to be a master at that.**_

 _ **And another thing. This chapter isn't as gory as the past few chapters, but it's still pretty darn violent when you think about it. So, if you don't want to read about a lot of destruction and the implied death, don't read this.**_

 ** _On another note, do not misunderstand the contents of this chapter. It was purely written for entertainment. No disrespect is meant towards any religion or beliefs that any readers may hold. I just felt the need to say this._**

 _ **With one last note, which is supremely overdue and I'm very sorry for not saying this sooner.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone's who's read this story so far and especially readers who've stuck with this story from the very beginning when it first started. I never thought that it would come this far and it has become my favorite story because of how deep it is and by how everyone has shared their thoughts on what they think happened and how they feel about it.**_

 _ **So, I'm very grateful to everybody who's been supporting this story. It means an incredible amount to me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The Extermination Begins**

The Wedding had been called off and all guests were seen to a residence for the time being. The attack on the Hall had shaken many and left a quiet atmosphere to creep across everyone who had been present. Eldesa, had no choice but to wipe the memories of bystanders to the event. The information was too sensitive for everyone to know and it was far too dark to remain in the light, lest fear and corruption fester into deep roots.

Sylderia sat on her bed, stuck in her mind, mulling over everything that she was told. Finally, Eldesa entered the room, having been called by Sylderia. The moment she entered, the Princess ran over to her, gripping her shoulders in a frenzy.

"Eldesa, please answer my questions! I know that you're involved!" She begged.

"Calm down, Sylderia. You're in emotional shock, right now."

The Princess was incredibly pale and breathing heavily. Her skin was clammy and she was visibly shaking.

Eldesa sat her down before handing her a glass of water.

"What did Issei mean when he said that he was going to talk to you later?" Sylderia started back up.

Eldesa was silent for a moment before sighing, resigned to the fact that she couldn't hide this for much longer.

Sylderia had more right than anyone else to know the truth.

"Do you know who the Grim Herald is?" The Seer asked.

"Yes, vaguely."

( **Bleach OST: Soundscape of Ardor. Play Song.** )

"Most people just think of him as someone who goes around, punishing other people for their sins in an overbearing way, but that's not true. You see, the Grim Herald is a mantle created by the Abyss to lower the amount of corrupted entities in our world. Several millennia ago, since the dawn of life, creatures had begun growing more evil and twisted since hate and jealousy spawned in their hearts. Eventually, it got so out of hand that the Abyss created the Grim Herald to act as population control."

Sylderia gasped, understanding what this meant, as well as understanding the kind of effect it would have on Issei.

"The Mantle of the Grim Herald was only made for one person, and it was Issei, who was chosen for his mystic origins. Nobody knows about how he came to be. I only know that he was the prime candidate to be the Grim Herald. That put him in league with the Vicizula Order, as they were formed to watch over the world and protect it from outside threats as well as threats from itself. The Grim Herald serves as an accompanying entity to the Order, doing the same kind of work, but only on a more gruesome level. You could call him a partner in business to the Order." Eldesa summarized.

So that was what Issei meant. He had been associated with the Order since his induction as the Grim Herald.

"Tell me, what does the Grim Herald do in detail?" Sylderia asked.

Eldesa looked away. That was the one thing that she didn't want to tell Sylderia. It would cause a fiasco, as she knew that Sylderia would react in horror if she heard the gory details.

"Eldesa, stop hiding things from me!" Sylderia growled, growing fed up with all of the secrets

"Are you sure you're ready to know?"

"I don't care about that. I just want the truth. I've had enough of people keeping secrets from me."

Eldesa only sighed.

"It's his duty to _slaughter_ the wicked. As the Grim Herald, he must traverse the world and kill any who dares to harm their fellows for unjustified reasons. Whether it be death or torture, he will deal it out."

Sylderia's mood instantly fell. This was wrong. It was all wrong. Issei wasn't this kind of person. He hated killing people. Even during the Revolution, he never killed anyone. If he was the same as before, then he must be gritting his teeth and forcing himself to do this.

"Where can I find him?"

"That's not something that I can say. It's hard to tell where he is because he rarely comes to Headquarters. However, I can take you there to wait for him. He's bound to come sooner or later."

"Please do so." Sylderia nodded without hesitation.

( **Bleach OST: Soundscape of Ardor. End Song.** )

* * *

Sylderia had been forced to wait several hours for that promise. In that time, she sat quietly, waiting with Eldesa in a private room.

When Ilkynos saw her, he was surprised, and stern.

"Why did you bring an outsider here?" He asked, miffed in his conversation with his equal outside the room she was in.

"She asked to see Issei." Eldesa replied.

"Do you know what he's like right now? It might hurt her more." Ilkynos sagged his shoulders.

"She has more right than anyone to know about him. You know what Issei's like. If she doesn't learn about him, who else will know about his life? We're secrets to society and the world. Issei deserves to be remembered and he needs someone to be there for him. Unlike any of us, Issei's always been alone. It's because he never had anybody in his entire life, that he's in this situation." Eldesa fired back.

"And if this scares her away?" Ilkynos asked, his voice, hushed.

"It's a chance that needs to be taken. Any more of this, and Issei will never go back to normal. He might get even worse." Eldesa shook her head.

"It's too late for that, Eldesa. It _did_ get _worse_." Ilkynos sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Issei has his armor back. The Mark is back on his hand too. You don't even want to watch what he's just done." Ilkynos shook his head in resignation.

Eldesa entered the room that Sylderia was in, looking focused and urgent.

"Sylderia, I'm going to show you just what Issei does. Do you think you can endure watching that horror?"

It was time to test her character. To see if she would be different from so many others that shrunk away from Issei in horror when they saw the duty of the Grim Herald. She didn't believe herself to be capable of being the one to stand by Issei's side. Yet, the one that knew him since childhood, had the greatest hope of restoring his mind back to full health, despite being broken and jaded for more than 2,600 years.

"Please." Sylderia agreed.

* * *

They stood in front of a magic circle that acted as something akin to a projector or television.

"This is the Overseer. A magic spell that acts like a recording device of different events around the world. It's how we keep watch over public matters. For privacy's sake and because we're forbidden from doing it, we can't peer into private matters." Ilkynos reluctantly explained, knowing that Sylderia was openly curious about it.

The circle spun to life as an image rippled to life. Through the Order's magic, they could gaze upon the world and watch it from afar. Wherever and whenever they wished, they could peer forth.

In the Hero Faction's base, the first image came.

Sylderia didn't recognize the people that were taking residence there, but the mark on her hand made it clear that they weren't good people. It twitched in disgust and made her uncomfortable.

"This was something that was recorded and made known to us a few moments ago, so we can't say that this is currently happening. Since you may not know, this is the base of the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction, a division among the Pantheon Alliance's enemies." Ilkynos declared.

Sylderia watched, eager for answers.

Suddenly, the gates to the Hero Faction's abode was shattered like a wall of sand. Rubble and dust flew into the air, as Sylderia jumped at the sudden and loud explosion. To her horror, body parts flew around as corpses flailed like rags wherever the explosion flung them.

In rapid sequence, warships and fighters teleported into the area, flying through the air and raining flame and explosives upon the city. Towers fell like children's blocks with a loud series of crackles and booms, exploding into smoke as they smashed into the ground.

Several of the Khaos Brigade's numbers were decimated by the sudden and preemptive strike, being turned into ash by the intense blasts from the Abyssal Legion's weapons.

Despite that, most of the destruction was truly derived from one source. At the ruins of the Hero Faction's gates, there stood a tall figure in black armor with menacing red eyes and a black cape.

 _ **(Star Wars OST: March on the Jedi Temple. Play Song.)**_

Standing like a shadow of death, Issei peered into the distant, his glowing crimson sword that radiated his silent rage. Watching this made Sylderia's blood run cold. Remembering how heroic he used to look during the Revolution in comparison to how he looked now, one could mistake him for a completely different person.

Issei used to personify stern mercy and forgiving aggression. Looking at him inspired hope and reassurance. He would always pull through and reverse the situation with all his best efforts. He never lost his calm and he always protected those around him. Whenever he could, he would go out of his way to spare his enemies from death.

Now, he was bloody vengeance and raging justice. He tore his enemies apart without care and hacked them apart like they were mere mosquitoes that were ready to be swatted to their deaths. His movements were precise and cold. He didn't use less than a killing blow that was always aimed for the vitals.

Sylderia's eyes grew wide as she watched the terror he inspired in the enemy. His appearance was already scary enough, as he was worthy of invoking nightmares from one sight. The act of watching him must've been on an another level entirely.

She watched him march down the road towards Cao Cao's base with great attention. He would swing his sword and split someone cleanly in half before disintegrating another with a blast of mana. He would grip someone else by the throat and carve away at surrounding enemies while choking the life out of someone with telekinesis.

A mage sneaked up behind him but he whipped around and used the corpse of his enemy as a shield before retaliating with a burst of black flames that pooled forward like water. The black inferno streamed across roads and into buildings, turning anything it encountered into ash according to Issei's designation of enemies. The flames only moved according to his will and touched no more than he deemed necessary.

Sylderia could hear the screams even from this mystical recording, which only allowed her to imagine what it was like to be there in person. To hear those wails of despair and pain as death surrounded him, it must've been literal hell for him. She knew him well and she could see the slightest twitch in his arm. It was the pain of killing others. The act of butchering and taking away others' lives was having a secret effect on him. He didn't want to do it but he was forcing himself to do it.

Others who didn't know him as well as she did would never pick up on his reluctance, but she knew. Issei was forcing himself to act out of duty and out of rage. Something inside him had been twisted and reformed. He was growing colder. Even now, she saw that his slight hesitation had been fading rapidly. Soon, he'd be no different from a machine.

Issei warped inside a garrison of enemies and spread both his arms out, emitting a shockwave that obliterated everything around him. Bodies flailed into the skies as they were soon dissolved by the power of Issei's attack.

He backhanded another person and sent them crashing through the Main Building of the city before grabbing an Atlantean Warship from the air and smashing it into another squadron of fighters.

She heard him talk with enemies that cried out for the reason of his actions. His apathy towards them was astounding. They begged for forgiveness but Issei only returned either silence, or remarks of their crimes before slaughtering them and progressing towards Cao Cao.

Yet, that was all nothing compared to what he did to their main leaders. She was appalled and horrified by what had happened.

She froze in utter shock when she saw Issei use his telekinesis to draw and quarter Heracles. What was more terrible, was the fact that he used fear to kill Georg.

At that moment, she couldn't handle it anymore. Just how could he have ended up like this? How could his kind and gentle soul have been torn and reformed into this merciless person?

 _ **(Star Wars OST: March on the Jedi Temple. End Song.)**_

* * *

After he killed Cao Cao by basically shredding him apart, the recording ceased, leaving a very quiet room.

It was so grim and silent that even a heartbeat was audible. Ilkynos was slightly familiar with this, so he was less fazed. Eldesa was still relatively new to Issei's exploits but she maintained her composure quite a bit more than Ilkynos.

"Now you see what sort of person he is. His entire life, from infancy to this point, has made him who he is now. You've missed out on 2,600+ years of his life, so I know this is far…too much to take in at once." Eldesa stated.

Sylderia was only silent, not able to utter a single word. It was clear that she needed to digest everything she saw.

* * *

Eldesa took her to Issei's room at Headquarters, allowing her to wait for him there.

"I've contacted Issei. He'll be here in a few hours. Please wait here until then." Eldesa requested before leaving the Princess alone.

Sylderia sat on Issei's bed, still in shock. Her mind was scattered, desperately trying to connect the Issei she knew, with the Issei that she just saw. Even when they reunited, he was different, yet he still retained some similarities to how he was when they were a couple. He hadn't lost his eagerness to help others and his selfless mentality. He asked for nothing and made sure that the job was done.

However, she now noticed that he had grown distant. He didn't involve himself more than necessary and didn't try to connect on an emotional level.

By simply watching him as the Grim Herald, she knew what he was feeling. Crippling guilt and a dark and empty coldness was filling his heart. His feelings were growing numb and his methods were growing dark. That explained what she saw in his eyes when he crashed into the wedding. She saw despair and resignation in his eyes. He had lost all hope and was now charging fervently into his duties.

Her mind was a mess, memories were swirling around, disorienting her chain of thought.

' _I'll always remember you, I promise_.'

' _I won't let you be alone_.'

' _I'll never love anyone else but you_.'

' _I'll always find my way to you_.'

She gave a hollow laugh. How could she have said all of that to him and not followed through with them? She was feeling so guilty that she threatened to shatter at that instant.

The door to the room finally opened, revealing a slightly stunned Issei. He looked at her, bewildered, before quickly returning to his stoic expression just as quickly as his look of shock came.

Sylderia immediately ran to him and brought him into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" His cold and indifferent tone immediately made her back up.

The Princess immediately picked up on his tone and looked up at him.

"I came to see you! I remember everything, Issei." She declared.

Issei's reaction resembled mild annoyance.

"Why did you hide all this from me?" Sylderia asked.

"It was to spare you from the truth." Issei admitted.

"How? How was this supposed to spare me from anything? Why didn't you tell me about what happened to the Fortium? Why didn't you tell me about your agony? Why didn't you tell me about us?!" Sylderia increased the tightness of her embrace.

"I know you. You'd feel responsible for what had happened, even if you had nothing to do with it. If you'd never known, then it would be incessant guilt that'd have never come your way. As for my agony, it has nothing to do with you. My pain was made from my own decisions and I'll accept them with full responsibility." Issei tried to pry her hands off him, but she kept her hold.

"Why didn't you tell me that we're lovers? Don't you still love me? My feelings toward you haven't changed! I know that I almost married Elzer but I couldn't remember you! I didn't mean for these things to happen." Sylderia beckoned, desperately trying to explain her self.

It was just so hard for her. Her mind was a mess and the raging emotions in her heart didn't help it either.

"You could've continued with your life, Sylderia. You'd have lived a more meaningful life than the one with me in Atlantis. You'd have become a queen and ruled well for your people. You'd have been removed from the gore of the battlefield and you'd get to have a family and a bright future. I didn't tell you because it was for your own good. You have a powerful sense of sympathy that would've only brought you unnecessary trouble." Issei sighed, his tone softening considerably.

"What kind of justification is that?! Issei, I love you. How could you have just _watched_ as I was about to marry someone else? How could you have just ignored everything we had and walk away? You know about how I feel about you but you didn't try to make me aware. You even messed with the spell and tried to make me forget about you. Why did you try to abandon me?" Sylderia clutched his jacket, demanding answers, shaking as she did so.

"Like I said, you'd have lived a happier life than the one you would've lived with me. Elzer is a good man and he does what he can for others. He doesn't have worlds of enemies that are waiting to kill him, like I do. You saw what I do. You've seen how I've changed. I live every single day, killing hordes of people. True, they're all wicked and evil, but they were still living beings nonetheless. Could you really have lived happily with me? A monster and a killer?"

Sylderia was stunned silent. She had never expected him to have deteriorated so much. She needed to tackle his original problem.

"Why are you trying so hard to belittle yourself?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not belittling myself." Issei coyly asked.

"I know you are. I can already tell by the dead look in your eyes. You've lost the will to live, haven't you?!" She screamed.

He then gave her that look. She had only seen it once and it was when he had killed someone. His eyes were like piercing swords. Absurdly sharp and cold while maintaining a menacing emotion that threatened to burst forth.

"I lost that a long time ago." He confessed, his tone indifferent.

"You can't! You can't just give up the will to live, Issei!" She shrieked.

"Why do you care so much?" Issei reiterated.

"Why do you keep asking that question?!" She demanded.

"Because there's no reason to care anymore." Issei calmly took her arms and pried them away from himself.

"Eh?" Sylderia whimpered.

"Our relationship is over and gone. It died along with our past in Atlantis. It is no longer existent and is no longer valid to me. You've moved on and I moved on, despite what you may believe. You've been returned to your rightful life and I've resumed the duties that I chose to take up. It's already clear that we can never be together. Most of all, what happened over 2,600 years ago will happen again if you follow me. For your sake and sanity, leave me be." Issei turned away.

Sylderia latched onto his wrist.

"We're not done yet!" She cried out.

"What more do you want?" Issei hissed.

He was growing impatient. Simply being here, made him teethe with regret and fear. He feared that his constitutions would weaken and was afraid that he'd drag her even deeper into the mud.

"I'm not satisfied by what you've told me. Tell me the truth!"

"If you can't accept what you've been told, then there's no point in continuing our discussions. I'll leave you with these words." Issei resolutely turned around.

Sylderia braced herself, though she wanted to run. She knew that she didn't want to hear what he was going to say. His prior words had already shredded her heart apart. They were so cold and callous and held great weight. The way he spoke, however, hurt her more than any blade or magic. It sounded as if he was genuinely trying to throw her away.

"Issei, don't…" She stepped back.

"I no longer love you. I feel nothing more for you and I never will again. It's time that you move on. My future is full of nothing but blood and death. Your future is full of light and hope. Let's stick to our duties and detract from them no more. I have no need for love anymore. This world is teetering towards judgement and is now a festering cluster of scum. My desires and duty seek to put an end to that. I have no time for anything else." Issei declared.

"Goodbye for the last time, Sylderia." He turned to her with a cold glare before leaving the room, his business done.

* * *

He knew that she was there and decided that it was time to end this whole fiasco. He lied that he no longer loved her. Deep down, he loved her with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't allow his love to delude him anymore. He needed to harden his heart again or he'd never be able to suppress the ever-growing guilt in his mind.

"Stop wavering. If you don't do this, then no one will. Don't forget the hell that others are living in. If you fail, this world's screwed. This is just a small price to pay if they get to live on in a happier place." He told himself while standing alone in the hallway.

He deeply regretted saying those words to the woman that taught him the positive things in his life, but he had no choice. If he didn't burn the bridge to her, then she'd follow him, and would fall prey to his enemies.

This was for the best, as he hoped it would be, in time. There was no way to foretell the future.

* * *

Sylderia had sunk to her knees in Issei's room, having lost all feeling in her legs. She shook violently as her mind began to register and replay everything Issei said to her in her mind.

He had been so convincing that it hurt to actually hear his words. There had been no underlying affection in his heart and he was coldness personified. He was like a razor-sharp blade that carved her heart apart. He disregarded everything she said and threw away their past together whilst shoving them in her face.

The dam finally broke loose as tears began to trail down her face like waterfalls. What hurt so much wasn't the fact that her image of Issei had been shattered. What truly hurt the most was that Issei had been suffering for over 2,600 years and was content to wallow in it. He was sacrificing all of his happiness out of a self-perceived duty. His sense of self-worth and drive to live were gone completely. The despair in his eyes and the anger brimming beneath it were as clear as day to her.

Sylderia began to sob and heave as she could only imagine what he had been feeling, mixed with the way he was acting towards her. Issei was right, her sympathy was harmful. She had peered through several recordings and records of Issei's deeds and she could only grieve and cry on his behalf, due to his inability to express sorrow. Only now, did she realize how truly broken he was. He would now go on to destroy others, especially himself. And she was helpless to stop it.

* * *

Issei felt hollower than ever, but just like usual, he pushed his emptiness and pain aside to focus on the task at hand.

He realized that before he took on Ophis, he needed to check up on the other pantheons. The thing about the current world order, was that each pantheon was keeping the other in check. If one moved, the others would exploit it. He knew that the Alliance was a front to discourage this, but there were those that had hidden agendas. When such a large force was made, it was only natural that greedy and opportunistic worms would take the chance to clamor for power,

One of the ones in the Greek pantheon, was Ares. The war maniac loved violence and battle and would provoke it whenever he deemed it plausible. Even worse, he was hot-blooded and brash. That made reasoning rather difficult. It was usually Zeus, Athena, and Hades that kept him in line. Zeus' might, Athena's counsel, and Hades' intimidation were all factors that kept the war god in moderation.

Unknown to Issei, the three only did so because that meant that Ares would be killed by him if he didn't control himself. For the time being, he'd leave him alone.

However, after ripping information out of the Hero Faction's leaders, Issei learned of who was giving the Hero Faction support, alongside Praegorn's secret aid. It was someone who hated other beings different from himself.

His next target was now clear to him. It wasn't hard to find him, either.

Issei went to Kuoh, understanding that it was a focal point for the Alliance.

Standing by a creek, he walked up to a young man who had green hair and a muscular body. He had fair dark skin and wore a dark green shirt with white pants and black shoes.

"What can I help you with, Issei?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Indra, Shiva." Issei declared.

"What about him?"

"What are you two planning with each other? Rather, what are you planning to do against him?" The Grim Herald asked.

"I've been watching him and vice versa. It would seem that we're both planning to wage war with each other. I've already begun amassing my own forces, starting with the Asuras." Shiva admitted.

He knew not to lie to Issei because he could detect it, anyways.

"I see. Have you all forgotten my warning?" Issei inquired.

Shiva gripped his fishing poll tightly, feeling slightly on edge.

"I haven't. However, I wouldn't be so sure that Indra would obey the will of the Abyss. That is why I began gathering warriors."

"For a god of destruction, you're awfully mellow." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Destruction is not always ever-present. At times, it is only done for necessity." Shiva noted.

"And what would you do if I destroyed Indra?" Issei asked.

Shiva immediately shot around at this bold declaration. He was met with eyes of cold ire and controlled rage.

"Destroy?" He asked.

"Yes. I've learned of some of his schemes and he needs to be dealt with." Issei admitted.

"You do understand that opposition that would come for you, yes?" Shiva chuckled nervously.

"Then I will eliminate them too. The immortals have enjoyed their power and freedom for too long. Their crimes in this universe have gone unanswered. I will rectify that."

"What has he done to warrant your punishment?"

"That isn't your concern. I only came to see what you were up to, in accordance to Indra's actions." Issei retorted.

"If you will eliminate him, then that's no problem for me." Shiva shrugged.

"Don't count yourself out of the equation either, Shiva. If I catch you doing something that's less than savory, expect consequences. Severe consequences."

Without another word, Issei warped away, determining his current enemies to only be one.

* * *

Indra could sense that something was coming. Something ominous, even fatal. He felt cold sweat falling down his face and a terrifying chill crawling around his spine. He had no idea what to expect but his mind made perfect sense out of the signs.

The Hero Factions was completely destroyed and now this? He only knew one person that could inspire this much fear in a god. He was the only entity that had perfectly weaponized fear into a dangerous tool. He saw how it had been used to kill Georg, after all. He regretted not terminating them, himself. He thought he'd have more use for them for a little longer, but they went and did something unnecessary and attracted Issei's direct attention.

Indra was no longer in his casual mortal form, now he wore his true attire, which consisted of him having blue hair, golden bands around his arms, a navy tunic with golden battle armor adorned on his torso, arms, and legs. His bow was ready and he awaited for the fateful confrontation with Issei.

Issei had become known as the 'Bane of Immortals', for being capable of killing ascended beings. The reason so many immortals were gone, were because of him, thus, they never made it into the records of humanity.

Indra waited in a forest clearing, where there was less spiritual interference. His army had been prepped and ready for Issei's arrival. He knew that the Grim Herald's limits were unknown. With the fact that all of his powers were completely unleashed, it would take much to bring him down. His force consisted from devas, to angels, to spirits, and humans. All who would serve him, were welcomed into the fold. As unfortunate as it was, several were missing from his ranks, such as Sun Wukong. He had lost at least 100,000 from his entire military. Perhaps the fear of the legend of the Grim Herald had caused this.

Still, Indra was confident that he could do it. He could defeat Issei. He was of one of the most powerful and ancient pantheons and the King of the Devas. The Grim Herald was some superstition that didn't warrant his attention.

Suddenly, like a blizzard that came out of nowhere, cold black shadows swallowed the entire area where Indra and his army was. It was like a black claw that gripped them tight. Everyone felt as if their bodies and souls had been briefly separated in one abrupt yank, disorienting them.

* * *

The darkness around them faded, revealing a barren wasteland that was entirely unknown to them. Black dust and cracked dirt and stone lay beneath their feet. Dry air slapped everyone across the face as the orange sky above blared down on everyone like a weak inferno.

The air smelled of smoke and…blood.

In the distance, mountains and shattered stone foundations stood like guards over what would happen soon.

"What is this place?" Indra asked, looking around.

Just by sensing the area, he knew that this wasn't Earth. This was some other place.

"It's your execution ground." A new voice declared.

Everyone turned around to see a figure in black armor with silver accents and a black tattered cape that flapped in the wind. However, the most notable trait of him, were his glowing crimson eyes. The figure stood on a cliff that overlooked the entire army that Indra had amassed.

"Where have you taken us?" Indra demanded.

"I brought you to another world. It exists outside our dimension, past one of the borders of the Dimensional Rift. Here, the aftershocks of our battle will have no effect on the Earth that we know. Here…I have no need to worry about collateral damage." Issei darkly remarked.

"My fellows will not stand for this." Indra threatened.

"Don't act so high and mighty, Indra. I've already exposed your foolery to the Alliance. The Trimurti are already aware of your dealings with the Hero Faction. Manipulating them to target specific factions and using them as a force to prepare for war with Shiva, which isn't necessary, as well as allowing them to run rampant. By this point, I wouldn't even argue for innocence if I were you."

Indra only growled in disbelief and anger. Despite his desire not to, he knew that Issei had done as he said. He enjoyed destroying schemes.

"I've prepared evidence that is already sailing across the Alliance's networks as we speak. Even if you escape, you'll be hunted down like a rabid dog and put down like the shameful scum that you've become." Issei mockingly laughed.

"Filthy freak. Who are you to challenge the King of the Devas?!"

"I am far above someone like you. I may not be much, but I'm certainly nothing like you. You are nothing more than a spoiled brat. Your position has gone to your head and you've lost all of the honor that you once had. You were so desperate to laud yourself as a high being that you've actually fallen lower than the dirt that I step on. Your delusions of grandeur are eerily disgusting. You claim that only you are allowed to use the word and title of 'Heaven'. You believe yourself to be so strong that others can't possibly oppose you. I'll admit, you are strong, but not as much as you think. Even your deeds are half-truths." Issei sneered.

"Vritra wasn't evil in the first place. The humans incurred his wrath and forced draught upon themselves. When you killed him, you were more honorable then, than you are now. Since then, the humans' prayers made your head grow big as the image of Vritra being an 'evil dragon' became more prevalent. That started your downfall." The Grim Herald continued.

"And now, you've done whatever you wanted, however you wanted, in order to get ready to fight and try to kill Shiva because he's a 'god of destruction'." Issei enunciated the last few parts, alluding to the shady nature of Indra's plot.

"You don't even understand that he destroys evil and what is necessary for balance, despite the flawed concept. You've let the concepts of 'good' and 'evil' twist your mind. Now you only seek to appear glorious as a warrior of 'good' by destroying people that contain the smallest traits of 'evil'. That disgusts me when you are even more evil than what you claim others to be." Issei clenched his fists.

"I admire your fellows, such as Vishnu, who has never lost sight of himself. You, however, aren't so. I warned you and Shiva once to deter from this route, lest I eliminate you and all who follow you, but you chose to ignore my warning. Instead, you went about, acting like a brat and caused countless chaotic events. Now, you will die." The Grim Herald declared.

"Such mighty words from an arrogant fool. You overstep your boundaries. You have no background and no right to judge others. You were born with mighty power, and you go around destroying those you also believe to be evil. That makes you no different. Your methods are even worse. You slaughter by the thousands and leave nothing but death and destruction wherever you go. You think that you know what is truly good and evil? Ha! You're nothing but an infant compared to us. You know nothing." Indra fired back.

"Then that makes it even sadder with the fact that I know more than you. I was put on this world to deal with your ilk, after all. You say all of this, and yet there is a very distinct difference between us. You kill and use anyone and everyone according to your plans and you never take responsibility for it. You only fight for glory. I have never touched an innocent life and I don't fight for satisfaction or for myself. I fight because I want to end the tyranny of those in power. I fight because I can no longer stand to watch evil and corruption fester upon the world and take away what good is left of it." The Grim Herald retorted.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Junkyousha/Martyr. Play Song**_.)

Issei's eyes narrowed as Indra sneered at him, growing evermore short-tempered.

"Imperious fools like you would never understand me. Even if I am a monster, you are vermin of false stature." Issei ended their discussion. His tone was dark and cold, teetering upon murderous.

"I will ensure that all will learn a lesson from your demise." Issei stretched his hand forward and activated his magic.

Mountains around the battlefield and the ground below Indra's army burst into rubble before swirling around at least 25,000 out of Indra's 2,000,000 strong army. The flying debris swept them up and smashed together with amazing velocity, despite being previously idle. Blood trickled from the bottom of the newly formed spheres of rock, with the devas inside being crushed.

Forming at least 20 of these satellites simultaneously, Issei lit them ablaze with black flames from his abyssal magic before sending them crashing into the armies below, exploding so enormously, that atomic bombs looked like firecrackers. The ground tore apart where the meteorites struck, crashing through several layers of the planet's crusts, as 100,000 were killed by the satellite strike.

Issei reached out and used earth magic to raise the ground below several of the enemy's numbers, sending them upwards to the sky. Flipping his hand, and motioning down with it, a black magic circle sprouted from the sky before blasting on the rising platforms at least 500 times with black lightning that came in volleys of 1,000 bolts. The stone shattered as the 2,000 enemies that were struck, were vaporized into dust.

Manipulating the inferno below him, Issei shaped the black flames into a sea of blazes, swirling around the enemy as he made them into ash.

His foes preoccupied with defending themselves. Issei drew his sword.

Indra teleported behind him, aiming his bow at his head.

Already predicting his move, Issei warped above Indra. The King of the Devas looked up and ended up with Issei's armored boot in his face, smashing him down the gargantuan cliff that he had been standing on. Tearing down the small mountain, Issei kept pushing his bitter foe through the stone formation before landing on the ground, having split the cliff in half.

Several Devas lunged at him from behind, intent on following their leader.

Issei stretched his palm forward while choking the life out of Indra with his foot on the King's throat. Grabbing hold of everyone's very lives with telekinesis, he snapped their necks with a mere flick of his hand, killing no less than 500. Indra took this chance to escape by teleporting away.

He looked to the sides and found two forces lunging at him from the left and the right. Stretching his arms to the sides, he created two massive thin beams of mana that were no less than 50 miles long and 10 miles wide, before spinning like a fan. The wide lasers of mana tore through the enemy forces like a scalpel through skin. The surrounding environment was torn apart as the top layer of the planetary crust was completely wiped away.

' _That was 5,500. Only 1,867,500 left._ ' Issei noted.

Issei spread his arms slightly, creating a black aura around himself that spanned into the sky, coloring it black with his power.

Forming a mass of abyssal energy behind him, he commanded it to attack. Turning into 1,000 black orbs, which Issei called [ **Abyssal Torrent** ], flew forward, homing in on clusters of enemies before exploding violently, turning the area into a mine field. The targeted enemies shrieked and tried to flee, flailing helplessly as death came for them. Others tried to fight with all their might, and it would've worked under normal circumstances. However, their foe was the Grim Herald.

Clouds of black dust and mana littered all that the eye could see as powerful gusts of wind smashed into every unsuspecting participant.

That one attack killed off 980,000, at the very least, being an attack meant for clearing away crowds.

Indra tried to teleport his soldiers and himself out of the battlefield, but it didn't work. Something was stopping them. Much to his indignant terror, Issei has activated [ **Grim Defiance** ] on a grand scale, covering the entire dimension in a nullifying field that stopped all teleportation.

Indra began to sweat profusely as he froze in shock and fear. He had no escape and he had been caught off-guard at a very early point by the most terrifying force in their dimension. A being of absolute death and destruction that was fueled by vengeance and hate. Now he understood why Odin and Zeus never dared to act up after their encounters with him. He used fear and overwhelming might to allude what would happen if they ever stepped out of line again.

Yet, he wouldn't falter. He would prevail. He was one of the strongest and his might was not all talk. Yet, why? Why could he not move?

At least 5,000 of Indra's forces gathered together, creating a massive projectile formed from all of their power. The shining sphere of rainbow colors swirled dangerously, illuminating so brightly that it blinded everyone close to it. There was so much divine power within, that it could've destroyed half a planet.

"Let this be the end!" Someone cried out.

The sphere launched at Issei, rumbling as the ground shook constantly from its sheer power.

The Grim Herald stretched his hand out and stopped it dead in its tracks as soon as it got within one foot of his radius.

"Foolery. Your skills have grown weak. Perhaps that's why Indra wanted more time to prepare to fight Shiva."

Issei punched it back at its source, taking control of the technique and amplifying it with his own power, turning it as black as the emptiness of space, itself. The black star exploded, completely tearing apart the planet that they were on, turning it into literal dust and leaving behind nothing of the mass of rock. The blast was so powerful, that surrounding objects were obliterated along with it. A dark light filled everyone's vision as a nightmarish explosion went off.

Standing adrift in space, only Issei and Indra were left.

"I guess I was wrong. Your followers still had some power left." The Grim Herald scoffed.

Indra's expression was merely grit teeth and bulging eyes. He was utterly livid from what had happened. His entire army that he had spent centuries building, was completely eradicated by one person. _ONE PERSON!_ He had never fathomed that Issei was this horrifically powerful.

"I'll confess to you that this little battle took up 50% of my energy. It was well within my expectations, but even so. It was only half." Issei taunted the King of the Devas.

"How? How? How?! How could you be this powerful?!" Indra roared.

"The reason is simple. Your reason for being strong is _weak_." Issei scoffed again.

Within a blink of an eye, Issei had landed a fist into Indra's stomach, causing a loud cracking sound to echo as the armor on his torso was shattered apart, along with his bones and muscles.

Issei backhanded him across the face, sending him crashing onto another planet. As the King of the Devas smashed into it, a massive crater could be seen from space, filling up about 14% of the planetary surface.

Indra, who had enough, unleashed his full might. He needed to get serious, after all. Healing himself, he dashed to meet Issei in battle.

Warping in front of him, Issei swung Tenzan down, but it was caught by Indra's hand. Covered in his aura, it was stopped from injuring him. Issei kneed Indra in the side before backflipping, swiping his foot from under his face.

Indra whirled around and fired bolts of lightning at him from his bow. Catching them, Issei turned them black with his touch of magic before sending them crashing into Indra's chest. He flew several miles backwards but stopped himself.

When he looked up, Issei was already gone. He then heard a whoosh of wind from the side and was about to turn until he couldn't. An armored black fist had smashed into his right cheek, propelling him miles into the horizon.

Warping in front of Indra again, Issei spun around, unleashing a wave of energy that managed to smash Indra into the planet, sending him past its core as he left a massive tunnel in his wake. Teleporting, Indra rose into the sky.

Issei gave chase, readying his sword. Blade met bow as they dashed back and forth, their weapons clashing briefly before separating again. Each time they met, a massive explosion boomed, shaking the planet that had become their second battlefield.

Indra, at first, had a moderate standpoint, but soon enough, it quickly went downhill in a matter of seconds. He had expected Issei to be a magic-oriented opponent, but he soon found out that Issei's melee prowess was equal to his skill in magic.

Every time he swung at Issei, the Grim Herald would parry and immediately punish him with a flurry of slashes that carved away at his body. He could even feel his soul starting to shred apart. It was as if someone was fileting him.

Indra aimed his bow upwards and created dark storm clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see. As god of storms and rainfall, he had the power to create them. The sky crackled and rumbled as jolts of electricity fizzled throughout the blanket of omens.

Issei only watched analytically, determining the threat that it presented to him.

Indra gathered the clouds to his grey and white bow, forming the clouds into an arrow that let off bolts of lightning that boom loudly, blasting apart the ground below and filling the air with the scent of ozone.

Swirling in front of him, Issei eyed the attack. If he took it head on, it would definitely cause him injury. Even if he was leaps and bounds above Indra's army, Indra was still worthy of his reputation. Regardless, he would win. He wasn't going to allow himself to be defeated, nor was it within his expectations.

Indra, on the other hand, didn't get it. Issei had every chance to destroy him, but didn't. He began to panic and realized how powerless he was before the Grim Herald.

Issei stood before Indra, raising Tenzan high. His aura blasted into the sky as the area around him shattered into debris that was barely big enough to be considered pebbles.

Both waited for the right moment to strike, with both keeping each other in check. At least, Indra was kept in check. If he had been constantly training and fighting like Issei, he'd have stood a better chance.

Issei, who was now fueled by rage over Indra's callous and arrogant action, was in no mood to spare, nor hold back against him.

Indra, who saw Issei about to swing his sword, let his arrow fly. As fast as lightning the arrow came in the form of a giant lightning bolt that was swirling with wind and water, drilling through the very fabric of the dimension. Whirls in reality formed where the arrow touched, looking like wrinkles in midair.

Just before the arrow hit him, and just as Indra felt that he had tipped the advantage into his favor, Issei disappeared, right behind Indra. The arrow flew past where Issei was originally positioned and continued to jettison into the horizon before exploding. Blasting a gigantic crater in the planet, which tore into its core, leaving a gaping dent in it, around 42% of its mass had been wiped out. As the thunder boomed after the explosion faded, Indra realized who was behind him.

Issei didn't waste his time with saying anything. He merely wanted to get rid of this vermin before anything else came up. Indra whipped around, trying to retaliate but it was too late.

Swinging downward like a blur, Issei unleashed [ **Night Bringer** ] at full power.

The attack atomized Indra and obliterated his very soul and essence, leaving nothing behind. The resulting explosion went off like a massive supernova, obliterating the planet and the surrounding five planets that were close by. The explosion immediately shattered the second planet, not even leaving dust behind. The burst spread out like a disc, whisking through surrounding stars and planets, atomizing them with a violent surge that left absolutely nothing behind.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Junkyousha/Martyr. End Song**_.)

Thankfully, there was no life on any of these planets, as they were all of bare and uninhabited, making it suitable for battles like these.

* * *

When the blast ceased, only bolts of electricity remained as an after-effect, shaking at the dimension while bolts crackled through the air. The dimensional barrier that Issei had put up, managed to stay intact, much to his relief.

He looked around and found the result of his judgement.

Only darkness and the emptiness of space was left behind.

"I hope you're watching Ophis. You're next. If you don't convince me to spare you…"

Issei then looked from behind with his glowing crimson eyes in the dark.

"It'll be you next and it'll be your head." Issei darkly declared, knowing that the Ouroboros was watching. His tone was low, vicious, and cold. It was enough to make anyone soil themselves.

* * *

 _ **So how was that? Really explosive? I felt like I seriously overdid it. I wanted to capture the level of power that Issei could bring out so I got a bit liberal with him. That aside, things are really hitting the fan now.**_

 _ **Issei burned his bridges with Sylderia and now he's going after immortals. Things got dark.**_

 _ **Also, don't jump to conclusions too soon, just yet. There's still more that may or may not happen.**_


	36. Chapter 36: Shattered Visage

_**Well, I'm going to warn everyone right now, that this chapter is very graphic in wording and imaginary visuals. Language is terribly strong and there is a lot of violence in this chapter. For those that have a problem with this, I warn you not to read it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Shattered Visage**

Sylderia returned home, feeling worse than ever before in her life. Issei's words were unbelievably damaging to her. They cut through her like a burning knife and shredded her poor heart apart. Heartbreak ailed her as she weakly walked to her room, ignoring everything around her.

As soon as she reached her bed, she immediately collapsed. A billion thoughts and memories swirled in her head, playing over and over again. His severing of their relationship was resounding in her mind, refusing to disappear.

Left to mull and agonize over her lost love, Sylderia could only weep.

At first, Issei had just been a friend to her, but after so many times of being helped by him and his demonstration of character, she fell madly in love with him. He'd become irreplaceable to her. She couldn't believe she'd become so mentally dependent on him. Was it because he was the last of the people that were the absolute closest to her outside of family?

* * *

Far away, Issei was tracking down Ophis, who was nowhere to be found. It was just like her. A rover by nature, she was never in one place much. Now that she was aware that he was tracking her down, she had begun to move a bit faster.

Arriving in Delos, Artemis' abode, he found traces of Ophis' energy. She was either present here, or had left several moments ago. He would know the sensation of her snake anywhere.

As for the matter of coming to Artemis' home, he didn't care. This was just another place to him and she was somebody he knew. There wasn't any need to get anxious over all this.

( _ **Bleach OST: A05A. Play Song**_.)

Artemis, who had been searching for him desperately ever since she remembered him, had come rushing to where he was. The moment she sensed him from her home, she had left with fervor, knowing that if she didn't act now, she'd never get the chance to again.

Issei was just about to leave, until he sensed a familiar presence behind him. He glanced from the side and found Artemis running towards him.

The moment she came close to him, she stopped in her tracks. She felt the urge to stop for some unknown reason that vexed her. She hadn't seen him since Rome. Her heart was beating rapidly but immediately paused, painfully. She looked at him and noticed that he had changed severely.

His hair was black now and spiked a bit more. His eyes were colored red instead of brown, and he looked a bit taller. His clothes were now swapped for a black longcoat, a black dress-shirt, and black pants with shoes of the same color. It enhanced his threatening image.

His gaze was completely different. It was as if he were a machine that were scanning the level of danger that others amounted to. Deep in those eyes, there was hate, sorrow, and coldness.

Artemis knew that he was nothing like the Issei that she had loved. Yes, she had admitted it to herself. Even without Praegorn's brainwashing, she had fallen head-over-heels for Issei, but it was only able to resurface after her memories came back. He was so kind and caring and selflessly helpful. It made her all-the-more regretful when she recalled the horrid treatment she gave him.

"Issei." She wheezed.

"What do you want?" He coldly asked.

Artemis was a bit stunned by his change in tone, but she felt that she deserved it.

"I want to apologize, Issei. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry for what I said to you. I'm sorry for all that I did to you. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for being so mean to you." She listed off, recalling every single bit of treatment that she gave him.

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"And what did you hope to accomplish by saying all of this to me?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to apologize! And…"

"I'll accept your apology but that doesn't mean things will go back to how they were in Kuoh." Issei cut her off, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Eh?" Artemis gasped.

"Our _love_ was artificial. It was prepared by the enemy who used it to manipulate you and me. It held no ground and it certainly doesn't at this point. Your feelings for me were only caused by guilt. I suggest you discard it and go back to living your life. Don't cling to those memories for such unhealthy reasons." Issei turned around.

Artemis dashed over to him.

"Wait! Please wait!" She begged, embracing him tightly.

"I know it was all a ploy. I know that Praegorn planned it. That doesn't change the fact that I've fallen in love with you. You showed me that not all men were evil. You helped me learn how to reconnect with my heart. You showed me unconditional love and kindness. I was a fool for taking it for granted." Artemis tried to explain herself, but Issei wouldn't have any of it.

"Artemis, everything you're saying is pointless. I don't care about love anymore. My duty is to destroy people like Praegorn. I have no time for anything else. I don't love you and I never will. If you've changed, then good. That means you can find somebody that can make you happy. I'm not that person. Your love for me is made from pity and regret. That love is not real and don't try to convince yourself otherwise. You're nothing more than someone that I guarded but our time together is over." Issei forcefully took her hands off him and walked away.

Artemis felt her heart crumble apart as she lost all feeling in her limbs. Her tears began to pour out again as she began to pant, finding it much harder to breathe. She clutched her heart as she tried to regain composure.

"No, Issei, wait…" She pled.

"I've had enough. We will speak of this no more. Perhaps we'll never meet again." Issei scoffed before warping away.

Artemis collapsed to her knees as her chance at reconciliation had vaporized in front of her. The only thing to show for her attempt, were her tears.

( _ **Bleach OST: A05A. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Aside from Artemis' shock and broken heart, the other deities had fled into massive panic.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. Play Song.**_ )

The Greek Pantheon, specifically, had begun to try and set up methods of defense against Issei, should he come knocking on their door. Zeus was extremely anxious, at first, but realized that things weren't as bad as they seemed. At least, as long as they remained true to how they were now.

The fact that Indra had been colluding with Hero Faction and had been giving them secret entrances into other pantheons. His elimination was necessary, or at least, by Issei's standards. The others had argued that imprisonment would've been appropriate. Zeus and the other elder gods, however, knew better. Indra was extremely powerful and it would've taken considerable power and effort to seal him. Issei, who had no shortage of power, had the might to completely destroy Indra's schemes and his accomplices.

Sun Wukong and countless others had testified that Indra was planning a war with Shiva. By Issei's pardon, they were allowed to go free, since they hadn't taken direct action in Indra's plots.

Shiva, was immediately commanded by Issei to disband his army, since Indra was eliminated. Some feared that Shiva wouldn't, but Issei's threat made it clear that he'd end up like the dead King of the Devas if he didn't.

With that problem done, others began to follow suit.

Ares, who relished war, immediately stopped any sort of nefarious plans that he was up to, knowing first-hand, that Issei would brutalize and kill him if he didn't obey.

Zeus laughed in disappointment and vexation. It took Issei's return to make everyone behave. Most of all, he didn't use kindness like he did before. He used fear.

It was no understatement that he could kill anything, as he remembered Issei's threat to his own pantheon.

" _If you and your pantheon refuse to curb yourselves and constantly rule over mortals as tyrants; I will kill you and your entire pantheon. Don't think that you'll ever be able to escape from me_."

Zeus now understood that he wasn't joking back then.

Countless deities argued for going after Issei, but when Vishnu showed the evidence for Indra's execution, the arguments fell flat. His betrayal led to the Khaos Brigade's uncatchable nature and the growth of their forces. That immediately declared Indra an enemy of the Alliance and justified Issei's verdict.

Zeus and the others were now in a state where they had to control their pantheons, lest they also be judged with cold and stern eyes. It was either to continue as they were, and to not lapse back into their old behavior, or be put to the sword.

He was struggling to determine what Issei was, now. Was he an enemy? Or was he a strict friend?

Odin, Susanoo, Hades, Ra, Vishnu, and several others understood his reasons, but they felt that he was growing more brutal. Not too long ago, they had received news that the Human Realm was undergoing massive turmoil.

A terrifying amount of the crime in the Human Realm had been wiped out overnight. By several unanimous calculations, around 89% of the major crimes had been completely eradicated, along with 100% elimination in terrorist organizations and dictatorships that were unjust and cruel. For different levels, there were different outcomes.

Rapes and human trafficking with sexual extortion crimes, had a horrid judgement. All guilty participants were executed after vicious torture sessions. Some were left in insanity before being restored to normal and then killed.

Terrorists were killed by the billions, being torn and blown apart by unknown means, but it was suspected to be done with magic.

Dictatorships and those who supported it, were all murdered. Every single corrupt official and dictator was executed in brutality. Anyone who showed resistance, were immediately killed.

Corrupt governments had their evil politicians exposed and hours after, they were executed by unknown people.

One thing was for certain; there were bloodbaths in all of these cases.

Corpses were examined, and countless lacerations, punctures, plasma burns, blunt-force trauma-induced injuries, crudely torn limbs, and snapped necks, were found on several corpses in alternation.

That was enough to let the gods know who was behind this. It was Issei.

Only he had the power and resources to kill off so many in one night. A baffling amount, was what it all was.

Everyone had paled at the statistics as they read over it again and again. Sex criminals, rapists, and human traffickers were eliminated at 100%. Organized criminals were killed off till only 15% remained. Dictatorships and corrupt government officials were killed at 100%. Not only that, but slavers and human experimenters were eliminated to 100%.

Of course, several were spared the death sentence and only the most heinous were executed, but still, this was extreme. Maiming and brutalization were still reported, but those who were guilty and weren't killed, would still have to recover.

Nobody had seen this sort of thing since Issei's first appearance as the Grim Herald.

Everyone was left rubbing their faces, lost in shock and worry.

"How could things have gone this way?" Michael asked.

Hades, who had been clocking double-time on top of overtime, was feeling melancholic.

"So…you finally snapped, Issei. I hoped that this would've never come." He looked at the ocean of souls that were passing into the Fields of Punishment in his domain.

He had to create more servants to help deal with this massive flow of newcomer souls, while he had to have several others reincarnate. Was this some part of Issei's plan? To kill the wicked and have an abundance of good souls reincarnate?

The Grim Herald kept his motives secret and close to his heart. It was so hard to predict what he intended to do and when he did do something, it was either subtle, or shaking.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Eldesa certainly took this as a bad sign. He had grown more brutal and was far less forgiving. She knew that Issei was responsible for the desertion amongst Indra's army. Instead of fear, Issei had used reason and more…gentle words with them in that situation. It was odd that he could be ruthless one moment and severely cruel the next.

That gave her hope, as that meant that Issei hadn't hit the point of no return. At least, she prayed to the Abyss that it wouldn't will for that to happen.

Issei only obeyed himself and just one other authority. It was a higher power that none could compare to, aside from life and death. Not even fate could measure up to this entity. The Abyss, itself, was the figure behind Issei. It gave him power and orders, just as light and shadow gave powers to others. So far, in the history of all creation, Issei was the only one who'd been given the power of the Abyss. That spoke volumes of his character. The Abyss was a neutral force and was treated with more venerable respect than the Light and Darkness, which formed the Vicizula Order.

Eldesa had gone over countless recordings of Issei's past deeds, and felt her heart quake. She couldn't help it. She was the unofficial voice of reason and compassion in the Order when judgement came. Watching Issei cast away his morality and to pursue dark justice, was just something to mourn. The hero was now an avenger.

That meant that she had to act. Issei had blocked the Order from tracking him down, obscuring his intentions and plans. They couldn't even see him anymore on the Overseer.

Before she left the room, she found out a disturbing bit of news.

The Abyssal Legion was disbanded.

She didn't understand why, so she went to Issei's second-in-command: Arsyla. She was a young woman with elf ancestry. She had long green hair that was braided towards the end with a gold ribbon. She had yellow eyes and pointy ears that were common to all elves. She had a lithe figure, lacking any ounce of fat, though there was exception of her bountiful chest. She wore a dark green militaristic uniform over a blue shirt and black pants with brown boots.

"Arsyla." Eldesa called over to her.

"Yes, Milady?" She asked.

"I wanted to speak with you in private."

She led the former Commander of the Legion to a private room and sat her down at a table with some tea.

"I think I know what you wish to learn, Milady." Arsyla knowingly spoke.

"Perhaps. Can you tell me how this all started?" She referred to the Legion's disbandment.

"Lord Issei decided that we no longer needed to fulfill this duty. He said that it was time that we moved on with our lives and lived with more fulfilling purposes. When we all asked why, he said it was because we had families to go home to. We had families that needed us and that we shouldn't risk our lives to help him with his burden. He apologied and gave everyone massive rewards before leaving. He said that we would be dissolved and what we did after, would be up to us. Still, he encouraged us to leave this life behind." Arsyla recounted.

' _He's pushing everyone away_.' Eldesa deducted.

"So, what'll you do now?" The Chancellor asked.

"Contrary to Lord Issei's intentions, we refused and have made it clear to him that our loyalty is to him and him alone. For the first time, we managed to argue him to a loss. So, the Abyssal Legion stays and now we have orders to remain idle until he sends word for us to engage in anything pertaining to our job descriptions." Arysla have a relieved chuckle.

"And in the mean time?" Eldesa asked again.

"We'll do as we've always done. We will continue to scour the globe and fulfill the duties that we chose to undertake. That's something that we shared with Lord Issei and it was something that he helped us learn. We just wanted to help others. I'll be honest and say that we'll most likely drop executing wrongdoers on our own. Lord Issei made it clear that we'll only do that when it's necessary. Even so, we've spent centuries creating homes and jobs for people on the streets and have been finding families for orphans." Alrysa chuckled.

Despite a chapter of their lives ending, they still had purpose, even with the end of their major rols.

"That was something that Lord Issei always did on the side. When he wasn't executing evil, he was helping people rebuild their lives and dealing with the plights of the common folk. It's such a shame that few remember him for it all." The elf sadly remarked while giving a fond smile.

"That's one of the curses of the Grim Herald. Nobody will remember the good he does for others." Eldesa agreed.

"Thus, we will continue his positive work. I don't know what brought this all on, but I know that something's troubling Lord Issei a great deal. None of us know him well enough to get past his shell, but I fear that he's burying himself in darkness." Arsyla analytically stated.

"'I know." The Chancellor agreed, feeling powerless as she did.

* * *

Issei, who was traversing the world in the hunt for Ophis, found that there was a parallel pattern in Ophis' movements. She was going wherever he adventured to, prior to his return as the Grim Herald.

"Who's hunting who?" Issei smirked.

By his analysis, Ophis was trying to understand his patterns and behavior. An odd play for someone who lacked any drive. Perhaps, it was because she was wary of what might happen if she directly appeared before him, unprepared.

Despite his no-nonsense attitude towards his targets, he wasn't going to outright attack them if they gave him good reason not to. That wasn't always the case, though. Some deserved death upon sight.

He had tracked her to the ruins of Camelot, which were basically old and crumbly stone walls.

Deep inside, Issei peered into the distance, recognizing her form. The castle no longer possessed any of its former magic, thus, he could come and go however he pleased.

Warping in front of Ophis, who had sensed him and tried to flee, he glared at her, determining her threat level. True to the rumors, she posed a significant problem. If they fought, he'd probably get a couple of hits dealt to him, but he'd make it out alive. That said, it was up to talks now, to determine what would happen next.

"So, I'll assume that you know why I'm here." Issei raised a questioning brow at her form.

Ophis had a frilly hair band and a dark purple long-sleeve dress that split at the left side at the hem. It was gothic in design and reached halfway down her lower legs. She was truly beautiful, having long black hair with bangs and a figure that was enough to stun any immortal, being gifted in many places. Her bust was quite large and her posterior was rather flamboyant in a…modest way. In contrast to that, she had emotionless grey eyes that reflected her personality. Hollow and lacking.

However, none of that grabbed one's attention more, than the natural aura that she had. Standing near her was like standing near a massive nuclear reactor. Of course, that's how others would describe it. As for Issei, it was like standing near a small refrigerator. Cool, but not very intimidating.

Ophis, who stood before Issei as the Grim Herald, felt like she was standing in front of a black hole. Endless, yet empty, capable of consuming all, yet not needing to. A walking contradiction, was what she would call him.

"Yes, I'm well aware." She replied with a flat tone.

"Then you're going to explain why you formed the Khaos Brigade. I advise you not to give me a stupid reason. You might not like my reaction." Issei darkly warned.

"I wanted silence. I wanted tranquility. I left my home, the Dimensional Gap, and explored this world. When I had accomplished that, I attempted to return, but it was taken over by Great Red. It left me with no abode and doomed me to be a drifter. Thus, I formed the Khaos Brigade to purge Great Red and return me home." Ophis concluded.

Her sorry explanation pissed Issei _off_. Looking into her soul, he understood that she had the maturity of a child. She understood little and knew little, lacking all common sense. Digesting the information, he came down to a few questions.

"Tell me, did you not care, nor understand the people that your recruited?" He asked, his tone stone-cold.

"I didn't. I know of Great Red's strength and it rivals my own. That's why, I planned to amass enough power and forces to get rid of the loathsome dragon." Ophis' expression soured.

"And did you not care to watch over your forces and keep them in line?" Issei asked again.

"I didn't. So long as I had their loyalty and their capabilities, I didn't care about what they did." Ophis shook her head.

Tightening his fist, Issei was obviously angry. He stopped his aura from showing, instead, he compressed it. He was holding onto it for after he determined whether or not he needed to eliminate her.

"Do you even know of what your _soldiers_ did?" Issei asked.

"I do not."

Issei understood now. She was a naïve fool. She believed that by using the promise of power, she'd obtain followers to aid her in removing Great Red. In accordance with maintaining their allegiance, which was actually nonexistent, she let them run amok until she had use for the Khaos Brigade.

Seething with vengeful rage, Issei took a moment to think about this. She didn't know anything, basically. She was a blank slate that had no knowledge of morals and common sense. For someone that's walked the Earth for so many millennia, he'd have hoped that she picked up some sort of knowledge.

Determining that she needn't die, Issei chose to spare her…that didn't mean she wouldn't experience pain. She needed to learn the consequences of her actions. For so long she lived, and yet, she never bothered to learn anything. She had only focused on trying to get rid of Great Red. It was such a petty goal. Great Red wasn't some selfish and idiotic fool. If she'd asked, she could've shared with Great Red.

Ophis sensed his dangerous intentions and tensed up, backing away slightly.

"I hope you're ready, Ophis. I'm about to teach you a lesson that should prevent future crimes on your part. Let's see if you can survive it." Issei stepped forward.

* * *

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV – Heavensward OST: Freefall/Final Steps of Faith Theme 2. Play Song.**_ )

Ophis was about to attack, but at a speed that she could barely process, Issei grabbed her by the face before throwing her into the air. He did it with so much force that she couldn't stop herself. It was as if she'd been chained and yanked into the sky. She could hear the loud rushing of wind roaring against her ears. When she finally stopped her momentum, she had already ended up in outer space.

Yet, when she looked below, the Earth wasn't there. She found an emerald-green planet below that had one Sun and two moons. Around her, were several planets that were of foreign origin to her. Just how did he transport her somewhere else without her noticing.

"Where are we?" She turned to the Grim Herald.

"In a separate dimension that's devoid of any life. It's where Indra died." Issei notified her.

Ophis, for the first time in her life, was surprised. A being like her, had been forced off the planet with a simple throw.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Opening her palm without looking behind, she fired a beam of purple mana. It was several miles long and wide, matching the moon in size.

Much to anyone's expectations, Issei had warped in front of her, easily avoiding the attack. He punched her in the cheek with a right hook, sending her sailing through space, but she easily stopped her momentum.

Opening her right hand, she created five snakes from her mana and set them loose. Issei fired a beam of mana at them, but they merely consumed it, growing in size as they fed. Opening their mouths and baring their fangs, they hissed at him, ready for their pray.

Warping out of their sight, Issei expressed interest when the snake zig-zagged, chasing after him. Firing [ **Cosmic Blades** ] at them, the snakes chomped down on the projectiles, shattering them into pieces.

Casting [ **Grim Defiance** ], he nullified the magic applied to the ethereal serpents before manifesting the [ **Herald's Shadow** ]. The black specter raised its left arm before swiping at Ophis, who blocked its attack, stopping it stone cold, though with very clear effort.

Warping in front of her, Issei flipped, kicking her up into space. Warping above her, he smashed his foot into her face, propelling her downwards toward the Earth. Warping yet again, he spun around with Tenzan, slashing her across the back, drawing blood as he kicked the back of her head.

Much to his chagrin, she had extreme regenerative abilities. The bloody gash he made on her back had sealed itself up within ten seconds. Not only that, but she had a magical field around her, blunting the majority of the force of his attacks.

Ophis spun around, whooshing with waves of purple mana, slapping him across the face, sending him flying through space, right past Mars. Braking in midair, or space, Issei blasted her with telekinetic force, smashing Ophis into Jupiter as she came after him.

Almost immediately, a storm of wind and fangs hissed at him. Spiraling around him, Issei saw a bright light hurling at him at full force.

Issei held up his hand, stopping it before sending it right back at the source with [ **Solemn Repulse** ].

He sensed her presence shifting locations, turning to the side as he blocked a jab from Ophis. While maintaining contact, a dragon aura manifested around her, taking the form of a multi-headed serpent. The dragon heads roared at him, slithering at his vitals.

Warping away, Issei retaliated by weaponizing his own aura. Willing them to like water, they slashed at Ophis' energy.

Ophis created a magic circle beneath Issei, forcing him to become stationary as gravity smashed down upon his shoulders, forcing him onto one knee. In response, Issei grabbed her windpipe with his telekinesis.

Ophis' eyes bulged as she gagged and coughed. Firing a wave of mana at him, Issei compressed aura before causing it to burst, dispersing Ophis' attack and trap.

Reaching out with his left hand, he pulled it back with a snappy movement, yanking the Ouroboros towards him. Manifesting the [ **Herald's Shadow** ], he smashed its gargantuan fist into her torso, causing loud cracks to echo as she gagged in evident pain.

Firing back, she unleashed a twister of razor wind, cutting Issei's left cheek. It hissed as purple steam burned it. As a serpent, she also had access to venom. Unfortunately, this meant more pressure for her.

Increasing his speed, Issei pummeled Ophis into space with a flurry of punches that boomed upon contact with explosive mana, dealing internal damage to her.

Not willing to just take punishment, Ophis manifested a massive snake from her power, swallowing Issei's mana as she flared her aura into an endlessly climbing number of loops.

The serpent swallowed Issei, but within three seconds, it exploded as Issei emerged, covered in black and red mana that surged throughout space with wild abandon.

While he was distracted, Ophis stretched her aura into space. Pieces of it broke off from her body, separating and shaping from purple mass and energy into orbs, bubbling whilst growing in size. The orbs slowly protruded limbs, wings, and heads, gaining a more objective appearance. The bubbling purple liquid subsided as the flesh and bone that had grown underneath, gained muscles and scales to mask them. At last, several dragons were born from the infinity that was Ophis.

"[ **Dragon's Horde** ]."

Ophis' true capabilities were widely unknown, as she often, if barely, used her powers. This was probably one of the few times that she'd ever done anything remotely aggressive.

In front of him, was a cloud of dragons that bared their fangs at him, enraged and ready to kill. Even so, they weren't at a level that would seriously bother him. Despite her power, Ophis lacked focus, thus, her dragons weren't up to par with him.

Sheathing Tenzan and assuming a battoujutsu stance: crouching with his sword to his left side and his hand near his weapon hilt. He compressed and gathered mana into the entirety of his weapon. With one technique, he'd bring down her entire horde.

Calming himself and stilling his rage and sharpening it into cold hatred, he waited. Ophis was unsure of what he was planning to do, but figured that she had the resources to outlast whatever it was that he was going to do.

Commanding her dragons to attack, they formed a wall in front of her. Opening their maws, which glowed with heat and light, they breathed their last breaths.

Mere seconds before any attacks could come, Issei's visage blurred. The dragons failed to notice as they let their firestorm surge at him. A rainbow of inferno crept closer towards him, but suddenly, it imploded inwards.

Ophis realized what had happened but was too late to stop it.

A rushing storm of mystic sword slashes were sequentially appearing as black and crimson tears in the fabric of the dimension. The atmosphere around them quaked as the air cracked and shattered while slash marks grew in the air, as if bleeding.

The flurry of attacks flooded towards Ophis' wall of dragons, quickly shredding them apart the moment they were touched. As if thrown into a blender, the flying serpents were lacerated to the point where no flesh was left behind. Not a single drop of blood, nor sound was remnant, as absolute death washed them away like a cold gust.

Ophis' 200-strong force of dragons had been literally slashed out of existence, with only memory to testify for their momentary lives.

This was the epitome of Issei's sword-style, **Ephemeral Downfall**. To either strike with one blow that would kill or to attack multiple times in one instance in a preemptive strike or in a pressuring counterattack. It was his main style that he used up until he became the Grim Herald, in which he moved to a mixed style of swordplay and magic.

Ophis, now knowing to take Issei seriously, recreated her aura of a multi-headed dragon.

The heads opened their mouths, charging breaths of different elements while Ophis prepared a spell to counter Issei.

Not wasting time to attack, Issei exploited her charging time. Warping right next to her, he had his weapon poised to stab through her chest from the front. Her aura, having protected her, activated, rearing the dragon heads to aim at him again.

Warping to the other side, Issei attacked again before moving to another spot while the dragon heads re-aimed. He knew that Ophis would have to concentrate to defend from his aura-enhanced strikes.

Ophis let her spell loose, exploding a giant aura throughout the dimension.

Issei gazed around his own form and noticed that she had locked his warping. He tried to will himself to move as particles but was unable to, instead, feeling as if he were tethered to one spot. Even after activating [ **Grim Defiance** ], he found that he was only able to warp within a certain range and only after a period of time had passed. At least 3 minutes was the requirement. He wasn't too surprised, given how powerful she was. Yet, that didn't matter.

Ophis, activating her aura magic Infinite Escalation, which would give her endless magic and would dispense with the costs of some magic spells. Not only that, but she could multiply the strength of her attacks while rapidly decreasing that of an opponent's.

"So, you're getting a bit more serious." Issei remarked.

"I don't have a choice with you. I've never had to attack more than once against an adversary before. You're the very first that I've had to waste this much effort on." Ophis bitterly retorted.

"You've never done much to begin with. I honestly don't think you've ever fought efficiently." Issei scoffed.

"Then allow me to test myself against you and learn of my own powers." Ophis cast her next spell, which was a field that would exponentially increase or decrease anything of her choosing.

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV – Heavensward OST: Freefall/Final Steps of Faith Theme 2. End Song.**_ )

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV – Heavensward OST: Revenge of the Horde/Final Steps of Faith Theme 3. Play Song.**_ )

She tried to reduce Issei's power but he had a natural aura and field that made him impervious. Much to her shock, they were oddly similar in traits. He was also endless in limits, yet he symbolized the highest point that was beyond even her own understanding.

To counter Ophis, Issei used a more supportive version of [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], which was like Ophis' trap. It would drain away the mana used to fuel a spell or technique, rendering it unable to work.

Creating the small black hole beneath them, it didn't pull anything within the realm itself, but the energy within. It was as if it was merely a visual effect.

This made no difference to Ophis, as she represented infinity. Her mana was endless, though it did serve as a distraction.

Warping in front of Ophis, Issei brought his sword down, intending on cleaving into her right shoulder. Sensing his movements now that she had a better grasp on his abilities, she moved to the side, swiping her hand through the air.

Dodging her attack, the blade of power from Ophis' hand struck into a planet, leaving a visible tear in its outer shell.

Whirling around, Issei was about to strike again, but was repelled by the powerful field that Ophis generated. Creating dragons once again, she formed two that floated near her.

One opened its maw and breathed a stream of acid at him, coming out as bubbling green liquid that hissed dangerously. Faint green mist shuffled through the air as the steady stream followed him as he glided away from it.

Ophis dashed behind him and landed a punch in his back, sending him flying into the green sky of one of the planets around them. Sensing her imminent assault, Issei manifested the [ **Herald's Shadow** ], which smashed its forearm into Ophis' side, causing her movements to falter as she stood five feet behind him.

Backflipping above Ophis, Issei enhanced all of his attacks with his aura, maximizing his melee capabilities.

He threw a quick jab at Ophis, who caught it with urgent effort. Returning a kick, Issei ducked from her attack before using his aura to explosively throw off her composure, causing a burst of energy that knocked her back.

Punching her with the spectral arm of the Shadow, Ophis was sent flying back several yards before she was pulled back by Issei's telekinetic powers. Flattening his fingers into a knifehand, he slashed her across the abdomen, leaving a deep cut across her stomach.

In response, she sunk the fangs of her dragon aura into Issei's limbs, attempting to bite into his flesh. Issei felt as if hot swords were needling into his skin. Activating his Mark, he repelled the aura.

When Ophis got a literal taste of it, she reared back in horror. She felt intense chills run along every cell of her being, coursing through her like a frozen river. For the first time in anyone's knowledge, Ophis showed disgust and slight apprehension. She was repulsed by the terrible feeling that she got from Issei's mark-influenced aura.

She felt anger, despair, hate, and overwhelming emptiness from it at a spiritual level.

Issei took this chance, while she was disoriented by the sheer repulsive nature of the Mark, to give her the beating of her lifetime. He didn't don his armor because he wasn't serious, nor did he have any murderous intentions towards her. He only wore his armor when he decided to punish and destroy at a catastrophic level, as he abhorred wearing it. It reminded him of his dark nature and the secrets of his heart.

Since he wasn't going to kill her, he had no desire to wear it, no matter what.

Ophis, sensing his movements, put her palm in front of herself, casting a spell. A river of spectral serpents bit into him before dissolving as they pushed him from the sky, onto the world below. The sheer force of the impact sent Issei hurling into the 4th layer out of the 6 layers of the planet.

Looking at himself, he had several holes in his body from fangs and numerous bloody cuts across his limbs. Issei merely scoffed.

"Well then, let's do away with the warmup." He concluded.

Magnifying his speed with his mana, he jumped out of the crater that he made and reappeared in front of Ophis with a gigantic boom made from him shattering several sound barriers.

Entering the mental state that he would naturally be in when wearing his Grim Herald Armor, which was a state where he could sense all of his opponents' movements and react accordingly with enhanced reflexes and physical limits. The only way to truly counter this, was to be fast enough to head him off or to be strong enough to endure what he could dish out.

Issei landed a powerful strike into Ophis stomach. She gagged as her eyes bugged and she coughed out all the air in her lungs, her throat contracting as it burned from the rough experience.

Issei warped behind Ophis as her dragon aura breathed their beams, which ended up obliterating two planets when they hit, even shattering the outer shells of surrounding planets.

With her effort dispensed with and time lapsing in, Issei made his way toward her. Punching her with his spectral guardian's arm, he slashed at her with his sword before kicking her just before she was hit by the **Herald's Shadow** again. Issei repeated the process with ever-growing speed like a ballistic saw, attacking her like a blur. The attack was furious as it was painful enough that she was completely disoriented. Any effort she made to attack was averted by him, as his mental state made him move as if he was clairvoyant.

When she tried to strike him, he moved out of the way as if he were lightning before resuming his assault.

After getting her near the ground, Issei manifested blades for his spectral guardian to wield, followed by a storm of blades from his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ]. Pressing his assault, Issei slammed his hand onto the ground, invoking a magic circle that used [ **Grim Defiance** ] to wear down Ophis' powers. Bringing down the circle of [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] above her, the two swirls of magic pulled on her power, one taking away her ability to invoke her powers and the other absorbing it and breaking it down.

Still, Issei was amazed. His wounds were barely regenerating, and he had received various cuts and torn muscles. His unsurmountable mana count was also heavily taxed, being drained to 68%. Ophis really did live up to her title as the strongest amongst deities. He chided himself. If he wore his armor, he'd have already overtaken her and finished the job 30 minutes ago. The armor unleashed all of his potential and gave him full command over the scale and level of his abilities.

He watched as Ophis struggled to break free of the ordeal that she'd fallen into. It was around this time that Issei's trap would activate. Throughout their fight, he'd intended to wear her down to make her vulnerable enough to for him to attack her, mentally. To do so, he planted a curse on her, which would activate and immediately wrack her with physical pain and emotional damage. It was a watered-down version of the painful episodes that his curse caused him.

Ophis' eyes widened as she froze and spasmed. Her whole body felt as if it had been lit on fire and then frozen. Or was it both on fire and frozen? She felt her body grow heavier. She felt so powerless, then she felt as if she was stronger than anything. Then she felt as if she were a human on the brink of death. What was this? She never felt this before.

She felt one thing, then the opposite, then rinse and repeat. She began to grow frantic as she felt as if she were losing her grip on herself.

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV – Heavensward OST: Revenge of the Horde/Final Steps of Faith Theme 3. End Song.**_ )

Issei walked over to her, seeing that his spell was doing its work. He put a spell of contradiction over her. It would cause her to hallucinate with various feelings of contradiction that happened in random patterns. He had designed it this way to break people's wills and doubt their own senses, creating easy prey.

He looked Ophis in the eye and decided to teach her the 'lesson' that he promised.

Just as he did with Georg, he activated his [ **Solemn Vision** ] and glared into her very mind soul. Since he had no time to waste on teaching her these things, and because she needed to be punished for her negligence, he painfully jammed every morale code he knew and every appropriate punishment for breaking those codes, into her brain.

Since this was on a spiritual plain, even Ophis was invulnerable to his mental attack. No bodily trait and fight ability could save her now.

Emotions such as love, anger, fear, sadness, happiness, disgust, and regret, were plunged into her mind, running simulations in her mind, according to Issei's whims. He made her feel the pain of those that had fallen because of her immaturity and ignorant whims. The vengeful souls and cries of those that fell to the Khaos Brigade were made known to her.

In Ophis' mind, she was surrounded by swirling orbs of light, which were turned red from the hate and negativity that had encroached them. They were the vengeful souls that held pain against her.

For once in her life, Ophis was literally powerless. The souls wailed and screamed, with voices of men and women, spanning from children to elders. Terror and regret had sprouted in her mind and heart as she was trapped in her own mental landscape.

Meanwhile, common sense and knowledge that Issei believed that everyone should know, flowed into her as she was exposed to his torture session.

Before long, Ophis was crying and screaming in the physical plane, learning what it was to feel and understand others. She wailed like a crazed person as tears fell down her face, understanding what her indirect victims felt as they were victimized and murdered by the Khaos Brigade.

Issei ensured that he had toned it down enough that she would remain coherent when he was done. Sure enough, Ophis was left staring at him as she fell over on the ground, wide-eyed.

"Learned enough yet?" He asked, his voice still cold and dark.

His only response was a sniffle from Ophis.

"This is what you immortals need to understand. Because you were born with more than what mortals have, you think you can behave as you wish. You're selfish and trample upon others based upon on your whimsical desires. You, Ophis, have walked upon this earth for millennia, yet you've failed to understand life on this planet. You were born empty and barren of all knowledge. I had expected that you would've picked up a thing or two but you didn't. It was because you never cared. You only thought about removing Great Red from the Dimensional Gap. And for what? Silence? Pathetic." Issei sneered.

Ophis looked away in shame. Issei's input of neutral knowledge that was clean of any input or point of view, had been logged into her mind.

"In your blind and petty quest to go home, you created an organization of filthy wretches that did as they wished. They destroyed lives and homes across the world and you didn't do a thing. You have the sense to fight back, but you don't have the sense to think about what's right and wrong. Now, too many have paid the price for your stupidity." Issei growled.

"I've given you unbiased knowledge of morals and common sense. I've also shown you a glimpse of what kind of suffering you've caused others. Pray that you change with that added knowledge. I held back this time. Don't expect me to if you let these chains of events happen again." The Grim Herald warned, his eyes glowing crimson.

His entire eyeball was glowing that color, leaving no sclera or iris. Only glowing red orbs that symbolized his full return as the Grim Herald, were in his sockets.

Issei sensed that Ophis' magic was dispelled, allowing him to move freely. Warping the two back into their home dimension, he left her to reflect on herself. Thankfully, Ophis hadn't gone all out, or he'd have experienced more trouble. The only beings that could injure him in a direct fight, was Ophis, Great Red, and Trihexa, albeit, they'd have to team together if they truly wanted to give him serious damage in his armored form.

The point of all this wasn't to prove superiority or to just exercise his power. It was to beat down Ophis so that she understood fear and powerlessness and then, to ingrain lessons of morality and life so that she could understand how precious life was. He had also hoped that she would come to understand what repercussions were, as he couldn't excuse her again if she didn't deter from this futile path.

A war between Great Red and Ophis was one of the last things that he wanted. They were beings born of phenomenon like him, and were of great solitude. They didn't know what people like him knew. That lacked sense and behaved mostly on instinct, though Great Red showed more personality and sense of feeling, than Ophis did.

Issei walked off, not looking behind as Ophis cradled herself, severely weakened in mind and body, but safe from anyone who'd do harm to her.

* * *

While this happened, Eldesa had gathered the seven people who had the greatest chance of getting Issei away from his duties.

She sat in a room with Sylderia, Artemis, Brynhildr, Camilla, Amaterasu, Grayfia, and Morrigan.

She could sense emotions and her heart told her that these seven women held feelings of affection for him, ranging from unconditional love to affectionate infatuation.

She looked at Sylderia and Artemis, and immediately understood that Issei had said something to them. It must've been heartbreaking.

Sylderia looked listless, lacking enthusiasm, with red eyes and a puffy nose. Artemis was in the same state. That just showed how much they cared for the Grim Herald.

As for the others, they were rather nervous in her presence. Despite explaining herself and her position, she remained cordial. She needed everyone to be calm for this.

"I gathered you all here because we have a grave matter on our hands. I'm certain that you all know of it." Eldesa inquired.

"Issei." Camilla nodded.

Just hearing his name made Sylderia and Artemis flinch.

"As some of you may know…Issei isn't how you all knew him to be." The Chancellor noted.

"I'm afraid we don't. That news hasn't traveled to us, yet." Brynhildr referred to Morrigan, Amaterasu, and herself.

Grayfia had a faint idea.

"Then, I must retell the details. Issei has returned to being the Grim Herald."

Brynhildr froze. She was the only one who understood what he was like when he was that way. She knew that he was a sad individual, since she had seen his gaze before. However, she had no idea of what sort of activities that he were his official tasks.

"You all don't know the details of what he's done, aside from Sylderia. It's bloody and violent and I'm probably betraying his trust by telling you all this. He told me that you all were to never know, but for his own good, I think this is necessary." Eldesa confessed.

"What's going on?"

"Right now, Issei has gone a destructive path, to himself and others."

Eldesa explained what it meant to be the Grim Herald, and as she did, everyone, aside from Sylderia, gained faces of horror and realization.

Never had any of them fathomed that Issei was doing such dark work. Artemis instantly threatened to fall apart again as she relayed the memory of her outburst during their breakup to herself. Now she understood the story behind his pain of being called 'monster'.

Eldesa decided that they needed to see him in action. Not only was it so that they could understand his pain and reluctance to open to others, it was to test if they were the ones who could draw him out of his self-hating mindset.

Using the Overseer, she created a projection peering into a warehouse of a crime organization in the Human Realm.

* * *

Dead corpses were lying on the ground. Desks of narcotics and dirty money were piled in the room. In dark corners, would-be victimized hostages were tied on the ground. Beneath the light of the lamps, several crime leaders and their accomplices were discussing business.

"If the embassy doesn't follow our will, then their families pay the price." One person gestured to the hostages.

"I've been tipped off by our informants that a shit-ton of crime vanished five hours ago in the States. We best watch our asses." Someone else warned the others.

"What's the fucking deal? We're far and away from it all. We got half-pint officials backing us and insurance to keep it that way. The cops are our dogs, and we've got the resources to fuck up anybody who's enough of a dipshit to fuck with us. Got it?"

"Yes, boss."

"I got a deal with another syndicate. Four thousand mass-produced assault rifles that're all top of the line, for 1,000,000 in cash. We give the arms, they give the cash, so don't fuck this up." The apparent leader of the organization looked around dangerously, intimidating his followers to keep them at maximum efficiency.

"We've got our new recruits in too. Training's bout to start in five hours." Someone reported.

"Good. Break em' slow and show em' the ropes. We lost about 200 good men last night. I want the fucker that did this to go down in fire and blood. I want his head too." The Boss took a swig of his liquor.

"I got one of ours to sniff his trail. We'll get him."

"Aside from that, I gathered you all here because we gotta get together and figure this out. Somebody's going around and killing off men from all our groups. I ain't gonna just sit here and watch my men die." The Boss looked around at his rival crime lords.

"What've you got to convince us to join up?" A rival inquired.

"We join together, pool our resources and wealth, and split it from joint operations. We keep our own possessions, but when we work together, we profit together. Not only that, but we can't find the shithead that's killing our men by the hundreds if we do it alone. We pool our sources and info and kill that son of a bitch. My boys are like my family. Nobody touches my family."

Several nods of agreement resounded across the warehouse.

"I'm doing this for the men that stood with me since I started. They died, all cut up and torn to shreds and I'm not resting till I catch the asshole that killed them. I know you all feel the same way I do and I want you to know that I'm inviting you all to hunt with me." The Crime Boss looked around.

"I lost 500 men 9 hours ago. Count me in." One crime lord remarked.

"I lost my right-hand man…I'm not letting that pass." Another recounted.

"We'll catch this bastard and tear him apart." A fourth provided the final statement.

"Good. Now we'll split this up and get going. It's to seal the deal. If you don't want to join the cause, don't grab it. Once you take it, you accept the oath to see this through." The Crime Boss pointed at the blocks of money on the table. It was nowhere below the hundred-thousands.

"What do you want us to do with them?" One subordinate asked.

The heinous criminal regarded the hostages dangerously.

"Do what you want. Those officials fucked up by forgetting that we got them on a leash. They sicced their dogs on us and now they gotta pay the price. Waste em', violate em, I don't care. Lessons need to be learned. Make sure you record and send it to their relatives so that know who's the boss." The Boss chuckled.

Before the criminal could get to the door in the room, it immediately slammed shut, causing everyone to snap to look at it. Chills went through everyone's spines as they realized that something was _terribly_ wrong. The air seemed to drop into the negatives, everyone shivering from the literal drop in temperature.

"The fuck is going on?" An enforcer asked, immediately grabbing his gun from his holster.

Someone tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, even with kicks and bashes from various items in the warehouse.

"It won't open."

"Calm down. Somebody's up to something here." The Crime Boss leered around.

"The cops don't know where we are. The only ones who know are us." One subordinate remarked.

Nobody could shake the feeling that somebody was in the room with them. Rather than someone, they felt that something was providing watch. Several gulps and gasps echoed as eyes darted around to find the source of this ominous situation.

Finally, someone turned around and froze like a statue in ice. He stared, wide-eyed, blubbering, gasping, and shaking at the wall. In front of him…were two glowing eyes in the shadows that leered at him with malicious intent. What was worse, it was inside the wall…the wall!

Ripping out of it like a horror movie, was an armored gauntlet that dragged the gangster into the darkness that terrified him.

What was truly bone-freezing, was the utter silence. The gangster wasn't even allowed to scream. There was no sound of scuffle or struggle. There was only dead silence.

Suddenly, the lights in the warehouse crackled and fizzled, as if dying.

"What the fuck?" Someone stared at the ceiling incredulously.

The lightbulbs gave out as darkness took hold of the building. The only source of light, was the moon's illuminating rays from the windows.

Finally, it was time to act.

"Get your guns and lights! I want eyes on everything." The Crime Boss took out his guns and looked around.

They looked everywhere in the wrong places, not even noticing that death was above them. Materializing from the shadows above them, was the Abyssal Legion.

( _ **Jin-Roh, the Wolf Brigade OST: Grace Omega. Skip the song to the 2:35ish mark on the video and play the song until it reaches the 5:04 mark. You can loop that part if you want.**_ )

Drawing their weapons and waiting for their targets to reach a certain point, they finally came down.

Spears, axes, hammers, and swords came down like lightning.

Cleaving bodies in half and spilling pools of blood on the floor, the other criminals were alerted to the danger in the room with them.

"Gah!"

"Nagh!"

Several screamed as dozens of Abyssal Knights hacked down on their targets with extreme prejudice. One Knight bisected someone in half as another Knight literally smashed someone else into a gruesome puddle.

Everyone turned to the knights but were stopped when chained blades shot out of the walls, stabbing several gangsters in the chest before they were yanked back. They also dropped from the ceiling as the chain blades wrapped around several gangsters' necks, impaling them in the throat before leaving them to hang.

Issei, who had initiated the first kill, walked out of the shadows.

As the gangsters formed up on his subordinates, he created a barrier that deflected their bullets right back at them, popping them full of holes that made them look like empty pincushions.

Snapping his fingers, he materialized hundreds of Cosmic Blades that fired like they were from machine guns, shredding the foul criminals into ribbons. Drawing Tenzan, he grabbed someone from the neck and crushed it, leaving his head to roll to the floor as he slowly walked in front of a cluster of enemies.

He cleaved on in half as he threw another into the air with a toss of his hand. He backhanded one criminal so hard that when his head collided with a wall, it splattered like a tomato. Raising his sword into the air, the criminal that he tossed into the air, fell upon it before he could ever touch the ground while alive. Throwing the corpse at a gathering group of armed men.

Raising his left hand, Issei yanked it back, wrenching their guns away as he proceeded to lay waste to their numbers. He bisected one vertically while grabbing another by the skull and crushing it. He warped above someone and planted his armored foot into his face, smashing it into the ground before whirling around, slaying 15 gangsters.

Whirling his weapon, he deflected the bullets that were coming at him, carefully aiming them to blast through the hearts and brains of the attackers.

The Grim Herald and the Abyssal Legion proceeded to mow down every single criminal inside of warehouse before leaving the Crime Boss.

He scooted up to a wall, as he looked at the horrific figure in armor. Issei glared at him with his crimson eyes and lifted him above the ground with telekinesis.

Staring into his eyes to travel within his soul, Issei smashed his way through the Crime Boss's mind. Thus he began tearing apart his thoughts and distorting every single memory of the Boss's life into a nightmarish version of its original form as he needled his way into the darkest pits of his targets subconscious.

Grabbing his fear and bringing into the most resident and present thought in his mind, Issei his greatest phobia: tigers.

"I see you are deathly afraid of tigers. Judging from your memories, it's because you got mauled by one as a child. That's just perfect." Issei noted.

Mutating the mental image of a tiger into a massive beast of bloody fangs, he swirled the image around in the Crime Boss's mind, creating hallucinations and illusions that visualized the tiger tearing him apart and consuming him from childhood into the present.

Not only that, but he used his curse magic to project the vengeful and wailing screams of the Crime Boss's victims into his mind. After breaking from the nightmare, Issei granted him execution, slashing him through the heart.

( _ **Jin-Roh, the Wolf Brigade OST: Grace Omega. End Song.**_ )

* * *

The Overseer's recording ended as Eldesa cut it off. She felt horrified and was visibly shaking as she digested the event. She looked around and took note of everyone's reactions.

Sylderia was crying silently, looking away. She gazed into his eyes and saw that Issei was destroying himself by forcing himself to fight and do this. He was using fear to manipulate humanity to take notice of their actions and to become more responsible, lest this continue. She mourned for him, as she knew that he was almost emotionally numb now. To watch her lover tear himself apart and silently suffer, was something unbearable.

Artemis was of the same opinion. Her image of the loving and serene Issei, was shattered. Twisted and deformed into the image of the Grim Herald, she stared wide-eyed into the distance, tears in the corners of her eyes. The harm that she had inflicted on him, must've related to this sort of thing, only enhancing her guilt.

Grayfia was shocked beyond belief as she digested what was going on.

Camilla was shaking as she tried to comprehend the fact that the Issei she had grown a powerful crush on, was truly this.

Brynhildr was utterly horrified and silent. She knew that he punished others for their wrongdoings, but to go this far? She never saw this coming.

Amaterasu was clutching her heart. She had been nursing a growing infatuation with Issei, and had formed a merciful and caring image of him. This shattered that image completely. He was ruthless and brutal in his attacks and showed no mercy. He even seemed to take some sort of amusement in making his targets suffer. This was wrong. So utterly wrong.

Morrigan now understood what caused so much death to happen. She was stupefied by the massive vacancy in the number of souls in the Human Realm, and now understood why. Issei had snapped and it must've been something genuinely terrible to make him do so. She knew that the kind-hearted Issei wasn't a lie, but to make this other side come out, it must've required something truly unspeakable.

"Now, you understand what he does and who he truly is. What is your verdict?" Eldesa looked around.

Sylderia sighed, breathing in a very shaking fashion. She seemed to stumble on some of her words before collecting herself as she wiped her tears.

"I know that he's in agony. He hates this sort of thing but he's doing it. I don't know the reason yet, but I know that it has to do with the world. Regardless, I can't let him continue. Any more than this, and Issei will deteriorate beyond saving. He's already so broken that he can barely feel much anymore. I can tell that much based on the emotion in his eyes. That's why, I'm going to bring him back." She declared.

"I have far too much to apologize to him for. I've known him from before he went back to being the Grim Herald. I can tell…this is hurting him. The word 'monster'…hurts him a lot. Any more of this and he'll get worse. I'll join in searching for him." Artemis meekly whimpered.

"I feel the same way. Before, Issei appeared in the Underworld and executed several corrupt officials. I know that Issei is operating under his own brand of justice. Still, there has to be another way." Grayfia hoped.

"Issei's done too much to be let go like this. He's suffered too much and on top of that, he's enduring this. I can't let that happen. I'm going to do everything I can to get Issei out of this." Brynhildr boldly vowed.

"He's so full of…despair right now. I can feel that something's gone wrong with him. When he first did this, I didn't understand it, but now I know that he can't continue like this. He'll destroy himself soon. I'll also do what I can for him. I still haven't told him…" Camilla trailed off.

"I swear, I'll bring him back here before anything else. We need to make things clear to him." Amaterasu looked at Eldesa with a fire in her eyes.

"I agree." Morrigan concluded.

The Chancellor nodded in satisfaction.

They all showed that they cared about him deeply and understood that Issei wasn't doing this because he wanted to. He was doing this out of a sense of duty and out of his beliefs. As long as they understood that this was all reluctant, they passed the first mark.

"Understand that Issei isn't like how you all remember. This is a side that only few know of. Should he refuse to revert, what will you do?" She asked.

"Whatever we have to. Positive emotions are the only things that can possibly reach him now." Brynhildr answered.

Eldesa was satisfied by the answer and nodded in recognition.

"Then, let us begin our search for him." She announced.

* * *

 _ **I never planned to make the chapter this long, but I just couldn't stop writing it. I have much more planned for the next chapter and I can't help but be excited about it.**_

 _ **That said, I didn't think I'd break out the brutality for this chapter too. I had intended to keep things strict but non-lethal with Ophis, but I figured that I needed to show what Issei is like when he's 'working'.**_


	37. Chapter 37: One More Break

_**I have some news for everyone. I lied about the harem list. There's an eighth member. As to who she is, I'll let you guess. She's already appeared in the story, so that's one clue.**_

 _ **Oh, and in case the answer wasn't clear in the last chapter, the Abyssal Legion's members are all hand-picked by Issei, and trained to be able to keep up with his tactics.**_

 _ **Another question that I will answer, is the one concerning who Artemis, Brynhildr, Sylderia, Morrigan, and Camilla are based off of. Well, I didn't base them on anyone. For the ones that were in myth, I just applied their mythologies to give them background. As for their personalities, I made them up on my own.**_

 _ **And lastly, I wanted to post this early on Halloween but stuff came up so I decided to shove everything into one day and post it ASAP. So Happy Halloween everybody!**_

… _ **Even though it's too late.**_

 _ **And there's also a double meaning to the title. Had to explain that, er, will explain that.**_

 _ **Also, this is NOT a filler chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 37: One More Break**

Issei had ensured that the incident with Ophis had remained secret. The only ones who knew were him and the latter. The Order couldn't watch either because they could only see within their own dimension, limiting itself to Earth's Solar System.

That aside, he decided that he needed to attend to another matter. Deciding to break the pace of all this constant fighting and death, he needed to check on Camilla, albeit discreetly. He was still worried about her emotional stability, given how she lost her old life and was thrown into a new one, unwillingly.

Much to his surprise, she was gone when he went to Lemuria. Without being seen, he looked around but found no trace of her. It was as if she suddenly vanished. That made him concerned. Then, he found out that Sylderia and Ilaira were gone too.

That only meant two things: they were out somewhere, or someone took them somewhere.

* * *

Ever since the women connected to Issei all agreed to find a way to break through the frozen wall of steel around Issei's heart, they'd been brainstorming up ideas. Sylderia was the centerpiece, as she knew him best. Unfortunately, she admitted that she didn't know Issei as well as she used to, but it was better than nothing.

"For starters, Issei automatically puts on emotional 'masks'. He'll pretend to be fine and happy, but deep down, he's suffering. I think you all have noticed, if you spent enough time with him." Sylderia started off.

"The one thing that's always affected him, is unconditional love and affection. It's the thing that he secretly craves, but he doesn't know that. It's what affects him the most. He's never had anyone to care for him since he was 5 years old. He's always been on his own and he only started to heal from his traumas when he turned 11. That's when others started to try and get to know him." The Princess recounted.

"That means we'll have to spill our guts." Brynhildr decided.

"It's the only way to get through to him. We all have things that affect us, especially if they're words. By giving him something that nobody else has ever bothered to, it might help him. Issei is in desperate need of gentle care. He's like this because he's never received enough of it, or because he lost it and was hit by a traumatizing event." Sylderia agreed.

She had told the others of his past, which was astonishing. Since his very early childhood, Issei had been embroiled in combat and had never left the battlefield. How horrible a life he lived.

"The problem is how stubborn he is now. He keeps putting up shields in front of him. It makes it damn near-impossible to get through." Artemis moaned.

"That just means we need to break through. We need to pick at thoughts that disturb his composure. I don't want to do it aggressively, but we need to challenge his logic. That's something that's always been something of a strong topic to him. A battle of philosophy. He doesn't have to push his killing intent to the front and we can keep his real mindset in the moment." Sylderia strategized.

"I know that he feels guilty. I could sense it just from watching him and especially after crossing blades. There's a lot of guilt and regret in his heart." Morrigan noted, distressed.

"I know that he just wants to help others, too. He has a selfless nature. That's most likely why he did this all in the first place." Amaterasu commented.

"This is all good, but we need to find him, first. Issei's tricky since he has no pattern with his movements. I would like to maintain a civil atmosphere, but Issei's been confrontational lately. After Sylderia's visit, he's refused to come back to Headquarters." Eldesa sadly spoke, feeling responsible.

"Then we need to sniff out his trail. The longer we wait, the longer Issei makes himself suffer." Grayfia decided.

"True. Still, I'm afraid that this matter will be forced to wait. As he is now, Issei isn't doing anything truly harmful to the world. Right now, we have bigger problems on the rise." Eldesa announced.

"What sort of problems?" Camilla asked.

"The Erenaux and the Invisilim are on the move again. I figured this would happen after the fall of Indra." The Chancellor grumbled.

"Fall of Indra?" Morrigan breathed.

Surely, she didn't mean the same Indra that she was thinking about?

"It's exactly as you fear. Sakra Indra has been executed." Eldesa confirmed, reluctantly.

"How?" Amaterasu asked.

"He was found providing secret passages to the Khaos Brigade, allowing them to do all that they did to other pantheons. The evidence against him was overwhelming. Most of all, Issei did the work. He gathered all of the evidence and then openly persecuted him. That allowed Issei the chance he needed to strike him and his entire army down. Not only that, but he threatened to do the same to Shiva if he dared to mimic Indra. Indra and his 2 million-strong army were completely destroyed by Issei." Eldesa summarized.

"I don't get it. Something that catastrophic, we should've seen and even felt it all." Brynhildr wondered.

"That's because Issei transported them into a different dimension. That allowed him to fight unrestrained and it prevented any casualties."

The entire room fell dead silent. They knew Issei was powerful beyond many, but to completely obliterate Indra and his army…it was a bone-freezing thought.

"I'm not concerned about Issei's duties and missions. What concerns me, is the fact that he's destroying his sense of self-worth and morality to do this." Eldesa declared.

"To be honest, Issei's not wrong for doing what he's doing. This world has been festering with people that've been doing whatever they wanted without consequence. Issei's the first to be fed up with it and to take action. However, it's killing him to do it." She continued.

It was dark and heavy in thought, but the others understood what she meant. A silent agreement passed through the room.

"What also bothers me is…what did Praegorn mean when he told me that Issei had returned to being what he was meant to be. Was it to become the Grim Herald again?"

* * *

While they were all deciding on what to do, Issei knew that somebody was up to something. He could already tell that Eldesa was plotting something, but whatever it was, he didn't care. He had work to do. As for Camilla, he could feel his intuition telling him that she was with Sylderia, so that meant that she was ok. If she were in any real danger, he would be able to sense it.

This meant that he needed to go back to focusing on his duties. He had already started searching for Praegorn but he was still lacking in information. That meant he had to go to someone that would have knowledge about him. Actual knowledge and not the half-assed information that the Order had.

The Abyss, itself.

The Abyss was omnipresent, and thus, he needed only use his mark to bring his mind in direct interface with it. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on finding the Abyss' essence. He felt himself get pulled somewhere, as if he were gently yanked above the ground with a sudden snap.

He opened his eyes and it was as if time had frozen. He looked around and found himself within a familiar vacuum. He stood in front of a dark swirl in space, colored mainly black, with a mixture of dark colors.

Standing at the center, was an ethereal figure, glowing, yet covered in darkness. It had a form that resembled that of a king in armor. This was the physical representation of the Abyss, which was capable of interacting with the world.

"Why have you chosen to appear before me again?" The figure asked.

Issei stepped forward.

"I came to learn the truth about the Corrupter. Who is he? Where did he come from and how did he come to be?"

"Patience, Herald. I shall answer, but know that the truth will be a bitter pill to swallow. You may even go mad. Are you prepared?" The Abyss raised a hand to stifle his incoming flow of curiosity.

"I understand. I have to know." Issei implored it to hurry up and answer.

* * *

After the women had finished their discussions, they returned home, deciding that they needed to deal with world matters before getting to Issei. As much as they all hated it, a death toll was placed on a higher priority in comparison to talking with Issei. At least with him, he wasn't hurting innocents, nor was he in mortal peril.

Sylderia returned home, eager to ask her parents about the missing pieces of information that they had. She wanted to know how they reacted towards Issei when he brought the bad news to them. Her parents loved her and her sister dearly and she knew that. When they were angered, they would fly into a silent rage and terminate what caused it, whether it be a lethal move or merely verbal.

She wanted to know about everything that hurt him, whether it be easy to hear or not.

She found her parents in a lounge, sharing a drink. That was already a bad sign. They only drank when they were feeling rather down. What was really bad, was that they were drinking 3,000-year-old Arshvimin. It was famous for being quite strong. In comparison to human drinks, it was around 35% alcohol to them.

The King and Queen sported grim expressions as they mulled on the alcohol.

They heard Sylderia enter the room and stood up but she stopped them, sitting next to them at the bar. She never liked alcohol, so she only drank some sparkling juice that her mother poured for her.

"I can tell that you want to talk about something important with us." Ishvar drearily spoke.

"Yeah."

"Ask away." Prisna reluctantly nodded, bracing herself.

"What was your reaction towards Issei when he told you about my apparent death?" The Princess asked.

Prisna bit her lip while Ishvar took a quick swig from his glass. He sighed, knowing that he was going to deserve what was coming.

"Your mother and I were severely distraught, to say the least. When he told us that you had died, we couldn't believe him. We refused to believe him. We had sent you away in hopes that you'd be safe from the underlying threats amongst the kingdom. You were the future of our kingdom and our precious daughter. You were bright and cheerful; a light to everyone around you." Ishvar fondly smiled.

"You and Ilaira are our pride and joy. When we lost you, we didn't know how to react. In that brief moment…we lost our senses and did the unthinkable." Prisna bitterly muttered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Prisna and Ishvar had finally learned of the horrid events that were happening in Atlantis. One of their court members had gone to Atlantis after hearing news of this revelation and came back with a stampeded of troubling information.

It had all gone together with the message that Sylderia had sent them. She had told them that she wouldn't be coming home for a long time, or for the foreseeable future. She expressed that she loved all of them and hoped to see them again. She had hinted that she was caught in a gigantic incident and that it was preventing her from returning home. Despite their protests and demands for her return, she had refused and abruptly ceased all contact.

Prisna and Ishvar were waiting in the Throne Room, with a young Ilaira sitting on Prisna's lap. The anxiety of her parents was making her feel the same way. Prisna silently trembled while Ishvar was sweating frozen bullets. Sylderia had sent the message a year ago and there had been no sort of contact from her since then.

"Count Aldegark has returned from his scouting, Your Majesty." A guard announced, bowing out of the room.

A man wearing green noble clothing, with a brown cloak and black leather boots walked inside. He looked middle-aged, and had a rather plain build with short brown hair sleeked back, accompanied by grey eyes.

"I have returned with grave news, Your Majesty." He kneeled.

"Tell us." Ishvar prompted.

"I have brought someone who knows of what happened. In fact, he had intended to tell you this information, himself. He was a disciple of Arkiline." Count Aldegark then turned to the doors.

"Enter." Ishvar called out.

The doors into the Throne Room opened to reveal Issei, who looked much younger than he currently did. It was natural, since Issei was around 17 years old when this happened. Not only that, but his hair had been black and his eyes were black.

He kneeled before Ishvar and Prisna, not uttering a single word, aside from the mandated greetings.

"I am humbled by my allowance before Your Majesties." Issei spoke up.

"No need for formalities. What truth do you have for us?" Ishvar did away with the unnecessary mannerisms.

Issei gulped before speaking up.

"Allow me to start with the beginning. The Revolution began when the residents of Atlantis decided to rebel against the dictatorship and amoral Empire, which began the Civil War. Lady Sylderia was one of the ones who spear-headed the movement. I was also one of them. For an entire year, we fought against the Empire. Around two weeks ago, we managed to win and have now reformed the government into a democracy. Unfortunately, Lady Sylderia had perished just before the end of the final battle." Issei breathed out.

( _ **Star Wars OST: Padme's Destiny. Play Song.**_ )

He was visibly shaking, but he hid it. It tore him apart to say those words aloud. The love of his life and the one who gave him the drive to be happy, was dead.

Prisna gasped as her hands fell flat, almost fainting, if not for Ishvar, she would've fallen over. She stared into the distance, shaking as tears welled up in her eyes.

"How?" She whimpered.

"It was during the final battle, just as I was about to land the death blow to the Emperor, he attacked me. I dodged and it hit Sylderia. Not only that, but she had been grievously wounded during the fight, having sustained countless injuries. It was all my fault. If I had done more and tried harder, she'd be alive." Issei hung his head in shame.

"What was your relationship to our daughter that you would know so much? Who are you?" Ishvar regarded him coldly.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I was one of Arkiline's students and student at the Academy. I fought alongside her since the Revolution began. It was because of me that she joined."

Ishvar leered at him, his grief quickly turned into denial and outrage, boiling in his heart as he tried to stop it from surfacing.

"Why did you join, then?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"It was to bring down the Empire and deliver the people from their suffering."

"And just why did she choose to follow you?" Ishvar continue.

Issei's silence only confirmed Ishvar's fears.

This had been one of the fears that Ishvar had harbored. He had feared that the sympathetic Sylderia would fall in with the wrong crowd. She wasn't naïve, but she was too willing to help others. Ishvar and Prisna had encouraged her nature but now, it had cost her, her life. Their precious first-born child had been taken away because of the goodness in her heart.

Their turbulent emotions made them unfocused, unreasonable. Their lungs quaked as they struggled to remain able to think properly. The anger and loss that swelled in their hearts had risen to new heights.

They looked at Issei, hostility in their eyes. They could see that Issei had more than simple friendship with Sylderia. She had mentioned before that she had met someone that was bold, charming, and even heroic. They were happy, at first, until they feared that she was being taken advantage of. Now, they understood the reason for their fears. He was right in front of them.

"So, our daughter died because she chose to follow you, is that right?" Ishvar dangerously asked.

Count Aldegark's head moved up a little, sensing that something was wrong.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It was because I chose to join the Revolution, that she followed. Our friendship had swayed her to join."

"You were in a relationship, weren't you?" Prisna asked, weakly whimpering, her own sorrow turning into hate.

Her expression morphed sorrow into anger. Issei's silence confirmed their fears.

With that one moment, their anger was set loose like a rabid beast. Unrestrained and unburdened, the tears came forth, along with their aggression.

"You were the one responsible for taking away our daughter!" Prisna lashed out.

"You speak as if you had the power to stop it all and yet, you didn't do anything! Because of you, we lost our daughter! Our flesh and blood!" Ishvar roared.

"Why did she have to meet someone like you?! What did she do that you had to drag her along to war?! Why did you take away my baby?! How could you have allowed it to happen?!" Prisna sobbed as they mixed with bursts of anger.

"It would've been better if she'd never met you at all. Our kind and gentle daughter. How dare you?! It's because of monsters like you! Monsters that care nothing for others, who care nothing for the relations that they have, that cause this! You went to war, yet you didn't think about what would happen if your comrades died and left their families behind!" Ishvar roared again.

Issei couldn't move. He could only lose all feeling in his body as he was forced to endure the brutal questions directed at him.

"Your Majesty, please! It wasn't his fault!" Count Aldegark tried to speak up for him.

"SILENCE!" Ishvar bellowed. His voice was strong enough to extinguish all of the candles in the room.

"I never want to see your disgusting face again. Never come back here and never come near my family again. Begone!" Ishvar ordered as he turned away.

Count Aldegark gave the King and Queen a spiteful look, eyeing them with disappointment as he gently led Issei out of the room.

As the door gave a thunderous thud, Ishvar held his wife and only daughter left, close.

"Why did this happen?" He wept.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Sylderia was wide-eyed and shocked. The perfect recounting of their words resonated in her mind as she held her glass tightly, threatening to crack it.

"Not too long ago, right after the Wedding…Praegorn reappeared." Prisna whispered.

The two monarchs could remember everything as clear as day.

' _It was because of you three; you and your eldest daughter, that things culminated to this point. I owe you three many thanks. While the Abyss created the mantle of the Grim Herald, you three formed him, shaped him, and destroyed him. A lonely boy who grew up without love, who suffered far more than you ever did, was subjected to cruel words and punishment by buffoons who knew nothing of him. You blamed him for what he didn't do and carved into his heart, dealing him another emotional blow. It was you three, who created the Grim Herald._ ' Praegorn had said to them.

It made them immensely guilty after learning the entire story of Issei after the malevolent spirit had revealed it all at the Wedding crash. Never before, had they felt so regretful. Now that they thought about it, what did they know?

They had misguided their rage and grief and made him a scapegoat to ventilate on. He had done nothing wrong and he fought for a just cause. Just like any war, Sylderia was a casualty. It had naturally been out of Issei's control, to begin with. The damage it must've done to his mind… Oh, how could they have been so wrong?

Sylderia struggled to contain her outrage.

"So…you blamed him?" Her tone was icy.

"Yes. It was mainly me, who lashed out at him." Ishvar confessed, as if he were speaking his final sentences before execution.

"But it was I, that started it." Prisna ended.

Slamming her glass onto the counter, she snapped to her parents, who jumped back. The sheer disbelief and incredulous rage on her face was entirely unseen before. Furrowed brows, grit teeth, and narrowed eyes, were the form of her indignance.

"How could you have done that to him?!" She roared.

The two were absolutely stunned in shock. They had never seen her get angry before. That made it much clearer that she had been deeply in love with Issei and pushed it even further that they were in the wrong.

"How could you have blamed him for something that he had tried so hard to prevent?! He ripped off his own left arm to try and save me! He sacrificed so much to rescue me! He did nothing wrong! He only joined because he wanted me to be safe! He only fought to deliver the Atlanteans from suffering! What did you two know?! What did he do to you to earn your hate?!" Sylderia demanded.

Prisna looked like she was ready to cry. The same could be said for Ishvar, who felt immensely regretful.

"He grew up without his parents! He was only 5 years old when they died! He was betrayed by people who didn't understand what 'different' was! He was persecuted since he was a child! He grew up alone with nobody to care for him!" Sylderia slammed her fist on the counter, breaking it apart.

"Every year! When celebrations and holidays came, he was the boy who'd just sit in his empty house and watch everyone else go home to their families or to have their relatives visit! He was the only child who had nobody to go home to! He was the little boy that cried alone by that tree on that hill! He was the boy…" Sylderia panted, stopping herself. Her own tears began to fall from her eyes as she sputtered.

She could recall everything as if it had happened yesterday. Every holiday, whenever her parents visited her residence in Atlantis, she'd hear cries escape from the hill that was near the cottage that Issei lived in. It was so silent yet haunting that only those with the sharpest ears could hear. People thought it was a ghost, but she knew better. Someone was crying. It was a little boy who could only watch others live happily while he only had the sad memories of his dead adoptive parents. A boy who didn't know who or what he was.

"He was the boy that grew up being called a 'freak' and a 'monster'. You two only drove the pain deeper. He was the one who sacrificed everything he had for others. He didn't even have anything to sacrifice to begin with! He always bled for me and he always put his life on the line for me. You two didn't understand that! You just decided to blame him for my decisions! You all thought you knew what pain was?! Think again! He knows nothing but agony! He never had anyone to love him! He deserves love the most! Instead of helping him, you helped him dig the pit that he's in right now!" Sylderia wailed.

She glared at her parents. Ishvar was groaning in grief and self-disappointment as Prisna turned around, crying silently to herself.

"He was never a monster. He's just someone that's trying to make the world a better place. It's because he cares about others so much that he's like this. That's why I love him so much. He's the most selfless person in existence and he's killing himself every damn day because none of you wretched immortals are trying to make a difference. I had hoped that you two would help give him the love that he secretly craves, but I was wrong." Sylderia heaved.

She ran out of the room, leaving Prisna and Ishvar to silently process everything that just happened. Sylderia had every right to rage out on them. It was indeed true that they were in the wrong for venting their anger and disbelief upon Issei and they had no way of defending that.

Count Aldegark had been greatly upset with them, having contemplated a very open debate with the King and Queen about their actions. In contrast to many others, Count Aldegark had a strong sense of honor and reasoning. Even grief didn't deter his righteous judgement.

Since that day, Count Aldegark had refrained from placing too much trust in their judgement. He knew of Issei's struggles, having been a friend to Issei before the Revolution closed off Atlantis. He had taught Issei about the outside world and had instilled a desire for learning within him when he was a boy.

It hurt, but they understood his reasons. Now, they might've pushed the eldest daughter away because of their lack of common sense. Issei had only done what he could but that hadn't been good enough. Eldesa even chewed them out for it.

Now, they saw the damage they had done to him. Just one look into his eyes and they saw the broken man he was. He lacked the drive to live and a had an unhealthy amount of coldness in him. They had failed to see that his grief had been greater than their own.

It was now too late. The damage had been done. The worst part about all this was that the victim was the one that now paid the price, not the perpetrators.

( _ **Star Wars OST: Padme's Destiny. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Sylderia had quickly changed into traveling clothes and was scrambling to find Issei. Just hearing those words, she just had to find him and comfort him. She knew that he bottled up his pain and kept silent about it. He never shared his agony with others unless he snapped. That would only serve to poison his mind and spirit.

She immediately contacted Eldesa, hoping that she had found him. Much to her dismay, he was nowhere to be found or even seen. Still, there was hope. It was Halloween and that meant that there was a strong chance for Issei to visit headquarters. It was around this time that he personally delivered payment to his warriors and gave them time off.

Her only hope now was to go back there and search for him. To hell with waiting. She gathered the others and immediately headed there.

* * *

Issei stared at the clock in the town he was currently in, deciding that he'd take some time to check on Yaegaki and Cleria. It had suddenly occurred to him that he had left them to live in his home in Kuoh. Anywhere else was probably compromised so there was indeed, justification for that.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: Musique Pour La Tristesse de Xion [Xion's Theme]. Play Song**_.)

When he came back home, he found Halloween decorations all over Kuoh. Was it that time already? That was odd. Time really did flow by quickly. To add to that, he had failed to notice that the climate had changed. It was chillier and the nights were longer. Perhaps he'd been so embroiled in his work, that he had forgotten about it.

That meant he had to make a call to the Legion. He had to remind everyone that they had the day off. He didn't want their kids to miss out on Halloween, after all.

"Yes, My Lord?" Arsyla's voice echoed from her hologram.

"Hey, Arsyla, remind everyone that they have the day off from all duties. I just found out that today was Halloween." Issei flatly told her, disappointed in himself.

"Understood, My Lord." She chuckled.

Despite his completely different demeanor when on the job, Issei was largely similar to his regular self, being casual, albeit, a bit more cynical and cold. Passive could even be used to describe him.

Issei then cut off the connection as he stopped in front of his house. Cleria and Yaegaki had been given permission to use it as a place for a party after they called him about it. At first, he wondered why they wanted to do this, but then he figured that they wanted to savor their newfound freedom. They'd been living in isolation for almost two decades. He understood their reasoning after some thought. Not only that, but others had been expressing the desire to see them again.

When the Four Satans wanted to visit, Issei barred them until Cleria and Yaegaki wanted them on the guest list. However, he made it clear that any conflict within his home was forbidden. It was understandable, as he knew they were trying to put bad blood behind them.

He entered his home and found the house decorated to the brim. He wasn't exactly surprised, even though he should've been. He just took it with indifference. Cobwebs, fake bats, jack-o-lanterns, fog, and several other Halloween decorations were hung from the ceiling.

Much to his amazement, his holographic projectors were used to simulate fake ghosts and moving shadows. A giant bowl of candy was by the door, full of chocolates and other treats. He smelled swirling clouds of sweetness from the kitchen and followed it.

He found Cleria stirring away at a pot, which was full of red liquid.

"Ah, welcome home, Issei. I'm sorry about putting so many things up. I ended up getting carried away." She sheepishly apologized.

"It's fine. I haven't been home in a long time, anyways. Where's Yaegaki?" He asked.

"He's in the backyard. He's putting up the last touches on the decorations." Cleria gestured to the doors outside.

"I see. Have you all been able to go out lately? I mean, without anyone eyeing you two suspiciously." Issei crossed his arms.

"No one. We even enjoyed a date the other day. We're finally able to enjoy our lives, thanks to your sacrifices." Cleria sadly smiled.

It was extremely difficult to determine whether or not Issei was stressing himself out, in Cleria's eyes. He was almost machine-like in gaze, unless he was angry. He looked cold and his tone was much deeper and a tad-bit flatter.

"It's fine. I just wanted to help." Issei said as he noticed a large tray of pies on the kitchen table. They were all shaped into bats, spiders, and pumpkins, with different fillings for each.

"Go ahead and take however many you like. I actually made some for you to say thanks. Yaegaki helped too." Cleria delightfully pepped up, proud of her own cooking. At first, she was dreadful, but after a few years of practice, she had it down.

Issei bit into it and grinned. It tasted like pumpkin with cinnamon spice mixed into it.

"It tastes great." He picked up another before walking outside.

The content chuckle he made was enough to show that his emotions weren't dead. They were merely suppressed.

Yaegaki was taping down the last lights for the exterior of the mansion before noticing Issei.

"Ah, welcome back, Issei."

"It's good to see you too. I just wanted to swing by and check up on you two."

"Well, thanks to you, we're feeling pretty reassured about going out now. We haven't felt this safe in a long time." Yaegaki looked up at the sky, as if finally tasting some of the freedom that it offered.

"It's my fault that the both of you were locked up for so long. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. We're not. It's only because of you that we're still alive. Even if we were alone in that house, we lived happily. Every day is like bliss. I get to wake up next to the love of my life every day and I get to spend every day with her. I can't be happier. We owe our lives to you." Yaegaki gave Issei a grateful smile.

"You owe me nothing." Issei gave a nod to him before walking back inside.

After checking that everything was in order and his mail was dealt with, he prepared to depart again. There was still so much to do.

When he went back into the kitchen, Cleria was greeting her guests as she had changed into her costume. She had donned a Japanese princess's kimono, complete with hair ornaments and a fan. Yaegaki was dressed in samurai armor, his long hair tied into a ponytail. Even in costume, they were a couple. Issei couldn't help but chuckle at that.

He took a quick look at the guests and found the young devils to be present, along with the Four Satans and some individuals from Heaven and Grigori. Satisfied that they were trustworthy people, Issei was about to exit the house until a voice called over.

"Won't you stay for the party?" Cleria walked over, with Yaegaki next to her.

"I can't. I have other matters to attend to." Issei shook his head.

Unlike before, his tone softened, going back to how it was when before he returned to being the Grim Herald. If he were to be completely honest, he wished he could. However, the world was currently full of suffering. Indeed, he had wiped out a massive portion of the cause, but that wasn't enough. It would never be enough. No matter what was done, evil and corruption would worm its way back into the world. Despite others' protests, he didn't believe his suffering to be as great as others. The reason was because he had the power to fight back and overpower all that came at him. Countless others didn't have that power and could only suffer it.

"You can take one night off, can't you? I mean, even you are entitled to a break." Yaegaki softly spoke.

"I wish I could. However, I can't. Not while the world is as it is." Issei refuted.

"Now you're just being stubborn." Cleria pouted.

"Maybe." Issei chortled.

"Look, we don't exactly know what you do now, but we know that it means a lot to the world. However, you were born with every right to happiness like everyone else. You shouldn't deny yourself that." Cleria sighed.

"I'm not. I'm going to work and work and work, and then take my long, well-deserved break. One Halloween missed won't kill me." Issei chuckled.

He appreciated their desire to include him, he really did. However, this wasn't the time to just relax. Praegorn was out there doing who-knows-what.

"Well, if you won't listen to us, then at least take this. You can have it all to yourself or share it. At least don't waste my wife's cooking." Yaegaki groaned.

Issei looked behind him and found Cleria holding up a gigantic box of sweets and baked goods.

"Here. They're pies, cakes, and handmade sweets. It's not much, but it's a thank-you for letting us free-load off you." Cleria smiled brightly along with Yaegaki.

Issei gingerly took the package, grinning lightly just as the doorbell rang.

Cleria opened it and smiled as she cheerfully greeted the children that came knocking for sweets.

"Trick-or-treat!" Some of them held up their buckets.

"Hi! Happy Halloween!" Cleria giggled.

"Thank you, pretty lady." One of the kids then turned around, excited with the big haul they just got.

"And another thing. We've been talking about this for a very long time and we wanted to run this by you before we did it." Cleria said as she closed the door.

"Go ahead."

"Would you be the godfather of our future children?" Yaegaki asked.

Issei was stunned, his eyes widening a bit. This was the absolute last thing he'd have ever expected them to say to him.

"Wait…what?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"We don't know anyone that's done more for us, than you. You've stood by us when we needed you and you've never asked for anything in return. You're the most trustworthy person we know and we can't place our hopes in anyone better than you. Would you be willing to grant us that honor?" Cleria timidly asked.

She hoped Issei wouldn't have a negative reaction.

Issei bit his lip as he fervently nodded.

"I should be the one that's honored." He softly admitted.

His demeanor had changed drastically at that point. It was rather surprising to the couple.

"I really should get going now." Issei softly declared.

"Okay. Take care out there. We'll take care of the house till you come back home." Yaegaki confirmed.

"I will."

With that said, Issei decided to check up on Headquarters. He doubted he could eat all of the food by himself before it went bad. He opened the box and was touched by the delicate work put into it. There was even a little not attached.

 _Dear Issei,_

 _I hope you like the treats we made. I made you 100 pies, 50 cakes, 50 cookies, and 100 chocolates. It's a lot but I know you're also a big eater. You can even share it with others, if you'd like. Anyways, we know about the things you do and we knew that you'd get stubborn and start an argument so we're gonna convey these words to you in writing. That way, you can't argue back. Yaegaki and I know that you threw away a lot of your credibility when you confronted the Elders. Yes, we found out. We couldn't believe that you did that for us. It wasn't necessary and yet…you went the extra mile for us. We can't ever thank you enough for that. Because of you, we can walk free again. Despite what others say, you'll always be a hero to us. Just because you do some dark things, doesn't make you evil or a monster. It just means that your heart is strong enough to do what is necessary. With that said, we've got another bit of news._

 _While I'm not pregnant yet, we've decided to pick out a name. We're going to name our first son after you. Issei Alazar Masaomi, will be the official name. I know we didn't ask for permission but we knew you'd try to deter us. We would consider it an honor if you'd allow it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cleria & Yaegaki_

Issei bit his lip, despite his cold exterior, his heart just couldn't lie. He was touched on a very deep level. Their words rang strongly through his heart and it gave the warm touches that it so desperately needed to remind him of his true self.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: Musique Pour La Tristesse de Xion [Xion's Theme]. End Song**_.)

* * *

He decided to go back to Headquarters and share his sweets with the Abyssal Legion. He was sure that Cleria had used his compacted boxes to store all of the sugary treats, so that made it simple. The box had four drawers, one for each kind of confection.

When he got there, he was surprised to see that the entire place was decorated. The holiday spirit was certainly infectious.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. Play Song.**_ )

The thing about Headquarters, which was also called the Stardust Citadel, was that it could be changed to look however the Order wanted.

The sky was dark blue, with a full moon and a sea of stars twinkling in the sky. The landscape around the Citadel, was a massive city that stood to one side, while on the other side, was a massive forest with various lakes amongst its contents. That was how it was, most of the time.

Right now, there were statues of hovering ghosts, skeletons, and grim-looking knights standing on pillars that were erected across a pathway towards the Citadel. Jack-o-lanterns floated in the air with black trees that were shaped to look alive, standing behind them. There were even crows perched on their branches. Not only that, but dense fog was slithering across the ground, giving a slight chill to the air.

Issei knew that the Citadel had exotic creatures, courtesy of himself, so he was sure that they were employed to do whatever it is the Order needed them to do for the Holiday.

He entered the main building to find Eldesa dressed up. She was wearing cop outfit, complete with a blue skirt and a light-blue shirt and a hat. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a hold ribbon, which was a fresh look for her. It made her seem much more strict. To add to her grief, she was wearing black high-heels, though Issei assumed she was fine with it.

He looked at her belt and found pepper spray, handcuffs, and a…was that a whip?

Eldesa noticed his expression and chuckled.

"You like? I decided to go with this since I thought it would be fitting. This is our first Halloween festival so I thought that if I had to keep the peace, I'd wear this." She pepped up.

Issei couldn't help but notice that her shirt was struggling to keep her bust in check. Her breasts were basically about to pop off the buttons of her shirt. Not only that, but her skirt only accentuated the curves of her rear. He had her pegged as more modest, but he let the matter pass over him.

"I just came by to sort out some business and to check up on the Legion." He sighed.

"You're not gonna comment on my costume?" Eldesa pouted.

"No." Issei curtly retorted, walking past her.

The Chancellor pouted her cheeks.

"You look really good in it, Officer." Issei grinned a little.

Perhaps he'd take a page out of another book and cut himself some slack for a day.

Eldesa smirked, knowing it was his way of messing with others. She turned around to see Ilkynos walk up to her. Much to her surprise, he was dressed as a scarecrow. He wore a pointed hat with a green shirt and black overalls, complete with pieces of hay sticking out of his clothes.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" She asked.

"Nah, it's just fabric made to look like straw." Ilkynos shrugged.

"He seems different today." The Chancellor noted.

"For once in a long time, Issei's decided to be more lax. I don't know how long he'll stay like this, but I can tell that it won't be long. By tomorrow, I expect that he'll be back to behaving like a machine, as sad as I find it." The Leader of the Order foreshadowed.

"Why can't he just enjoy a peaceful life?" Eldesa wondered.

"If he could, that would be swell, but the world is just too twisted for him to stay still. Someone like him…is far too vital to our world, as shameful as we are to prevent it." Ilkynos lamented.

* * *

Issei found the Abyssal Legion gathered in a massive Hall, which was supposedly where the party that the Order was hosting was supposed to take place. Of course, many of the parents had opted to leave the party aside to take their children trick-or-treating within the City.

This recent tradition had been introduced by Eldesa in order to get rid of the militaristic way things were before and to bring some joy and life here.

He found that everyone present had dressed up into costumes, much to his amusement.

"Ara, Lord Issei, are you not participating in the Party?" Alrysa asked.

She was wearing a white dress, which was ice-blue from the hem of her dress, fading upwards into white at the top of her sleeved dress. It sparkled like snowflakes in light, with sequins sewn into them. She had silver hair ornaments in her hair, which were shaped like snowflakes. For the occasion, she had used temporary coloring to make her hair white.

"So you're the Snow Queen?" Issei wondered.

"Yep. My husband's the Fire King."

"I see. Well, I came to see how things were running and to make sure that our scanners were up to speed." Issei shrugged.

"You're not just staying for the few minutes, are you?" Arsyla raised a brow.

"I'll stick around for a short while." Issei sighed.

"I see. You best get a costume then."

"I doubt I'll do that." Issei deadpanned.

"Come on, where's your holiday spirit?" Arsyla asked

"And when did elves enjoy such a dark holiday?" Issei raised a brow.

"The day we opened our eyes." The costumed elf crossed her arms.

Issei pursed his lips, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Come on, everybody's been dying to see our leader dress up."

"I'll pass, thanks for trying." Issei stepped back.

"Clearly, she doesn't take no for an answer." Eldesa walked up, pointing behind him.

He snapped around and found that a strong arm had wrapped around his left limb.

"Sylderia? Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Come with me." She dragged him away.

She didn't even allow him any chances to protest or argue. She used her newfound strength to simply drag him away. In principle, as the Champion of Light, she had similar rights afforded to her like Issei, given how he was the Chosen One of the Abyss. That meant her strength was substantial in comparison to other immortals.

"Wait! Hold on!" Issei protested as she dragged him off.

"No arguments! You've been stubborn for too damn long." She cut him off.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. End Song.**_ )

* * *

When the two came back, Issei's brow was twitching in irritation.

"You acted like I molested you. I swear, it's because you act like this that I have to get forceful. Besides, you and I have gone way farther than just unclothing each other." Sylderia bashfully admitted, trying to turn Issei's mood around.

' _Just because I take one day off from being the Grim Herald, I get cornered._ ' Issei growled.

"I'll have you know that you jumped my bones." Issei looked at his clothes.

She had stripped him down and threw him into an outfit that she believed was fitting for him. A king's raiment. He had a navy coat over a blue shirt that came with black pants and a vest of the same color. They were all outlined with silver lining to give a flair of royalty. His jacket was black with silver lining as well, with pauldrons around the shoulders and fancy shoes that didn't look too tacky.

Issei didn't understand it. If he had his mental guard up, he'd have resisted and warped out of it. Yet, he didn't. If he were to be completely honest, he enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere a bit.

"Ufufufu. You look just as good as I imagined." Sylderia giggled.

"Hmph." Issei groaned.

"Now, let's get to the party. I think you need it." She immediately dragged his hand along as she led them back to the Hall.

"Enough of this, Sylderia. I'm no child." He protested, stopping dead in his tracks.

"No, but you're stubborn like one." She huffed.

"Why are you here again?"

"I can't come see you?" She asked.

"It's not good for you." He retorted.

"Maybe I want what's not good for me." She grumbled.

Issei merely narrowed his eyes. Why was he wasting his time with this? Pushing the matter aside, he was going to get the matter over with, even if he had to put up with this foolery.

Sylderia only sighed. This was going to be quite arduous.

* * *

To add to Issei's exasperation, the other members of his unwanted harem were present. All of them were even in costumes to join with the festive atmosphere.

Grayfia was a yuki-onna. She had her silver hair tied into a bun, with a golden pin with a snowflake tip, piercing through it. Her yukata was white, with icy-blue coloring rising from the bottom. Snowflake designs were sewn into her attire, sparkling from the silk used for them. To complete the attire, she had a white and blue sash around her waist.

Brynhildr was a cow-girl. She had the generic outfit, though it was quite bold. She had a tight black shirt on, which pushed her chest up, with a black vest over her clothes. She wore a jean skirt with black leggings on her legs and tall black boots. Lastly, she had a black hat from the Wild West or her blonde hair.

Morrigan was a witch. She wore a black dress with see-through sleeves. Golden bands were around her biceps, with a black pointed hat on her head. Her dress reached above her ankles, with black high-heels on her feet. She had black eye-liner on her, with red lipstick on her supple lips. The v-neck of her outfit was absurdly low for her tastes, reaching just past her cleavage.

Amaterasu was a nurse. Issei was most surprised with her, given how she seemed the most modest. Her hair had two locks of braids tied behind her head to give her a more reserved look. Her outfit was white, with short sleeves and the hem was dreadfully short, reaching mid-thigh. Izanagi would butcher him if he saw this. Still, he had to admit that he found her really darn cute because of her strong blush. It was almost as red as her hair.

Camilla was a dark queen. She had a golden crown on her head with dark gems of obsidian and amethyst. Her attire was purple with a black cloak around her arms. The dress was rather long, but it split around the knee-area. Her sleeves were a bit long, with hems of gold. She wore a golden necklace, which was also full of precious gems. She wore a subtle amount of make-up that was enough to make her look like a true queen. To add to her charm, she had braided the end of her hair and set it over her shoulder.

Artemis was a knight. A surprisingly revealing knight. She had her hair tied in a ponytail with a sapphire ribbon, with a moon hair-clip on her bangs. She wore pauldrons on her shoulders, with a chest plate and metal skirt armor at the sides. The thing was that she had a red skirt that was barely mid-thigh. To further entice others, she had black stockings and armored boots. It wasn't exactly seductive, but when thrown onto Artemis, it was enough to make others drool, regardless of the modesty level.

Last, was Sylderia, who was a vampire/succubus. Of all people. Of. All. People. She was a vampire. She had a black and red cloak around her, with a black dress with red highlights. The attire reached her lower calves, with red shoes on her feet. The sleeves were long, but split midway down her arms. A zipper went down the front of her dress, which allowed her to conceal herself if need be. At the moment, her cleavage was on display for him and him only.

To mess with him a bit, their versions of the costumes were a bit more revealing. It was to unsettle Issei to tease him a bit, for one. There wasn't much of a problem as this event was also something that had become popular for forming couples through visual appeal. They had dangerous and long work, so finding a partner made things easier. It was courtesy of Issei that the anti-fraternization policies were abolished. Life could be short for anyone, so why bother with such a thing. In its place, he placed an age restriction. To openly date amongst comrades, you had to be at least 22. If family were amongst members, then they were to never be placed within the same group to avoid favoritism and unfair treatment and advantages.

Issei instantly zeroed in on Eldesa, who jumped back from his glare, trying to look innocent. He knew she was the mastermind behind the whole thing, no matter what she said.

Ilkynos walked up to the stage of the Hall, which was a large square with three doors: two led to the gardens, and one led into the hallway. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and pillars were around the room, supporting the ceiling.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Valse di Fantastica. Play Song**_.)

"Welcome to all of our members of the Order and our esteemed guests. Tonight is our 5th Halloween Ball and as required, costumes are necessary for attendance. Again, I would like to thank Chancellor Eldesa for introducing this activity. Thanks to her, things are lively and much more enjoyable than before. Unfortunately, as you all noticed, I had to check everyone before they entered. The reason is because last year, we had an incident where someone spiked the all of the beverages with alcohol." Ilkynos glared around, knowing the perpetrators.

"Aside from that, us, leaders, wish to thank you for yet another year of hard work and thus, please enjoy all that we have to offer and to party the night away. You all earned it. Whatever mess comes, just ignore it. Oh, and another thing. For the first! Time! Ever! We got our very own Grim Herald into a costume!" Ilkynos announced.

Several people gasped, darting to look at him.

As soon as the spotlights centered on Issei, he glared at the leaders of the Order.

' _I'm going to kill you_.' He seemed to signal at Ilkynos.

Several claps echoed as everyone noted how majestic he looked. Indeed, he fitted the kingly image that his costume thrust upon him. One could even mistake him for royalty.

"Well now, I never had you pegged for someone to rock a costume. I actually thought you'd wear something like a knight or businessman." Eldesa chuckled.

Despite many expectations, a lot of people gave Issei some genuine compliments, much to his slight surprise.

"Now that we've ribbed him enough, I would also like to announce that sexual harassment is forbidden, whether men or women commit it. I'll personally sic the guards on anyone who does it. I've even got some people dressed as bouncers for that." Ilkynos chuckled at his little joke, joined by a select few others.

With that said, everyone broke off to enjoy the food and drinks and to socialize. Issei looked at the clock and wondered what to do. He did say he'd take the night off but he'd been the Grim Herald for the last few weeks that he was out of routine again.

Suddenly, a hand pulled him aside, and onto the dance floor.

To his expectations, Brynhildr had dragged him out. Much to his relief, the slow dances would happen before the more…wild dances took place. Issei was never fond of that type of dancing, being too rambunctious for his taste.

"I know what you're going to say, so say it." She challenged him.

"So why are you all here?" He asked, coyly.

"Because the man we love is by himself. We thought we'd come see him."

"And who would this man be?" Issei shrugged.

"Well, he's strong, handsome, patient, hard-working, and selfless. He also underestimates himself and overestimates others. I guess we needed to up the ante to give him a decent reward." Brynhildr chuckled.

Issei's locked-up sense of humor emerged for a slight moment.

"Eh, not good enough." He shrugged.

"Oh? So, he wants more than some fanservice? Would be required in the bedroom?" She asked.

"I'm hard to please." Issei flatly chuckled.

"Clearly." Brynhildr grumbled.

Much to Issei's surprise, Brynhildr was quite graceful in dance, keeping up with him without a problem.

"So, what have you been up to? It's been a while since we saw each other." She asked.

"Been going around, slaying people." Issei deadpanned.

"So it would seem. Meet anyone interesting?" She continued.

She decided to start chipping at his mask, hoping to dig deeper.

"Nope. Bunch of old enemies, but no more than that. What about you?" The Grim Herald asked.

"I've been doing the same old thing. Training the Valkyries and fighting off threats to Asgard. The Erenaux have been pressuring us, but it's not something we can't handle." Brynhildr summarized.

"I'd expected as much."

"So, how'd Sylderia get you into this kingly raiment?"

"Kidnapping." Issei gloomily snitched.

"Rather extreme for someone of her demeanor." Brynhildr couldn't help but laugh.

"You all just don't know. When she wants something to happen, she makes it happen." Issei twitched.

"Well, it's your fault for being so stubborn." The Valkyrie huffed.

"Can't help it. Grew up that way." Issei sheepishly admitted.

The two continued to dance until Brynhildr spotted Grayfia looking over. Ceasing her motions at the end of the song, she let him go.

"Well, I can't hog you all night, even though I'd like to. So, I'll settle for this." She immediately grabbed his face and dived forward, planting her lips over his.

Much to his surprise, and various others, Brynhildr boldly savored his taste before parting. Issei glanced to the side nervously, seeing that Sylderia was sporting a dark smile, her bangs overshadowing her eyes and a twitching smile on her lips.

* * *

Grayfia led him over to a party game, which was meant for adults. Much to Issei's chagrin, it was a drinking game. On a table, sat six cauldrons, all with different liquids that were blocked from sight with fog. It was the task of the players to determine what drink was what and if they were wrong, they had to drink two samples from the cauldron that they guessed wrong on.

She brought Issei along, hoping to get some time alone, though she made up the excuse that she wanted him to stop her if she got out of control.

They stopped in front of the first cauldron, where Issei took a small scoop of alcohol from the pot, ladling it into Grayfia's cup, albeit, gingerly.

"Hmph. Why so little?" She inquired.

"Why ask for so much?" Issei raised a brow.

"It's Halloween. Why waste it?" Grayfia tried to reason.

"No." Issei responded as if speaking to a child that persisted for a cookie before dinner.

"You're no fun." She sadly pouted.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me." Issei declared.

"You act as if I can't get it myself." Grayfia pouted.

Issei raised the ladle in his hands, holding high enough that she couldn't reach it.

"Don't spill that drink. People worked hard on that." He warned.

"Fine." Grayfia drank the green concoction.

"Is it Green Wisp?" She guessed.

"Nope, but reasonable guess. Still, you need to take another drink. Lord Issei, do put the ladle down. You're going to hold up the others."

Issei only sighed.

"If she goes out of control, then don't blame me."

Grayfia took another drink before guessing again.

"Emerald Lush." She guessed again.

"Correct. On to the next." The Barkeep gestured to the second cauldron.

She ladled a generous amount of red liquid into her cup, sipping it carefully.

"Red Rum." Grayfia shrugged.

"Guess again." Issei answered.

That meant another drink.

"Crimson Petals." Grayfia tried once more.

"Correct." The Barkeep rung his little bell to signify that she was right.

Issei groaned.

' _This isn't going to end well_.'

The third cauldron had clear liquid. When Grayfia sipped it, she smiled.

"Glass Blast."

"Correct!"

The fourth cauldron was what got Grayfia tipsy. It even had purple liquid. How could anyone want to drink that? When Issei smelled it, he wanted to gag. It was like smelling tar that had been mixed with gasoline. He resisted the urge to stop Grayfia since he didn't want to hurt the barkeep's feelings.

Grayfia coughed when she drank it, feeling the very strong burn.

"This?! This is Mauve Shroud!" She choked out as Issei gave her some water.

"Indeed!"

"How did you get Ilkynos to authorize this?" Issei asked.

"I just had to beg Eldesa." The Barkeep shrugged.

That alone answered everything.

Unfortunately, the last cauldron was what did her in. It had a distinctly strong taste to it and the same could be said for its smell.

"Ah, Lord Issei, I hope that you can partake in that particular one." The Barkeep passed him a cup.

The cauldron had a blue color, being close to cobalt in shade. It smelled of very strong alcohol, but when Issei drank it, it tasted like chocolate that burned. It was oddly pleasant and was quite smooth when swallowed.

"That's a bonus for clearing the other drinks, which are very strong. That drink would hit at 45% alcohol in content. It's my own creation. I call it the 'Herald's Rain'. It's inspired by our very dear Grim Herald." The Barkeep chuckled enthusiastically.

"I like it. It's pretty sweet and smooth." Issei smiled.

When he looked at Grayfia, he saw that she looked at it very much too. She had sneaked a third serving.

"Okay, enough." He took the cup out of her hands as she dived for it.

"Noooooooo…" She pouted.

"You're already drunk. Look at how red you are." Issei pointed out.

"It's only because you're here." She slurred.

"What?" Issei looked at her, genuinely confused.

"It's because Issei's so close that my heart keeps pounding." Grayfia muttered, poking her fingers together.

"Nice try. You're not getting more alcohol." Issei grumbled.

"Hmph…" Grayfia grew impatient as she dove forward and planted a deep and long kiss on his lips.

For once, Issei was caught off-guard, having expected her to dive for the cauldron instead.

"Issei's a meanie for making me take the initiative. You tease." She huffed as she nuzzled his neck.

"I think it's time we sat you down." Issei sighed.

Thankfully, there were reclining seats for drunk people. The reason behind it, was that last year, a ton of partygoers got drunk and couldn't be trusted to sit, thus, reclining chairs were needed.

* * *

When Grayfia was settled in, he saw Amaterasu wave at him, urging him to go over.

Sitting down at a table with her, he found a selection of foods.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten a proper meal in a long time, considering what I've been told about your exploits." She guessed.

"I assure you, I'm fine." Issei tried to dissuade her.

He was soon cut off when a piece of steak went in his mouth. He looked to see that Amaterasu had fed him some food with a scolding look.

"That's no good. You need to take care of yourself." She reprimanded him softly.

"Yes, nurse." Issei surrendered.

At this point, he wasn't going to even argue with the women. They'd win, anyways. He'd allow himself a break for the night and just let things be.

"Here, ah~" Amaterasu smiled as she held up some bread.

"I can feed myself, Amaterasu-hime." Issei protested.

"It's no fun if you don't play along. I'm your nurse for the night." She pouted.

"Regardless, I'm a grown man. I can do this without your help."

"So, that's a no?" She whimpered.

Isse stared at her blankly. Her face was red the entire time and she had tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. He glanced around and everybody was giving him detesting glares, as if questioning how he had the audacity to make her cry.

Relenting, he opened his mouth.

"Ufufufufu." Amaterasu fed him another bit of food, giggling happily as he allowed her to do so.

When she finished feeding him, Camilla waved at him.

He walked over to her, already knowing what to expect.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." Issei folded his arms.

"About what?" She asked.

"About how you've been adjusting to life in Lemuria? Anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Not really. Things have been rather pleasant. Work doesn't feel like work since I get to play with music. Everyone in the orchestra that I joined are quite professional but deep down, we all share the love of music. Every day is fulfilling and I'm grateful for that." Camilla pepped up.

"I'm glad." Issei smiled.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Valse di Fantastica. End Song.**_ )

"By the way, a little birdy told me that you used to have a thing for music." Camilla mischievously snickered.

"No, I didn't." Issei lied.

"Is that so? I doubt it. There's been an overwhelming number of opinions stating that you were quite a musician." She chuckled.

Several knowing looks turned toward him when they realized that he was standing near the stage.

"Ah, Lord Issei, would you do us the favor of playing us a song?" Someone asked.

"Yes, please do. It's been too long since my children and I heard you play."

"Please?"

With an overwhelming number of requests, Issei had no choice but to play. He looked at the devious instigator and decided to make her pay for it.

"Only if Camilla performs with me." He smirked.

"That's fine." She shrugged.

Issei's smirk immediately disappeared. Camilla didn't have a problem as she knew that Issei needed to relax and have some fun. Sylderia had told her that music had been a way for Issei to vent his frustrations in the past, so she figured it still might work for him.

He sighed and sat at the black piano in front of him. He took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles before playing.

( ** _D Gray_** **Man OST: Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo/Musician's Song. Play Song.** )

As soon as Issei's finger pressed the first note, it was as if magic had been cast. The entire party calmed down, growing quiet as everyone listened to him play. The way his fingers moved was similar to how a sculpture quickly and masterfully formed his work.

The song was soft and mellow, even dreamy.

Soon enough, Camilla began to sing.

Her voice was surprising. She had yet to perform with vocals, having only played the violin while employed in Lemuria. It was like listening to a goddess sing. Her tone was soft and the words rang from her voice so smoothly that it was enchanting.

Issei had realized why the Hero Faction had abducted her the moment he heard her sing. She had two Sacred Gears. The first, were the [ **Dancer's Echoes** ], which were boots that allowed one to move as fast as lightning while treading on any surface, whether it be water, air, fire, or light. The other was a spiritual Sacred Gear, the [ **Melodious Emissary** ]. It was a sound Sacred Gear that created different effects depending on the singer's whims.

Of course, he only knew this because of his run-ins with past possessors.

While Camilla sang, Sylderia paid attention to Issei, noting his slight change in demeanor. He had certainly softened up, but she was trying to determine what caused it. Was this simply how he was when he wasn't in 'duty' mode? Or did the night simply bring out a different side of him?

He certainly wasn't like his old fun-loving self, but this kind of him was very pleasant too. She didn't care though. No matter what, Issei was Issei to her.

The same could be said for the others. Even if he was extremely brutal now, they understood his reasons and accepted it. He didn't harm anyone else, aside from the evil bastards that festered on the earth. They just wanted him to stop hurting himself with his self-hating thoughts.

He needed to stop or there'd be nothing left of him to heal. When Sylderia recounted his life story to the others, she had determined that they all cared about him on a genuine level. That led her to one conclusion.

She was willing to share him with the others, so long as Issei was accepting of it all. She realized that she couldn't be the only one for him and it would deprive the others of true love. She also knew that only her love might not be enough. The others probably had ways that only they could pull off.

It was saddening, but for her love, she'd sacrifice the time she could have to herself, and give it to others. There could be no selfishness with him, as he was needed to be repaid for all his sacrifices.

( _ **D. Gray**_ **Man OST: Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo/Musician's Song. End Song.** )

With that said, the song finished and everyone clapped in a unanimous opinion. Even after several decades, Issei hadn't lost his touch. He was actually a bit proud that he hadn't blundered at the end of the song. It had been so long since he had touched an instrument that he wasn't sure if he could perform right.

Regardless, Camilla smiled brightly, walking up to him.

"Well now, that was certainly unexpected. I didn't ever think you were at a professional level." She giggled.

"It was a hobby. I just had time to practice." Issei shrugged, though he was smiling.

Music really did have a way with making him feel better.

"I was never able to do much, but I'm a little satisfied that I could do this much." Camilla perked up.

"Yeah, thank you." Issei gave her a heart-felt response.

"Don't mention it. I want to see you smiling, so stop being so gloomy or I might get like that too." Camilla ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Issei gave a mock-salute.

"Sassy mocker." Camilla groaned.

"Sly singer." Issei returned the tone, with a joking expression.

Camilla glared at him until she broke out into a laugh.

' _He really is still a wonderful man. No wonder I still love him. He's not the monster that others make him out to be._ ' She noted to herself.

That said, Morrigan's turn came up.

* * *

This time, it was another game. The premise of this game, was to find the target of the game, which required an adventure around the Citadel.

' _Here we go. A pairing game again. Leave it to Eldesa to try and make couples._ ' Issei groaned.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: This is Halloween. Play Song.**_ )

"Now then, let's start our next game. This one is a treasure hunt. The goal of this game is to find the body of the victim and to find the murderer with the clues left behind. This game will be played by having a group of people pair up to work together. The first group to do this wins a prize. In order to determine the who has what role, you will be given a slip of paper. Each group will have three detectives and one murderer. The murderer has to mislead everyone while hunting for the body and must do everything they can to avoid detection. If the murderer is deduced, then one of the detectives must 'execute' them. The 'execution' can be done in any way desired but it cannot be lethal. To find the clues to catching them, there will be maps handed out to each group. Each map has different locations to check, so there'll be no criss-crossin between groups." Eldesa chuckled deviously.

' _She's planning something. I know she is. I don't trust her. I don't trust this game. At. All._ ' Issei leered at the stage.

With that said, Sylderia, Artemis, and Morrigan grouped together with Issei. While they did so, Amaterasu, Brynhildr, Grayfia, and Camilla made another group, choosing to let the others have some time with him.

Without further ado, Issei and his group left the Hall to start the game. He looked at his paper and paled.

 _You're the 'Murderer'._

' _Craaaaaaaap._ ' He groaned in his mind.

This meant that if he got busted, he'd get 'executed', whatever that meant. Just his luck.

"We got a map, where we're supposed to check certain spots for the 'body', so we'll start with the Baths." Sylderia noted.

The others didn't see the problem but he sure did. It was the Women's Bath.

"I hate you, Eldesa." He hissed.

"Don't you dare go in." Artemis warned.

"I'll be staying out here, so no worries." Issei flatly responded.

The first out of the three clues was fairly obvious. It was a bloody message that had appeared in the water as soon Morrigan touched it. She yelped when she accidentally touched one of the showers, which sprayed red liquid onto the wall.

"Iyaaa!" She screamed, causing the others to rush over to find out what she saw.

 _One amongst you is true but false. By blood she/he walks and by blood she/he spilled; don't forget that murderer is chilled. If you wish to proceed with these ills, only forward should you go, down the halls._

"That was trippy." Issei remarked.

"Indeed." Morrigan sheepishly chuckled.

* * *

The next location was basically as the first clue said, which was very far down the hall, where the Museum was. It was like any other museum, being a gigantic, multi-level room with glass displays and replicas of ancient locations and relics.

As Morrigan passed by a portrait, she could've sworn that she saw it move out of the corner of her eye. She snapped to it and found that it was still in its default position. She shrugged it off and proceeded to walk away.

Suddenly, she felt something touch her. She yelped, turning around.

"Hya!"

"Something wrong?" Issei asked.

"I thought something touched me." Morrigan quivered.

"Might be your imagination." He shrugged.

"Right."

Much to her dismay, she kind of wished that Issei would've shown more concern. Morrigan was also sheltered, in a sense, having fallen out of touch with the world since her confinement to Hy-Brasil. She had forgotten a few things and didn't know about many modern things that the others did. Ghosts weren't foreign to her, but they weren't a common thing either. Even ghosts could harm gods and goddesses.

Finally, the second clue was discovered, but it came at the expense of Morrigan, yet again.

"Uwaaah!" She screamed when a hologram came to life and roared at her, moving so quickly and sounding so real that it freaked her out.

Issei had to stifle his laughter when she did that, but she at least noticed that the hologram pushed her towards a dragon statue that dropped a note into her lap.

 _Halfway through are you_

 _To the Gardens you shall go, and in water and fright will you find you last hint_

 _Be warned, dread and tears will fly when the clock strikes at two_

 _A monsters eye will glint_

* * *

Thus, they went to the Gardens. It was a prettier place than anyone had anticipated. Aside from grass and flowers, there were statues of crystal and shimmering streams of water running through the landscape, enhancing the natural sparkle that it had.

Following the water, Issei decided that he'd play along and mislead everyone. It also gave him the chance to be mischievous.

"I think we should go this way." He pointed left at the fork in the road.

"Yeah, let's check that place first." Sylderia agreed.

"Actually, I think we should split up." Artemis mused.

"That could work too, but what if the murderer tries to get away." Issei wondered.

"Then we'll just call for each other." Artemis shrugged.

"Then it's decided. I'll go with Morrigan." Sylderia decided.

"Doesn't matter to me." Issei sighed.

Thus, the group split into pairs.

' _Just as planned_.' Issei grinned evilly to himself, his red eyes glowing.

He had been gambling on Artemis' mindset working up. In an attempt to create more efficiency, she would obviously suggest splitting up. Sylderia wouldn't argue since she was most likely on the same wavelength. Artemis had a competitive streak and Sylderia had a helpful mind.

With those two separated from him, he'd have an easier time with the more sheltered Morrigan.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

The two walked along the path, which was a dirt road with a running creak next to it, heading into a forest clearing.

"Say, you're not really scared of this stuff, are you?" Morrigan asked.

"It's because I've seen it before." Issei quipped.

"So you know what happens?" Morrigan asked.

"No, they change it up every year. Eldesa makes sure to do it." Issei shrugged.

' _Just a little further_.' He smirked.

"Like how?" Morrigan quivered.

"Like this." Issei pointed to the left of the road, into the grass.

The truth was, he was willing a rock to move to distract her.

"What's that?" Morrigan innocently asked.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Issei screamed, distorting his voice with magic into a demonic version of itself as he whipped around, booming his voice so loud that the ground shook.

He had manipulated his aura to form a demonic mask with leering red eyes and a fanged mouth. He even added illusion magic to simulate fake blood covering his face.

"IIIIYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Morrigan wailed as she shook in shock and surprise.

At that moment, she fainted, being weak to horror.

' _For a goddess of omen, she's awfully vulnerable to scares like this._ ' Issei chuckled.

He could sense Artemis and Sylderia coming up from behind, deciding to warp, hiding his presence from them while in the bushes.

"Morrigan?! I heard screaming!" Sylderia looked around until she found the unconscious goddess on the ground.

"What happened?!" Artemis looked at her, ensuring that she was fine.

"She's merely unconscious. She'll be okay. What's more, where's Issei?! I can't sense him." Sylderia darted around, starting to grow frantic.

"Issei?! Where are you?!" Artemis called out.

"This isn't funny anymore, Issei. Get back here so we can get back." Sylderia called out.

They froze when they only heard silence. It was as if Issei had really disappeared.

"He's nowhere near here. I can't sense him in the vicinity. He's not one to run away from this stuff so that means only one thing." Sylderia started to sweat in panic.

"He got attacked." Artemis bit her lip before joining Sylderia in her nervous behavior.

"Issei?! Where are you?!" Sylderia called out one last time, hoping that he'd hear and respond.

"RIGHT HEREEEEEEEEEE!" He roared, laughing maniacally.

The sudden response and surprise shocked Sylderia so bad that her tears spilled out as she slapped him.

"KYAAAA!" Both Sylderia and Artemis screamed.

"Nuhwaaaaaaaa!" Issei cried out in pain as his left and right cheeks received giant red marks.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: This is Halloween. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Five minutes later…

Issei was contemplating about his timing. He should've just went ahead and ended the game, but nope; he had to scare them.

Suddenly, a timer rang out, with everyone hearing it.

"Attention, everyone! The game has ended and the winners have been decided. With that said, we will proceed to the final course of the evening. A trial of courage. In exactly 5 minutes, the groups will be split in half and teleported to different locations. Your objective is to get back to the Ceremonial Hall while going through several tribulations and scares. I hope that you're ready. Then again, all the adults have seen worse, so this'll be boring. Just don't sue us when you teens get nightmares." Eldesa spoke in a sing-song voice.

Morrigan stood up immediately.

"I think it's clear who the 'killer' is." She glared at Issei, pouting.

"Guilty." Issei chuckled.

"Then it's time you got executed." Morrigan marched forward.

At first, she hesitated to consider him the 'killer' as she was afraid that it would have a more serious effect on him if he was called a murderer. However, she had quickly figured it out when she noticed that Issei only stood around, not commenting on much. If he didn't care, he'd have just solved the entire puzzle already with mind games and words, instead of being passive. What solidified her suspicions, was that he had been distracting her as soon as the group split.

She grabbed Issei by the collar and locked lips.

' _I hope I don't catch anything_.' Issei mused.

He was still extremely surprised, as the kiss was quite tender and affectionate. It was warm and alluring, despite who it was that was giving the kiss.

Morrigan finally released him, panting a little.

"There; the kiss of death." She bashfully stepped back.

Artemis was grumbling in jealousy as she watched her do that. Sylderia was sporting her 'dark smile' again, her aura flaring slightly.

Before anyone could say anything, a magic circle appeared underneath them, signaling the start of the Test.

* * *

When the light disappeared, Issei found himself alone with Artemis, in the City. Oddly, it was quiet and looked utterly disturbing. Well, actually, it was only disturbing with the fact that it was dead silent. Everyone looked as if they had turned in for the night. He looked at the time and found that it was 11:00 pm. No wonder it seemed this way. There was no curfew, but people generally went to bed around that time here.

Without further ado, Issei and Artemis start walking as if they were taking a stroll in the park. Now that they thought about it, it was just like when they had been in a relationship. Time seemed insignificant around them. They could go where they wished and did as they wanted, however, that wasn't what is was like now. There was a strict air of professionalism between them, courtesy of Issei.

Artemis had been harboring a question that she had been dying to ask him. She wanted to desperately be embraced by him again and to apologize but he made it clear that he would have none of it. He had burned the bridge back there. That didn't mean she couldn't try to build a new one, or even repair it.

"Issei, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Shoot." He responded, not even sparing her a glance.

"Do you hate me?" She timidly and slowly asked.

"Of course I don't. Why would I?" He honestly declared, even wondering for the reason to detest her.

"I denounced you and said so many hurtful things to you. When we were together, you only showered me with love and did anything for me. Yet I took it all for granted and lashed out at you because of my pride and insecurities. You should have every reason to hate me." Artemis whimpered.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened. It was Praegorn's fault in the first place. He manipulated us both in order to simply harm our emotions. It's also my fault for not seeing through it and allowing so much to happen. Regardless, apologies are no longer necessary, as it's all in the past." Issei turned around to give her a reassuring smile.

"Even if we can't go back to the way we were, it doesn't mean we have to hate each other."

Artemis nodded in agreement, seeing some hope of redemption.

"You grew up in dark times, where filth stewed around you. I don't blame your bias, even if it was misguided and rather broad." Issei admitted.

Those words pierced Artemis like arrows.

"Your father was someone to be feared, not for his power, but for his mindset. The same could be said about the other Olympians. It was only natural that you'd be jaded. Even though we were both taken advantage of, I know that our time together was pleasant and fun, so just in that, I'd say we managed to get something out of it." Issei quietly spoke the last part to himself, not allowing Artemis to hear him.

"Yes, but just once more…I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Artemis bowed.

"And I accept." Issei coolly responded, burying the hatchet once and for all.

* * *

The jump scares weren't that great, in Issei's opinion, then again, he'd seen worse just as Eldesa said. Artemis wasn't scared of them either, given how she was battle-hardened. She knew what was coming, so she wasn't disturbed. The only reason why Issei managed to scare her, was because he upset her composure and immediately exploited the right moment.

They had a bloody zombie rip out of the ground, a ghost wail into their ears, and a headless horseman chased them near the end. All of that, was met with plain expressions, though Artemis marveled at the hard work put into everything, which was just as rewarding as any scare could be.

And so, the long night was at an end, with Ilkynos and Eldesa having given their final words before closing the end of the Party. As sad as it was, several people were drunk and unable to move, so the next day was a free day.

Unfortunately for Issei, the next day meant that it was time to go back to being the Grim Herald. He would have to suppress his emotions and become a cold-blooded executioner again.

He snapped his fingers and made all of the party decorations tidy themselves up, setting them in boxes as he finished tidying everything up. He sensed someone behind him, though he already knew who it was.

She had already begun to put the rest of the food and decorations away alongside him.

"Don't you want to turn in early?" He asked.

"I'll go to sleep when we're done." Sylderia responded.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The Other Promise. Play Song.**_ )

"I know that you want to get serious." Issei immediately shifted the conversation.

"If I did?" She inquired for his next action.

"I'd get into it." He challenged her.

"I'm not giving up on you." Sylderia declared.

"I'm not quitting." Issei fired back.

"I know you won't. I'm not making you. Nobody said that you're in the wrong for doing all this."

"I certainly think I'm wrong." Issei snorted.

"It's time you stopped with these thoughts." Sylderia walked over to him, her arms crossed.

Issei stood up, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm a monster of vengeance. What good is there in following me around? I won't detract from this path, nor do I want anyone else to follow me on this bloody road." He made his intentions clear.

"My parents told me about what they said to you. I know about what happened."

"And they were right to say that to me. Everywhere I go, somebody dies. Everyone around me, always dies. Everyone I love, died. My home in Japan is gone. My home in Atlantis was perverted and destroyed and I shattered the continent with my own hands. Even if I love something, I end up wrecking it. Look at what happened to you! You lost 2,600 years of your life." Issei gestured at her.

"It wasn't your fault. That blow was meant for you and I took it willingly. It was because I loved you that I wanted to protect you." Sylderia tried to justify the whole situation.

"Yeah? Well, what good did that do? We both moved on." Issei scoffed.

"It did us both a lot of good." Sylderia countered.

"I can't have anyone go down this hell hole with me, Sylderia. It's a long and bloody road that'll never end. It'll only destroy you and anyone else that dares to jump in with me. You need to let this disappear." Issei tried once more to dissuade her.

"I know. Even so, I'll follow you. I followed you down the bloody road of the revolution and I'll follow you now, as well. I love you. The others love you. Why won't you see that?"

"I see it, but I can't accept it." Issei turned around.

Sylderia's heart sank. His words really did wound her. A lot.

"Why?"

"Because of my own reasons. They're secrets that must never be known and until I accomplish my goals, I will stay this way." Issei decided.

"Then let us help you finish them." Slyderia walked forward.

"NO!" Issei's reaction was sudden and intimidating, being so loud that it echoed, causing the walls to shudder.

"Why are you so scared?"

"Because I can't lose anyone else. I can't take away any more people from their families. I've done enough damage to the people that I care about. I need to be alone. I was born alone. I lived alone. I fought alone. And I will die alone."

"Issei, stop." Sylderia's voice shook.

"I won't stop. Not now…not ever." He darkly growled.

"Why do you want to suffer so much?!" Sylderia wailed.

"Because I deserve it!" Issei roared.

"If you knew what I know…you'd hate me too. You'd all hate me. I can't forgive myself for what I've done. Nor should you. I…" He paused, unable to form his next sentence.

Sylderia was stunned. For the first time since their reunion, Issei had lost all of his composure. He was shaking violently, he looked pale, and he was panting.

Unknown to her, he was having another painful episode that was being caused by his cursed mark.

"I've committed the worst crimes imaginable. Soon, I'll pay for it and I will have deserved it. So please, for the final time, let me go so that you all can live better lives. Or my past will kill you all too." Issei, for once in his life, _begged_.

Sylderia's face of pain contorted into an expression of dilemma and loss.

"I can't. I love you too much. We all love you too much." She shook her head.

"Then that love will remain unrequited." Issei sadly muttered.

For the final time that night, Issei warped away. Leaving Sylderia to agonize over her inability to communicate with him again.

Issei laughed at himself as he reappeared in some unknown dark place.

"This is what I deserve. I can't love nor should I be loved. Not after the things I did."

The Abyss had told him so many things that his mind was overloading to the point that he could barely process anything. Most of all, it told him the truth.

He learned the horrific truth about himself, the Fortium, Praegorn, and his own connection to him.

How was he to remain sane now?

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The Other Promise. End Song.**_ )

* * *

 _ **And holy crap, this chapter was super long. I had originally had it done as Chapter 37 and a separate Halloween Special but I decided to just put everything together. I was going to split it in half but I forgot about it. Maybe I'll do that if I feel like it but I doubt that.**_

 _ **I also got some reviews where people stated that they wanted the Grim Herald to appear in the 'Akame Ga Kill' universe. I'm sorry to say the chances of that are highly unlikely. I don't really like doing crossovers between universes that have nothing to do with each other, when I do it myself. Even though Issei would have a field day in there, I don't think I'd write it.**_

 _ **Anyways, let me know what you all thought and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_


	38. Chapter 38: The Herald's Advent

_**I was asked if the Abyss and several other attacks and lore were inspired by Destiny and Dark Souls, so I'm going to answer that, just in case the ones that asked didn't see my replies. No, the Abyss in this story is not inspired or taken from anything. I developed its concept myself. Any similarities it has with other works of fiction are coincidental. The same goes for anything else in the story.**_

 _ **And another thing, Issei is NOT insane. The ending of the last chapter wasn't meant to be completely literal, in case there was some confusion. If anything, he's the most mentally resilient character, considering all he's been through and how he is able to retain his ability to act, even if it's terribly negative.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Herald's Advent**

Sylderia had realized, in her frantic approaches, she had only pushed him even further away. She was so desperate to try and pull him out of his inner darkness that she had done it too hastily. Instead of slowly chipping away at his mask, she tried to bulldoze it. How could she have been so careless?

Issei's sudden rambling had scared Sylderia beyond belief. He never looked at her with such fear before. He looked panicked, even delirious. One look into his eyes and she saw agonized pain, which was unlike anything she'd seen him express before.

There were so many holes in information that regarded him. She had no idea what could trigger him so negatively.

She had to get back on finding his trail.

Suddenly, the door to her room received a knock, with Artemis entering the room.

"Yes?" Sylderia inquired.

"I wanted to talk with you." The goddess of the Moon closed the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat." Sylderia smiled, gesturing to a chair near her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"If you don't mind my intrusion, how did you and Issei fall in love?" Artemis asked.

Sylderia merely sighed. How long ago was that? It had to have been in their Academy days.

"Well, a long time ago, I was sent to Atlantis by my parents to study there. I was 7 around then. I spent 9 years there, and it was there that I met Issei. He was about 8 when I first met him. We were both students there and were in the same class. You see, the Academy doubled as an educational facility as well as a place to raise warriors. People learned how to use magic and how to fight there. Anyways, at first, we never interacted extensively until a year had passed, when I noticed how solitary he was. Nobody talked to him and he was of few words. While others would hang out after class, he'd go home. Unfortunately, he didn't live in a dorm like others. He lived in a cottage near the Academy." Sylderia sadly noted.

"After several holidays, I saw that nobody ever visited him and he never left the country's borders. It was as if he had nothing to do with the outside world. I also learned of a rumor that a hill was haunted near the place where Issei lived. People said that a ghost haunted the hill. I avoided it at first, but I noticed that there wasn't a ghost there. It was Issei. He had spent many nights crying there from all of the sorrow and loneliness he felt. He used to watch everybody go home to their families and have a merry time with each other, yet, he had nothing. Others would go home to their friends and families while Issei would go home to an empty and dark house. It was heart-wrenching." Sylderi pursed her lips. It wasn't any different from what he was experiencing now.

Artemis imagined what it must've been like for him. Being an 8-year-old child without anyone to be there for him. Nobody to welcome him home with warm food on the table and smiles. Nobody to patch up his wounds when he got injured. Nobody to take care of him when he got sick. Nobody to comfort him when he was sad or scared. It was just too horrible. Why was fate so cruel and vicious to him?

"When I found out, I decided…he needed a friend. He needed something positive, since I could tell that he had nobody there for him. At first, he was rather cold and awkward, but soon enough, he warmed up. I learned that he could be fun and jovial, even if he was rather serious sometimes. After a series of events, I fell in love with him. He was so noble and strong, yet he never ventured to kill anyone and he was always ready to help others. He was always so willing to sacrifice for the people that he cared about." Sylderia chuckled, recalling their past experiences.

"Then the Revolution happened, and I noticed that he was trading off a lot of his ideals and principles in order to keep everyone safe. His behavior got darker and he was more willing to harm his opponents. He only reserved the death sentence as a total last resort." Her face soured, becoming sadder.

"But now…he was nowhere near as brutal as he is now." Sylderia contemplated.

"Last night…what happened?" Artemis asked.

"I ended up confronting him again and then he ran off. This time, he seemed so panicked and scared. I'd never seen him like that often. He was talking about 'truths' and that he knew some things that I didn't. He said that if others knew, they'd hate him and he deserved everything bad that was happening to him. At first, I thought he was just talking out of self-loathing, but it was pretty clear that he found out about something. It must've been scary beyond reckoning." Sylderia gripped her head, frustrated.

Artemis knew that he usually didn't lose his composure, at least, she never saw him lose it.

After hearing so many things, Artemis decided that she needed to share her cluster of stories with him too. Sylderia knew Issei best and was his official lover. She had more right than anyone to know.

"Sylderia, there's something you need to know." Artemis announced.

The Champion of Light looked puzzled at first, but Artemis guilty expression told her that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear. The goddess of the Moon recounted her experiences with Issei, even their relationship, and how she renounced him.

True to her expectations, Sylderia looked crestfallen when she learned that Artemis had been having a very close relationship with Issei, even engaging in sex with him. It had been a sign of him moving on from her. She didn't blame him, because she was believed dead until recently. Regardless, she was willing to forgive Artemis. Everything had been out of her control, so she had no reason to tear her down.

"I forgive you. What happened wasn't exactly your fault. The only reason that you treated Issei the way you did, was because of your past traumas and Praegorn's machinations. However, I will warn you to stop judging all men based on the behavior of Orion. It is an ill-developed mindset and I won't tolerate any of it, anymore, especially towards Issei." Sylderia glared at her.

"I know. I won't do it anymore. Issei taught me to outgrow my naivety." Artemis hung her head in shame.

Sylderia's expression then softened.

"Now that that's over, we need to move on. Oh, and to establish rights and order, I took Issei's first time." She giggled, knowing that she had one point over Artemis.

"What?!" She was more surprised about that, than the sudden topic of first times.

"Yep. It was his reward after coming home alive from a giant battle." The Princess fondly recalled.

Artemis' face grew red as she tightened her fist.

"Are you trying to one-up me?"

"Maybe. I'm not very competitive." Sylderia laughed.

It was then, that the two women that were closest to Issei's heart, began to understand each other more. If they were going to work as a team, then interaction like this was…not necessary.

* * *

Issei had run off to one of his safe-houses, which was far away from other clusters of society. It was severely close to the Arctic, which made it perfect for him to stay in isolation. He had spent three days bolted within the confines of one of his emergency homes, mulling over his thoughts and trying to reform himself.

His mind was completely scattered to the point that he could gather little strength to focus. He had learned so many things and realized so many atrocities, atrocities that he had been involved with.

He struggled to retain his sense of reason but now…he had hit a new low. He hadn't been this broken since Sylderia died. The only other thing that had come close to losing her, was when he killed the Fortium with his own two hands. All of these truths, had inadvertently brought back memories of the past, despite his wish for the opposite.

He could remember what caused the giant battle as if it were yesterday. If anything, he could remember how it all began.

* * *

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV- Heavensward OST: DragonSong. Play Song.**_ )

 **Flashback**

A 17-year-old Issei stood in a garden full of flowers that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sight would've been wondrous but upon a closer look, it wasn't a garden, no… it was a graveyard. The sea of flowers had been made from the countless bouquets that had been placed for the deceased soldiers that died in the Revolution.

Issei had built the graveyard with his own two hands, without the aid of magic. He had spent days creating places for all of his fallen comrades. It had been three days since the revolution had been won and since Sylderia had died. Many had to be buried and Atlantis was still being rebuilt. It was a continent unlike any other. Despite the massive amount of magitech on it, there was still a sufficient amount of nature to preserve balance.

Unfortunately, around 75% of Atlantis had been damaged to the extreme, forcing several to relocate to the remaining 35% of land that had been untouched.

Issei had talked with Zaylen about finding a new continent to migrate to in order to increase the chances of survival for the Atlanteans. He had already found the land that would become Mu, but it wasn't ready for full accommodation for the Atlanteans, yet. It was only partially terraformed for life.

If he were to be honest, he wasn't eager to do this. He had lived on Atlantis since he was 5 years old. All of his memories were here and it was here that he had met and fallen in love with Sylderia.

The wound in his heart was still fresh and bloody, in reflection of his constant grief over her loss.

Others had begun to worry about his mental state, noticing that he had effectively shut down much of his emotions. When he had returned from his talk with Ishvar and Prisna, he had been devoid of all happiness but he was still able to retain his sense of awareness.

Issei returned his mind to the current moment, looking down at the grave in front of him.

 _Sylderia Valna_

 _Born: 583 B.C._

 _Date of Death: 566 B.C._

 _"Help those who cannot be helped."_

Sylderia's age was actually close to Issei's, being only one year younger, though her amnesia had scrambled that memory.

Issei looked at the mound of dirt that had been blanketed over the empty grave. Because there was no body to recover, Atlantean tradition dictated that some of her belongings be placed inside the coffin, along with a memorial for her.

Her death had shaken everyone who knew her. Her parents were too lost in grief to come, thus only the Revolutionaries attended her funeral. Issei had been the closest to her, so he held the processions and thanked all who had come.

He took out of his pocket, a small blue box. Opening it, was a platinum ring with a giant diamond on top. Carved into it, were several sigils meant to protect the one that wore it. It had been his plan to propose to her when the war ended, but now, those hopes were dashed.

He considered leaving it there, but decided not to. Instead, he left a sapphire band that he had worn on his right wrist. It had been one half of a pair of bands that they had bought. Sylderia's white band couldn't be recovered, so he couldn't procure it. Thus, to symbolize their eternal love and his memories of her, he left behind his half of their treasured gifts to leave a piece of him with her.

He proceeded to leave gifts for his beloved comrades to take to the afterlife before leaving the graveyard.

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV – Heavensward OST: DragonSong. End Song.**_ )

He stopped walking when he saw Pirinya and one other Fortium. His name was Narthis. He had long brown hair and grey eyes. He had a well-built frame that was honed from years of combat and training, having been a fellow pupil of Arkiline. He wore a black suit and he had several bandages and patches across his head, due to the battle that just ended not long ago.

"I'm really sorry, Issei. We should've tried harder." Pirinya bowed in shame.

She wore a black jacket over a black shirt and long skirt in reflection of the funeral.

"No, it's my fault. I was the one that she saved. If I had been more careful, she'd still be here." Issei flatly responded.

"Stop beating yourself up about that. You did everything you could. You were the most injured and you fought the hardest. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. It all happened as fate had ordained." Narthis put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home." Pirinya gently pushed him forward.

Issei looked as if he were threatening to shatter at that very moment. The giant ordeal was still fresh on his mind and it boded ill for him. He never had a stable life and relationships, being along since his arrival in Atlantis. The loss of Sylderia meant the loss of much of his composure and emotional stability.

* * *

They took him to his current home, which was a rather pleasant house. It had two floors, with a basement, two living rooms, one kitchen, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large backyard. It had been the home that Sylderia and Issei had hoped to share for their future, having already lived there for four years.

He sat down as Pirinya made some hot tea to warm everybody up.

"What do you plan to do now?" Narthis asked.

"I don't know. I was so focused on removing the Emperor that I forgot to think about the future. My original plan is already gone, so I'm gonna have to figure something out now." Issei shrugged.

"Then, do you want to join us on our trip?" Pirinya asked.

"Trip?"

"Yep. We're planning on going on a cruise tour around the world. We've been cooped up on Atlantis for so long that we haven't had the chance to see what the outside world is like. So, we've been setting up the idea to get a ship and sail the world. Who knows, we might find a new home or realize that we belong here."

Issei mused on that idea. He had the innate desire to see the world, but he couldn't will himself to be far from Sylderia's resting place.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go. Not yet." Issei shook his head.

"That's okay. Still, we're leaving in seven days, so make sure to tell us before then." Pirinya gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before leaving with Narthis.

Issei only gave a silent nod as the two left him in the darkness and silence of his, now empty, home. It was eerily quiet and desolate, bearing little-to-no signs of life, aside from the lights that would come on at night.

* * *

Around five days after this, Issei was approached by one of the Fortium generals that served in the Revolution. He had gray hair, looking to be in his mid-30's, brown eyes, and had a giant and muscular build. He was called Magnarian. He was accompanied by a few others, all of them wearing militaristic uniforms.

"Issei, may we come in?" He asked.

"Why are you all dressed like that?" Issei glanced around.

"Habit. We've spent so much time wearing this our uniforms that it just feels right." Phalan explained.

"Well, go on. Come in." Issei stepped to the side.

"R-Real nice place you got here." One of his soldiers remarked.

"Thanks. I'm not sure of how long I'll have it, though." Issei remarked.

"Why's that?" Someone asked.

"Don't know how long I'll be on Atlantis." Issei shrugged.

"Issei, we've come to talk to you about something very important." Magnarian turned around.

Issei saw that he was sweating, profusely. He looked around and noticed that the others were looking rather anxious. Odd, they had never behaved this way around him before.

"So, have a seat, while I make some tea." Issei gestured to the sofas in the Living Room.

"Do excuse us, but we're only going to be here for a few minutes. We just wanted to check up on you first. I know…how hard it's been for you." Magnarian paused, trying to form words.

Issei began filling a pot with water and grabbed some tea bags from the cupboard. He looked out of the corner of his eye and looked at one of the stainless steel knobs on the cupboard. One of Magnarian's subordinates had his hand on his gun, another had her sword hilt in her hands. Someone gulped a lump in their throat and they shifted around nervously.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Issei asked casually.

Magnarian sighed, looking slightly conflicted.

"We were wondering if you would join the new cause?"

"What new cause?" Issei flatly inquired.

"A new order."

Issei paused for a moment, already sensing the trouble that was coming. It was strange. Even after being emotionally broken, he could still prepare himself for a fight.

"What's the objective and morale?"

"We will expand Atlantis' influence and territory and in doing so, we will cleanse the world of the scum that fester on it." Magnarian explained, not mincing his words.

"And how would you do so? What're the 'scum'?"

"We will use force against all that oppose us. This world has grown rotten. Some of the Fortium went out into the world and they came back as corpses. Surely you've heard of this?"

"I have. The Fortium went to America and were murdered. Three dead and two in critical condition." Issei recounted the details.

"We can't let that pass. Even the other Atlanteans have been planning against us." Magnarian growled.

"I do see why, though. A couple of days ago, I found out that several cases of pillaging, murder, and drunk incidents happened. I remember that the golden rule for the Revolutionaries was to never pillage and plunder, correct?" Issei accused the others.

Magnarian grew silent.

"I may not be as active as before, but I'm not just sitting here doing nothing." Issei walked over with a tray of tea and cookies.

"So, tell me…what's your true objective? Imperial rule?" He asked.

"Revenge." Magnarian stood up.

"For what?"

"For our people. We've laid down our lives for those filthy rabbles and they repaid us with persecution and cruelty."

"I understand that, but what about the ones that didn't do anything? I count five innocent families out of the ones that you've victimized. We didn't band together to become replacements for the Empire's regiment." Issei stared Magnarian down.

"I had no control over that! I didn't know of it till recently."

"If that's the case, explain the news of a new force organizing amongst the Revolutionaries. Explain how a ton of members who weren't Fortium, were killed mysteriously. In comparison to the total number of people in our army, only 500 died along with Sylderia. What's funnier, is that there were no bodies. So, tell me…what do you know about that?" Issei calmly inquired.

"I'll mince my words no more. I came here to tell you that we are building a new order. We will expand our cause and teach the world the same kind of pain that it has caused us. All will pay tribute and suffer for our sacrifices. Any that oppose us will die and will kneel at our feet. What's more, we will obtain more power and rule over this world, like the Fortium that have long passed. You will either join us, or die." Magnarian declared.

It was pointless to lie, anyways.

Issei was astounded. To think that he had allowed himself to fight alongside such treacherous bastards. He had maintained a private connection to get whatever information he needed. He had learned that several cases of pillaging and tyranny had been taking place almost as soon as the Empire fell. The fact that the Fortium had mainly come out unscathed in the war had been a disconcerting piece of news. He had smelled a conspiracy ever since then. Not only that, but he had heard of rumors about an group of people calling themselves the 'Deities' of Atlantis.

Pirinya's invitation had also made sense now. Either she knew of this and wanted to leave before the second revolution came…or she was already a part of it.

"And what about the people of these times? Many of them have done nothing wrong to our kind." Issei inquired.

"They'll pay all the same. The world is rotten and its people are rotten. We will clear them away and create a utopia for our people. The humans, gods, and monsters of creation don't deserve this world. Everything's come on a silver platter for them. We, on the other hand, have endured hardship from all over the world. They persecuted us like rodents because of their jealousy. Why should we let them live?" Magnarian wondered.

"The people of this time haven't done anything to us. Why are you holding a grudge against people that haven't harmed you? It's genocidal totalitarianism to persecute the innocents who haven't harmed you." Issei fired back.

"Ha! You act as if they won't do it sooner or later. You're naïve, Issei. You don't know about the horrors of this world." Magnarian huffed.

"Oh, trust me. I know it very well. You all are the ones that don't understand." Issei countered.

"Then we have no more business." Magnarian growled as his companions looked at Issei.

Issei only sighed in exasperation. Even now, he couldn't catch a break.

"Well, then…I can tell that nobody wants to just leave." He remarked.

( _ **Ip Man 2 OST: Battlefield. Play Song.**_ )

Almost immediately, he was engaged in combat by five Fortium.

One threw a punch at him. Intercepting with both hands, Issei slid his right hand past his arm and landed a fist into his attacker's face. Pushing his left palm inward, he dislocated the elbow of the captive in his hold before kicking him in the right thigh before stomping downwards, forcing him to his knees.

The 1st assailant jumped upward with his knee, going for Issei's jaw.

Thrusting a palm to stop the attack while stepping backwards, he kicked forward, smashing his right foot into the 1st assailant's sternum, sending flying into another room, smashing his head into a wall.

Issei felt the rushing of wind behind him and ducked, narrowly missing the blade that had tried to decapitate him. Catching the blade with both hands on opposite hands, he pushed them together, snapping the blade before kicking his assailant in the chest, then stomach, and then the shin bone before delivering a quick slap to her face, knocking her back.

Jumping upwards, the 1st assailant, having recovered, dived at his feet while the 2nd assailant lunged at him with her broken sword. Using two if his fingers, he wrenched the shattered blade out of her hands before punching her in the right side while jabbing at her stomach in rapid succession, hitting no less than 35 times within 7 seconds. She cried out as Issei spun around her and delivered an elbow into her back, knocking her to the ground.

He snapped around, catching two fists that were about to collide with his rib cage. The 3rd and the 4th assailaint broke out of his hold, aiming kicks at him while hefting guns. The moment he stepped back, they fired at him. Backflipping, he dodged the blasts of plasma before gripping their guns and crushing them.

Spinning around, he kicked one in the side and another in the face with all of his might. One went down while the other tried to return a blow. Stopping the attack with mechanical precision with his right elbow, he extended his right arm and delivered a powerful knuckle into the fourth Fortium's face before dragging his arm backwards and smashing his own fist into the enemy's face.

Magnarian was alarmed that Issei had only disarmed his opponents while moving at extremely high speeds. In truth, his real objective was to assess Issei's threat level. Even with Sylderia's death, he was still able to fight so well. This wasn't going according to plan at all.

The former General of the Revolutionaries smashed through Issei's door, taking his subordinates with him.

( _ **Ip Man 2 OST: Battlefield. End Song.**_ )

While far from tiring him, the fight did require quite a bit of effort but he managed to fend the traitors off.

Issei realized that he had fought to overthrow tyranny, only to allow new tyrants to take the place of the old order. He had severely miscalculated everything.

He understood where Magnarian was coming from. He was enraged over the fact that the Atlanteans didn't appreciate the sacrifices that the Fortium had made for them. Since the Fortium's fall several millennia ago, history had basically forgotten about them. Even now, they were mistreated and seen as monsters.

Issei understood how they felt because he was a Fortium, as well. He knew that things had escalated to a new height and he needed to do something about it. Suddenly, he felt cold tingles travel up his spine. He turned around sharply, wondering what was causing the sensation. It was as if his brain was telling him that danger was all over the place, surrounding him.

The sky grew deep blue before everything else turned the same deep color. The air grew cold and time seemed to freeze. In front of him, mana from the atmosphere gathered, constituting itself into the Abyss' armored form.

Issei went into a defensive stance but remained unhostile. He looked at it with cautious curiosity, wondering what it was.

"You need not fear me, Hyoudou Issei. I am the Abyss, a primordial force of creation. I have stood time eternal since the start of existence. I come before you now with a mission and proposal." The Abyss folded its arms, waiting for Issei's response.

"What proof do you have?" Issei asked.

Suddenly, his vision changed. He felt as if someone had thrown him into a jolting roller coaster. Disoriented, Issei noticed that the environment had changed. He was floating in the darkness of Space, peering over the Earth.

"What?!" He looked around in disbelief.

"As you've noticed, I have brought us into Space. Do you still doubt me?" The Abyss asked.

"What deal and mission are you here for? Why me?" Issei asked.

"The mission I have brought to you, is to become the Grim Herald. It is a mantle that I have created. The Grim Herald will scour the world and destroy the ever-growing heads of corruption made by the hydra known as greed and malice. It is an eternal duty and it is rife with struggle and horrific experiences. You will be forced to kill and slaughter by the trillions. However, in doing so, you will have the power to save countless innocent lives and you can even afford to spare the lives of those that deserve to reform. I will give you power that outmatches that of deities and all that walk this Earth." The Abyss gave a brief explanation.

"Why me?" Issei asked again.

"Because your heart is powerful. Even if I give all this power to you, I know that you will not be corrupted by it. You grew up with nothing and had nothing. Even when you gained something and it was taken from you, you never lashed out at the world in general, only the wicked. You spirit is unbreakable and your flesh can withstand the trials that fate has ordained for you. You have proven that you have a soul that is more heroic than others and you never hesitate to sacrifice yourself for others. Only in your hands, can I trust this power to." The Abyss professed.

Issei thought that was too crazy to be true. There was no way this was all true. He suddenly thought about what had happened to Sylderia and what used to happen on Atlantis. The plundering and pillaging and gruesome behavior of the Empire. The cruelty of the nobles and the suffering of the lower class. If the Abyss was telling the truth, then he could have the power to stop that. Others wouldn't have to suffer like him and the innocents that had left the world prematurely. It had been one of the things that he'd always wanted.

"I know much has happened, but now is the most critical time. The Fortium have amassed the power that they need to conquer this world. I cannot allow them to destroy the world and reshape it according to their twisted schemes. The Light and Dark are complacent. They allow far too much to happen without so much as a single action in retaliation. I will not watch anymore." The Abyss declared.

"As you are still conflicted, judging by your emotions and thoughts, I will spare you some time to think. Should you accept, will me to manifest." The Abyss then slowly dissolved as Issei was warped back to Earth with the environment returning back to its real colors.

He was completely disoriented, but he needed to get moving. Time was critical.

* * *

Issei had gone to the Capital of Atlantis, Fortiheim, to declare the situation to the rest of the public. He had already alerted Zaylen about what was happening and had hastened the move to Mu.

He could already feel it in his bones that there was going to be a massive battle. He had come armed that day, ready with Tenzan strapped to his side. In those days, he had yet to learn how to warp and he lacked many powers that he had as the Grim Herald. However, he did have the ability to use telekinesis, though it was much weaker and required more effort to use.

Riding up a glass elevator, he started going up the tower he was in, hoping to broadcast the news as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, he had failed. Magnarian had beaten him to it.

A holographic screen appeared in the air, displaying Magnarian's face.

"My dear Fortium, today is the day that we make our move. We have been preparing for five long years and we are now ready to strike. The world is unaware of our existence and has assumed us to be dead. Those that do know, are dead and gone. Now, we will rise from this pitiful land and reclaim the world that belonged to our kind. The humans, beasts, and deities have forgotten about the sacrifices that we all made for them and now destroy this world like spoiled children that feel entitled to everything. No more, will that be the case. We are strong and now we are ready. Tomorrow, we will begin our crusade and make everything as it should be." Magnarian declared.

Issei slammed his fist against the railing as he was too late to expose the crimes that Magnarian had been hiding.

He immediately contacted Zaylen. He had to hurry or else the Fortium would begin killing anyone that wasn't one of them. The moment he picked up, Issei began yelling into his magic circle.

"Issei, did you see the broadcast?" Zaylen asked.

"Not time for that. Immediately begin evacuating every civilian to Mu. It no longer matters if the continent isn't ready. Magnarian has gone insane and is going to kill everyone that's not a Fortium. I need you to get the spell ready and transport everyone off Atlantis."

"That's crazy! It'-" Zaylen started.

"I don't give a damn! Just do it! Stop wasting time!" Issei cut him off, yelling.

"Got it! Okay!" Zaylen sputtered.

Issei then decided that he needed to contact Pirinya and Narthis, who were his closest comrades. During the Revolution and during their Academy days, he could trust them with anything. He just hoped that nothing had happened to them.

"Issei?! Please tell me you saw the broadcast!" Pirinya picked up.

"I did."

"We need to get out of here. What Magnarian's doing is crazy. Narthis and a few others are getting ready to leave the Citadel. Meet up with us outside the City."

"I'm still inside the Citadel. Where are you?" He asked.

"We're on the 60th floor. We're waiting for the elevator." Narthis transmitted himself into the signal.

"Alright. I'm on the elevator riding down. Wait for me."

"Hurry, Issei! Security's gaining on us." Pirinya beckoned.

"Just hang on." Issei requested.

His heart was pounding and he was completely sweaty and anxious. He wasn't sure if he could win against an entire army of Atlantean Warships, Sentinels, and Fortium soldiers. He needed help and he needed to stop Magnarian.

* * *

As soon as the elevator opened at the 60th floor, Pirinya and Narthis jetted inside, followed by a hail of plasma fire from soldiers. They dived in, deflecting blasts as Issei shielded them before turning on the elevator to go down.

"How many more are coming?" He asked.

"We got ten people coming. They're on the lower floors. We managed to rally anyone in the building that would listen to us, but we've only got a handful of people." Narthis panted.

"What's the lowest floor they're on? Tell them to converge there and we'll pick them up at one time." Issei planned.

"Got it." Pirinya relayed his orders.

Just as he planned, the few that were loyal to an honest cause were on Floor 58. Much to his surprise, there were twelve people.

"We got some friends left." Someone said as they jammed into the massive elevator.

"Good. We're going to make a break for it. At this point, we need to get to the power grid and shut down the reactor in the building. That'll make things easier for us to progress. It'll also slow down anyone that's planning to attack tonight." Issei said.

"Got it." Narthis nodded.

All of a sudden Issei's senses kicked in, feeling some sort of danger lunging towards him from behind. He twisted around, catching hold of someone's gun, twisting it out of the attacker's hand.

( _ **Kill la Kill OST: Final Battle Theme. Play Song.**_ )

Another lunged at him, trying to stab him with a magic spear. Narthis kicked Issei in the stomach as Pirinya punched him the face, knocking him back as two agents grabbed hold of his arms while another put him in a lock.

Another two put talismans on his wrists, causing them to burn as the talismans began to force his muscles to contract.

"Graahh!" Issei groaned in pain.

He felt as if two chained harpoons were dragging him backwards toward the wall. His arms became heavier and suddenly weighed tons.

Someone stabbed at him with a sword, radiating with mana. As soon as it dug into Issei's clothes, it failed to pierce him, bouncing off. Seizing this chance, he kicked someone who was lunging towards him, using all of his strength in the attack, causing a loud crack to echo from his attacker's right leg. With all his effort, he wrenched his left arm free and punched the person that was holding onto his arm in the face before rapidly elbowing him in the jaw, then punching him in the left side and kicking him in the right ankle.

Suddenly, his right arm was nailed into the elevator with a burning blade of mana.

"Pirinya?" Issei groaned, trying to contain his growls of pain.

"I'm sorry, Issei, but you're the biggest obstacle in our plans." She gave him a guilty look.

Someone tried to grab Issei, who was still trying to resist. In retaliation, Issei wrenched his right arm out of captivity, punching that person in the face so hard that he smashed into the elevator, leaving a bloody splat behind.

Raising both arms, he was kicked into the door by two others. He ducked, sweeping them off their feet as he punched both square in the face, their heads bounding as they fell unconscious. Someone jumped onto his back, but Issei merely lunged backward, forcing him to fall on Pirinya and Narthis.

Released from the attacker's grip, he delivered a flurry of punches and kicks into the next attacker's ribcage before grabbing their elbow and punching his arm inward before spinning around, kicking him into the door, denting it.

Issei couldn't use magic in such a tight space or it might hit him too. There was also the fact that he was hesitating to use Tenzan. As regretful as it was, he didn't want to kill anyone in here, even if they were betraying him.

He was snapped back into reality, dodging and ducking under two knives and a plasma rifle. He redirected someone's knife into the right shoulder of his comrade before delivering an uppercut that knocked someone into their before Issei grabbed the other person by the ankle and flailed him into the next attacker, knocking both of them out.

Three more assailants jumped at him but he decided to use lightning magic, creating an energy field that zapped and shattered the glass around him, shaking the elevator. While his attackers were stunned, he punched one of them in the stomach before instantly grabbing hold and throwing him into the ceiling. He took two of the others and slammed their heads together, cracking their skulls.

He then looked at Pirinya and Narthis.

"You treacherous bastards." Issei growled.

"We knew you'd never join. Open your eyes, Issei. What has Atlantis and this world ever done for you? Are you really okay with leaving it like this?" Narthis asked.

"Who's to say homicidal expansion is right?" Issei spat.

"Those filthy bastards take whatever the hell they want and they don't care! Someone needs to put them in their place. This world is better off without them! They ruined our lives and now they expect us to pay for the things that they've lost, even though they barely sacrificed anything!" Narthis roared back.

"Yes, the world is rotten, but we don't need to add to it. Killing off people who are different will do nothing for that reason. What's more, killing anyone who isn't with you is a vile act in itself. Why on Earth are you two doing this?" Issei demanded.

"Because we want the world to suffer for what it's done. We've lost family and friends to the world and we were driven here. If the world rejects us, then we will reject the world. The current species are nothing but parasites that feed on others. It's time for change." Pirinya snapped.

"I can't let you do that. Everyone has a right to live and to freedom. To take all that away from people in such a general way without discerning who deserves it or not, isn't right." Issei shook his head.

"We're just too different to understand each other anymore, Issei. There's no point in reasoning with each other anymore." Narthis rushed at him.

Issei grabbed him by the neck before punching him repeatedly in the stomach, causing Narthis to vomit blood. Bashing the STOP button on the elevator panel, he threw Narthis out the window, crashing violently onto a rooftop.

He was violently jerked to the side as Pirinya kneed him in the face, causing him to have a bloody nose. She whirled around, kicking him in the throat, causing him to stagger as she punched him the jaw.

Snapping, he grabbed her fist before elbowing her left shoulder, causing to crack loudly.

"Gyaah!" She screamed before he kneed her in the right side of her ribcage before he kicked her through the elevator doors, sending her flying down the hallway as the entrance was ripped open.

He activated the elevator, only this time, it began to fall, completely severed from the mana lines sustaining it. Suddenly, someone jumped into the elevator.

Issei turned around and blocked a punch from Narthis. Pushing his fist past Narthis' face, he bent his arm, snapping his former friend's shoulder joint before he repeatedly bashed the Fortium's face in before lifting him in the air and smashing him onto the floor.

He turned around to find that Pirinya had charged at him, kicking him back with both feet, nearly knocking him out of the elevator. He twisted around and blocked a punch from her, struggling to stop it, finding that she was beginning to transform.

She sent another punch, slamming him through an elevator's doors and into a lobby. Issei was severely outnumbered at this point, forcing him to jump back out, landing on top of the elevator. He punched his way in and came crashing down, his foot hammering down on Pirinya's head, literally stomping her into the floor.

"To think that I trusted all of you." Issei bitterly hissed.

Pressing the emergency STOP again, he grabbed the elevator doors of the level that he stopped at, and wrenched them open. He had to get on another elevator and make his escape. The situation had completely changed and he now needed to recuperate. He was truly alone in this fight.

( _ **Kill la Kill OST: Final Battle Theme. End Song.**_ )

* * *

He rushed through a hallway of black stone floors and white hallways that were glowing with blue lights.

The elevators dinged, forcing Issei to change direction, knowing that the bloody traitors were now chasing him.

( _ **Asura's Wrath OST: Orphan Wolf Legend - Fang. Play Song.**_ )

He dashed through another hallway like a bullet.

As much as he hated it, all of the elevators were now dispensing soldiers, ready to either capture or kill him. He could even hear their thundering footsteps now. He looked at himself and found that he was cut in several places and he had several aches from the bruises he got. The talismans that were used on him had also drained his mana significantly. At least he got rid of them.

"Stand down, General Issei! We will shoot." Someone warned.

"Surrender's not an option." Issei retorted.

He broke into a run, punching his way out of a glass window, freefalling through the air and toward the ground below.

The air pushed at him, howling in his ears like a ghost. He looked at his trajectory and found that he was aiming right for the hangar. Perfect.

Gathering his mana into his fist, he explosively punched through the ceiling into the building. Shattering it, he landed safely by using his mana to create a gust of air to soften his landing. Enhancing his physical capabilities with his energy, he went to the nearest vehicle, which was a jet fighter.

An engineer close by shouted at him.

"I've spotted the target. All units, converge on the hangar."

Issei grabbed an engine that was laying on the ground and threw it at him, knocking him out as it crashed into his torso.

Quickly turning it on, he made a mad dash for the runway ahead. Stomping on the thruster pedal, he tore out of the Hangar, breezing by everything. Unfortunately, he noticed a number of ships following him. Turning off every single limiter and activating ever thruster on the vehicle, he blasted forward, his jet booming loudly.

He looked up and noticed a jet hover past him before spinning around, aiming its missiles at him.

"Shit!" Issei cursed, popping open the jet's cockpit.

He jumped out of it and flipped onto the wing of the enemy jet. Drawing Tenzan, he cut off one wing with such ease that it was unbelievable. It was like a scissor cutting paper. He backflipped, onto the other wing and proceeded to cleave it off as well. At last, he jumped on top of the shield covering the cockpit.

He impaled it with his sword, damaging the control console, causing sparks to fly everywhere as the jet went haywire, firing missiles indiscriminately, shattering several parts of the Citadel. Hopping onto the nose of the jet, he jumped off, sailing into the air as the vehicle smashed into the road, breaking in half.

Rolling onto the road, he had gambled on the fact that someone would leave their vehicle around. He hopped into one and sped off.

( _ **Asura's Wrath OST: Orphan Wolf Legend - Fang. End Song.**_ )

While he was driving as far from the Capital as he could, he found a ship hovering over him. It veered around and opened its hangar door. Klauze walked out, extending her hand.

"Issei, grab on!" She called out.

"How do I know I can trust you?!" He retorted.

"Why would you ask that?! Hurry up and grab my hand so that we can get away from here!" She looked at him incredulously.

Issei remained silent, pondering his options.

"You can attack us if it satisfies you. Just get on!" Klauze beckoned, noticing the squad of ships closing in on them. She didn't care about what she said, she was desperate to get him on board.

Issei also noticed the ships. Finally relenting, he jumped on, leaping off the hood of his vehicle and catching Klauze's hand.

Without further ado, they took off, going full throttle.

He found Zaylen piloting the ship, looking quite nervous.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"The Fortium betrayed all of us. Did you evacuate everyone?" Issei panted.

"Not everyone. I used the spell you developed for emergencies but there were several that couldn't be brought back. I'm prepping the spell again, but in the meantime, several others and I were manually picking them up and dropping them of at Mu. I'm taking us there, now." Zaylen engaged the engine to teleport, shimmering into particles through a magic circle.

* * *

They stopped at a forest encampment that had been set up for the emergency move.

"So, why did the Fortium betray us?" Zaylen asked after they landed.

"It's because of the persecution that they've suffered. For the past few centuries, Fortium were persecuted by a few people, who discovered them. They've come to hate the world for what it's become and what it's done to them. They've also grown power-hungry. They're going to spread out and launch a global assault on everything. They want to turn the Earth into their new utopia to create a new order that they think will be 'free' of corruption and suffering. They'll start by wiping everyone out. Anyone who's against them will die." Issei recounted.

"Something that extreme?" Klauze bellowed.

"They're stuck on grudges from the past. They want revenge on the world for forgetting the sacrifice that the Fortium made." Issei groaned.

"Zaylen…you're gonna wanna look at this." Someone called over.

Several screams and explosions could be heard from surveillance cameras and video streams. Cries of help shrieked and gasps of horror echoed from within the video and from those watching the hologram.

Issei didn't even want to look. He could already sense the events that were coming. At this point, his mind was overloading. Sylderia's death, the betrayal of the Fortium, and the death of so many innocents…

Any more and he'd snap. Suddenly, he heard a baby wailing, with its mother trying her hardest to comfort it.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It'll be okay. It's going to be okay, sweetie. Even if Papa isn't here, Mama still is. Mama loves you very much." She sobbed. She tried her hardest to be soothing, but her attempt broke, along with her grieving exterior.

Issei realized that the child might grow up like him. Parentless and unloved. Even if the mother survived this ordeal, who's to say she'll survive the next? Who will protect these people? Who will shield them from the incoming wave of death and fire? Who would avenge the innocent that were victimized and slain by the people that he had come to view as friends and family, who were now enemies?

He couldn't bear the thought anymore. He had finally snapped again. A darkness was lit in his soul. The endless thirst for retribution and dark justice had been ignited in his soul. Three years of strife and death had finally taken its toll on him.

"How do we respond, Issei?" Someone asked.

"You're not scared of me? I'm a Fortium too." Issei asked.

"Why would we be? You're the one who's always been fighting for our sakes. We've known you since childhood. I know that if anyone has a good heart, it's you." The elderly woman chuckled.

Just before stepping off the deep end, he was reminded to keep the core of his being intact.

"I'll respond. Alone. I have a solution that'll work but I'm the only one that can do it." Issei noted.

Ignoring everyone who asked questions, Issei walked away.

* * *

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. Play Song.**_ )

Ensuring that he was secluded, he called out to the Abyss, which manifested before him again, freezing time, but this time, he was brought into a swirling darkness, which churned with pure and raw power.

"Have you come to a decision?" It asked.

"Yes…I accept your deal."

"Understand this before you give the final agreement. Once you undertake the mantle of the Grim Herald, you will destroy and slaughter by countless numbers. You will be exposed to countless horrors and you will sacrifice many of your principles. Others will either hate you and others will fear you. There may be no love at all. Anger will make you strong, pain will make you unbreakable, and fear will become your strongest weapon. You will have to kill your heart or it will become your greatest nemesis. Can you withstand that? For eternity?" The Abyss clarified, trying to warn him of all the consequences.

"I've learned that others hate and fear me already. I can't others become like me. It's a painful life…to have nobody to love and care about you. The only one that stood by me at all times is gone. The people that were like family to me, were traitors. I don't have anything left to lose. Even if I decline, someone else would suffer this fate. Someone like me, should be able to withstand the horror. I've grown tired of others doing as they pleased. The Supernatural do not answer prayers and do as they please. Mortals are arrogant and self-entitled. I can't allow that anymore. If I must become retribution and vengeance, then so be it." Issei responded with all of the willpower that he had, impressing the Abyss.

"Very well. I shall give you the power to destroy the enemy and accomplish the deeds I have set for you. However, this matter takes precedence. Your first task…is to eradicate the Fortium that have been corrupted." The Abyss declared.

Issei…hesitated. This was tantamount to genocide on his part. There were currently 10,000 Fortium left. This meant putting their race on the verge of extinction. There were still several left behind, but most of the Fortium had comprised of the Revolutionaries.

Yet, his mind went back to the mother who had lost her husband and was left alone with their crying child. He thought about all of the people that had lost their homes and were now left in a new and foreign location. He thought about the cycle that the Fortium would repeat if they were left alone. Hate and vengeance would spawn again. He couldn't allow that.

"I accept your terms." Issei declared.

That one sentence began Issei's long years of agony, even if done willingly.

"Very well. Raise your right hand. I shall create a mark that will serve as proof of your position and it shall unleash all of your potential, added with my protection."

Issei lifted his right hand and suddenly, the power of the Abyss tore into his hand, stamping his flesh with the Herald's Vestige. The back of his had grew cold and hurt immensely. It was as if it were being flayed apart. He groaned and tried to contain his yells of pain. Before long, the pain ceased, leaving him in cold sweat and exhaustion.

He looked at the back of his right hand and saw the red mark that would forever curse him.

"Now, go forth. Be unleashed upon the tyranny of this world with my blessing." The Abyss ushered him.

Invoking his Fortium transformation, he covered himself in his iconic black armor, which was formerly cobalt blue. Now, it had become black and gained a more sinister form, his mana turned black and crimson and his aura changed in reflection of what he represented: vengeance and dark justice. Reflecting on his new form, he disengaged it, returning to his mortal form.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. End Song**_.)

* * *

Issei was returned to his proper place in time, wearing his dark armor. He had never felt this way before. He had never felt this powerful in all his life. It was as if he could swallow the earth with its oceans, erupt volcanoes, crush mountains, and destroy stars. All of his senses felt like they were dialed up to a thousand. He could see and hear across vast distances. At first, he could barely handle it all, but he managed to control it and tune it out with rapid adjustment and extreme focus. That didn't mean it was easy, however.

He walked forward and suddenly, he was several yards away from where he stood. Did he just warp for the first time? If he were to be honest, he was freaked out? What was he now? Was he still a Fortium? Or was he more?

He then remembered that if he was going to master his powers, then he needed to do it quickly and it had to be while he headed towards Atlantis. As he traversed there, he found that he could run far faster than before, reaching a speed of Mach 7 from simple sprinting. Eventually, he picked up how to warp. It was so surreal. He had never even imagined himself to become this powerful. He wasn't really getting arrogant, but he found it hard to believe that he had this potential.

Soon enough, he arrived in Atlantis and activated the spell that would transport select targets away. Coordinating it with his [ **Solemn Vision** ], he managed to get every single civilian and innocent away from the battlefield. Another ability he discovered, was that his intuition and mental processing were like a supercomputer's. He could identify who was innocent how many there were in his visual range.

When that was said, he created a barrier to restrain the battlefield from expanding, sealing in the Fortium within a massive transparent dome of black and crimson energy. It was odd that light was still shining through as if nothing were obstructing it.

Magnarian looked around in alarm at what was happening whilst inside his ship. The barrier was familiar, looking similar to Issei's. The only thing that threw him off, was the color of it.

"What?!" He stood, baffled.

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV OST: Answers. Play Song**_.)

Suddenly, Issei's image appeared in their projectors.

"Magnarian, let's talk." He tried to implore him.

"Make your peace, quickly."

"Please think this over. You don't need to do this." Issei softly spoke.

"Don't try to humble me or appeal to my better nature. We're past that. The world will pay for their ignorance. It was the sacrifice of our ancestors that they survived. After the Day of Destruction several eons ago, our people gave their lives to protect this world, yet what happened to us?! The people of the world cast us aside, usurped us, and claim themselves to be higher than all and each other! They have taken what we've given them and now see us as threats. I will have the blood of their descendants in exchange for the blood of our ancestors!"

"Don't you see what this will do?! If you do this, the world will rise against you. Its inhabitants will reject you and label all of you as tyrants. To kill blindly will only dig your graves. Not everyone is deserving of death. I beg of you, reconsider this. This doesn't need to happen. Not everyone in this time has done anything to any of you. Yes, some of them have wronged you, but not everyone. What their ancestors did, shouldn't reflect on them now. It's all in the past. Don't let history drag you into an endless cycle." Issei attempted to reason with anyone who would listen.

Unfortunately, nobody would listen.

"Issei, I truly appreciate what you've done for us, I really do. I also appreciate the fact that you're trying to keep us safe, even now. However, I now sever our ties. If you will not join us, then you will die for us. Just like how Sylderia died by our hands, so shall you." Magnarian snickered.

Issei froze.

"What was that?" He muttered.

"It was I, who delivered the death blow. Amidst the chaos of the final battle, I was able to easily mask my attack. She was a nuisance that would've hindered us, so I removed her. She would've kept us from recruiting you. Even if you refused, I'd hoped that her death would break you and make it far easier to pull you into our ranks. In the case that you didn't join, we'd have taken you captive and made you a servant. I'd originally hoped that you would join us. I'd hoped that you'd lead us under your banner again. However, I see now, that it was pointless. You're a problem that has to be dealt with. I haven't forgotten what you can do. I won't allow you to bring us down like you did the Empire. Farewell, Leader of the Revolutionaries. May you be the downfall that sparks our uprising." Magnarian laughed.

Issei stared into space. Did he hear that right? Was his mind and ears playing a sick trick on him? This whole time…Sylderia's killers were under his very nose? This entire time, he'd been played a fool. The love of his life, the light of his life, was made a pawn in their twisted scheme for petty revenge and domination. Domination?! Of all things, they shed blood for such a fleeting thing?!

The new revelation had ignited a dark part of him. The same darkness that initiated him into being the Grim Herald. Finally giving in to his inner dark side, Issei had solidified his resolve.

Erupting around him, was his black and crimson aura. It fired into the sky and covered everything in sight. A loud haunting howl of air filled everyone's ears as cold sweat fell down their faces as if they were taking an icy shower. They had never felt power like this before. Not once, had Issei ever shown this prowess, either.

The sky returned to normal upon Issei completing his transformation, being finished with the emotions of hate and rage. His crimson eyes leered at the armies in front of him. Upon the plateau that he stood, an army of Fortium charged forward. Circling around in the sky were armadas of Atlantean ships.

He looked down below and found that every single Fortium had taken on hideous shapes, having been mutated by their hate. They were the same forms that they took upon being returned to life by Praegorn.

Flying into the air, Issei extended his aura, covering everything behind him before forming a gigantic orb of black and crimson. Extending his arms, he unleashed the sphere, shattering it into smaller clusters that zoomed around like ominous comets. Unleashing the [ **Abyssal Torrent** ] for the first time, the homing blasts exploded, completely decimating the cities that were below. They were blown apart, leaving nothing but dust that was quickly blown away, leaving only a wasteland. Splashing geysers of flames shot into the sky, drowning Issei's enemies in the cremations that they had prepared for themselves.

He flew around the vicinity, trapping his treacherous comrades in a circle of destruction, preventing any escape. Just by moving by, gusts of wind tore away at the land below, tearing off part of the Earth's crust through violently strong winds.

Screams echoed below as death encompassed the continent.

Several beams and surges of magic and plasma along with ballistics and ranged weapons flew at him. Bringing his right arm over his left shoulder, he swiped at the air, reflecting the attacks backward with the [ **Abyssal Repulse** ], an amplified version of the [ **Solemn Repulse** ]. The attacks rained down upon their casters, blasting them apart and eviscerating them with fatal irony.

Issei opened his palm, unleashing a beam of mana that cracked apart the land, leaving deep crevasses within the Earth.

Despite his initial progress, he had rapidly grown more powerful and accustomed to his new abilities. The scariest thing about him, was that he could channel his rage and hate and forge it into a weapon, granting him even greater focus and prowess.

The Fortium lay helpless against the one they betrayed, realizing that their treachery had brought them to this. It was now to late, for their former leader was now the one to judge them all.

Issei looked up and found three Eldramonds, aimed right at him.

Testing his new limits, he reached out with his mind and used his telekinesis to crush all three simultaneously, turning them into giant rumples of metal. Swinging his fist down, the remains of the Atlantean superweapons smashed into the ground, violently exploding, consuming a number of Fortium.

Issei warped between their lines and flew in the air, slashing at one but killing several with one strike. He backflipped above a storm of earth and water, allowing it to crash into other Fortium as he warped out of the way.

Smashing his weapon into the ground after warping into another area, swords erupted from the ground, formed from his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ]. Countless dozens were impaled by his ghostly weapons.

Several tried to counter him, but he would warp out of the way.

Many tried to flee but he extended both of his arms to the side, pulling them back in. Unleashing his aura, he created a shockwave that exploded violently, erupting as a dome that atomized all that it touched.

He warped into the sky and flew by all of the Warships that were poised for attack, blasting them apart with the [ **Abyssal Torrent** ], which locked onto them and blew them apart with a single shot while he swiped at the air, decimating other squads.

He blanketed the top of the barrier to the point that the sky couldn't even be seen. There were only shimmering orbs of Abyssal energy that were left for them to look at. Commanding them to drop, the blasts came down like meteorites, erupting like nukes.

He jumped into the air and used [ **Dawn Bringer** ], which was now changed into the [ **Night Bringer** ] and used it to obliterate the last of the Atlantean fleet.

He looked below and found that the only ones remaining were the 500 Fortium that he and Sylderia had personally known. That enraged him even more. They had supposedly died along with Sylderia in the final battle. It filled him with unparalleled and livid rage to know that they had betrayed her as well. And for what? A filthy ambition that would never bear fruit. An unfulfilling wish that was unworthy of anyone's time.

"Activate our seal!" Magnarian commanded, having escaped the destruction of the fleet.

Even now, he was cowardly, despite death being upon him.

The seal that they were about to use, was a last resort reserved only for threats that they couldn't destroy. By calling upon the souls of the dead Fortium, they could create a seal so strong that none could break it. The target would be left in a state of paralysis and timelessness, while weakening bit-by-bit.

A magic circle that contained rings of seals and runes began circulating underneath him, glowing bright green as it circled around him. Blades attached to chains shot out of each circle, along with pillars of mana stabbing into him. Another eruption of light fired from the seal, capturing Issei in a swirl of mana that shaped into a cube. The Cube remained attached to the circle, slowly dragging it into the seal.

"Yes! We can win! Set back we are, but with this, we can rebuild!" The deluded war monger made a victorious smile.

Suddenly, the entire continent literally rumbled. As if in fear, the land shook in terror of this new entity. The Cube began to crack as the chains shattered like glass. Red light peaked through the seal before it finally exploded, covering the sky in a disk of black darkness and crimson light and smoke.

The souls of the dead Fortium wailed as they were utterly dissipated by Issei's overwhelming might.

Radiating above them, was the Herald of Death, who was now about to pass final judgement.

"I had once hoped to live on with all of you. I had placed my faith in the fact that I had found a new family and future. I fought alongside you and shed countless tears and blood. Yet, here we stand, and I learn that it was all just a dream that'll never be. I was wrong to believe in you. If there was one thing I've now learned, it's to never be so naïve as to spare irredeemable vermin like you all. Treacherous snakes that only seek power and blindly attack all who anger you. Filthy neophytes. DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT!" Issei decreed.

Having gathered his mana, which channeled into the air like an ocean in the sky, sourced from Tenzan, he unleashed his most powerful attack.

"[ **NIGHTFALL!** ]"

The attack would spread out like water, covering everything within a select area and could be controlled by Issei's will. It could dissolve everything it touched before compressing and exploding. Yet, Issei decided that he'd have mercy for one last time. For one brief moment, a thought came up in his mind.

He remembered Sylderia and a few words that she had shared with him before.

' _Not everyone deserves total destruction. Even the families of the wicked would like to have their bodies to bury. To say farewell and be aware of their fate, brings an odd sort of comfort. Even if it's disturbing, I'd like to know what would have happened to a loved one._ '

He also remembered what had happened to the mother and child who were on Mu. They didn't know what happened to the father of the family and could only assume his death, yet they would never truly know.

Thus, he stopped midway through the process of the attack. He 'reaped' their lives, but he did not destroy their bodies. He would allow them to be buried, even if they didn't deserve that right.

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV OST: Answers. End Song**_.)

The ash cleared and all that he saw now, was a literal wasteland of a continent. The inferno and violent destruction that took place here, had eradicated all possible chances of life. Thankfully, with his newfound powers and assistance from the Abyss, he sent every single innocent and living creature that wasn't a member of the Atlantean Order, to Mu.

He peered down and found the 500 corpses of his former friends and landed on a plateau. Dispelling his armor was a mistake. Now, he felt the immense guilt settle in as the rage and wrath subsided. He trembled violently as his chest began to ache. Every single fiber of his being was in pain and it wasn't from the stress that he threw on himself. It was the trauma that he had inflicted upon his own mind.

Even if they had become enemies, the Fortium were still the only ones who had become closest to being family to him. Since the age of 5, he hadn't had anybody and it was only they, who had come close enough to bring some joy back into his life. Yet, with one cruel act, they took it all away again.

It honestly hurt, even if it didn't hurt as much as when Sylderia died, it still tortured him. He had just slain almost all of what remained of his people. He also understood their reasons. They acted out of outrage over their forgotten sacrifices and they were right about the world. Still, he couldn't allow them to do as they pleased. A blind crusade that would claim innocent lives wasn't something he could allow. It wasn't because of some ridiculous black and white morality, no, it was because it was just wrong to harm somebody who had done nothing wrong.

Issei struggled to withhold the pain but he could no longer digest it. Even if he had prevented a tragedy upon the world, he had still committed a tragedy in itself. He had slain the people that he had cared deeply about while avenging his love. It was so contradictive that Issei could barely process it all.

He gave one giant roar of agony and grief, echoing into the sky.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He roared in pain as burning tears fell down his face.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Those were but small tastes of his past, with much more having happened. Issei had reformed his resolve as he remembered why he became the Grim Herald. He reaffirmed what was at stake and what could happen if he didn't act. This was no time to wonder about his sanity and regret what he'd done. At the time, he hadn't learned how to destroy souls, which now proved to be a problem, as the Fortium had returned. However, it also gave him a chance at accomplishing a new goal.

He reminded himself that he had obtained this power for a reason. It was to right so many wrongs in the world. That meant that he could right his own wrongs as well.

What he found funny was that after every bout of emotional trauma, he would emerge stronger as he digested it.

It was time. He needed to continue forward and end this entire chaos that had destroyed so many lives. The truths he learned would now allow him to act without any more hesitations, for he now had more reason to fight harder.

* * *

 _ **Once again, that was a long chapter.**_

 _ **Originally, this was going to be its own arc, but I decided that I didn't want to spend an eternity to do that. Instead, I thought I'd tease you all with this. I might do something extensive about showing Issei's past, but it depends on my mood. I don't want to lose traction for the present, so I'll leave matters concerning the past as flashbacks.**_

 _ **However, if I have time or I'm willing to do it, I'll consider doing prequels, but that is not certain at all.**_


	39. Chapter 39: The Unlatched Gates

_**I find it regretful that I end up thinking of something that would make a prior scene much better but it's too late to alter it after I've posted the chapter. It would really screw with continuity. Damn.**_

 _ **The reason why I'm saying this is because I felt that I rushed the last chapter and I thought of dialogue that would've made things even better but it only came to me midway through writing this chapter. Oh well, what's done is done.**_

 _ **I also want to make a note that I've posted story statuses on my profile page to make others aware of update status'.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Unlatched Gates**

As unfortunate as it was, Sylderia and the others had to return home. The world had just received some new incidents.

The Erenaux had made a booming return and were now openly attacking select places. They had assaulted the Underworld, India, Egypt, and Japan, for starters. Damage was mild, with several incidents of injury, and a few casualties. To make things worse, Lemuria was under attack.

Sylderia returned with haste, but much to her relief and gratitude, the others went with her, intent on helping. The Alliance was united against Praegorn, but Lemuria was alone against him. They would need all the help they could get.

Unfortunately, the Order was preoccupied and spread thin because of the global assault, as well as dealing with their own duties. That prevented Eldesa from intervening. Even so, she was already forbidden from direct interference by the Light and Darkness. If the Order solved all their problems, then the world wouldn't learn a thing.

* * *

Issei already knew what this attack was about. Praegorn was trying to lure him out. It was the same plan that he enacted. Praegorn was the spirit of greed and corruption. That was why he went about killing off criminals, corrupt politicians, dictators, terrorists, etc. They were the sources of the concept that helped birth Praegorn. Greed.

Spirits were born of concepts, so, they were spiritually connected to it. By decimating a gigantic fraction of 'corrupted' he was also dealing damage to Praegorn's influence. What he learned about him, was the fact that Praegorn couldn't directly exert control over others. He had to strike deals with them. That was why he couldn't corrupt Artemis when he had her captured.

The only other way for him to corrupt others was if it manifested on its own. That meant they had to be turned towards truly evil ways. Only then, could he gain some measure of influence.

Now, Praegorn was striking back at him. The evil spirit wanted to deal him some emotional damage and to lure him out to fight. Two could play that game.

He decided to wait for the chance, monitoring the world for the first incident where he could warp to. He wasn't going to aimlessly run around and lose precious time. Instead, while he waited, he would tackle other locations that needed his attention, resuming his hunting of the foul dirt-bags in the world.

As expected, the time came when he received word that Lemuria was under attack. Issei wondered how concerned Praegorn was over Sylderia and Elzer, as they had the power to seal him again. When he learned of how Praegorn was originally locked away, he began to search for where Praegorn's prison was. He hoped to either destroy him or seal him again if he couldn't.

The power of the Abyss rivaled the Light and Dark, perhaps even outmatching both forces. He didn't want to gamble Sylderia and Elzer's lives if he could help it.

* * *

Warping there, he saw that a large invasion force of Erenaux was engaging the Lemurian Army. For all intents and purposes, it was a stalemate. The Lemurian military was failing to do much against the Erenaux, who'd become stronger.

Much to Issei's surprise, accompanying her, were the other haremettes. Despite their combined power, they had a ton of Erenaux to burn through.

He was going to have to help deal with that.

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST: MOBILE SUIT. Play Song.)**_

Warping above the central force of Erenaux, he came crashing down, punching the ground with a fist covered in mana. The eruption sent hundreds of Erenaux into the air, while several others were atomized from the blast, which erupted like a volcano. Dirt and rubble flew into the air like a geyser as the ground shook as if a Magnitude 6 Earthquake had struck.

Those around him ran, only for him to reach out with his arms and pull them back towards him with telekinesis.

"[ **Chaos Flare.** ]"

Black and red mana swirled around Issei before compressing and exploding, creating an exploding dome that vaporized everything it touched.

With one quick and fluid motion, he drew his sword, swiping through the air with Tenzan, obliterating the incoming wave of Erenaux that were coming from the void that Praegorn made.

Warping above it, he came crashing down like an avalanche, stabbing into it with his weapon. Severing the connection it had with this part of the dimension, he used Azazel's spell to cut off Praegorn's feed from wherever he was.

He turned around and found several stragglers still left, enough to make a battle for an army.

Amaterasu, who noticed him, called out to him.

"Issei-sama!" She called out to him, but much to her surprise, he ignored her.

He warped to another location and began cleaning up the mess that had been made. He used [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to wipe out platoons of Erenaux, who couldn't even touch him.

Looking to his left, he raised his left hand, lifting the stone from beneath the charging enemy forces, throwing them into the air. He flipped his hand and brought it downward, hailing black lightning bolts that exploded violently, filling the air with the scent of ozone.

Turning to his right, another battalion of Erenaux came sprinting towards him. Opening his palm, he used [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] to create a small swirling sphere that howled like a raspy gasp. It began sucking everything in like a black hole that acted like a blender, disintegrating whatever was dragged in.

Now that he had all of his powers back, he found dealing with them to be relatively easy, naturally. He turned around and looked at the work that the others were doing.

Sylderia unleashed a burst of light that covered her in a sphere of radiance, almost resembling a white sun. The burst of red light incinerated everything it touched, causing whatever it touched to pop like fiery bubbles, as Sylderia's red light had explosive properties.

Artemis' [ **Moon Shower** ], which was a spell that rained down silver arrows made from her magic circle, fell like icicles, turning everything in front of her into pin-cushions before dispersing upon death.

Brynhildr was sailing through the air with her magic steed, slashing at giant Erenaux with her flaming spear. She had the grace of a Valkyrie, indeed, but she had the might of a Giant. Her horse jumped over a massive sword that was swung at its feet before she countered with a jab from her weapon, blasting the Erenaux with a burst of fiery mana and turning it into ash.

Amaterasu was covering the landscape with her holy fire, incinerating everything in front of her with extreme focus. She controlled the flames as if they were her fingers. Shaping the calm inferno into a serpentine dragon, it roared like the element that comprised its form. Slithering through the air, it chomped and consumed all that were caught within its fangs.

Morrigan had formed a swarm of crows, which zoomed by the enemy, flocking through them as they siphoned the life force away from their souls. Being a goddess associated with death and omen, she had power over things related to them. Using her power over curses, she deteriorated their bodies with corrosion, forcing them to steam and hiss with purple smoke fizzling off them before being smashed apart by magic crows.

Grayfia, on the other hand, had a smaller range of abilities, but had greater mastery over ice. With a simple snap of her fingers, a blizzard swirled to life around her, catching the Erenaux around her in a cold embrace of sleet and frost. The cold was so intense that their crystalline bones and synthetic flesh powdered into snow.

Lastly, Camilla was growing accustomed to her abilities, using it to support the others. Through her singing ability, she could weaken the enemy and empower her allies. As unfortunate as it was, she lacked proper training for combat, and she had been too stubborn to remain at the Castle. Issei was amused at how much stronger the others had grown, but he could now accredit it to Camilla's vocal powers.

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST: MOBILE SUIT. End Song.**_ )

* * *

In that brief moment, time stood still for Issei, for the first time in a long while. He reached sudden clarity. For the past few days, he'd been mulling over his past and how it would affect the future. He'd thought about the truth behind everything and what he should do.

He thought about his role in this world and realized that it was coming to an end. He'd been paying close attention to the world and the public had changed, quickly. The fear that he drove into them had forced many to cease their criminal activities. Despite his reluctance, fear had provided a positive impact. Mortals realized that they needed to change to evolve, to improve themselves as a whole. The setbacks that were made open to the public and the sheer horror that they were inflicting upon themselves had become food for thought and reflection.

Even the supernatural were working to improve themselves. It was sad that they required a common enemy to unite and accept each other but he felt that was going away. The different pantheons were interacting and learning from each other, slowly developing trust and faith.

At first things were quiet…but peace just might be underway.

He snapped himself out of his trance as he sensed a dark presence behind him.

He looked around and found the foul spirit of corruption behind him.

"Awfully contemplative, you seem." Praegorn chuckled.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Sasuke's Ninja Way. Play Song.**_ )

"Well, what can I say? I like to brood." Issei coolly responded.

"Yes, I would assume that you've been in contact with the Abyss on this mortal plane? After all, I still have a small bit of its power with me." Praegorn wondered.

"As repulsive as I find it, yes, you do." Issei scoffed.

"Oh, come now, I know what you know. After all, _brother_ , you would know me best." The Ghost chuckled.

Issei sneered at that.

It was true, Praegorn was connected to him through more than events.

"Issei!" Sylderia's voice cried out.

Issei didn't even pay attention to them, merely standing in indifference, glaring at Praegorn with all the intensity of a cold-blooded killer.

"Ah, look at that! Company. Shall we share more of our past to them?" Praegorn smirked.

Issei didn't see a point. He'd had enough. This would have little consequence on his future plans.

"Issei, what is he talking about?" Sylderia asked, slowly placing a hand on his sleeve.

"There's no point in hiding it at this point." Issei decided.

"In this world, there exists one Grim Herald, however, he isn't the only one. I, too, am a Grim Herald." Praegorn declared, enjoying the panic dawning on the others' faces, aside from Issei's.

"That's a lie." Artemis denounced his claim.

"That's because you're naïve. Since you all are so far away from the loop, I'll explain it all to you. Clearly, there exists multiple universes, with this one being one out of countless others. Within each universe, there exists a Grim Herald to police each one. That is where my connection with your precious Issei comes in. You see…I am Issei, as well." Praegorn chuckled.

His ghostly form reconstituted itself and true to his words, he was a dark purple-haired, golden-eyed, and grinning Issei.

"Impossible…" Sylderia narrowed her eyes.

"It's true. He's me, from another dimension. He's not from the past or the future. He's an alternate version of myself." Issei confirmed.

"WHAT?!"

"However, unlike me, he fell to the despair and turned into the same thing that he hated." Issei furthered.

"Indeed, and I've never felt better." Praegorn shrugged.

"Then the name Praegorn…" Morrigan muttered.

"the Fortium language, Praegorn means ' _Ancient One_ ', as I was one of the first to be chosen. All Grim Heralds receive their own title. You won't guess what Issei's is." Praegorn pointed at him.

Issei wasn't in the mood to play along, so he'd let Praegorn answer, not caring about this subject.

"Torviark, the ' _Solemn One_ ', because he is the fiercest Grim Herald." The fallen Grim Herald, mused.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing in this dimension? Trying to redo everything?"

Issei had hit the nail on the head, smirking.

"At first, I came here to see the rumored ' _favorite_ ' of the Abyss. Among us, you're often called the 'Son of the Abyss'. I guess it's only natural since you're the dutiful son." Praegorn emphasized 'son' so many times that he was clearly hinting at something.

Issei's brow twitched. That didn't go unnoticed.

"What does he mean, Issei?" Sylderia asked.

She and Artemis knew that his brow twitched whenever he was irritated.

"It's not important. What I want to know, is why the hell you've been following me nonstop." Issei growled, stepping forward.

"We'll get there in due time. Now, let's continue with the history lesson." Praegorn waved his hand.

"As I left off, each dimension or universe, has their own Grim Herald. As it so happens, Issei and I are alternate versions of each other. Because of complications in my universe, I came here, partly because I was curious about Issei. It was odd to some Grim Heralds, that such an anomaly as he had come about. You see, all of the Grim Heralds are chosen after birth. I was chosen several years after I was born, Issei…" Praegorn glared at Issei, enjoying the wrecking ball that he was bashing Issei's wall of secrets with.

It had become obvious to him that Issei just didn't care anymore. That was a good sign for him.

"He was _willed_ into life by the Abyss. He was not born from flesh and blood like anyone else. He was formed from the power of Abyss, in an attempt to make the strongest Grim Herald and in an attempt to foil me. By creating the physical body of a Fortium, he put Issei's soul into it, giving him the flesh and bone of the strongest creatures aside from gods. It was soon after his birth, that your mortal parents found you in that forest, is it not?" Praegorn asked Issei.

Sylderia and the others were thrown for a loop, shocked greatly by this truth. Issei wasn't born? That didn't make sense. Yet, now that she knew of the limits that the Abyss had, she couldn't help but accept the possibility that Issei had been made by the primordial force. It had power that was completely unimaginable.

"So, essentially, you weren't born…you were _forged_. You were made for battle and death."

"You were made with the purpose of vengeance by the Abyss. As I morphed into the Spirit of Greed and Corruption, you have become what you were always meant to be, the Spirit of Vengeance. You are retribution and dark justice, given physical form." Praegorn announced.

Sylderia's eyes widened. Now it made sense. Now it was clear, why Issei was so angry now, and why he went around doing what he did. It was because he was the living symbol and personification of righteous fury. What was worse, it countered his inner benevolent nature. He had been twisted by anger and he became cold and stoic, bottling up his negative emotions.

"That's also what makes you so strong, as vengeance and anger is everywhere these days. If I'm not mistaken, the Fortium certainly want revenge on you, and for good reason. Given how you killed them all." Praegorn chuckled.

Issei's anger was starting to bubble, realizing just what his alternate self was referring to. Resignation spread within his eyes as he just let the truth come out. It was time to let his dark past out.

"What is he talking about?" Brynhildr asked.

"So that's what you want to do? Another drama game to break my morale?" He accused.

"It's fairly simple. I mean, you never run out of tragedies to talk about." Praegorn shrugged.

"Like how you killed the innocent Fortium!" He cackled.

Issei's eyes narrowed as everyone froze, feeling cold shivers quake down their spines.

"Innocent?! That's a lie!" Sylderia fired back.

She was growing tired of the misery that Praegorn kept throwing in Issei's face. She hated Praegorn above everything. He was the reason that Issei had to suffer so much for the past while.

"Oh, I assure you, the Fortium were indeed innocent. Allow me to explain the truth. You see, the Fortium were indeed outraged with the world for the betrayals committed against them, but their anger was far from genocidal. You see, the real criminal here, is your beloved Issei. After all…" Praegorn snickered, chuckling with such delight that it was as if he had become delirious.

"Issei killed completely innocent people, instead of saving them."

Sylderia knew that Praegorn wasn't lying. Not even gods could defy her ability to detect lies and Praegorn wasn't. She shook as if she were being electrocuted, jittering violently.

"It's true…" Issei confirmed.

"As he said, the Fortium were innocent. They were merely victims of rage and pent-up dissatisfaction against the world. In response to them, Issei gave out the most horrific punishment. A total death sentence."

Sylderia stood there, motionless, trying to process everything that was just told to her. She remembered the Battle of Maelstrom Field, which was the final battle for the Revolution. She had been caught off-guard by an ambush amongst Fortium soldiers, who were conspiring to kill her to strike at Issei's heart. Only 500 Fortium came to her defense, standing against the 9,500 Fortium that had shown their true colors. The memory was blurry at best, but she knew that the ones who came to her aid were her comrades, not the others, right?

"When you were separated from the Grim Herald, and ambushed by the 9,500 treacherous Fortium, only 500 came to help you. However, you were blind and naïve. They were no friends to you. They merely faked their deaths to sell the whole plot. With you dead, Issei would become vulnerable, and could be twisted to their ways. You were his shield, and they concocted the plan to shatter both you and him." Praegorn clarified.

Sylderia tried to think back to the Battle, and it didn't make sense. They fell to the traitors. She saw it. There was no way that her precious comrades were planning to stab her in the back.

"In case you doubt me, Pirinya was one of the ones that fought to help you. However, Issei also met her, her being one of the ones that 'betrayed' him. Yet, you saw her alive, and under my service after the Wedding Crash, did you not? She was alive long enough to die by Issei's hand. Why else would she have shown so much contempt when you two spoke to each other." Praegorn grinned, savoring the moment.

Sylderia was shaking her head in disbelief. So many lies had been uncovered and so many truths were thrown into her face. She was having a hard time processing everything.

"Most of all, the Fortium were under my control the entire time! Not one of them was evil!" Praegorn's words resounded like thunder, loud and widespread.

Sylderia's heart fell. Her beloved comrades and friends, were never really traitors. They hadn't wronged her. It was all a machination of Praegorn's massive scheme. For a long time, she had resented them, but that resentment had been misplaced.

Most of all, how did Issei feel? Was this the truth that he had learned the other day? Issei hadn't lost his calm demeanor, disturbing her. Was he so cold that this news didn't bother him anymore? Even if it was merely a repeat?

"So, in summary, Issei killed 95% of the Fortium in one savage strike, believing them to have gone mad with power and anger. In truth, they were merely victims and doing the opposite of his principles, he massacred them instead of finding an alternate solution." Praegorn began to laugh.

Sylderia and the others had had enough. Her shock worked towards her rage; her aura spiked, growing brighter and even vibrated the air in overwhelming radiance. The clouds dispersed in the sky and her aura became like a miniature sun. The air grew dry around her and the stones beneath her feet were levitating.

"Don't. You all can't hurt him as he is right now." Issei calmly warded off their angry intents.

"How can we stop?! Because of that freak, everyone we knew died!" Sylderia screamed, being held back by Issei's left arm.

"I know. Trust me, I _know_. I would love nothing more than to make him suffer to the point where the word isn't even enough to describe it anymore. However, now is not the place nor time. His end will come, but it'd be a waste of time and effort, now. You all can't touch him as he is." Issei was shaking, letting Sylderia know just how furious he was.

It was taking all of his conscious effort to stop himself from lashing out. To push the point further, his crimson eyes were glowing, as well as his mark. Issei knew that he couldn't fully kill Praegorn as he was now. Despite his powers being sealed, Issei couldn't fully terminate him, because his full essence wasn't here. The place where he was sealed wasn't clear, either. The Father of the Angels had hidden Praegorn's location too well. Aside from that, but he needed to draw out the Fortium. He had his own mission accomplish.

"Let's stop screwing around and get down to business. Explain yourself. What the hell do you want with me? You've been making my life a living hell since the Revolution began. You want more than to just test me." Issei asked.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Sasuke's Ninja Way. End Song.**_ )

"If that's the case, then I'll show you right now."

Praegorn immediately turned back into his ghost form, before zipping at Issei, shrouding him in his dark form, attempting to possess him.

' _I knew it_.' Issei mused.

The two of them had been pulled into a black and crimson landscape that was Issei's mind. Everything was dark, aside from the crimson wisps of color flowing around.

Mustering all of the dark emotions in his heart, he unleashed its daunting contents. Anger, hatred, rage, disgust, self-loathing, grief, so many emotions that he could use to channel his innate desire for revenge and hate, came rushing out to the surface.

( _ **Ninja Gaiden 3 Soundtrack – The Curse. Play Song.**_ )

Praegorn's soul tried to pry into his mind, attempting to usurp control, but the moment his ghostly form made contact with him, the fallen Grim Herald saw an image in his mind, it was the monstrous form of the True Grim Herald. Twisted and terrifying as the combined negativity of those slain by Issei contained within his Mark came rushing towards the intrusive entity.

A black and crimson figure with leering red eyes and a fanged and ghastly mouth was staring at him, its lips curved into a malicious smile. This was the premature form of Issei's 'shadow'.

Wails and shrieks whished by Praegorn within the mental landscape that he was in. The voices of old and young, women and man, filled his ears.

"MURDERER!"

"SCUM!"

"TRAITOR!"

"KILLER!"

"MONSTER!"

"FREAK!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"ABOMINATION!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Praegorn's vision was blocked by black and red mana smacking him across the face, which were rivers of screaming souls that were Issei's slain victims and the innocents that suffered. As the Grim Herald of Vengeance, the lost souls that cried out for revenge and retribution, were imbued into his mark, to bolster his focus. Whether it be the pain of the innocent or those that he had slain, all of their emotions were bottled up within him.

Paralyzed and repulsed by the sheer amount of screams, Praegorn was utterly horrified with the fact that he couldn't possess Issei. He had spent countless centuries trying to break him so that he would be susceptible to possession, and yet, he had failed. Issei's hate was too strong to get past.

He couldn't get to Issei's soul easily, and even when he reached it, he found that it was black, almost like a void. It drew everything in and let nothing escape. This was too risky. He'd be devoured if he kept this up.

( _ **Ninja Gaiden 3 Soundtrack – The Curse. End Song.**_ )

Praegorn was repelled and rematerialized in front of Issei, who appeared as stoic as ever.

"As you can see, your goals were fruitless. You can't possess me. We have natural immunities concerning possession. Well, I do, anyways. That's why I have all those emotions capped inside my Mark. Not even you can withstand the burden. You tried to weaken my mind and soul with all these traumatic events. Well, it's shameful for you because you can't break something that's already broken to begin with." Issei warped in front of Praegorn, slashing him.

A tear across his ghostly mist body was made visible where Issei struck.

"Gah!" The fallen Grim Herald groaned in pain.

Even as a nonphysical being, he wasn't immune to everything. The spiritual shock from exposure to Issei's mindscape was still hampering him.

"True, I miscalculated your mental fortitude. I watched you when I could, and I noticed that your behavior is different from how it used to be. You eat, but don't actually enjoy taste. You _simulate_ it. You drink, but the thirst isn't there. You walk in the Arctic and you don't shiver nor recoil from wild infernos. You jump into the sea and you don't need to breath. The battlefield is the only place where you can feel anything now. You only feel guilt, hate, and regret. You feel empty, Issei. Don't pretend, because I'm you. Deep down, you try to eat and drink and keep going to avoid the ugly truth but deep down, you know just as well as I do, that it's all futile. Deep down, _you're already dead_." Praegorn's voice became softer and more resonant as he continued to speak, as if trying to get on the same wavelength as Issei.

"You try to act as if nothing's wrong but it's just you putting up a strong front. I now know that you're broken beyond repair, even if you nor others notice it. I had originally planned to possess you and use your strength as my own until I could unseal my own body but I'm afraid that part of the plan has fallen through. No matter. The seal on my body is already breaking. Within time, I will break free and on that day, I will expect one final battle with the strongest ' _son_ ' of the Abyss. We will decide who is right. The one that sees these vermin for who they are or the one that holds on to a glimmer of hope." Praegorn gave a bone-chilling laugh as he vanished.

Issei stared off into the distance as he thought about what to do.

"Issei, explain everything, now. No more running, I want the truth." Sylderia mumbled, desperate for the whole, organized truth.

"Let's go somewhere private." The Grim Herald sighed.

* * *

The battle had already ended, so he decided that an immediate pursuit of the subject was viable.

They went back to the Castle, courtesy of Issei's warping. Sitting at a table, Issei looked at his unwanted harem, and began.

"Like Praegorn said, there exists multiple dimensions or universes. Each one has their own Grim Herald. I am one of them and I am the only one that was willed into existence, instead of being born from two parents. The other Grim Heralds were naturally born and chosen based upon character. A few of them fell to the corruption of their own power. One of them was Praegorn, who was one of the first, if not the first, to be chosen. At first, he was like me, but soon enough, he was corrupted by the life of his home dimension. He couldn't tolerate the way the world was anymore. He succumbed to the despair and was driven to extremes to eradicate it and create a world where no one would be victimized again and could live without fear of tragedy striking again. However…he would do it with an iron fist." Issei recounted.

"So, you're saying that…" Amaterasu murmured.

"He's what I could've turned into. Understandably, something horrendous had happened to him. In this world, I have stable relations with others, but in his universe, he was betrayed by everyone he trusted. I mean every single person. They alienated him and persecuted him out of fear of his power. When the loves of his life were murdered, he snapped and obliterated it before coming here. He knew that the Abyss would try to stop him, so he came here looking for me." Issei nodded.

"When God stopped him and sealed him away through the power of the Light and Darkness. The Abyss couldn't do anything because it was busy creating me. So, after his sealing, Praegorn decided to work up another scheme. I wasn't sure of what it was but he made it clear a short while ago. He was planning to possess me and then he was going to break the seal on his old body and merge our powers."

Everyone froze. The thought alone was horrifying.

"How strong are the Grim Heralds, Issei?" Morrigan had to ask.

"The weakest of us could destroy half a planet with an all-out attack. It would take him all of his power, though." Issei responded grimly.

"Praegorn mentioned that you were the strongest?" Amaterasu asked.

"I don't think so. I've seen the other Heralds and I can say that I can fight them alone, but being the strongest is uncertain. There were only two other Heralds that tried what Praegorn did and I killed them. The others are like me. We have no intentions of invading other lands and would like to stay in our own dimensions." Issei shook his head.

"With his past explained, tell me, what are you planning to do about the Fortium?" Sylderia asked.

That was a heavy question. It wasn't easy to answer and Issei had a plan, but she would object. He'd have to keep it a secret.

"I don't know at all. I will continue my duties as the Grim Herald, but I will relent my judgement on them." He stoically lied.

"Will you kill them again?" Sylderia asked, hesitant. Her voice was shaky and she had a nervous gaze.

"Now that I know this, I will avoid doing so when I can. However, I think there might be no point." Issei gloomily stated.

"Why?" Sylderia looked at him, alarmed.

The others looked back and forth, nervous and far from the loop. This matter concerned their past and no one else.

"Because Praegorn is using Malfresto to help reconstitute their bodies and to control them. He could kill them at any point that he wants. However, there might be a way to save them, but I don't know if they'll survive if this method is used." Issei hypothesized.

He knew that Sylderia was desperate to find a way to save the Fortium. It was natural as she grew up around them, seeing some of them as close friends.

"Please! Tell me!"

"Intense concentrations of light has proven to be effective at dissolving Malfresto. If applied to the Fortium, it's plausible that filtered light magic that's had all lethal attributes removed, can be pierced into a Fortium's body and purge the corruption. However, that's only a mere guess. I've done it to small traces of Malfresto on Hy-Brasil, and was met with mild success. I've done some studies and the Malfresto in Fortium have it deeply bonded into their Nervous System and soul. Removing it will be difficult and could end up killing them outright." Issei stood up.

The way he spoke, was as if he were being critical towards Sylderia. He found her desire to save them to be inspiring, but it wasn't going to work. Praegorn's influence was too strong and the process to free them would be too delicate. One misstep and the souls of the Fortium would be damaged. They'd never be whole and wouldn't be able to enter the afterlife in a proper state. They'd be distorted and anomalies might come about if something went wrong.

"I don't advise that you do that." Issei shook his head.

"Why not?" Sylderia's voice was terribly quiet, barely being louder than a whisper.

"Because you're not experienced enough to handle this. If you're going to save them, then get better with your Mark. It's the source of your power and mastering it will allow you to do more than wish." The Grim Herald advised.

"Is that what you did?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes. I spent centuries with this Mark and I've mastered it. It's not the source of my powers but it does afford me some new abilities. Those that are chosen by the Trinity of Existence, aka, Light, Darkness, and the Abyss, all have marks to designate them." Issei nodded.

"What role do they play in creation?" Amaterasu asked.

"The Light creates the soul and the Darkness creates physical form. The Abyss is an anomaly that is entirely its own thing. It's a plethora of mystery, so it's hard to answer what sort of role it plays." Issei plainly replied.

"With all that out of the way, what will you do now?" Brynhildr asked.

( _ **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure.**_ _ **Play Song.**_ )

"I will do as I've been doing for the past while." Issei cryptically replied.

"Explain." Morrigan implored.

"No." The Grim Herald curtly stood up.

"Why are you trying to run away all the time?!" Brynhildr snapped.

"Because there are things that I need to do. It's a duty that no one else can fulfill."

"And it forces you to do it alone?!" The Valkyrie asked.

"I choose to do this alone. I have no time for arguments."

Grayfia also had enough, standing in his way.

"What are you planning so delicately, that you have to isolate yourself from others? Let us help you."

"I will not. My duty is a secret and what it entails, concerns none of you. Cease your nosiness." Issei growled.

"Are you scared of us?" Morrigan asked.

Her question was like blade that could pierce through armor. Everyone stood still.

"Every time you look at us, and other allies, you look scared. It's almost as if you don't trust us." Morrigan looked hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust any of you. I'm distrustful of something else." Issei, for one moment, softened his tone and expression.

"Why are you so scared of telling the truth?" Amaterasu stood up, concerned about his emotional state.

"It's because you all are better off not knowing some things. Rather, you _were_. The truth came out, regardless." Issei scoffed.

"You hate yourself, don't you?" Camilla asked. She knew that look that he had. It was the face of someone that detested themselves.

That was a landmine that everybody wanted to avoid, but Camilla felt that it was necessary. They needed to stop beating around the bush.

"I know what you're all trying to do, but it's not going to work. I have nothing left to hide. I also have some more words for you all. I want you to pay very close attention."

Issei was beating himself up for what he was prepared to do. He had to steel himself for this but he needed to do this. He had to let them go before they wasted away their lives following him.

"I've already told this to Sylderia, but you all need to know this too. I'm aware of your feelings for me. Our time at the Citadel already made it clear. However, I want you all to understand that I can't love you any of you. Not anymore. As I am now, I cannot accept love. I have no intentions of going back and I no longer have any need nor care for love. I've learned my lesson and I understand that someone like me cannot have love. It will destroy me and others. You all shouldn't waste your time on me anymore. I am a monster of creation and I will end up killing all of you as well. Sylderia's a prime example. My battle with Praegorn is personal and I expect it to engulf everything. My life is long, traumatic, and bloody. I have no time for anything else. As we speak, others are dying and suffering, and unable to defend themselves. I have to help them and avenge them. I represent hate and vengeance. That alone is enough to tell you that I can't be anything with any of you." Issei then moved on to the most important part of his speech.

"I don't love any of you and I never will. You will waste your lives pursuing me and I will warn you to find others that will love you and give you all that you can ask for. Find someone that will take you for a stroll along the beach, a moonlit dinner, a fun little dance, a warm embrace to have, and a family to raise. I am not that person and don't mistake me for being capable of giving that to you. I will bloody your homes and your futures, only. You only feel love for me out of sympathy and pity. I can already tell, so don't say otherwise. I don't want any part of it. Even if you do love me, I don't feel that way towards any of you anymore. So, for the final time, stop wasting your time with me. I'm a dead end." Issei walked towards the door, stepping aside as Grayfia stared into the distance, clearly in an entranced stupor.

"Goodbye." He muttered, closing the door as he left.

Camilla crashed into the chair near her, giving a tearful laugh.

"He's lying." Artemis whimpered. It wasn't spoken out of delusion, but rather, she could instinctively tell the truth behind his previous words.

"We know. Even so, it still hurts like hell to hear him say it. Even if he doesn't really mean it, it's still tearing me apart." Brynhildr covered her face, trying to hide the tears rushing out of her eyes.

"Why can't we reach him?" Amaterasu sighed, feeling as if someone had stuck a burning blade through her heart.

Nobody knew how much more they could take of Issei's self-loathing.

Issei bit his lip and hung his head in shame outside the door. He was lying. He had lied so hard that he wanted to punch himself. He loved them. He loved them a lot. Some of them had true feelings of love from him, while others had some sort of affection from him, but regardless, he cared strongly for them. He wanted to return their sentiments but his feeling of self-worth was gone and so was his will to live. He had blown them off and rejected them in an incredibly cruel way. It wasn't a ferocious rejection, no, it was because of the realism that he had used in his words.

After finding out that he had killed the people that he considered to be family, after finding out that they were possessed and were never evil, he almost went mad with rage. He wanted to gut himself over and over for what he'd done. Instead of looking further and trying to uncover the truth, he had passed premature judgement.

Issei gave a sharp exhale before warping away. He had to resume his work. He needed to get back to finding Praegorn. The sooner the Fallen Grim Herald died, the better things would be.

The situation changed again, when a new presence entered the room. It felt like a divine presence and it was one that they were all familiar with, since everyone's hair stood on end and they felt some static crawl across their skin.

Eldesa materialized into the room, looking rather anxious.

"I felt Issei here not too long ago. Where is he?"

"He left." Sylderia plainly answered.

Eldesa only sighed in exasperation. Things were getting ridiculous. Was force the only way to get through to him now? He refused to listen to anyone and was now heading down a dark path again.

"What did he do?" She looked around, noticing the hurt expressions on everyone's faces.

"He repeated what he said to me to everyone." Sylderia summarized.

The Chancellor of the Vicizula Order groaned.

"We can't just let him keep doing this. If this keeps up, he might end up worse than Praegorn." Eldesa was prepared to leave in an attempt to track down the Grim Herald until she was stopped by Sylderia.

"Eldesa, did you know about the whole truth?" The Princess asked.

"About?"

"About the Fortium's attempted takeover and about Issei's connection to Praegorn."

Eldesa paused, pursing her lips while frowning.

"You knew." Sylderia noted, taking notice of the Chancellor's body language and silence.

"I did. I learned it very recently through the Overseer, no more than a few minutes after you all."

"Tell me, are you really just someone that is a friend to Issei? Because you're awfully proactive with trying to help Issei out of his darkness." The Princess asked.

Eldesa froze, wide-eyed. Her secret had been blown.

"I am just the Chancellor of the Order, who is concerned about the future of this world." She denied the implied claim that Sylderia was making.

"That's a lie. You feel more than friendship with him." Sylderia snapped.

"Why are you asking me this?" Eldesa turned around.

"Because the way you look and talk to him is the same way that we all would." Sylderia pointed out.

Eldesa shrunk back, realizing that she couldn't keep hiding it.

"Yes! I love him! I really do love him! Satisfied?!" She declared.

She couldn't keep it in anymore. There were so many secrets in this world that she couldn't endure it any longer. She had to say _something_. She really did love Issei. She had spent many centuries interacting with him and learned to love his inner kind heart and selflessness. However, there was more to it than simple interactions in the work place.

"What's your history with him?" Artemis asked.

Eldesa took a deep breath before softly speaking.

"I was once in the Abyssal Legion, under his direct command. Before his current second-in-command, Arsyla, came…I was his lieutenant. I spent 300 years serving under him until I was chosen to be the next Chancellor of the Order. During that time…I saw what kind of hell he was subjected to. Contrary to what you think, Issei keeps us very far away from the darker things that happens with his duties. When he wants something quickly done, he has us help, but other times, he does the darkest deeds alone. I learned that he tortured himself by forcing himself to do things he hated in the hopes of ensuring a better future for others. Even if he had to kill in torture, he only did to people that deserved and he only ever acted out of proper reason. Yet, he'd always hate himself for doing it." Eldesa bit her lip, feeling deep regret.

"I fell in love with him after he helped save me and my battalion during a mission. We were pinned down in a battlefield that had weapon fire flying around like a hornet's nest. He abandoned everything just to protect us and made sure we all went home to our families." She stopped herself before she ranted on.

After watching his selfless lifestyle and constant dedication for the good of the innocent folk, she had fallen head-over-heels for him.

"If that's the case, then why did you choose to become the Chancellor?" Amaterasu questioned.

"Because no matter what I did and where I went, I couldn't catch up to him. He was always going somewhere that nobody else could follow. I became the Chancellor because I wanted to reform the Order to help make a more peaceful world. It needed to start with our organization. I also wanted to be able to help Issei come to terms with himself. However, alone, it worked just as well for me as it did you. Even after so long, he's still resistant to warmth and love." Eldesa sadly spoke.

"So that's why you gathered us…" Camilla mused.

"I felt that if we all showed him just how important he was to us, then he might see light at the end of the tunnel again. He doesn't value himself at all and just one person doesn't make much of a difference to him. But…Praegorn kept intervening. He keeps trying to drown Issei in negativity." Eldesa crumpled her fists.

"One thing is for sure, we can't keep using this approach. Issei keeps turning us away and it's because we keep allowing him to. We need to change how we approach him. He needs to understand that we'll fight for the right to bring him back to happiness. He deserves it more than anyone." Sylderia concluded.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

A unanimous agreement echoed.

"I can feel that something big is coming, and we need to pull Issei away before it devours him." Eldesa decided.

( _ **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Issei went to Heaven, hoping to find some clues. Things had eased up ever since his last visit. It seemed that the Angels had been scared straight by his threat, understanding their own folly. Much to his pleasure, the Vatican had begun cleaning up their act. Teachings were slightly different, quickly losing its Black-and-White mindset.

There were problems, but they were being dealt with, in an…acceptable fashion. Issei would've preferred more quick measures but he understood that the Angels weren't as brutal as him. However, their progress was still far from satisfactory. They needed to try harder.

He paid Michael a visit, who gave him a wry smile.

"How can I help you, Issei?"

"I need to look at your father's secret files. I'm on the path to finding a way of ridding us of Praegorn but your father is the only one that dealt with him. In exchange, name your price for the information." Issei was aware of how the Alliance worked.

You want something? Give something back. Michael, however, simply shook his head.

"No need. I know that you think I'm brown-nosing, but believe me when I say that I trust you whole-heartedly. I know you wouldn't abuse the information given to you." Michael stood up.

' _You should try saying that to Praegorn._ ' Issei scoffed at the idea of that.

"My father actually had something stowed away. He said that it was for someone that would come to challenge the Corrupter. I'll assume that the Corrupter means Praegorn." Michael looked at Issei for clarification.

"Yes, that's one of his titles."

"Then I know what to get."

Michael transported them into a white room that had a glowing golden sphere that was transparently swirling with complex magic circles and screens for display. It was set on a large pillar of white marble and clouds, with blue holy light sparkling around the room like a miniature nebula.

"The System of the Biblical Pantheon. I always did want to see it, at least once." Issei mused.

It was the source of miracles for the Biblical Faction, after all. What was there not to marvel at? Countless diagrams and inner workings were going on inside the sphere, that looked like a miniature sun, that it was astounding. All pantheons had their awe-inspiring wonders, this was theirs.

Michael touched the sphere, willing for the desired item to manifest.

Gold and white energy swirled to life, forming a cube of white and golden glyphs. It crackled with magic made to keep its secrets completely protected and it had a weight that matched the burden it represented.

"Take this, quickly. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it." Michael sheepishly chuckled.

Taking it into one of his hands, Issei scanned its form. It looked special, but what he wanted was inside.

"Is there a way of opening it?" He asked.

"Only a selfless desire can open it." Michael responded.

As soon as the box was tightly grasped in Issei's palm, it opened. Unlatching into a flat cross, the cube projected a cosmic map of the nebula, showing a spiraling swirl of stars that imitated the Milky Way.

"Well, that was simple." Issei deadpanned.

"Perhaps my father knew that you'd come for it and ensured that time wouldn't be wasted." Michael chuckled.

The map showed a cloud of mist and energy throughout the Nebula. Issei recognized it to be the Dimensional Gap. The projection lit up a bright purple light in the Gap, showing where Praegorn was. Its positioning was right outside the Earth within its proper place in the dimension.

That explained everything.

Praegorn was in a place that others didn't think to look and would prove most difficult and near-impossible in navigating. However, he was close enough for others to keep a watch on. Unfortunately, Praegorn was forgotten to time. Issei already suspected that he had a hand in covering his tracks. He must've erased information and history about himself to stay below the radar. It added more exposition on why Praegorn was able to interact with the Earth. He was capable of interdimensional travel, so it was already implied that he could sneak himself through the gaps in his seal to interact with the world and it was close enough so that he could maintain a strong grip on his magic.

Now, the problem was narrowing down where the Seal was and how to destroy him. He had done his research on the Seal, and it was vastly impervious to most forms of magic. Only overwhelming and constant assaults could break through its power. Not only that, but even if the Seal was broken, there was no guarantee that Praegorn would be destroyed along with it. There were limits that had yet to be tested and he needed to act fast. The end game was coming and he needed to be ready to finish it.

* * *

 **Arc 7 End**

 **Next Arc - Arc 8:The War of the Heralds**

* * *

 _ **Before I forget, I'm still working on Issei's skill sheets along with the other characters, so be patient with that. Cursing at me won't help. And I don't have a beta reader, and I don't intend on getting one. I'm that kind of guy. I like to work alone with minimal involvement from others because I work best that way. Less pressure for me.**_

 _ **On another note, we finally learn about who Praegorn is and how he's connected to Issei and why he's so fixated on him. Was it surprising?**_

 _ **Personally, the way I portrayed Issei as the 'Grim Herald' in this story is how I like my protagonists to be portrayed. Not some wimp who's okay with how things are, but actively works to change it while avoiding the 'black-or-white' morality. To respect others, yet be willing to fight back, is something that I think makes an admirable protagonist.**_

 _ **Praegorn was much more difficult for me to write. I wanted to create a casual and well-mannered villain that was still able to show how wicked and powerful he could be, being able to pose a legitimate threat. I think it's boring if someone just wants to destroy or take over the world just for the sake of evil. I wanted to give more flavor and life to him and I wanted him to be someone that didn't use brute force all the time to assert dominance. However, I found it rather hard to hit that goal that I made.**_

 _ **Regardless, I am curious about what you all think of Issei's portrayal in this story and of Praegorn. And don't think this is an opportunity to just bash and flame. If you have some dissatisfaction, tell me in a way that has some reasoning behind it.**_


	40. Chapter 40: The First Key

_**I forgot to end the last chapter with the Arc titles. So, the last chapter was the end of Arc 7, and this is the beginning of Arc 8, as you can see. A lot of truths came out in the last chapter, so I figured it was time to end that one and start a new one. Arc 7 was about 16 chapters long, anyways.**_

 _ **I will say that Praegorn is similar to Issei in basic ways, but he's different in other ways when it comes to powers. I'll divulge more information as time goes on.**_

* * *

 **Arc 8: The War of the Heralds**

 **Chapter 40: The First Key**

Issei was finally beginning the hunt for the Fortium. The end was coming and he was waiting to meet his set opponent. He had tracked down several Fortium already and had killed them, not opting to spare them. Instead, he gave them death because as long as they lived, Praegorn would control them and their souls would only suffer.

Sylderia was too inexperienced with her powers to even attempt the magical surgery. However, she was the only one who could manipulate light enough to purge the Malfresto. Elzer wasn't a good option either. He had trained while Sylderia had been chasing after himself, but he wasn't ready.

It was frustrating because he would love to save his old comrades, but he didn't have the means. Even he couldn't do certain things.

He sat in the wagashi shop that he was in and sighed.

"What's wrong, young man?" An elderly shopkeeper asked, setting some tea down for him.

"Just thinking about some problems." Issei cordially smiled.

"Ah, I see. You know, sometimes, it's not healthy to just silently mull over those troubles. Sometimes, you should speak it out loud." The elderly woman walked over and set his bowl of Oshiruko ( _ **hot sweet red bean paste soup with mochi in it**_ ) on his table.

"Thank you for waiting. Now, young man, what troubles you?" The gentle lady asked.

"I'm fine." He passively remarked.

"You don't seem like it. Come on, tell this old lady what's bothering you."

Issei was tempted to stay quiet but, he had a soft spot for elderly folk, even if he was several times older than her. They just had wisdom that others lacked. Not only that, but he needed to get some old thoughts out of his head.

"Well, you're going to think that I'm a licentious bastard." Issei scoffed at himself.

"Even so, do tell me. I promise to keep those thoughts to myself, even if I do end up doing that." She jokingly laughed.

Issei felt a small bit of tension leave him.

"Well, you see, there're several women that seem to have…attachments to me. The problem is that I don't feel that way about them. Rather, I'm in some trouble, and I don't want them to keep getting pulled into my family problems. They don't listen to me and just keep following me. I don't know how to handle it anymore. I plan to go far away soon, but I know they'll try to stop me."

He had to give a normal version of the story for the sake of appearances. Others would think he was insane if he started talking about immortals and world-ending beings.

Gosh, it felt good to get that off his chest.

"Tell me, do you know why those women fell for you?" The elderly woman chuckled.

Issei merely shook his head.

"Young men these days…" The Shopkeeper sighed.

"Young man, you need to understand that those women are in love with you in the strongest sense of the word. If you are in trouble and they're pursuing you, regardless of the consequences, then they must believe you to be worth the trouble." She followed up.

"That's the problem. I'm not."

"In your mind, you aren't, but to them, you might mean everything to them. I've lived many decades, child, and in cases like yours, it means much if they've all fallen for you. Of course, anyone else would think of you badly, but from what you've told me, it means you have a strong character. The look in your eyes say you're a serious person. I advise you to re-evaluate yourself and to think about the impact you have on others, both bad and good." The Shopkeeper then stood up to go back to the counter.

"I've done that too many times to count." Issei sipped some more of his sweet soup.

"Try it again. This time, think about why you should stay and what you want, not just why you should leave. Think from the viewpoint of others and not just your own."

"And what should I do if my life consumes them?"

"A woman that is in love would never go through so much trouble if they weren't willing to go to the end with you." The Shopkeeper chuckled.

"Grandma!" A small voice entered the shop.

Issei turned to find a small child running inside, followed by his parents.

The elderly shopkeeper scooped the child into her arms.

"Ahahaha! Did you have fun with mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"Yep. We went to the zoo."

"Oh! That's amazing."

Issei watched from his seat, thinking about the scene in front of him.

He wasn't too sure of how dangerous Praegorn was and he didn't want to risk dragging others into the war he was having with him. Enough was enough. Watching the Shopkeeper and her happy moment with her grandchild and children, it bolstered Issei's determination to end this long war.

He finished his food and left the shop, continuing his hunt.

* * *

He had found traces of Malfresto lingering near Mt. Fuji, which was a problem, in itself. An eruption was the least of worries, however. Praegorn always had a deeper motive to his actions. It also connected to why he'd been attacking pantheons. A short while ago, after analyzing everything the Cube had, he had learned that Praegorn's seal had 8 keys to it. Each key was spread across the world, in different continents to keep others from reviving Praegorn. The keys hadn't been discovered yet, so he took reassurance in the fact that his alternate self was far from being freed.

He went to Mt. Fuji, and peered into the quiet volcano's crater. Much to his irritation, near the throat where intense heat was hissing from, a few Fortium were applying a magic circle over it. That meant the key was here and that meant that he had to act quickly.

Warping right in the middle of the circle, shattering it, Issei pushed his open palms out, blasting the living corpses back with telekinesis before placing a barrier over the volcano. This prevented any possible eruptions and would keep the Fortium from interacting with it.

"Issei." A familiar voice sighed in exasperation.

He remained silent, merely looking at the one that spoke his name.

Standing in front of him, was Pirinya, who leered at him like a wary tiger. Her green hair was still in its side-ponytail, and she was still wearing her purple battle armor, albeit, her brown eyes had turned gold and she had a purple mark on the back of her left hand.

She snapped her fingers and fired a rippling wave of mana at him. Issei raised his left palm, stopping it with a barrier before sending it flying backwards, booming like an elephant.

Pirinya merely chuckled as she reabsorbed her attack.

"I think it's funny how similar our powers are to Sacred Gears. Just like the humans, who rely on tools for abilities, we rely on our innate birthrights."

"I see you still like to talk in a fight." Issei snarked.

"And I see that you've become quite the bore. Are you always so deathly stoic now?"

"That's because I'm a busy man. I have things to do."

"Then you're going to have to cancel your busy schedule, since you have a date with us." Pirinya chuckled.

"Helloo~ Issei! Do you remember us?" An energetic voice called out.

The other three cloaked figures that were with Pirinya shed their obscure disguises. Issei merely sighed.

' _I'm 87% sure that Praegorn amplified them with Malfresto. If that's the case, then this is a good time to see how much it boosts their abilities._ ' Issei wondered.

While he looked around at his adversaries, he felt strong déjà vu flashing back. Around him, were the Psiregeists. They were an elite force in the Revolution that were centered around sound and psychic attacks that were mixed with melee combat. It was an annoyance to deal with them, since they were smarter fighters than many others.

The first Psiregeist, was Pirinya, who's [ **Sundering Cry** ] ability, allowed her to create sound waves that could tear and destroy whatever it touched.

The second Psiregeist, Atilia, had light pink hair and a buxom figure, though she was tall and lean. She wore a light-blue dress that had long split sleeves down her arms and a hem that reached her knees. Silver armor was tied around her chest, shins, and her forearms, showing that she wasn't completely vulnerable. Atilia had the power of [ **Blissful Evanescence** ], which could heal anyone that she chose to sing to.

The third Psiregeist, Nanara, had dark purple hair, braided over her shoulder. She had an average bust with a figure that lacked any trace of fat or scars. She was of average height and wore a dark purple dress that had golden accents with full-body golden armor to protect her. Her [ **Enchanted Fabrication** ] allowed her to hypnotize anyone that looked her in the eye and could craft illusions on a whim.

The fourth Psiregeist, Visirey, had long white hair that reached her back, a buxom figure that would match that of Brynhildr's, and black armor that exposed her midriff, thighs, and forearms. Black silk sleeves were around her arms and black stockings were adorned on her legs. Her ability, [ **Shroud Mirth** ], could create a nullifying effect for her foes' abilities through a mist that also weakened anyone touching it.

The four of them together, were a terrifying force against the Atlantean Empire. They could strike from a distance and were very far from helpless in close-quarters combat. However, that wasn't the problem for Issei. He had ways of dealing with them.

"Hmmm…staying so silent, you've gotten meaner." Atilia groaned.

"I'm not surprised. Before Sylderia came along, you were rather silent." Visirey sighed.

"I see that you all have gotten chattier since I killed you." Issei mocked.

"We're simply relishing the fact that we can breathe and live again. Is that such a sin?" Nanara asked.

She wanted to poke at Issei's calm demeanor, hoping to disturb his focus. It was pretty clear that the Fortium were unaware of the truth. Either that, or they were completely under Praegorn's control.

"I wouldn't say so. You seem like puppets, to me. Just sacks of flesh and blood that spit the words of the one that dug them out of the ground." Issei hissed.

"I doubt that. Despite what you may be thinking, we're quite free to roam around. We're only upholding the pact that we made with Praegorn." Nanara huffed.

"Praegorn's crafty. Once you're done being of use to him, you get the guillotine. Well, not that it makes much of a difference to you corpses." Issei chuckled.

"Tsk." Pirinya clicked her tongue.

"You know, I must say, you really have gotten much manlier since we last saw you. You've gotten buff like one of those superheroes from comics and you got handsomer too. Back then, you were pretty average, if not a little below. I guess all that fighting made you fill out more." Atilia put a finger to her chin.

"So, what brings you here? Keys?" Issei cut off the casual conversation.

"Keys?" Pirinya coyly tilted her head.

"That already tells me everything." Issei sighed.

( _ **Dragon Ball Z OST – Bruce Faulconer: Ginyu Force Theme. Play Song.**_ )

"So, are we going to keep talking or are we going to fight?" He folded his arms.

"Well, you seem rather eager for a fight, so let's get started. I would like to see if you've lost your edge." Pirinya smirked.

"You should be careful, though. We're not the same as before." Atilia winked.

"Enough talk." Nanara charged.

Issei jumped back, missing the foot that smashed into the ground. He whirled around, aiming for the back of Nanara's neck with a kick. As he expected, his foot passed through a projected illusion.

Activating his [ **Solemn Vision** ], her illusions were now rendered powerless.

Nanara snapped her fingers, crafting a phantasm of sirens that levitated in the air. Beautiful women with feathered wings protruding from their back and nude slim figures were flapping their wings, glaring at Issei seductively.

"Rather plain, don't you think?" Issei scoffed.

"Feel free to run into them."

"As a matter of fact, I will." Issei concluded.

Warping in front of the illusions, he blasted them away with a wave of mana, knowing that Pirinya was using the fake sirens to hide her presence. Knocked backward, she cartwheeled back into position, pivoting around and throwing her knives of mana.

Much to her shock, Issei's [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] intercepted, shattering her blades with his own spectral weapons. Manifesting the [ **Herald's Shadow** ], he swung its massive fist at Atilia and Visirey, knowing that without them, they'd lose their main source of defense and healing.

"You all should've expanded on your other horizons before choosing to fight me. If you're not well-rounded, then you'll just get picked apart by me." Issei noted.

The giant fist was caught by Atilia, who pushed back against it with all her strength, barely stopping it.

' _It would seem that their physical strength is much higher than before. I'll make a note of that._ ' Issei remarked.

Dispersing the arm, Issei backflipped, dodging sweeping kicks from Pirinya and Nanara.

He kicked them both in the back, propelling himself back, firing orbs of mana while he did so. Pirinya dashed after him, swiping at him with a knife of mana while Nanara followed. She brought her heel down, but he blocked her with his left arm before kicking her in her left ribs, causing her to gag and cough as he knocked the air out of her.

Still in midair, Pirinya backflipped, using a small burst of mana to provide momentum. Spinning to dodge her attack, Issei placed his right hand over her stomach, firing. Knocked into a wall in the crater, she slumped to her knees in pain.

Still in motion, Issei elbowed Nanara in the right cheek before spinning over her. Back-flipping, he kicked her in the chin, causing her to somersault involuntarily from the force of the blow.

Atilia charged at him next.

"Atilia, don't!" Visirey tried to stop her friend, but it was too late.

"Don't you dare touch them again!"

For a moment, Issei smirked.

He whipped around and held his open palm in her face, creating an orb of black and crimson mana that was ready to obliterate her.

Nanara got up from her stupor and attacked him alongside Pirinya.

Nanara took something from her belt, revealing it to be a chakram. It looked like a silver curvy cross that resembled a pinwheel with four blades and pink sigils on it. Throwing it, wreathed in flame, Nanara masked it by creating fake projections of her weapon to confuse him.

Issei used his telekinesis to stop the attacks, pausing them midair before ducking. Getting on his back, Issei swept the legs of his adversaries from underneath them, doing a Spinaroonie in the process.

With Atilia right above him, he did an uppercut, punching her right in the face before spinning around, smashing his right leg into Pirinya's cheek while punching Nanara in the stomach before standing on his feet.

Seizing this one moment, Pirinya opened her mouth before inhaling and howling out a sonic scream that sounded like an ear-shattering, high-pitched, shriek of her normal voice. Nanara threw another chakram, splitting it into several that surrounded Issei like a net.

' _This old trick?_ ' Issei chortled.

Nanara's chakrams had sigils etched into them in order to be able rebound the sound waves made by Pirinya and Atilia. By confining their opponent into the dome of chakrams, Pirinya's sound waves could reverberate back and forth, striking the enemy multiple times from different directions.

Manifesting his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], he willed them to spin around him like a cyclone, becoming blurs to the naked eye. As soon as the ripples of purple sound came at him, they were absorbed by the swords that circled around him, preventing the sound waves from rebounding.

Visirey created a cloud of yellow mana that swallowed Issei, obscuring them from his sight. Issei decided to take this chance to study the enemy. He wasn't letting his guard down, but he needed to learn more about the changes made to the Fortium. As far as he could tell, Visirey's control over her powers were the same: potent as ever. He could feel the barrier trying to sap his strength away. Unfortunately for her, he was not easy to weaken.

"Just what has he turned into? He was never this powerful. Back then, he'd be battered and bruised. Now, it's as if he's not even trying to toy with us." Nanara grit her teeth in frustration.

"It's as Praegorn said. Issei is on a level that would shame deities. He's not somebody we can defeat as we are now. We'll need to get serious if we want to start making damage. Reinforcements are already on the way." Pirinya calmly answered.

"Let me do some healing, first." Atilia turned towards her fellows to use [ **Blissful Evanescence** ].

Singing a few sweet words that were as melodic as Camilla's singing, the bruises, cracked bones, and torn muscles disappeared from the Psiregeist's bodies. Combined with Visirey's [ **Shroud Mirth** ], the entire team was brought back to full health, with Visirey applying Issei's stolen stamina and mana to the others.

"We need to invoke." Pirinya decided.

Simultaneously, they were released a pulse of mana, covering themselves in light. Their body outlines changed and their forms shifted, growing different as they invoked their transformations for more power. The light soon dissolved as their new forms were revealed.

( _ **Dragon Ball Z OST – Bruce Faulconer: Ginyu Force Theme. End Song.**_ )

Pirinya's Fortium form had changed her significantly. She had bleached white skin, golden eyes that glowed, long green hair that had tinges of purple at the tips that stretched to her hips. Her lips became dark green and she had sharper nails that turned green. Her armor became slimmer and spikier, now completely covering her body, aside from her head.

Nanara had gained purple feathered wings that stretched from her back, having sharp feathers. She now had less armor, and in exchange, gained two bladed arms with long claws and armored legs with talons. She retained a chest plate, but it had a glowing mark in the middle. Her purple hair now frolicked up as if being blown by air.

Atilia's hair had turned into flaming wisps that danced in the air. She was covered in a dress of turquoise metal, with blades lining her shoulder pauldrons and her back. Two shields were equipped on her arms and she had a cloth of mana around her shoulders. Her skin was turned light pink and her eyes were completely green, and she grew a few feet.

Visirey's hair had become a trail of attached spikes, with armored silver snakes coiling around her arms. She wore a dress of black mist that reached her knees before splitting. Her skin turned light grey with several purple marks slithering along her body.

Issei took note that instead of armored and clothed forms, they had mutated physically, becoming much more gruesome in appearance to match the power bestowed on them.

"Invocation, it hasn't changed a bit."

"I'm curious to see Issei's. He never did use it often." Visirey mused.

"It's pretty damn scary. A suit of black armor like the endless night and crimson eyes that are like that of a foul creature that's worse than a demon. Being near him is like being next to a black hole." Pirinya remembered the first time she saw it.

"Figures. He always bottled up his dark side, so I'm not surprised he'd be twisted by it." Visirey shrugged.

Just being within his presence brought fear. A stark contrast to how he used to be.

"Now then, let's go for round 2." Pirinya took a deep breath.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Struggle. Play Song.**_ )

Dispelling her shroud of mist, Visirey gave Pirinya the opening for attack.

Emitting a banshee-like scream, which came in the form of a stream of purple ripples, it boomed at Issei, vibrating the ground as it grew closer. This time, the blast was stronger and larger.

Issei formed a barrier in front of him, stopping the wave from hitting him, but much to his displeasure, the sound wave was still barraging him. It clearly maintained its potency and had a delayed effect. On top of resounding within an opponent's body, it had a vibrancy effect that destabilized one's atomic structure, breaking the bonds between atoms with a violent pulse of mana. A third effect, was that Pirinya could sustain and halt sound waves, layering them on top of each other before letting it loose in one sonic boom.

Behind him, Nanara threw her chakrams, which now split into real blades, totaling in 24 spinning stars.

Intercepting the chakrams with his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ], Issei noticed that when they each made contact, all of them ricocheted off each other, shedding sparks upon contact.

' _So, Pirinya can layer and delay her sound waves and Nanara can make her illusions real, to an extent_.' Issei pondered about Atilia and Visirey next.

True to his expectations, everyone was wreathed in a glowing healing aura, as well as fortifying streams of mana. It must've been the courtesy of Atilia and Visirey's supportive abilities. That made his options vary. The Psiregeists could be split into two groups. The offensive duo and the supportive duo. Pirinya and Nanara were responsible for taking care of the aggressive part of their strategies while Atilia and Visirey supported with healing and sabotage.

He could take out Pirinya and Nanara to completely get rid of the offensive side of the team. That way, it would make it easier to get rid of the other two. If he went after Atilia and Visirey, then he could focus on Pirinya and Nanara.

Deciding to take the latter plan, he warped behind Atilia and Visirey. Unsheathing his sword and slashing at them with one fluid but mighty swing, using [ **Thousand Rifts** ] which cut at a desired target several thousand times within one instance. It was strong enough to leave a visible trail behind as an after-effect.

The blow cleaved through Atilia, while Visirey was fast enough to avoid the almost-unavoidable attack.

Much to Issei's disappointment, Atilia was still alive. Her severed arm and gashed left side immediately began reattaching itself, layering muscle and patching her flesh with new skin.

"Instant regeneration." Issei remarked.

It was even faster than his own regeneration, as troubling as that was.

"Told you, it was going to be harder this time." Atilia chuckled.

She seized the opportunity to grab Issei by the collar, throttling him into the ground. Flipping upright, Issei did a sidekick, hitting Atilia in the shoulder, propelling her into a wall of the volcanic crater.

Issei warped next to Visirey and slashed her across the chest before slicing upwards then across her stomach before stabbing her in the left shoulder and throwing her into the ground. Spinning around, he parried an attack from Pirinya, who intended to strike while he was distracted. Stabbing the ground, a surge of lightning erupted from Issei's sword, electrocuting the three around him.

Normally, Issei would've been done with the fight already, but he found that this was taking much longer than anticipated. As much as he hated to admit it, Praegorn was pretty good at strengthening his pawns.

Regardless, he needed to speed things up before enemy reinforcements came whilst the Psiregeists were around.

Issei warped in front of Nanara, cleaving her through the heart with his sword covered in his aura. He slashed at her like a buzzsaw hacking through wood, attacking over and over, with slashes layering upon slashes.

Pirinya tried to intercept the moment the electric shocks wore off, charging in to save her teammate.

' _At least they still have some of their integrity left_.' Issei grinned to himself.

Some things still remained, even with evil's taint corrupting them. Shoving the thought aside, Issei resumed his ruthless mindset. This wasn't the time to get sentimental.

Issei reached out with telekinesis, pulling her towards him. Pirinya howled a roar that was much stronger than her previous ones. The ocean of sound waves came barreling at Issei like a stampede of rabid oxen.

' _Gonna have to try a little with this one_.' Issei sighed to himself.

He held up his left arm and crafted a wall made of his [ **Cosmic Blades** ]. The wall had not a single crevice or gap, layered like an army. Row upon row of swords circled around Issei, absorbing the violent force of Pirinya's desperate attack.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: The 13** **th** **Struggle. End Song.** )

"Atilia, how's Visirey's condition?!" The leader of the team asked.

"All done!" She replied upon finishing the last words of her healing song.

"It's do or die. We'll seal him until the others get here." Pirinya decided.

"Are we really going to do that?" Nanara asked.

"Yeah. I thought we would have a better chance, but to think that Issei was this strong… He outmaneuvered us at every turn and has overcome everything we have. We can only overwhelm him by mass assault. For now, we have to stop him from Invoking." Pirinya spoke with desperation.

Without another word, they began to sing a solemn tune.

 _Do you feel this dark life?_

 _Do you feel the silence?_

 _Oh~_

 _Come closer._

 _Be embraced_

 _Do you know~_

 _We will hold you tight, all that's wrong will be right_

 _Be at peace and silence and light._

As they sang, a bright magic circle manifested beneath Issei. Based on his understanding, it was a weak version of the seal that they tried on him the first time. That didn't mean it wasn't effective.

Teal chains ripped out of the circle, wrapping around his arms and pulling downwards. Several more chains slithered out like snakes, tying themselves around his legs to immobilize him. Issei felt as if a heavy weight had been thrown on top of his shoulders. Cubes cascaded around him, sprouting to life as he was sealed inside another block of mana.

This time Issei remained calm and stoic. That fact, terrified them more than anything. Back then, his rage was indeed unsettling but his cold focus and calm, dead eyes, disturbed beyond all reckoning. It was bone-chilling and primal dread.

As the last cube went into place, obscuring Issei from all sight, the Psiregeists took this short moment to relax and recover. Atilia fell onto her back, wincing in pain.

"Damn…he hits so much harder than before. If it weren't for the Malfresto enhancements, I'd be dead five times, already." She stifled, holding her sides.

"That monster. Even by our standards, he's a goddamn beast. There's no way he's normal." Nanara panted.

"Stop yapping and focus on recovering. Who knows how long we can keep him trapped." Pirinya coughed.

"Already on it." Visirey was already fortifying the Seal with her Shroud, weakening Issei from within and using his strength to fuel the seal.

Pirinya looked to the side, sensing the arrival of reinforcements. Hundreds of Fortium materialized through magic circles, carrying weapons and donning armor that was fit for a war.

"Do you have him?" Narthis marched forward.

"He's in the box. Hurry so that we can finish him off." Pirinya struggled to her feet before being helped by Narthis.

"At long last, we can have our revenge." He muttered.

"I still can't believe he killed every single one of us. After all our years of fighting together and training together. Weren't we like family?" Pirinya pondered.

"My mind is still one giant blank, but I still remember some things. I just know that we have a score to settle and he did something unforgiveable." Narthis threw his own sentiment in.

"Same here." Nanara nodded.

( _ **Date A Live OST: Pride. Play Song.**_ )

Suddenly, the sky grew dark, turning black and crimson before rumbling came.

The sky shook and lightning began flashing every single half-second. What was scarier was that it was red lightning. Every single nook and cranny of the land above was obscured by shadow and terror. Thunder boomed and rumbled constantly, like a lurking beast that was about to devour the world.

Everyone turned their attention to the Seal, noticing that black lightning was crackling through the crevices. What followed scared them even more. A booming voice that echoed, resounded across the land. It was Issei's voice.

" _I, the one and true herald_

 _Cast forth my hate and vengeance_

 _Pain will drown the wicked_

 _Fear will devour my enemies_

 _Silence will spread_

 _And night will fall_

 _For I have come to avenge all_

[ **Nightfall** ]"

The Seal shattered like ice, fragmenting into particles that pushed everyone over, astounding them.

Black and crimson darkness poured out from the trapped contents of the former seal, sweeping across the area around Mt. Fuji like a flood, sweeping through the Fortium that came. Gathering everything touched by the swirling mass of mana, the ferocious wisp converged before compressing and exploding, creating a pillar that shot into the sky. It was so massive that it could be seen from far away in the universe, a testament to its might.

This was Issei's most fearsome technique, that had been improved. An attack that could swallow everything before sealing its captives into an inescapable explosion that could reduce all into nothing, based upon Issei's will.

( _ **Date A Live OST: Pride. End Song.**_ )

* * *

When the mana dissolved and the sky returned to its original blue color, all that was left, was an empty battlefield and a quiet volcano. Issei's attack had completely ridden the area of all Fortium, who had been swallowed by his power.

Unfortunately, the Psiregeists and Narthis had the wits to escape, as he had sensed them leave. No matter, there would be more opportunities. By his count, he'd just killed 750 Fortium. It wasn't a surprise, as his powers had grown since he'd fought them.

Now turning his attention to the volcano, he descended.

Issei opened the cube that he had gotten from Michael and allowed it to activate.

A golden magic circle sprouted to life, slowly laying itself over the throat of Mt. Fuji. Issei could see the individual locks of the seal unlatch, as indicated by the opening miniature magic circles. No less than 122 seals were interlocked and layered over each other, in this spell. It wasn't easy to undo and was near impossible to destroy.

Issei had been curious about what the Psiregeists were going to do. Did they have a method to unseal the key, like him? Or was it another kind of spell?

Mt. Fuji's crevice that vented smoke into the air, grew in size, expanding like a sink hole. Flames and magma boiled and frolicked within before churning like a whirlpool of liquid inferno. Magic seal upon magic seal materialized, forming a stack of 1,000 magic circles. To think that so many protective measures had been placed on one key. Before long, the inferno swirled together, fashioning itself into a key of untraditional design, and on it, was a magical symbol that said the number 1, on it. Issei was familiar with the ancient languages and knew that it was the first key.

Sealing it into his pocket dimension, Issei knew that it couldn't be accessed by anyone but himself. Not even Praegorn could get into it, as he was at the same level of divine authority and near-equal in raw power. Just to be sure, he placed several protective seals on it to avoid someone moving beneath his nose.

With the matter done, Issei was going to begin searching for the other keys, until his Mark started glowing. Creating the projection of the World in his hand, he found a light blinking in Egypt.

As anticipated, Praegorn was most likely alarmed by the fact that Issei knew of where the keys were and of the workings of the seal. That was good. He wanted Praegorn to be afraid, as that would cause him to make mistakes.

A built-in and subtle safety measure on the seal, was that only one key could be retrieved at a time and it would be done in order. After one key was awakened and retrieved, the next key would follow. This could only begin after the Cube was opened. Another problem, but reasonable one, was that the keys would be obscured and needed to be found, to ensure that evil would not be allowed to find it easily.

"Just when I thought I could deal with my own business." Issei sighed.

It wasn't surprising. It was his duty as the Grim Herald to deal with the world's problems.

* * *

 _ **I've been wanting to showcase where a Fortium's strength stands and I figured this was a good chance. The Psiregeists were interesting to write and I kind of like them. Sure, they had a lot of trouble with Issei, who wasn't transformed, but given how powerful he is at that point, I think they did alright.**_

 _ **I think I also need to explain a term.**_

 _ **Invocation or Invoking: When a Fortium unleashes their inner self and transforms into their awakened Fortium Form. All of their prior abilities are strengthened and can awaken and use new powers upon activation. Each Fortium has a unique appearance, but family members tend to share similar motifs and appearances.**_


	41. Chapter 41: Chaos Abound

_**I don't have much to say for introducing this chapter so just go ahead and dive in.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Chaos Abound**

In Egypt, chaos was on the rise. The pantheon of this land was in turmoil due to the various attacks from the Erenaux and Fortium. Several areas were in flames and ruins. The deserts were dotted with craters and the hot landscape seemed to escalate to higher temperatures from the destruction.

Issei arrived near the Pyramid of Giza, having set up a rendezvous point with Anubis and Osiris. He had much respect for Anubis, given how he was a protector of souls and fairly judged the dead. Osiris was a knowledgeable person and brought enlightenment to his people. However, Issei despised the method that was used to make him pharaoh. His interactions with Isis were often complicated, due to this, even if Horus was now the current Pharaoh.

When he arrived, he found that several Erenaux were creeping across the battlefield. Humanoid knights with purple flesh and glowing yellow eyes and samurai with red armor and lilac skin, were scattered across the area.

"I guess that settles one question for me." Issei scoffed.

Materializing Tenzan in its sheath, he glanced around, determining the number of foes that he needed to deal with. He counted no less than 20. Relative child's play for him.

Warping behind the first Erenaux, he cleaved it in half. Warping behind another, he whirled around, bisecting five Erenaux in one strike. Raising his left hand, he grasped all other Erenaux with his telekinesis and crushed them into dust. Their bodies contracted and crunched together, like a pop-can being smashed.

Sheathing his weapon, he sensed two presences coming.

Anubis swirled to life from a twister of black sand and mist. He had a muscular navy humanoid body, with two arms and legs, with clawed feet and hands. His eyes were green and he had navy-black hair that was slightly shaggy. He wore a golden tunic with black robes and black pants and golden bands around his forearms and legs. Glowing blue markings were etched across his clothes, attesting to his mystic nature.

Osiris had a blue Egyptian crown, with white robes that were traditional to a pharaoh, with a gold and blue sash around his waist and brown sandals. He had a humanoid form and had golden eyes with a small goatee. On his waist, a flail and crook were strapped.

"Lord Issei, what is it that you wished to discuss?" Anubis asked.

"I have sensed that chaos has come to Egypt and I've come here to discover it. I see that something's happened here." Issei gestured all around them, to the battlefield.

"Several days ago, the Erenaux came to Egypt, accompanied by the Fortium. They razed much of our land and several were injured, many are dead. We managed to drive them off, but we know not for how long." Osiris answered.

"That is not our only plight." Anubis wryly admitted.

"What else is happening?" Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Apophis is happening." Osiris admitted.

"Hm." The Grim Herald silently nodded.

He had sensed the serpent's power creeping towards the Earth for some time now. A 50-meter serpent that was black, orange, and green, and had power over storms, snakes, and darkness. It was in constant battle with Ra, who fended off its attempts at spreading chaos. Long ago, Ra had repelled Apophis and sealed him outside of the world, keeping him away from any attempts at invading.

Originally, he'd have dealt with it, but Issei knew that if he dealt with everything on a total scale, then the world would become used to being entitled to peace and quiet without any struggle or lessons. Unlike the Angels, he at least did work to ensure that things didn't go out of control.

"What's more, several have been acting strangely. A few amongst our ranks, have been appearing less at meetings and are growing more cynical of the war. I sense that something is amiss. Their behavior suggests that they are growing closer to submitting to the enemy." Anubis remarked.

"An odd idea. The war isn't taking as much of a toll on the world as they think. I don't see a reason to despair yet." Issei began to think of reasons for this.

He arrived at two answers: 1.) The subjects were always corrupted and were going to suck up to Praegorn or 2.) Praegorn was taking their fears and using them as tools to control the Egyptian Pantheon.

"I want to know who it is that you suspect. Give me a list and I shall investigate. In the meantime, tell me more about what happened here. How and why did the attack start?" Issei turned to the burning desert, walking through it.

"It all began yesterday. It was during the night. Egypt was in relative silence, until suddenly, like a boom of thunder that signaled a storm, thousands of Erenaux came out of nowhere. We rallied our forces and with many reinforcements, we were able to drive the enemy back. However, we lost several, if not hundreds. The people suffered greatly, no less than 500 are dead. The enemy came like a flood." Anubis sighed, greatly burdened by what happened.

"The Fortium were incredibly strong. Many of our own had to do battle with them and it is agreed that their might is greatly concerning. We're trying to find them, but all our attempts have been fruitless. They've left no trails of evidence and we cannot locate their energy. Something is obscuring our sight." Osiris groaned.

"Praegorn is crafty and is nearly unparalleled in power. He's proven to be meticulous, allowing no one to be able to find him. For now, focus on creating counter measures for the future. The attack from last night was most likely a test of might for Egypt. Tonight or the next night, will most likely bring the enemy's main force. Make sure to contact the Alliance for more help. If I know Praegorn's pattern, then he won't settle for simple casualties. Egypt has something and it must be of great importance." Issei advised.

He looked at the Pyramid of Giza and began to brainstorm. What would draw him here? Praegorn was the Spirit of Desires…there must've been something powerful and important. But what? Not only that, but he must've had a way in here. Throughout this entire conflict, since the very first scheme that he set up, Praegorn had been colluding with others to get where he wanted to be. This gave an obvious answer. There was someone betraying Egypt.

He began to round out the most likely to turn.

Apophis desired the destruction of Egypt, embodying the concept of chaos and war. Much like Ares, he relished it. However, unlike Ares, he was honorable at certain times and respected courageous and upright battles. He was also enemies with Ra, who struggled with him in the past when Egypt came into creation, battling during night and day. He stirred conflict through Man whenever he could invade their hearts and infest them with hate. In many ways, he was similar to Praegorn.

On the other hand, Set was also a candidate. He had helped Ra and guarded him during his battles with Apophis. However, he had greed festering in his heart, jealous of Osiris and he had even slain him, before Isis resurrected him. By allying with Praegorn, he could obtain all that he wished, given how Praegorn was a Grim Herald, thus having the power to back up his bargains.

He moved on to wondering just what brought Praegorn to Egypt. The answer? The Second Key must be here in Egypt. Either that, or there was a tool or power that he could use to strengthen his forces.

"Has any vault or hidden object been taken or attacked?" Issei asked.

He scanned around the landscape and found that there were no holes nor disturbed land in the sand. The pyramids remained tranquil and untouched, as well.

"None, for now. Thoth, however, has become rather suspicious and has refused to divulge any of his belongings." Anubis huffed.

"And for good reason." Issei nodded.

His book was full of powerful knowledge and spells. If Praegorn was similar to himself, then that meant that he would disarm Thoth of such a powerful tool.

He began to understand what Praegorn was after now. He wanted to sow chaos and distrust in order to force Egypt to collapse upon itself.

He needed to pay some visits.

"Is anyone from the Alliance here?" Issei asked.

"Well, some of the youths from the Underworld and Brave Saints." Anubis reluctantly spoke.

"Millions of warriors and they send the future to fight their battles?" Issei glanced behind from the side.

' _Sirzechs is getting dumber. He advocates not sending the youth out to battle, but he still does it, despite having tens of thousands of troops to deploy. The same with Michael. I believe more words are in order for them._ ' Issei sneered.

"I would like for you to bring me to your meeting place. I want to see all the information that you have." He politely requested.

"Very well."

Disappearing in a twister of sand, Issei saw an oasis filled with tents after Anubis and Osiris brought him to the rendezvous point for the Alliance.

"Right now, we are using our resources to hunt down the Erenaux, while setting up barriers to close off the enemy." Osiris reported.

"No, maintain a barrier but stop just short of barring access from outside or inside. If you do that, then we might get boxed in." Issei shook his head.

"Got it." Osiris nodded.

"I will begin my investigation. I'll report what I find." Issei walked off.

"Please do." Anubis bowed.

* * *

For the past few days, Sylderia had been talking with Prisna and Ishvar. While their relationship had been strained after their confrontation about their outrage towards Issei, she made an effort not to alienate them. They had been organizing plans of action to take and where to strike.

"We have been talking with Eldesa and we have determined that we will take an active role in fighting Praegorn. I've decided to enter a temporary partnership with the Alliance. Given what Eldesa has told us, we need to deal with him quickly. Praegorn is our common enemy and we must discard our pride to win. You will go to Egypt and join your efforts with the Alliance in tracking down the source of Praegorn's actions there. Unravel any scheme you find and terminate whatever enemy that you need to." Ishvar ordered.

The ones to be sent were Sylderia, Elzer, and Ilaira, who willingly joined.

"However, under no circumstances, are you to reveal that you are the Champions of the Light and Dark. Should others discover that, they may try to use you. Use only what power you can spare. For a cover story, you have those powers because of your bloodline. The Alliance may have altruistic people, but many within are snakes waiting to swallow any opportunity." Prisna warned.

"Will you be okay?" Sylderia worriedly asked her younger sibling.

"I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. Besides, I like action more than signing papers. Staying cooped up inside an office all day isn't my style." Ilaira huffed in exasperation.

To help prove the point, she had changed out of her royal attire and donned an outfit that was more fit for travel. She had a red jacket over a black shirt and black pants with brown boots. Armored pauldrons, a metal tunic, and plating was on her person, showing some care for defense. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail with a purple accessory. Strapped to her waist, was a long silver handle that looked like it was made of metal, with various magic markings on it.

Sylderia receded her worries before giving Elzer a nervous glance. She wasn't sure how he felt after the wedding had been called off. Thankfully, Eldesa erased all memories of that to get rid of the political problem, but there were still some tense issues remaining. Mainly, the Royal Families still remembered the arrangement.

She knew that Elzer wasn't one to hold grudges but she couldn't help worrying over the fact that he might be feeling bad.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"It's nothing." Sylderia shook her head.

The three departed for Cairo, Egypt, where someone was waiting to welcome them.

* * *

The hot and dry city pelted them significant heat from the Sun, but it wasn't unbearable. Arriving in a private area, they were greeted by a beautiful woman. She wore a cream-colored dress, had caramel-colored skin, golden eyes, and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail near the end, being swept over her shoulder. She wore golden bracelets and rings around her arms and ankles, with black shoes on her feet.

"Welcome to Egypt. I am Bast, goddess of protection and blessings and guardian of women and children." She gave a courteous bow.

Returning the gesture, Sylderia was curious as to why she looked so different from mythical depictions. It was mainly about why she didn't have a cat's head.

"Do excuse my appearance. I try not to stand out too much, so I assume a more human form. You'll find that us gods try to blend in with mortals more, now." Bast politely chuckled.

"Many thanks for your kind welcome. I am Princess Sylderia, from Valish. I hope that we can be of aid to remove Egypt's is my comrade, Elzer Prasinus, Prince of Argunza and next to him is my younger sister, Princess Ilaira." Sylderia gestured behind her.

"Welcome to the both of you, as well. Please, follow me." Bast snapped her fingers as a magic circle appeared beneath everyone's feet.

Arriving at the same oasis that Issei was at, Sylderia instantly felt her Mark pulse. The same could be said for Elzer, who rubbed it sensitively. They felt two different sensations. One was frigid cold and scary, the other was repulsive and murky. Sylderia had come to be able to distinguish the two feelings. The cold and scary vibes were from Issei's glacial mindset. The murky and vulgar feeling was from Malfresto.

"Do you feel that?" Elzer asked.

"Yeah. The cold feeling is from a friendly. The other isn't. I know that Issei's here." Sylderia bit her lip.

"Issei?" Ilaira narrowed her eyes, looking around.

She was a bit worried, as she knew that Issei was the linchpin for the web of events that had happened for the past 2,600 years. It perplexed her that one person was the catalyst for so many things. She held a small bit of wariness about him, afraid of the sort of danger that he represented and from the fact that she knew little about him.

"He's quite like us, well, actually…he's much more. He's the enforcer of the Abyss and its sole representative." Sylderia recounted to Elzer.

"Isn't he the guy that helped you come home?" Ilaira asked.

"Yeah. He's been dealing with Praegorn's other schemes from another front, aside from our own."

"We should find him. He might know more than we do." Elzer decided.

"That should be simple, then. Anubis and Osiris went to go greet him a few hours ago. I'm sure they'll know where he is." Bast turned around for a moment.

It meant quite a lot if two of the most famous Egyptian deities went to go greet him, themselves. It enhanced Issei's reputation amongst them to know that he was greeted by two venerated gods.

"What happened here?" Sylderia asked, noticing the apparent damage everywhere.

"A short while ago, we were attacked by the Erenaux. We suffered several casualties, given their gargantuan numbers. The Fortium proved to be powerful, even matching some of us in power. We suffered numerous casualties and injuries. As of now, we are still searching for them." Bast summarized.

"What leads do you have?" Ilaira asked.

"We've sensed much of the enemy's presence 15 miles South of here. However, it is very faint and they may have left already." Bast sighed.

"That'll do. Now, what about your injured?" The Champion of Light asked.

"Several are in critical condition, with our healers doing their best." Bast sighed, slightly disheartened.

"Then that settles it. I will help with healing the wounded. You two help search for the enemy." Sylderia turned to her companions.

"If that is the case, then I shall have a guide help you."

Bast walked over to a man with dark hair, dark tanned skin, a muscular figure, and sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a gold tunic with blue stripes streaking across the shoulders. He wore gold robes with wings designed on them. He also had bracers on his forearms and shins, acting as armor. On his head was a pharaoh's crown.

"Horus, these are the representatives from Lemuria. Two of them shall help us search for the enemy and the Princess shall be staying here to help heal our warriors. Help guide them on the right path." Bast gestured towards Elzer and Ilaira.

"Very well." Horus calmly walked over.

"I am Horus, god of the skies. Tell me, why have you come here?" He asked the three.

"My kingdom has entered a contract of cooperation with the Alliance. We've come here to help face a common enemy." Slyderia answered.

"Is that truly all there is to this?" He continued.

"Yes." The Princess didn't recede under his stern and threatening gaze, standing tall.

"Excellent. I shall take you where their presence was last spotted. Be warned, the enemy is unpredictable." Horus slowly walked away from her, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Don't think ill of Horus. He's simply stern and wants to protect his home. The last few days have been strenuous on him. He holds himself responsible for the fall of many." Bast walked next to Sylderia.

"I understand. Now, where can I start helping?"

Bast had directed her to a large white tent that was full of wounded individuals. Sylderia found people using magic to heal others but found that there were injuries that were a bit too much for modern methods to heal.

She walked over to someone and held her left hand over them, ensuring not to use her right hand.

"Who are you?" The patient asked.

"I'm someone that's here to help. You should rest for now." Sylderia silenced his worries.

Creating a white magic circle, a cloud of white mana swirled around her target. She recognized that he had ruptured organs and a dislodged bone in his left arm. Using her [ **Pacification** ] magic, she could use magic particles to rearrange organic materials and shift them back into place and repair their original structure.

Using the cloud of white mana, she moved the patient's arm back into place before healing it to full health while regenerating the tissue of his damaged organs.

When she was done, she was glad to see her attempts met with 100% success.

"That was miraculous." Bast smiled, slightly impressed.

"Who else needs help?" Sylderia looked around, concerned.

* * *

While she dealt with medical problems, Elzer and Ilaira were travelling through the desert, receiving a map and coordinates from Horus. Accompanying them, was none other than the ORC, who were asked by Serafall to help out. Coming from Grigori, was Vali, who volunteered.

Elzer was a bit nervous, as he was unsure of whether or not he could protect them. Even as the Champion of Darkness, he was still unsure of his own capabilities. Flying through the air on a cloud of darkness with Ilaira, he glanced behind him and counted seven individuals, plus Vali. That mean he had seven lives to keep safe. However, no matter what, he'd do all that he could to ensure their safety.

Ilaira noticed his distress and gave him a soft pat on the back.

"Why're you so nervous?" She casually asked.

"Can't help it." Elzer sighed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. You'll be fine." Ilaira gave him a stern look, but her tone was gentle.

During the time that Sylderia was away from Lemuria, Ilaira and Elzer had taken to getting to know each other, understanding their roles for their kingdoms.

"I wish I could borrow some of your confidence." Elzer shrugged.

"By the way, how're you doing?" The second Princess of Valish turned around.

"We're doing fine, Your Majesty." Vali replied, flying alongside the others.

"We'll be arriving in 15 minutes, get ready." Elzer looked at the magic projection he was given.

While Elzer and Ilaira continued their discussion, Vali and Raynare had their own.

"Vali-chan, how did you come here?" She asked.

"Azazel had me come help while he had others spread out to deal with other attacks. Who'd have thought that we'd have to deal with this after the Khaos Brigade?" Vali chuckled.

"I heard a rumor that Issei-sama was the one who destroyed them." Rayanre inquired.

"Azazel said that Issei was responsible for destroying the entire Hero Faction and finishing off the stragglers. He was contacted by Ophis, who's come to repair the damage she caused. She said that Issei-sensei set the whole thing straight." Vali smirked.

"That reminds me, why do you call him sensei?"

"Issei-sensei was the one who trained me. Azazel taught me a lot but Issei-sensei handled my combat training and philosophic studies. You know, how my grandfather and blood-father abused me? Well, Issei-sensei was the one that found me and took me to Grigori." Vali answered.

"Is that so? That seems like something that he would do." Raynare mused.

"Who knows what I'd be like if Azazel was the only one to raise me, though. I might've turned out to be like a battle-maniac. Issei-sensei taught me about how precious life is and why it should be protected. He taught me how to fight and how to respect strength. He always showed up when I needed him. Azazel was the same, but you know how aloof he gets sometimes. It was because of him, that I am who I am now. Now that I think about it, his lessons led me to you." Vali grinned at Raynare, who blushed.

"W-Well…I guess so. I remember coming to Grigori a few times before." She fumbled.

"I didn't think Issei-sensei would teach you guys, too."

"That was only for a few days. I'll admit, it helped a lot." Raynare nodded.

"He's like that. The training's extremely harsh but produces great results. Makes me wonder how his own training was." Vali laughed.

"Probably worse. He seems like one of those parents that try to make sure their kids live better than them." Raynare stared off into the distance.

"Almost nobody knows about his past, so I'm pretty sure we're not gonna get an answer for that."

"Still, I wonder what he's like, at full power. I only saw him get serious once when we fought that Fortium. That was scary." The Sekiryuutei shivered.

"That was the first time I saw him behave like that. He's never gotten that vicious before. That thing must've been something else if he had to start using telekinesis. He only uses it when he wants to deal with things quickly, at least, that's what Azazel said." Vali added onto that.

"It's been so long since I've seen him. I wonder if he's doing okay."

"I caught a glimpse of him at his house during Halloween. He looked okay, but…" Vali trailed off.

"But what?"

"He seemed colder. Whenever I looked at him, I felt as if he got more sinister." Vali shivered.

"Yet at the same time, he seemed like the same man that helped me."

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"No. Issei-sensei is just too far away from turning evil. Brutal? I believe. Evil? Never." Vali shook his head.

Ilaira listened to them intently, interested in their conversation. There were so many gaps about Issei's personality and history, that she had a hard time trying to determine who he was. On one hand, he seemed really wonderful, based on the tales that Sylderia told and on the other hand, he sounded like a ruthless destroyer, based on Praegorn's words. She knew not to trust the foul ghost, but she felt that there was some truth to his drivel.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at a barren spot in the desert, far from any landmark or piece of civilization. Sand dunes lumped as far as the eye could see and the whistling wind pelted their ears.

"We're going to have to start our search here. I can still feel Malfresto, so I'll use my Mark to sniff out a trail." Elzer activated the Dormio Mark.

Focusing on the putrid feeling from before, he saw a trail of purple miasma, gathering together to form a trail in front of his eyes. Luckily, only he could see it.

"Let's go that way." He suggested, as he followed the trail East.

"How does he know that's the right way?" Rias asked.

"Intuition and magic tracking." Ilaira filled in for him.

Not wanting to argue, and with no other leads or methods, everyone followed him.

Footsteps were faintly present in the sand, but were almost completely blown away by the wind. Elzer continued walking, using his magical senses to guide him. He remembered that the book that the Vicizula Order gifted to him, spoke that the Marks gave powerful intuition to their wielders. Now was the time to test the plausibility of that claim.

For what seemed like hours, they all flew through the desert, before finally arriving at a structure that they'd never known of. A black pyramid had risen from the ground, erupting through sand and air, reaching high into the sky. This pyramid was higher than any other structure of its kind. It was made of sleek black walls, glowing purple and green runes that radiated pure malice. Just being near it, made everyone's hair stand on end.

"I don't like this place." Kiba groaned.

Elzer's mark was reacting like crazy, glowing in response to Praegorn's energy signature.

"This is it. I can feel a lot of presences inside." He remarked.

"So, what's our plan?" Koneko asked.

"We don't know what the enemy has hidden in here, so we'll split things. First, we need to contact Horus and have him pinpoint our location for reinforcements. Then, we sabotage the structure. As we are now, we can't hope to invade the interior, so we'll have to destroy it. We may lose access to many secrets, but we can't let this thing continue existing. The fact that it rose from the ground, means that it was hidden and has something that the enemy can use. We can make do without those corruptive influences." Ilaira decided.

"I'm not so sure about that. What if the enemy's plans are in there? We could use what we find to hamper him." Rias countered.

"True, that may be the case, but from what my sister has told me, we can't stop him. She's been involved with his schemes before and he's a crafty bastard. I wouldn't want to risk doing something like that. I've also seen what Malfresto does. It mutates what it touches. I'd rather not risk any lives." Ilaira shook her head.

"I think it's far too late for that." A voice echoed.

Everyone looked up, spotting a group of individuals standing ominously on one of the pyramids. Counting around eight, they were all obscured by the shadow cast from the light of the sun. They looked humanoid, and Elzer knew them to be Fortium. They reeked of supernatural energies and of Malfresto.

They jumped off the Pyramid and landed in front of their adversaries.

"Well, the Alliance sends children to deal with us." One of the Fortium smirked.

"Children?" Rias raised a brow.

"Yes, children." That same one smirked.

"Hardly ready for something like this."

"Don't get riled up." Vali warned Rias.

"Fortium…" Ilaira could already tell. Aside from Erenaux, the Fortium were his only other military force.

"You guessed it, though, that was obvious."

"Get ready. They're not going to be easy to deal with." Ilaira took the two-handed hilt from her back, and activated it.

Two blades popped out from it, one on each end, before glowing brightly with red mana.

"Tell me, did you ever regret betraying my sister?" Ilaira asked.

"Betrayal? There can't be any betrayal when she never had our loyalty." One of them chuckled.

"Bad mistake."

Ilaira walked forward, eyeing the one that just responded to her question. She had long grey hair, tied into a long braid. Her eyes were icy blue, and she had red lipstick. Her clothes were navy, and quite tight on her body, revealing her large cleavage to a certain extent. She had detached navy sleeves that became fingerless gloves. She wore a black cloth around her waist over her navy pants and black boots.

"I'll deal with her. The rest of you, deal with the others." She waved her hand.

"Yes, Lady Rinara."

( _ **Re:Creators OST: Layers. Play Song**_.)

Cracking a whip of ice, she stared at Ilaira, anxious for a fight, licking her lips. The whip looked like several hundred diamonds attached together at the tips, with a giant harpoon of ice at the end. The hilt was turquoise, with white swirled creeping across it.

' _What is it with whips and sadism_?' Elzer remarked.

Rinara had a large smirk across her face before whipping her weapon at Ilaira.

Sidestepping, Ilaira did the unexpected and threw her sword. It bounced off-course when Rinara cracked her whip, but it wasn't a problem. Ilaira dashed over, using her red mana to boost her burst of speed. Rinara almost didn't notice Ilaira's assault, but it was too late. The Princess punched her in the stomach.

Rinara gagged but pushed the pain down, countering with a knee to Ilaira's chin. Raising a hand to block her, the Princess spun around, kicking her across the face. Unfortunately, the Fortium was much sturdier than expected.

"You hit hard, but it's not good enough." Rinara rubbed her cheek.

"Then let me try harder." Ilaira spat.

Rinara raised her whip again, snapping it at her before coiling it around her foe's leg. Ilaira looked down when she heard the ice crackling at her feet. Resisting it with a blast of her aura, she managed to repulse the ice whip. Jumping over her opponent, Ilaira called her weapon back to her. Reigniting her weapon, she slashed at Rinara, who erected a wall of ice, blocking the blade.

Ilaira punched through it with sheer brute force before jabbing at her with her blade. Swinging the weapon over her head, she brought her weapon down, narrowly missing Rinara, who jumped upwards, punching Ilaira across the face. Twirling her whip around the Princess, she intended on constricting her.

Angling her sword to be crooked, she spun it, deflecting the frozen weapon. She pivoted, swinging one end of her blade, then the other in tandem, repeating the series of blows. The problem was that Rinara kept creating ice shields to block her attacks, crackling stubbornly upon contact with her sword. There was just something about that ice. Sylderia told her that Fortium have signature abilities granted at birth, kind of like a superpower. Was this her Fortium gift? The power to manipulate ice?

Ilaira backflipped behind Rinara, slashing around. Unfortunately, the icy Fortium jumped above her weapon, narrowly dodging the strike meant for her legs. Cracking her whip again, she managed to get a cut in at Ilaira's right arm.

Ilaira responded by whirling around while leaping, getting a cut at Rinara's shoulder. The wound was deep and bled quite significantly.

"Lady Rinara!" Someone shouted from behind them.

Ilaira backflipped, dodging the blast of razor winds behind her.

"No, Estin. I will fight her alone." Rinara gave her follower a thoughtful look.

He had short white hair and green eyes, with a dark green jacket over a white shirt and black pants. He had an average build and he wore a metal tunic over his clothes.

"But, Milady…"

"It's fine, Estin. I'll be okay. This wouldn't be much of a fight, if I had an easy time."

For a small moment, warmth seemed to come from Rinara, touched by Estin's protectiveness.

Estin turned around, staring down the youths in front of him, before engaging them in combat.

Rinara returned her attention to Ilaira, who was nice enough to let her finish talking.

"Now, where were we?" She asked.

"I recall, me shoving my foot up your ass." Ilaira snapped.

"Go ahead and try, little girl."

Rinara lashed her whip out, coiling around Ilaira's weapon. Letting it go, she rushed forward punching her icy foe in the gut before holding her hand over her stomach, blasting her with a wave of red mana.

Rinara was barely fazed, returning to combat soon after. She dodged Ilaira's left kick before crafting a sword of ice in her left hand, spinning around with a slash to her left arm. Narrowly missing the sharp ice, Ilaira jabbed Rinara in the right rib before using her mana to hit her right breast, sending a blast of mana that hit her lung.

Gagging, Rinara backed up before she quickly recovered from it. Snapping her fingers, she formed a cloud of icicles above Ilaira, willing them to move with a motion of her hand. Raining down on her like death from above, the icicles whistled, growing louder as they approached.

Ilaira was more of a melee-fighter, rather than a mage, but she still had some skill with it. Raising her hands up, she sent out a pulse of mana that knocked the icicles off-course before summoning her weapon back to her. She leapt at Rinara, slashing at her with the bottom end of her sword before whirling around with the top end.

Rinara reconstituted her whip into a sword, while forming a second blade in her other hand. She made sure to counter one end of Ilaira's blades with one sword and corresponding with another.

The two furiously struck at each other, trying to get around the other's defenses. Ilaira's brute force certainly pressured Rinara, who's elegance and roundabout tactics made her hard to get a hold of.

* * *

While they fought, the others were starting their own conflicts.

In front of him, a woman with shoulder-length fiery red hair and a large axe, walked forth. She had golden eyes and red battle armor, which was basically a metal bra. Her cleavage was out in the open, with her navel showing. She had red and gold pauldrons on her shoulders and gauntlets with greaves. Her axe was probably a quarter and a half her height. It had edges that were curved and jagged to resemble flames. A cut from that looked like it would mess him up.

"My name is Penthesilea, named after my ancestor. I hope you prove that you can measure up. I've been in silence for the past few months and I'm itching for a good fight. Ready to test yourself?" She smirked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Elzer sighed.

Penthesilea raised her axe and jumped into the air, smashing it into the ground where Elzer once stood. He had jumped far to the side, maintaining his distance. Opening his **Oblivion Grimoire** , he cast his first spell.

Crafting a box made from the dark mist that was shadow, Elzer attempted to contain his foe, hoping not to have to hurt her. He heard the tale of the Fortium and he felt sorry for them. They didn't deserve the death sentence, even if they were about to lash out in rage.

"Are you making a fool out of me?" Penthesilea smashed her axe into the ground, creating a fiery eruption that blasted Elzer's prison apart.

"Well, so much for that plan." He grumbled.

Raising his hand up, he created a geyser of darkness from the ground, quenching Penthesilea's flames but he failed to harm her.

She slammed her fist into the ground, creating cracks of fire in the ground that crawled closer to him. In retaliation, Elzer placed his palm into the ground, blocking the fire from reaching him. Based off his observations, the fire was hot enough to rival that of a dragon of high class, perhaps reaching a Dragon King's level.

Penthesilea rushed at him, stampeding like an enraged bull, hefting her heavy axe over her shoulder. Elzer crafted a wall of water and ice, which steamed upon contact with her weapon, but it failed to pass through. Manipulating it, he willed the water to surround her, forming an icy ball while he infused it with shadow magic to drain her of her strength. The main trait of shadow magic, was simple in the fact that it could weaken and ail the opponent. There were ways of weaponizing it for aggressive tactics, but he didn't have the audacity to try it. That was better suited for Issei, who could employ rage and negative emotions into his attacks.

Swinging her large weapon horizontally, Elzer hopped off it, pushing it into the ground before blasting her with water and wind magic, creating a Jetstream of cold liquid.

Penthesilea literally hissed as the water sizzled off her into steam.

"Men like women with wet clothes, don't they?" She asked.

"That wasn't on purpose." Elzer blushed.

"Ufufu. I see that you're quite shy. I like that." The fiery Fortium smirked.

Elzer didn't even respond to that, focusing his attention to remain on the fight.

Penthesilea rushed over to him, smashing her giant axe into the ground, igniting it to create a burst of inferno where it was. As soon as Elzer dodged to the side, she kicked him in the back. He felt like a rhino had just smashed into his spine, making him gag as the air was knocked out of him.

Following up with a strike from her blazing weapon, it was blocked suddenly, by a wall of black mist. Elzer held his open palm out as he whirled around, covering his opponent in darkness before closing his fist, compressing it.

Suddenly, orange light flickered within the darkness before Elzer's control over it dissolved, bursting open.

Standing in front of him, was a humanoid made from solid flame and flesh. Penthesilea had used [ **Invocation** ] to take on her Fortium form. Glowing orange lines trailed across her body, and her eyes had become solid gold in color. Black, molten rock, had layered over motionless lava and had covered her from head-to-toe.

* * *

"So, Penthesilea got serious, huh? That's surprising." Estin remarked.

He turned around and leered at Vali, who had already gone into Balance Breaker.

Not wasting time with small talk, he rushed forward, using air to push him.

Vali met him head-on, clashing fists with him before whirling around to try and use Issei's favored kick, which was a series of three spinning kicks in rapid succession.

"Hm, that's Issei's move." Estin remarked as he caught Vali's foot.

"[ **Divide!** ]" Albion announced.

Estin grumbled when he felt some of his power get taken.

"Praegorn did mention to be careful against you, specifically. Trained by the Grim Herald, and host to the Vanishing Dragon, as well as being the descendent of Lucifer… You're awfully similar to Issei. Trained by unmatched teachers, born with talents and gifts, and commanding great skill. That makes me curious…" Estin smirked.

"What are you going on about?" Vali fired orbs of demonic energy at him, trying to shut him up.

Estin created a vortex of razor wind, swirling like a blender. '

"I'm wondering if Issei is grooming you to be his replacement or sidekick." He answered.

Vali had thought of something like that before, but he would have no part of it. Ignoring Estin, he continued his attack.

"[ **Transcendence!** ]" Albion announced again.

Dispersing into blue particles, Vali warped behind Estin, reconstituting himself from the blue particles. He had tried to learn warping from Issei, but he had too much difficulty with it, despite his best attempts. At most, he could still teleport, but he was far too slow, in comparison to Issei. It took him 7 seconds to completely teleport without a trace, but Issei could do it in under a full second. His master really was in another league.

"That's far too slow in comparison to your teacher. He could warp and kill someone in under 4 seconds." Estin backflipped, hovering over Vali before spinning rapidly.

"Geh!" Vali groaned in pain.

A collection of spiraling winds had crushed him in between a massive cyclone, energy blades sawing at his armor like a buzzsaw cutting wood.

"[ **Transcendence!** ]"

Reappearing away from the cyclone, Vali spread his wings, enlarging them. He held his hand in front of him, as if trying to clutch the windstorm.

"[ **Half Dimension!** ]"

The wind dome started to contract before shrinking into nothing after a few seconds.

"Over here." Estin's voice echoed.

Vali backhanded the blade of wind that came at him, returning an attack of his own.

"[ **Division Slicer!** ]" A thin blade of demonic power whistled at his attacker, looking like a crescent blue wave.

"[ **Vacuum Twister.** ]" Estin clapped his hands together, creating a twister that dispersed the attack.

The moment it faded away, Vali landed a powerful punch that was filled with ki and demonic energy, causing Estin to cough up blood.

"[ **Divide 50x** ]"

"[ **Division Repulsion!** ]" Albion announced right after.

All of the absorbed energy that Vali took, was immediately expelled with one powerful burst of blue energy, coming out in the form of a spiraling white dragon. It was utterly massive, being around 50 meters in length, and 30 meters in wingspan.

Estin was completely consumed by the attack, which bit him in its ethereal mouth before driving him into the sand below, causing a cloud to obscure everyone's sight.

"Estin!" Rinara screamed in worry.

She tried to find him but was attacked by Ilaira again.

She looked around and found that the other Fortium were making short work of the others, aside from Raynare, Rias, and Akeno, who were more adept with combat. However, it was five adult Fortium against two teen devils and a half-fallen angel. That wasn't going to take long.

"Akeno, now!" Rias looked at her Queen.

"Hurry!" Akeno urged.

Raising their arms to the sky, they unleashed a red and blue pillar of destruction and lightning, swirling in a fusion of disaster. Forming a dome around them, they willed their powers to attack, which slithered like a serpent.

"Get away from it!" Rinara warned the others.

It was too late, they were blasted aside, incapacitated by the slithering beam. It blasted at them, tearing holes through their chests before raging on towards another target like a possessed creature.

"You're not very tough, are you?" Ilaira taunted her.

"We're not trying very hard. Should we change that?" Rinara raised a brow.

"I'd rather you all just die." Ilaira spat back.

"Sorry, but you're going to die." Rinara gave her opponent an icy stare.

( **Re:Creators OST: Layers. End Song**.)

Simultaneously, the other Fortium stood up, brushing themselves off as the gaping holes in their chests and various wounds closed up.

"Regeneration. Not a fun thing for the enemy, but certainly a great thing for us. You shouldn't have been so confident. And, you should've come up with a plan." Rinara smirked.

The icy whip in her hands wrapped around Iliara's neck, but the Princess quickly cut it off before jumping back. Spinning her sliding sword to both sides, she made two rings of mana that hovered in the air.

"We did have a plan. Divide and conquer." She huffed.

The buzzing rings in the air split into more than 30 duplicates, all aimed at Rinara.

"I'm going to make all of you pay for trying to kill my sister. She only wanted to help and you turned your backs on her. What's more, you've attacked our country even though we did nothing to you." Ilaira dangerously hissed.

"You know nothing of this world. People with power are used and then discarded, unappreciated and alienated like dogs that have outlived themselves. If only you knew the truth." Rinara growled.

Without another word, the halos of red light rushed at her.

Dust, smoke, and red light covered everyone's sight as the pyramid cracked and shook, just from being close to the blast zone. Sand rose so high into the sky that it could be mistaken to be a cloud of bizarre color.

Pillars of turquoise, lime-green, and several other auras, shot into the sky, signaling the [ **Invocation** ] of the Fortium.

When everyone's vision was clear again, they found eight transformed Fortium, including Penthesilea.

"This is gonna suck." Vali sighed.

* * *

Before the battle between Ilaira and the others against the Fortium, Issei had been looking through a list of individuals that were labeled suspicious. Of course, he made sure to second-guess all of the choices, taking care not to be manipulated. Even if he respected Anubis and Osiris, he couldn't exclude them from the list of possible problems.

He decided that instead of running around like a chicken that had its head cut off, he'd wait and sense for the enemy to make a move, and then preemptively strike.

True to his suspicions, he felt something go wrong. His intuition was incredibly powerful and he knew that if something felt or looked wrong, it was. It was one of the perks of being a Grim Herald. He could sense incoming events that could devolve into tragedies.

He was already certain that Set was the traitor. He had done several investigations and surmised him to be the main culprit. He now needed to expose him and the best way was for him to take the first action.

While he waited, he interrogated and inspected several gods and goddesses, in case Set wasn't the only one. He had apprehended at least two others who were among the Egyptians that was in league with Praegorn.

He had also sensed the emergence of the Pyramid where Ilaira and the others were fighting. He was about to intercept but he decided to wait and watch. He wanted to see how the new generation would fare. Despite permanently being in his prime and being capable of anything, he knew that he couldn't deal with everyone's every single problem. This was just a test of might for the young devils and Lemurian Royalty.

He was greatly proud of Vali's improvement and focus, but he found that Vali wasted several opportunities to end the fight. He still toyed with his opponents and didn't seize a chance to end their lives. That was going to be a problem. He knew that Vali had a small hint of excitement for battle. He had discouraged it a lot, but he couldn't remove it. The others had also improved greatly. Akeno and Rias even made an excellent combination move that gave them defense and ranged offense. It was marvelous. However, they lacked the energy reserves to use it for long.

When the Fortium invoked, he knew that the real fight had started. At first, they held their own, but they had relative inexperience and they had flaws that had shown through in battle. Rias and Akeno were a little too assertive in themselves and made small but costly mistakes.

Issei recognized that one Fortium that controlled gravity, had pinned them down while another one had incapacitated them with brute strength. That was disappointing. He wanted to jump in but he couldn't. Not yet.

Raynare had done well to dispose of them, but she had to [ **Boost** ] 65 times before making a blast that was strong enough to terminate them. Even then, she had to use a mode that was taxing for her. Issei was a bit impressed at that, as she had unlocked the Triaina that Grayfia had told him about. She had manifested four cannons and in the end, she obliterated a few Fortium but it left her exhausted. That made her easy prey for Estin, who lacerated her with a cyclone of sharp winds.

Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and Gasper had already been knocked out. Their weaknesses were apparent.

Kiba, Asia, and Gasper were frail and had failed to increase their endurance and defense, especially Kiba and Gasper. Kiba relied too much on speed and didn't improve his resistance, hoping too much for his mobility to pull through. He had also failed to achieve Balance Breaker.

Asia was a facepalming example. She shouldn't have been there. She lacked any sort of aggressive capabilities and having her so near the enemy was a bad move. She was the healer and should've stayed a safe distance away. Her defense abilities were adequate but were nothing in the face of the Fortium.

Gasper was the same. He had met the young Dhampir before and knew that he had no will to fight. Rias was foolish for bringing him out. He had some degree of ability with his Sacred Gear, but it wasn't enough. If he had better control, then eliminating the Fortium would be easy. To manipulate time was an awesome and terrifying power. Rias and Azazel had failed to address his fear and tried to throw him into a fray, hoping that he would adapt from emotional build up. As people that were confident and even brash, they didn't understand him.

Koneko had refused to use her nekomata powers and it was a major problem. Brute force and staunch defense were key in victory, but she had little to offer. The skills he taught her could only take her so far. She needed to make use of everything she had.

Issei needed to have another chat with them. Soon.

Ilaira and Elzer were more accustomed to these fights and proved to fare better, but they were still in a bad situation. Elzer could now call on the Darkness at will, but he lacked magnitude and power. At full strength, the Darkness could weaken and render all of his enemies powerless, but Elzer was too soft-hearted to do it.

The Light could heal and penetrate, the Darkness could ail and dissolve, and the Abyss could negate and destroy.

Here, he saw that Elzer got stuck with the wrong affinity.

"Come on, Elzer. If you don't do something, then I'm going to have to." Issei impatiently tapped his finger on the wall of the tower that he was in. He had needed a high place for observation, after all.

Ilaira lacked the same magical aptitude that Sylderia had, but she was a better melee fighter. She had fluid and graceful movements that followed a beat-down style that was rough and forceful. To be able to fight Rinara on even grounds, was an achievement in itself.

Rinara was able to manipulate ice and she had no problems with it, at all. He could only hope that the others recovered soon. The only ones that could counter her, were Gasper and Elzer, and that was because Rinara had a power that couldn't be stopped by simple means.

Things were looking sour, but he had to hold out. He couldn't do everything, or it'd stunt everyone's growth.

"Come on…you all can do better than that." Issei grumbled, tensed.

He hated himself for doing this, but this was ordeal that they needed to deal with.

* * *

Elzer looked behind him and growled in frustration. Everyone was down except for him, Ilaira, and Vali. They were down from seven to three.

He looked at his mark and decided that he needed to break out a power that he feared to use. The first time it happened, he'd freaked out at its potential. It scared him witless and he had finally realized his potential for destruction. However, this wasn't the time. He needed to protect those around him.

( **Seirei no Moribito OST: Balsa Hashiru. Play Song**.)

While Elzer was struggling with himself, Ilaira was activating her signature magic, [ **Burst Contact** ]. If there was any time to use it, it was now. A few people stepped back, noticing the red aura that danced around the Princess, who was ready to repay them for their crimes.

"Is this it? Is this really the limit of the people that Issei's been hanging out with? Deplorable. As expected of people that have no knowledge of war and chaos." Someone laughed.

"What do you expect? They're people that grew up with silver spoons in their mouths while other people could only suffer. They're people who've never fought for a better future and were satisfied with their lives and never caring for better, blind to the corruption." Rinara coldly hissed.

Ilaira stepped to the side as someone rushed her. Jumping back, she let loose a flurry of 85 punches, all across the torso of her enemy. Almost simultaneously, red spots began to glow across her enemy's body.

"W-What is this?" He panicked, looking across his form and flailing, trying to get rid of the marks.

He patted, swatted, and brushed at them, but they refused to disappear.

Ilaira kicked him in the stomach, right underneath his sternum before lacerating him several times, cutting deep gashes across his torso and arms before kicking him towards his comrades. The Princess snapped her fingers and 85 explosions echoed off in sequence, dying the sky orange and red from the light of the catastrophe.

Unfortunately, Rinara was still alive, along with Estin and two others. When the sand clouds whooshed away, an ice barrier had been revealed, albeit, it was cracked and shattered for the most part.

"I'll admit…that would've killed me too, if you weren't so drained."

It was true, everyone was bloody, battered, and bruised from the long fight. Even Rinara was exhausted.

She had icy skin that was covered in frost and white swirls, with turquoise armor covering her torso, legs, and shoulders. Her fingers had claws of ice and icicle spikes on her forearms, with a crown of snow around her head and long turquoise hair. Her eyes were yellow, and her lips were of a blue color. To add on to all of that, purple lines pulsed across her body, as sign that Malfresto was enhancing her.

"I underestimated you. Unlike your sister, you devoted yourself entirely to offense and explosion magic." Rinara smirked.

"My sister is powerful, but she's a bit too soft. I won't make the mistake of going easy on any of you." Ilaira got ready to attack again.

"Before you do that, take a look at yourselves." Rinara gestured at them.

Vali looked down and jumped. Suddenly, he couldn't feel his arms and legs. He tried to move but saw that his body was beginning to freeze solid. Frost was rapidly growing across his armor and chilling him to the bone. He tried to rouse his demonic energy, but he couldn't. It wasn't flowing to where he needed it to be.

"My [ **Silent Winter** ] allows me to discreetly release my power of ice onto my opponents, flaking their bodies with small little particles made from my mana. Bit by bit, it festers and concentrates before multiplying and covering them in an icy shell that they can't negate because whatever it touches, becomes incapable of activity." Rinara explained.

True to her words, Ilaira and Elzer were also falling victim to this. Frost began to cover their bodies. They tried to ignite magic from their arms but were unable to do it.

' _Damn it! Last resort!_ ' Elzer finally came to a decision.

They couldn't just stand here and die silently. He had the power to stop this and he had to use it fast.

Everyone felt their hair stand on end as static seemed to crackle across their skin. The air grew tense and seemed to change. It got foggier and more murky. Something was coming.

Around Elzer, were clouds of darkness, swirling around him. He let go of his moral inhibitions and decided that it was do-or-die.

"You may have immobilized my arms, but you haven't immobilized my mind." He glared at Rinara.

"[ **Dark Oblivion!** ]"

The clouds of shadow lunged forward, covering the Fortium in purple obscurity, rendering them immobile. They began to panic when they realized that their power, stamina, and life, was fading away. They began to dissolve and break apart as the clouds swirled around them, rendering them unable to get away. They were trapped and they were doomed. Everything that the Darkness touched, fell apart and was devoured by the curse-like power that it represented.

Vali and Ilaira jumped when the Darkness covered the ice infesting them, but quickly, feeling returned to their limbs, allowing them to move again. As intended, [Dark Oblivion] was meant to eat away at magic. By devouring Rinara's magic, he stopped her from completely freezing them and while doing so, he dissolved them, ending them and the battle.

Unfortunately, he had been drained significantly. He had to be extremely careful, as he could've completely dissolved Ilaira and Vali if he wasn't careful. Not only that, but he had just fought several Fortium a few minutes earlier, so it boded ill for his stamina and mana levels.

The others were quite exhausted too. The Fortium had proved to be challenging to take on. It made Elzer wonder about what sort of unimaginable heights, Issei was at. When he fought them, he made it look so easy, as if he could kill them with his eyes closed and his limbs tied. He still needed to improve. It was true that he had fought war-hardened veterans who'd been training to fight since childhood, but that wasn't any excuse. He was the Champion of Darkness and he needed to measure up if he wanted to help end this war.

Suddenly, the sky crackled and the pyramid began to glow.

"What now?" Ilaira groaned as she helped Kiba and Akeno stand.

A massive beam of green light shot into the sky, striking a barrier in the sky. An invisible dome that looked like glass, trembled, causing a booming echo that sounded more fierce than thunder.

* * *

Bast, who was watching from afar, was stunned.

"What's wrong?" Sylderia asked.

"Oh no…the barrier made by Lord Ra. It's the only thing that stops Apophis from invading our land. The Serpent will destroy our home if we let it shatter."

Sylderia immediately stood up ran past her.

"I'll try to do something about this."

She jumped into the air, sprouting her wings of light, flying off to the Pyramid.

* * *

At the top of the structure, a dark figure stood.

"At long last, my wish shall be fulfilled. I, Set, will rule."

Set had unveiled his true form. He had an animal's head, resembling a jackal's mixed with an ant-eater, having a long snout and two rectangular ears and a muscular body covered in red armor. His eyes glowed red and he had a spear in his hand.

"Set! Why are you doing this?!" Ilaira asked.

She had traveled the world, so she knew many individuals, due to her search for her sister.

"Because Ra, Osiris, and Horus are fools! Look at the deterioration of my land. Look at what has become of my pantheon. It has grown weak and complacent. I will allow it no longer. I will restore Egypt to glory. I will have us reign again, as in ages long past. I will build pyramids that outmatch those of Giza. I will strengthen my people into ones that are far greater than Osiris'. I will no longer be kept under any shadow. I shall not become a victim of Praegorn either. I will rid Egypt of its plights and I shall rule all!" Set declared.

"So, you're jealous and dissatisfied?!" Ilaira asked.

"I will not have my land perish by the fallen one's hands. I will not allow Egypt to weaken any longer. The strong shall rule. You all, who desecrate my homeland, shall feel my wrath. First, I shall absorb the power of Apophis and then, I will cleanse my utopia!"

"He's gone mad." Elzer indignantly huffed.

He wasn't making any sense.

"I have tried time and again to rise, only to be booted down. This time, it will be different. I shall take new power and I will create a new age. Starting with your demise." Set pointed his spear down.

"So, you struck a deal with Praegorn out of jealousy and outrage? By trading servitude for the means to usurp everyone in Egypt, you allowed the enemy access into your land and even gave them asylum. You don't even realize what can happen from this, do you?" Elzer asked.

Swirling above, a massive cloud of shadow began to amass, forming into a black serpent. It was atrocious to behold. A black serpent with two mouths, four large fangs, piercing yellow eyes, and orange and green lines, leered at all that was below him. It reached a length of 350 Meters and radiated a dark aura that felt foul.

"That's Apophis?" Rias gawked.

"The Egyptian god of chaos, snakes, and war. He's the eternal enemy of Ra. It's his goal to destroy Egypt and infest it with havoc. He's considered an 'Evil Dragon' and has the power to rival even Ra. He was sealed into orbit for eons and his mind must've deteriorated. Humans often jumble myth, so I wouldn't be surprised if you're confused." Ilaira answered.

Set ignited his golden spear with his red aura, ready to land the finishing blow.

"I will be a fool, no longer. I have always stood under the shadow of others and not once, has justice been on my side. I gave Praegorn the means to enter this land in exchange for constructing an object that will accomplish my goals. For rule of this land in exchange for aiding him, this is a small price to pay." Set growled.

Behind him, several others who were loyal to him, appeared. He had convinced many to defect from Horus' rule and to join him in a new age, promising wealth and power.

"You have a far larger price to pay." Another voice boomed.

( _ **Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33 OST: 3EM02_C17B_Nu_Test02. Play Song**_.)

Suddenly, black and crimson beams of mana began to assault Set and his army. They burst from the sky resembling moving pillars that quickly tore across the battlefield with the suddenness of lightning and the power of a meteor.

"What?!" Elzer looked around.

He looked around before finally spotting a figure in black armor with glowing red eyes.

"Is that…" Ilaira looked closely.

"Issei?!" Another voice called out.

Everyone found Sylderia flying in from afar.

The Grim Herald didn't even focus on them, opting to do his duty first. The [ **Abyssal Torrent** ] that he had unleashed earlier, had swarmed his enemies, obliterating them until nothing was left. Each comet zoomed in on a cluster of traitors that Set had amassed, and exploded, hunting them down to the last person. Black and red clouds of smoke erupted where explosions came and it was so violent that constant sandstorms came as a result of his power. Set tried to defend himself with his divine powers but in the face of someone that could utterly destroy immortals, he was a trifle threat.

Issei finally turned to him and raised Tenzan.

Set tried to leave, but he was pinned down by Issei's telekinesis.

"I have little patience for scum but I have even less for traitors. Perish, like second-rate worm that you are." He darkly growled.

Unleashing [ **Night Bringer** ], he slashed a wave of black and crimson mana that exploded upon hitting Set. His body was completely destroyed and his soul was shattered as the Pyramid that had been built from the Erenaux, erupted into a dome-like explosion that blew everyone away.

Ilaira and the young devils stood watched with wide eyes as they saw the destruction that he had unleashed. Nothing they did could amount to this. Even Vali was shocked at the sheer power Issei commanded.

Ilaiara was finally beginning to understand why the Grim Herald was so feared. He was the living incarnation of power and destruction.

( _ **Rebuild of Evangelion 3.33 OST: 3EM02_C17B_Nu_Test02. End Song**_.)

As soon as the barrier restored itself and Apophis was forced back into his seal, Issei looked at the destroyed landscape below and thought about what had happened.

It was clear the Praegorn had used Set, just like he had done to so many others. Set wasn't normally rambling like a madman, so it must've meant that Praegorn had grown strong enough to wither away at a god's mind. By attacking sensitive topics, he weakened Set's mental fortitude and made him susceptible to his schemes.

Looking below, Issei saw something. It was glowing.

"Could it be?" He wondered to himself.

Using telekinesis, he blew the rubble of the former pyramid away and confirmed his suspicions. It was a lock that had numerous magic runes and circles carved onto it.

Taking out the Cube, Issei activated it, allowing its magic to summon the key that was hidden here. It had to be the second one. He was sure of it.

Golden magic circles that counted up to 1,100 seals, appeared, layering over each other like stacks of coins. The lock disengaged itself and from it, a copper key rose, floating to Issei's hand. Pocketing it inside his private dimension, Issei turned around.

"Issei, what're you doing here?" Sylderia asked.

"I came because of some chaos in Egypt. However, I see that you all took care of it. Great work." Issei regarded everyone.

"Not really. We almost died until you jumped in." Elzer scoffed.

To be honest, Issei had been forced to intervene when Set arrived. He knew that everyone was far too tired to fight a god. Elzer, Ilaira, and Vali might've stood a chance, but he wasn't going to risk that. Set wasn't high among the overall hierarchy of immortals, but he was still immensely powerful in comparison to Elzer and the others.

Issei then moved on to thinking about Set and Praegorn's scheme.

He had used Erenaux to lure any foes there and then used the Fortium to exhaust the enemy to buy time to try and destroy Ra's barrier and to drain both sides of their strength and stamina. Set had hoped to terminate both sides to ensure that Praegorn wouldn't double-cross him and to make sure that he could do as he wished when he was done. Praegorn had also hoped to use Set to buy time for him to get the other key as well, as Issei saw other Fortium corpses buried under rubble, suggesting that they had been working on removing the seals.

' _Talk about opportunistic distrust_.' Issei scoffed.

"Issei, what is that?" Elzer asked.

"It's something that you all must never speak about to others." He looked around, solemnly.

He was met with nods and words of understanding.

"I'll explain what I know later. For now, let's get everyone treated." Issei decided.

He still needed to tell Anubis and Osiris about what happened. As much as he wanted to get going, he had to finish his task here.

* * *

 _ **I had some trouble with a decision for this chapter. I wanted to keep Apophis close to how he is in the original myth, but I wanted to include Ishibumi's characterization too. In the end, I decided to keep things short since he won't be appearing again. No point in fleshing out a character if they're not going to appear more than once.**_

 _ **I also considered choosing someone else to be the instigator but I decided on Set because of his representations.**_

 _ **I managed to have some fun for this chapter too, since I got to flesh out some other Fortium, like Rinara's care for Estin. Even if it was only for a tiny bit, it was something.**_


	42. Chapter 42: Bursting Point

_**To clarify, I'm the one that drew all of the cover art for this story, just to answer some questions concerning it. Of course, both are of Issei's Grim Herald form, complete with the cape. I was actually having trouble with the color scheme. I wanted to give him a dark color but I considered blue to have too much positivity, so I went with black. I wanted to help associate his armored form with the dark depths that he's willing to go to.**_

 _ **When I did that, I had to think about what to do with Praegorn's color scheme, so I gave him purple to help symbolize his power while making him more distinct from Issei.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Bursting Point**

Issei helped the others return to the encampment made by Horus and the others, making sure that they got treatment from Sylderia.

Rias and Akeno had broken ribs and punctured lungs. Kiba had torn muscles in his right arm and a broken leg. Gasper had a cracked skull. Koneko had a twisted ankle. Lastly, Raynare had a cracked shoulder blade and a dislocated knee.

"It's a good thing you did that, Elzer. They might've been in worse condition." Issei walked next to the Prince, trying to reassure him.

"I didn't like that feeling at all. I've never felt anything like it. It was murky and it felt…scary." Elzer turned away.

"It's usually like that when you tap into one of the Creation Forces." Issei sighed.

"What does it feel like when you tap into the Abyss?" Elzer asked.

"Even colder than the Darkness and it makes you feel stronger, yet empty at the same time." Issei retorted.

"Empty?"

"It gives you a desire and urge but you don't know what it is and no matter what you do, the urge doesn't fade until you've accomplished something. That's what it feels like. In short, it feels tantalizing."

"And how did you know what it's like to tap into the Darkness?" Elzer asked.

"Because I've done it several times."

"Have you done it with the Light too?"

"No." Issei flatly responded.

"Why not?"

"Because I have no care for the Light. You and Sylderia may not know this, but the Three Forces have wills, or their own consciousness. You two may not have connected with them yet, but I can tell you a few things. You'll need to know them since you bear Marks."

Elzer gulped. Issei sounded awfully serious and cynical.

"The Light is a gentle force and disgustingly forgiving. In my eyes, it's too forgiving, yet it lends itself to virtuous people. It yearns for peace and at times, it helps accomplish that. However, it lends itself to everyone, making it naïve and free to abuse."

"The Darkness is strong and strict. The Darkness lends itself to those that know suffering or know powerful negativity. In an effort to maintain that person, it lends power, but it is unstable and is also easy to exploit."

The Grim Herald then turned around.

"I know that it's new and scary, but this is something that you need. You and Sylderia are the ones who can seal Praegorn, with prior history as proof. It's time to shove those fears away and understand your position, Elzer. That's the only way you can cope with that Mark. Everyone who bears a **Vestige Mark** , has a burden to bear and it's never easy."

Issei turned around and left, letting Elzer think about the decision that he made.

Just as he exited, Horus crossed his path.

"Lord Issei." He bowed.

"Lord Horus." The Grim Herald returned the gesture.

"I apologize for troubling you. It was because of my errors, that Set was allowed to do all of this."

"It doesn't matter. Praegorn got to him and merely roused his jealousy and hate. If anything, he's to blame for this. For now, the matter with Set has been settled, so there shouldn't be more cases of this. I've also reinforced the barrier that keeps Apophis out. However, Horus, you should be keeping a closer eye on those around you. If you're too trusting to those that have caused various misdeeds and have refused to turn, then you should deal with them accordingly. You don't want me to come back as a consequence." Issei warned.

"I understand." Horus gulped.

A new primal fear had been ignited amongst the gods after news of Indra's execution by Issei's hand, began circulating. He was the obvious answer, as Indra was no weakling by any means. Only Issei could destroy him and his armies with such silence.

* * *

Checking up on the young devils, Issei found them all to be healed with great efficiency. Due to Sylderia's miraculous healing abilities, there was nothing to fear. Who knew what Sirzechs would do if he found out about Rias' injuries. Crazy siscon.

"How're you holding up?" Issei sat by Vali's bed.

"Perfectly fine. I'll be back up to full power in two days. Till then, I need to stay in bed. It's not too bad, though. I get to socialize with others so it's not like a hospital."

"I see. I'm sorry, Vali. I'm sorry that all of you got hurt." Issei bowed his head.

"Why's that?"

"I was watching the entire situation from afar. I could've intervened but I didn't."

Vali remained silent, waiting for more explanations.

"I needed to see how you all would fare against opponents of that caliber. If I constantly intervene any time you all are in trouble, then you'll never grow and will become complacent, waiting for my help." Issei spoke louder, ensuring that the others heard him.

"Brother always told me that you were that kind of person. He always said that you looked out for others but you made sure that they would learn too. During that fight…I learned that I need to work harder. Someday, others like the Fortium will come and if we can't deal with it…" Rias trailed off, implying doom.

"Still, you all did relatively well against the Fortium. The Khaos Brigade are mere trifles in comparison to them. To be able to defeat a few is good enough. However, you need to train. The short bit that I taught all of you and the small sessions that Azazel's been handing to you, aren't enough. If Sirzechs decides to keep sending you out to fight like this, then you need to improve. When I can, I'll drop by again." Issei warned, alluding to a much more grueling training session.

"Sensei…I wanted to ask you something." Vali asked.

"Hm?"

"One of the Fortium was wondering about you, specifically your actions. He said that he was curious about whether or not…you were grooming others to become Grim Heralds."

Issei only sighed.

"That sounds like him. No, I am not recruiting others nor am I grooming others to be my replacement. There can only be one Grim Herald and once they've been designated, no other can take over. I'm stuck as the only candidate for life."

"I see. What is it like?" Vali wondered.

"It's wretchedly horrible. Every day is nightmarish hell." Issei stood up, deciding to only give a vague answer.

Before the matter could be explored, he left. There was no need to involve the youths in this matter, nor did he want to give them nightmares with his stories.

* * *

Upon passing through the threshold of the tent, he collided with Sylderia. The reason why he knew, was because of the bounce that he felt upon collision. He'd felt them enough to know who they belonged to.

"Ara?" Sylderia resounded.

"Sorry." Issei politely gave a nod of the head.

"Wait!" Sylderia grabbed hold of his hand just as he was leaving.

"Yes?" Issei turned around.

"What happened?"

"I'll be explaining things in a short while at the meeting. It's not a good idea to tell the story here." Issei gave a courteous bow before walking away.

( _ **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure – Piano Version. Play Song.**_ )

"Have you eaten yet?" Sylderia called out.

"What?"

"Whenever your right cheek twitches, it means you haven't eaten yet." Sylderia smiled.

She walked over and grabbed his hand, leading him to the Mess Tent.

"As usual, you've elected to ignore food and rest." She sighed.

"Sylderia, what are you doing?" Issei asked, exasperated.

"Feeding you." She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." He tried to stand up before she pushed him back down in his chair.

"You may be the Grim Herald, but even you need sustenance and rest. I've been far to light-hearted with you but I'm forced to resort to more forceful methods with you now. You're even more stubborn than when you were a child." Sylderia sighed.

"Shouldn't you be attending to more important matters?" Issei asked.

"I am. I'm helping a dearly beloved take care of himself. Now, what do you want to eat?"

Issei thought about it for a moment…

"Doesn't matter." He surrendered.

"The usual, then."

Turning around, Sylderia got to work before coming to his table with a plate of Shepherd's Pie.

"It's a good thing that their stocked up with anything you can think of. I would've made Egyptian food but it's been a while since I made your favorite entrée." Sylderia smiled.

"Many thanks." Issei gave a grateful look before digging in.

It was a bit sad to see that Issei didn't react like he used to when he ate her food. Back then, he'd always smile.

"So, is it true that you can't taste food anymore?"

"It's not. I can taste food just like before I became the Grim Herald. It was just something Praegorn said in order to pick at my composure." Issei took another bite.

"That's good. You didn't smile when you took a bite so I thought it was bad."

"It's like the usual." Issei flatly responded.

"Which is?" Sylderia musically asked.

"Excellent."

"Good. Now take your time so that we can get to the meeting." Sylderia smiled brightly.

She was honestly happy that she could finally interact with him without him running away from her like she was the plague. She missed these times. This was such a familiar scene for her. She would usually join him in several battles but when she didn't, she would always make him something to eat because he never had a meal and warm home to come back to.

That was also one of the things that she wanted to have for him when they bought the house that they wanted to spend their lives in. For a while, they did have that life until tragedy struck again and the final battle of the Revolution came.

She wanted to be intimate with him so badly that it hurt but she didn't want to scare him away. She had to tread lightly for the time being.

Issei was intrigued over the fact that she was behaving the same way that she did when they had first associated with each other. Just like when they were children, she reached out to him and always went out of her way to comfort his soul, despite being forceful sometimes. She really hadn't changed at all.

When Issei was done eating, he decided that it was time for the meeting. Surely, all life-threatening matters were dealt with, so now, it was time to discuss news.

( _ **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Departure – Piano Version. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Gathered in a private tent, Osiris, Anubis, Horus, Sylderia, Elzer, Ilaira, and Vali were seated around a table, with Issei standing around, giving his report.

However, along with them, was Ra, who had been summoned to attend. He had golden hair with a Pharaoh's crown with an eagle's design in his golden robes. He had dark skin, golden eyes, and a purple and blue sash around his waist, with golden bands around his arms and legs.

"Several days ago, Egypt suffered a sudden attack from the Erenaux. It has been revealed that Set was responsible, spurred by Praegorn, using his jealousy and anger from his past. In records, Set killed Osiris and Horus stood up to depose his uncle, banishing him to the desert. That solves the question of how it started. His end-goal was to use Apophis to gain the power to destroy anyone that could oppose him. In exchange, he gave Praegorn access to Egypt's lands in order to do something. He wanted something here." Issei began to walk around, looking at the leaders of Egypt.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization 13. Play Song.**_ )

"That pyramid, was not suddenly formed by the enemy, as it contained no trace of Malfresto. It was only the Erenaux and the resurrected Fortium that had it, thus, Elzer's senses activating. Inside, several Erenaux were found amongst the rubble when it was destroyed. It was not spawning Erenaux, no. They were inside looking for something; something that was hidden deep in the Earth where it could not be easily found unless they had dominion over the land." Issei looked at Osiris, Ra, and Horus.

"Countless magic seals were placed there and none of them were easy to remove. It was obviously an item of great importance."

Sylderia and the others were beginning to wonder what Issei was doing before they realized that there was something of a secret amongst Egypt's pharaohs.

"It was obviously ancient, given the age of the structure and due to the magic formula that I saw used to craft it. When connected to Egypt's history, pyramids symbolized power and rest, rest for the pharaohs of Egypt and for the protection of their bodies. When thinking about time, power, and position, you three come to mind."

"Then why am I present?" Anubis asked.

That prompted Issei to walk around again. He decided to use a mortal psychological trick and to apply it to immortals with his own reputation and his imposing representations to intimidate the ones that he was looking at.

"Because you are the keeper of the dead. Souls pass through the Egyptian Underworld when they die and their lives are laid bare fore judgement. Your judgement. That construct was ancient and I am more than confident that souls were present when it was made. However, that is of little issue." Issei finally stood behind the three Pharaohs and the god of the Dead.

"What I want to know is, what did you all know and what were you intending on doing."

No one dared to look at Issei.

"It's pointless to lie to me. I want to know your intentions. You need only give me information. None of you have done anything terrible enough to warrant pain." Issei walked away to the other side of the table.

"What do you mean?" Ra asked.

The Grim Herald turned around, as if ready to slap him upside the head.

"You know what I mean. Egypt had something very valuable and you all know about it. Most of all, it was important to the enemy. Now…come clean."

Anubis sighed.

"Indeed…we knew about the Pyramid. It was meant to house something important, as you said. Knowing you, you probably know of it all."

The others looked at him in surrender.

"Deep inside the Pyramid, was a key. We didn't know what it was for, but we knew that it was of the same foul power that we sensed from Praegorn. We instantly realized that it was connected to him and were at a loss with what to do. We'd hoped that if push came to shove, it could become leverage. However, it had to stay secret because one of us knew who was a traitor." Osiris confessed.

Issei turned around, looking them all in the eye. He stared at them, silent and discerning. They weren't lying. Rather, they were scared. They were afraid of destruction by Praegorn and ostracization. It was then that he realized what Praegorn was doing. It was one of the oldest, yet most effective tactic of the Grim Heralds: the use of fear. It started by creating seeds of chaos amongst the enemy and playing on fears and then exploiting them to force the enemy to make errors.

He decided that they needed hope. He had a tactic that just might ensure.

"I understand. You all only did what you thought was best. While I was suspicious at first, I see that you love your homeland enough to do misunderstanding things. I have no reason to react negatively."

Issei created a barrier to ensure that select ears heard him.

"Long ago, God sealed Praegorn, using the powers of Light and Darkness. Upon sealing him, he locked his prison tight with 8 locks. Each lock had a corresponding key and they have been spread across the world and locked away. I am on a mission to find them so that Praegorn can be ended. It is clear his prison is no longer sufficient. This all needs to end." Issei relinquished a few of his secrets.

"What I found in the Pyramid's ruins, was one of those keys. I suspect that other pantheons know and haven't said a thing, or they don't are going to become vulnerable. I need every single piece of information that you may have on this."

"We only knew about our key. Others, we've never even known about." Osiris shook his head.

"I see. If that is the case, then that matter is done. However, none of you are to tell anyone else about this. The enemy may know but there are countless rats in this world and they would not hesitate to brown-nose to the enemy. Failure to comply, may entail consequences." Issei warned.

Several nods came through as Issei dismissed the meeting. He stood at the table, thinking on what to do.

When Sylderia and Elzer were about to leave, he stopped.

"Hold it, you two. We need to talk."

Another barrier of silence came over the tent.

"What is it?" Sylderia asked.

"Have you two learned the way to seal Praegorn, yet?"

"No…we haven't had much of a chance to try. When we received the Marks, we automatically knew it. We understood how to activate it." Elzer admitted.

"I understand. I just needed to make sure."

"Why did you gather everyone here? It seemed like you were only interested in Anubis and the others." Elzer asked.

"Because I wanted witnesses and I wanted to see if anyone would be roused by the discussion. I was watching all of you." Issei admitted.

"Do you have a plan?" Sylderia asked.

"Not yet. I'm still working on it. I just thought I'd ask just in case." Issei shook his head.

"Issei, a while ago, Eldesa told us that there were only two people that could stop Praegorn. It was God and she alluded to someone else. Do you know who?"

Sylderia knew the answer, but she wanted to test him.

"I'm not too sure. Among the strongest in creation, only Great Red comes to mind when comparing to Praegorn. His limits and abilities were never fully shown, not that I would want that. In my opinion, he's stronger than Ophis. However, that is only because he has emotions to rouse his actions. Emotions can make a giant difference." Issei got up to leave.

"Where are you going next?" Elzer inquired.

"I don't know. The keys will activate after the previous one has been obtained. I can only keep my eye out for them."

Issei knew that the Abyss would know. However, the problem was that aside from providing him information about the problems of the world, it would not intervene more than that. A solemn universal law was made to prevent too much interference from the Three Forces. They were only trumped by Life, Death, and Time. Unlike the deities of this world, they were forced to obey an absolute law that was made by unknown means from an unknown time.

He was on his own with this.

He warped somewhere else, leaving Elzer and Sylderia. Unlike before, Sylderia decided to stop hampering him to confront the matter. She understood that he was completely serious about his duties and would allow him to accomplish them, uninhibited. Once this mess with Praegorn was over, she'd come to an absolute conclusion with him. She had done enough moping and crying to last till then.

* * *

She went to go see Ilaira, who was at the Mess Tent. She had been busy all day. After arriving, she immediately went on the hunt for the Erenaux, then returned to file a report, and then attended a meeting with the others. If she didn't eat now, she'd be in a noticeably foul mood.

Sylderia's entrance was noticed by her, prompting her to swallow.

"So, what happened?"

"We met about 8 Fortium. A fight broke out and then Set showed up after Elzer destroyed them. That's when Issei came in and took care of the new problem."

The Second Princess gulped.

"You've fallen for a really wayward and astounding guy." She muttered.

"Elzer told me about what he knew. Thanks, little sis." Sylderia patted her on the head.

"Stop that. I'm not a kid anymore." Ilaira moved her head.

"He told me about how hard you fought on my behalf. You shouldn't have been the one to do that. I guess I'm still irresponsible."

"You weren't there, so you can't be blamed. Besides, it was personal. How could they have fought for so long alongside you and then turn on you?" Ilaira took another bite of food.

Sylderia decided that she needed to clear the air with that.

"Ilaira, there's something you should know."

Sylderia explained the truth to her and in accordance with her expectations, Ilaira felt horrible.

"I…I didn't know…" She bit her lip with guilt.

"The only ones who know that are me, a few friends, and Issei. It's a heavy truth, but nobody has been affected more than Issei."

"How could Issei do that?" Ilaira asked.

"It's because he didn't know. Nobody knew except for Praegorn because he was the perpetrator. Deep down, Issei was the most crushed by the truth. Since he was the one to nearly commit genocide, he bears the most guilt. So, I ask that you go easy on them. It wasn't their fault." Sylderia dispelled her younger sister's misunderstanding and hoped that she would have mercy on them.

"I understand. Still…it leaves a horrible taste in your mouth."

Sylderia had no response. Her heart was aching but she couldn't do anything to change the past. She had tried to purify Malfresto but she had minor success. Ever since Issei told her about the possibility of saving their comrades, she had immediately gotten to work on finding a saving method.

"Has Father sent any new information?" Ilaira asked.

"Yeah, he said that we need to head to Asgard. It's quite urgent."

"Really?!" Ilaira asked, excited.

"What's got you so energetic?"

"I've always wanted to go there. It was one of the places that I couldn't enter. Then again, it was before the Alliance came to be, so they were pretty solitary." Ilaira sighed.

"Well, it's certainly a sight to behold. I just hope that it's okay." Sylderia shrugged.

When things were over and Sylderia said her goodbyes to the Egyptian gods, the trio left.

* * *

( _ **Darksiders 2 OST: The Makers Theme. Play Song.**_ )

Upon their arrival in Asgard, they met with Brynhildr, who was sent to greet them. As she led them through a hallway, they found that infernos were burning in the distance, smoldering like shriveling paper.

"What happened?"

"The Fortium happened. They killed a few of our soldiers and some of my Valkyries were mortally wounded." Brynhildr snarled.

For the first time, she openly expressed anger in front of guests. She gripped her fist, as it shook violently from her repressed rage. The Head Valkyrie understood that they were being controlled, but still…so many were grievously hurt.

She wanted to strike back so much, but she just hated the fact that she couldn't. She didn't know where they were due to their master's magic.

"Let me go see them. I can try my best to heal them." Sylderia confidently spoke.

"Right now, they're being attended to. First, you should have an audience with Odin." Brynhildr sighed, grateful with her generosity.

When they entered the Meeting Room, Odin wasn't acting like his usual self; in other words, perverted. He was polite and somewhat solemn.

"Welcome, Princess Sylderia, Princess Ilaira, and Prince Elzer. You are as lovely as the rumors suggest. Several good things have reached this land, concerning you all. I am honored by your arrival. Please, have a seat." He gestured towards the chairs at the table.

"We are grateful for your kind reception, King Odin." Sylderia bowed.

"It is of no matter. I understand that your father, King Ishvar has explained things to you?"

"He has told me of the minor details. It was reported that Asgard had come under a severe attack and that reinforcements were necessary. We have noticed the damage while coming here. Lady Brynhildr has also told me about the cases of the wounded. If I can, I would like to go see the damage that has been done to them. Perhaps I can help them."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Princess." Odin gave a gracious smile and bowed his head low.

"I believe it best that we move on to other matters, Your Majesty. I would like to discuss the military decisions that you are considering. Time is of the essence, of course." Ilaira softly and politely spoke, trying to ensure that she wasn't coming off as rude.

Odin only chuckled.

"No wonder that man loves you. The descendants of Lemuria truly are people of action. I must say, I'm quite ready to leave this world in the hands of people like you." He smiled lightheartedly.

Sylderia blushed, realizing who Odin was referring to.

"As of now, Thor and his warriors are searching for the enemy stronghold. We will launch a strike at the heart of their fort to terminate their war efforts in our domain. Heimdall is also searching, but his sight is being blocked by a great evil. For now, we are searching and terminating all foes that are allied to him. Once we've found them, then an organized battalion will assault them. I intend to try and destroy the enemy as quickly as possible."

"Then in the mean-time, we will lend aid. My sister and friend will help the search. I shall remain here and lend a hand with healing." Sylderia stood up.

"I am most apologetic over troubling you all so."

Without another word, they split up.

Sylderia listened to Artemis and Eldesa's tales and began to realize what was going on. This was certainly like what Issei did before he became the Grim Herald. He was going around, helping people from almost anywhere.

She went to see the injured and bit her lip when she saw the horrendous wounds. There were several cases of dismemberment, poisoning, and severe blood loss and damaged organs.

Thankfully, she had conceived a spell for this. The upside was that she could save everyone. The downside was that it would drain her significantly. Using a large-scale version of [ **Pacification** ], she created a cloud of white mist that swept around the room. Simultaneously, she repaired the anatomical structure of all the wounded and accelerating the healing process with her power over light.

The problem was that her mana levels were rapidly dipping from the delicate process, not to mention the extreme concentration she needed. However, time was of the essence.

Finishing her work, she was surprised by a loud pat on the back. She turned around and found Brynhildr giving her a smile.

"It looks like Asgard owes you a debt."

"It's fine. I just wanted to help. Besides, Asgard helped provide resources for Lemuria's reconstruction. Consider it a repaid debt."

"That sounds like something Issei would say." The Valkyrie laughed.

"I guess." Sylderia sighed.

"Did you see him again?"

"I did. We met in Egypt. I managed to make him eat, but he refused to rest. We went over the day's events and then he left." Sylderia then gave a frustrated growl.

"Same old Issei." Brynhildr grumbled in a similar fashion.

"Still…despite his quirks…we just can't let him go, can we?" Sylderia sighed.

"He's the brightest gem among the diamonds in our world." Brynhildr laughed.

"Wow, you two really are head-over-heels for him, aren't you?" Ilaira walked over.

"If you spend as much time with him as much as we did, you'd be the same way." Sylderia shrugged.

"I doubt that. He certainly impresses me, but I'm not smitten."

"Is it because you've grown so very close with Elzer?" The Crown Princess smirked.

"What?!" Ilaira blushed.

"I've seen the way you interact. You have a crush, don't you?"

"Do control your imagination." Ilaira sighed, trying to play it cool.

"Nice try, but your big sister knows love quite well." Her sister gave a knowing look.

Ilaiar refrained from saying anything else, not wanting to step on another land mine.

"Anyways, has anything else happened?" Sylderia asked Brynhildr.

"Odin found out that something's gone wrong with Loki. He's broken out of his prison."

"Loki? As in the god of mischief?"

"More like the god of chaos, now, but yes. He just broke out a few minutes ago. We don't know how he did it but he did it chaotically. The cell was shattered into pieces. However, we know that it has to do with Praegorn. Malfresto was found at the scene."

This was certainly troubling.

"We're deploying others to Jotunheim. The Giants are barely hanging on. Many of them have been possessed and are attacking their own. I was hoping that you would accompany us."

"Okay." Sylderia nodded, barely audible.

She hated fighting, but understood that she could lessen casualties if she went along.

"Good. We leave in 30 minutes. Take what you need and meet me in the Courtyard."

( _ **Darksiders 2 OST: The Makers Theme. End Song.**_ )

After all preparations were made, Sylderia, Ilaira, Elzer, and the Valkyries were sent to Jotunheim in order to help subdue the Giants that were running rampant due to Loki's machinations.

* * *

Arriving in the vast wilderness of Jotunheim, full of high mountains, green forests, rushing clear rivers, and fertile soil, the Adgardians and Lemurians were surprised that they had arrived in the middle of a battle.

( _ **Darksiders 2 OST: The Makers Fight Back. Play Song.**_ )

Giants were swinging away at each other with clubs and spears. The possessed Giants had glowing ice-blue eyes and had dark purple veins spreading across their bodies.

One allied Giant noticed them and smacked one of his enemies away before rushing over.

"Apologies for this unsightly display. However, we were ambushed upon arriving here to receive you. I am sorry to ask this, but we require help in subduing the possessed Giants. Only incapacitate them and avoid killing them."

Brynhildr only nodded in compliance and ordered her Valkyries to act.

Sylderia sprouted her wings of light and flew into the air. There were no less than 500 Giants that were possessed. Deciding that this was the time to use a technique that she had devised for situations like this. Despite not telling others, she had come into contact with the Light's consciousness before. It was before going to Egypt, that she had done so.

She had asked for a way to save the Fortium but much to her despair, there was no way to do it. Praegorn had become something else entirely and had an unbreakable grip on the Fortium. The Malfresto that was bonded to their souls was what allowed them to live. If it was removed, they would die. She had grieved over it but she decided that she could still try to save anyone that she could.

Her wings of light became white before a ring appeared behind her back, circling in the air while shimmering different bright colors. Before, they were purely white, but with extensive training, she was able to advance to a higher level. Now, she could apply her color advantages more easily and constantly while mixing them.

Her star-like wings extended and he created a ring in the sky, hovering it over the entire battlefield. Shining the purifying rays down on all underneath it, Sylderia neutralized the possession spell that Loki had put them under, burning the corruption from their bodies and minds.

Every single possessed Giant wriggled in pain as steam hissed from their bodies, hissing as they groaned in agony. Before long their bewitched minds were cured and they were left disoriented.

Sylderia's mind seemed to pick up on something. It was like a gale that was hurling at her from afar.

Moving aside at the speed of light, she turned around and found an unfamiliar entity.

It was Loki, who had lost his godly form. Now brawny and giant, with his long hair having become disheveled and his nose growing long and hooked. He wore a horned hat with white and purple stripes, a dark tunic, and a white cloak.

"Loki, I hope you do realize what this means." Brynhildr warned.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Don't worry, it's of no consequence to me." Loki laughed.

"He seems different." One of the Valkyries remarked.

"This is what he was like in the past, before he joined the Aesir. He was more wild and bizarre, hence his representation of mischief. When his status was raised, he became more devious and scheming." Brynhildr answered.

"By order of Odin, you, Loki, are to be executed. Prepare yourself." She rode forward with her horse.

"Ha! As if a mere Valkyrie could defeat me. I may no longer be an Aesir, but my skills are still strong enough to trounce any of you." The trickster crossed his arms.

"Same here. I'm not the same Valkyrie from before." Brynhildr spoke with confidence.

Galloping forward, she charged the former Aesir. Raising her spear, she swung at the air, striking so strongly that the air whistled from the blow. Her weapon was wreathed in flame, the same flame that symbolized her imprisonment.

Loki raised his hand, blasting her with a wave of sleet and ice. Drawing a circle in the air, Brynhildr pushed the shape forth, melting the cold element. Trotting through the air on her steed, Brynhildr circled around Loki, dodging spells of fire, wind, darkness, and mana.

It was indeed true. Several watched with surprise at Brynhildr's increased power. Back then, she would've been defeated within a few blows but she was easily holding her own. Giants and Asgardians wondered what sort of training or enhancements had she experienced.

Sylderia had two ideas that might've happened at once. It was her will to become stronger for Issei and she had sought aid from someone else.

Brynhildr jumped off her horse and struck down with her spear, which was blocked by Loki's magic. Much to his surprise, her horse kicked him in the chest, knocking the air out of him as the pain resonated and spread across his torso.

Sliding back in the air, Loki raised his left hand, ripping pieces of debris from the Earth and lighting them aflame before firing them indiscriminately. Brynhildr got back on top of her steed and rushed across the sky, smashing each burning boulder with one strike each.

Her horse smashed its hooves into the air, creating a repulsive shockwave that disoriented Loki, but he quickly shook it off and created a cloud of mist around himself, colored white with a ghastly grey tint to it.

Brynhildr spun her spear around her head before throwing some flames at the incoming cloud.

Loki waited, wondering what the Valkyrie would do. He wasn't worried about the others rushing in, as they would allow Brynhildr to have a duel with him. That made it easier to maneuver and plan ahead.

( _ **Darksiders 2 OST: The Makers Fight Back. End Song.**_ )

Spreading his mist everywhere, he began his plan to pick the enemy apart.

Ilaira looked around and saw something wandering in the thick fog. She turned around in circles and found that nobody was present. There was only dead silence.

"Kind of wish I'd learned more magic." She sighed to herself.

Suddenly, he turned around and found a creature snarl at her. It had glowing green eyes and was humanoid, having massive claws, grey skin, exposed vents on the sides of its throat, and clawed feet with no eyes.

"Wha?!" Ilaira jumped back and drew her blade.

The creature in front of her roared, rearing its head back as it walked towards her, its claws glistening.

"Guys! Where are you?!" Ilaira called out, hoping to locate her allies.

The only thing she was met with, was silence.

"Great. Monsters from nowhere." She sighed.

She blocked an attack from the new monster and ducked when she sensed something from behind. Whirling around, she severed an armored knight of Malfresto in half.

"Erenaux? That explains everything." Ilaira mused.

Sylderia was outside of the giant cloud on the ground. Instead, she was dealing with the Erenaux that Loki had materialized in the air. Based on reports, she remembered that the air-born Erenaux were called Gilmornd.

They flew around by the several dozens. Sylderia was hard-pressed to keep them focused on her, lest they start attacking everyone else.

One of them fired a beam at her from its mouth. Raising her palm, she mixed white and blue light to create a barrier that repelled all attacks. Pointing her fingers, she showered the incoming cloud of Erenaux with a rain of red particles that exploded into spheres that blasted apart everything they touched, disintegrating the enemy.

Seven Erenaux lunged at her from behind, prompting her to backflip higher into the air. Spreading her wings of light, she hailed beams of light upon the enemy, pelting them full of holes. Maintaining them as lasers, she maneuvered each one to move according to her will, raking through the air with white lines that severed everything apart with ease.

Raising her right hand into the air, she formed a massive sphere that swirled with red and yellow light. Throwing it, the shape burst, turning into a burst that was reminiscent of exploding fireworks. Stars of red and yellow light homed in on swarms of Erenaux, dispersing them into nothing upon explosion.

Brynhildr noticed what was going on and was about to try and dispel the clouds that Loki made in order to get their forces back on track. Much to her horror, roars echoed from mist, with sounds of battle following.

She turned around and blocked Loki's hand, which was wreathed in mana, weaponized to be a blade. Her spear and his hand crackled and sparked as both tried to gain the upper hand.

"So, where's your hero now, hm? Not here to save you, is he?!" Loki sneered.

"I've learned not to increase his burdens. Besides, I'm more than capable of protecting myself without him."

"And for that error in judgement, you'll die."

Loki's form shifted, turning into a massive serpent. He snapped at her, his massive fangs missing her and her horse by mere inches. In retaliation, Brynhildr stabbed her spear into his side, or would have, had he not transformed into a crow. He flew into the air and circled around, screeching.

Reappearing on her steed, they jumped into the air before Brynhildr's mount kicked Loki's eagle form in the head, sending him plummeting down from the air.

"You've grown far too weak since you were banished. It's fitting, considering how treacherous you are." Brynhildr mocked him, hoping to disrupt his composure.

"Then I'll try harder." Loki snarled.

Returning to his giant form, he levitated to a stable position, analyzing the situation. The Valkyries and Giants were still pre-occupied with the mist he made and the only ones that were a problem to him were Sylderia and Brynhildr.

Regardless, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He had underestimated Issei and that resulted in the loss of much of his power. However, he could make up for that. He just needed the desire to win.

"Since you're so eager for a bigger challenge, allow me to oblige you."

He gave a wicked smile. His eyes glowed purple before purple mana burst from around him. Similarly, to the Fortium, Loki had received a mutation transformation, personally administered by Praegorn.

A foul feeling spread across the land before concentrating on Loki. When the energy dispersed, he was standing as a twisted version of himself. His nose was long and pointy, along with his ears. His hair had turned grey and his skin became pale green. His eyes were red, and he wore spiked grey armor over his previous attire with purple veins across his body.

"To be honest here, he's certainly back at his old level." Brynhildr sighed.

"Think you can take him?" Sylderia asked.

"Alone? Maybe."

"That'll have to do." A voice echoed.

Everyone turned to see someone that Sylderia was quite familiar with.

"Narthis." She pursed her lips.

"Narthis? What're you doing here?"

"You ran off right before Praegorn could finish the procedure. If you don't get back, you'll die from the instability of your body."

"I'll do that later. Right now, I have my vengeance to enact." Loki shrugged him off.

"Careful with that. You might fuel the Grim Herald's power with that desire for revenge." Narthis scoffed.

It was quite evident that he had no respect for him.

"Are you going to fight?" Sylderia hesitantly asked.

"Yes, I am. I need to make sure this idiot gets home or I'm in for a scolding."

"Won't you come back? I can try and fix you." Sylderia implored.

"What are you talking about?" Narthis arched a brow.

"I know that Praegorn is controlling you. He's used Malfresto to reanimate you and he's made you his puppet by doing so. He's erased your memories. This isn't the real you!" The Princess pleaded.

"Princess, I really don't think you ever knew us. Even when we turned on you, you didn't seem to understand anything. You certainly shouldn't try and guess our personalities with your naïve mind." Narthis folded his arms.

"Please, listen to me! I know that Praegorn's controlling you! Not only that, but he meddled with your minds! He made you all turn! He made you fight Issei! He set the whole tragedy up!" Sylderia grew desperate. She didn't want to fight him.

"Oh yeah? Well, Issei certainly seems willing to fight and kill us now." Narthis sneered.

"What?" Sylderia gasped.

"Nothing's holding ground with your argument, Sylderia. If you know this, then Issei would definitely know this. However, he's as relentless and ruthless as ever. He's killed several thousand Fortium on his own, already. He's clearly far and away from peace with us and he doesn't seem very guilty about what he's done. I think you've been had." Narthis laughed, although it sounded melancholic and cynical.

"I'm not being fooled. Narthis, see sense? Is this really what you wanted to do since we were kids? To dominate the world? Wasn't it your dream to tour the world on a ship?!" Sylderia asked.

Narthis winced at that.

"Don't ever mention that to me again!" He roared.

Sylderia flinched a little. Why was this so hard? She wanted to help him desperately, but she couldn't break through.

"I've lost that chance and when I tried, humans and beasts tore at us like rabid savages! I've had enough of your idealistic views! You've lost all the respect that I once had for you. Unlike you, Issei wised up! He actually takes action instead of begging other to change their behavior! Your idle mindset pisses me off to no end!"

Sylderia took a shaky sigh before looking at Narthis with utter determination.

"I'm sorry, Narthis. I wish I could help you. If only you'd let me try."

"You wouldn't be of help, regardless. In the end, all you're good at, is playing doctor. Unlike Issei, you don't have the heart to kill. Despite being more twisted than ever, he's strong enough to steel his heart. A monster, that made him."

"Don't you dare call him that!" Sylderia fired back.

"Why not? That's what he is. He decided to turn his back on us and then he killed us all. Even by Fortium standards, he's on an abnormal level. There's no way he's naturally born." Narthis chuckled, realizing that he could use this to rile Sylderia up.

He'd always been curious about what an angry Sylderia could do. Now was his chance to find out.

"What would you bastards in this world know?" Sylderia muttered.

She glared at Narthis with newfound anger.

"What would you bastards know about him?! You never knew how much he hurt when he was a child! Unlike him, you all didn't have to get exposed to the horrible world that we live in! You were just fed stories and you got mad over nothing! It had nothing to do with you and you took it personally! You're just spoiled brats that want to raise hell because you don't like what was done to people before you! You don't know suffering! It was the past Fortium that knew suffering!" Sylderia exploded.

She'd had enough of this. So many people had called Issei a monster. She had heard whispers around camp in Egypt, concerning Issei. They talked about him behind his back and called him a freak of nature and an unwanted monster. She knew what sort of effect the word had on him and wanted to stop it. Not only that, but others from different places that saw him, had done the same thing. She'd restrained herself thus far but no more.

Even if she wanted to help Narthis, it wasn't a viable option right now. She'd need to teach him a lesson about understanding the past and the present. If he wanted to spout about pain, then she'd add credibility to that claim. It was time to stop being nice for a bit.

"Since you're so intent on fighting, I'll oblige you. You can insult me as much as you want, but anyone who slanders my beloved and dares to hurt him, will answer to me. I won't let any of you wretches hurt Issei anymore." Sylderia coldly declared.

"Go on! Get serious. You were never much of a fighter, anyways. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after Issei and show him your dead corpse."

( _ **Re:Creators OST: Code Babylon. Play Song.**_ )

"You're going to wish you'd never spoken to me, Narthis. For once, I'm ready to dismantle someone down to the very soul. Friend or not, I won't let you get away without suffering some pain."

Brynhildr was shivering. She'd never seen Sylderia like this before. She'd never seen her so enraged that she openly threatened agony upon her enemies. In the brief fights that she'd seen her in before, she tried to be quick and merciful but right now, she looked as if she were out to cause chaos. To be honest…she felt the same.

She, and every other person in Issei's harem, had watched every bit of history and recording concerning Issei in the Vicizula Order's archive. His life was the epitome of sadness and suffering. Everyone else paled in comparison to him. When Narthis insulted Issei, it enraged her too. The reason for all this rage, was because Narthis was one of the people that Issei had considered to be family. According to Sylderia, Narthis was like a brother to him. Despite being a puppet, just hearing those words come out with so much heartfelt hatred, let an angry flame in both Sylderia and her own heart.

She turned around and settled for Loki as her foe. She'd let Sylderia take down Narthis.

"I have to admit, I did find Issei annoying too. He was always prancing around like someone that got deluded. It was as if he thought he was the King of the World. He did whatever he wanted and didn't care about the formalities and traditions that he stepped on. After all this time, I see that he's just some lonesome abomination that relies on others to give him purp- " Loki was cut off before he could even finish the sentence.

Brynhildr had galloped over on her horse and smashed the hooves of her steed into his face, sending him rocketing into the river below, blasting water into Loki's mist trap that was swirling around their allies. The force of the landing was strong enough to turn the river into a lake.

Raising her spear, she fired a beam of fire at the cloud, dispelling it by evaporating it.

Deep within it, Ilaira and the others had been blasting away and fighting desperately to topple the enemy creatures. However…they were in for a rude revelation. When the mist disappeared, everyone was horrified to see that they had been wounding and battering each other apart.

"WHAT?!" Ilaira cried out when she realized she'd been fighting Elzer.

"How?!" Elzer then realized the reason.

"Loki…that mist must've been used to confuse us with illusions and make us fight one another." He mused.

Everyone turned to the sky and were about to provide support until Sylderia's voice boomed.

"Don't interfere! This is personal." She hissed.

Everyone gulped. The command and sheer anger in her voice was almost palpable. She was thoroughly pissed unlike anyone had ever seen, especially by Ilaira's recollection. Usually, she was soft-spoken, gentle and generous. However, this time, she was so scary that Ilaira thought she was looking at someone else. Despite restraining her expression, the emotions her sister were feeling were indescribable with words.

"That was rude. Did I set you off that badly? Is it because that girl over there is in a rage and you want to imitate her. You don't want to lose out?"

"I don't care about the slops that you speak and mistake to be words. I'm angry because the people that should understand Issei, don't. Everyone glosses over his sacrifices and refuse to understand him. I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth. All you've ever wanted was chaos and mayhem. Hearing someone like you, who doesn't understand him in the smallest bit, is enough to make me want pin your skull from your body with my spear. After learning more about Issei, I'm not letting anyone slander him. I don't care if someone else does it too. This is how I feel on my own." Brynhildr growled.

Loki, who was oddly intimidated, shrugged her off and prepared to attack. He created solid illusions of himself, surrounding Brynhildr. Stretching their palms, they simultaneously fired beams of purple light at Brynhildr.

Letting themselves drop in the air, Brynhldr and her steed circled around, throwing her spear into one of Loki's clones before grabbing it as she sped by, ripping her weapon out and destroying that clone. She whirled her weapon around, warding the enemy away with her spear.

With her adversaries distracted, she seized the opportunity. Her horse slammed its hooves into her enemies while she severed the fake copies in half. Despite not having outstanding powers like other immortals, her skills and training made up for that.

Brynhildr looked up and found an incoming copy coming down from the sky, his fist primed and geared to hit her. Almost without a single word or glance, Brynhildr moved in conjunction with her horse. Jumping, her feet touched her steed's before it catapulted her into the air, allowing her to intercept the evil trickster.

Propelled like a speeding missile, she made contact with Loki, her spear striking his weaponized aura, causing a vibrant explosion that resulted in a bright light in the sky, blasting wind and light all over their surroundings. When it died down, Loki was falling at a pace that suggested that he wasn't unscathed.

True to appearances, he had a gash on his right shoulder. However, Brynhildr had a massive rip in her armor, with some blood trickling from it.

"Not in the mood for banter?" Loki laughed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Brynhildr galloped over before going into a total charge.

Loki raised both his hands, crafting beasts from his mind by using his shapeshifting powers as a source. Enhancing him with all his power, he intended to kill Brynhildr and the enemy force with one charge.

The beasts looked like purple silhouettes of bears, tigers, eagles, unicorns, dragons, and other types of creatures that were gathered as an army.

Igniting her spear, Brynhildr poured her aura and all her power into the attack, resolute to meet him head-on and defeat him directly.

"What can that little burning stick do? If I recall, it symbolizes the imprisonment that Odin threw you in." Loki laughed.

"It no longer symbolizes my imprisonment, if you'd ever pay attention. This fire symbolizes the passion that I have for Issei, the one who freed me and helped me learn that I can overturn my fate as long as my heart is in the right place. However, it was never my prime element. My heart has always blown like the wind. And right now, my heart tells me to win and to trample you beneath my feet like the mudpuddle that you are."

The fire quickly dispersed before turning into a swirling cyclone, conforming to Brynhildr's conviction and unraveling one of her hidden abilities. [ **Gale Walker** ], an ability that increased Brynhildr's speed and power with the wind's sharpness and agility and could nullify elemental attacks directed at her. It was one of the reasons for her mount's speed.

The moment her swirling spear touched the charging mass of creatures, they were spiraling, their forms liquidizing and blending in with the swirl of the winds. Loki tried to stop her with barrages of blizzards, flamethrowers, cyclones, and boulders, but they were all shredded apart as if they were blended and thrown into the wind like dust and ash.

"I, Brynhildr, sentence you to death for your crimes against Asgard and this world!" She declared before tearing through him with her weapon, blending him into nothing with her powers. He was shredded apart as the winds began to act like a vacuum, luring him in before tearing him to microscopic pieces.

Her fight over with, Brynhildr watched as Sylderia and Narthis clashed.

Sylderia proved to be having trouble when it came to fighting with swords. She knew that Narthis was great, even though he was never at Issei's level. Both of them had studied under the same teacher, so it was natural that Narthis fought with a katana.

He was fast and precise. Were it not for her own sword and reflexes, she'd have been a bloody mess. She hadn't forgotten about his Fortium ability either. He had the power to create duplicates of anything, whether it be a weapon or himself. However, the strength and structural integrity depended on the power and energy he was willing to pour into it. He dubbed it his [ **Duplication** ] ability.

True to memory, Narthis drew his katana, which was a silver blade with green markings running down the back. The guard was gold and the hilt was black and emerald.

Whenever he swung with the blade, he made ghostly copies span from the blade, as if it were like a Chinese fan. Multiple copies split and followed from the back of his real weapon, forcing Sylderia to block for prolonged times. However, he lacked the physical strength to give too much impact.

Sylderia parried one blow from him with the sword she was given by the Order. She ducked before whirling upwards, using light to create an extended blade to hit farther than her usual range.

Narthis barely dodged, though he did receive a large bloody cut on his left bicep.

Narthis took another katana from his right hip and threw it, creating multiple copies that turned into a swarm of spinning blades.

Following up with this, he split into multiple versions of himself before using [ **Dawn Breaker** ] to barrage her with sword waves of green mana.

Sylderia used her power over light to create a barrier that shattered each weapon while she waited for when Narthis ran out of stamina. He created no less than 250 swords and had made 12 duplicates of himself. She had to admit, his attack was severe but it wasn't enough.

Aiming her right hand, she let loose a beam that wiped out Narthis' clones, aside from a few. He rushed over and began to hammer away at her shield, attempting to carve through. Spreading her wings again, she separated each star or 'feather' and illuminated them.

Sensing that something was coming, Narthis backflipped, dodging the swarms of lasers that came at him. Sylderia was surprised that he did it with so much grace and calmness, but considering their teacher, she understood. He really was Issei's fellow pupil. In the past, they were usually the calm ones in combat.

Snapping her fingers, she commanded her wing blades to rush at Narthis, hoping to distract him. She knew better than others that if he attacked her, he'd cause severe damage within one instant. It was the scariest thing about the **Ephemeral Downfall** sword-style. One attack could become dozens if the chance was exploited or it could become one very precise and fatal blow. Issei had told her once that the sword style had three main targets: the head, the torso, and the heart, everything else was an afterthought. The reason was simple. It was a style meant to kill as a main goal. Disarming was never a true factor.

Narthis quickly spun around and dodged, deflecting the 16 wing blades one after another with precision and speed while he was at it.

When he spotted Sylderia aiming an attack at him, he knew that he needed to get serious.

"[ _ **Invocation!**_ ]"

An emerald light shined from his transformation just as Sylderia's attack was about to connect.

When he became visible again, Narthis had emerald armor with golden highlights and black clothes. With a closer look, Sylderia noticed that his clothes weren't black, it was the fact that his clothes were metal. His eyes had turned gold and his face was obscured by a helmet. However, his voice had changed, sounding metallic and electric.

"Let's get real." Narthis sheathed his sword, taking his sheath out to hold near his side.

"Have it your way." Sylderia narrowed her eyes.

Magic symbols appeared around the ring behind her back, glowing more radiantly as more appeared. The ring behind her back, allowed for wide-scale tactics and was mysteriously with her when she gained her new light powers, manifesting with her wings.

Narthis lunged at her, spotting an opening in her guard.

Sylderia blocked his attack but found that several swords slashes of mana were closing in on her from around Narthis.

He had used her guarding to prevent her from predicting that he'd delayed some sword slashes to happen in sequence in order to catch her off-guard.

She tried to erect a barrier but before it could complete itself, she received a few cuts. Deep cuts split on her left shoulder and arm, with a few drops of blood falling.

"Not so smug anymore, are you?"

"Say that when I actually start trying." Sylderia taunted.

She was still fuming. She hadn't vented her anger and disappointment just enough yet.

Applying her colored light to her wings, she flapped them, sending particles everywhere. Narthis knew to dodge, as he sensed something wrong when they approached. As he expected, explosions of red light boomed in the sky where he used to position himself. Taking this chance, the Fortium struck at her.

Parrying his swing from above, she raised her knee, stopping his leg before lashing out at him with her wings of light. In retaliation, she commanded her wing blades to separate and assault him again while she let loose a barrage of sword swings. Explosions went off wherever her sword touched, due to her weapon glowing red. Narthis created duplicates of his arms, forming three other clones, who returned the favor.

Forced to block, Sylderia was slashed across the left leg and on the right thigh before stopping a [ **Dawn Breaker** ] from the Fortium in front of her.

Balancing herself, Sylderia glared at Narthis, who was leering at her.

"I guess I'll take back what I said. You are a fighter." He looked at himself and noticed that he had several stab wounds in his legs, a cut torso, slashed arms, and several bruises and burns.

"Let's end this." Sylderia sighed.

As much as a bad mood she was in right now, she needed to end this before it got too long for her own good.

She returned her wings to her back and began spinning the ring around her back, absorbing mana from the very air and adding it to her own attack. Her aura flared and the ground trembled. The Sun even seemed to grow brighter.

Narthis was about to counter with [Thousand Rifts], but found that something was wrong. He suddenly felt weak. He felt light-headed, tired, sore, and in severe pain. His muscles seem to burn and he threatened to black out.

"What's happening?" He gripped his head.

"Take a look at yourself." Sylderia prompted.

Doing as said, he realized that yellow particles were covering his body.

"You were so busy fighting me that you failed to realize a trap that I had laid out for you. My yellow light particles weaken magical effects, but I've evolved them to the point where they weaken a person's body and mana reserves, as well. You have 2,900,000 yellow particles of light on you. You got careless and underestimated me." Sylderia growled.

She fired a massive beam of light that was accompanied by bolts of electricity that were all different colors.

Suddenly, a purple and black circle appeared in the sky, absorbing the attack by allowing it to enter through the threshold and disappearing into the eternal void.

"What?!" Sylderia stood in shock before trying to attack again.

"Abandon the mission. I have another idea." Praegorn's voice echoed.

Narthis nodded, rushing in as the void closed before Sylderia's red ray could hit him.

( _ **Re:Creators OST: Code Babylon. End Song.**_ )

When he disappeared, Sylderia was extremely outraged but controlled herself. She growled to herself as she saw to the wounded. There were light injuries in most cases, with a few severe ones. Thankfully, there were no casualties.

* * *

Everyone returned to Asgard after calculating the damage and summarizing that enemy activity had ceased. Loki had been the cause of the whole situation and Praegorn had been forced to step in and try to extract him. The cause for his attack was the motive of revenge for his loss of powers and status.

His execution was confirmed, so the mission was considered a success.

Sylderia and the others were given rooms to rest in and a feast to thank them for the hard work. However, she only ate what little she needed to sleep through the night. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was stuck on reflecting about her behavior from earlier.

That was one of the few times that she'd gotten so genuinely angry. It was rare and it made her wonder what caused it. Was it because of the constant exposure to the truth of the violence and darkness in Issei's life? Was it because she had grown more protective of him? She wasn't sure.

However, she was sure that she was tired of letting others fester the self-loathing in Issei's heart. If she was going to love him, she needed to make sure that she could keep his pain away or at least help him repel it. He hated himself enough and he didn't need others to add to it. Any more and he'd destroy himself.

By that night, her anger had gone away and she had returned to normal. She then reflected on her anger towards Narthis. She felt that it was misplaced now. It wasn't his voluntary choice for having all this happen and he was most likely unaware of the schemes that caused his death and the death of several others. He could only speak and act based on what he was allowed to remember. She had to admit, she felt a bit guilty.

She stared into the night sky and thought about what to do next while asking one question:

"Is there no way to save everyone, Issei?"

* * *

Far away, in some frozen wasteland, Issei had just recovered the 5th key, having obtained the 4th earlier in another location.

"Only 3 left, then I can come kill you and end you." Issei spoke, hoping that Praegorn was watching.

"Soon, it'll all end." He clenched his fist.

* * *

 _ **I hadn't intended to make the chapter this long but I got really into it. I had just gotten a giant idea in my head for the storyline and it works out very well. I can't wait to unveil it later down the road. I'm pretty damn excited about it as I think it'll be a nice twist in the story. I've gotten the kinks down and I just gotta wait for the time to tell it to you all. I'm certainly looking forward to it, so I'll see you at the next update.**_


	43. Chapter 43: Retaliation

_**I just realized that I used the wrong name for Arc 8. I'm going to have to retcon that. See, I had 'The Forbidden Keys' as the old name for the Arc, but I changed it. Unfortunately, I used the wrong version of the chapter that was posted with it. With that said, I'll post the real Arc title here for the ones who haven't seen the name change for Chapter 40.**_

 _ **I've also compiled several character sheets, but I'm wondering on how to present them. So, what do you all think? Should I update this story with character info sheets or should I publish it as a different story, or a small info book?**_

* * *

 **Arc 8: The War of the Heralds**

 **Chapter 43: Retaliation**

Upon finding the 5th Key to Praegorn's prison, Issei was musing on what to do. Praegorn was quite desperate to gain more keys, as he had sent an entire army after him, this time. There was a lot of evidence to support that, given the mountains of dissolving corpses under his feet. Praegorn's had gone to the point where he didn't need to waste power on brainwashing anything anymore. He was using his power over words to persuade others to his cause with much more ease.

After securing the 5th Key and making sure that they weren't compromised in any way, he advanced towards the next place that he needed to be. While he had been traveling, he'd found several bases that Praegorn had tried to conceal. Too bad for him, Issei had wiped each one out. He had already done a count and found that most of the Fortium were gone, killed by his hand.

That severely weakened Praegorn's military might, when the fact that Issei had killed all of his Ferolith, which were ancient creatures that produced Malfresto, was added in. Due to the elimination of the Ferolith, he'd lost speed in producing Malfresto, as well as a drop in total stores.

As he had planned, Praegorn had lost much of his military force. However, he wasn't satisfied. He needed to get rid of Praegorn to be able to rest easy. The problem was his plan.

Even if he obtained all of the keys, that didn't mean much. If he kept them, Praegorn would be sealed for only a little longer and then he'd be able to unleash himself when the Seal grew weak enough. There were also flaws in opening the Seal and killing Praegorn, as there was no guarantee that he could beat him. Praegorn and himself were the two strongest Grim Heralds and there were only a handful of beings that could directly match him, which included other Grim Heralds.

Exiting his chain of thought, he took out the Cube that had the map to the keys. He knew that something was coming. His intuition was telling him so.

Before he could advance, a magic circle appeared in front of him, revealing Eldesa.

"What's wrong?"

"Issei! Get back to Headquarters! Now!" She shouted.

* * *

Without another word, Issei warped there and found that nothing looked wrong. His interest piqued, he went to Eldesa, who was staring at a projection of dimensional boundary.

"What happened?"

"You're not going to believe this." Eldesa pursed her lips, hoping that Issei wouldn't react negatively.

"Zeus is planning an invasion on one of Praegorn's strongholds. Insane amounts of Malfresto were detected there. The Olympians managed to detect it all with the spell you made mainstream. The stronghold is in Mount Othrys. Zeus is rallying forces to attack. He has gods, goddesses, other mystical creatures, and supernatural folk ready. If they fight, it'll eradicate Greece." Ilkynos sighed.

"I know." Issei quietly nodded.

"I fear that the situation will only escalate from now on. Praegorn has been using his dark magic to cloud our vision and he's evaded all attempts at locating him and capturing him. I think that Zeus has become fed up. Not only that, but our attempts at fending off interdimensional invasion has begun to become more problematic. However, we can fend them off for now. I hope that it'll end soon." The third figure and one of the leaders of the Order, spoke.

She was wearing gold robes and had removed her hood. Her name was Shinara, Commander of the Order's military. She had dark blue hair, golden eyes, and a slender body which was tall and lithe.

"As unfortunate as it is, we can only spare a handful of forces to minimize casualties as much as possible. We still need to maintain the secrecy of our resistance with our interdimensional enemies to avoid global panic." Shinara continued.

"No." Issei countered.

"No?"

"I will deal with the situation. Have the Magic Division prepare a barrier to contain the battlefield, in case there's a trap. That'll save me some effort." The Grim Herald directed before walking out of the room.

"I understand." Eldesa turned but then noticed that something was wrong, just as something crept into the room.

It was as if time had stopped. All lights turned blue, with everything in the room highlighting the same color. The air grew cold and a tingling crawled along Eldesa's skin. She turned around and jumped back, gasping.

"The Corrupter has begun his retaliation. In a counterattack, he has brought allies from other worlds, worlds like his own. I fear, they are even stronger than the Fortium, for they are people that you will have trouble dealing with."

"W-What's going on?" She began to move, heavily disoriented from being displaced from time.

She looked around and was startled to see only darkness and the blue armored figure in front of her. Laying eyes upon the ghostly suit of armor, she froze. She'd never felt this power before. It was overwhelming. She felt herself freezing to the bone and her senses telling her to run as far and quickly as possible.

"At ease, child. I am the Abyss and I have summoned you for an audience. It is an audience of dire urgency. I must require your aid in helping my Grim Herald." The Abyss's deep voice echoed.

Eldesa looked on in shock as she realized that she was speaking to the Abyss itself, a primal force. She was going to need time to digest that fact.

"We have no time to waste. As it is now, the Corrupter has summoned warriors to his aid from other worlds in an act of retaliation. Issei, is going to intercept the Fortium, who are making a move for the 6th Key. That is why you must listen, for there are troubles that will come from multiple fronts."

"Discard your fear, young one. I am not going to harm you. Issei would do that and only under the circumstances where you become evil. I have brought you before me because the ancient laws of all creation, forbid me from acting. I will explain my request and then you can decide on what you will do."

Eldesa nodded. If the Abyss itself needed her, then something horrendous must be coming.

"I did not want to tell you this while the Grim Herald was present. What I need you to do, is to rally the others that are close to the Grim Herald's heart. You know of the seven that I speak of. The eight of you are detrimental to stopping the Corrupter and you must hurry before it's too late."

* * *

While the Order and Issei were doing their own things, Sylderia and her companions were heading to Olympus, directed there by Ishvar. Upon arrival, they found that Artemis had been waiting.

"Welcome to Olympus. Follow me." She turned around.

"My father told me that Lord Zeus is planning on an attack?"

"Yes. For the first time, we're going on the offensive. Thanks to multiple combined efforts and through the power of Delphi's Oracle, and Issei's tracking spell, we've found a stronghold that Praegorn is using. He's recruited humans and monsters to his cause now and has been up to something. We believe he's replenishing his forces. Before he can do that, my father intends on destroying his base in Greece." Artemis nodded.

"What about the civilians?" Ilaira had to ask.

"We're preparing a spell that will transport them somewhere else for their safety. Since Greece is going to become a battleground, we need to get them out of here. The Twelve enthroned Olympians are pooling their power to send them to a peaceful place while their memories are altered to ensure that they know of nothing."

"Rather aggressive…don't you think?" Elzer asked.

Artemis pursed her lips. Despite her overturned leaf, she was still a bit repulsed by men, in general. At least she'd socialize again. What she had done to Issei had changed her for the better, reminding her of her own errors and the detrimental effects that they had.

"Yes, but it's necessary. It's a literal war among deities now. No lesser beings can fight these creatures without suffering greatly anymore. Even our own warriors have been killed. If there's anything we've learned, it's that we can't just sit aside and watch anymore. Mostly, I think it's because of Issei, that we feel pressured to do this. My father and Uncle Hades, specifically, feel that we can't have him clean up our problems forever. Others…are simply terrified of him. Indra's death was not received well here." Artemis explained.

"Eldesa told me about that." Sylderia nodded.

"It was harsh but very real. If we didn't clean up our act, he'd destroy our pantheon."

"Has he come here?" Sylderia asked.

"Not yet. I'm hoping so. If I'm to be honest, I feel that we're getting extreme. I hope he stops us from crossing too many lines." Artemis gulped.

Artemis led the trio up the path to Olympus. Along the way, Sylderia and Artemis noticed that they were attracting many coveting stares. Various individuals, such as deities and deceased heroes, were looking at them like pieces of meat. Sylderia was starting to understand why Artemis had been so jaded. She could feel them undressing her with their eyes. It irritated her.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Throne Room, Sylderia and the others got the pleasantries out of the way before moving on to the main event of the meeting.

"As you may know, I plan to launch an assault on Praegorn's discovered base. It's in Mount Othrys, the stronghold of Kronos. I sent Hermes and his forces for information and they were found by Fortium, who managed to severely wound him and his scouts. I'm more than certain that they're planning something massive. They've used much more lethal force than ever. We need to strike while we can or it'll be too late." Zeus decided.

"What else can you tell us?"

"Several are amassed and ready for battle. I've had several gods prepare emergency measures to ensure that the planet doesn't suffer, along with transporting away other innocents." Zeus explained.

"Who is taking part?"

"Hades is not, due to the number of dead that may come, he is staying within his domain with his followers and other death gods. The flow of deceased may be horrendous for him."

"Lord Zeus, this surely isn't the only way!" Sylderia instantly knew that everything was going to go wrong.

"It already has. We've lost many already. Many naiads and supernatural entities of my pantheon are dead and I have just lost Ares. An earlier expedition was completely slaughtered. I will not allow this to continue." Zeus gripped his fist.

"Lord Zeus, with all due respect, this won't work. There will be so much power that the barrier has a high chance of shattering. So many immortals and Erenaux will be in one place. That alone will cause destruction on a continental scale." Sylderia tried to reason with him.

"We've already lost much. This news may not have spread, but Ogygia was just destroyed. Hephaestus' forge was just disabled. Poseidon's domain has come under attack and now, creatures have attempted to invade our home, despite the Alliance's efforts. I will not sit idly any longer." Zeus stood up.

"We will sortie in four hours! We will end this filthy ghost!" He declared.

Several heads nodded in recognition, while others were nervous, and a few were excited. Athena, Hepaestus, and Poseidon merely accepted this decision, knowing that this needed to happen. Hera, Hermes, and Apollo knew that things weren't going to go according to plan. Praegorn had proven to be crafty and was manipulative. Surely, this was a ploy. As for some others, they saw this as a way to get into the fight and enjoy a fight unlike any other. They merely wanted to excite their blood by feeding it the blood of their enemies. They wanted to relish victory and choke the enemy with loss. Then, there were some who wanted to see Zeus fall and take power.

There were so many factors that were uncertain and no one knew of the chances of success. The loss might outweigh the victory.

"Lord Zeus, please reconsider this large-scale battle. There must be a safer way to deal with it." Sylderia kneeled.

If they attacked so brutally, it would devastate the land, indefinitely.

Zeus sat silently, thinking about what should be done now. He understood her worries, but he was confident that they would prevail. He was going to wage the final battle to stop the rising death toll.

* * *

Sylderia had left Zeus' temple, thinking about the whole plan. They intended to siege the mountain from all fronts and attack with overwhelming force. In the midst of the battle, a smaller unit would infiltrate the Mountain and destroy it from within. As reported by several sources, light was effective in destroy Malfresto. Thus, a giant light bomb would be used. It packed enough power to do the job, too.

She decided that when the time came, she'd have a plan ready. If the bomb reached a critical stage, she'd absorb the excess light and filter the destructive power into a more passive state, using herself as the conduit. It would most likely result in her soul being burned with injuries to match, but she could avoid causing a continental explosion.

She knew that direct opposition to the plan would cause friction amongst the Alliance and she needed to keep this secret if she was going to have the chance to do it when the time came. She was tempted to tell Issei but she knew that he had his own duties. Not only that, but she knew that the event would attract Issei's attention, regardless. To add to that, the world couldn't keep depending on the Grim Herald, lest it would grow complacent. At times, she wondered if it would change if the general public knew of the supernatural.

She shook her thoughts away. She couldn't get distracted. She needed to be ready.

Suddenly, Sylderia felt a new presence behind her. She whirled around and found a man with a giant figure, standing behind her. He was tall and had short hair that was as red as blood. He had golden eyes that were like flickering flames and he wore a black tunic over red robes, with black pants. Golden bracers were on his arms and plated his boots, giving him an aggressive air.

"Lord Ares." Sylderia respectfully bowed.

"So…you're the one that so many people are talking about. I was expecting someone…more mature." Ares sighed.

"I've been told that I'm quite young."

"Anyways, I merely came to greet you, at least, that's something that Athena suggest I get used to. With that out of the way, how about a little spar? I've never fought a Lemurian before." Ares gave a small grin.

"I believe I must decline. I would like to save my strength for tomorrow." Sylderia shook her head.

Ares looked quite displeased, changing his gaze into a glare.

"Hmph, fine. Still, my offer stands. I'll be looking forward to the day we get to cross blades." He rudely stepped by her.

"You'll have to forgive his rudeness. He's making an effort to change."

Sylderia turned around and saw Artemis walking down.

"Hey, Artemis." The Princess bowed.

"I've heard many good things about you from Bast. You've done much healing for the wounded. It makes me feel much more reassured that you're here. To be honest, I'm not confident that this plan will work, but Zeus is my father and king. As for Ares, he's looking forward to it, though I can see that he's a bit nervous too."

"He's quite different from myths."

"Trust me, he used to be like that until Issei beat a ton of sense into him. Since then, he's been trying to change his act to a more acceptable degree for himself. You'll find that countless people here are terrified of the Grim Herald's wrath. Despite the good he's done, his anger is a sight to pray against." Artemis pursed her lips.

"Issei isn't as bad as people think." Sylderia spoke up.

"I know. I'm actually really nervous about all this. It's proven to be rather extreme."

"All we can do is hope. If push comes to shove, I'll try to do something about it. We need to stop relying on Issei for everything."

"True. I hope that we can pull him out of his self-hate after this is all said and done. Once this is over, we can finally sit him down for a talk." Artemis nodded.

"I'm glad that you've said that because I need your help." Another voice crawled to their ears.

Both of them shot around in alarm to find Eldesa.

"I need the both of you to come with me right now. No questions until we're in private."

Without another word, Eldesa teleported the three to another location.

* * *

While that happened, Issei had been making his way to Mount Othrys in order to head off Olympus' forces and stop the carnage that would escalate. This wasn't exactly a good idea. There had to be a trap lying in wait for Zeus. There was only one option. He had to take matters into his own hands.

Warping to Mount Othrys, Issei analyzed the ancient stronghold. The top of the mountain was crumpled mess. Jagged and shoddy rocks made the tip of the mountain, with black ruins crumbled across the top of the foundation. Deep inside, however, flames flickered, making it clear that there was life present within.

Activating his [ **Solemn Vision** ], which was almost always active now, he saw the life signatures of the remaining Fortium within. In truth, not all of them were present, but there were only a handful or two that were gone. It made a fair bit of sense that, actually. Mount Othrys was the former stronghold of the Titans and was avoided like the plague. Barely anyone came here, for fear of the dark memories that stirred in the ancient world of Greece.

Counting each and every single person, Issei found that this was the chance he needed to accomplish a part of his agenda. There were still a few hours until the Olympians invaded. That meant he needed to be quick. He was NOT going to let this chance slip away from him.

Yet, for one moment, he hesitated. His mind had been in conflict for many weeks. He had fallen out of his concentration and began to think of his actions. Ever since he learned the truth from the Abyss and discovered that he had killed innocent Fortium, he had gone into an intense breakdown. The fact that he had killed so many due to the machinations of a twisted foe, had sent him into a spiral of self-hate. Not only that, but discovering that the enemy was essentially him, even if an alternate version of himself, did no favors to his subconscious.

As it were, Issei wanted nothing more than to free the Fortium and let them live their lives, to let them experience what they had missed out on and to make up for the time that they had lost. He also wanted to allow them to go and see their families on Mu. He knew that their relatives missed them dearly, despite the apparent legacy that they had left behind.

This remained the single greatest regret of Issei's life. It was the fact that he had lost himself to rage and robbed so many people of happier lives and dooming them to a dark legacy. For that, he would forever scorn and hate his own existence, for he had created people that would be like him. He had created people that would never know the love of a parent and would be cursed to pain and solitude. In his own mind, he had failed in his mission. He had killed innocents and robbed people of a possibly bright future.

Issei violently tore himself away from his thoughts and returned it to the present. This was no time for regrets. There was no going back for him or anyone else.

Activating his large-scale warping, he transported every single Fortium in a pre-emptive strike. Not only had he caught them off-guard, but he'd have no worry about collateral damage. It was the same tactic that he used on Indra and his army.

* * *

Sending them to a fertile world, which was a wild landscape of grass and water and mountains, Issei had the resources he could use for the execution of the Fortium for the final time. He would allow them to finally go rest in peace.

The Fortium looked around in shock, alarmed by the sudden change in scenery. They were originally preparing for the next assault, and yet all of a sudden, they were in the middle of a field near a forest and giant river.

"What the hell is this?" Narthis asked.

"Up there!" One of the Fortium called out.

Staring at the chateau above, the Fortium realized what was going on.

"So…a trap?" Narthis called out.

"A death sentence." Issei retorted.

As much as they hated it, Issei had grown far too powerful for them to match. They needed their full military might, complete with Atlantean superweapons and drones. They were prepped and ready, having been fished out of the sea in secrecy, but Issei's wide-scale warping had removed that enhancement to their forces. Despite their power-ups from Malfresto, Issei's power boost came in the form of experience and training, which weighed far more in the big picture.

Several were already panicking. This was just like 2,600 years ago, where they were destroyed so long ago. One man against thousands and yet the one man won. Once more, it looked as if this would occur again.

Narthis looked back at the remaining Fortium. He saw terror and despair encroaching them, as if strangling the life out of them. He knew the odds were bleak and they had no way of getting away due to Issei's interference. At this point, it was death, regardless. If they were to end again, then they would end with more flare and pride than before. They would do all that they could to make Issei feel their pain.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano: Blue Dragon. Play Song**_.)

"Don't falter! Even if we're going to die, we can at least try and drag him down as well. We've defeated gods and goddesses ever since our return. We will not disappear into ignorance as we did before. We will push forward just like we always have. We will expire, yes, but we will show the traitor, that even upon our deathbed, we will not just keel over. Even if our legacy is dark, our descendants will know that we fought and wounded someone that could destroy deities and galaxies! We will fight one last glorious battle so that we will not fail where our ancestors did! We will not be forgotten! Form up!" Narthis raised his hand.

He knew chances were slim but he had to preserve hope.

The Fortium that listened did just that. They were already dead, so there was nothing to lose. They were faced with an impossible force and there was no way to get back-up. In truth, they had been kept upon leashes, unable to go see family and friends and were forced to do battle almost constantly. Even so, they had each other's company. They all had fought long and hard and now, it was time to do one final battle to segment their place in history as the ones that made all immortals tremble. For having lived so long as forgotten people, they would not be forgotten anymore. Perhaps, the only regret they had was that they didn't have a better legacy for their last descendants on Mu.

At one single moment, they all [ **Invoked** ], transforming for the last battle of their second life. Lights of different colors shimmered into the sky, illuminating themselves and casting the surrounding area in darkness.

Issei closed his eyes, solidifying his willpower and hardening his heart. The others could not see it, but he felt enough pain to speak for everyone present. He didn't want to do this. He truly didn't and he had prayed over and over to overturn this, but it was for naught. He had to release the souls of the Fortium from Praegorn's control.

"Forgive me." He whispered to the crowd of 5,992 Fortium that were glaring at him with determined eyes.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had already cried out all his tears.

Taking a deep breath and ceasing the shaking of his hands, he proceeded to meet them head on. It was time to be the Grim Herald again and not Issei. Just as the creed of the Grim Herald stated, he needed to kill his heart or it would become his greatest enemy.

He warped down, intent on giving them the death of warriors, just as they wanted. He was going to put them out of the misery of an incomplete life so that they could enjoy a new and peaceful one that was to come after this existence.

Mages formed a line, combining their knowledge of spells to use the terrain. They pulled water from the river and the moisture in the air towards themselves and turned it into a tidal wave, sending it rushing at him like a stampede of rhinoceroses. The water splashed and howled toward him, intent on swallowing him.

Opening his hand, Issei set a lightning storm loose on them, charging through the current and erupting from the other side, electrocuting the Fortium that were in the direct line of fire. Warping past the small ocean that had come at him, he zipped by, slashing apart his enemies before blocking a blow meant for his neck with his left arm.

Meeting him head-on, was Narthis, his fellow apprentice.

"You may kill all of us again, but know that this time, we will put up a much better fight. You may hate and despise us, just as we did to you, but you will never understand our pain."

"You speak as if you've actually suffered." Issei dislodged his sword and blasted him with a pulse of telekinesis.

Propelled back, rolling through the soil as he crashed somewhere far, Narthis was left incapacitated for a short time as Issei changed his focus towards those in front of him. He looked around and saw the faces of those that he had shed blood, sweat, and tears alongside. To think that he'd commit this most grievous sin a second time. He could've laughed at how much he hated fate.

He parried a club coming at his head before warping to the other side of the battlefield and using [ **Night Bringer** ] to obliterate a massive portion of the enemy force. Much to his surprise, the Fortium had managed to block his attack, despite losing much of their numbers.

Creating [ **Cosmic Blades** ], he rained them down on a legion of Fortium charging from behind. Exploding upon reaching the ground, several of them endured the blasts with sheer willpower alone, forcing themselves to stay alive for as long as possible to whittle down his stamina as much as possible. This time, there would be no tricks. They would fight with all they had.

A hornet's nest of mana blasts surrounded Issei, inching closer by the second. Spreading both arms to his sides, he used [ **Solemn Repulse** ] to create an omnidirectional blast that sent the projectiles flying back. Deflected with maximum effort, the blasts exploded in midair as the Fortium kept charging at him.

Issei sensed incoming attacks and warped away to the opposite end of the battlefield, causing a blast of shrapnel to hit where he stood.

' _Magnetism_.' Issei sighed at the cause of the attack.

He warped into the air and spread his cape out, as if becoming a smoldering cloud around him. Gathering mana from the air and using it to fuel his attack, he used [ **Abyssal Torrent** ] to send a rain of black and red mana down on the Fortium erupting into a sea of explosions. He crashed his fist down onto the Earth as he slammed into it, creating a shockwave that tore the ground apart, causing debris to fly everywhere in the sky.

The airborne stone suddenly changed direction moving at him. Issei merely jumped past them, seeing through the illusion that some of the Fortium tried to make. As he was in the air, four clouds of mist hissed at him.

Issei knew the clouds were used to poison, weaken a person's body, drain their mana, and cause them to hallucinate.

Warping above the ones who let it loose, he attacked, slashing his way through the Fortium like a lawn-mower tearing down grass. Warping again, he dodged a river of stone spikes that jettisoned from below.

Suddenly, purple clouds swirled around him, before different creatures of stone and metal lunged at him. Jumping above, he raised his hand, creating storm clouds in the sky. Snapping his fingers, he activated [ **Tempest Fall** ], causing several thousand black lightning bolts to fire consecutively from the clouds he made.

Narthis rallied the remaining Fortium again, launching a volley of different spells at him.

Opening his hand, he used [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] to absorb the incoming torrent of attacks, dispersing them and drawing them into the endless swirl to be destroyed rapidly.

Warping back down to the ground, he impaled his sword into the ground in unison with the [ **Cosmic Blades** ] that showered down like explosive rain. Explosions burst left and right all around him as he dashed through the Fortium's formations, running his sword by, cleaving them apart by the hundreds as he maneuvered back and forth. He appeared like lightning, striking quickly and explosively, preventing anyone from intercepting him.

He ran through the enemy, jumping onto a Fortium's shoulder, propelling himself up as he dodged a magic bullet meant for him. Materializing a spear of mana, he stamped his weapon down, impaling a Fortium through the head as he spun around, sundering the enemy with a beam. Jumping off the skull of the dead Fortium beneath him, he cartwheeled in warped in sequence, slashing and crushing his way around, personally delivering killing blows to every single Fortium.

With every slash of his sword, he felt as if he were slashing himself. Every blow against his people was a blow to himself. He tried to fight the emotions that were sealed in his heart but it was boiling, ready to burst. He had been hit several times, but no attacks succeeded in injuring him. Normally, he wouldn't have ever been so foolish as to stand still and let himself get struck.

As he run, he sensed an incoming presence from behind. He jumped and countered, parrying two strikes before eviscerating his opponent with a third swipe of his sword. Someone threw a bomb at him, causing him to backflip and land on a cluster of rock before jumping into the air and slashing someone in half. He warped to the left side of the battlefield and proceeded to disembowel someone before warping a few feet away and delivering a fatal punch through her stomach.

Warping back down to the ground, he used telekinesis to pull the remaining 10 Fortium towards him before using Tenzan to simultaneously slash all of them across the chest, delivering fatal wounds. Blood poured out of them like fountains as they all fell to their knees and backs, having lost all strength and life within them.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano: Blue Dragon. End Song.**_ )

Despite being more direct, Issei had a much easier time than before. Yet, his focus had been elsewhere. Reluctance had been tugging at his mind. Snapped out of his train of thought, Issei looked up.

Narthis was staggering toward him. He limped over, trying to get ready for another bout. He didn't say anything. He merely glared at him.

Issei marched over, his sword prepared to finish the job. To Narthis, his footsteps were silent, yet had all of the terror and mystery that death had. Once again, he would be claimed by the force.

He sheathed his sword, hoping for one last attack. If he was to die, he'd die fighting. Pouring all of his mana into his sword, he drew it in one strike, tearing into Issei's chestplate, yet it failed to draw blood.

( ** _Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus - Instrumental Version. Play Song._** )

"Odd…you never let anyone hit you. You're not dumb enough to let that happen." Narthis chuckled weakly, gurgling blood as he coughed.

With his sword in his right hand, Issei slashed to the upper left, gashing him across the torso. Narthis was about to fall backwards but steadied himself with his sword.

"It looks like I'm done. You've won again, and yet, you've lost." He chuckled.

Issei only glared at him stoically. He continued his march forward, resolute in ending him. He suddenly stopped when he noticed the look on Narthis face. It was resigned, yet thankful. Strangely, he looked happy that this happened.

"What's so funny?" The Grim Herald coldly asked.

"You freed us." Narthis' gruff tone disappeared, returning to its old softer one.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the truth, Issei and so did a handful of us. Some of us knew about the mind control when we were resurrected. Some of us were always praying that you'd stop us again. It didn't make sense that we'd just attack people because of something that happened to our ancestors. Praegorn may have fiddled with our memories but we didn't lose our ability to think. In fact, he failed to realize that we'd catch on. He wanted to rub more salt in your wounds by letting us talk. Of course, the ones that knew, had to play along or we'd be terminated. However, we weren't just messing around, Issei. Despite being his pawns, we managed to regain small portions of control. We managed to eliminate all of the Erenaux in his compounds before coming to Mount Othrys. We had already caught word that the Alliance was coming, so we were actually waiting for death. And another thing, I've found where Preagorn's seal is. This will guide you." Narthis weakly tossed a disc at his feet.

"That's all that we could figure out about his plans."

Issei then picked up the item, looking at it.

"I know that we've done unforgiveable things to you. Back then, we knew that you looked at us dearly like family, and we betrayed all the trust that you gave us. We turned on you and destroyed the life that you had worked so hard to build. We even booted you down the path of the Grim Herald. For that, we're eternally sorry."

"It's fine." Issei calmly responded.

It was taking all his willpower to be calm. It took everything he had to be strong.

"My time is running out, so I will say my piece. Issei, we know what you've been up to and I know you well enough to understand what your life has done to you. So, stop hating and blaming yourself. Stop wasting your life. Sylderia has been returned to you and you have the power to bring about change now. Stop wallowing in self-hate. It's a shame for something like that to happen to someone who never had anything. Don't grieve for us because our pain will be over soon. As your friend, I want you to promise not to waste your life. Keep being strong." Narthis panted, wheezing.

Issei was silent, unsure of how to answer. His mind was blank, unable to find the right response to console his dying friend.

"With just a few strikes of your sword, I could sense the guilt and regret in you. I know that you haven't turned evil or anything, so stop thinking you're a monster. You're just someone doing their duty. I'm certain that Sylderia's love for you hasn't faded. Don't let the girl get away. Go get the girl and build a life and live the way you should've been allowed to. Everyone deserves happiness." Narthis gave one last smile before falling to the ground.

' _Yes, but what about all of you?_ ' Issei asked in his mind.

Issei stood in place, as silent and still as a statue. He couldn't find it in him to react appropriately. Was it because he'd been broken so badly that he couldn't react properly anymore? Issei could already tell that this event had hammered the last nail in the coffin around his heart.

Issei lowered his head in shame and loss. He wanted to roar in grief but another part of him was unable to feel a thing. It was as if 'Issei' and the 'Grim Herald' were fighting within his mind to show a response.

He felt overwhelming sadness but couldn't cry. He could only despair and mourn. Forcing himself to return his focus to his task, Issei used his magic to recover the bodies of the dead Fortium placing them in a pocket dimension until they were able to have proper rites and rituals done for them. There, their bodies and souls would be safe from Praegorn's evil.

"I swear, I won't let this all be in vain. I'll make things right by you all, rest easy." Issei whispered to their souls.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus - Instrumental Version. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Soon after Issei had warped the Fortium away, Zeus and the Alliance rallied to Mount Othrys, armed and ready for all-out war. Yet, when they arrived, they were faced with total silence. There wasn't a single Erenaux or Fortium around.

Zeus looked to Athena.

"Still no word from Artemis or Princess Sylderia?" He asked.

"None. This must've been a trap. It's too quiet."

"On the contrary. It seems that I have fallen into a trap." A voice echoed.

Appearing in front of them, was the ghastly ghost of Praegorn.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Ardyn II. Play Song**_.)

"It looks like I was immensely screwed over. No matter, I can always replenish my Erenaux." He was fuming but he managed to control himself.

"What are you blathering about?" Zeus asked, hefting a shard of metal that was glowing electric blue and shaped like a jaded bolt of lightning.

"About how the Fortium betrayed me. I brought them back, hoping to manipulate their minds and making them my generals, but it seems they've turned coat and helped you. They destroyed all of my bases and current number of Erenaux, simultaneously. Of course, that's only for the ones that escaped my brainwashing. I must say, I never saw this coming." Praegorn sighed.

"Serves you right, you sniveling snake." Azazel smirked.

When he heard of this battle, he knew he had to join. Many expected this to be the final battle, so almost everyone joined in.

"I don't truly care for your insults, so go ahead and toss them at me. What I'm wondering about, is where is the Grim Herald and his women? For something as big as this, I expected him to have arrived already. I guess he might be feeling shameful."

"Issei? Shameful? What nonsense are you spouting?" Odin asked.

Praegorn merely exhaled in exasperation.

"Alright, I'll give you the short story. I am Issei."

He was met with many glares of indignation.

"You really do suck ass at lying." Azazel raised a brow.

"I see proof is in order."

Transforming into his real form, Praegorn took a form that looked exactly like Issei's, except for his purple hair and gold eyes.

"What?!" Many boomed in shock.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, though I hail from a separate dimension. You see, your dimension is one out of many, with different versions of ourselves with different roles and personalities. It's a big web of creation that we're all a part of. In my home dimension, it was destroyed when you filthy gods murdered all of my loved ones because of what I was capable of. As you can guess, I am also a Grim Herald, being one of many. I came to this dimension in hopes of possessing my alternate self here, but it failed. So, I'm left with resorting to Plan B, which happens to be on its way right…now." Praegorn snapped his fingers.

The air boomed and shook before tears and cracks spread across the sky, revealing the endless void that spanned across the universes. Out from the tears, came several individuals, eight in total.

Lights of different colors descended from the rips in the dimension, slowly falling with a tantalizingly slow pace.

"It's about time that we got the real plan under way." Praegorn smiled.

Everyone grew nervous as the auras of the seven new entities stood by Praegorn. As soon as they all stood in place, their auras had become strong enough to constantly levitate the debris that was several thousand feet below. A loud whirring seemed to accompany them, almost matching the collective sound of the Alliance's heartbeats.

"What the hell is this?" Zeus gasped.

The lights disappeared and before them stood a total of eight individuals. Aside from Praegorn, they all wore armor of different colors, being: black, gold, red, blue, green, white, purple, grey. With the addition of Praegorn, who materialized his Grim Herald armor, purple was added to their band.

"We are the ones who have broken free of the chains imposed upon us. Together, we will right all of the wrongs that were done to us. I have been longing for this day, where we made all of creation feel the same pain and despair that we've felt. For eternities, we've done nothing but suffer pain and betrayal. Now, it is our turn to make you choke on your sins. You humans and gods hold yourselves high but in reality, you are no higher than the soil that we step on. You care nothing for the weak, so we fought for them. Then, the weak turned on us once they grew strong and complacent. No more. We will no longer just sit idly and suffer. Now that we have gathered, we will topple every single universe and free the Grim Heralds from their chains." Praegorn declared.

"We could really use Issei, right now."

"That's just it. You filthy rags rely on us to clean your messes all the time. You brown-nose and then you fear us and then you turn on us when you find the chance to do it. Well, it's time you all grew up and accept your responsibilities. I'll certainly ensure that you do, starting and ending with us." Praegorn chuckled.

Everyone in the Alliance was terrified. They had never felt power like this before. It was overwhelming, and something about Praegorn's aura reminded them of Issei. It inspired similar fear, but it was even more repulsive, igniting feelings of disgust.

"Unfortunately, we lost much of the powers that the Abyss gave us. Even so, we will have no trouble razing the Alliance." Praegorn smiled eerily.

"I thought you were sealed! How can you take action?!" Anubis screamed.

"I was. However, I called for help and my dear beloved allies broke me out. With our combined powers, we were able to tear the seal apart. Due to the fact that it weakened over countless eons, and counting my own power, combined with those like me, we were able to turn my cage into shrapnel. I didn't really need those keys. I just needed the Grim Herald to believe I did. Now, let's get started."

"Not yet!" A voice boomed.

A beam of white light tore a line through the Earth, halting the advance of Praegorn.

"Ah, just the ones that I wanted to see." He smiled beneath his helmet.

Descending from above, Sylderia and Issei's entire harem came down from a magic circle.

"Where were you?" Athena asked Artemis.

"It's a long story. For now, we need to deal with the situation at hand."

"That's good. I think this is the perfect time to let you have private chats."

Simultaneously, the armored figures that were summoned by Praegorn, tackled the Harem, sending them flying into Greece's city.

"I think I'll just sit and see how this plays out. My counterpart has yet to get here." Praegorn crossed his arms, watching events unfold.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Ardyn II. End Song.**_ )

* * *

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano: Tears of the Dragon. Play Song.**_ )

Sylderia punched her assailant away, flying back to gain distance. The one in front of her had grey armor, with red eyes and 12 metal wings from her back, with a floating circle behind her back. She had exposed skin with a white skirt draped around her hips and armor completely covering her body. The reason why Sylderia knew she was female was because of her obvious chest and hips.

"Who are you?" She asked. She decided to try and get answers while she could.

Her adversary merely narrowed her eyes before collapsing her helmet. The face of her foe shocked her beyond all belief.

"What…" She gasped.

Sylderia's blood went cold and sweat dripped down her face.

Staring at her, was another Sylderia, looking exactly like her. She had the same physical shape and her eyes remained the same green that her eyes were colored. The only difference was that her hair was jet black and tied into a ponytail.

"It's true. I'm you, an alternate version. An Anti-version, if you will." She sighed.

"How?"

The Anti-Sylderia scoffed.

"I'm from a universe different from this one. I was from a dimension where Issei died fighting off evil gods and evil dragons. It was a universe where we didn't manage to save Issei."

"I thought Grim Heralds were immortal." Sylderia responded.

"The Issei in my universe gave up his title. It was right after he helped us get our memories back. He retained his agelessness but the [ **Herald's Vestige** ] is what makes a Herald so resilient. They aren't truly immortal. They're only made strong enough to the point where they're considered as such. Not countering that claim boosts the fear in their enemies. In my universe, Issei was betrayed by friends, specifically the sluts that accompany you and their associates, who grew scared of him and his powers. He was left alone and soon, his past kept haunting him and drove him mad before he killed himself."

"Explain." Sylderia demanded.

It was foolish to ask questions of the apparent enemy, but she had to know. Deep down, she felt the connection between herself and her foe. They were the same but different, and because of that, she had to know what life her alternate self led.

Anti-Sylderia seemed to oblige quite willingly.

"In my universe, it was much like your own, even the chain of events were almost the same. However, the difference was that my Issei was left alone. I was taken by the Light and instead of being put on Mu, I was kept in isolation, growing stronger and to recuperate. During that time, Issei kept falling into the darkness of his self-hate, going deeper and losing himself. When I was returned, I was also left amnesiac from the toll that was put on my mind. He found me and tried to revive my memories of himself but it wasn't working. He eventually returned me home. As you would expect, my parents in the dimension, banished him and threatened him with force. As time went on and tragedy after tragedy, it all culminated in a massive meltdown that caused his mind to finally wear down. He finally went mad. Before he could do anything, he had prepared a backup plan. His mark was set to destroy himself if he ever went out of control. He was disintegrated by his own power, which was the only real way to kill himself."

For a moment, Anti-Sylderia shed a tear, closing her eyes as she recalled everything.

"I was left unable to do a thing and when I learned the entire truth, I sided with Praegorn, so that I could correct everything. I will bring my Issei back and make things right. If I can't do that, then I'll just take this dimension's Issei." She glared at her good counterpart.

"Why do I get the feeling that you hate me?" Sylderia scoffed.

"Because you've wasted so much precious time. You could've pulled your Issei out of his misery so soon, and yet, here you are, being all hesitant and utterly useless. I tried to get to him, but I couldn't break through the dimensional boundaries. You're not deserving of him, at all. You've only used and wasted him. You've never tried hard enough for his sake." Anti-Syderia pointed at her.

"Who are you to judge?!" Sylderia yelled back, her rage roused.

"I am you! I have all the right to judge you!" Her alternate self fired a blast of darkness.

"Darkness?" Sylderia looked on in confusion.

"I traded away the Light for the Darkness. The Light is useless and foolish. I went to it, prayed to it, offered my soul to it, but it would do nothing. It does nothing but it has the audacity to act like it deserves awe and respect."

"What did you do to Elzer?" Sylderia snarled.

"Elzer was one of the perpetrators! Unlike this universe, he was a pest! A power-hungry piece of trash! He helped plot Issei's death to try and get his mark! I killed him when he stabbed my Issei in the back and drove the wedge even deeper in his mind! He slaughtered everyone at that little village that he cared about!" Anti-Sylderia roared.

Sylderia's mind was thrown for a loop. An alternate version of herself had come after her and was trying to take her Issei away. She couldn't allow that at all.

* * *

Elsewhere, the others were facing off with their respective opponents and true to form, they were alternate versions of themselves.

Artemis had a bow aimed at the gold-armored version of herself. Her armor covered her chest, and her back, but exposed a bit of cleavage and some of her navel. She had gauntlets and greaves, but avoided wearing more armor in favor of mobility. Some of her golden hair was tied into a braid around her head, with the rest flowing down her back. Aside from her armor, she wore black pants and detached black sleeves.

"This is crazy." She muttered to herself.

"On the contrary, it makes perfect sense, bitch." Anti-Artemis sneered.

"Let me guess, you're an alternate me."

"Yes, and I'm here to fix your mistakes." Anti-Artemis drew her bladed bow.

"Mistakes?"

"Your very many ones. I'm here to get rid of you. As you may never find out, this universe has the strongest but most loving Issei, yet you all look at him like he's a piece of meat. You bait out your problems with him and use him to get rid of them, then you ignore his sacrifices. You, most of all. He loved you like above others and when he truth came out, you pushed him away and tore down his sense of self-worth. I wasn't going to join this plan, but when I saw how you treated him, I was more than happy to help. I want you dead and gone." Anti-Artemis notched a bow.

"What's it matter to you?! What about your Issei, huh?!" Artemis roared back.

"He was murdered by Zeus. He sacrificed so many things to help others and defeated countless evil deities and dragons. Zeus learned of his potential and he joined the other Olympians in killing him, as I was forced to watch. He couldn't fight armies of gods and immortals alone and soon perished after relinquishing his mark in order to rescue me. That's also why I'm here. I want the filthy Olympians to die, wherever they are. Their history is the same, no matter where I go! They need to disappear! I won't let them hurt anyone else, nor will I let anyone hurt Issei again. I don't care about Praegorn, he has his reasons for what he does. I'm only in this to accomplish my goals." Anti-Artemis then let her arrow fly.

* * *

Grayfia had created a wall of ice but it was quickly broken when red ice consumed it, absorbing the clear element into itself. She was having a hard time focusing, due to the red version of herself. Her hair was the same silver color but her eyes were red and she sported a sadistic glint in her eyes. She wore a red dress with white armor over it. One pauldrons was over her left shoulder and gauntlets and greaves were on her arms and legs.

"Who are you? Why are you helping Praegorn?!" She backed up.

"It's obvious that I'm you, albeit, an alternate version. As for why I'm helping him, it's to topple every single universe. My Issei was taken away from me when the higher-ups of my society killed him after he had retired as the Grim Herald. After getting Cleria and Yaegaki off the hook, Rizevim and the Old Devils plotted against him. Using the Young Devils as hostages, they captured him and turned him into a battery before he was burned out for their plans. Through him, they imbued his power into Evil Pieces of their own making and with them, my world was nearly destroyed." Anti-Grayfia tightened her fist as a single tear came down her cheek.

"Unlike what others think, Grim Heralds are also vulnerable to death. The soul is the only weak point of a Grim Herald. They tapped into it with dark magic and slowly corroded and tore it apart. That's why, I'm collaborating with Praegorn to get my precious Issei back. In one way or another, my other compatriots and myself are fighting to get our lovers back. We're also united by the fact that you've wasted the efforts and time of your dimension's Issei. He fights so hard for all of you, yet you undermine him. I can't stand it. I can't stand it at all." Anti-Grayfia then lunged at her counterpart.

* * *

Brynhildr was galloping alongside the Blue Version of herself and was barely able to parry her attacks. Her horse was much faster than her own and was covered in its own blue armor. Her attacks were more precise and faster, though they lacked the power to match her own.

Her physical appearance was similar yet different to herself. Anti-Brynhildr had long blue hair that was let loose, with a silver headband on her head and her eyes were purple. She wore a blue chest plate that covered her front but left top of her back exposed. She had small pauldrons and had blue bladed gauntlets with blue plating on her boots. She wore a black skirt that stretched to her knee, splitting from her right hip.

"So? How does it feel to know that you've come back because you're going to screw up in the future?" Anti-Brynhildr asked.

"I haven't failed yet! I won't let that happen!"

"You've certainly failed before. You failed to rescue Issei from his own inner darkness, already." Her blue counterpart taunted.

Brynhildr furiously swung her spear at her alternate self, who dodged, causing her vortex of wind to dissect numerous buildings.

"I've come back to get rid of you opportunistic trash. It's time the Grim Heralds get what they deserve." Anti-Brynhildr hissed.

"Not like this."

"I used to think like that until Issei was consumed by his curse. The people that you hang around are just sucking up to him, waiting for a chance to exploit him. And you're just going to watch. If you truly loved him, then why haven't you taken action yet? Are you scared of some punishment for standing with him? Are you scared of being trapped like him even after he freed you?"

"Shut up!" Brynhildr screamed.

Deep down, her alternate self's words had struck a wounded nerve. In the darkness of her mind, she never felt that she was doing enough. She knew it was true. Issei was suffering so much and yet, she'd never done anything meaningful for him. She had only minded her own business and had never thought of how Issei was feeling. And it hurt. It hurt to know that her love wasn't enough. It hurt to know that she wasn't trying hard enough.

"At least I tried everything. I followed him wherever I could and did whatever I could. What you don't know, is that all Grim Heralds share the same sort of history. They all get orphaned before they reach adulthood. They get chosen by the Abyss and then they are forced to torture themselves by destroying their principles and hopes. They watch people suffer and can never get to every single person, despite all their power. People fear them and use them. Then, they get thrown away. I've had enough of it!" Anti-Brynhildr reared her horse, jumping with her mount.

Its legs smashed into Brynhildr's steed, knocking them both aside and through several buildings while her darker self pursued her.

* * *

Amaterasu flew through the air, dodging meteor after meteor of green flames. Behind her, a green-haired version of herself was pursuing her.

This version of herself, had dark emerald hair and golden eyes. Her long hair was kept uncombed and she wore a black yukata. Patterns of green flames were sewn into the clothe to symbolize the burning of her lost virtues. She wore a gold sash around her waist and she had green armor around herself, covering her shoulders, arms, and legs and her torso.

Spinning around, Amaterasu ignited a flamethrower of ivory and gold, swirling it like a twister.

"Is that all you can do? No wonder Issei was lost."

"What are you talking about?"

"You let this dimension's Issei fall back into despair. His pain is even greater than that of other Grim Herald's and yet, you've done nothing to help him. What are you doing?" Anti-Amaterasu asked in indignation.

"Why does it bother you? Go back to your own dimension!"

"I wouldn't have ever left if Issei wasn't lost!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My Issei was born as a human, who was a soldier for the Shinto Pantheon. He spent years serving us before a Youkai revolt. At first, things went well until they joined forces with monsters across the world. My Issei was sent out to the frontlines and then he awakened as the Grim Herald. We began to win but slowly…he was being burned out by his own powers. He eventually died after the final battle, using the last of his life to guarantee our safety. Yet, the others gods and goddesses, squandered his sacrifice and gripped the world with an even tighter grip. They turned into the tyrants that Issei hoped they'd never revert to. They smashed his image and spat on his sacrifices. I'll never forgive them. I've lost the only one important to me because of them." Anti-Amaterasu explained.

"I'm here to reverse everything that's happened! I'm here to get the power to bring my Issei back! I'm telling you that you need to work harder before you lose this dimension's Issei! Don't you get it, you useless wench?!" She continued, firing a rain of green fireballs.

Amaterasu grit her teeth in frustration.

"You have no right to say any of this! You failed in your lives to save him!"

Anti-Amaterasu only roared in rage.

"Quit acting like a brat and quit wasting time! Immortals are useless! They just watch as the world burns, acting mighty while others die for them! I won't rest until they all disappear!"

* * *

Morrigan was tearing through a cloud of vultures made from purple magic. Her crows pecked and clawed at the enemy birds, attempting to drive them off. Sensing a stream of danger coming from behind, she flew up into the air before she was kicked in the spine, causing her to fall several feet.

"Naïve brat. Can't you do better?" The Anti-Morrigan narrowed an eyebrow.

She had white hair and red eyes with it being braided over her shoulder and red hair clips placed into it. She had white armor that covered her entire body, making her seem like a knight with wings of metal. Around her neck, she wore a red necklace that had a black wing on it.

Morrigan turned around slashed at her, with her bladed wings, hardened to be like blade. Anti-Morrigan shielded herself with her pale wings, causing sparks to fly. Morrigan didn't respond, merely concentrating on the fight.

"You're lucky that your Issei is even alive." Anti-Morrigan pelted her with another statement.

"What happened to yours?" Morrigan retorted, feeling the unstoppable urge to know.

"He died saving me. In my home dimension, death gods reigned supreme, selectively choosing who to kill and who to spare on a whim. In that world, the weak were on the side of life and the strong were on the side of death. The winners embraced it and the losers feared it. Issei was born a slave there. He was my servant. Everyone was divided up into rulers and servants. I was a ruler and I maintained an isolated land. There, I trained my servants to be strong. One day, Issei was awakened to be the Grim Herald of my universe. I had spent years training him, and when he was chosen, others caught wind of it and came for him. I lost my entire home and I lost him, the only person that brought love into my heart. Now, I will not rest until I've had him back." Anti-Morrigan returned to the offensive.

Recalling the fresh memories was a sore and bloody wound in her heart. Despite her actions, she didn't want to truly kill her counterpart. She was only doing what she needed to in order to bring her beloved back into her arms. She yearned for him and had become desperate for the old life that she had grown accustomed to. She missed waking up to find her faithful Issei ready to start the day with her, not as a slave, but as an equal.

Morrigan began to reflect on her own behavior with him, realizing that he had never complained nor asked for anything. It made her feel even guiltier.

* * *

Camilla, who had been summoned alongside the others, was having a sound battle with her alternate self.

The Anti-Camilla had purple armor, though it was quite thin, only covering her torso and limbs. She wore black clothes underneath to give her some minor protection. Her brown hair had turned purple and her eyes had become blue. She wore purple lipstick and she had an exposed navel and she wore a dress that split around the legs for ease of movement. She had black leggings and metal high-heels that glistened dangerously.

Just like her, she had power over sound, but the limits of her darker counterpart were far higher. She, herself, had only been training for combat for a few weeks.

Opening her mouth, she let out a scream that sounded like a screeching wail, shattering stone and glass as it passed by, coming into form as ripples in the air. Countering with her own sound magic, Anti-Camilla made a high-pitched screech of the same level, nullifying her other self's attack.

She noticed that several of her friends were having a hard time against their respective opponents, prompting her to sing a tune to augment their power. With the same idea, her alternate self did the same.

Stopping their songs after a few minutes, the two confronted each other again.

"Why'd you come here?" Camilla asked.

"Aren't you going to state how this is impossible?" Anti-Camilla chuckled.

"I've seen alternate versions of everyone and Issei. I'm not going to even bother. What I want to know, is what happened to your Issei and why you're here, working for Praegorn." Camilla retorted.

"It's a short story. Much like you, I was captured by the Khaos Brigade and experimented because I had two Sacred Gears too. I was turned into an immortal due to an experimental serum and in the process, I suffered constant bouts of pain. My world's Issei rescued me, but he could only pull a small portion of his powers as the Grim Herald. He certainly didn't seal his own powers, but he was also human. He had been born and raised in the same village that we were from. When I was taken, he had tapped into the powers that the Abyss gave him, but he hadn't mastered any of it. After rescuing me, we were able to build a life. However, his fatal injuries didn't come from the Khaos Brigade. They came from the world. Human governments burned our village to the ground and used several of us as test subjects. Issei sacrificed himself to get everyone away before he was recaptured. When I returned to the facility, I had obtained more power. I was ready to get him out. Yet, when I found him…he'd been turned into a monstrosity. The human scientists had experimented on him with several substances and it melded with his powers as the Grim Herald. It turned him into a raving monster. I tried to reason with him but it was futile. He was already dying and had began to weaken just when I arrived. He died in the most painful way possible, dissolving into bloody fluids." Anti-Camilla began to cry.

It tore her apart to remember the gruesome sight.

"I learned that the Grim Heralds are cursed, no matter what dimension or universe they're from. The filthy Abyss uses them to do its dirty work and then it discards them. The Light and the Darkness only watch and do nothing as their creations destroy their other children. I've had enough. Along with the others and Praegorn, we're going to rewrite all of creation and make things right. The people that never deserved good things, will suffer and the good people will live in bliss. It's time that justice be exacted on the tyrants of creation." Anti-Camilla sighed, her voice shaking.

She repressed her pain and sorrow, trying to solidify her will to fight.

"Humans are filthy, opportunistic, and greedy creatures. They're scared of everything and act as if they're more important than anything. They're self-righteous and arrogant. They stagnate and that's why they're of no good to anything or anyone. Whatever they want, hey destroy to obtain. Whatever they fear, they desecrate and violate. I'm ashamed to have once been human." Anti-Camilla took a deep breath.

She then began to sing a tune that was shrill and eerie. It felt like a cold wind had passed through the area. The very air felt morbid and tense. The very lyrics of her song were dark and ominous, wishing for sleep and rest, rest for the worlds and the Grim Heralds. The entire tune was geared towards her goal, which was death to humanity and deities and peace for the Grim Heralds and their loved ones.

"I will now sow the seeds of destruction upon this corrupted multiverse."

"Not if I can help it. You may have fallen to despair, but I won't." Camilla shook her head.

She the sang her own song, full of hope and warmth. She sang for her own Issei's beliefs, Torvairk's beliefs. She sang for the hope of a brighter future and righteous fury, not blind destruction born from broad outrage.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eldesa and her darker self had to fight somewhere else.

Anti-Eldesa wore grey armor, consisting of pauldrons, a breast plate, gauntlets and greaves, and an armored skirt. Her hair had turned dark purple and her eyes had gone grey and her skin had become extremely pale.

"I can't believe that you're just siding with Praegorn." She roared at her alternate self.

"I'm doing this for Issei! I'm doing this because you're doing nothing!" Anti-Eldesa fired back.

Materializing a meteorite from thin air, Anti-Eldesa willed it to move at her good counterpart. The massive cluster of stone that was swarmed by fire came barreling at her. In return, Eldesa fired a twister of stars at it, corroding the meteor and dissolving it with a series of small touches from the stars.

"So siding with the one that's made his life living hell is a good idea?!"

"Even if Praegorn hadn't done so, he'd still have suffered it all. All of us, come from dimensions where he suffered and died! My own Issei was part of the Order and he was killed by the leaders of the Vicizula. They held power over the directives and missions of the Grim Herald. My Issei wasn't born a Fortium like yours. Your Issei is the only that is a true immortal. Ours were merely prototypes for him. When my Issei was made the Grim Herald, he did all of the gruesome work that yours did, however, he was manipulated by the Order to kill anyone that was a threat to their power, not just the world. When others came for the Order after their schemes came to light, Issei just surrendered! He just gave up and tried to atone for it! I don't understand it! WHY IS THE GRIM HERALD ALWAYS THE SCAPEGOAT?! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO SUFFER WHEN EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T HAVE TO PAY FOR THEIR SINS?! IS IT BECAUSE HE'S THE STRONGEST?! IS IT BECAUSE HE'S AT THE CENTER?! WHY DOES THE ABYSS DO NOTHING WHILE HE JUST DIES?! WHY DID WE ALL HAVE TO LOSE HIM?!" Anti-Eldesa screamed in despair.

With each word, she blasted at Eldesa with the matter around her. The both of them had power over spatial magic and alchemy, capable of bending all matter to their will, even. Eldesa covered herself in a golden aura before speeding in front of her darker self and created a black hole in her palm, intent on tearing her apart.

Using the same trick, Anti-Eldesa covered herself in a grey aura before zooming away. While doing so, she used her own brand of spatial magic to negate the black hole in Eldesa's hand.

"If you're trying to be like Issei, it's not working. Your version of [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] is weaker than his because you lack the actual willpower to destroy everything." Her Anti self scoffed.

"The only reason you're any different is because you lost your Issei. Don't push your rage on me because you were incompetent!" Eldesa wrapped the stone of the city below them around her alternate self, swirling the liquid rock around her body before solidifying it and using magic to reinforce it.

"That's not what we're all enraged at. What we hate, is the fact that you're letting your Issei fall deeper into despair. Within days, maybe, he'll turn into something even worse than Praegorn. From what we know, this universe's Issei will become a force unlike anything we've ever seen if he were to turn evil. And you all are letting him do deeper into the darkness. That's what's drawn our rage. You all take him for granted." Anti-Eldesa snarled.

Breaking out of the stone with brute force, she landed a powerful punch into Eldesa's chest, causing her to gag and gasp.

"[ **Taurus** ]" Anti-Eldesa noted.

Through [ **Taurus** ], she could immensely amplify her brute strength, allowing her to easily rival almost any supernatural creature in physical prowess. However, that was only one out of twelve of her powers, known as [ **Constellation Providence** ], which gave her access to 12 modes for different situations. Unfortunately, she had a limited time of activation for each of her modes. This was the core ability of both Eldesas.

"[ **Antares** ]" Eldesa stifled.

By using [ **Antares** ], she could negate magical enhancements used by any opponent, so long as they were weak enough to it.

Anti-Eldesa clicked her tongue in irritation. With [ **Taurus** ] being locked for the next 5 minutes, she'd have to resort to another mode.

"[ **Andromeda** ]" She created a number of grey chains that snaked towards Eldesa.

"[ **Eriadnus** ]" Eldesa was once again wreathed in a golden aura, dashing around the chains.

"[ **Sagittarius** ]" She added.

It was easily possible to use several modes at one time, but it would impact her in the long run.

Manifesting around her, magic circles began volleying the chains with magic bullets and beams, turning the chains of [ **Andromeda** ] into particles.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano OST: Tears of the Dragon. End Song**_.)

* * *

Praegorn watched with amusement. He hadn't anticipated for the Abyss to directly counter his schemes by rallying Issei's love interests but it was amusing, nonetheless. He smiled but deep down, he was a bit bored with merely watching events unfold. He wanted a challenge and he wanted to see where his limits had gone to.

His senses then picked up an incoming presence. An enormous one.

"And now, the Star of the show has arrived." Praegorn looked up.

Descending down, Issei, the Grim Herald and hero of this story, had arrived.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What did you do to them?" Issei asked.

"I didn't do a thing. Just like me, they lost the one most precious to them. They wanted them back and were hateful of the destinies that befell them. I came across them in my journeys and recruited them as a spirit. In exchange for their help, I would grant them their wishes. What I actually want, Issei, is to give the Grim Heralds the fortune they deserve. The Isseis of your 'Anti Harem', were all born as humans and were left vulnerable as such, even with their powers. As I said before, none were as strong as you. You're the ultimate product, while we were prototypes. As a result, we all went through hell due to the implied job descriptions."

"That doesn't answer my question. What did you _do_ to them?" Issei snarled, stepping forward.

"They had physical changes when they took pieces of Abyssal power from me. In reflection of their personality changes and increase in power, their physical features changed too. However, I see that the women that chase after you, have gained more strength, as well. I'm interested in seeing it in the future." Praegorn chuckled with amusement.

"So, that's your endgame? Summon alternate people to fight for you?"

"There's that, but they're not the main group that I was waiting on. These, are the people that I was waiting on. It took a while to get them here. I had to tear down several dimension barriers but I got it done." Praegorn snapped his fingers.

Almost instantly, the fabric of the dimension behind them had shattered, revealing the void within. Just like how the alternate selves of the Harem had arrived, so did Praegorn's main force.

"Say hello to our 'brothers'. Our fellow Grim Heralds, my true army."

Emerging from the tear in the Dimensional boundary, seven other Grim Heralds came forth, all wearing different armors of different colors.

"Let the next battle begin." The Corrupter smiled with glee. He was one step closer to his goal.

It had now come to this final segment of the war and its most anticipated moment had arrived. The War of the Heralds was completely underway.

* * *

 _ **And we are now at Praegorn's endgame. A war between Grim Heralds that will determine what is to come for all of creation and the multiverse. Vengeance and Greed will finally have their direct and very personal confrontation.**_


	44. Chapter 44: Thy Greatest Enemy

_**I didn't mention this before so I'll say it now. The Grim Herald and The Heroic Calamity have nothing to do with each other, as I have decided for now. They're separate stories, so the Void isn't involved in this at all. The Abyss may be used in both stories, but doesn't mean that they are linked.**_

 _ **Also, I won't be including the Anti-Harem into the main Harem. That would just put too many harem members into the group. Personally, I don't like harems that go past 10 members at most because that's just too excessive to me. I feel that it shows lack of care for the characters and it's just a 'get-them-all' kind of thing, where the haremettes aren't given significant spotlight or development. I've read several fanfics for DxD where the harems are outrageously large to the point that it just feels whimsical. I mean, they were around the 20s in count. I don't want that to happen to this story because I want this story to be deep, dramatic, and philosophic while being action-packed and not a raunchy tale to be the core of it. So, I will make it known that I will never make the harem go past 10 members, if I even decide to extend the limit, actually, though that's highly unlikely.**_

 _ **I don't mind writing some ecchi stuff, but gearing towards lemons only, does not make a good story. That, and lemons are out of my comfort zone. Sorry, but I had to make that known, as I've gotten requests to write them. I just don't feel comfortable with writing something that explicit. Hint at it, yes, but outright showing a fully detailed scene for that is a bit...out there for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Thy Greatest Enemy**

Praegorn had finally been released from his prison that had been displaced from time and space and had summoned his real 'army'. Summoning seven other Grim Heralds that had plummeted from grace and became Fallen Heralds, beings who had lost most of their powers from the Abyss, he was ready to begin the main part of his work.

It wasn't far-fetched to say that eight Fallen Heralds were enough to seriously damage, if not destroy, the entire world. Despite losing much of their potential, they were still capable of being threats that were larger than the entire Khaos Brigade.

( _ **Pacific Rim OST: Category 5. Play Song.**_ )

Issei watched as the seven other Grim Heralds emerged from beyond his own dimension, stepping foot through the dimensional boundary with an imposing silence. With just one look, he knew that they were all different versions of himself from different timelines and alternate realities. One way or another, they were just as messed up as himself. The only difference was that they couldn't handle what had happened to them and snapped. That made them even more dangerous. They would hold no inhibitions with the health of others.

He wasn't sure of the full abilities of his adversaries, so he needed to tread lightly. He had done his homework on these eight Grim Heralds, so he knew enough to avoid fighting blindly. It was relieving to know that the Abyss had revoked many of the benefits that it gave the Fallen Grim Heralds, but they were still plenty powerful on their own. This wasn't a matter to be taken lightly.

The green Grim Herald, Dolenius, _the Grievous_ , represented sorrow. His armor was different from Issei's, being much more slender, covering his entire body. His eyes were gold and he had a black robe around him. He lacked the dark imposing aura that Issei had, but the quality was much more putrid and gloomy, as if standing near him, drained all positive emotion away from oneself.

The grey Grim Herald, Metumorg, _the Desecrator_ , represented deterioration. His armor was the same color of ash and dark clouds. He had a misty cloak around his body, with purple eyes and magic runes were carved across his metal shell, glowing brightly with white light. He looked ghastly, having glowing purple wisps around him, shimmering like clouds or even ghosts.

The red Grim Herald, Iracris, _the Ravager_ , represented rage. His armor was much bulkier in its entirety. Iracris was irregularly tall, by human standards, reaching 10 feet in height. His arms were bladed with several spikes and sharp points protruding from his arms and legs. His eyes were green and glowed with shaking fury. Flowing across his body, were green lines that looked frenzied.

The gold Grim Herald, Paenitor, _the Eternal_ , represented regret. His armor had bulky pauldrons, with the rest of his armor being slender and segmented, being slightly found in aesthetics. He had a visor that was red on one side and blue on the other. His visor wasn't the only thing to have that color scheme, as the left side of his body had blue gems and lines, while the right side of his body had red gems and lines going down his armor. In his left hand, was a long metal staff in his hand around the lower half of his body, tied by a gold sash.

The blue Grim Herald, Soludar, _the Desolator_ , represented loneliness. His armor was similar to Issei's, being not to slender but not too bulky. He had an indigo cape attached to him and his eyes were gold, glowing like suns. Parts of his armor plated over each other, forming layers that bulked around his arms and shoulders.

The teal Grim Herald, Eredite, _the Persecutor_ , represented pain. His armor was spiked and seemed as if he were a walking torture device. Barbed chains were wrapped around his arms, with claws imbued into the tips of his gloves, and blades protruded from the armored joints of his attire. Even his mouthpiece was ghastly. It was shaped as a demented grin with fangs carved into it.

The orange Grim Herald, Desiav, _the Lost_ , represented despair. His armor was basically a simple layer of metal with magic runes spreading across its entirety. He had blue eyes and round helmet with two arches by the side of the head. His frame was humanoid, but the only thing that wasn't covered were his eyes, even though there was protection layered over them.

Lastly, the purple Grim Herald, Praegorn, _the Corrupter_ , represented desires. His armor was most similar to Issei's, being colored purple with moderate armor on his torso and limbs. However, he had a coat equipped, instead of a cape, being tattered and kept in place by armor. His eyes were yellow and was spiked, lacking any magical markings on it.

"I've spent eons preparing for this day. In my prison, I didn't just lay in there and wait, no, I spent my centuries contacting others, others that knew my pain. I have traveled dimensions and different realities and during those travels, I recruited others that shared my wish, my dream. Upon concluding my journey, I learned that the Grim Heralds are never meant to live happy lives. We only become what creations wants us to be before we are forcefully removed by fate, whether we kill ourselves, sacrifice ourselves, or get stabbed in the back. We're merely pawns that are to serve as the custodians of our wretched dimensions." Praegorn half-scoffed and half-chuckled.

"While we suffer and destroy ourselves with our duties, others just watch and point at us like freaks. We've never experienced prolonged happiness like others. I mean, we only experience a day of joy, in comparison to others. That is something that I will tolerate no more. Of course, the moment I deviated from the Abyss's will, I knew that it would retaliate. My guess came in the form of you. The perfect and true Grim Herald. You represent everything that the Abyss wanted. I knew that you would be the biggest threat to my plans. So, I decided that I would either have you join our side, or you would fall. I offered partnership but I know a lost cause when I see one. When you refused, I continued my original plan. I began thinning the dimensional barriers of this universe and slowly brought our brothers here. Alone, none of us can kill you, but together, the outcome will be much more pleasant for us. We can still match you, but killing you is the only option we have for you. Even so, I knew that others would interfere. In consideration for Eldesa's group of women, I brought alternate versions of them here, to occupy the women that pursue you so desperately." Praegorn gestured towards the mayhem happening in the nearby city.

Issei merely narrowed his eyes. He was tired of listening to Praegorn's drivel. With his questions over with, he knew what he had to do. It was time to end this chaotic game once and for all.

"Ilkynos, I need a Protocol 43." Issei called the leader of the Vicizula Order.

"Already on it. We're actually trying to break through the enemy lines to get to you." Ilkynos responded.

Protocol 43 was meant for situations where Issei couldn't warp the enemy to an empty dimension. In the event that he was unable to do so, the Order would do it in his place while he dealt with the enemy using the same spell that Issei would usually cast.

"Not on your life." Praegorn, Desiav, and Metumorg combined their magical experience and negated the massive magic circle that the Order had created above the battlefield.

A purple magic circle crashed into a golden one, turning it into fragments that looked like glass.

Issei cursed at that, knowing that he would have to try and finish this battle as quickly as possible, lest the entire world feel the wrath of the Heralds.

Readying his sword, he scanned the eight Fallen Heralds, attempting to discern more about them from a mere glance. He knew that each Grim Herald was given a new power upon induction into the position. The [ **Solemn Vision** ] didn't count because it was an automatic ability for Grim Heralds. When Issei was made a Grim Herald, he chose the power of telekinesis, and by extension, telepathy. By that logic, he needed to bait out their hands and see the cards they were holding onto.

Without any warning signs, the Fallen Heralds leapt above Issei. It was almost as if they had disappeared within a blink of the eye. It was fortunate that they didn't have the power to warp like him, but their speed was enough to compensate. Iracris, the red Fallen Herald, hefted his massive fist while dropping from above. He was falling fast and had wreathed himself in his own blood-red aura.

Not one to just let themselves get hit, Issei warped out of the way. If it made contact with him, he'd have received incredible damage.

His fist smashed into the ground below, completely destroying the foundations of Mount Othrys and shattering it into pebbles. As if that weren't enough, it left a crater that spanned 5 miles, leaving a startling dent in the Earth's crust. The blow left a crater that bashed through several layers of dirt, ore, and stone, reaching the Asthenosphere in total depth, baffling several onlookers when they scanned the damage.

The Alliance gawked with utter horror. They knew that Issei, alone, was terrifying above all else but to know that there were eight that sought to actively destroy them? They were quaking in fear upon the idea of having to face them.

Upon warping into the air, Desiav, the orange Fallen Herald, had warped behind him.

"Warping…a most useful skill. No wonder it's your favorite tactic." He appeared behind Issei, chuckling.

He enjoyed the power that had had just copied, relishing the speed and immediate opportunities that it gave.

Creating a sword from his orange mana, he swung down on Issei's back. Without a moment to lose, Issei arched around, backhanding the energy blade with his sword before kicking Desiav in the stomach with all his might. The Lost flew countless miles away from the battlefield, unable to stop himself and regain his positioning.

Issei knew that he needed to get the Grim Heralds to another dimension to limit casualties, but due to the machinations of Praegorn's earlier plans, he couldn't. The Corrupter had deployed a spell that prevented him from doing large-scale warping. He needed to use [ **Grim Defiance** ] but he was constantly attacked, leaving him little time to focus on activating it. That was the one flaw with the power; if the user couldn't focus enough, the ability couldn't be activated.

The moment he warped to the top of a plateau, two Fallen Heralds came barreling at him from behind, relentless in their pursuit of him. Whipping around, he caught Iracris' fist and blocked Paenitor's staff. Gripping his clasp tighter, he threw both into the distance while pivoting, blasting Praegorn backwards several hundred miles, causing him to crash into a distant mountain. Stone rained down from where he landed and dust dispersed into the air.

About to take off after him, Issei stopped when he felt a burning pain from behind as he looked to see Eredite standing ominously with silent glee. Several spiked chains that slithered and moved as if alive from his back, had struck him while he hadn't been looking. It was then that he noticed that his back had a lasting tinge of agony, having remained at the same level of intensity for several minutes. The chains on Eredite's back didn't cut through, but strangely, he still felt pain. That was when Issei figured out one of his powers. He could ignite the feeling of pain in whatever he touched.

Eredite's chains slithered back like a snake preparing to attack before snapping at him, diving like bullets. Jumping into the air, Issei prepared to counter until he sensed Soludar, the blue Fallen Herald behind him. Crafting a metal sword from thin air, he swung at Issei's neck. Warping before he could be struck, he reappeared above the Fallen Herald, smashing his foot into Soludar's head. He plummeted right into the ground, creating another crater that sent sand clouds across the area.

Praegorn appeared in front of him, warping and covered his right hand in mana, sharpening it. Issei was struck where the Corrupter's hand touched, which sawed through his torso armor. The metal on his chest creaked as a nasty tear sprouted. Spurting like a sprinkler, Issei's blood had been drawn. He barely felt the pain until the large foot-long cut multiplied in intensity, the agony increasing. He groaned when he turned around, seeing Eredite casting a curse on him.

Retaliating, he cut off Praegorn's left arm with a powerful slash of his sword, imbuing it with more power than usual. Praegorn yelled in pain before immediately kneeing Issei in the left side, cracking the plating there. Gathering mana to the remains of his lost limb, he regenerated a new arm, replacing the old one as if it were never severed.

Following up, Dolenius smothered him with a green cloud. For a moment, Issei lost feeling in his legs and felt a powerful jolt of discomfort. He recognized the feeling to be similar to listlessness, or rather, loss of willpower. Thankfully, it had little effect on him due to the conditioning and mental discipline that he had built up. If it were someone else, they'd have most likely become close to a living vegetable.

Backflipping, he landed behind Dolenius and began barraging him with a series of sword strikes, bringing down his katana with heavy downward slashes. Dolenius was barely able to maintain his defenses against him, quickly raising barrier after barrier to try and soften each blow. Each dome of transparent mana was shattered upon being struck by Tenzan, which had been enhanced with an aura of black and red. Explosions erupted upon contact with each shell, violently trying to deal a killing blow. Before long, after 45 attacks in 30 seconds, Issei was repelled by a collective attack from the other seven Fallen Heralds.

The combined blast came as an ocean of mana that was disintegrating everything it touched. It towered several hundred meters like an actual tsunami, despite looking like a surge of light. Like acid and lava, it melted and destroyed whatever was in the way, breaking everything apart before pulverizing the remains. Desperate to stop this as quickly as possible, Issei had amassed a considerable amount of his power to counter with [ **Chaotic Avarice** ]. He put as much effort as he could spare into this, unsure of the true power of the attack.

Holding both arms up, he created a black hole by pouring black mana together to create a spiraling swirl that swallowed the incoming ocean of death. Issei focused all of his might into maintaining the spell, trying to rapidly devour the attack before the Fallen Heralds could get a hit in on him.

With a roar of effort, he drew in the last of the seven Fallen Herald's attack before dispersing [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] to continue the fight. He had actually hoped to take out the other Fallen Heralds, but their combined might had been too much for him to handle along with that. When he looked ahead, the ground had dissolved to the point that several layers of the Earth's crust had been eaten away, steaming and cracked. So many forms of damage had been made, that it would've been considered impossible

The moment he let an opening show, Desiav warped Iracris and Praegorn over to him. Both punched him in the face and the stomach, cracking his armor and dragging him into the ground as his protective second skin tore apart.

"Grrr!" Issei felt metal and stone tear across his face as his skull was pressed against the ground.

"What's the matter?! Not so invincible now, are you?!" Iracris barked.

For several meters, they dragged him before Iracris wrapped his bladed gauntlets around him and jumped into the air, punching him continuously into the troposphere before clutching him tight.

"[ **Vermillion Extinction** ]" Iracris boomed.

Covering himself in a fiery red aura and dropping from several feet, he was ready to throttle Issei into the ground in a fiery and red explosion, reminiscent of a meteor, bearing all the rage and power of a meteorite.

"Not a chance in hell." Issei growled.

Warping out of his grasp with considerable effort needed to escape Iracris's clutches, Issei sheathed Tenzan and reappeared in front of his red counterpart. Drawing his sword, he used [ **Thousand Rifts** ] to slash him millions of times, appearing as only one swipe of his sword. A black and red tear in the dimension rumbled as Iracris's armor was shredded apart across the torso, shattering like glass as blood gushed out from the million slashes. Issei growled in fury as Iracris had avoided a death blow, having moved back quickly enough to keep Issei from hitting his heart. So long as a Herald's heart and brain remained intact, they could survive almost anything.

Iracris was weak but he could still fight. Every single injury that Issei had dealt him had only served to anger him even more, increasing his power. With a feral punch, Issei was smashed across the face with a bladed arm, shattering his helmet and covering his face with cuts.

( _ **Pacific Rim OST: Category 5. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Plummeting several thousand feet below, Issei landed back on the ground of where the current battlefield was, gagging and vomiting blood from the force of his landing. As soon as he landed, Praegorn dug his foot into Issei's chest with a sword of his own making, plunging into his stomach.

"For so long, you've always been at the pinnacle of power, but now, faced with seven others that aren't so different from you, you've certainly been knocked down several pegs. How does it feel to lose your mighty position?" He asked.

"I never relished it." Issei growled in defiance.

He used his telekinesis to clutch Praegorn's throat. Praegorn gasped as he tried to use his own power to resist the invisible grip around his neck. He choked and gagged as he was slowly levitated in the air.

"Ever since I was born, I played your game, despite being unaware. You've toyed with my life and made it a living Hell. You've taken everything away from me! You've tried long and hard to make me sympathize with you. When I refused you, you tried to break me in return. However, you did the opposite. You made me _stronger_." Issei growled, as if possessed by the very force of hatred, itself.

Everyone in the area froze for one moment, feeling an invisible pulse that ran across everyone's skin like an unsettling cold gust.

"You will soon know, _what I've become_." Issei's voice become lower in pitch and cold to the very core.

Praegorn dared not admit that he was afraid at this moment. He had carefully tried to avoid this situation. He wanted to push Issei just far enough, that he'd break from his lifetime's worth of trauma and tragedy. However, he tried to ensure that Issei wouldn't grow strong enough to the point that he would turn his plans against him and become a force that he couldn't handle. That had been part of the plan where he had intended to possess his body.

Now, he saw that Issei's pressurized hatred had made him stronger, even scarier, was the fact that he had maintained control over himself. He had turned the dark emotion into a tool that he could use at will with a controlled mind. For years, he'd kept his inner darkness compressed and sealed tight, only letting it out slightly when doing his duties. The only comfort he had, was that Issei wouldn't ever unleash his full power on a planet with life.

Issei continued to strangle Praegorn whilst trying to reach into his mind, wanting to tear his consciousness apart and inflict as much agony as possible on him. Unfortunately, Praegorn was also heavily resistant to mental attacks. Out of the Fallen Heralds, Praegorn was the most similar to Issei in that regard.

Another hindrance came, as Iracris came rushing at him, stampeding with earth-shaking stomps. Following him were Paenitor and Soludar, flying right behind him. The red Fallen Herald raised his mighty left arm and threw a punch. Warping behind him, Issei intended on finishing Iracris off but was parried by Soludar, who made a sword of mana and stone, amplifying its structure with his own brand of crafting magic. Paenitor followed up with an unforeseen tactic of his own.

( _ **Nier Automata OST: Goliath II. Play Song.**_ )

The right side of his body glowed, the red gems and lines became brighter as Paenitor's speed jumped several levels up. In addition to that, Issei's own speed was slowing down.

' _Kinetic force manipulation? No… even my mental processing is slower_.' Issei wondered.

"Time manipulation." Issei growled.

"Correct." Paenitor whacked him across the head with his staff.

A loud metallic echo rang out from the attack just as the golden Fallen Herald's power deactivated.

' _He used that power for 10 seconds before it shut down. I need to bait it out. As it stands, I need to get rid of Paenitor first_.' Issei warped back several yards.

Time manipulation was not a power that he could allow to be kept on the enemy's side.

Right where he warped to, Desiav followed, using the same tactic. Manifesting [ **Cosmic Blades** ], he fired them at the orange Fallen Herald. Exploding like bombs upon contact, Issei tried to gain distance but he was surprised to see orange [ **Cosmic Blades** ] fire back at him.

Swirling a wall of ghostly swords around him, Issei willed each blade to parry and intercept every single projectile that homed in on him. Flying into the air, he flew behind hills and slopes, forcing the enemy's [ **Cosmic Blades** ] to explode upon contact.

Stomping behind him, Issei felt immeasurable anger from behind him. Backflipping, he managed to dodge Iracris' surprisingly fast punch. Bashing his sword down on Iracris, who caught it. Dissipating the weapon, Issei countered with a punch to his gut, cracking the armor around his stomach before blasting him with a beam of black mana.

The force of the attack shook the skies and cracked surrounding hills and mountains as the red Fallen Herald crashed below. In defense of their fellow Fallen, Eredite, Desiav, and Metumorg, gathered to create a horrific counter. Having power over pain, power-copying, and deterioration, Issei knew the three were a deadly trio.

Eredite used his power over pain to ignite every pain receptor in Issei's body through a proximity effect, forcing him to his knees.

Issei growled in agony but forced his emotions down, focusing on the task at hand. Metumorg followed up by creating a dark grey fog that swirled around the Grim Herald. Issei could already feel the familiar emotion of desolation and lifelessness creeping around his skin. Luckily, he was almost completely invulnerable to it. He refused to lose to this.

Upon the failure of his tactic, Desiav combined his power with the others. Using his power to copy abilities, he tried to probe into Issei's mind in order to probe a gateway for Eredite's powers powers to enter and wreak havoc on his mind.

And with that, he slipped into the mental plane.

* * *

Common to all beings, everyone's minds took the form of something, mostly landscapes, in order to embody the characteristics that make up that person's mentalities and reflect their personalities.

Inside the minds of the Heralds, Desiav's mind was like a shapeless cosmos, having pieces of different lands, such as temples, shrines, mountains, and glaciers all plastered together as one land mass. It reflected his powers and past. He had been a man of many talents and had been a traveler, taking pieces of lands with him as memories. Thus, his experiences as drifter played a part in forming his mind.

Standing in the middle of his mindscape, he looked around, trying to find a way into Issei's mind.

The landmass stood in the darkness attempting to bridge Desiav's mind with Issei's, creating a white path that spanned into the unknown.

Upon reaching the invisible border that separated the two minds, Desiav was surprised when the bridge began to crumble, as if sucked into a whirlpool of darkness. He was shocked even further when all that was in front of him, was a swirling abyss that destroyed everything within its reach. Black and red streams blended together, shredding apart pieces of Desiav's mindscape like a blender. He already felt himself becoming disoriented and somewhat chaotic. Fear began to terrorize him and panic crept into his soul. He needed to sever the link before Issei's counterattack destroyed his mind.

He realized that the vortex that was destroying his mind, was a part of Issei's mental defense. What scared him even more was that this was his natural state of mind. Chaotic and devoid of many things. There was no happiness or light there. There was only what Issei thought of himself. An endless loop of nothingness that was also chaos incarnate.

* * *

Upon breaking the connection, Desiav was returned to the present and found Iracris blocking a stream of black mana that Issei had sent against them, having broken out of Metumorg's grasp. With a violent push of his arms to both sides, he sent his counterparts flying backwards, creating a shockwave that repelled all.

Praegorn rushed at him from behind, this time, he used magic to try and subdue him. His hand covered in swirls of ghostly skulls, he attempted to touch Issei. Backflipping, the Grim Herald had his sword pointed at Praegorn's skull, hoping to impale him through the head.

That was when Paenitor took this moment to use his time powers. Issei smirked to himself at that. His plan had worked and he had now baited out the Golden Fallen Herald. Activating [ **Grim Defiance** ], he neutralized all of the Fallen Heralds' active powers and activated a magic circle to warp the nine of them to a new battlefield.

Praegorn knew that if Issei took them to a new battlefield, they'd lose their advantage over him. The only reason he didn't go all out, was because he was thinking about collateral damage. Unlike the true Grim Herald, they had lost their regard for lives a long time ago. They also needed time to recuperate. Pulling other Fallen Heralds through far away dimensions, was no easy task and it cost him much power. The others had also lost much of their strength from their journeys. At full power, they'd be able to match and possibly take Issei down, but that wasn't the case now.

"We will retreat for now. As things stand, we'll lose our edge." Praegorn and his comrades teleported away, before Issei could finish his spell.

"We'll continue our game another time, brother." He smiled.

Issei heard him and felt overwhelming fury and rushed to stop him. Gathering all of his mana and pouring every bit of his power into his hands, he cast [ **Grim Defiance** ] to try and shut down their magic but by the time the wave moved toward them, they had already left.

( _ **Nier Automata OST: Goliath II. End Song.**_ )

The Grim Herald shook with earth-shattering rage, his aura crackling and dying the sky black and red. He had been so close to finishing this fight before it could start, but the enemy had slipped through his grasp. The entire planet literally shook in resonance with his anger, the ground shattering and levitating in unison with his aura.

Pushing his painful hatred down in his mind, he took a very long and deep breath, doing whatever he needed to quell his indignant wrath.

He had noticed that in this fight, he had nearly lost sight of himself and almost completely gave into his hatred. He'd have been lying if he said that he didn't want vengeance. After all, that was what he represented. That was what he desired for himself and for the innocent.

He then looked at himself and noticed that he had received injuries that he was never even aware of. It was then that the pain started to settle in. His entire body was burning and he had blood everywhere; he could tell that it was his own. He had blood trailing from his cheeks, mouth, nose, left and right forearm, chest, and stomach. He had holes in parts of his flesh and several deep cuts across his limbs. It had been a truly long time since he'd been so battered and bruised.

* * *

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Keyblade Remix. Play Song**_.)

He looked around and found that a crater was all that was left of Greece. Literally, that was all that was left of the continent. He took solace in the fact that nobody had died, but still, this had been a close one. At first, he wondered how Greece was even still a continent, but he realized the answer. For this rare occasion, the Abyss had intervened and kept the planet from breaking apart and limited the damage as much as possible. Even now, the land was reforming itself.

Issei didn't understand the entity at times. At certain points, it would refrain from acting due to the ancient laws imposed between the three forces and at other times, it would intervene. Perhaps it was just as unruly as he was.

Whatever the case, Issei looked in the sky and glared at the gods. What were they thinking now? It was obvious that they were terrified beyond their wits, but Issei was concerned about their course of action. Now they knew that there were several Grim Heralds in existence and they were not very far under him in power nor did they have his moral values. They wanted the destruction of those that had wronged them across all dimensions and get what they each desired.

Issei expected this revelation to change the minds of several immortals. He wouldn't be surprised if some of them wanted to kill him right now. However, he knew they wouldn't dare. He was the only real thing that was obviously keeping the Fallen Heralds in check, given their clear hostility towards him.

He warped up into the air and quickly used his powers to repair Greece to before the giant battle had happened, repairing mountains, cities, and the like. Everything that was out of place was put back into place when he was done.

He felt a presence behind him and found that Zeus, Odin, Michael, Horus, Izanagi, Vishnu, Sirzechs, and several other leaders of different pantheons, had come over to him. They obviously wanted answers.

He merely turned around coldly and gave his usual glare.

"What?" He asked.

"Issei, we need answers." Zeus sternly asked.

"About?"

"About all this." Odin gestured to the decimated Greece.

"All of your answers were already given before this started. Or are you just trying to tick me off?" Issei narrowed his eyes.

The scary thing was, even if he had his helmet on and his eyes had lids over them, they would still change size. If he narrowed his eyes, then others could see it happen.

"It's not that. We were wondering if you had any ideas on what Praegorn wanted." Michael shook his head, trying to ease the leftover tension.

"I have a few; none of them are certain." Issei calmly responded, not dropping his cold tone.

"Do you mind sharing them?" Zeus asked as Issei started floating past them.

Issei didn't reply. He didn't have time to start sharing his suspicions. He remained silent and started walking away.

"Issei!" Sirzechs called out.

Issei didn't feel like talking with people that were just waiting for him to figure everything out for them.

"Figure it out yourselves. I'm not going to do everything for you. This is your world too so get responsible." He responded coldly.

He had a limit to how much of a doormat he could be. Besides, he had to go see Sylderia and the others. No doubt, they had information that could be useful to him.

* * *

He warped to Eldesa, knowing that she'd make the most sense out of everything. He found her bloody, battered, and bruised underneath heaps of stone. Quickly levitating the debris off her, Issei threw a magic circle into the ground, casting a healing spell across the vicinity, which would undoubtedly heal everyone within it.

He found her sprawled, unconscious on the ground.

"Eldesa." He gently held her in his arms.

Despite all of his attempts at retaining distance, he still cared very much about his unwanted harem. He gently brushed her face and realized how close he was to turning into Praegorn if it weren't for his harem. In truth, they were the main reason why he stopped himself from plunging off the deep end. They and the innocent common folk, reminded him that the world was still worth preserving. That was a belief that the Fallen Heralds had lost, or never even believed in, actually.

Eldesa silently awoke, her eyes fluttering as she regained consciousness. Her sight was blurry at first but focused after a few short moments. Her body felt sore everywhere and blaring pain was making itself known. She winced when she tried to move. Her stomach felt as if burning needles had been stuck in them. She felt light-headed and her energy was rather low.

She hadn't expected to have been overtaken like this. Her alternate self had proven to be far stronger than she had ever anticipated. It was still a very close match, but it didn't matter because she still lost.

She looked at Issei and finally processed the situation.

"Issei!" She gasped before wrapping him in a tight embrace.

She frowned into the grip as she tightened it. Her Anti-self had spun a tale that scared her witless. The whole time she had been fighting, she had started to wonder about this universe's Issei. Would the world turn on him too? Would it become useless and allow him to perish too? She cursed the fear that had sprouted in her heart. She had started to panic as her mind fabricated situations that could become very real. She didn't want to lose Issei. Rather, she didn't want his own mental negativity to devour him like it had so many others.

"Are you okay?" Issei softly asked.

"I-I'm fine." Eldesa took a deep breath.

"Let's get you all patched up and then we'll talk about what happened." Issei helped her up.

"But, Issei, what about you?" Eldesa looked over his wounds, which were much more severe than her own.

He had tears across his flesh, blood trickling down his face and shattered armor across his body.

"I'll be fine. This is nothing new to me. We need to get the others and heal them. The situation's changed and I need information if I'm going to work to stop it." Issei quickly gathered the others and warped away.

He wanted to talk in private and he wasn't willing to risk going to the Stardust Citadel. That was a central place for all Heralds and it would be one of the main places that the enemy would exploit. He needed somewhere private. For that, he chose to go to one of his safehouses. He was certain that it wouldn't be attacked and was well-hidden from all others. After long observations, Issei knew that the Fallen Heralds would require a bit of time to recuperate.

Their fight had been intense and both sides took considerable damage. Despite the wounds looking light, they had also been attacking each other's souls. Carving through each other's bodies was only one visible attack, the other offensive was invisible to the naked eye, attacking the very soul, was a tactic that all the Herald's employed. It was the key to killing immortals, after all.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Keyblade Graveyard. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Issei left his trance when he brought the harem to his arctic safehouse. Outside, it looked like a plain iceberg that was propped in the middle of a snowy wasteland, but the interior was very different. It was a brick and warm stone structure beneath the thick layers of ice, with a tunnel leading to the main structure. The group walked through a cold rock tunnel before stopping in front of a wall of white crystal. Issei merely placed his hand on it before it rumbled, slowly withdrawing above before closing after everyone entered.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Tenebrae. Play Song.**_ )

They were greeted by the sight of a large Living Room, which had five sofas, a large table and a fireplace with shelves and lights. Connected to it, was a counter with a kitchen and dining table to the left of it. Stretching down the hallway, several rooms with sliding doors were visible, though their contents were largely unknown.

Issei sat everyone down before taking a box out of a shelf. It was like a large white cube of metal. Opening it, he took out eight bottles of light-green liquid that looked watery in consistency.

"What is that?" Brynhildr asked.

"My own antidote to Malfresto. You all got hit with it so it's best that you drink it now." He passed the bottles around.

The moment they took sips of the antidote, they felt warmth return to their bodies as their cuts lost all feeling of pain. It was shameful to see themselves so battered and bruised. They had tried their hardest, but their darker counterparts had played their cards better and incapacitated them before they could do the same.

While they were drinking, Issei cast a spell to start healing their injuries at a quicker pace.

"Now that medical attention's been administered, I want to know about what happened on your sides of the story. I know that Praegorn brought alternate versions of yourselves here. What I need to know is why they were here. I want everything that you can tell me." Issei sat down to face everyone.

"They wanted you back." Eldesa muttered. Her voice was so low and quiet that it was barely a whisper.

"What?" Issei looked at her, confused.

"They all lost you in their universes. My alternate self told me about how you died in her universe and wanted to bring him back. If not, she'd try to take you." Sylderia elaborated.

Issei sighed, a bit perplexed. That meant that Praegorn and their alternate selves were motivated by desires, rather, their desires morphed into greed and drove them into extreme action. He already had a firm grasp on the enemy's motivations, but he wanted to consider all factors. The others might've head things that he wasn't aware of.

Everyone recounted the stories of their alternate selves and Issei listened quietly. It was honestly perplexing that he wasn't outwardly stunned when he learned of the fates of his alternate selves. The haremettes were quite worried about what sort of reaction he'd have, but he was taking it rather ambiguously. His silence made it clear that he was believing and serious about it, but was that all?

They certainly weren't okay with all these revelations. What would become of him in this universe? Would he die tragically too?

Issei finally let out an exhale after some silence.

"Alright, thank you. I've heard what I needed. Given how you all are healed, I'll let you all rest here until you're ready to return home. I need to go and check on some other things." Issei stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Eldesa asked.

"I need to check up on some others." Issei muttered, warping.

* * *

He went to his home in Kuoh and was relieved to see that Yaegaki and Cleria were still safe. The structure looked alright and there were no signs of struggle or conflict. He breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing that he wanted, was the loss of those two. They'd been through enough. Death wasn't something they should ever be involved with again, at least, not for a while.

Issei went inside and found the two doing separate things. Yaegaki was fixing something and Cleria was sewing clothes. When they saw how panicked he was when he came inside, they grew nervous.

"Issei? What's wrong?" Cleria asked.

Issei gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Something's gone very wrong."

He explained that fact that eight alternate versions of himself had come to this dimension and would probably attack the both of them. Their powers were far above any level that Cleria and Yaegaki could ever amount to, so he tried to make them move. He felt bad and he knew it was inconvenient but it was better to be safe than sorry. He wouldn't risk them dying for his overlooking of their safety.

At first, they argued, wanting to remain and to care for the house but Issei would have none of it. He was sending them somewhere that was far away from the clutches of the Fallen Heralds. There was another safehouse in Japan that they could go to, and he had prepped it in case something like this happened.

Yet, they refused to move. They swore to watch over his home and were resolute in defending it.

"For once, Issei, we need you to listen to us. We'll be fine." Cleria vehemently crossed her arms, sitting down.

"Why. Won't. You. Listen?!" Issei grit his teeth.

"We will be fine. Even if they come, we'll defend this place." Yaegaki followed his wife's decision.

"They're not coming to attack this place. They'd come here to kill you, that's the point! This place doesn't mean anything if there's nobody here. It's just a place. It can't replace lives." Issei was utterly exasperated.

The couple saw his point but they had grown attached to Kuoh and they didn't want to be on the run all their lives.

"I promise you, that I will return you both home to Kuoh, but for now, I'm begging for you to trust me. I don't want to lose any more friends." Issei got on his knees and implored the two.

Cleria bit her lip before nodding.

"Alright. We trust you, so we'll do as you say."

Quickly packing up, Issei sent them away from all harm and returned to his arctic Safehouse. Just like his house in Kuoh, he had an underground lair where he could do his work in private. The women in his life were busy recuperating from the lasting injuries inflicted by their alternate selves, so he had some privacy for the moment. He really needed some peace and quiet. He had his own share of events to digest.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Tenebrae. End Song.**_ )

* * *

While that happened, the harem decided to go and take a bath. They had been covered in blood, sweat, and dust, so it was natural that they'd do this. Issei had pointed out where the baths were and they were amazed by its sheer size. It was a room linked to a crystal cave that was clear in color, with showers installed and a massive hot spring inside. Despite being in an arctic place, Issei used fire crystals to moderate the heat of the springs to adjust to comfortable levels. The room had a low ceiling that was enchanted to show the sky outside, which, given how it was night, had auroras dancing above them. It was especially pronounced with the circular room that emphasized the giant spring of warm water.

"It amazes me sometimes that Issei's this much of a builder. Was he always like this?" Amaterasu asked Sylderia.

"Without a doubt. He was always building something when he had free time. That reminds me, what he was like when you were dating him?" Sylderia then turned to Artemis.

She looked at her body and realized that it was extremely alluring and could easily charm any male. Her breasts were huge and her rear was captivating. Her long silver hair was also silky and perfectly still. She had all the traits that attracted Issei.

"Well, he was really sweet and doting. He always spent his free time with me and never got mad at me without reason. He was also willing to listen to me whenever I needed him and he was always so helpful. He never rushed me and made me uncomfortable and was really fun to be around. It was probably the best time of my life, even if it could be considered fake." Artemis ranted, blushing when she realized how quickly she had blurted everything out.

"Lucky bastard." Brynhildr muttered.

Artemis turned beet-red as she hid her face with her hands.

"I get what you mean. He was the exact same with me. Only, he was a bit more reserved at first."

"Was he really that withdrawn back then?" Morrigan asked.

"Very. He never associated with anyone more than he had to, as a child. After he warmed up to me, I pushed him to start socializing. Then, he took off from there. He got playful and even a bit mischievous. He would tease others but would never hesitate to help. He hasn't changed in that regard but…I feel that he's lost everything else." Sylderia purse her lips.

"That's where we come in. We'll help him recover, if he allows us." Eldesa nodded.

"What was he like when he was with you? Were you two ever a thing?" Artemis asked, suspicious.

"No. We were never in a relationship. Frankly, he was always helpful with me and he never ordered us to do anything that he wouldn't do himself. He always told us to fight to stay alive and to run if we got in fatal situations. The one solid rule he had, was to never betray our comrades and to fight to protect each other. He never hesitated to jump in and rescue us if we were in terrible situations. He was always charming like that. He was stoic, but he could be fun sometimes, when he wasn't being the Grim Herald. To be honest, he's even more brutal now, than before. Yet, he retained his morals. It's inspiring that he can still do that. Most others would've gone insane if they went through all that he has." Eldesa relayed.

"Not fair." Brynhildr grumbled.

"Well, if you want a crack at him, then do it. That's the thing that people don't realize. If you keep persisting, Issei caves in. That's how I got him." Sylderia winked.

"Are you sure it wasn't your massive boobs that got him? What're those 107 cm?" Brynhildr huffed.

"Uh, well…115 cm…actually." Sylderia admitted, blushing. It looked as if someone had painted her red.

"You look like you're 105 cm." Brynhildr mused as she poked Artemis's bust.

"Hya?!" She yelped.

"Brynhildr…what're you doing?" Eldesa asked.

"Just curious. To make it fair, I'm 110 cm." The Valkyrie shrugged.

"Not telling." Eldesa shook her head when she got a questioning look.

"I can already tell. You're 111 cm."

"What?!" The Chancellor cried out, covering her chest.

"Amaterasu is 104 cm, Morrigan is 108 cm, and Camilla is 100 cm." Brynhildr smirked.

"Are you some sort of pervert? How can you just tell based on looking at us?!" Artemis cried out indignantly.

"I just have a rare gift. Should I tell what Issei's proportions are?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Sylderia shouted.

"Y-You saw?!" Eldesa's jaw dropped, baffled.

"I saw once. It was when Odin had him stay in Asgard for a party. I…saw him by accident when he was taking a bath. A bunch of the Valkyries walked in because Odin decided that he wanted to meddle with Issei." Brynhildr then turned blue.

"Baffling…isn't it?" Sylderia followed suit, turning pale.

"Is it that scary?" Eldesa wondered.

"No, but…it raises the question of how it happened." Artemis nervously chuckled.

"How what happened?"

"How he grew to that girth..." Sylderia stopped just short of the meaning behind their words.

"Wait…you two did it with him?!" Morrigan demanded, stunned.

"Well, it was natural. You can barely resist him. He has legitimate personality traits that make it hard." Sylderia admitted sheepishly, with a small hint of guilt.

"It's not easy saying no to him." Artemis added to it.

"So he's active with it?" Camilla's jaw dropped.

"No, _you_ actually get hooked with him. Before you know it, you're the one that's going after him. Normally, it's the guy that asks for it but…I don't know how but he's too enticing to resist." Sylderia covered her face.

"Weird…not to toot anyone's horn, but most guys would kill for those chances." Brynhildr mused.

"Issei's kind of disconnected with all that…" Sylderia continued.

"So, he doesn't know what he's doing?"

"Oh, he knows what he's doing, he just doesn't go for it every week like how men are stereotyped. In Issei's case, he's not some dog. He has his needs but he's just not the type to come out and get it." Sylderia shook her hands in denial.

"So…changing subjects, how're you all going to advance on him?" Artemis sighed.

She was red and hot and it wasn't because of the water. This topic was way too sensitive for her to be comfortable with.

"I don't think Issei would appreciate us talking about his performance." Amaterasu nodded, steam rising from her head.

"As for getting him to reciprocate…that's going to have to wait." Brynhildr decided, now bashful.

True, their chances needed to wait. They needed to get through this long war first.

* * *

Contrary to the more cheerful time that the harem was having, Issei was dabbling within his workaholic tendencies

Downstairs, he began running his computers to scan the globe and the farthest dimensions of this universe for Malfresto and Abyssal energy. The answer as to why he couldn't find Praegorn originally was because he was only looking around the world and not the area beyond. Now, he had a better idea of where to look. The hard part was determining an established location to look because the Dimensional Gap was fickle and constantly shifted contents around. Nothing was ever in the same place twice in there.

He spent hours typing away on his computer and trying to find the whereabouts of his most hated enemy. Yet, he came up with small leads. The traces of Malfresto that he did find, were slowly fading.

He was growing frustrated since the situation was growing worse and he couldn't make any progress. He began to brainstorm all the places that he would go to and places that held meaning to him, but it was useless. He had already checked those locations. Atlantis wasn't an option either, as he had destroyed it after killing the Fortium, seeing as how it was devoid of all life and the continent's weapons and secrets needed to disappear.

Where else could he look?

After several minutes of thinking, he decided to push the topic aside and moved onto other issues. He needed to delete every single file he had on backup plans against each pantheon. A long time ago, before he ever entertained the idea of befriending deities and any supernatural entities, he had logged every single plan and strategy on how to defeat any potential opponents that he might have.

He had spent centuries creating plans in the event that he needed to incapacitate each and every individual among the supernatural. It was a given, considering the fact that he was the Grim Herald, so he needed to be ready to destroy anyone that was a threat to the innocent. That included himself. He was no fool and knew that he needed to keep another plan to kill himself if he ever went out of control. Fortunately, this knowledge wasn't logged and remained in his mind and within his Mark.

He used his [ **Solemn Vision** ] to speed through his computers and secret data networks to delete all information that he didn't want to risk letting his enemies know. If the Fallen Heralds didn't know what to do and discovered these plans, then it was Game Over for everyone.

Luckily, he had used magitech to develop all of his electronic tools and devices, so he'd be aware if anyone tried to tap into his information. Luckily, nobody did. He breathed a sigh of relief before purging all of his data banks with a mass deletion of secret files.

It was no loss to him, as he had a powerful memory and had physical back-ups kept on his person, the safest location for sensitive information.

He took a moment to reflect upon himself after that. He felt greatly culpable for his long eons of planning. Despite his trust of others, he had developed secret plans meant for eliminating almost anyone he knew, should they ever turn to evil. Of course, he had included himself but that didn't erase the crime. He was still responsible for betraying the trust of so many others.

It was also mortifying to know that he had developed plans to neutralize his own harem if they went evil. Of course, that was far before he had ever fallen in love with them. It was far before his first retirement as the Grim Herald. After that, he deleted every single file he had about them, wanting to at least keep them safe.

Examples of this, were the fact that if Artemis was to be neutralized, then the inability to use her arms was an automatic win against her. For Brynhildr, the loss of her steed would limit her combat potential and the loss of her spear would assure an easy victory for himself. He had prepared so many counter measures that it was unbelievable. It had horrified him the first time when he realized the many ways that he knew how to kill everyone around him.

Shaking those dark thoughts away, he needed to get back to work.

"You should rest." A voice reached his ear.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. Play Song.**_ )

He ignored it, knowing that it was Eldesa. She had changed into more casual clothes, wearing a yellow shirt with a black skirt that reached her knees. Her brown hair was now washed and combed. Issei noticed that it had grown, actually, going down her neck a small bit.

"I'm busy." Issei returned to his work, along with his gaze, turning away.

"That's just like you. All work and no play." She sighed, pulling up a chair.

"If I don't work, people die and suffer. That's just how it goes." Issei passively retorted.

"Issei, don't you ever wonder about your own happiness?" Eldesa asked.

"No." He quipped.

"Figures. You never think of yourself, do you?"

"I don't have time for that." Issei coldly followed up.

"Odd. Most people would think of their own happiness on the side, at least."

"I'm not like most people." Issei scoffed.

"Of course. You're very special." Eldesa chuckled.

"What did you come down here for?" Issei asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Eldesa sighed.

It was honestly quite hard to talk with him sometimes. He was always so absorbed in his work that he didn't think about much else. She honestly knew that this was another side of himself, and she accepted it. Still, she missed the days where he actually smiled. It had felt so long since he actually even cracked a grin.

"I made you some of your favorites. Make sure you eat them while they're warm. If you're not going to rest, then at least keep yourself fed." Eldesa gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him quite a bit.

She then strode upstairs, leaving him alone.

Issei sighed. He just couldn't work in peace, could he? Eldesa just had to come and destroy his focus. He wasn't going to lie. He knew about her feelings for him. It became clear to him before she became Chancellor of the Order. She had been reluctant and kept going to him for advice, before she decided to accept the proposition. Reflecting on it, it seemed as if she wanted him to keep her with him. At the time, he thought she'd be better off and decided to advise her to pursue the post.

At times, he was an utter fool.

He turned around and noticed the tray set on his desk. It was a pitcher of water with a giant bowl of French Onion Soup and sub sandwiches were piled on top of each other. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment, recalling this old trend that they used to share.

He gave a sigh as he realized what she was doing. This was something they sued to do when they were superior and subordinate. She'd often cook him meals while he was busy acting like a machine, focusing on nothing but his tasks.

Not uttering a single word, he started eating as he worked, intent on trying to find the fastest way with dealing with this issue.

* * *

When Eldesa returned upstairs, she sighed, a little disappointed.

"Did he at least accept it?" Sylderia asked.

"He did, but…he was stoic like usual. He was typing away on his computer when I got down there." The Chancellor shrugged.

They were all quite exhausted from the battle earlier that day, so they had taken this moment to unwind and digest what had happened.

They sat down at the Dining Table and ate while discussing their individual encounters with their alternate selves.

"So…scary day." Camilla nervously chuckled.

"Traumatic, really." Grayfia sighed, rubbing her temples.

It disturbed them horrifically to see their alternate selves come to kill them and turn their world inside-out. Most of all, it freaked them out to know that even in other dimensions, Issei never lived a happy life, not for long, at least. The entire harem was scared of what this war would do to their own Issei. Would they lose him too?

Whatever the case, they were determined to prevent it. For all his own suffering and sacrifice, Issei needed happiness that was equivalent to all that had been done to harm him.

"It pisses me off." Sylderia gripped her fists.

Everyone turned to look at her, clearly surprised by her rather sudden comment.

"You too, huh?" Brynhildr shrugged.

"I can't believe they, actually, 'we', would side with that son of a bitch." Sylderia continued.

It infuriated her to know that their alternate selves, who were essentially themselves, had chosen to help the one who made Issei's life a living hell. They felt as if they had betrayed him. Most of all, they knew that their Anti selves had a point. They hadn't tried hard enough to help Issei. They had let him rot in the dark, alone and agonized. Sylderia was ready to break down. How was she supposed to help? He kept pushing everyone away and she didn't want to force herself on him and make him shirk his duties. She didn't want to be selfish but she knew that Issei was just being devoured by his own guilt and self-loathing.

Eldesa put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her, even if only a little.

"It'll be fine. I know that Issei will prevail. We just need to do our parts so that he can finish his fight. After that, we can try taking an active role in helping him face his demons. I understand where Issei's coming from. He wants to focus on this global issue before anything else." She gave a sad sigh.

"You're right. I should believe in Issei more." Sylderia lowered her head.

"We also need to talk about ourselves. I need to finish what I was talking about when I gathered you all." Eldesa proceeded.

"Do explain." Morrigan prompted.

"A short while ago, the Abyss gathered me because it decided that we needed to prepare for Praegorn's schemes, specifically, his plan to gather Fallen Heralds and our alternate selves. Our objective, is to defeat our anti versions. The Fallen Heralds alone, are massive threats to everyone. The only thing that can kill Heralds, are other Heralds. Much like immortals, they must be slain by destroying their souls. Only Heralds and very few others can do that, such as the Heavenly Dragons. Unfortunately, the bearers of Draig and Albion are far too weak and young to take on Heralds. Thus, it falls on our shoulders to help Issei. However, this must be kept a secret from Issei. If he ever finds out, he'll flip his lid." Eldesa looked around, silently swearing everyone to secrecy.

They knew Issei well enough that he considered this personal. Not only that, but he would never let them fall into such fatal danger. They knew this was a matter where they could easily die.

"For the next few days, we need to bolster our power. Thanks to the Abyss, I have something that'll help us. It's obvious that our Anti-selves are much stronger, so we need to do the same. Thanks to the Abyss, we can grow more powerful but we need to train in order to control and learn our new abilities." Eldesa decided.

"Got it." Brynhildr nodded.

"For now, we need to rest. We're all battered and bruised and we need to recuperate our stamina. No doubt, we've heavily damaged the enemy today, but it won't be enough. I expect that in two weeks, we'll be facing another incident. Praegorn likes to lure others into false security before striking again with overwhelming force and surprise." Eldesa warned.

When everyone was about to leave, the Chancellor stopped Sylderia, wanting a private conversation.

"I need to know this. Do you and Elzer know how to activate your seal?" Eldesa urgently asked.

"We know it, yes. We've just never tried it. However, I've been thinking…" Sylderia trailed off.

"I think the time for its use is coming. If all else fails, then the Seal must be ready to be used. In truth, we need to improve upon it. This time, Praegorn cannot be allowed to leak his presence through and it needs to be strong enough to hold all of the Fallen Heralds for eternity. This is going to be the main plan that I'm going to implement. I won't risk Issei's life with dealing with them. I'm going to improve and reinforce the Seal with all the power that I can. Of course, I'm going to tell Elzer, as I need his help too." The Princess continued.

"This is going to be tricky. Heralds are very powerful, Sylderia. They can rival deities as they are now. Even if the Abyss severed its connection with them, they're still very terrifying to face."

"Even so, I need to do this. I'm tired of watching Issei get hurt. I know that we've all noticed. Issei attacks without hesitation and he doesn't even seem to care about his injuries anymore. I think it ties in with his state of mind." The Princess defiantly determined.

"I understand. Then we best get to work tomorrow. We've been given a small window of time and we need to use it as best we can. The sooner this is over, the better." The two agreed.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. Play Song.**_ )

* * *

 _ **And that settles this chapter. Now that I've noticed it, I've kind of turned the song 'Somnus' into a motif for this story, haven't I?**_

 _ **I was originally going to keep this chapter grim and serious, but I realized that I was ignoring a core element of Highschool DxD. I've already twisted and changed a lot, so I'll refrain from taking away the ecchi from this story too. That's the least I can do.**_

 _ **Anyways, back to the serious parts. So, I've already told most of what I wanted to say at the beginning of the chapter so I'll sign off here. Hope to see what you all think.**_


	45. Chapter 45: A Wake-up Call

_**For clarification, the part of the story with Issei's alternate versions wasn't inspired by Dark Nights Metal. I already had this line of events planned alongside another different story route to go down. So, I already had this planned before Dark Nights Metal came out. In the end, I didn't go with the other story route and chose the path that the plot is currently running on. I actually had the 'alternate self' thing planned but I hadn't written dialogue or developed everything between that and the start and end of the story yet.**_

 _ **Not gonna lie, though. Just read it, and I love Dark Nights Metal. It's dark, yes, but it's a very heavy story and very entertaining. I advise checking it out. 'The Batman Who Laughs' is probably my favorite one out of all the issues, with 'Red Death' following. It's really messed up, but it just goes to show how well the story is told. It wasn't surprising to me, but I still loved it. Just one bad day can make a righteous man into the most monstrous man.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 45: A Wake-up Call**

It had been several hours since Issei had begun work on trying to find the location of the Fallen Heralds, whilst deducing their abilities and weaknesses. He wasn't worried about these plans falling into their hands. After all, they were different but the same. That meant that they thought of countermeasures of fighting against their own weaknesses. He would think of methods for dealing with that part too.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt much better after eating the food that Eldesa had made him. He basically cleaned out the bowl and plates without leaving a single residue. Surprisingly, he still had an appetite. It was merely suppressed up until now.

His eye suddenly twitched when he heard the commotion between the women upstairs. They were certainly rowdy. At first, others who knew them would've considered them being too carefree, despite the intense situation, but he knew better. They were trying to cope with today's events. They had faced and lost to their alternate selves who had discarded their good personality traits and had chosen to do whatever was necessary to bring their versions of Issei back.

He knew the feeling. He saw eight versions of himself that went wrong and were now plotting to kill him and raze the world until they were satisfied.

Issei sighed. He needed to get back on track and stop repeating what had happened to himself. He didn't need to be reminded that he was a monster.

He then opened the projection of the globe and looked at it. Whilst he had been going all over the place, he had little time to deal with the world's more 'subtle' issues. He looked over what was happening and what was going to happen and prioritized his duties. The main one, was dealing with the Vampires.

He disliked them quite a bit. To him, they were arrogant and twisted. They viewed everything that wasn't a pureblooded vampire, as garbage. He had a bad run-in before with real vampires, too. Unlike the modern depiction of vampires, things were actually quite different.

Vampires were born from Vlad Tepes, aka Vlad the Impaler, who made a deal with evil powers, becoming a creature that literally thirsted for blood in exchange for regaining dominion over his father's lands. When he first began his rampage, Vlad was selective, only feeding when he needed to. However, he slowly lost his sense of control and indiscriminately fed on whoever was close at night.

That was how the vampire outbreak started and that was how a real issue started with them. The thing about the Ancient Vampires was that they held true to modern depictions of them, which was the ability to turn their victims into vampires. Of course, with the dilution of their bloodlines, they lost that power, or rather, the method to do it. The Ancient Vampires could transform mortals with a simple bite. Modern vampires needed to insert their blood into a victim's body in order to do it. The Ancient Vampires were also far stronger than their modern descendants.

It was a good thing they were no longer around.

Regardless, they were currently causing trouble. He had also heard of what was going on from his other sources. The Tepes Faction had recently gotten a hold of a Longinus user, which was a very bad thing, given their arrogant and callous natures. He remembered what had happened with Gasper Vladi, which had been told to him by Rias, and he wasn't happy to know about this.

* * *

( _ **Star Wars – Rogue One OST: Krennic's Aspirations. Play Song.**_ )

Not wasting any time, he went to the Tepes Faction's home. The current problem was that they were trying to extend their boundaries of influence with force. That wasn't something he could allow. They would have no care for who got in their way and would raze everything to the ground. To make matters worse, the werewolves were forced to go against them, which equaled war.

He needed more information, so he needed to make haste before proceeding. He arrived in front of a large mansion that looked rather plain, aside from the fact that it was utterly massive, spanning several floors into the air with numerous towers and windows. The brick that founded the structure was dark and grey, with numerous decorations that hinted at the nature of the residents.

Of course, it was secluded in a forested area, being far away from any human interaction or coincidence.

He appeared at the farthest reaches of the Tepes Compound, scaring two guards. He was starting to run out of patience, so he wanted to get things done quickly. He had better things to do than deal with vampires.

The two guards attempted to act but Issei merely held up his left hand, silencing them and stopping them with telekinesis. It was almost as if they had been frozen in time. The only thing that he allowed to move, were their heads.

They didn't know who Issei was, given how he wasn't wearing his armor, but they were certainly terrified, nonetheless. It was the sheer terror and power that radiated off him. Being close to him, inspired fear. His appearance didn't help, either. While not monstrous or ugly, his imposing height and glowing crimson eyes were certainly bizarre and his dark clothes didn't help either.

Issei walked over, each step like a step closer to death for the ones in front of him.

"You two have information that I want. What is the Tepes Faction doing?" He darkly asked, his tone dark and deep.

"W-We don't know." One of them shivered.

"You're lying." Issei walked a few steps closer.

He knew that the guards were scared and he was going to exploit it.

"What are your leaders doing? What have they already done?" He asked again, staring one of the guards in the face.

"W-W-We, um, w-w-w-well, uh." They stuttered and shivered as he drew closer.

"I'll allow you some breathing room, so speak clearly and you will live, unless you do something that would prompt me to use force." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Lord Marius Tepes…his sister, the leader of the Tepes Faction, Lady Valerie Tepes; she was discovered to be a Longinus possessor. She possesses the Sephiroth Graal."

Issei's eyes instantly narrowed. The situation was even worse than he thought. To have the Sephiroth Graal, a Longinus that had potential that fell second only to the True Longinus, in the hands of the Vampires, was a terrible thing.

"How did this happen? The Tepes Faction is a male-dominated society." Issei proceeded.

"Lord Marius enacted a coup de tat. With Lady Valerie's power, we overtook the former leaders and took power."

"Why?" Issei went on.

"Lord Marius said that it was in order to expand Tepes territory and end the Carmilla Faction. He said that vampires could rule with the power of the Sephiroth Graal." The second guard choked out.

"Keep talking."

"The Tepes Faction plans to overtake the Carmilla Faction in two days and then, we will begin spreading our influence. Lord Marius said that he had a benefactor that could help him do it."

"That's all we know." The guards finished, shaking their heads in pleas.

"No, it's not. When did this very first start?" Issei asked.

"Several months ago, almost a full year."

Issei growled. It infuriated him that he had failed to pay attention to all this.

"You've done your part. Sleep." Issei coldly snapped his fingers, knocking the two unconscious with his mind.

( _ **Star Wars – Rogue One OST: Krennic's Aspirations. End Song.**_ )

"Again, arrogance has dominated your minds. I sometimes wonder why I let you all live." Issei remarked.

Things were now far more urgent than ever. Not many people realized the full power of the Sephiroth Graal and also the original Holy Grail.

He had a heated argument about this with Azazel once. Azazel regarded the Sephiroth Graal to be superior to the Holy Grail. On the contrary, he believed the Holy Grail to be far more powerful. It was an artifact capable of bringing about miracles and capable of interacting with the principles of life.

The Sephiroth Graal was just like that, but its potential was shorter than that, due to being a Sacred Gear version of the original Grail, which didn't have installed limits. Whatever the case, it was still absurdly powerful.

Issei's study and deep analysis came to the conclusion that the True Longinus Spear, was able to kill anything, well, almost anything, and could grant miracles based upon the wielder. The Sephiroth Graal, could create miracles and meddle with the powers of life. All other Longinus Gears, paled in comparison to them.

He was now spurred by nervous urgency and a powerful impatience. It was true that he had been unsettled by the arrival of the Fallen Heralds, despite not wanting to admit it. It was just that something inside him was angered and disturbed by the Fallen Heralds. He just didn't know what.

He had seen the Sephiroth Graal's work before, and knew that the past possessors suffered greatly from the side-effects. Who knew what was going on with this Valerie Tepes.

* * *

Entering the building, Issei warped inside, appearing several floors up and listening intently, passing by executives of the Tepes Faction. He listened outside the room they were in and made a mental note of everything.

"Marius is finally putting the final steps of our plan into action."

"Ah, at last. That means Valerie won't be sitting on that throne anymore. She's been rather down for the past while." One of them scoffed.

"With her empty eyes and lack of life, you'd think she's dead. Ha! I couldn't believe it when a woman became a queen of our faction. If it weren't for Lord Marius, I'd have already acted." The other noble groaned.

"Whatever the case, he plans to extract the Grail from Valerie, so we'll be finished with this part of the plan soon."

"I'll be glad when this is over. We still need to subjugate the Carmilla Faction. That won't be easy."

"From what I've heard, they're planning on using their own weapons to try and counter us. Good luck with that."

"From what I hear, they're trying to bring that half-breed to their side, trying to counter Valerie with him."

"That'll be nice to see. That half-breed may be stronger, but I doubt his powers can counter the very principles of life."

Issei, having heard enough, decided that he'd move on.

* * *

The vampires were farther along in their plans than he had expected. He needed to save Valerie before her Sacred Gear was taken, lest she would die. He also needed to deal with the Carmilla Faction. If he knew these vampires, they were most likely using extortion and underhanded tactics to get what they wanted at little cost to themselves.

First, he dug up every single shred of information that he needed. He interrogated and probed the minds of the noble vampires that he came across and stripped research from every single record logged inside the building.

It was ridiculous. Marius had been performing experiments on Valerie, trying to draw out the Sephiroth Graal from her body and use it for his own means. Not only that, but he'd been pushing Valerie to her limits to get the data he needed. It eventually led to her own mental breakdown, in the end.

That infuriated him. Linking the arrogance of the vampires with this, Issei was infuriated. They had done as they pleased for too long. It would soon be time for him to act as the Grim Herald. There was only so much injustice that he could tolerate.

He scanned the entire building and began looking for the energy signature of a Sacred Gear. Considering all the times he dealt with them, his [ **Solemn Vision** ] could pick up the common energy that made them all.

Looking above, peering through ceilings and floors, he found her. Warping onto the floor, Issei found her with Marius. The room was filled with scientific equipment and magical seals. Vials of chemicals and serums were lined up and Valerie was locked into a chair, with some sort of contraption strapped to her head.

This room had all the clues he needed to know that Marius was about to perform an experiment. He was about to kill Marius, but he had a better idea. He was going to let him live, but he wanted others to be wary. He settled on this tactic.

He warped into the room, with Marius, who was about to roar in indignation, and froze him motionless.

"I won't waste my words with scum like you. Instead, I want you to deliver a message for me. Let's hope you remain sane enough to deliver it." Issei growled before looking Marius in the eyes.

After that moment, all that came were Marius' screams and howls of lunacy and agony as he was levitated in the air while Issei tore his mind apart for information.

When Issei was done, Marius was just a living vegetable on the ground, muttering.

"He's watching. He's watching. He's watching. He's watching."

The Grim Herald returned his attention to Valerie, who was still slumped over in the chair that was restraining her.

He gently lifted her head up to look her in the eyes. As he feared, her eyes were completely lifeless, dull and lacking of light. The damage had been much more extreme than he had feared. She jumped slightly when he touched her, but that was the most of her reactions.

"It'll be fine, Valerie. My name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm going to get you out of here and to a safe place. I promise, you'll see Gasper Vladi soon." Issei gently spoke to her.

Upon hearing Gasper's name, she stirred, moving slightly to look at him.

"Gasper?"

"Yes. The Gasper that you know. I promise that you'll see each other soon. So, I need you to trust me and let me do this." Issei then put his right index and middle finger on her forehead.

* * *

He had to travel deep into her mind and found that it was an oasis, or it was what remained of one. Little islands were floating within the blue sky of Valerie's mind, with the lake being dried up and every plant and foundation desolate and destroyed.

Judging by this, she must've been a bright and good young lady before the stress of the Sephiroth Graal came and overtook her. He needed to deal with that. Even here, the floating spirits of the deceased were flying around, whispering.

"Your time is over. Leave this child be and return to the afterlife." He sternly declared.

The flying white orbs of light stopped, affected by the presence of the Grim Herald. They eventually took form into solid individuals.

"Why?"

"This child is the key."

"The key to life."

The Grim Herald merely narrowed his eyes.

"You will return to the afterlife and you will never cross to this dimension again. You will remain deceased till the time comes for your reincarnation. Your time is over." His voice boomed, commanding the spirits to vanish to where they were supposed to be.

Issei merely waved his hands and whisked the deceased spirits back to the afterlife by his authority as the Grim Herald. He then created a barrier to repel the mental strain that came with possessing the Sephiroth Graal. He knew what it was like to hear voices everywhere. The same thing was a problem for him due to his Mark, which forced him to hear the voices of the lost souls crying out for vengeance and declaring their hate in his mind. He knew that Valerie didn't deserve such a fate.

* * *

Returning from the mental plane, he found that Valerie had fallen into a trance before slowly returning to normal. He could tell because the light in her eyes had returned, with all the vitality of life coming back to her face.

"I-I…" She groaned, clutching her head.

"Don't speak. Right now, I need you to relax. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, so I need you to bear with me." Issei didn't wait, as he sensed multiple presences coming.

It was most likely due to Marius's screams, that they came.

"Let's get you out of here." Issei took Valerie's hand and warped away from this wretched place.

* * *

When he returned to his safehouse with Valerie, the others were quite stunned. Here he was again, saving another woman. To their relief, they didn't have a rival this time…they hoped.

"Issei?! What's going on?" Sylderia scrambled over to help Valerie, who was stumbling to stand properly.

"A lot of things. Where's Camilla and the others?" He asked.

Much to his surprise, Camilla, Amaterasu, and Morrigan weren't present.

"The Alliance called them, asking for backup. Apparently, there's some fighting going on near the Carmilla Faction. Vampires are turning on each other and are wreaking havoc across the area in Romania. The Young Devils went there to help." Sylderia answered as she helped Valerie sit.

"Who are you?" She gently asked.

"My name is Valerie Tepes. I'm the leader of the Tepes Faction among the Vampires in Romania." She weakly responded.

"Issei, you may want to head back to Romania too." Eldesa walked up to the Grim Herald.

As much as she didn't want him going out to fight, she understood that was just who he was. She had to accept that.

"I know, but I need to analyze Valerie first. I don't know what's been done to her and what the Tepes Faction is planning." Issei nodded.

He scanned Valerie and found that her Sacred Gear had gone into Balance Breaker. She had three Chalices, not just one! He was intrigued, as the Balance Breaker for the Sephiroth Graal, [ **Life Whisperer** ], allowed one to completely resurrect the dead, wasn't active, but instead, a sub-species was active. He could see the space in Valerie's soul that would house her Sacred Gear, but instead of one slot, there were three. Unfortunately, Valerie only had two and not three, with one slot being empty.

"I'll return for full details when I get back. For now, let her rest. I have supplies for this sort of thing in the medicine cabinet. You know what to do." Issei turned to Eldesa before leaving.

He had expected a fight to break out, but not this instantly. It had only been a short amount of time since he left Romania. Unless, it was the work of Marius's benefactor. Of course, he knew who it was. It was one of the Fallen Heralds, Soludar. The reason why he knew was because of the mental probing that he did on Marius.

* * *

Warping to the scene of carnage, Issei found vampires facing off, with the Alliance there to contain the outbreak of war. He noticed that the Alliance and the vampires were steering clear of each other. At first, one would question the point of the Alliance being there but he saw that the Erenaux were still around. He had expected them to be gone, given how Praegorn had assembled his team of Fallen Heralds, but they were still very useful, nonetheless.

Issei found the battlefield to be split up into two portions. One side had the vampires and the other side had the Alliance and Erenaux. At the helm of the Erenaux, was one of the Fallen Heralds, Eredite.

Issei found him to be the most twisted of the Heralds. He had dabbled so deeply into pain that he wanted others to feel it too. His own appearance had even shifted to reflect his demented nature. Without his armor, he looked like a thinner version of Issei, with pale skin and grey eyes. His brown hair had grown lighter and several streaks of grey trailed down his locks. His clothes were grey, with spikes and pieces of armor adorned on them.

Eredite noticed Issei's presence and looked up, greeting him with a sadistic smile.

Just looking at him, made Issei uneasy. He decided to immediately confront him, knowing that he couldn't let anyone else fight Eredite. Unfortunately, he was too late.

Ares and Ryujin charged at him.

Eredite welled up his power and donned his armor, covering himself in spiked chains before it melted together into his fearsome attire. He sprouted several bladed chains from his back before commanding them to attack. Extending for several yards, they wrapped around his victims, binding tightly as they sawed into the flesh of the gods.

Ares fought back, shattering the chains before jumping over with abandon, raising his massive sword to attack. He immediately stopped all of a sudden, jerking still whilst charging at Eredite. He stifled and twitched as he sunk to his knees. Something was clearly wrong.

Eredite grinned beneath his helmet. It was about time he got direct with his targets.

Following suit was Ryujin, who was wriggling around in pain, writhing about as if he were being electrocuted.

"Alright, that's it." Issei groaned.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Ravus Aeterna. Play Song.**_ )

He clapped his hands together to form a barrier of his own making. Understanding that Praegorn could nullify his dimension-warping magic, he decided to create an alternative to situations where that wouldn't work. Thus, he invented a spell that would prevent collateral damage by forming layers of mana over every surface in a selected area, preventing damage to the area and by extension, anyone that would otherwise be harmed.

Warping down, he smashed his foot into Eredite's face, breaking the armor covering it. Eredite immediately countered, sawing at his armor with a tendril of bladed chains. As if by reflex, the Fallen Herald returned his own attack.

Ducking, the bladed chains swept over him. Returning to an upright posture, Issei struck at Eredite. Raising his right arm, Eredite lengthened the spikes on his arm, lodging the blade still. Yanking his right arm back, the Fallen Herald circled around, slashing at Issei with his weaponized arm.

All evidence to the contrary, Eredite wasn't as slow or weak as he seemed, despite his frail appearance. To make matters worse, he was much more resilient to pain than the other Heralds. Not only that, but he knew to maintain his distance. Entering Issei's range or allowing him the time to attack was a punishing mistake for most.

Eredite arched his back, sprouting more chains from his spine. Willing them to life, the long metal cords slithered at Issei, who surrounded himself with [ **Cosmic Blades** ], rapidly swirling around and swinging away at whatever came close to him. Sparks flew everywhere without pause, with mana and metal clashing constantly.

The Heralds dashed back and forth, parrying and trading blows as quickly as each second passed. Eredite thrashed his bladed whips around while converging his chains around Issei.

While one chain came from the rear, Issei deflected another chain with his sword before grabbing the former and yanking it, snapping the contraption. Eredite didn't even twitch from the action and regrew the attachment.

"I see that one-on-one isn't going to cut it with you. At least…not until I've regained my full powers as a Fallen Herald." Eredite looked at his right hand in contemplation.

Issei didn't utter a word in reaction. He was wondering just how strong the Fallen Heralds were without the support of the Abyss. Surely, eons of battle experience and training would cause great increases of one's base power. This was mandatory for all who would become Grim Heralds.

"Fortunately, my recovery has been more rapid than the others. As such, I'll be taking point." Eredite closed his fist, understanding just where his position was on the power scale.

"I find it odd. Despite all the power you have, you don't exercise you full limits very much. If anything, you bottle your powers up and just let them rust. Tell me, do you feel anything in battle?" Eredite looked up with interest.

Issei was in no mood to respond. It was an unnecessary distraction.

"I certainly do. I'm the Fallen Herald of Pain and I do relish the agony I've inflicted on others. I think it creates a sense of connection, don't you think?" Eredite chuckled.

"For a long time, I wondered about you. Along with the other Heralds, I wondered about your motives. Naturally, if you're going to fight someone, you'd have to study them. In our centuries of watching the very discreet deeds that you committed, I grew curious. For all your power and authority, you do nothing with it. You could kill everyone in this dimension or even rule it without question. Unfortunately, you stagnate. You stick to the usual routines of a Grim Herald, with a few exceptions. Why?" Eredite became a bit more serious as he continued to speak.

"Unlike you, I understand pain. I've done nothing but suffer all my life. That's why I don't inflict it on others indiscriminately. The only ones that deserve pain, are those who do it without reservation nor reason. People who enjoy inflicting pain just for the sake of it, will suffer greatly. That is one of our creeds." Issei warped in front of Eredite, punching him in the chest and sending him flying into the air.

Eredite retaliated with a beam of grey light.

"Yet, you have no problems dealing horrific pain in general." He challenged Issei's mentality.

"Because the ones that get it, deserve it. Clearly, you've forgotten many of the teachings of the Heralds." Issei retorted.

Blocking the beam of grey light, it split apart, striking others around him.

"If that's how you feel, then can you save others from that pain that don't deserve it?" Eredite questioned him again.

"You're nothing more than a psychopathic man-child. Yes, we Grim Heralds suffer greatly, but in the end, it just doesn't amount much compared to several others. Mortals are an example of that." Issei countered.

Snapping his fingers, domes of transparent black mana blocked the curses that Eredite split around the battlefield.

"Mortals live around 70-80 years, especially with humans. They are born with finite power and barely have any when brought into this world. We, Heralds are different. We were destined to become who we are. We gain power and face suffering to harden our hearts in preparation for our duty. In doing so, we gain the power to change fate. Mortals aren't as lucky as us because most of the time, they are preyed upon by those of higher standing and power. That is why I believe that mortals have much more painful lives. They can't fight back as quickly and strongly as us, Heralds. Yet, they still persevere. They fail and they get up, then try again. They do this over and over before they manage to make one more step to a higher level. And that is all because they have dreams and hope. It's what makes them strong enough to endure the trials of life. You couldn't handle what life threw at you. Thus, you are _weak_." Issei tightened his fist.

Eredite sneered. Issei's words had really gotten to him. Eredite would know, since he was once human.

"That was the case with you, wasn't it? You kept getting confronted with opposition in the course of your duties and it set off a domino effect. Problems piled up and in the end, you couldn't take it. All of that pain finally went to your head and twisted it so badly that you're now obsessed with sharing your pain with others that haven't known. Unfortunately, that's what threw you down from your throne. You just couldn't deal with it." Issei stepped forward, silently challenging him.

Eredite smirked.

"Praegorn did tell me that you like to play with your opponent's minds. I'm not going to lie, I hate you right now."

"That just means everything I said was true." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"You act all high and mighty, but you're just as miserable as the rest of us. You actually hate this world just as much as we do."

"That's what you believe, but that's not what actually is. You're just desperate to find common ground. I'm not. I don't need others to be dragged down with me." Issei mockingly scoffed.

Eredite, not wanting to waste more time, unleashed a web of chains from his back, snarling as the rivers of bladed metal flowed into the air, rattling at Issei.

Jumping back, the Grim Herald maintained his distance, leaping around and weaving in between several attacks. He jumped into the air, warping again to dodge a rain of chains. With precise and powerful strokes, he bashed away the rattling metal. Analyzing Eredite's fighting patterns, Issei began to understand just what he needed to do to deal with this Fallen Herald. He was also able to quickly formulate a plan for use against him in his new archive of contingencies.

"Tell me, don't you just relish the feeling of spreading your pain? Don't you enjoy the rush of the blood spewing from your enemies? To hear their screams echo into the sky? I know that deep down, you want others to experience pain and suffering as well."

"I'm not like you, Eredite. For one, I know what pain is like. I don't have the psychotic need to spread it to others just because I can't handle it. The pain I bring onto the wicked, is the pain that the wronged desire for them. Now, let's shut you up, permanently." Issei silenced the conversation after that, warping in for the attack.

Punching Eredite in the jaw, the Fallen Herald wrapped metal tendrils of shrapnel around his arm, squeezing it while influencing Issei's body to feel pain. Certainly, Issei did feel the agony trying to invade his senses. As it currently stood, he was unable to nullify this.

Issei groaned as he felt his entire left arm burn with spasms. His blood felt like liquid salt and fire and his muscles seemed to shudder with pain.

In retaliation, Issei invaded Eredite's mind, having failed to avoid doing so. Shutting his eyes, the Fallen Herald, detached himself from Issei. He knew that a mental attack from him was equivalent to a 'Game Over'. It was time to get more serious.

Amassing his power and letting go of all restraint, he created a grey magic circle that spanned from underneath him, spreading across a minimum of 3 miles across the area.

"Let the real games begin." Eredite snapped his fingers.

The magic circle radiated particles of light, signaling its active state.

Issei took a moment and analyzed the magic circle. Peering into the formula behind it and the apparent effects that it was creating upon being deployed, added together with what Eredite's powers were centered around, he understood what this was. It was a field meant to instill pain in the enemy in order to hinder them. He could already feel the bruises underneath his armor beginning to increase in intensity.

True to his sadistic nature, Eredite had created a seal that maximized the pain that anyone caught within would feel.

"A waste of effort." Issei warped over and punched Eredite in the chest before following up with a slash of his sword.

Wrapped in the chains of his opponent, Issei let go of his weapon, tried to tear through his torso with his left hand. Caught by the limb of his opponent, he elbowed the Fallen Herald in the face.

In retaliation, Eredite stabbed into Issei's chest plate, infecting it with his pain magic.

"Wrong move." Issei growled.

"Too slow." Eredite barked.

Firing a pulse of mana into where he had pierced, Issei was thrown backwards into the air, flying several miles. Straightening his posture with a harsh stop, he took this small moment to analyze the battlefield.

Scanning around, he found that Eredite's power had created a severe impact on the Alliance and the Carmilla Faction. So far, everyone not allied with Eredite, was suffering from excruciating pain from their injuries. Their movements were hampered and some were barely able to stay standing. He looked at the Erenaux and sneered. As expected, they were unable to feel pain due to their crystalline bodies now. The only Erenaux that could now feel pain, were the ones with synthetic flesh.

However, that wasn't the biggest problem. Issei noticed something off about the vampires that were fighting with the Carmilla Faction and noticed that they looked off, in comparison to the others. It was then that one of his fears had been realized.

The vampires fighting against the Carmilla, had taller height, with icy blue eyes, bleached-white skin, long clawed nails, longer fangs, and cold auras that radiated from them like fog. As Issei had suspected, the Ancient Vampires of human legend, the Viatrenor. Unlike modern vampires, they had higher limitations and had stronger magic, but they were weaker to light and holy objects and weapons.

He hoped they hadn't bitten anyone, as they could mutate any who were infected with their DNA.

Issei turned to Eredite and decided to stop playing games. He needed to stop another pandemic from starting. Increasing the power of his aura, he compressed it into Tenzan while holding Eredite still with telekinesis. Upon sensing the distress of their commander, the Erenaux turned all their attention to him.

"Enough games!" Issei declared.

He combined [ **Night Bringer** ] with the effect of [ **Thousand Rifts** ] to create a series of exploding waves that wouldn't fail to eliminate the enemy, or more specifically, Eredite. The sky thundered with red lightning from Issei's attack as the entire landscape vibrated, with a few Erenaux dissolving upon coming close to his aura. Just as he was about to attack, he saw that Malfresto tore through the dimension, wrapping around Eredite and dragging him in through the rift.

Immediately dispelling his attack, Issei's chance had arrived. The real motive behind that exaggerated display of power, was to send a signal to Praegorn, hoping he'd sense the imminent destruction of his fellow Fallen Herald. That baited him out and gave Issei the chance to find his way to his alternate selves.

He warped into the tear in the dimension but upon entering, he was blasted with a combined beam of mana from seven Fallen Heralds, who had miraculously regained large fractions of their power. Forced to defend, Issei took a good look in front of him and found an empty swirl of darkness. Dark colors of mana swirled around in a constant loop, unending and hollow.

Standing before him, were all of the Fallen Heralds, who were forced to concentrate all their power on Issei, trying to do as much damage as possible.

"That wretched fool. I warned him that this would happen." Iracris growled.

"Nevermind that. Let's finish this while he's here." Paenitor snarled, trying his best to destroy Issei.

Combining [ **Night Bringer** ] and [ **Thousand Rifts** ] again, Issei launched his own counterattack.

"Why won't you just die?!" Iracris roared.

"I will never rest until I've killed all of you. Not only have you forsaken yourselves, you've become the very thing you swore to fight against." Issei retorted.

Letting his power loose, the ocean of black and red mana howled forth. It rumbled and whooshed through the empty darkness that housed the Fallen Heralds, before finally striking them as they futilely tried to escape and fight back.

The force of the attack ruptured their bodies and drew much blood from them, causing them to stagger backwards in pain while they escaped with quick-thinking on Praegorn's part. Issei was about to continue but amidst the chaos, the space around them began to collapse just as Praegorn blasted him in the chest with his corrupted energy, tearing through his armor and dealing a sharp blow to his chest and left arm.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Ravus Aeterna. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Exiting the dying dimension, Issei was returned to the battlefield in Carmilla territory. He looked around and found that the magic circle that Eredite had created, was gone, thankfully. He rushed over to where the Viatrenor were and found that they were still raising havoc. While vampires couldn't be turned by them, as that would be redundant, several other Alliance members weren't so lucky. The scariest part about the Viatrenor, wasn't that they sucked blood, they drained life energy and grew stronger while doing so and not only that, but they could mutate and transform almost anyone they bit. That included semi-immortals and the like. The only ones barred from this, were werewolves and gods.

Judging by his estimates, at least 12 people had been infected already. He warped down below and used his black flames to incinerate the incoming wave of resurrected Viatrenora, which was the plural form of the species name.

The dark inferno spread out like a living serpent, encroaching the enemy as they turned into ash.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Issei!"

He turned around and found Camilla running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"The Alliance needed support and I decided to fill that role in."

"You're not ready for fighting, you shouldn't be on the front lines." Issei responded.

It sounded harsher than he meant, but he wanted her to understand just what she was getting herself into.

"I'm not going to just sit around while everyone fights for their lives." Camilla put her hands on her hips.

"Get away from here and maintain your distance. These things aren't like normal vampires." Issei warned.

He was particularly worried for Camilla. She was pretty much a normal human in comparison to others, despite her enhanced physical potential and lifespan.

One of the Vitatrenora spotted Issei and narrowed his eyes in fury.

"You!"

The Grim Herald directed his attention to him, returning the same gaze.

"Dracula." Issei scoffed.

Dracula, the new identity of Vlad Tepes, the Impaler, stood before him.

Standing in front of him, was a tall vampire wearing a black shirt and pants with a red cape. His hair was black with several streaks of grey and was grown long, reaching his neck.

"I've been waiting for this. Ever since the Corrupter promised us revenge, I've been looking forward to the day that we would meet again. I hope you haven't forgotten what you did." Dracula hissed.

Issei merely ignored him.

"Camilla, I want you to help get everyone out of here. I'll clean this mess up."

"But, Issei." Camilla protested.

"Just do as I say." He coldly cut her off.

"Not so fast." Dracula snapped his fingers.

Appearing out of nowhere, several of his deceased followers rose from the shadows and mist.

"Just go back to hell." Issei cut him off.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Narukami. Play Song**_.)

He opened his palm, creating a small black hole in his palm. Blasting it at Dracula, it grew larger as every second passed by. Swirling in the air as a black mass of endless hunger, it tore any enemy that dared to challenge Issei into itself. Dracula, being the coward that he was, melted into shadows slithering away as a black mass on the ground.

He looked and found that his fellow Vitatrenora, were being sucked into the [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] without mercy. They grew leathered wings from their backs or turned into swarms of bats, but it was futile. Against the dominating willpower of the Grim Herald, they had no chance of survival. Dracula cursed at this, not believing that they had come back just to die so easily. He had heard tales of how the Grim Herald had gone on to become one of the most powerful entities in existence, but he had never anticipated that his limits would climb so high.

Just as he was considering leaving, he found a chance at making a vindictive strike at the Grim Herald. He didn't care about what he had to do, he wanted the Grim Herald to suffer in any possible way.

In front of him, was Camilla, who was helping a demigod get to the magic circle for departure.

Opening his maw, he extended his fangs, ready to sink his teeth into his prey. With wild abandon, he jumped from the shadows and pounced at her.

Camilla heard his hissing and whipped around and screamed, blasting him back with a sound wave.

Dispersing himself into a swarm of demonic bats, he flew past the sound wave, having traveled around it. Amassing himself again, he went back for his prey. He was about to bite the demigod that Camilla was carrying, but she took his place in an effort to protect him. Dracula's fangs sunk into her soft flesh and tore through her muscles.

Camilla cried out in pain before gritting her teeth and blasting him off her with a sonic scream. Had she not been carrying a wounded, she'd have had no problem dodging him. Dracula snickered as she got to the magic circle. His work had just begun.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Narukami. End Song**_.)

Back where Issei was, he had been finishing off every single Vitatrenora who hadn't been decimated by [ **Chaotic Avarice** ]. Fairly quickly, he had decimated every single one that had been brought back with relative ease. Unfortunately, he knew that there were other problems. He could already sense it.

* * *

Upon finishing her business, Camilla was able to transport herself home. Unfortunately, she felt off. She was shuddering violently and it was as if her body had been reconstructing itself. Her senses actually felt more heightened and she became far more sensitive to everything around her than before. The lights in the safehouse were brighter and she could feel every single ridge in the wooden floor that she walked on.

Her head was spinning and before long, she felt hungry. It was like her stomach had begun contracting and closing on itself. Her body burned and much to her fright, her canine teeth became longer and pointed.

"What's happening to me?" She panicked.

Her skin was growing paler by the minute and her eye color was changing.

Eldesa walked into the Living Room and gasped.

"Camilla, what happened to you?" She demanded.

"I got bit. I…I think I've been mutated."

"Who bit you?" The Chancellor beckoned.

"Issei called him Dracula."

Eldesa felt her blood run cold and dread crept across her skin. She bit her lip in slight regret, knowing what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Camilla." She sent a pulse of magic through Camilla's body, shocking her till she fell unconscious.

Quickly binding her with magic, she took her downstairs and placed her inside a cage that Issei kept for studying specimens. The cage was heavily reinforced with enchantments to prevent escape, so Eldesa was reassured of her captivity.

She immediately contacted Issei, who rushed home without any sort of hesitation.

* * *

He boomed into his basement and instantly zeroed in on Camilla. He cursed at this turn of events. Vampirism was extremely difficult to cure, being just right below Malfresto necromancy. He had produced cures for modern Vampirism, but not for infections from the Ancient Vampires.

"What happened?" Eldesa asked.

"Praegorn brought the Vitatrenora back to life. It all makes sense now. He combined his power over necromancy with one of Valerie's Sephiroth Graals to resurrect the dead at full capacity while enhancing them. What's more, it started almost a full year ago. That's almost the same exact time frame when Praegorn first resurrected the original Orion." Issei walked over to his lab tables.

Using his telekinesis, he brought medical and scientific supplies to the table, beginning his work.

"Of all things, vampirism." He muttered.

( _ **Seirei no Moribito OST: Hoshi Yomi no Tou. Play Song.**_ )

He grabbed several needles and extracted a few vials of blood from Camilla, knowing that he needed to start there.

"Eldesa, call the other pantheons and have them quarantine everyone that was involved in the recent battle." Issei called over to her.

"R-Right." She nodded, leaving to go do so.

Issei poured some of Camilla's blood onto a petri dish as he observed it from a microscope, using his [ **Solemn Vision** ] to see on a cellular level. Connecting it to his computer, he began coding her DNA. Tracking down the irregularities in the gene sequence, he managed to segment records of the mutation genes onto separate displays and compared it to old cases of modern vampire viruses.

Vampirism and lycanthropy were caused by a mutation gene in the host's DNA. In theory, if the gene was eliminated, then the infected patient would return to normal, as several old testaments could account for.

"Issei, the other pantheons have replied. They all say that several of their members have been converted into vampires and proper security measures have been taken to ensure containment." Eldesa returned downstairs.

"Alright. I'll need you and the others to help me with this. Time is of the essence." Issei handed her a list.

"These are the list of materials that I need. I need the ASAP if we want to ensure that the pandemic doesn't start all over again." He followed up.

Eldesa hurried off to do as requested. To be perfectly honest, she was quite relieved. For the first time in a long time, Issei was counting on others for help. While subtle, it showed just a glimmer of hope that Issei was recovering.

Issei continued working on the blood samples, synthesizing his old vampire cures and using them on Camilla's blood samples. As he suspected, they had no effect. On the side, he'd been doing analytical procedures on her blood and found that she was still very close to being a human. Aside from a larger lifespan and higher physical abilities, she didn't adapt to any other generic 'immortal' traits.

She was still as vulnerable as a human, despite his wish for the opposite.

Upon Eldesa and the others returning with his materials, he began work on synthesizing variations of the Vampire Cure. After procuring them, he locked himself within the Basement, ensuring that Camilla wouldn't escape under any possible circumstances.

After finishing his first test sample, Camilla awoke, violently.

"W-What?!" Camilla jumped up, as if a frightened animal.

Issei turned around and was quite disturbed by what he saw. She was trying to rip the cage open.

"Issei?! What are you doing?! Let me out!" She yelled at him.

He could already see the tears in her eyes forming. He knew that she had developed a pathological fear of cages and other forms of restraint. The mental scars from being made a lab rat by the Hero Faction were still present.

"Stop just staring at me! Let me out!" She wailed at him.

"I'm sorry, Camilla, but this is necessary. I need you to remain calm as I explain the situation to you." Issei held up a hand, dispelling his armor.

"I can't stay calm like this!" The poor girl shook her head.

"You've been turned into a Vitatrenor, an Ancient Vampire. Soon, you'll lose all sense of control and your sense of self. You'll become a rabid creature that will become obsessed with drinking blood if done in excess. This is for your own good. Once you start feeding, you'll become more feral as time goes on. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry." Issei turned around.

Camilla continued her attempts to rip apart her prison, growing more and more frantic. Everywhere she looked, it was as if the metal poles and plate above her were closing in, edging closer like a predator. She hated this. She hated it severely. She even felt betrayed by Issei, who was aware of her powerful distaste for imprisonment. She knew that he understood her terror.

When she saw the surgical tools and medical equipment on the table, she lost it. It was clear the vampirism inflicted upon her, was destabilizing her mental control.

"Issei, I'm begging you, please let me go!" She screamed.

Issei ignored her, focusing on his work. After several hours, reaching a whole day, he was growling closer to a proper cure for Camilla's affliction. At times, it had been hard to work, given how much she was screaming at him.

"Why are you doing this to me, Issei?! You know how much I hate being kept locked up! Are you trying to make me an experiment too?!" She cried out.

"Issei, you're not saving me! If you're going to do that, then let me go! Please, I'm begging you! I'm scared! I hate being locked up! You know that!"

Ignoring all her loud outbursts, he persevered, despite how cold-hearted he had to make himself. Most of all, he knew that it was merely her fears causing her to act this way. Before long, her begs for release changed to cries of hunger.

Nevertheless, he continued progress on finding a cure for Camilla. He knew that it was her mutation that was influencing her behavior.

He honestly felt sorry for her. He even blamed himself for her troubles. Thinking back on everything that had happened since he met her, he understood that he was the source of her problems.

The fall of her village happened because Praegorn knew it would be the final straw to make him snap. It had been a deliberate attack on his emotional state through the Khaos Brigade and in doing so, Camilla had lost her entire family and all her loved ones. She was even turned into a lab rat, with various other children being mutilated and morphed beyond sane explanation before her very eyes. Now, she had been cursed with a long life, forced to endure many years to come with a scarred mind and various traumas. And it all escalated because of him for he had failed to save her and the others.

The least he could do, was cure her as soon as possible.

It was then, that Issei discovered that he had one thing missing. It was an essential ingredient that was the core of vampire cures. Unfortunately, it was held by the vampires in Romania, mainly the Carmilla Faction. That meant he had to make an unpleasant visit.

( _ **Seirei no Moribito OST: Hoshi Yomi no You. End Song**_.)

* * *

Warping to the Carmilla Faction's scientific department, he was spotted by the Head Researcher, who leered at him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am a man of no consequence and I am short on time. I came here to request one of your ingredients for curing vampires. Of course, I will offer adequate compensation." Issei

"What are you, human? I don't deal with your kind." The Researcher turned around, waving him off.

"And what must I do to negotiate a trade?" Issei asked.

The Researcher thought on that for a moment.

"Why do you seek one of your ingredients? Which one is it?" She asked.

"I need it to cure someone. She was attacked by a Vitatrenor the other day and I need to create a cure for her. The one I need is the Ash Blossom."

The Ash Blossom came from a rare and nigh-extinct plant that weakened Vampire DNA and nullified any sort of effects from Vampire-related magic. It was used to help repel Ancient Vampires in Ancient Times until humanity began destroying wildlands for buildings. That nearly drove the plant into extinction.

The Researcher mused on this and smirked.

"That is a most rare ingredient and is essential to producing an authentic cure and does not come easily. Very well, I will allow you to have some, in exchange, I ask but a simple thing."

"Name your price." Issei nodded.

"Kneel." The Researacher cut him off.

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Kneel and offer up all that you have to me, and I will grant you the ingredient. If not, then you'll never have what you desperately need. It's quite a trade." She smiled demonically with an aura of haughtiness.

( **Star Wars: The Clone Wars OST - The Lawless. Play Song.** )

"What'll it be? Your pride or your friend's salvation? Or is she a lover? Ahahaha." The Researcher laughed.

Issei scoffed, shaking his head. After all these years, vampires hadn't changed.

"All bets are off then." He sneered as he turned to look at the vampire.

Raising his right hand, he lifted the Researcher into the air while strangling her.

"I don't have time for games. You will hand over the Ash Blossoms or you will die." Issei growled.

The room grew dark and shook violently. Various containers burst into tiny shards of glass while computers fried themselves. A rumbling noise accompanied the telekinetic hold that Issei had on the Researcher, which scared her even more.

She tried to gasp for air but it was no good. No oxygen was entering her lungs and she was unable to move. She coughed and gagged while her eyes bugged in sheer terror. Her feet kicked wildly as she soon realized that the man in front of her was very serious about killing her.

"Fine. I-I-I'll let you have it." She gagged and wheezed out between chokes.

Immediately, Issei let her go, dropping her to the floor.

Accessing a vault, the Researcher took a container that had a red plant that had frizzy leaves and a flower head with streaks of grey on it and handed it to Issei. He examined it and found that it was real and fresh, feeling a small sense of relief.

He waved his hand over the Researcher's face and knocked her unconscious. He would've erased her memory of this incident but he wanted her to remember the fear of retaliation that came with arrogance.

With that dark business done, he returned home. Surely, Camilla wasn't going to hang on much longer.

( _ **Star Wars: The Clone Wars OST - The Lawless. End Song**_.)

* * *

After a total of 48 hours, Camilla was at the end of her ropes. It was natural, since a vampire would be in a state of ravenous thirst for the first week of their new life. They would constantly feed until that week ended, ending their transformation. It was especially bad with Vitatrenora, simply because their hunger was far greater.

After 52 hours, he had finished the process and made a true cure, with various tests using sunlight to determine the ratio of success. The first few tests ended up with Camilla's blood dissolving into nothing upon prolonged exposure to sunlight. With various tests with other cures and shifts in ingredients and their amounts, he was able to synthesize a remedy to Camilla's vampirism, with the latest test showing the dissolution of all vampire mutation genes within her blood samples.

Of course, he needed to wait to see if there were delayed side effects, so he wanted to wait. Unfortunately, any longer and Camilla would waste away. He had grown disturbed when he noticed that she had stopped making any noise. Instead, she had crumbled to sobs and whimpers while shuddering violently.

"Please, Issei…I can't take it anymore. I'm starving. Something, anything. The hunger's killing me." Camilla cried, barely able to cling onto the enchanted metal bars of her prison.

She looked horribly pitiful. She had grown weak and could barely move. Her voice was low and had lost all the energy it once had, barely louder than a squeak. Her hair was disheveled and she looked more depraved than before. Her eyes even reflected this, looking weaker and barely bright.

He knew that if she grew addicted to the taste of blood, that would be the end of it, but there was also the fact that she needed sustenance, regardless of whether or not she was awake. Relenting, he rolled up his sleeve and held his arm through the space in the bars.

"Okay." He prompted, his tone soft and gentle.

Camilla shot up, as if possessed. The look in her eyes was akin to a wolf that had found its prey after being denied it for eons. In a moment of clarity, she fought the urge to pounce and bite him, but her starvation won her over. She couldn't endure it for another second. Against her own better judgement, she rushed at him and sunk her fangs into his arm.

Issei didn't even flinch upon being bitten. He merely waited as she drained the red liquid pumping through his veins. She slurped and silently drank as her expression changed from a look of depravity to a look of satisfaction. Knowing that he had to stop her from becoming a full vampire, he took a syringe from the desk with telekinesis and quickly plunged it into her neck.

She yelped, letting go of his arm before convulsing in pain. She held a hand over where the needle had struck her and collapsed to her knees. She began to roar in pain as she felt herself being rearranged and changed on a cellular level. Every single piece of contamination of her DNA had been dissolved bit by bit in rapid succession.

Before long, Camilla lost her pale skin, long fangs, icy-grey eyes, and changed senses. Instead, she reverted back to being a semi-immortal like before. It was as if she'd never transformed.

Issei had realized that there was one key ingredient that he had overlooked during the entire process. Had he noticed it sooner, he could've spared Camilla so much agony. The secret ingredient to stopping her vampirism, was his own blood.

He had overlooked the fact that his DNA had a unique trait that had been installed by the Abyss. He was granted immunity to whatever parasite or virus that would dare be introduced to his system. He had cells that acted as antibodies that broke down and dissolved any foreign agents that would try to alter his biology for the worse. After realizing this, he had extracted some of those cells from himself and wiped it clean of his DNA, making it 'neutral' in a sense with magitech and then mapping Camilla's gene sequence onto it so that it wouldn't be rejected by her body as some sort of foreign agent. The reason was because his 'immunity cells' didn't attack one's body in a hostile takeover, so it had the chance of being expelled.

Thankfully, after some more tests and scans, Issei was relieved to know that Camilla was clear of any vampire traits. She was back to normal. Even the bite marks on her had disappeared.

Quickly opening the cage and holding Camilla in his arms, he gently took her upstairs and put her to bed, letting her rest from the intense ordeal. He draped a blanket over her and gently stroked her face while brushing a stray strand of hair off her face.

"All this power and I still can't prevent these things." He mused for one moment of softness.

"I wish I could find a way to make things right by you." Issei placed a soft kiss on Camilla's cheek before leaving the room.

He left her alone and walked over to Valerie's room. He found that she was awake and was still recovering.

"Hello, Miss Valerie."

"Hello, Lord Issei."

"Can you tell me what you remember? Specifically, can you tell me what Marius did and what happened to your Sacred gear?" Issei sat down at her bedside.

"It was about a year ago that Marius started coming to me. He wanted my help in overturning the Tepes Faction's leadership. He said that he'd had enough of the stupidity of the leadership and decided that it was time to evolve. He asked for my help so that we could stop similar cases of what had happened to me and Gasper. I was convinced that he genuinely wanted to help, so I agreed. After several experiments, I was able to contact the souls of the dead and I was able to grow in power. Soon, Tepes vampires had grown stronger and we overthrew the former leaders. However, it took a toll on my mind in the end. After that, things became fuzzy. I can only remember bits and pieces." Valerie looked away, frowning.

Issei could understand why this news never made it past the borders of Romania. The vampires were secretive, so it was natural that this matter would be kept quiet.

"Even so, I need to know all that you can tell me." The Grim Herald pressed on.

"I…I remember Marius hooking me up to a machine around a year ago. He said that he needed to draw out as much power as possible to ensure the success of our mission. When he activated it, I felt…empty. It was like something foul had been moving around me. I felt repulsed. At the same time, I felt as if I wanted more. I wanted more power and I ended up pushing my Sacred Gear to the highest point that I could. Then…I felt like something had been taken from me. It was as if I had lost something. I felt incomplete."

"That must've been when they took one of your Grails." Issei concluded.

"Do you know what's going on?" Valerie asked.

"I do and I'm going to try and find a way to stop it." Issei nodded as he stood up.

"The enemy took one of your Grails and has been using it to fuel his armies and empower his forces. I'm going to try and get it back before he can do even more damage with them." He declared.

"Tell me, when can I see Gapser again?" Valerie called out.

"Soon, I promise. First, I need to get him back from the Carmilla Faction."

Valerie gasped.

As she had suspected, someone had taken him to be made into a tool of war. It had been one of the fears that pushed her to make him escape from the Tepes compound. Now, her fear had been realized. She had sensed the dormant power sleeping in Gasper and thus, wanted him to escape to some faraway safety.

Issei left her alone to rest. He had also felt the boy's power and knew that he needed to get him to more trustworthy hands soon. He had talked with Sirzechs, who had notified him that they had yet to return Gasper. After some talks with Rias, he learned that the Carmilla had pulled an underhanded move. They used the image of 'good-will' to force Rias to hand Gasper over in exchange for negotiations. By using the poor boy in their fight against the Tepes, they would agree to work together.

After one last check on Camilla, he left to provide vampire cures to all other pantheons, ensuring the end of this strain.

Now, it was time to end this redundant fight.

* * *

He returned to the battlefield near the Carmilla Compound and found that things had changed severely. Despite the near total erasure of the Vitatrenor, things still looked rather bleak. Buildings were decimated and several were still wounded. Fires continued to burn across the compound and reconstruction was barely starting.

He didn't bother wasting time and instead warped into the building where the Queen of the Carmilla would be. As he understood it, Azazel and several others from the Alliance were present, discussing about what had happened recently.

Two Carmilla vampires stood outside the door, wearing dark red and purple robes.

"Halt. Who are you?" One of them asked, leering at him with evident hostility.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, a partner to the Vicizula Order." He answered.

"I've never heard of you. You will halt here and wait. Any sudden moves and you will be detained."

"I'm afraid, I don't have the patience to deal with that." Issei looked both of them in the eyes, hypnotizing them into granting him access into the room.

The doors opened with a surprising creak, causing all within the room to look at this newcomer. Inside, Azazel was with the Young Devils, with Shemhaza alongside him. Also with him, was Eldesa, who had taken a more active role in negotiations and had arrived before him in order to smooth over the matters with Praegorn.

"Issei? What are you doing here?" Azazel asked.

"I'm here on my own business."

"Who are you?" The Queen of the Carmilla Faction asked.

She had long silver hair and red eyes. She had a tall and lithe figure, wearing a long red dress with golden accents and a black cloth around her arms, giving her a royal image. Atop her head, was a crown that was red with black and purple gems.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, a simple envoy." He bowed respectfully at The Queen.

"Hyoudou Issei is a partner to our Order and is deeply involved with us. I asked him to attend but due to his own responsibilities, I ended up complicating the matter." Eldesa explained.

"Very well. Let us continue discussing this matter. As it currently stands, the Vitatrenor had returned, by some unseemly power." The Queen began.

"Yes, the power of necromancy was clearly at work, and I suspect that it was Praegorn. For many months, he's been building his chess board and has us dancing around in the palm of his hand. He's made it so that we're the ones reacting and not pre-emptively striking." Azazel nodded.

"That begs the question of how the Vitatrenora got in. True to ancient myths, Ancient Vampires cannot enter any land or building unless invited or allowed in by someone from the inside. Thus, that means one thing." Issei interposed.

"A traitor." He finished.

"Who would dare to betray us?" The Queen asked.

"Someone who has total desire over power amongst all vampires. Someone who would have all the gain they could desire by eradicating the Carmilla Faction and Tepes Faction. It had to be someone who could have desires so large and grand, that they could fall prey to Praegorn's words." Issei moved on.

He already knew who the traitors were, he just wanted the vampires to understand how flawed they were. He looked at the Queen's eyes and knew what was going on in her head right now. She was reflecting on her past actions and for now, that was enough. He didn't deem it necessary to reveal who he really was, just yet.

The meeting ended and Issei gave what information he could before leaving. That was until Eldesa stopped him.

"Why did you come to the meeting?" She inquired.

"I merely came to make the vampire second-guess just how pure they are and that they're not as mighty as they think. It's time they learned that they're not as great as they perceive themselves to be. The fact that a traitor exists, was enough to shake the Queen and her attendant. That alone will start the revolution that will enlighten their kind. I'm tired of arrogance being the perpetrator behind all the world's issues. Had they continued to act high and mighty, I would've revealed myself and gave them a very clear lesson on where they stand in the world." Issei scoffed before walking away.

He had some unfinished business to do.

* * *

Dracula and his remaining Vitatrenora were hiding in one of the Tepes Faction's mansions. Given residence by one of the traitors of the Tepes, they were able to recuperate but their numbers had been lowered to ridiculous levels. Issei's power had turned their mighty 5,000 strong army into 25. It was ridiculous. They were once feared by all but they were not just ghosts of the past. The only reason they were still alive, was because some wanted the glorious days of vampiric reign to return to the Human Realm. Unfortunately, that dream was going to permanently die due to Issei's intervention.

Dracula sat in the mansion that was once his home and mused on what to do next. He had been recently revived, and yet, he was confronted with an overwhelming force. What was he to do now? Nevertheless, he was the Lord of all Vampires. He would find hope and figure out what to do.

Suddenly, loud thuds echoed from the door, no…the hallway.

Outside, many had gathered, ready to rendezvous with Dracula but suddenly, darkness had crept all over the mansion. A cold and dark feeling filled the atmosphere and primordial fear encroached everyone present. It felt as if someone's eyes were all over them, yet nobody else was present.

Suddenly, chills ran down the spines of all the Vitatrenor, who began to sweat profusely from the powerful intensity behind them. Stepping out of the shadows, all stared in shock at who it was.

It was the Grim Herald.

( _ **Star Wars OST: March on the Jedi Temple. Play Song.**_ )

His sword was glowing crimson, which danced with its own terrifying light in the darkness.

He marched forward, intent on destroying every single vampire who stood in his way, not allowing any escape.

Blasts of magic came his way but with a circular wave of his sword, he sent it all flying backwards, tearing through the vampires that dared to face him once again.

He swung left and right, slashing them in half with each stroke, wasting away at them without any sort of hesitation or difficulty. He grabbed hold of one with his telekinesis and used him as a shield, blocking all other offenses made against him. With a mental push, the dead corpse was thrown against his comrades before being disintegrated by a powerful blast of mana from Issei's palm.

Taking hold of the throat of another vampire he threw him at the door that Dracula was behind.

As expected, he slumped against it, proof that magic had been used to barricade the door. With two quick slashes, he carved it apart before grabbing a piece of the door and threw it, slamming into Dracula.

"You've caused me several problems, Dracula. When I killed you before, I thought that'd be the end of your poisonous dreams." Issei marched forward, his open palm clawed in the air while strangling Dracula.

"A long time ago, I warned you that if you didn't stop feeding indiscriminately, you'd be met with a horrid fate. I allowed you to feed for your survival and for the survival of your kind, but you refused to listen. You tried to transform everything around you into vampires for you own twisted control. You let your newfound existence poison your mind and it sealed your fate. Look at you, a walking corpse. Not only that, but you left a poisonous legacy behind. Your belief that vampires are the prime existence and that you're all far superior to anything different, has caused annoying results." Issei recounted Dracula's foul legacy.

"It's true, is it not. Vampires, a prime evolution. Far stronger and faster than any human and we only need one form of nutrition to survive. We can even change form and gain new powers as we feed. We are the next step in evolution, Grim Herald. You failed to see that and you killed us because you fear us." Dracula countered with his delusional mind.

"I see that death hasn't enlightened you. You're already aware that others are far superior to you, but you cling to the idea that you're still better. Well, that's sad. The reason why you came to such a belief, is because of how humans persecuted you. I'll admit, humans are even more flawed, but they at least work to improve themselves. Vampires, do not. As such, you let your beliefs fool you and it brought you to near extinction. There were only a few of you at the time that were worthy of life. That is why vampires are not completely dead and gone. It's because I allowed your descendants to live. You saw what I can do and you should understand that within five minutes, I could wipe out all of your kind. That just proves how inferior you are. Not just me, too. Others could do the same thing."

Dracula's scowl morphed into broken rage.

"Now do you see? You're nowhere near superior to others. The Vistatrenora were just vermin that needed to be eradicated. You Ancient Vampires became a blight that needed to be erased when you went rabid and refused to work for the better of others. You became obsessed with conquest and for that you were executed. The belief in a superior race must _die_. And once again, you will be silenced." Issei rammed his sword through Dracula's stomach.

"Your role in the story was never large, Dracula. You only believed it to be so. You were just a pawn in a much larger game and even then, your purpose was trivial between the players."

( _ **Star Wars OST: March on the Jedi Temple. End Song.**_ )

With those final words, Dracula dissolved into nothing, become black smoke as his soul and body was destroyed.

Issei ripped his sword out of the dispersing smoke and left.

As he said before, he was aware of the small role that Dracula had. His main purpose was to be a message from Praegorn. He was to simply show that Praegorn could strike at his loved ones at any time and would use any means to cause him pain. It was a reminder, actually. And thus, Issei knew that it was time to strike back. He would accept any challenge the Fallen Herald sent him. He would destroy and render all of his tactics moot. He had faith in others and he had faith in his own power. That was enough for him.

When Issei returned home to the safehouse, he went to see Valerie, promising her that she could see Gasper as soon as she could walk again. After that, he went to go see Camilla.

Much to his relief, she was already awake and well, thanks to the others taking care of her.

As soon as she saw him in the hallway, she sprinted at him, clutching him tight in a strong embrace.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his tone soft, even worried.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you." She muttered into his shoulder.

She separated from him for a moment.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I know I…said some words that must've affected you."

"It's fine. It's not your fault that you spoke that way. It was just your affliction." Issei gave her a reassuring smile, though it was barely noticeable.

Camilla blushed at that small moment. It was subtle, but she noticed that it had been the first time in a long time that he had actually smiled. She recalled how often he'd come to save her, regardless of the cost of time and effort. She remembered when he came to save her when she had been captured by the Khaos Brigade and now, he'd saved her from becoming a full vampire.

It saddened her to know that she had yet to do anything of value for him. She felt hollow and thought of herself as useless. It upset her greatly.

"No more frowning or crying." Issei prompted, gently rubbing a stray tear from her eyes.

She had felt especially guilty when she had asked questions of his integrity and intentions when he had her caged and kept far from food. She knew that it all related to problems that bothered his mind and heart, yet she couldn't take any of it back.

"I swear I'll make it up to you." Camilla swore as she dived forward.

Giving him a deep kiss, she had moved in the heat of the moment without hesitation. It was time that she made it clear that she was in love with him. Ever since she had been thrown into the supernatural world, he'd been with her and always did what he could for her. There was no way she could avoid falling in love with such a selfless man.

Finally breaking away, she walked past him, knowing a stoic response was coming.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll always be waiting for you. Until your problems are solved, I'll never stop waiting. That's why, I want you to know that you can trust me." She then turned around, leaving Issei alone to be by himself.

Issei merely sighed.

"If only I could tell you how much I love all of you. Sadly…there'd be no point." He walked away, steering himself back to his duties.

He had received a wake-up call from Praegorn and he had been reminded of the fact that he wasn't being diligent enough. That brought up a new question to himself. What was standing in his way? What was stopping him from unleashing his hatred on Praegorn?

He didn't know the answer, but he felt that he'd find out soon.

* * *

 _ **And that is the chapter.**_

 _ **I felt like Camilla needed some fleshing out, given how she's an OC and all and has no lore about her at all.**_

 _ **I also wanted to play around with vampires and werewolves at least once in this story, given how big the world is for "The Grim Herald". It was honestly, pretty fun. I was tempted to do some shout-outs and fire some shots of comedy, but I wasn't willing to break the tension and serious atmosphere. Maybe another time.**_


	46. Chapter 46: House of Mirrors

_**Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm not sure if anyone will see this on the right day, but I just wanted to wish every reader a good holiday, even if it's early or late wishes.**_

 _ **With that said, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story up till this point. It's going to almost be a year since I published this story and to see the number of supporters for it, has put a smile on my face, as I was always unsure of the direction that I wanted to get it started on. I can honestly say that I have no regrets writing it. So, again, thanks for your continued support and to show that, here's another chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 46: House of Mirrors**

Upon Issei's return to his Arctic Safehouse, he immediately went down to his computer and began mashing away at the keyboard like a possessed machine. He had found a trail to his most hated enemy; he was not going to let this chance slip by.

Mapping out the dimension space outside the Earth and beyond, Issei began a scan another scan for abyssal energy and Malfresto. This time, however, he used the energy signature of the Fallen Heralds' lair to create a more broad and extensive search.

Unfortunately, such a search would take a very long time. It was no easy feat to scour all reaches of existence, but once he'd done so, he'd have almost total ease in tracking down the Heralds.

Deep down, however, Issei knew that Praegorn was about to unleash the last stages of his plan. Issei had been getting closer to his plans and as it currently stood, the Fallen Heralds had to band together to match him in power. If he found them now, it just might be the end for them. However, they also had the power to kill him too, as despite not going all out in their last fight, they were still incredibly dangerous.

They had worked together to hamper his movements and counter him with their own sets of abilities. They had thought this through.

Issei went upstairs after he sensed several energy signatures enter his abode. He had arranged a meeting for Rias's Peerage to come visit, having promised to reunite Gasper and Valerie.

( _ **Seirei no Moribito OST: Omoi Haruka. Play Song.**_ )

Upon arriving upstairs, he found that they were already in the throes of happy reunion. He watched quietly from the doorway, not wanting to spoil the mood, hiding in the shadows.

Valerie and Gasper were wrapped in a tight embrace, relishing this moment.

"Oh, Gasper, I can't believe you grew this much." She muttered, her voice shaking.

"It's been so long, Valerie. I'm so glad that you're back." Gasper wrapped her in his arms.

"For so long, I wondered about what had happened to you. I was so afraid that you'd fallen further into tragedy when you left the compound. When I heard that you'd been taken in by the Gremory Family, I was so relieved but I was so scared too. I wasn't sure of how they would treat you." Valerie gently rubbed his cheek.

"I'm fine, now, Valerie. Rias took me in and treated me like I was family. Even though things weren't very good for me when I was little, she gave me a new home." Gasper shook his head to reassure her.

"I'm glad."

"That's something that I wanted to talk about to you too, Valerie." Gasper looked at his old friend with hopeful eyes.

"About what?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come home with me, to come with me to where I belong now. That way, I can protect you and that way, we can have a real reunion." Gasper proposed.

Valerie nodded without hesitation. She had no attachments to the Tepes Faction and saw it as nothing more than a prison that abused and exploited her and Gapser. Throwing it away was no regret.

"Okay." She happily wrapped Gasper in another embrace.

Issei smiled from the shadows. At least one good thing came out of this entire ordeal.

"By the way, Gasper, why do you still wear girl's clothes?" Valerie asked, perturbed by his taste in attire.

"It…became a habit after what you did." Gasper sheepishly responded.

"I think…men's clothes suit you more. After all, you don't seem like the scared child that I knew before. I think you've grown up." Valerie muttered.

"I've been thinking about that too. I want to be a man, no, I want to be an adult now. Everyone's fighting so hard that I can't just stay the way I am." Gasper boldly declared.

His business done, Issei returned to the basement, no longer feeling the need to listen. He wasn't going to hang around and ask for thanks nor did he want any attention. He just wanted to return to his tasks.

* * *

Whilst he left, Gasper inquired about how Valerie was able to leave the Tepes Faction and her recounting of her side of the story.

With a short explanation, it was relayed that Issei had come to her rescue and started the fall of the Tepes Faction with the collapse of its leadership.

"I see. So, Dracula was also in league with the Tepes." Eldesa mused.

"Eldesa, what's the history behind Issei and the Vitatrenora? There was obvious animosity." Camilla asked before sipping some tea.

"Back then, the Ancient Vampires, aka Vitatrenora, were much like how humans depicted them. They were creatures of the night that fed on any living creatures, preferably humans, for sustenance through their blood. Vald Tepes, sold his soul to the Devil and he was turned into a creature that could turn into a swarm of bats and had much more power than any normal man. Through this deal, he reclaimed his father's kingdom and became its ruler."

Valerie nodded in recognition of this part of the story, as it was recorded as such in the Tepes records.

"Soon, his bloodlust twisted his mind and he fed indiscriminately to increase his own power and in order to turn everything on this Earth, into vampires. That was the seed that sprouted the arrogance that vampires now carry with a passion. Anything unlike a vampire, was vermin to him. Thus, through his parasitic bite, he transformed anyone that he sunk his teeth into. That forced Issei to intervene. By the will of the Abyss, he slaughtered every single Ancient Vampire that shared Dracula's ideals and any who refused to stop attacking all that they saw. That's why Dracula was probably so malicious towards him. Issei brought about the end of the Ancient Vampires and decided to let their descendants continue existing." Eldesa ended her explanation on that note.

"Various texts in the Tepes Library stated that a monster came one night and butchered thousands and then vanished, warning vampires to stay in line without any mercy or chances. I never expected that person to be him. I also see now, that the vampires or even more flawed than before. The souls that contact me through the Sephiroth Graal, have told me of his deeds. The vampires need to correct their records." Valerie mused.

"Yes, many see Issei as either a savior or the living representation of death and destruction." Eldesa sighed.

It was starting to bother her and the others on how so many still refused to see the good that Issei accomplished.

"Still, we know that he's a savior and that's what matters. Countless people refused to look deeper into matters and only judge based on what they first see without thinking every factor through, so their opinions don't matter." Sylderia made her input.

There was a resonance of agreement for that statement and that was good enough for now.

"So, what have you all been up to?" Grayfia asked the younger devils.

"The usual. Sirzechs has been sending us to the less chaotic front lines. While on various missions, we managed to unlock some new…powers." Kiba quietly replied.

"New powers?" Grayfia inquired.

Kiba materialized his Sword of Betrayer, a blade that was half white and half black on separate sides, with a glowing gem in the middle.

Eldesa looked at it with great interest, slightly perplexed by how it was made before deducing the answer.

"How did you achieve this?" She asked.

"We were sent on a mission to counter a Vatican rebellion. During that situation, an exiled member, Valper Galilei, appeared. He was allied with Praegorn with the promise that he would have all the knowledge and research that he could possibly want. I don't know the full details, but it was enough to sway him. That said, I recovered a gem that held the genes and spiritual powers that gave my dead friends the potential to wield holy swords." Kiba held his sword close as he recounted the events.

"I heard about that. The Vatican had a researcher that took children and lied to them, extracting their DNA in order to try and create crystals that could allow anyone to wield holy swords. However, he was actually performing secret and inhumane experiments for his own purposes. When his methods and intentions were revealed, he was excommunicated but it was too late. He had already killed all of the children that he had been using as test subjects. I didn't think there was a survivor." Eldesa lowered her head in shame.

She felt guilty because the Order was tasked with watching over the world and yet, they had failed to pay close attention to the smaller problems of the Earth's population. It was astounding that for all their power and mighty attitude, they failed so many times to do their jobs. Perhaps that was why Issei avoided working with the Order often. He never neglected the small things. If anything, he pushed himself to work harder to deal with the big and small problems.

"At first, I hated everything that had to do with Holy Swords, but…Issei-sensei and Rias-sama helped me deal with it. When I first met Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou when they came to talk about their mission in Kuoh, I was apprehensive and angry with them upon first impression. I had bottled up my hatred and thirst for vengeance inside and became quite aggressive. To say the least, I'm quite ashamed of my poor behavior." Kiba scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"What happened next?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I struck out on my own…I ran off and tried to pursue Valper and he subdued me. He taunted me and then threw his last gem at my feet. He cornered me with his own abominations and just when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, my friends came to my rescue. They made it clear to me that I wasn't alone and the friends that I had lost, also made it clear that it was okay to keep living. They reassured me that I needed to live on for their sakes. Out of the blue, Issei also appeared. I don't know how he was aware of what was going on, but he just did. He told me to stop hesitating and to accept what had happened and make do with what I had. He encouraged me to be strong for what I had left. So, with new profound resolution, I was able to move on and in the process, my weapon evolved with me." Kiba nostalgically reminisced.

"A lot of times, I wondered just what Issei did when he wasn't performing his duties as the Grim Herald. Now I know. It worried me that he was simply brooding in his basement, formulating his new plans and finding new targets, but I see that he hasn't forgotten who he is." Eldesa gave a slightly relieved sigh.

"Issei helped us move on with a lot of problems. He was strict at times and quite gentle at other moments, despite being stern. He helped me wise up, reminding me of the costs of the front line and made it clear that only I had power over myself. All my life, I was always wondering if I actually had control over myself, but he convinced me that no matter what, I'll be the one to decide my own fate." Rias smiled, recalling the memory.

It was true, Issei had done much to try and help the future generation move on with their own lives. Despite his hatred of the wicked scum of the Earth, he always paid mind to the youths of tomorrow, doing what he could to steer them onto the righteous path and guiding them. He wanted to avoid the births of more people like him, if he could help it.

He helped Koneko get over her trauma of what had happened to her sister, Kuroka and the fear that had sprouted from the event that caused her sibling to snap and kill their master. With some digging, the truth was revealed to her and she accepted her sister once again, though she was unsure of where Kuroka was, she hoped to meet her and reconcile with her in the future. Issei even helped her train in Senjutsu, using his vast years of travel and knowledge to push her along with her first few steps.

In a similar case, he gave Akeno a very serious talking to. She had blamed her father, Baraqiel, for the death of her mother, Shuri Himejima, for years. Due to loving a Fallen Angel and birthing a child with him, their own clan had turned on them and hunted them down with the aid of Baraqiel's enemies after several years. When they finally came, Shuri was murdered before their assailants were slain by Baraqiel, who had been away on a mission and had returned in time to save Akeno. Unfortunately, she blamed him for this tragedy and severed their ties. After Issei learned of this, he pushed for them to try and reconnect, with both sides needing to exert effort. At first, she was adamant about not patching things up but she thought it over again when Issei reminded her that she still had a father around, even if her mother was gone. That had helped turn her mind around and allowed her to start the process of healing her past.

As for Asia, he had to do less research and more introspective work. While it was true that there was good in everyone, some neglected it. That was hard for Asia to understand due to her sheltered upbringing. He had some difficulties with this situation, as Asia was adamant about believing in the positive sides of everyone in the world. Issei thought that this was just fine, but the problem was that she was too forgiving and refused to accept when there was a lost cause. That had actually forced his hand and he had to be cynical with her. He told her that if she kept acting like this, it would eventually harm those close to her because of her unwillingness to fight back. She tried to be positive but was stunned silent when he told her that her Sacred Gear could do many things, reviving the dead wasn't one of them. It was brutal but true. If she became dead weight, she'd only hurt those close to her because they wouldn't think twice about sacrificing themselves for her.

Gasper was just as difficult but his character development had shone through mere moments ago. Issei had been trying very hard to get Gasper to stop running away from his fears and to understand that life was always scary but the only way to move forward and to become who one wanted to be, was to face it head-on. Of course, he ran away a lot and was often weepy but Issei took care to avoid being a bit harsher with him. Instead, he gave comforting words and gentle support, understanding why he was the way he was. In the end, he showed remarkable improvement, now able to use his Sacred Gear at a controlled rate.

The Harem now sated one of their curiosities. They had always wondered where Issei went whenever he wasn't doing his work as the Grim Herald. Now it had been made clear. He was trying to mentor the youth of the future in ways that others often neglected to do. He was trying very hard to avoid the creation of more Grim Heralds and the like. However, knowing him, it was probably only one of his many activities.

"I see. It makes me glad that the battlefield and a lab aren't the only places he goes to." Sylderia sighed.

That said, it was soon time to leave, as they all had duties to return to. War was now taking place and every Pantheon needed help.

( _ **Seirei no Moribito OST: Omoi Haruka. End Song**_.)

* * *

At least Issei now had peace and quiet to work.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. Play Song**_.)

For the next few hours, Issei merely brainstormed on what to do with the situation, planning it with multiple plans and sub-routes to take should it be necessary. It was relatively quiet after the Harem had returned to their own duties whilst the Young Devils had left for Kuoh to savor the reunion that had just happened and the welcoming of a new member.

He saw no problem with their frivolous decision. They were all still so young and shouldn't have even been sent into the front lines in the first place. They needed to experience more in their youth besides violence and the negativity caused by their predecessors.

In fact, they had helped motivate him to push harder to end this whole conflict. He was fighting for the future and they were included in it. He couldn't afford to lose out to them, lest the future die and reality fall prey to the Fallen Heralds.

The Fallen Heralds, at full power, just might prove to be his match. That meant that he needed to get serious and he needed to find a way to go all out without obliterating this dimension or any others, for that matter. He didn't need to spill more innocent blood again. He still cursed himself for failing to realize the true nature of the incident with the Fortium and he knew that stain upon his soul would never disappear.

Still, he had lost the desire to go back in time and erase that crime. He had come too far and done too much to just disrespect those deeds and sacrifices made by himself and others. He also felt that it was responsibility to clean this mess up. After all, Praegorn and the Fallen Heralds were essentially himself.

Alone in his basement, he continued to work, wanting to maximize his efforts. He had been formulating new contingency plans and was doing his general duties alongside it. He was monitoring the state of the world and the criminal and evil acts going on, via his link with the Abyss, and was directing the Abyssal Legion to move as needed. While he focused on the Fallen Heralds, he was forced to order his armies to deal with the world at large and repel various Erenaux attacks at the same time.

It made him feel somewhat guilty and anxious, as he knew he was placing them all in danger and what made it worse, was that his army had families to go home to. He wanted to avoid sending them out, but the world demanded it. He had feared that their children would end up like him; people with no families or homes to go to. They risked the chance of living in solitude and loneliness and had the chances of being twisted by this desecrated world.

That created a new question that he had recently been asking himself. Why was he holding back? Why wasn't he employing every weapon and resource that he had? It wasn't a matter of pride, like with others. It wasn't a matter of mercy, because he had none for the Fallen Heralds and their followers. What was it? Did he have the answer and not realize it? Or did he know it and just dared not to answer the question and think about how he would react.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. End Song.**_ )

Abruptly, Issei finally looked up when a loud ringing echoed from his computer. Dotting various points across Japan, he counted at least 5 individuals that matched his criteria. Luckily, they were all in one place.

The Fallen Heralds had a few idiots amongst them, but a majority of them weren't like that. This meant that this was an intentional challenge to him. Pinpointing where they were, Issei narrowed his eyes at the fact that they were in Kuoh and very close to home. That meant only one thing: The Young Devils were in trouble.

He was about to speed off to their location but a sudden call came through to him. It was a magic circle bearing the crest of the Abyssal Legion.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Lord…Issei…" A young voice gasped and panted, sounding weak, barely above a whisper.

He knew this voice. It belonged to a young commander in the Order's forces, Algren Armigen. Judging by the way he was breathing and the weakness in his voice, he knew he was in trouble. Before another breath could be taken, Issei warped over to where he was.

* * *

Arriving at a smoldering town that served as one of the bases where some the Abyssal Legion lived at, he was shocked to see so many corpses and burned down buildings. He looked around and ran over to Algren, who was leaning against a wall of a ruined building.

It was horrific. His arms had been ripped off and he had a massive gash in his stomach, with a gaping hole where his left side was.

"What happened?" Issei panted.

"Darker versions of yourself. They…" Algren sputtered and hacked out blood.

Issei began healing him, trying to ease his pain and doing the best he could to repair the damage done to the poor boy.

"They ambushed us out of nowhere. There were four of them. They all looked yunger than you. One of them was the…Sekiryuutei, another was the Hakuryuukou, then one was a Fallen Angel, and the last was a Dragon. They wreaked havoc here and killed everyone before moving on. I don't know where they went but…" Algren panted, now barely able to speak without gagging on his own blood.

It was truly terrible to see someone bathed in so much of their own blood.

"Just stop talking. I'll get someone who can help." Issei tried his best to stay calm.

For once in a long time, his more vulnerable side came out. He didn't want to lose this kid. He had a bright future, a girlfriend and a family at the Citadel. He was one of the ones that Issei had dedicated his life to defending.

"I-It's…too…late. I couldn't stop them. Others are still alive but…I don't really know. They were strong…stronger than most of us. They…w-waited for when the seniors were gone, then they attacked…Lord Issei…don't blame yourself. We didn't try hard…enough. Just promise me that you…w-will…ge-ge-get them back…" Algren was now gasping for air.

Issei was shaking his head in dismay and utter disbelief. This was not happening, this couldn't happen. Why was he the Grim Herald if he couldn't stop this? Deep down…he knew Algren wouldn't make it but he refused to stop trying.

"I will get them back but I need you to hang on." Issei ordered.

"Take this. I hope that it will help you, Lord Issei." Algren took his hand and put something into it.

It was a dagger. The blade was straight, save for the curved edge. The hilt was navy blue with gold trims and emerald markings were painted onto it. It was sheathed, placed inside a gold and navy cover.

"Good luck, My Lord. Thank you…for everything." Algren gave him one last gentle shake of the shoulder, smiling.

That expression contained hope and peace, despite the pain in his eyes. There wasn't any resentment towards him. There was only respect. Even when an alternate version of himself had killed him, he was still being nice to him. How could he deal with that?

Algren's hand went slack, slapping the ground as his head lost its positioning and leaned over. His eyes lost whatever light was left in them and his chest stopped rising.

Issei grit his teeth as he slowly looked away, gripping his outreached fist in agony and regret. He shot up and covered his mouth with the back of his hand in loss and shame. He looked around, trying to keep his eyes off the destruction that had happened, but it was all rendered moot. There were corpses of the young teen-to-early adult soldiers of the Order everywhere. They were all just kids who were getting ready to embark on their own journeys through life. Yet, they were all snuffed out before even getting a real chance. Rapidly, within half a second, his temper flared and he kicked the building in front of him, causing it to completely collapse and fly into the distance.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He roared into the sky, shattering mountains and destroying buildings around him, reducing it all to rubble as he pounded his fist into the ground.

Issei fell into suffering once again. It was deep and it was the most effective kind of weapon against him. Emotional pain. Once more, he had failed to protect another life that he could've saved. He had failed to protect a life that had a bright future ahead. All because he wasn't working hard enough.

For a few minutes, the sadness overtook him but before long, that sorrow and grief turned into hatred, twisting his mind yet again and fueling his drive in life to get revenge. He wasn't going to stand for this. Whether they were alternate versions of himself or not, the ones who did this would suffer.

* * *

In Kuoh, the ORC and the Student Council had gotten together to have a small welcoming for Valerie. They understood that loneliness had been a problem for her and Gasper, so they were taking steps to rectify that.

Inside Rias's Mansion, everyone was gathered in a massive room with maroon carpet, several tables of food, chairs, and paintings with pots of flowers for decoration. Hung from the ceiling, were shining chandeliers that were reminiscent of crystals illuminated by sunlight.

"And so, I welcome you, Valerie, to Kuoh. Since you're the friend of Gasper, I will consider you a friend as well. If there's anything you need, then let me know. I'll gladly help you in the best way that I can." Rias held up her glass to raise a toast.

Valerie was honestly overwhelmed by the positive atmosphere here. When she lived within the Tepes Compound, she felt like she was in a condescending prison. She was seen as a tool and never as a person. It upset her greatly, as she wouldn't be able to make it far out of Tepes territory without connections, which she didn't have. Also, she had devoted herself to protecting the other Dhampirs that lived at the Compound. She had tried her best to keep them away from the abuse caused by the pure-bloods. Upon coming here, she was frantic, as she was unsure of their fates, but she had been reassured that the Vicizula Order had taken them to safety and happier places.

To be frank, she wasn't completely trusting of the Order, but when she learned that Issei was associated with it, she placed a small bit of faith in them. However, she made him swear that she'd be taken to see them and confirm their safety.

Breaking out of her small thoughts, she smiled and gave a bow of gratitude.

"Thank you, everyone. I promise, I'll find a way to repay you."

Before anyone else could say a word, a knock came at the door, resounding loudly, yet meekly.

"I wonder who it is." Akeno narrowed her eyes at the door.

Something felt cold and dark.

Rias's butler opened the door, and called for her. When she came to see who it was, she was in for a surprise.

"Ah, Issei-sensei?!"

Standing in the doorway, was Issei, who had come for a visit. Strangely, his hair and eyes were brown this time.

"Hello, Rias. I need to come in."

"Yes, please do so."

Upon telling the butlers to fetch for more supplies and silverware, Rias had him sit at the Dining Table.

"Issei-sensei, why did you choose to come now? And why is your hair and eye color brown?" Kiba asked, honestly surprised.

"I came because I've received news that the enemy is coming to Kuoh. You all need to be ready. As for my change in appearance it's because I needed to blend in. The locals know me to have brown hair and eyes, so to avoid sticking out and attracting any unwanted attention, I assumed my regular guise."

"What kind of enemy is coming?"

"Erenaux; a horde of them. The Abyss filled me in and I'm spreading word to others to get ready."

"Who else did you tell?"

"Amaterasu and the Shinto Faction were alerted. My information has told me that they'll strike in one week." Issei sighed.

"Understood. By the way, Sensei, would you like something to eat? I worked quite hard on all this food." Akeno smiled brightly.

"Sure. Your food was always very good." Issei made a wide smile.

Akeno chuckled.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, tearing through the ceiling and striking where Issei sat. Debris, smoke, and electricity scattered across that Akeno aimed for, which startled everyone.

"Akeno-san, what are you doing?!" Asia inquired loudly.

"That's not Issei-sensei. That's someone else entirely." Kiba groaned, drawing Sword of Betrayer.

"Then which one is he?" Raynare summoned her Boosted Gear.

"[ **BOOST!** ]" A deep and more mechanized version of Issei's voice echoed.

That was her reply.

Cold chills ran down many spines as all within the room realized who they were dealing with.

Glowing green eyes peeked through the smoke and ash clouds, startling everyone as they felt burning surges crawl across their skin.

Issei stood across from them, wreathed in a red aura with the Boosted Gear wrapped around his left arm. In comparison to Raynare's, which was how it was supposed to look, this Issei had a more jagged and organic look. Muscle-like metal covered his arm and golden bones protruded from the side of the Sacred Gear, with a glowing gem in the back of his hand.

"No way…" Rias gasped.

"That's right. I'm also the Sekiryuutei." Issei let loose a bloodthirsty grin.

Unlike the Issei they knew, the Sekiryuutei Issei had a much more menacing and spiteful look in his eyes. He seemed for savage and violent, lacking the intimidating coldness and ruthlessness that the Grim Herald had, replacing it with savagery and spite…and deep-seated anger.

"Who are you really?" Rias asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Issei." The Sekiryuutei shrugged.

To be honest, they were unsure of what to do at the moment. Surely, the Grim Herald would want to speak with the Sekiryuutei, but they were unsure of how strong their opponent was. They had seen records of the Fallen Heralds in action, and they were hesitant about taking one on.

"You all aren't very different, even in this universe. Still, I'm surprised. You all developed powers even in my absence." The Sekiryuutei cracked his knuckles.

He eyed them, as if he were a tiger that was about to pounce on his defenseless prey.

Rias eyed him, taking note of his features. Unlike the Grim Herald, this Issei had brown eyes and brown hair, just like the Grim Herald's fake disguise. Not only that, but this alternate version of himself was shorter and far less muscular.

"What do you want? Did Praegorn send you?" The Gremory Heiress asked.

"I want you all in pain." The Sekiryuutei smirked.

Without warning, he charged.

"[ **Boost 10x!** ]" The Boosted Gear echoed.

"[ **Dragon Shot** ]"

Asia stepped up front, using her new magic to create a shield to block the attack. A green dome of demonic power encircled around the ORC as the massive red beam came hurling at them. Realizing that this wasn't enough, Akeno and Rias moved behind her to reinforce the barrier with their own power.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba plunged his weapon into the ground, blasting swords out from below.

The Sekiryuutei flew into the air, igniting the boosters on his back. The power from the thrusters blasted at the ground, surrounding him and blasting away at the swords that flowed at him. Like confetti, the blades crumbled apart from the intensity of the small gesture, surprising Kiba.

Streaming over to where the ORC was standing, the Sekiryuutei brought his left fist back, charging it with Ki and bashed at the shield like a battering ram smashing a gate open. The magical field broke apart like plastic as Issei took another step forward, about to go for Asia.

Kiba rushed to her defense, blocking his fist with his sword.

"I'm curious. How did you get that?" The Sekiryuutei asked.

"I don't need to tell you."

"In my home world, Valper Galilei was essential to you obtaining that."

"It was also through him that I obtained the means to awaken this power. It was through the souls of my friends and my confrontation with him that I reached this evolution." Kiba growled.

"Hmph, so you're not completely useless after all."

"Why are you here?" Kiba demanded, fighting as much as he could.

This Issei had far more brute strength than he had expected. It was like trying to stop an avalanche of boulders. His arms and legs were already shaking from the kinetic force generated by his opponent.

"To make you suffer. To make you suffer through all lifetimes." The Sekiryuutei growled.

"Not very bright are you? You still haven't answered the question." Rias raised her hand, blasting Issei with her power.

Backhanding the attack, it was redirected at a pile of debris at the side, dissolving it upon devouring the mound.

"Nosy as always, Rias. If you must know, I'm only doing this because I was asked to." The Sekiryuutei crossed his arms.

"So, you're a blind puppet?"

"Well, I would know a thing or two about being a simple 'puppet' or slave. Wouldn't you all agree, Rias?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Rias sighed.

"Don't act innocent. Deep down, you're quite conniving, aren't you?" The Sekiryuutei sneered.

"And what makes you think you can accuse me of that?" Rias growled.

"I come from a world that's a bit different from this one. As far as I know, there wasn't a Grim Herald there." The Sekiryuutei scoffed.

"In my home world, I was a normal teenage boy, who had yet to awaken the Boosted Gear. However, others were onto my Longinus and I was killed by Stray Fallen Angels. Upon my death, I was brought back to life as the Pawn of Rias Gremory." He glared at said woman.

"At first, I was unaware of the nature of that event. I faithfully served her, sacrificed my left arm to Draig for her, and did everything that she asked of me." His growing rage was growing as he spoke, recalling his past life.

"I think you're clearly unhinged. Your master is not me."

"Yet, you're still the same on the inside. I've seen you and your behavior. Why is it that you always waited for fatal situations to help others? Why not help when they're still alive and capable of making their own choices, hm?" Issei narrowed his eyes in suspicion and hostile accusation.

"I can't help it when I'm not there to help." Rias fired back.

"No, you could've helped. It's odd how similar things are to my universe when it comes to chains of events when it relates to you all. Raynare and Asia didn't need to be reincarnated when you came to their rescue. In fact, you watched them when they were still outside of your clutches and you waited for when the Stray Exorcists came that you allowed them to die and then help. It was all in a move to obtain something based on your 'intuition'." Issei smirked maliciously.

In hindsight, it made sense. She came whenever her servants were in trouble and only at the time that when they were in the proximity of death's arrival. It had been far too perfect for her to just appear out of nowhere and then obtain such prodigious servants.

"So, you're just going to pin the blame on me for what happened with your universe's Rias? I see. You're just being a brat that's taking his rage out on others that look like the people that were close to you." Rias snarled.

She understood his logic, but that wasn't it. As soon as she became aware of what was happening to her would-be servants, she dropped everything to try and help them. Unfortunately, time and fate weren't on her side in those situations. She was not so conniving that she would wait for the deaths of the others so that she could snag them like how this Sekiryuutei version of Issei believed.

"Lies! You're all the same! It was the same with me! When your engagement with Riser came, I sacrificed my left arm to Draig. After I saved you, I helped Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, Xenovia, and Irina, and others, yet none of you ever bothered to save me."

"Get your head out of the gutter and realize that we're not them. What about you? You're very different from the Issei of this universe. Unlike him, you're just some brat waving his powers around like some deluded neophyte. It's pretty obvious that you're not as justified as you think you are when you're being such a brat." Akeno stepped forward.

She didn't believe this duplicate of their mentor. Rias was not like how he had described and she had no reason to doubt her.

"A brat, huh? Tell me, is it bratty when others all gang up on an emotionally-battered individual and scold him and renounce him for something small? Is it alright for them to declare anger and hate for him, showing regret for even including him in their lives. Especially when they were killed by her?!" The Sekiryuutei pointed right at Raynare, who jumped.

"What?" She growled, indignant.

"I was killed by you, for being suspected of housing a Longinus. You wasted no time to tear a hole in my stomach based on small assumptions. Because of you, my life went downhill. It led me to a false life and cursed me to suffering. I'd love nothing more than to just tear you apart right now." The Sekiryuutei slowly shook his head in indignation and restrained rage.

He gripped his fist, shaking in utter hatred. He glared at every single ORC member. It had become increasingly difficult to control himself, as every single target looked so much like the people he hated.

"Now, enough talk. I'm going to rip each and every one of you apart." He assumed as stance.

" _ **Tell me one thing, what did you do to my alternate self?**_ " Draig asked.

"When he shunned me, and proved useless when I begged him for help, I devoured him with my own mind. I have no need for people that are just going to watch me and not help."

"I see…I'm sorry Raynare." Draig resounded, sounding apologetic to a genuine level.

She feared that he was onto something darker, praying that the situation wouldn't tip into a falling manner.

" _ **But I need you to put this deranged cur down in my stead**_." Draig growled, his ire quite evident.

"I'll do what I can." Raynare nodded.

"You can try." The Sekiryuutei's face contorted into pure malice.

A red aura fired into the ceiling before compressing itself and forming organic armor that was like a deformed version of the Scale Mail.

" **Blood Gear** , Blood Mail. This is my power as the Blood Dragon Emperor, Chiryuutei."

"Buchou…I don't know if I can handle this but, I want to be the first to fight him. I can't just let him sully our title." Raynare referred to herself and Draig.

"No." She denied her Pawn's request.

"We're taking him down together. We'll show him that just because we look the same and have similar origins, that doesn't mean we're the ones who antagonized him. We'll show him his place together." Rias and her entire peerage stepped up, adamant in standing in unison against this fallen warrior.

"Perfect. I brought my own friends." The Chiryuutei chuckled.

Appearing from Malfresto and purple magic circles, four others arose.

"I'm not the only one you wronged."

Above, there stood other versions of Issei. It was getting ridiculous that so many of them were in collusion of each other. Was the omniverse really this cruel to them? There was a Hakuryuukou, a Fallen Angel, and a pure Dragon Issei. All of them boasting power that made it clear that the ORC might not make it out of this altercation in one piece.

Just before the fight could start, bright lights rained down from the sky, crosses glittering in the air before descending. As the light died down, two individuals were made known. In conjunction, two others arrived to the battlefield via magic circle.

"I hope you weren't going to start a party without us." An energetic voice chuckled.

"Let's even the odds." A deeper but still feminine voice followed up.

"It's time you all were taught a lesson."

"I'm not much of a fighter but I won't stand by as a friend gets attacked when I'm aware of it."

Standing there, were Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Ravel.

Irina and Xenovia were wearing white and gold robes, which covered certain parts of their body, though their joints and shoulders were left exposed for ease of movement. Golden necklaces were strung around their necks and in their hands were the Holy Swords Durandal and Hauteclare. Stretching from their backs, were four wings of white feathers and golden halos above their heads.

Rossweisse came, wearing her trademark Valkyrie suit of armor with a lance in her hands. Ravel wore a red dress with golden markings on it, obviously being runes of magic.

"What are you all doing here, actually, who are you?" Rias asked the Valkyrie.

"Lord Odin sent me because we picked up some news that you needed help. Unfortunately, we need to buy time for reinforcements. The enemy's sending out armies to attack our own pantheons. For now, we best focus on these alternate versions of Issei." The young shieldmaiden turned around to prepare for the coming fight.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Omnis Lacrima. Play Song**_.)

"Good. It'd be redundant if all of you weren't here for our revenge." The Chiryuutei cracked his neck before charging at Rias.

She fired an orb of Destruction at him, causing him to weave to the left. Snapping her fingers, the orb exploded, smashing against him. Opening her palm, she sprayed pellets of her demonic power towards her assailant.

In retaliation, he grew two shoulder cannons out of his fleshy armor. What looked like two rails of bone connected by strands of muscle, fired emerald beams that roared at his target. Barreling at her, the beam threatened to vaporize her but with the aid of Asia, she formed a barrier that managed to neutralize the blast. Thankfully, the healer maintained her distance due to now being able to activate her magic from a range.

In response, Rias clapped her hands together, letting loose a shockwave that vertically spliced at the Sekiryuutei. He dodged and flew into the air, now knowing to avoid getting close to her attacks. He [ **Boosted** ] again, replenishing some of his power. Raising both arms into the sky, he ignited fires from thin air using magic and his own dragon powers.

"[ **Firestorm** ]" He shaped the inferno into a large fireball that matched his height before flinging it at Rias.

Rias pointed her index and middle finger at the incoming projectile and pierced it with a laser of Destruction, dispersing it.

"I've got you." The Chiryuutei dashed over, igniting his thrusters and hefted a fist, rearing it back before punching an emerald barrier, causing a loud echo to boom across the area.

He leered at Asia, scolding himself for forgetting to erase her from the battlefield.

"Useless kiss-up." He sneered.

He turned back to Rias and gave the barrier a violent flurry of jabs, cracking it with the first few fists before shattering it like cheap glass. With another attack, he rammed his fist into Rias's stomach with wild abandon like a crazed animal. His attacks lacked any restraint and mercy, showing just how senseless he was.

Knocked flying back, Rias fell under a pile of rubble, leaving Asia vulnerable.

He opened his palm and charged a [ **Dragon Shot** ], ready to vaporize her. Asia, instead of tearing up in intimidation, she merely gave him a look of defiance. She wasn't close to Issei, so she wasn't exactly torn apart about this, especially when this version of him was obviously twisted beyond redemption. Still, she felt terrible for him. The naïve part of her nature had made her heart go out to him, but even so, she couldn't let him harm anyone else.

"Asia!" Raynare's voice echoed in worry.

Another [ **Dragon Shot** ] ambushed the Chiryuutei from above, causing him to redirect his attack. The two attacks clashed, causing a miniature red star to suddenly burst into existence. The boon pushed back and forth between the two, both fighting to win the clash.

"You may be the Sekiryuutei, but you're not worthy of the power. At best, you're just a fucking replacement." He taunted her.

"And you're just a reject that can't handle life." Raynare snapped back.

"And you're just some shitty crow that couldn't protect herself or others." Chiryuutei Issei flared back.

His anger increased his power, pushing him to fight back even harder. His beam split hers apart, despite her attempts to fight back.

"[ **Boost!** ]" Draig echoed.

Raynare made one last push of effort but it was too late. Her opponent's blast had made its way to her and struck her armored chest.

"Gahah!" She coughed out as she was thrown across the battlefield.

She staggered up to her feet after punching debris off her.

"Boosted Gear, Scale Mail!" She announced.

"Now we're getting somewhere. This was boring from the start." The Chiryuutei huffed.

"[ **Dragon Fire** ]" Covering himself in red flames, he propelled ahead, making a b-line for Raynare.

The red flames shaped themselves into a fiery drake of massive size, covering several suburban blocks of the town.

Raynare stifled a pained groan as she pressed herself to counter. She thought back to her various training sessions with Issei and remembered how he crafted weapons from his mana. She remembered the strength and durability that he used to craft them. She remembered the power and control he had over them. She thought of him as untouchable. She wanted to be that way right now. She wanted to stop this embarrassment to all Sekiryuutei.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else with your deranged arrogance. A child throwing a tantrum is one thing, but a child waving around a dangerous weapon is another. Sparing you isn't possible." Raynare quietly said, solidifying her will to fight.

" _ **It's most likely that his mind was also warped by Praegorn and the souls of the deceased Sekiryuutei. I can already tell that their memories are pushing him to pursue domination. Just like you, he must've heard their voices. The difference is, unlike you, he lost to them. He wasn't as strong as you. Now, he's using his hate for your counterparts to fuel himself while carrying out the will of the past.**_ " Draig groaned in disappointment.

Raising her arms, she crafted spears and swords of light, in the same fashion that she remembered seeing Issei do. Slowly layering light upon dragonic power, she made them as dense and sturdy as powerful while focusing as much as possible to aim them right.

"You think shrapnel is going to work on me?!" The Chiryuutei demanded.

"Draig, let's try and settle this now."

" _ **Got it.**_ [ **Boost!** ]"

"[ **Dragon Arsenal** ]"

The cloud of light weapons shaped into dragon-themed blades before hurling at the Chiryuutei.

The mass of fire clashed with the rain of red weapons, causing a violent burst that dispersed burning embers and light everywhere, causing a disc of blazes and luminescence to sprout in the sky.

Hot gusts of wind hissed throughout the area as the explosion slowly cleared, though it was reminiscent of a small sun blooming.

Raynare shook off the burning pain from the explosion and returned to battle.

Crafting a spear of light in her hand, she [ **Boosted** ] several more times just before clashing with her gruesome counterpart.

The Chiryuutei raised his left arm and grew a spike of bone from his Blood Gear and brought it down on Raynare's shoulder. She groaned as the spike was ripped out of her shoulder and she received a punch to the face.

Disoriented, she staggered back before flinging her spear at him, exploding upon contact and propelling the disgraced hero backwards. Upon contact with the ground, a massive half-a-mile crater was bashed into the Earth.

"That's it!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

When her spear landed in his stomach, it brought some painful memories of his past, like when his Raynare killed him and started his supposed 'fall'.

Boosting several times over, being no less than a dozen times, he was ready to attack. He made a mad dash at Raynare, his fist raised to strike. Suddenly, he stopped when he was struck from behind by a massive orb of Destruction, shot by Rias.

The orb exploded, consuming him in a blast of black and red demonic energy. It swirled and compressed upon contact in seconds, drilling into the Chiryuutei's back before exploding. The sky was painted red from the burst for a few moments before returning to its original nightly blue color.

When the residue of Rias's power faded away, they were satisfied to see the Chiryuutei fall from the sky, unarmored and bloody from his wounds, but unfortunately, he was still alive and conscious.

Asia flew to her comrades, healing them with Twilight Healing. During their brief scuffle, they had already experienced several bruises and cuts. Blunt force trauma generated from the Chiryuutei's strength was apparent. Blood trickled down their arms and stomachs, with both panting from the ordeal.

"He's even tougher than I thought." Raynare panted.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're not in a good situation. We need to wear him down and finish him off. That's our best option."

Rias prepared [ **Solemn Confinement** ], aiming for where the Chiryuutei would land.

He saw them and noticed the driven hope in their eyes. That was just perfect. He wanted them to taste the despair that they made him feel, no matter what universe they were from. He was still the Dragon of Domination and he would live up to that title.

"Quintet Blood: King." The Chiryuutei announced his renewed version of his original Triaina.

His armor immediately became a fusion of metal, bone, and flesh as he fused with his Balance Breaker. His armor looked like muscle with pieces of bone and steel fused into it with glowing green veins across his body. His eyes still remained green but were now human shaped and a fanged mouth sprouted where the mouthpiece was.

In his chest, where the center gem was, he began charging it, unclasping the muscle and bone over it before firing at full charge, a bright light being the last visible thing.

* * *

"It looks like the Chiryuutei is having some fun." The Dragon version of Issei smirked as he watched from a distance, having separated from the main group.

"So, what's your story?" Koneko abruptly asked.

"I'm nothing more than a visitor. You half-pints don't need to worry about it."

"Half-pints?" Ravel and Koneko's brows twitched.

"Yes, half-pints."

The fires of irritation were made known to the two girls, who disliked the challenges made to their height.

"Don't think you can beat me. If I wanted to, you'd both be dead." The Dragon Issei folded his arms.

"We're going to try, regardless." Ravel muttered.

"Your funeral." Their foe shrugged, a mocking smirk across his face.

Koneko used her demonic power and mixed it with Senjutsu, creating a white tiger that growled ferally, leering at the humanoid dragon in front of them.

"A nekomata, Phenex, and Valkyrie are the least of worries, let alone actual problems." Dragon Issei chuckled.

"Try saying that in a few minutes." Ravel scowled.

"Oh, I will, right after you're dead."

The Dragon opened his palm and manifested a dragon aura. It was serpentine and looked like an Asian dragon, colored a ghostly green with golden eyes.

"In my home world, I was a pure-blood dragon. I had all of the powers that a real one had and was vastly invulnerable to many things. Thus, I was seen as a problem by many and was persecuted. Of course, I retaliated and wiped out everyone who attacked me. Before long, I was brought here, promised with a new life." Dragon Issei snickered.

"And you're telling us this, why?" Koneko groaned in exasperation.

"Because you should be trying to understand your opponent."

"Not interested." Ravel followed up.

Whipping her hand through the air, a crescent loop of fire launched at him.

"Of course, with the territory, I gain invulnerability to fire and magic."

"Really don't care." Koneko dashed at him, using the lessons that Issei taught her.

Covering her hand in demonic power and ki, she threw a punch at his chest, knocking him back several feet. Dragon Issei propelled himself into proper positioning but just when he was about to counter, Rossweisse pushed on the assault, using her unique magic, combining it with the sword-fighting that she learned from Brynhildr. The leader of the Valkyries was gifted with the use of any weapon, but she had a preference for spears, in contrast to Rossweisse's favor for swords.

Twirling it with fine finesse, she jabbed at him with her silver lance like a jackhammer, shooting back and forth like a silver blur. After twelve successive repetitions, she clocked around and made an upward stab, scratching Dragon Issei's chest with a small wound.

"Hmph, tis but a flesh wound." He brushed it off.

Looking underneath his shirt, dragon scales were present.

"You experimented on yourself." Rossweisse concluded.

"Yes, I just had to remove the natural weakness that devils have to light, so I chose to infuse my flesh with that of a dragon's. Though it made me vulnerable to dragon-slayers, I lowered the percentages of damage that I would normally gain from either sources."

Opening his left hand, he smirked. He drew it back with his right hand held forward, poised to strike. He violently threw his left hand to the front, unleashing a horde of small dragon heads that slithered and roared at their new targets, extending from his arms like snakes.

Rossweisse raised a hand, creating magic circles that pelted away at the swarm of dragon heads that howled at her.

Ravel moved in from the side and blew a cloud of phenex flames that masked Dragon Issei's view, allowing Koneko to move in and swallow him with the bite of her white tiger. As soon as it closed its maw shut, it violently convulsed before being torn apart from the inside.

What signaled that something was wrong, was the fact that everyone could feel his aura change chaotically. It didn't inspire the same feeling that a devil or dragon, per se. It felt like an impossible combination of feeling that both brought to their senses.

Twirling into the sky, a massive dragon spread its wings, flying ominously into the sky before circling around. He had green scales, red eyes, and golden spikes protruding from his body. Covering him, was a fiery green aura that gracefully flickered in the sky, bending to the will of the destructive winds that he brought.

"I have toppled kings! I have destroyed kingdoms! I have devoured all that dare to threaten me! I destroy whom I please! Soon, you will be the flesh that nurtures my greatness!"

He flew at them and blew his breath of green fire, blowing them away.

Akin to the dragons of legend, its breath bathed the land in burning embers, with the accompaniment of a loud roar that made thunder pale in comparison in volume and intimidation. The area that they fought in was now turned into a burning wasteland, with the heat irritating everyone that wasn't part dragon.

Just as Rossweisse and the others tried to get up, Dragon Issei whipped his tail at them, smashing his spiked appendage into their torsos, causing at the very least, shattered ribs. The three were knocked away into the air, colliding with ashen trees and sundered earth before falling unconscious, allowing their attacker to take his time and find them in sadistic glee.

* * *

While that happened, the Fallen Angel Issei was rapidly swinging away at Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina. All three were fighting in conjunction, trading swings with him, but were unable to overcome his defenses.

Xenovia raised Durandal before smashing its edge into the ground, causing a shockwave to come surging at him. Raising his left hand, he formed a wall of light, but unfortunately, it dissolved upon being struck by the wave.

Sprouting his six wings, he flew into the sky hurling a rain of light swords at them.

Kiba created a curtain of swords to defend them while Xenovia slashed a wave from Durandal at him, breaking the swords apart while negating the weapons of light from Fallen Issei. With him distracted, Irina charged, intending on using Hauteclare's purifying influence to take him down.

Parrying her weapon, Fallen Issei flourished his sword of light and warded her off before grabbing a trident of light and impaling her in the side before kicking her off.

"Get away from her!" Xenovia dived into the air, blasting him back with a wave of light.

The Fallen Issei merely rolled to the side in midair and slashed her across the chest.

"You're far too eager to attack and you're too relentless to fight. Any more hot-headed tactics and you'll die." He warned.

"Awfully friendly of you to be giving me advice."

"You're going to need it." He retorted.

Kiba flew behind them and threw a flurry of swords made with different attributes. Their foe deflected each one, merely scoffing at this level of attack.

"You need to try harder. Think outside the box." He sighed.

"Thanks, I'll give it a spin."

The Knight threw another barrage of swords from magic circles. Both boomeranged at their targets before clanging, bouncing each other off-course before flying at the Fallen.

"Much better. I see you take after your second teacher." The Fallen Angel smirked.

Kiba felt that something was wrong. He didn't feel any killing intent from him at all. Rather, he seemed serene and his attacks were conflicted.

"To be honest, I'd rather not fight any of you…" Fallen Issei chuckled.

"Why are you here then? It's obvious that Praegorn brought you."

"I was brought here against my will. You see, I made a deal with him. In exchange for saving my world, I had to obey him for a time of service. So, I have no control over what my body does and thus, my wings were dyed black." He sadly smiled.

"The only thing I have control over, are my words now." The reluctant adversary laughed, mocking himself.

He knew that Kiba and the others probably didn't trust him and he was fine with that. The enemy at large, was a manipulative bastard, after all.

"I don't need to go on a long tirade about my past like the others. I just need you to hurry up and end me. The best way for you to do that, is to aim for my vitals, just like anyone else. I'm still running on optimal levels of mana and stamina, so you best wear me down." He advised again.

This was crazy. Were they supposed to just listen to him and believe that he was telling the truth? Kiba sighed. There was only one way to find out if it was true and regardless, their foe needed to be eliminated.

* * *

Lastly, the fourth battle was between Akeno, Gasper, Valerie, and the Hakuryuukou version of Issei.

As expected, it was going rather equally. Gasper's new Balance Breaker, Forbidden Balor Beasts, was able to quickly pressure the Hakuryuukou while Akeno dealt damage, with Valerie providing support through her Longinus.

The Hakuryuukou was rather solemn about the whole thing. He barely spoke, only glaring silently at everyone, eyeing them as potential targets or designated enemies. His armor was just like Vali's, except his was slimmer and the wings were smaller.

"[ **Divide!** ]" Albion's voice echoed.

Just like that, Gasper staggered, having been punched in the jaw earlier by him. More of his demonic power had been ripped from him, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Gasper!" Valerie ran over and used her Sephiroth Graal to recover his power, though it was taxing her to do it.

"I'll be okay." Gasper declared.

He opened his eyes and activated his Forbidden Balor View again, freezing the Hakuryuukou on the spot. He twitched and struggled, stifling with groans of struggle. It was amazing that even with Gasper's improved prowess, the Hakuryuukou was able to resist being stopped completely.

Shimmering with blue light, he threw both arms to the side, dispelling the magic and knocking Gasper out from the mental backlash. Throwing two volleys of magic orbs, they were knocked off-course with two zaps of giant Holy Lightning.

"Valerie, get Gasper back to full health!" Akeno ordered.

As spoken, she raised a hand over him and covered him in a golden aura that quickly faded upon Gasper waking back up.

"Thanks, Valerie." He gave her a grateful nod before returning to the fight.

Surrounding himself with more shadows, humanoid and bestial creatures rushed from it like rain from a black cloud. The Hakuryuukou opened his hands and sprayed the darkness with blue particles, dissolving them like water on crusted mud.

"[ **Divide 20x** ]" Albion echoed again.

Gasper shook violently before being knocked to the ground again, feeling the full effect of losing all his stamina and power. Even the shadow creatures that he made, were dispersed. Having been drained of all strength, he fell to the ground, falling unconscious from burning out from the accumulated burden placed on hid body.

Akeno lunged at their foe, mixing fire, water, lightning, and wind together to create a spiral of elements. The blast was strong enough to cause atmospheric quakes, which created constant booms as it traveled towards its target.

Luckily, Akeno had maintained her distance from the Hakuryuukou, or she'd have been divided too many times to count already. If the three of them hadn't constantly supported each other, they'd have already been dealt with.

"Why are you doing this?" Akeno demanded, knowing that the on underneath the mask was another version of Issei.

"Why are so many of you helping Praegorn?!" She demanded again.

The Hakuryuukou didn't say a thing. Instead, he unleashed a new power to quickly destroy his remaining adversaries. Valerie needed to be destroyed first, so he chose to aim for her. With her healing powers gone, they would have nothing to stand against him with, for she was the one replenishing their strength.

Spreading his wings, which grew larger, he sent out a blue shockwave that blasted everyone back. Now disoriented, they had given him the opening that he wanted. Zipping at her, he punched her as hard as he could in the chest, causing her to gag and vomit blood as she was thrown several miles away.

Her body was throttled against the grating ground, causing her to shout in agony while the constant friction caused her torso considerable pain.

"Valerie!" Akeno called out.

That was her mistake as it gave the Hakuryuukou a chance to attack. He made a mad-dash at her before stabbing her in the stomach with his sharp claws, piercing through to her stomach.

"[ **Divide 30x** ]" Albion announced.

Akeno felt her breath hitch as she desperately gasped for air. Her vision instantly became blurry and she felt like vomiting. She had no strength left in her body and it almost immediately weighed began to weigh a ton. Plummeting to the ground, she crashed violently, with something cracking upon collision.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Omnis Lacrima. End Song**_.)

She looked at the Hakuryuukou, who walked towards her like a machine, and contemplated that despite all that she'd done and all the training that the Peerage did, they still couldn't stand up to par. She hated how weak she was and she hated herself…for failing to properly repair her relationship with her father in time.

Closing her eyes, she drifted into unconsciousness, wondering if she'd go on to see her mother.

Just like this situation, the other dark Issei's had overcome their opponents, though at different times.

The Hakuryuukou was about to finish Akeno off until he heard echoing footsteps. Stopping all action, the Hakuryuukou turned to the darkness of the building that they were in. The sound was coming from a dark corner of the structure.

The Hakuryuukou was about to move closer to investigate or attack the approaching sound but soon enough, its answer came.

Walking out of the darkness, was Issei, the True Grim Herald, wearing his black jacket and entirely black attire. In his hands, he was twirling Algren's dagger. Moving it back and forth, he continued walking. He looked down at the ground and grew even more enraged. He had hurt someone that he had come to consider a close friend, and even a pupil. When he laid eyes on Akeno's bloodied body, he decided that mercy and redemption were no longer possible. He was going to be as brutal as possible to these filthy alternate Isseis. Forget about using fear. He just wanted them to suffer.

The Hakuryuukou uncovered his helmet and revealed his face. His hair was silver and his eyes remained brown. Other than that, he looked just like a younger version of the Grim Herald.

"You." He remarked when he saw Issei walked closer.

He had been told that the Grim Herald had glowing red eyes and he saw that it was scarily true.

"I've been waiting for this. Finally, a fight that'll be worthy of my time." He muttered.

Issei wasn't having that bullshit.

He walked casually until he broke into a run, sprinting so quickly that the Hakuryuukou had no idea what had happened.

First, he saw Issei charging at him and then, he found a dagger stuck in his right arm just as he blinked.

Before he could even groan in pain, he looked up and Issei was already in front of him.

Grabbing him by the head, Issei lifted him up with minimal effort and slammed him into the ground, his head slamming into the concrete. He stomped on the dagger and dug it into the ground, causing the Hakuryuukou to cry out in pain before Issei pulled him to the left, splitting the Hakuryuukou's arm in half, cleanly, yet crudely.

He stood dangling the air with one arm and another split one.

"Gahahaha!" The Hakuryuukou screamed.

Using telekinesis, he slammed the evil Issei onto his knees, shattering his kneecaps before punching him across the face several times, rapidly like a machine gun. Blood splattered across the ground repeatedly as Issei continued to pummel the battle-maniac. He didn't say a word. He only acted.

Repeatedly punching the Hakuryuukou across the face and chest, he refused to relent. The first punch had snapped his head back and he second had shattered his sternum, breaking his armor like a candy flake. That was already enough to nearly kill him, but it wasn't enough yet. He wanted these invaders to know their place.

"A battle maniac like you, crossing into other dimensions as you like and fighting to kill just for the thrill of it." He hissed while beating the ever-living shit out of him.

"You disgust me. You seek the thrill of a fight and do whatever you want just to get good one. Well, I just gave you a one-sided fight that you won't forget. It's the fight that took your worthless life." Issei looked the Hakuryuukou in the eye.

The brat looked utterly broken. He still wasn't able to process what had happened. It had all happened so quickly that he was nearly frying his brain from it all.

Issei pulled Algren's dagger to him and stabbed downward, tearing into the Hakuryuukou's skull. His eyes went blank as the final blow was struck to him before the blade was torn out.

Issei wiped the blade off as the blood sprinkler dropped to the ground, still spewing red liquid across the ground. He rushed over to Akeno and healed her. He wasn't as good at it as others, but he at least managed to save her.

For a few minutes, she was still unconscious but she soon regained herself.

"Issei…sensei?" She asked, recognizing his black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Yes, it's really me this time. Akeno, I need you to find the others and help them. You should be healed enough to move on your own. Get Valerie and start working on the others." He ordered, his tone stern, but with evident care.

"What about you?"

"I have some doppelgangers to butcher." Issei turned around, warping.

* * *

True to his word, he found the Dragon version of himself next. It wasn't hard, given the tremors that he made.

Walking into the fiery field, he extinguished every single ember and spark, using his aura alone. The Dragon turned to look at him, surprised that someone had extinguished his flames so easily. His answer was soon given quite clearly upon noticing the True Grim Herald.

"Ah, so you're the one that Praegorn warned us about. Welc-" He was cut off as something flew into his eye.

Algren's dagger dug itself into the body part as the Dragon wailed, thrashing around violently.

"Graaaah!" He screamed.

Issei warped to it and wrenched it out. He warped again and rematerialized in front of his left wing, cleaving it off with a wave of black and red mana before repeating the same process to the other wing. Next, he cut off the Dragon's tail and grabbed it.

When his Dragon self turned around to snarl, he received a massive whip to the face from his tail. Fangs and blood spewed from his mouth due to the violent force generated into the attack.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Well, it doesn't hurt as much as the pain that you made those young soldiers feel." Issei growled.

He used telekinesis to launch the Dragon into the air. In desperation, he returned to his human form, hoping that it would do something. Much to his dismay, Issei had too much of a strong grip on him. There was no escape.

Dragon Issei watched in horror as the Grim Herald walked closer. He had made the wrong move. Now he was even more vulnerable than before.

With a flip of his hand, the Dragon was smashed into the ground before being raised again and slammed once more. This process repeated eighteen times, with the speed increasing with each splat. Pretty soon, Dragon Issei's scales were utterly broken from the telekinetic forces that the Grim Herald was using in conjunction with the blunt force trauma

Throwing the dagger, into his back, Issei walked over and stomped on the Dragon's left leg, smashing it into a bloody puddle that bubbled and splat across the ground.

"I read up on each and every one of you. You were an exiled dragon that hated the world because it refused to follow you and your racial views. Anything that wasn't a dragon to you, was a slave or food. When you were repelled, you came running here, your tail tucked between your legs, hiding behind a greater power and using his promise to you to elevate yourself. In exchange for doing what he wanted, you would get a world that you could rule as you deemed fit, with dragons as the only 'real' race." Issei scoffed venomously.

"Well, I'll show you just where a dragon like you stands on the power scale and hierarchy of this world."

Issei flipped him over and held him up by the neck before repeatedly gutting him dozens of times. He stabbed over and over in the same spot, carving deeper with Algren's dagger.

"For every stab, that's how low you fall."

He said that upon the 55th stab within the past minute.

The Dragon couldn't even say anything, unable to form words because of the pain.

"Believing in a higher race. That's utter bullshit. Those are the beliefs of a pathetic individual that can't amount to anything and push past their own limits and the limits of their world. They're just people desperate to make others do their own dirty work to gain status and power."

"And look at where it got you. You've lost your home, your dignity, your power, all out of arrogance. And now, it has costed you your life."

With one final stab, he tore into the Dragon's heart.

Issei dropped his corpse onto the ground, leaving his dissolving body behind as he walked away towards his final target.

He was aware of the Fallen's predicament and decided to spare him. The only one left was the Brat.

* * *

Said brat was busy punching Rias severely, relishing the pain he was causing her.

"How does it feel to fall so low? How does it feel to be unable to fight back against someone who has you on a literal leash? Huh? Tell me!" The Chiryuutei demanded.

"I don't feel very different." She defiantly spoke.

Her face had swollen and she had blood pouring from her mouth and her right eye was bruised shut.

"You were just a slut in my world. You gave me false hope and spoke sweet words to me. I was dumb enough to believe you too. Well, now that I've dealt with my world's version of you, I'll start working on others like you."

Just as he was about to deliver another blow, a dagger came flying out of the darkness, stabbing him in the right shoulder.

( _ **Seirei no Moribito OST: Karu. Play Song**_.)

"What?!" He screeched.

Running out of the shadows, Issei did a flying kick that smashed the armor on his face. Without any pause, he delivered two chops over his head, causing a loud crack to echo from the Chiryuutei's skull.

Dislodging the dagger from his enemy's shoulder, Issei tore it out and stabbed it into the left arm of the Chiryuutei. He dragged him back while clutching his arm, wiggling the dagger through his disgusting alternate self's arm before flipping over his head, ripping the blade out again.

He kicked him hard enough so that the disgraced brat wouldn't fall through the wall behind him and would be trapped where he stood.

Whirling around, he violently slashed at the deluded snob. The Grim Herald slashed at his arms, his chest, his kidney's, his stomach, his ribs, his face, his shoulders, and all of his limbs before bashing the Chiryuutei's head against the wall. Clawing at it with an iron grip before smashing it again and again against the hard surface.

Finally, he jumped up and plunged Algrin's dagger into the Chiryuutei's torso.

At long last, he looked at the damage he had inflicted and felt some satisfaction. In a nutshell, the Chiryuutei was in a pool of his own blood and body fluids, but still alive thanks to the regenerative abilities of the Blood Gear.

"What the fuck are you? You damned freak."

For his troubles, Issei kicked the Chiryuutei across the face, splattering blood on the ground again.

The teen was left whimpering and sobbing at the pain he was in.

( _ **Seirei no Moribito OST: Karu. End Song**_.)

"I did my homework on you. You're nothing but a sick and twisted brat. If anything, you'd fight right in with the Hero Faction." Issei grabbed him by the hair.

"Don't you dare- " The Chiryuutei growled.

Violently, Issei shattered his nose with a punch that bounced his head off the wall, drawing blood this time.

"How do you like it when you're the one that's being suppressed and dominated? You surely didn't know it before. I looked at your life and my opinion of you is even lower than my opinion on Praegorn. That's saying a lot." Issei was seething with rage.

To think that someone like him, had caused so much damage just because of a whiny temper tantrum. What made it worse, was that he was indiscriminate in who he harmed. The boy was beyond redemption and mercy.

"You lived a normal life as a horny teen that only thought of getting laid and harems. A vain past. Then, when you were killed, you were turned into a devil by your world's Rias Gremory and lived quite well with her Peerage. One-by-one, you fell for them as they fell for you. Then, one day, they all ganged up on you. They verbally scolded you and because you're a little weepy shit that can't suck it up and keep going on with your life, you lashed out. You cast out your Evil Pieces and went rogue. Then, you came back and decided that you were owed. You turned your backs on others and even betrayed them. You were cynical for no reason when the girls rejected you after you failed to see just where your relationship was with them. You only thought with you dick and only thought about their boobs. You were just a horny brat that couldn't take it when a girl said 'no' to you." Issei's expression darkened, his eyes completely glowing now, just like when he had his helmet on.

"I wasn't- "

The Chiryuutei was cut off again when Issei stabbed his left hand with Algren's dagger.

"When you returned, they apologized to you and asked for your forgiveness, yet you were spiteful and petty. You wanted more than they needed to give and nothing was enough. You continued to insult them and rubbed salt into wounds that weren't even necessary. It was all your fault because you refused to talk about your traumas with Raynare and your refusal to take the next step. Yet, you had the gall to try and claim Rias and the others when you wouldn't even confirm your relationships." Issei delivered a backhand to the teen's face, knocking out several teeth.

"You're just a whiny little shit, you know that? You didn't think twice about double-crossing them after enough time had passed and let them die for no reason. Now, you're going into other worlds and trying to kill their alternate selves because you can't let go of the past and because you've been driven insane by it all. Pathetic. You act like you've been through a lot but your pain amounts to nothing. You became a scumbag because of simple rejection from people that you wanted to claim but wouldn't when it was made so clear to you."

Issei paused, wanting the Chiryuutei to respond. He wanted any reason to strike him again.

"I've been through a lot in my life and what you've gone through, doesn't even hold a candle to anything that the Fallen Heralds or myself have gone through. You weren't even betrayed. You just felt entitled to feel that way. The girls you were lusting after said now and you snapped. I've seen others get stabbed in the back for real by their beloveds and yet they still move on and are strong enough to live through that pain without turning into shit-stains, unlike you."

Issei then tore Algren's dagger out of the Chiryuutei's hand.

"Do you know who this belonged to?"

The Chiryuutei dared not to answer.

"This belonged to a boy that you killed. He had a girlfriend that he was going to propose to. He was just promoted to a high position, and he had parents that had just retired to watch him proudly after so many long years of hard work, 10 in fact. Yet, because of your tantrums, you took it all away from them. Because you felt entitled." Issei's emotions were now flaring to the maximum. He was barely able to control himself now.

"Now, your entitlement has brought you a bloody end that you're not even worthy of."

Issei then slit his throat. The Chiryuutei gagged and gasped as he covered his windpipe. Issei watched him with cruel brutality as he slowly lost the life in his eyes. Yet, before he could breathe his last breath, he was decapitated.

The headless body slumped over as Issei stood up, covered in blood.

He turned around and found the Fallen Issei flying in the air, nervous and scared witless. Already sensing an imminent attack from Praegorn's body possession magic, Issei froze him with telekinesis. With a very forceful blast of [ **Grim Defiance** ], he negated it, albeit, Fallen Issei was knocked to the ground from the aftershock.

"I'm not going to waste time talking because I've lost patience with this Mirror House fiasco. I'm sending you back home and I will warn you to never cross the dimensional border again. Never involve yourself with anything past the boundaries of your world and if you so much as cross the border without proper reason, then I will butcher you and any who are involved." Issei darkly growled.

With minimal effort, he snapped his fingers and sent the Fallen Issei flying back home, ending tonight's events.

Watching from a distance, the ORC was horrified with the sheer brutality and savage bloodthirst that Issei displayed. It was so unlike him. Was this the extent he would go to when angry? It horrified them to know that they could be next if they ever fell as far as the Issei's that the Grim Herald just killed.

He sighed, having finally realized the answer to his question earlier. He realized what was keeping him chained down and held back. In fact, he always knew. The answer was ridiculously obvious, but he just didn't want to acknowledge it. He was always holding himself back. He just didn't want to admit it because he would wonder about what he could do if he didn't. Those were thoughts that led people to becoming worse and turning into individuals that they fought against. If he accepted that he was holding himself back and then decided to let it all go, he'd lose his moral compass and be no different than an indiscriminate killing machine.

Issei stood in silence as he mulled over what just happened upon thinking of that. It had happened again. He had done this once before and it had caused him to retire from the mantle of the Grim Herald in the first place. The incident that caused his first retirement was a case when an empire executed a town for no reason, other than to force obedience. He had slain and torture everyone in his way and killed indiscriminately.

In hindsight, it wasn't too different from his usual activities, but in reality, the emotional state behind it was different. Usually, he shut his emotions off or he simply filtered a small bit of anger through. That time and this time, he allowed hatred to overtake him and allow him to savagely execute people like a rabid animal.

It scared him at times because he knew that with a calm mind or emotionless mind, he could avoid falling. If he allowed hatred to drive him and twist his mind, he'd become a genuine monster and would become something far more terrifying than Praegorn.

If there was anything that Issei feared second to losing his loved ones, then it was turning into something worse than the Corrupter. Yet…he realized that he needed to let things go, whether it be his emotions, morality, or fears.

However, if he was going to stop this war, then he needed to let himself go.

* * *

 _ **And that ends the horrid and bloody chapter. I had originally intended to have something else happen but I let my creative throes carry me through this one. I nearly forgot that there was a question that I needed to answer in the story, concerning what held Issei back.**_

 _ **The full details of this matter will be explained next chapter and will be a bit more wholesome, or as I would hope. It also taps into earlier matters in the story, but it's unwise for me to keep hinting at the story's future events.**_

 _ **I also did something out of the ordinary for this story. In fact, I was insulting my formerly planned stories. I had actually planned other stories but I decided that I didn't like them so I trashed them. The Issei's that were featured in this chapter, were actually the protagonists of the stories that I had been planning to publish, but I never did. So, I recycled those characters and made them evil so that I could get rid of those stories for good, in one way or another. I was going to have a story where Issei had Divine Dividing but I didn't like it, so I trashed it. Then I made a story where Issei was born a Fallen Angel, but I didn't like it either, after a awhile after thinking about it. After that, I had a betrayal story planned, but it didn't make it after some more thought so I scrapped it. Then, I came across the idea to make 'The Grim Herald'. Then, I just trashed the other stories but I decided to recycle them for once only and just thrashed them in this chapter.**_

 _ **Not that I hated them or anything, but I just felt that it was something I could do just for the heck of it and recycling some characters and plots. I did want to explore the multi-verse more, anyways. I guess this was one way, kind of.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope that you all have some very happy holidays and I will see you next time.**_


	47. Chapter 47: A Beloved Tranquility

_**Happy New Years Eve, everybody! It's been a rather interesting year, despite some incidents around the world, but I won't go that far off-topic.**_

 _ **I want to say 'thank you' to everyone who's supported this story and I hope to continue bringing you good content with this story. The story broke 600 faves and follows and is approaching 700 follows. I am utterly grateful to all of you for that and I hope that this story continues to live up to your expectations, despite all of the unorthodox events in the plot that is quite uncommon with DxD stories.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 47: A Beloved Tranquility**

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2. OST: Organization XIII. Play Song.**_ )

In the aftermath of the execution of ones that attacked the ORC, Issei began cremating the bodies of the dark Isseis, understanding that they held no significance to Praegorn. Upon laying eyes on them, he understood that they were just fodder to distract him. They were weak, undisciplined, and easily manipulated. Unlike the Heralds, they were just alternate versions of Issei and nothing more.

Issei knew that they were all connected on a spiritual level, albeit vague. That was why Praegorn could manipulate them. He must've poured some of his own spirit into them and warped their minds and controlled their bodies with his own sick influence. At least, that was only for a few of them. The Chiryuutei and Hakuryuukou were just self-entitled brats that let their deeds and power go to their heads.

Now, the next question was, what was Praegorn distracting him from? What could be so important that he didn't want to keep him busy himself like in the past? With that in mind, he knew that it must've been greatly important, as it was requiring his attention and that of all the Fallen Heralds. Not since Eredite's screw up, did any of them appear, not to his knowledge, at least.

He stood by the burning corpses that he had piled together, watching silently as the black flames quickly reduced their bodies to ash.

Issei took out Algren's dagger and carefully brushed his hand along the sheathed weapon. Here was the weapon of his fallen friend, a friend who had so much to experience in life. He felt deep regret that someone so young had died again, and under his own leadership, nonetheless. What rubbed more salt into the wound, was that it was an alternate version of himself that murdered him. That only threw even more guilt upon his shoulders.

He decided that it was time to end this all. Thus, he needed to tie up some loose ends.

He placed Algren's dagger back into his coat and turned around to speak to the ORC.

"How are all of you?" He looked around.

"We're fine now, Sensei." Kiba nodded.

"Good. I think it's best that you all go to the Underworld. The enemy will have a much harder time getting to you there. Also, you need to recover from your wounds. Despite being treated by Twilight Healing and the Sephiroth Graal, you still need rest. And also, I am sorry for all of this. It was the doing of my alternate selves that you were placed in so much danger." Issei bowed his head in sincerity.

"It's not your fault. You're not anything like them."

"Even so, I should've been here sooner to stop them." Issei nodded, accepting his own mistake.

"Regardless, you were the one that saved us. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead, or worse." Akeno shook her head.

"Let's bury the hatchet, now." Rias added.

Accepting that decision and seeing no more reason to keep spouting self-loathing crap, he nodded.

"Very well. Now, be on your way. It'd be best that nobody saw us at this time." Issei ushered them off.

He was grateful for their kind words, nonetheless. He turned around and snuffed out the black flames that cremated his alternate selves and left, pressed for time.

He returned to his Arctic Safehouse, where he would have all the privacy that he'd need.

Focusing for a moment, he summoned the will of the Abyss, desiring a conversation.

Like before, a dark blue hue filled the room, as if freezing it still. All soon ceased movement, even the very particles in the air became visible.

"What do you wish to speak about?" The Abyss's voice echoed.

Issei looked at the armored figure behind him.

"I have a request."

"If I can accomplish it, I will." The Abyss nodded.

Despite what others thought about it, it was very reasonable and willing to make promises that it could keep, so long as the one that asked was worthy.

"This must stay between you and me. I'm well aware of what you had Eldesa and the others do." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"I refrained from making you aware because I knew that you would react angrily." The Abyss explained.

"It doesn't matter now. They have their own demons to face. I'm doing the same. I always knew that this is something they'd have to deal with and I know that they're stubborn." Issei smirked.

"Very well. Tell me your request." The Abyss nodded.

Issei's smirk melted slowly, now ready to move onto business.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. End Song.**_ )

* * *

After his discussion with the Abyss, he went to the Citadel to an important person a very important item. He went to the barracks that served as a replacement for the town that the Abyssal Legion lived at, and knocked on the door of one of his subordinates.

"Welcome, Lord Issei." A young lady bowed.

She had long pink hair, with a few navy hair clips in her bangs. She had light-blue eyes and a tall and lithe figure due to her years of training. She wore of the uniform of the Abyssal Legion, which was the standard variation, unlike Arsyla's customized attire. It was black, with a jacket and a black pants, with black boots. Silver lining banded the rims of the sleeves and outlines of the uniform. On her shoulders and forearms, was armor that was thin and only gave the most protection that could come with mobility.

What was most noticeable about her, however, were her red and puffy eyes. Evidently, she'd been crying her eyes out.

"Thank you, Dina, but I won't be here long." He shook his head.

He took out Algren's dagger and presented it to her.

"You know who this belonged to. I decided to return this to you. I know he would've wanted you to have it."

Algren's girlfriend gingerly took hold of it, her hands shaking. This dagger had held great meaning to both her and Algren, as she had it made for his acceptance into the Legion. She pursed her lips as they quivered. She was trying desperately to avoid showing a sad face, knowing it would only burden Issei more.

"Thank you." She squeaked.

"I know how much he meant to you and I am sorry for failing to protect him. If there's anything you need, let either me or Eldesa know. Farewell." Issei bowed before leaving.

As he closed the door, he heard her sob loudly, finally cutting loose when his presence was gone.

Issei walked away with a heavy heart, knowing the same pain that she was feeling. To have lost a loved one so young in such a dangerous line of duty…it was grief that was palpable for ones around their age. They were barely in their 20s and they were already tasting so much sorrow.

After paying Algren's parents a visit and sharing his condolences, he prepared for the funerals for all of the youths that died in the attack on one of the Legion's settlements. Paying for all of the rites and arranging everything quite rapidly, the funerals were ready to happen almost instantly because of Issei's fervent work. After doing his part and giving his speech at the funeral processions, Issei fulfilled his role and left after all of the dead soldiers were buried.

He had a heavy heart but he had grown accustomed to losing his soldiers, as it was only natural. The least he could do for those that died, was ensure that others wouldn't have to suffer their fates.

Upon his return to the Safehouse, he tried to turn his computer on but found that it wasn't working. Nothing was wrong with it and every single part was intact and in good condition, so a technical problem was out of the question. He immediately activated his **Solemn Vision** and scoured the house.

However, the answer was unnecessary.

"You work too much." A familiar voice sighed.

He turned around and twitched a brow.

"You're the one that sends me everywhere." He snarked.

"Yes, and now I believe you need a break. I advise you to take this time to relax and shirk your duties for once. Be yourself for once." The Abyss walked over.

This was strange, as the Abyss usually froze time and space to talk to him. In truth, the Abyss wanted to talk on a more personal level with its 'son'. Issei's mentality had been shown upon his brutal evisceration of his alternate younger selves. He was losing it.

"I am myself. I want to get my work done. Could you at least grant me that?" The Grim Herald gave a sideward glance.

"I've been granting you that for the past few eons. I think it's time to restrict you. For the next short while, I forbid you from working. You need to stop that and take a good look around you again." The Abyss shook its head.

"I've already seen how rotten the world is. I've already seen how rotten and dead I am, along with my other selves. To be frank, I'm even ashamed. In so many worlds, I'm such a twisted abomination." Issei scoffed.

"That isn't true. In many worlds, you may be the Grim Herald too, but that wasn't always the case. Who you are in other worlds, has nothing to do with who you are here. Every world has their own chain of events and the ones that live through them are shaped accordingly. You've dealt with the most pain but you haven't turned like the others. You aren't monsters like them." The Abyss scolded him.

"It takes a monster to fight other monsters."

"Then I am the greatest monster for failing to see what my decisions have done to you all. I won't repeat myself again. Take this time to cherish those close to you. You know very well that the ones with you now, might not be with you tomorrow. Don't waste any more chances." The Abyss then vanished, leaving the Grim Herald to think to himself.

"I know that…" He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Harem had been split apart once more, each member leaving to attend to their home realms and aiding in repairing the damage done from the constant battles. Upon the arrival of the Fallen Heralds, war had been a constant matter nowadays. No one had any time for a break.

Thankfully, the Alliance had declared that a celebration would be held in a few days, a party, really. It would be in honor of the holiday season and it would help give everyone a short break from the war. When she first heard about this, she had been skeptical of the timing for this. There was a world-ending problem looming over everyone and there shouldn't have been any situations where a party was appropriate.

However, she was convinced of the plausibility for this by Eldesa. She had had a vision. For the next few weeks, a time of peace and quiet would return however, upon the fourth week after the day of celebration, a day of chaos would arrive. Eldesa didn't know what kind of threat was coming, but she knew that every single pantheon would be shaken to its core on that dark day. There were still too many holes in the vision's message and the Chancellor had yet to define it completely.

She had convinced everyone that this party had been necessary since she felt that the tense relationship between the pantheons was becoming more and more strained. She had a dark feeling that many would be lost upon that day and so, cherished memories were to be made now. Nobody knew if they'd lose anyone on that fated day. Of course, she didn't tell anyone about it, but merely alluded to it so that there was some substance to her reasons.

Zeus tried to advocate for another pre-emptive assault but Odin argued against him. The last time they tried that, the real enemy force came barreling in from other dimensions. Most of all, their forces were exhausted from the constant battles that had sprung up since then. They needed time to recover and their soldiers were exhausted.

Sending tired soldiers to the frontlines was suicide and Eldesa put her foot down when others tried to push on for more combat. When triggered, she was quite scary on her own. Then again, she worked with the Grim Herald, and no one dared risk letting him know about any misdeeds.

The Party was planned to happen in five days. Therefore, everyone was hustling and bustling to prepare for it.

Issei had no plans on attending, instead, he opted to just relax at home, despite Eldesa's invitation. The Abyss had sworn him into relaxing for the next 14 days, lest he get his warping and abilities sealed until the time limit was up. Any attempts at work would also be stopped, unless it was in the earnest need to help someone.

"What am I? A teen? Damn thing had to ground me." He sighed.

He wasn't sure why the ancient force was making him relax. It was the very thing that sent him his orders. Not once, had it ever forced him to take a break but all of a sudden, it chose to restrict him now. He didn't understand its reasons so he decided to put the matter to rest. It was rare that he got to relax and he needed to be in top shape for when the two weeks would run out. For once, he'd shed his serious exterior and enjoy his life for a short while. It had been far too long since he'd had an actual break where he could just let go and set his troubles to the side.

He decided that he'd just engorge himself since he had nothing better to do. He wasn't in the mood to draw and he was tired of some of the music in his collection. He had run out of interesting books to read too. Perhaps he'd do something simple for once. Eat while watching a movie.

He laughed at himself. Was he so detached from 'Issei' that he was barely anything besides the 'Grim Herald' now? Was he actually unable to relax anymore?

Just as he opened the fridge, he could already sense someone enter his house.

"Something you need?" Issei asked.

He already knew who it was.

He found Sylderia standing in his Living Room, smiling at him.

' _I know that smile. She wants something_.' Issei deadpanned.

"I'm here to invite you to a party." She smiled.

She was looking forward to this, as she had wanted to have a good time with Issei. She knew that he wasn't a party person but he was willing to oblige it once in a while. At least, he would oblige if pressed enough to do it.

"What kind of party?" He asked while pouring himself a cup of water.

"It's the Alliance's Christmas Party." Sylderia handed him a letter.

"I'll see if I want to go." Issei shrugged.

"Won't you go?" Sylderia asked.

Issei looked up at her and twitched a little. She was making her puppy-dog eyes. Frowning her brows upward and glistening tears in her eyes while slightly pursing her lips. She bent forward a little and gave a small view of her cleavage to boot.

Issei was indeed affected but he resisted.

"I'll think about it." Sipping his drink.

"Eh?" She groaned, disappointed.

Whenever Issei said ' _I'll think about it_ ' or ' _Maybe_ ' it was usually a no go. She had really wanted to spend the holidays with him too. She had to admit, she had been really pushy with him for the past while, so she thought she'd ease up. It mainly sprouted from the belief that she wanted to make up for the time that they had lost together. She had wondered about what things might've been like and concluded that if Issei had never become the Grim Herald and she'd never disappeared, then they'd still be in Atlantis, living in the house they made, and raising their children by now.

"Issei, can you please attend?" She clapped her hands together in a pleading fashion.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly, staying silent.

"I really want to spend some time with you. It's been so long since we've actually relaxed since I regained my memories. So, just for a short while, can't we just treat each other the way we used to?" She pleaded.

Issei looked away, looking stern. He entertained the idea of visiting her before but considered himself too much of a blight to be near someone as positive as her. Subconsciously, he'd been afraid that if he stayed close, she'd suffer again. He was a magnet for disaster and death, so it was quite clear that people close to him would suffer if around for too long.

He thought about his earlier sentiments too, mainly about wanting to relax and enjoy his life for the first time in a long time. Relenting, he had to hold true to that commitment, recalling the Abyss's advice toward him.

"Alright. I'll go." He nodded.

Sylderia instantly pepped up, smiling.

"Great! That means we need to get you some clothes for the occasion." She marched over and wrapped her arms around his right limb.

"I have clothes for that."

"You mean that black suit that you're always in?" Sylderia asked.

Issei didn't bother to reply.

"Come on, it'll be nice. You need to go out, anyways. Look at how pale you are." She ushered him along as she teleported them to Mu.

She didn't want to bring him close to her parents, as she was certain that tension would spark. She didn't want to remind him of old wounds, either. Therefore, Mu was the best place to get what they needed and it was less likely to destroy the atmosphere.

* * *

Taking a magic circle to Mu's Capital, Sylderia visited several shops, dragging Issei around. She spent much of their time greeting several people that she hadn't seen in so long. Some of her reunions were excited while others were a bit emotional. She avoided revealing that she was royalty, in order to keep the quiet rhythm of their visit, but she at least explained why she had been gone for so long.

Issei watched her chat with an elderly couple who ran a confectionery shop as they waited for the people in the back to finish making their order-to-go. It was a surreal feeling going through his heart right now.

As of late, he found her beauty to have remained the same. Actually, he felt that it had been enhanced after she had recovered who she was. When he met her as an amnesiac, she was much more timid and withheld. Now, she was more outgoing and willing to be a bit forceful to make things work out. He wondered about his own feelings for her and considered what things would've been like if their separation hadn't ever happened.

If the Fortium were never brainwashed, then he'd most likely have been living in Atlantis with her, in the nice, cozy home that they had before the end of the Revolution. It was always meant to be the place where they could raise a family. It shook his emotions a small bit when he recalled their old plans.

After the war was over, they wanted to live in the house for a while, preparing their lives before marrying. They even wanted children and intended on living peacefully while Sylderia abdicated her right to the throne to Ilaira once she grew up. If anything, this sort of visit might've been a regular thing, had nothing ever changed since then.

Now, that dream was dead and gone. Issei had dropped it long ago, though he was unsure of Sylderia's take on it. It didn't matter, now that he thought about it. Their relationship was rendered moot once the Light had taken her away. He needed to stop hanging onto the past and being a hypocrite.

* * *

After leaving the shop, Issei was a bit lost at what to do.

"Well, we still have lots of time, so let's go check out what we'll wear to the Party." Sylderia dragged him up and rushed off.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Sunset Waltz. Play Song.**_ )

The first stop, was for Sylderia, unsurprisingly. However, Sylderia was rather quick with her selection. Issei concluded that she was probably testing to see if he was actually paying attention to her.

They got into a brand-clothing store and walked around to see what was nice, well, Sylderia did. Issei just followed. The building was made of grey tiled floors, white ceilings with countless lamps, holograms everywhere, and racks of clothes were everywhere.

Issei stood around, waiting for Sylderia to open the door to the dressing room. He had nothing better to do and he didn't feel like leaving her by herself, in case something or someone dangerous came along. He wouldn't put it past Praegorn to attack during such a delicate time.

The door opened and Issei managed to stop himself from dropping his jaw. After three dresses, Sylderia managed to pick the one that just felt the most right. It was a cobalt dress that reached just halfway past her calves. It was sleeveless, with a white sash wrapped around her waist, with coiling white lines embroidered around it. There was a certain amount of her cleavage shown on her dress, due to her gifted endowments. Her back was also completely covered, protecting it from the cold.

"How do I look?" She spun around slowly, showing off for Issei.

"I think we have a winner. You look very beautiful and quite elegant." Issei cleared his throat, recollecting himself.

"Then that settles it." Sylderia giggled.

She knew that Issei was honest with that reply, as he rarely cleared his throat unless his composure was shaken.

"What's next? Accessories?" Issei stood up.

"Nope. You need a suit." Sylderia took his hand and led him away again.

"I told you, I already have one." Issei sighed.

"Then let's get you another. I won't even make you change colors. Just get a new one." Sylderia shook her head.

Relenting to her wishes, knowing she'd never stop, Issei looked around before picking one out. It suited his tastes and was simple enough to avoid attracting attention. It was black, but instead of having lines run along the suit, it was solid and wasn't silk. Issei didn't like the glossiness that silk suits had.

When that was decided, Sylderia stepped in and decided to help him choose a tie and a shirt. Knowing his tastes in color, he'd go with a complete black outfit. It suited him best, but she figured a fresh perspective was needed.

Bringing him over to another area of clothing, she looked around with thought, wondering about what Issei would like.

"Over here." She led him over to a mirror and held a red shirt over him.

"Mmmm." Issei raised a brow for a moment.

"Don't think it suits you." Sylderia agreed.

"No bright colors." Issei remarked.

"Dark colors look better on you, anyways." Sylderia nodded.

She put the shirt back before looking through the clothes with him.

"Kind of reminds you of old times."

"Yeah." Issei couldn't help but smile, remembering a brighter time in their lives.

"You were always so passive that I basically had to dress you." Sylderia took another shirt and held it over him.

"Well, I never really cared. As long as the clothes served their purpose, I was fine." He shrugged.

"And that's my point." Sylderia laughed.

That was when her eye caught something that seemed just right.

"Here." She turned around and placed it onto his front, as if picturing how he'd look in it.

"I like this one." Issei thoughtfully replied.

"I had a feeling." Sylderia chuckled.

Even after so long, she still knew his tastes so well. With that over with, they looked at ties.

"Nope." Issei said that as soon as he spotted her holding a gold tie.

"I wasn't going to make you wear it." Sylderia moaned.

"Whenever you get that glint in your eyes, you start picking out wacky clothes to put me in." Issei took a step back.

The gold tie in her hands was way too gaudy for his tastes. It looked like gold foil.

"Fine." Sylderia pouted.

Issei had to fight rather hard for more plain ties.

"How about this?" She held up a red and grey tie.

"Kind of fights with my suit, don't you think?" Issei looked at it with consideration.

"It doesn't hurt to have a few to choose from." Sylderia huffed.

"Just not those." Issei shook his head.

Before long, Issei got his way and won her over with his stubbornness, getting a black tie to go with his jacket and pants.

"Why are you still so stubborn?" Sylderia pouted, puffing her cheeks.

"What can I say? You were going to dress me up like a doll." Issei laughed.

"Over two millennia and you still don't listen." The Princess mumbled again.

"Look, I'm sorry." Issei shrugged.

Sylderia turned away, walking over to the register to pay.

"I've got it." Issei took his wallet out.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." The Princess shook her head.

"It's fine. It's time I started making up for a lot of things I've done to you." Issei sighed.

Sylderia froze, looking at him with bewilderment. Did he just apologize? It was discreet but it was clear in meaning. The question was, she didn't know what he was apologizing for.

"Make up for what?" She finally asked.

"For all of the cruel words I spoke to you. For all of the glares that I gave you. For all of the neglect that I gave you. And for all of the danger I put you in." Issei sighed, recounting all that he viewed as a crime on his part.

Sylderia merely shook her head.

"I know why you did it, Issei. I understand." She meekly nodded.

His shame was nearly tangible to her, however, it was highly unnecessary. He turned around to look at her, unsure of how to respond or what to say.

"I know that all you ever do is sacrifice for the sake of others. It hurt a lot when you said those things but I know why. I'm not going to go off on a rant and try to change things or try and distract you. I know that your duty is to the world right now and that I can't selfishly pull you away from it. However, I want you to understand that there are people here for you. Don't hesitate to ask for help anymore. You're not alone; there are people who love you." Sylderia smiled brightly, perhaps brighter than ever before.

Issei was touched. Despite all he'd done and said, people still cared about a monster like him. The hope and love in Sylderia's eyes made that clear to him again.

While he was silent, she quickly paid the bill.

If Issei was to be honest, there was one thing that had kept him from diving right off the deep end and into the sea of corruption. It was her. His memories of her were one of the few things that had kept him sane through all those years of self-inflicted torment and horrific experiences.

* * *

While walking, Sylderia heard Issei's stomach rumble. Just what was it with his appetite?

"Now, I know you're hungry. What do you want to eat?" Sylderia grabbed his hand and looked around.

He was tempted to remove his hand but for one day, he'd indulge her. They decided to avoid talks about resuming their relationship and just enjoyed each other's company like in days of old.

"Doesn't really matter."

"Let's go there, then. I've been wanting to try it ever since I heard about it." Sylderia pointed at a conspicuous restaurant in the distance.

It was several floors tall, had white walls, emerald tiled roofs, shining blue glass windows, and black pillars holding it up. At the entrance, it was named 'Flavor Tower'. It was renowned for being a restaurant that offered high-quality food as a full-course meal at a price that could be afforded by anyone from any social class. Thanks to Zaylen's policies, low and middle-class families could dine here with a 50% discount with proof of income via ID records.

The restaurant could switch between themes for every course. One could have a Chinese themed dinner or a French one, if desired.

The reason why Sylderia brought him here, was because he needed a nice and large meal. He wasn't cheap to feed, given how his body worked. His metabolism was higher than most Fortium's and he had a large appetite to boot. She never minded, however. It made her happy to feed him. It kind of made her feel like a wife feeding her husband, especially since she enjoyed cooking.

They were led to a private room, as the restaurant was oriented towards family dinners, so it was much calmer.

Sylderia felt that this was just right because she wanted a day with him alone.

"So, who's invited to the Party? Just members of the Alliance?" Issei broke the ice, not wanting to let anything grim slip into the atmosphere.

"Members and relatives. It's not open invite, but there's space for additional guests. Everyone from every pantheon is contributing to the event. There's a festival for the masses from every pantheon and then, around 6 pm, the main event is to happen at the Grand Hall." Sylderia nodded.

"Can it even fit all of your guests?"

"Some aren't coming and we're using Magitech to expand it."

"I see. I'd watch out, if I were you." Issei warned.

"Why?"

"You might meet some people that you won't like and others will do everything they can to take advantage of you." The Grim Herald went on.

"I'm used to it." Sylderia passively remarked.

Issei knew what that was about. Back when they attended the Academy in Atlantis, not a single person could pass by her without ogling her. He had to fight off everyone that wanted to get into her skirt, whether through intimidation or force.

"These people are nothing like those kids from Atlantis. There will be real rapists and extortionists there." Issei referred to the various deeds of several deities.

At first, Sylderia was about to ask how he knew about that but then realized that monitoring the world was under his job description. Of course, he'd know all about those kinds of people.

"I know. I'll be careful. Besides, I know that you'll be watching, anyways." Sylderia glanced at him, wondering what his reaction would be.

Issei merely sighed. She had him. If he knew she was in any sort of range of danger, he'd dive right in. However, she had no intentions of letting anyone take advantage of her. Her heart and being were only devoted to him.

"Yes, I and many others will be watching. I'm more than sure that your parents will be watching you." Issei sipped his water.

"That reminds me, have you met my sister?" Sylderia asked.

"Not formally. I only met her once during her travels. We barely traded words and parted after our separate business was done."

"Then it'll be a good chance for you to meet my family. My grandparents will also be there." Sylderia excitedly pepped up.

"Sylderia…" Issei started.

"I'm only introducing my friend to them. Is that so bad?" The Princess glared at him, daring him to spoil the mood on reflex.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that." He stopped himself.

"Good."

"How's Elzer, by the way?" Issei asked.

He had seen little of the Prince since Egypt, though he heard that Elzer had been a major help in pushing the enemy back on the front lines.

"He's doing fine. In fact, he's been getting closer with Ilaira. I think there's a spark flaming between them." Sylderia happily chuckled.

"That's good. They seem like nice people."

"I think they're nice together." Sylderia agreed.

The two ate and chatted through the dinner, almost as if trying to catch up on so many things that they weren't able to. Issei told her about what had happened up until their reunion and vice versa from Sylderia's side. There was no reason to hide so many things, in Issei's mind, as she already knew of his dark deeds.

Sylderia felt that her life, in comparison, had been rather plain. It also reminded her that preparations for Issei's birthday were necessary. It was only in a few weeks, since his birthday was on January 1st. It had been a custom to celebrate birthdays in Lemuria just like how humans did it. She'd have to plan a surprise for him. It had saddened her to know that Issei had gone eons without having a single birthday celebration since she had been torn from his side.

"Something wrong?" Issei asked, noticing her space out.

"Nope." Sylderia smiled, shaking her head.

"So, been finding any dates, recently?" Issei decided to ask, hoping to provide some momentum to the conversation. He had wanted to move on from this, so this was the first step.

"No, I haven't had the desire." Sylderia chuckled.

Issei smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure you will, someday soon. Remember when we were 15 and you got asked out by the guy that you had a crush on?"

"That was kind of tense. I used to like him and then…the feelings just wore out. I went on one or two dates and then I realized that he wasn't the one. It was the guy that was always helping me out." Sylderia batted her eyelashes at him.

"Zaylen and Narthis just had to tell you." Issei clicked his tongue.

"Those two aren't too good at keeping their lips sealed. Pirinya and Klauze told me right before he confessed." Sylderia smiled triumphantly.

"So that was why you were so fidgety that day." Issei mused.

"I had no idea on what to do. My best friend was in love with me and the guy I liked confessed to me. In the end, I made my choice and I still don't regret it. My best friend always stood by me and I've never lost my feelings for him."

"Your best friend should've stayed quiet instead of letting to schoolgirls know his secret."

"I remember how you reacted when I confessed to you. Your jaw basically fell onto the floor."

"How could I not? A beautiful young woman just confessed to me. Most would kill to have been in my situation." Issei chuckled.

"I find it funny. Back then, not many people liked you, not even the women in the military. I mean, in a romantic sense. Yet, after several centuries, they flock all over you. Sure, you've gotten more handsome, but I now know it's because your heart got stronger. Next thing I knew, seven other women are after the man I love." Sylderia smirked.

"Purely by chance." Issei huffed.

"It must've been very powerful chance, then." The Princess giggled.

"I hate fate." Issei grumbled.

"It's not all bad. It did bring us together for a time." Sylderia looked down.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I don't and I never will. Still, we have to move on." Issei quietly answered.

"Yeah…I guess we do." Sylderia nodded.

"Enough about the past. Let's talk about the future." Issei pepped up.

"Yeah, like how you're not going to huddle in the corner like usual." Sylderia glared at him in an accusational way.

"It's not my fault I don't like dancing."

"At least socialize."

"I did learn how to do it. You just haven't seen it." Issei sighed.

"Then I guess that's one thing I have to look forward to." The Princess grinned, winning a promise from him.

"Ugh…" Issei facepalmed.

The two continued to talk before their night came to an end. It was getting quite late and both had things to return to.

"I'll see you at the party." Sylderia waved at him as he walked away in the streets outside the restaurant.

"Yeah, I promise not to be late." He smiled at her.

Sylderia relished seeing that smile, considering how rare it was now. He had done it rarely when she had first dragged him out on this trip but as time went on, it slowly appeared more frequently. It had been so long since he'd looked so positive. She missed his old self so much. She loved his current self just as much, but she wished he could move past his guilt and have some happiness again.

If only fate was kind enough to pardon him of his pain.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Sunset Waltz. End Song**_.)

* * *

A few days later, Issei had changed into his suit and warped to Atlantis. He had already promised to attend and he intended on keeping that oath.

Upon arrival, he stumbled upon Grayfia, who was startled by his sudden appearance outside Dawn Peak Castle.

He took a moment to admire her, as he saw her wearing a cyan dress. It was sleeveless, with two strands of detached cloth strung around her biceps. It was long, reaching just above the ankle. It had silver outlines, mainly circling around the sleeve holes and the hems of the dress. She had a few pieces of jewelry on, being diamonds with snowflake-shaped earrings on her ears. Naturally, she had some red lipstick on too.

"Don't scare me like that." She sighed, calming down.

"Sorry, I meant to warp a little farther." Issei sheepishly chuckled.

That caught Grayfia off-guard. Since when was the last time that Issei smiled?

"So, have you come across anything since the Vampire incident?" She asked.

"Nothing as of yet. I've hit a few dead ends, but nothing else. Praegorn's covered his tracks fairly well. I'm not surprised, considering how he's me." Issei turned away.

"He. Is. Not. You!" Grayfia flared up.

Issei turned around, his attention piqued by her silent outburst.

"He is, Grayfia. Whether anyone likes it or not, we share a connection. He's me in another life."

"You are nothing like that monster." Grayfia stepped up to him.

"I know that character-wise, we are indeed worlds apart, but- "

Grayfia pinched his cheeks, pulling at them as he looked at her with confusion.

"I don't want to hear it, Issei. You've hated on yourself enough. You're not some monster, alright? The others and I have learned a lot about you. You're not as horrible as you deem yourself. You're an incredible man. Very few can measure up to you. I don't know a single person that's gone through as much as you and come out the way you have. Here you stand, still strong and righteous. You may have blood on your hands, but so do several others. It's time you accept that. Some things have to happen and at certain costs. You only did what you had to and so did others."

Grayfia then walked around him, looking him in the eyes.

"I understand that too, still, it doesn't mean I have to be positive about it." Issei shrugged.

"I don't think anyone would want to be positive about it. However, remember this."

Grayfia put her hands on his shoulders.

"Just because we're deeply linked to someone, doesn't mean we're alike. Sometimes, I think you forget that, Issei. I mean, look at me and Euclid. We may be siblings, but we were nothing alike. Think about it." Grayfia offered him a small smile.

She didn't want to spoil the night for him, so she stopped herself from going on a tirade.

Issei shook his head. Now people were telling him things he already knew. Still, he appreciated the sentiments.

* * *

While he was at the party he met some people that he hadn't seen in forever, like Hades and Apollo.

"I'm sorry for whatever grievance that my sister may have caused you, Issei." Apollo started.

"It's fine. She had her reasons." Issei waved his worries away, not wanting to dwell on that part of his past.

"I find it odd that you would attend a party of this scale. Most of the time, you never bother to come out unless someone begs you." Hades remarked.

"I was persuaded through persistence."

"You know, there've been rumors of how several women have fallen for you from various pantheons." Apollo pointed out.

"I was unaware of those rumors." Issei lied.

"I never had you pegged for a Casanova." The sun god elbowed him playfully.

"I'm not." Issei shook his head.

"Come now, there's no need to be ashamed." Apollo laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issei backed away.

"Issei!" A voice called out.

"That's my cue." Issei looked in the direction that the voice came from, walking away.

As he disappeared into the crowd and walked past several others, he noticed that they parted like the red sea. Everyone backed away with abandon as he strode forward, towards Amaterasu. He knew why they were acting this way, but he didn't care. He wasn't here for them. They feared him so fervently because they were all aware that as he was now, he could kill everyone gathered here. His fight with the Fallen Heralds had proven that even weakened, they could be given a run for their money. The fact that they were alternate versions of himself didn't help matters either.

Issei saw the young lady sitting alone, wearing a sleeveless emerald dress that looked quite different on her. Her attire had a split going up her left leg, allowing more ease of movement. She had a golden necklace studded with emeralds and earrings on, looking like spheres of green embedded onto gold. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail with a gold ribbon, giving Issei a new perspective to look at.

"How're you, Amaterasu?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I hope you're doing well." She patted the spot next to her.

The Grim Herald sat down next to her, appreciating the gesture.

"Things really do like nice tonight. I hope nothing crashes the party again."

"I would hope not. By the way, why the change into a western dress?" Issei asked.

"I thought it'd be nice to try something new. I don't wear western formal wear often, so I found this to be a nice chance. Of course, Brynhildr did give me some help."

"That sounds like her, always trying to help others." Issei smiled.

"So, have you been taking care of yourself?" She asked.

Issei paused, unsure of how to answer. He was more than certain that the Shinto Princess wouldn't like his honest answer.

"You've been avoiding caring for yourself, haven't you?"

"I have been taking care of myself." He concisely replied.

"Have you been sleeping for more than an hour? Eating full meals and taking breaks?" She piled on accusations toward his behavior.

Again, Issei went quiet. It was hard to retort when he wasn't being stone-hearted.

"I knew it." Amaterasu sighed.

"Eldesa and Sylderia told the rest of us a lot of things. You always work and never sleep. The Chancellor told us that you didn't sleep for more than 10 minutes a day and would schedule every single waking moment with work. Sylderia told us that you don't eat often. You only eat two meals a day at most and you never snack at all."

Issei didn't have a counter for this and he wasn't willing to put effort into a well-crafted lie.

"You know, even if you refuse our feelings, we still care for you on more than one level. At least promise that you'll make more of an effort. We have a giant fight coming and none of us want to see you fall."

"The same goes for me. I promise I'll do my best." Issei nodded.

"Good. Now then, I guess we should stand. The King is about to give his speech."

King Ishvar stood majestically by his throne, ready to welcome his guests. He paused briefly when he saw Issei, losing his serene expression for a small moment before recomposing himself. He resumed his smile and cleared his throat.

"I am most grateful to all who have chosen to attend and to those that couldn't attend, I send my best wishes. Lemuria is graced with the presence of many esteemed figures from all myths and we couldn't be prouder to host an annual party. The Royal Family invites you to feast and enjoy your time within this Hall. Of course, our safety has been reinforced with the best of the Lemurian Royal Guard. Now, let us raise a glass in celebration of a passed year and hopes of a brighter one."

With a loud roar of agreement, many within the Hall followed suit before taking a sip of their drinks and partaking in the party.

* * *

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Gratia Mundi. Play Song**_.)

Issei was rather silent, again, finding himself falling into his old habit of avoiding socializing. It wasn't that Sylderia wanted him to throw himself out there, but she just wanted him to stay away from brooding and poisoning his own mind.

True enough, Brynhildr came over. She was beautiful to the point that it made many men get cold feet. Her hair was tied into a bun, with a few locks of hair falling down her shoulders. Her dress was red, reaching just a bit below her knees. Gold embroideries were streaking along her dress, as she wore gold and ruby necklace, with a few jeweled bands on her wrists. On her feet, were high heels of black color.

"Well, I'm not surprised." She laughed.

"I don't disappoint." Issei laughed.

"Care for a dance?" Brynhildr offered a hand.

"I would be honored." Issei bowed, leading her to the dance floor.

He put a hand around her waist and used his other to hold her hand. Quickly, they took off and broke into their own quiet conversation.

"Well, I saw you dance before but being your partner is another thing." The Valkyrie chuckled.

"Did you expect me to step on you?" Issei playfully asked.

"Did you think I would do it, either?" His question was returned.

"I had a feeling that you knew how to dance. As I take it, dancing is one of the activities that Valkyries use during training for teamwork and footwork."

"Technical, as always."

"Just summarizing my answer. So, how're your Valkyries?"

"They're doing fine. One of my new lieutenants, Rossweisse, is blossoming well. I think she might be able to replace me soon." Brynhildr recounted.

"Replace?"

"I'm not going to remain the leader of the Valkyries forever, so when that day comes, I want one of my most trusted members to take up my post."

"I understand what you mean."

"I've been wanting to ask you about something."

"Shoot." Issei prompted.

"Am I a nuisance to you?" She asked.

"What?" Issei was flabbergasted.

"I mean…I've seen how the others behave with you but I find that I'm…kind of pushy."

Issei only laughed lightly. He shook his head as she looked up to stare at him, confused at his reaction.

"You're no nuisance. You're a very dear friend. Despite all of my terrible words and callous treatment, you've always tried to look out for me and pushed me to remember many important lessons. I think I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Brynhildr blushed, feeling a spike in her positive emotions based upon his account. Her heart was already pounding and blood was rushing all across her face. Some thought the Hall's heat and the dance was making it that way, but Issei knew different. He smirked, knowing that he got her flustered.

"Normally, you're the one flirting with me, but it looks like you've lost the edge."

"Keep teasing and I'll bite back." She pursed her lips.

"There's the Brynhildr I know."

"I really think Odin was a bad influence on you." The Valkyrie sighed.

"You've been plenty of an influence on me too, mostly good, though." Issei laughed.

"Like how?" Brynhildr was curious as to what he thought of her impact on his life.

"You've made it clear to me that I'm not alone and despite how I act, I know I'm not. You've always stood at the front of ensuring that I always had people to go to and you've never tried to push me towards any conclusions. You give me simple nudges in the right direction and you never try to force anything out of me. I think that's what I like most about you. You're the freest of all the people I know. I think that gives me a sense of freedom too, in some shape or form that is still unknown to me."

Brynhildr was silent, processing everything he just said. For some reason, he seemed different today. He seemed more passionate, even relaxed and that was quite the contrast to his usual calm and serious demeanor. Even when in good spirits, he wasn't too rambunctious.

"I-I see." She turned away, her acing growing redder by the second.

It was always a turn-on for her when he started getting wiser.

The dance finally ended before Issei spotted a very uncomfortable woman being courted by other men.

"I think you should help that lovely lady." Brynhildr gave him a gentle nudge forward.

"I was already on it."

* * *

He marched over and found a group of men and women circled around his target. He nudged his way through the sea of people and found Morrigan looking around uncomfortably.

"May I have a dance?" He clearly asked, making sure others heard him to ward them off.

"I would be happy to oblige." Morrigan agreed without hesitation.

He returned to the dance floor as he started a slow and clumsy waltz with Morrigan. He took this time to admire her attire, as it was unusual for her to get into such formal clothing.

Her dress was white with silver jewelry on her body. Silver bracelets and necklaces encircled her and she had star-shaped earrings on. Her long black hair had two braids tied together at the back of her head, with the rest flowing free down her back. Her dress was elegant and silky, with a split going up the right side and a silver sash tying around her waist. Her silver shoes weren't as high as Brynhildr's but still looked painful.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was just a little nervous. It's just been so long since I've been around so many people. My social skills have gone into decay." Morrigan sheepishly chuckled.

"I understand. Perhaps company with others familiar to you is best if you want to avoid those situations." Issei suggested.

"Maybe, but I feel that I should be able to deal with those situations on my own. I closed myself off because I let others influence how I saw myself. In the end, I ended up making my own prison. It hurt a lot to watch others move on while I simply stood from afar, unable to continue with them." Morrigan made a self-mocking chuckle.

"So, I'm going to try and reconnect with the world. I've been keeping myself cut off from others and I haven't been making the effort to relearn all that I once knew about this world. Still, I know that I'm not alone. Most of all, I know that as long as I remember everyone that I care about, I'll be okay." She smiled brightly.

Those words affected Issei more than he let on and far more than he was even aware of at the time. Something about her small speech just set something off inside him, as if encouraging him to introspect.

"I'm glad that you think so. It looks like Brynildr's been giving you talks."

"It's actually fun to be around the others. A part of me wonders if it's just because I'm a part of a group again or if it's the people in it. Regardless, I'm grateful towards everyone." Morrigan nodded.

"When I found you in Hy-Brasil, you were pretty calm but I could tell that you were detached from a lot of things and were slightly fearful of the world. I was kind of worried. However, seeing you as you are now, I'm very happy for you." Issei smiled.

"It means a lot that you say that. From what I've been told and seen, you're very distant. Yet, looking at you as you are now, I think it's the opposite. I know that you've always been looking out for others. Despite what others say, you're not a horrible person, Issei. You bring a lot of good too." Morrigan gave him one last smile as she let him go, the dance ending.

* * *

Issei was rather tired from all the dancing so he decided that he was going to take a short break. He wasn't fond of all the stares he was getting.

He then looked at the stage that had a band performing and decided that the singer needed a break. Grabbing a bottle of water, he walked over to the vocalist standing on the tall platform and handed her the water.

"Don't tell me they're working you all night, Camilla." He cast her a worried look.

"I'm only covering the start of the celebrations. I'll be free after I'm done in the next two hours." Camilla shook her head, knowing that he was worried for her.

"That's good. I expressly warned against anything strenuous. You're still not fully recovered. However, I won't tell you to stop what you love." Issei crossed his arms.

"You sound like a doctor. Most of all, you sound like Sylderia. She was hounding the staff for letting me sing." Camilla chuckled.

"It's only been a few days, you weren't supposed to push yourself."

"Well, it's a pretty scary time. People need hope. Sometimes, music can help with that." Camilla shrugged.

"Some people just don't listen." Issei sighed.

"Says the most stubborn person I know." Camilla fired back.

"At least you're still strong enough for retorts." Issei grinned.

"At least you're still fun enough to joke around." Camilla laughed.

"So, you're still not feeling guilty, are you?" She continued.

"Guilty?"

"I've grown to know you well enough that I can tell when you feel bad. Like I told you already, it's not your fault. Every time we talk, you get that look in your eyes." Camilla gave him a hug from behind.

"You all just can't stop worrying, can you?" Issei quipped.

"It's because we love you that much." Camilla smiled.

"Humans really are stubborn."

"That's what makes us so loveable." Camilla frowned.

"That's true."

"Well, I need to get back to work but I want you to know this."

"Shoot." Issei passively nodded.

"Stop bearing all of the weight by yourself. It's not just your duty to make sure the world keeps spinning. It's our job too. Many things happen for a reason, so stop thinking that it's up to you to sacrifice everything to make things work. There're some things we can and can't stop. There's no shame in that. So, stop letting everything crash on you. You have allegiance to yourself too." Camila gave him a small peck on the cheek before he walked away.

* * *

Retreating to an unoccupied table, he sat down and took a glass of water from a passing waiter. He calmly sat alone, watching the crowd until he turned to see a familiar face sit down next to him.

"Hello." Artemis meekly nodded.

"Why so tense?" He asked.

"Tense?" She asked, though it was obvious that she was feeling that way.

"Yeah." Issei nodded.

In all honesty, Artemis was still trying to go back into a comfortable mood around him. She felt jittery and timid, given what they used to be like. It was awkward to try and be casual with someone that you used to date, especially when you used to hate their gender.

"You don't have to worry. It's not like I hate you or anything. I thought we went over this?" Issei smiled at her reassuringly.

"I know we did…" Artemis blushed, trailing off.

"So, men are bothering you again?" The Grim Herald asked.

"They were, until I made them go away. It wasn't worse than the usual." The Moon goddess sighed.

By usual, she meant that she had to glare and threaten with force against men who tried to urge her along to some quiet place.

"I half-expected others to tease you mercilessly." Issei sat up, leaning on the table.

"They did." Artemis sighed.

Athena, Aphrodite, and several other goddesses expressed their sadness over how she had broken up with Issei. The matter about the whole brainwashing was kept secret, thankfully.

"We were a nice couple." Artemis muttered.

She thought Issei didn't hear her, but he certainly did. Issei felt the same way. While she didn't behave the way that she naturally would, he felt that it was one of the best times of his life. A shame that it was no longer so.

"So, all tuckered out from the teasing?" Issei asked.

"A little."

"Where're your Hunters?"

"Off partying in some other area. They're not ones for high-class events, so they're enjoying the festival. I would much rather be down there, actually."

"Then why are you here?" Issei asked.

"Because a few people I care about are here." Artemis blushed.

"And who would they be?" Issei obliviously asked.

Artemis turned completely red.

"I don't think I need to say it."

"Well, you brought it up." Issei laughed.

Artemis stayed silent, not wanting to trip over her own words. There was just something about Issei that made her lose her composure. It was frustrating but true. She had been nervous about tonight, since she knew that the others would want to spend time with him. It was never openly discussed, but there was tension between the Harem. To be honest, the entire harem wanted to spend some time with him. When Eldesa had delivered her prophecy, she had looked frantic, almost scared witless. That event had given everyone the urge to try and make as many memories as possible, should the worst of fates come.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Issei asked, his expression becoming serious, almost like his standard 'Grim Herald' glare.

"It's nothing." She shook her head.

"You never space out unless you're scared of something." Issei quipped.

"I'm fine, Issei. I'm just a little hungry."

"You don't plan to engorge yourself, do you?" Issei alluded to her secretly large appetite.

Artemis grumbled.

"I see you still tease a lot." Artemis sighed.

"It's a part of me. Tonight, I'm not the Grim Herald, so I'm cutting loose a tiny bit." Issei chuckled.

"That's good." Artemis made a content smile.

That was when she noticed that a certain figure was approaching the both of them.

"I'll leave you alone." Artemis stood up and left, leaving a confused Issei.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Gratia Mundi. End Song.**_ )

The reason why for her departure was then unveiled when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he bowed when King Ishvar marched over to him.

"Do follow me." He sternly beckoned.

It was evident that things were tense, as Issei refused to back down against Ishvar's intimidating presence. Queen Prisna gave him an apologetic look before following her husband.

* * *

The three, walked inside a private room, barring any and all unwanted presences. The King and Queen turned around and looked at the man that they ousted for the wrong reasons.

"First and foremost, I humbly welcome the Grim Herald to our Kingdom." Ishvar bowed.

"Think nothing of it. I did not come here today as the Grim Herald." Issei gently shook his head, though his tone wasn't enthusiastic in the slightest, despite remaining polite.

At first, after the King and Queen assumed he would have a grudge against them, but contrary to that, the Grim Herald retained a serene expression and avoided rousing any animosity.

"I'll cut to the chase. I asked you to come here so that we could formally apologize to you. What we did to you was out of line and extreme. You did nothing wrong to our daughter and it is clear that you never wanted to. She has told us everything and I realize how wrong I was. I lashed out at you, despite not knowing what you've been through. Therefore, I, as a father and king, beg for your forgiveness." Ishvar got on his knees and prostrated himself.

"When you delivered the news that our eldest daughter was dead…we were distraught. I lost my sense of reason and lashed out at you, criticizing you and accused you of so many things that you had no control over. It was selfish and misguided on my part to throw so many hateful words toward you. You were only doing what you thought was right. I failed to understand my daughter's decisions and put the weight on your two shoulders. For that, I am utterly sorry." Prisna followed her husband's actions.

"I accept your apologies, Your Majesties. I understand where you were coming from, on that day. It was also my fault, for allowing so many things to happen. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Then let us bury the hatchet." Ishvar extended his hand.

Issei shook it, but sadly, he wasn't feeling anything truly positive out of this experience. He felt some closure, yes, but it had less impact than it should've. Was it because he simply didn't care for their apologies like he had expected? Or was it because he didn't feel any desire to be close to them? It was strange. If it had been a year ago, he'd have been jolly and smiling, feeling happy to be forgiven. Perhaps the role of the Grim Herald was taking a far greater toll than he had ever anticipated.

"If that is all, then please excuse me, I must return to the party." Issei bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

* * *

As he walked out of the hallway and towards the Grand Hall, he heard rapid footsteps approach from behind.

"Issei!" Eldesa ran over and gently grabbed his arm.

"Hm?" He turned around, giving her a questioning look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you get that look whenever you start thinking really deeply. It usually means you're troubled."

"I'm fine, Eldesa. I'm just coming to terms with a certain matter."

"I see."

Issei was tempted to speak more but he decided not to. He didn't see the need to spill his guts for no reason. Perhaps it was his conditioning to avoid telling his deepest thoughts that he was acting this way. It was no surprise, considering how he'd spent more than 2,000 years being alone, with not sort of trustworthy confidant around. His only trustworthy connections were with Eldesa and himself, during those 2,000 years. He had closed himself off from others, afraid of getting others killed or infecting them with his caliber of misfortune. His self-distancing tendencies were intended to protect others, but he wasn't sure if that was the case anymore. At this point, he was unsure of so many things now.

"Well, enough of those serious matters. Let's go and enjoy ourselves." Eldesa kindly pushed him towards the Grand Hall, shaking Issei out of his thoughts.

"You don't need to drag me around like a doll." Issei deadpanned.

"If I don't do this, then you run away. Seriously, unless people get persistent, you always say no and wander somewhere." Eldesa frowned.

"Can't help it. It's in my nature." Issei couldn't help but laugh.

"Then let's show you how nice the world can be." Eldesa grinned.

"The world can be cold and cruel." Issei countered.

"Not all of it is that way." Eldesa shook her head as she led him to the dance floor.

They assumed the waltz and began.

"So, I'm going to assume that a lot of the past few events have been your doing?" Issei guessed.

Eldesa merely smiled, feigning ignorance.

"That proves it." Issei sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Well, we can't help our emotions, can we?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, but it's just that you all have been rather pushy."

"Says the guy that keeps running away." Eldesa deadpanned.

"We're not going to spend the night fighting, are we?" Issei groaned.

"As long as you play nice."

"You never let me have a win." Issei scoffed.

"I guess not." Eldesa giggled.

Issei then took the time to admire the woman in front of him. It was strange to think back on her as his former lieutenant. He remembered their old relationship of superior and subordinate and marveled at how it had evolved to potential love interests. Back then, he didn't see her more as an aide but now, he saw her as a magnificent woman, a proactive one, at that. Her fancy attire certainly helped.

Her dress was black, with detached sleeves. It reached a bit below her knees and had a v-neck that revealed a significant amount of cleavage that let her breathe without a problem. She had a lack of jewelry, since she didn't care for it, but she did have a platinum clip holding some of her hair to the side. She even coiled the tips for fashion. Her shoes were black, with a few straps to secure her feet. In summary, she was stunning.

Others could attest to that too, given how many men were drooling at the sight of her. They were only warded off from advancing thanks to Issei's glare.

"So, what's up?" Issei asked, trying to get some energy into the dance.

"What's up with you?" Eldesa asked.

"What?" Issei looked at her as if she were accusing him of something.

"Issei, I've served as your second-in-command for 1,800 years. Something's up." Eldesa narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Eldesa. If anything, I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time." Issei shook his head.

"Besides, I wanted to ask you something. What did you see in your vision?"

Eldesa froze.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Tenebrae Theme. Play Song.**_ )

"I can sense emotions. You're just a bundle of scared nerves right now. You're usually like that after a vision." Issei continued.

"What are you, a psychic?" She defensively asked.

"Pretty much. Remember, out of the Heralds, I have the most mental power. Now, tell me what you saw." Issei sighed, though his tone was light and comforting.

He knew she was scared. Perhaps talking it out would help.

Eldesa was silent, unsure of where to begin. Thankfully, Issei patiently waited.

"It was confusing and it came in bits and pieces but it was terrifying."

She tried to collect her thoughts before answering, forming an order to her vision.

"I saw a massive tear in the dimension. Coming from it, was some kind of invasion force. It was larger than anything I'd ever seen before. The Fallen Heralds were there too, taking command. Against them, was the Alliance. I…I also saw you. You were in your armor. Then, a massive clash happened and then the vision changed. Then I saw a massive tower. Before I knew it, the vision ended."

Eldesa saw some more things but she didn't feel comfortable telling him about it in such a public place. Needless to say, it scared her witless because of how dark and ominous it all was.

"I see. It's pretty in-line with my vision, then." Issei mused.

"Your vision?!" She shot up, alarmed at this sudden revelation.

"I get visions from time-to-time. Why do you think I know where to pop up so much?" He laughed.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" She beckoned.

"I didn't see a reason to share it. If I told others that I had visions, it would've only made others fear me more. People are scared of me enough. Besides, it happens rarely. It doesn't come naturally like your visions and they're not as accurate. It's just a side-effect of my connection to the Abyss." Issei shrugged.

"What do you think this means?" The Chancellor asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know. I have a few ideas, but all of them are uncertain. A massive confrontation is already certain and as for the Tower in our visions, I have an idea or two about it. Some things are better left unsaid, however." Issei whispered.

"You're not up to something, are you? When you get ambiguous, you often charge off alone."

"Well, if I really was up to something, I'd never say a thing or even allude to it. For now, all we can do is try to plan as best as we can."

"Funny, coming from you. You always force a new option if you don't like how things go." Eldesa chuckled.

"That's just who I am. I try to work miracles." Issei laughed.

"As long as you don't try to sacrifice yourself trying to make things work out, I'm fine. You always sacrifice something to make things work. You may believe that it is for the good of others, but it hurts to see that, you know? There are people that care about you." Eldesa warned.

Issei was silent, not sure of how to answer. He didn't completely believe in that, but at the same time, he was aware of that too.

"In the end, Issei, you might hurt others more than yourself. At least, try to remember that. You deserve happiness too." Eldesa smiled before letting him go, allowing him to dance with his last partner.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Tenebrae Theme. End Song.**_ )

* * *

To Issei's expectance, Sylderia curtsied as he bowed, already anticipating her arrival. Almost as if it were second nature, the two prepared for the next round, holding one another's hand, with Issei's right palm on her waist and hers on his shoulder. That was pretty much the case, actually. The both of them had attended various parties during their days in Atlantis, mostly due to the fact that it was common knowledge that Sylderia was a princess. During those years, she had to attend many parties due to her high status and politeness. Thus, when she chose Issei to be her bodyguard, he had to attend as well, most of the time, she made him her partner for dances to avoid the power-hungry nobles that constantly surrounded her. It helped that Issei would always dive in and get her out of the mess too, out of his protective nature.

"You look nice in your suit, now that you have the whole attire on."

"I could say the same to you." Issei nodded.

Now that he got a good look at her, he was struck by a wave of nostalgia.

Sylderia was wearing her navy dress, albeit with white gloves, the necklace from her mother, and a crown on her head. Her shoes were also silver, matching the rest of her jewelry. Her pale-blonde hair had been let loose like usual but it was combed to look much straighter. She had a bit of make-up put on just to complete the image. However, it was the doing of Ilaira that she even put it on, since she didn't like cosmetics very much.

"I've noticed that you've been more outgoing as of late."

"I wonder why." Issei smirked, looking at her daringly.

"Well, someone was being stubborn, so I had to get forceful like when we were kids." Sylderia puffed her cheeks.

"And I'm grateful."

"And I'm very happy to have helped." The Princess smiled.

As the two danced, they fell into nostalgia, talking about things from the past and present. Their topics switched around rapidly, though they were too enthralled in each other's company to care. This was their small reprieve and they were going to enjoy it to the best of their ability. Eventually, their dance ended, much to Sylderia's disappointment. She just never wanted her time with him to end.

( _ **Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows Part 2 OST: The Resurrection Stone. Play Song**_.)

Her attention was jerked out of her emotions as Issei led her outside to the Gardens, confusing her at his sudden gesture.

"What do you plan to do now?" She asked, confused as to why they were outside.

"I plan to do as I've always done. I will do my duty." Issei ambiguously answered, turning around.

The look in his eyes, made it clear that he was doing something important. He was cutting off his connections.

The Princess could only nod at that.

"I see."

"I know what you're all going to say, but please understand. My duty cannot allow for any distractions. Love is no longer something I can follow. For every day I waste, someone dies and the Fallen Heralds grow stronger. Soon, the final battle will commence and I have to fight. Just like what you told me so long ago, those with power, must use it for the sake of others." Issei smiled.

"You don't need to do it alone." Sylderia tearfully shook her head.

"I won't risk letting my enemies hurt you all anymore. What happened to Camilla reminded me of that. As long as I stay around you all, you're vulnerable. Everyone I loved on Atlantis, is dead. I don't want to lose anyone else, especially all of you." He referred to the Harem.

Issei leaned over and gave her one final kiss on the lips. It was deep and passionate, and it was the first time she'd kissed him since their separation. Tears fell down her face as she sniffled and shook. Why was she feeling so emotional? Of course, the emotional magnitude around them had been stronger than ever before, but wasn't enough, was it?

She clutched onto his back, not wanting this magic to end. She leaned into the kiss, savoring the moment. Her tongue intertwined with his, trying to go deeper into this emotional unison. How desperately, she had wanted to be close to his heart again. Things hadn't been right between them ever since their reunion and it tore her apart to see the results of that distance.

"Goodbye, Sylderia. No matter what, I will always cherish all of you and the times we had together." Issei then turned away, detaching himself from his former lover.

He turned away and left, now ready to transition.

Behind him, he left a tearful and shaking Sylderia, who watched him leave. She wanted to dive after him and stop him. She wanted him to see that there was another way aside from suffering alone. Yet, her legs refused to rouse strength. She just couldn't move. She tried to speak, but only squeaks came out. Deep down, she knew…that she and the others would be of no help in this way. They had to place their faith in him and believe that he wouldn't fall. Instead, they would need to support him from other fronts. Rather than dogging him, they needed to understand that some things just had to be done this way.

Despite the overwhelming fear of losing him, they couldn't be selfish. They had to let Issei do things his way too. For once, they had to let him be selfish instead of running all of his plans off-course.

Issei continued onward, leaving behind the flowery realm that he longed for, and towards the burning battlefield that called out to him.

He had now detached himself from something else from his past and felt more prepared to win the war between himself and Preagorn. That had been his plan for the past while. At first, he thought of giving love a chance again, but he knew that as long as he believed in that, then what happened to Sylderia would happen all over again. He was just as much of a threat to the world as Praegorn and he knew it. His encounters with his alternate selves also proved this one statement: power corrupts.

He had to end this war before that corruption swallowed all of creation.

( _ **Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows Part 2 OST: The Resurrection Stone. End Song.**_)

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaand tons of foreshadowing that may or may not be.**_

 _ **I was going to keep the drama going, but in light of the holidays, I made things less action-paced and gave our heroes a break, kind of. I missed having the light-hearted Issei play a part in the story so I decided to bring that part of his character back, even if just for a bit.**_

 _ **Anyways, so 2017 is coming to an end and I thought I'd say thank you to all of the readers who've supported this story. There's been some ups and downs with the story. I know some people didn't like what I did, but that's fine. I can't satisfy everybody. I just held true to how I wanted the story to go. Regardless, I would've never made it this far, were it not for all of the support and feedback that others gave. Hopefully, with a new year coming, this story can approach a magnificent end, however far off that may be.**_

 _ **So, I wish everyone a happy New Year and I will see you all next time.**_


	48. Chapter 48: The Fallen's Rise

_**Well, it's the start of a new year and it's time to keep moving the story along. It's a goal of mine to finish this story ASAP so that I can get to work on other stories, like the 'Heroic Calamity', which has been on break for a long time.**_

 _ **I also want to announce that I am working on a new story that is currently being planned. It is another High-School DxD story and the main character will be a male Vali. I've thought of a new concept that I want to try writing with and High School DxD felt like the most fitting series to use. I did try other animes and video games, but it didn't feel right so I came back to DxD.**_

 _ **Anyways, let's move onto the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 48: The Fallen's Rise**

Issei had returned to his Arctic Safehouse after the end of the Alliance's party, now feeling significantly unhindered. A certain amount of pressure had fallen off his shoulders and so, he could focus much more clearly on his duties.

Doing away with the last of his lingering sentiments, Issei merely meditated and trained. What he was about to do, was extremely risky and he needed to prepare himself for it, mentally and physically. He no longer cared about the Abyss's instructions. An entire universe and all of creation was being gambled with in the War of the Heralds.

With enough research and observations of the enemy, he felt ready to go on the offensive.

Gathering several items and mystical ingredients, he prepared for a spell that was greatly exhausting and severely dangerous. The spell that he was going to use, would allow him to make use of the spiritual connection that he had with the Fallen Heralds, effectively searching them out. The key to this endeavor's success banked on the fact that they were alternate versions of each other, thus, sharing the same spiritual core. The reason why he never used this, was because he was afraid of being influenced by their collective mentality. It was a two-way conduit. He could see what they saw and exert his will upon them, if the connection was strong enough. On the other hand, they could do the same to him and twist him to their means if he wasn't strong enough to resist.

However, this was a gamble that he needed to make. As a fail-safe, he would make the connection as weak as possible with the initial phases and could increase its strength if it wasn't enough. Another safeguard that he put up, was a mental barrier that would keep his consciousness safe for as long as possible against whatever dark mentality that the Fallen Heralds had. Adding to that, he had another spell that would pull him out of the mental dive if his mind was close to being tainted.

Preparing himself, he drew a magic circle with chalk, forming several layers of magic circles and symbols into the floor. He had gathered Chamomile, Lavender, Lemongrass, Mythril, Batrachite, Draconite, Bezoar, Raskovnik, Aglaophotis, and Moly and placed them across every single magic circle layer. All of them were meant to clear and enhance his mental fortitude and the spiritual connection that he was about to create, which would allow his mind to wander the mental plane and find other minds.

Closing his eyes, he willed the spell to activate and with his psychic powers as a medium, he expanded his mind, synchronizing his search with his soul. He could feel as if there were chains connecting his spirit, with that of others, spanning far into the distance within his mind. Following it, he saw images flashing through his subconscious.

He was burrowing through memories. At first, it was the memories of his own life but with some focus, he could see images that weren't from his own experiences, instead, he could see images of himself doing things that he had never done personally. That was when he knew that he had latched onto someone's mind. Now, he needed to follow that line. It was like a luminescent path that spanned into the distance of the darkness surrounding his spirit.

He saw a younger version of himself, with purple hair and golden eyes within his mind. For a moment, the mental connection shorted out, surely an attempt at severing it. Persisting, Issei pushed through the clouds of obscurity that Praegorn had thrown up in his consciousness. Like a small glimmer, he ventured out of the dark clouds and searched, filing through memories of Praegorn's mind.

Despite his attempts, he couldn't unveil any of the dark secrets that Praegorn had. It was as if they had been locked deep within the recesses of his mind. He settled on the prime matter of finding out where the Fallen were. He could focus on the other matters later.

At long last, he had entered someone's mindscape.

* * *

He glanced around and found himself in a landscape replica of a ruined world, showing that he had finally entered the mind of Praegorn.

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV OST: Answers – Reprise. Play Song.**_ )

The reason he knew was because it was a replica of Kuoh, albeit, it was burning in a sea of flames and had crumbled apart. Debris lay about like a shattered legacy. The sky was dark, covered in purple hue and there existed no stars nor light.

There was only hellish aftermath here, not the plain old town that had been his home.

Just from one look, Issei understood that Praegorn was just as shattered as himself. This destroyed wasteland of a mind could only be caused by torment and agony experienced in real life. After all, one's mindscape reflected the personality and experiences of one's own life.

Seeking a path that could lead to recent memories, he put his palm on the charred ground below and searched for a route to follow. Reaching out with his mind, he tried to sense for any sort of relevance around, trying to find another trail to follow. A blue line lit up, spanning to the leftward horizon like a bullet after several minutes.

His instincts trusting this direction, Issei followed. As he ventured forward, he looked around. Dead corpses of people that he knew, were lying around, sprawled in pools of their own blood. He would look in mirrors and see and armored Praegorn stuck there, as if the reflection were glued in every piece glass.

Ignoring the gruesome mind he was in, he continued. Before long, he stopped in front of a desecrated replica of his home in Kuoh. It was split in half, the roof had caved in, the gates were torn onto the ground and crinkled, the doors were mere ash, and a contrasting coldness crept from it, leaking into the air against the heat. The interior of the mansion was a tattered ruin of its former homeliness. The carpet was shredded apart, portraits were everywhere, smashed into fragments, and broken glass were scattered like a puzzle.

Walking through the threshold, he looked in the painting portraits that were still on the walls and found memories flashing within them.

Suddenly, as soon as he stepped foot within this sensitive land, a purple shadowy mass formed from the floor, taking on a humanoid shape that was eerily close to his own, aside from it being a silhouette. The indigo mannequin crouched, analyzing him before sprinting for an attack.

"Get out!" It hissed, its voice demonic, yet shrill.

It sounded like a garbled version of his own voice that was riddled with static. Unaffected by this startling display, Issei waved his hand harshly through the air, ripping the mental defense into vapor with his own willpower. Upon its dismissal, the entire mansion rumbled, quaking as wood tore apart and roaring rumbles filled the atmosphere.

With a sudden jerk, the hallway spiraled like a roller coaster. Doors were chained shut as metal walls slammed over each passage. The path he was on then began sectioning into squares before shuffling apart, flying off into the darkness of the mental plane, leaving Issei unable to step forward.

Undeterred, he continued, warping to the other side. As Issei walked down the path, he noticed that the portraits displayed memories in chronological order. That meant he needed to go to the end of this path to learn of what he needed.

Passing through the hallway, he tread into the Living Room, and took in the sight. A cube of memories were playing before his eyes, held within tiny squares of gold.

He peeked at the life of his alternate self and gained a small fraction of understanding of him. He saw Praegorn playing as a child with the couple that had adopted him, the Hyoudou Couple. He had lived into his teenage years with relative simplicity in modern times…until his powers emerged. He ended up leveling his home, attracting the attention of the pantheons that were near, namely the Biblical and Shinto.

They were weary of him at first but avoided contact. After various attempts of recruitment and numerous rejections towards the Shinto and Biblical Pantheons, Praegorn had fled with his family to Atlantis, hoping to find a safe utopia to live in with them. It was there that he met Sylderia. As expected, Praegorn had also participated in the revolution, however, he had truly lost her in the final battle. Soon after, the Fortium there, had overturned the Empire and lived in relative peace until the Pantheons of the world saw Atlantis as a threat, with Lemuria joining against the ancient civilization for the loss of their daughter and various attacks on their land, which were commenced by the Atlantean Empire.

That was when Praegorn lost his parents and more of his comrades. With him being the only survivor, he tried to stay positive and tried to maintain his original principles, but he clearly struggled. He traveled the world and befriended many others, trying to help out as much as possible as the Grim Herald. However, the world began to fear him and finally persecuted him, attempting to hunt him down after striking down a deity who had gone out of control. With a final betrayal, he lost his redeeming nature after several decades of fighting, killing, and watching the wretched repetitions of the world's folly. He destroyed everyone in his world before desiring a restart upon his life. Praegorn had realized the futility of his entire life and felt cheated, even more so, when he saw that the same had happened to all other versions of himself who had become Grim Heralds.

Despite all that had happened, he was still hungering for something permanent and justified. He had grown tired of people doing whatever they could for themselves while the powerless were left to suffer at the hands of those that held might over them. Even then, the weak would always rise up against anything they feared and turn on them, despite all of the sacrifices made for them. This cycle angered Praegorn to no end.

Issei understood, as he also felt the same way. No matter how hard you fought to end a cycle, another would begin in its place. They lowered the amount of sinful activity in the world greatly, but it would never truly die. The populace would try to destroy any threats to their current way of life, whether good or bad. The tyrants in power could care less for those under them and did whatever they wanted with abandon, plunging the world further down the drain. It was a loop that drowned many with despair and disillusionment. Sadly, the Heralds had to bear that fate.

Despite some deviations in the paths of their lives, the two Heralds were remarkably similar. They both lived happily at first before the world persecuted them like animals and they were driven to new lives that were destroyed by the ones around them. Over and over, they destroyed their principles, despite the small hope that they just might remain who they were. Even so, that too, was destroyed. It was laughable the fate enjoyed toying with the Heralds.

In the end, Issei understood that it was supposed 'balance'. For all of the power that they wielded, balance was necessary. The more they could use, the more they had to pay in order to temper themselves and so that they would understand and respect the power given to them. However, too much payment could embitter a person and twist them.

That was what he saw all around him. A lifetime of trauma. However, Issei still had something that the other Heralds did not. He had hope. He still believed that the world could improve, that they could reach a point where pointless murder and greed would no longer stand at the front of spiritual evolution and progress.

Pressing onward, Issei left the Living Room and passed by the hallway before entering the Basement; a fitting path to secrets. Despite some obstacles, such as floating weapons that would hurl at him and misleading paths, he solved each puzzle and blew past each distraction.

Walking down a flight of stairs surrounded by walls of darkness, Issei continued for what felt like days, perhaps eons. He didn't sense anything wrong nor did he feel that anything obscure occurring around him.

Reflecting on this, Issei drowned out the memories that were playing around him and kept progressing. He remembered that he couldn't keep paying attention to everything, lest he be influenced by Praegorn's mind. The longer he stayed connected through their spirits, the more dangerous his task would be. He could already see signs if impending danger upon noticing that several doors were chained tight, locked so that he could never pry open the secrets within.

He knew this because he had employed the same tactics to his own mind, trying to ensure that Praegorn would be unable to access the conduit connection from his end. Any sort of failing in those defenses, and he would sense it.

At last, his path ended in front of a door that led to the basement. It was chained tight and locked, obviously a physical representation of Praegorn's focus. Concentrating his willpower in this mental landscape, he cut at the door with a materialization of Tenzan, which represented his determination.

The blow made a scratch but there was nothing more than sparks flying off it. With another diagonal strike at the door, it sparked again, completely unfazed by the attack. Issei mused on what to do. The mind was a delicate thing and if he messed around for too long, he could fall prey to the mind of his most hated enemy. He would love nothing more than to destroy Praegorn's mind, but he needed to maintain a low profile. Praegorn wasn't as weak-minded as others, given his experiences, so his usual tactics wouldn't work.

Left with few options, he readied Tenzan and amassed his will to tear through. Gathering all of his hatred, his weapon began glowing crimson and wreathing itself in black mana. He smashed his sword into the door, finally cutting into it. Feeding his power through, the door cracked, shaking like blocks before slowly chipping away like crusted paint being scraped off a wall. Dissatisfied with the slow process, Issei put more of his power into the process, blasting the door to pieces.

Kicking down the remains of the threshold, he found that the lab was basically the same as his, aside from the fact that there was nothing in there aside from the active computer. Taking a look at it, he began typing into the computer, trying to pull up whatever memory that he could.

( _ **Final Fantasy XIV OST: Answers – Reprise. End Song**_.)

As soon as he touched the keyboard, the entire basement shook as if being barraged by tremors. The tables skidded along the ground before falling while equipment flew around the room, barreling around uncontrollably.

That was already a sign that Praegorn was aware of Issei venturing around in his mind. He was probably trying to force him out.

Issei had to be quick. Any minute now, the situation would escalate and he'd have wasted this chance. Speeding through the computer, he pulled up images, or memories of Praegorn's mind. They weren't secrets, but they were still useful.

Finally, he skidded through the memories of the Fallen Herald before he saw the Tower that he remembered from his vision. It was a black spike in an unknown place, built upon an empty landmass that was unknown to the world. He was familiar with this place, as it was known as Aradnier, the Grim Tower. It was the place where Grim Heralds were appointed and it was their burial ground.

It was a black spike that stretched 2,000 meters in height, having internal stairs and balconies scattered across the structure. Glowing marks were carved into the tower and an aura of great power radiated around it.

"So…to think you'd try something like this." Issei mused.

Trying to interface his mind with Praegorn's just a bit more, he attempted to extract whatever he could, but upon interacting with the computer, images of random memories flashed in the screen. At first, Issei was startled, but he now knew that Praegorn was trying to stop Issei from touching on anything truly sensitive. Not only that, but he could feel the Corrupter trying to bash away at Issei's own mental dexterity. It was like someone was trying to scratch the back of his head. He needed to leave. Hidden plans be damned, he couldn't let Praegorn learn any of his own deeper secrets.

* * *

Severing every single mental link with Praegorn's mind, Issei awoke from his trance and found that everything in the room was in shambles. The magic circle had stopped glowing and all of the materials he'd procured had withered away. It looked as if the process was a success, aside from the wrecked furniture in the room.

Issei had discovered their new location and he had gotten a glimpse of the enemy's plan, along with piecing together the vision that he had.

Unlike Eldesa's, his visions were brief and less clear. A few nights ago, he had a series of images flash in his mind. Whilst trying to tap into the Abyss and test the connection that he had with Praegorn, he'd seen the Grim Tower and an image of a book with the third and last image being of a stone floor that had magic symbols and ancient relics embedded into it.

He was unsure of what the book and stone slab were and still hadn't learned anything of what they were, but he now knew that it was related to the Tower. Whatever the case, he needed to get to that place.

With that decided, Issei contacted the Abyssal Legion and the Order to receive a report on what was happening at the dimensional rim.

"Issei? Where are you?" Eldesa asked, her voice concerned.

"That's not important right now. I need a status report on the dimensional barrier's wavelengths and particle integrity."

Magic radiated waves of particles that were responsible for supernatural phenomena in creation. By keeping a scan and maintaining a watch on the dimensional barrier, it could determine if anomalies were present by observing disturbances with the magic particles' structure.

"There's nothing wrong here. Why what's- " Eldesa went silent as she paused from the other side.

"Something's coming." Issei already knew why she stopped.

"Yes. We just picked up a disturbance in the barrier." Eldesa muttered.

"It's probably Praegorn. How many signals?"

"At least 5,000,000." Eldesa gasped.

"Understood. Do the standard protocol. I will deploy the Legion to engage. I'll be on the battlefield soon." Issei closed off the connection.

Donning his coat and pieces of armor that he wore with his normal attire, Issei marched outside, looking at the sky. Several magic circles were sprouting in the sky. Teleporting into space, were several fleets of warships and Abyssal Knights, all floating in the air in complete armor. Low-volume booms could be heard popping in rapid succession as the arrival of several enemies became known.

Thousands upon thousands began arriving outside their planet, with every intention of a hostile takeover.

"Well, that's cliché." Issei scoffed.

The proof was in the fact that a swarm of fighter planes and swarms of aggressive creatures were circling in space, heading right towards the planet. If he was right, then the Fallen Heralds were probably jumping the gun. That was perfect, as he had been banking on that too.

In the case that he didn't learn any revelations of the Heralds' plans, then he'd scare them to the point that they would try to complete their plans early before he could stop them. With the knowledge that he could invade minds as powerful as theirs, it would escalate their stress and overthrow their composure.

Now, he needed to know what their reason for going to the Tower was.

Donning his Grim Herald Armor, he warped to the battlefield.

After contacting the Abyssal Legion, he deployed all of his forces to defend the planet and hold the enemy back. However, much to his chagrin, Praegorn had taken the liberty to alter his soldiers with Malfresto, mutating them and increasing their power.

* * *

Warping into space, Issei was met with an astounding sight. Thousands of enemy ships, flying soldiers, and mutated beasts were sailing right for his home world. They were of different variety, being organic machines, dragons, krakens, Abyssal Knights, Erenaux, devils, Fallen Angels, and many other supernatural creatures.

Standing against them, the Order and the Abyssal Legion were primed and ready for all-out war. Unfortunately, they were vastly outnumbered, by several hundred to one. Even the three leaders of the Order were present.

"We have several more soldiers on the way. I've already alerted the Alliance, but…" Ilkynos trailed off.

Taking what just happened into account and given their odds, Issei knew what had happened.

"Some of them baked away." Issei finished.

"Yes. We still retain several allies, but a handful have deserted us."

"It doesn't matter now. We need to keep him away from the planet. The Heralds are after Aradnier. I can't let them get there." Issei coldly responded.

"They shouldn't be able to enter. Only Grim Heralds can go there." Eldesa reasoned.

"That's only if they haven't figured a way out to get inside." Issei suggested.

"Then we need to end this as soon as possible."

This was an impulsive play for Praegorn. It was too sudden and drastic. What was he planning?

At that moment, the entire current Alliance arrived ready for the final clash. Ever since Eldesa delivered her vision, she'd kept it under wraps until recently, feeling that preparation was needed. Praegorn couldn't keep catching them off-guard all the time. The leaders of the Alliance stood behind Eldesa and the others, wanting to know the story behind this.

Without so much as a warning, Issei warped everyone into an empty dimension. It had been a safeguard that he had implemented ages ago. If galactic invasion ever happened, then a spell would automatically activate upon his mental command and warp every armed hostile and people of his choosing to an artificial dimension that was far removed from any after-effects of combat.

* * *

As of now, they were on a planet surface that looked like Earth, complete with a yellow sun and fertile grass lands and oceans. It would've been beautiful, if it weren't for the fact that two armies were ready to initiate all-out war.

Catching sight of the Fallen Heralds, Issei glared at them, watching them as they stood far from the frontlines. As Eldesa watched, she blinked in realization upon the fulfillment of her vision. This was just like how she had seen in her mind. Issei was standing against a massive army, looking lonesome with hundreds of thousands of adversaries opposing him.

Shinara, Commander of the Order's military and the third leader of the Order, stepped to the frontlines.

"I am Shinara, though I suppose that you know who I am." She bellowed to the Fallen Heralds.

"Yes, we are quite familiar." Praegorn coolly responded.

It was exasperating to engage in repetitive conversation with these dullards.

"Then you must know that you will stop here. We cannot allow you to invade our realm."

"We already did." Praegorn scoffed.

"Why are you doing this? You were once a Grim Herald. It was your duty to protect the weak and punish the wicked." Eldesa questioned.

"We've grown tired of that. You expect us to sacrifice everything we have and just take everything that you want to dump on us? For eons, we've suffered because of your incompetence. We've compromised our ideals and principles, lost all our loved ones, suffered betrayal and persecution, and devoted ourselves to the ones that can't defend themselves. On the contrary, you all are safe and sound and haven't lost a thing or suffered for your power, which was handed to you on a silver platter. Now, you dare ask us why we're being selfish? Get over yourselves." Praegorn glared at Eldesa.

"Ask your Grim Herald. He knows how we feel." Soludar sighed.

Eldesa knew that this was true. Deep in Issei's eyes, there was a resonance with Praegorn's words. His recounting had struck a chord in his heart. Some dark and hidden part of himself agreed with the Fallen.

"True…I do feel that the world is incompetent." Issei sighed.

Several deities gave him grievous looks, hearing the truth from him hurt quite a bit.

"However, that's slowly changing. In the past year, they've made the effort to build bridges with each other, casting their pride aside. Within recent times, several of them have improved their own characters and gained better judgement and replaced their understanding of mortals and those of a lesser status. Despite major problems that each faction has, it's only natural. Strife and conflict are a part of life. Through my many long years of existence, I've determined that there is hope. This world isn't as condemned as you think. They may be miniscule, but there are people worth protecting. As long as they live, I will believe in them." Issei declared.

"I remember when I was foolish enough to believe in that. Look at where it has led me. Besides, are you really so earnest in your words. I doubt that you truly mean it. Tell me, have you mentioned your contingency plans to your 'friends' yet?"

Issei narrowed his eyes. Praegorn was trying to cause internal conflict.

"Contingency plans?" Eldesa muttered.

"My apologies. Allow me to rephrase myself. Strategies meant to kill each and every one of you, would be more appropriate." Several gasps escaped from those around Issei.

"What does he mean?" Sylderia asked.

"Your dear Grim Herald had plans and strategies laid down to kill every single immortal, mortal, and creature in this world. There're no less than 4 strategies per individual. You all speak of trust, yet the most dangerous individual doesn't lend you that courtesy." Paenitor folded his arms.

"Is this true, Issei?" Sylderia asked.

"Yes, it's true. I had strategies placed so that every single one of us could be subdued or eliminated if necessary. I included plans for my own elimination as well. All of the plans were properly stored and hidden but when the Fallen Heralds arrived, I deleted all of them, since I knew that they would look where I would. The plans are no more and can no longer be accessed." Issei shook his head.

That didn't erase the crime, however. It was still a betrayal of trust to secretly plan ways of eliminating the people that had come to trust him. His power was incomparable with regards to all others and he could do whatever he wanted, if desired. However, if that was the case, then he could've eliminated everyone, if he had wanted to. It would've been easy.

"Even if that's true, then why did he not enact those strategies already?" Someone asked.

Several heads turned to see who spoke. It was Hades.

( _ **Star Wars OST: The Force Theme. Play Song.**_ )

"If he had wanted to, he could've wiped everyone out with simple brute force. Not only that, but he could've had others use those tactics to end all of us. It's no secret that Issei eliminates threats to the public. We've all known that for eons and he's made that clear as well. This is nothing new. We, deities, have also done such things. Zeus has eliminated rivals and so have I. Issei creating those safeguards for others and himself isn't an unacceptable thing. Also, he's even taken the measure of deleting them upon your entry into our realm." Hades sighed.

"Though it is still daunting to know, I accept the Grim Herald's plans. We hold incredible power and since we lack safeguards, he is the only one I can trust to be as such. Indra was a corrupted threat and would've endangered all of us for his goals of war. Were it not for the Grim Herald, he would've manipulated all of us into being his pawns." Thor nodded.

"You may be desperate to twist Issei into being like you, but we won't let you. We all commit crimes, but that doesn't mean that we all become irredeemable. Just because you can't handle your lives and pain, that doesn't mean that you need to infect others with it." Sylderia, floated forward and gently held Issei's hand.

To be honest, she was nervous. She didn't know how the others would take it, but she knew that Issei wouldn't have done such a thing to abuse it. He did it because he feared that if he fell and others fell, then there had to be someone who would come along and rectify whatever dark future that may come. He was trying to prepare the future for all odds.

"It was a betrayal of trust, but that is why forgiveness exists. We were monsters, tyrannical to those below our divine positions. The Grim Herald heard the prayers of those that longed for the end of it all. Despite what we've done, he allowed us to take the mercy he gave us, and gave us the chance to improve, to do something that we had never fathomed. We learned to change." Odin chuckled.

"We may do horrible things but some of us do it for the right reasons. This world isn't a place that can be saved with black or white morality. That philosophy will only inhibit the path to true coexistence, a world where difference can be accepted and wisdom can thrive. A world that will not repeat the suffering that was inflicted upon all of you." Eldesa promised.

( _ **Star Wars OST: The Force Theme. End Song.**_ )

Praegorn scoffed.

"You speak high and holy words, but in time, it will corrode, dissolve, and reform into a twisted philosophy that will birth a new cycle. In time, you will turn on each other, paranoid of each other and unwilling to compromise and forgive. If not you all, then those that follow you, will surely do so. The cycle of corruption will never end and once more…more like us will rise again. That is why this reality must change. All of reality must start over. To reach that pinnacle, your erasure must commence."

Raising his hand, his army prepared for combat.

"For eons, we've been pawns of destiny. We fight and then we die, nothing more. We are all but forgotten and then replaced. How can anyone just sit still and waste their lives fighting for people that forgo any redeeming feat? I will not allow destiny to trample on the Heralds anymore. All that we've done as Heralds, we did on your behalf! Yet, all of our sacrifices are seen as sins and you turn your backs on us!" The Corrupter slowly grew angrier.

It was natural. In front of him, were alternate versions of the people who had ruined his life after all that he'd done for them. However, he didn't waste more time on this folly. He had a goal to reach and he would not allow anymore setbacks. Issei's mental probing had scared him.

He had seen into the True Grim Herald's mind and saw the emptiness and endless cycle of hate and hope swirling within. To see two opposite concepts exist harmoniously and chaotically all at one time, was something that forced him to consider just what he clearly was. He had far too much power to be a Herald and most of all, he had too much inside him. He truly was a living contradiction. It puzzled Praegorn to no end. They shared the same face and a spiritual link but nothing else was the same. Issei's life had been modeled after his own. So, just what made him such a mystery?

Refocusing himself, he lowered his hand in a wave, signaling the beginning of the battle.

"People who are too comfortable with their selfish lives would never understand the plight of others." Praegorn sneered.

( _ **Gundam Wing OST: The Legend of Zero. Play Song**_.)

Immediately, a storm of plasma and magic projectiles came howling at the Alliance and the Order. Magenta and purple beams came barreling forward like a swarm of hornets.

Issei raised his hand, creating a massive forcefield that blocked off the weapon-fire from the enemy. Opening his hand, he created a swirling mass of black air. It was crackling with red electricity and looked like a whirlpool of darkness.

Firing the circulating mass, it instantly bloated into a planet-sized black hole, howling like a hungry ghost. Sucking in all form of life around it, the black hole continued to grow, collapsing everything around it before devouring the debris.

By the thousands, Praegorn's forces were swallowed, exploding and tearing apart, they tried to desperately fly away but it was futile.

"Yes!" Praegorn triumphantly proclaimed.

He opened his arms and projected his dark purple aura. Like a vacuum, he began absorbing [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], extracting the wisps of mana that made the black hole. Like a river falling into a sink hole and becoming a whirlpool, Praegorn's aura grew stronger, sky-rocketing in its limits.

"What'd he do?" Sylderia asked.

"He absorbed some of my power." Issei growled.

He warped in front of his enemy but was bloked by the other Fallen Heralds.

"Out of my way!"

With a violent swing, he slashed at them, delivering deep gashes across their chests and limbs before blasting them backwards. Quickly, they recovered before Praegorn finished absorbing Issei's magic.

"Deal with the others, I'll handle him." He ordered his fellow Fallen.

Praegorn darted at Issei, launching a punch at his face. Catching the blow, Issei backhanded Praegorn violently across the face before kicking him in the chest while hanging onto his arm. Metal was chipped from the Corrupter's helmet before Issei wrapped his hand around his throat, strangling him.

"Today, you die." Issei declared.

"Awfully violent today. Something got you scared?" Praegorn chuckled.

Issei merely tightened his grip before Praegorn used his armor to repulse Issei, causing him to stagger back from the giant shockwave. Warping backwards, Issei noticed a Fallen Herald attacking a battalion of Angels, prompting his attention.

Using Tenzan, he stabbed Iracris in the stomach before throwing him backwards to the other side of the battlefield. Warping again, he used his [ **Cosmic Blades** ] to shield some Valkyries from Paenitor, stopping him from striking them with his staff.

He barely managed to turn his attention to Soludar, who rushed at him. Dodging a sword swipe, Issei ducked when the sword turned into a scythe, having contracted before sprouting a crescent blade.

Parrying a strike, he knocked the weapon away and used telekinesis to wrench the scythe into his own hand before using a unified attack to tear into Soludar's armor. Drawing blood and lacerating through metal, Issei smashed the bottom of his opponent's weapon into his chest before backhanding him with his weapon.

Out of nowhere, Soludar formed a steel hammer from his armor in his hand and bashed Issei across the face with unforeseen speed, knocking the Grim Herald back a fair bit with a shockwave accompanying each blow. Swinging the giant polearm at him again, the Fallen Herald barely missed, his target warping out of the way at the last second. Using [ **Night Bringer** ] at point-blank range, he blasted Soludar away, sending him crashing into Saturn from the sheer force of the attack. Even the surrounding battalion of the Fallen Legion was obliterated from the attack.

Joining the fray, Iracris, Eredite, and Paenitor reinforced Soludar. Striking in unison, their weapons and fists collided with Issei's raised guard. Upon clashing, their auras blasted to life like a supernova, bursting like the death of a star that blinded several others who laid eyes on them.

Black, Gold, Red, and Blue auras shined like suns before dying down when contact was broken. Sent flying backwards, Issei crashed through several asteroids before landing right on Mars.

Several were awestruck when they saw this mighty full-blown display of brute force. The Heralds were literally throwing each other into planets. Most gods could only make craters in the Earth with all their strength but them… they were something else. With more thought, it wasn't too surprising. They were deterrent forces for the planet.

"Leave him. Eliminate all others. You aren't a match for him." Praegorn floated forward.

( _ **Gundam Wing OST: The Legend of Zero. End Song**_.)

* * *

( _ **Star Wars – Revenge of the Sith OST: Anakin vs Obi-Wan. Play Song.**_ )

Taking a moment to calm down, the two returned to the stone ground below on the planet surface that was settled near an ocean. Without another second, the two drew their swords and charged.

Unsheathing Tenzan in a iaido strike, Praegorn blocked with his double-edged sword that glowed purple. It had a slender blade and was evenly proportionate in width. The hilt was pure metal, with a handguard that curved inward with an amber gem in the middle.

Whirling around, Issei's slash was parried, before clashing blades several times. Issei struck furiously, fueling his attacks with his hatred towards Praegorn. Focusing his mind on Praegorn's hypocrisy, cruelty, manipulation, and self-entitled mindset, he allowed his anger and hate fuel his physical power, while keeping his mind calm and clear.

Issei decided that this would be it. This would be the final event of this war. He would abandon everything to destroy his most hated foe. He would disregard his mercy and morale judgement against the Heralds and crush them and all of their allies.

Each time Issei's sword struck against Praegorn's, a massive shockwave would erupt where they met, splashing outwards and destroying the landscape. With first contact, they had blown a crater that burrowed halfway towards the planetary core, blasting a giant chunk off.

Issei's flurry of attacks were rapid and precise, and left little openings for Praegorn, as he was busy guarding his attacks. Issei gripping both weapons with his hands made a very clear difference, as his blows were far more powerful and destructive.

Hammering downward in rapid succession, Issei swung violently, projecting all of his negatvitiy into his sword and it was clearly shown that Issei wasn't as calm as he appeared to be. With each clash of their swords, the planet literally shook apart, scattering debris everywhere.

During their constant exchanges, Issei noticed that Praegorn had completely recovered his power. It still wasn't like how he was when he was a Grim Herald, but he was still formidable. Often, it was said that by clashing with an opponent, one could read that person. Issei could understand that as he sensed that Praegorn had grown stronger. He wasn't using the energy he stole from [ **Chaotic Avarice** ]. It was his inherent strength mixed with his experience. It didn't surprise him, as Praegorn was deceitful.

Praegorn used an acrobatic style at times before switching to a more defensive and sturdier sword style before alternating again.

He flipped, swinging his sword over his head, only for Issei to parry. Cartwheeling, the Corrupter whirled around again, barely striking the Grim Herald. Backflipping over his foe, swung downwards but once again, he was blocked. As soon as Praegorn landed on the ground, his back to Issei, he backflipped again, striking with a storm of slashes that were quickly met with snappy movements from Issei.

It was a constant struggle. Neither could get the upper hand for long. Praegorn's unpredictable style-switching and acrobatics couldn't overpower Issei's counterattacks and overpowering force, nor could Issei get a decent strike in due to Praegorn's nimble style.

Forgoing swordplay, Issei raised his left hand, grabbing hold of Praegorn's neck. He lifted him into the air, as the Corrupter dangled, coughing as he tried to breath. Opening his palm, he blasted Issei backwards with a massive orb that detonated like several nuclear warheads. The planet was blown in half upon that attack, sending Issei flying backwards into another planet, before plummeting through another one, blasting through several atmospheres on the way.

Finally regaining his balance, he warped and brutally punched Praegorn across the face, returning the favor in kind. The Corrupter was thrown through at least four planets before coming to a halt, using his mana to stop his movement and through up a barrier of mana.

Sensing Issei's incoming presence, he crafted several blades of mana in the same fashion as Issei before throttling them forward. Countering with his [ **Cosmic Blades** ], Issei continued with abandon. Nothing could stand in the way of bringing an end to this conflict.

Flaring their auras and concentrating them into their weapons, the two clashed blades again, causing a burst of energy to erupt that was akin to a hypernova. Black and purple mana blasted outward into a shockwave that was like a disc. It spread throughout several lightyears of distance, rumbling the very material of space itself.

* * *

Everyone from both sides watched in sheer horror as they realized the power that the two held. With just a mere clash without any sort of holding back, they caused astronomical events of catastrophic proportion. The awe was so strong that it was palpable.

The other Heralds were in amazement that Praegorn held this much power having hidden this truth from them.

As for the Alliance, they realized that they were practically living on the same planet as a hypernova. All of the standards that they had about him, were wrong and completely shaken down to the ground.

"Is this…really the power of hatred?" Ilkynos wondered.

"Hatred?"

"As you all know, hatred has consumed the both of them. Praegorn's hatred for destiny and life and Issei's hatred of wickedness. Both of them have been fueled to these heights because of their loathing and their loss." Eldesa explained.

She was worried that they'd have been caught up in the battle but strangely, a barrier would surround the two Heralds, as if their battle was contained. She didn't know what was going on. It was like an invisible wall was keeping the two battles on different ends of this dimension.

The most incredible thing was the fact that both armies had stopped fighting to watch this massive showdown between the Grim Herald and the Chief Fallen Herald.

"Those two…there's no way they're just Heralds." Paenitor mused.

He was literally shaking with awe and fear from his instincts. Not even the other Heralds alongside him could create such explosions from exerting their powers. Destroying a planet or two was the most they could do, but Issei and Praegorn were on the verge of collapsing half of a galaxy.

* * *

Issei and Praegorn were still locked in relentless combat, neither giving ground to the other. Both had landed on another planet, their violent throttles and physical strength forcing them to hop across planets. Now, they were on a desert planet, devoid of all moisture and night. A glowering red sun was shining above them, reflecting the grim atmosphere that was transpiring on the world it watched. Once again, another world was threatening to collapse from the sheer force generated only from a few dozen clangs of swords.

Issei flipped over Praegorn, blocking a blow meant for his back and whipped around, swiping at Praegorn's neck, the Corrupter dodged, before parrying a second strike. Praegorn noticed that instead of blocking, Issei was actively sweeping his attacks away to conserve energy and allowing him to instantly chain a counter.

Praegorn brought his sword downwards, intending on using a wave of mana to hit him at point-blank. Slashing upwards, Issei brought his sword back down, prompting Praegorn to block. Sliding his sword and jerking Tenzan out of the lock, he gripped his weapon with both hands and swiped down and in rapid succession, began pummeling the Corrupter's defensive stance.

With mighty and violent strikes, he plummeted Praegorn to one knee before locking blades once more.

( _ **Star Wars – Revenge of the Sith OST: Anakin vs Obi-Wan. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Before long, the Alliance and the Fallen Legion resumed warfare. They were fighting in Space, the Planet's surface, the skies, and the seas. Not a single terrain was spared of conflict. Both sides were experiencing intense draws, with each force suffering great casualties. Thanks to Praegorn's enhancements, his army was able to stand on even footing with the Alliance and Order's overwhelming numbers with pure power.

The Fallen Heralds immediately moved in for the attack after entering a new formation, bashing through several lines of the Alliance's military. Fire, weapons of mana, and bursts of energy dotted their ranks as the Fallen Legion charged again. Despite losing almost half of their forces from Issei's [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], the Fallen Legion was still more than capable of laying waste to a vast majority of the Alliance.

The Harem were curious as to why their alternate selves weren't present. If they were, the tide of the battle would've been worse for them.

Sylderia had sprouted her white wings and crafted her halo behind her back, covering herself in a white aura. During the time since their battle with their alternate selves, the Harem had been training, attempting to prepare themselves for another battle.

As a show of improvement, Sylderia sprouted her wings, which had become white metal, she fired a rain of differently colored light that acted as lasers. They tore across the enemy lines and eradicated the formation, given how there were 12 lasers streaking through it.

When an incoming barrage of missiles came at her, she flapped her wings, spreading a cloud of light particles in front of her, detonating the pods prematurely. With another flap of her wings, she created a gust of light waves that reflected incoming projectiles headed for the Alliance, causing several enemy ships to explode upon contact with it.

Just when they thought there would be a swift end to the battle, several more enemy troops and vehicles appeared, coming through magic circles once more. Clearly, Praegorn never ran out of resources.

She looked around for a quick moment and found her friends plowing through the enemy lines. Thankfully, the Abyssal Legion dealt with the enemy crafts with their own. Airships countered one another as Carriers stood across from each other, firing on one another in the distance.

It amazed several to see what Magitech could now do. A massive assault carrier that stretched 1,800 meters long that was painted black with glowing blue lights, fired on another carrier of the same design but with purple coloration and glowing yellow lights. Explosions boomed back and forth as both forces created a hornet's nest of weapons-fire.

Down below, on the planet that the ground forces were on, a stalemate was nearing the tip that would determine the progression of the battle. The Alliance was being swarmed with several Erenaux and twisted soldiers from other dimensions. Even worse, zombified corpses and skeletons were being used as the vanguard, bashing into the Alliance's main force to wear them down.

Air forces, such as the gods and biblical faction, fought in the sky, blasting away at each other with magic. Flying by them, fighter planes would zoom by, pursuing each other and shooting each other down and turning them into balls of metal and fire.

Even the sea was at war, with mermaids, leviathans, krakens, fighting amongst each other in a clash of normal aquatic life against mutated abominations. The sea would splash onto land and flood whatever was close by and whirlpools would appear in the distance.

Fighting continued for so long that it was like a loop now, as if a constant conflict was the only thing anyone could quickly recall.

* * *

At long last, Issei and Praegorn crashed right down on the planet, both falling back to it from their battle across the cosmos. They grinded their heels into the ground and created craters the size of mountains from the kinetic force they generated. Both were battered and bruised, with various instances of damage on their armor.

It was now clear that the two were on equal footing but Issei had yet to go all-out.

Issei glared the Corrupter and saw that the Anti Harem had appeared through magic circles, floating behind him.

"It's done. We're ready now." Anti-Syldiera nodded at him.

"Excellent. Torviark gave us the last bit that we needed." Praegorn smirked.

( _ **Godzilla – Resurgence OST: Persecution of the Masses. Play Song.**_ )

He looked at his hand and relished the energizing feeling of Abyssal energy in his palm. This was the final key to his plan. He would use the Grim Herald's energy to fuel the last part of his spell that would grant him victory.

Raising his arms, Praegorn gathered his power along with the Anti-Harem, amassing their strength together. Their auras propelled into space, causing a blinding light to shine from where they were.

"Watch, as we begin your end." The Corrupter grinned at Issei.

"What have you done?!" Issei demanded.

"Reclaiming what's rightfully mine."

A massive gash in the fabric of space appeared. In it, was a giant cluster of crystal. The crystal was completely black and were it not for the sun's light, nobody would notice what was inside. Upon the first ray of light gleaming through, several gasped upon seeing it. Now its unbelievable size made sense.

Inside was a creature with many heads, tails, and horns of various animals and creatures; a true abomination. It had the heads of different animals: a lion, a bear, a dragon, and so on. It had necks that matched the beasts that made up its form. It had four arms of colossal size and two legs that were easily the largest of its limbs. It was the Beast of the Apocalypse, Trihexa.

With a magic incantation of unknown language, several items levitated into the air. The Sephiroth Grail copy, Evil Pieces, holy relics like the Yasakani-no-Magatama, Sacred Gears, and most of all, glowing orbs of light that floated into the air. Issei frowned in disturbance upon seeing them. He knew them to be souls. He also knew that it must've been relative ease to procure the items, given how Praegorn could travel between dimensions.

"What is that?" Camilla asked.

"It's the Beast spoken of in the Apocalypse, Trihexa." Eldesa murmured.

"A creature of catastrophic power. Legend merely stated it to be an unreal story; a myth. It's said that this creature can destroy the world and even kill Great Red and Ophis. None thought of it to be real but clearly, we were all wrong." Artemis gasped.

"There's no way. It's impossible for this creature to exist!" Zeus bellowed.

"I thought it had been sealed…" Michael gasped.

Several laid eyes upon this monstrosity in sheer horror and realization. It was already hard to look at but most of all, its malevolent aura and overpowering bloodlust was driving everyone to shrink away from it. Standing near it, was like standing near a nuclear reactor and incinerator. Nauseating dizziness plagued everyone while making them light-headed. Adding to that, anxiety and fear crept along their skin, like a spider that was about to bite. Everyone realized how outclassed they were upon standing in front of this monstrosity.

Issei inspected the creature and saw a purple glowing mark on its primate chest.

"So that's it…" He came to a sudden realization.

The way that Praegorn was so happy that Issei put so much power into [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], and the glee he had when the Anti-Harem arrived with news, and the mark on its chest…it had to only mean one thing.

"Trihexa was made by you for revenge. It was made to get back at the world and against the one who sealed you. It was your last-ditch effort to scorn the Biblical Father for sealing you. However, that's not all…Trihexa is a part of you. It holds the rest of your power. It was a fail-safe to ensure that your power wouldn't be taken and you made it so that no living being could destroy it. It was intended to be able to exist until you could reclaim; to reclaim all of your power." The Grim Herald concluded.

"As always, perceptive as ever. It's true, Trihexa isn't actually my creation. It's a part of my true self and holds the power that I had as a Herald. It was exhausting but I managed to keep my powers as a Herald through using the powers of the Darkness and focusing on my hatred and greed. It's amazing what willpower can accomplish on its own." Praegorn grinned.

At long last, his plans could come close to fruition. He was so close and now, all he needed to do was get rid of the pests in his way.

"I'll be honest here. I was only able to act that one time I brainwashed the Fortium into turning on you. However, after people began poking at Trihexa, which had been sealed in the Bermuda Triangle by God, I was slowly stirring. Because we were connected, I could feel what it felt as it was an extension of myself. You can thank Rizevim for that. Luckily, he'd been killed by you, Torviark, but it did nothing to change the fact that I was awakened again. Thanks to what the Old Satan Faction did, I was able to realize that I had a back-up plan. If I couldn't possess you, then I would reobtain my old strength. So, I laid out plans and had all of you dance in the palm of my hand. However, you did foil me several times." Praegorn merely smiled bitterly.

"But no matter. Now, I have all that I need. Rizevim tried to bring Trihexa to his secret lair and tried to find ways to release it but I have no need for such things. I only needed the Sephiroth Grail and enough power to fuel the magic needed to unbind my other self."

Standing in the circle that had materialized under the Beast, Praegorn immersed himself in the light.

Issei immediately flared his aura to full power. Collateral damage be damned, he needed to stop this right here and now.

Before anyone could act, everyone from the Alliance and Vicizula Order were suddenly warped into space, kept in a protective bubble. It was alarming because clearly, nobody had planned this. Just what did this mean?

Eldesa realized that a floating figure in ghostly blue armor was above them. It was the Abyss, itself.

"What's going on?" She asked it.

"The Heralds are nearing the end of their journey. The True Herald will soon engage in the final battle with his counterparts. Before this all started, however, he convinced me to protect you all throughout this battle, despite the ancient laws that the Light, Darkness, and I swore to abide. For now, you all are safe." Its voice boomed, echoing for all to hear.

In its full majesty, the Abyss made everyone's hair stand on end. Unlike Trihexa, they could barely feel is power, but at the same time…they felt its full magnitude. It was like feeling a slow trickle of water on ones back but it was apparent that there was a waterfall just up above oneself.

They knew that the little power they felt was the only safe amount for them, lest they dissolve in the Abyss's presence. By general accounts, the Abyss was more powerful than anything anyone from the Order or Alliance would ever get to witness.

"What is Issei going to do?" Sylderia asked.

"Just watch." The Abyss advised.

Suddenly, the entire planet shattered upon feeling the full might of Issei's unrestrained aura. Simply by letting go of all limitations, his natural energy field could wipe out an entire planet.

Back where Issei was, he glared at Trihexa, who was beginning to stir, shuddering and opening its many eyes upon sensing Praegorn. It raged from within the crystal, despite appearing inanimate. It felt compelled to destroy and to fight upon feeling Issei's might. Its survival instincts kicked in and once more, it was freed as its prisons were broken.

The magic seals around it began popping like firecrackers, cracking and shattering the crystal prison around it. Once more, the Beast was free to reign…no, it was free to return to its true self. Quickly, Trihexa turned purple before melting into pure mana and essence, absorbing itself into Praegorn.

His charging complete, Issei fired [ **Nightfall** ], unleashing a black and crimson stream of mana that engulfed everything in front of it before exploding. Like another hypernova, the blast erupted everywhere, coming as a wave of darkness. The entire system of planets shuddered as the explosion began coming closer, striking each planet in the vicinity and shattering it.

Before long, another blast came, this time, everyone's sight was obscured.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed in horror.

Everyone inside the giant bubble could feel the power surging at them. It was unlike anything they ever felt before. Overcome by pressure and terror, the Alliance and Order froze, sweating so much that it looked as if rain had poured down on them.

When the explosion finally stopped and the black mana finally subsided, everyone felt ready to faint. Several were breathing rapidly and were gasping and shocked silent upon laying eyes upon what was in front of him.

The Harem's jaws dropped upon seeing what had happened. Everything in front of them was black. There were no stars, no planets, and no life. It was just black emptiness in front of them. What was worse, the dimension soon lost its barrier, white cracks began spreading like cracks on ice, shattering apart like glass soon after. Yet, what lied behind it was even more frightening.

It was pure white reality. It was like looking at a picture of blank canvas.

"I never thought he would become this powerful." The Abyss muttered.

"What. Just. Happened?" Eldesa pleaded, shivering.

"The Grim Herald has damaged reality, a feat that was previously thought impossible across all of existence. He's done so much damage that this dimension will soon collapse and be destroyed by its own inability to repair itself from his attack. The damage will spread and with it, all life within this lifeless realm."

A grim silence spread across the bubble, no one unable to comment on what had just happened.

"Most fortunately, this is the most the Grim Herald can do, unfortunately, it wasn't truly enough. Now…what will the Fallen one do." The Abyss wondered to itself.

Issei was panting and weakened and quite visibly exhausted. He doubted he could do an attack like that again and he didn't want to try. He had poured everything he had into that attack and much to his frustration…Praegorn and his close commanders were still alive. This was unbelievable. Despite all the trouble they had against him, they survived the blast.

Despite the massive wounds they had all sustained, they were still alive, but barely. Their armies had been turned into shields and had created a unified barrier to protect their leaders. Deep lacerations, lost limbs, and bloody flesh was what Issei saw. Yet, none disturbed him more than the small chunk of flesh in front of him.

It looked like human flesh melded with animal skin. Before long, the animal skin turned into human skin and rapidly, it began regenerating. Cells and bubbling flesh began growing out from the chunk of meat left behind and soon, bones formed a skeleton before veins and muscle tissure wrapped around it.

"What the hell." Issei growled.

The humanoid skeleton had finally wrapped itself in muscle tissue before being enveloped in skin and soon, eyes, a tongue, and hair sprouted as clothes and armor completed the process. This time, his eyes were glowing and his armor completely covered his body, looking spikier, with asymmetrical aesthetics in the design, reminiscent of Trihexa's form. Most of all, skeletal motifs were placed upon its design, reflecting Praegorn's power to resurrect the dead.

Praegorn glared at Issei, gritting his teeth in total appalling tension and even…fear.

"What the hell are you?!" He demanded.

"To think you could even damage the fabric of reality and collapse a dimension…"

Without any hesitation, Praegorn attacked.

Throwing his guard up, Issei was slammed through several planets like a pinball, unable to stop himself when Praegorn fired a beam of mana at him. For the first time in a long time, he felt real pain. It wasn't a mere irritation or small wound. It was completely teeth-clenching and scream-worthy.

"Now! Before he can recover!" Praegorn ordered.

Creating a swirling vortex, he blasted it in front of him and opened a gateway to the Grim Tower, Aradnier. He made a small smile. Finally, after so long, he was finally close to obtaining his real goal, no, his ultimate goal.

The Fallen Heralds and Anti-Harem passed though the portal, wasting no time to enter.

Praegorn noticed the Abyss's bubble and smirked.

"Watch, as I undo everything you've worked so hard to continue. You will see what your own incompetence has sown."

"Not if we can help it." Zeus bellowed.

"No!" Eldesa screamed at them.

Several deities came charging forth, attempting to stop Praegorn.

Opening his hand, he fired a rain of purple mana that came as a flurry of spears and swords. They pierced every single person that came charging at him. As soon as they realized that they had phantom weapons sticking out of them, they gasped, now understanding the mistake they just made.

Snapping his fingers, Praegorn caused each blade to explode, obliterating his targets into nothingness. Despite that, several deities survived, either having dodged or blocked the series of explosive bursts. In those blasts, several had been killed, namely Horus, Baraqiel, Ajuka, and Tsukuyomi. Many stared on in disbelief at what had just happened. Deities and beings of such high power, were wiped out with a relentless attack.

The ones within the Abyss's barrier were horrified to know that there were still others to suffer the same fate.

"I won't let you run." Praegorn chuckled, creating chains of mana that wrapped around the strays who'd left their protective shield.

"No!" Odin screamed.

He tried to go and save the others but it was too late. They had already made the wrong move and would now pay for it. He was held back by Eldesa as they were forced to watch Praegorn destroy their friends.

Unleashing a burst of several beams, Praegorn streamed them across Space, cleaving at the air. The blast roared so loudly that it was like hearing a mighty screech that threatened to split everyone's ears. The beam swiftly zipped by everyone, almost as if it were over in seconds.

Right after the beam dissipated, everyone who was struck by it, exploded in purple clouds. Bursting in massive explosions, none were spared from Praegorn's attack. Purple light shimmered all around The Abyss's bubble, showing just how powerful a Herald truly was.

Among the remaining ones who had died, were Zeus, Thor, Baldur, Susanoo, and many others were eliminated in the charge. It was horrifying, as so many powerful deities were eliminated quickly with a surprising display of power. It had happened so quickly that no one saw it coming.

Upon seeing the end of the enemy's assault, Praegorn and the others entered the Portal, using his magic to bypass the enchantments placed on Aradnier and grant them passage.

( _ **Godzilla – Resurgence OST: Persecution of the Masses. End Song**_.)

Eldesa turned to the Abyss in alarm.

"I thought you severed his power from you?" She demanded.

"I did but he managed to latch on to a small fragment of what was left over and he let it grow. It was miniscule, so I overlooked it. He used his own hatred for current life and his fate and amplified it over eons of waiting through meditation and focusing his negative emotions on it. That is why the power remains. He washed it clean of my influence and made it his own power. Now, only the Grim Herald can match him." The Abyss noted.

As if called for by his title, Issei returned, groaning. His armor had a deep dent in his chest plate, which was a rare sight. Upon catching sight of the closing portal, Issei cursed.

"Damn bastard's mutated more than I thought."

As things stood, Praegorn was now a match for him on his own. His power as it was now, was comparable to when he was still a Grim Herald. However, Issei still had a few aces up his sleeve.

"He is heading for the Tower. Hurry." The Abyss turned towards its 'son'.

"Watch them." Issei gave it a warning glare as he eyed the Harem.

"Issei! Wait!" Sylderia shrieked.

Warping ahead into the circle, Issei disappeared into particles before vanishing from sight as the portal closed.

"We have to follow him." The Princess concluded.

"I cannot allow that." The Abyss solidified the barrier, keeping anyone from leaving.

"Let us go!" Sylderia roared.

"I have made a deal with the True Herald. For your safety and a few other things, he will end this madness."

"What things?" Artemis walked forward.

The Abyss then fell silent.

"If I know Issei, he's going to hurt himself." Eldesa wasn't going to waste time arguing with the entity to get answers.

"You came to me, telling me to gather those closest to his heart and to help save him from himself. Why are you stopping us now?" The Chancellor turned around.

"It is because I have heeded the words of the Herald. I will not allow more sacrifices."

"If you let him do this, then he'll only suffer more." Sylderia objected.

"We beg you…let us go to him. There are other Fallen Heralds and our alternate selves are going towards the Tower to do something. We can't just let him fight all alone. You've seen what Praegorn can do on his own now. He took the little bit of power left from what you granted him, made it his own, and now rivals an actual Grim Herald. He can't fight everyone by himself." Brunhilde continued.

The Abyss merely stood silently in the air, floating in contemplation.

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST: RX-0. Play Song**_.)

"Very well. You eight may go. However, what will happen, must happen."

"What?" Grayfia asked.

"I will open a portal for you. None may gain passage except for the Grim Heralds. However, this once, I will give direct aid to outsiders."

Opening its hand towards thin air, the same swirling vortex of blue light sprouted in front of the Harem.

"Now go! The True Herald will need you." The Abyss mandated.

Sylderia paused, wanting to know more about what it meant when it said that they needed to allow what needed to happen, to happen. It was ominous and confusing but she decided that she had to set that thought aside. Issei needed them right now.

"May fate aid you well in your battles." The Abyss whispered as they left.

What lied ahead was a final battle that would change their lives greatly and most of all, it would affect everyone's way of life. Perhaps it was time for this to happen, but the Abyss wondered if this was the right way.

It had contemplated on what to do. It had made a promise to Issei to keep his Harem out of danger, but it knew that the True Herald needed saving and the women in his Harem were the only ones who could do that.

They just needed to hurry or the True Herald would suffer a fate worse than death. There was more happening than it seemed. However, in the end, the Abyss knew that the Harem would succeed. They were the closest to Issei's heart and they were the ones he loved the most. In the end, success would be theirs.

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST: RX-0. End Song.**_ )

* * *

 _ **And that's scene. It was pretty drastic to kill off several characters, namely Baraqiel but I felt it was necessary to show just how powerful a restored Preagorn was. He wouldn't be the main villain if he couldn't match up to someone of Issei's level.**_

 _ **I had a lot of ideas to go on for this chapter, but I ultimately settled for this. Other than that, not much else comes to mind to close this chapter. So, I'll see you all next time.**_


	49. Chapter 49: Mirror Match

_**Alright, change of plans. I will be extending the Grim Herald quite a bit, despite me saying that the story is nearing its end. There are some loose ends that I want to tie up and a few things that I want to do with the story before it finishes. Hopefully, you all stick around for the ride, despite the excessive liberties that I've taken with this story since its creation. It was a fun thing since I started, as instead of not only telling a story, I was able to experiment with different character archetypes and I was able to test myself and see what sort of characters and story devices that I feel would suit my writing style.**_

 _ **I was also hitting a giant roadblock. I was conflicted in the fact that I want to write a prequel for this story just so that I can flesh out the past more, but at the same time…I feel that enough was shown. A part of me feels like it's unnecessary. That, and (shamefully), I might not be able to finish it once I start or it'll take too long to finish it. There's other things I want to do, but at it'll all have to wait as I sort out my priorities and what I want to do.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Mirror Match**

The forest around the Grim Tower, Aradnier, was made up of black trees with luminescent white leaves. It felt quite uneasy but at the same time, majestic. The sky was blue, strangely, but there was a white sun instead of a yellow one.

Issei, having arrived much later than the Fallen Heralds, immediately began traversing to make up for his disadvantage.

Mere seconds before he could warp, he sensed eight presences coming from behind him. Clicking his teeth, he drew his sword and whipped around, pointing it at his Harem, who appeared from a separate portal.

Sylderia yelped when the weapon zipped at her face, jumping back.

"What are you all doing here?" He growled.

It was disturbing to see that he didn't bat an eye upon accidentally pointing his weapon at his comrades.

"We came to help." Artemis huffed, as if reprimanding him, placing her hands on her hips.

That was almost like déjà vu for Issei. For one moment, she behaved the way she did while brainwashed into artificially loving him. It made him nostalgic for a moment but he soon resumed his stoic stance.

"You shouldn't even be able to enter this place." Issei sheathed his sword, looking at the eight women in front of him sternly.

"We convinced the Abyss to let us follow and grant us passage." Sylderia explained.

Issei cursed under his breath. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid. Praegorn's destructive exertion a few minutes before, had strongly strengthened his fears. At this rate, only he could match Praegorn, no one else came close. Knowing the ones with him, they were most likely going to try to tag along and help him. None of them were weak at all, but he already knew that casualties were going to occur.

He knew that if any of them were to fall, he would snap for the final time. He could feel it. He was already at his limit. Despite his stoic demeanor, he had been hurt more than he could've anticipated. The deaths of Zeus and several others had left a profound wound on him. It was as if a scalpel had been carved into him and had cut out a chunk of his flesh, leaving an aggravating emptiness in him. To add salt to that wound, he hated watching people who had redeemed themselves, people who had changed for the better and had crafted brighter futures for themselves, die.

Taking a silent deep breath, Issei decided to be logical. He could defeat the Fallen Heralds alone, but time was of the essence. Fighting the alternate women that Praegorn had recruited would slow him down even more. Perhaps bringing Sylderia and the others along was a good idea. Then again…maybe not.

Snapping his fingers, he opened another portal back to their home realm. Sprouting as a swirling image of the Earth in the air, Issei eyed it. Sylderia, already knowing what he was about to say, stepped forward.

"No." She adamantly shook her head, though she retained a calm tone.

"I'm not arguing or asking. Leave." He sternly demanded.

Opening his hand and thrusting it forward, he used telekinesis to push them into the portal, only, this time, it failed. No one budged an inch.

Issei merely raised a brow of confusion. That wasn't supposed to happen. That almost never happened. His answer came in the form of Sylderia. Eyeing her like a machine, his mind began rummaging through possible reasons as to why this was happening. He then realized that it was her magic that was interfering with him. He had nearly forgotten that she was the Champion of Light, therefore, she was able to resist his powers to an extent. In all honesty, she had struggled immensely to stay in place.

"I had a feeling you'd do that." She grimaced.

Sighing, Issei turned around, continuing onward. He had given up on trying to lose the others. For now, he'd keep them close to lower the chances of them being separated from the group.

"Make sure to stay close to me. This place doesn't have any creatures but it is full of magic and phenomena." He started walking forward.

"Where's the Tower?" Eldesa asked.

"It randomly changes location to avoid detection by outsiders that manage to enter. I can warp into it, but outsiders are immediately repelled, so bringing you all with me that way, is out of the question." Issei replied.

Using his mark, he tried to sense where it was, expanding his mind across the land and scouring the ground for a foundation of metal and stone. At long last, he found it to be several miles North of where the group currently was.

"Hang onto me." Issei turned around, extending his hand.

Sylderia gently took it, though she hid her eager intentions. Establishing physical contact with each other, everyone's vision blurred as swirls of color and liquid images flashed before their eyes.

* * *

Within the blink of an eye, they all stood in front of Aradnier.

It was utterly massive, stretching higher than Olympus and wider than any structure seen. It was a black spike of steel and stone, with a spiraling line going up from the base to the top. Magic runes were glowing on its sides but now, they were blinking, as if the power over the Tower was weakening. Barring it off from the rest of the land it was on, was a black gate that stood several meters high, with interlocking ears and countless barriers placed over it.

"What is this place?" Sylderia asked.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. Play Song.** )

"The resting place of the Grim Heralds' corpses." Issei grimly responded.

That was a rather blunt and uncomfortable answer to give. The Harem certainly didn't like it as Issei sounded rather carefree about the fact that he could be buried here one day. To be left here all alone, with no loved ones able to see you or know of your demise…it was a gloomy thought to mull over.

In front of them, was a massive black door with runes carved into it. Given the number of markings placed on it, it was obvious that it wasn't easy for anyone to enter this place.

"Why would Praegorn come here?" Eldesa wondered.

Issei had a few ideas, none of them good. Regardless, he knew that the conclusion he feared most was the answer.

For a long time, he thought about Praegorn's goals and all that he did to reach this point. He had spent a long time trying to twist him to his own gruesome ways and even tried to possess him. When that failed, he had another plan in the works, which was the use of the other Fallen Heralds. Through them, he gained the time needed to find Trihexa and open a portal to this secret place.

It was here, that Praegorn could get to one of the very last steps to making his dreams a reality. Here, the souls of the Grim Heralds lied. Naturally, it was because of their many dark deeds that they were barred from the peaceful afterlives of whatever pantheon they originated from. It was unacceptable for the Abyss to allow them to simply suffer in the dark depths for evil souls too. Thus, it was ordained that the souls of the Grim Heralds would be granted silent peace in death, here in the Tower.

That possibly meant one thing. Praegorn was here to absorb their souls, i.e., their power.

He could become an entity that could rival the Three Primordial Forces. One Grim Herald could equal 100 deities. Imagining Praegorn absorbing a total of 5,000 Grim Herald souls was a thought too terrifying to imagine.

Artemis finally broke the silence again, with a question that had constantly bothered her.

"Issei, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You told me before that you had placed 50 seals on yourself. Are they still there?"

"No, they're not. They were all removed when I became the Grim Herald again."

During his enraged transformation following the plundering of Camilla's home in Italy, the Abyss had appeared within his mind, offering him the power to eradicate the Hero Faction and Praegorn. He had desperately tried to stay away from it in the past, but in one moment of hatred, he agreed. His mind had been clouded by wild instinct and a hunger for dark justice. For that, he had once again paid a very dear cost for power. Once more, he was nothing short of a slave.

In doing so, the Abyss broke all of the seals kept upon him and unleashed all of his limits as a Fortium.

"I've also been told that you were the strongest Grim Herald. If that was the case, couldn't you have finished the Fallen Heralds and Praegorn?" Eldesa interjected.

Issei merely nodded to that statement.

"Normally, I should've been able to do it, yes. However, he was far stronger than I had anticipated. Not only that, but there were a few other factors."

"Like."

"It's not something I need to share with others." Issei passively responded.

It was cryptic and didn't serve to answer or hint at anything, but he made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

Not wasting more time on talking, Issei opened the gate, using his mark as a key to unlatch the gate. Simultaneously, several thousand locks clicked from within the door. Gears slithered and spun as the wall of black metal split, revealing a dark hallway that seemed to groan with an air of black vapor.

The Grim Herald entered the structure and snapped his fingers, igniting orbs of blue light that illuminated the entire room. Built into the room, were doorways that led to coffins, which were large black containers that were sealed tight with interlocking doors. Engraved on each coffin, were the names and titles of the deceased Grim Herald that rested within.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. End Song.** )

At the side of the room, stairs spiraled above to the ceiling, providing an air of mystery as to what was above.

Issei instantly projected his mark into the air, already aware of what was coming. The Tower had a consciousness of its own, being capable of shifting its inner structure according to whatever was necessary. It could also use its power to create traps and craft dangers that were easily fatal to intruders. Through his authority as a Grim Herald, he could bypass this issue and provide his fellows with clearance from such hassles.

With that done, he tried to sense for any enemies, and felt that there were 16 negative presences within the Tower, all of them were above them.

"We got here too late." Issei muttered.

He looked around and found it strange that none of the souls were taken from the many coffins lined around the walls of the room. That meant Praegorn was enacting a different plan. It was the one thing that Issei dreaded the most and he prayed desperately that it wasn't it.

"We need to head to the 50th floor. It's the top level of the Tower."

Immediately, Issei sensed several incoming presences, all of them similar to the women behind him.

"You may pass, but not them."

Issei looked above at the ceiling, where the source of the sound was coming from. A dark cloud sprouted to live as it swirled on the ceiling. Growing from the pool, were eight individual shapes that slowly shaped into humanoid form. Their forms quickly solidified as the darkness melted away, revealing the eight alternate counterparts to Sylderia and the others.

"And why is that?" Issei asked.

Anti-Sylderia smiled sadly, her eyes looked distant and filled to the brim with nostalgia. Just hearing his voice, was like hearing an old song that had nearly been forgotten to time. It ignited an old passion that was now cold and damp. Sad as it may be, she understood that she only felt sorrowful longing and not love for this man. He wasn't the Issei that she knew and loved, but she couldn't fight the fact that he was so incredibly similar that it was laughable.

"We have our own scores to settle."

"I have a better idea."

Issei was about to raise his left hand to give an ending to this, but Sylderia stopped him, holding his arm.

"She's right. We have our own business with them. You go on ahead." The Princess shook her head.

The Grim Herald understood the face that she was making. It was a look of determination. He knew that whenever she was like this, it was near-impossible to dissuade her. Sighing, Issei decided to let her wish pass. Just as his battle with Praegorn was personal, this was the same to them. He couldn't take this away from them.

"Fine." He dropped his hand.

"Now, get going. We'll take care of things here." Sylderia smile at him, trying to reassure him. Unfortunately, his stoic expression made it clear that he wasn't feeling any better about leaving them behind.

* * *

Warping into the next room, which appeared similar to the others. Issei stopped here, having detected another strong presence. Here, he found Iracris standing in the room of the Peaceful One. It was the former room that was designated for Iracris when he was still a Grim Herald.

In this room, were displays of Iracris's past. His old armor, his weapons, pictures, holograms, and various items that symbolized his life, were set up to memorialize him, to tell others of who he used to be and what he once stood for.

Standing in front of him, was a much larger version of himself, looking like a body builder with red hair and emerald-green eyes. He wore a red shirt, black pants and a crimson cape around himself, tied in place with a gold and emerald cord. It was a sharp contrast to how he appeared in his armored form.

Issei approached but the moment he stepped foot within its boundaries, a red magic circle sprouted from the center of the room, increasing in size until the entire floor was illuminated in red light. Issei leered at the circle, knowing that the Fallen were trying to keep him in place. In that case, Issei pin-pointed where Praegorn was and reconstructed the Tower, willing it to change to injure and stall Praegorn.

Iracris sensed the shifts within the upper levels of the Tower, growing bothered.

"How is it that you have full control over the Tower?" He demanded.

"I am a direct creation of the Abyss. That puts me higher on the priority list and ranking among the Heralds. With that said, you all have fallen, forfeiting your right to any control over the Tower. If other Grim Heralds were within these walls, they too, could manipulate its structure, but not to the extent that I can. I'm certain that Praegorn is grinding his teeth in frustration right now." Issei mockingly snickered.

"You only delay the inevitable. It makes no difference." Iracris huffed.

"You should already know that it makes a large difference. To the Grim Heralds, a single second can make a life-changing decision."

Issei materialized Tenzan, sheathed in his left hand.

Iracris merely scoffed.

"Yet, those seconds were never enough."

"That's because you didn't fight hard enough to change fate." Issei sneered back.

"Then let us see how hard you will struggle to overturn your impending death." Iracris challenged him, summoning his armor.

"I won't be trying very hard." Issei muttered.

In a burst of red inferno and crimson light, red metal materialized from nowhere, clicking around his frame like interlocking scales.

"[ **Boost!** ]" An echoing voice that was deep and metallic echoed.

It didn't sound like Iracris' voice, but it was certainly reminiscent of something that was just as powerful, if not more so. It was deep, resonant, and mighty. It had the power of flames and hinted at a nature deeper and more intricate than that of a wild inferno. Iracris had more power than what Draig could give, despite the clear implications otherwise.

( **Dissidia NT OST – Ifrit Theme. Play Song.** )

Oddly, Iracris's transformation was different this time. Now, he had four leather wings covered in armor, sprouting from his back. His fingertips were now golden claws and his armor was organic, with luminescent lines of gold running along his body. A long horn stuck up from the front of his helm, giving another indication of his true power and its source.

' _So, he absorbed Great Red_.' Issei mused.

That was certainly a problem. Great Red was one of the strongest beings to ever exist among all dimensions. Issei was curious as to how this version of himself was able to absorb him. Nonetheless, he had a job to do. He was here to execute this traitor.

Drawing his sword, Issei warped in front of Iracris, slashing at him with unrelenting force. Unlike before, Issei was wreathed in a constant black and crimson aura that calmly shrouded around him like a second layer of armor.

Instantly, the two lunged at each other. Throwing a fist at Issei, the Grim Herald caught it, however, it wasn't too easy. His feet dug into the ground, cracking as a crater formed beneath the both of them. Warping out of Iracris's vision, Issei planted his left foot into his foe's ribcage, throwing him across the room.

Smashing a crater into the wall, the images dedicated to his old life came crashing down as their projectors and statues cracked to pieces.

Iracris jumped up and bounded toward Issei, a predictable approach. After many observations, Issei deduced that Iracris would be his easiest fight. He relied heavily on physical combat and was more vulnerable to long-range attacks in comparison to other Heralds.

His fights with him weren't extensive enough to deduce any hidden abilities, but for now, he would go for a killing blow whenever given a chance.

Iracris reared his fist back, about to pummel Issei. Warping out of the way, Issei appeared behind the Juggernaut and blasted him with a wave of mana. The beam struck him in the back, encompassing him from behind. When the beam dispersed, Issei took notice of the moderate damage done to the Fallen Herald of Rage. Several cracks and dents were spread across his armor, with numerous layers already flaking off. As expected, Iracris had dauntingly high resistance towards magic, an obvious method for protecting one of his weaknesses.

Issei readied for another attack as Iracris raised both of his fists before smashing them into the ground, creating a shockwave that came like a rock slide carried by a tsunami of red mana. Raising his left palm, he countered the blast with a pulse of his own black and crimson mana. The two waves met and exploded like a gale, swirling violently within the room. Because of magical enchantments, the Tower was more than capable of enduring a battle between Heralds, much to Issei's relief.

Iracris came charging at Issei, jumping into the air. Warping above, the Grim Herald swung his weapon, narrowly missing the Red Fallen Herald's neck. In retaliation, Iracris shrouded himself in a red aura and threw a punch. What came hurling out of his left fist was something reminiscent of a giant red comet. Braving through the attack, Issei held the tip of his sword forward and split the orb in half, staying strong as the attack just moved on its own.

In a surprise attack, Iracris mounted another assault, instantly appearing through the dispersing hole in front of Issei. Sprouting out of his back, were two armored gauntlets that were twice as large as his real arms.

"Tell me, can hatred overcome rage?"

Issei caught the first fist, then the second fist, before using telekinesis to stop the other two arms, albeit, with exceptional effort. Thanks to his increased immunity to magical and ranged attacks, that included his telekinesis, Iracris was much sturdier to fight Issei this time.

"You're lauded as the strongest Grim Herald, and yet, you can't even stop me? Pathetic. You're nothing but a washout that's doesn't understand that you're being used like a puppet. If you were as strong as you were lauded out to be, you'd have finished me already." Iracris wrestled free and attacked with all four of his arms.

The two extra limbs on his back were made of mana, so Issei knew how to handle them. Dispelling his gauntlets, he manifested the arms of the [ **Herald's Shadow** ], countering and blocking the earthshaking punches launched at him. Grabbing hold of Iracris's real arms, he weaponized his aura and blasted him back, tearing the muscles in the Fallen Herald's arms.

"Geh!" Iracris groaned.

Kicking Issei in the stomach, he was forced to let go, allowing the Fallen Herald to retreat. Despite how it appeared, Iracris's attacks had some impact on him. However, as he was now, Issei shrugged off the short pain as he continued his advice.

Iracris glared at Issei, mustering his rage and compressing it, allowing it to boil and grow.

"Tell me, why do you do this?" He asked.

"I have no need to tell you." Issei retorted.

"Do you feel relevance? Validation?"

Issei didn't respond, not caring for whatever poor attempt at a distraction this was.

"I could ask you the same thing. An awfully shortsighted goal to do all of this just to get back the people you lost."

"What choice did we have?! The moment we implored the Abyss to grant us one wish, it turned its back on us. Others persecuted us when they caught on to what we wanted to do. We've given up everything, and just once, when we want something, others do everything in their power to stop us. We'll say it over and over if we have to. No matter what, we will have our payment for our suffering. You wouldn't understand because you've never known anything else." Iracris barked.

Issei had to admit, he was right. Everyone had rights to something. He thought the same for many of the Grim Heralds, but not all. He was also right about the fact that he might've known nothing else but war. Since childhood, all he was surrounded by, was combat and death, nearly nothing else. Perhaps he didn't understand emotional attachment as much as others. However, he knew that this wasn't the right way. The Grim Heralds were extremists in their own ways, but they never resorted to such indiscriminate methods.

For one short moment, Issei thought about this. Was it really so wrong for them to desire something? Before he could explore the idea further, he remembered all of the death and misery that they caused. Instead of understanding that other universes had nothing to do with their own lives, the Fallen Heralds still attacked. They had forsaken all that they stood for and allowed their desperation to twist their minds and befoul their goals. Yet, underneath all of those deeds, a desperate desire for a more fruitful and meaningful life was hidden.

Taking a deep breath, Issei opened his eyes, having come to an answer.

"Yes, that may be true…however, that justify what you've done. You entered my dimension, invaded my home, created chaos, killed no less than 5,451,789 individuals since you came here. That includes Angels, Devils, Youkai, Humans, Spirits, Deities, and several others. Do you honestly think I will let you live after doing all of that? Don't be a fool. In the end, all of you are the same; self-entitled delusional people who never understood what it means to be a Grim Herald. You have done as you pleased, killed whoever you pleased, and have shown no remorse nor well-thought behavior. For that, I sentence all eight of you to death."

Iracris growled, standing strong.

"There is no longer any room in my mind to spare you mercy. After all you've done and all the damage you've caused for such small reasons, I will not pardon any of you. Soon, your compatriots will share your fate."

"Fate?" Iracris quivered.

" _You will die_." Issei's voice was so cold and taciturn, being borderline sinister, that it made Iracris freeze in terror.

Before, he'd snap and roar back with an insult but now, Issei had changed so much that it was hard to tell if he was still the same. Reflected within his eyes, was a resoluteness that lacked the slightest hint of regret or morality like before. He was right. He no longer had any mercy for the Fallen Heralds. If any dared to cross his path, they would only be met with death.

Marching forward, Issei made Iracris instinctively back up, feeling something new. The entire room had gone cold, colder than before. Like how a normal human would cower and shudder bare in the Arctic, Iracris felt as if something was shaking him violently. The room darkened, the very walls becoming black as all light faded. The holograms and candles in the room were extinguished with one shrill howl of wind. Not only that, but the ground shuddered as if being jolted around by earthquakes.

"You asked why I didn't just kill you before. Well, this is my answer. I was merely using you as a pawn to test myself."

Iracris futilely tried to fight back, blasting red beams of draconian power, but it was nothing in the face of the True Grim Herald.

"Were you a Grim Herald right now, the events leading up to this might have been different. However, the end result would have never changed. Then again, I know you're not the real deal."

Iracris stifled in fear as he continued to back away from Issei. The only thing in front of him, were two glowing red eyes within the Abyssal darkness, ready to shred him into nothing. Quickly, Issei's aura shrouded around Iracris before devouring him and destroying his soul, dispersing his body into nothing as the glowing orb of light faded into the black and crimson mana that was Issei's power.

( _ **Dissidia NT OST: Ifrit Theme. End Song**_.)

Quickly, his aura disappeared as the room went back to the way it was. Issei's aura returned to his body and the candles and light were reignited.

Issei looked at his mark. Unlike before, it now had 15 sigils around it, forming a broken circle and it signified all of his unleashed power, free from any restraint or lies.

* * *

While Issei had ascended the Tower, the women who followed him, were locked in all-out war with their counterparts. Before the battle had begun, both sides had taken their fight outside, having blasted their way out and creating distance between each other, now standing amidst a bleak forest outside the Tower.

On the side of Praegorn, were the newly dubbed, Queens of Chaos: mighty ageless women who had thrown away their divinity and sought to obtain all that they had lost. On the side of Issei: were the Majestic Queens, who were named by the Abyss, and fought to end the cycle of tragedy that sparked the War of the Heralds.

Both sides were banded together with the purposes of aiding the Fallen Heralds and aiding the True Grim Herald.

Upon the 16 warriors meeting, they broke into immediate conflict, not opting to waste time and talk.

Sylderia led the charge, flying forth and clashing with Anti-Sylderia. Light and shadow burst forth, as the two swung at each other, both wielding swords. Sylderia backflipped, kicking Anti-Sylderia in the chin. Sent twirling upwards, she regained her posture and fired a cloud of darkness at Sylderia.

Coming to her defense, Morrigan and Grayfia created a barrier of ice and feathers, stopping the cloud and dispersing it.

"They've grown stronger. Good." Anti-Sylderia grinned, an aggressive glint in her eyes.

"This time, it'll be more of a challenge." Anti-Artemis cracked her knuckles.

Before, they fought individually, causing different outcomes. This time, the Majesty Queens were determined to win, having come back to this rematch with more confidence and preparation.

Once more the two sides clashed violently, having gathered their bearings.

Amaterasu and Anti-Amaterasu stood from afar, blasting at each other with ruby and emerald flames. The blasts were so violent that the room shook as if struck by a fearsome earthquake. Dodging left and right, Amaterasu floated in the air, shooting volleys of her favored jewel, the Yasaka-no-Magatama. They were jade jewels that were shaped like commas, and were one of the Three Great Treasures of Japan, passed down within the Imperial line of Japan.

Anti-Amaterasu, having drawn the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, the sword that had been taken from Yamata-no-Orochi's corpse, and cleaved them apart. The sword was a katana with a gold cloth wrapped around the hilt, with a gold handguard that was round, having the image of nine dragon heads swirling around it. The blade was naturally curved, with a grey blade that had a green edge, reflecting Anti-Amaterasu's influence.

Following up with this, Amaterasu activated her new ability, [ **Ignition Sequence** ]. This allowed her to selectively detonate magic circles wherever she left one, via physical contact, at any time, making it an effective trap.

The other Chaos Queens were forced to dodge, with Amaterasu having streaked across the battlefield to lay her hidden bombs.

Artemis took this opening to fire a volley of silver arrows that sailed at Anti-Artemis. Backflipping, she threw her daggers at her counterpart. Deflecting each blade with her bow, she spun around, kicking away Anti-Brynhildr who came lunging at her with her spear.

About to be struck from behind by Anti-Grayfia, Artemis braced for an attack until Eldesa charged in.

"[ **Andromeda!** ]" Gold chains wrapped around Anti-Grayfia before throwing her several miles in another direction.

Just as the coast was apparently clear, Anti-Camilla and Anti-Sylderia landed on a cliff. Anti-Sylderia thrust her hand forward, emitting a destructive beam of darkness. Joining her, Anti-Camilla used her sound ability to emit a scream that rippled through the air.

The sound fused with the darkness and became a sequence of rings that spread dark clouds wherever they struck, exploding.

Flanking them, Brynhildr charged with her spear, raising it above her head. Anti-Sylderia and Anti-Camilla dodged to opposite sides as Brynhildr spun around, barely striking the both of them. Backflipping, she dodged a spike of red ice from Anti-Grayfia. Throwing her spear, it rebounded far from its target when Anti-Artemis hit with a golden arrow.

Catching her spear, Camilla threw the weapon back to its owner, earning a nod of gratitude from the Leader of the Valkyries. Camilla looked up and snapped her fingers, emitting a sound wave that dispersed Anti-Amaterasu's emerald flames. Somersaulting, she kicked the fallen Shinto Princess in the face, sending her raking through the skies.

Catching her hand, Anti-Sylderia helped her regain her posture and proceeded to throw her back into the thick of the battle. Spinning, she let loose a cyclone of green inferno, spreading her venomous flames. Upon her fall, she had gained a new power from retrieving Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, which happened to hold the Evil Dragon's power of poison.

Sylderia and Amaterasu responded with proper force. Using her healing powers, she dissolved the poison, while Amaterasu rebounded the fires back at Amaterasu with her Yata-no-Kagami, or Yata Mirror, which could reflect attacks backwards.

Angling the fires back, Amaterasu intended for her targets to be Anti-Morrigan and Anti-Artemis, who were cornering Camilla and Grayfia.

Dodging, the two Chaos Queens combined their red ice and crows to craft ravens of blood crystals. The opposing elements immediately burst into water droplets upon contact, canceling each other out.

In another segment of the area, Brynhildr was going toe-to-toe with Anti-Eldesa. Having summoned a steed made of armor, being a gift from the Abyss, she galloped through the air. Igniting her spear, she slashed at Eldesa, who used her [ **Andromeda** ] chains to parry her attacks.

Spinning around, her metal steed kicked her away, sending her plummeting through boulders. Catching her, Anti-Sylderia responded with a beam of darkness that knocked the Valkyrie off her horse. Sent sprawling through the dirt, Brynhildr regained her posture, helped up by Morrigan.

Grayfia entered the area, slamming her fist onto the ground, sending a river of icicles at the fallen Champion. Camilla came rushing from behind her, jumping into the air. Cutting her off, Anti-Artemis cocked an arrow, aiming it at her stomach. Yet, another intervention arrived. Sylderia use her light magic to create a small barrier that blocked the arrow from afar. Lunging forward into the air, Brynhildr bashed Anti-Sylderia in the stomach as Camilla kicked Anti-Artemis in the chest.

Both plummeted to the ground but quickly recovered and rolled onto their feet, breaking into a run upon regaining their posture.

Gathering, Anti-Sylderia, Anti-Grayfia, Anti-Morrigan, Anti-Amaterasu, and Anti-Artemis formed up. Combining their respective powers into one of Anti-Artemis's arrows, which shimmered with green, red, purple, and gold mana, the Queens of Chaos fired it.

In retaliation, Amaterasu, Sylderia, Grayfia, Morrigan, and Camilla formed a barrier. Blending together ice, fire, light, and sound, they cast a dome that canceled out the destructive arrow. Exploding, the blast destroyed the wasteland that they were in, shattering it into pebbles, leaving only a massive crater that was still shimmering from the effects of the attack.

"Well, this really did get interesting." Anti-Sylderia was panting lightly.

Their good counterparts had grown far stronger than expected. Before, they had fought individually, making things far easier than they were now. Even if they were all fighting separately, it'd still be a tougher struggle.

Regardless, it was time to take things up a notch.

Sensing that something ominous was imminent, the Majesty Queens decided to do something that they hoped they never had to do. Simultaneously, all 16 women were covered in pillars of mana, each with a different color unique to one-another.

The very fabric of the realm they were occupying was quaking from their combined power, almost becoming too unbearable for it to exist quietly. The sky was soaked in so many colors that it grew dark, bowing down to the radiance of the ones battling beneath it.

When the pillars dispersed, everyone was wearing armor. Awe-inspiring, yet terrifying, were they.

( **Final Fantasy XV – Comrades OST: Clash of Swords/ Bahamut Phase 1. Play Song.** )

Sylderia was clad in white armor, with gold accents and glowing turquoise lines streaming across it. Her wings of light had become solid appendages of white metal, with the 'feathers' becoming light. Floating behind her, was a solid ring of metal that resembled a massive halo.

Eldesa's armor was gold, with glowing lines streaking across various articles of her armor, segmenting and reflecting the constellations that granted her power. The armor covered her torso, shoulders, forearms, and lower legs but her thighs were clean of any weight.

Artemis was wearing completely silver armor and hefted a magic bow that was rimmed with sharp blades. There was no string upon this bow, as it was enchanted to fire arrows at will and required no physical ammunition. Her armor covered her torso, forearms, and calves, but no more was equipped.

Camilla was wearing a purple dress, with runes sewn around the hems and sleeves of the attire. Around her neck, was a necklace of amethyst, and around her shoulders and over her torso, was metal armor to protect her while avoiding hindering her movements.

Brynhildr's armor was emerald, being reminiscent of Valkyrie armor, aside from the split cape hanging from the back of her armor. Her attire was sharper in design, being more pointed and feathers were shaped from the sides of her helmet and pauldrons.

Amaterasu's armor was red and gold, being reminiscent of a samurai's armor. Bearing a crest on her helmet's forehead, was a ruby that resembled a sun. What was most interesting about her, was that a kimono of red inferno was adorned upon her, coating her protectively and deterring anyone who dared to attack her.

Morrigan's armor invoked the image of a fallen angel. Her wings were like that of a raven's, with feathered designs making up her chest armor and pauldrons. A black robe hung around her, being as dark as night. Grey ornate decorations were sewn into the robes, with a gold sash around her waist.

Lastly, Grayfia's armor was modeled after ice, her forte. Frost covered her armor, as if encasing her in a shell that was to be wisely avoided. Thick layers of cold covered her light-blue metal frame, as mist hovered around her.

The Chaos Queens were largely surprised by the spike in power within their counterparts. The new energy that circled around them was familiar but it was impossible. There was no way that this was possible, was there?

"It's not entirely implausible." Anti-Sylderia noted.

"What?"

"The Abyss helped them." She continued.

There was a run of cold sweat going down everyone's backs. One of the Primordial Forces had defied one of its own laws and helped outsiders. That meant it was willing to do much to destroy Praegorn and his allies.

Accepting that fact, the Chaos Queens began moving, ready to start the next round.

Grayfia took the initiative. Weaving a magic circle in the air as quickly as possible, complex circles layered upon each other, slowly turning as it began activating. Since she was the first to move, she was to be the first to be hammered down.

Anti-Amaterasu and Anti-Camilla sprung to action. With a mighty scream, a visible ripple in the air came barreling at Grayfia. Flanking the Majesty Queens. Anti-Grayfia

Anti-Sylderia and Anti-Morrigan attacked. Combining their magic, they used their own unique abilities to ensure higher chances of victory. In other words, they used the abilities that helped them win in the previous battle.

Anti-Sylderia's constant ability, [ **Origin Reversion** ], negated all enhancement abilities. Through this power, any skill that allowed one to increase their power, was negated, leaving them unable to buff their own strengths.

However, Sylderia knew that it was futile for that. During their previous battle, she had realized that her Chaos counterpart was unable to remove any enhancements made prior to her casting [ **Origin Reversion** ].

Anti-Morrigan's ability, however, was far more troublesome. [ **Omen Forecast** ] allowed her to throw her opponent's instincts and sense off. Despite the relatively weak-sounding ability, it was a power that built up over time. Morrigan had fallen prey to this and was soundly beaten when visions of different outcomes happened, all of them of her downfall.

Reacting, Morrigan activated her own new ability, [ **Seer Instinct** ]. As the goddess of omen, she was able to predict the next minute of her current course of action. She could see the positive outcomes and negative outcomes and could act accordingly. However, she could only use it three times before it entered a cool-down period, which took at least one day to recharge.

"Grayfia, do it now!" Morrigan shouted.

Despite not being done with the casting, Grayfia did as told, invoking her new magic, [ **Chrono Zero** ].

"Shit!" Anti-Sylderia fired a beam of light right at Grayfia, understanding what was coming.

Almost immediately, everything slowed down as mist and snowflakes began to flood around the area. Upon the snowflakes touching the Chaos Queens, they felt themselves going rigid, aside from Anti-Grayfia. With her innate immunity to ice, she was almost left untouched by Grayfia's power, but only partly. What was stunning, was the fact that they were all figuratively and literally freezing in place. Ice was layering over their limbs and they were unable to move, even their internal mana flow was slowing down. Not even Anti-Grayfia was able to shrug this off.

( **Final Fantasy XV – Comrades OST: Clash of Swords/ Bahamut Phase 1. End Song.** )

"What's going on?" Artemis looked at Grayfia.

"This is [ **Chrono Zero** ]. It's something I developed after I lost to my other self. While transformed, I can generate an ice storm around a mile vicinity where time freezes wherever my snow touches. Along with that, the snow will sprout frost, freezing the victim completely until they shatter from the spell's expiration. It's my strongest ability, but it's far from perfect. As of now, I can only maintain it for five minutes. I can't do much else after that."

True to her word, Grayfia was already panting. Sylderia rushed over and began covering her in healing light, converting light energy to restore her stamina.

"It's alarming to know that you can even freeze goddesses." Eldesa mused.

"Well, it was meant to work on Grim Heralds too."

"Why?" Sylderia asked, slightly surprised.

"So that none of them can go after Issei again. So that I can stand by him too." Grayfia made a guilty smile under her helmet.

A lighthearted nod came from Artemis, understanding the sentiment.

Everyone's attention was quickly taken when they heard the cracking of ice.

"Guess I was wrong." Grayfia sighed.

Sylderia, Artemis, and Camilla jumped into action. Firing ranged attacks, they failed to finish their opponents off before, but hoped that this time, they would prevail. In a surge of arrows, light, and sound, the Chaos Queens' let their auras loose. With mighty roars, a rainbow of dark colors broke the attack, forcing the Majesty Queens to flee the blast zone as their counterparts freed themselves from the ice, using sheer willpower to escape the imperfect spell.

It was evident that Grayfia's spell had done far more damage than either side had anticipated. It wasn't an unwelcome thing, regardless. The eight Queens of Chaos were panting, trying to regather their bearings. Grayfia's magic was incredibly powerful, despite how incomplete it was.

Anti-Camilla sang a few hymns, covering everyone around her in a healing aura. The sound was strong, resonant, and encouraging, doing as intended.

Anti-Sylderia rose into the air, spreading her wings, spreading miasma everywhere from the clouds of darkness that sprayed from her twelve wings. Joining her, Anti-Morrigan combined their powers again for another attack.

"[ **Pandemic Tempest**!]"

Creating a gigantic orb of darkness, the both of them let it loose, firing a gigantic blast. Before the orb could hit anyone, it dispersed into a cloud that resembled black mist.

"Don't breathe it in!" Sylderia warned.

Anti-Eldesa seized this moment of destruction to pressure the enemy.

"[ **Taurus** ]"

Upon invocation, a grey magic circle with the constellation mark of the Taurus appeared on her hand. Following that, she activated her own unique ability, [ **Dimension Synthesis** ]. Raising her arms, purple mana particles became visible in the air as mauve light began to shine from every single pore of the dimension.

"What's going on?" Artemis turned to Eldesa.

"It's my other self. She's rearranging the layout of the area. [ **Dimension Synthesis** ] lets her shift the geological structure of a certain radius according to her imagination."

"If that's the case." Sylderia sighed.

She knew the enemy was planning on separating them again to avoid interference. Their current advantage had come from their teamwork. They couldn't lose that edge, if she had anything to say about it.

Flying into the air, Sylderia spread all of her wings and levitated the ring floating behind her back and moved it above the battlefield, enlarging it to the point that it was large enough to encompass the entire battlefield.

Eldesa noticed what she was doing and proceeded to back her up.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed herself before invoking the pinnacle of her [ **Constellation Providence** ]. Covering herself with a golden aura, the pressure around her changed, growing stronger and more radiant as seconds flew by.

Soon enough, nebulas of stardust were sparkling around her, producing a luminescence that matched that of the stars.

" **Majestic Raiment: Constellation Armament**."

As if made a declaration, a burst of stardust blew through the air with a strong gust of wind upon her announcement. This was the second level of Eldesa's armor. With this, she could use all of her enchantments from Constellation Providence, spanning from: Taurus, Sagittarius, Antares, Andromeda, Eriadnus, Virgo, Pegasus, Hydra, Libra, Cetus, Gemini, and Draco.

"It's better if we don't let my other self cast her spell." Eldesa charged, alongside  
Brynhildr and Camilla.

"That was too simple." Anti-Sylderia sighed.

Snapping their fingers, Anti-Grayfia and Anti-Morrighan created a magic circle that sprouted beneath the feet of the Majesty Queens. Red and white lines intersected, crossing over one another as a new magic circle was crafted.

"[ **Crypt Zero** ]" The two spoke in unison.

Morrighan immediately moved to counter the spell, however, she couldn't completely stop its effects on her own. Immediately, she and her teammates felt themselves grow weaker. Becoming light-headed and listless, they barely managed to shrug off their delirium. Through Anti-Grayfia's unique magic, [ **Stagnant Frost** ], she could stop the enemy from activating their mana by 'freezing' it. Unfortunately, this power was limited to the area that it froze. As for Anti-Morrigan, she could stun and ail her opponents through curses and illness effects, being quick to build up over time.

Ice slowly crept up their legs as the united attack began its work, nearly sealing their fates. At this point, Brynhildr decided it was time to show a new trick that she had been saving. Grabbing hold of Camilla and Eldesa, the three disappeared in a burst of green particles.

"What?!" Anti-Sylderia was stunned.

"She just warped!" Grayfia was also flabbergasted.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Those Who Have Courage. Play Song**_.)

Reappearing several moments later, the trio were left panting, still feeling the effects of the enemy's magic.

"How did you do that?" Eldesa turned to the Valkyrie.

"I'm a close-range fighter and without my horse, I have trouble flying around on my own. So, I decided to study how to use it so that I could make up for my lack of ability with covering distance. When the Abyss gave us our armors, it also gave me the real version of warping as one of our mandatory upgrades." Wiping off a bead of sweat, Brynhildr took her spear in her hands again but found trouble with trying to lift it properly.

Even after several practices with warping, she was still having trouble with the aftereffects, namely the constant trembling and disorientation.

"Damn…" She muttered.

Anti-Morrighan had been layering on curses upon them, resulting in a landslide of depowering enchantments being placed on the entire group from throughout the battle.

Thankfully, Morrighan knew what was coming and had cast her own magic on the side.

"[ **Harvest** ]".

At that moment, the black feathers that had fallen from her wings, floated above the ground, as if moved by some invisible force. Swirling around the two, the feathers sharpened before bursting into black smoke. Reshaping themselves, the small puffs concentrated into new forms, becoming crows with spiky feathers and glowing white eyes. Cawing, the crows swarmed through the ranks of the Chaos Queens, pecking them and clawing at them. What surprised them, however, was the fact that they felt weaker, instead of feeling physical pain.

Morrighan's [ **Harvest** ] returned to her at her command, before swooping around the Majesty Queens and infusing themselves as black mana into their own auras. The effects of this attack soon became clear. It was an attack meant to steal energy from the enemy.

"We've only got one more shot, so let's not waste it."

While that had happened, Sylderia had finished charging her attack before Anti-Eldesa did. With the activation of her attack, the sky became white in reflection of the blinding radiance around Sylderia. Spreading her twelve wings of light and metal, she activated her strongest offensive spell, [ **Everbright** ]. Sylderia's Halo began shining brighter before beams of light fired down from the gap within itself, shining magnificently yet terrifyingly. The beams obliterated the ground around the area, preventing Anti-Eldesa from rearranging the immediate vicinity around them.

Continuously, Sylderia's attack kept tearing at the earth, leaving not even a speck of dust behind as the massive beams continued to traverse the land. However, that wasn't the real endgame. Collectively, the Majesty Queens flew into the sky, having been granted the power of flight by the Abyss. With Sylderia's attack giving a window of opportunity, the group was able to enact their trump card.

Sylderia had been storing more of her power and silently prepared this magic, knowing that a definitive and quicker end was necessary. That was why she didn't allow Anti-Eldesa to alter the landscape and change the whole situation; it was because the others were integral to winning.

Activating magic circles within their hands, the Majesty Queens held their palms up, sending the circles into the halo which connected each one with a spiraling ray of mana. Rapidly, the halo began shining brighter in rainbow light. Taking more mana and power from the Majesty Queens, the halo began to spin faster before Sylderia's second spell activated.

"[ **Majestic Judgment** ]"

What came roaring down, was a massive beam of different colors that carried different traits. Striking the Chaos Queens, they were all smashed into the ground, being bashed constantly with a furious hail of power. They began screaming in pain, feeling cold yet burning sensations. It was like being crushed by burning meteors and freezing comets, all laden with sharp blades. Not only that, but they felt their very souls being barraged. It was strange, but they also felt emotional pain, or rather, spiritual pain.

The entire dimension that housed the Tower was slightly shuddering from the effect of the [ **Majestic Judgment** ], but nonetheless, there was nothing to fear.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST: Those Who Have Courage. End Song.** )

* * *

When the beam dissipated, the only thing remaining on the ground, were charred remains. At least, that was what it looked like until a stunning revelation came. The Chaos Queens were perfectly fine, unscathed, and were watching sternly. Anti-Sylderia had been watching with her arms crossed, as if studying what had just happened.

At first, the Majesty Queens were flabbergasted, but their confusion had only grown stronger when they saw the navy-blue dome of mana protecting the Chaos Queens.

"Preposterous." Eldesa gasped.

"It's not." An echoing voice boomed.

Darting to the side, everyone saw the Abyss standing in midair, as if he were always present.

"Lower your weapons and listen well. This was not a duel to the death. This was all a part of a plan."

"A plan?" Sylderia demanded.

"These alternate versions of yourself, or as Praegorn calls them, the Chaos Queens, are actually our comrades. They are infiltrators. I contacted them long before they entered this realm, and had them spy on Praegorn. That is why there is far less wanton death than there should have been. In their own discreet way, they have been lessening the damage done by the enemy. Now, their roles as spies are over."

"It's true. We were recruited in our home dimensions before Praegorn recruited us, though…some of us joined after that." Anti-Eldesa admitted, though there was a hint of shame in her voice.

"So, this was just…a test?" Camilla was stunned.

"It was a test to see how strong you were, and if you were resolute enough to see this through. If not, we would've stepped in by ourselves without you." Anti-Morrigan responded.

"It's still relieving to know that we don't have to worry about that." Anti-Sylderia smirked.

"But I don't get it…your new powers, your new forms, how did you get all that if you haven't-" Amaterasu spoke up before Anti-Sylderia cut her off.

"I actually didn't kill Elzer. He transferred it to me before he died in my realm. Unfortunately, I couldn't handle more than one mark, so I cast off the Light."

"So, you all lied?"

"Obviously. We needed convincing stories that would have appealed to Praegorn. He aims to repeal everything that's happened to all Grim Heralds. So far, it's worked out well. Now, we need to move on to the next part of the plan."

"We're going to seal all of the Fallen Heralds." Sylderia concluded, having guessed out of their current pattern in the conversation.

"If we can. That is our main objective, but from what I've seen, your Issei would never allow that. If anything, he'll most likely try to kill them by himself. As efficient as that is, I doubt dealing with them alongside a fully powered Praegorn is the wisest thing to do." Anti-Sylderia sighed.

"I swear, your Issei is the most stubborn one we've seen, yet. Always so determined and resolute but so self-sacrificing." She followed up.

"He can be really hurtful too."

"Well, after today, I can safely say that you can get to work on changing that. I, for one, won't let Praegorn keep doing as he pleases. He _will_ fall today." Anti-Sylderia crossed her arms.

"Is the sealing method going to work this time? There're eight Fallen Heralds to seal now." Sylderia groaned.

She was skeptical of this plan. Praegorn was still at full power like before he was sealed. Adding to that, there were seven other Fallen Heralds. Their combined power within the seal would just lead to a cycle of sealing and resealing with them. The old prison for Praegorn had only lasted for a few short millennia.

"This time, I have the perfected sealing technique. It won't weaken over time like the old one and it will completely cease all activity of anyone caught inside. Not only that, but we have the Light and Darkness here, i.e. you and me, alongside 14 others that can help. Now that we all have a piece of Abyssal energy, we can make a stronger seal. This time…Praegorn and his fallen rabble, will never see the light of day again." Anti-Sylderia resolutely declared.

"An ambitious plan, I must say." A stray vice echoed.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. Play Song.** )

Jumping in shock, everyone turned to look. Floating in the air, were the Fallen Heralds, with Iracris having mysteriously returned. The only one missing from their ranks, was Praegorn.

"Iracris, try not to die this time." Paenitor mocked him.

"That wasn't the real me, fool. It was only a copy." Iracris growled.

"Forgive my company. It's been much too long since they've…seen women like you all. Surely, they're a bit rowdy, but do ignore them, if you please." Soludar sighed.

"If you mean treacherous, then we've seen plenty." Eredite sneered.

"Why have you run back into the arms of the enemy? You know they'll only persecute you when this is over. Why not remain with us, where victory is assured and an everlasting utopia that awaits for all living creatures?" Soludar asked.

"We would never ally ourselves willingly with you scum. At first, we were fooled, fooled into believing that you were like the Isseis that we knew, but that was only longing that allowed it. We were so desperate to have him back that we faltered, but not this time. We've seen how wretched and low you've fallen. It was all out of some sort of self-entitlement. You didn't become Heralds out of altruism! You did it because you expected a reward! A price to be paid back to you!"

"That is a common drive for all living beings. You'd be a fool not to understand that. Take humans, for example. They work for several hours a day. Why? Because they expect payment at the end of the day. They may enjoy that job, and they may not, but regardless, they do it because they automatically expect something at the end of the road, whether it be a path of thorns or a candy-coated trail. You say we are being selfish? We only did this because life and our former comrades turned their backs on us. When others do it, it's on a much smaller scale than us. We chose to do it on this scale because you don't know what we know." Soludar shook his head in disappointment.

"The world is cruel. It will use you then dispose of you. The scum that fester on it don't even matter, for all of them are vile. Humans are hypocritical, greedy, and violent. Immortals are arrogant, ignorant to those around them, and stagnate to oblivion. However, they all share the same core, they will use anyone to further their means and then dispose of them without a second thought. That has happened to all of us and will continue to happen unless stopped. The roles of heroes and villains are black and white views that are flawed to the point of absurdity. To argue further on what is good and what is evil would be pointless. In our own eyes, we cannot perceive ourselves as villains, wouldn't you say?" Soludar questioned.

"I never had you pegged to be such a deep character, Soludar." Anti-Sylderia growled.

"That just proves my point. You took superficial standpoints and never ventured to think deeper. You saw our dark deeds and decided that we were ultimately villains. That's exactly the point I'm making. If something offends you, your take it to the extreme and twist those actions and mark us as monsters, ignoring every single factor that accompanies them and the outcomes that follow. If your precious Grim Herald were here, he'd say the exact same thing. Our positions wouldn't matter, as that was a core belief for all Grim Heralds." Soludar sighed.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. End Song**.)

Now, he was done with talking and explanations. It was time for battle.

"You did well to tire yourselves out. That makes the work far easier for us. I'm more than certain that your Grim Herald is preoccupied dealing with other matters, so there will be no one to save you."

"Odd, never remembered him having to save any of us." Anti-Artemis scoffed.

"Trust me, you'll wish you had him here. You all are indeed powerful, having grown far more powerful than ever before, but it's not enough. While we lack our powers as Heralds, our individual strength is enough to handle goddesses." Paenitor hefted his staff.

"Let's take you down a couple notches." Anti-Sylderia glared at the enemy.

"You're very welcome to try and you're most certainly going to fail." Soludar smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Sylderia and her counterpart were the first to charge.

Once more, they entered battle, however, this time…they were unsure of the outcome. Whatever the case, only one side would emerge free from this. The location of Issei and Praegorn were unknown, but both sides could only hope that their respective members were on the road to success.

* * *

 _ **That was a pretty action-packed chapter, if I do say so myself. It was pretty fun to have everyone fight in a team fashion and have them combine abilities too. Surely, it's not over, given the implication made at the end. I'm looking forward to crafting more team attacks, and it'll have so much more impact now, given how the two harems are facing off against seven of the Fallen Heralds.**_

 _ **And before you all wonder more about the Fallen Heralds, don't worry, they'll have some more screen time. However, I won't reveal more about the coming chapters, since I don't want to spoil anything.**_

 _ **I've been wanting to do this for a long time too, as I wanted to show that, unlike traditional harems, they don't need the MC to always show up and save them, and even if they do need saving, they don't let it happen without a fight. Next chapter will surely be fun to write, and hopefully, it'll live up to expectations.**_

 _ **So, until next time.**_


	50. Chapter 50: Why Do You Fight?

_**Ugh…had so much trouble with how I wanted to write this chapter, then Writer's Block came in and slapped me across the face. Never struggled so much with writing a chapter before. To this day, I've never had more trouble with writing a chapter. Doesn't help that my sleep has been taking hits because of school too. However, I've done all that I can with what I had and I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer. I won't agonize over this chapter anymore, so I'll let you get to reading it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Why Do You Fight?**

As Issei progressed through the Tower, he had fought several of the Fallen Heralds. However, he wasn't fooled. He already knew they were fake copies made to trick him. Praegorn was gambling on the circumstances to unbalance his concentration and elude him with emotional pressure and anxiety. However, the Fallen Heralds throughout the Tower were far too weak and the fights had been too easy for him. That meant two things: the Fallen Heralds were helping Praegorn with his plan or…

Issei stopped in his tracks. His mind went to a thought that he hoped wasn't so, but unfortunately, he knew that this was the case, regardless of whatever calculations he made. The Fallen Heralds were outside and were most likely attacking the Queens. They must've caught on to the entire plan that he had concocted with the Abyss.

"They know." He muttered, although it sounded callous.

Issei knew that the Chaos Queens were on the side of the Abyss. He had merely acted as if they were enemies. That was why they hadn't already been eliminated. It had been his plan to approach them as if they were enemies in order to sell the act. The Fallen Heralds were watching him whenever they could, so in order to avoid being discovered, he needed to make it seem as if he was oblivious to everything. It was no secret that Sylderia held a very strong position in his heart. In all likelihood, the Fallen Heralds wouldn't have been surprised if he had receded his intentions at her request. If it had been anyone else who tried to stop him, he would've ignored any pleas and executed the Chaos Queens.

This was no surprise for him. It was all going according to plan, anyways. In the event that the Queens united, it would be probable to have the Fallen Heralds face them to even the odds and grant him easier access to Praegorn. It was a cold move, but for the success of his mission, this also needed to happen.

He had calculated for a long time, the chances of the Queens winning against the Fallen Heralds, minus Praegorn. On their own, they'd have to struggle to defeat them, but with their counterparts allying with them, they'd even the playing field, perhaps even win with a major edge.

If it were a day ago, he'd have taken on the Fallen Heralds himself. He would've never allowed anyone else to fight such opponents, out of fear of what would happen should they lose. It was strange. He was a man who did not allow any opportunities for fate to screw over the people that he cared about. He had been meticulous, allowing everything to move according to his end goals and leaving nothing to chance. He was still this way, but he was skeptical with himself, concerning the women in his life.

For once, just once, he had decided to place his faith in them. They had grown stronger. He could sense it with his heart and instincts. The fact that the Fallen Heralds had gone off to fight them was proof of that. Praegorn was confident, not arrogant, which solidified Issei's gamble to trust the Queens. If he decided to target them with the Heralds, then that meant that only they would suffice as challenges.

With that said, he needed to do his part. This was the final battle and he had to have his duel with Praegorn. This was it. This battle would decide what would happen to all of creation. He could not hesitate any longer. It was time to finish this once and for all and make everything as it was.

* * *

Having arrived at the final room of the Tower, he was faced by a group of individuals that he had been curious about.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. Play Song.**_ )

"So…you made it." A familiar face smiled at him.

"I was wondering where you were. I didn't see you when I finished off the others. Especially you, Pirinya, since your team went down without you." Issei coldly stated.

He looked in front of him, scanning the visages of Pirinya alongside Magnarian.

"We were away, doing things against our will at one point and doing our own thing at another." Pirinya coyly chuckled.

"I assume the gig's up? Normally, you'd be glaring daggers at us." Magnarian sighed.

He sounded relieved. It was as if he was finally able to relax after so long. Truth be told, he was the only one that had been forcefully brainwashed by Praegorn through direct contact. He also felt the guiltiest for all that had happened. He didn't just feel terrible for what he did to Issei, but the deed that made him feel so miserable, was the fact that he created the chain of events that forced the other Fortium into being executed by one of their own and ending their lives. Through him, the corruptive influence of Praegorn's control spread, from one to another. At first, he had been confused as to why Issei had been immune to this control, but he now knew why. It was his destiny as the True Grim Herald that kept him safe. He could never thank the Abyss enough for that. Without Issei, none could stop Praegorn. At least, that was what he believed. Despite all that had happened to him, Issei was strong enough in heart to keep going without becoming a callous monster. However…he was certainly on his way there.

"Narthis told me everything. I'll assume that the both of you have been acting ever since you came back to life." Issei spoke passively, as if he already knew the truth. It was a redundant statement, but he still had to check.

"Yeah." Pirinya sadly lowered her head.

Magnarian locked onto Issei, nodding in recognition.

"It really has been a long time, Issei. I've wanted to meet you again. I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He gulped, trying to choke out the words lumping in his throat.

"I wanted to apologize for betraying you. I've already apologized to the others and I want to apologize for being so weak that I ruined everyone's lives."

Magnarian's voice was dripping with remorse and guilt. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears, but he retained his composure. He was the General of the Fortium and had been their leader. He was also the one who had been responsible for this whole set up. He couldn't feel any worse.

"I'm sorry too."

Pirinya immediately lifted her head, surprised. Unlike his usual tone, which was cold like ice and as sharp as steel, Issei's voice was soft and tender. It was a blast of nostalgia to her and Magnarian. He hadn't looked this…remorseful since their early years in the Academy on Atlantis. Of course, Pirinya had been a classmate of his, then, but that was beside the point.

His voice was still calm, but it was dripping with sorrow. His eyes had grown a bit softer, lacking the razor-sharpness that they once had but it had been a bit spoiled by the fact that his face was still stone-cold and his demeanor remaining stoic.

"What?" Pirinya squeaked.

Issei swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. I didn't study everything. I didn't find out all I could have. I didn't think twice before I killed all of you. I didn't try to learn more about the situation. I didn't try to find a way to change your mind. I didn't…work hard enough to save all of you." Issei muttered after a long pause.

He didn't think it would be this hard to speak about this. He would normally be calm but perhaps, because this was the last time he was going to see them, he let his emotions loose.

"I took you all away from your families. I robbed you of centuries of life and because of me, you were turned into slaves. I'm sorry." Issei lowered his head in shame.

"It's fine. It's all in the past and we can't reverse any of that. Besides, what do you usually say when something like this happens to you?" Pirinya smiled, despite her lips quivering and tears brimming the corner of her eyes.

She had always wondered what sort of damage this whole incident had done to the ones involved. It had been a curiosity born of concern for the people caught in the crossfire. Surely, their families that survived would face ridicule and torment for their attempted coup. Now, her question was answered. Issei was usually calm, sometimes, he'd slip back into being stoic like when they were children, but as of now, she saw how vulnerable how Issei looked.

Unlike them, Issei would have to bear this pain for the rest of his life…for eternity.

"Tell me…before we go…" Magnarian cleared his throat.

He stumbled on his words. It just felt so strange and nostalgic. For once, nobody was fighting to the death and once more, they were talking like the band of friends that they used to be. It was a shame that Narthis and Sylderia weren't here.

"How is my wife and son and the rest of our families? Did she do as I asked?"

Issei was happy to respond, but he also had a heavy heart. He paused for a moment, trying to find the words to form a proper answer. He was so swept up in this river of emotions that he was losing his ground.

"Your wife and son are healthy and doing well. Thanks to some government programs put in place, everyone related to the Fortiums are receiving federal funding. Your wife and son live in a nice house, with an adorable pet. Your families live with them. Your parents are healthy, although they're as grouchy as ever. Your in-laws drop by your grave every day, delivering flowers and food like in the old custom of honoring the dead."

Issei then had to sort out the next few details, unsure of how to say it without making a mess of his summary.

"Your wife didn't do as promised. She's still devoted to you. Every day, she visits your resting place and every day, she laments the fact that you're not there, despite circumstances. She still loves you very much and despite all of the opportunities given to her, she won't move on. She's unbelievably loyal to you. Even so, she goes about every day of her life, living it to the fullest as best as she can." Issei smiled, admiring her fortitude but his heart and stomach dropped at the memory of him being the reason why she had to endure that in the first place.

"As for your son, he joined the military. He's a Lieutenant Colonel and he looks like he's on his way to being one of the most promising commanders. He's already learned how to [ **Invoke** ] and he continues to work hard every day to make you proud. He's generous and forgiving, even if he can be hard-headed and short-tempered like his father."

That small quip generated some laughter from the three, appreciating the small bit of humor in these final moments.

"And Pirinya, your parents are alive and content. They adopted an orphan girl, a Fortium."

Pirinya's face lit up, smiling. She was glad that they had received a small bit of happiness, understanding that they might've been sad at her death.

"Really?!" She covered her mouth, trying to hide its quivering.

She fought to hold back the tears as she listened further. She was relieved to hear that at least, there was one small hope for her to carry to the afterlife again. At least her parents weren't alone in their grief. To know that they took a chance to rebuild the family was heartwarming to her.

"Yeah. Her name's Lelinya. She's grown up now and every day as a child, her parents told her stories of her heroic older sister as years had gone by. They told her of how beautiful, how strong, and bright their firstborn daughter was. You even have a little brother, who tries to be just like you." Issei bit his lip.

Now, his emotions were striking him full-force. The weight of his actions were finally setting in and he could only stand there and accept it as it swallowed him.

"The people of Mu know the truth. Zaylen explained everything to them after I gave the story. You are no longer traitors and are now known as heroes. Rest easy." Issei took a deep breath.

Magnarian and Pirinya then bit their lips. That meant that the relatives of the Fortium would now Issei as an omnicidal maniac and the one who took away so much from them. He would become an enemy to the people and all of his bridges to the past would be burned. He would be thrown back to square one. He'd be discriminated against and hated just like when he was a child amongst humans.

"Issei…" Pirinya sadly moaned.

"It's fine. It was a wrong that I needed to right. Whatever happens, happens." He resolutely steeled himself.

After that, a short moment of silence passed before Magnarian decided to speak up. It was an awkward topic to use to start talking again, but he felt it was a way to get his final message across.

"Do you remember the day I told you my wife was pregnant?"

Issei closed his eyes in regret, mulling over the moment. He knew where Magnarian was getting at.

"Yeah. I do…"

"You immediately told me to leave. You told me to leave and go raise my child and be with my wife." Magnarian chuckled.

"I remember we threw a giant party that night. So many people got so drunk, that the minors had to clean everything up. I remember how so many got trashed that everybody was hung over the next day. Issei stayed the whole night clearing the mess up." Pirinya laughed.

"It was a disaster. I spent hours scrubbing every single little spot of grease and patched every single rip that you guys tore in the Mess Hall. I got an earful the next day from the Staff." Issei grinned.

"That's just like you. Always taking responsibility for things that don't even concern you. I guess that's what made you so tolerable. You were always trying to help." Magnarian crossed his arms, laughing.

"I guess you're right. It's sad…being alone with nobody to remember you or care about you. That's why I wanted you guys to go home so badly, all the time. I didn't want your families to be like me. To come home to an empty house where nobody was present. Look at how well that turned out." Issei sighed.

"It's time to move on, Issei. It's time to let it all go. After today…you need to do what you really need to. Not what you think the world needs you to do. Go home to Sylderia." Magnarian advised.

Issei didn't reply. He merely closed his eyes in contemplation.

That chapter of his life is over. He burned any hopes of rebuilding that bridge. She and others associated with him have only agonized over his choices. After today, he would disappear. He would never again resurface to create more chaos. The war of the Heralds made it clear that Grim Heralds should never be in the open.

"No. I will not. After today, I'm leaving. I've learned the one thing that the Grim Heralds' should have understood. We don't belong in the light. We belong in the dark, where we should wait until we're needed. In the light, we cast shadows, shadows that devour everything around us until nothing's left. Nothing you all say…will change my mind."

Pirinya walked over to him and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Don't you ever say that again. Don't you ever undermine your sacrifices again. You deserve more than to just fade away, Issei. You're not some weapon or pawn. You're a living being that deserves to live a life of your own choosing. That's why…"

Pirinya then began to tear up. It was tearing her apart to know what had happened in their absence, and to see what Issei was like now, in comparison to who he was back then.

"Promise us. Promise all of us that you won't let this be in vain. Promise that you won't waste this."

The Grim Herald stood there for a few seconds, but for him, it felt like an eternity. It was so painstakingly long that thousands of years could've gone by and he would've never noticed. His mind was racing to make up a decision. This was such a difficult choice for him. He would've immediately agreed at her request, but…he just had to think. Was he worthy? Did he truly deserve anything anymore? He took so many lives, spilled so much blood, and tortured so many souls with his power, and yet, he hadn't done enough. He never did enough.

Others wouldn't understand his pain, especially normal people. They were too fixated on happy endings and they were too blunt and short-sighted to know his regret and pain. How could one live oneself after doing all that he did?! Snapping out of his private thoughts, Issei forced himself to answer.

"Alright. I won't let your sacrifices be in vain. I'll make this all count." Issei nodded, looking away.

Pirinya and Magnarian nodded in satisfaction. They had said all that they wanted to. It was now time for their end to come and for salvation to come for them.

Issei drew his sword, and with one rapid motion, slew the two remaining Fortium without any resistance. With a clean and fatal cut to the both of them, they fell as their bodies corroded, bursting into particles as their souls levitated in the air without any trace of pain lacing their demise.

Raising his right hand, he drew their souls to his mark, absorbing them into his right palm. Dissipating, the brilliant shine of their sparks faded as Issei finished taking possession of them. This had been what he had been doing after slaying every Fortium. He took their souls and absorbed them into himself in order to avoid allowing Praegorn to take them and use his necromancy to bring them back to life again as his slaves. Of course, he didn't absorb them completely. If he had completely done so, they'd have been broken down by his own soul and would be lost forever. In more precise terms, he housed them until it was time to release all of them. At least, he only housed the Fortium that he knew to have been good at heart.

While he couldn't communicate with them and hadn't taken their power, he felt stronger, just by knowing that his old comrades were with him. The ones that gave him the heart to fight, were by his side once again. Turning towards the door into the last room, Issei walked in.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Standing calmly at the other end, Issei glared at Praegorn, who was fully armored and staring into the magic circle in the air. It was massive, being thrice his height. It glowed with the radiance of the Sun, shining blue with several ancient marks etched into the circle. It was intricate and the symbols made it clear that it was most ancient in nature.

"I had a feeling this was the path you'd go down." Issei sighed.

"You and I both know that it's a fool's mistake to absorb all those souls. Unlike usual souls, Grim Herald souls evolve. They aren't cleansed upon entering the afterlife, as they've never even gone there. They retain identity and remain similar to how they were when they were alive. Assimilating all of those strong souls would only barrage your mind and devour you. Only a fool would go for such short-sighted goals. I wanted something more. I'm sure you caught onto it the moment you walked into the building, no, as soon as I absorbed Trihexa." Praegorn narrowed his eyes, chuckling.

"It's a no-brainer, considering only you and I know about the Tower's secret." Issei quipped.

"Indeed. This Tower isn't some burial ground. That's only the story. This Tower is actually a key to the most important nexus of creation. Within this Tower, is the gateway to the Primordial Crest. An ethereal force that will manifest upon the activation of the Tower's built-in magic. Thanks to the souls of the Grim Heralds here, I have been able to forge the key to activating the Crest, itself."

Issei narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Only Grim Heralds are allowed to access it, all because they are considered the most worthy to safeguard this secret. I knew I couldn't get to the Crest as I was. That was why I came here. It was to kill two birds with one stone. By tapping into the residue of Abyssal energy within the souls of the Heralds, I could generate enough of a 'signature' to pass through."

"You sound as if you've already won. If anything, you've gotten too chatty. Back then, you'd do something, not boast about it." Issei growled.

"I know I haven't but that doesn't mean that I won't do whatever it takes. As for that other topic, I merely wanted to see how you'd react. It's rather hard to get a stir out of you nowadays. You so rarely get angry now. It's gotten kind of boring." Praegorn stepped toward him, moving away from the precious spell that would allow him to gain access to the dimension that housed the most fearsome tool in all of existence.

The Primordial Crest could warp reality, history, time, space, almost anything that 'exists' into whatever the controller wanted. Issei had never seen it in person, but as the only other Grim Herald that was closest to the Abyss, he knew its horrifying potential and the unstoppable potential it held.

Praegorn was right. The Tower wasn't meant to be a resting place. It was meant to be a gateway to the Crest in the most dire of situations. It was meant to be used if interdimensional war ever occurred, in which the seal would be unlocked, allowing the Tower to permit activation of the Warp spell that opened the rift to the Crest. Given the nature of the Abyss and the Heralds, it could only be used if irreparable damage had occurred. Of course, Issei disapproved of this and absolutely hated the idea of the Crest's existence. It was easily exploitable and it could create situations just like this one. It was not a repair tool, it was a war starter.

"So…you started all of this, just to get to this moment." Issei sighed.

"You act as if you wouldn't do it."

"I don't do time loops. That's a disgrace."

"Do explain." Praegorn goaded him on.

"I didn't come here to talk with you. I came to kill you."

"Is it? Is that really why you came here?"

Issei revealed Tenzan, brandishing his intentions along with his blade.

"It's a shame that you're so serious. You could benefit much from this." Praegorn sighed.

"I would never reap any benefits from a depraved opportunist like you."

Without another word, the two Heralds charged, ready to end this war and each other.

* * *

While Issei was beginning his final battle with his most hated enemy, the Chaos Queens and the Majesty Queens were locked in a grueling battle for their lives. They knew that this battle would be risky, but they never expected to have this sort of difficulty. They had kept to the strategy of switching partners and opponents in order to keep their opponents guessing and so that they could avoid letting the learn their own fighting patterns. Unfortunately, things were still rather difficult.

Right before things got crazy, Camilla used her magic to help heal the others, even if not completely. Eldesa also used her magic to establish a method of contact between the group. Just like before, they needed to watch out for each other if they wanted to survive.

Without another pause, Eredite activated his radius magic, [ **Excruciation** ] the very magic that stunned Ryujin and Ares with unbearable physical pain.

( _ **FFXIV – Stormblood OST: Shinryu Phase II Theme/The Worm's Tail. Play Song.**_ )

"[ **Hollow Point** ]" Sylderia and Anti-Sylderia sprung into action.

Casting their marks together, they negated Eredite's debilitating spell, cancelling it out by creating a state of equilibrium, allowing them to follow up with a counterattack.

"[ **Constellation Apex** ]"

The Two Eldesas formed a magic circle, complete with 24 different constellations carved with glowing golden lines.

"[ **Grim Defiance**!]"

Shockingly, the seven Fallen Heralds gathered into a circle, before holding their arms up and gathering what little abyssal power they had left to cast the unstoppable negation spell. Shattering into miniscule particles, the Constellation magic was left unfinished, but it did give an opening for the Brynhildrs to attack.

Summoning their steeds of metal, they charged forward, hefting their spears. Surprisingly, Anti-Brynhildr was using Gungnir, which should've been wielded by Odin. Pointing her weapon at Dolenius, she fired a blue wave of mana that broke apart the safe proximity that the Fallen Heralds kept with each other.

Breaking apart, the seven Fallen were engaged by separate duos, with the Camilla Pair maintaining the role of supporting their allies through song, healing them and slowing the enemy down from the rear. With the second part of their plan in action, the Queens pressed for more advantage.

Iracris, finally able to let himself loose, bounded toward the Queens, willing to attack anyone closest to him. Hefting his fist back, he grinded his feet to a halt, before throwing it, blasting a fiery red torrent of inferno at the group.

Dodging to the side, the Grayfia duo sent a storm of red and white ice at him. Another surge of red fire was sent out again, smashing against the tidal wave of ice.

"What?!" Iracris growled.

His inferno should've been strong enough to evaporate the ice and destroy the two.

"[ **Vermillion Sun**!]"

Drawing out his own power and his dragonic fire in separate hands, he smashed the two glowing orbs together to craft a shining orb of fire and red light, truly symbolizing a red star. Throwing it with all his might, the Sun barreled right at the two, as if moving like a thundering rhino.

"[ **Zero Shift** ]"

Standing beside one another, they held their hands in front of the Sun, activating a smaller scaled version of [ **Chrono Zero** ]. Quickly, the Vermillion Sun stopped dead in its tracks, as if paused in time. And that was exactly it. [ **Zero Shift** ] was a downscaled spell that stopped motion for a short period of time.

Brynhildr warped next to the two Grayfias and thrust her spear at the [ **Vermillion Sun** ], sending it flying back where it came from with the magic she learned from Gudrun, which could manipulate force.

Paenitor sighed, being forced to intervene. Raising his staff, he stopped the blast from reaching his compatriots before returning his attention towards the two Eldesas that were attacking him. Snapping his finger, he managed to pause time briefly, allowing him to escape the hornet's nest of magic bullets coming from their [ **Sagittarius** ] enchantments. Thousands of golden orbs the size of bullets came barreling from all around him, but it was rendered moot with his time abilities. With a wave of his hand, each bullet stopped in midair, frozen in time as he stepped by them.

Eldesa and Anti-Eldesa charged right at him, intending on following up with a constant assault.

"[ **Andromeda** ]"

"[ **Inversion Step** ]" He boomed.

With a stomp of his staff on the ground, a large ripple whirled from where he stood, spreading across the area around him like an earthquake. Quickly, the golden ring drew closer towards the two Eldesas. Despite flying in the air, which was granted by the [Antares] enchantment, they were still swept into the golden current.

Suddenly, they found that they were standing back where they originally were, right before Paenitor had cast his [ **Inversion Step** ].

"What?" Anti-Eldesa was flabbergasted.

"Time reversal." Eldesa concluded.

"If that's the case…[ **Libra** ]." Anti-Eldesa held her hand in the air, casting another enchantment.

Soludar pressed the attack, raining down phantom weapons on the entire group.

Brynhildr warped everyone away, having felt something wrong about the incoming volley. Something about those blades just felt as if they were to be avoided at all costs.

Blitzing over to the group, Soludar continued to attack. Stabbing at Brynhildr, she tried to parry but she froze in pure astounding shock when it passed through her. Warping before she could even gasp, Brynhildr hastily inspected her abdomen, checking for any wounds. She felt her blood turn into ice as pins seemed to stick into her flesh. It was daunting to realize that she could've died right then and there.

Just what was that? She didn't have time to figure out an answer to that question. Looking up, she saw Eredite descending upon her.

In his teal armor, he hurled the chains on his back at her. Moving like fluid arms, they ripped into the ground, tearing it asunder as she dodged each one. Twirling around, she threw her spear at him.

Still keeping his wicked grin on his face, he deflected the weapon, causing it to rebound rapidly back at her. Warping to her weapon, Brynhildr heard a loud thundering behind herm forcing her to turn around. To her surprise, Metumorg was attacking.

Creating a dark mist from thin air, he could control his [ **Blight Virus** ] at his own leisure, shaping it and moving it however he wanted. Everything it touched, it deteriorated and broke apart like a swarm of starved piranhas.

Warping out of the way, she jerked around in surprise when Soludar cut her off. Coming to her aid, Anti-Sylderia, Artemis, and Anti-Morrighan jumped in. Blocking Metumorg's mist with her clouds of darkness, Anti-Sylderia struggled, surprised that the Fallen Heralds were still so strong after having their powers taken away.

Pushing back with all her might, she raised her hand, creating a geyser of darkness, swallowing Metumorg and Desiav. Right before the pillar could swallow them, Paenitor stamped his staff into the ground, creating a gold shockwave that traveled like an earthquake. Everything it touched immediately stopped in motion. Pebbles were floating as if hung by invisible strings and even the rivers nearby had stopped flowing.

"Don't waste this chance, kill them now." He ordered the other Fallen Heralds, who were unaffected.

Across from them, Sylderia and the others were stuck in mid-motion, able to comprehend what was happening but powerless to stop it. Powering up to the max, the Fallen Heralds launched simultaneous strikes, ready to finish this short fight.

Much to their surprise, when their attacks made contact, the Queens shattered into ice. Vexed, Paenitor dropped his concentration and tried to discern how this happened, dispelling his time control.

Catching onto their plan, Soludar looked around, knowing that the enemy would be near. What he didn't expect, was the simultaneous warping of the enemy. Raining in on the Fallen Heralds' positions, were blasts of light, darkness, sound, and the elements.

Soludar, within the snap of a second, raised a barrier of blades to block their attacks. He was honestly surprised by how strong of a threat they were. He had to use his full power to stop them, unlike before, where he wouldn't have had to.

While defending, he maneuvered his blades to point right at the Queens.

"Paenitor, stop time again."

"I need another 10 seconds to use it again."

"Iracris, Eredite."

"I know, already."

The teal Fallen Herald put his hands on the ground, creating a magic circle that encompassed the entire radius of the barrier. Feeling the weakening of their attacks, Soludar released the barrier, allowing Eredite to blast the Queens with a shimmering light.

Paenitor, knowing they'd react in defense, used his power to slow down time around them. Enthralled in the light, the Queens were thrown to the ground, reeling in pain and gasping for breath whilst swallowed by agony. Midway through their fall, all of the Fallen Heralds used a simultaneous attack that barraged them, tearing their armor apart and drawing blood, delivering deep gashes, bruises, broken bones, and punctures across their bodies. Truly, their wounds were severe and weren't likely to recover quickly, despite many being goddesses.

( _ **FFXIV – Stormblood OST: Shinryu Phase II Theme/The Worm's Tail. End Song.**_ )

Eldesa could barely stand, much less dare move. Her muscles constricted, unable to even twitch under her control. She had several lacerations across her arms and thighs, let alone the massive bruise on her stomach. She had no other choice. Using [ **Libra** ], she rendered herself impervious to Eredite's magic. With a quick analysis, she saw that he needed to concentrate to keep his magic in effect, characterized by the teal marks on everyone's bodies.

Casting [ **Libra** ] on her alternate self, they had the chance to quickly fight back. Eldesa cast [ **Andromeda** ], [ **Draco** ], [ **Virgo** ], [ **Taurus** ], and [ **Sagittarius** ]. Wildly trying to regain equal footing, she felt herself burning, her stamina running dry as her body began to quake from exhaustion.

Using [ **Andromeda** ] to chain the enemy, she blew them all back with [ **Draco** ] before using [ **Virgo** ] and [ **Taurus** ] to heal and strengthen the others whilst keeping the enemy back with a storm of magic bullets from [ **Sagittarius** ].

Paenitor tried to stop time again but Eldesa's chains restrained him, stopping his movements. Desiav, using his [ **Mirror Memory** ] to copy Brynhildr's warping. Grabbing hold of Iracris, they warped again, right behind Eldesa.

Using his [ **Reality Breaker** ], which allowed him to bring his beliefs and imagination to life, Iracris channeled Great Red's power over dreams to make himself invulnerable to Eldesa. Punched right in the stomach, she vomited blood, feeling her muscles tearing and her armor shattering from the unrelenting force of his fist. It was like having a planet smash her abdomen.

"Guhaaa!"

Screaming, she was thrown into the air, unable to regain her posture. Brynhildr, managing to recover, used her [ **Warping** ] to bring Eldesa back to their side as the others held the Fallen Heralds back.

Morrighan, now revitalized, used [Seer Instinct] to predict the next minute of the future. Zoning out into her mind, she saw that Paenitor and Iracris would be instrumental in taking them down, with Paenitor's time abilities, and Iracris' reality-bending powers. She saw Paenitor freezing time as Iracris used Great Red's powers to grow even stronger to kill them in one attack with a massive dragon spirit.

Returning to the present, she turned to the Grayfias.

"We need to get rid of Paenitor. We'll keep the others busy while you take him down. The only one that can counter him is you since you can stop time. With that said…" Morrighan turned to the others.

"We'll cut open a path." Camilla finished.

Taking a deep breath alongside her alternate self, they let out a sonic boom, screaming at the top of their lungs as a massive shockwave ripped apart the ground ahead. As the soundwave grew closer like a tunneling disaster, the Fallen Heralds tried to stop it but were forced to cover their ears before the wave struck them.

"Now!" Anti-Camilla then began singing a new song.

( _ **Dissidia NT OST: Trial of Bahamut. Play Song**_.)

It was an energetic and empowering melody. Her voice was like a beautiful hurricane that swept along anyone that heard her words. As intended, the Fallen Heralds uncovered their ears when they saw the Queens charging at them, making them vulnerable to Anti-Camilla.

Iracris was about to using [ **Vermillion Extinction** ] but felt something zoom at him from behind. Dodging a phantom sword, he whirled around in rage.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He bellowed at Soludar.

The blue Fallen Herald didn't respond; he merely attacked again. Raising both arms, he created a rain of phantom weapons that fell like a hail of meteors, glimmering in the sky like stars.

"What is that blasted fool doing?" Eredite growled.

"It's her." Paenitor deduced the cause.

The moment Anti-Camilla started singing, Soludar began attacking them without a sound. That was all the information he needed to decide that she needed to die first.

He was about to slam his staff into the ground again but was shocked to find that frost was covering his tool. Narrowing his eyes in irritation, he clicked his tongue. Iracris, noticing the rapid dip in temperature, opened the maw of his helmet, breathing red inferno across the area. Raising both fists, he smashed them into ground, creating a tsunami of red blazes.

Anti-Sylderia took to the front, using darkness to swallow the fire. No matter how powerful Great Red was, he couldn't compare to the force that was the Darkness. Growing more and more enraged at the wasteful efforts he was making, Iracris imagined himself to become even stronger, even sprouting extra limbs from his back.

That was just perfect. Using [ **Origin Reversion** ] she sent him right back to square one, removing his power-ups, wasting his energy by blasting him with a beam of transparent dark energy.

"As I remember, Great Red was dreams, not infinity." Anti-Sylderia taunted him, testing him.

Not even responding, Iracris charged at her. Dodging to the side, she passed by his fist before slapping him across the face with her armored black wings before smashing her heel into his forehead, kicking him back.

"Is that all a dragon can do? No wonder you're such a failure. Aren't you the Sekiryuutei? Shouldn't you be doing better than this?" The Dark Champion scoffed.

"Don't test me, little girl. You're not doing much better. Shouldn't you be able to deal with the likes of us alone? Or is it like how I thought, where you need the Grim Herald to come to your rescue?"

"Oh, I don't need him. You're not enough of a problem to warrant his attention. Besides, you're just here to be fodder for Praegorn." Anti-Sylderia laughed, pitying him.

Clearly, Iracris didn't take kindly to being a laughing stalk, just as she wanted. She had investigated him, learning his mannerisms and behavior to think of a way to deal with him. As the Fallen Herald of Rage, he was a ticking time-bomb waiting to go off at the smallest touch. He really was just a spoiled brat that didn't know how to fully use all of his powers.

In the first place, Praegorn helped him absorb Great Red to prepare for the invasion of the Tower. The deed wasn't done entirely on his own.

Clapping her hands in his face, he was blown back a few feet, causing him some disorientation. With her back turned, Desiav tried to attack her. Much to chagrin, he was blindsided by a blast of light that sent him crashing into the ground. Looking up, he saw Sylderia standing in the sky, renewed.

* * *

Paenitor, watching with irritation at the instant change in the situation, used his own innate time powers to stop the advance of the Queens. Supporting him, was Metumorg, who spread his Mist across the battlefield, intending on using his powers to rot his enemies apart.

"Not this time." Someone spoke behind him.

Brynhildr had warped behind them amidst the confusion and blasted him with her spear, shooting off his right arm before kicking Paenitor in the face, propelling him to the side.

"That's really pissing me off!" He blasted her with a golden ray, stopping her in her tracks as Metumorg was about to go in for the kill by turning his mist into sharp streams.

Stopped again, he was blown aside with green flames. Shrugging off the attack when it hit him another time, he saw Anti-Amaterasu glaring at him.

"Annoying bitch!"

Attacking her with a wave of Mist, she retaliated with Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, creating the eight flaming heads of Orochi to counter him. Wrapping around his immediate vicinity with alarming speed, they snapped at him but he dodged each attack before destroying each head with a slicing orb of orange mist.

"You all seem to be tired." Anti-Amaterasu called out.

"You're hanging on pretty well for crusty wenches."

"It just means we're stronger than you." Anti-Amaterasu shrugged.

"Oh, if only that were true." Metumorg snapped his fingers, blasting her back with an explosive burst of air in front of her.

Looking at her armor, Anti-Amaterasu sighed when she saw it melting apart slightly.

"Now, you die!" Snapping his fingers again, Metumorg laughed.

This was his trump card, [ **Viral Decay** ]. Anything touched by his Mist could be eaten apart by the mana virus that he made, which would almost instantly begin working upon his command. Not only that, but anything eaten by his Virus would have its power go to him.

"Oh, that's sad." Anti-Amaterasu sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You should know that heat is faster than disease."

Flaring her green aura, she began slithering Orochi's phantom heads across the Mist, snapping and eating it.

"My hidden ability lets me devour and burn my enemy's stamina and mana, making them weak and useless once I'm done with them. Not only that, but it also doubles as a venom." Anti-Amaterasu chuckled.

"You're not the only one that uses viruses."

That was when Metumorg realized what had happened. He had been careless. Anti-Amaterasu had allowed him to absorb her flames and thus, Orochi's venom. What really made it a problem, was that it attacked the soul. It was especially bad because he was no longer a Grim Herald, making the damage even more severe.

Distracted, Amaterasu discarded the infected chestplate on her person and used Orochi's spirit to attack. Biting all of his limbs and constricting him, she transmitted more poisonous fire into his body. Shouting in pain as he felt the venom go into effect, he struggled desperately to break free.

His aid came in the form of Dolenius, who warped behind Anti-Amaterasu, but he was knocked aside by Amaterasu. Standing behind her other self, the two consolidated their strength, creating a cyclone of red and green embers on the spot that spewed out dragon heads that attacked the other Fallen Heralds while burning Dolenius, who was stuck right in the center of the attack.

Iracris, noticing the brilliant firestorm, bounded right over to them, consuming the flames but was stopped as Soludar continued to assault him. Much to everyone's surprise, he was a massive weapon against the other Fallen Heralds. Slashing and hacking away at Iracris, he flew around, diving in for an attack before backflipping and whirling around with wings of swords and spears, skewering and shredding his armor.

Despite his [ **Juggernaut Trance** ], which allowed him to ignore all pain and made him resistant against magic, he was unable to fight back against Soludar because of his intangibility. Using [ **Phantom Pain** ], he was able to impale Iracris and rematerialize his sword through his body, creating severe internal damage. Unfortunately, this didn't always work because of Iracris' quick regeneration.

Nearly able to land a clean hit on Anti-Camilla, Iracris was thrown aside when Camilla blasted him back with sonic scream just as Soludar stopped his attack with several hundred walls of blades.

Coming down from above, he smashed a hammer down on the Sekiryuutei's head, knocking him into the ground. Before he could get back up, Camilla smashed him even further into the ground with a mighty stomp, creating a massive crater that destroyed several miles-worth of earth.

Despite many expectations, she'd been working to be able to contend with the others. Although she wasn't quite there yet, she was still able to accomplish a feat like this.

Backflipping off Iracris, she blew him back with another sonic scream. Honestly, he was growing more and more pissed off each time.

The road clear, Grayfia and Anti-Grayfia closed in, ready to fulfill their part in the plan.

"[ **Paradox Zero** ]"

That had been a trump card that the two had immediately devised. By using two time spells right next to each other, they could counteract one another and create a burst of magic that negated all time magic, creating a state of equilibrium by having one person accelerate time while the other decelerated time at the same rate.

When the white and red spheres of mana clashed, Paenitor was thrown backwards when they struck his golden burst of time magic. Completely disoriented, he was now vulnerable to the two for an unrelenting assault.

Neutralizing Paenitor with her red ice, Anti-Grayfia supplied the rest of her mana to Grayfia, allowing her to strengthen [ **Chrono Zero** ] to cast faster than Paenitor's magic, allowing them to make the definitive move before he could.

Stuck in place along with the other Fallen Heralds, Paenitor roared in protest and rage as his magic was countered and [ **Chrono Zero** ] covered him in ice at an alarming speed. Stuck in a cold shell, he was unable to even budge. All he could do was watch, watch as Grayfia and Anti-Grayfia advanced on him. Placing a crystal of ice on top of his frozen form, Grayfia commenced the second part of [ **Chrono Zero** ], which froze and drained the life out of him, shattering him into thousands of pieces, his flesh becoming fragments just like his ambitions and hopes.

It was sad, really. In the darkness, he'd worked all his life, only to be forgotten and destroyed and remembered for his crimes.

Grayfia stood in silence, thinking about various things relating to the Grim Heralds, even lamenting their fate for them.

Anti-Grayfia tapped her other self on the shoulder.

"Come on. We need to go. Despite your sympathy, this was a path that they chose to follow."

Without another word, they left. The fight was still on.

( _ **Dissidia NT OST: Trial of Bahamut. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Several yards behind them, Iracris had finally reached his breaking point. He had been growing impatient with how things had been going, only accepting Praegorn's orders since he was vital to accomplishing their goal. However, he'd had enough. His dream of having a world without deities, demons, angels, divas, and youkai was so close. He could live a normal life, the normal life that had been taken away from him and he could also be free of the voices of the Boosted Gear. Ever since becoming a Grim Herald, he would hear their voices nonstop, driving him up the wall with rage. It made him crave a normal life again. He was not going to let these women stand in his way. He was going to have his dream come to fruition, no matter what.

Finally exploding, a mushroom cloud of red fire flushed into the sky, blowing everyone back. Simultaneously, the area around them was being distorted, morphed into a red-dyed landscape of the former grim forest.

The red fire turned into a silhouette of a twin headed dragon, having the heads of Great Red and Draig.

"[ **Fantasy Booster**!]"

An ability that allowed Iracris to instantly boost his power up to his maximum limits, he was swathed in a fiery red aura with 12 dragon wings and 4 extra dragon arms, along with 3 tails. The most horrifying feature were the 2 dragon heads sprouting from his shoulders.

"[ **Delusion Trance** ]"

Now, things had gotten worse, since Anti-Camilla knew that he had accessed [ **Juggernaut Drive** ] and fused it with his [ **Juggernaut Trance** ]. He was now just as much of a threat as Paenitor. Not only that, but she was growing tired. Controlling Soludar was severely taxing on her and he was also fighting her control. Her hand forced, she commanded him to unleash all of his power.

Wreathing himself in blue mana and swords, Soludar was covered from head to toe in ghostly weapons until they shattered, revealing a new form. Wearing crystalline and jagged armor, Soludar had entered his [ **Phantom Emperor** ] form, allowing him to instantly create weapons from thin air along with any other construct he wanted using his mana and raw materials from around him.

Punching his fist into the ground, creating a river of surging crystals, he waited for Iracris to move. Flying into the sky, the True Sekiryuutei retaliated, blasting massive fireballs that were the size of city blocks down on Anti-Camilla as well as the other Queens.

Everyone blocked as the two suns smashed into the ground, blasting apart the ground they were, turning the entire continent into a scorched wasteland with orange skies and raining debris of fire.

Amaterasu coughed, pushing the rubble on top of her off. She looked around in shock at the simple yet devastating attack's effects. Whipping around, she dodged a blast of cold mist before a wall of ice protected her back.

"This is bad. We need to regroup." Grayfia panted, still exhausted from using so many time spells.

She could barely talk or even stand. Her entire body was aching and her energy was nearly all gone.

Amaterasu took out a bottle of healing pills and gave one to her.

"I didn't think it'd take this long. They're a lot stronger than I expected."

"It doesn't help that we didn't have the time to prepare. However, Sylderia and her other self has a plan. If it works, we can finish it here and now but we need to lure them back together first."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do."

* * *

All across the entire area around the Tower, the Queens and Fallen Heralds were chaotically fighting, with both sides pushing the other to their very limits. However, it was clear that the Fallen Heralds had a massive advantage over their enemies, being at full strength and stamina in contrast to the Queens, who'd haven't recovered all of their power yet.

Sylderia and Anti-Artemis were raining down hell on Iracris, keeping to the team's strategy of switching opponents and partners to keep the enemy guessing. Covering Anti-Artemis' arrows in light, turning them into piercing beams of radiance.

For the time being, it was working against Iracris, who was being bombarded by pure light but that only served to make him angrier. Rage was his power and if it grew for any reason, so would his power.

Flapping his dragon wings, he reared the monstrous dragon heads on his shoulders towards them and blew shroud of red blazes, which they blocked. Erecting a wall of light, Sylderia pushed it back at him, using her blue light to enhance her power and her yellow light to weaken the inferno.

Notching an arrow, Anti-Artemis waited for the right moment, charging her bow with her divine strength. As soon as she saw Draig's head turn to her, she let her bolt fly, having put 50% of her total power into the attack. Despite being weaker, the dragon was still a force of nature. As soon as the arrow touched its head, it roared in agony from mere contact before the arrow burrowed into its skull. Lashing about and blowing fire everywhere without discrimination, nearly striking friend or foe alike.

"Blasted fool." Dolenius growled when a river of fire nearly struck him.

"We warned him not to do something so foolish." Desiav clenched his fist.

Ignoring his small rampage, they returned to their task at hand, which was the elimination of Brynhildr and Anti-Morrighan. Brynhildr's constant warping was starting to get on Dolenius's nerves. It was like fighting with Issei in a sense. She was quickly growing more accustomed to warping on demand without startup or pause. She couldn't do it as constantly and frequently as him, but even that would be up for debate soon.

Wreathing himself in a green aura that hissed around him like snakes, he dashed right at Brynhildr, tackling her as he dragged her across the ground. She tried to [warp] but found that she was unable to. Something was stopping her from doing it, somehow.

"My [ **Absolute Denial** ] negates all magical abilities aside from my own. Now, you can't warp like that blind, hypocritical, freak." Dolenius sneered.

"You should've never said that." Brynhildr narrowed her eyes.

She'd finally run out of tolerance for the Fallen Heralds. All of these insults were getting too much and most of all, they were all aimed at Issei. That was enough to trigger her.

With a full-powered swing of her spear, she slashed Dolenius across the chest, creating a deep gash in his armor. Forced to drop her, Brnyhildr was still unable to warp, but that was just fine. Summoning her steed to her side again, she would compensate for the lost ability with speed.

Rearing her horse's legs, it kicked Dolenius right in the face, smashing him through several trees but not before he blasted her off her saddle with a beam.

"You can't negate something that's inherently physical, can you?" Brynhildr snickered.

Thundering after him, she turned around when she sensed Desiav warping behind her.

"Die!"

Before he could kill her with a [ **Cosmic Blade** ], he was slashed from behind by a scythe-wielding Anti-Morrighan. Growling in pain at the burning and itchy pain on his back, he reared around, copying Amaterasu's powers to throw a fireball at her.

Anti-Morrighan dodged before slashing a wave of white ghostly mana through it. Following up with it, were a murder of crows made from snow and clouds. Swarming him, Morrighan was about to try and lop his head off but he broke free, warping right up to her and slashing her across the stomach with Iracris's strength.

Vomitting several mouthfuls of blood, she ignored the pain, fighting through it as she kept him off Brynhildr's back. No matter what, they had to curb everyone back to one place to end this long fight. The Queens wouldn't last much longer from all the fatigue they were having and would surely die if they didn't settle this.

While this happened, Eldesa and Anti-Sylderia were driving Metumorg back, despite the moderate difficulty. He had churned out skies' worth of mist from his body, keeping the others back despite his weakened state. Anti-Amaterasu had done a serious number on him when she burned him from the inside. It was also the first time one of the Queens had tapped into soul-damaging magic, which was the only bane against Grim Heralds. That was what made it so damaging. It was the fact that Metumorg no longer had the resistance that a Grim Herald would normally have, making his death certain.

Anti-Slydiera and Metumorg basically created another planet of mist and fog, bogging down the whole area they were in. In conjunction, Eldesa pressed the attack against him, using her constellation powers to force him back with brute strength and magic prowess.

It was thanks to Anti-Sylderia's intervention that she avoided being turned into rotting flesh, being kept safe by her clouds of darkness. Weaving around his attacks as if knitting a pattern, she used zoomed right up to her target and layered all 12 of her zodiac magic circles in his face and blasted him back with a concentrated beam that weaponized the effects of all her enchantments.

Forced to focus all his effort on stopping the golden beam trying to atomize him, Metumorg gasped when Anti-Sylderia showed up next to her.

"[ **Black Tempest** ]"

Creating a cyclone of darkness, she tore into him, swallowing him into spiked rivers of darkness that were like melting blades joining together. Rending through his flesh, she throttled him back towards where Anti-Eldesa was.

"Anything touched by your Mist turns into rotten dross but what about something that can't rot?" Anti-Sylderia taunted him as she shuttled him away.

With only Iracris the only one left who had yet to be routed, Camilla and Anti-Camilla made sure to do just that. Despite being unable to control him with her song, Anti-Camilla used Soludar to do it. However, she was at her very limits. She couldn't keep this up and the moment she stopped, they'd lose their momentum.

Playing all of the cards in Soludar's hand, she forced him to use his strongest attack, [ **Legion Blade** ]. Deep down, Anti-Camilla knew that this was wrong but there was no choice. If she didn't do this, then Iracris would continue to be a threat and even worse, Soludar would be free from her mind control.

Using all of his life force and cutting himself to add his own blood into his magic to make it even stronger, Soludar created a shapeless mass of particles in his hands. Grasping it with both hands, as if holding a sword, the particles grew in number, flying up into the sky like a tower of blue light and mana.

"Soludar! Wake the hell up!" Iracris roared, blasting away at him with his own hands and Great Red's head.

He kept Boosting but it didn't do much good. Soludar's defenses were just too solid to penetrate. It even perplexed Iracris. Just what kind of power did Soludar have that it allowed him to stand up to even Great Red's strength?

Looking away, Anti-Camilla was in clear view, with the other Camilla being occupied with keeping her strong. Now was the time to strike.

"[ **Crimson Crisis**!]"

Opening his mouthpiece and the dragon heads coiling out of his shoulders, he blasted the three with all of his power, pouring his rage into the inferno-covered beams as if his very life's work were going into it. With the help of his [ **Delusion Trance** ], he made his attack unblockable and completely overpowering with his imagination.

Yet…he was in complete shock. In front of him, was the destruction of his enemies, but their survival.

"Impossible…this is impossible!" He bellowed in rage.

They should've all been turned into ash already. He had used [ **Delusion Trance** ] to weaken them as much as possible while his flames should've been unable to be stopped. What was the point of having Great Red's powers if he couldn't do this?

Exactly when the flames were mere inches from their faces, Soludar's attack had struck against the flames and lasted long enough to counter it, thankfully. That was when Sylderia came into the picture, sensing that Iracris was the only foe far away from where he needed to be.

"If you're wondering why your powers aren't working, it's because of my ability, [ **Fate Breaker** ]. It allows me to bestow the Light's fortune on anyone I want and it brings them impossible good luck for a given time. So, too bad, because Great Red's powers over dreams can't overcome fate that's this immediate." She explained, allowing Iracris to drink this information.

She had guessed that if she could trick Iracris's mind into believing what she said, then he'd be too unhinged and disturbed to use his powers to full effect. Unfortunately, the tables were now wobbling in and out of place. Anti-Camilla, who was too exhausted to sing anymore, cursed. She looked at Soludar nervously. It was over for the three of them, since the tables were now turned.

Soludar, now freed from mind control moved to attack.

Iracris grinned but his expression immediately changed. With a single blink, he found a cyclone of magical weapons that were strong enough to overpower holy swords, hurling right at him with deadly precision.

"You goddamn traitor!" Iracris roared, blasting fire everywhere while causing constant earthquakes.

"How can I be a traitor when I was never loyal?" Soludar scoffed.

"What?!" Anti-Camilla was flabbergasted.

"Sorry about all this, but…I was never with Praegorn. I was always partners with Issei. In case you ladies failed or got found out, I was to make sure things got to this point." Soludar smiled.

Snapping his fingers, all of his weapons exploded, blasting Iracris backwards countless kilometers, barreling right at the other Fallen Heralds.

When the enemy was far enough, Anti-Camilla immediately turned towards Soludar for answers.

"Stop right there! What did you mean you were never loyal?!"

Her brain was starting to fry itself, trying to understand all this. How did Soludar suddenly become an ally?

"It's a long story, Issei found out about Praegorn and started preparing things. I was one of the people he reached out to and I've been keeping tabs on Praegorn ever since I faked my recruitment. Why do you think casualties were so limited? It was because Issei and I had planned this all. Well…Issei planned it and I just played my part. It's scary how many plans he can come up with in an hour. I can come up with 3 or 4 but he comes up with 10."

Anti-Camilla was thrown for a loop. Here stood someone she believed to be an enemy, someone who attacked her and her friends with the intent to kill, and just suddenly helped her. How was she to digest all of this? Even Camilla was stuck in shock. What was even more unbelievable was how awkward he seemed. He was so composed so long ago.

"Look, we don't have time for this. You can go ahead and start singing and possess me again if you want but trust me, I'm on your side. I want to stop them just as much as you all do." Soludar turned around.

Without another word, everyone converged right in front of the Tower's gates for the final step of the plan.

* * *

With Soludar's help, all of the Fallen Heralds were rounded up, with Paenitor dead and the blue Fallen Herald having revealed his role. They looked around and realized how trapped they were. Despite having caused atrocious damage amongst the Queens, they hadn't killed any of them due to their sheer numbers and constant meddling.

"Soludar…why?!" Dolenius demanded.

Floating to the ground, he replied.

"I was never a Fallen Herald. Unlike you all, I haven't forgotten what it means to be a Grim Herald. We exist to help others in the darkness. It should automatically be understood that people won't know about us and will hate us. What makes us Grim Heralds, is that we'll do whatever we can to save others because it's the right thing to do, because it means we'll be keeping the good souls safe. We're not supposed to do it with a beneficial ending in mind because all of the murder we cause will never bring a good end to ourselves. To be a Grim Herald, is to sacrifice our happiness so that others can be happy." Soludar staunchly declared.

"Brainwashed tool, haven't you learned anything?! We're just tools. Why waste our lives if there'll be no change?! We're just set up to be population control and then we're disposed of as soon as the Abyss is done with us! It doesn't care about us! Nobody cares about us! From day one, we're brainwashed into thinking that we're doing our duty from the goodness of our hearts, and yet, it's all a lie. Wake up! Don't let yourself be weathered away just because people throw sweet words and promises at you!" Desiav countered.

Soludar merely shook his head.

"All you've done, is prove just how selfish you all are. The people that I help, are the people that are good at heart. They're the ones that deserve to live. You just target people that you hate and eliminate them, hoping that it'll bring satisfaction to your egos. If Torviark has given up on you, then I have no reason to try and help you either."

Clapping his hands together, he created a circle of blades that trapped the Fallen Heralds, keeping them at bay as he desperately tried to keep the barrier in place.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano: Get Over It. Play Song.**_ )

Helping him, Anti-Eldesa rose into the air, using all of her strength to rapidly use [ **Dimension Synthesis** ]. Blasting trails of grey mana into the ground, they slithered like dragons, rearranging the terrain as she saw fit. The ground split apart into chasms and canyons while mountains formed from the dark earth. Separating the Fallen Heralds from each other, she kept them isolated in cylinders of enchanted metal and earth that were yards from each other.

Soludar looked at Sylderia and Anti-Sylderia.

"I can't finish them off but you two have the means to do it."

"Aren't you a Grim Herald?"

"I am but I don't have the destructive power to kill them all at once. My strengths lie in my ability and skills. I'm still fairly new to being a Grim Herald in comparison to a few of the others. You two have the spell to end them. For everyone's sake, don't seal them…" Soludar pleaded.

"Destroy them." Anti-Sylderia finished his sentence for him.

"What?" Sylderia was perplexed.

She thought that the sealing was only able to imprison, not kill.

"I've optimized the spell, myself. It can kill this time."

"But…"

Anti-Sylderia shook her head.

"Don't even try, Sylderia. It's no use trying to help them. They're only able to see what they want. They can't see what's good for anyone, anymore. That was one of the things that Issei had us find out. If they were worth redeeming and if they could be redeemed."

A single tear ran down her eye, grieved at this impasse.

"But they can't. They're too jaded, too hurt by the worlds that they come from. They've lost everything and now, they just want everything to end, no matter who they have to hurt."

"Torviark spent a long, long time trying to find a way to make a better solution, but death is the only salvation that he can give them. If we imprison the Fallen, they'll only escape and create more chaos again and again. Just by living, they cause harm to themselves with their thoughts. That's why…perhaps in death, they can find some sort of peace." Soludar walked beside them.

Anti-Sylderia turned toward her other self.

"I know how you feel. I'm you. I know you hate taking lives and I know just how much you pity them, but you need to understand that…"

She took a deep breath, finding it so difficult to swallow the lump in her throat.

"They're not the Issei we know. They've lost themselves and let hatred consume them. We need to stop them no matter what. We can't be like the people that spawned them in the first place. We can't be complacent and we can't let our principles and pride stop the continuation of life. I need you to be strong and help me."

Anti-Sylderia looked at Sylderia desperately.

Sylderia was panting. She'd never taken a life before, at least…not a sentient life. Her heart was running faster than a piston. She felt disoriented and light-headed. Sweat trickled down her face and back as she started to get cold feet. She hated killing. She was willing to fight but killing was out of the question for her. She just didn't want to let go of her principles. Was this how Issei felt whenever he did his duty as the Grim Herald? It had finally dawned on her on how agonizing it was make such an important decision.

"I don't have all day. Any minute now, they're going to break loose." Soludar growled, holding up his arms as he kept the enemy confined.

With a frustrated exhale, Sylderia turned to the Fallen Heralds. She ignored the fact that they looked like Issei and got ready.

"Fine…let's end this."

Both of the women flew into the air, holding their hands in front of each other. Projecting their marks, the two seals met, creating purple and white sparks that crackled violently. Despite what it seemed like, it wasn't chaotic. It was harmonious. It was resonant and strong. Synchronizing their elements to the same level, they began activating the spell that originally sealed Praegorn, [Equilibrium].

Reaching the final stages of the spell, a small black orb formed between their two marks, growing larger before the two knew it was ready for use.

Down below, Soludar's barrier finally broke apart but that was just fine. They had won.

Throwing the sphere at the Fallen Heralds, they could only futilely resist as the orb grew larger, shredding everything within itself as a massive void drew them in, stripping them of their powers as all power was rendered to nothing and nothing was made powerful. It was a constant state of equilibrium that did even more damage than time-stopping. No thoughts could pass through anyone's minds, not even the Fallen Heralds, who had grown to be able to think even in paused time. Their powers became null and so did their lives, being broken down rapidly while they weren't even aware of it. It was a quick and painless death within a sphere of nothingness.

The dome that formed from the spell grew humongous, almost reaching the Gates of the Tower, which were quite far away Gusting winds, lightning crackled, and the entire dimension shook as the spell did its work.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano OST: Get Over It. End Song.**_ )

Sylderia watched sadly as the orb began to diminish, erasing itself from existence along with everyone inside it before it finally shrunk into a size no bigger than a speck of dust.

At this point, she understood just what the Fallen Heralds meant, to an extent. It was true. Others used them for their own ends, even the Abyss, and once their roles were finished, they were thrown aside, whether they be killed or lost to some horrid fate, they all had terrible endings. Just why did it have to be so? Why did the Grim Heralds have to be treated like this?

Floating back to the ground, the others went over to them, relieved that this fight was over.

"Is it really over?" Eldesa looked at the two.

"Yes, our fight is over." Sylderia nodded.

"Issei's fight isn't, sadly." Artemis shook her head. She couldn't say, but she just felt it. She sensed that he was still in harm's way.

That prompted many to turn to Soludar.

"So, explain this…why did you choose to side with Torviark?" Anti-Sylderia asked.

"It's because I believe in the same thing that he believes. This world is worth saving and fighting for. Sure, not everyone deserves to keep living here, but that doesn't mean everyone deserves to die. Also, I just want to help, exactly like how Torviark wants to help. Also…" Soludar sighed, shaking his head at the melancholy statement in his mind.

"I know what it's like to be lonely. I did represent loneliness, after all. Nobody's more alone than that guy. I thought that if he knew he had comrades, things might go better for him."

"So, that was why you teamed up with Issei to be a double agent in secret, in case we failed." Anti-Artemis mused.

"It was a good idea to have two sets, just in case one party was exposed, Torviark needed another cell to continue onward while he kept the pressure up on his side." Soludar shrugged.

"Then what do you pan to do after all this?" Sylderia asked.

"I'm going to go home. I knew this would encompass all of creation so I had to do something. Once this whole war ends, I'm going back to my home dimension and I'm going to go back to my life there. It's as simple as that." Soludar rambled.

Suddenly, it was as if the entire dimension shook upon his words. Looking at the source of this quake, everyone turned towards the Tower.

"That's going to have to wait, unfortunately. There's still Praegorn." Soludar sighed.

Finally, at long last, everyone made their way to the top of the Tower, hoping to get there before anything else happened. Sylderia was extremely nervous since she didn't know what would happen next. She could only pray that Issei would be safe when they got to him.

* * *

 _ **Ugh…that took forever. After having such a hard time with what I wanted to do and how I wanted things to continue, I came up with this. Now, all that's left is the final battle between Issei and Praegorn and it will be the end to this Arc. There is one final Arc but it's not what you think it'll be. Of course, I won't give any spoilers so I'll leave things off on that note. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to tell me what you think and know that I always read what you all say in the reviews, so if you have questions, go ahead and ask or even PM me. I'll respond once I get the chance to read it.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	51. Chapter 51: Purpose and Redemption

_**This is gonna be a long one. I had just as much trouble with this chapter as the lost one but I'm satisfied with the thought that the general message and conclusion I wanted didn't change. I started to notice that the story was letting action take over the content of the story, so it took time to redo this chapter.**_

 _ **I've also decided to do something with this story that I had been debating about for a long time too. I'd actually spent half a year thinking about it and I've finally managed to reach the point that could make it all work out. You may or may not like it, though, so I guess there's some warnings there.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Purpose and Redemption**

Right after the battle between the Queens and the Fallen Heralds, they all immediately lunged for the top of the Tower, which was quaking and trembling like a branch in a storm. They had all certainly felt the power of the two Heralds but hadn't concentrated on it because of the chaotic fighting.

It was terrifying because they'd never felt anything like this before. Even Soludar was freaked out by sheer might the two had. Was it really possible for these two to be this strong? As they traveled the Tower, they were all nearly thrown off the magical passage they were in due to the crumbling of the Tower.

"How did those two become this strong? Not even gods can destroy planets as casually as those two." Brynhildr alluded to the previous battle, recalling how it went between the two before.

"Those two are Spirits now. They represent concepts and gain strength through those concepts. Most of us Grim Heralds just get a power boost and a new ability with new armor from the Abyss but those two have evolved. They've become so connected with their emotions that they've transcended. Praegorn, who's desperate to do anything for his desires and goals, can now draw power from 'desires'. Issei, who draws power from hate and the desire for revenge, can amplify his own strength by drawing on his desire to avenge, just as a Grim Herald is supposed to." Soludar answered.

"Shouldn't others have been able to do that too then?" Anti-Amaterasu asked.

"No, because the Light and Dark have placed limits on all of their creations, which includes all of us. The only reason why Issei and Praegorn are exempt is because Issei was a Spirit put in a Fortium body while Praegorn was turned into a Spirit when his body was destroyed and his soul was sealed. During that time, he evolved on his own, focusing on his negative emotions to break his limits by adapting the Abyss's power as his own. In comparison, everything else, like deities, mythical beasts, and mortal, have limits placed on their souls and bodies, which stop them from evolving like them. Only the Abyss has the power to break that limit because it has had no prior influence on life created by the Light and Dark, making it an unknown factor." Soludar continued.

This was so confusing and mind-boggling for the others. To think that there were so many functions and secrets behind all of creation, or more specifically, the number of back-up plans between the Light, Dark, and Abyss.

"Tell me, Soludar, can Issei beat Praegorn?" Artemis asked.

She remembered how quickly Praegorn had dispatched her father and so many others. It had started and ended within an instant. She could only be struck with shock when Praegorn displayed his strength. When comparing with what she'd seen Issei do in contrast…it concerned her.

Soludar was silent, trying to find an answer.

"I don't know. I've never seen any of them go all-out as they are now. Both are most likely the strongest Heralds but to have them fight each other, I'm unsure of the results. We can only hope that Issei will win."

It was a somber and grim note to end the topic, but that was the reality of the situation. There were just too many secrets and unknown factors to arrive at an answer.

* * *

Just as the Queens had finished their battle with the Fallen Heralds, Issei had begun his with his nemesis. Both had been dying to reach this point. Issei had also prepared for this moment in advance. Snapping his fingers, he warped the both of them into another realm, doing it almost instantly before Praegorn could even react.

It had been Issei's plan to warp Praegorn elsewhere to keep him as far away from the Crest as possible as soon as the chance arose. It helped that the Tower obeyed his will, allowing him to teleport without any issues to any place across the map of Creation.

* * *

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Magna Insomnia – Phase 1. Play Song**_.)

The moment the two arrived on a deserted planet, Issei attacked. That was how serious and deadly this final duel was. No one was in the mood to speak anymore. There was no argument, no banter, no toying with each other. There was only the desire to kill and win. Warping right in front of Praegorn, he went right for his neck. Gripping it with all his strength, he tried to strangle the Corrupter, even using telekinesis to keep him in place while drawing his sword at the speed of light. Praegorn had expected this approach and blasted Issei back with a beam of purple mana, clearing away the clouds in the sky that they were in.

Drawing their swords, they locked blades, causing a massive explosion that created a crater several yards below them. Every time their weapons met, something exploded from the sparks that were like exploding stars, rupturing the ground with cracks and forming canyons and crevices.

Backflipping, Issei warped in mid-motion, attacking Praegorn again from the side. The force of the attack was so strong that it nearly knocked him back, only staying in place with a burst of mana from his feet.

Raising his arms, he created a magic circle underneath Issei. Snapping his fingers with a resonant echo, a gigantic skeletal hand erupted from it, attempting to grab hold of him. Warping out of reach, Issei used [ **Night Bringer** ] to completely shatter the circle, even blowing apart the landscape below, leaving a massive scar on the planet's surface that spanned thousands of kilometers.

"You have a fondness for deserted dimensions, don't you?" Praegorn asked.

Issei didn't respond. He had no need for any distractions, especially when it was his target that was speaking to him.

"Tell me, are these just random barren planets or are they worlds that have been wiped clean by your hand?"

Again, Issei didn't answer, merely bashing away at Praegorn who was parrying and blocking his attacks. At this point, it could be said that Issei had superior physical abilities but Praegorn had more experience and dexterity, perhaps being more perceptive with the enemy's attacks.

"Your universe used to have so many more immortals than it does now, but typically, you eliminated so many of them. How does it feel? To make so many changes and find that none of them mattered?"

Issei knew that Praegorn was just trying to unbalance him, to disturb his concentration with any topic that poked at his conscience and guilt.

Whirling around, he deflected a twister of purple mana before countering with a raining arsenal of [ **Cosmic Blades** ], all of them exploding upon physical contact with something. His instincts telling him to dodge, he warped several yards away from Praegorn before returning to the battle.

Praegorn came lunging at him like an evil ghost attacking him with his sword, which looked like a double-edged longsword with a dark indigo blade. Parrying him rapidly, every second was more than enough time for one exchange. Neither relented as they continued to dance chaotically.

Issei pressed with an aggressive front, even going as far as to take Praegorn's attacks and use them against him, stealing the momentum of the duel. Swiping away his attacks or using their momentum to give him an opening. Despite that, Issei was irritated with the stonewall of defense that was Praegorn kept strong.

Each time their blades met, an explosive blast of mana erupted from Issei's sword, quaking the world around them, literally. The planet below was already beginning to crumble apart like a cracked egg while the sky was growing darker in reflection of its impending doom, space becoming more visible.

Rapidly, the two began upping the ante. Rapidly warping across the battlefield, Issei blasted away at the skeletons and souls that Praegorn manipulated with his necromancy, creating magic coffins that spawned undead warriors from thin air. From a normal point of view, they'd look like nothing more than a series of flashes and loud bangs that happened every half second.

Praegorn raised his left hand, creating a gigantic sphere that howled and crackled with malicious intent, warding away the stardust and asteroids nearby. Throwing it at Issei, it traveled with alarming speed, shining brighter as it sucked in everything around it, growing larger and more powerful as it approached Issei.

Opening his hand, Issei used [ **Chaotic Avarice** ] to bring a black hole to life, but the speed at which it consumed the oncoming star wasn't fast enough. Warping out of the way, Praegorn headed him off, slashing him on the torso, propelling him right back at the star, which exploded, creating a burst that was nothing short of a supernova's explosion.

Pressing the attack, this was the chance that Praegorn needed. As if blinking right in front of Issei, he slashed down with his sword, violently launching Issei backwards with all the force of a planet with a wave. The strike came as a wave of purple mana that used the pain of negative emotions to unbalance the enemy while the mana exploded. The blast was so strong that it vaporized half the continent while Issei was hurled through the planet just before it, and two more, exploded.

As if mimicking their previous battle, the two took to space as a testament to the limits that they could reach.

Warping to a safe distance, Issei looked at himself and sighed at the extensive damage he'd just received. He had a gaping rip in his torso that was just trickling small streams of blood down his armor. It was diagonal, streaking across his chest, while looking quite deep. Despite it regenerating, Issei could tell that Praegorn had done a bit of damage to his soul, just as he did to the Corrupter. He could feel some loss in feeling with his body, despite not feeling any loss in mental capacity.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Issei warped for another offensive barrage when he saw his counterpart racing toward him.

Whirling around, Praegorn backflipped, landing in front of Issei. Claiming the initiative from the True Grim Herald, he swung horizontally, but was blocked by Issei. Raising his left arm, a wave of purple mana streaked below into the darkness of space, causing Issei to warp out of the way.

Warping behind Praegorn, Issei swung his blade down, but Praegorn blocked, barely. Pressing the assault, Issei threw all of his raw hatred into the next series of attacks, which were a number of smashing slashes from his weapon. Praegorn was quite surprised by this new development. When they fought before, they were equal. Yet, even now, after having regained all of his powers, he was still locked in a stalemate. As he suspected, Issei was hiding cards up his sleeve. It was common for Grim Heralds to always keep tricks up their sleeve, never playing a card in their hand until necessary.

Kicking Issei away, Praegorn hurled crafted spears and arrows of purple mana at him. Thrusting his left hand forward, Issei used his telekinesis to ricochet the weapons off-course. Jumping into the air, Issei warped, reappearing right in front of Praegorn. With all the speed and force of lightning, he wreathed his sword in black and crimson mana before tearing into Praegorn's armor.

Using [ **Night Bringer** ] he drew more blood, spilling pints from Praegorn. He stifled, groaning in pain as he quickly retaliated, violently swinging down with all his might. Before he could warp, Issei was struck across the right side of his torso, parts of it getting shredded with a loud and unpleasant creak and crinkle.

Paying no mind to the damage to his armor, Issei kicked Praegorn directly in the chest, smashing his foot right onto his cut. With a groan of pain, the Corrupter was thrown flying backwards into the beyond. Having been struck with so much unrelenting force, he was blasted through four planets of moderate size before he could stop himself, stopping within the sky of another empty planet doomed for destruction.

Rushing back in for an attack, Praegorn clapped his hands creating an arc of purple mana that howled into space from the sky he was floating in, forcing Issei to warp. Spreading his arms, he activated his gift from the Abyss, necromancy. Using his unbelievable powers, he created 5 bodies of mana from thin air and pulled the souls of the Grim Heralds from the Tower and placed them into them.

Issei growled, annoyed by this development. Not even their brethren were safe from Praegorn's taint. Charging forward, he warped away upon almost being struck by any of the Heralds. With one unrestrained attack, he warped behind them and whirled around in a furious attack. Carving them apart with one strike, he spun around to intercept an attack from Praegorn, who'd tried to chop his head off.

"Not even one shred of sympathy for your brethren?"

"They're no brethren of mine. We share a duty, not bonds." Issei coldly retorted.

With a savage stomp on the knee, Praegorn threw Issei to one knee before holding his hand in front of his torso, blasting him backwards with a furious mauve flame. Sent crashing against a mountain that entirely collapsed on top of him, Issei warped before he could be cornered. Appearing right next to his enemy, Issei clutched onto Praegorn's throat.

Gagging, the Fallen Herald tried to blast Issei back with a beam of mana. Erecting a shield of transparent energy, Issei was forced to break his concentration to stop the blast from hitting him. Making up for that, he backhanded Praegorn, causing a painful clang to echo.

The full force of the attack managed to bash Praegorn's helmet open, revealing the sadistic glare within.

"Grrr!" Praegorn growled as he regained his composure, throwing his sword at Issei.

Warping out of the path of the weapon, he tried to go in for the kill. With a mighty swing, he tried to strike Praegorn but the Fallen Herald would have none of it.

Flaring his aura to create a shockwave, Issei was hurled back by the blast, causing him to fly to the border between space and this planet's sky.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Magna Insomnia – Phase 1. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Taking a moment to inspect themselves, both weren't exhausted but certainly warmed up. As it stood, both hadn't gone full-force just yet. That was something that was about to change. Now that they had gotten a measure of where they both stood, the gate could now be unlatched. Now, both Heralds could exercise their full might.

Praegorn unleashed all of his restrained power, deciding that Issei was the only opponent that warranted all of his strength to be used. Wreathing himself in a dark purple aura, he erupted in unrestrained might. The pillar of mana blasted through the planet, illuminating the sky with purple light as the other end of his aura splintered into the ground below, ripping a gaping space through it like a needle through flesh. Issei could feel the hairs across his body stand on edge. His instincts kicked, as if going into overdrive, warning him of the danger that Praegorn represented and just how high he ranked in power.

Issei could already feel Praegorn's change. His armor was growing more spiked as his armored coat grew longer. The eyes of his helmet became a golden visor. His helmet was more spiked, and his pauldrons became pointed, now becoming covered in armor from head to toe.

At the same time, he also let go of all his restraints.

Unleashing all of his repressed strength, Issei's mana erupted out of nowhere contesting against Praegorn's own. Slowly, his armor morphed, growing sharper features as the quality of his mana grew denser, heavier, and much colder. Likewise, he was also completely covered in armor, with more detailed and enhanced features on his armor.

However, there was one new thing about them that they both shared. Their armor almost seemed ghostly, as if some sort of spiritual mirage was overlapping their physical forms.

"I've wasted enough time with you. Now, let us finish this overdrawn feud, little brother." Praegorn cracked his knuckles with excited glee. Finally, he'd have an opponent worthy of ending this age with to usher a new beginning, one of his design.

Issei didn't respond, immediately going for the attack. Raising his right hand, he blasted his nemesis with a mighty pulse of telekinesis. Caught by surprise, Praegorn was thrown right through the planet, sending him flying through the system of planets and stars that they were in. The force of the attack was so strong that the planet imploded, fragmenting into asteroids and dust.

Warping in pursuit, Issei teleported behind Praegorn. Raising his sword, he swung down, creating a shockwave purely from the kinetic force and air generated from the swing. The wave spread like an omnidirectional disc, splitting the solar system that they were in.

Earth, water, and dust splashed across the continent in reaction to this mighty attack. Unfortunately, Praegorn had blocked the attack, albeit with extreme difficulty. In retaliation, he raised his arms above his head.

"[ **Star Collapse** ]"

Throwing both arms down, he summoned debris from the space that was around this secret dimension, and brought it down as a rain of meteors, covered by the vacuum-like trait of his mana. The lack of gravity only served to help Praegorn as the blazing purple clusters dove right at his foe.

In return, Issei used [ **Solemn Repulse** ] to bounce the attack right back at Praegorn, completely changing the direction of the attack.

"[ **Renouncement** ]" Praegorn muttered.

Cloaking himself in a swirling aura, he smashed apart every single meteor that Issei sent at him. Everything that touched it, was reduced to rubble from the intensity at which the aura spun. In reaction, everything around him was ripped apart, whether it be rock or stars, everything was ripped asunder.

Issei warped, testing this new obstacle, by teleporting right next to him, creating an explosive burst. As expected, Praegorn's [ **Renouncement** ] kept him safe, dispersing the wisps of mana that would've harmed him. Striking at the aura with his sword, he managed to break through, but Praegorn blocked, not foolish enough to just stand and watch.

Moving to the side, he whirled around, parrying an attack from Issei. However, before he could attack, Issei pushed on with a fist to his jaw, sending him into the air, propelling him higher above into space.

With a violent swing of his blade, Praegorn generated a blast of mana from his sword, sweeping it through the vacuum of space. When Issei warped out of the trajectory, it cleaved through the rest of the solar system, even extinguishing suns.

Almost a mere second after, Issei warped next to his foe, attacking relentlessly with a punch to the face before spinning rapidly, sawing at his armor with a cyclone of sword slashes.

"Grrr!" Praegorn growled, warping out of the way, only for Issei to warp above him.

Having expected that, he slashed upward, tearing at Issei's chest armor. Fortunately, he had failed to wound him, only causing a long crack. Almost as soon as he was struck, Issei hit him with [ **Night Bringer** ]. The black and red shockwave hit Praegorn once more, causing him to stifle in pain as his armor was damaged once again.

Despite having thrown much of his strength into the attack, Praegorn survived, his regeneration saving his life. Taking a look, one would be alarmed that he was even alive. His heart had been torn into, his ribs ruptured and fragmented, with blood flowing out in a swarm of drops. The Fallen Herald only scoffed, different thoughts occupying his mind at the moment. He was curious of his opponent, hoping to find a weakness to exploit through words and motives.

"Why do you resist the change we'll bring? Isn't change our mission?" Praegorn asked.

"Change _is_ our mission, but the change that we desire isn't the same. You didn't change the world for the better, not even by a fraction." Issei responded.

"What difference is there? When it comes to change, so long as the current situation morphs, it all means the same regarding methods."

Praegorn volleyed more spears and arrows of mana at Issei, who countered with pin-point accuracy. Smashing each of the projectiles to pieces with his own phantom weapons, Issei warped again for another direct attack.

Praegorn dodged, using his aura to create a burst of speed.

"That's not what I believe. Only certain changes are necessary. The change you want, will only result in control and complete domination. The future that you crave, is a future that only you want. It will only benefit you and no one else."

Warping countless times in succession, Issei practically phased through every wave of mana that Praegorn sent at him, coming in a sequence of purple crescent beams from his sword.

"The future I want, is one where everyone is free to be who they want, where everyone understands just pain and will take steps to remove it from life. The future I want, is one where those good at heart, can live happily where no tragedy can touch them."

"You fool. You spout that nonsense, and yet, look at you. You're nothing but a byproduct of vengeance. You slaughter by the millions with such callousness that you've gone numb from the traumas. You act in contrast to your wishes. What good will come of a destroyer that brings fear when they want such a positive outcome?" Praegorn scoffed.

"That may be so. I may be a weapon made to route the wicked, but in doing so, I am trying to carve a path where people understand that those lifestyles are meaningless and will only destroy them. I am not fighting to be right. I am fighting so that the people that I care about, and the people who have the right to live peacefully, just get to keep living, undisturbed by the filth that prompted our creation." Issei declared.

"And where has those hopes landed you? You are alone, unwanted, and unloved. The ones that cling to you, only see your power and deeds. They care nothing for who you truly are. They have done nothing for you and have sacrificed nothing for you while you have given up everything." Praegorn inquired, bombarding him with statements that both knew to be true.

"I never asked for anything. That is why I don't hate them like you do. You lost everything, in hopes that something would be at the end of the road for you. For me, my road has been decided by myself. At the end of the road, I can only envision the people that I love, living without the chaos that plagues this reality. That's what sets us apart and that's what angers you so much, isn't it? It angers you to see that others aren't suffering like you, so you actively seek out people who are miserable so that you can make pawns of them, to keep your insanity and loneliness at bay."

Parrying blow after blow while talking, the two kept exchanging contact, unable to get around the other's defenses.

With a clap of his hands, Praegorn manifested the [ **Restless Coffin** ], a purple and golden rectangle that had engravings and paintings of symbols representing the dead and spells meant for interacting with the deceased.

Issei knew better than to just think that this was some ancient relic. It was a Sacred Gear. What was more intriguing was the fact that it was Longinus Class, being similar to the [ **Holy Grail** ] but different at the same time.

"To think you'd have a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear…that explains a lot."

Praegorn only nodded. It was true that he had a Sacred Gear, he was human, after all.

"Originally, my necromancy was sourced from my Longinus, The Restless Coffin, a Sacred Gear that allows me to create replicas of the bodies of the deceased. At first, I could only create foul imitations but when I unlocked my Balance Breaker, Soul Motion, I was able to pull souls of the dead back into the bodies I made from The Restless Coffin. I unlocked it quite late in life and as it so happened, it caused my downfall." Praegorn made a derisive scoff.

"I'm not here to listen to your life story." Issei curtly retorted.

"You never do want to hear what others say. Having lived for 2,617 years, I guess you've seen everything, haven't you?"

"Are you going to fight or are you going to just keep blubbering?" Issei sighed.

"Tell me, does it make you angry or hateful to see me? Does it make you boil deep down to know that the one who caused you all your misery is right in front of you?"

"Your point?" Issei rhetorically asked. He knew that Praegorn wanted to distract him and to unbalance him but the thing that kept him still was that he didn't know the full extent of his enemy's powers.

"You may blame me for all that's happened to you but think deeper. Deep down, you know…" Praegorn gestured to all of the destruction done to the dimension around them

"This was bound to happen. They don't deserve to live, Issei."

"Save your prattle, I'll have none of it."

"You think you're making a difference? You think that once you've killed me, you'll go home and expect a big warm welcome?" Praegorn could only laugh in mockery.

"Unlike you, I didn't do anything for a hero's welcome. I did it of my own volition. That's something you humans wouldn't understand. Many of you don't actually do anything of your own free will, despite your protests. You do it because you want to 'look' and 'feel' good. You don't see a difference with your actions because you spend all of your time looking from above. Ever since the Grim Heralds began their service, they only looked from above. They never looked around on the same level as others. That is why you were all betrayed. It's because you didn't want to learn. You just wanted to change and that was all. And guess what? You got change." Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I remember when I used to think like that." Praegorn floated outward towards the several clusters of galaxies in the distance.

"I used to think that if I did enough, things would change for the better but I was wrong. So long as the Light, Dark, and Abyss are in control, nothing will truly change. We were never supposed to bring change in the first place. We were just pest control, but now…that's no longer our directive." Praegorn turned around, ready to continue their duel.

* * *

( _ **Final Fantasy XV – Royal Edition OST: Kingly Compassion. Play Song.**_ )

Flaring their auras to the maximum, they refreshed themselves anew. Both having regenerated, they attacked with even more force.

Snapping his fingers, the [ **Restless Coffin** ] snapped open, expelling a sea of trapped souls that were writhing in torment, twisted, mutilated, and warped by their time within the Coffin.

Rapidly crafting bodies from magic and thin air while imbuing obedient souls into them, Praegorn used the [ **Holy Grail** ] in his keeping to enhance their bodies and souls. Now armed with an army of the undead, Praegorn renewed his approach.

With a snap of his fingers, the wrathful deceased charged. Issei was about to warp but Praegorn had already covered the entire area with his spawn. The best approach was the destruction of the oncoming wave. Opening his palm, a black swirl came to life, rapidly increasing in size before becoming a ravenous black hole, essentially a large-scale version of [ **Chaotic Avarice** ]. Tearing apart the star systems around them by drawing them within the endless pit, the black hole began shredding and devouring the massive quantity of souls as if it were Tartarus itself. Thankfully, Issei wasn't destroying these souls, rather, he was keeping them in a pocket dimension until it was safe to set them free.

While he was pre-occupied, Praegorn seized his moment to attack again. Controlling several undead, they tried to grab hold of him. Unfortunately, they began disintegrating just by getting close to him, barely reaching within 10 feet of him. Using his own power to coat the undead in protective shells, they wrapped around his limbs with savage ferocity.

Leering at the incoming horde of undead, Issei narrowed his eyes as he created an explosion from his aura, blasting everything and everyone backwards, decimating Praegorn's stockpile of bodies with a swirl of wind, lightning, fire, and mana. First and foremost, Issei had to get rid of [ **The Restless Coffin** ], if he didn't, then Praegorn would keep spilling out fodder.

Again, the corpses attacked but Issei grabbed hold of them with telekinesis and closed his fist, crushing them into tiny bloody messes before blasting another wave of undead with mana. Warping, he whirled around, his sword acting like a long sharp laser that spanned endlessly into the distance. Using the elongated blade made of mana, he mowed down another sea of undead. Despite destroying several thousand undead, there was no obvious end in sight to their numbers.

Amassing his aura, with one explosive burst, he warped, causing a blast that echoed and spread like a supernova, breaking apart the ranks of the enemy coming after him while he moved to another part of the battlefield. Reappearing right in front of Praegorn, he swung upward, parrying his attack and blasting him away with a beam of mana. Quickly turning his attention towards the Coffin, Issei sheathed his sword, compressing the explosive power of [ **Night Bringer** ] at critical point before unleashing it in one attack as quickly as possible. He had to be quick and decisive before Praegorn could return to attack.

As soon as the blade was unclicked, an ocean of black and crimson mana flooded throughout the far reaches of space, covering all within sight. Bringing a giant chunk of his power to the table, he cleaved through the Coffin with one brutal and unrestrained cut, cleaving it in half. At first, he was met with a powerful force field that protected the Longinus but that was of no consequence to him. He would allow nothing to stand in his way. As always, he'd never let himself be stopped without a fight. No matter what, he would destroy all that was connected to Praegorn.

With considerable effort and more power plunged into his attack, he shattered the remains of the Coffin as Praegorn rushed over to him. Issei knew that he had dealt a major blow to Praegorn with this attack. A Sacred Gear was tied to the soul of the human that possessed it. Its destruction could kill or otherwise severely harm the bearer. Issei knew that not even Praegorn was able to erase the connection between himself and the Coffin or it would become nothing more than box of metal.

True to his plan, Praegorn froze before shaking violently, floating in the air in obvious pain.

"I thought…" He groaned.

Issei wasn't going to let him finish. He immediately warped in to finish Praegorn off while he still had the chance.

"[ **Nightfall** ]"

Praegorn knew he was going to die if Issei struck him with that attack. If it was powerful enough to damage the very fabric of reality, then it could kill absolutely anything. However, he had planned for that.

"[ **Lamentation!** ]"

Blasting Issei with a magic circle of unique design, he cringed, forced to stop immediately in midair. Immediately doubling over, Issei gripped his head as he began growling in discomfort and agony.

"MURDERER! KILLER! DESTROYER! FREAK! ABOMINATION! LIAR! I HATE YOU!" Millions of voices screamed in unison, overwhelming his mind as he tried to desperately shake off the strange spell.

"Lamentation, something perfectly designed just for you." Praegorn chuckled.

Slowly recovering, he started to regain strength within his being, the pain of losing his Sacred Gear going away.

"It allows me to draw out the negative emotions of the souls I interact with and blast a selected person with it, thereby, allowing me to cause that person all of the pain that they've caused others to feel. You, dear Grim Herald, have hurt too many to even count."

Issei glared at him murderously as he tried to fight off the screams barraging his mind as the physical pain continued to bombard him. It was as if his body were being slashed, burned, frozen, shocked, and bludgeoned all at once. Despite that…it was purely physical. Physical pain was nowhere near enough to stall him for long.

"Is this all you've got?" Issei raised a brow in disappointment.

"Is that bravado you're displaying?"

"This is no bravado. Physical pain is nothing to me now. You should've devised the spell better. If you know me as well as you think you do, you'd know that this won't stop me."

With a short exhale, Issei used [ **Grim Defiance** ], causing a shockwave that dispersed the agony of Praegorn's spell, despite it not going away in its entirety. Much to his annoyance, Issei noticed that he was still suffering psychological damage, despite the physical pain going away. His emotions were noticeably riled up and his mood was turning sour, even angry.

Using his dark magic, Praegorn drew in the 10 planets that were floating far away from him and rapidly dragged them in, forming a circle around him by creating rivers of mana that literally grabbed hold of each planet. The rivers were like snakes, being large enough to coil around the spheres to bring them closer to their master.

In tandem, Issei reached behind him while keeping his eyes on Praegorn, and used his telekinesis to pull the same number of planets towards him. At the same time, they launched the planets at each other, doing something no one else had ever done.

The blast was cataclysmic, creating such a powerful burst that it was like a galactic implosion. The burst was brighter than any explosion that any star could make upon its death. Light blinded everything and the force flooding out from the crash of 20 planets spread across the entire dimension, even going so far as to strike the dimensional border. Hammering it repeatedly like a battering ram, everything before it was decimated into mere particles by the splash of mana and explosive force, causing destruction on a universal scale.

Under normal circumstances, Issei would've been concerned about the collateral damage that was being caused but for once, the Abyss had come through for him. Using its absolute power, it ensured that all of the mana and explosions that Issei and Praegorn were making, wouldn't leak out to other dimensions. This was certainly the best battleground for the two.

* * *

Even after the 20 planets that caused a galactic explosion dissipated, the two Heralds continued fighting. Now, they were quickly trying to dispatch of the other as swiftly as possible. Despite that, they had already been fighting for several hours, or perhaps even days, throwing everything they had at each other at colossal quality and quantities. To add to that, they had been harming each other's souls, as well. Each cut and blow they struck, was a direct attack at each others' souls, using their unique ability as Heralds to do so. Each wound on their bodies was the same as a wound on their soul, and Issei had no intentions on letting himself get injured even more.

Looking around, there was nothing but the darkness of space. There were no suns, no planets, no stars. There was only desolation. If one peered very far away, looking light years into the distance, damage to the dimensional border was visible, and that was with the protection of the Abyss at work. If it hadn't blocked off the excess power, the entire multi-dimensional system would've likely been irreparably damaged.

Issei and Praegorn had also suffered heavy wounds that they hadn't experienced in ages. Issei's armor was in shambles, showing the extent of his true injuries. His hair was soaking wet with blood, with rivers trailing down from his head to his toes. His arms and legs had slits made from sword wounds, and burns encompassed his left arm while his right leg had bits missing. There were even several holes in his torso. Despite all this, Issei was still standing strong and unrelenting.

Praegorn was no better off. He had lost just as much blood, with his arms covered in lacerations and his chest looking like a net of wounds. Even a chunk of his right side was gone.

Praegorn decided that this needed to end. Both were on their last legs and their battle was nearing its end. Their regeneration was slowing down to the point that they actually needed treatment if they were to continue fighting.

Without a word, they readied themselves for the final bout.

Issei, mustering all of his strength, readied [ **Nightfall** ], while Praegorn readied his own attack. During the whole battle, he stayed silent about his inherent ability as the Fallen Herald of greed, [ **Soul Taker** ], which allowed him to drain power and stamina from his targets, even granting him knowledge about them. Bit by bit, he'd taken what he could from Issei but the True Grim Herald had dealt enough damage to mitigate whatever benefit he could gain.

It was now time. Both combatants had poured all that they could into this final exchange. As they stood ready, their combined auras caused tremors throughout space and time, shaking the very fabric of existence that surrounded other universes. If this kept up, they'd destroy this universe without moving.

Suddenly, just as Issei unleashed his strongest attack, a rift in the dimension opened. Peering into it, Issei saw the top room of the Grim Tower that led into the Primordial Crest's holding room. Looking to the side, Praegorn merely grinned as he unleashed a wave of mana to counter him. When the two attacks met, it caused an explosion that nearly ruptured the universe they were occupying, right then and there. The force was so great that it traveled across the entire dimension, completely smashing apart the protective barrier that had been put in place. Everything was bathed in an ocean of black and purple, and amidst that chaos, Praegorn had retreated to safety, attempting to use this distraction to get the Crest before Issei could stop him.

Issei tried to warp but [ **Nightfall** ] had taken all of his mana reserves, having been wasted. His heart was pounding and his blood was rushing all across his body form the sheer stress of the situation. He had screwed up bad, and he knew that he had just thrown away his advantage. Yet, if he didn't stop Praegorn now, then it'd be all over. He'd have wasted everything, from every life to every effort to reach this point. He couldn't allow that to happen. He needed to do everything and anything to stop this.

Tapping into the power of his soul, the very life force that flowed in his vessel, he substituted his lack of mana with power from his soul, despite it actually endangering his life. An immortal was nothing without their soul, not even he was an exception. However, that price was inconsequential.

Readying [ **Nightfall** ] again, Issei warped, again, supplanting his lack of mana with his life force, and landed just a few feet from Praegorn.

The Fallen Herald noticed his presence and gasped. He had expected the rift to have closed on Issei already and he was certain that he had run out of mana. How did he appear so quickly? Then, the answer was clear. Issei did something that no one had expected of him. He had paid for his insufficient mana with his life-force. To many, he hadn't needed to do such a thing ever since he became a Grim Herald. It was an old tactic that no one would expect from his sort of caliber. That gave him the element of surprise.

He tried to whirl around for an attack but he was also badly spent. His soul was mangled, his regeneration was working horrendously slowly. As he was now, his attack would do nothing. The wave of mana that he slashed at Issei was dispersed into nothing as Issei used [ **Nightfall** ] for the last time.

When his sword struck the ground that contained the room of the [ **Primordial Crest** ] within the Tower, it completely split, shredding the entire construct in half as it entered the rift that contained the path to the Crest.

"NOOOOOO!" Praegorn bellowed.

He'd realized that the attack wasn't meant for him, rather, it was meant for the Crest. Regardless, Issei knew that he'd wreck Praegorn's plans one way or another. The Crest wasn't impervious to everything. A pure, concentrated blast of catastrophic levels was enough to completely cripple it, if not outright destroy it. Issei knew this would work since his soul was and body were made entirely from the Abyss, with bits and pieces of the Light and Dark used to stabilize and complete his body.

This had been a truth that he'd kept secret about for as long as he knew it. While he was majorly a child of the Abyss, he still had some of the Light and Darkness to use, which was now vital. With the power of the Light, Darkness, and Abyss, he could get rid of the Crest and foil all of Praegorn's plans, even if he couldn't kill him right now.

With one final burst of mana, the Crest, upon being touched by the white, black, and purple, wave, erupted. For what was one long painful moment, the attack and the Crest contested, one side attempting to eradicate all it touched while the other tried to survive. Feeding the attack his power, Issei roared with a resounding echo of effort, using all his power that was left to destroy the Crest and remove this poisonous tool from existence.

Praegorn, tried to attack him, not willing to just stand on the sidelines and watch his dreams die. It was too late, however, for the critical point had finally been reached. Fritzing with a cluster of electricity and explosions, the Crest exploded, creating a burst of particles that spread throughout the dimension, shaking all of existence with its demise, even spanning across the entire multi-verse.

Issei and Praegorn were knocked off their feet, thrown around randomly by the cataclysmic eruption as light obscured all vision.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV – Royal Edition OST: Kingly Compassion. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Sylderia and the others were thrown off the stairs that they were climbing as they felt the ludicrous power surging from above. Everyone had chills creeping across their bodies as they tried to compute what had just happened. They felt so many sensations at one time that it was impossible to count them all. Primordial fear and gob-smacking shock engulfed them as they looked up, noticing that the Tower had just been cut clean in half.

"What the hell that?!" Brynhildr groaned, landing on another flight of stairs.

"I don't know, but we need to speed up." Sylderia floated in the air, having recovered enough stamina to fly again.

"I'm still not in the right state to warp." Brynhildr growled, angry at herself.

"Then we need to run faster."

Sylderia prayed. She was praying to whatever would listen to her. She pleaded to anyone that was listening, that Issei would be safe. She prayed that he'd be in one piece and that he would come home to her. She wanted this conflict to end so badly that she'd gladly kill herself off if it meant that this wish could be granted.

She feared for Issei's life after witnessing Praegorn's power first-hand. She knew that Issei was the strongest, or at least, she believed so, but now, she could only hope that Issei would be the one left standing when they arrived.

* * *

When the light died down and the dust cleared where the Crest was kept, Issei and Praegorn were stumbling to get up. With those few moments, they were able to heal enough to move normally, but most of their strength was still gone.

Praegorn shuddered with unrivaled rage as he looked where the Crest once was. What once stood as pristine and almighty, was now nothing more than a mess of dust and pieces of scrap. It was over. His dreams were dead and the only tool that could help him accomplish his goals was gone.

For once, after so long, he'd been foiled…no…he'd been thrown to defeat. Now, there was nothing left for him to use to accomplish his goals. All of his followers were dead, he was weak, tired, and possibly dying. His home dimension was gone and he had nothing left there. Even here, he had nothing but enemies. He had lost entirely.

Getting up, he saw Issei rising from the aftermath, still glaring at him.

The True Herald wasn't surprised to see that Praegorn was still alive. The Fallen Herald was crafty and had an amazing will to live. However, that was about to change. The only thing left to do now, was to finish him off.

Issei stopped in his tracks when he saw Praegorn shift around, almost as if lost in a trance.

"Why…" He growled.

Issei didn't respond, only listening.

"Why do you fight so hard for those vermin?!"

( _ **Transformers – Age of Extinction OST: Tessa. Play Song.**_ )

Issei scoffed. Here they went again, debating reason.

"Why must you fight so desperately to stop the parasites that will discard you once your job is done?! Why must you stop the salvation of your brethren?! I'm trying to save us! Don't you see the curse that we all share? Are you just content to suffer silently?!" Praegorn bellowed in unbridled rage.

Issei only watched indifferently as Praegorn lost all of his composure, not responding like before.

"Answer me!"

Praegorn lunged at him. Despite being weakened, he still displayed magnificent speed.

Parrying the attack, Issei countered, swinging his sword down but was blocked, forced to go on the defensive.

"I gave my life for my duty! I did it because I thought I could make a difference! I watched my parents die, watched my love die! I tried desperately to keep going but it didn't matter! In the end, I was only betrayed!"

Issei just kept silent, doing something that he rarely did. He listened. Now, with his mind clearer than before as he took a moment to think with a calm mind, he saw far deeper into Praegorn's mind than ever before.

"You, you who were labeled a monster and hated, feared, no matter what you did, no matter what good you brought forward, people still loathed you! Still, yet still, how can you just keep going through the motions while the rest of us break?!"

Praegorn kept bashing away at him, both of them exchanging parries and blocks.

"You just don't understand at all." Issei's emotions started to peek through the cracks in the cold wall that he kept around his heart and mind.

Now changing positions, Issei began to fight much more aggressively, attack Praegorns arms, landing a laceration on his foe's left arm before backhanding him across the face, sending him skidding into the ground.

"Just what can't you understand?! You speak about doing all of this for us, Heralds! That's a load of shit, and you know it!"

Just like that, Issei grabbed hold of his sword with both hands, striking down and slashing through Praegorn's armor, causing blood to gush everywhere as the tired Fallen Herald stumbled backward. Despite that, he kept fighting, swinging his blade horizontally and cutting Issei's stomach immediately after.

"I've lived for over 2,600 years. I've dived into the sea, walked the Earth, soared through the skies, traversed space, and learned. I may hate the world as it is, but I don't hate its people. You ask why I fight so hard, well it's because I want to protect the people that deserve it." Issei stumbled up as he and Praegorn clashed again.

Their blood dripped everywhere as their lacerations were left bare and unattended, their regeneration slowly stopping.

"What do they deserve? They only destroy and desecrate! What good do they do? What have they done to show that they deserve to live on?! We've sacrificed all that we have to keep them safe, but what do they do? They point their fingers at us, scream at us, calling us monsters as they tear our lives down!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

Issei was finally losing his patience. These questions pierced him to the core. After all, he'd asked himself these questions several times already, being almost too numerous to count.

"You just don't get it all, no matter what I say." Issei growled, shaking his head.

Again, the two Heralds locked blades, with sparks showering the entire room in a frolicking dance of raindrops made from light.

"The reason why you don't understand is because you've spent so much time flying amongst those in the heavens, that you forget those on the Earth and in the Sea. That is the reason for your downfall. You don't look at everything! You only looked at what your duty required! You didn't decide your own duty!"

Issei dislodged his weapon as he kicked Praegorn away before chasing after him and barraging his blocks with a series of powerful and soulful attacks. Each time their weapons clanged, it was like having their minds clash.

"You think you know suffering?! You're one of the ones that cause it! I never had anything since I was born. I had no family of blood and the only one that I had, was taken from me! I was persecuted by humans and hunted! I was trained to be a weapon and just when I thought I had a new family, I lost them! I took their lives with my own hands! I even lost the woman of my life! For eons, I fought, and fought with no end in sight!"

With each word, he bashed away at Praegorn, who could only focus on Issei's words, reflecting now that there were no distractions.

"Yet, that was because of one simple choice. I _chose_ to do it. We all had the _choice_ to do it."

Praegorn was silent, panting as he kept blocking Issei's furious flurry of slashes, though he slipped up several times, receiving even more grievous wounds.

"If there's one thing you and those spoiled brats overlooked, it's the fact that we had a choice! What makes it so hard for you to understand my motives, is the fact that you've turned into the thing you hate!"

Jumping into the air, Issei came down like a meteor, smashing his foot into Praegorn's side, causing a loud crack that would make anyone cringe. Despite that, the pain almost didn't register to Praegorn, who only listened to Issei's words. The statement that Issei made had just struck his mind. All of Issei's words before had finally built up to this moment. He wanted to get angry, but there was just something deep down in his heart, that agreed with him. He didn't want to, but it was true. A part of him that was still 'Issei' still believed in the same thing that his other self believed in. He'd tried hard, so very hard to kill that part of himself off, but now, it had the power to come crawling to the surface.

Conflicted erupted within him as he seemed to slip up while Issei kept barraging him with piercing words, battering him with his philosophy.

"Do you know what the Grim Herald's purpose, Praegorn? Do you honestly know what the core of a Herald's purpose is? It's not to just avenge. It's to help others because we have the power to fight fate! We have the power to save them from fates that they can't escape! We fight and sacrifice for others because it's the right thing to do! It's because we believe in them! You and the Fallen Heralds did not! You chose your own happiness in the end! That is why you've lost everything! You didn't learn!"

Readying himself, Issei put all of his remaining power and emotion into his sword, sheathing it before quick-drawing the blade and deciding the end of the war, cleaving through Praegorn's chest and the last bit of life-force that was left within his soul.

Issei nearly dropped to his knees in exhaustion, feeling listless, but he kept himself standing by propping himself up with his weapon. He shook violently as his body screamed, having been pushed to its very limits while his soul was agonizing from the damage done to it. He was completely spent.

Turning around as he heard the loud thud behind him, Issei watched Praegorn stare into the emptiness above, lost in thought.

Despite all of his pent-up hate, Praegorn felt a sort of connection to Issei. It was like hearing an echo that quickly turned into a loud wake-up call. After hearing the deepest parts of Issei's mind, he began to realize many things. It had been so long since someone had spoken words that weren't hateful or greedy. They were relatable. Issei's words struck deep, his pain being parallel to his own. Perhaps that was what started his short reflection. Actually, no...it revived an old part of himself that had never truly left, and now, it was reclaiming him.

"Tell me, just what makes you think you're right? Because you're strong?" He weakly gurgled.

Issei walked over, deciding that fighting was no longer necessary.

"No, nothing naïve like that. I can't know that I'm right for sure. The only way to know that I'm right, is to see how it affects the people related to my decisions."

Praegorn's eyes widened a bit in realization. For some reason, he couldn't muster his hate and rage anymore. That emotion was being drained from him as his convictions weakened with his body. For a long while, ever since they began to fight with philosophy, Praegorn could feel his dark and angry mindset cracking, however slowly and subtle it was. After much thought, he began to understand Issei's point of view and beliefs, but only now, on his deathbed, did he take the time to actually analyze and see the entirety of his words. Only now, did he slowly remember who he was and why he became a Grim Herald in the first place.

"I know that you're in pain. Trust me, I know. However, doing this, won't change anything. It won't bring anything back, and even if that were the case, the ones you want back will be brought back to a man that isn't the one that they knew. You'll be the same kind of thing that you and they once hated." Issei pointed out a strong argument.

Praegorn knew that deep down, his dead loved ones were surely crying for him, but his desire for them was too strong. It had morphed him for the worse.

"If you change the world into your image, it won't be true. Nothing will have happened by anyone's real choice. It would've been yours and it would've never been right. I destroy the wicked but I do so discreetly. I use fear to remind others that consequences exist, not because I want them to behave as I wish, but because I want them to learn and make something better of themselves."

Issei watched Praegorn as the light in his eyes slowly began to go away.

"And when the world and all of creation turns on you?"

Issei had to be realistic and he had to be honest with a dying man. He had to see this battle of philosophy to the end.

"I don't know. I really don't. I can only hope that things go well, that the world learns. If the World were to turn on me…I'd probably become a true monster as well. That is why, I'll fight with all that I can to be as I am now."

"What of our brothers and sisters?"

"They'll find their own way. When we become Heralds, we all need to understand just what we've chosen to do. We fight and destroy but it's because there's so much wrong that we want to make some rights. We do it in different ways but deep down, we're all connected because we all start wanting to make a difference. It's up to us to keep to those convictions. It's also up to us to stay strong and not lose our way. Their lives are their own and our live are our own, we have no true say in the matter with each other. We can only look forward with ourselves and our charges, or we lose our way and we'll let the hate of other realms poison us, just as it has to so many others." Issei panted.

Praegorn sighed, feeling himself lose his grip on his life. If he was to die, then he'd die with all of his words spoken. Now that he was at death's door, he didn't care for hate anymore. Now, he just wanted release from this fate. Perhaps that was also a secret desire of his. He wanted to be ended so that he could be free of this fate too.

"For so long, I wanted to help…but when my life and loved ones were taken from me…I couldn't stand it. Why did I work so hard and sacrifice so much, if I couldn't protect the ones I loved? Why did I protect so many when the good and innocent would only turn and become monsters as well? What good had I done? I'd go insane trying to find the answer…that's why I've done all this. I just wanted the Grim Heralds to be free of being slaves to fate. I just wanted my old life back. I just wanted this nonsense to stop."

Slowly, but surely…a tear drop fell from Praegorn's eye.

"I know. However, this wasn't the right way. Perhaps, there is no right way, but the path that throws aside lives so callously isn't our way. In the end, we can only watch and act when we are needed. The ones around us have to figure things out for themselves too. That is the fatal flaw of the Grim Heralds. We can't ignore anything. What I say may be hypocritical, but that is what I believe. That's why…have hope once again and sleep…brother." Issei calmly spoke, as if to comfort the Fallen Herald.

"Hope…huh? Perhaps…I can have that again…"

Closing his eyes just as his hate faded along with his life, Praegorn died, his body disintegrating slowly into purple particles as his soul faded…not being strong enough to maintain itself anymore.

( _ **Transformers – Age of Extinction OST: Tessa. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Issei fell onto his back soon after. He looked above, his mind spinning from all that had just happened. He hadn't been this tired in ages, being exhausted in both body and mind. He wanted to rest, but his mission wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

Issei took a long moment to catch his breath before standing up, looking as strong as usual. He looked at himself and scoffed. Things just didn't go the way he had intended. Sure, he had managed to get this far, at the expense of so many others, but…for his own ending, he had hoped for better.

He had intended on doing whatever it was that he had wanted to do first before going back…back home to his beloveds. He stumbled and limped over to the shambled Primordial Crest, which was crackling and shuddering. Clearly, it was about to lose any shred of power that it once held, having only a satisfying bit of power and time left.

"Issei, are you really going to do this?" The Abyss's voice boomed before materializing.

It was calm…almost taciturn. That wasn't surprising despite the possible predicament that they were all going to be in.

"I've got to…I'm the only one that can." Issei huffed.

"Issei!" More voices cried out.

Turning around, he saw Sylderia and the others racing over to him.

"Don't come in here!" He roared back.

The Abyss, despite its own principles, allowed the gate between the dimensions to remain open, though only for a while.

"Make your piece quickly." It warned Issei.

Stumbling back, Issei dropped his grim façade. It was time to be who he really wanted to be.

"Are you all okay?"

The others nearly had to stop in surprise. His tone had changed once again, going back to the warm and gentle one that he used to sport. Even his eyes softened. It looked as if he had just dropped 1,000,000 pounds of burdens from his own shoulders.

After regenerating from some of his wounds, he walked calmly over towards them, looking at every single one of them to inspect their injuries.

"We're fine but what about you?" Grayfia gasped.

Amaterasu covered her mouth as she looked at his grievous injuries.

"I'll be fine." Issei knew where they were looking.

He had three holes in his stomach, a deep gash in his chest that gave a peek at his ribcage, a chunk of his left arms was gone, and he was dripping blood everywhere.

"Issei, what is that thing?" Eldesa looked at the Crest, or rather, what was left of it.

Issei reluctantly looked at it.

"That's the Primordial Crest. It's something of a failsafe for all of creation. In the event of interdimensional disaster, it is to be used to repair any damage that has ensued. This was Praegorn's prime objective, therefore, I destroyed it. Now, it's going to disappear. Something like that can't be allowed to continue to exist." He sadly spoke.

"However, that's not important right now."

"What else could be it?" Sylderia asked.

"I need to talk to you…all of you. I've put this off for too long."

Issei led everyone out of the dimension. He knew he lied. The Crest was going to disappear soon and he needed it to stick around long enough for his use.

For the first time in a long time, he smiled, feeling sentimental. He was feeling so nervous and free that he could feel the ice around his heart melting. It was time to be honest about his feelings. With his duty done, he could finally feel freedom.

"I know I've hurt you all horribly for the past while. I've deceived, neglected, and hid from you. No matter what, I never gave you any answers and I always pushed you all away. So, it's time that I'm honest with you all."

He looked at each and every single woman in front of him.

"I love you. I love you all so much that words can't do my feelings justice. Despite all of my lies, despite all of my denial, I love you all more than anything in this world." He smiled, his lips curving like the crescent moon.

Everyone's breaths hitched, their heartbeats rapidly thundering like pistons. It was like a long-desired dream come true. Sylderia and the others had longed to hear those words for eternity. So much had gotten in their way that they couldn't get to this moment for the longest time. Now, it was finally here.

"I've never told anyone but now that everything is said and done, I can finally speak what my heart really feels. Ever since I started back on this road, this hellish and bloody road of the Grim Heralds…I've thought about all of you. I've thought about all of you so dearly. I wanted to kill myself so much but I knew that it wouldn't solve anything and that it would leave you all with my mess. That's why I never quit and that's why I was able to stay sane. It was the idea of you all being safe and living well that I could keep going." Issei laughed, glad to see that everyone had made it through okay.

"It took me far too long to do this." Issei sighed.

Sylderia didn't say a word, only looking at him with a sad gaze.

"Come on, smile. That's what you always said to me when we were kids." He lightly moved her lips up with his thumbs, curving his own to be an example for her.

"Issei…" She whimpered.

Sylderia saw the look in his eyes and knew what was going on. He was up to something.

"Issei, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you. I've known you all my life…I know that look in your eyes. You're planning something. What are you doing?"

Sylderia felt herself trembling. Her heart was aching and dread was spreading across her entire body and soul. She knew something bad was coming and it was driving her crazy.

Issei sighed, looking resigned.

Eldesa and Artemis lost their hopeful expressions, also understanding his reaction and expression.

"No…" Eldesa shook her head.

"I still have one last job to do. I've lied to you all for too long so I won't lie anymore."

Issei pointed right at the vortex that was slowly closing.

"That vortex is closing within a few minutes and what I need is still inside. I still have plenty to do in there. Only thing is…I'm not coming back out." He shook his head.

It pained him to see the panic, tears, and dread staining their scared faces.

"That's why, I have one final message for all of you."

"Issei, nooo…" Sylderia shook her head, clinging onto him, her grip tightening like metal claws.

Holding her back, Issei gave her a grievous look as he gently took her hands off.

"I want you all to forget about me. I want you all to do what I never did, and move on. I want you to go and live your lives. Raise families, find people that will love you unconditionally with all that they have and will devote themselves to you just as much as you'll devote to them. Go build bright and happy futures because that's something that I can no longer give any of you. You all live in the light. I live in the dark. And now…"

Issei swallowed the lump in his throat. It really did hurt to proclaim his love for Sylderia and the others, only to push them all away for the last time.

"It's time for me to fade away." He softly declared as he stepped away from them.

"No, Issei…no…" Eldesa sobbed, grabbing hold of his wrist in desperation.

Brynhildr warped over to his side, pulling him back, her arms wrapped around him as if he were her only link to existence.

"No! Please don't go! You can't! We need you!" She heaved, crying.

"That's exactly it…people need me and this is in service to them." Issei shook his head.

"But what about us?! Are you just going to leave us behind?!" Amaterasu demanded an answer, tears streaming down her red face.

Wiping her tears away, Issei gave her a contemplative expression.

"Everything I've done, I've done for others. You all may not know this but I know what will happen soon…and I can't let that happen. I know that somewhere, somehow, down this road, I'll turn into a real monster. I'll be a monster that will be even worse than Praegorn. I can't let myself be unleashed on you all. I love you all too much to just spend small amounts of time with you, only to spend the rest of eternity tormenting all of creation."

"But we can change that! Surely, with all of us, we can make sure that doesn't happen!" Artemis shook her head frantically, grasping his arm.

"The contents of my expectations are just too horrible to risk. I wouldn't dare tell you all of what I've seen. I am the Grim Herald. It's my duty to ensure that the world and the good people of this Earth live on. That means I will eliminate all threats that can't be reversed or redeemed. Naturally, that includes me. I have to do this." Issei shook his head softly.

"Why are you like this?!" A powerful voice boomed.

Sylderia ran over, slapping him across the face.

"Why are you so intent on letting go of everything, all for the sake of 'protecting' others?! Can't you see that you're not protecting us? You're hurting us! You're scaring us! You're killing us!" She screamed.

Issei only gave a sad smile, not even paying attention to the burning pain from her slap.

"Of course, I expected that too. However, you just don't understand. When I think of everyone, I think of you all at the top. I'm hurting you, yes, but this pain will be nothing compared to what I can do when I eventually snap. I don't just mean physical pain, I mean the emotions that I'll bring you. I can't do that to you all. I love you all too much to be selfish and stay." He shook his head.

"Why won't you look at it our way?" Camilla sighed in despair.

"I have. I've done it so often because your wishes are my wishes too." Issei looked up, as if to count how many times he'd done it.

"Then why? Why won't you risk that?!" Eldesa screamed.

"Because, that's just the man I am. I will never rest until my mission is done. Right now, my mission is ensuring that you all get to live to see another day, and then the next day, and then the next week, then the next month, then the next year and all the years that follow after that. Even if that means I won't be there with you, then so be it." Issei made a sad smile.

"Why is it so hard to reason with you?!" Morrighan wailed.

"I guess that's just one of the things that make me who I am. I'm a stubborn bastard that will stop at nothing for the ones I love. You may not understand me now, but someday, I know you will." Issei laughed, accepting the logic behind their words.

He then turned to the Chaos Queens and Soludar.

"As promised, I'm going to do what I said. I'm going to make things right by you all as well. From now on, your futures are in your hands and no matter what, don't give in and don't lose yourself. No matter what, stay strong and never let fate win against you." He calmly advised them.

Warping out of their hold, Issei stood at the vortex's threshold, turning around to get one last look at the women behind him.

Sylderia rushed at him but Issei knew they'd try to stop him again. With a stern push of his hand, he used telekinesis to throttle everyone out of the room.

"I love you all. Goodbye. And please…live on." He called out to them clearly so that they could hear his last words.

Snapping his fingers, the doors that led into the room closed shut, finally separating Issei from the outside world forever. Turning around, he took a deep breath, ready to end this entire conflictand his own life. Despite planning on going back to the others to live with them, he had received too much damage to just walk away from what he had planned.

* * *

Warping into the collapsing dimension, Issei stared at the fragments of the Primordial Crest that were in the air. It was already reaching critical mass and was going to explode soon. Picking up the [ **Holy Grail** ] that Praegorn had left behind, he walked towards the floating fragment and began his last work. Ever since he'd arrived at the conclusion that Praegorn was going to use the Primordial Crest, he decided that he'd allow Praegorn to cut a path to it, without he himself incurring any sort of countermeasures from the Abyss or anything or anyone else. In short, he had carefully planned everything, allowing Praegorn to do all the work for him so that he could complete his own agenda.

Placing a hand on the breaking Crest, he summoned the souls of all the Fortium and deceased that he'd been housing, including the dead souls of immortals who'd died recently against Praegorn. With the power of the Holy Grail and the Crest, they were given consciousness and visible form.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Pirinya asked him.

"I'm making things right. Remember, I told you that I wouldn't waste your sacrifices. This is how I'm going to do it." Issei smiled at them.

Narthis looked him in the eye and a shocked expression spread across his face.

"No! Don't you dare!" He yelled.

"I've wronged you all. Horribly. I took your lives and in doing so, I took away the years that you could've lived. It was because I failed to look deeper, to see the truth, that I killed you unjustly. It was never your faults that you did what you did. It was all my own. That's why, I'm going to make things right. With the power of the Holy Grail and what's left of the Crest, I can bring you all back to life in proper entirety, with real bodies, and complete souls." Issei smiled.

"But what about you?!" Pirinya cried out.

"Unfortunately, the Crest is too damaged to make up for many things. Your bodies will be handicapped because of the insufficient process and your corpses have already been destroyed. Your souls will be weakened too, since your lifespans will be abysmal. Therefore, I'll substitute that soul energy with my own, washing it clean of my essence and giving you all the full years of a very healthy Fortium. As for your bodies, I'll reroute the necessary energy that would've gone into your souls to give you fully functional ones. At long last, you all can go home to your families and live well." Issei smiled brightly at the floating souls of the Fortium.

( _ **Doctor Who OST: 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor Theme. Play Song.**_ )

( _ ***Or you could play – Doctor Who Unreleased Music: One Last Run.**_ )

It made him happy to see the people that he considered to be happy, even if they were only floating ghosts, and even if it were his dying moments.

"I just have one thing to ask of you."

"Issei, don't. Please, stop. We're already dead and gone. Don't waste yourself on this! Magnarian begged.

"Oh, I'm not wasting myself on anything, Magnarian. I'm just making things right. I was never born. I was made. My purpose and goals were to protect the good and innocent. I may not be able to accomplish that anymore but I can at least make sure that my efforts mattered. I can at least make sure that you all get to live with your families in happiness with my last few breaths." Issei shook his head.

"I just have one last request." Issei looked at everyone with endearing eyes, desperately hoping that they would all hear him.

"Live on and don't waste your lives like I did. Don't wallow in despair and hate. Forgive and love. And another thing…"

Taking a deep breath and looking down in sorrow and resignation before looking up again.

"Please watch over the others and each other for me. I've already talked to Ilkynos and Zaylen. They'll explain it to you."

Channeling the Crest and the Holy Grail, he made one last smile. It was full of radiance, hope, and kindness. It was a smile that he hoped the others would remember him by.

"Goodbye."

"ISSEI! NOOO!" Several Fortium cried out.

And with that, he began the process, smashing the two ancient relics together in one radiant explosion that encompassed the entire dimension and Earth. Absorbing the power of the Crest, he felt his entire body burning. It was pain that he had never felt before. Just by being near the Crest, its sheer intensity and power made him want to double over in pain. In addition, channeling the power of the Holy Grail, started to take its toll on his worn and torn body.

Despite the agony, he fought through it, believing in the hopes that the Fortium could go back to their families and make up for lost time. He had imagined the happiness that they could have with the people they loved and it gave him some sort of solace. It was solace in the fact that he'd finally make a positive difference.

Crying out in pain for the first time in a long time, Issei could feel himself being drained rapidly. For once in a long time, he felt his limits being utterly broken into pieces, not ascending, but descending. He felt the agonizing physical pain that he had lost reception towards. However, deep down, he felt calming peace. This pain was nothing compared to the eons that others had spent suffering in mind and heart because of him. Even then, this would only be brief.

Rapidly, the Fortium souls began ripping through him, despite being phantoms in nature, merely passing through him. Each soul was like a blade that stabbed him, taking a piece of him with them on their journey back to life. For what felt like eons, were mere minutes as each soul was healed and sent back to their own vessels of flesh and blood, surrounded by family and friends who were told to wait for them while other souls that died full and normal deaths, were returned to the afterlife.

Issei smiled as he saw the process work as he had hoped, each soul departing, and with them, a piece of his hopes and faith going with them. By the thousands they went, before only Narthis, Magnarian, and Pirinya were left.

Issei could see them crying as they saw his demise arrive. He was barely kneeling, as he panted, his wounds worsening as the power he once had was leaving him. Yet, in contrast to many expectations, he was smiling. This only made them feel worse as they kept watching. They wanted to turn away so much but just couldn't pry their eyes away.

"Stop crying. It'd be a waste of a good day to cry over something like this. My pain is over and your lives have begun again. In the end, I may never see you again but know this…I will always believe in you. I will always watch over you and most of all…" Issei heaved, coughing and gagging.

"I love you all."

With those last words to them, the last of the Fortium souls were carried away after slicing a part his life-force, accepting his hopes and dreams.

Issei looked at himself and he saw his body becoming transparent. Even his blood was disappearing. Soon, he'd fade completely, and with himself, he'd take away the last of the Grim Heralds' bloody legacy.

Before he could close his eyes, he heard doors blast open from behind him. Turning around weakly, he grimaced with a bitter smile as Sylderia and the others came rushing into the room, being visible from the tear in time and space.

"ISSEI!" She called out.

The others gasped as they saw what was happening to him.

"Don't ever forget…that I love you all. Love will always keep you strong."

Those were his final words as he closed his eyes, fading away completely as the Vortex closed and the doors shut.

( _ **Doctor Who OST: 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor Theme. End Song.**_ )

* * *

( _ **Dragon Ball Z KAI OST: Trapped Between Past and Present. Play Song.**_ )

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sylderia shrieked as the gateway severed their connection.

Banging and blasting away at the door with light, she frantically tried to get through. Knowing that she'd hurt herself and others, Artemis and Eldesa held her back. Even they were in agony. Tears streamed down several faces as they realized that all of this had been for naught on their end.

The Chaos Queens and Soludar could only watch silently in relatable discomfort as the others around them crumbled to pieces.

"No! Let me go! I need to get to him! I need to get him back!" Sylderia shook her head, wailing as she tried to wrestle her way out of several grasps.

"Stop it." Morrighan tried to gently soothe her.

"We can't do anything anymore!" Brynhildr choked out.

"He's gone!" Camilla helped the others pull her back.

Despite their words, they knew it was all folly. The man they loved was gone. As soon as Sylderia shook off Brynhildr, the Valkyrie could no longer hide her pain. She began to shudder and convulse as she began heaving. Her mask broke into tiny shards as tears flooded down her face.

Watching the pain of the others and remembering their failure only drove the nail in further. Brynhildr fell to her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"He's not gone! He can't be gone! I haven't kept my promise with him! ISSEI!" Sylderia lashed out in despair as the Anti counterparts stepped in.

They didn't feel as broken as the others but they certainly understood the grief and deadly despair.

For hours, Sylderia wailed and screamed, trying to get the door to open, but it was futile. Issei was finally dead and gone, his life being sacrificed for the people that he loved of his own volition.

Collapsing against the door, Sylderia whimpered and choked out between heaves and sobs.

"Why? Why did you have to suffer so much, Issei? Why can't you ever be allowed to be happy?"

She finally collapsed to the floor, her head in her arms as her face touched the cold ground. Crying her soul out as she clutched her heart, feeling it rip apart as she continued to sob and gag.

The others were the same, succumbing to the same despair. Just why did it have to come to this? Why did this man have to lose everything…even his own life? Why did he give so much and get nothing in return?

They all asked so many questions but it was now pointless.

Issei Hyoudou, the True Grim Herald, was gone.

* * *

 **Arc 8: War of the Heralds - End.**

 **Next Arc: Final Arc - Salvation**

* * *

 _ **And that…is a wrap on this Arc.**_

 _ **Is this the end of the story? Nope. Is there a bad ending or good ending? I can't say.**_

 _ **However, I can say that the next Arc is the final Arc and it won't be exactly of the same formula like previous arcs. In that regard, this was a very taxing chapter to me. It was so hard to put together and I wanted to do so many things and I didn't want to disappoint any of you either. I've noticed that the story's quality has gone down, with action taking over the story and drama taking the backseat. As I re-read several things, I noticed that the story was losing impact. Hopefully, this changed that and if it didn't…well, there's the final arc.**_

 _ **I am very interested in reading what you all think about the chapter and also what you think of the story so far, as a very major part of the story is over. Not only that, but Issei is also very dead. I won't give away much, but just know that the story isn't over. I'd rather not spill the beans so I'll wrap things up here. I hope you had a good time reading this chapter and I will see you next time.**_


	52. Chapter 52: The Loss and Gains of War

_**It kind of seemed like a lot of people jumped the gun, based on what I've read in the reviews. From a certain number of people, it seemed like they assumed that the story was over. Well, not gonna lie, it did feel close to being final, but that wasn't the case. It just didn't seem right to go for any other ending because it wouldn't make sense with how this version of Issei was. In this story, he's a hurting person and not only that, but he can never resist fixing a horrible thing. He just has to do it because he wants to help.**_

 _ **If I'd had him live, then he'd be miserable because the Fortium would be dead again and seen as even more villainous than before. He'd go down a path where he'd feel even worse than before for living happily while others were stuck in terrible places in history and life when he was responsible for it.**_

 _ **That's just how I feel anyways. Now, on to the story.**_

* * *

 **Final Arc – Salvation**

 **Chapter 52: The Loss and Gains of War**

In the aftermath of Issei's sacrifice, so much had changed after 6 months had passed. During the battle with Praegorn, countless were slain, with the entire planet coming under attack from the Fallen Heralds' forces while Issei and the others were in another dimension. This had allowed a second wave to exploit the chance to attack. Unexpectedly, the Alliance and the Vicizula Order had been set up to counter the second invasion, saving the World from Praegorn's wrath a second time. Still, the costs were still high. Nations were ravaged, pantheons scarred, and several truths were exposed as a result. Unsurprisingly, there were traitors, but they'd been eliminated by the Abyssal Legion, as instructed by Issei.

In contrast with the slain, there had been a flood of revived individuals who'd come back to life, namely the Fortium. When Azazel did a final head-count, everyone they'd lost in the conflict had come back to life, which was cause for unrivaled joy for the Alliance and the Order. It wasn't just the people who'd been killed during the final battle in the alternate dimension, but also the people who'd been killed since the start of the war that were granted another shot at life.

It was surprising to see the rejoice amongst the gods when Zeus and several others came back, having been believed to be dead by all who'd returned from the alternate dimension. It was a fresh and flabbergasting experience to know that even gods cared about each other.

Hera had practically dashed right into Zeus's arms when he showed up, despite having been told that he was dead. When this happened, he was thankful that he and the other Olympians had changed. Before, they'd never give a damn about each other but now, now they actually felt like a family.

It made people like Ilkynos and Azazel curious as to whether or not Issei allowed their deaths to push the deities along, to make them acknowledge that they did care about each other. Or was it done to make them appreciate each other and life more? Nobody knew the real answer, since Issei always kept the truth to himself. All that they knew, was that despite his extreme methods, he had achieved something that very few could. Change.

* * *

As for the Fortium, they were all returned to this world, surrounded by their loved ones, who'd been told to expect their return. It had been an absolutely monumental event in the history of the Atlantis immigrants. Despite going down in history as villains, they were welcomed back strongly, the truth being exposed.

However, as Zaylen had feared, a few were feeling hatefully accusational of Issei. He had wanted to avoid this, having made sure to tell the whole truth, pinning the blame on its source: Praegorn. Of course, he had left out the part that Praegorn was an alternate Issei, since that would cause the more rabid parts of the masses to hate Issei and the Grim Heralds as a whole. After some time, much to his relief, a massive majority of Mu citizens still supported Issei, overshadowing the angry fraction of the population.

He had to admit, he was very disappointed and grieved at what Issei chose to do. He had been one of the few that Issei had told his real plan to and he remembered the very destructive argument they'd had. No matter what he said, Issei wouldn't listen. He stuck to his guns and kept going. He had tried to remind him that there were still people waiting for him, but he didn't stop. He never stopped.

Issei had always told him that what he was doing, would have an extremely major impact on the world. He'd kept believing that his plan would cause change, despite the massive doubt it brought to others. Unfortunately, nobody knew if it was a good or bad change. Issei was always so secretive about his motives ever since he became the Grim Herald, that it was difficult to tell just how he felt.

To see what his old friend meant, Zaylen kept tabs on the Wold's current events. Crime rates were at a new low, barely reaching 10% in total amongst all landmasses and there were talks of peace conferences among several nations. Not all of them were in accordance but an 83.4% was still a very promising number. Nuclear weaponry had ceased development and unveiled technology meant for dealing with energy problems had been unveiled. Several philanthropic organizations had received massive amounts of money and new institutes dedicated to medicine and helping the homeless were opened.

Zaylen had been surprised that so much had been happening behind the scenes. He'd always wondered what Issei did when he wasn't doing his duty as the Grim Herald and now he knew. He was trying to build a strong foundation for the entire world to rebuild itself on. It had all been set to go off once the chaos had blown over.

It was no secret that much of humanity was aware that something was going on in the world around them. The questions they were asking was what was going on and who was involved? Luckily, that was before Ilkynos had engaged in a memory wipe of the world, attempting to keep the supernatural and mortal worlds separate until it was safe.

However, it had been no secret among many that Issei had been in contact with normal human leaders of the world, warning them of their behavior and courses of action that would warrant his intervention. That was something that Ilkynos could not erase, lest his work be reversed.

Regardless, Zaylen didn't have time to keep brooding. Issei had done enough of that for the both of them. Right now, he needed to stabilize the public and regulate infrastructure so that the Fortium could be reintegrated back into their society. It would be a long and arduous road, but that wouldn't deter him. He and so many others owed Issei for the millions of times he sacrificed a piece of himself for their wellbeing.

* * *

Whilst Zaylen was helping the Fortium catch up with the times, Ilkynos was helping to deal with the aftermath of Issei's death, specifically how it affected the women he left behind and the Abyssal Legion. With Issei gone, Arsyla had been given command. In his stead, she continued their usual duties while following any directions that he had left for her.

That left Ilkynos to monitor the women that were shattered by Issei. The damage that he'd done to them was horrendous. Each of the women had gone their separate ways, their unity having shattered easier than thin ice. He was alarmed and significantly disappointed when Issei didn't return with them. He had hoped for better but obviously, the Grim Herald decided to make one final sacrifice. Indeed, he'd been the other person that he'd told of his plans and he knew that this was coming.

He could still remember the shape the women were in when the Abyss brought him to the Grim Tower. Not a single one of them were able to speak. Instead, the Chaos Queens had to speak on their behalf. He could remember it as if it were yesterday, when he saw just how harmful love was when mixed with grief and regret.

* * *

 **Flashback**

( _ **Owari no Seraph OST: 1hundredknight: M. Play Song**_.)

Ilkynos had just finished cleaning up the mess that had been left behind from the army of the Fallen Heralds, erasing the memories of the masses while he was at it. It had been Issei's intentions to slowly break the existence of the supernatural to the Mortal Realm, but now wasn't the time for that. The Mortal Realm would fall into mass hysteria if allowed to linger on the subject.

Returning to the Citadel, he was whisked away by the Abyss, who required him to take the Queens back. When he arrived at the Tower, he wanted to marvel at its majesty but there was no time. The Abyss rarely contacted anyone other than the Grim Heralds and its orders were absolute. Arriving at the top room of the Tower, Ilkynos was met with a despairing sight. It was heartbreaking to see so many strong women, utterly broken, deteriorating into dust.

All of the women involved in Issei's life, were crying their very souls out. Some were stifling their tears, shielding their faces from one another. Others were staring off into the distance, unable to register the world going on around them. However, the absolute worst was Sylderia. Still shuddering violently whilst sobbing audibly, she showed no signs of normal grief, having completely collapsed and sounding…hollow, as if there was nothing left of her.

"What happened?" He turned to Anti-Sylderia.

The reason why he displayed no animosity to the others was because he was made aware of their allegiance, via Issei. There was no need for distrust nor complications right now. What he wanted to know now, was why so many strong people were breaking down.

"Torviark sacrificed himself. We don't know what exactly he did, but he faded away right before our very eyes." Anti-Sylderia grimly explained.

Right when she said that, Ilkynos could've sworn everyone's cries got worse.

"And Praegorn?"

"Dead. The battle's over and our side won but…we lost too."

Ilkynos rubbed his eyes in exasperation, disappointed and unwilling to truly believe that Issei was dead. He wasn't too close to him, but they shared a working partnership. He could even consider him a friend, almost. What was most damaging, was that the universe had been robbed of an unrivaled man, who finally went out with one last sacrifice.

That was when it happened. At that moment where no more words came, Ilkynos heard a sound that sparked urgency and dread.

"Pfft!" It was quiet. The room had gone so quiet that even time was audible. The sound had been low, barely hearable, but it was still loud enough to chill everyone to the bone.

Looking up, wondering who made the sound that resembled laughter, he scanned the eight crying women. He knew for a fact that this situation didn't warrant laughter and these women had been trying to get Issei to come home for months. There was no way anyone would make any squeak that resembled a laugh, unless…

"Ufu…ufufufu…" There it went again.

Everyone turned to see who it was and it was none other than Sylderia.

"Ufufufufufufufufuahahahahahahahaha."

Slowly, and then rapidly, the sounds of laughter became quicker, sounding more and more unhinged as the seconds went by. Rising off the ground, kneeling, Sylderia's laughter became more unsettling, genuinely worrying those around her.

"Sylderia?" Amaterasu managed to snap out of her own grief to ask of her status.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" The Princess merely continued to laugh as her gaze grew more distant, her eyes widening in accordance with the ever-growing damage on her psyche.

Clutching the sides of her head, the Champion of Light continued to descend, her mind rapidly corroding from the weight of everything that had happened.

Anti-Sylderia and Ilkynos wasted no time in zooming over to her and knocking her out with magic circles. As if stopped in time, she froze before her eyes quickly closed, falling limp to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Soludar was stunned. Just what warranted that?

"Didn't you see how broken she was? If we didn't stop her now, she'd have gone completely insane." Anti-Sylderia sighed.

It seemed ludicrous, but that was a testament to just how important Issei was to her. He was the pillar of support for her sanity now. To be frank, the same thing had happened to Anti-Syldiera, hence why she knew that she had to stop her counterpart before she fell off the deep end.

"I never thought this sort of thing would happen…" Even Ilkynos was amazed by how much people depended Issei on an emotional level.

"It's what happens when you fall in love. If you lose that love…you lose yourself, maybe even your sanity." Anti-Eldesa sadly explained.

She wasn't insane, but she understand just where that breaking point was.

Looking around, there were no signs of the others snapping like Sylderia. Only time would tell if any more damage would come. Whatever the case, they had no way of dealing with this issue since the one needed for the solution was dead.

 **Flashback End**

( _ **Owari no Seraph OST: 1hundredknight:M. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Ilkynos, as promised, had kept tabs on the women that Issei had left behind but he had done all he could. He tried to console them, but he had nothing to give them for closure. He only had words that held no real weight. Eldesa would've been perfect for the job, but she was also out of commission. Peering out of a window, he mused on his uselessness. He had no solutions and no ideas on how to fix this situation. He could only observe. That was all he was good for and he could only accept it without any fuss. All he could do now, was watch vigilantly as the World kept on spinning as he waited for some saving grace.

* * *

Sylderia had been watched over by Anti-Sylderia, who decided that she couldn't be kept alone. She didn't want to scare Sylderia's parents, so she took her counterpart to Issei's home in Kuoh to sleep quietly, kept away from going insane. If she had brought Sylderia back, then it would've caused some chaos if there was suddenly a black-haired version of their daughter on their doorstep. Secondly, she didn't want to imagine the kind of reaction they'd have to this situation. She feared that they'd hate Issei completely if they laid eyes upon their daughter's destroyed stability.

Ever since she'd been induced into a coma to stop her from going insane, she didn't move or anything. It was extreme, but at the time, this had been the only solution. Anti-Sylderia didn't know what her other self was dreaming of, but she hoped it was something to help counter the grief of reality.

She was thankful that Cleria and Yaegaki were understanding. She had no idea where else to keep her, aside from the one place that she knew to be most reliable. After a thorough explanation and a test to see who they really were, the couple allowed them inside the household. When Cleria and Yaegaki heard about what happened to Issei, they were both struck silent. They now understood why ownership of the home had been transferred to them. Issei wasn't intending on coming home. He'd even went as far as to make the estate self-sustaining for countless generation to come.

Even in death, Issei had come up with ways to look after people. Cleria was crying quietly as Yaegaki comforted her, disappointed and melancholy over the fact that they'd never get to repay Issei for all that he'd done for them. There had even been a large amount of money designated for their children and he had left some gifts for them and their future offspring.

Anti-Sylderia was impressed to the point that she was giddy with amazement, not even her own Issei was this meticulous. Now it was a no-brainer as to why the women in this universe were so madly in love with Torviark. He was so selfless and attentive, despite his stoic exterior.

Having put Sylderia to rest in a random room, she watched her alternate self, wondering about what to do.

Issei had told her and the others that he'd make things right by them, but she was unsure of just what he meant. She had been tempted to return home but she couldn't just leave her other self alone, locked within a coma in solitude with no one else related to help maintain her. She didn't want to leave her with her parents either, since she was rather distrustful of them. She knew how they'd treated Issei when he told them of Sylderia's apparent demise, and she was not going to trust them with this new incident. Perhaps it would be fine to stay here for a while longer, at least until a solution came about. She had no one to go home to, so this was a fine arrangement.

Even after 6 months, within present time, she'd been unable to interact with Sylderia's mind, lacking the skill to go in and 'fix' her. The foremost problem was that it was emotional, so someone like her, who only shared the same face and origin, had no chance of being effective.

She had nearly given up all hope after having people like Anti-Morrighan and Anti-Eldesa look at her. As it turned out, putting her in a coma was also a bad move. Now, she had slipped so deeply within it, that there was no knowing if she'd wake up from it. Perhaps the trauma was just too strong for her to snap out of it.

Anti-Sylderia now only regretted the hasty decision, but she didn't see any other action at the time.

Sitting outside Sylderia's room with Anti-Eldesa and Anti-Morrighan, the alternate Champion of Darkness discussed their current plans, and the course of action that they needed to take.

"We've already been here for too long and there's no signs of any of them improving. Torviark's Sylderia is in a coma, this world's Brynhildr has disappeared, my alternate self has locked herself down, crying without pause, and no one else seems to be fully recovered. At this rate, we'll go nowhere." Anti-Eldesa grumbled.

They'd tried to befriend their alternate counterparts and stuck by them, trying to do what they could in Issei's stead, but it was all futile. They were running out of options and there had been no progress at all with their work.

"I can't really blame them. We were all the same when our own Grim Heralds died." Anti-Morrighan admitted.

There was a silent pause that passed through; nobody could counter that argument. They had been just as bad as this dimension's Queens.

"But still, we came here to make sure that Praegorn lost. That happened. What else are we to do? We can't stay here forever." Anti-Eldesa crossed her arms.

"True, but for once, someone needs to repay Torviark. Unlike us, people don't remember his sacrifices. At best, people only know about a handful, not the rest. I think we should stay until a way to heal the damage comes up." Anti-Sylderia shook her head.

As it so happened, Anti-Eldesa and Anti-Morrighan had done a round of visits before coming here last.

"Please tell me things are better." Anti-Sylderia sighed, afraid to listen for what was coming next.

"It's not." Anti-Morrighan flatly replied, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Eldesa's also a mess. She's locked herself in his old room at the Citadel. When Ilkynos gave her Issei's jacket, she took it and has been clutching it while crying her soul out. Ever since things started settling down, she's been crying nonstop, wishing for Torviark to come back."

"She hasn't budged at all? She won't even respond?" Anti-Sylderia felt her mood drop considerably.

"She barely does. She won't do more than the most basic things."

"What about the others?"

"Artemis, to say the least, is completely broken. One of our own has been reporting that she's become catatonic. She just stares off into the distance, unable to eat or drink. Sometimes she sleeps, and when she does, we're told that she's constantly reliving the past with Issei. When she's awake, she doesn't talk and she doesn't register what goes on around her. She's just a vegetable." Anti-Morrighan ruffled her hair.

"I can't believe things got this crazy." Anti-Sylderia groaned.

"Brynhildr…lord, she's just as bad." Anti-Eldesa rubbed her temples.

"What else could have happened?" Anti-Sylderia was full of dread.

"She's become suicidal at some points, and grievous at others. She's firing between so many mood swings that we're considering putting her to sleep too. At this point, she might reach the point of no return. The first time, she tried to poison herself. I don't know where she got it, but it wasn't enough to outright kill her. After that, we had to confiscate all of the sharp objects around her when talking completely failed. Our version of Brynhildr even had to tie her up with restraints from the Dwarves. Thankfully, the Abyss saw it fit to shut off her warping. At this point, I won't protest putting her in a deep sleep."

"I don't know. We did that to Sylderia and…well, you see what she's like now." Anti-Sylderia sighed.

She was not eager to see what would happen if Brynhildr was put to sleep too.

"As for Amaterasu, she's started behaving like Torviark. She works nonstop, doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, doesn't even spend more time than necessary to talk with others. She just handles her affairs and helps clean up the aftermath without saying a thing. Behind closed doors, she's taken to writing her thoughts down. None of them are pretty, to say the least." Anti-Eldesa went on.

"Grayfia's done the same. She's completely shut down her emotions and just does whatever with a blank look in her eyes. Sometimes, she has nightmares at night and cries and sobs herself to sleep."

"Morrighan has shut herself off from others. She doesn't leave Hy-Brasil and has gone back into seclusion, making it almost impossible for anyone to find her."

"What about Camilla?"

"She's lost her singing and what's more, she's become as reclusive than Morrighan. She's completely unwilling to leave her room and has even shown fearful behavior of others. Now, she pretends to be ok, when it's pretty clear that she's scattered, lost, and hurting."

"Torviark's behavior's really rubbed off on them."

"I'm curious as to how he'd handle this situation. From what I remember, he's not as much of a 'people' person as other Grim Heralds. Soludar's done his best but he's pretty much given up too. They're just so lost and stubborn now."

The three sat back in their seats, fresh out of ideas and growing more anxious. Not even someone who shared Issei's face and voice could snap them out of their individual trances.

Suddenly, they heard the door to the house open as glass fell, shattering quite loudly as Cleria's gasp reached everyone's ears.

"Cleria?!" Yaegaki yelled as thundering footsteps creaked down below.

"Oh, what now?" Anti-Sylderia growled.

Rushing downstairs, they now saw what caused the alarm. When they saw what came, even the Chaos Queens were frozen. Materializing from blue mana that shined as brightly as the Sun, was a humanoid shape. Its features grew more defined as the mana slowly faded, revealing their identity.

Everyone gasped, not believing what they were seeing. They thought everything was over, but they were wrong. Another piece from the previous game had come back to the board.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. Play Song.**_ )

Standing in front of them, was Torviark, or rather, this universe's Issei Hyoudou. Rematerializing brilliantly from blue anti-matter, the Grim Herald looked around as if nothing was wrong, as if he were just coming home from a stroll. He looked healthy and reasonably more alive than before. His face had more color to it and his eyes were just a little bit brighter, despite retaining 85% of the jaded look they had before he died. He was dressed in the same black attire that he had on just before he disappeared, making it seem as if nothing had really happened.

Issei looked around, grinning. Despite having been gone for half a year, not too many things had changed. He walked inside, but the others feared him to be a ghost or some sort of malicious deception, prompting them to take aggressive stances with him. The fact that he had a blue aura sparking around him didn't help their suspicions. Anti-Sylderia and the others came between Cleria and Yaegaki, wary of the fact that this might be a trick.

"Issei?" Cleria softly spoke.

"Yes, it's me." Issei smiled, nodding.

That was another odd thing. When was the last time he smiled so casually?

"How do we know that? How do we know that you're not some sort of trick?"

"I swear, I'm the real Issei. I'm the real Torviark."

"Anyone that wants to lie would say something like that."

"I can prove it."

"Really? What's something that only Torviark has ever said to only us?"

"I recall that before I died, I'd make right by you all. As you know, only you and the others that fought in the final battle heard those words. There's also the fact that I had you and the others set up as double agents, with Soludar being the second one. And also, you keep your wedding rings tucked in your left pockets, which you've revealed to no one, aside from me, boy coincidence." Issei spoke knowingly, lowering some doubt that the others felt.

"How did you come back? Your soul was extinguished." Anti-Eldesa turned to him, not amused by his cryptic response.

"I'll explain later. Where's Sylderia?" Issei shook his head, not wanting to waste time.

He wanted to see his love immediately.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer us." Anti-Sylderia stepped in front of him, her hands covered in dark fog.

Issei sighed.

"I'll tell you once I've taken care of this. You're free to follow me, if you want."

Bypassing her, Issei kept moving. He'd waited too long and left Sylderia alone for too long. Despite feeling a bit fractured and disoriented, he focused himself, intending on repairing the damage that he'd hoped wouldn't be incurred by his death.

Anti-Sylderia turned around, ready to get more aggressive out of suspicion but was suddenly stopped when navy clouds wisped together, creating a ghostly armored humanoid. It was the Abyss.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"A rectification. You need not worry. He is the real Torviark. He was resurrected by my hand. Now, we merely wait and allow him to do what he needs to do." The entity calmly answered before leaving as quickly as he came.

* * *

Issei, now returned to life, walked over to the door that separated him from the comatose Sylderia. For a second, he paused. He had paid a visit to Ilkynos before coming here, and learned of what had happened in his absence.

As expected, the world's human governments had bore witness to a world-wide war that came without warning or relent. Most of all, they saw the consequences of their actions and the terrible cycle of fate that would continue if they didn't change. It took a fool not to notice that this all came from greed and depravity, with Issei directly telling them this. Of course, it was protocol to do a memory wipe of the world in such events, but he made it so that world leaders knew, excluding them from it. He wanted them to know just how wretched humans could be and he wanted them to learn. It made him feel a bit better to know that things hadn't spiraled downhill yet. He was even a little happy to see so much unity happening from heartfelt concern, rather than fear.

Adding to his satisfaction, Odin and Zeus were now leading a movement to interacting more with mortals, trying to reintegrate the supernatural back into the realm. It would take several centuries to reintroduce them to the modern world, but at least work was being done.

However, none of that mattered in the face of this. He had anticipated that something like this would happen, despite his hopes that it wouldn't. He had wanted Sylderia and the others to find new love, to move on and live happily. He had perhaps thought they'd have hope and respect his wishes. Instead, it made him crestfallen when he realized the damage he'd done to them.

Sylderia nearly went completely insane, requiring Ilkynos and Anti-Sylderia to induce her into a coma. Even attempts to wake her up had failed

Artemis had broken completely, having fallen out of reality and merely existing physically, her mind fractured into thousands of pieces.

Eldesa was a sobbing wreck, spending every moment crying over him while stuck in the past, trying to cling onto whatever memory she had of him.

Brynhildr was now suicidal, constantly debating about adhering to his last request or killing herself to be with him. From what he could tell, she was on her way to descending to the dark depths that Artemis and Sylderia were in.

Camilla had the lost the power to sing and had become a recluse, unwilling to associate more than the bare minimum.

Morrighan was the same, but she had made herself untraceable, going to a higher extreme than Camilla.

Amaterasu had done something that he wasn't feeling good about either. She had taken up some of his mannerisms and was now burying herself in work, freezing her emotions over in the process.

Grayfia was also in the same boat, but instead, she vented her grief out in secret, wallowing in the past while going to sleep each night in a horrid state of mind.

This was yet another thing that he felt responsible for. He had ignored others who felt he was in the wrong for leaving them behind. To him, it didn't make sense to remain alive when so many more were suffering just like Sylderia and the others and they had been suffering like that for ages. At least with the Queens, they still had the chance to begin anew, others did not.

However, despite not regretting his decisions, he knew that had done something harmful. But, what could he do? He did the best with what he had.

Would it have been alright to live happily when he had killed thousands of people who were painted as villains when they were actually innocent? Would it have been alright to live happily with these majestic women while others continued to live forever, grieving over the pain of losing their precious family? No, it was wrong to him. This was who he was. If he had the power to fix something, then he would. He had made a massive sin and he needed to pay for it.

Regardless, he needed to stop justifying himself. He had another issue that he needed to take responsibility for.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Opening the door, he looked inside and was crestfallen. Laying on a white bed, was Sylderia, resting on her back. She looked lifeless, reflecting how her mind and heart were right now. Despite that, he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

To think that she had been like this for 6 months, it was a demoralizing thought. He didn't know what her mind was like right now, but he knew that he would never give up on helping her heal once he awoke her.

Despite not being back to full strength, since he'd just been returned to this world very recently, he was strong enough to at least get rid of the spell on Sylderia. Waving a glowing hand over her face, he cast [ **Grim Defiance** ].

When the magic circle over her shattered, Issei waited…and waited. Instinctively, after several minutes, he brushed a soft hand on her face, wiping the tears that came down.

"Sylderia…" He softly called her name.

Despite how nervous he was right now, he felt a calm determination. He needed to apologize and he needed to atone. He needed to tell her everything that he wanted to say to her for over the past year. Taking hold of her hand, he spoke her name again.

"Sylderia, I need you to wake up. I need you to know that I'm back."

Before long, it seemed like she would remain within this quiet slumber, even when the spell over her had been broken.

With a sigh, Issei closed his eyes before getting up to leave. He noticed that she was noticeably sweaty, so he returned with a cold towel. Upon opening the door, he was met with a wondrous sight.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawno – All in All. Play Song.**_ )

Having awoken, Sylderia was sitting up, looking around. What alarmed him was the dead look in her eyes, lacking any sort of luster that they once had. There was no positivity, no light, and no optimism that he often looked to for comfort. She moved slowly as like a machine before setting eyes upon Issei.

Her eyes instantly widened, a scared frown spreading across her brows. Her stare was so blank and hollow that it finally hit Issei on how messed up he made her. She looked as if she'd burst into dust if he made one wrong touch or said one wrong word. Even breathing seemed risky.

"Eh…?" She whimpered, her voice quaking.

Stuck in the throes of disbelief and fear, she froze, her mind firing back and forth on what to do.

Issei set the towel down, about to speak. Despite the unnerving stare she was giving him, he continued onward.

Suddenly, faster than he could register, which was a first for him, she made a mad dive, crashing into him. He felt two powerful arms wrap around his back, her hands clawing into his coat.

"Y-You're real, right? This isn't another nightmare, right?" Sylderia's voice trembled.

"No, no it's not."

"If this isn't real, if this is just a dream, then just kill me now! Tell me you're real!" Sylderia quaked, her hands shaking and fear encroaching her like a blanket.

"I am real. I am alive. I'm back, Sylderia."

He gently moved her away to look at her.

"It's me, Issei. Your Issei." He smiled, wanting to reassure her.

He wanted her to know that he was no trick. He was no ghost. He was no memory. He was Issei Hyoudou, the Grim Herald and he had returned.

Sylderia looked up with uncertainty. There was wild fear and panic in her eyes. She had spent months, which felt like centuries, stuck within the torment of her own mind. Despite the spell over her stopping her from actually spiraling deeper towards insanity, she was still left to contemplate. She blamed herself for all that had went wrong in Issei's life, from the very moment when he'd been cornered by the Fortium all those years ago. If she had been there, if she had been the pillar of support that he needed, then perhaps, he wouldn't hate himself so much.

"My…Issei?" With a closer look, she saw the motion in his eyes.

What others failed to see within his jaded eyes, were the small pieces of hope trapped within. Despite all that had happened to him, he held onto the hope that the world would change. Most of all, she saw the light that wanted to help others. It was the one fragment of brightness in his eyes and soul that kept him from falling off the ledge that Praegorn fell from.

"Issei…" Sylderia choked out, looking down.

Slowly, she felt herself being pieced back together. His mere presence was enough to halt her descent into madness. His words were strong enough to reassure her heart. The knowledge that he'd returned, was strong enough to begin the process that would heal her shattered emotions. That was how astounding the effect he had on her was. Only now, did the two realize just how much of an effect he had on her.

Sylderia, taking a deep breath, took action.

With a wild slap that alarmed him, Issei was thrown to the ground, his back against the wall. Ignoring the pulsing red pain on his cheek, he merely looked at Sylderia. She wasn't lashing out in madness. That was already diminishing with the comfort in knowing that he was alive. Right now, she was acting out of grieved fury.

Painful punches and slaps barraged him, yet he made no effort to defend. He knew that he had hurt her terribly and decided to accept it. It wasn't the right move to just retaliate or defend himself. Right now, the best course of action was to just let her vent.

"It killed me." She finally spoke.

Issei listened closely to this change in pace.

"It killed me every day to just live without you!" She roared, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. This wasn't her plan but emotions had taken over. She couldn't hold out any longer.

Gripping his jacket, she yelled at him, all of her pent-up disappointment and confusion boiling to the surface in full fury. She had tried so hard to contain it all, but it was of no avail. To spend 6 months, boiling under the stressful past, she could only long for Issei. She could only regret and grieve for his fate.

"When you told me that lie, that horrible lie, I wanted to kill myself!"

That sentenced struck Issei like a cold knife. He lost all feeling in his limbs as he forced himself not to react, but to listen. He knew what she was talking about. It was so painful for them both that it was unforgettable.

"When you told me that our love was dead, that you didn't love me, I could feel myself break. Yet, I didn't because I knew it was a lie! I know you better than anyone else; that's a fact! I've known you since we were children! What made you think that you could slip that by me?! Why did you have to say such a cruel lie?! Why couldn't you trust us?! Did you only believe in yourself that you couldn't allow anyone to help?! Is that why you always leave everyone behind?! Is it because you're scared of what can happen again?! Is that why you always shake others off, despite how much it wound us?!"

Sylderia ranted, trying frantically to collect herself. Her mind was in so much disarray that she struggled to form her thoughts.

"Why do you always run off, sacrificing yourself?! Why do you have to sacrifice everything when you have nothing left?! Why do you have to try so hard that you kill yourself?! Don't you know that watching you hurt, kills me too?! It tortures me?! I hate it! I hate watching you in pain! I hate watching you suffer! I hate not being able to help you! I hate not being close to you! I hate it when you don't tell me anything! I HATE WATCHING YOU TORTURE YOURSELF!"

At that point, Sylderia no longer had the strength to strike him. She could only collapse onto his shoulder and cry loudly.

"Why do you have to suffer so much? You have us for a reason. You're supposed to rely on the people that love you. Why do you choose to suffer alone so much, Issei? Why can't you let anyone help you?" She sobbed uncontrollably and unconsolably.

She heaved, choking and sniffling as she trembled.

"Right before I helped kill the Fallen Heralds, one of them whispered to me. He said that because of me, the Grim Heralds would all die." She confessed.

This had been a truth that was the source of her descent into despair.

"He was lying."

"It's not that!" Sylderia lashed out, making Issei go silent.

"When I used [Fate Breaker], I give impossible good luck to those around me but when it wears…incredible misfortune occurs randomly. That's what drove me so close to the edge. You were punished because I chose to meddle with fate. It cost you your life. If I hadn't done that, then you wouldn't have had to die. It's me who killed you!" She spoke with so much despair with that last sentence that Issei was afraid that she'd shatter right then and there.

"Sylderia, that means nothing now. I'm back, and the conflict is settled. Surely, there's no need to grieve over that anymore. That hasn't changed how you feel, has it?" Issei shook his head, wanting her to understand how little that mattered now.

However, the Princess was thrown into another fit.

"I love you! I love you so much that it hurts! When you disappeared right in front of me, I wanted to break apart. It was torture in that coma. I could see and hear everything, but I never wanted to wake up because you weren't there. Even when I was dreaming, I would wake up in this room and have you. I would hold you. I would kiss you. I would make up for so many years where you suffered. Yet, right at the end, you disappeared. It was so horrible. I knew that if I woke up and you weren't there, I'd go insane completely. I don't want to live in a world where you're not there anymore. I JUST CAN'T DO IT!"

Gently wrapping his arms around her, Issei stroked her back, comforting her silently as she spoke her mind.

"Issei…please…don't ever leave me again…I don't think I can remain sane anymore if you disappear again. It's so painful and so scary. I don't know how you did it…it's so horrible. How could you endure being alone for so long?" Sylderia pleaded, rubbing her eyes to wipe the endless tears away as her lips trembled.

"It's so hellish that I don't know what is real and what's going to be a nightmare anymore. It's so scary being alone. So please, don't leave anymore." She whimpered.

"I promise, I'll do everything I can to stay by your side. I know it's scary and I know how much it hurts. That's why I'm sorry."

Issei looked at her red and watery face, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. I did it all because I wanted you to keep living. I wanted you to be in a happier world. I wanted everyone to be in a happier world. I wanted to clean up my mess. I wanted to protect everyone. That's why I did everything I did. I did it because I love you and may others."

To prove his point, Issei made one of his most gentle smiles, one that surprised Sylderia. It was a blast that threw her for a loop. How long had it been since he smiled so reassuringly?

"I swear, I'm alive and I'm here to stay. I love you, Sylderia. I always have and always will. I know I lied about it but I wanted to protect you. I was scared, Sylderia. I didn't want to lose you again. Most of all, I'm a monster. I didn't deserve you. You're light and love, kindness and mercy. I am vengeance and hatred. I didn't see us ever being together again."

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare say that to me ever again." Sylderia growled at him.

"I know, but I wanted to tell you why I did what I did. I ended myself because I saw things. Just like Eldesa, I can experience visions. When I saw what I saw…I couldn't let it happen. Not only that, but I saw how in pain, people were on Mu. Families were broken and dark legacies were made all because of me. I couldn't live with myself. The fact that I'd betrayed and coldly killed so many people almost drove me insane. I knew that I was teetering closer and closer to breaking. I couldn't allow that to happen. If I did, I'd become worse than Praegorn."

Issei gulped down the lump in his throat, forcing it down as he held Sylderia closer.

"But now that that's over, I swear, I'm going to make things right by you and the others. From now on, I'm going to trust you. I won't abandon you again and most of all, I'll be honest with you."

Sylderia, with all of her grief and pain vented, with her mental strength repaired, and with the one and only person she would ever truly love back in her arms, she dove forward. His words had struck deep and true. The honesty in his eyes were more than enough to convey how he felt and how strongly he wanted to be with her again. Duty was no longer in the way, at long last.

Smashing her lips against his, she projected all of her passion onto him.

"I love you. I love you so much!" She breathed as she stared passionately into his eyes, her arms and legs around him as she panted.

"I love you, my beautiful Queen." Issei smiled.

They paused for a moment, absorbing the power of the atmosphere as they calmed down, relishing the fact that the war was over and they were now free to rebuild and resume their relationship. At least, that was what Sylderia wanted to do.

"Issei…you said that you were alive…" She started.

"Yes, I am."

That was when Sylderia's control broke apart again.

"Then prove it to me."

"Huh?" Issei looked at her with honest obliviousness.

"Prove to me that you're alive. Make my soul and body realize that you're alive."

She gently took his hand and placed it on her bountiful breast, gazing lovingly into his eyes. For so long, she'd gone without his touch. Now, she was free to have it again. However, that was tantamount to what she really wanted. She wanted to know that they could start over again. She wanted to know that they could be together again.

"Back to being forward, again?"

"Stop talking and kiss me." Sylderia smiled in joy as all of her doubt left her.

Despite still being afraid, she wanted to know that he was real. She wanted to re-consummate their love. She wanted to show him that she was ready and more than willing to give him everything he deserved: love, comfort, patience, understanding, and most of all, a family. For what she lacked, she would work to give to him. He had gone above and beyond for others. Now, it was her turn.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano OST: All in All. End Song.**_ )

( _ **A/N: Sorry…still not comfortable with writing lemons. I tried really, really hard but I didn't have the courage to get that explicit.**_ )

* * *

The next morning, Issei awoke feeling refreshed and even better, alive. For so long, he felt dead inside. The toll of being the Grim Herald had scarred him, even now, he still held all of the painful experiences within his mind. Despite that, having the person closest to his heart, had a powerful impact on him. It felt cleansing and comforting to just have her by his side again.

He'd never expected to have something like this back in his life again. For so long, he thought he'd deserved no forgiveness and no mercy. He had hurt so many and killed so many that he'd lost whatever desire for anything fortunate, expecting it to be taken away from him as well. Yet, here he was, back with Sylderia.

Looking at her next to him in bed, both of them bare, he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, causing her to shift and cuddle with him. Perhaps…he could enjoy a few things in the present. He couldn't speak for the future but for now, with his life still renewed, he'd accept the blessings he'd been given.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sylderia shift, her eyes slowly opening. She didn't say anything, merely bringing him closer for a deep and passionate kiss.

"It's been so long since I woke up to you in bed." Sylderia exhaled into his neck, snuggling with him as she took in his scent.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Very. Let's just stay in bed."

"I wish we could, but I owe everyone an explanation as to how I came back. I haven't told you yet, either."

"They're probably upset right now." Sylderia admitted.

"Well, considering how loud you were last night, they'll probably let us off about the wait. I don't know about the lack of sleep, though."

Sylderia then froze, staring off into the distance.

"W-W-W-Wait." She shivered in fear and embarrassment.

She dreaded meeting everyone now.

"I knew you could get…active but last night was the loudest you've ever been." Issei chuckled.

"Don't recount that to me!" Sylderia dove her face into his chest, having turned crimson out of bashfulness.

"I'm just kidding. I made sure to soundproof the room since I knew where things were going."

Sylderia frowned shyly before going back to cuddling with Issei.

"So, it's finally over, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's all over, for now, at least."

Sylderia knew what Issei meant. He wasn't a seer. He didn't know what the future held. He could only prepare for it. However, his answer was good enough, right now.

"Alright, it's time we get up. I'll make us all some breakfast."

"I should get ready too. I'm pretty sure my house is a junkyard, now."

Without another word, as if it were natural, the two got ready, even bathing together before heading downstairs.

* * *

Much to Sylderia's deathly dilemma, everyone was curious as to what had happened.

"She's awake." Anti-Sylderia smiled, although there was a wink that came with it.

Her other self froze, knowing that she knew what had transpired. With mere looks, it was as if they could talk telepathically. When Issei calmed down all of the clamoring questions, he sat everyone down, wanting to explain thoroughly and at one time.

"So, I know that you're all curious as to how I've come back. I'll start off where my life ended."

Sylderia flinched when he said that, the unpleasant memory returning to mind. Issei noticed this and gently held it, giving her some comfort.

"After I'd used up my soul to resurrect the Fortium, I was completely gone, just like a lot of my old enemies who'd had their souls destroyed. However, there were still tiny fragments left. They were barely noticeable, but the Abyss knew that there were still bits of me left. In a moment of contemplated mercy, it gathered my essence and rebuilt me. Using a similar process to the one that made me, it reconstituted me, with all of my powers and memories intact. In short, it had completely resurrected me."

"But, isn't that strange? I thought the Abyss had forbidden resurrection."

"It was a chaotic time. Most of all, it woke up. I won't lie when I say that Praegorn wasn't completely wrong. There is much wrong with all the worlds and with how the Grim Heralds are treated, that it actually affected the Abyss. That was something that I also did my best to take care of." Issei alluded.

The Chaos Queens froze, their eyes widening like saucers. Their blood froze and their calm demeanors broke.

"You don't mean…" Anti-Sylderia panted.

The others were looking at her as if she were having a heart attack, disturbed and confused by her immediate change in mood.

"Yes. I told you that I'd make right by you all, and I meant it. The Fortium and this world's victims of the Fallen Heralds weren't the only ones I brought back. The ones that you lost and several others, I did the same for them. I did to the entire multiverse, what I did in this one. When you choose to go home, I know you'll find them there." Issei smiled encouragingly.

It was at that moment that Anti-Sylderia broke down. Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed. It wasn't out of sadness but relief. She knew that this Issei, Torviark, would not lie about such a thing. If he had promised that he'd done it, then she knew it to be true. She'd seen him work enough to know that he had done as he said.

"Thank you." She made muffled whimper.

Issei only nodded, wanting to get back on track.

"With that deed, the Abyss decided that it was okay to break the rules one more time. It was part of a deal that I'd struck. In exchange for completely eliminating Praegorn, I'd get to do as I wished. I just didn't count on it bringing me back to life as…a compensation and reward. This time, there's no foreseen fight or struggle for me to deal with. Right now, I'm free to live as I please."

Several smiles were cracked at that.

For once, things were going right for Issei. For once, he didn't get something with strings attached. It was finally time for him to receive rewards and blessings for his centuries of service.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Cleria asked.

"I'm not too sure." Issei shook his head.

"Well, for starters, we'll be returning ownership of the house back to you. You built this place and allowed us to live here. It's yours by right. If you want, we'll leave." Yaegaki announced.

"No, no, no, no. If you two left, then nobody is gonna clean the house." Issei laughed.

Sylderia was gleeful to hear him laugh and joke again. It was apparent that Issei was already healing. Others were actually stunned to see him crack a joke so casually. After dealing with his stoic personality for so long, this jovial attitude was all too new to everyone.

"Now that that's settled, there's one thing I need to do before all else."

"And what's that?" Anti-Eldesa asked.

"I need to go make it up to the others." Issei turned to Sylderia.

He was feeling rather tense, but this needed to happen, despite whatever she could be thinking. To his relief, she smiled, nodding supportively.

"Let's go." She brightly decided.

"Are you sure?" Issei asked.

It was a no-brainer that what they just did, might happen with the others as well.

"I lost you before. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Besides, I've already made agreements with the others." Sylderia responded, more serious than before.

"What will you do?" Issei turned to the Chaos Queens.

"We'll stick around a bit longer and then we'll leave." Anti-Morrighan shrugged.

"Alright. I'll see you all again soon."

Issei turned to his beloved Sylderia and without another word, he warped them away, heading to another destination, together.

* * *

 _ **See? Things weren't that bad…kind of. I'm not evil enough to screw Issei over that harshly. The guy deserves a major win for all that he's done. Anyways, I know that most of the reviewers were concerned about the ending, and I just want to remind everyone, not to jump the gun. There's still tons of chances for things to change.**_

 _ **With that said, it was a bit exhilarating to write this chapter, since we get to see a non-stoic Issei again, after about 19 chapters. I actually hadn't intended for him to be so cold and stoic but it fit the bill. Despite that, I'm feeling rusty with writing Issei like how he was before becoming the Grim Herald, so I need to get to work on that.**_

 _ **So, thanks again for tuning in and I will see you all at the next update.**_


	53. Chapter 53: The Loss and Gains of War II

_**I don't really have anything to say to start this chapter, but I do want to say thank you to the guest reviewers for the past few chapters. Every review means a lot to me, whether they're good or bad since they help me learn of how you folks feel. I'm so very glad for your continued support and I hope to keep living up to your expectations. Now, Imma get outta your hair so that you can read the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 53: The Loss and Gains of War II**

The very day after Issei's return to life, he had already re-established his relationship with Sylderia, his first love, and was now on his way to try and repair his relationship with Brynhildr.

It would've been more expected to have gone to Artemis, her being his official second love and all, but, Issei knew better. Bryhildr was in worse shape, considering how she had become suicidal, with rapid-fire mood swings occurring at random.

It felt wrong to be logical but that was just how it had to be. He needed to go to the ones who were in worse shape and it wasn't exactly possible to bring everyone together. Besides, he wanted to talk to each of them, one-on-one. Some words were best said alone with others.

When he arrived in Asgard, he didn't care for introducing himself to Odin or anyone else right now. Right now, he wanted to see Brynhildr without pause. Warping in front of the door to Brynhildr's room, he was about to knock before Sylderia spoke up.

"I'll go tell Odin that we're here." She smiled, despite seeming a bit saddened.

Even though she was being supportive, Issei knew that deep down, she wasn't very comfortable just yet. There had never been any intimacy between him and another woman in front of her before, at least, not reciprocated on both sides, anyways.

Truthfully, she had matured significantly since their days in Atlantis. Before, she'd never be willing to share him with any other woman, wanting to keep him to herself. Now, she was accepting of the idea of sharing him with others. She doubted that she alone could reverse all of the damage done to his spirit and psyche, anymore. She also understood that Issei was a man that would attract others, and if she denied the ones in love with him, she'd only be controlling the path of his life. She couldn't be selfish, not with him. He'd been a slave to destiny for too long, he didn't need to be a slave to her feelings too.

When she disappeared into the hallway, Issei jumped, yanking his head around to face the door after a very loud bang. An echoing crash had echoed from the threshold as metal clangs and shattering glass were muffled from behind the door.

"NO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM!"

Issei froze for a moment, listening intently.

"Brynhildr, please calm down!"

"No, let me go! I-I have to…"

"Get that thing away from her!"

That was the last straw. Banging the door open, Issei caught the attention of everyone within the room, one of them being Anti-Brynhildr. All eyes snapped on him, confused and startled by the sudden and loud interest. Issei frowned, glaring at the broken glass in Brynhildr's hand that contained some unknown liquid. While it was hard to kill a god with mortal instruments, Brynhildr was only half a goddess, her other half being of mortal descent, making her more easily vulnerable to the same weaknesses that plagued humans.

"She's all yours." Anti-Brynhildr gestured towards her main counterpart. She had already been informed of Issei's mission, so she opted to just let him work his magic.

Coming to the conclusion that she tried to poison herself, Issei took the glass bottle from her hand with his telekinesis. Unsurprisingly, she had a strong grip on it, latching onto it as if it were her only hope for salvation. However, she didn't pay any attention to that. She was staring at him, her eyes frozen in a daze as she registered what was going on. Swinging back into silence, Brynhildr was trying desperately to process the situation. How was this possible? Was this real or was she finally devolving into hallucinations?

"I'll take over from here." Issei looked at the other person in the room, who happened to be Gudrun.

Even they were stunned. With the fervor that Brynhildr was displaying, everyone had assumed that Issei had died, despite it being kept a major secret. Gudrun had been skeptical since Issei was infamous for overcoming any challenge thrown at him but over time, she had been convinced that he had met his demise alongside Praegorn. Only, she'd been sworn to secrecy by Anti-Brynhildr to avoid letting any others know. If anyone knew that Issei was no longer providing supervision, they'd have exploited their chances already to usurp or chaos immediate chaos. With a gesture of his head toward the door, the two left, wanting to leave the intense atmosphere with desperation.

With a small twinge of effort, Issei placed every object on the floor back in their proper place with his telekinesis. Taking up a seat next to Brynhildr's bedside, he finally got a good look at the state she was in.

She had dark bags under her eyes, her hair was ragged, sticking up in countless places. Her clothes were ruffled, consisting of a white shirt and pants. She looked short of nutrients, as if she'd skipped meals since the day he died. However, the most disturbing thing was the shaking of her hands.

( _ **Fairy Tail: Kizuna. Play Song.**_ )

Instinctively, he took hold of them, gently rubbing his thumbs in the palm of her hands. Brynhildr was still stuck in a daze as she slowly came to terms with the situation. Despite the decrepit pace at which she was slowly registering his existence, her healing wasn't as natural nor comforting as Sylderia's.

Issei was unsure of how to approach this situation. He had become so out of touch with his emotions that it was awkward. He had put them on ice for so long that he was trying to find the right approach. Rather than unsure, he was conflicted. He didn't want to shatter her like glass but at the same time, he needed to bring her away from the cliff that she was about to jump off of.

"Brynhildr…do you know me?" He decided to start.

"You're…Issei?"

It was concerning to hear the doubt in her voice. It was like how Sylderia feared his return, dreading the possibility that he was a phantom.

"Yes, I'm Issei. The very Issei that you've known for centuries."

"That's a lie. The Issei I know is dead…he's dead. You're lying." Brynhildr finally began to slip again.

"I'm not lying. I'm the real Issei."

"You're lying. You said that you'd come back. You're lying."

Frantically, Brynhildr retreated, stepping away from him slowly.

"Brynhildr- " Issei started but she rapidly cut him off.

"You died! You left me behind!" She snapped.

Breathing hysterically, she started to glare, her few moments of calm trust corroding like acid on paper. Choosing to let her talk, Issei understood that she needed to vent.

"You promised me that you'd make things right! Well, this isn't right. You're some illusion. You're a ghost, an illusion, a haunting." Slowly, she slipped into a whisper.

A sad and panicked laugh echoed from her. As if a snake of despair had wrapped around her, Issei saw the surrender in her eyes. Once more, light fled from her gaze as the trembling of her hands continued to grow more intense and noticeable.

"I knew it. There's no way you're alive."

"Brynhildr, calm down." He gently started.

"There's no way you'd come back to life. Your soul disappeared."

"That's not true. I am alive. I did come back. I'm here to make things right."

"YOU SAID THAT BEFORE BUT IT'S ALL A LIE!" She roared.

Issei was silent, understanding what she meant and just how true the statement was. Before, Sylderia pointed out his utterly cruel tendency to leave others behind and go off on his own, disregarding the pain of others and his own. Now, it was time for him to face the fact that he lied too much.

"You told me that you'd make things right, but you really didn't! Ever since that day, you've driven me crazy with how much I loved you. I was never okay because you made me fall head-over-heels for you! When you said you'd make things right, you lied again! You tore me and the others apart! Why did you always have to lie?!" She started to bellow.

That was when Issei knew that things were definitely wrong. Her words were using the past tense, making him wonder if she was really talking to him or some phantom in her mind.

That was when the dam broke. Once again, tears burst forth from another maiden's eyes, her heart wracked with grief.

"You said you were trying to protect us, but all of these lies only make us despair! You always lied! You said you'd stay, you said you'd make things right, you said you loved us, but it's all a lie! You always lied."

Brynhildr looked at Issei with pure anguish as she collapsed into a denouncing mess. It pained him to see how much he had caused her to deteriorate. Clutching her skull with rivers of tears pouring down her eyes, she frowned, her mouth shaking from her rampaging moods and emotions. She shook violently, as if at battle to keep herself in check.

"I said I'd wait for you, but every time…every time you'd tear my heart out and step on it. Every time you lied, I endured it and tried to get past that wall you'd always put up. I tried to be patient but I was wrong. That pain…all of that pain that you have, I just can't endure it. I can't erase it like this. I can't even get you to listen. Now, you're dead and gone."

Brynhildr let out a morbid laugh.

"Yet, I just can't stop loving you. I can't wait for you anymore because you're not coming back. Just like always, you lied. You made things worse, so much worse. Now, you'r ghost is here to haunt me, isn't it? I guess…my only choice is to come to you, after all."

Brynhildr had drifted off into her own world, unable to hear or see anything in front of her as real. Her mind was so frayed that conscious and reasonable thought were nearly foreign to her. Issei didn't say a word, allowing her to vent out her frustrations. He didn't have a comeback. He honestly didn't have one. She was right. He had lied constantly to her and others. He did so in the hopes that it would protect them, but that wasn't the case for this situation.

Even his honest intentions had been harmful because he chose not to think of how his fate might affect others. He had been so caught up his own self-loathing that he built up a wall of lies, tricking himself and others into more pain, despite his desire to ensure its prevention.

However, he stopped thinking when he saw Brynhildr move again. He remembered that all dangerous materials around her had been removed for her safety, including her weapons. Much to his displeasure, she opened her palm. Through sheer willpower, she broke her weapon loose from wherever it was kept, her desire to arrive at the end having overpowered any sort of logic. The pain was just all too much for her. She could no longer withstand the mental stress and frustration.

Materializing her spear, she looked at Issei with one final despairing look before raising her weapon, ready to strike. Instead of attacking him, she plunged her weapon at her heart. Without flinching and as fast as lightning, Issei used his left hand to stop the spear. Very shockingly, the blade tore through it, causing blood to splash onto the floor, drops trickling down severely. However, he had succeeded. The very flesh and bone of his hand stopping the weapon from even reaching her heart.

( _ **Fairy Tail: Kizuna. End Song.**_ )

Brynhildr gasped when she saw the tip of the spearhead sticking out of his palm, having pierced it completely. Issei slowly took the weapon out of her hands and threw it to the ground without any thought for it. Gripping his hand into a fist, he ignored the pain of it, keeping his calm composure intact.

Brynhildr kept her eyes trained on his bleeding hand. Ghosts couldn't bleed and illusions would have that moment where they flickered in form. She could hear the blood drops splat onto the ground, its iron stench reaching her nostrils. Slowly, she looked up and peered into his eyes.

She had been afraid that his ghost had come to haunt her again, having cursed her for the past few short months. It was getting harder for her to cling onto her sanity, her willpower having crumbled within the first two months of his death. When the next two came, she lost the drive to do anything, retreating from the world and trying to sort herself out while dealing with the grief that had poisoned her. When the fifth and sixth months came, she began to have rare delusions of his ghost haunting her. They would tell her to come to him, trying to convince her that this world was all a lie. His life was a lie, her life was a lie, and that she needed to join him to experience the truth.

"Y-You…" She trailed off.

"I'm real, Brynhildr. I'm not a ghost, delusion, or impostor. I came back to give you my real answer. I came back to finally answer your patience." Issei stepped forward, stopping right in front of her.

Looking her right within the eyes, Issei activated his [ **Solemn Vision** ]. He had his suspicions as to how Brynhildr had so quickly gone insane and there was the fact that she had more willpower than most of the other women that were in love with him. If the others had yet to crack, then surely, she shouldn't have either. He had arrived at the possibility that the Fallen Heralds had done something to her and the others. They were strong-willed and to just collapse so easily on their own, was something that he had been skeptical of. Of course, this was merely guess work.

Brynhildr stiffened, staring off into space for several seconds as Issei undid the dark magic that had been cursing her. It was a problem for her human nature to have made her vulnerable to it, but perhaps that was what helped make her so resilient. After analyzing the strength of the curse, any lesser being would've killed themselves or plummeted completely into insanity already.

The Valkyrie's consciousness blanked out for a few moments before returning to normal, despite shaking violently as she nearly doubled over from the pain in her head. She could feel her mind piecing itself back together, every piece putting itself back together, every broken shard reassembling like nothing had happened. However, that did little for the trauma she experienced. Issei's work did little to actually affect the heartbreak that crumbled her heart away.

Dropping to her knees, Brynhildr kept her back turned to him as she settled down. She had been panting, her heart thundering several thousand miles per hour as panic overflowed her psyche. When the curse had been completely purged from her system, she turned around, looking at Issei with fear and hope simultaneously.

"Issei?" She squeaked.

The mystical man merely nodded, smiling to reassure her. Slowly walking towards each other, Brynhildr put her hand on his chest.

' _He's real. I can touch him_.' She reaffirmed to herself.

Sliding her palm down his torso, she could feel his lungs contract while his heart beat against her fingers.

' _His heart is beating…he's breathing._ '

Looking up, she pierced into his eyes with her very own. Paving a way into his soul, she saw what made him, him. The jaded sorrow and powerful determination mixed within his eyes were the same as the Issei she always knew. Even if the body could've been artificial, there was no replicating his soul. It was Issei, the real Issei.

Taking his bloody hand, she placed it against her cheek. It was his familiar touch. His hands were ice-cold but quickly, they warmed. It was not from his blood, but from the warm soul that was hidden deep down within his icy walls.

"I-I-It's you." Brynhildr finally broke loose again, this time, in relief.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. Play Song**_.)

"Yeah, it's me." Issei only nodded.

"You've finally come back."

"Yeah, and this time, I'm not going to lie to you about staying. This time, I'm more honest than I've ever been before."

Brynhildr began to sob and heave as her heart contracted painfully, finally rejuvenating itself at this revelation.

"I've waited for so long. I didn't want to hear those voices anymore. They kept telling me it was all a lie. It was so hard to stay conscious of everything. It was so hard to stay sane. It was so scary. Every day and night, I tried to think of you to stay strong but…I didn't know what was a lie or truth anymore. I felt so lost. I wanted to get rid of all these lies but I couldn't ever find the truth. I wanted you to come back so much but I was so scared that it would be a lie too." Brynhildr buried her face into his chest, crying loudly as Issei held her close.

"I know. I know how much it hurts. True, I lied to you. I've lied so many times that I can't count them all. It's even hard to figure out the number of truths that I've spoken in comparison to my lies but I never lied when I said that I wanted to make things right. I know that I hurt you with all of my lies and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you. I lied to protect you. I knew that I'd drag you into my problems and you'd follow regardless. That's why I said so many hurtful things. That's why I lied so much. I wanted to keep you all away from my suffering. I was like a plague. Everyone who ever got close to me, died. I even lied to myself that I was worth nothing. I lied to myself, trying to convince myself of that so that I could let go of things. Now I know that it was the most painful choice on both ends and I'm sorry for all of my deceit."

Brynhildr mulled over what he said before shaking her head.

"I know that you lied to protect us. I know that you never did it for the sake of it. You always lie to protect others but Issei…"

She looked up at him.

"Lies hurt the speaker and the listener. So please…when it matters…stop lying. I'm begging you to please tell the truth. Let us help you. Trust us. Stop pushing us away." Brynhildr begged, her lips quivering as endless tears dripped down her face.

She didn't know how many more lies she could handle. It tore her apart to know that he didn't trust them completely. She longed to be able to stand next to him, to be trusted by him, to be able to help him just as much as he was able to help others. Yet, knowing that he didn't want to profess all that he knew, it made her feel as if she was not good enough. That was something that she couldn't stand. It made her love feel cheap.

Issei wiped her tears away with his clean hand, shaking his head.

"I promise, I'll do my best to be honest with you from now on. I promise that I won't lie when it's not necessary. I won't make promises that I don't intend to keep and you know that I won't try to predict the future. I won't make promises that can change but I can do everything possible to maintain them. That's why, I want you to believe me when I say that I'll do my best for you from now on. Also, will you forgive me?" He asked.

Brynhildr was confused when he asked that question. Forgive what?

"Forgive you?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I'm sorry for so many things that I can't count them all."

Issei was about to continue until Brynhildr put her finger to his lips, stopping him short.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Instrumental Version. End Song.**_ )

"No more of that. No more self-loathing. No more apologizing. You did everything you could, even when you had nothing to work with. That's why I forgive you. It doesn't even need to be said that I forgive you. I just want you to be more honest with me and the others from now on." Brynhildr tearfully smiled.

Now coming to terms with the whole situation, she began to recover, feeling the dark clouds of emotion plaguing disappear along with the curse that the Fallen Heralds had inflicted on her in their dying breaths.

"I can promise that." Issei nodded, resolute in those words.

"Good, now kiss me. You owe me, at least, that much" Brynhildr felt a twinge of happiness as she brought him closer.

Rapidly, her sorrow went away as she took delight and comfort in knowing that he'd come back to her and his answer to her feelings were as obvious as could be. Their mouths overlapped and enjoyed a moment of tranquility. Brynhildr couldn't have been happier. At long last, she had a reciprocated kiss with Issei without any emotional obstructions or any hesitations. She could feel warmth enter her soul as her heartbeat quickened, flustered in reflection of her. She could even feel her cheeks redden as her emotions rose, wanting her to get even more passionate.

Issei, however, didn't think this was the best course of action. Only going so far as to French-kiss, he stopped to make things clear. First of all, she was still part human, so she needed nutrition.

"Let's hold off on the rest for now."

Brynhildr, not thinking the same thing as Issei, still agreed. She had forgotten about the cut on his hand, feeling incredibly guilty about it. In her small moment of suicidal desires, he had stopped her from making a foolish decision, and as a reward, he received another wound.

Getting up, Issei was worried that he had upset her when he saw her frown. On the contrary, she walked over to a cupboard and took out a kit to help treat his injuries with Nordic magic.

"I'm so sorry." She bit her lip.

"It's fine. I've had worse. Besides, as long as you're safe, I'm perfectly okay." Issei smiled at her reassuringly.

Brynhildr was still thrown for a loop with his return to a positive mood, but welcomed it without complaint. She was happy to know that he was smiling again.

After cleaning his hand up, Issei spent some time with her, talking of how he came back to life and what he planned to do. As time passed, Issei saw how her eyes were regaining the familiar energy that he remembered her for. She was passionate and playful and when he saw how far she had fallen, it struck him senseless with remorse for having allowed her to devolve into that state. He now took heart in the fact that she was recovering, and surprisingly quickly, at that.

"So, are you going you going to go to the others?" Bryhildr asked.

"Yeah, I plan to go pretty soon." He nodded.

"Then, let's get ready."

"Let's?" Issei raised a brow.

"Do you really think I'm going to just let you walk away? I've gone through almost a whole year without you, much less under positive circumstances. I'm going with you." Brynhildr glared, daring him to challenge her decision.

With a sigh, Issei decided not to argue. He didn't want another devolving situation, much less an argument. Besides…he kind of liked having someone to travel with again. Now that he thought about it, it'd probably been a year since he traveled with anyone, having cut off that trend when he went back to being the Grim Herald.

Not really eager to waste more time, Issei immediately left for Artemis as soon as Bryhildr and Sylderia came back. It felt really awkward to engage in such personal matters with other romantic interests in tow, but arguments weren't something he wanted to get into. Not only that but, it was funny how the eight of them had come to a mutual understanding. He thought it was kind of fishy, but chose not to linger on it. He probably wouldn't get it, anyways.

* * *

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Saika. Play Song.**_ )

Upon his arrival, he was disturbed as soon as he looked around. The island had gone into decay. The forest was devoid of life: prey was scattered aimlessly and the trees had lost their color, wilting into crackling particles. Even the very air was murky with gloom.

"I need to hurry." Issei muttered.

Warping directly to where Artemis's Cabin was, he found that it was still in proper shape. He was bothered with the fact that despite the Hunters and Anti-Artemis being here, the island was still falling apart. Desperate to fix this, he opened the door to the Cabin, only to be greeted by pointed bows and arrows.

Issei wasn't surprised. Given the shape Artemis was in, the Hunters were probably feeling overly protective. Upon catching sight of this new invader, the Hunters only hardened their gazes.

"That's enough. He's the real one." A familiar voice called out.

At first, Sylderia and Brynhildr thought it was Artemis, but Issei instinctively knew it was her alternate self. When the golden-haired Artemis came into view, she looked Issei over, as if registering whether or not it was really him. Despite her words, it was as if she was doubting his very existence. Of course, she'd been forewarned in advance about his return, but caution was never unwarranted.

She took his right hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it, revealing the red mark that identified him as a Grim Herald.

"You're him alright." She sighed in relief.

"Where is she?" Issei referred to the silver Moon goddess.

"Upstairs, third room on the right."

Stepping aside, she allowed him to progress but once more, he was stopped. Standing at the top of the stairs, were a few of the Hunters, glaring at Issei as if he were Praegorn. Issei merely sighed. This was a confrontation that he needed to deal with. He didn't want force to enter the fray, so his only choice was to engage in the oncoming argument.

"Why should we let you up here?" One of them asked. Strangely, she sounded stern, rather than hateful.

Issei understood it better now. She wasn't stopping him out of bias against men, as he had suspected, rather, she was trying to protect her goddess.

"Because, I came to try and make amends. I came here to apologize, even beg if I have to."

"It's because of you that she's like this. Because of you, she's been destroyed. Do you know how many days and nights that she's cried for you?"

Issei only nodded, understanding her viewpoint.

"I know. I know how much I hurt her. Believe me, I know pain. That's why I need to talk to her before it devours her. It takes one…to know one."

The Huntress went silent. Artemis and Anti-Artemis had raved to them of the painful life Issei led. Even they were appalled by his tragic life. It was nothing but blood, death, loss, and self-hatred. Despite their initial skepticism, the Hunters were convinced of it all when they saw how deeply Artemis felt for him. Of course, this was before his whole death.

For a moment, they all contemplated about whether or not to let him pass. Then, they remembered just how much Artemis had deteriorated without his presence. The entire island was rotting in unison with her will to live. That was something that they couldn't stop, even after 6 months. Reluctantly, they parted to the side. They feared that him returning to her life, the very knowledge of his return to life, would only hurt their beloved savior even more. Artemis took in anyone that needed help and helped them become strong, giving them purpose.

Issei found the situation bittersweet and ironic. Several months ago, she came back to him, begging for his forgiveness, even professing her love. In the end, he rejected her love, brutally smashing it and telling her to let it all go. He knew that it tortured her and he made that decision with extreme difficulty, not willingly. Taking a deep breath, he sorted himself and proceeded to enter the room with resolution.

( _ **Naruto Shippuden OST: Saika. End Song.**_ )

* * *

When he looked inside, his calm composure took a hit. The reason was simple: Artemis had never looked so horrible. The condition she was in when he rescued her from Orion II was nothing in comparison to how she looked now. It wasn't in a purely physical sense but emotional and spiritual.

There was no blood, but her eyes told everything. They were just as dark and dead as Sylderia's when he came back. There was no reflection of light nor any warmth. They were cold and decayed, lacking any fiery luster that they once held. Not even a light as bright as the Moon's was able to sparkle through like before.

Her skin was paler than ever, her very life-force waning. The glow around her was gone and in its place, an invisible dreary cloud cloaked her. Her hair fell across her face, obscuring much of its beauty. Tears spilled endlessly down her face as she stared into the distance, her mind lost.

It punctured Issei's heart to watch her go on like this. Was this how they felt when he was the Grim Herald? Did it hurt like this to watch someone you romantically love, dive deeper into the darkness?

Stepping closer to her, he knelt next to her, gingerly putting a hand on her shoulder. He was hesitant, dreading to see the result of this small but impactful action. Much to his disappointment, she made no reaction. She still sat in her bed, staring off into space.

Knowing that one small push was all it took to know that this approach was a lost cause, Issei tried to speak to her.

"Artemis." His voice came out soft and once more he tried, this time, his tone being more stern. Again, it failed.

Deciding to go with a bigger approach, he put his forehead to hers. Using his telepathic powers, Issei dived into her mind.

* * *

Upon entering, he found himself falling through a dark tunnel with silver particles floating around in the air, passing by like glistening rain drops as he dropped. For what felt like mere seconds, he passed into a white light that fizzled at the end of his dark travels. Entering a new realm, he looked around and found himself in a place that he could only describe as a shattered world. Looking closer at the floating particles, they looked like pebbles, specifically from the Moon, recognizing the mineral.

Quickly realizing the symbolism behind all this, Issei redirected his attention back to what he needed to do. Looking around, he found debris drifting along aimlessly, making it rather annoying to navigate his way through everything. Looking to his side, he saw that the Earth was quite a ways away from this wreckage, although, it was dyed red and orange, having been burned to a crisp. Even flakes of charred stone were levitating into the void that was Artemis's mind.

Scouring through every inch of the space of the goddess's mind, Issei saw something in the distance, nearing the endless reaches of the darkness of space. Without a doubt, it was Artemis. Even on the mental plane, Issei could warp, his abilities limited only by his imagination and the dreams of others.

Catching up to her, Issei took her hand. Looking up from her sobbing state, Artemis was shocked to see his visage in her mind. Was this another memory that had popped up from some unknown pit in her mind?

"Issei?"

He didn't take the time to respond. He didn't want to communicate in the mind. He wanted to speak in reality, where there would be no illusions and where there were no mental tricks to get in the way. He wanted to prove that he was no memory nor ghost and to him, it was best that they spoke in the physical world.

"It's time to wake up, Artemis." He softly spoke as he gently dragged her mind out of the darkness. He had so much to say to her, but he wanted to say it to her for real.

At the very least, this act would help rouse her from her catatonic state, allowing her to hear him, or rather, he presumed it would.

* * *

Awaking in the real world, Issei found that her breathing was a bit more active now, not to mention that she seemed a bit more aware of her surroundings now. Once more, he touched her shoulder, hoping that by diving into her soul and pulling her consciousness to the front of her mind, she'd be able to register his existence.

As soon as he made contact, Artemis jumped, as if a shock had been delivered to her in an effort to bring life back to her.

"Artemis?" He called out, making himself loud and clear.

Again, she jolted. Slowly, she twitched, her fingers trembling for a small vestige of a moment. As if creaking, she slowly turned.

"It's me, Artemis. It's me, your Issei." He smiled, trying to muster any positivity within himself in order to project it to her.

Staring into her eyes, he saw that slowly, but surely, some gears were turning.

"Is…" She whispered.

The man only nodded, urging her to keep going.

"Is…ei?"

Taking hold of her hand, Issei came closer, trying to get her to awaken.

"Issei?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's the Issei that rescued you from Orion. It's the Issei that bought you your kimono. It's the Issei that took you around the world. It's the Issei that loves you, even if everything started as a lie. I'm back, Artemis."

With every sentence, memories were jarred as Artemis's thought processes and emotions started to work again. Deep down, she knew she was broken, yet she couldn't fix herself. She couldn't do it because the one most important piece in her system was gone. With Issei's return, she could feel herself growing a bit more conscious a bit at a time.

Her trembling hand extended forward, touching his face. He was warm. She looked in his eyes and recognized the jaded but determined look within. She saw the cold yet kind heart buried underneath all of the blood that covered him. It was indeed him. It was the Issei that had torn down the walls around her.

( _ **Bleach OST: Soundscape to Ardor. Play Song.**_ )

"Issei…Issei…Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei!" She repeated his name, starting slow before growing more frantic as she confirmed that he was alive and real.

Feeling herself grow more coherent as life returned to her, she dove forward, snatching him into her arms. Tears began anew as joy leaked from her eyes. At the same time, silent pain and grief came gushing out. For the past six months, she could only focus on her memories with him. She could only think about her love with him. She could only regret the painful treatment she'd given him when they broke up. She could only cry, praying to the Abyss for his return. It was all she could do to stop herself from ending up like Sylderia and Brynhildr. And now, he had come back. Now, she could feel relief and take comfort in the fact that she had her beloved back.

"It was so long. It felt so long. It hurt so much. I wanted to go crazy so much." She started as she began to sob, heaving uncontrollably in the process.

"I know and I'm so sorry." Issei spoke with utter apologetic emotion.

"I wanted to apologize so much. I wanted to tell you so much. There was so much that I said to you that hurt you. I knew that it would hurt you and I still said it. I even called you a freak! I threw you away like trash, even though you did nothing wrong. You were hurting so much but I only made it worse. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Issei!" She cried into his shoulder, clinging onto the clothes on his back as if he were her very life line. At this point, he practically was.

Holding her tight, he smoothed his hand over her back.

"No more apologizing. That's something I need to do." He softly comforted her.

"Why the hell should you be apologizing?!" She sniffled, rearing her head back indignantly to look at him, upset with another display of his self-depreciation.

"You've been hurting so much! You've been hurting so much but you never say anything! You always just glare and walk away! Why can't you tell anyone about it?! Why won't you share that pain?! Why don't you trust us?! Why do you always bottle everything up?! Why do you always have to shoulder the burden alone?! Not just that, but it has to be _everyone's_ burdens?! Do you really feel that worthless?!" Artemis wailed and wailed, asking questions that plagued her deteriorating mind.

Now, it was time to get to the real heart of Artemis's problems.

"It's so agonizing to know about your pain and not be able to help get rid of it. It kills me because you won't let me help! I hate watching you hurt, especially when you decide to take care of everyone else's agony too! Hadn't you thought about what would happen to us if you died?!" Artemis demanded, anguished.

Issei was silent, waiting several minutes until he knew she had vented enough before speaking.

"I know…I know it was painful for you all. I didn't want to say all of that to you willingly. It's true that I always try to deal with everyone's problems alone, no matter how much it hurts. But, that's just who I am. I have to help. I have all this power and it would all be wasted if I didn't help. I've asked myself countless times: who am I, if I don't help others? The answer is that I will just be a useless and complacent waste of life. I will have so much potential and strength and it would be wasted on me because I wouldn't do anything with it. I have no desire to hurt others, either, but my hand is always forced. Not only that, but I want to help. I want to fight for the people that have to suffer. If they can't fight back against fate, then I will do the fighting in whatever way that I can." Issei answered.

Artemis sighed. This was just like him. He always had to help. No matter what, he'd try to put his power to use for some greater good or to save someone. She could've slapped herself for forgetting this. This was what made her fall in love with him. It was his selfless and self-sacrificing desire to help anyone in need. Most of all, it was his desire to keep others from suffering that he always tried to hold back the tide alone.

"Why is it so hard to convince you?" Artemis despaired over his stubbornness.

"That's just who I am. I can't ignore other people in pain, Artemis. I just can't. If I do, then what will I become? This is something that I want to do."

( _ **Bleach OST: Soundscape to Ardor. End Song.**_ )

* * *

Persuaded, Artemis's crying subsided after a short while. Slowly coming to terms with his answers to her own questions, things made some more sense, albeit, some parts of his logic were frustrating.

Before long, Artemis was finally calmed down and was no longer crying, having gained comfort and closure. Issei moved to sit back on the chair but was caught by surprise when a strong hand latched onto his wrist. Yet again, he faced another surprise when he was dragged onto the bed, with two very strong arms wrapped around him.

"Artemis?" He calmly exclaimed his surprise.

"Stay." She demanded, slightly alarmed.

"But the others are downstairs."

Artemis pursed her lips. True, it wasn't very courteous, but at the same time…she wanted to stay alone with him, even if only for a little while. It was so rare to get alone time with Issei, and given how she'd agreed to share him with the others…something like this was probably going to be rare.

Issei sighed, losing out to the goddess.

"Okay, let's stay like this for a while." He nodded.

"Ufufufu!" Artemis giggled with glee.

That was…odd to Issei. Normally, he'd expected her to be stoic like her normal self. He knew not to expect her lovey-dovey behavior from when they dated before the whole Praegorn ordeal became prominent. Thinking back, he knew that her behavior was odd. She was too attached, affectionate, and loving for it all to make sense. Yet, here she was, pressing herself against him, smiling with delight while letting out the occasional chirp of happiness.

"It's been so long since we did something like this." Artemis contemplated the statement, noticing how much things had changed.

"It really has. The last time we were like this…it was before the Hero Faction attacked Kuoh."

"After the whole truth came out…I actually missed those times." Artemis pursed her lips, recalling the harsh treatment she'd given Issei.

"To be honest, I did too."

Artemis was shocked that he felt that way. Considering how cold he'd been, she had thought that he was done with her after their breakup. She didn't think he'd think twice about their history together.

"I remember how sweet you'd be to me. It made my heart skip so much that I thought it'd freeze. I was always so proud and giddy whenever you got affectionate. For so much of my life, I'd live around men who lusted after me for my looks only. They never bothered to look deeper, to see who I really was. I'll admit, I was a real bitch but even so, deep down, I wished for something meaningful."

"When we started dating, I was actually hesitant. It felt so soon but at the same time, it was soothing. I'd spent at least 2,600 years mourning for Sylderia. When we thought together, I thought I'd betrayed her but with you, I just couldn't help it. I felt that there was a possible chance to move on and become a better person with you. Of course, a lot of things happened so I threw everything off the rails but now…" Issei looked at the goddess, peering into her tender eyes.

"Now, I can say that I love you." He confessed.

Artemis smiled giddily, even giggling. That was when tears came down her eyes again.

"You know…" She sniffled, smiling.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that to me again." Her voice quivered.

With a smile that could melt the arctic into an ocean, Artemis felt her heart soar with joy. Finally, after so long, she heard the three words that she was so desperate to hear again. Grabbing hold of his face, she brought it closer as she finally kissed him. It was utterly blissful and rejuvenating to her. She had longed to be in his arms again. She had longed to feel his touch and to hear him speak to her. The year that she had spent without him was agonizing to her. After finally appreciating him, he had gone too far out of her reach. Now, she could finally have him back and not lose him. If something were to ever try and come between them again, she'd fight tooth and nail to keep him safe.

After spending several minutes in a heated and passionate exchange, Issei stopped.

"Maybe another time." He calmly spoke.

He didn't think of sex after such an emotional event being the best thing for catharsis.

"Fine." Artemis sighed before leaning into his chest.

"But you owe me." She grumbled.

It felt rather unfair that he did the deed with Sylderia but not Artemis, the only other woman that he ever had sex with, but there was a time and order for things.

"What are you going to do?" Artemis asked.

"I'm going to the others. They need to know that I'm alive." Issei relayed his plan to her, and he even went on to explain how he returned, knowing that Artemis wanted to know that part too.

"So…we can finally start." Artemis muttered to herself.

Issei could finally start to experience the good parts of life without being torn away by his duties now. He could finally make up for all of the bad in his life with more good. At least, she could only pray to the Fates that he could live happily from now on.

"Let me guess, like usual…" Issei started.

"I'm coming with you." Artemis finished.

Issei wasn't surprised anymore, instead, he made a small chuckle. It was just like when they had been dating.

"We should get moving." He let go of his smile, deciding that he'd spent enough time here.

As sad as she was about it, Artemis let go of him, preparing to be on the move with him.

"Where are we going next?" She stood up from the bed.

"To the Citadel. I need to see Eldesa." Issei answered.

Yes, next on his list, was the eternally mourning Chancellor of the Stars. Now that the three most self-destructive women were brought away from the deep end, he could get to the others down on his list. Despite not wanting to take such a logical approach, Issei had to think about time and damage.

Now, without any further ado, he needed to go to Eldesa. He needed to go dry her tears since he was the one that made them fall.

* * *

 _ **I don't have anything to say to end the chapter either. Although, I'm pretty sure you all are getting tired of hearing 'Somnus' aren't you? Anyways, that's all there is for this chapter and I hope to see you at the next update. Until then, have a good time.**_


	54. Chapter 54:The Loss and Gains of War III

_**I originally had this Chapter put into different segments but it was kind of short and I didn't want to drag this whole thing out, so I put it all into one chapter to make things simple. I also forgot to mention it in the previous chapter so I'll say it here. Thank you to all of the reviewers for your comments. It means a lot that you still comment after all this time and I hope you'll stick around till this long journey ends.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 54: The Loss and Gains of War III**

It wasn't very difficult to get to the Citadel, with Issei being the Grim Herald and all. In the six months since his death, security had been upgraded tremendously, with sentinel guards watching every entrance to the domain. To add to that, countless enchantments had been put in place in order to prevent unknown individuals into the grounds.

Bypassing it all, Issei went to her room, but found it empty, which made his gut tell him to go to his own. Warping to the other side of the compound, he opened the door to peer inside. As if time was slowing down, Issei could only hear silence. It was so quiet that the air was audible. Then it came. It was a heartbreaking sound that he had grown so used to hearing. Yet, this one sound was unique, despite initial thoughts otherwise.

A sniffle.

Then, there was a gag, then a small squeak of agony.

( _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows OST: Lily's Theme. Play Song.**_ )

"Issei…when are you coming back? Why didn't you take me with you?" Eldesa moaned and sobbed.

The air of sorrow and grief was so thick that it was palpable. Issei felt as if he could cough and gag from the density. It wasn't emotions choking him up, however. It merely just went to prove the amount of torture that Eldesa felt upon his death.

"Issei, please come back…I can't take the loneliness anymore." She wheezed out in anguish.

Having listened to enough, Issei opened the door. He found her in a fetal position, clutching onto one of his coats, crying out rivers of tears. She looked like she was fighting to sleep, to escape the pain, but it clearly wasn't working. Eldesa didn't even notice him at first but when she heard his footsteps, she stopped, as if she had lost the ability to breath. Eldesa felt dread. Her instincts kicked in, as if telling her that Issei had indeed returned.

"Issei?"

Issei walked deeper inside, closing the door for privacy as Eldesa sat up.

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled at her.

This was incredibly different to her. Since when was the last time Issei smiled under circumstances that weren't exceptional?

"How?"

"The Abyss brought me back. My soul was shattered instead of disintegrated. It put me back together returned me to life." Issei paced towards her.

Eldesa didn't need to certify if he was real or an imposter. In her heart, she automatically knew that he was the real Issei. She had spent centuries working with him. She knew him just as well as Sylderia, and certainly better than the others. Her bangs overshadowed her eyes as she slowly rose up from the bed, dropping the coat in her arms. Biting her lip to keep it from shaking, Eldesa stood up, taking a deep breath before walking over.

Issei stood motionless, waiting to see how she'd vent at him. He was answered with a wild slap that nearly threw him off his feet but before he could fall over, Eldesa's two hands grabbed hold of him and yanked him back over. As quickly as he was struck, he was embraced by a lung-collapsing hug.

Beginning anew, Eldesa began to cry, trembling even more than before. Gasping, heaving, and sniffling while making audible sobs, she tried to hold herself together but failed. Sinking to her knees, Issei dropped with her, holding her protectively as she let her emotions out, unrestrained.

"I'm sorry." Issei softly spoke to her.

Eldesa hugged him tighter, shaking her head.

"Welcome home." She choked out.

Stunned for a few short moments, Issei nodded.

"I'm back."

Returning her embrace, he understood that words weren't necessary for this reunion. In his arms, was a woman who had stood next to him on the bloodiest battlefields and in the quietest of times. If there was any other woman that understood him as much as Sylderia, then it was Eldesa. Just with one look into his eyes and the sound of his voice, she knew he was real. She suffered no delusions and used all of her fortitude to wait for his return. Now, knowing that he'd come back to her, she felt all of the poisonous grief and sorrow clear out of her system. It was replaced by comfort, joy, and overwhelming relief.

"It's been so long. It felt so long." Eldesa muttered to him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promised that I'd make things better and I tried to do just that. But, I didn't think of how I'd affect you. I'm sorry for that."

Eldesa only let out a passive exhale, the intended sound becoming discombobulated with her thoughts.

"No more apologizing to me, Issei. I know why you did it. It hurt, it killed me to watch you disappear but I know you did it because that's who you are. That's the kind of man that I'm crazy in love with. That's why, I don't need your apology. I just need you to promise that you won't do something like that again." Eldesa shook her head, tears still dripping down her face.

"I want you to swear that you'll value your life more. I want you to understand just how important you are to other people." She plead to him in desperate demands, anguished at the thought of something like this happening again in the future.

Issei was silent, thinking about what to say. Even now, his self-loathing hadn't disappeared. In reality, something like self-hatred would never disappear so easily or quickly. Magic could affect many things, but something so integrated within one's soul wasn't so remediable.

"I swear that I'll try my best. I won't exactly promise on something as important and long-term because I'm no prophet. But, I can promise that I'll do everything I can, to come back to you and the others."

Eldesa thought on that response. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was good enough. Issei never made promises that he couldn't keep, but there was always one promise that he never broke. He would do his best to uphold to a cherished one's wishes. That was a reality that Issei looked at. There was no use in promising something that couldn't always be upheld when taking into account what he was like and the life he lived. What could only be done, was to do his best to keep himself to that promise and not exactly go through with it.

"Ok." Eldesa nodded eagerly.

Carrying her to his bed, he set her down, sitting next to her as she still embraced him.

' _I really did a number on her. She's always been the supportive one and yet, here she was, crying her soul out without anyone to comfort her. I can't let something like this happen again._ ' Issei swore to himself.

Eldesa did everything she could to support him emotionally. Whenever a mission was over, she cooked for him, lent a shoulder to him, and encouraged him. She had gone above and beyond what a friend would do. Issei scoffed at himself. He was a fool for having ignored her blatant affections for him. It must've ripped her heart out to see him mourn for Sylderia in silence while entering a relationship with Artemis. Even worse, he ripped out her feelings for him and stomped on it. He had done the opposite of what he wanted, specifically for this situation.

' _I swear, I'm going to make up for my debacle. It's time I treated you all right for your concern for me._ ' With a soothing hand, he stroked her face as she slept, feeling tender emotions that he hadn't felt in so long.

( _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows OST: Lily's Theme. End Song.**_ )

He was about to move but paused. Looking where her hand was, it still clung to him for dear life. Once again, he found himself unable to leave his spot. Smiling a little to himself, Issei relented. Holding her in his arms, he let her rest as he thought about what to do in due time. He needed to get to Camilla, Amaterasu, Morrigan, and Grayfia too.

It gave him no comfort when he thought about what was happening to them. Camilla had become a shut-in and had lost her singing voice. To her, her ability to sing meant a lot, as it was something that linked her to her past, or more specifically, her home. Amaterasu had become a workaholic like himself, plunging herself into her duties while holding down all emotions and personal attachments. Pretty soon, he knew she'd start losing touch with her emotions. Morrigan was now an isolationist, not willing to tolerate the company of others. Grayfia wasn't much better. She had closed herself off, emotionally, and cried herself to sleep, even having nightmares to accompany her rest.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down as Eldesa shifted. Putting her hand over his, she looked up at him.

"Even after all this time, you still brood on the future." The Chancellor sighed.

"What?"

"You still don't know how to take it easy. Even after you left service, you were always doing something. Would it actually hurt you to relax?" Eldesa raised a brow, clearly disappointed.

"I don't know. I just know that I need to be busy." Issei shrugged.

"You could be busy with taking care of yourself." Eldesa grumbled.

Issei chuckled lightly. Perhaps she had a point.

"What are you going to do after you visit everyone?" Eldesa asked, her voice dripping with dread.

Issei was dead silent. That made her worried.

"Don't tell me…" She gasped.

"I'm still trying to figure it all out." Issei shook his head.

"For once, I'd rather not brood on that particular matter until I get to it." He sighed.

Eldesa was immediately freaked out again. Was he seriously thinking about torturing himself again? She shot up and grabbed his head, catching him by surprise. Launching his face into her gifted bosom, Eldesa held him, knowing that at this very moment, he was undergoing severe turmoil.

"Eldesa?!" His muffled voice came out.

"If it's pressuring you, then I won't bother you about it for now, but please! Please tell us if something's bothering you!"

Issei nodded, not even struggling.

"Okay. I promise."

It wasn't an appropriate thought right now, but Issei had to admit…it felt really good to be planting his face in her chest.

"Good. Now, we should get going."

Without a word uttered from himself, Eldesa already knew that Issei was planning on departing to go to Camilla. Issei couldn't help but chuckle. Some things never change. Again, two arms wrapped around his waist.

"I've waited so long to actually get to do this." She sighed into his shoulder, relaxing onto him.

"I noticed your stares." Issei shrugged.

"Eh?" Eldesa whimpered.

"You stared at me a lot when we were working. I knew that look when I saw it. You know, I could've charged you with sexual harassment and undressing me with your eyes." Issei cleared his throat.

' _I can't believe he noticed me! He must think of me as a perv!_ ' Eldesa cried out in anguish.

' _To be honest, you're not as direct as Sylderia or Brynhildr when it comes to what you want._ ' Issei muttered to himself.

With the atmosphere being a bit awkward, Issei decided to set out once again. However, this next destination was a rather sore spot for him.

* * *

Camilla had settled in Lemuria, where Sylderia's family was. Naturally, that was a bad place for him to be. He was unsure of whether or not they still hated him, but he didn't care about it. That was something that he had learned about himself. Unlike when this all started, he still retained some of his light-hearted nature but at the same time, he had his lack of sympathy for such trivial matters. It was confusing, as he was trying to sort out who he was now. He didn't want to lose himself or who he was but at the same time, he needed to forge a new identity, at least, it felt right to do so.

When he warped to Camilla's room, he made sure to remain unseen. However, it was partly foiled when he saw Anti-Camilla waiting for him. She leaned against the wall, her eyes shut.

"So, how did you explain all this?" He asked.

"I gave the real story, except for the part that the Crown Princess was in a coma. Surprisingly, the King and Queen were rather quiet about it all. I guess they felt quite guilty for a lot of things they did. Regardless, I reckon that matter is going to be settled soon." Anti-Camilla alluded to Sylderia as she walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Issei asked as she got up to leave.

"I'm directing her here. Besides, now that you're back, I'm going to go see the others. I've kept a quiet eye on my counterpart so I have no worries about me being missing to the public eye. Just make sure we talk later. There's a lot the others and I want to discuss." Anti-Camilla gave him a friendly wave as she left.

Opening the door to her room, he shut it behind him, scanning the room. It looked bare, aside from common necessities, and it was dark. He looked on the desk and found several books stacked neatly on it. Scouring through the dry wrinkly pages, he found that they were all about restoring singing voices and vocal work.

Then, he noticed something. It was a bottle.

' _Please tell me she's not on drugs_.' Issei prayed. The last thing he wanted, was for her to try and find relief through narcotics.

Looking at the bottle, he realized that the meds were anti-depressants. Picking up another bottle, he found that the liquid inside was meant for restoring singing voices. Issei was miffed. Camilla was obviously trying to get out of her rut, but she was at her wit's end. Were potions and medication her only options left? She was human, and medication was the usual standby treatment, but…this was never the right way.

Biting his lip, Issei hunched over, thinking of how to approach this issue. If he were the Grim Herald right now, he'd probably think of the answer within 30 seconds already. Then again…he'd probably be logical, indifferent, probably even cold.

Right when he tried to arrive at an answer, the door opened. Turning around, Issei locked eyes with Camilla. She stared at him, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her lips quivered as she looked him over, scanning him for any sort of odd traits that she could pick out.

Issei noticed the bottle in her hands and immediately removed them, walking over and gently prying them from her grip.

"I'm sorry." He started, looking down in shame as he set her things on her desk.

"Ah…" Camilla wheezed out.

She looked away, appearing nervous, her lip being bitten upon. Her eyes teared up as she looked at him. Putting a soft hand to his face, she peered into his eyes, wanting to see if the emotion within his eyes were still the same. Recognizing the brutal coldness inside, she pierced through that shell with her gaze and took solace in the fact that his kindness was still alive and well in him. It was her Issei, alright.

"Guh…hah…" Camilla tried to speak but no words came out.

It was as Issei feared. She had not only lost her ability to sing, but to also speak. Her eyes told of the hundreds of days where she suffered the ability to confide in anyone of her pain and fear. Without hesitation, he took her and wrapped her in his arms.

"This is all my fault." He spoke with severe shame.

Camilla frantically shook her head, now sniffling and heaving rapidly.

"If only I'd been honest, if only I'd done better to comfort you, this wouldn't have happened. If only I'd trusted you all. If only I weren't so stubborn, you wouldn't have had to experience all of this."

Camilla pulled away to look at him. She furiously shook her head again as her voice squeaked and cracked, failing to form words once more.

"I just keep hurting you all." Issei contemplated.

"Sto…" The songstress wheezed.

"I failed to save your family and home."

"Stop."

( _ **Final Fantasy X OST: Suteki Da Ne – Instrumental Version. Play Song.**_ )

The painful memory burned through both of their minds as they remembered the red sky, dyed with fire and blood. They heard the shattering of stone and the hiss of death. It was so utterly grim and gloomy that the pain could even be tasted. It hurt Issei even more, for he had the power to stop it, but failed to.

"Stop…i…" She squeaked, but her words came out coarse and hollow.

She hated this. She couldn't stand to see him demean himself. It was as if he were stabbing himself with blades forged from words of self-loathing. Even worse, it was as if he wanted it to happen. She never blamed him for any misfortune that befell her. All of this, was merely occurring from circumstance. He needed to stop hating himself. He needed to see all of the good he'd done.

"And once again, I've failed you. I'm just going to keep doing this, aren't I?" Issei sighed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Camilla had had enough. His self-hatred had already cost her his life, already. It had already beaten him down without mercy. It had poisoned his mind and soul, forcing him into a cycle that he saw no reason to leave. It influenced him, only allowing him to see the horror within all creation and never the beauty. Most of all, it blinded him from seeing the good that he represented and all the good that he built up.

"STOP IT!" Camilla finally wailed.

She clung onto his coat, her face buried in his chest.

"Just…stop it." She finally choked out.

It had finally happened. Issei knew that a powerful emotional trigger needed to come to make her regain the power to speak. Her singing and voice were strongly linked to her emotional state. Through his own honesty, he prevailed in restoring her voice, despite the less-than-savory way that he chose to do it.

"Why do you have to keep hating yourself?! It's so harrowing to watch you do that to yourself. You don't say anything, but your heart screams all of the time. I can hear it beating such a sad tune all of the time! It's so broken and scary! It keeps beating like that because you're so blind!" Camilla attacked him.

Issei stood silently, letting her vent. This was also a problem that Camilla had. She kept bottling things up until she fell into a deep dark pit, or she'd explode, all while wearing a mask to convince others that she was fine. Right now, she needed to explode, but nothing struck her enough to make it happen.

"Why do you only see the horrible things in life?! Why can't you see the good that you do?! You've saved so many people. You saved me and the entire world. You threw so many things away, but it's not enough for you. Why don't you stop looking so hatefully at everything and think about all of the hope that you create. If you were so detestable, none of us would have ever fallen in love with you. Even now, everyone still loves you. I love you." Camilla sniffled into his clothes, trying her hardest to collect herself, despite her failing ability to retain her composure.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I do only see things from a dark corner of the world. However, you have to understand that I've done too many horrible things. I've orphaned children, destroyed worlds, committed genocide, butchered and tortured…the list of things I've done goes on for forever." Issei defended himself, almost doing it out of instinct.

"I know! But all of the people that you've targeted, have always hurt others. You only eliminated the people that won't redeem themselves! You never hurt innocent people and you never ask for anything! You keep seeing something wrong with yourself but you never see the right things that you do! Why do you keep torturing yourself?!" Camillla demanded.

Issei was silent. He contemplated her words and sat silently as she held him.

"It's because of this that we lost you! I never want to see that again! It was so scary! I lost everything when you died! I already lost my home and my family! I don't want to ever lose you again! I can't be happy without you anymore! You've become irreplaceable to me! So, please, please try to see everything! Stop only looking at the darkness. See the light too!" Camilla pleaded desperately.

The young woman's words struck a few chords within him. Perhaps she was right. He had spent too much time looking at the bloody ground and not enough at the sky. He was so focused on what he'd done wrong that he didn't really see what he'd done right. Even when he did, he was passive about it.

"Okay. I promise. I promise I'll mature my vision." Issei nodded.

Camilla breathed a sigh of relief, despite still crying out her pent-up grief.

"I'm so happy that you're back." She whimpered.

"I'm glad to be back to you all." Issei returned her embrace, cradling her in his arms.

( _ **Final Fantasy X OST: Suteki Da Ne – Instrumental Version. End Song.**_ )

The pair stayed still for some time, Camilla being too comfortable to move. She had finally managed to calm down and her voice was quickly returning. Issei had spent quite a while comforting her whilst she vented out all of her frustrations to him, hoping to dissuade him from any future sacrifices.

Before long, Issei chose to leave, obviously with Camilla urging to come along.

"You're not going to leave me behind, are you?" She raised a brow.

' _This is getting rather awkward_.' He grumbled to himself.

It was getting rather weird now. He had five women joining him on his short trip to reunite and have some…emotional discussions. Actually, he wasn't going to try and sugarcoat or hide anything now. He was basically going around to try and settle his relationships with other women. To have several others who were in love with him, and whom shared his love was…odd, to say the least. It felt wrong to go and confess and get confessed to when other women who loved him had to be aware of it. It made him concerned for the feelings of the others, even if they had assured him that all eight of them had agreed to allowing polygamy.

"No, I'm not." He honestly replied.

He didn't have any intentions on stalling her closure and catharsis, nor did he really want to leave her behind either. As it stood right now, nobody wanted to leave him alone, nor allow him out of their sights unless necessary. Camilla narrowed her eyes, familiar with his tendency to lie. Regardless, she let the matter go, not wanting to haggle him too much.

When the door opened, Sylderia and the others were waiting, giving Camilla sympathetic looks before she shifted her gaze towards Issei.

"Let's get going. There are some things on their way that I'd rather we all avoid."

This surprised Issei. Since when was Sylderia so averse to talking things out? It didn't seem like anything violent was coming there way. With that said, she was always willing to talk things out. He looked at Eldesa, who shook her head. Clearly, this was a matter to be dropped. Without another word, Issei warped everyone to Hy-Brasil.

* * *

As Issei ventured through the forested island, the others were talking amongst themselves, having spent half a year a part.

"He's kind of different again." Camilla mused.

"It's kind of like when we were dating, but a bit more serious." Artemis sighed.

"It's kind of like his 'nice' personality and 'grim' personality fused and he's floating somewhere in between." Brynhildr made her own input.

Eldesa walked up to Sylderia, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?" The Princess looked to the Chancellor.

"Are you okay?"

Eldesa didn't want to really press on the issue, but she was a little worried for Sylderia's mental stability. Out of all of them, she'd been impacted the most by Issei's death. She had slowly gone insane, but was stopped from taking the final step by being forced into a coma. Sylderia knew this was the cause of concern for many and understood their worries.

"I'm fine. Now that Issei's back…I feel whole again." She made a relaxed sigh.

"I know it was the hardest for you. You knew him the longest, and you were the closest to him."

Sylderia only shook her head.

"No, you knew him longest. I may have had a relationship with him, but in the end, you were the one who spent the most time with him. To be honest, if anyone were to know him better than me, it'd be you." The Princess responded.

There wasn't any bitterness in her tone, actually. In truth, she sounded relieved.

"I'll admit…it was soul-destroying to watch him vanish right in front of my eyes. It made me think hard for what felt like millions of years in a couple seconds. When I watched him die, I was helpless. I couldn't stop it nor could I reverse it. It made me realize that he felt this way countless times. It gave me a small taste of what he lived through. Even then, it was brief and singular. Issei, on the other hand, must've experienced it over and over again in the 2,600 years that he's lived. He's lost so much and been forced to commit so much, yet, he stayed silent about it. It was mind-breaking to just imagine seeing and feeling that way millions of time for 2,600 years. I don't know how he managed to hang on, but…I thank whatever higher power there is that's allowed him to stay sane. Living with those memories and that imagination, it must've been living hell."

"It was. Whenever I looked at him, I knew something was wrong with him. It was just so damn difficult to get past that frozen metal wall around him. He'd drown himself in work and duties so that he didn't have to focus on anything else. He was always cold and ruthless on the battlefield. Other times, he didn't communicate more than necessary, despite always looking out for others. When I really thought about it, he looked like he was in misery. Sometimes others could feel it." Eldesa languidly agreed.

"That's all going to change now." Sylderia smiled at her partner.

The Chancellor donned the same expression, seeing a bright light down the road ahead in their lives. She was right. Issei's dark chapter was over. Even if another dark time came, the Queens would become a shield that would accompany Issei, who was an immeasurably sharp blade.

Camilla, Artemis, and Brynhildr talked at another part of the rear. Six months had passed and they wanted to make up for it. Despite their obvious lack of productivity, it was great to communicate again. They had started bonding over wanting to help Issei, and now they had a real chance to start a new and stronger foundation.

"So, what happened with you all and Sylderia?" Camilla asked.

"We did the usual standard and gave our greetings. To be honest, Sylderia did the completely unexpected." Artemis looked at the Princess, remembering the surprise she felt at the time.

"What did she do?"

"She bore a grudge; a strong one." Brynhildr stated, seeming rather disturbed.

"She seemed rather icy when she talked with her parents. She wasn't as warm and vibrant as when she's with Issei. If anything, she looked like she had some contempt. Of course, she wasn't completely bitter, but there was definitely something negative in her when she was talking to them. The whole situation became a chaotic flurry when the Royal Court got involved." Artemis sighed before grumbling at the last part.

"She told her parents of what had happened and when the Royal Court found out, they wanted to ban Issei and some even looked like they were plotting something. Even her parents were wary of him. Then, she straightened their asses out." Artemis huffed, expressing approval for Sylderia.

"They denounced him and started talking about preparing for countermeasures. That was when Sylderia reminded those ungrateful bastards of all that Issei's done for them. I want to see them cause trouble. I'm gonna enjoy dethroning all of those complacent wretches." Brynhildr growled.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I think that Issei's been through enough. Besides, if something happens to us, do you think he'll be able to intervene as he is? I know that he's going to retaliate. He's not the way he was before. I'm not exactly sure of how he'd to do it, but I know that it wouldn't be pretty."

"So, she stood up for him, eh?" Camilla nodded in satisfaction.

"Out of all of us, she's the most defensive of him. I wasn't exactly surprised." Artemis shrugged.

"How defensive?" Camilla wondered.

"Violently defensive." Brynhildr sighed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Issei kept walking, ignoring the individual discussions occurring behind him. He wanted some time think to himself, having been denied that privilege with the others traveling with him. He loved them dearly, yes, but sometimes, he just really needed silence. Perhaps the stoicism wasn't completely flushed out of his system just yet, if ever.

That was when his moment was disturbed. A soft hand intertwined with his, making him turn to the side.

"You looked bothered." Sylderia noted, looking rather concerned.

"I'm just thinking." Issei gently shook his head.

"I hope it's not the negative brooding." Sylderia settled her head on his shoulder.

"It's not." Issei smiled.

"I wanted to talk with you about something." The Princess sounded slightly nervous.

"Go ahead."

"I told my parents and the Royal Court about what happened." She admitted.

Issei was silent, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"My parents were hesitant about the recorded banishment on you, and the Royal Court is terrified of you, most of them…" Sylderia trailed off, not wanting to say the next part.

"They want me dead." Issei already knew the answer.

"I already promised them a netherworld of pain if they ever dared to harm you. Nobody, absolutely nobody, will harm you. Not on my watch." Sylderia muttered.

Issei was grateful for her, he truly was, but he didn't want her reputation and life going down the drain over him.

"Whatever comes my way, I'll find a way to deal with it."

"We'll find a way. You're not alone anymore." Sylderia lightly smacked his arm, earning a chuckle from him.

"Yeah, we will. We always do."

"You were always the one making the impossible, possible, my miracle worker, ufufufufu." Sylderia giggled before planting a sweet kiss on Issei's lips.

The others watched from behind, but withheld their unease. It was an unspoken rule and understanding that everyone would get private moments with Issei. There was no competition or jealousy, as that was unnecessary. No one needed any of that drama. In time, everyone would get their turn, making it best that no one interrupted the other over childish issues and desires. ( _ ***cough, Church Trio, cough***_ )

Issei, on the other hand, was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to play favorites, nor did he want to rub relationships in anyone's faces. It felt wrong to just let go of regards for other's emotions while he indulged in his own.

"You can stop worrying. We know what you're thinking and trust us, we understand." Eldesa called over, making Issei jump.

"She's right. We wouldn't have come to any agreements if we didn't already predict something like this." Sylderia nodded.

' _They just keep predicting my mind now. Perhaps becoming the Grim Herald again isn't a bad idea._ ' Issei joked to himself, contemplating how easy he was to read now.

Before too long had passed, Issei had sensed a divine presence nearby. It was similar to Morrigan. Treading closer, pushing past the countless bushes and branches, Issei started picking up the pace, eager to go see her. Traveling further and further across the island, Issei ended up at the coast. Staring forward, there was only a long cliff that overlooked the sea below, with the loud crashing waves overlapping. Issei turned around, noticing that the others lagged behind, before stopping, letting him have his privacy.

* * *

Continuing onwards, Issei soon saw a familiar silhouette. He saw raven-black hair, with dark feathered wings. Coming into view, he saw Morrighan huddling herself, staring off into the distance. It was silent, hauntingly so when he stepped near her. The ocean waves stopped moving, the wind died down, and the animals went silent. It was as if Morrighan had willed everything to go into dead silence.

" _LEAVE_!" Morrighan's voice boomed like thunder, rumbling through the air.

The word echoed throughout the island, rustling everything it touched and unbalancing the very atmosphere around everyone.

"Morrighan, it's me, Issei." The man, himself, declared.

The goddess of omen twitched, or even jumped, before turning around slowly. Issei expected to see a stoic and angry face, given how powerful her voice had been. The raw power placed into it was enough to alarm anyone that was even vaguely aware of how dangerous Morrighan was. What he was met with, was not that. He only saw the face of a broken woman, who'd been drowned in sorrow. Slowly turning around to face him, Morrighan's expression was revealed to be streaming with tears of grief and fear. Frowning sadly while fighting to control herself, Morrighan sniffled and grumbled.

"Go away." She moaned.

( _ **Myself;Yourself OST: Daybreak – Instrumental. Play song.**_ )

Issei didn't flinch. He knew why she was saying this and he understood that she had a good reason to say it.

"Morrighan, I want to talk."

The goddess looked away, still cradling herself.

"Morrighan, I'm so sorry." Issei stepped forward.

Morrighan whimpered. There was no indication that she was resentful or overjoyed. She was so ambiguous that the silence in the air persisted, pestering Issei's mind.

"I know that I promised you that you could trust me. I told you to take my hand and that everything would be okay. And I'm sorry for not keeping that promise."

Despite how the situation had calmed, despite how the whole war was over, everyone knew that the dynamic between nine of them was no longer the same. The equilibrium had been shattered and severe trauma had been inflicted on everyone. Morrighan was particularly affected by this. She had been afraid of trusting others, and dreaded giving friendship and help to others. She'd been taken advantage of in the past and never wanted to experience that betrayal again. It was only through Issei's promise of a better future that she gave life another chance. Yet, nothing got better. Things actually got worse. This entire war had torn her heart in two, as well as destroying her faith and trust.

"You said everything would be better but that was an empty promise." Morrighan scoffed.

That stung Issei a bit, to hear the scorn in her voice and the saturated disappointment in her words.

"Yet, I still can't hate you." Morrighan sobbed out, shuddering as if she were being electrocuted.

"I can't distrust you, even if I want to rip my own heart out. I wanted to tear myself apart and end myself because I knew you'd come home, but the waiting was so hellish. Spending even a single minute without you was so horrific." She cried and cried, wheezing and heaving.

Issei stepped closer, slowly, despite wanting to rush over.

"I know why you did it all, Issei. You're scared, but why…why are you so afraid? What was the point of you telling me to trust you to make things better if you were scared too?"

The man immediately stopped in his tracks. That one sentence had caught him off-guard. Not one person, not a single person had ever said that to him since he'd become the Grim Herald. That made sense, as he'd become a symbol of power and fear since then. Not a single person believed that he feared anything. Yet, Morrighan saw it. She saw that one speck in his heart that nobody else had been perceptive enough to notice. Yes, it was true, Issei had a powerful and hidden sliver of fear in his very core. It had been buried deep below hatred, grief, and pain, which was heavy enough to burrow into a planet.

"Yes, I was afraid." He admitted.

"You were so scared of people getting hurt by others that you didn't think about the kind of pain that you'd cause with your own death. Why do you hate yourself? Why didn't you see how much it'd drive us insane if you died? Why do you have to fear so many things? Don't you realize that you keep me strong now? Don't you realize that by pushing us away, you make us more vulnerable?" She asked, her teeth clenched in anguish.

"It's because all my life, I'd lost the people that I loved. I grew up an orphan at the age of five and lost my second family, who I killed with my own hands. It all happened directly after I lost Sylderia too. Not only that, but I made myself do something I hated for over 2,000 years, and then I had to deal with even more troubles from then on. So, in a nutshell, I was very afraid of other people around me getting hurt, whether it be by my hand or others. Can you blame me for not wanting others to die because of me? Everywhere I go, everything I do, will always bring death."

That was a powerful point. Given Issei's history of loss, Morrighan couldn't argue back. No matter what anyone said, Issei had a legitimate reason for doing all that he did. When someone was as scarred and had lost at least much as he had, then there were very few who could understand his logic.

"You want to know why I keep you all away?" Issei kneeled next to her.

Morrighan flinched, shrinking away from him. Issei stopped, retreating his hand just as he began extending it.

"It's because my sanity was barely hanging on as is. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else. I knew that if just one more person went, I'd…"

Now that he was laying some of his darkest thoughts out for others to hear, he felt so vulnerable. He hated it. He detested feeling open and vulnerable. He hated not having emotional security or a cold grip on himself. Whenever he got open, something always went wrong.

"I knew I'd snap and never repair myself. I understood what I could one day become and I couldn't let that happen because I knew that I'd hurt everyone that I ever cared about. I would hurt so many people in so many places that I just couldn't afford risking it at all. Not even a shred of chance could be left to it." Issei confessed.

He tried to sound as calm as possible, but for one minor second, Morrighan could feel actual fear and weakness. He was finally opening his heart to show his sincerity. For a long time, she'd wanted to desperately know why he made so many promises, and yet, he kept others so far away from the core of the situation. He kept so many away from himself. Now she knew. Issei had left hints behind before but now, she had the full picture.

"What?" She turned around.

"I was terrified of the idea of turning into something like Praegorn and I didn't want anyone to be dragged down with me. Most of all, I never want to hurt anyone I love ever again. If I were to lose just one of you…I'd never come back to who I am now." Issei continued.

That was when Morrighan turned around, giving Issei the most nervous and conflicted look he'd seen. That was when Morrighan let go of her resentment and hesitation. This was all the proof she needed to forgive him and retract her doubts and fears. Her fear didn't compare to his own. Whatever it was that he saw, it was something that no one would dare to see even a glimpse of. Here was a man who'd slain gods, demons, and beasts of all sorts. Yet, he was afraid of himself and what he could still become. That was perhaps the scariest thing. He was always able to keep down the fear of what would happen to people who got close to him. Now, he was ultimately horrified with himself.

( _ **Myself;Yourself OST: Daybreak. End Song.**_ )

Morrighan took both of his hands and held them.

"So, that's why you pushed us all away? Because you were scared of what you'd do? Of what you might turn into?"

"Yes. Sylderia already paid a price for being with me. I made all those promises and then I kept you all away because I wanted to keep them without hurting any of you. All my life, I'd been afraid of losing people, because that was all I really had left, even then, I didn't have many people that were actually close to me. I just…I couldn't bear to lose anyone else, okay? I kept pushing you all away because I knew that I'd die at the end of it all. I knew that when it happened, you'd all be left behind. That was also why I wanted you all to move on. You all really deserved better than me."

Morrighan shook her head.

"Don't say that." She pleaded.

"That was my original thought. From now on, I promise, I won't push you all away like that anymore. From now on, I'll trust you. I leave you all behind anymore. From now on, I want us to walk together, onward. The future is brighter than it was before and I intend to go into it with all of you." Issei resolutely walked over and held her close, staring right into her eyes.

Morrighan was stunned. Even before he became the Grim Herald again, he'd never shown this kind of deep emotion before. He was usually limited from indifference to great concern and kindness. Right now, he showed powerful vulnerability. He was finally showing what he really thought and how he really felt. To her, that was something she'd desired a lot.

It felt cheap to have fallen in love with him, despite their limited time together. It felt cheap to fall head over heels for him when she hadn't gotten to know him as well as others. At least now, she was beginning to learn of him. She was allowed to hear some of his inner thoughts. She was finally able to get closer.

The goddess of omen bit her lip, trying to stop its shaking before diving forward and planting a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. The two engaged in a heated exchange before separating for air, having held onto each other as Morrighan eagerly tasted him.

"I'm sorry for making you talk so much about all of that pain." Morrighan pressed her forehead to his.

"It's fine…I needed to get it out."

"Can you tell us what you saw?"

Issei froze. He looked so cold and still that he could've easily passed for a frozen sculpture. There was so much hesitation in his eyes that Morrighan immediately felt guilty for asking to know. She knew that delving into the past was the most efficient way to bring pain to Issei. However, she still had to know. Whatever it was that was scaring Issei, it wasn't good to allow him to repress it.

"No…not yet, at least. I…I'm not ready." Issei shook his head slowly.

It mortified her to see Issei this hesitant to answer something. She knew he was territorial about his past and inner thoughts. Perhaps she'd probed him enough for now. He had just returned to life and had yet to recover emotionally, nor had he even really begun. From the very moment he stepped foot back into this realm, he worked tirelessly to comfort the ones most impacted by his death. For now, she'd desist.

"Ok."

Standing up, the pair locked eyes before walking towards the others, intent on finishing their journey with two more visits left.

* * *

The next place that Issei came to, was the Underworld. He had wondered how things had changed in his absence. Things were particularly shady before he left. After his return, with a few short visits here and there, he found that the inner workings of the society had improved a bit. The Rating Game Scandal where most of the top rankers were cheating through the use of the power-enhancing "King Piece", was revealed. Many of the players were stripped of their titles and ranks, with a few being banned from the competition entirely.

As for the new higher-ups among the government, he found them passable. Clearly, the Four Satans had taken his warnings to heart and were taking more initiative with their society. That improved his opinion of them slightly. Regardless, he didn't come here for them. He was there to find Grayfia. That meant he had to see a few people and waste time, although he wasn't feeling aggressive nor negative in any way.

Appearing at the front of the Gremory Estate, Issei was greeted by Zeoticus, who was both alarmed and happy to see him. Perhaps it was his cynical and jaded mentality that was interjecting upon him, but he found himself more skeptical and wary of Zeoticus.

"Ah, Issei! I'm glad to see that you're well. After the lack of contact between you and anyone for the past six months, I'd worried that something had happened."

"I was busy with personal matters. Can you tell me where to find Grayfia?" He politely asked.

"She's in her room. I have to tell you, she's been extremely odd lately."

"How so?" He asked.

"She locks herself into her room whenever she's not attending to business." A familiar voice reached Issei's ear.

Turning the corner, Issei found Anti-Grayfia leaning against the wall, standing outside a door that was huffing with cold mist.

"Hello, Grayfia."

"I'm not the Grayfia that you know." She chuckled, pointing to her red hair.

"I know, but it's still good to see you." Issei nodded.

"She's gotten worse. The door didn't start exuding cold mist till this morning. Even the door's cracks are covered in ice. She won't say a thing to anyone else. She only does paperwork and other matters before sealing herself inside. I know she's in no harm, at least."

"I understand." Issei grasped the door handle.

It was burning cold to the touch. Grayfia really was slipping. To think that she'd try this hard to isolate herself. With a small burst of blue flames, he thawed the handle, allowing him to wrench the door open.

* * *

Following a loud crack and the shattering of ice, Issei entered the room as Grayfia shot off her bed to look at who it was. Her eyes widened like saucers when she laid eyes upon him. She glared at him with hesitation.

Issei looked around the room and noticed that it was frozen solid and frigid cold. Every inch of the room was covered in frost and even snow seemed to fall from nowhere. With a small burst of fire, he thawed the room, finding it inappropriate to talk in such an environment.

He turned around and found Grayfia standing in front of him, looking as if she was ready to attack him or hug him.

"I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

 _(_ _ **Star Wars – Attack of the Clones OST: Love Across the Stars. Play Song.**_ )

"Are you real…or…" She trailed off.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, the one that's known you for many years now."

"How do I know you're not some trick?" Grayfia gathered some ice in her hands, waiting to determine how to respond to him.

"You can feel free to stab me with some ice if it makes you happy." Issei smiled at her, not minding the possible danger he was in.

"I might be tempted to do that."

"Well, I have other ways of proving my identity."

"If you're done wasting my time, I'll be forcing you to leave now." Grayfia warned.

"A bit over a year ago, you and Sirzechs came to my house, asking me to help train your little sister and her Peerage to evade a political marriage. I succeeded and some time later, I intervened on your Alliance Peace Conference. We stopped Euclid that night. We met again several times after that. Notably…" Issei chuckled, stepped forward.

"You showed up to the Order's Halloween Party, dressed as a Yuki-Onna. You got drunk and I ended up having to carry to a seat after several cups of alcohol. I recall the others telling me that you puked your guts out the next morning." Issei couldn't help but laugh, making Grayfia turn beet-red.

"Then, we met again and again, in the battlefield, which you got dragged into because of me. Before finally, I died."

Grayfia flinched, recalling the nasty memory.

"I don't think anyone besides you and I would recall all of that, unless I was the real Issei. And most important of all, I still remember when you confessed your feelings to me. That time, I was still with Artemis and so I never gave you an answer, despite it being long overdue."

Grayfia's heart started pounding like it was being struck by a hammer. Issei did hold ground. No one would be able to recall all of those little things, especially when she knew that nobody else had been watching. Besides, the whole time he talked, she'd been paying attention to him. She heard his voice, looked into his eyes, and paid attention to how he walked. She tried to find any flaw to try and discern if he was a deceiver or if he was the real thing. She wanted to doubt him, but she couldn't. Deep down, in the darkest part of her heart, she knew that it was really him. It made her ecstatic. She wanted to fly right out of her bed and jump into his arms.

"Now, I'm back and it's time I gave you an answer."

"Wait a minute…" Grayfia gasped.

"I love you, Grayfia. At first, I only saw you as a good friend but after some time, I've realized that I feel more than that. You've always tried to help me, you've pursued me to places that others wouldn't dare go and you always stayed strong even when I treated you harshly. You never gave up one me and you were always diligent, doing everything you can for others. When I was alone, you'd always visit me, trying to keep me away from whatever dark thoughts that were bothering me at the time. I took you for granted and I'm sorry for that." Issei professed.

Grayfia wasn't sure what to say. She'd assumed, given his behavior, that he hadn't been paying attention to her or he had simply forgotten about those experiences. She had felt so minor in comparison to the others, given how much more involved that they were in his life than she was. She had spent so long drifting about aimlessly without purpose that she had begun to secretly feel miniscule, trying to be uptight and hardworking to make up for that lack. And now, for the first time in a long time, she felt elated, relieved, and even hopeful. It felt as if she'd been given a purpose again.

"Do you…Do you really mean it?" Grayfia asked, hesitant to really accept this as reality, thinking it might be too good to be true. Tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes as she fought the urge to lunge at him.

"I meant every single word of it."

That was when her self-restraint collapsed, prompting Grayfia to launch right into his arms for a strong embrace.

"I was waiting for so long. It felt like so long. I wanted to collapse but I just…I had to know how you felt. Oh, Issei. I love you so much! I love you so much that I can't stand it when you're away!"

"I promise, from now on, I'll do everything in my power to stay with you and the others. I'm done running away from you." Issei softly spoke to her as he let her cry in his arms, allowing her to finally vent and let go of six months of repressed emotions.

 _(_ _ **Star Wars – Attack of the Clones OST: Love Across the Stars. End Song.**_ )

For a short while, they stayed in each other's arms, before finally, Grayfia had been satisfied with her long talk with him, having spoken about so many things they'd experienced in the absence of the other. While it was something they'd done several times while friends, the dynamic felt different now. They felt closer, sharing more personal things than before. It felt wholesome to Grayfia, who had the least contact with Issei ever since the War began. Just sitting in his arms and finally spending time with him again, far away from the battlefield, it had been something that she had dearly wanted for so many nights.

"Alright, I think it's time I get moving." Issei sighed, decided to end the moment.

Despite that, Grayfia continued to cling to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To Takama-Ga-Hara."

"I'm going with you." Grayfia declared.

Clearly 'no' wasn't an option. She sounded more demanding, than gentle. Like the others, she still feared the possibility that this was merely a dream or apparition. Whether it was to keep an eye on him or to wash away her doubts, Issei knew she wasn't going to desist. Without argument, he proceeded to leave the Underworld, taking the others with him.

Issei still had one final visit to make. He was finally at the last of his apologies. He could finally achieve one more piece of closure after seeing Amaterasu. He wasn't sure if things would end well, not one to expect luck to keep going well for him. He knew Amaterasu was resilient and passionate, despite her prim and proper attitude. His six-month absence wasn't kind to anyone and he knew better than to expect her to welcome him back easily, if at all. Regardless, he needed to know what she was like now and he wanted her to know that he was still alive.

* * *

Takama-ga-Hara, the once pristine home of the Shinto, had been restored back to its former glory, despite the horrendous damage inflicted on it during Praegorn's final assault across the world. That included Amaterasu's Shrine, but that was not where she was now.

Meeting Anti-Amaterasu, Issei convened with the emerald goddess of the Sun, wanting to know more. Her presence had been questioned and monitored since her arrival in Takama-Ga-Hara. Countless occupants wanted her banished, if not imprisoned or executed but the higher-ups had been told of the plan that Issei and the Chaos Queens had conceived. An attack on her was considered an attack on Issei, whom many still assumed was alive.

"You just missed her. She retreated into her shrine. It's become a lot like Amano-Iwato." Anti-Amaterasu sighed.

"I'd honestly expected her to go there, first."

"She did, but I managed to convince her to come out. That's when she took it from there and started working nonstop. She's going to burn herself out at this rate. Now, she won't listen to anyone."

"What has she done recently?" Issei asked.

"She's taken to avoid food and rest. She's gone across all of Japan, arranging negotiations to fortify the Alliance's pacts with youkai and other gods. When she's done with that, she handles the business of the reparation efforts. She's even gone into the mortal world to deal with repairing Japan after Praegorn's attack."

"That reminds me of someone's behavior." Eldesa huffed.

Issei knew that was a jab at him, but ignored it.

"What does she do in private?"

"I don't know. Even I have my own standards. You'll have to see for yourself." Anti-Amaterasu politely shook her head.

"I understand. Thank you." Without another second, he walked to Amaterasu's Shrine while the others busied themselves with whatever matters they could find.

Issei warped up the stairs to the front of Amaterasu's Shrine, bypassing any guards that may be watching the steps. Looking at the luminous construct, he opened the door, revealing a traditional Japanese interior, with a long hallway that led to various rooms with tatami mats on the ground. White flags with red suns were hung on the ceiling, trailing the way inside.

Walking through, Issei traversed the gold and red innards of Amaterasu's abode, noticing that everything was as neat and clean as could be.

* * *

Before long, he'd reached Amaterasu's room but she wasn't there. The candle in the room was still lit and sitting on a table in the room, was a book with freshly written ink upon it.

( _ **The Last Samurai OST: A Small Measure of Peace. Play Song.**_ )

Picking it up, Issei began reading it from the beginning. It was upon reading the first few pages that he understood that it was Amaterasu's diary. He never even expected her to keep one.

 _ **Entry #20**_

 _ **I can't believe that my father has agreed to such an ancient and traditional practice. The man who's come for my hand is nothing more than a stranger, asking to marry me based only upon tales. There has been no official record of him, and he has had no achievements made known. This is far too suspicious. I can't resign myself to marry a man so easily and quickly, especially when I don't know him. If humanity can evolve from these outdated principles, then so should we. I cannot tolerate this when there are no sacrifices that are necessary. My life is not some game to be watched and played by others.**_

 _ **Entry #21**_

 _ **I knew something was wrong when Suikaze came here. As it would turn out, he was a spy for the enemy. Still, I can't be more thankful for Hyoudou Issei. He helped me without reason and risked animosity with my father to preserve my freedom and opinion. I wonder, what is he? He's such an enigma that I wish to know more.**_

 _ **Entry #25**_

 _ **It's been a few short months since Issei has left Takama-Ga-Hara. It pains me to say this, but my mind is completely focused on him. It's so shameful for this to happen to me when I've only known him for only a few days. Yet, I can't help myself. I close my eyes and he appears. I listen to sounds and I wonder if I'll hear his voice again. My own curiosity wants to drive me to go see him and learn more about him. However, I will do no such thing. He is with the Moon goddess, Artemis from Greece. Infidelity is something I frown upon and I won't commit it. Still, if there is ever a chance to understand him…I may have to seize it.**_

 _ **Entry #32**_

 _ **If there's one thing I've learned of Issei, it's that he's utterly reckless with himself. He doesn't seem to feed himself regularly and he's looking more tired than when I last saw him. He looked so distracted today. It honestly irked me. To see him take such poor care of himself is rather concerning. That's not all.**_

 _ **He just told me that he broke up with Artemis. The moment couldn't have been more strange. Right after an attack from the enemy, did his relationship with Artemis come to an end. I find it peculiar that right as so many world-wide attacks ended, so did their relationship. My heart tells me to pounce at the chance to grow closer to him but it's absurd. I won't do something like that to him when he just finished ending something that seemed so perfect.**_

 _ **Entry #45**_

 _ **I can't believe it. Even after several weeks and a few months, he still fails to care for himself. It concerns me more and more every day. He looked so much colder and even…sinister. After Eldesa's invite, we all went to the Citadel to surprise him. I'd never experienced one of these…'Halloween' parties before but it was exciting…despite the attire I was forced into. It was a good chance to get to know the others better. At first, I was wary of them, but in the end…after all I'd been told and seen of Issei's past and duties, I must admit that I can't help nor heal him alone. I bear no animosity towards the others and I even like them. Thus, I've now decided that I…am willing to share him if I take part in this group that seems to have formed on its own. I just hope we can make a difference.**_

 _ **When Issei browsed through a few more pages, he noticed that the segment he was on was crinkly and damaged. They were so wrinkled that he wondered if she was enraged when she wrote on them.**_

 _ **Entry #46**_

 _ **I…can't believe he said those words. I can't believe he was so cruel about it. Even now, it tears me apart. I couldn't cry in front of him and the others. I know we were all hurt but…I can't show these tears to anyone. He told me that he doesn't love me and even the others. I know that he lied but it hurts. It kills me so much to even remember his rejection of us.**_

Issei frowned. This was another reminder that he had made a wrong move with the Queens. His lying rejection of them had done more harm than good. Of course, he already knew that they'd be like this, but he'd hoped they burn their bridges with him.

As he turned the pages, he came across the newer entries. As he continued, the papers grew more wrinkled and cracked. What was worse, was the fact that the papers had once been soaked, not by water or ink, but with tears. She must've been crying profusely when she wrote these next entries.

 _ **Entry # 50**_

 _ **No, no, no, no, no, no, no. We failed. We failed so horribly. He's dead. He sacrificed himself. He faded right in front of us. I can't believe we lost. Why didn't we try harder? Why didn't we do better? Why didn't we prove how much we loved him? Why did I let him die?**_

It was grim to continue reading, but Issei forced himself to continue.

 _ **Entry # 53**_

 _ **I can't take it anymore. I've tried so hard to bury my pain and grief under work and cold stoicism but it's failing now. I can feel myself breaking so soon that it's practically palpable. In my mind, I long for him so much, and despite my patience and encouragement from others…I know he's not coming back. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything seems so hollow. I have no energy nor any will to act. It's like going through the motions despite knowing those motions going nowhere. Yet…I don't want to give up. If I did, his sacrifice would be in vain. What should I do? What would he do?**_

 _ **After several months, I've come to understand why he sacrificed himself. He shouldered so many secrets and pains that I doubt many would dare to contemplate understanding him. Even so, his death has left such a hole in my heart that it's threatening to devour what's left of it. I've already taken to working endlessly like him but…the pain has become unbearable. I don't want to anymore but…there's only one tiny sliver of hope that still believes he will come back but…I pray to the Abyss that I can hold on.**_

The next entry had truly scared Issei. It alarmed him. It was written so furiously and quickly, that he could've mistaken this entry to have been written by someone else. The next words were so unlike Amaterasu and that was the most terrifying point. To see the nurturing and caretaker-like one of the bunch succumb to despair.

 _ **Entry #54**_

 _ **WHEN WILL HE COME BACK? HOW LONG BEFORE I BREAK? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE**_

And with that, the writings ended, leaving Issei to contemplate what he'd done to the poor Shinto Princess. He had broken Amaterasu without meaning to. Just how many times was he to be reminded that he'd handled things so incompletely. Even now, he didn't regret his actions, but the guilt still remained. What was he to do now?

That was when his attention was ensnared from behind. The door to Amaterasu's room was slid open and coming from behind, was a loud gasp.

Lurching around, he found Amaterasu staring at him, tears trickling down her face. Her hand, which covered her mouth fell to her side as she bit her lip, trying to stop her sobs from leaking out.

"I knew you'd come home eventually." She sobbed.

"Amaterasu…I'm so sorry."

Amaterasu cried out, lunging at him, wrapping her arms around him. Digging her face into his shoulder, she shook her head.

"I'm so glad that you're home. I've prayed for so long that you'd come back. I felt myself tearing apart just waiting for you."

"If it weren't for me, you'd have been alright."

"No, it's not like that. It was me, Issei. You need to stop blaming yourself."

The two were so disorganized in their thoughts, that it was hard for either to get a real conversation going. Taking a deep breath, Amaterasu tried to reset the conversation.

"Issei…I'm going to make this short. I'm quite sure that you're tired of explaining yourself already." She sniffled.

Issei didn't respond, wanting to give her the time to speak her mind.

"I know that you were scared of what would happen to us. I know that you did the best with what you had. You've hinted it to us all this time and after six months…I've come to understand. It hurt more than anything that I could've possibly imagined but at least…at least you did it to try and protect us. I know the others feel the same way I do, but for both of our sakes, I want to make it clear that I forgive you, so no more apologizing. Just, from now on, no more sacrificing yourself. Don't hate yourself anymore. Try and realize what you are now. Understand that you're hope now." Amaterasu wept.

She knew what he was going to say, having already guessed how he'd go about his apology. To be frank, she didn't care about that. She wanted him to know that he had her support and that there was no need for redundancy.

Deep down, however, she had her doubts over it. Was it because she might not love him as much? Or was it because she wasn't as close to him as the others? It stung to even begin thinking about those questions. Perhaps that was the first bit of proof that she loved him, at least.

Issei was honestly taken aback. He had expected her to break down like the others but she had been far more composed. She had even thought about his motives and circumstances, like how Eldesa had.

"But still…" Amaterasu trembled.

"Please don't leave me alone again." She begged, her tears finally falling.

"Please don't go somewhere that I can't reach."

Sobbing audibly, Issei took in all her words and sounds.

"I promise, I'll try my best to keep to that. Even if I do leave, I swear, I'll always find a way back home." He swore as he held her close, soothing her.

( _ **The Last Samurai OST: A Small Measure of Peace. End Song.**_ )

"That's just like you…only making promises that you know you'll keep." Amaterasu whimpered, though she tried to smile.

Just when Issei was about to speak, she shook her head.

"No more talking. I think we've done enough of thinking to last lifetimes."

Issei smiled back at her. Reading her diary entries had been enough for him to know how she felt. It even helped reaffirm his own attraction and feelings for her.

It was heartwarming to her to see him smile so casually again. It'd been so long since she last saw that look on his face. Perhaps he'd found some solace and ease of mind from wherever it was that he came back from.

* * *

Walking out to the others, Issei paused as Amaterasu went to stand by the others, waiting for him.

"So, where to next?" Sylderia asked.

"Home." Issei smiled.

Home sounded great right now. It was to go home that he had wanted to do for such a long time now. This time, he wasn't going back to an empty house.

* * *

Returning home, Issei found that Yaegaki and Cleria were out, having taken a small trip to visit other places in Japan. Issei smiled when he read their message. He knew they were just giving him alone time.

He tried to find the Anti counterparts to his harem, but they were nowhere to be seen. In a similar strain, they had taken to traveling, enjoying some time to relax since Issei had now returned. Taking early-planned moves, he pulled some strings to pay for their expenses, feeling as if he owed them for watching over his Queens.

After a whole day of traveling and deep emotional exposure, Issei decided that he needed to get back into a calm mindset and back to a normal routine. Now, what did he usually do? Right, it was about time to eat. It's been so long since he had a meal. Perhaps the last time he actually ate was when Sylderia made him his favorite dish, Shepherd's Pie, in Egypt. His stomach certainly decided that he needed to eat, growling louder than a dragon.

Sylderia, knowing his habits, immediately went to the kitchen, humming.

"What's up?" Issei asked her, as he followed.

"I know you're hungry." Sylderia chuckled.

"Was I that loud?"

"No, but I just know. You probably haven't eaten since I made you that Shepherd's Pie, have you?"

"No." Issei confessed.

Shaking her head in jolly exasperation, Sylderia only laughed.

"Well, tonight, I'm making all of your favorites."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I think I've had enough of sleep. For tonight, you relax."

Issei knew better than to argue with her. He usually lost, anyways. From behind him, Eldesa walked inside.

"Let me help. I'm pretty familiar with his tastes too."

"Mind getting that goulash started?" Sylderia nodded, smiling.

Before long, Sylderia and Eldesa were working in tandem while Issei sat at the table, reclining in his seat as he looked around his house. Not a thing had changed since his departure from this place. Cleria and Yaegaki certainly did whatever they could to keep the place intact. He looked around his Living Room before something caught his eye.

With a smile of nostalgia, he took a picture frame from off the top of the fireplace. It was the picture that he had kept of him and Artemis, before their breakup. The last time he looked at it, the glass had shattered, now, it was placed in a new and shiny frame.

' _Talk about symbolism_.' He chuckled to himself.

"I miss those days."

He looked behind him as two arms wrapped around his shoulders. Artemis looked at the picture, recalling their sweet time together.

"Those were good days." Issei nodded.

"I'd never felt so content and happy before. Of course, my mind was another case, but my heart was certainly in the right place. Ufufufu. You were kind of dorky sometimes." Artemis giggled.

"Huh…" Issei deadpanned.

Just then, Artemis placed a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Of course, you were a loveable dork." She finished.

"I guess I might be."

"Dinner's ready!" Sylderia called over to everyone, with Eldesa in-toe.

At last, Issei could sit and relax and for once in such a long time, he felt like he was part of a family again. To be surrounded by people he loved and the people that loved him…it was a luxury that he had considered lost for so long.

He had never fought with a reward for himself in mind. However, to receive this treasure after so much suffering and trauma, it was a blessing that he'd never relinquish.

* * *

After dinner, Issei decided to go to bed, but prior to it, he found the situation to be odd. The others were being particularly shifty, their movements and eyes included. Was someone going to go after him tonight? Were they uncomfortable with each other? Were they still in recovery? He was being pestered by so many questions that he wished he had his Grim Herald mentality. Things were so much easier to think about then.

Deciding to go take a shower, he returned to his bedroom to find a most wondrous surprise. Lying in his bed, was Sylderia, who was dressed in a black lingerie nightgown. The hem of the outfit barely went past her crotch and the straps of the attire looked as if they could snap with a touch. Not to mention, it was giving a generous view of her bountiful cleavage.

It took a considerable amount of Issei's self-control to keep his eyes trained on her own.

"What was up earlier?"

"We had some things to talk out." Sylderia smiled, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Was it his bed or their bed now? Without question, Sylderia would be considered the legal wife, considering she came first and had the strongest effect on him. Lying down, Issei faced her, still wanting to ask more questions.

"I take it it's us tonight?"

"Yep. Just us." The Princess confirmed.

"So, what did you want to do? The night is young and we're both fed." Issei smiled, bringing her closer, with his arms around her lower back.

"I just want to spend time with you. I went over 2,600 years without you. I need to make up for it." Sylderia giggled.

"True. I've really missed you." Issei sighed contently.

"I also wanted to mention something." Sylderia sounded a bit hesitant. Clearly, she was worried about his reaction.

"What is it?"

"While my parents and the Royal Court are wary of you, my grandparents want to meet you." Sylderia made a sheepish smile.

"I see." Issei seemed to ponder on what to say.

"We don't need to think about that right now. For now, let's relax and unwind. You need a break from all of the drama."

"Maybe." Issei sighed.

Sylderia smiled sweetly before her expression became downcast, worried.

"What's wrong?" Issei asked.

"It's okay to let it out, y'know?"

"What?"

This only served to confuse Issei, who was generally oblivious of what she was trying to hint at. Sylderia knew better, of course. She seemed to have trained to notice whenever he was feeling upset or negative. As the person closest to him, she knew when it was time to soothe and talk to him, or he'd just bottle up whatever dark secret he was holding onto. That was a poison that she never wanted him to taste again.

"I know you're still holding it all in. Earlier, you were talking about how you saw something horrible. You said you saw things, but what? When you looked at us the entire time after we started gathering, you looked terrified. I knew that you were going to try and make us all go home, but you didn't."

Sylderia had caught on to him. Issei grew uneasy. Recalling the memory was entirely unpleasant for him.

"Tell me, what did you see?"

"I won't tell." Issei shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Issei!" Sylderia's voice rose slightly, her hands turning him to face her.

When he looked at her, he only found a sad and worried look across her face.

"Please, trust us. Stop avoiding us. We all love you and we know just how much you love us. So, please…tell us what you saw." She pleaded, placing his face into her chest.

"I can't…you'll all hate and fear me." Issei took a shaky breath, trying to bring his emotions under control. The day had token a large toll on his emotional composure and he was having some trouble trying to control it, as is.

Sylderia immediately soured.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said to me. Why would I hate and fear the man that gives my life reason? If that were the case, wouldn't I have abandoned you already?" She demanded a reply, knowing that it knock some sense into him.

Issei went silent. His grip on the back of her clothes tightened. With several deep breaths, Issei came to the conclusion that he needed to keep to the promises that he just made. He had already sworn to do his best to trust the others and to confide in them.

"Okay, but…we need to get the others. It involves everyone."

"Okay, my love." Sylderia softly smiled, glad that he was willing to take that scary first step back from the dark depths that he had sunken into.

Once everyone had gathered in the Living Room, Issei sat at the head of the circle they made, with all eyes trained on him.

"I've kept a secret from you all for a long time. It's a secret that I had taken to my grave, as I had sworn, but now…it's time you all knew about it. It's not right for me to keep it a secret from you, nor is it any good for me to keep it bottled up."

Issei took a deep breath, shaking quite visibly. Sylderia and Artemis sat to both of his sides, putting comforting hands on his shoulders while the Princess held onto his left hand while Artemis stroked his back. Whatever it was that Issei was going to say, they'd be patient. Whatever he saw, it must've scared him horribly for him to even begin shuddering in fear and trauma.

"As you all may know, I sometimes experience visions. A while ago, the Abyss told me the secrets behind the Fortium revolt. However, right after that, I had a vision…rather…I directly saw into the future, by chance. I don't know how, but I did. It was then that I saw the thing that I tried to warn you all about. During that time with the Abyss…I saw the worst nightmare to ever befall all of creation."

Issei's eyes stared into the distance, his mind slipping back into the memory of that day, when he foresaw the horrors that could one day still pass.

* * *

 _ **And that is a wrap for this chapter. I also want to announce that I have a new story planned and it will be coming after "The Grim Herald", "The Dragonic Will", and "The Heroic Calamity" end. I won't say more, since I'm still not sure if it will still really lift off the ground yet, but I just wanted to say it because it will be a very expansive project. It's already proving tedious to plan but I hope it'll work out well. Anyways, please feel free to leave reviews and constructive criticisms and I will make sure to read them, even if it seems like I don't, in which I certainly do. Reviews and comments help me grow, even when it doesn't seem like it.**_

 _ **Oh, and before anyone starts to think the story is over, it's not over. There's still a little bit more that I want to get done before I can declare this story to be completed.**_


	55. Chapter 55: A Torn World

_**I will, as I have always told myself to do, warn you that this chapter and the next few, will be severely graphic. So, if you aren't a fan of that sort of stuff or can't tolerate it, then please don't read it. Even I was stunned with how I did things. This little thing was actually going to be a side-story or spin-off but I chose to include it in the main story since I felt that it was important enough to directly tell here.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 55: A Torn World**

Issei, seated within his Living Room in his Kuoh Mansion, was surrounded by the women that were most precious to him in his life. After continuous prodding and a heartfelt plea, Sylderia had convinced him to tell of the horrible things that he'd seen. Even after coming back to life, with a considerable amount of burdens thrown off his shoulders, Issei still had something weighing him down.

He sat in silence, trying to think of where to start. Hell, how was he supposed to start? His lips pursed and his fingers intertwined, he dipped his head. After some moments of silence, Issei decided on how he'd do this.

"Instead of telling the story, I'm going to just show you. That's the only way to show the full gravity of the situation. I'm going to warn you right now. What you're about to see, is horrific to the utmost degree. Are you sure you're still willing?" He looked around, an ominous look ingrained in his eyes.

"We've come this far. We're going to finish this." Sylderia shook her head, knowing that everyone felt that way.

"Fine. However, understand that I will have no control over what you see, nor can anyone interact with each other. You can only watch from wherever it is that you are. Only when the story's done, can you wake up. There will be no stopping. Until then, you will have to see everything." Issei gave his final explanation

With that last obstacle cleared, Issei put his hand on the table in front of him, using it to project the simulation in his mind. With a spell to help display his memories, he watched the table, staring into the distance as the others braced themselves. He hated remembering this. He hated all of this recollection. It even outmatched his hatred for Praegorn. Shimmering to life, was a blue magic circle that encompassed the entire radius that they were all sitting in.

And with that, a final flash of light overpowered everyone's vision as Issei's recollections were finally unleashed.

* * *

 **The Vision Begins**

* * *

In the alternate future, Issei had survived resurrecting everyone that had been killed in the War of the Heralds. Of course, there were only a select few that didn't return, namely the people that Issei decided needed to stay dead. During this final battle at the Grim Tower, things had gone quite differently. Issei had fought the Fallen Heralds alone, besting all eight of them alone, despite the overwhelming odds. However, in death, they did not pass peacefully. In the end, Praegorn did not die amiably like in the present timeline. He had died full of hate and regret, cursing Issei before his life expired. Of all the battles in his life, Issei knew that had been his most dangerous one. He had never come closer to dying than that.

Now that that was over, Issei's future was now brighter than ever before and almost certain. For starters, Issei, having decided to have hope in the others, had left no contingency plans in place when it came to politics. He had let the Abyssal Legion go free of their duties, instead of having them work even more in his stead. They could go home to their families without having to worry about returning to the fight or kill.

The gods were left to manage their pantheons, without worry of him keeping an eye on them. Even the human government executives were allowed to move on with life without fearing his retaliation.

In the end, Issei had wanted to let the world run itself without any shred of his influence. He had tried to teach all that he could to others to promote a more altruistic world. He'd spent much time advocating open-mindedness and understanding between the unknown to establish a more peaceful and stable world. After much thought, he no longer wanted to use fear to keep the world running. He wanted to commit to who he truly wanted to be and to finally focus on the future that he desired with every fiber of his being and this was one of the things that he wanted to continue.

However, the Abyss had to intervene. As Issei limped through the room made by the Grim Tower that was dedicated to him, navy wisps of mana swirled around him, stopping him from advancing.

"It's just one thing after another." He panted, clutching his heart.

"This isn't a fight. You need to rest." The Abyss's cold voice whispered.

Ushering to life, the blue ghostly armor floated in front of him, its arms crossed.

"I'll rest later. I have more things to do." Issei shook his head.

"A few more hundred steps and you will literally die. Your soul has been mangled and damaged. Your final battle with Praegorn and the Fallen Heralds was not light, nor easy for either party. As it stands, you need to be induced into a deep slumber before you are well enough to be on your way. I will not negotiate. You need to do this if you are to reunite with those women."

The Abyss was right. Issei could feel himself growing weaker by the second. He needed to stop, immediately or he wouldn't last.

"How long will this slumber last?" He asked.

"Three years."

"Three years?" Issei was bothered by that time span. He didn't want to wait three years, much less one.

"Yes. Interacting with the soul is no easy task, nor should it be rushed when repairing it. Your soul is more complicated than any other soul in creation. Eons of time and work went into creating and perfecting it. The slightest mistake could cause the most catastrophic of events. The soul is only outclassed in mystery and complexity by Time, Life, Death, Light, Darkness, and myself. Whether you like it or not, this is the only way to ensure that you get to live."

This was an annoying choice since Issei was just so eager. Finally, he could cast off the mantle of the Grim Herald and pursue a life of peace. He had killed the one who'd ruined his life and the lives of so many people that he cared about. He'd done enough waiting already, but his own logic settled in. He'd already waited for over 2,600 years. What were three more years in comparison to that?

Realizing that he'd been behaving like a child for those few minutes, Issei decided to accept.

"Alright. Let's begin."

Quickly, he was lulled to sleep so that his heart, body, and soul could rest. His body was sent into the swirling emptiness that was the Abyss, where he was to be healed, leaving no trace of him, whatsoever.

* * *

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. Play Song.**_ )

When he awoke again, Issei felt like a new man. His body was back to normal, and his energy was running quick and stable. He even felt positive, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. His attire was still the same, except repaired, and all of his belongings remained. The Abyss had done as it had promised.

Without a single moment of distraction, Issei wanted to see Sylderia and the others but first and foremost, he needed to see the world. Warping out of the Tower, he went straight for Kuoh, curious to see how his home was. Considering how three years had passed, he was curious if Cleria and Yaegaki had expanded their family.

He couldn't help but smile on his way there, expecting to see a happy atmosphere there for once.

* * *

As he arrived, the house looked the same, only, something wasn't right. There were so many magic barriers layered over it that it would've looked like a blinding dome was there. He knew it to be the automatic defenses of the premises but what could've triggered it? They should've went back down after the War of the Heralds. He looked around and found that Kuoh had also changed immensely. Everything looked more futuristic but other than that, not much else had changed. That was when he listened closely.

It was quiet. It was so quiet that the wind could've been considered loud. Bothered by this ominous atmosphere, Issei opened a way into the barrier. Much to his chagrin, he wasn't at full power yet. By his estimation, it'd probably take several days, if not weeks to get all of his strength back.

( _ **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. End Song.**_ )

Walking into the estate, Issei opened the door, but was met with a sword flying right at him. Materializing Tenzan, he parried before he disarmed his assailant with one quick whip of his sheath, sending the blade clattering across the ground.

Taking a good look at who it was, Issei frowned in surprise. It was Yaegaki.

"Yaegaki?" He breathed.

"Issei…You're our Issei, right?" Yaegaki glared at him.

"It might not be him." Cleria called over, strutting forward, her magic circle pointed right at his head.

"What is going on?" Issei looked at both of them.

"Restrain him." Cleria didn't give an answer to his question, instead, resorting to force.

Yaegaki drew another sword from his side while Cleria whipped at him with a tendril of demonic energy. With a gentle push of telekinesis, he pinned the two to the wall, holding them in place to try and talk.

"Wait, I am the real Hyoudou Issei. You've known me for several years. I saved you from the Devil Higher-Ups and brought you to a safehouse before moving you here when others got suspicious of you. You even wanted to name your son, Issei Alazar Masamoi, after me, as well as make me his godfather." Issei dropped Tenzan to show his desire for no hostility.

That made Yaegaki and Cleria ease up. Despite being very short, this recounting of prior events was good enough to pardon Issei of suspicion. He was the only other person that knew about that wish, after all.

"What happened here? Tell me the whole story." Issei demanded.

When he went to sleep, he'd hoped for a better world, one where life would be better and brighter. Why was it that the world he came back to was so dark and quiet?

Yaegaki and Cleria looked at each other nervously. The fear and hesitation in their eyes already made it clear that something horrible had happened. Issei prepared himself. He wasn't back to full power yet, but he was still strong enough to deal with anything that could come his way.

"Hurry up and tell me." He demanded.

Cleria cleared her throat, gulping the lump that was blocking the truth.

"A lot happened during the three years that you were gone. You're going to want to sit down for this."

She knew that the truth would be harrowing for him. Instead, Issei didn't budge. He only glared, his arms crossed and foot stamped firmly onto the ground. He didn't have the patience to beat around the bush.

Yaegaki only sighed in exasperation. The nervousness in his gut and the sweat of anxiety on his brow was already killing him.

"When the others came back, you were gone. Many were skeptical of that. Not only that, but the gods, like Zeus, Susanoo, Odin, and the Biblical Factions…" Yaegaki flicked his left hand in helplessness.

"It caused so much grief among the Pantheons that reactions were varied. When it was clear that they were dead, there were quick revolts. Even with the Abyssal Legion, they couldn't stop them all. New world orders came about and everything just changed."

"How?" Issei quipped.

He could feel both his stomach and his heart drop. This wasn't what he had wanted for the world. Things were supposed to have changed. He'd made plans and even had words of wisdom and plans put in place to keep this from happening. This had set the world back several hundred years again.

"It all started when others believed you to be dead. A long time had passed and you hadn't returned. We all thought you and the Fallen Heralds had died. People saw that as a chance. Everyone from almost every pantheon just rebelled and seized their chances. That caught the attention of humanity. It was the supernatural-mortal realm war all over again. Humans were terrified of what they saw. The fighting just escalated so much and so chaotically that we couldn't hide it in time. So, the world's governments banded together and waged war on the supernatural. That's when the pantheons banded together to fight humanity. As it so happened, Praegorn left something behind. It was a weapon or curse that weakened the gods. That's what kept either side from claiming victory."

"So, he had another plan." Issei growled to himself, his voice low.

He could feel his own anger climbing, boiling even hotter than lava. He had failed. He'd screwed even harder than before. He'd thought that he couldn't have failed so badly that it would ever overshadow the deaths of the Fortium but he was wrong. He had given the benefit of the doubt and it had come back to bite him right in the neck.

"Keep going." Issei prompted.

"When the war broke out, both sides had goals. The humans were scared of losing their place in the world and they wanted all the power that the supernatural had. The gods and pantheons wanted their world back. It just kept going on and on till this day. The world keeps getting burned and damaged but somehow, something keeps repairing it. We can't explain it, but it just keeps happening." Cleria spoke up.

"What's the situation with you two?" Issei asked.

"Right after the declaration, we went into hiding because- " Cleria didn't get to finish as a new sound came to everyone's ears.

"Uwaaaah!"

Issei froze. He prayed that the sound he heard wasn't what he thought it was. Cleria dashed out of the hallway, making her way upstairs for a few minutes before she came back downstairs. In her arms, were two bundles of cloth.

"Because of them." Yaegaki finished.

Issei's jaw dropped.

' _No…damn it, no_.'

It wasn't that this angered or bothered him, personally. It was the fact that Yaegaki and Cleria had children during wartime. What was to become of them if the war consumed their parents?

"This is Issei Alazar Masaomi and this is Abigail Akane Masaomi." Cleria smiled, gesturing to her two twin children.

Issei smiled widely, for a moment before his expression melted. He was so truly happy for them but the future was now uncertain and had strayed so far from his expectations. Most of all, he was concerned for the fate of this family.

Yaegaki noticed his transition and only smiled, patting his shoulder.

"It's like you always used to say to us before. Everything will work out."

True…Issei would always find a way to end these conflicts.

Cleria stepped forward, smiling hopefully.

"Want to hold them?" She offered.

"Are you sure?" Issei was hesitant. He didn't want to scare them.

"Very. We wouldn't have named you their godfather otherwise." Yaegaki laughed.

With no other worries left to ask about, Issei held his godson first since Cleria handed him over first. She felt that it was only right that he held the boy that was named after him first. Issei looked at the child and inspected him. The young infant of ten months cooed in his arms, clinging onto his shirt as it stared at him, curious. Issei couldn't help but smile at the baby, the hope and innocence that it represented getting to him a little. When he held Abigail, she was rather quiet, merely falling asleep in his arms peacefully. Obviously, she didn't think much of him, fortunately.

"Who else is still alive?" Issei didn't want to ask, but he had to return to the most important thing at hand. He had to get a stronger grip on what had happened to the world. Returning Abigail to Cleria, Issei crossed his arms again, anxious to hear more.

"Well, Zeus, Odin, and several of the chief gods are still missing after the revolts. A few people that still live are Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, Great Red, Ophis, the Majesty Queens, and a good number of others."

"What about the dead?"

Cleria had trouble talking, not wanting to recall the memories. Her mind flashed back to the mangled bodies of the past and she dreaded seeing how Issei would react if he learned more.

"Serafall, Sun Wukong, Rias Gremory and the other Young Rookie Devils, Tiamat, Crom Cruach, Tannin, Gabriel, Vasco Strada, Ilaira, and countless others." She murmured.

Issei had to take a step back, staring into the distance whilst trying to process all he'd just heard. Not only were some of the wiser people in the world dead, but even key people that were essential to the future were dead?! Rias and the Young Devils were just children! They should've never been near anywhere that was doomed to be a battlefield?

"Right now, both sides are at an impasse, getting ready for another fight. This silence has lasted for several weeks but I can just feel it. The fights are going to start up again."

( _ **Nier Automata OST: City Ruins. Play Song.**_ )

"I won't let that happen."

Issei shook his head. He wasn't going to let that happen. It might've been his altruism talking but he couldn't let violence be the end of this. That was something that he didn't want to happen in the first place.

First and foremost, he needed to pay both sides a visit.

"I need you two to stay here. Do not leave no matter what. Do not allow anyone within these premises no matter what. I don't care who you hear or see, do not fall for it. Most of all, do nothing that would draw attention to you." Issei stepped backwards, warning Cleria and Yaegaki.

"Alright, but just make sure you come home this time. We want our kids to get to know their wacky uncle." Cleria chuckled.

Just knowing that Issei was back…it returned hope to her and Yaegaki. They'd watched so many people they knew die to the point that they were growing hollow. When their twins came, they feared for their lives, praying each and every day and night that trouble would never come for them. Their babies were only, well…babies. They'd yet to experience anything. They couldn't allow them to be placed in harm's way. That was why they retreated from the frontlines. They had to live for their children and they had to keep them away from all those horrors of war.

As Issei warped away, Cleria and Yaegaki knew that everything would be well.

* * *

The Grim Herald had spent hours warping between places, investigating and finding as much information as he could. He looked at the American, French, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, German, North and South Korean governments, investigating them and countless other countries. Each country had become so advanced that Issei knew that someone had set this up. The reason for this was because each country had begun producing technology that was centuries ahead of where it should've been. The most advanced items they were supposed to have, were the gadgets and inventions that he provided. He knew humanity wasn't ready for anything more than that, yet.

As he learned more, he tried to analyze the purpose and mentality of both sides.

The Human Genesis Administration. It was a new government where a council of country leaders made joint decisions that would direct each country as if one large group. Their goal was to assert human rule and the subjugation of the supernatural. This had worked once before but now, things were different. They also engaged in technological and medicinal advancements. One of the agendas that Issei noticed them heading towards, was artificial superhuman creation, and that was only one of their many problems.

As for the Pantheon Alliance, they planned to reintroduce themselves back into the world and subjugate humanity and force them under their control again, like in days of yore. It didn't help that they had new leaders, who were clearly fools. Their magic and numbers were increasing by the day and he knew that it was only a matter of time before their minds rotted too.

Issei was at a loss. Seeing the new institutions that were made only made him sick.

* * *

The life on the streets were no better. He had kept himself hooded and disguised, exploring the streets of Japan. In Kyoto, he found the government cleaning up heaps of dead bodies. Countless corpses were mangled, torn, burned, and already decomposing. There were even puddles of organic sludge that he knew to be dirty and disease-ridden pools of blood and tissue. The stench of gangrenous rot and the iron of blood filled his nostrils, making him sickened by the second, despite this not being a new scene.

Walking around, he looked about in horror, yet, his grimace and solemn frown never faded. He held his thoughts in, pressing it down to keep it buried and far from the surface. No matter what, he needed to remain calm.

( _ **Nier Automata OST: City Ruins. End Song.**_ )

As he passed by an alleyway, Issei froze on the spot.

"Stay away from me!" A scream echoed.

His head snapping in the direction that it came from, he warped over. When he appeared where he needed to be, he found a group of men surrounding a young man and young woman. Both were in torn clothes, bloody, battered, and bruised. As for their assailants, they were dressed in military clothes, all of them armed with magitech guns and swords.

"Halt!" Issei boomed.

Everyone turned around towards the light from the alleyway entrance.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"I am the Grim Herald. Stat your purpose and intentions."

Issei found himself a bit short tempered now. To find that not only were the human governments lying to the populace, but actively experimenting on bio-weapons and greedily pushing for war had shortened his fuse.

Several chuckled, derisively laughing at him. They convulsed in humor, cackling and smirking mockingly at him.

"Buddy, a lot of people have posed as the Grim Herald. You think you're the first one to say that you're that freak? You're the 413th one to say that to us."

Lacking the patience to humor them, Issei warped. Within the blink of an eye, his sword was touching the throat of the obvious group leader, his badges and ribbons littering his uniform.

"Does it look like I care about your jokes? What are you doing here? Explain quickly."

Suddenly, Issei wasn't so funny to everyone. Ever since the War started, not a single person had warped, aside from the fabled Brynhildr. Warping was considered a skill that was exclusive to Issei, the infamous Grim Herald. Now that they saw him do it in the flesh after declaring who he was, everyone went silent, not daring to move. It was right then and there that the human soldiers realized that he could kill them at a moment's notice.

"What do you want with these two?"

"W-W-W-W-Weee." One of them stammered so hard that Issei actually grew impatient.

With a simple narrowing of his eyes, Issei finally extracted an answer.

"We were given orders to capture the specimens and return them to Headquarters."

"For the Human Genesis Administration?" Issei raised a brow.

"Y-Y-Y-Yessss." The captive in front of him whimpered.

Issei sneered. Already, did he hate how things were going. He had no idea what to do just yet, aside from learning more. Staring into his eyes, Issei, with his Solemn Vision, gently probed his mind for the truth and all his recollections of the war. Clearly, he didn't know much, but he now understood who the individuals that soldiers were hunting were. The more he learned, the more disgusted he grew.

' _Humans just never change. Even when the lesson is blasted right into their faces, they all give in to fear and make the wrong choices. They just throw themselves into what they're scared of so that they can just screw themselves and other people over._ ' Issei sighed.

He saw what the Human Genesis Administration had done and he was finding it very difficult to keep himself under control. The Human Genesis Administration was the united group of world governments that now led all of humanity. He honestly hated them with every fiber of his being. If he went lunging in like back then, then the brittle equilibrium between the supernatural and the scientific would snap into particles. Either side would consider this an opportunity to declare another attack on the other side. The small moment of rest was something that Issei needed to take advantage of.

Taking out a medallion in his pocket that he used exclusively to convey messages. It was round and obsidian-black. Marked all over it, were blue carvings of magic runes and his symbol in the middle.

"Pass this along to your leaders. I will contact them shortly." He tossed it to some random person next to him.

"Pass this warning along. If humanity is to continue on this warpath, expect consequences. I've been in the shadows for a long time and I am most enraged by what you've all done. I will hold a meeting within two days between both sides. All country leaders are to attend without question." Issei warned.

With a snap of his fingers, he sent the soldiers away, warping them to different countries to ensure that his message was delivered. Calming down, Issei turned to face the two teens that were cowering before him. Even now, people still looked at him in fear as a general reaction.

"Are you two okay?" His tone changing back to its soft and caring range.

"W-We…we're alright." The girl chirped.

She had a mix of long white and black hair with red eyes. A white mantle covered her torn clothes, which looked like the black leather uniform worn by the Vatican's Exorcists.

The boy that she was with, however, disturbed him. It wasn't that it was particularly wrong, but what bothered him was how someone like him was here. He had black hair and purple eyes, as the first sign. Yes, this boy was none other than Magdaran Bael, the former Heir to the Bael Clan before Sairaorg.

When Lint stood her ground, Magdaran put a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking his head to tell her to cease hostilities.

"It's fine, Lint. He's the real deal." Magdaran turned to face the true Grim Herald, clearly unafraid.

"This is the first time we've met, Lord Issei. My name is Magdaran Bael. I am completely humbled in your presence." He kneeled.

"My name is Lint Sellzen. We were both on the run from the Human Genesis Administration. We really owe you for all that you've done for us." Lint gave him a grateful smile after she spent several minutes looking into his eyes.

"This isn't the place to talk. Let's go somewhere safer and more private."

* * *

Warping the two teens back to his home, Issei sat them down as Cleria and Yaegaki attended to their wounds.

"Tell me your story." Issei sat across from them, solemn.

Lint gulped before beginning.

( _ **Fate/Stay Night OST: Pride of the Warrior King/Kishi Ou No Hokori. Play Song.**_ )

"Well, we both took part in the War, since everyone who was able, was drafted into it. I was a science experiment made in the Vatican Labs, cloned from the genes of the original Siegfried. I fought on the frontlines for a while after years of training before I met Magdaran. The both of us were tired of all the fighting and we both decided to band together…to run away from all this."

Cleria and Yaegaki, both pre-occupied, smiled a bit at this. It was a little bit like their own love story. It was such a wondrous thing to love, especially when the involved party was willing to lay everything down to be with the other. Issei especially picked up on this. The way the two looked at one another and the fact that they couldn't contain their own blushes around each other. Their interlocking fingers was no secret either.

"So, we ran away from the battle. We were branded traitors and were being hunted ever since. We've been on the run for four months and it was today that were almost finally caught by the Human Genesis Administration." Magdaran finished, smiling at Lint.

He had hope. Now that the Grim Herald was revealed to be alive and back, he felt more hope than ever before. His brother, Sairaorg had told him stories of the Grim Herald during the few times he'd seen him in action. He was a terrible force on the battlefield but off it, he was like a fair judge, always adhering to truth and justice with his ideals mixed into it. Safe to say, he never went persecuted anyone who'd done no wrong.

"What do you plan to do, Lord Issei?" Magdaran asked.

"Issei is just fine. I plan to hold a summit within two days. I'm going to try and do the unusual and use words to try and resolve this crisis. Both sides would never understand one another because they're incapable of understanding the other faction. Nor, can they think without bias or suspicion. So, they need someone with a fresh pair of eyes that have seen both sides." Issei tried to smile, wanting to reassure that two youngsters that he'd do everything he could to wash war away from the times again.

"My superior, Vasco Strada, always said that if anything ever went wrong, I should always find you. I get that he's right, now." Lint chuckled in reassurance.

"Vasco…he was always that kind of guy." Issei grinned sadly.

Vasco had been a dear friend. He'd never bore ill will towards anyone and was always trying to work towards a positive end, causing as minimal damage as possible on the way. It pained Issei to know that the world had lost another wonderful person, much less a human.

( _ **Fate/Stay Night OST: Pride of the Warrior King/Kishi Ou No Hokori. End Song.**_ )

"Alright, all done. You should be good to go now. Just wait around the house and I'll fix up dinner." Cleria chirped as she put the medicine away.

While she worked in the kitchen, with Yaegaki helping her, Issei sat with the two runaways. An awkward silence had blindingly made its way into the atmosphere. He didn't want to trouble the two with the past nor did he want to make them uncomfortable. That was when he asked what Sylderia would do.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Lazy Afternoons. Play Song.**_ )

"So, how did you two come together?" He decided to start with that. Hopefully he wouldn't shoot himself in the leg.

Lint and Magdaran blushed. Talking about it out loud wasn't something they'd really had to do before. It made them bashful just trying to word it.

"Well, we both met on the battlefield. We actually got into a fight. I won and almost killed Magdaran but…I looked him in the eyes. Whenever I started fighting, I was always scared. I didn't want to die and I didn't want anyone else to die. When I looked him in the eye, I saw that he felt the same way. The both of us didn't want to be there. Not only that but…" Lint trailed off, giggling nervously.

"It's kind of cheesy." Magdaran bit his lip.

"Oh, it's fine. I've seen a lot of cheesy things in my 2,618 years of life." Issei nodded.

Magadaran and Lint were obviously flabbergasted that Issei was really that old. He was older than so many people that they'd met, including Youkai, Angels, Devils, and demigods.

"Ahem. Well, it was like love at first sight." Lint mumbled.

"And that's the purest kind." Issei smiled understandingly.

"Most of the people that found out called us crazy for it." Lint shrugged.

"I don't necessarily think so. Sometimes it makes sense but it depends on the people. I think you're good kids so I don't think it's completely hogwash." Issei made a passive swipe through the air with his hand.

"I just wish this didn't happen during a war." Magdaran sadly held Lint's hand.

It was obvious that he was already harboring countless regrets, despite his young age. Issei was greatly angered. When he looked in their eyes, he didn't see the youthful light that teenagers should have. They didn't have the desire to explore and learn and develop the chances that were given to them. No, they had the darkness in their eyes that told much of their traumatic experiences that should've never been handed to them in the first place. They had eyes that had seen death and chaos first-hand. That wasn't something a teenager or child ever have, in his opinion.

Issei decided to lighten the mood. He wanted to at least try and preserve some light in their hearts.

"You know, when Vasco was younger, we used to have some wacky adventures." He smiled, looking at Lint.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. He was so straight-laced back then. He grew up with the Vatican and spent almost his whole life as an exorcist. A story I remember is that back then, when he was still 23 years-old, I pranked him."

"Don't tell me it was crude." Lint's eyes lit up, eager to hear this story.

"Oh, it wasn't crude. It was fun. You see, I was in the confessional and he was in the other. He was trying it out for the first time and I decided to go in and be anonymous. I did the usual thing that's expected but my list was wack! I told him that I slept with 15 women, lied to a merchant, cheated a rich businessman, kicked a dog, kicked a fish, and drank all of the wine in a wine cellar. I even told him that I slept with a mother and daughter before scamming an old lady." Issei smiled devilishly.

Yaegaki spat out his drink, choking on it and wheezing as he coughed violently. Cleria was so alarmed by his noise that she raced out of the kitchen.

"Then I told him that I beat myself up and contemplated suicide. Do you know what his reaction was?" Issei smiled devilishly.

"What could he have possibly done?" Lint was exasperated, but in a good way.

"He clutched his heart, fell over, and fainted. He was so lost and stressed out on how to help me that he blanked and blacked out." Issei laughed, recalling the ridiculous reaction that Vasco made.

For a short while, he continued to make jokes, telling stories to try and continue to lighten the mood around him. Obviously, smiles and laughter were in absurdly short supply, so he wanted to fix that for them, even if just a little. He could tell that the two had very unhappy upbringings, to boot.

Whilst talking calmly, Issei heard one of the twins crying, prompting him to get up since their parents were busy. Walking over to the crib in the Living Room, he picked up Alazar and held him soothingly.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He spoke to the infant.

He spent several minutes patting the baby's back and comforting him before it settled down. Cleria, who was about to go and check on them, stopped. Watching him from the doorway, she smiled. She wondered…was this what Issei would be like if he wasn't constantly hounded by conflict?

Just then, she was snapped out of her thoughts as a loud fart echoed. Did that really just come from her baby?

"See, look at that smile. Yes, I'm talking about you. You feel better after farting now? You kind of fart like an old man." Issei smiled, speaking typically like one would talk to a baby.

Baby Issei cooed, holding onto Issei's finger with Lint gushing over the adorableness of the infant. Cleria grew sad. She hoped that he could finally get to work on a family of his own once this was all over. He deserved that at the least.

Before long, Baby Issei and Abigail started to cry again. That prompted Yaegaki and Cleria to come out.

"They're probably hungry." Cleria walked up, gently taking hold of Baby Issei.

"Yeah. I'll go finish the cooking. You two can just sit down now." The Grim Herald got up, walking into the kitchen. That just left Lint and Magdaran with the couple.

"It was actually a blast of nostalgia for us when you two told your story. The similarities are so strong that it was like déjà vu." Yaegaki sat down next to his wife, who was feeding her baby with a bottle.

"Really?" Lint excitedly asked.

She'd heard stories of Yaegaki in the Vatican. Gossip wasn't usually permitted but she'd always hear stories of how he'd died for his forbidden love with Cleria Belial. Secretly, she found the story quite romantic like Romeo and Juliet, but she never saw the beauty of the story. It was so unreasonable. Perhaps relating to it helped trigger her and Magdaran's desire to leave this conflict.

"Mhm. Cleria and I were forbidden from falling in love, and we both knew it. Still, we still became a couple because we just couldn't stand being apart. It lasted for a long time, but like everything, all good things came to an end. One-day, mere hours after we decided to make a run for it to some faraway place to be together, we were found out. Our comrades had ratted us out and we were forced to make our last stands. Before we could die, Issei saved us and took us to a safehouse. He kept us hidden and supported us. Even though we weren't allowed to go outside and couldn't meet with anyone to preserve the secret that we survived, we were happy." Yaegaki looked down at his daughter, feeling blessed to have been able to come this far.

"Wow, you're right. Our lives were crazy similar." Lint was astounded.

"I guess Issei just has a knack for coming to the right place at the right time." Cleria chuckled.

"I wonder what we would've done if he weren't around." Magdaran mused.

Issei smiled as he looked on at the group. He imagined them to be like this in the future if Cleria and Yaegaki had more children. It certainly felt like it.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Lazy Afternoons. End Song.**_ )

Regardless, he focused on cooking, wanting to try and sort himself out. It had been a long day and it was far too chaotic and jumbled for him to really think straight. He had just awoken in a world that had been even worse than ever before, where many people that he knew was dead. Not only that, but he had to worry about how to protect these six people while away. To make things worse, he had to do it without being at full power. That meant that he couldn't use his Grim Herald powers. Even stranger, he couldn't communicate with Eldesa or the Order. Even the Abyssal Legion was silent to him. It was as if the factions in the War had just cut themselves off from everything.

Issei was nervous. What was he to do from this day forward?

* * *

The next day, Issei had layered thousands of spells to protect his home. Now that Cleria and Yaegaki had a family, he had grown even more concerned for the group. Not only that, but Lint and Magdaran were the new scapegoats of war. Their relationship could be used to inflame the fires of war further or extinguish them. Whatever the case, he'd know what to do once the Summit happened.

* * *

Going to the Arctic stronghold that he'd made, he waited for everyone to arrive. He planned to have the leaders of both sides negotiate and to learn more of why this conflict happened. While waiting, he thought about the new Orders on both sides.

There were so many things wrong on both sides but Issei couldn't fix them all at the same time.

Even the Majesty Queens were unreachable, no matter what he did. He couldn't warp to them because he didn't know where any of them were and not only that, but he'd been spending so much time gathering information on the world that he couldn't send word to them. He only hoped that they were alright. He wasn't sure of what humanity had done, but he hoped that the Queens were left untouched.

After a few hours, at long last, Issei opened his eyes and found the gods and man standing on separate sides of the glacier that he was standing on, arriving at the same time.

"Now that we've all arrived, let us go inside." Issei turned, bringing everyone inside the icy fortress.

The interior was stereotypical of a wester castle fortress, with suits of armor and drapes lining all that the eye could see. The only distinct trait about this place was were the frozen walls. It made the room cold, not just in temperature, but in feeling as well.

* * *

After everyone was seated, Issei looked around, inspecting who was present. In this room, was a large concentration of important individuals. Some of them were: Apollo, Tsukuyomi, Vishnu, Mars, Yasaka, Michael, Sirzechs, and several others from each mythology were on one half of the room while leaders of human governments. Both glared at each other, animosity and nervousness radiating from both sides like two suns ready to go supernova.

"Have a seat." Issei gestured to the tables.

Doing as told, Issei was allowed to continue.

"I am the Grim Herald. Of course, many of you know that already. Most of you have met me and some of you are new to me." Issei eyed the new HGA leaders.

"Contrary to many beliefs, I did not die. Yet, many chose to act as if I was dead and did as they pleased. Now, I want you all to tell me, why did you all start this war?" He looked at both sides with a scornful look.

It was made clear that Issei wasn't happy with anyone in the room. Michael knew the look in Issei's eyes. It was that of anger, disappointment, bitterness, and powerful disgust. Upon his question being asked, the room went quiet. Nobody dared to utter a word.

Issei only rolled his eyes.

"So, this is it, then? Waging war just because you're scared? Just because both sides got jumpy and decided to attack out of fear and intolerance?" He looked at everyone in the room.

He wanted them to look him in the eye. That was one way for him to know who was a bag of useless, complacent sludge. So far, most of the humans were already approaching his bad side. Not a single one dared to look him in the eye. As for the gods, demons, and monsters, they were already close to being severed from his ties.

"How is it, that war was the first approach that you all came to? What would you gain from war? The only thing you'd earn is death upon your people and damage to the planet that is your home. What happened to your common sense? Do you all think yourselves so important and mighty that you'd take whatever you want by force?"

"And what gives you the right to question all of us? Who are you? What makes you qualified?"

The American President demanded.

"I am the Grim Herald! I have stood watch over this world for over 2,600 years! I have slain gods, demons, ghosts, monsters, machines, and aliens that have tried to take this world! I have walked this Earth and seen times changer more than you ever could in a lifetime. I have flown in the skies to see what lies beyond it and I have dived into the deepest ocean to explore its lost secrets. I am the man that has stood watch over you and everyone in this world and judged your fate. Tell me, President, who are you?" Issei snarled back.

The President, struck silent by him, stopped speaking. He sat back within the safety of his chair and stared at the table in front of him.

( _ **The Last Samurai OST: A Small Measure of Peace. Play Song.**_ )

"Humanity has always been arrogant. It's always been curious and they've always gone beyond the limits that they were to stop at. They desecrate whatever they can get their hands on and disregard the impact that their actions have on others. Yet, humanity has always tried to improve. Humanity doesn't quit and always strives to be better. So, why is it that so few of you ever try to improve your communication and your first steps of learning. Why is it that destruction is your first approach?"

Someone on the godly side smirked, enjoying the fact that Issei was grilling the humans. That was when the Grim Herald turned around.

"And you lot. Always trying to reign supreme. You gods, demons, and creatures are always trying to assert your superiority. You're always trying to gain dominance and to satisfy your egos, especially with other myths. You had no care for those around you and did whatever you wanted because you could. That was why humans took the world away from you. You were nothing more than tyrants! Your complacency and arrogance outshines that of humans. As long as you're comfortable, you don't care about what happens to anyone but yourselves. That's why so many stopped praying."

Issei was slowly feeling himself get angrier. He was so tired and exasperated. The cycle of humans and gods growing arrogant and trying to obtain control of the natural order was so tiresome that he was growing weary. How many times had he dealt with this sort of thing? How many more times would he have to stop this?

"Why is it, that for all your claims of superiority, you all are unable to talk?! That should've been the first thing you did! Fear has always manipulated humans and pride has always manipulated the supernatural! You need to learn to let that all go! That is not the way to a better life! That is the way towards death! If you all let this continue, it will only be the end of you down the line."

Issei looked around. Many nodded in understanding, while others were as still as statues. Everyone was contemplating his words, despite a majority writing him off as a meddlesome snake. Many still remembered the War of the Heralds and the destruction that came about. The Earth had felt the power surges that they made from whatever far-off dimension that they were in. The destruction that came from that entire conflict had thrown the entire world into chaos. Even now, Praegorn's poisonous spirit was biting down on this world.

"War is not the solution to all of this. The only real solution that will actually let you survive, is to come to terms of peace. Don't you all see the great possibilities that peace and friendship can bring you? What you fear about each other, could become strengths that could benefit all of you. You just need to trust each other and to give it all a chance." Issei was almost ready to plead both sides to stop.

The World had already been set back so much that it was laughable. Nobody needed a war to come right after one that had just ended.

"Tell me, would you trust humanity? After all they've done to themselves and others?" Michael asked.

"I've trusted humanity and there's always that pocket number of them that have never let me down. Almost 95.76% of the time, it's always the people that have experienced loss and the struggles of life. The humans that care for others even more than themselves, are the ones that always show that humanity is worth preserving. There are humans that dream and struggle to reach those altruistic dreams, that I deem humanity worthy of trust. Not every human is vile, cruel, and greedy. There are several humans that embody the ideals of hope, freedom, justice, and kindness and they're the ones that help their kind stop themselves from falling into the pit of depravity. Generalization is a sin in itself, Michael." Issei pointed an accusational finger at the Archangel.

"Bah! Humans are selfish, arrogant, and always discard that which is no longer useful for them." Shiva spat.

The Japanese Prime Minister shook his head.

"Gods always laud themselves to be so important and deserving of gratitude and yet, they're always ready to punish and trick mortals for their own amusement like we're puppets. Well, guess what?! We're puppets no more!"

"THIS IS NOT SOME GAME OF ACCUSATION AND FEARS!" Issei's roar boomed, smashing apart the walls of the room, garnering everyone's attention.

Everyone was startled. They had seen the Grim Herald's cold fury, but they'd never seen his uncontrolled outbursts before. The moment his voice echoed, thunder boomed around them as the entire structure threatened to tremble apart.

"You all are so arrogant that it means nothing for you to point fingers anymore. Humans have experimented on everything they get their hands on and are callous to the states of others. They are greedy and arrogant but in the end, many of them try to improve themselves and seek the better parts of life, the altruistic values of life! The gods and creatures are tyrannical and manipulative but in the end, they try to preserve this world and what they represent. Both sides have committed sin after sin to the point that no one is above the other anymore! When you all declare war, you won't understand the pain of the other because you've never tried to understand them at all! When these battles happen, you won't know who dies, who gets orphaned, and who gets cursed for life! Why do you all try so hard to avoid understanding one another?!" Issei took a deep breath.

"For once, in the history of this entire world, can't you just try to understand one another?! What is so terrifying about it?! What is so terrifying about something new and different?! That just means so much potential and knowledge to be witnessed! That's the beauty of difference in life! You learn!" He panted.

Everyone looked at him, quiet after hearing Issei's outburst.

"Your words truly make sense, Grim Herald." The Queen of England nodded.

"I understand your sentiments quite well. All my life, the Royal Family has always known that the supernatural existed. We've always believed that in the end, there was always something lurking in the dark. I see now that we shouldn't have always been afraid." The Queen smiled.

"However, your words are pointless now." The French President shook his head. The Queen nodded, agreeing with him.

( _ **The Last Samurai OST: A Small Measure of Peace. End Song.**_ )

"This world is ours now. We won't give it back to the savage cast-offs of the past. We've worked long and hard to reach where we are now. Yet, all of a sudden, these monsters attacked our lands, ravage our homes and slaughtered our people. Too many have died to go back." The American President slammed his fist onto his desk.

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST Full Frontal. Play Song.**_ )

"This is something that we've all decided. Humanity must evolve. To do that, we must rid ourselves of the past." The North Korean Dictator stood up.

Issei froze. Everything was going wrong. His heart and stomach dropped and fell into the downward spiral of a situation.

"We are of the same standpoint. You humans are greedy. You step on each other to get what you want and you backstab each other when you're done. This entire war started because you feared us and chose to attack us. You didn't understand us and because of that, you want us all dead." Tsukuyomi growled.

"We watched over all of you but each and every age, you are so quick to defend and justify yourselves. You're so quick to kill and exploit others. Yet, you claim us to be tyrants and monsters? Your egos are so inflated that it's lethal for the world." Apollo agreed.

"And now, you'll all burn with the end of this age." Shiva hissed.

"What have you all done?!" Issei demanded.

Both sides hadn't come here to try and come to an understanding. They only came here as a ruse to distract the opposing faction.

"Our help is coming and you're going to regret coming to the light." The German Chancellor laughed.

"Well, that's just fine. This good Earth is with us." Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. The iciness and cold brutality within them were finally brought clawing to the surface.

"I'm telling you all now, that this isn't the way. Stand down, all of you!" Issei continued.

"It's pointless. We've all come too far and lost too much to just let this all go. Times change and so have we. If you're going to stand in our way, then so be it. We'll kill you too!" Baraqiel bellowed.

At the same time, both sides held up medallions that ensnared him with purple chains. He knew this feeling. It was the same as Praegorn's mana. It was the same shade and it expelled the same foul emotion that characterized the disgusting lunatic.

"How did you all get these?!" Issei demanded.

"They were relics from the old war that were buried across the world. It was through these relics that we leveled the playing field." The Queen of England triumphantly shrugged.

"Our medallions were made from our combined power. Together, it may not be able to kill you, but it's enough to stop you for a time."

Issei couldn't believe this. He was being betrayed again, and this time, it was for real. Most of all, it was senseless and stupid! Humanity was refusing to give up their place and just wouldn't tolerate sharing it with anything else that could intimidate their dominance. The gods and the supernatural wanted their planet back and had grown to despise humanity, fearing what they would do to the World in a very realistic way.

He had seen that both sides had caused too much pain for the other and there was justified hatred on both sides but it was spreading too far and infesting too deeply. Innocents were being thrown in the crossfire and that was something he couldn't allow.

Just then, his medallion began shining, along with the Mark of the Grim Herald on the back of his right hand. It burned so much that Issei groaned, sinking to one knee. The last time he felt this kind of pain was when Praegorn's fleet invaded.

' _No…no, they didn't_." Issei gasped.

"You goddamn fools." He whipped out his medallion.

"If you're going to call the Fortium, then don't bother." The North Korean dictator smirked.

Issei's head snapped up. He looked to the Supernatural Side and found Michael wearing a solemn look, his eyes closing slowly in regret. Issei's jaw dropped. Connecting the dots, he knew the answer to be ill but he had to know. What did these filthy, treacherous bastards do to his people?

"They fought long and hard at the beginning of this war, but it meant nothing. You may be strong, but you're not gods, nor numerous enough to stop anyone." The Italian President shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Issei, but we had to do it. Much like the Heavenly Dragons, they only brought chaos to the battlefield and they refused to help anyone. There is no gray area anymore. What happens at the end will change the world forever. That is why all must participate." Vishnu lowered his head.

Projecting an image of the globe, Issei looked into outer space and found a massive number of individuals coming from space. A few seconds later, there were massive energy signatures sprouting from all over the planet.

Issei was panting. So many things were happening that he had no idea how to process everything. He had no idea on how to progress and stop this without making things worse. Just before he could say or do anything else, a magic circle sprouted near his ear.

( _ **Gundam Unicorn OST Full Frontal. End Song.**_ )

"Issei?" Cleria's voice panted.

"Cleria?! Where are you all?!"

"We're at home but more importantly, we all just wanted to say…goodbye." Cleria breathed.

Her voice was faint, weak, and shaky. She sounded tired and most of all, she sounded as if she was waning.

' _No…no, no, no, no, no!_ ' Issei begged the Abyss, on the brink of an emotional collapse.

"Hold on! Just hang on!" Issei cried out.

He couldn't lose more people. He just couldn't lose any more people. The Majesty Queens had deserted him and the Fortium were killed again within the three years in which he slept. So many of his friends were dead and gone and now, the World was going to be thrown into more chaos. He desperately begged the Abyss to give him more power. He tried to move but his legs just couldn't. Praegorn's magic was stopping him, keeping him stagnant as the humans and deities and monsters descended upon him.

"It's too late, Issei."

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" With all of his might, Issei cried out, trying to muster his emotions and urgency to give him power. He cursed the procedure for his recovery, it hampering his powers.

Reaching a critical point, Issei's attempts bore fruit as the chains burst, blue mana sparking everywhere in a massive explosion as he warped. He didn't care about fighting his assailants. He had to go and save Cleria and her family as soon as possible.

"We're already been too wounded to survive. The enemy came storming to the house but, we managed to fend them off. So, with the last of my strength, I just wanted to say thank you. We're all thankful to you. You saved us. You made the impossible real for us. You came when we needed you, took us to safety, gave us lives, and protected us even though you didn't need to. You've always been so selfless and generous that I wish I had more time to talk. But…my time is almost…gone. So…I just…wanted to…say…thank you…and g-goodbye…our hero." Cleria sighed, barely able to talk anymore.

Issei gasped as he heard her breath stop.

* * *

Finally arriving in front of his home, his jaw dropped. Kuoh was nothing but a sea of flames now, festering upon stone and metal dust. He looked around, drudging through the countless severed body parts and corpses that littered the ground. Far into the sky, were hundreds of thousands of ships that he knew to be alien. In the background, he heard monstrous roars that came from far into the horizon.

However, that meant nothing right now. He slowly walked towards the ruins of his home. Each step made his entire body shudder. He shook violently, his fear and dread finally encroaching him. He stared at a dark pile in the distance, his breath shaky and barely able to exit his windpipe.

His eyes slowly widened as he looked around it. Severed arms littered the ground. Looking at them, he knew they belong to Lint and Magadaran. Turning to the side, his face contorted into an expression of despair, feeling himself die and break by the second. He saw Lint's head severed, having been crudely torn from her body. Magdaran had been shot full of holes, his eyes still open in fright.

What he saw next, was the absolute worst of this gory desert.

"No, no! No, no, no, no! How…why…" Issei panted, losing strength in his legs, dropping to his knees.

( _ **Asura's Wrath OST: In Your Belief – Vocal Version. Play Song.**_ )

Huddled together were the corpses of Cleria and Yaegaki. Yaegaki had held Cleria closely, shielding her but in the end he failed. That was when he saw the most horrible thing he'd ever laid eyes on in a long time. It was poor Cleria, who held onto two bundles of cloth. Sticking out of them, were two limp and pudgy hands of Cleria and Yaegaki's deceased twin infants. Cleria had clutched the mangled bodies of their infant children, who'd been slashed and stabbed into blood-dripping clothes. Even in death, this family fought to be together.

How? How could he have failed so horribly again? First the Fortium betrayal, then the raid on Camilla's village, next came the truth of the Fortium. Following that, they were killed once again for trying to preserve truth and peace. Now…now this came to pass. How could everything have gone so wrong? Why was fate so wretched to these innocent people?

Issei felt tears finally fall from his eyes. He sniffled and groaned before it happened. He felt it slowly happen. His enormous grief and sorrow evolved, mutating as it all became hate. He felt so much hatred for the world that it was now uncontrollable. He'd fought so hard for so long but it made no difference at all.

This world…he hated it so much. He hated everyone in it. He hated humanity for never trying to evolve. He hated the supernatural for their arrogance and complacency. They killed anyone who displeased them and took whatever they wanted. In the end, everyone kind and innocent suffered for it and not the perpetrators.

The pain in his chest continued to increase, growing larger and more relentless. He writhed and wriggled in agony, feeling as if he were burning from the emotional agony at the catastrophe that had happened. His entire vessel tore itself apart in torment as he let out a small cry but before long…he erupted.

"Nghh…grrr…" He growled, rearing his head toward the sky.

He cursed it. He cursed this entire world and so many people that lived in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared.

Within the blink of an eye and the fraction of a second, a black and crimson aura erupted around him, blasting into the sky like an endless pillar. His roar was heard for miles around the globe, literally reaching everyone's ears as a powerful echo that could've transcended time and space.

Issei continued to roar and scream. His mind couldn't focus on anything else. It was bent on venting and trying to bring him back into a sane state. Slowly, his blood boiled into mist as dark shadows of mana encompassed him. Solidifying, Issei's armor encased him while he shouted and cried.

The armor, once a symbol of strength and his dexterity, began to warp, gaining sharper features as he changed with it.

His mind was in torture asking whatever force that governed life and death about why these good people had to die. Why did this cycle have to constantly repeat? It was so futile, yet it hurt so damn much. He thrashed around before his roar and screams were mixed with cries. Shortly after screaming in rage, sobs and wails of loss had been mixed in. There were no longer roars of an enraged man, no…that was no longer the only sound he made. Now, the sky was filled with the cries of a man who'd well and truly lost everything he held dear. He had now lost everything to the World that always betrayed him.

For hours, his mana rampaged, firing off in random directions as countless beams that tore apart the armada of alien ships that had allied with the HGA. Alongside them, Issei's rampant power wildly spread around him, destroying the creatures and monsters of yore that the Pantheons had unleashed from the Earth. Not one thing was spared from his grieving wrath, not even the corpses around him. Not the remains of children, infants, adults, nor elders remained. They only turned to dust along with the last place that Issei called home.

After some time, Issei's emotions pacified, calming as he stood alone in a barren wasteland. Now, Issei's grief was turned into vengeful fury before cold hate took its place. Clad in black armor that was more sinister than his previous one, Issei had now changed once more.

"For too long have I had mercy. For too long have I lost everyone I loved. For too long have the innocent suffered from the hubris and savagery of the supernatural and humanity. But no more. From this day onward, I will have no mercy."

Indeed, from this day onward, there would be no mercy. After all, Isse Hyoudou was dead. Now, only the Grim Herald lived.

( _ **Asura's Wrath OST: In Your Belief – Vocal Version. End Song.**_ )

* * *

 **The Vision is to be Continued**

* * *

 _ **So, tell me what you thought.**_

 _ **I personally found it very exhilarating to write this chapter. It's been so long since I wrote a vengeful Issei. I'd spent so much time writing a care-free Issei and self-loathing Issei that I'd actually missed writing a hateful Issei.**_

 _ **Anyways, so it looks like Issei's well and truly snapped for real this time. It was kind of heart-rending to write this scene. He's lost so much already that this sentence is an understatement. I felt a little bad about doing this to one of my characters but it was for the sake of the story. Regardless, I'd never written such a horrendous scene involving infants before, so I felt quite terrible for doing it, despite it being necessary for the story.**_

 _ **Well, anyways, I was happy to get this chapter out, since I was having such a hard time with it. I tried to top what I did before and this is what I came up with. It helped that I was able to draw on some parts of human behavior to try and get some motion going into the whole conflict. Regardless, this roller coaster is going to continue for a little while longer, so stay tuned.**_


	56. Chapter 56: A Grim Judgement

_**Alright, managed to get this chapter out before it was too late. So, I just wanted to start off by saying "Happy July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **" to all of you readers. I hope you all are doing well for the holidays and are having a good time. Certainly hope you're doing okay in the heat out there. Anyways, I didn't really have much else to say besides that, so here's the chapter.**_

 _ **Also, people have been asking me about when the story will end or how many chapters are left. The answer is: I don't know. I never try to keep a chapter limit. Of course, I won't go crazy and make a story 100 chapters or something like that. I don't want to drag the story out too long or waste too much time. However, since this will be the first story is finished, I won't end the story until I've felt that it's time to end it. It all boils down to gut feeling and I can tell that the end is quite close.**_

 _ **So, just know that I won't drag the story on, but I won't end it prematurely since that could make a giant mess of the storyline.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 56: A Grim Judgement**

After the failure to initiate peace talks at one of Issei's strongholds, humans and the supernatural had returned to war. Each side was now amassing their armies and arming themselves. After a short reprieve, both sides had now unveiled their new cards on the playing table. Humanity had achieved contact with life outside of the planet. That explained why they had technology that they shouldn't have had yet. They were still too immature to understand the technology and the wisdom needed to use them. However, aliens had helped humanity advance. Yet, at what cost?

At the same time, the Pantheons had unleashed creatures that they'd kept sealed for eons, such as Apophis, Jormungand, The Kraken, Ladon, and several other entities that were feared by all. Not only that, but considering who was in their ranks, who knew what other tricks they held?

It was made clear to everyone that the endgame was coming. Both sides had begun bringing out their best hands to play the final round of the game.

The HGA Council had assembled in America, which had been randomly chosen by lottery to host an emergency meeting. Joining them, were the aliens who'd allied with them: the UL, aka the Underworld Lifeforms. The HGA Council stood in an open airfield, waiting for the arrival of the UL, feeling more anxious than ever.

At the beginning, when the supernatural became known to the world again, humanity panicked. However, for some, they saw the opportunity for more power. Still, they didn't have anything to use to take the throne of gods. Humanity was too vulnerable. They would lose their place in the world when the gods returned, with descendants having ancestors that suffered at their hands. They feared that history would repeat itself and mortals would become slaves to the gods once again.

Simultaneously, several ships landed before the doors opened, lowering like drawbridges. The ships were triangular, with some hints of organic material comprising the ship that had blinking green and purple lights. Emerging from the cold and dark mist of the ships, were a few humanoids made of shining metal. They resembled grey humanoids but with a closer look, they all had five eyes that glowed green. The most noticeable feature weren't their skin or number of eyes, however. It was their lack of noses or mouths, which added to their ghastly appearances.

"Welcome, please, come this way." The US President gestured for the UL to follow the Council.

* * *

Entering a Meeting Room, discussions immediately began.

( _ **Star Wars – The Phantom Menace OST: Darth Sidious. Play Song.**_ )

"Explain what has occurred yesterday." The UL's leading representative, Ruma Ydura slammed his fist onto the table, causing many in the room to grow tense.

With a projected image, the humans were shown a display of power that they had yet to ever see from anyone yet in the war. It was footage of the black and crimson explosion that had erupted where Kuoh used to be. Now everyone understood what had happened the previous day. Right after both sides had escaped one another's clutches, they saw the sky around the entire world turn red and black. Many thought the end of days had come, but were thankful that things returned to normal after a few hours.

Looking closely at the footage, pillars and shockwaves of mana were exploding and rampaging around Kuoh, obliterating the UL advancement fleet and several monsters from the Pantheons in mere minutes. Despite having more soldiers to spare, Ruma was still highly angry with this sudden development.

"So that was the cause of the energy spike." The Japanese Prime Minister mused.

"Energy spike?" The Queen of England raised a brow.

"Yesterday, our best scientists were picking up scans of massive energy readings. From our location, the meters read up to 150,000,000,000 exajoules before exploding. Not even Hades could punch out a number that high. The largest count we've ever gotten was from Ophis and that was already 105,000,000,000 exajoules."

"We've wasted time for long enough on this war. For three years, we've fought and now this has occurred. Our alliance was made to destroy the Pantheons and allow us to harvest them to our heart's content. How soon can you guarantee success?" Ruma demanded.

"We actually have a new arsenal ready." The US President pulled up a hologram.

"Thanks to the technology that you've provided, we've advanced rapidly within the last three years. Now, at long last, we've been able to create a bomb that will nullify all magic within an area. If we can lure the Pantheons into a radius, we can use this bomb and then finish them off." He spoke as he projected a sphere with carvings that were derived from alchemy.

"And this will not affect any of us?" Ruma's eyes glowed red.

It was already made clear that this alliance was uneasy nor wholehearted. The HGA and UL were only using each other to get what they wanted. The HGA wanted control over all life on Earth and the UL wanted to harvest the power of the mythologies to sustain themselves.

"Not at all. The UL mainly derive themselves from being able to fight magic. This is merely an off-shoot of that technology."

"Very well. We will route all of our forces for a final assault. Ensure that you prepare this bomb for that time. Now, explain to me who or what caused the destruction of my fleet." Ruma growled.

Everyone shifted around uncomfortably. Eyes became shifty and several gulps were made. At long last, the North Korean Dictator responded.

"We have reason to believe that it was the Grim Herald."

"The Grim Herald?" Ruma asked, curious.

"We don't know much about him either, but our predecessors predicated him to be someone to be weary and fearful off. We don't have much information on him, and are working to scout more intelligence. There were files saying that he can easily destroy the planet."

Ruma wanted to scoff at the incompetency of humans. Always so half-baked with efforts yet they wanted to take everything. If he could have his way, he'd have destroyed humanity as well. He detested them just as much as he did the pantheons. This Earth was directionless and savage. It was all a waste of energy and resources.

"See that you do. My fleet will be in orbit and will hold off the enemy's reinforcements. In the meantime, prepare that weapon so that we can finish tying these loose ends." Ruma walked out of the room with his guards.

( _ **Star Wars – The Phantom Menace OST: Darth Sidious. End Song.**_ )

The Council of the HGA were now left in private, allowing them to talk without being monitored.

"I hate those freaks. They came out of the blue, acting like they own this planet." The US President sneered.

"Little do they know, that bomb will also fry them as well. Once the gods and aliens are crippled, they'll be easy prey. We'll have that technology one way or another."

* * *

Ruma, who had proceeded to his ship, was contemplating on what to do. It had been a bizarre experience when a massive eruption had occurred yesterday, which wiped out the UL Fleet and the monsters set loose by the Pantheons. It had all occurred abruptly and ended quickly. This event had never occurred before. Wherever they went, they won their battles quickly, but much to his chagrin, the UL would not have an easy victory this time.

As agreed by contract between the HGA and the UL, they would return to orbit when not performing joint operations. This was no problem to either side, as they all had their own agendas.

Ruma went to one of his scientists, who stood at the bridge of the ship.

"What is the status on your device?"

"It will be finished within eight hours, Sir. It will be immediately functional upon completion."

"Excellent. When Humanity launches their attack on the Mythologies, we will strike. After both sides have revealed their hands, we will use our own device to override their weapons and turn them against their wielders." Ruma walked to a window with his subordinate.

"Humans are greedy. They will smile and sycophant to anyone they can and then backstab them once they've used up that ally. Now, their greed will be their downfall. This war will be ours. When they've all lost the power to resist, we will have lifetimes of mana to survive off of." If he had a mouth, he'd be smiling from both sides of his face.

He had spent much time waiting for humanity to be at the ends of their ropes to roll in and play the part of a savior against gods. Of course, he knew humanity intended to betray him, based off his observations, so he had countermeasures put in place. His colleagues were already stationed all around the world, with the same device that was onboard his ship.

In truth, the ship that he was on, was his actual body. The humanoid he spoke through was nothing more than a vessel made for his convenience.

As he watched the planet below that would soon belong to the UL, he chuckled. Both enemies were at the end of their ropes and he had yet to play all of his cards to their faces.

* * *

While Humanity and the UL did their plotting, the Pantheons were in chaos. They never functioned well and had only begun to coordinate with some prodding from Issei before the Alliance was officially born. With many of their ranks gone and their respect for the Grim Herald shattered by the War of the Heralds, it was like being back to Square One.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. Play Song.**_ )

In a Meeting Room, Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael, Apollo, and several others were convening their next move. They had successfully repelled an invasion from the UL and kept their strongholds safe. However, several of their monsters had been killed almost simultaneously, along with the first wave of the UL Fleet. No one had yet to learn who had done this, unfortunately. Several presumed it was Issei, but many countered that argument. The energy signature was completely different from Issei's. Whether it was when he wasn't the Grim Herald or when he was in the position, his mana signature stayed the same.

The power that wiped out the UL and the Pantheon Monsters was just too drastically unique to be related to Issei. It felt too different.

Azazel had particularly felt great regret. However, not even he was willing to forgive humanity any longer. Baraqiel had died, along with several others of Grigori's ranks. Even young Vali and Raynare had been murdered during the war, along with Rias and the other youths. Vali, who'd been like a son to him, was murdered unceremoniously with a horde of weapon's fire after evacuating everyone else in Kuoh. In emulation of Issei, he fought for others to the last breath. He felt robbed. Not only did the humans take away the planet, but they felt the need to take every nook and cranny under the Sun. It wasn't as if the gods and myths weren't at fault either, but at least they made an effort to change. Humanity did not.

His betrayal of Issei had been a reluctant move but he couldn't let the Grim Herald stop them now, not after so much had happened.

After exchanging information, with everyone, Azazel decided to pursue other matters.

"Any news on Issei?" He asked around after finding nothing with Shemhazai.

"Nothing at all. He's disappeared." Vishnu shook his head.

Despite his nigh-omnipotence, he couldn't see where the Grim Herald had went.

This was strange. Issei would normally spring into action in a situation like this. He'd use brutality to muscle his way into the core of the problem and use a combination of deadly force and stinging words to bring the situation under control. Right now, war was escalating and he was nowhere to be seen.

At the moment, everyone was coming up with countermeasures against him, but it was almost unnecessary, given how he'd vanished. Some wondered if he gave up and left the planet. Others assumed that he'd been killed somehow. The unique mana signature had been massive, blowing past any scale measurements that anyone had. Perhaps it had destroyed him as well.

"What's the status on our friends in space?" Sirzechs inquired.

"Several thousand are still pouring in, readying their new formations."

"Are Jormungandr and Typhon ready?" Apollo asked.

"They're prepared. We need only move them as soon as the new Dimension Lost user has finished preparations." Athena answered.

"Good. Still no word on them?" Apollo inquired further.

By them, he meant Artemis and the other Majesty Queens. Ever since Issei's apparent demise, they'd vanished, going into hiding. Not once did they even come out to stop the fighting or to help anyone. It had been a waste of power that they weren't here. Surely, if they'd joined, then the War would've been put in their favor.

"Not a thing. At this point, they've either died or have abandoned this world too. The Grim Herald might have taken them with him if he's left." Athena shook her head.

She had hoped that Artemis would stand with the family when the War came, but it was a stupid idea. She was already too broken to do anything. If she were to be honest, she was angry with the Grim Herald. He'd given Artemis so much hope but in the end, he was the one who brought the despair that finished her off.

"We have incoming!" Someone announced.

With a projection of the planet in the center of the room, several thousand red spots blinked onto the map, covering half the planet.

"They're bringing their whole invasion force. I count at least 5,000 warships." Shiva mused.

"That's just fine. It wouldn't be a challenge if they didn't do this much, at least." Ares grinned.

He was finally in his element. He was glad when it was believed that Issei was dead. That meant he could stir things up to his heart's content. He was forged in battle but when the Grim Herald came around, it was as if he'd been evicted from his home. Peaceful times had started to grow and it left him without a place to belong.

He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't had a hand in putting this army together. He'd helped recruited elves, dwarves, demons, monsters, and even Evil Dragons. All for the sake of joining the greatest battlefield in history.

"Who do we have ready to attack?"

"Crom Cruach, the Leviathan, the Kraken, the Hydra, Yamato-no-Orochi, and Typhon are ready. Tannin and Fafnir are also on their way."

"Good. Tell the Army to prepare for another counterattack."

"Michael, what of your weapons?"

"The Staff of Moses, Lot's Salt, and the True Longinus have been recovered and are ready to be used."

"Then we can turn this situation around. I will head into battle." Apollo stood up.

( _ **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 OST: Organization XIII. End Song.**_ )

Joining him, was Shiva, Hors, Baldr, Hachiman, Bast, Guan Yu, and several other warriors that would've made the Khaos Brigade soil themselvesif they ever met. However, Praegorn's 'parting gift' had permanently weakened everyone in the Alliance through some unknown magic. No matter what they did, their powers wouldn't return to their old levels. Regardless, they were confident that they would win. The gods, monsters, and devils had lived for centuries and even after fading from the minds of mortals, they still existed. No matter what, they knew they would always exist. They would always survive.

* * *

When the next battle began in America, directly over Washington D.C., both sides were quickly spending their resources and soldiers.

Ancient monsters were being hailed upon with nukes and plasma bolts as alien missiles rained from above. Leading them, was Typhon. The Greek King of Monsters leered at the vessel and prepared himself. In his completely unleashed form, he was covered in dark fog, with his arms being herculean and different; one side was scaled and metallic and the other was covered in muscly fur. He had a protruding snout with large fangs and glowing golden eyes. Horns from bulls, deer, and rhinos were poking out of his head and his legs were insectile on the left side while the right was horse-like. Sprouting from his back were different wings and tails of different animals, like snakes and hornets. Not to mention, he was utterly massive.

"Keep the enemy from organizing themselves. Destroy clusters of them! No matter what, do not allow anyone to create a formation!"

In retaliation, fire, lightning, and magic raged across the State, tearing away at the layers of the planet while the sky was dyed orange and black with fire and smoke. It was utter folly for humans to attack these monsters now.

"Launch missiles!"

Glowing purple balls of light volleyed from launchers on the ground that looked like railguns.

"They may be big, but they all have weak points. Target the eyes on Typhon!"

Volley after volley, several monsters fell from the artillery of the HGA's army. Unfortunately, the most ancient monsters and ancient beasts were still standing, enduring everything that had been thrown at them so far. Despite that, there were several wounds on them, making it clear that the battle wasn't as one-sided as it seemed. The roars of beasts and dying souls wailed everywhere as both sides slowly wore each other down at equal pace. When the battle reached its highest point, humanity sprung their trap.

"Ready the Bomb." The US President turned to one of the technicians from the White House Branch of the HGA.

They were kept safe within a stronghold that nullified magic that was bunkered several feet into the ground. It was made from an alloy of countless metals and perfected with alien technology and alchemy. The HGA Council was confident that they could withstand the battle and exit onto a world that would be theirs when this was over.

"Sir, we don't have a clear path for the Bomb." Someone responded.

"Deploy Sky Piercer. Tell them to tear a way into the heart of that area and pull back the troops once the bomb's been set. Use the Plasma beams to cut a path and escort the Bomb with an air squadron." The Queen of England told her own country's troops.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Azazel, Hades, and Osiris watched the battle from their Headquarters, analyzing it. The situation was currently equal, much to their chagrin. They wanted the situation to end quickly without having to lose more.

"Something's coming." Vishnu noted.

"What?" Hades asked.

"Something massive is making its way toward our soldiers."

Apollo, who was decimating a squad of HGA soldiers, looked at the sky as he felt something draw nearer. The air seemed to change in quality, growing hotter and hotter as a patch of the sky grew darker.

( _ **Kingsman – The Golden Circle OST: Poppy. Play Song.**_ )

"What's going on?" He tried to sense it.

Appearing out of the sky, was a massive aircraft carrier. Measuring at least 500 ft. in wingspan and 350 ft. in length. It looked like a flying fortress that was v-shaped, sporting hundreds of turrets and weapons.

"So, they were hiding something like that. I half-expected them to be using pilotable machines." Azazel mused.

Humans had been trying to develop powered suits for warfare but thanks to the sacrifice of many Asuras, that plan had failed. Azazel watched closely as he marveled at the amount of weaponry installed onto the aircraft. Despite many operations, they still had the resources to build such a monstrosity.

Lining each wing of the plane, were cannons that looked like short skyscrapers that were partially split in half. Built under the wings were missile pods that looked as if each pod was a nuclear warhead. Built over the hull, were two massive cannons that were substantially larger than any other weapon on the already ridiculously gargantuan Sky Piercer.

Azazel eyed the cannons, understanding that the two weapons needed to go down before anything else. Slowly, they emanated emerald light, growing brighter with each passing second.

"What is that?" Tonatiuh, the Aztec Sun God, bellowed in surprise.

"I don't know, but it needs to go down." Sirzechs growled.

He had changed since the War had happened, to be frank. When Serafall and Rias died, he'd become a different person. After a failed peace talk, his newly-wed wife, who was even pregnant with his child for 2-months, had been killed. Rias, his precious little sister, had been murdered in a bombing as well, trying to defend Kuoh when it was attacked by the HGA. With that said, he wanted humanity dead and gone now.

"Typhon, you, Crom Cruach, and Tannin need to focus your fire on that aircraft. Make it go down!" He ordered the two.

If Trihexa was a horrific abomination of chaos and mindless destruction, then Typhon was an ordered conjunction of malefic beasts. Both were terrifying, but different in composure.

Controlling each head to rear them forward, Typhon blasted at the aircraft with a storm of lightning, energy, fire, poison, wind, and water. Combining his breaths with theirs, Tannin and Crom Cruach let loose, unleashing all that they could on the incoming terror.

"No matter what, that thing has to go down before it gets to our starting position." Michael narrowed his eyes at the strange development.

* * *

The Sky Piercer continued on its path, undeterred and unrelenting in its advancement. It didn't slow down or change course, not even when dragons and spirits rained hell upon it. Tanking each blast without wavering, the Sky Piercer returned fire, shooting down countless creatures who'd dominated the battlefield ever since the battle started. It merely fired its beams, unleashing emerald rays that blew off Typhon's left arm and killed Tannin while narrowly avoiding Crom Cruach. Tannin roared in pain as he felt himself vaporize apart as the green beam scattered him to the winds.

The beams were truly massive, rivaling the size of many of Earth's monuments. As they blazed through the air, anything near it was ripped and burned into dust and ash. The power of this machine was truly unlike anything humanity had ever made before.

The Greek King of Monsters bellowed in agony, shattering glass across all of the city they were fighting in, but he kept going. To think that humanity had grown strong enough to even wound him.

Not letting up his assault, Crom Cruach continued to fire balls of flame from his maw alongside the other dragons. Gathered from across the World, dragons from Asia and Europe and the Underworld had pooled together to fight for the end to this war so that perhaps their kind could thrive and grow back to healthy numbers again.

"The Sky Piercer won't go down that easily. We've pooled all of our resources and time together to make it. An army of dragons won't be enough to bring it down that quickly." The North Korean Dictator grinned from his seat, watching the projection of the battle.

( _ **Kingsman – The Golden Circle OST: Poppy. End Song.**_ )

Despite that, however, it was clear that the carrier was already nearing its end point after prolonged flight towards the heart of the enemy's main force. Its metal hull was falling apart and shreds of its armor were tearing off as smoke began puffing from its thrusters.

"Your Excellencies, the Bomb is near the drop point but the Ship's integrity has dropped to 38%. It'll fall apart soon!" One of the officers reported.

"Have all passengers evacuate the craft and set a crash course for the heart of the enemy's side." The Italian President ordered.

"Yes, Sir. All forces have also withdrawn from the ground."

"Good. Have all ships and weapons primed and ready. As soon as the Absolution Bomb goes off, finish off everybody that's left standing."

"Intelligence reports that Shiva, Apollo, Baldr, and several other important gods are there."

"That makes it even better. Without a doubt, Shiva has to fall here." The Queen of England smiled, sipping her wine.

"What about the UL?"

"They're still keeping the enemy reinforcements off our backs."

"At least they're hanging onto their end of the bargain." The US President scoffed.

As the Sky Piercer tore through skyscrapers and mythological creatures, it began crumbling into shrapnel and junk. Before long, the dragons destroyed it, but not before it finished its purpose. As it fell to the ground as a fiery chunk of metal and flame, a multi-color sphere dropped from its open hatch.

"At last, we can get the end of this war underway."

If the gods here fell today, then the Pantheon Alliance would've suffered massive blows to their forces. Not only that, but this attack was nothing more than a test to see if the Absolution Bomb could actually do its job. If it went as expected, then the Bomb would go into mass-production and the War would be theirs.

"We have incoming intel! The Bomb's not responding to the detonation switch!"

"What?!"

One of the Control Deck Officers began typing away at her computer as she saw multiple red flashing signs on her monitor.

"We've lost control of our barrier. The Bunker's security locks are disengaging! We're being moved up to the surface!"

"Level rail A, B, C, D, and E are being retracted. Somethings taking over the system!"

Everyone gasped and yelped as gravity seemed to move in the opposite direction, yanking everyone up into the air.

"Status report! I want all the information you can give me!"

"Several signals from our warcrafts are shutting down! Our security barriers are also turning off one by one!"

"Calm down. We need to assess the situation, not fall over each other." The Queen of England mused.

"There's no way the Mythologies are doing this. They don't interfere with technology. Something's hacked our systems and it's obvious who." The Japanese Prime Minister stood up.

As soon as he said that, the monitor displaying the battlefield changed. Popping up on the screen was the mouthless face of Ruma Ydra.

"What is the meaning of this?" The US President stepped forward.

"It's no mystery as to what's happening here. You've lost."

"We have lost nothing." The Chinese President denied.

"Were it not for the technology we gave you, humanity would've been destroyed three years ago. You would be dust or slaves. However, it's become clear that your intentions were never pure from the start, so we had a safety measure prepared. Everything you've built from what we gave you, is ours now. Now, your lives belong to us, as well as this world. Once that bomb drops, humanity will die along with gods and demons."

Closing the transmission, the HGA was left to figure out a solution for themselves.

"What's our plan, Your Excellencies?" One of their soldiers asked.

"Tap into our back-up power reserves and activate Babylon." The French President turned to a certain officer.

"Babylon initiated."

"What is Babylon?" One of the Generals of the HGA asked.

"A protocol that, in the event of our technology from UL, being turned against us, allows us to deploy weapons that can't be hacked or controlled by them through constantly changed programing codes." The French Prime Minister answered.

"But wouldn't EMP waves make them useless?"

"They won't. The Babylon Armada is nuclear powered, enhanced with alchemy." The US President smirked.

"Now, let's see what both sides make of us now."

As he stared at the monitor, a green symbol appeared on it. Several diamond-shaped spikes joined together before a cluster with swords crossed together over it.

"Hello, Council. I am Babylon and I am ready to serve." The AI's soft and polite voice echoed from unseen speakers.

"Excellent. Begin mobilizing the Armada, located in Hangars A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, B1, B2, B3, B4, B5, and C20. Route them to Washington D.C. for immediate attack formation." The Japanese Prime Minister ordered.

"Understood. My calculations indicate a growing energy surge, five miles South of the center of the battlefield. Source of energy signature is unknown. Energy levels read at 40,000,000 gigajoules. Caution is advised."

"Press the attack." The Indian Prime Minister ordered.

* * *

Azazel watched as the scene unfolded. Alarmed at what was happening en masse, he looked over the entire map. Simultaneously, the lights for all of humanity's weapon crafts were blinking out.

"Is the curse ready?" Azazel turned to Penemue.

"Yes."

"Cast it." Vishnu ordered.

This was their real weapon: the Apocalypse Curse. It was designed to kill anything that wasn't supernatural in nature. While not all humans were going to die, the ones that weren't involved with the supernatural and didn't have an ounce of mystical power in them, were to be killed by this curse. The curse was being prepared in the middle of the battlefield and when it was cast, it would stretch all over the globe and ensnare all its targets before disintegrating them. At first, there was a hypothesis that the UL were supernatural, as they came from a world with existing gods. However, they instead relied more on technology than magic or alchemy, through countless analytical reports. Therefore, they would be vulnerable to the Apocalypse Curse, which could span the whole planet.

And so, this was it. This was the time where all three Factions in the War would destroy each other. No morality stood in the way and no other power was able to intervene. Everyone was taking part in this fight and those that didn't, were merely complacent bystanders. This was a fight to control the World now, not to defend it.

"Activate the Absolution Bomb." Ruma turned to one of his look-alikes.

Simultaneously, the Apocalypse Curse, Absolution Bomb, and Babylon were all brought to the critical point. The Apocalypse Curse created a pillar of light that stretched out across the planet. Creating a web of magical lines that formed symbols and circles, it spread to each individual in the world and trapped every nonmagical being in a circle.

The Absolution Bomb began blinking as its rainbow lights grew brighter, vibrating ominously as it began beeping quicker by the second. Steam began hissing as locks clicked all across its exterior and interior, while everyone around it began moving away from it.

In the sky, hordes of humanoid machines began flying toward the battlefield. Some made course for the UL and others made attacks on the Supernatural. There were so many that it was enough to block out anything in the sky, even the Sun.

However, in the blink of an eye, out of nowhere, a shocking surprise came. There was no warning nor sound. There was only a cascade of red hues and shadowing in the surrounding area before a black and crimson beam obliterated the battlefield. It was utterly massive, being large enough to destroy the entire city of Washington D.C.

It was like lightning striking the ground but only slower and a million times bigger. It was as if a tower had dropped from the heavens with a cataclysmic crash.

In a black and red explosion, a gigantic smoke cloud blazed through the entire land. Layers of earth were unhinged from the ground as they rose into the sky, touching the clouds, before falling onto the ground as a rain of omens. Tsunamis of dirt, debris, and dust washed all across the surrounding area, whisking away at everything they could reach. A loud roar of crackles and crashes echoed so loudly that the entire East Coast of America could hear the explosion. When the land settled, the city of Washington D.C. was nothing more than a massive crater that would serve as a testament to the futile warfare that had happened there.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" The US President demanded.

The entire bunker had been shaking violently, despite being on the other side of the world.

"We don't know. It's some new and unidentified energy signature. It doesn't match anything we've ever made or have on record." An Intelligence Officer responded.

"It might be enemy reinforcements." The German Chancellor theorized.

"There's no way. They wouldn't wipe out their own kind and not only that, but if they had such a weapon, they would've used it already. Earlier, they cast some kind of magic circle but that just got shattered. This is someone else's doing." The Queen of England shook her head.

"It might even be the UL. They treat their own soldiers as fodder." The Japanese Prime Minister folded his arms.

"Track the origin point of that blast. Get a visual on the source of it."

Hundreds began typing and clicking away at their monitors before another series of events happened. As if the very air was rumbling above them, everyone in the HGA's bunker cowered, ducking on reflex. The warmth from their bodies fled as the numbness of fear crept up their spines. The very air seemed to freeze as they watched what was happening through the monitors.

* * *

"Call for our invasion fleet. We are taking this planet now!" Ruma ordered.

Upon command, several green circles sprouted in the air; the invasion fleet had been ready a long time ago. Blitzing out of the portals, Ruma chuckled in victory as the war was now in the favor of the UL. When the UL ships came out, his chuckling stopped. Spilling out of the circles in space, were an avalanche of debris and corpses of the UL. Floating slowly through the darkness of the terrain outside of the planet, were billions and billions of wrecked ships that had been torn apart, along with their pilots and crew.

"What?!" Ruma bellowed.

"All of our warships have been destroyed, Sir!"

"Get me Garvarudan and the rest of the Seven Luminaries!"

Appearing on the screen in front of him, was Garvarudan, a mechanical alien dragon that was twice the size of Tannin, and other UL that commanded the seven fleets of their world. He was one of the seven leaders of the UL's military, alongside Ruma.

"Status report!" He demanded.

"We're converging on your coordinates for a regrouped assault." Garvaradun replied.

Already, there were swarms of alien ships creating formations next to Ruma's fleet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Addoza, one of the Seven Luminaries and a commander of the UL fleets demanded.

"I don't know. The rest of the Invasion Fleet was destroyed before they even arrived."

Before anyone else could talk, something else came up on Ruma's monitor. It turned pitch black before a glowing red symbol appeared. It was jagged and seemed like a distorted cross that was nearly indescribable.

"What Earth trickery is this?" He growled.

"All of our systems have been shut down. We've been hacked somehow!" One of the UL reported.

"Engage emergency power!" Ruma bellowed.

"It's not working. Our systems aren't responding to anything."

"Reset systems!"

"It's not working. The systems won't reactivate!"

"Grrr! Forget about our systems then. Manually fire weapons from all ships!"

* * *

While the UL tried to make out their situation and understand all that was happening, the culprit behind the UL's Invasion Fleet's destruction watched from his ship. His arms folded, he observed coldly through his glowing crimson eyes.

"My Lord, the UL have been disabled through a network virus. All of their flagships have been shut down."

"Prepare all ships and form up." The mysterious figure ordered.

Warping in out of nowhere, several thousand warships emerged from the depths of space, their weapons ready and pointed at the entirety of the impressive UL fleet. Each ship was pitch black, with glowing red and navy lights, many of them varying in design. Surrounding them, were millions of fighter ships that were also black and glowing red.

( _ **Star Wars – Rebels OST: Thrawn's Orbital Bombardment. Play Song.**_ )

Seeing the massive quantity of enemy ships, Ruma reared his head around.

"All ships, retreat! Retreat now!"

"Teleportation is impossible! Something's locking us into this dimension!" A UL cried out.

"Then turn around and speed out of here!" Ruma growled.

Just before his entire armada could even turn around, several booms were heard. Warping in from the rear, was another wall of warships that resembled the ones in front of the UL force.

"No!" Ruma shrunk back. The entire fleet was caught in a pincer attack.

Each command ship was at least 2,000 meters, dwarfing every single ship at Ruma's disposal.

"Try to establish communications with the unknown arrivals!" He turned to someone.

Ignoring the incoming transmission, the mysterious figure looked out his window. The UL Fleet was unbelievably small in comparison to his own. They numbered at least 35,000 while the Figure's fleet was at 500,000.

"Fire at will. Leave no survivors." The New Figure ordered.

As all ships aimed their guns at the outmatched UL Fleet, Ruma cried out.

"Where is Melvazoa?!"

With his last words, he was blown apart as the newly-arrived fleet blasted him and his army apart with onyx and crimson beams, lasers, and missiles. Hundreds of explosions lit up the sky, sprouting and swelling as clouds of fire and energy. Explosions rang throughout space, quaking the Earth as the force of the blasts reverberated constantly.

Cities began shaking and cracking from the force of the battle in space.

Lasers tore through each UL ship with such ease that their former might would've been believed to be all a lie. Their ships were rapidly shot down as dozens of black ships chased down and barraged each UL fighter. At the end, each ship spun out of control before bursting after only a few seconds of flight. No matter what, anyone who ran was merely wasting their time. There was no escape. For the crime of invading dimensions, the death sentence was given to the UL.

No matter how anyone saw it, the UL were completely outmatched. Each black fighter ship moved with unbelievable maneuvers. They flipped backwards, dodging missiles and redirecting them towards an enemy. They swerved so sharply that narrow turns were actually possible in space. They even spun so rapidly that enemy fire didn't scratch a single ship.

Everyone from all of Earth could only watch as the UL Fleet was decimated without the chance to fight back. They had lost in numbers, speed, and firepower.

This was now the day where the UL would be punished for their own avarice and the price to be paid was blood and life.

( _ **Star Wars – Rebels OST: Thrawn's Orbital Bombardment. End Song.**_ )

* * *

"What the hell?" The US President was baffled.

The Mythical pantheon had been unable to destroy the UL Fleet, despite their magical abilities. How was it that this new force was able to destroy them so quickly? Not only that, but how did this newcomer know where the UL Invasion Force was?

Suddenly, the same mark that blacked out the screens of the UL appeared on the monitors of the HGA Bunker, mainly the one in the room where the Council was.

"All systems are being shut down!" An officer exclaimed in shock.

"What?!" The Queen of England bellowed in surprise.

"Council, my systems are being hacked. I can't stop it. I believe it's a network-spread virus." Babylon's soft, polite tone rang out.

"That's impossible, how could someone just access our network?!" The Queen of England was awestruck.

"Someone's directly uploaded a virus into our systems. The origin point is Terminal Z4. My scans iniiiiidaattttteeeeee…" Babylon's voice distorted and slowed as the symbol indicating its presence faded from the screen.

Several gasped. Babylon was made to be capable of tracking any hacking and viruses and retaliating with a virus of its own.

"All information in our databases are being downloaded! Babylon's been deleted!"

"How could our AI get deleted?" The US President ran over, brushing the officer aside as he scanned the screen in front of him.

"Something attacked it. Something took it over and just got access to all our files!"

"Get armed personnel down to Terminal Z4 and kill whoever it is!" The Japanese Prime Minister barked at one of the officers in the room.

"What's in Terminal Z4?" The North Korean Dictator asked.

"It's our network and radio post. It handles data and regulates the channel wavelengths for the Alliance." The US President replied.

"What is our current status?" The Queen of England walked over to another monitor.

"Power is still secure and but all outward communications are failing."

The North Korean Dictator mused, attempting to understand the situation.

"They've cut off our communications and taken our information but why is our power and network still online? It'd make more sense to shut everything off and leave us helpless."

"Lock the Bunker down. Engage all Code: Red security measures and cut this room off. Activate all locks and plasma fields." The US President walked over to the door and began doing just that before returning to the center of the room.

Just as he turned his back, a massive thud bashed against the door. Everyone jumped, all feeling and thoughts flying right out the window. Looks were traded as no one moved. No one dared to move. Even breathing and speaking seemed scary, as if the action would prompt another fright.

Creaking noises were heard as all lights within the room went out. Darkness was upon everyone. It was at the point where no one could see their own hands.

"Status report from everyone!" The frightened US President's voice bellowed.

"We're still here." The Queen of England responded, her own tone shaking.

For all of their pride and leader-like demeanor from before, the HGA's cool was immediately melted away when this situation came. It was as if this situation had burst right out of a horror movie. Every single guard had a hand on their weapons, pointed straight ahead at the darkness where the door was, despite nothing being visible.

Slowly, the creaking grew louder as muffled sounds grew closer.

"No! No! Nooooo!"

"That sounded like it was from outside." An officer whimpered.

A loud bang rippled at the wall of the room as crunches were heard. It wasn't like the sound of metal, no, it was the sound of bones being broken. Everyone gulped their spit down, trying to expect what was coming. Yet, they were too scared to imagine what it could be. They had seen gods, demons, angels, and monsters fight before and had managed to brave through it. But why? Why did this new circumstance scare them more than anything? They'd been thrown into total darkness before and heard sounds that would send any grown man running with their tail tucked between their legs.

Then something else introduced itself. Light metal clangs became audible. It was like hearing metal boots trek across the floor. Everyone's head snapped to the doors, hearing them crinkle and creak loudly, as if they were screams of banshees.

When eyes were laid upon what came, whimpers escaped from many. A pair of glowing red eyes were staring at everyone in the room. It was like staring into blood and death. These two eyes had the red of rage and hatred but at the same it, they lacked fire. These two eyes were cold and calm, as if the fire was just a waste.

Before long, a glowing red blade was brought to life. Bestowing a crimson light upon everyone in the room, it was as if everyone who'd been touched by the light was washed with fear. They shied away from the new entity, who was a figure shrouded in black armor and a dark mantle.

"Who are you?!" The US President demanded.

( _ **Hiroyuki Sawano: Machine. Play Song**_.)

The figure didn't say a thing. Not one word was uttered as suddenly, every single armed guard in the room was lifted into the air, gasping and thrashing about. They gagged and choked for a mere three seconds before their heads were torn from their bodies and then dropped to the floor. The loud and simultaneous disgusting crunches made everyone cringe and cower. At one single moment, more than 16 soldiers were decapitated gruesomely and mercilessly, being strangled to near-death before having their heads torn off at the same time.

Behind this new intruder, someone attempted to run, scurrying silently, but his frightened panting gave him away. Before he could make any progress, the doors to the room slammed shut, nearly killing him. Thrown back out of reflex, the soldier turned around before the Intruder whirled around, slaying him with one stroke of its sword.

"What do you want?" The North Korean Dictator asked.

The Intruder didn't respond. Now on the move, he walked closer, this time, his movements were faster, now having more purpose.

"Why are you doing this?" The Queen of England shot back from where she stood as he walked over towards the Council.

Again, he didn't say a word. At this point, everyone had concluded that this entity was either a machine or monster. An immortal would be professing reasons for hatred or superiority. This creature was as silent as a wall. It was almost as if it didn't breathe either.

Holding itss hand up, the Intruder clad in black armor pulled the US President towards itself with some invisible force. Within the blink of an eye, the President's throat was in the grasp of the armored Intruder, who flailed around and cried. He was unable to plead with his words and so, with his eyes, he projected apologies, fear, and regret, as if hoping that this attacker would understand and let him go.

Contrary to his hopes, that was never going to happen. Raising its blade, the attacker tore its weapon into the President's stomach. With a violent tearing of its blade, the President's innards were splashed onto the ground as his blood splattered the left side of the room when the blade was wrenched out of his side. With the US's leader dead, the Intruder threw his corpse to the ground, dropping him casually as if he were an afterthought.

Moving forward, it swung his sword left and right, slicing officers in half, their torso's and lower halves flying in different directions. This destroyer's attacks were so violent, yet calm and in a way, fluid. There was no ragged emotion. There was just mechanical calmness.

It grabbed hold of one person and used him as a shield against plasma bolts before slicing another officer in half. With a calm backhand to the side, an officer's head collided with the wall before stomping on the skull of dying soldier, splattering her brains onto the ground.

When other officers pulled out guns and fired on it, the green plasma bolts bounced back right before they could touch it. Stopped in midair, the bolts ricocheted at their sources, killing whoever fired at him. It wasn't the work of some barrier either. Something was just bouncing them back invisibly.

Sparks flew everywhere as holes scorched and burrowed into the walls while screams and yelps flooded the room. With two quick slashes to both sides of the room, the armored Intruder in black armor finished off everyone in the room, aside from the HGA Council, who'd been saved for last.

Even when they drew weapons, the Intruder merely snapped its fingers, shattering their weapons into pieces. Once more, they were levitated into one line in the air. They were allowed to breathe, but were robbed of their freedom to move. Walking slowly forward, fear and desperation became enflamed in the eyes of the captive HGA. Every single step their enemy took, was one step closer towards death for them.

"Please, spare us…"

"We don't know who you are, but we'll give you anything you want."

Without a sound, the Intruder merely raised its weapon and attacked. With one final horizontal stroke, it cleaved the enemy in half, ending the HGA with silent brutality. Their bodies were lacerated cleanly in half as their remains were unceremoniously dropped to the ground like rags.

When the lights came back on, the true extent of the carnage was evident. The entire place had literally been splashed in red. Blood was splattered and smeared across every inch of the room that had been considered safe. Corpses were sprawled on the ground, oversaturating the air with a putrid smell that would make the most stoic vomit for hours.

Suddenly, the projector in front of the Intruder came to life. Staring at it, was Azazel. The moment his eyes were laid on it, he gasped, literally stopping his breathing. His eyes widened to the size of softballs. His mouth shook as sweat started to miraculously pool down from his forehead.

He was honestly shocked at the horrible sight in front of him. Even he had standards, despite all of the terrible things that had been committed during this three-year war. The gore was just atrocious. Yet, he felt some sense of satisfaction. To see the mangled and destroyed corpses of the deplorable humans…it sated a small bit of hunger for vengeance within him. Unfortunately, he was robbed of full satisfaction, for he hadn't been allowed to exact revenge for his adopted son with his own two hands.

Now, he saw the obvious cause of the HGA Council's deaths.

He had wondered what had just happened outside. The entire city of Washington D.C. had just been wiped off the map, leaving nothing but a black crater behind that reached miles into the Earth. At first, he wondered if Typhon and the dragons had done something but clearly, it wasn't them. Too many people who'd taken part in the Battle of Washington D.C. were dead, with a few barely escaping with their lives. Luckily for them, Apollo, Shiva, and a handful of others had barely left before the beam hit. Their recounting of the story didn't bode well with anyone, since nobody on the Supernatural side was able to see what had happened.

"Who are you?" Azazel narrowed his eyes.

Stepping forward, the Fallen Angel would now receive his answer.

The helmet of the Intruder collapsed and staring back at him was a very familiar face. The moment Azazel's eyes were laid upon him, he froze in sheer, unadulterated terror. His breath hitched and he gulped the lump in his throat. His hands shook as his entire body lost feeling while cold water replaced the warmth of his blood. His breathing became more difficult as he tried to understand how to escape this situation. Regardless of what he was feeling, he retained his composure.

"Praegorn…" He growled.

Now that he thought about it, Issei Hyoudou wasn't willing to go this far. The level of damage done to the corpses was too brutal. There was a level of rage in Issei's attacks, but it was very subtle. Not only that, but the look in his eyes were different.

"No, I'm Torviark. Don't delude yourself, Azazel." Issei coldly retorted.

Every time he looked at the Fallen Angel, he felt a mixture of cold indifference and disgust. He'd always spouted wanting peace and to just pursue his hobbies but in the end, he sided with the Pantheons and helped take millions of lives and even furthered the progression of the War.

Azazel stopped breathing. As if wishing for a desire to be granted, he held his breath.

"What's going on? After what we've done, why are you helping us?"

Issei didn't change his expression. Now, it was frozen in a permanent frown. His eyes were sharper than ever, but within, there was no longer a burning fire that thirsted for justice. Now, there was a frozen wasteland that desired to devour everything within reach.

"I'm not helping you. I'm merely fixing a problem."

Azazel's stomach dropped. He expected this sort of thing to happen.

"Are you done, then?"

"No. I'm not done at all." Issei flatly responded.

Azazel was too scared to keep asking questions but couldn't help but force himself to talk.

"What are you after?"

"The end to this cycle." The Grim Herald darkly responded with an ambiguous answer.

"Explain."

"You'll know soon enough. You've seen me do my work outside of this planet before. You're about to see it again." Issei, with a wave of his hand, shut off the projection of Azazel and the Alliance's Council.

Turning around and warping away, Issei departed from this decrepit hole of cowards and avaricious worms. His work here was finished.

* * *

Returning to the Flagship of the Abyssal Fleet, he watched from a window like before as his armada remained in space. Floating around them as countless masses of metal debris and frozen flesh, the remains of the UL drifted around in the clutches of space.

Peering at the Earth below, Issei waited for preparations to finish. Before long, a screen appeared in front of him. Standing behind him, were suits of black armor with glowing red lights streaking across their bodies.

"Begin the attack. Wipe out all of humanity. There are to be no survivors." Issei darkly ordered.

Warping simultaneously, the entire vanguard of the True Abyssal Fleet began their attack. Hordes of armors began deploying from Issei's Armada. Many looked like dragons made of animated armor, and other creatures of mythical nature. However, they were not organic nor did they have any wires or ounces of technology powering them. They were merely extensions of Issei's will, and able to move according to his commands. He no longer had any use for the Abyssal Legion that had fought alongside him since the beginning of his tenure. They were vulnerable to emotion and were far more liable towards losing to their emotions. He didn't need that. He would now do away with anything that was of no use to him.

This wretched world that never changed, was where he would he begin. Now that he'd destroyed the UL's Invasion Fleet, humanity was to now fall. He had always loathed them. They were greedy, vile, opportunistic, self-destructive, and self-righteous. If left alone, they'd spread to the stars and victimize other worlds. That was the hard truth. That was why humanity's days were done.

He'd given them so many chances already. When they succeeded, they always managed to find a way to disappoint him again and they'd dig themselves deeper and deeper down the hole that was waiting for them. It was almost as if humanity didn't want to improve their morals and wisdom. They were satisfied with living in cycles.

The Grim Herald had no more mercy to give to such a repetitive race. Today, humanity would now understand that they weren't as special as they thought they were. Today, humanity was to be put in their place; thousands of feet in the dirt. For today…was the final day for humanity.

* * *

 _ **Alright…things got even darker than before.**_

 _ **Well, anyways, I guess I'll do the usual and rant and explain a tiny bit about why I did certain things. So, I figured it was about time to include the UL in the story, so I decided to do it now. I always wanted Issei to fight them, considering his role as the Grim Herald and all, but there hadn't been a proper time and place for it. So, I guess this chapter helped with that. However, I never considered them too important as it was just a small inclusion that I felt like I had to do. Of course, this is going to be important later on, so don't exactly count the UL out too early.**_

 _ **I've also wanted to try writing a bad future for "The Grim Herald" too, so I got my chance with this. I'd actually planned to have this be a side-story or spin-off, as I said before, but I decided to try and wing it by including it in the main story. There were things that I hadn't gotten to do in the "War of the Heralds" Arc that I could do here. One of them was the inclusion of humanity in the story's conflict.**_

 _ **I also want to say that don't be too quick to give judgements or be set on one thing. Some things might not go the same as before.**_

 _ **Now then, I don't have much else to talk about now. Again, I wish everyone a happy Fourth of July. Stay safe and be careful since it's around that time people get rowdy here in America. I hope you enjoy the holiday and I'll see you next time.**_


	57. Chapter 57: Desperation and Uncertainty

_**I felt the need to clarify this again, since some readers reached the opposite conclusion to what I'm about to say. Issei did not go insane. He's perfectly sane.**_

 _ **Also, I hope everyone had a good July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Desperation and Uncertainty**

Issei watched from his Flagship, monitoring the chaos that was ensuing all across the world. The orange of fire sprouted across the globe as black clouds swirled around the planet. Those clouds were swarms of dragon armors that had been animated with his magic, moving according to his will.

As he watched from his ship, he contemplated on his decisions. He had no desire to explain anything to humans. They wouldn't understand anything, anyways. No matter what happened, they never learned from their mistakes. They only knew how to grow more ignorant and rash.

He had seen delinquents who robbed, raped, and drugged themselves and others. He'd seen children abuse and slander others for amusement. He'd seen adults succumb to greed and selfishness. He'd seen elders manipulate others for their own enjoyment and benefits. It was disgusting. Nothing had changed. As much as he had hoped that they were still a salvageable race, it was for naught. They once had potential but were nothing more than plagues upon a planet that they abused without restraint. It was time to do away with these parasites. No words. Destruction was the only form of communication that they would actually understand. After all, they loved warfare and carnage too much to not get the message.

For one moment, he thought back to before this had happened. He closed his eyes from behind his helmet and replayed the fresh memory that had set him back on this path.

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

* * *

Issei was on his knees, surrounded by the wasteland that was formerly Kuoh. The sky thundered and darkened as he lifelessly knelt next to the dead Masaomis, Lint Sellzen, and Magdaran. Their mangled, bloody, and dismembered bodies were left as a testament and reflection to Issei's despair. He had tried to call to his allies and the people that he'd still considered his friends but it was pointless. Too much had changed and yet too many things hadn't changed.

( **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: Xion Theme. Play Song.** )

His mind refused to change to any other subjects. He could only focus on the tragedy that had taken place here and the pattern of events like it. He hated himself. He had failed spectacularly. He had destroyed the Fallen Heralds and left this world to humanity and the pantheons, hoping they'd improve it so that someone else like Praegorn would never come again. He had been wrong. He couldn't understand it. Just why was this world so happy to keep falling into loops? History kept repeating itself and everyone was okay with that. Nobody took steps to stop it from happening. Was this world really this wretched?

Even worse: was he just wasting his time? Was he the reason that history kept repeating?

Issei stood up and started moving. Creating clean pits using his magic, he fashioned the finest coffins that he could from the raw materials around him. He made tombstones and cleared away the ashes and debris around the area. He then placed the dead bodies of the Masaomi family and Lint and Magdaran into their respective coffins. Slowly, he lowered their protective boxes into the earth, and with them, were also his spirits.

When his work was done, Issei's mind drifted to the people that he buried once more. Yaegaki and Cleria had never done any wrong. Even when Yaegaki was an exorcist, he never actually killed anyone. Cleria was quite benevolent with Kuoh, allowing many to live freely. Lint was a good girl, being strong, independent, and cheerful. Despite being a test-tube baby, she had a good heart and a righteous character. The world would've been brighter with her existence. Magdaran, despite his twisted family, had wanted nothing more than a quiet life. He wanted to cultivate his interests and had even resurrected an extinct genus of plants. He was actually quite mellow and positive, deep down.

Issei scoffed. The two were only teens, basically children from most standpoints. Why did they have to die in a war that never should've involved them?

That was what led him to the most disheartening part of his thoughts: Issei Alazar Masaomi and Abigail Akane Masaomi. They were only a few months old and were already dead. They hadn't even been able to experience life. Why did fate cheat them out of a nice and peaceful life?

No, it was wrong to blame fate. The blame didn't belong there. It belonged to the people that were pawns of it. He was to blame for allowing this to come to pass. The other parties that were guilty were the Pantheons and humanity. Their hubris and fear had culminated to this point that had claimed millions of innocent lives because they couldn't tolerate each other. This was unforgiveable. No one had even bothered to talk. They only knew how to attack.

As he kept staring at the graves of Yaegaki and Cleria and their infant children…it sank in that everything had to change about himself. He had fought long and hard in hopes of having the world change for the better but here he was again. Just how many thousands of times had he seen this sort of thing? So many innocents had been slaughtered and in the end, the ones who allowed it were able to walk away free and clear of any weight on their consciousness. He'd had enough. He'd had felt enough disappointment and pain. He could no longer let his rules ruin families and repeat history.

It was unbearable, almost reaching the same levels that he felt when Sylderia had supposedly died and when Camilla's village had been pillaged and plundered. No, that wasn't right. This felt worse. He thought back to all of the events he'd witnessed in the past that reached up to this point. Culminating into one massive pile of despair and grief, he felt it all turn into hatred and rage. All of his failures and regrets were now swallowing him whole.

What was once heavy and hollow became fiery and destructive. He felt all of his down emotions churn into blazing and catastrophic fury. That was his most dangerous trait. It wasn't his warping, skills with a sword, psychic prowess, or magic. It was his ability to turn his hatred into a cold and unrivaled blade that was not blind nor dull.

From now on, he swore to never rest until he'd completely destroyed this cycle of peace and renewing conflict. He was tired of loops where peace and quiet came but would soon be destroyed by the eruption of chaos caused by twisted and corrupted vermin. He had seen the error of his old ways and now realized that a new method was needed. This time, there would be no mercy for anyone. No matter who got in his way, no matter what reason was thrown at him, he would destroy it all. Any obstacle that dared to obstruct his path, was an obstacle to be destroyed without mercy.

( **Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: Xion Theme. End Song.** )

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Use our SWORD satellites to destroy every single cluster of human structures, then finish off any stragglers." Issei ordered his legions.

Unlike his Legion that was tied to the Vicizula Order, this was his true army. At least, it was the one that was entirely devoted to him. The only reason he hadn't used them during the War of the Heralds was because of the lack of time to activate them. Not only that, but activating them required vast amounts of stamina and mana to keep them running.

The trade-off, was well worth it, however. They would obey any command given to them and would only act according to his will. There were no objections or second-guessing. They were unable to rebel or fall prey to emotions. They merely only needed directives. They had been made by him centuries ago, having prepared them in case something like this war were to happen. They would be ready to retaliate against any dimensional invasions and were capable of repairing themselves, for starters. Their armor was more than durable enough to resist dragon fire and their weapons were more advanced than that of anyone else's. Even their magic was limitless in supply. This was truly an army meant to destroy galaxies.

Now drawing on his own hatred and cold fury, he could power them indefinitely as the Spirit of Hatred, Fear, and Vengeance. He had done away with hope. It was useless to him now.

The only main issue that he had now was the fact that he used AIs to operate his new Abyssal Legion. The only other option was to link them to his mind and that was a tool that could cripple him in the long run. If he had used a mind network then the enemy could trace the connections back to him and assault his mind. That was a risk he wasn't foolish enough to make. Thus, he entrusted the AIs to do the jobs that he gave them and they had yet to fail him.

Regardless, he wasn't satisfied with the speed at which this extermination was happening. Normally, he'd have destroyed the planet already but he didn't want blind destruction. He wanted the entire world to feel the weight of their stupidity and violence. For that, he needed the planet to survive so that he could drive the enemy even further into the ground. He wanted to drive the burning hot blade that they had forged into themselves.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Veiled Aggression. Play Song.** )

Floating around the planet, thousands of flat satellites moved into position. They resembled crosses with two detached prongs floating on both its sides. Spinning rapidly, mana from the air mixed with the charging plasma between the rails of the SWORD satellites before firing pillars of black and crimson at different capitals of each country.

Upon contact, clouds of fire and mana erupted from where the beams struck. Quickly, the clouds turned into oceans of explosions and darkness, wiping away anything they touched.

Issei watched as the places that he used to defend were blown apart by his own arsenal. Yet, when he saw the flames and fragments…he didn't feel anything that resembled regret or sorrow. He felt nothing. He had come to the conclusion that humanity needed to die and that was something he felt no qualms about. Every time he gave them a chance, they always failed him. They always had to jump at any chance at power that they could get. He'd seen other races behave just like humans and watched them spread their poison across the planet and the stars. They too, had incurred his wrath that brought them to extinction. That was one thing others didn't know he really did. He didn't just focus on one planet. As the Grim Herald, he also expanded his operations to the entirety of the galaxy and hoped to go beyond. Earth wasn't the only important place in existence.

He watched for a total of five hours as all of humanity was driven to extinction. He used conventional weaponry before ensuring the extinction of mankind with gas weapons. Firing black and navy cartridges from his ships, the canisters landed in every single continent across the planet. Within seconds, dark blue vapor was released into the air, completely covering the planet in its malefic fog.

He had planned to wipe out clusters of humans, who'd been routed into shelters and then, he'd obliterate them. Following that, he ensured to finish them off with a weapon that could reach any place. No air-sealed shelters or barrier could elude him forever.

As the toxin spread through the air, water, and soil, every single human coughed and gagged as they felt its effects. Convulsing painfully, every single human felt their cells tremble apart as their blood turned into acid and their lungs collapsed while their hearts crinkled and shriveled.

However, that was the least horrible thing about this toxin. Issei had gone to the trouble of inducing magical curses upon anyone infected by the gas. Primal and pathological fears held within the deepest recesses of a human's mind were dragged to the front of their thoughts. Issei had spent much time creating this poison, which he made to be incurable. He had to alter its compound at first, after seeing how much humanity had advanced thanks to the UL, but now they were as good as dead. It was impossible for anyone to devise a cure in time as death was guaranteed to happen within 15 minutes of infection.

He had considered himself insane in the past for having devised such a weapon. Still, this was a part of one of his original contingency plans. Yes, this was one of the measures that he'd concocted in case humanity ever went too far. He'd always been wary of humans and their darker nature. He needed a weapon that could go anywhere and kill within minutes within a short time.

While the toxic poisons did their work, his Abyssal Knights handled the rest. With resistance from humans now non-existent, they merely needed to be finished off. The Knights would walk up to every single human that was still breathing and would either shoot them or slash them for an instant and clean death.

If he were to be honest, Issei never had many expectations for resistance from humanity. He'd crippled their systems after the UL took back their alien technology, which was already the end of the game for mankind at that point. They'd tried to resist with the Babylon AI but there was a vulnerability that they couldn't defend against. By broadcasting a signal on the same radio wavelengths as the one the HGA were producing, he connected to their network and spread the virus through worms that hacked through their security. They then camouflaged as copies of important and standard files on the HGA's shared network, replacing the old files. As soon as they were accessed, it would set off the virus so that it could begin corrupting everything it connected to. Naturally, its speed was multiplied every time someone accessed those common files. Right after downloading and the virus, it would shut down vital areas of the HGA while sending him the data that he wanted.

This even went on to plague humanity as a whole. With the establishment of the HGA, they directly monitored all technological and computer activity on the planet. That meant that all pieces of technology were connected to the HGA network, which would already be infected with the Virus Issei made. Therefore, everyone in the world with access to technology had just been reduced to being stone-age with the launch of his cyber attack.

"My Lord, the humans have been eliminated. What is our next move?"

"Wait for my signal. Have all battalions ready for my command."

Issei turned around, marching elsewhere to pursue other matters.

* * *

Azazel and the Alliance had been scared quite witless when they saw what had happened. It made no sense. The methods that the Grim Herald used were methods that they already tried and failed to implement. How was it that he was able to do it? They'd used gases and poisons and brute force but even after three years, that hadn't been enough. What was the secret behind his devices and weapons?

Of course, they'd never thought of using satellite weapons, but the other methods were already practiced. That wasn't the only surprise either. Clearly, the gas didn't harm the supernatural. Rather, it only affected normal humans.

However, what was truly scary was who Issei targeted. It wasn't the young, old, male, or female. It was everyone. When they saw the footage, Azazel felt his stomach drop a thousand times. Not even infants were allowed to live. After their parents were killed, the children and elders were murdered. This wasn't something Issei would ever do. Even at his darkest, he'd never allow harm to come to a child.

This was sheer hypocrisy. Issei had snapped because they had done so. Now, he was doing the same thing. What was his point? Did he just finally go insane? Or was he working towards a specific goal?

Azazel then slapped himself for thinking that way. They and humanity caused this, no matter what anyone said. There was no mystery masking that. Thinking otherwise was merely running from the truth. Only now, after the consequences had arrived, did he realize that they lost the war before it started. Issei had been right. They'd fallen back into an old cycle and they had done so willingly.

At that exact moment, a magical projection of Issei appeared. Adorned in his dark armor, he glared at everyone present.

"Issei." Azazel tried to amicably greet him.

( _ **Doctor Who Unreleased Music: Skaro. Play Song.**_ )

( _ **Author's Note: The song is unreleased and has lingering ripped audio but the quality is acceptably clean, depending on which version you listen to. Again, it's just a suggestion to listen to, to help power the scene so ignore it if you want to.**_ )

"For eons, you've lived well. You have done many deeds. You've raped, pillaged, plundered, and destroyed everyone who slighted you, no matter how minor it was. Over the most trifle of things, you've taken offense and wreaked havoc on other's lives. On the other hand, the rest of you have merely watched in amusement at the misery of others. You've manipulated mortals and other creatures to do your bidding when you could've easily done it yourselves. You even ignore the prayers of those that beseech you for help. Even when groveling at your feet, you profess the images of being fair, powerful, and wise. You claim that you only watch because of balance and the natural order but those are only lies made to keep your hands clean of effort and criticism."

"You are not wise nor powerful. You are foul and disgusting. You predicate yourselves to be these ascended and unfathomable beings but you are just like any other creature that you looked down upon. Today, will be the day that I show you just how weak you are. Not only in body, but also in mind. I have watched you all for eons and you have done little to change my opinion of you. When you improved, you only served to set yourself back. You are just like humans. You use others and then dispose of them. What you fear, you destroy in order to maintain what you have. You are even more tyrannical and petty than humans, actually, especially you Greeks." Issei glared right at Athena and Ares.

"You're nothing more than tyrants and I will thoroughly ensure your deaths when I arrive. This world and you tyrants will burn. I'm going to do what I should have done eons ago. It's just as I told you all before. Because you failed to control your fear and arrogance, I will now wipe out all of you and your entire pantheons."

( _ **Doctor Who Unreleased Music: Skaro. End Song.**_ )

With those final words, the projection was shut down, leaving a silent room.

"Azazel, what did he mean when he said that you saw him do his work?" Sirzechs asked, inquiring to his message from before.

He knew what Issei intended to do, but he wanted specifics. Suddenly, the entire base shook. Something had struck them or the ground and hard, at that.

"No…" Vishnu sighed, with sorrow dripping from his voice.

Everyone sensed a massive energy signature dropping from above, causing a few to raise their arms instinctively. Raising a barrier, a beam from Issei's SWORD Satellite struck the shield, shattering it into tiny particles. Fortunately for the Alliance, it deflected one shot but that was just one out of hundreds that were to come.

"By the cosmos…" Vishnu gasped.

Azazel, Athena, Ares, Horus, Anubis, and Penemue had helped create the barrier and it had been popped like it were just a bubble. He hadn't exactly taken Issei too seriously before. He knew that he was strong enough to kill Indra and defeat Ophis but he hadn't fully expected him to be able to overpower gods with a mere weapon of scientific making.

Azazel was despondent for a moment. His breath was shaky and he had no strength in his legs and arms. He shook his head in disbelief as he clawed at his hair.

"I can't believe this." He derisively chuckled at his fate.

In contrast, his face was contorted and frozen. It was like a mix of fear and hysteria blending into a truly disheartening and bone-chilling expression. Everyone was stunned by Azazel's behavior. The normally calm and relaxed Fallen Angel Governor had lost his cool and was shaking as if his life was crumbling away.

"Cease your shivering and tell us what you know!" Hades demanded.

This was no time to be acting this way. Azazel took a deep breath.

"Around 1,500 years ago, I learned about the Grim Herald. He covered his tracks well but when he became too well-known, the news of his existence reached my ears. I began collecting data and clues and eventually, I managed to follow him one day. He had ventured off onto another planet in our galaxy and I was able to monitor what was happening. He had gone to an alien planet and there, he wiped out the entire solar system in three hours with his Armada. There were no survivors and any resistance was killed off. It was ridiculous. It was like watching simple humans getting mowed down with machine guns." He chuckled hysterically.

"Their magic and technology was better than ours but it meant nothing. Nothing can stop the Grim Herald. I'd hoped that he'd just leave but now, we're all fucked. He's going to come for all of us. He's death now."

Once again, another round of rumbling came, this time, it felt like the whole planet was vibrating. Loud explosions boomed from far away as the same satellite barrage that the humans were bombarded with, were launched right at the Pantheons.

They were already wary of what sort of measures were being used on humans, but this was the Grim Herald they were dealing with now. This was the man who'd killed the Fallen Heralds and another who was equal to himself, all in one battle. He was no joke and he was certainly no longer merciful.

"No, we're not." A new voice called out to the group from the doors to the room.

Turning around, the group of gods of the new Alliance felt stunned. Now, the game had been unveiled to all of its extents. Standing in front of the New Alliance, were Zeus, Odin, the Young Devils and countless others who'd been presumed dead. In short, everyone from the mythological side was still alive. Yet, how was this possible? Sirzechs, Azazel, and several others were all astounded by this revelation. Rias and the others couldn't have been alive. They'd been killed right in front of them.

"I'm sure you're all confused, but I promise I'll explain later." Serafall smiled, sparkling like usual.

Sirzechs froze, staring at his wife in utter shock.

"Sera…" He whimpered.

Serafall didn't even speak. She only dove forward and embraced her husband, crying with joy as she nearly knocked Sirzechs off his feet.

"How?"

"Later. For now, we need to get ready." Serafall put a finger to his lips.

Even now, after three years, Serafall hadn't lost a single bit of her bubbly nature. It was great to know that there was still a little brightness left in this darkening world. While Serafall reunited with Sirzechs, Azazel had his reunion with his adopted son, Vali.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Azazel ran over to his son, enveloping him in a crushing embrace.

"Zeus and Odin saved me. I was about to die, but somehow, they got me out of there." Vali smiled.

"Vali!" Penemue zipped over.

She embraced the young lad, trying to confirm that he was solid and real.

"Hi, Mom." Vali chuckled.

Indeed, Penemue had struck up a relationship with Azazel within the past few years. After some prodding from Vali, they had joined together, even marrying. During that time, Penemue had become like a mother to him, displaying all of the protectiveness and gentleness that a loving parent would. It had grieved her immensely when she also believed Vali to have died. Who'd have thought that three years could've caused so much to develop?

Zeus walked forward, now sporting the same stern expression that he was once known for. This was no time to waste on reunions. Another immediate war had commenced and it was far grimmer than any others they'd faced before.

"It took us a long time, but we've finally come out of hiding. Now, it's time to give it everything we've got." Zeus stepped forward.

"It took you too damn long to get back." Ares sneered.

"Prepare everyone for battle. I haven't seen what you have, Azazel, but I doubt we can lose so easily." Zeus helped the Fallen Angel Governor up.

"Summon the fleets and route all soldiers. This is no longer a fight against humans. This is a battle against a man who can kill gods and demons." Odin summoned Gungnir, walking towards the door.

He gulped down the lump in his throat, hoping that they'd all pull through. He'd fought the Grim Herald first-hand before but after watching his battle with Praegorn, he knew that he wasn't trying as much as he'd thought. Now, they had to fight an entire army along with the Grim Herald, who was now aiming to kill him.

Rias, Sairaorg, Sona, and Seekvaira couldn't believe this. When they'd heard that Issei was their enemy, they thought it was just some twisted joke. There was no way that the kind yet stern man was their enemy. It was hard to even imagine him as such a thing. Of course, they'd never seen him do his darker deeds. However, when they saw him wipe out all of humanity and his open declaration of war, they knew that this was no longer the same game that they left behind. One wrong move and unchecked corner, and they were dead.

Suddenly, another shake of the planet came, this time it was stronger than before. Accompanying it, were thousands of loud booms from above, shattering the glass on the ceiling. Something had just appeared over their location. There wasn't any time to talk anymore.

When everybody scrambled outside, they all gasped. Descending from space, were hordes of warships from the skies. The UL had nothing on the true Abyssal Fleet. The ships were large enough to take up massive portions of cities. The swarms of fighter planes and hordes of dragon armors were also daunting.

Warping from out of nowhere, were tens of thousands of armored suits marching forward, carrying blades and guns. When the Young Devils saw their enemy, they shivered. Facing humans was nothing compared to this. The humans had looks of fear and inherent wariness in their eyes and movements. Even their weapons had been inferior, at first. But this…this was so different. They looked at an Abyssal Knight's eyes and saw nothing. It was like staring at an empty machine. There were no questions, hesitation, fear, or internal conflict. There was only the mission and that mission was the elimination of everything.

The marching footsteps of the incoming Legion were so resonant, so thunderous that everything trembled before them. Just seeing them approach was enough to make Sirzechs uneasy. Despite being the embodiment of the Power of Destruction, even he feared for his own life.

"They should be here any moment now." Zeus muttered.

Azazel looked at him in confusion before millions of magic circles appeared in the air. He was astounded with who and what came out of them. Elves, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, beasts, dragons, Youkai, and countless others had come flying out of the circles, charging right at the Abyssal Legion.

"Don't!" Azazel protested.

He shot forward, trying to rack his brain for any kind of solution that his tired mind could think of. This was suicide. They'd get mowed down by the Legion if they charged blindly.

"We've already blessed them with magic and enchanted armor. Furthermore, we need to try, Azazel. Don't lose hope." Zeus tried to encourage the Fallen Angel.

"No, Zeus! This is suicide! They won't be protected! I've seen better-equipped and more skilled people get shredded against them!" Azazel protested.

Sadly, it was too late.

With a harmonized click, the Legion pointed their weapons forward, staring down their targets before opening fire. In a rain of magical plasma and elemental projectiles, the Alliance was hard-pressed to defend themselves. In one single instant, the cavalry that Zeus brought was mowed down to 75% within the first few minutes.

As soon as their forces got close, they were shredded apart with a rain of magic and plasma. It was daunting to see so many powerful creatures get wiped out like a cloth wiping away dust off a table. Zeus's jaw dropped. The armor and protection their new army had been supplied with would've been strong enough to destroy Erenaux with ease, unlike before.

"How?"

"Zeus, this is folly. We need to leave now and regroup. Don't waste troops here." Vishnu declared.

"You're right." Zeus bit his lip. Wasting any more seconds here meant defeat.

He had made a rookie mistake. He thought that the unity of the Alliance was going to be enough to counter Issei but who was he kidding? Issei was the Grim Herald, someone who'd studied them and learned their weaknesses. Of course, he'd have the overwhelming edge. It had taken a heavy cost for him to have remembered that. He couldn't keep using brute force to fight. He needed to take full advantage of tactics.

"We're abandoning this base. Evacuate everyone." Vishnu ordered.

"And where the hell do we go?" Ares growled.

"There's a place that he won't know to go to. He can't warp there since he's never been there." Odin answered.

"I'm not running. I've spent years to get this far. I've spent three years to fight for this ending. I'm not going to run away now." Ares snarled.

Drawing his sword, he let his innate instincts take over. This was what he wanted. He wanted war to swallow the planet. It was only in the heat of battle that he felt alive. He felt it was where he belonged. To fight such powerful opponents and triumph and claim his spoils, that was what war was all about. No one was going to take this chance away from him.

At that exact moment, the Abyssal Legion stopped.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano: Machine. Play Song.** )

"What?"

Azazel clenched his sweaty fists.

"He's coming. He's on his way here." He grit his teeth.

Like lightning and thunder, a massive burst of black and crimson erupted to life right in front of the Abyssal Legion. Wisps of mana and particles whished together, blinking into Issei's form within two literal seconds. The area seemed to darken in reflection of Issei's new mentality. Even his armor was slightly different, being more jagged and a bit slimmer but still retaining Issei's muscular frame. His mantle was no longer torn, appearing as if it were freshly made. His eyes glowed even brighter and his shadow seemed to stretch farther than before.

Everyone retreated as they felt different. They were unsure if it was magical or not, as the powerful and primordial feeling of fear enveloped them. The fear that he brought upon others was even more powerful than before.

Walking forward, Issei whipped his arm forth, gesturing with a clawed hand and pulling back, bringing Ares toward him. Much to everyone's shock, Ares was hurled towards him, as if yanked by an invisible chain.

"Uwah!" He yelped.

The pull of Issei's telekinesis was too strong this time. Not even Ares was able to fight the grip that was wrapped around him. It felt as if metal had molded itself around him, keeping him trapped. He thrashed his arms about but it was no use.

Despite that, he used all of his godly strength to break free, releasing only one arm. Readying his left arm to hold up his sword, Ares waited to get closer to strike. His sword was wreathed in a red and fiery aura, illuminating the sky with orange color. He knew that he had to kill Issei as soon as possible, despite his innate nature wanting to savor a great battle. Sadly, he knew that others had died against Issei because of that logic. The main goal should always be to kill him as quickly as possible.

Zeus, merely watched. He knew that Ares was as good as dead. His abilities were far too direct to work against Issei. Ares was quite capable at using tactics but now that he was in the heat of battle, he wanted to relish a great battle. That was Ares' greatest weakness. He was far too easy to distract.

As he got closer, Ares brought his sword down. Drawing his sword, Issei slashed upward, shattering Ares' weapon as he tried to attack him. Issei was much faster than the Greek god of War. It was a rhetorical question to ask who would strike first. The glowing crimson blade severed Ares' left arm from his side, bisecting him into two pieces as black mana ate away at him, disintegrating him in seconds.

"He's dead." Zeus muttered.

If he were to be honest with himself, he was glad that Ares had perished. Ares would do so many things to create more chaos and war. He was a danger to all around him. His removal was more of a benefit, despite Zeus having wished that he'd lived.

"That was too damn easy." Azazel was baffled.

"Ares was always a fool. If he'd thought better than to just charge, he'd have fared better. This was the one time where he failed to have even a semblance of tactics." Zeus sighed.

"We need to run." Vishnu commanded.

Issei, on the other hand, had different plans. Raising his left hand, gripped with tower of the building where the Alliance was in front of and ripped off all of the towers from it. Wrenching them from their foundations, Issei motioned downwards, bringing the masses of stone and metal down on his enemies.

Zeus with a thrust of his hand, blasted the rubble into dust. With this distraction, Issei slashed at him with Tenzan. Vishnu reacted just in time, however, saving him with a magic circle. With a backhand through the air, he blew everyone back, scattering them around the vicinity with a violent blast of telekinesis.

Consolidating their powers, Vishnu, Michael, Azazel, Odin, and several others teleported everyone away, having gained distance. Their speed had been accelerated, thanks to their combined power, which was just as fast as Issei's warping.

"What are your orders, My Lord?" An Abyssal Knight asked.

"Let them run. I will pursue them. In the meantime, destroy everything here. Burn this base to the ground."

"And what of any remainders?"

"Kill them all. Leave none alive." Issei simply responded.

"It shall be done."

Issei had no use for anyone here. They were grunts, foot soldiers, and had no information that he'd require. And thus, the Abyssal Knights spread out, scouring the entire location where the Pantheon Alliance had holed up. The compound was a massive circle, with several round buildings connected though walkways and paths that symbolized each Pantheon that was part of the Alliance. It was a shame that it had to be burned away. To Issei, the past no longer had a place in his plans. He was going to do away with it as he should've done a long time ago.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano: Machine. End Song.** )

* * *

Zeus and the others teleported to an island, which was brimming with greenery and was surrounded by boundless oceans that went as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place?" Azazel asked.

"This is Ogygia. We should be safe here. We used all of our powers to hide this place. Issei won't be able to find us quickly. At the very least, we have three days to think of something." Odin walked forward, leading everyone.

"So, this is where you hid?" Azazel asked.

"We still needed to recover, which was why we never returned before the revolts happened. I had contacted Azazel and helped him make sure that the Alliance didn't crash and burn. Sadly, the Shinto, Roman, and Norse weren't as lucky." Zeus explained.

"So, why did you only save people and not directly return, then?"

"It wasn't really us. It was the Light." Odin shook his head.

"Wait, what?" Michael asked.

"The Light directly intervened and saved us. When we were brought back to life, the revolts happened and we were whisked away to safety. It brought us here to recover and from then on, it kept bringing as many people as it could. Then, we waited. It would've been crazy to come back into the open because it would've complicated everything. So, while we waited, we learned a lot of things while in hiding." Sun Wukong shrugged.

"Like what?" Azazel asked.

"We'll explain later. Over the past three years, we've been trying to wait out the war, however, it was disappointing that it was able to happen in the first place." Gabriel glared at Michael.

Gabriel had been one of the earliest casualties before the War had officially happened. She had attended one of the peace talks with humans but when conversations soured and bloodshed came, she'd sacrificed herself to try and create equilibrium. However, her martyrdom was short lived. Power kept changing hands and conflict was instantly back on track before any breaks could happen.

"You lot let the ball drop out of the court. I can't believe you initiated war." Vasco Strada glared at the gods behind him.

"It was the best we could do. The humans called aliens on us. What could we have done?" Azazel asked, exasperated.

"I'll admit, the humans fired the first shot, but it's not entirely unreasonable, given the old behavior of the gods. They aren't aware of many things because we made it so." Vishnu nodded.

"That's in the past now. Now, we have an unmerciful, genocidal, Grim Herald. It's not just any Grim Herald, either. It's Issei, Torviark! He knows our weaknesses and strengths. He probably has thirteen different ways in which to kill each of us." Odin shook his head in confusion and pressure.

How could things have spiraled so far out of control? What options did they have? Clearly, words weren't an option, since Issei killed Ares on sight.

"Have you found Sylderia and the others?" Athena asked.

"Yes, we have." Ilaira nodded.

"So, what's your plan now?"

"We need to talk to Sylderia and the others. If anyone can get through to him, it's them." Ilaira explained.

She had taken part in the War, despite objections from her parents and Elzer. She had to get out there and find her sister and not only that, but she didn't want to lose her family and home. She knew mortals would take everything if given a chance and she couldn't allow it. She'd already lost her sister once.

"Do you even know where to look?" Azazel rushed next to Zeus.

"The Light just told us. Artemis and the others are all hidden away on another island that's been hidden from the rest of the world. Not even Issei knows where it is. It's called Wizel."

"How did you even talk with the Light?" Michael turned him around.

"Sometimes, even gods need to pray, and who else should we pray to?" Zeus responded.

"If you talked to the Light, then what about the Darkness?" Sirzechs conintued.

"It hasn't spoken to us. We're actually trying to contact Elzer, but him and his kingdom have disappeared too. My guess is that the Darkness has hidden them. From what it looks like, all of reality is out of order."

"The Darkness has hidden its Champion, the Light has finally given word to us, and the Abyss has gone silent…we're in deeper chaos than in the War of the Heralds or anything else we've experienced." Vishnu mused.

"Exactly. Don't you think it's odd? The Light and Darkness have taken action when it never did before and the Abyss isn't doing a thing to stop Issei. By all accounts, it should've stripped Issei of all his powers already." Michael asked.

"Then it's a possibility that the Abyss is mounting war on all of us." Azazel mused.

"That, I am unsure of. The Abyss is ancient. We don't know much about it because it predates everything. The Light has told us that at the beginning of time, there was nothing. Then, the Light, Darkness, and the Abyss came into being. The Light would create souls and nonmaterial concepts and existences while the Darkness crafted physical things. The Abyss stood in silence, observing. Its motives are unclear but it is true that through the Grim Heralds, the world hasn't destroyed itself, yet." Vishnu retorted.

"Adding to that, it did have Issei counter the Fallen Heralds. If Issei had joined the Fallen Heralds, they might've taken all of reality. They have the power to invade universes and can rival gods and demons and beasts. When Issei and the Fallen Heralds fought, we all felt it. The Solar System's been rearranged, Pluto crumbled apart, the Moon's cracked, and there are a ton of other things that are out of sorts." Shiva recounted.

"You don't need to worry about that. The Abyss has already taken what it gave him. Most unfortunately, Issei is doing what Praegorn did. Remember, he's a Spirit in a physical body. He can harness the power of an emotion or concept. Now, Issei harnesses hatred and retribution. Imagine everyone in life who has hatred or deserves punishment. All of that fuels him now. Now that the Abyss can't block that off, Issei's strength hasn't really changed."

"I think that Issei is acting on his own this time. There's no direction from the Abyss. I think he's out to avenge himself this time. Before, he always attacked in modesty. Now, he just committed genocide and he's indiscriminate. The Abyss had the chance to kill us all before but it didn't. I doubt that would change now. Now, enough talking about this. We need to figure out how we're going to get to Artemis and the others without Issei spotting us." Zeus growled.

* * *

Having led everyone into a massive palace, they entered a room with a projection of the globe, mapping out every single village, town, city, and country. Convening into a meeting of the leaders of the Alliance, they spent hours discussing strategy.

"First of all, there are few weaknesses to Issei. He has already defeated the Fallen Heralds by himself, even killing Praegorn, who equaled him. However, we've obtained vital information from the Light. The Abyss has stripped Issei of all the power it gave him. In other words, he doesn't have the protection that the Abyss gives him. He's no longer near-invulnerable and the Abyss will no longer help him. Despite that, he's found other means to accomplish his goals. Regardless, we may have a chance." Zeus announced.

Several murmurs echoed across the room. It had finally been confirmed. It was exactly as many had feared. Issei had flown off the rails. He'd turned his back on everyone and was now their enemy. The very fact that the Abyss had taken away the power it gave him meant exactly that.

"His first weakness is that, like the other Fortium, he's weaker when he hasn't Invoked and can't unleash his full power without doing so. His second weakness is that he represents vengeance and hatred. We will need to capitalize on that. We will need to throw off his organization and focus. It will be difficult but there are ways of doing that. Praegorn has shown the ability to exploit that." Odin sighed.

He turned to Azazel, hoping for him to share any information that he had. The Fallen Angel Governor was known for his love of research and science. If anyone had information on Issei, he had to be the one.

"The Grim Herald has one main ability that we need to be careful off. [ **Grim Defiance** ] is no longer an issue since that ability was tied to his post as the Grim Herald. Now, his most terrifying power is his telekinesis. His range, based on my findings, spans several kilometers, with a limit of 1,000 kilometers but he needs a direct visual of his target to go that far. Within 4, kilometers, he needs no visual to kill you. With a mere thought, he can kill you, so never forget that. The other ability that is his trump card is his [ **Warping** ]. He can teleport to basically anywhere that he's been to or knows about. The time he needs to warp is only 2 seconds at maximum. There is no lag, nor any way to interrupt it. Most of all, he can do it as often as he wants. In the past, he's often warped consecutively with only one second in between each."

As he spoke, Azazel began replaying footage that he had, trying to help visualize his data.

"He's a master swordsman and can produce weapons from mana, giving him an instant armory. Next, he has also mastered his skills with magic. He can use a multitude of Arcana and elemental magic. Not only that, but the rate at which he regenerates is just as fast as that as Jabberwock. I won't even get started on each of his techniques." Azazel looked down, trying to keep his anxiety and doubt under control. Clearing his throat, he started again.

"Next, his army is automated and that means that we can shut them down or stun them long enough to take down the Grim Herald. Based on my observations, we can use Magitech to cover both technological and magical fronts. If we're going to fight him, then we need to behave like him. We need to cover all weaknesses and leave no stone unturned. That's how he's always won in the past." Azazel produced diagrams and charts of data that he'd researched.

"The Abyssal Legion is made up of armor that's been fashioned into humanoids and creatures to simulate what they resemble. However, they able to manipulate mana and run on AIs, since they contain no living consciousness and are not organic. Their programming is too advanced to be made from normal technology alone, so that means that it's made from Magitech. Then, there's his Armada. Unlike us, who rely on soldiers and creatures, he uses airships and carriers to decimate large groups at one time. Their weapons are also magitech, combining mana and plasma into one type of weapon category. Their speeds easily equal that of our fastest sky creatures. The land vehicles also trump whatever the humans and UL ever made, being capable of taking severe punishment from even angels and devils." Azazel spanned through several images before turning off his reports.

"Everything you've told us has been incredibly helpful, but it doesn't really give us any hope, Azazel." Sirzechs shook his head.

"I know. I know that very well. I've seen him destroy universes first-hand. The only comfort is that his limits aren't as high as they used to be, but that just might be exactly what we need. A battle plan is still needed but I think that what we need to do right now, is find Sylderia and the other women. They might be the only ones who could possibly talk to him and change this before things go to hell. Trust me, what he's done so far is only the small beginning. He can do so much worse." Azazel looked around, wanting everyone to understand just how bad things were.

He could already feel it. They were trapped like rats. He didn't know how Issei thought, but he knew that he'd set up the board already and had already taken several moves against them. For a short time, he'd fallen into despair, knowing the kind of enemy they were all facing. However, after much thought, he decided that he'd fight. He had a more renewed spirit now that his son was alive. He'd just gotten into the process of creating something close to a real family. That was one reason why he'd fought in the War. He didn't want to lose them.

"We're ready." A cold and deadpan voice introduced itself as the doors opened.

Standing there was a tall young woman. She had long black hair that reached the back of her knees with a long black and purple gothic dress. On her head was a frilly headband that gave her a more innocent look despite having such a foreboding presence. Her eyes were grey, with a certain shine to them.

"Welcome back, Ophis. Will we be able to get to them without being detected?" Zeus asked.

"If Great Red, Vishnu, Shiva, Hades, Thor, and I combine our strength, we should be able to make the journey instantly and silently." Ophis responded, gesturing to the man next to her.

He looked young, around his young adult years with a light complexion. He was significantly muscular though, sporting a red coat with black sunglasses, a black shirt, and red leather pants. On his hands were metal plated gloves and a silver and red ring with an emerald gem on his finger. His hair was short and spiky, being colored red with his eyes being gold.

"If you're all done talking, we need to go. The Grim Herald will find us soon if we all stay together like this. He may have lost the Abyss's support but that doesn't mean that he's weak. If anything, he just might equal Ophis and I instead of outmatching us. Now, hurry up before we get even deeper into shit." Great Red scoffed.

As was spoken, Ophis, Great Red, Hades, Vishnu, Shiva, and Thor used their magic to transport Zeus, Athena, Frigg, Apollo, Susanoo, Ilaira, and Anubis to where the Light had told them where Sylderia and the others were.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, they were stunned to see where they'd been sent to.

( **Chrono Cross OST: Scars of Time. Play Song**.)

A shining haven was in front of them. White marble buildings comprised the glistening city that had spikes of crystal buildings shining under the blue sky and white sun.

"This is the true City of Light, Wizel. This is where people who didn't want involvement with the War ran to. Of course, I'm not too sure of what this place is like or what could happen, so be on guard." Zeus warned.

In agreement with that plan, everyone shifted to more normal disguises to fit in with the locals. To Apollo and Athena, they felt their eyes open a bit. They looked at the citizens and saw how weary and traumatized they all looked. With a simple glance into their eyes, they saw the effects that war had on them. The smiles the people sported were genuine, but the lack of light in many eyes was enough to tell stories. Not all of these people were human; some were dwarves, elves, dragons, yeti, and a plethora of other mythical creatures.

"Our plan is to speak with the leader of this place and try and find the people we need. Try not to start another war." Zeus looked at the gods that hadn't gone into hiding.

His disdain was already clear, but now, it was starting to feel overbearing. Yes, it was the fault of those left behind for starting a war, but was it really so wrong to want to defend one's own existence? Apollo didn't understand all of the hate. He knew there was some blame to be given to the Pantheons, but not as badly as Zeus and Odin had played it up to be.

While lost in thought, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A sparkle of silver shivered. He stopped, causing Athena to bump into him.

"You see something?"

With a closer look, following Apollo's line of sight, Athena nodded in triumph. There was no mistaking that long silver hair.

"We've spotted Artemis." Apollo concluded.

Taking off, the two failed to hear Zeus' call. The two pursued the goddess through the streets, weaving through crowds and alleys. They rushed as fast as they could without drawing attention. These were the people that had run away from the war they started. They wouldn't take kindly to their sudden appearance there if they revealed themselves.

"Artemis!" Athena finally called out.

It was no good. The huntress didn't hear her. They pursued her towards the City Square. What they considered odd, was that she received common treatment. When she passed by others, they didn't bow or grovel, they merely nodded and greeted her warmly. It was as if she wasn't a goddess at all. It made Apollo wonder what life was like for her now and if it was really good enough that she was willing to be like this in exchange for losing the reverence and might she held as a goddess.

The war had also opened his eyes a little. He'd realized how vile and wicked the supernatural had been. He understood why humans were so afraid. They'd fallen prey to the same weakness of fear as well. They'd terrorized and clutched onto humans in order to cling to their power and authority until they'd lost their hold on the world. Perhaps they weren't too different after all.

Finally, Artemis went to the gates of Wizel, which was a wall of white crystal that maintained a transparent field that hid the city from everyone. Having been built through the power of the Light, none but a Champion of the Dark and the Grim Herald could ever come here.

( **Chrono Cross OST: Scars of Time. End Song**.)

Standing at the gates, Artemis conversed with a guard, trading words and papers before the guard went on her way. Just then, Artemis turned around. She looked directly at the large ivory tree where Apollo and Athena had hidden. Summoning her bow and arrow, she fired straight at it, splintering the plant.

"Why are you here?" She coldly asked.

"We came to talk." Athena stood up, maintaining her calm demeanor.

Artemis didn't budge, training her arrows right at her brother and sister.

"Leave. The likes of you aren't welcome here." She coldly hissed.

"Please, Artemis, this is something that concerns the whole world."

"The whole world doesn't mean anything to me now that you've chosen to burn it." Artemis sneered.

Athena knew that there was only one definite way to get to Artemis. There was only one way to get her to listen. All it took was one sentence.

"Issei is back." Athena declared.

Artemis nearly dropped her bow. Her fingers shook and her teeth clenched. Hearing that name never failed to rile up her emotions. She knew Athena. She was the Greek goddess of Wisdom. She wouldn't lie about this because she knew what would happen if she did. Not only that, but Athena and Apollo would never have been able to come here without very specific conditions. Either the Light, Darkness, or Abyss let them in, or someone representing those powers forced themselves through. The barrier around Wizel hadn't been touched for over three years, so it was clear that there were no intruders. That only meant that Athena and Apollo had been given permission.

"Zeus and Odin and the others that died in the War are all alive, some of them came with us. We need to talk to whoever's in charge because something's happened." Apollo urgently stepped forward.

Artemis aimed her weapon again.

"Why on Earth should I believe you?"

"Because, we would've never known about this place if we weren't so desperate. The Light let us in. Would we really be in here if we had sketchy agendas?" Apollo incredulously asked.

"You've lied to me before and so has many other people. Even Issei did that."

"Look, we don't have time for you to be hateful. The more time we waste, the less time we have before the hammer falls on us." Apollo continued towards her.

"We need to talk to the others. The world depends on this now." Athena stopped Apollo, pleading with Artemis with her eyes.

Artemis contemplated the whole situation. She'd grown distrustful of her fellow immortals. Their greed and fear had been made as plain as day and it disgusted her. Perhaps spending so much time with Issei had changed how she saw things. Of course, he'd done horrible things to, but his reasons were very different. The three years she'd endured without him had made her bitter. She'd thought about why he'd said nothing and just disappeared. He'd refused to share any burdens and he treated them as if they weren't worthy of anything. It was as if they were nothing to him before he disappeared, and he'd left them all alone. He'd left _her_ all alone.

Deciding that she needed to be reasonable and understanding that her brother and sister wouldn't look so panicked without good reason, she conceded.

"Guards." Artemis snapped her fingers.

Shimmering out of silver light, armored women hefted their bows at Apollo and Athena.

"What are you doing? Are you really that bitter?!" Athena demanded.

"You'll talk to the others. However, you'll do it under very careful watch." Artemis walked up to Athena, glaring at her.

* * *

When Apollo and Athena were brought into the massive ivory palace, they found Zeus and the others held at weapon point. Hostility was now bound to follow them wherever they went. Normally, Odin and Zeus would've unleashed their power and authority, but now, they needed help. Force and arrogance were absolute idiot moves in negotiation.

The Throne Room they were all in had eight different banners, with eight thrones arranged in an arch opposite of the door. A black carpet led up towards the thrones, with white orbs of light illuminating the room from opposite sides. Shining through the windows in the back of the room, was the white sun of Wizel, shining down on the eight who led Wizel and protected it.

Zeus and the others stood in front of the thrones as they looked at who was present. It wasn't too shocking for Apollo and Athena, but the others were thrown for a loop. Artemis, Eldesa, Brynhildr, Camilla, Amaterasu, Grayfia, Morrighan, and Sylderia sat enthroned upon their seats, glaring at the ones in front of them.

"Why are you here?" Sylderia asked.

It stunned Ilaira to hear her sister speak this way. She was cold, indifferent, and solemn. She lacked the cheerfulness and warmth that she once had. It was even sad to look her in the eyes. She looked at everyone as if they were either enemies or bystanders, just like how Issei used to look at people.

"We need your help. We need you to talk to Issei." Azazel kneeled.

This was a truly a unique sight. Azazel never pleaded with anyone without a single snarky or calm mix into his tone and motions. Here, he was basically begging, dropping all of his old habits.

Sylderia's brow raised. Her attention had been snagged.

"He's alive! He's come back but…but he's not the same anymore."

"Who'd be insane enough to believe any of you? You can't even have peace talks properly. Because of your stupidity, Gabriel died and so did the Young Devils. All you all are good at doing, is having others do your dirty work for you." Sylderia's icy tone drained the warmth from everyone's feet.

Azazel grit his teeth in frustration.

Ilaira flinched. Sylderia rose out of her seat, flaring her aura and glaring at the fools in front of her. The authority and power she now boasted was leagues ahead of where she once was. She was probably on the level of a Grim Herald now if she was still the Champion of the Light.

"Sister, please!" Ilaira stood up.

"I know I don't know the Grim Herald. I know that he's been through a lot, but this is the world we're talking about here. He's killed all of humanity!" She announced.

Sylderia stopped, narrowing her eyes.

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not. We've seen the corpses. He unleashed his entire army and destroyed the UL and humanity. He killed women, children, men, old and young. He's not sparing anyone. He's flown into a genocidal quest and we're all next." Ilaira shook her head.

"The Issei I know, even at his darkest, would never stoop as low as to kill children." Sylderia sneered.

"The Issei we all know is dead! He's not the same anymore, alright?! He's been swallowed by vengeance. Now, he wants everyone to pay." Azazel snapped.

Sylderia only scowled. With a violent whip of her arm, she pointed her finger at Azazel and fired a beam of light. Descending the stairs, she continued pelting Azazel with beams.

"Who's fault is that?!" She demanded.

A blast hit the Governor in the left torso, knocking him off his feet.

"Who helped the Alliance and Humans go to war against each other?!"

Another blast threw Azazel across the ground, sending him rolling onto his back.

"Who were the ones who pushed my beloved into this life?!" Sylderia roared.

"He just wanted a happy life with the people he loved! He chose to believe in you but you failed him! Why should I believe a single word you say?! If he were really alive, he'd be putting a stop to this! He'd take action! He'd be here!" The Queen of Light stopped in front of Azazel.

Having been thrown around with rays of light, Azazel was spitting out blood as he struggled to stand. His body burned and smoked as he shook violently, staggering. He panted as he looked up, still trying to show that he was being honest.

"You all knew this cycle was coming and you let it happen. Until I know the truth, I will not help you at all. You've deceived enough people. Now, leave!" Sylderia waved her hand, ordering the guards to escort Ilaira and the others out.

Eldesa and Morrighan had different thoughts in regards to what to do. They hated the Alliance and humans just as much as Sylderia did, but they had to maintain their sense of reason. They couldn't fall into the trap that had swallowed the world. Sylderia knew this too, of course, but years of pent up despair and regret had morphed her. They knew she'd come around, eventually. Seeing the ones who helped make Issei's life a living hell had merely set her off a little. Still, if the world was in such a bad shape, then she had no choice but to help. It was what Issei would've done. It was something she'd helped reinforce.

* * *

When they were gone, the Queens convened, discussing future actions.

"Let's see if they really do mean what they say." Eldesa began.

Sylderia only glared into the distance, despite listening intently.

"My power to see visions has been clouded and that's only happened once before. During the War of the Heralds, Praegorn obstructed my visions, and it prevented me from preparing for anything. Now, my visions are obstructed again. I can't think of another reason for this to be happening other than someone wanting to stop our intervention." Eldesa voiced her opinion.

"The same goes for me. I've tried looking into the future and using my ability to divine fate but at times, I find that even fate is unsure of what is to happen. I can't predict what's going to happen. Sylderia, I think we need to listen, for this one time."

Sylderia stared at the door, her mind zoning out. She knew that things had changed. She felt it in her blood. She was the chosen one of the Light. Whatever deeper things that happened with the Darkness and the Abyss, she would be able to sense it. Her instincts and intuition were screaming at her that it was time to take action. Deep down, she knew it…Issei was alive and had come back. It was just too terrifying to wonder what he had been up to while he'd returned. She didn't want to believe it, but a part of her worried about whether Issei really did kill innocents and children. Was the man she loved now an actual monster? Or was there more to this than it seemed.

"We will wait. Until Issei has been seen with our very own eyes, we won't lift a finger. This is a war that they started and now they need to take responsibility for it. I won't have any of their folly. The people here ran to try and find a safe haven, but found nothing. That's why this place was made. Wizel is to be a place of safety and protection, not another battleground." Sylderia shook her head.

"But, Issei wouldn't do that!" Artemis slammed her hand onto her throne.

"I know that!" Sylderia bellowed.

"Issei would fly out there and take action! But he's not here anymore! Until we can confirm the truth, we will remain on standby." She continued.

Sylderia left right after, not willing to bother with any more of this.

As she exited the room, the others sighed.

"She's been getting worse. Ever since Issei left us all behind, she's been broken about it." Eldesa rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"She was apathetic for a while until things got bad. I didn't believe it at first when she built this place with the Light. I guess she wanted an escape. But, I guess she can't keep running anymore." Artemis sympathetically nodded.

"We all deal with grief differently. We weren't too different. Why else would we be here?" Artemis scoffed at herself.

"That doesn't mean we can avoid this. If what they say is true, what will you all do?" Brynhildr sternly asked.

"I don't know." Morrighan asked.

It was silent for a moment before Eldesa spoke up.

"If…if what they say is true…then I'll fight."

Grayfia and Amaterasu looked at her with shock.

"Are you sure?"

"If Issei has truly lost himself and became the exact thing that he hates, then he needs to go down. He's too powerful to be left alone and not only that, but he's studied us thoroughly. He knows our weaknesses and he'll exploit it. I can already feel that the World is out of balance and he might be the cause of this current chaos. I don't mean the chaos of the war but the chaos that I feel right now. Ilkynos has gone quiet and so have so many others. I think it's time we stop hiding. Whether Sylderia supports it or not, I'm going to carry on Issei's will. I'm going to take action." Eldesa stood up.

"So will I. I've sat here for too long. We've grown complacent. We've been running for too long. I know that normally, Sylderia wouldn't hesitate to take action but Issei's disappearance, the War, and these rumors are just too strong for her. I think it's best that she stays away from this. She's too prone to her emotions to be able to think straight when it comes to Issei." Brynhildr summoned her spear.

"I will remain here for a while longer and guard Wizel." Camilla shook her head.

She needed to know more before she could act rashly. Not only that, but she knew that Sylderia needed someone there for her. To be frank, Sylderia loved Issei the most out of all of them. The prospect of fighting him was impossible for her.

"Then it's decided. I will leave with Brynhildr to find out a little more about this whole crisis. The rest of you need to stay and protect Wizel. Now that Zeus and the others know where we are, they might come knocking at our doors." Eldesa crossed her arms.

"Very well." Artemis nodded.

It now came to this. It was now time for Eldesa and the others to take the reins and learn more about this. Issei's secrets and the Pantheons secrets needed to be unraveled. Their stories needed to be told and the only ones with enough neutral sense were the Majesty Queens. They'd been idle for too long but no more. They had to assume the responsibility that was expected of the people closest to the Grim Herald. They had wrongs that needed to be corrected. If Issei had truly returned and truly gone down the wrong path, then they needed to bring him back.

* * *

 _ **I'd talk but I don't want to spoil anything since I'm sure I'll slip up, so I guess I'll just tease things a bit for now. This is the "The Grim Herald" after all, so you never really know which direction this story will go.**_


	58. Chapter 58: An Oath of Hope

_**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was busy with RL issues and trying to create a chapter that was up to my usual standard. I was also trying to plan out the future of my DxD stories but kind of floating in the middle of nowhere right now. I have my ideas set but I'm exploring the paths that I wanna take that would best reach the points that I want them to be. Kind of trying things out with myself and seeing if I'm satisfied with them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 58: An Oath of Hope**

A few short hours had passed since Zeus and his fellow immortals convened with the leaders of Wizel. Eldesa and Brynhildr walked outside, after ejecting Zeus and his group from their land. She had agreed to think over the idea of an alliance, but she needed more information. Sylderia was too anxious and uncertain to do anything right now, thus, she decided to take charge of herself. In truth, none of the Queens had higher authority over the other since they handled their own fraction of the society of Wizel. It was through this division of duties that Wizel was able to work after only being established for three years.

Sylderia oversaw medical administrations but due to popular vote, she was made the representative and head of Wizel as well. It was her responsibility to improve and evolve medical research and magic related to healing. Artemis had leadership over public security, policing crime and subduing any criminals. Brynhildr dealt with the military, training soldiers and preparing for any wars that could come their way. Camilla managed the entertainment industry, giving some flavor to the daily life in Wizel, with the war going on and all. Grayfia managed business, keeping the economy afloat with her strong organization and business skills. Morrighan took care of magical research, advancing the understanding of supernatural forces and its applications. Amaterasu controlled the food and resource departments, being the sun goddess who helped maintain their survival. Lastly, Eldesa had power over the science divisions, having spent many years with Issei, who enjoyed tinkering with technology and the sciences.

Eldesa had assembled several forensic teams to begin scouting the world with the various inventions and technologies that the Science Division created. After two days, she found that there was indeed truth to what Azazel and the others said. There were zero human presences on Earth. Their corpses were the only evidence that proved they ever existed. She had seen the images of major HGA cities and found that ruins were the only things left behind. Even then, the ruins looked as if they were ready to just crumble into dust with the gentlest breeze.

( **Star Wars – The Last Jedi OST: The Emperor's Throne Room. Play Song.** )

When a sentinel brought back a corpse sample, Eldesa wanted to vomit. She recognized the smell that hovered over the decomposing pile of flesh. It was putrid, reeking of ozone and a unique variety of smells that were unknown to most others. It was so hard to describe but it could be said that the stench was otherworldly.

This was the Wraith Toxin. It was meant to cause organ failure and violent hallucinations, being capable of ravaging anything that was infected by it. Judging from several more corpse samples, Issei had used a gas variant. When she opened a lung, blue clumps of coagulated blood were all that filled them. Luckily, when the victim died, it would lose all potency, rendering it unable to spread post mortem.

This truly was horrible as after extensive research in one of her labs, Eldesa found that this compound was even stronger than the one she knew. This synthesis had hallucinogens that were so strong that it would cause the heart to wear itself out with extreme blood circulation when the toxins entered the bloodstream. In short, the heart worked itself to death. Not only that, but brain's occipital lobe and the brain stem would be hammered by the toxin to maximize the terror of the victim's fears with chemicals.

Eldesa was disgusted. She dropped to her knees after running out of the lab. She barely made it three feet before collapsing. Her heart was pumping thousands of miles per hour as she tried to process this all. She didn't want to believe it, but this was the evidence that helped Eldesa towards the truth. Issei was guilty. Issei was the only one who had any knowledge of the Wraith Toxin's synthesis formula. He'd deemed it so dangerous that it was to all be destroyed. All formulas and documents related to it were vaporized out of existence. Sadly, Issei couldn't wipe it from his memory. Out of the entire world, only Issei knew how to make it.

Then, things got worse. More and more sentinels came back and she saw the kinds of wounds that'd been inflicted on the humans. They were murdered with magitech weapons and some of them had their necks were twisted 360 without any physical contact. Not many people had the power of telekinesis in this universe. When Issei had no patience to deal with enemies, he'd use telekinesis to quickly kill them; their lives were all in the palm of his hand, after all.

To add to that, some people were cut clean through with one motion. With closer inspection to the severed bodies of victims, the edges where their bodies were slashed were cleanly made. Not a single speck of the remains had scorch marks either. Magitech blades had the tendency to leave scorch marks wherever they cut; Issei's weapon had a similar effect but it didn't cauterize.

As much as Eldesa didn't want to think of it, she had to accept it. Issei had gone off the deep end. The killing methods, weapons, and news all pointed right at Issei. Not only that, but it took someone or something very powerful to cloud her visions. Not even the gods could do that to her. It had to be someone that predated them or had power that predated them. Issei and Praegorn not only had powers from the Abyss but they represented desires and vengeance; two primordial concepts.

Moreover, she knew that Issei didn't like taking risks. He wasn't dumb enough to let people do as they pleased just to give himself a bigger challenge. In all honesty, Issei knew her just as well as she knew him. He'd probably already guessed that she'd examined his methods. That meant that he had to cloud her visions in order to keep his edge over her.

Eldesa put her head in her hands and took a shaky sigh. She trembled. She could feel her heart tearing itself apart as she wracked her brain. Just what could she do? What was she supposed to do? How could things have become so horrible? Issei had finally broken and become the exact thing he hated. He'd even broke one of his most important rules and killed innocents. For hours, she pondered her options. She tried to find a solution that could bring him back from the depths that he'd fallen into but she didn't know where to begin. When something like this happened, Issei would sink deeper and deeper and he was always harder to help.

When he first started as the Grim Herald, he was much more sociable, always bringing the Abyssal Legion into battle with him. He always looked out for everyone under his command and he prioritized them above himself. He even trusted them and _her_ to watch his back.

The second time he became the Grim Herald, he was drastically colder. He barely maintained contact with anyone. He was massively more brutal. He didn't bring anyone into combat with him. He was secretive, and he never stopped any activity. He was behaving obsessively like a machine. His sense of self-worth no longer existed, and he didn't like anyone getting hurt. He wouldn't even tolerate that chance. He'd grown so detached that he became scary.

There had to be some kind of way to create a situation to get through to Issei.

( **Star Wars – The Last Jedi OST: The Emperor's Throne Room. End Song.** )

* * *

Deciding to make a big first step, Eldesa summoned the other Queens. Gathering in the Throne Room, she decided that action had to be taken. Sylderia sat on her throne, waiting for Eldesa's report. After some time, all of the Queens agreed to letting Eldesa pursue her investigations while granting Brynhildr permission to head out and investigate the Pantheons.

"What did you find?" She turned to Eldesa.

Eldesa felt her stomach churning and clumping around. She knew that Sylderia would have a bad reaction to this news. She was the most defensive of Issei and had a very low tolerance towards negative treatment directed at him.

"It's true. Issei is back and he's the one behind the current chaos." Eldesa then brought up holographic projections.

"After countless autopsies, I've concluded that Issei used a special synthetic poison that he invented. It's designed to create realistic hallucinations that cause the victims to die of fear while their organs fail."

Sylderia narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know it was really him? Couldn't have others just have planted this as a trap? Can you guarantee that they're not framing him?"

"Issei is the only person who knows how to make that poison. He destroyed the formula and erased all of his research documents. His memory is the only thing that holds any trace of it, let alone the process needed to make it. I also recognize the murder wounds. They were made by magitech weapons. Issei is one of the very few people to have an army of magitech. Atlantis, the Vicizula Order, and your home kingdom are the only people who have magitech."

Eldesa then bit her lip before snapping her fingers, causing a video to pop up in front of everyone's magic holograms.

"Then there's this. We recovered it from one of the damaged Abyssal Knights that one of my scientists killed. Luckily, we've disabled its tracking beacon and any locative spells put on it. While rummaging through its memory banks, I found this." She shakily played the video she found.

As soon as the projection played the latest memory kept by this Abyssal Knight, they saw Issei in his armored form. He was standing in front of the gods, glaring coldly at his former friends-turned-enemies. Ares was in front of him, his weapon ready. With a clawed gesture, Issei pulled Ares toward him with minimal effort and swung his glowing katana. Using a mighty slash of his sword, Ares was cut in two, despite his resistance. The video continued, showing Issei collapsing the building that served as the Alliance's base right before Zeus and the others escaped.

That was when they all heard the words that they'd prayed to never hear from Issei.

"What are your orders, My Lord?" One Knight asked.

"Let them run. I will pursue them. In the meantime, destroy everything here. Burn everything to the ground."

"And what of any remainders?" Another Knight asked.

"Kill them all. Leave none alive." Issei responded coldly and darkly. He didn't even turn around.

His voice was like cold metal sliding across more metal, being chilling and unsettling. The room was quiet. It was so quiet that the heartbeats of the Queens were all audible. They were resonant, and they were all thinking the same thing. They couldn't just hide anymore. They couldn't remain in the shadows anymore. Issei was the world's enemy now.

Everyone looked to Sylderia, waiting for her opinion. The Champion of Light bit her lip and closed her eyes. She trembled. She could feel hear heart quaking and her brain was pulsing. She sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Mobilize. I want more information and order all battalions to be on standby. We will discuss matters further about this situation and just how big it is. Not only that, but find Ilkynos. They've been quiet for a long time already. I'll deal with finding Elzer." Sylderia finally spoke up.

Looking up, she exchanged her look of anxiety and distress for a solemn and serious expression. She could feel strength and warmth leaving her body but she couldn't let herself falter. She really had to prove to herself that this wasn't some nightmare. She really needed to know if Issei had turned on everyone or if this was some ploy he thought up against some other threat.

"I have a declaration." Sylderia stood up, snapping her fingers to activate her spell that could publicly project her image to all of Wizel.

* * *

When every citizen found an image of Sylderia displayed across the entire island/continent, they knew that something was up. She only did this when she needed to tell _everyone_ something.

"Today, I have a message for all of Wizel. It is a message that must be told to everyone so that you all know about the dangers currently coming. For three years, we've lived quietly. We created a society that was prepared for us in order to escape the horrible war that everyone outside wanted to take part in. We lived well and conflict has barely sprouted in our midst. We respect and honor one another and we love this place as we would our real homes. However…this place is only one small home that shares this planet with countless other homes. Several days ago, the Human-Supernatural War ended. The Grim Herald ended it." Sylderia announced.

Countless people gasped; some even screamed and cheered in delight. It had been told that the Grim Herald had defeated the Fallen Heralds, allowing the world to avert destruction. It made many overjoyed that another crisis had been dealt with by the Grim Herald. Over the past three years, some citizens of Wizel began to see the Grim Herald as something close to an anti-hero.

"I regret to inform you that now…a new conflict is stirring." Sylderia hesitantly muttered. As quiet as she was, everyone heard her.

The line was so bizarre and scary that it was impossible for no one to hear it. The cheers and whistling stopped. Everyone lost their smiles and their raised arms fell, one by one. Did they really just hear that right? The Grim Herald ended one problem just for a new one to come following right after?

"About a week ago, after much investigation, we've learned that a tragedy occurred and it has caused the extinction of the rest of humanity. We don't know the entire story yet, however, through the investigative work of Lady Eldesa, it has been confirmed that it was an act of genocide. We will continue to look further into this matter and when something truly significant occurs, you will know. Please, don't panic. Frantic chaos will only worsen the situation and destroy the unity we've worked so hard to build and preserve."

Sylderia looked around. The people were so silent that she regretted uttering that truth. They were happy until a few minutes ago. They had been happy for a long time, actually. Now, they all understood that that happiness was over.

"Wizel will now break its law of non-action. We will begin mobilizing our military and will engage in combat upon confirmed allegations. We'll no longer sit and watch the world. We will return to it and help fix it the best we can." Sylderia declared, projecting her voice to everyone in Wizel with newfound authority and steadfast determination, contrasting with her formerly more gentle tone.

"We ran from the world because we wanted to get away from its foolery. Now, its problems will now affect us. The War between humanity and the supernatural is now concluded. We have a new war. Mark this into your memory. This is now the War of Retribution." She finished her declaration, paying no mind to the distress that the people of Wizel were feeling.

It was natural to feel confusion and fear, so she knew that everyone's reactions were normal. In time, she would explain more but her people had to know that war had come to their doorstep and that they couldn't run from it. She didn't want them to taste reality again because it was so painful but that would be cowardice. What happened to the world, would happen to them as well.

* * *

( **Star Wars – Rogue One OST: Krennic's Aspirations. Play Song.** )

Ending her announcement, Sylderia cut off her projection. That was when every single cell, every single hair, and every single fragment of her entire being jittered at one time. It was as if her entire existence was jumping around, pulling her in different directions.

Looking ahead, black and red mana burst into the room, extinguishing all light with one howling gasp-sound. It was as if a ghost had entered the vicinity and sucked out the warmth and positivity that the room was able to hold. The entire Throne Room rumbled as every single door slammed shut, locking everyone in. Eldesa cursed, gasping in fright.

"Shit." She muttered.

Everyone knew what was present. Stepping out of the unseen blackness ahead, was a figure in black armor.

"Hello…Issei…" Sylderia softly greeted him.

She'd never felt so torn before. She wanted to take so many actions but her heart, body, and mind were conflicting. Her heart was pounding sporadically, trying to will her to move. Her thoughts were all over the place, telling her to be wary of him. Every fiber of her being was telling her to rush over to him and embrace him. She'd had almost driven herself crazy trying to find out what had happened to him. Unfortunately, she'd been left with no clues. Despite all of her zealous attempts, she'd gotten nothing. Whatever evidence she unearthed never had continuing trails. Someone or something always removed it. She'd searched high and low, beseeched the Light and the Abyss, but she received nothing. Even after learning of what the Grim Tower was, she was refused access still. The Abyss was the only one thing that was able to grant entry to it and it had gone silent in order to heal Issei. It had taken her months before she decided to use the Light to create Wizel. There, she and the others would wait for Issei to return. When the War began boiling, growing ready to erupt, she knew she needed to at least create one place where people didn't want to fight. She had to create a place that couldn't be touched by war. She needed to create a place where Issei could be welcomed home. Now, here they were; war was knocking on her doorstep.

Sylderia had stopped herself from charging right at him for an affectionate moment but her body was stuck in place. It was so wrong. Her body was telling her not to move. When she took a look into the crimson eyes that Issei had, she found that they were completely different. They were glowing with all the power that could topple gods, terrorize demons, and punish worlds. They were cold, like a machine's, lacking so many things that him admirable. The way he looked at everyone, it was as if he were calculating the quickest way to destroy them. Issei was looking at everyone as an enemy now. And that broke all their hearts.

"This will be my warning to you. Don't interfere. This war doesn't involve any of you. You did not join nor did you give any help. For that, I will leave you be. You were content enough to run away and just watch as this world burned. It would be in your best interest to remain that way until this is over. This war is between me and the animals who can't resist abusing their authority and indulging in avarice and fear." Issei coldly retorted.

His voice was cold and resonant. It was like hearing the soft rumbling of thunder that heralded a freezing storm.

"And what does that make you?" Amaterasu questioned.

"I am the Grim Herald, the Avenger, the Destroyer, and the one who will bring retribution upon this world. I will be the one who puts down the rabid animals that've overrun this planet. I will do my duty in its entirety and wash this planet clean of the infections upon it." Issei responded with a tone that held all of the authority and might that was worthy of his reputation.

"Issei, why are you doing all this?" Artemis asked, her tone shifting back towards her gentler one, the tone that she reserved only for him.

"Do you really need me to answer?" Issei looked at her, as if sneering.

His reasons should've been obvious already.

"Revenge?" Sylderia asked.

"It's nothing as simple as that. That's far too small and temporary."

"Issei, you've killed so many innocents. You just committed genocide. If that wasn't revenge, then what is it?" Eldesa pointed out his latest crime.

"Is that so new? The crime I just committed is nothing new, Eldesa. Don't be a deluded fool. This isn't the first time I've done this. Is it because it happened on this planet that you see error? If that's the case, then you really are more worthless than I've already come to imagine. You've all disappointed me already but I can still predict that you can do the same thing again and disappoint me even more. Don't act like you're so innocent." Issei sneered from underneath his helmet.

Eldesa flinched. His words stung significantly. Massive slaughter wasn't new to anyone related to the Grim Herald. Not only that, but he was directly prodding her old wounds from when she was his lieutenant.

"I left this world behind to confront Praegorn and the Fallen ones, entrusting it to you. Yet, when I returned, I found that not only has nothing changed, but everything has gotten worse. I wandered the roads of this new world and I have only grown more and more disgusted with each second of the day. I see corpses from starved victims and the people who couldn't run from the War. I see soldier fighting and yet they cannot question the dark motives of their superiors. I see gods and demons watch from above and below and smile as their pawns move as they will them to. All of this, has only proven that nothing has changed. Time and time again, I've been proven wrong, even when I intervened, everything would just collapse and start all over again because no one has dared to fight against the cycle. Now, you all have become my final mistake."

Issei stepped forward. With that first clank, it felt as if a bomb had exploded in the room, generating a silent burst that made everyone lose feeling in themselves.

"When I returned, I'd hoped, at the least, that you'd have tried to stop all this. I'd hoped, that you'd have at least spoken. Instead, you ran and hid. You built a secluded land and you just watched. Every single one of you immortals always decide to just watch. What could have afflicted you so severely that you were fine with just sitting on the sidelines while so much horror happened?" Issei asked.

"You. You happened." Artemis retorted.

Issei scoffed.

"So, just because I disappeared, you decided that was good enough reason to just go silent and veil yourselves on an island made for complacent people? What stupidity is this?" Issei asked.

"You have no idea what it was like for us, Issei." Camilla tried to begin talking.

"I know better than anyone else, what that's like." Issei cut her off, his tone venomous.

He didn't even need to explain himself. Everyone in the room already knew the story. They knew how he'd grieved for Sylderia for over 2,000 years. They knew how he'd hated himself for so long that it was ridiculous. They'd never gotten into his head before but they knew that if Praegorn wasn't able to possess him, then it must've been a truly horrible place.

It was a knife in Sylderia's heart to hear him say that. She knew just how deep those words went and just how much weight they carried. Issei was a man made from loss. He lost his adoptive parents at five years old. He lost countless friends who were like family to him during the Atlantean Civil War. He'd lost her for over 2,000 years. He'd been tricked into killing his own people. He was even forced to forsake many of his principles in order to protect many lives by taking countless others. If there was anyone that knew the most about grief and loss, it was Issei.

"This will be the final war. This will be the war to end all wars. Once this is done, once I've won, there won't be any need for anything like this to happen anymore."

"What do you plan to do, Issei? What do you really plan to do?" Sylderia pled.

"Only a fool would tell you everything. I'd have to be a fool to confess my plans to the last detail." Issei calmly retorted.

"Issei, can't you see that this is crazy? Why are you attacking everyone?"

"I am destroying the ones who started this. Praegorn was made by these people. He was made by creatures that loved themselves too much to guide and aid others. He was made by animals that desired everything and they lauded themselves above all. I will ensure that another Praegorn will never be made and I will ensure that another like me will never be made." Issei growled.

Sylderia and Eldesa held a gasp in.

"When I returned, at first, I thought it was in order to bring back order. I thought it was time for me to create peace and to stop this war. Then, I decided that that wasn't what I needed to do. What I need to do, is much bigger. That's why, be ready and be far away when I accomplish it."

"And if we choose to step in?"

"Then you will all _die_." Issei menacingly hissed.

That was the final hint. That was the last hint that the Issei that they knew, was gone. It was sad. It was as if the very last bit of the good Issei that they loved had clung on just enough to have a final conversation with them. Now, the true Grim Herald had taken his place. Now, their lover was gone and only their enemy stood in his place.

Was this what it was like? Was this how it felt to be his enemy? Everyone could feel despair tingling around them. If they didn't know him, they'd feel courage, defiance, and strength in the face of this great enemy. However, Sylderia and Eldesa knew him best. They knew that this was to be a battle that very few would survive. If anything, no one would survive.

It was laughable. They'd been so safe by his side for so many years but now, the tables had turned. Now, they had gotten a taste of what it was like to be opposite of the Grim Herald. And that taste was so overwhelming that everyone felt as if they could choke on it.

"If you choose to intervene, then that will show that you've chosen to enter the War. If that is your desire, then I will eradicate all of you as I would any enemy. From now on, I am the World's enemy. From now on, you will have no mercy from me." Issei warped away, leaving everyone to chew on their thoughts.

( **Star Wars – Rogue One OST: Krennic's Aspirations. End Song.** )

Sylderia had wanted to talk more but he left as soon as she opened her mouth.

The room was silent. Nobody knew what to say or do. This wasn't going to go how anyone wanted. Eldesa and Brynhildr had prepared for potentially rallying against Issei. They were even ready to split off from Sylderia and the others. It pained them to even consider that option, but it was necessary. For the past three years, they'd worked together and comforted one another.

The shock they'd all felt when Issei vanished through the portal had caused some abandonment issues for them. Of course, they had three years to come to terms with it and gain some new resolve and closure. Through many dark days, they'd consoled one another, shelving their own traumas and supporting anyone who'd cracked. Finally, they'd reached a conclusion. They'd all wait for Issei, hoping to greet him with smiles whenever he was to return. Now, those aspirations were crushed and the chance of having a happy and brighter future were gone.

Sylderia was silent, thinking of what to do. She was in so much pain right now but as the leader of Wizel, she couldn't show her vulnerability. This was no time to weep, unlike back then. She needed to think carefully about her next courses of action. That was when it struck her. This must've been what Issei had been like after her supposed death. Shutting down emotions and chances at expressing them in exchange for increasing efficiency. Shoving those useless thoughts away, she tried to sort out everything in her head.

For what felt like hours, Sylderia tried to come up with a solution. She wanted to speak to Issei. She wanted to get through to him. She wanted him to come home. Yet…the way he was now, he'd done things he'd never have done before. He'd done things he'd said he'd never do. It was tragic. Issei had forged so many rules and principles but tragedy after tragedy made him discard his precious laws, those precious laws that he'd tried to adhere to without question. If he didn't, then more and more calamities would follow.

Now, Issei had lost himself, throwing away all of his rules for himself. Sylderia put her face in her hands, blocking out any distractions in front of her. Her suspicions were confirmed, linking correctly with Eldesa's evidence.

"Sylderia, this isn't the time to just sit around anymore. Either we try to stop all this or everything might change for the worse. I don't believe that Issei has good intentions, anymore. If he did, he'd have never killed those innocent children and people. The Issei we loved, would've never even considered that thought." Eldesa turned to her.

Sylderia, for one moment, felt a poisonous flame erupt in her chest. She whipped her face towards Eldesa and threw a piercing glare at her. It was as sharp and dangerous as any blade or weapon on this world. Her eyes boiled with a look of betrayal and disbelief, but she controlled it, turning her gaze away again.

Sylderia was silent. She really didn't want to do this. She didn't want to fight Issei. After speaking to him again after three years, she felt her resolve become shaken. She didn't want to help the people who'd reduced him to this state. She didn't want to become another enemy when she swore she'd always be by his side. Still, she knew that what Issei was doing was wrong. In her heart, he was now going against the moral codes that they'd shared. While they were growing up, they'd agreed on a few rules:

1\. Never harm an innocent

2\. Always help others when aware

3\. Never ignore those in need

Sylderia bit her lip. If she chose to go along with Issei…she'd be going against one of the things that made her fall in love with him in the first place. If she didn't, she'd be betraying him, truly leaving him alone with his own hateful thoughts and memories of trauma and pain. Wasn't he alone enough already?

No, that was the wrong thing to think about. As much as she hated it, Sylderia knew that this couldn't continue and she couldn't let her feelings doom everyone. Her love for Issei was powerful, but this was a situation where her feelings could destroy everyone. Sylderia could feel her heart crinkling as she tried desperately to come to a conclusion where neither Issei nor anyone else had to die out of a decision. Issei had lost too much already. She just couldn't let his life end with a malicious death being his reward for all of his sacrifices.

"Brynhildr, what's your most current news?" She turned towards the leader of the military.

"The Alliance is planning to organize their armies and attack locations that they think are Issei's strongholds. All evidence points to them being spot-on."

Eldesa thought this was strange. Issei was capable of eluding his enemies. It was one of his usual plans to never let an enemy locate him.

"Zeus claims the Light is telling them where he is." The former Valkyrie added.

"What do we have ready?" Sylderia continued.

"Our entire military is ready and the Science Division has prepared several weapons from our vaults. We're set to go at any time."

"Good." Eldesa nodded with a small hint of satisfaction. Their military strength would be enough to match Issei for one or two battles. During that time, they needed to bolster their numbers.

Suddenly, the room instantly darkened, causing large amounts of panic. Eldesa gasped in disbelief as she reflexively moved back from the center of the room. Focusing there, was a massive surge of power that dwarfed anything they'd ever felt before. Blue hues colored the room as a shining light converged together. Standing there, was an armored figure: the Avatar of the Abyss.

"At last." Eldesa breathed a sigh of relief.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Piano Version. Play Song.** )

For a moment, she thought Issei had instantly arrived to make good on his threat. She thought death had come to claim them at the very moment they began planning in actuality. Issei had eyes in several places, despite him lacking omnipresence.

"I don't have much time. I came here to tell you truths and to give you your last requests from me."

This was odd. The Abyss sounded urgent, pressured, even desperate.

"Torviark, my greatest creation, has turned against all of us. The war between Humanity and the Supernatural has pushed him over the edge. He's a nightmarish visage of his former self now. Even after I took away much of what I gave him, he's still too powerful. As it stands, he's slightly weaker than before I took away his gifts. However, he's still more than a match against the likes of Ophis and Great Red. I doubt that even if they were to join with Trihexa, victory would be impossible." The Abyss turned to Eldesa as she geared up to speak.

"How? How is he still the same? Shouldn't he have gotten weaker?"

"He's learned to channel the cosmic force of hatred. He can manipulate that force to fuel himself, much like how Praegorn did."

Eldesa cursed. Even in death, Praegorn still sought to destroy and poison everything he could. This entire war had its foundations lain by him. Only now did anyone take notice of those actions.

"Damn it all. Tell us all that you can."

Eldesa didn't care if she was talking to an ancient entity. In truth, she blamed the Abyss for a lot of things. If it had acted earlier, if it cared as much as it seemed, then none of this would've happened.

"Before anything else, I must do this."

Raising both its arms, circles of navy mana sprouted beneath everyone in the room, erupting with massive pillars of power that consumed them.

"What?!" Camilla yelped.

"I don't know what Issei is planning, as he's blocked me off, but I do know that no one is strong enough to defeat him as he is right now. That's why I'm sharing much of my power with the eight of you. You will each receive a new power and gift, as well as reaching new limits. With this, I can only hope that it will be enough." The Abyss calmly explained.

While he did, every single individual in the room felt their power increasing, their bodies changing down to the very last cell.

"Explain to me, what are cosmic forces? How is hatred a cosmic force?" Morrighan asked.

"Cosmic forces are invisible powers and concepts that are able to interact and affect all of reality and existing beings. Emotions are a cosmic force, an eternal well or reserve, branching out to all in the multiverse in space and time. Each emotion is its own force and all beings tap into them at different points but only at small amounts that can affect their behavior. Issei has learned how to manipulate and absorb the power of hatred. By doing that, he's doing the same thing that he did when he tapped into my own power." The Abyss explained.

"I don't get it. Aren't you almighty? Can't you just snap your fingers and stop him?" Camilla asked.

"I cannot. The Three Primordial Forces are forbidden by binding laws to directly interfere unless another force is currently doing it. We can only do it sparingly and to a limited extent. We would have to break the binding oath that we made if we are to do more. In order to do that, the time we'd waste would make everything too late. Issei was made from so much of my power that the process would be pointless to erase him completely."

"What are you planning to do?" Sylderia asked.

Everyone turned to look at her. Unlike before, her voice sounded restrained, perhaps unsure. It was a stark contrast to her prior behavior. Perhaps in the light of the Abyss's presence, some of her hidden thoughts and feelings were coming to light.

The Abyss understood her question, answering clearly.

"I don't want to do this, but I must. Issei must be stopped. He can't be sealed like Praegorn because unlike Praegorn, Issei won't take chances and will do everything he deems necessary for his mission. He'll be unrelenting and he won't toy with his enemies like Praegorn does. Issei must die, for the good of all. He must receive the sentence that he's handed out to thousands of others."

Those three little words carried so much weight. Up until this moment, no one had even thought about the possibility of killing Issei. They just wanted to stop him before he committed genocide again. Despite their talk of wanting to abolish his plans, they didn't want to kill him.

"Is that really the only way?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. For centuries, he's watched the world commit the same sins over and over, despite his interventions, despite the laws put in place. He's grown tired of it all. He's going to change it and I don't think he'll change it for the better. He's gone against all of the principles that made me deem him the true Grim Herald. He didn't let pride blind him and he would always prioritize saving lives, despite the consequences. He was what the world needed. Now, he's chosen to become what the world deserves." The Abyss sounded sad, disappointed.

"Why won't you do anything else?" Camilla asked.

She wasn't as deeply involved as the others, but even she was outraged. There had been so much bloodshed and tragedy and now, all of a sudden, the Abyss was asking others to clean up its own mess? She didn't understand it. If it felt this way, then why was it doing so little in such a dire time?

"I'm sorry but I cannot. Soon, if Issei keeps drawing on the power of universal hate, he'll grow to our level one day. I must implement plans to ensure it doesn't happen. I may be a primordial force but even I will reach my limits, eventually. I need to preserve my strength well for the coming days."

"What about the Light and the Dark? Are they just going to watch and be useless?" Amaterasu demanded.

Her tone was fiery, almost venomous. This was new for her, since she was rarely outside of her calm and composed demeanor. This bout of anger made it clear just how Amaterasu really felt towards the Abyss, the Darkness, and the Light.

"No. As of this moment, the Light and Darkness have gone to their respective champions and are now preparing them for the coming battle. This short war, will determine the fate of all reality." The Abyss shook its head.

Sylderia knew it as well, since her mark was glowing constantly for the past few days. She could feel it. Soon, she'd get a visit from the Light and she knew she wouldn't like it. She had so much resentment and rage stored up. She had so many questions that she was even willing to attack the Light if it provoked her properly.

"Tell me, why did you let this happen?" Artemis asked, now deeming it time to release this question that bothered her for years.

Unlike usual, she didn't speak with her strong and resolute voice. She spoke with the voice of a woman who was watching a loved one fall into descent and corruption. It was the voice that a concerned wife would use for a husband that was succumbing to his own diseases and addictions. Watching Issei and having heard him speak and listening to the stories of recent days, it made her want to weep. With all her logic, she believed all of this, could be traced back to the Abyss: the source of Issei's misery.

The Abyss was silent, as if trying to figure that answer out as well. For all its omnipresence, it was unable to answer this piercing question. It couldn't blame Artemis, as it knew that she had a point.

"You've been unknown to the whole world and it was only through the Grim Heralds that you acted. Why did you let these things happen to them? Why did you let these incidents build up? Why is it fine to just watch when the world destroys itself but it's so wrong when the Grim Herald does it? Why do you care so little for Issei?" She demanded.

With every word she spoke, she could feel her anger boiling more and more. She wanted to erupt but fighting an invincible force was an idea that had an obvious conclusion. But, that didn't stop her anger. She was so angry that she was shaking, her face red, and her eyes glistening with mad tears. This injustice was just too much to bear.

The Abyss wasn't enraged. It wasn't as if they could tell since it was just a ghostly suit of armor. It was merely silent as it tried to find a way to explain itself for everyone to understand.

"I understand the injustice you feel. Believe me, I do. When the Light and Darkness made all of you, I was skeptical. I saw your flaws, whether you be humans, gods, demons, angels, monsters, insects, or beasts. I saw through you. I thought you all would destroy yourselves. I believed you all to be complacent, arrogant, destructive, greedy, and fearful. That was why I decided to create agents of my own: The Grim Heralds. They were my warriors and chosen champions. I thought that through the Grim Heralds, the peoples of the universe could be guided better since the Light and Darkness left their children to their own ways." The Abyss seemed to sigh, its shoulders even slumped.

"At first, I was resolute. At first, I saw change but soon, I saw that the Grim Heralds were slowly falling victim to their own worlds' behaviors. Some went mad and destroyed themselves or others. Some became complacent and arrogant. Others simply gave up. I had begun to lose hope in my own creations. But then, just then…" The Abyss made a small sound.

Eldesa wasn't sure of what it was but if she could've sworn it was a small chuckle. That was the last sound that she'd have ever expected to hear from the stoic Abyss. Considering the dark nature of the Heralds, she expected the Abyss to be even colder and mechanical than its chosen.

"I saw that one of my creations was aspiring to be different. He wasn't even aware of what he was destined to become. He was unlike anything ever made. He was made from a piece of my own power, washed clean of my consciousness and bred purely for the role of the Grim Herald. He was an individual meant to perfectly perform the duties meant for him without emotional attachment. Yet, despite all of his natural gifts and the evil of the world, he had people who helped him learn how to be kind and loving. That was when some of my faith was restored and I began to learn. When Torviark, my own son, began to grow, I grew proud and hopeful. Despite his dark methods, he never had arrogance. He was never selfish and he only ever did anything out of the best of intentions for others. That was when I began to let him have more control. That was when my grip loosened. He'd helped me come to believe that there was goodness in the creations of the Light and the Dark. Despite so many horrible things, he still had such a strong heart that could battle universes. And it all started because a few people around him were able to show the greatest gift of the soul and the world, which was love. That's why I didn't intervene, it was because I thought that love and forgiveness would eventually prevail. Even after so many eons, I'd been shown that love was to never be underestimated."

Eldesa understood the Abyss, her doubts of it eroding slightly. It had a point. She couldn't argue with it at all when it explained its hopes. That wasn't good enough, however.

"I understand, but even so, it all failed." She shook her head.

"I know. That is why I will shift my faith onto others. So that they can succeed where I failed horribly. I wanted to keep believing because Issei, despite all of the tragedy in his life, was able to stay on the path that he chose. I thought that others could eventually change and pursue altruism too. I thought he could keep going, I really did, but I had too much faith and I lost myself in it. I grew complacent and in doing so, I was blind to the fate of my son." The Abyss admitted, his voice dripping with resignation and sorrow.

"That is why I have given you all new powers. I need you to stop him. Kill him if you must, because deep down, I know that my son is suffering through every waking moment of the day. He's seen and done too much to ever achieve any kind of peace by his own hands. I kept believing that he'd never break after all that had happened to him. I was wrong for expecting too much of him. If I could change anything, I would, but by the time I did it myself, it'll already be too late. Even one day is of the utmost importance now."

"Have any others obtained any primordial power?" Artemis cautiously asked.

"No, I do not trust the others. They've proven to be exactly as I'd expected originally. You mustn't tell them about the power I've given you, lest they try and use you for their own ends. They've already done that to so many others. Don't think they won't do that to you."

Suddenly, the Abyss flickered, its form fizzling and jolting as if there were static surging through him.

"No…" The Abyss shakily stared at its hands.

"What's going on?"

"I don't have much time anymore. I will tell you this: Issei can be defeated. However, everyone must absolutely join against him. By combining power from everyone's life force and integrating it with the spell that I've given you to completely kill Issei, he can be ended. When all three of our powers are put together, anything is possible." The Abyss urgently spoke.

"What's going on?" Eldesa asked, trying to find out why the Abyss was so pressed for time now.

"Can we reverse time?" Sylderia desperately asked.

The Abyss caught on to the look in her eyes and shook its head.

"To meddle with time, is to meddle with unbelievable consequences. That measure is to never be engaged. Perhaps, in some life, this can be averted. However, it is too late for us. Time is no longer anyone's ally and it will punish any who meddle with it. Don't try it."

Once again, the Abyss flickered, this time, its body outline was fritzing, particles floating up into the air.

"Issei is doing something. I don't know what but I will tell you this: no matter what, the power we've given you all is permanent. Use that power wisely. Don't let it consume you like it has others and don't ever believe for one moment that you're alone. That was a mistake that Issei and Praegorn made."

Rapidly, the mighty presence that the Abyss had, began to wane.

"I know we've made horrible mistakes but this isn't something I can stop anymore. The same things I did before, I've done already. It's up to you now. Even now, I can feel myself growing weaker. I'm sure it's the same for my brother and sister. I beg of you, stop Issei before all of creation pays the price. The nine of you are the only ones that can save everyone that's left. As long as you continue to have hope and have the courage to do what's needed, then a new beginning can come."

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus – Piano Version. End Song.** )

With those final words, the Abyss was scattered into navy particles, fizzling into the air before disappearing without a trace. At that instant, everyone in the room felt the massive power that churned around them immediately vanish, like cold air rushing out of the door. No matter what they tried to sense, the Abyss's presence was completely wiped from their surroundings. It was completely gone. This time, it felt different, however. There was no slow fading of its departure. It was instantly gone, as if blotted out within the span of a second and completely forgotten.

"What just happened?" Amaterasu turned to Eldesa.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it isn't good. If the Abyss was that desperate and urgent, then Issei did something massive. Why else would it be so scared?" The former Chancellor of the Vicizula Order was anxiously trying to compute everything.

Sylderia, on the other hand, was silent, processing everything that had just developed.

"We need to get out there and see what's going on." Eldesa decided.

She walked with all the speed of a scared and panicked horse, as if sensing a looming predator and trying to get back to its herd. Her steps echoed loudly, bouncing around the walls of the Throne Room. That was when she noticed something. Her footsteps were alone.

She turned around, exasperated. She knew the whole group was splintered, despite no one saying a thing. Some were willing to fight Issei for the sake of preserving the world after all they saw. Some refused to join the conflict, not wanting to fight Issei. Others were unsure of what to do, fearing what could happen.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix OST: The Other Promise. Play Song.** )

"Is this really how this will end between us? Are we going to split apart at the most crucial point for this planet?"

"What are you going to do, Eldesa?" Artemis sternly asked him.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I'm going to fight Issei. I can't let him do this to everyone." Eldesa incredulously answered. She couldn't believe how redundant this was.

The others, on the other hand, didn't feel that way.

"No. I mean, what will you do to him?" Artemis reasserted herself.

Now, Eldesa was confused. Wasn't the answer obvious?

"I'm going to stop him, of course!"

"Are you going to kill him?" Artemis, who was tired of Eldesa giving ambiguous answers, gave her real question.

Eldesa paused, gulping her spit. She really didn't want to get to that part yet. She didn't want to reach the conclusion of making a choice. She didn't want to get to the idea of what to do to Issei if he was defeated. There were only two option after all: seal him or kill him. She remembered how Praegorn had been sealed and knew that method would fail eventually. If she killed Issei, then yes, the crisis would be averted but it would have dire consequences. Issei would go down in history as just a monster, all of his sacrifices forgotten. People would look back and only see his dark deeds and would never understand the crimes that made him that way. No one would know of all the good he'd done. Of course, that would only happen if no one told the true story. Yet, that was the least of her worries.

She didn't want to kill Issei. She loved him dearly. She didn't want him to die and believe that in the end, nobody loved him. He'd gone on for 2,620 years, experiencing more pain than love. She didn't want him to die a hateful person. He had justifiable reasons for his new beliefs. Humans were indeed greedy, arrogant, destructive, and hypocritical, but that didn't mean all of them were the case. All life deserved to live until they committed crimes worthy of revoking those rights. Issei had now lost those rights by performing genocide on people that included innocents.

"I have to. I can't just let him go on like this! He's going to kill everybody!"

"Can't you try anything different?!" Artemis demanded.

"What do you want me to do?! You've seen what he's capable of! He killed your brother and humanity! He's not the same man anymore!"

"Why have you given up on him already? He never gave up on you!" Artemis pointed a piercing finger at the former Chancellor.

"Are you going to just let your feelings blind you? How stupid is that?!" Eldesa roared.

"It was our feelings that helped us see what he was really like! Are you going to betray and abandon him just like the others?!" Artemis flailed her arms around in exasperated rage.

"Why are you acting like a little girl now?! Why are you suddenly having trouble fighting him?!" Eldesa felt sickened. It was always so easy for the opposing side when it came to these situations.

When someone had to be killed, spectators always felt as if they had better morality, didn't they?

"Because you're repeating history!" Artemis stepped right in front of Eldesa, getting in her face.

Those words echoed like a ghost's faint words. It rang through every ear and stirred the thoughts of all who heard it.

Eldesa was taken aback by those words. Just what did she mean by repeating history?

"What?" She quietly asked, barely being louder than a whisper.

"Don't you see?! This is exactly what happened to Issei! The Abyss showed up and gave us new powers and gave us a task. That task involves killing someone dear to us by giving information delivered with words alone while we're short on time. This is exactly what happened to Issei centuries ago with the Fortium. How did you not notice that the Abyss locked us into the same loop that swallowed Issei?!"

Eldesa stared off into the distance. Suddenly, she felt herself melding with her own thoughts. Artemis had a point. The eight of them were all at the same point that Issei had been at right when he'd become the Grim Herald. They were ordered to kill a precious loved one with new powers while being given no other choice. She was just about to repeat history.

Eldesa lost feeling in her legs as she felt herself go cold. This truly was an ugly thought. She was about to engage in something that Issei was claiming to be putting a stop to.

"How could I have missed that?" She whispered out with a shallow breath after many minutes of silence.

"We're about to repeat history by resorting to death without talking to anyone. That was the trap that Issei fell into. It may not be intentional, but it's a pitfall that Issei couldn't escape. He didn't have any options or time. We do. I'm not with Sylderia's vote on indifference but I'm not going to go along with the vote of killing Issei either. He's not completely dead inside. If he were, he'd have killed us already the moment he came here. Somewhere, I can just feel it. Issei's still alive inside the Grim Herald." Artemis gripped Eldesa's shoulders, trying her best to convey and convince her of her beliefs.

Eldesa was quiet. Every single viewpoint was meshing together in her mind as her resolve was shaken. Was she ready to do this? Was she able to become like Issei? Looking back on her own previous actions and words, she noticed that was certainly becoming the case. She was starting to behave like Issei. She abandoned the moral options and went straight for the logical. She was on the path to becoming a new Grim Herald.

"We need to stop this war, but we can't go with the wishes of others. Issei is consumed by hate and the gods are controlled by fear. We need to find another way before we lose even more. Trust me, Eldesa, acting too rashly will only make things worse. I understand why you're afraid, but don't let that destroy everything. I made that mistake when Praegorn gave my personality back." Artemis gently took Eldesa's hands.

She knew the repercussions of acting impulsively out of anxiety and lost emotions. It was because of her painful words that kickstarted Issei's return to being the Grim Herald. From that point onward, everything started spiraling chaotically.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Eldesa demanded.

"We talk to him again. We stop the fighting and we do something that people rarely do with him. We talk to him and try to reason with him. This isn't like our talk about giving relationships a try anymore. This is about stopping him from drowning in hate. We need to pull him out because nobody else has ever tried." Sylderia boomed.

Standing up from her throne, she started walking down the steps, her footsteps resolute and and stable.

"All this talking and thinking has changed my mind. I didn't want to fight Issei, but if need be, then I will. I just won't kill him. What happened isn't truly Issei's fault. You need to think about it. Issei's been exposed to this sort of thing since he was five years old. When we were living on Atlantis, Issei could see the depravity that the city had from his little cottage. He could hear the sirens and people screaming. He could hear weapon fire and crashes every other night. When he became the Grim Herald, things only got dialed up for him. If you were in his shoes, if anyone else had been in his shoes, they'd have snapped too. Don't be so quick to judge him to death just because of this without registering all information. It's not a black and white world anymore. That was the mistake the Alliance and the humans made. It's because of that belief that we're in this mess now."

Eldesa bit her lip. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath, trying to breath out some negativity stuck in her system. All of this stress really was getting to her. Her mind was a mess, circulating in a loop that was beginning to confuse her.

"For now, we will mobilize every asset we have and then, once I've confirmed a few things, we'll begin planning our own operations."

"What about the Alliance?" Artemis asked.

Sylderia stopped, her hand about to open the door to the room.

"We're not allying with them." She answered.

Her voice had no trace of hesitation or doubt. She had seen the damage that the Pantheons were capable, with their lack of actual unity and selflessness. She wouldn't ally them after knowing just how badly they'd screwed up. Not only that, but she knew the power of the Abyss was something she couldn't allow to fall into their hands. Only a deluded fool would grant them that chance.

( **Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix OST: The Other Promise. End Song.** )

* * *

Sylderia decided to go to her room for a more private talk. There was someone she hadn't spoken to in a long time and needed to see them desperately.

Sylderia's room was white, with a navy carpet, navy drawers, a stone table, mirrors, a bathroom next-door, a canopied bed, and a balcony. It was really quite luxurious, but she had left that decision up to random choice. It was slightly reminiscent of Issei's bedroom in Kuoh, which she'd only seen in pictures. It was a shame to her, really. She'd always wanted to go there. It was Issei's hometown, or at least, that was where Kuoh was built on. It was also here that Issei had built a more human and quiet life. It had been a life that he'd always wished for yet never received.

Pushing those random thoughts aside, she invoked the white mark on the back of her hand. The white circle with a cross-shaped star and a trail of crescent shapes on her hand shimmered, causing the Mark of Light to glow.

Suddenly, the same feeling brought about by the Abyss, manifested into the room. Swirls of stars and light particles whirled to life, creating a figure in a white dress and golden cloths draped around her. Unlike the Abyss, the Light had a human form. Unlike the Abyss, who seemed so detached from others most of the time, except for earlier, the Light was warm. Sylderia even had the habit of calling the Light a "she", rather than "it".

The Light's sleeveless dress had a v-neck, reaching her cleavage, with the fabric being silk with golden embroideries, and a golden sash was wrapped around her waist. Draped around her arms, was a long pearl cloth that seemed to sparkle like the stars, enhancing her natural beauty. She had long silver hair that would sometimes give a golden shine, hinting towards her true nature. A crystal feather hair clip kept her bangs in place as some of her other bangs spread across her face. Her eyes were also entrancing, being like shining moons and suns fused perfectly together, hope emanating radiantly without falter. Sylderia only needed one word to describe her beauty and grace: unrivaled.

( **Doctor Who OST: Four Knocks. Play Song.** )

"I am aware that the Abyss spoke with you." She sadly revealed.

"I need to ask you questions, questions that I've delayed for too long."

"Please do." The Light patiently stood in place.

"Why didn't you help Issei? Why didn't you help intervene? You're the force that represents kindness, love, and hope. Why couldn't you extend that to him? Sure, he's the Abyss's agent. Yes, he's done horrible things, but he only did it for the sake of others. But why, just why didn't anyone help him?"

The Light sighed. She knew this was coming. She'd be surprised if it didn't.

"My reasons were the same as the Abyss's. I didn't intervene because I shared its hopes. I thought humanity would be able to overcome its longtime stigmas and I'd also place some hope in Issei. I was terrified of what the Grim Herald could become and I was concerned about what they represented. However, when I saw Torviark, I saw a boy, who's ideals were so strong that even when times became tough, he'd be strong. As he grew up, I was horrified and amazed at him. Despite his principles warping, he stayed true to the most essential of his beliefs. Likewise, my faith blinded me and I was also too late." The Light turned around, staring at the sun in the sky.

"Why did you save me? All those years ago, you could've let me die and chosen a new champion. Yet, you didn't. You saved me because I was apparently 'important'. Is this what I was saved for?" Sylderia asked.

The Light merely shook her head, gently shooting down those suspicions.

"I saved you because I saw into you. You characterized the values that I prized. You were gentle, charitable, forgiving, kind, and loyal. You were everything that I sought in a champion. Those qualities can come from anyone but you demonstrated them strongly, moreso than many others of your kind. When I saw you interact with Issei, you didn't shy away from him and alienate him. You reached out to him without any other purpose than to befriend him and alleviate some of his pain."

The Light walked over.

"I saved you because I believed that you could do some good. I believed that you could sheath and temper the double-edged sword that was Issei. He was a man that could move universes. Armies from thousands of planets would run from him and yet, he had no one to help him emotionally. I thought you were that person. I thought you could go on and do wonderful things alongside him. Together, you had so much potential. He was active and strong-willed and you were generous and kind. I'd dreamed that you both could perhaps undo so many dark mindsets that plagued this world."

"So, I was a tool to you? Like how Issei was a tool to the Abyss?" Sylderia dangerously looked at the Light.

The Light merely closed her eyes in sadness.

"No. The Abyss is pragmatic, much like the Grim Herald. In the end, as of now, the Abyss is merely a disappointed person who must now look on as his creation destroys everything around him. I see you as someone who can turn the darkest of times around. I see you as someone who could selflessly use my power for a goal that would benefit everyone and change them for the better. I never wanted to use you as a weapon. This is merely an outcome that fate has decided."

Sylderia scoffed.

"So much power, and yet, this sort of thing happens." The leader of Wizel crossed her arms.

The Light chuckled lightly.

"Yes, that's true. However, I think that out of everyone, Issei understood us the most."

"Why?" Sylderia, surprised, asked.

"He understood what it was like to be on the other side. He had so much power and yet, he could do so little. If he made a wrong choice, a million could die instead of a dozen. If he said the wrong word, a war could erupt instead of a truce occurring. He understood that if a higher power intervened too often, the people who were less capable would grow self-entitled and come to see him as an answer to everything. No one would learn and improve. That was something we Three Forces learned after many attempts at creation. It was from a time before you all were made. Believe us, we've tried directly intervening before but we paid the price for it. That's why we don't intervene as often anymore. I know it's hard to understand, but perhaps, someday, you just might."

Sylderia exhaled deeply. She hadn't seen as much as Issei and hadn't lived with this much power for as long as he had, so it was hard for her to really tell. However, one thing the Light allowed her to do, was to know when someone was lying. Deep down, she knew this almighty Force wasn't deceiving her.

"Yet, that led to his most admirable trait." The Light chuckled.

"What?" Sylderia was perplexed, taken out of her own inner thoughts.

"He would defy anything and anyone to save even one life. He would refuse to let tragedy occur wherever he was. He never let lives go to waste. I always admired him for being willing to go that far." The Light chuckled.

"So, what do you intend to do now?"

"I don't know. The Abyss has gone silent. If anything, it was probably Issei's doing. I've already expected the same to happen to me. I don't know what Issei has done, but I know that this might be our last conversation so I'll finish with these words."

The Light turned to her champion.

"Never lose hope. Never give in. Never let your path be swayed by anyone but your own heart. It was this ideology that made you who you are now. You are courageous and positive on so many accounts that I know you'll succeed. That's why, don't ever doubt your heart. It was your heart that made you such a wonderful person. From now on, your heart will be your truest guide."

At that moment, particles began to glisten and float from the Light.

"My time has run out, but I suppose it's only natural. Now, the power that I'm giving you, is all the power that I can afford. With this, you can stop Issei and hopefully, you can bring him back. I know you'll succeed. That's why, never lose hope." The Light gave Sylderia one last smile as her form dissipated.

Her body fizzled out and shattered into tiny stars, gracefully falling to the ground. Sylderia took hold of one and held it close, as if trying to connect to it. The power that the Light gave her felt warm and soothing. All tension left her body as not a single twinge of discomfort coursed through her.

"I swear, I'll do everything in my power to save Issei. I swear, I'll make things right." Sylderia resolutely declared to the last of the Light's remaining essence.

Same as the Light and the Abyss, she was unsure of the exact fate of the Three Primordial Forces, but she knew that it wasn't good. She didn't know if anymore intervention would come from them, nor did she count on it, but she knew that she couldn't refuse their hopes. Their hopes concerned the man she loved and the change that had been forced on him. For one thing, she knew that she couldn't fail and she knew that no matter what, she'd let nothing stop her.

"I swear Issei, I'm going to bring you back. I'm going to show you that it doesn't have to end this way. I'm not letting you wallow in that pit alone anymore. I've abandoned you for too long. I swear, I'm going to make good on the promise I made to you." Sylderia looked at the sky, as if prepared to fly out into it to meet Issei.

No matter what, she was going to do all she could to bring Issei back from the dark depths that he'd plunged into. Others may have given up on him, but she wouldn't. Yes, she had had her doubts, but no more. She had to take action and initiative; sitting on the sidelines was no longer an option. If Issei never rested, then neither would she.

( **Doctor Who OST: Four Knocks. End Song.** )

* * *

 _ **Alright, the stakes rose up quite a bit now. This chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I had to really up the stakes without giving away too much so I guess buildup was the best I could give for this chapter.**_

 _ **The music choices were really hard too. I honestly wish I could compose my own music for my stories but sadly, I don't have musical skills nor the time to learn anymore. I really wanted to give a "Somnus" reprise since that kind of became Issei's normal theme. So, I thought I'd give the Abyss its own version but there wasn't too much to work with.**_

 _ **Aside from that, I don't have any other personal comments. I do want to say thank you, though. I'm grateful that so many of you readers have stuck with me through this story, which is approaching its end. It's been about over a year and I'm glad to see that people are still interested in it. I know that it can scare some people away since I know a lot of people don't like dark stories like these, but either way, I can't express my gratitude enough for all of the feedback I've gotten. Whether they were compliments, constructive criticism, encouragement, or just words of advice, I read them all and I appreciate all of you.**_

 _ **Now, with all of my words written down, I bid you a good day/night and I will see you on the next update.**_


	59. Chapter 59: The Time of Death

_**Alright, getting a little bit closer to the end of the story. Wow, this is actually dragging on a little longer than I'd originally planned. Well, I figured these changes were for the better since it would flesh a few small things out more. I don't have much to say to start the Chapter, so I'll just let you go now.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 59: The Time of Death**

Issei, clad in his dark armor, watched events unfold around him, glaring at screens that were swirling in the air. He stood in a dark room, with the only light coming from the holograms. It was eerily silent. There wasn't a single creak or crunch to hint at anything else in the room. This was the room in which the Vicizula Order monitored the world. It was where missions were determined and assigned to the Order. Now, it was a tool for a fallen one. As the screens finally grew brighter and passed over every inch of the room, it was clear why it was so silent. It wasn't because Issei was alone. Everyone who had been in there was dead. Bloodied corpses and severed limbs were thrown askew across the ground, with shattered armor and weapons glistening in the light of the holograms.

Issei stared at the screens, gathering what information he could. He watched the Pantheons scramble, gathering weaponry and resources, while monitoring the rest of the planet. He was now at war with the World and he needed all the information he could get. Just then, the doors to the round room were shattered open. Issei calmly continued watching the screens, having already expected his current target to be behind him. It was Ilkynos standing there, panting. He had several cuts across his arms and face, with bruises littering his flesh here and there. His robes were torn, worn out from heavy combat.

Outside, Issei's armies were destroying the Order's numbers. Their warships were engaged in dogfights. Ships fired upon ships, tearing each other apart with weapon fire as creatures of the air were slain by creatures of metal. Smoke flooded the sky that was once a beautiful purple, with light of orange and red flames and blood. Surrounding the Citadel, were screams of agony and horror as all of the residents of the Citadel were executed. By the thousands, Issei's Legions were exterminating every single man, woman, and child in sight. Not a shred of mercy was displayed as they were all cut apart and gunned down with magitech weapons.

And having fought through it all, was Ilkynos. He'd expected Issei to come here to see more and learn what he could. He'd tried to stay here but the screams and deaths of his citizens just were too much for him to bear. He had to go out and fight. Now, he'd returned, forced to allow Issei to do as he wished.

"To think you'd come back to the Citadel and do this…" Ilkynos growled.

He was wearing golden armor that covered him from head-to-toe. The armor had intricate details etched into it, being reminiscent of an emperor's armor.

"As slow to act as always." Issei scoffed.

"Why are you doing this, Issei? Why are you going on such a rampage? Wasn't this a home to you?" Ilkynos took one step forward.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, he stopped. His instincts kicked in and they were telling him to run away. His body wanted to drop everything that was slowing him down and flee. Of course, his heart and mind told him to stand and fight.

"I wondered where you went. When I returned several weeks ago, I came back to a planet of war. That wasn't what I had wanted for it. I tried looking for you and several others, but you all vanished. Now, when I've chosen to act differently, you appear like moths to a flame. Tell me, what's your purpose?" Issei turned around, his seething rage boiling.

Ilkynos challenged him verbally, glaring back at him.

"My purpose is to oversee the progression and continuation of this world." He defiantly claimed.

"And you've failed miserably. If you were competent in the slightest, there'd be no need for my existence. Now, humanity and the Pantheons have waged war. Progression? The humans just set themselves back by several decades. As for continuation, you can already tell that that's not going to work out anymore. The creatures of this world tore at the planet so many times, that it had to be repaired 302 times by the Three Primordial Forces. If you were doing your job, there wouldn't have been any need for that."

"I was leading the battle against the UL, Issei! Will you always find fault in everything everyone does?" Ilkynos growled.

"I find fault in you because there is genuine failure in your actions. If you'd tried as best as you said, then the UL would've never been able to invade this dimension. It's as I told you before, your soldiers are weak and undisciplined. If you'd swallowed your pride and did what was needed, then we wouldn't be here. Even with the Abyssal Legion falling under your command, the enemy almost took Earth. That's more than enough to prove to me that your necessity is zero. I had to finish the job for you." Issei narrowed his eyes.

Ilkynos stepped back.

"What are you talking about?"

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Frozen Flare. Play Song.** )

Issei then threw a bundle of cloth at Ilkynos's feet. Unraveling upon smacking onto the ground, were contents that made Ilkynos narrow his eyes in disgust. Rolling towards him, was the severed head of some sort of creature. It had eight black eyes and a golden gem on top of its forehead. Its mouth was frozen in a large gaping shape, its fangs shattered and dried blood trickled down its chin.

"What is this?" Ilkynos growled at Issei, disturbed by the disgusting gesture.

"That is the head of Melvazoa, the god of the UL's dimension, and their leader. It took me an hour to kill him and take his head. Surely, you could've crossed the dimension and dealt with him yourself." Issei stepped forward.

"This is what I meant when I said you were useless. You're so afraid of the rules, yet others have already broken them and unleveled the playing field. There's no point in playing by the rules if you're going to give others the edge for no reason."

"We play by the rules so that others can follow by example. If we stoop to the level of the people we hunt, then what's the point?" Ilkynos bit back.

"If that's the case, then you're doing a poor job. You're not even playing the game anymore. If you mess up, the people that die, don't come back to life. When you play by the rules, and others don't, then you risk the chance of losing the other players alongside you and the people spectating. It's because of this rigid mindset that you're never been able to catch up to your enemies. The point of hunting them is to make sure that they can't hurt others. The impractical rule of being 'better' than the enemy was simply in order to feel better about yourself. It was a rule placed by people who couldn't live with what they did and chose to make it because they didn't have the courage to face themselves and their deeds."

Issei snapped his fingers, displaying several hologram recordings.

"The UL came here and because you chose to play by the "rules", you let them come into contact with humanity, one of the greediest species to ever spawn in existence. They should've never even been able to enter in the first place. It was your job to stop them, Ilkynos, and you failed. You let this war happen and now, here we stand. Now, I have to clean up everyone's mess."

"Issei, you've already seen what happens when a higher power intervenes in a mortal's life. Even when the supernatural meddle with one another, it spells disaster. Did you really think that by my intervention, everything would've gone right?"

"I think that's a sorry excuse. To think that you'd resort to the same excuse as deities, makes me sick. If you do too much, there's a mistake, if you do too little, there's a mistake. Enough thinking about it. Just do it before another mistake happens. That's reality, Ilkynos."

The ground beneath Issei cracked, forming a crater. His rage was beginning to rekindle itself, producing the hatred that was now his own power.

"What about you? You go around, destroying and killing people but what does that do? It makes no difference in comparison. You chose to play on the same field as the people you hunt and now, look at you! You've become one of them." Ilkynos gestured an accusational hand at his former comrade.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. I chose this path because I am surrounded by incompetency and complacence. This entire multiverse is chaotic, full of hypocritical and self-righteous people who always persecute everyone who goes against moral codes and yet, the ones persecuting them commit those same crimes for the same reasons. You all are always so quick to judge others and are too willing to ignore your own darker actions. I destroyed and murdered because the people that I hunted would always return to wreak havoc on other people. Unlike your naïve ways, where you simply detained them and then released them. That punishment only encourages them to keep creating the loop that maintains your relevance. You watch them after releasing them, hoping that they'll spur others to sin so that you can capture them as well. All of that, just to keep your purpose, out of fear of losing your identity. Pitiful." Issei scoffed.

"What did you come here for?" Ilkynos snapped, unwilling to hear more.

"My purpose is obvious." Issei responded.

There really wasn't any simpler way of saying it. Issei was here to kill off the Order too. The Order had less manpower than the Alliance, but its arsenal was far greater than theirs.

"You're going to fail, Issei. I will personally make sure that you do."

With that, the two readied for combat. Ilkynos cracked his knuckles, wreathing himself in a golden aura and armor. Glowing on the back of both his hands, were two magic circles that floated in the air.

( **Rurouni Kenshin OST: Frozen Flare. End Song.** )

Issei merely drew his sword, which radiated with a crimson light that was as intense as his own convictions. With a gesture of his left hand, he pulled Ilkynos towards him with his telekinesis. Just as he was thrown off his feet, he disappeared from sight, causing Issei to look around and feel for his presence. That was when he felt a dangerous sensation behind him.

Warping, a swiping backhand missed his neck, with the attacker being Ilkynos.

"Now that I think about it, you've never actually seen me fight, have you?" He asked.

Issei remained silent, observing his opponent. He had collected data on Ilkynos but he never had any perfect files of information on his fighting prowess. He had hypothesized many things, but the situation for answers never came. Ilkynos even went as far as to take action when his attention was elsewhere. It didn't matter, though. Issei would find out his secrets sooner or later. Ilkynos had ensured that Issei would never get an exact grip on his powers. The Grim Herald was in charge of wiping out anyone that went astray, the Order included.

Ilkynos lightly jumped off the ground, disappearing again and appearing next to Issei, attacking with his hands, covered in aura. Issei gripped his hand but little did he expect, Ilkynos was gone as soon as he blinked.

That was when he felt an attack approaching from behind. Warping out of the way, Issei dodged a strike that would've cleaved his head from his shoulders. Evading the blow, he reappeared behind Ilkynos, raised his hand, and clawed at the air. In one instant, Ilkynos felt his whole body constrict, as if invisible chains and metal fingers were slowly crushing him.

"Grgh!" Ilkynos struggled. He tried to wriggle his way out of Issei's telekinetic grip but it was futile.

Snapping his fingers, Ilkynos disappeared, slightly catching Issei off-guard. Within one blink of his eye, Issei lost sight of Ilkynos. At first, he thought it was an illusion but that guess was wrong. He had completely been unable to sense Ilkynos' movements within that split second. If it were an illusion, he'd have sensed his movements. Not only that, but he didn't feel or notice anything different between the time frames where Ilkynos was caught and when he'd reappeared, free from his grip.

Issei came to the conclusion that Ilkynos was manipulating time. The first sign that gave him that idea was that time really did feel as if it had stopped, and he'd learned to trust his instincts over several centuries. That was the only way to explain this phenomenon. He was unaware of Ilkynos' movements and they happened within the blink of an eye. Not only that, but he felt blanks draw themselves across his mind during those brief bursts. The next question was: to what extent? He'd seen others use the power of time at different levels, ranging from being able to travel through time periods, rewinding or going forward in time, and stopping it. What were Ilkynos' limits? He needed to kill Ilkynos quickly, but he needed to know the full extent of his foe's powers to reach a definite method in killing him.

Watching him closely, Issei matched Ilkynos' pace. Whenever he attacked, Issei would parry, watching how the Leader of the Vicizula Order would react. With a whip of his wrist, Ilkynos would fire blasts of invisible mana at him, appearing like ripples through the air. Everything it touched would corrode into dust, dissolving in a mere two seconds. The stone cracked apart before fizzling into dust, then particles, leaving nothing behind.

Slamming his palm onto the floor, Issei erupted a wave of black and crimson mana at Ilkynos, forcing the golden-armored warrior to erect a shield of gold mana. Violently crashing against his defenses, Issei's wave kept barraging its target. Silently, the excess waves circled around, swishing like water. Ilkynos snapped his fingers, pausing time. Suddenly, all matter around him stopped moving. The black and crimson mana barraging him stopped and Issei was frozen in motion.

Stepping out of the way, Ilkynos advanced on Issei, resuming his flurry of attacks. He wreathed his limbs in magic auras, unleashing an onslaught of kicks and punches that would've harmed even gods. If time were allowed to progress, then shockwaves would be shaking the entire building. Despite it not being apparent, Ilkynos had landed several attacks on Issei already, but his powerful armor made dealing damage extremely difficult. A few nearly unnoticeable dents were the only indication that Ilkynos had struck him.

When time was returned to its normal pace, Issei understood that Ilkynos had stopped time again. At one single moment, several dozens of shockwaves were set off from his immediate vicinity, along with violent bursts of mana knocking him back. Warping before Ilkynos could hit him again, Issei reappeared next to the golden warrior. With a swing of his sword, he nearly cleaved off Ilkynos' right arm, who escaped with a large gash on his limb. Blood spurted from the injury, drenching his golden armor with red liquid.

"Even after the Abyss took away your gifts, you're still this much of a problem." Ilkynos remarked.

"Spending 2,615 years training and fighting will gift you many things." Issei coldly responded.

"And yet, you cracked now, of all times."

"I finally accepted reality. That's why I see you for the problems that you truly are. I finally understand that the approach I used to take, was nothing more than idealistic folly." Issei darkly scoffed.

"I'm sorry, Issei, but I can't allow genocide. No matter how much you've grown to hate the world, I can't accept the fact that you'd kill innocent people." Ilkynos refused his new ideals.

"Then you clearly can't see the problem, Ilkynos. You're the same deluded fool that I took you to be." Issei coldly retorted.

"Just what makes you believe that, Issei?"

"It takes exactly one terrible moment to turn the most good man into the most horrid monster. I'll admit it, Ilkynos. I am a monster. However, I've chosen to be a monster because as things are now, this will happen over and over again. I've come this far and have chosen to do this because I now understand that even if I were to control those vermin, they would keep continuing the cycle. As soon as I turn away for even a small moment, they wreak havoc for the hell of it. Tell me, Ilkynos, if you all are as honorable as you say you are, then why is it that nothing's changed? Why is it that this keeps happening?" Issei demanded with his cold steely voice.

Ilkynos didn't respond.

"It's because you all are complacent. You want to be needed. That's why you keep those vermin around. You're so attached to your current purpose that you just aren't able to find another life. That's why I hate you all. You're so desperate to maintain your roles and image that you're willing to sacrifice so many things just to keep things going. How disgusting. That's why I will rid myself of all of you."

( **Fate/Zero OST: Back to Zero. Play Song.** )

"So, you're merely on a murderous rampage." Ilkynos concluded.

"No, that's not it. That's far too near-sighted. You're looking at too small of a picture. What I want to do, is to shatter this cycle at all costs." Issei corrected him.

"Then I will use time to reduce you to nothing before you can ascend to tyranny." Ilkynos declared.

"Then, I refuse you and time. I will smash you along with this wretched order." Issei sneered.

Warping again, Issei disappeared into black and crimson mana before reconstituting himself over Ilkynos. With a burst of mana, the area around Ilkynos was covered with a massive explosion. Within a heartbeat, Ilkynos snapped his fingers.

"[ **Revocation** ]"

Once more time stopped but it didn't end there, everything began reversing in motion, with time rewinding. Again, Issei stood in motion, exactly before he cut Ilkynos. And again, time resumed its normal pace.

Issei warped, attacking Ilkynos, about to reenact what originally happened. When he warped, Ilkynos turned, remembering where the former Grim Herald would strike. Blocking Tenzan with a magic circle, Ilkynos blasted Issei back with a powerful burst of time energy. That was what his invisible ripples of mana were. They were invisible waves of time energy that could age or reverse time for whatever it touched.

Issei sidestepped but not before he noticed that his feet were moving against his will. Looking around, everything that had been blown apart and damaged by Ilkynos' previous attack was having their times reversed.

"[ **Revocation** ]"

Ilkynos then lunged at Issei, who was placed exactly where his opponent wanted him to be. With a mighty fist enhanced by magic, Issei felt a powerful sensation of pain course across his torso. That wasn't all, unfortunately. Ilkynos began a series of sequences that lapsed over and over again. Issei would be struck across the face and his head would be brought back to where it originally was, allowing Ilkynos to repeat his barrages of strikes while he was helpless to escape.

After some quick thoughts, Issei concluded that Ilkynos was allowed to selectively manipulate what portion of time he could control. Instead of completely rewinding Issei's 'time', he merely reversed Issei's motions while keeping his physical condition unchanged. This truly was problematic for Issei. Time was never an easy weapon to fight.

Before long, Ilkynos blasted Issei with a wave of mana, drawing blood from him. The unarmored portions of his body began to tear and spurt blood as he was flung out of the room, with moderate cuts to his flesh. Weathering away, were the clothes that weren't covered by armor, barely keeping the time energy from affecting that specific area.

Blasted out of the building, Issei landed on his feet, standing calmly, despite the apparent damage done to him. Inspecting his armor, he noticed the chips and cracks on his torso, along with the bashed dents on his chestplate. Issei was impressed to see that Ilkynos was able to manipulate time so much so easily. Looking up, he felt a new sensation behind him. Warping, he dodged yet another strike from Ilkynos, appearing a few feet away from him.

He was beginning to quickly understand a few of Ilkynos' weaknesses now. First, Ilkynos had a limited range as to where he could manipulate time. From what he figured, he'd flown about 20 kilometers from where he had been fighting Ilkynos. So far, he was untouched, so that answered the question of Ilkynos' reach. Second, Ilkynos was unable to stop time for too long, lest he grow exhausted or he had a time limit for that spell. If he didn't, then anyone would've taken advantage of stopping time and killed him right then and there. Third, Ilkynos couldn't activate several time spells at one time. At most, he could only use two without causing any effects to reality.

"[ **Chrono Stagnation** ]"

Again, time stopped. Ilkynos, having only 30 seconds of his own time, rushed at Issei. Placing his palm on Issei, he activated his third time spell in his arsenal.

"[ **Chrono Desolation** ]"

With an invisible burst of mana, Issei was enveloped by a time field of golden mana. Countless shockwaves erupted from where he stood, barraging him with bursts of time energy that began to rapidly age away at his armor and defenses. Ilkynos, who estimated that 2,500,000,000 years had passed within the field that he'd captured Issei within, felt his strength draining. He'd already activated his time spells 625 times already, with each spell tolling his strength and stamina considerably. He'd hoped that Issei was unaware of that fact. He couldn't keep this up for too long or he'd burn out all of his stamina and mana reserves.

( **Fate/Zero OST: Back to Zero. End Song.** )

It was ridiculous that the Abyss gave Issei so much power. He really was meant to be able to fight and kill anything. He'd spent so much energy to try and weaken Issei and he was only this far along. Of course, there was the fact that Ilkynos had a lack of proficiency with destructive attacks. He was more oriented with techniques and using his time powers to maintain his advantage.

Ilkynos didn't have much time to think when he noticed that the temporal field around Issei made a disturbing noise. It was like a haunting crackle. The transparent barrier had chips and snapping cracks appear throughout itself, looking like a ball of glass. Ilkynos jumped back but much to his surprise, a black armored hand had burst from the field, clutching him by the throat.

"Grrrrrrgh!" Ilkynos loudly grunted as he felt Issei's grip tighten considerably.

"How?!" He choked out.

Issei didn't respond. He wasn't going to waste his breath on a dead man. In an overview, Issei had warped outside of Ilkynos' range, observing him before taking the chance to attack, warping back in front of him. He also made use of his [ **Cosmic Arsenal** ] by creating a fake replica of himself, fooling Ilkynos, who was pressed with trying to kill him as soon as possible. Ilkynos, who would be wholeheartedly focused on killing Issei, would have no time to process the differences between a fake construction and the real deal. It also only took one second for Issei to warp, reducing the chances of letting Ilkynos see when that would happen.

With Ilkynos stuck in Issei's deathly grip, he manipulated time again. He knew Issei had let go of any sort of honorable combat and was now even more pragmatic than before. Issei loved to abuse his power to warp, and Ilkynos knew that he could escape harm at a moment's notice. Stopping time with [ **Chrono Stagnation** ], Ilkynos managed to wriggle out of Issei's grip without tearing his throat out. Coughing and gagging, Ilkynos had no time to actually collect himself for any thinking right now. Instead, he rushed right at Issei, placing his hand in front the former Grim Herald and cast [ **Chrono Desolation** ].

Stepping back, Ilkynos put even more power into the spell whilst maintaining some distance. Again, the invisible barrier appeared around Issei, only this time, his surroundings were being affected. Stone crumbled into dust, trees rotted into nothing, and the air grew thick with particles and mana.

Ilkynos began compressing the time field, causing Issei's body to begin contorting and shrinking. At long last, Ilkynos' efforts were working on Issei. Despite the legends and his feats, Issei wasn't invincible. If there were powers that the Light, Darkness, and Abyss couldn't overcome, it was Time, Life, and Death.

"You've underestimated me."

Ilkynos gasped. Looking in front of him, the impossible was happening.

"Time may be everywhere and can affect everything, but eventually, even time will lose control." Issei growled.

His cracked armor began to piece itself back together, albeit, slowly. His limbs were regaining control over themselves and not only that, but the time field around him was being expanded, disbanding.

"How?"

"Time has power over all of reality, alongside life and death, but even then, there are things that time cannot terminate. One of them, is energy. It cannot age, nor can it be destroyed." Issei declared.

That was right. Energy couldn't be aged. It could only be recycled, never destroyed or created. Ilkynos' wondered just how Issei was able to break free and how he wasn't a pile of dust yet, but then his answer came. Looking closely, a very transparent, yet thick layer of mana was covering Issei, flickering like a weak flame.

By covering himself in a thick aura of mana, he could keep the waves of time energy from reaching him. However, that didn't mean he was impervious to Ilkynos' time powers. It only kept him from being aged to death. That didn't mean that he was impervious to his time powers.

To Ilkynos, it made no sense. Issei should've been unable to move, let alone his mana being able to resist the time waves. The time waves should've passed through. Unless the atoms of mana were keeping even an inkling of time energy from vibrating through.

"Your [ **Chrono Stagnation** ] froze my aura, layering it with time energy. That kept your aging field from touching me, Ilkynos. Two time waves of different frequencies can't interact and affect the other unless one of the frequencies is dispelled or overridden by a stronger wave. In another case, when two time waves meet, a paradox is made, where time cancels out because of two opposing frequencies." Issei clarified, as if reading Ilkynos' mind and answering him.

Ilkynos clicked his tongue in irritation. He'd been so pressed to kill Issei as quickly as possible that he forgot that fact. If Issei hadn't covered himself with an aura, then he'd have most likely been dead now.

"Now, for your error, you will die." Issei declared.

"If I'm going to die, then I'm taking you with me." Ilkynos denied his claim.

Issei, now able to break free of the time field, blasted his way out of the time field. Black and crimson mana erupted with the force of a thousand volcanoes, blotting out the Citadel's sky with blood and darkness. Ilkynos was thrown off his feet, despite his best attempts at stopping it. He couldn't believe the density and pressure generated by a mere display of Issei's aura. He was starting to have a hard time breathing, sweat kept flowing from his pores, his entire spine was cold, and he could feel his entire skin crawl. Not only that, but he could feel within himself, the primal emotion of fear crawling its way out to the surface.

"So, this is what it's like to fight the Grim Herald." Ilkynos chuckled in a slightly deterred manner.

Holding his hands opposite of each other, he began chanting a spell. The two magic circles that floated above his hands merged, fusing at the center that divided them into four discs. Spinning slowly, the magic circles began forming a sphere that grew brighter and brighter, shooting off magical runes and symbols.

"I don't have any other choice. This just might be all we need before he commits another catastrophe." Ilkynos spoke to himself, as if trying to convince himself to perform this act.

His most powerful spell, [ **Creation Revocation** ] was a forbidden technique that the Light and Darkness had warned him against.

"[ **Chrono Stagnation** ]"

Sprouting from beneath Ilkynos' feet, a gigantic magic circle began shining. Over and over, thousands of magic circles layered over one another, flooding the room with countless circles while it did that. Sealing them both inside the time dome, stopping Issei in place, Ilkynos attacked him.

"[ **Temporal Replay** ]"

Hundreds of temporal circles grew in the air, training right at Issei.

"I've taken walked through thousands of years and seen thousands of events and met thousands of people. These are the powers of the people that you've forsaken, Issei. This is the full might of what used to drive you. Repent and learn just how powerful bonds are." Ilkynos growled.

With a hurl of his hands, the magical circles rained down just what was kept within them. A red beam of light flew at him, which he blocked. Then a crimson and black stream wailed from above, followed by a net of lightning and white fire. With careful glances, Issei registered these attacks as 'saved copies' of attacks from people that he knew. A [ **Dragon Shot** ], beam of Destruction, Holy Lightning, and Senjutsu fire had been fired at him, having been taken out of time and recorded by Ilkynos.

Next, came a cloud of Darkness and rays of Light, courtesy of Elzer and Sylderia. Defending himself with a barrier, he was smashed several kilometers into the sky, his armor breaking apart in several places. Blood was even drawn from him, with several cuts along his biceps and thighs. Above him, Ilkynos used the power of Eldesa's magic to bring the might of stars down on him. He tried to warp, but the stars flooding from the temporal holes homed in on him. Swatting them all away with his sword and [ **Night Bringer** ], Issei was clear to move towards a safer distance. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Blasts of fire, lightning, and light continued to bear down on him.

Dodging and weaving between each attack, Issei found that despite not being frozen in time, his movements were inevitably slow, forcing him to defend. Raising barriers and using his sword to swat away and redirect attacks, Issei defended as much as he could while trying to maintain his standing. Unfortunately, he found that his movements were getting slower. His swings had less force and his perception was weakening. Even his aura was losing density, hence, why he was slowly being affected by Ilkynos time powers. Ilkynos was just picking at his defenses now. He had to finish this fight now or Ilkynos would play a card that he couldn't stop. Issei knew that time was to never be given a chance. It was the mightiest force in existence.

( **Fate/Zero OST: Fate to Zero. Play Song.** )

Ilkynos registered the fact that Issei would try to kill him before his aura density completely dissipated, but he'd bought just enough time to end this. As much as he regretted it, Ilkynos enacted [ **Creation Revocation** ].

At one single time, every single golden circle in the dome began spinning, clock hands materializing and spinning in random directions. Particles of golden mana swirled, as if confused and panicked. The sound of ticking clocks grew louder and louder, creating a disturbing resonance that would inspire fear in anyone.

"You've forced my hand, Issei. This will completely erase you from the timeline of this world from this moment onward." Ilkynos explained. He decided that he might as well tell a dead man how he was to die.

"Rather limited, don't you think?" Issei retorted.

"I won't let your sacrifices disappear, but I can't let you keep living, either. Thus, you will be erased from time from this point forward. I'm sorry, Issei. I wish this didn't have to happen, but I can't let you go on a genocidal rampage." Ilkynos shook his head in sadness.

"You've underestimated me, Ilkynos." Issei sighed.

"What?"

"If it were anyone else, your magic would work 100%, but with this, I've managed to do something that's absolutely perfect for dealing with you. That's exactly why I hid and didn't attack you until you came to me." Issei produced something from his hand.

Materializing, was a small shard. It was iridescent and crystalline while giving off an unbelievable amount of energy while shining different colors.

"What…what is that?" Ilkynos asked.

He'd never felt anything like it before. It felt as if it was out of this world, inspiring so many emotions that he had no idea what to think. He felt fear, awe, confusion, excitement, and wonder.

"A piece of the Primordial Crest. I'm not surprised that you wouldn't recognize it. It's only a shard, but it has more than enough power to do what I want it to. Not only that, but only the Grim Heralds are allowed the privilege of knowing about it. That's unfortunate for you." Issei gripped the shard.

Ilkynos looked at Issei in disbelief. He'd heard rumors and legends of the Primordial Crest. It had the power to repair any damage caused to reality and much more. It could do anything that was desired of it. It was the key to omnipotence and omniscience.

"If it means accomplishing my mission, then I will use anything, anyone, and any method to succeed. I'm not the same as you remember, Ilkynos. I'm actually doing what I swore to do."

"You…you made yourself invincible?"

"No. Sadly, the Shard doesn't have enough power to do it completely. Rather, it allowed me to gain immunity to time magic. If there was one factor that needed to die, it was you, Ilkynos. I didn't know what your powers were in exact detail, nor was I aware of your limits. You refrained from fighting, so I figured there was a good reason for that. Now I know. I can't let the enemy have a piece like you lying around. Time is the strongest force in creation and I can't let someone with your prowess exist. That's why you need to disappear."

"If you're immune to time magic, then why were my powers working on you?" Ilkynos demanded.

"I only had a shard left of the Crest. Therefore, it needed time to maximize its effects upon fulfilling my wish. Now that enough time has passed, I've gained immunity to your powers. At this point, you're as helpless as someone from the Hero Faction. I hope you're ready to die." Issei stepped forward.

Now was the time for Issei to exercise his might without restraint. Unleashing his aura, which jetted into the air, flooding the sky with a black and crimson color, Issei walked forward. The ground literally quaked every time he took a step. The sky thundered as lightning flickered and all material objects around the two began disintegrating. This was the full might of a Herald that didn't hold back.

"Time magic is nearly undefeatable, but balance exists for that reason. Your body can't handle the numbers of times you were accelerating and rewinding time around you, let alone your own time. When time powers are gifted to anyone, there must be a price to pay. I'm sure you're already feeling the pain of overusing your powers. Through a combination of psychological pressure and an unorthodox fighting style, I've been pushing you to this point, Ilkynos. You were even aware of your status, but you didn't factor my own simple little tricks into your equation. A mistake you and several others have made is the fact that you think my entire approach is only brute force. Of course, I don't blame you for thinking that." Issei finally stood in front of Ilkynos.

Now that he was no longer in the motions of using his time magic, Ilkynos felt his entire body burning. He felt every cell in his body shriveling and returning to normal over and over within seconds.

"[ **Chrono Stagnation** ]" Ilkynos groaned.

Before his magic could activate, Issei attacked. Warping right in front of him, Issei grabbed him by the throat, strangling him. Now that he was focused on preserving his breath, Ilkynos couldn't concentrate on fighting.

"You and the rest of the Order thought yourselves to be higher than others. You thought yourselves to be on equal footing with gods. You did as you wished without fear of repercussion. You rested when you needed to do your duty. You chose not to act when you were needed, saying that mortals needed to sort out their own troubles. You claimed you were defending this dimension but you deluded yourself into continuing that when you already failed. I have no use for you."

Issei's grip tightened, his eyes narrowing. If it were possible, then Issei's eyes were glowing even brighter than before, now sinister.

"Your role in this story has ended. Now, die." Issei with one swift motion, raised his sword high and cleaved Ilkynos in half. With his sword laced in a powerful aura, he succeeded in the deed. Ilkynos was too weak to defend himself well now.

Even with a sword tearing through his flesh, Ilkynos used his magic to try and keep the weapon still. In one last ditch effort, Ilkynos held onto the blade, activating one final magic circle. Issei, catching on to what he was trying to do, began to finish him off. With his aura flaring, he used the power of hatred to poison Ilkynos. Torturing his mind with screams of the dead and hateful souls, Ilkynos couldn't focus. He clutched his head as his ears began erupting, his heart pounding, and his body began to freeze. It was as if hatred were draining the very life out of him.

He began to panic as illusions manifested. Faces howled at him, some of them from his past along with faces of other strangers.

" _Murderer!_

 _I hate you!_

 _Freak!_

 _Why didn't you do more?!_

 _It's all your fault!_ "

So many wailing screams breached Ilkynos' mind that he didn't know what to think or do. It was so painful that Ilkynos froze. Crippled by the screams of those that felt hatred, he could do nothing but scream. Whilst Ilkynos was tortured within the deep recesses of his mind over and over again, Issei prepared the finishing blow. Amassing his mana, Tenzan began howling with fierce bloodlust and power, igniting Ilkynos with fiery black and red mana.

"Have a taste of my pain." Issei growled.

With those last words, the blast from Issei's sword erupted, vaporizing Ilkynos, scattering every particle of his body to the winds. Issei watched as every single atom faded, thinking of his next course of action.

( **Fate/Zero OST: Fate to Zero. End Song.** )

With the death of Ilkynos, the Alliance would be hard-pressed to take more effective courses of action.

Issei did have to admit, however. Ilkynos had caused severe internal damage to him. He could tell that several of his organs were significantly damaged, with his liver having wilted and weakened. His lungs had magical damage done to them. Not only that, but several of his nerves had been destroyed. Even his bones were shattered in a few places. Given the intangible nature of time, Issei wasn't shocked. This was only natural when fighting someone called the Lord of Time. It looks like his plans weren't fool-proof enough to protect him from the power of time.

If others knew of Ilkynos' powers, then that was perfect. He wanted word to spread to the Alliance. They'd seen his displays of power and that fear would push them to act quickly; it would push them to be rash and desperate. Issei knew that despite mellowing out, Zeus was still quite impulsive. He was going to take advantage of that. Not only that, but with their newfound morals, Issei now had so many options to work with. His contingency plans were also logged into his mind. It was now time to begin testing their effectiveness.

* * *

 _ **Hmm…not sure what else I could've done with this chapter. I felt like there was so much more to do but every time I got close to an idea, it slipped away or didn't work well. That, and I didn't want to keep dragging on the fight between Issei and Ilkynos. I also kept the chapter shorter than usual because of how much screen time it was taking up.**_

 _ **I originally didn't plan to have Ilkynos fight Issei, but I figured I'd have him get more screen time since he doesn't have much of a role in the real-world timeline. I also got a little random with his powers. I wanted to give him overpowered powers, but I had to tone things down to make things a bit less one-sided for the entire fight. The fight would've been harder for Issei too, if he hadn't forced Ilkynos to fight his way through the Abyssal Legions.**_


	60. Chapter 60: The Final Sliver

_**Well, it's been forever since I last updated this story. I had my reasons for doing it, mostly because I needed to get my other story reboots off the ground. I'd devoted a ton of time to the Grim Herald for a long time and ignored my other stories. So, within recent months, I had to focus on the other stories that I did ignore since I failed to distribute equal attention. So, I apologize to everyone who liked reading this story. I know I've kept you all waiting, but I ended up doing the same to the people who liked my other stories. I had to make time for the others. That, and school, work, and real-life, stuff got in the way, so that's whatever.**_

 _ **Also, please note that this story still takes place in the vision. The way everybody is behaving from Chapter 55 and onward is only because it's from a "What-If" scenario that Issei saw.**_

 _ **Ah, one last note: the questions that I had gotten from the Q &A are all at the bottom.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 60: The Final Sliver**

Eldesa sat silently on her throne, rapidly planning strategies in preparation against Issei. The entire world was going haywire. She snooped in with her connections across every pantheon, obtaining whatever information that she could. Much to her surprise, Issei wasn't going full-force against everyone right now. Not only that, but thanks to further research done by Azazel, Ajuka, and other scientists amongst the Alliance, their magic and weapons were growing more effective against the Abyssal Legion.

That was one small turn-out, at least. However, it wasn't happening quickly enough. Four days ago, Issei had just decimated the Mayan Pantheon, leaving nothing left behind, aside from a burning crater and ruined wastelands. Eldesa knew that there was no saving anyone there, as Issei wouldn't leave anyone left alive.

' _What are his new weaknesses? What are his limits? I need to find out more._ ' Eldesa sighed, rubbing her temples.

While doing her work, a magic circle sprouted in the middle of the room. She was alarmed at first. Nobody should've been allowed to get within the boundaries of this fortress. Then she saw that it had the signature of the Vicizula Order.

Shimmering to life from the circle, was a bloody young woman, who was staggering to stand up straight.

"Lady Eldesa." She weakly wheezed out.

Dropping to her knees, she almost fell over, but was caught by Eldesa.

"What happened to you?"

Eldesa was shocked to see the wounds inflicted on her. Long and deep gashes traced down her arms and thighs, with plasma burns holed into her torso. As much as she didn't want to think it, this woman was going to die very soon.

"We've been betrayed."

"Betrayed by who?" Eldesa asked.

"Issei. He's turned on everyone. He's destroyed the Citadel, slaughtered everyone, and he's doing it with a massive army. They're constructs of animated metal and armor. Our weapons could barely get through them. What's worse…" The young woman gargled and coughed on her blood.

The pain of her wounds along with the horrific images from moments before were still fresh in her mind.

"The Grim Herald murdered Lord Ilkynos. I could hear his screams as I left. Please, Lady Eldesa, help us. I have information that can help."

Eldesa bit her lip. If Issei was able to kill Ilkynos, a man who could manipulate time, then they were in deeper trouble than she initially thought.

Sylderia ran down from her seat, healing the injured woman. A navy and white light trickled across her body, closing the gaping wounds in her flesh.

"Tell us all that you can."

"They came out of nowhere. I think the Grim Herald warped them in. We were at the dimensional border, sweeping up the UL. That was when every single one of them just shut off all of a sudden. They dropped dead like robots. We didn't understand at first, so we returned. When Lord Ilkynos heard about what had happened, he set everything on alert. Nobody could believe when he told us about it. He said that Lord Issei had turned on everyone and was destroying everything. When we started fortifying our defenses, the Abyssal Legions ships appeared out of nowhere. They started bombarding our barriers around the Citadel. It only took 30 minutes for them to do it. Then, they started deploying troops and destroying everything. There were no less than 10,000 attacking the Citadel. Everyone died so soon after that. It didn't make sense. Just how did they get through? How did he even know where to look? We shifted our location."

Eldesa gently held the wounded woman, trying to comfort her while taking in her account.

"Issei has a knack for science and magical research. He must've devised a magical signature to destroy the formula of your barrier. Issei did have a hand in the newest barrier spells, so he'd have an idea of how to destroy them. As for how Issei knew where to look…it's all traced back to his telekinesis."

The young woman wiped some of her tears to look at Eldesa.

"There's something else." The young lady coughed.

"What?"

She produced a golden stone from her pocket.

"Lord Ilkynos said that if something were to happen to him, this was to come to you."

Eldesa took hold of it.

Before any more words could be spoken, the young woman in Eldesa's arms fainted.

"She'll live if she's lucky. She's lost too much blood and many of her organs are severely damaged. It'll be up to fate for her survival." Sylderia spoke as she stood up.

Eldesa called for assistance, signaling for two guards to gently carry her away.

"Take her to sleep in the Healing Center. I'll be over shortly to check on her."

When it was only the Queens inside the room, Eldesa took out the stone. It was a message container that could only be opened by an intended recipient. It was a method of communication that Ilkynos made in case magical transmissions and teleportation became too risky for someone to make. This way, secrets could be maintained.

"What did you want to tell me?" Eldesa spoke to it.

Her tone was sad, lacking energy and was faint. Why not? After all, she'd just lost a dear old friend whom she'd known for centuries.

Instantly, the stone lit up, blinding everyone with light before a hologram of Ilkynos was in the room. Sensing Eldesa, it began playing its recorded message.

"Hello, Eldesa. I know it's been a while since we've talked. We haven't spoken since the war began and Issei disappeared. I don't know when this will get to you but I've instructed my lieutenant to bring this to you in case everything went wrong. The reason why I know where you are is because of the Order's monitoring magic, so don't bother getting angry and wasting time This message was probably recorded moments before my imminent death, so I have information that might help us." Ilkynos sighed.

"With my time powers, I've managed to escape for a few moments to get this information from my mind onto this stone. I copied my thoughts onto this stone and I've put several in here. Sadly, I can't place my subconscious in here since I need to stall Issei. As soon as time resumes to its normal flow, I'll probably be dying. So, here's what I know: Issei destroyed the Primordial Crest. That thing that was to be an interdimensional fail-safe? It's real but Issei destroyed it. He has a small piece of it, but he used all its power to give him immunity to time powers. That means, no traveling back in time. He'll most likely be unaffected by those changes."

Ezagyra sighed in frustration. How was this going to help? This made everything even more bleak.

"But, that also means he was unable to do more. What he had, was the absolute last piece of the Primordial Crest. That means, everything else will work. All you need to do is overpower or incapacitate him. He doesn't have protection from the Abyss anymore, so he's vulnerable to injury. Believe me, I've checked. His regeneration is a lot slower than before. The only thing that benefits him from channeling hatred, is increasing his battle power. Nothing else is increased. If you can outsmart him or create a spell or device that'll immobilize him, then you can kill him. My powers were able to deliver internal damage so he must still be recovering. That means you need to strike soon and you need to strike with everything you've got. Also…"

Just as Ilkynos' message was about to continue, it flickered.

"Also, humans aren't extinct. I've spent endless time devising cures to Issei's poisons and countermeasures to his weapons. My scouts came back with this information moments before Issei attacked. Humans have survived and are now in hiding, thanks to some last-minute actions from the Order. I've hidden all that I've prepared within a place that only you eight would know, Eldesa. You have to find that last settlement of humans because you're only shot of success won't work without them. You need to find Elzer. I have a map to them, but you can't let Issei get to them."

As soon as that last word came out, the message ended, glitching out as the stone lost its light.

"What was all that?" Camilla stepped forward.

"It means that his lieutenant was right. Ilkynos is dead. Issei is invulnerable to time, but, now we know that we've got a chance. Ilkynos isn't the kind of person to just stand around and do nothing. I know him, and I know that he must've done something. Ilkynos could also see into the future because he commanded time. That means, he knew this was coming. If Issei doesn't know, then it means that we've got a small window of opportunity. Issei's visions were tied to the Abyss because he was the Grim Herald, now he isn't one. That means he can't predict us through supernatural means." Eldesa concluded.

"Based on everything we've been told, he's still as destructive but much more vulnerable..." Brynhildr sighed.

Sylderia crossed her arms, mulling over what to do next.

"Eldesa, have you come up with anything?"

Eldesa was silent, thinking so quietly and solemnly that she was like stone.

"Follow me, it's about time I showed you."

Leading the other Queens through the halls toward Eldesa's personal lab, she stopped in front of two massive metal doors. Etched into them, were runes intended to keep intruders out through barriers and illusions. The severe complexity and countless layers of fail-safes went to show just how genius Eldesa was with magic and even science. Every single rune was a layer of magic that needed to be dispelled one at a time, with a grand sum of 467 upon this door.

Placing her palm on the doors, the runes began glowing. Simultaneously, locks began clicking and popping as the threshold opened.

Inside was a gigantic lab, stricken with weapons in development, spell formulas, diagrams of magic circles, and holograms.

( **Doctor Who - Unreleased Music: Timelord Victorious. Play Song.** )

"What've you developed?" Sylderia asked.

"A spell that'll incapacitate Issei." Eldesa declared.

The confidence that she spoke with was surprising to the others. Eldesa sounded hopeful, almost as if the success of it were assured.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"Just like what Ilkynos said, Issei is more vulnerable now. That means, the chances of my spell working has a higher possibility of success."

Eldesa quickly walked over to a table, which had an assortment of diagrams of spell formulas.

"The spell I've devised, the [ **Solemn Sentence** ], can render an individual powerless for several minutes. That means, if I can get close enough to him, I can neutralize his powers and imprison him."

"Hold on, how can you make Issei powerless?" Artemis tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't forget, we have the powers of the Abyss now. That means we have access to [ **Grim Defiance** ]. It can neutralize an existing magic's effects completely for a time. However, the intentional weakness of it, is that it can't completely neutralize the abilities of an individual because it only works on spells and enchantments. It can't take away powers and render people normal. I developed [ **Solemn Sentence** ] to be able to do that. It's the next level for [ **Grim Defiance** ]. Through this spell, I can bypass all of Issei's attacks and protective enchantments with the nullifying qualities of the Abyss and then, I can 'freeze' his magical abilities for a short time. It'll render Issei a mere Fortium. As of this moment, I can only cast it once and it'll only last for 10 minutes. It might be even shorter with Issei. It's not perfect, but it'll give us the chance we need to stop him."

"How long ago have you worked on this?" Sylderia asked.

"I spent weeks on it. Ever since Issei came to us, I began work. The Abyss's power was all that I needed to give the spell the power it needed. Unfortunately, it's unstable. I need two additional things to make it work perfectly." Eldesa confessed.

"What're those two factors?" Sylderia asked.

"The power of the Light and Darkness. I don't have the time and experience with the power of the Abyss to get definite effects. The last thing I want is for the spell to implode. I have no idea what'll happen if that occurred."

"And what'll you do once you use it on him?" Artemis asked.

Everyone went quiet. The group was still split apart. A part of the Queens wanted to talk to Issei and reason with him. Another part wanted to stop him at all costs. The third party was stagnant, lost.

"I'll do what's necessary." Eldesa answered.

"What did Ilkynos mean when he said we knew where to look?"

"I don't know. Ilkynos knew he couldn't specify in case Issei got ahold of the message. There're a few places that I know that he could hide his most valuable objects and knowledge. I guess there's…one place that can be tried first. He probably wanted me to think on it rather than risk revealing that information."

"It has to be somewhere that we'd all have a clue about."

For hours, the Queens thought about where Ilkynos could've hidden the map. Where had they all gone together and was of importance?

"What about Kuoh?" Camilla wondered.

"I don't know. My scouts went there, and the Abyssal Legion constantly monitors that place. It's too obvious. We all know about that place, and if Issei's even the smallest bit aware of it, then he'd keep that place locked tight."

"What about Mu? Think he's hidden clues there?"

"I don't know. We're all aware of that place, at least. Still, my scouts have gone there, but none have returned." Eldesa mused.

"We can't leave anything to chance. The map might be there, for all we know. We'll look there first. Artemis, Brynhildr, and Amaterasu will go with me. The rest of you should stay, just in case something happens." Sylderia decided.

( **Doctor Who - Unreleased Music: Timelord Victorious. End Song.** )

* * *

With no pause nor time to lose, the four set out for Mu. The memory of the location still fresh in their minds, even after so many years, the four women arrived at their destination, without delay. What lay before them, however, was absolutely nothing.

"What?" Brynhildr was mystified.

"It's gone." Amaterasu noted.

The continent of Mu was completely gone. The landmass that was once there had absolutely nothing but water. Curious, Artemis notched an arrow and fired it right at the sea. Contrary to her expectations, the arrow whizzed right into the water, creating a splash.

"How did they move an entire continent?" Brynhildr exclaimed.

"Magic and tons of it. There are spells that can transport entire locations, but for a place as big as Mu, it'd need a hysterical amount of power to do it. I don't know if Mu was safe from a revolt and I don't know if any Fortium survived the Purge, but if they did, then they'd have had a hand in moving Mu." Sylderia pondered out loud.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared next to everyone's ears.

"GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What?" Artemis was perplexed.

Abruptly, several black blurs blitzed into their vicinity. It was as if they'd zoomed in instantly from out of nowhere.

"Damn it." Sylderia cursed.

The Abyssal Legion had been waiting for them. It was as if they were surrounded by black clouds, blocking all light and hope of escape. Artemis notched an arrow.

"No! Don't waste your time. We need to leave." Sylderia halted her.

Brynhildr grabbed ahold of everyone and warped out, just as millions of lasers came howling at them.

* * *

Returning to Wizel, Sylderia and the other three who went with her were appalled.

"What happened?"

"I did some snooping and I found some news that you need to hear."

"Snooping?" Artemis looked at her with curiosity.

"I tapped into the Alliance's communications. I used my magic to connect with their transmissions, via magic circle, and I tried to find out what I could. As it turns out, Issei already went to Mu, and destroyed it."

"Damn it!" Artemis clicked her tongue.

"That's not all. Issei's placing his armies all over the place and destroying anyone who gets near. We have to tread even more carefully now because he won't let anyone try anything."

"Well, where the hell are we supposed to look now?" Camilla grumbled.

"The Alliance is also looking for Elzer. Since we won't side with them, they're going to go find him."

"Then we need to get to him before the Alliance does." Sylderia decided.

"From the looks of it, the Alliance already went to where Lemuria was, but they can't find him either. He's obviously hiding himself and the rest of the continent. We could be searching for forever and never find him." Eldesa leaned against her desk.

"I may be able to deal with that. My mark resonates with anyone else who's linked to the Light, Darkness, and the Abyss because their 'siblings', I guess. I can sense anyone connected to them. When we went to Mu's former location, I felt nothing. So, if I can apply some kind of tracking spell, then maybe, we can find Elzer. It's the best shot we have since we're low on time." Sylderia concluded.

"Alright, but still doesn't help with anything until we can find the map that Ilkynos hid. Kuoh, Mu, and Lemuria are out of the question. Ilkynos never trusted the Alliance either. There's no way, he'd leave it anywhere close to their lands." Eldesa countered.

"Wait, I think I know one last place that we need to check." Sylderia suddenly declared.

"Where would that be?" Morrighan inquired.

"Just follow me." Sylderia said.

* * *

Taking everyone to the sea, Sylderia looked down below at the cold and violent waters below them. Looking around, it looked as if they were in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't a single piece of land or life for miles around this place. Yet, with their divine senses, they could feel something below, somewhere in the dark depths. Eldesa then thought about where she was. There was nothing for miles and a faint sense of supernatural power here. Could it be?

"Sylderia…is this…"

"It is. This is the site where Atlantis once stood."

"Why Atlantis and below the sea?" Camilla mused.

"Issei hates this place. It reminds him of all his past failures and where everything went wrong in his life. It's where I was supposed to die, where the Fortium betrayed him, and where he killed them. He wouldn't look here as a first choice unless he wants to chew on those memories. But, as of now, he won't hesitate to come here if he ever finds out. Now, let's hurry up and get a move on." Sylderia snapped her fingers.

With her divine powers, she parted a path into the ocean, clearing away the heavy depths and revealing a sunken city.

Sylderia couldn't help but be dismayed with how Atlantis looked now. Back then, it was a lush marble civilization that shamed so many other places. With a perfect bland of magic and science, it had so much beauty and majesty. It was a shame that it was little more than ruins covered in coral and corroded to pebbles.

Regardless, Sylderia released the ocean, allowing water to envelop them. Slowly, they sunk deeper and deeper into the depths. Yet, their divinity and powers made this level of water pressure moot, for it was natural and untouched by aggression.

Eldesa looked around for signs of anything off, anything special. She had no clue as to what Ilkynos had made and just where he'd put it. It was all a secret. It actually infuriated her. Ilkynos and Issei had been developing so many things behind her back. Was there no trust at all? Issei was preparing arsenal and armies for doomsday and Ilkynos did the same in preparation for the day Issei would go berserk. Just why couldn't there be any hope left to chance? Why did everyone have to distrust each other so much?

While Eldesa brooded, Sylderia sighed sadly. She put a hand on a statue of one of Atlantis' founders. A majestic woman who was said to have led with kindness and mercy. She remembered the early days where she'd wanted to be like, to lead with kindness. It made her think of much happier times, times where she'd spent every day with her beloved.

They used to stroll through parks, eat at new places, explore the forests and mountains of Atlantis, and just enjoy each other's company. Now, the world was breaking, and the man she loved was doing it.

"Are you okay?" Amaterasu walked over.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sylderia nodded.

"It doesn't seem like it."

Sylderia chuckled. She knew that it was pointless to lie to the others sometimes. They'd grown so close after spending so much time together.

"I just can't help but think about the past, back when things were so much more peaceful. Instead of worrying about the next battle, I would walk through this city, worrying about class and where I'd go for a date with Issei. It's such a shame that this place is all but food for the sea now." Sylderia made a sad chuckle.

Amaterasu sighed. True, everyone wished that things could go back to happier times but it was too late. They'd all made their beds, it was time to sleep in them.

Continuing further into the sunken ruins, they all looked for hours, checking every stone, sensing around, but nothing. The sand at their feet and the ruins held no clue, for there was nothing hidden at all. Clearly, it was time to move onto something else.

"Alright, this place is a bust too. Let's go." Artemis groaned.

Eldesa began walking but suddenly stopped after walking past a slab of stone, which had magic runes on it. She'd already looked at it before but this time, she felt as if something stood out to her. It was as if this piece of rock had been testing her patience. Taking a closer look, she recognized that it was a generic spell formula but only…there was one rune that stood out to her. It was a rune that built a basis for time spells. It had been carved there with a clean etch, instead of being a random crack like the rest of the pillar.

She chuckled. Only someone with a very large amount of patience could spot it. This rune didn't light up and after observing it for a little longer, it would blink in and out of visibility, like it was testing people to wait and see if it was special. She'd nearly missed it.

"I think I've found it." She turned to the others.

Everyone rushed over to her.

Taking out the stone that Ilkynos sent her, Eldesa held it over the disappearing rune. With a small sparkle, it began to glow, signifying that Eldesa had been right. However, instantly, a golden swirl appeared where the stone slab once was. It howled like a shrieking ghost, consuming everyone into it without warning nor pause.

Everyone had been taken aback by the force in which they were dragged in and the terrifying power it radiated. Now that they got a good view, they noticed that they were falling through a golden tunnel of light, with runes and a ticking noise accompanying it.

"What the hell is this?!" Artemis asked, looking around in confused awe.

"A Time Rift. Ilkynos…you clever bastard. You hid it in a rift in time." Eldesa chuckled.

"A Time Rift is a section in time where the flow of time itself is weak and can be crossed in order to enter other time periods. Think of it as a time-traveling tunnel." Sylderia explained.

"Any idea how far we're traveling?" Grayfia asked.

"No. We'll only be able to find out once we land." Eldesa shook her head.

Below them, an increasingly bright light approached, flinging the group into a new time period.

* * *

Landing quietly and gracefully on their feet after falling from the sky, they looked around.

( **Doctor Who OST: This Is Gallifrey. Play Song.** )

Surrounding them, were buildings of metal and marble, with a magical and futuristic city towering around them. They were like spires of solid clouds with a cerulean sky blanketing over them. It was just so utterly wondrous.

Sylderia looked as if she were having a hallucination. She looked around rapidly, completely disoriented. This couldn't be true for her. Was this really real?

"Sylderia!" Artemis called out to her.

Sylderia had taken off, wandering through the park they were in, which had lush green patches of grass and forests and hills that neatly dotted the area. She continued further, exploring through the city. Yep, every single statue, every single store, and every single building was where she'd remembered it to be.

"It really is!" Sylderia felt something inside her quiver. She couldn't help but smile.

Her heart beat faster than bullets and her stomach trembled like blocks on a shaking table.

Looking around, most of them were confused as to where they were. Sylderia, on the other hand knew. They were flung back into a time where Atlantis was still afloat at sea. It was exactly before Issei sunk it. That also described the total vacancy of people here. This must've been right after everyone on Atlantis had been evacuated to Mu.

"Eldesa, what is this?" Sylderia flew down to her friend.

"It's one of Ilkynos' spells. He can place a location out of time, inside a pocket dimension. By desyncing a particular part of the dimension, he can shift it to another plane of time and keep that location active. In a way, he can create an alternate dimension, but he can only separate the location. He can't create a new timeline on his own. What you see here, will always be like this until time sees fit for it to expire now that Ilkynos is gone." Eldesa explained.

She'd spent countless years with Ilkynos as a colleague and friend and in that time, she'd gained an understanding of his powers to an extent.

"Wait, explain that again." Camilla rubbed her forehead.

"Think of it this way: Atlantis' timeline is like a block of cheese and Ilkynos' time spell is a cheese knife. He can use his cheese knife to carve out a piece of that cheese and separate it from the rest of the block of cheese, but he can't remove the cheese that has been cut, completely. He has to keep it attached to the rest of the block of cheese, so the most he can do, is leave a border around that cheese so that it looks like nothing's happened, but it's actually been separated from the rest of the block. We just won't notice it."

Camilla gave a look of realization, even if it flew a bit past her head.

"Now, you know Atlantis. What would be a place that's very dear to Issei, a place that he'd come to hate above all else." Eldesa turned to Sylderia.

"There're…three places that we should check. Follow me." Sylderia swallowed the nostalgia afflicting her and began walking.

She couldn't forget that they'd come here on a mission. As happy as she was to see Atlantis again, she couldn't relish the joy given their situation.

( **Doctor Who OST: This Is Gallifrey. End Song.** )

* * *

The first place was the Academy. It had been where she and Issei had gone to school together. It was also the first place that they'd met.

"Creepy. Not even the clocks are moving." Camilla noted.

"Like I said, the flow of time here is halted. It's been completely displaced from our original timeline. It's perfect for making sure that nobody knows about what's happened and there're no bystanders to cause issues, either. The beauty of it, is that it's only displaced a second or two from actual time." Eldesa responded.

"You've been spending way too much time with Issei." Sylderia sighed.

"Science speak." Artemis chuckled.

"Hey, when he's typing nonstop at his computer and researching, you can't help but see what he's doing. He was always so enthusiastic about it." Eldesa sighed.

"I'm amazed, though, Eldesa. Most researchers in Lemuria and Atlantis would have a hard time trying to explain that in simple terms. Most of all, very few people are able to decipher time magic since it's banned in almost all locations."

"Well, when you become Chancellor of the Vicizula Order, you get some cool perks." Eldesa proudly chuckled.

"We're here." Sylderia cut the conversation off.

In front of them was a sapphire building built with granite pillars, metal frames, and blinding glass windows. It was at least 10 floors, with a round design like a stack of coins. Connected to it, were several domes of shorter height but were four times as wide.

"This is the Academy of Atlantis, Nirstal. This is where warriors, heroes, guards, and soldiers are trained. This is also the safest place for any client seeking protection. It also functioned as an instructional institute for its children. Too many things shoved together." Sylderia explained.

"Which were you?" Camilla asked.

"I was a client. My father sent me here for my own protection because of the civil unrest and rebellion of my home country. This was where I met Issei. He was assigned as my personal guard."

"Wow, that's actually a little more cliché than I expected. Still, romantic, though." Artemis muttered.

"Well, it wasn't unexpected. We spent so much time together that it was impossible to not fall in love. I learned so many things about him and he learned a lot about me." Sylderia gave a warm sigh.

"So, where are we going?" Grayfia asked, trying to keep everything on track.

"To our old classroom. The only place that has genuine relevance to Issei here is the classroom."

"Why?" Brynhildr asked.

"It's where Issei made most of his friends here."

Said place was a rectangular room with a long line of glass that was the window at the left side of the walls. The board was a projector meant to display holograms. The desks were typical of ones used in modern schools, having two legs and a shelf for supplies. Built into the desks, were holographic displays, with the seats being able to slide back and forth, requiring no legs to stand up.

"Start searching the room." Sylderia declared.

Her first look was at Issei's desk. Looking inside, she found nothing. The others turned up short as well, with no new discoveries. Well, there was one desk with dirty magazines, but Amaterasu burned them as soon as she saw them.

"How do you even get these in?" She groaned.

"Some guys had deep pockets. You're lucky. They did worse, like snapping panty pictures." Sylderia shook her head.

"It would've helped if Ilkynos had hinted as to what it was that we needed to find." Artemis scoffed, trying to remain serious.

Honestly, she wondered if Issei had ever done anything like that.

"Come on, we need to head to the 2nd place." Sylderia walked away.

* * *

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. Play Song.** )

The 2nd place was the cottage that Issei used to live in. It was quite small and was a significant distance from the city, standing on a high hill that overlooked a beautiful view of Atlantis' landscape.

The Cottage was made of wood, colored grey, and had a little patio in the front. A small rocking chair was placed there, with a few windows allowing sight outside. Walking into the Cottage, Sylderia smiled. It had been too many years since she'd actually been in this place.

"And this is where he grew up." Sylderia explained, almost entranced.

"He was a neat-freak too." Brynhildr chuckled.

"He literally cleaned every single weekend. I can't tell you how often he mowed the place down with air freshener." Sylderia gagged.

Camilla noticed the fireplace and walked towards it. At first, the others thought she'd stumbled upon a clue, but her reaction said otherwise.

"Oh, so this is how he looked as a kid." She mumbled.

"Gimme." Artemis waltzed right over.

Sylderia giggled as everyone walked over to take a look.

"What's with all the curiosity?" She asked.

"Well, he's such an enigma…can't help but learn what we can while…well, what we could've…" Camilla awkwardly trailed off.

She'd just remembered that things weren't so simple anymore. Everyone nearly forgot that all hell was breaking loose in the real world. They'd been so caught up in learning about the enigma that was Hyoudou Issei, that it killed the mood to recall it all.

Without another word, everyone began splitting up to scour every nook and cranny in sight. Sylderia immediately walked to the bedroom. Opening the lacquered wooden door, she gazed upon the old sight. There was a small bed neatly arranged, with a wooden desk in the corner of the room. A small bookshelf was pressed against the wall as a wooden box lay locked tight next to the door.

She remembered that Issei had brought most of his belongings to their house that was North of the City, but she knew that he'd left some items behind. She knew that he'd come back to clean and maintain the Cottage, having a soft spot for the place.

Regardless, there was nothing to be found here. Despite her best hopes, nothing was of any significance. That only left one final place.

* * *

Sylderia led everyone to the third location that she knew that could be of importance. Traveling to the home that she had once shared with Issei in Atlantis, Sylderia was overwhelmed with nostalgia. Oh, how she'd never thought she'd get to see this place again. It was such a cherished location to her. It was where she'd hoped to spend the rest of her life with Issei. The house had two floors, gray-painted brick walls, a balcony, a patio, and a little garden, with small squares of flowers and trees here and there in the middle of a hill over the suburbs. It was a modest, but beautiful home.

"What's this place?" Artemis wondered.

"It's where we lived together for four years."

"So, you two planned that far ahead, huh?" Camilla tenderly asked.

Sylderia merely nodded.

"We'd hoped to get married and spend the rest of our lives here after the war. He was so happy back then when we'd first bought it. It was his dream to have a family. He grew up without anyone, so…"

"So, he wanted to fulfill it with you." Morrighan smiled.

A gloomy atmosphere soaked into the air. Those dreams were dashed and burned now. There wasn't a need to keep dwelling on those thoughts. Opening the sapphire-blue door, everyone entered. Looking around, everything was where it once was. The bookshelves that held memory albums were still neat. The kitchen was stocked. The floor was mopped and vacuumed.

"He used to tell me that he used to have a place of hope. I guess this was it." Eldesa muttered.

"Enough talk. Let's start looking." Sylderia sighed.

"I don't get it. Why would Ilkynos hide such important things here if he knew that Issei would look? Knowing him, he wouldn't care how much he hated a place, he'd still go there to get the job done." Camilla mused.

"True, but this is the only place that Issei had ever refused to visit. Sometimes, he'd send someone from the Abyssal Legion, if he needed to do work over here. If he's boiling with hate now, then he'd probably be sickened with just coming near here. I think he'll just blow it up if he finds out about it." Eldesa shook her head.

Ever since his return, he'd done away with tactics and the like. He was just using overwhelming force to get rid of the problems.

Sylderia ignored them, walking upstairs to their old bedroom.

( **Final Fantasy XV OST: Somnus. End Song.** )

' _It still smells of vanilla and chocolate_.' She chuckled.

Issei loved chocolate, so she'd kept some scents up here to ease his mood. Back then, she did whatever she could to lessen the load on his shoulders and mind. He'd always feel responsible whenever someone close to him died. He'd always pushed himself above and beyond in order to remedy any situation. She'd often feared for his life since he was so careless with it.

Shoving those thoughts aside, she looked at every nook and cranny, scanning all crevices and surfaces to find any clue that was hidden. She looked in the closet, under the bed, on the ceiling, used her magic to unveil anything, but not a thing showed any signs of abnormality. Lastly, she was about to give up as she walked to Issei's nightstand.

' _This is a longshot, but I can't just ignore it, can I? Now that I think about it, I've never looked in his nightstand. Then again, he was always so cautious about his stuff back then._ ' Sylderia chuckled.

Opening it, she only found notes and blueprints for whatever gadget he was working on at the time.

"Yep, just like I thought. He really was a gearhead back then." She giggled.

Then, she paused. With a closer look, a small cube was tucked away in the corner of the dresser, as if hidden. Grabbing it, Sylderia noticed that the box had magic runes on it. With a bit of mana, she activated the cube, causing it to split open into eight smaller portions. What was inside shocked her completely, causing her to drop all the papers in her hand.

It was a ring. A platinum band that sparkled like a prism was sitting inside a case, untouched by any damage or stain. Resting at the top was Sylderia's favorite gem, a sapphire, since it reminded her of Issei's calming aura. Taking a look at the notes inside the dresser, Sylderia found that they were notes approaching the topic of marriage and proposals, even speeches.

It was too much now. She remembered how she'd spent nights asking him what he was jotting down at his desk.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano: LOSE – Strings Version. Play Song.** )

' _What'cha working on?_ ' She'd always ask.

' _Nothing. Just making notes for the future. Gotta have plans._ ' He'd always respond with a smile.

Sylderia began to sniffle and heave as the tears flooded out of the corner of her eyes. The calm wall that she'd put around herself was now breaking apart. Her face contorted in pain as her heart began banging against her ribcage. Softly sobbing, Sylderia began trembling. All this time, he'd been waiting to propose marriage to her. All this time, he'd been waiting for her. She should've picked up on it sooner. And now, this future was nearly gone. The regret was now hitting her at full force. She had the chance to figure this out but she didn't. This future, the future that she'd wanted with him was dashed entirely. He'd been suffering alone for the past 2,603 with the fact that he'd never be able to propose to her. The proof of that was that the ring had been left here, to sink along with Atlantis in the real world, in real time, all in an effort to forget.

For a short while, she vented out her repressed emotions. Ever since Issei disappeared, she'd begun shutting down, only behaving at a necessary level to keep things going. She wanted to grieve for him but couldn't, only bottling things up. She had to be strong and she had to be a leader for the others. And now, this ring had been the final shove that broke the dam. She couldn't keep it together anymore. Knowing that Issei had been keeping the fantasy of living a happy life together, only to understand that it'd never come true, was something that she was beginning to understand.

"Oh, Issei…why did this have to happen? Why can't I just take this all back?" She croaked.

"I want to hold you, I want to be with you, I want to marry you. Why did I let this happen?"

When the war began, Sylderia had already lost most of herself, having cast parts off while building Wizel as a haven. It took one full year of sleep with the others to build the continent from nothing, and another year to build a society. The rest of that time was an effort to gain bearings and organize a plan on what to do. To be precise, Issei wasn't entirely right when he accused them of running. In secret, they'd been trying to prepare a plan to try and stop the war. Only, they were too late.

Sylderia knew that crying was going to do nothing, but for now, she just needed to vent. She needed to let loose all of this regret and sorrow so that she could renew and focus herself. Her mind unwinding and her spirt slowly calming, she began to think.

' _I can't keep crying. I can't stay hung up on this. I've been stagnant as is. All that I've done, I've done to try and build a safe haven for others. Now, I need to find a way to stop this nightmare before it escalates further. Get a grip, Sylderia. Empty your tears and get back to reality. The world is depending on you. Most of all, Issei needs you to snap him out of this craze._ ' She told herself.

Soon enough, Sylderia managed to calm down. She couldn't keep wallowing in sadness and self-pity. Still, she needed this. She needed to empty out her vessel of her repressed emotions and negativity so that she could move on. She had to stop Issei. For his own good and the world's.

( **Hiroyuki Sawano: LOSE – Strings Version. End Song.** )

Heading downstairs, Sylderia was taken aback when the ring immediately started glowing golden.

"That's it." Eldesa declared.

"How do you know?" Camilla asked.

Holding up the stone in her pocket, it began glowing with the same intensity that the had.

"What is that?" Morrighan asked.

Sylderia didn't need to say anything, as she opened the box, exposing the engagement ring. Everyone went silent, immediately understanding everything. To be honest, it kind of stung, to see how much Issei loved her without condition and without ambiguity. Of course, this was from before anyone else had developed feelings for him, but still, it kind of hurt that the others didn't know just how far and true Issei's feelings for them went.

"How did Ilkynos even know about that ring, about this place?" Sylderia wondered.

Issei kept his cards close to his chest, so how did someone like Ilkynos know anything about all this?

"Ilkynos and Issei made it a habit to prepare things in advance in case someone went rogue. I'm not surprised that Ilkynos did his research about Issei to make sure that his plans succeeded. Through foresight and magitech, he probably watched Issei's past to learn all that he could. When you want to make sure that doomsday doesn't come, then you'll do anything." Eldesa let out a derisive scoff.

She walked closer to the ring. Like magnets, the two clinked together, drawn by an invisible force. With a burst of light, golden particles flooded the entire area, blanketing everything in sight, forcing everyone to close their eyes. When they reopened them, they saw that they were in a completely different realm altogether.

They were standing in a realm of

"What's happened this time?" Brynhildr asked, exasperated.

The golden stone that Ilkynos left behind began shimmering once more, floating in the air.

( **Doctor Who OST: Altering Lives. Play Song**.)

"Since the stone is activating, it means that no hostile presences are around. Good. Now, I'm sure you're fussing and groaning, Eldesa, but please understand. This had to happen. Issei is one of the strongest beings in our universe. Someone had to think of how to deal with him if he went rogue. In the time that he served as the Grim Herald, he saw and did many things, most of them unspeakable. It wore down on his mind and personality and was changing him. I had to prepare all this because I knew that he'd snap one day and destroy everyone. No matter who it is, when they've had too much, they'll always snap. No one is mentally invincible."

"That doesn't explain how he knew so much about Issei."

"Now, on to the second matter. I know it seems wrong, but I did my fair share of homework on Issei's past. I needed to find a good place to hide this place. He's fought his way through time and space beyond this dimension. Yet, he never came here, not even once in over 2,600 years. So, I decided that this was the best place. He hates this place so much because it reminds him of his failures. If I were him, I'd never come here, either. It only bolsters that ugly emotion called hate in our hearts. It's an ugly feeling that makes us want to tear our emotions apart. It was a gamble. I wasn't too sure if he'd be able to find this place, but regardless, it was all that I could trust. However, hate's his power now and he'll take all that he can."

The stone projecting Ilkynos emanated even brighter light, creating a ring of light that spread across the dimension. As the ring passed by every inch of the dimension, a ripple began forming in the center of the room.

"This dimension houses the map to Elzer. When I found out what was happening, I knew that the Darkness' Champion had to be safe. I knew that if Sylderia was with you and the others, she was safe. Thus, I hid Lemuria, who was isolated from the War. Alongside the map, I also have a few things for you."

Emerging from the ripple in the floor, was a golden chest. It was cube in shape, with multiple runes and carvings across it with glowing blue lines bordering it.

"The spell that I've hidden within this box, is a spell that will completely kill the Abyssal Legion. The Legion runs on a small spark of power that Issei's supplied to them, like batteries. He's put spells over them, so that they're well protected from attempts to make them turn off. However, I've managed to get around it after lengthy years of research. So, once you formulate a plan, activate that spell, and it will eliminate all of the Abyssal Legion. But, to activate it, you need a piece of Issei's power. It's designed to find and shut down anything that's inorganic in nature that carries Issei's mana signature. Doing this, will help you make it easier to approach him. Next, I've crafted a spell that can instantly give you a 'second chance'. It has the power to literally give you a second chance for one instance in time. I can't tell you everything because I'm running out of power and I don't know who's listening. Just understand that if you failed this once, you can do this again."

Sylderia walked over to the middle of the dimension and scooped up the box in her hand, which was the size of her palm.

"Lastly, before this stone loses all power, I want to tell you one last message. No matter what Issei says, you're not worthless. Knowing you all, you're probably torn apart with what to do and everyone's criticisms/ In the past few years while fighting against the UL, I'd still kept a close eye on everyone. None of you did nothing. None of you just stood around and did nothing. I saw how hard at work you eight were. I know that you really created Wizel because you wanted a haven for people that wanted to escape from the war. You wanted to create a home for Issei when he returned. Not only that, but you tried your best to protect the people that were worth protecting. So, as much as I hate the thought, don't let Issei's words cut you when you fight him. He's just lost and angry. You all did your best for what little of the world that was left saving. So long as you continue to have faith, so long as you continue to hold onto your morals like before, everything will work out." Ilkynos' projection smiled.

Slowly, the light of the stone began to die down, growing weaker and weaker as Ilkynos' final message was delivered. With one final flash, everyone's vision was obstructed as they felt themselves get yanked into the air, solid ground abandoning their feet. Flung through time, the eight women were returned to the present as the artificial dimensions collapsed. Standing on dry ground that was near the wreckage of Atlantis, everyone was left mulling over what they'd just experienced.

( **Doctor Who OST: Altering Lives. End Song**.)

Ilkynos' words made them feel more resolved, clearing away some of the doubts in their minds, but that alone wasn't enough to fix their problem. Sylderia held the box in her hand tightly. One of their keys to victory was now in their hands. However, the road to the end was still quite a ways ahead. They still had other tasks to complete before they were ready to face Issei. Staring into the horizon, Sylderia sighed, feeling determined, despite the ambiguous road ahead.

"So, what do we do next?" She asked the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, the chaos of the world continued. Issei was still recovering from the wounds inflicted upon him by Ilkynos, who's potent magic had cursed his injuries to heal slowly. Regardless, he was still undeterred, largely. Like usual, he fought through the pain, ignoring the hampering effect of his injuries. His task was far more important than that.

As of this moment, he was making good on his promise to the gods.

"Krg! Gagh!"

"Release him!"

Issei was now in Takama-ga-Hara. It was closest to Kuoh, and it was a vital place to the Alliance. It produced numerous healing herbs and sealing spells, which the Alliance used to great effect. That wasn't something he could allow. Much to his slight surprise, they'd managed to significantly harm his Legion, sealing a large portion of his army with magic as soon as he'd arrived. After that, it had become a mere matter of killing all within sight.

As for the one who was in his clutches, it was Tsukuyomi, who was flailing around, kicking gasping for air as he tried to escape Issei's grip around his neck.

"Release him, Issei! Fight us!"

In front of the former Grim Herald, was Guan Yu, Kali, Hermes, Baraqiel, and Typhon, who's arm had been regenerated after it'd been blown off from his prior battle with humans.

Issei didn't respond. The bruised, bloody, and mangled Tsukuyomi was already on the cusp of death. With a tightening of his grip, he crushed the god's neck, causing his body to fall slack in his hands as a loud crackle echoed.

"You bastard!" Izanagi roared.

He'd felt helpless as his son was slowly strangled to death while bleeding out. It made him hate himself and Issei as he knew that rash actions guaranteed failure.

To add salt to the wound, Issei obliterated his corpse, turning Tsukuyomi into mere particles with a beam of mana. The light of the beam turned the sky black and crimson, the blood-red hue washing over everything around them.

Several stared at Issei, wondering how to handle such a foe. Weakened he was, but less dangerous, he wasn't. If anything, he was even more violent. His mere presence had sparked fear in every cell of the soldiers of the gods. Issei didn't say a word, only further enhancing the panic that was creeping up amongst the Shinto that were standing before him. Issei merely glared at all that was before him, determining which should be the first to die.

This would be the end of immortals.

* * *

 _ **Answers to the Questions for the Grim Herald from the 10-31-18 Q &A:**_

* * *

 _ **The silver-eyed-knight**_

 _ **Q: So who are the top 10 strongest characters in your story and where does Issei rank at?**_

 _ **Answer: Honestly, I never really thought about this too much. It's kind of hard to rank them. Well, from strongest at the top, to the weakest at the bottom. Take note that this list only takes battle ability into account, and not overall powers. That would be a whole other list. Also, this list was made at the most current point in the story, so it's going to change in the future.**_

 _ **0**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Life, Death, Time.**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **– The Abyss, The Darkness, and The Light. This one kind of speaks for itself since you can't fight omniscient and nigh-omnipotent forces.**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **– Issei and Praegorn at full power. It had to be this way since Grim Heralds are supposed to handle everything that the Abyss tells them to. That includes things like Trihexa. And as evidenced by Issei and Praegorn's final battle, they can do damage to the multiverse when looked at in the big picture. Issei even did damage to the very fabric of reality. Dark Timeline Issei is a very different matter. Maybe I'll give the final list once I've finished this long story.**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **– Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa. Honestly, these three would be much higher on the list, possibly tying in with Issei and Torviark, but because they lack any training and they kind of remain inactive, they haven't developed to the extent that Issei and Praegorn have. That, and the Abyss specifically developed Issei and Praegorn to be able to take them down if necessary.**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **– God from the Bible (with a power boost from the Light and Darkenss)**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **– Vishnu, Brahma, Shiva**_

 _ **6th – Draig and Albion**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **– Indra**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **– The Haremettes**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **– Michael, Sirzechs, and Ajuka**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **– Typhon and Fenrir**_

 _ **Now, this list isn't really official for my story since none of the characters really hash it out amongst this list, aside from the Haremettes, Issei, Ophis, and Praegorn, so it's really not easy to tell. I have future plans and developments for the characters in this story, so this is all likely to change. I will note that Elzer and Sylderia could jump higher on the list if they master their powers over Light and Darkness. They are Champions of two of the three Primordial Forces, after all.**_

* * *

 _ **Xperior: Are you truly satisfied with the direction this story is going in? Has everything gone according to your plans since the beginning?**_

 _ **Answer: I'll be honest…I'm only 85% satisfied with how the story is going. The 15% that causes me dissatisfaction was my lack of foresight for the story. I told the story of a powerful character, who's rarely challenged in combat, so he's emotionally challenged by his past deeds. I filled the story with a lot of conflict of ideals and philosophies and inserted drama, sadness, some humor, and happiness into the emotion of it all. At it's core, I have made nearly everything gone according to my plans since I started this story, I made sure of it. However, there are some regrets that I do have:**_

 _ **1\. I should've made Vali the main protagonist, since I now feel that he'd connect better to being a Grim Herald. I honestly didn't think of him when I came up with the story, however.**_

 _ **2\. The story should've been single-pairing instead of a harem like how I'd first experimented. A lot of the haremettes have become satellite characters. I didn't give them enough development and their relations to Issei feel weak in comparison to me. Of course, there are some chapters that I never released into the main story for the sake of length and time. So, I might release them if given a chance.**_

 _ **Other than those regrets, I'd say everything else is running according to plan. Overall, I'm fine with how the story is going, but it could've been much better.**_

* * *

 _ **Gothmog The Lord of Balrogs:**_

 _ **Question : i was just wondering, how did you first know you wanted to do this story? How did you come up with it's plot?**_

 _ **Answer: Well, I wanted to write a story that started out bright, but would become darker. Until I'd published this story, all of my stories were reasonably bright. I also wanted to see if I could handle writing an OP protagonist MC. I'd never done it before, so I wanted to see how I could handle it and to see how hard it was. I also wanted to tackle more deep topics. At the time, "Dragonic Will" felt so simple and it didn't tackle the topic of how dark people could be and the effects that they cause. I wanted to create a story that addressed that to an extent. I wanted to make people think about more philosophic and emotional aspects of stories and a character's reasons and backstory.**_

 _ **As for how I came up with the plot, I started by deciding Issei's personality, powers, and backstory. After that, I just used his past to connect the beginning of the story to the ending. In doing so, I used Issei's past to help set up the events of the story, since I wanted to make him the focus of the plot and to keep him relevant**_ _ **. What helped it along, was mainly deciding who I wanted to be a part of the harem and how far I could push Issei to the edge to move the story's events forward. While doing that, I . Everything else, was spontaneous imagination, followed by logical readthroughs and double-checking my work.**_

* * *

 _ **Timtanthescatman:**_

 _ **My first question: Will you cuck Issei?**_

 _ **Answer: No, I won't do that. That's not something I like at all. The Haremettes have too much love and integrity for Issei to do that to him. Most of all, I've read fanfic stories that do that to him, and a few of them ended up causing personality changes that I didn't agree with. I'v sworn to stay away from that since I feel like that's just something that I don't need or want to do.**_

 _ **Second question: Can I have a lemon?**_

 _ **Answer: Lol, I'm sorry, but that's way too far out of my comfort zone. I'm just not comfortable with writing sexual content that explicit. Some teasing and some touching is the farthest that I'll ever go. Not only that, but I'd rather not have someone go onto my computer and find that kind of stuff saved in a folder. Some things are better left uncreated.**_

* * *

 _ **JDCnawy:**_

 _ **Question: Will the Grim Herald continue after the current arc?**_

 _ **Answer: Sadly, the Grim Herald will not continue after this arc. To be honest, I could've ended it when Issei returned but I felt that I needed to bring the story full-circle. I kept saying that Issei could be worse than Praegorn, so I had to deliver on that and I wanted to write a villainous Issei too.**_

* * *

 _ **Laserbr0:**_

 _ **Question: What will you be updating next? Grim Herald or Dragonic Will?**_

 _ **Answer: Well, at the time of this question being answered, Dragonic Will got updated, lol. As I've stated numerous times before, I don't keep an update schedule. It all depends on what I feel inspired to write and which story that brings out that inspiration. I don't think I'll ever be able to give a straight answer of when I'll update a story.**_

* * *

 _ **Casual Reader775:**_

 _ **Question 1: I know in "The Grim Herald", you have a ton of OCs. So, if you could choose, which seiyuus would you cast, who would you cast them as, or even recast?**_

 _ **Answer: This is gonna be REALLY long if I cast everybody, so I'll try to keep it to the main characters. I had to do some research and watch a ton of anime to answer this one:**_

 _ **Issei: Takahiro Sakurai or Yuichi Nakamura. To be honest, either or, would work.**_

 _ **Sylderia: Ai Kayano**_

 _ **Eldesa: Marina Inoue**_

 _ **Artemis: Maaya Sakamoto**_

 _ **Camilla: Rie Tanaka**_

 _ **Amaterasu: Risa Taneda**_

 _ **Brynhildr: Miyuki Sawashiro**_

 _ **Morrighan:**_

 _ **Praegorn: Daisuke Namikawa**_

 _ **The Abyss: Shuichi Ikeda**_

 _ **Question 2: What battle themes would you assign any of the characters, and what would their normal theme songs be?**_

 _ **Answer 2: To be honest, I never really but too much thought into battle themes since I only insert music where I think it's appropriate and I try to change it up. To be honest, I don't have any themes designated, so this could all change since I've got more works on the way. Anyways, this one will follow the way I set up the list above:**_

 _ **Issei: Normal Theme – 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Doctor Theme from Doctor Who. Battle Theme – Kokuten from Naruto Shippuden**_

 _ **Grim Herald Issei: Normal Theme – "Somnus (Instrumental)" from Final Fantasy XV. Battle Theme – "Apocalypsis Noctis" from Final Fantasy XV.**_

 _ **Sylderia: Normal Theme – "All in All" by Hiroyuki Sawano. Battle Theme – "00 Raiser" from Gundam 00.**_

 _ **Eldesa: Normal Theme – "Hoshi Yomi no Tou" from Moribito, Guardian of the Spirit. Battle Theme: "A Clash of Swords" from Final Fantasy XV: Comrades.**_

 _ **Artemis: Normal Theme – "Breath of the Wild's Theme" from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Battle Theme – "Mobile Suit" from Gundam Unicorn.**_

 _ **Camilla: Normal Theme – "Seirei" from Date A Live. Battle Theme – "Ground Zero" from Date A Live**_

 _ **Amaterasu: Normal Theme – "In Your Belief – Ethnic Version" from Asura's Wrath. Battle Theme – "Hyakka Ryouran" from Naruto Shippuden.**_

 _ **Brynhildr: Normal Theme – "The Makers Theme" from Darksiders 2. Battle Theme –"The Battle Is To The Strong" from Fate/Zero.**_

 _ **Morrighan: Normal Theme – "Krazoa Palace" from Starfox Adventures. Battle Theme – "Hurrican" from Date A Live II.**_

 _ **Praegorn: Normal Theme – "Ardyn II" from Final Fantasy XV. Battle Theme –"Anakin vs Obi-Wan" from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.**_

* * *

 ** _Now, with all of that out of the way, I thank you all for your time. I really appreciate the fact that you've all supported this story up till this point, despite the delays in posts and inconsistencies. So, from the bottom of my heart, understand that I really am grateful for all of you. Now, with no other words from me, I will see you next time._**


	61. Chapter 61: One More Move

_**Yeesh, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Sorry, about that. I've just been busy with stuff in my life. Also, I was going through something of a burnout with my DxD stories. So, I decided to write something for RWBY, since I'd recently got into the show. After some time, I got some creative juices flowing in my brain for DxD again, so I'm gonna try and ride it out. So, I want to say thank you for all the patience that you all have given me. I'm going to keep trying my best to give you the best content that I can.**_

 _ ***A/N: I wanna say thank you to "Striderm8 for pointing out my typo. I always appreciate when someone makes me aware of my mistakes. I guess even after 4 years, I'm still making these small mishaps.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 61: One More Move**

Sylderia and the Majesty Queens gathered together in Wizel in Eldesa's lab. They all stood around a table examining the box that Ilkynos left them. Eldesa placed her hand over it. Upon recognizing her spirit, the box opened, clicking and sectioning apart. Inside was a piece of stone that had a magic circle carved into it.

"So, what do you make of what Ilkynos left us?" Sylderia asked.

Eldesa passed her hand over it, looking at it with her mystically-enhanced vision.

"It's complicated but kind of simple at the same time. It's got a ton of spell layers, so deciphering its functions is kind of tricky. Still, it'll do what it's meant to do, based on what I'm seeing."

"Will we be ready to stop him, then?" Artemis asked.

Morrighan held up a piece of paper. On it, was a magic circle that rotated like a compass.

"With this, we'll find Elzer, but I'm more concerned about what we'll see." She mused.

"No point in worrying about that. We need to hurry up. While we talk, the world's going in the blender." Brynhildr hefted her spear.

All around, they were ready. The chosen eight had adorned their armor after three years in solitude. A new weapon in their hand, they were nearly ready for the final showdown.

"I'll stay here. Try to come up with a strategy." Eldesa decided.

"I'll go find Elzer. Brynhildr and Camilla, I'll need you to come with me." Sylderia decided.

"Artemis and Morrighan, I need you two to prepare the battalion. Prepare whatever we've got. Once the others get back, we need to immediately get moving." Eldesa spoke while tinkering with her spell formula while glancing at Ilkyno's magic circle.

With an agreed nod, they all left to do their respective duties. Artemis and Morrighan broadcast a message, warning all their soldiers of the incoming battle.

* * *

They gathered outside in a field to personally address their military.

( **Doctor Who OST - Martha Triumphant. Play Song**.)

"To answer your curiosity, yes, all personnel have been gathered today. Every single warrior, male and female, human and mystic, are all here. Many of you remember our address from some time ago. Wizel is now in a state of war. Our enemy is the Grim Herald." Artemis solemnly declared.

Countless murmurs echoed across the area. Artemis didn't have the patience or time for people to start panicking. With a raise of her hand, she silenced the gossip.

"I understand why you all are scared, but trust me. If we quit just like this, we'll die the most pointless deaths. We've been working tirelessly to try and find a way to get away from the war. And now, we're trying to find a way to stop the Grim Herald. Perhaps it will work and perhaps it won't. The only option that is available to us now, is to try. That's all we've ever done and look at us now. We have our own continent, a home that was far from the war of the outside world. No one has ever done that. We are the people of Wizel, a continent of peace and wisdom. Yes, all we do may not work and we might just fail, but if we're going to die anyway, then we're going to die doing all that we can. We're going to make sure that even if we turn into ash, our dust will mark this world forever. Let's make something of our final moments and show him that life isn't going to just bow down to him without a fight! Even if our hopes are slim! We're still going to fight for them. We're not the weak cowards that the Grim Herald thinks that we are."

Everyone was silent, thinking about Artemis' words. If they ran and hid, it wouldn't matter. Issei's attack on humanity already showed that he didn't care for collateral damage. He'd drown the world in a sea of fire if he wanted to. He'd kill any and all life with whatever widespread method he could think of. So, it merely came down to _when_ everyone would die. Most of all, there was a sliver of hope, even though it was the smallest ever, it was still existent. Even then, nobody could think of this as fact.

"So, this method to defeat him, how assured is it?" Somebody asked.

"I honestly don't know. That's why you've all been summoned here today. As much as we need to unite, none of you are required to fight. If you choose to participate, then there's no coming back. If you want to leave, then none of you will be faulted." Artemis declared.

Everyone was silent, staring at her. Not a single person budged from where they stood. This struck Artemis. She'd expected someone to walk out. She'd expected wavering resolve. She even expected some panic. Yet, she was met with nothing but determined eyes.

A long painful pause passed through the entire courtyard. Nobody spoke, but their expressions said everything. Everyone was conflicted, scared, and most of all, uncertain.

"It's as you implied. It's a matter of dying now or dying soon. It's a matter of dying a coward or dying a warrior. We won't run like the rest of humanity. We're going to fight for our right to live. We'll show the Grim Herald that even in death, we're not cowards. We're not greedy. Life deserves to exist and we're going to make sure he understands that even if we need to turn into ash." Someone spoke up.

In unison, every single member of Wizel's military beat their weapons into the ground in unison like drums of war. With total agreement, everyone was going to fight for their right to live. More than that, they wanted to show the Grim Herald that they weren't cowards, liars, or scum. There was unity, courage, and altruism here.

Artemis gratefully smiled. Even after having lived for countless ages, she was still affected by the sheer determination of mortals around her.

"Thank you." She quietly said.

( **Doctor Who OST - Martha Triumphant. End Song**.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Sylderia, Brynhildr, and Camilla were flying around the Pacific Ocean. Using her Mark, Sylderia was trying to sense for Elzer's presence. Since they were connected on a cosmic level, she had the best chances of finding him. To be honest, she hadn't seen him since the final battle with the Fallen Heralds. When the War broke out, Sylderia had failed to locate him and her family. Thinking back on it, she berated herself. She'd been so lost in grief that she didn't even care to find her lost family for a second time.

"Sylderia, have you picked up on anything?" Brynhildr asked.

"Kind of. I can sense his mark from here, but it's faint. It's like he's moving away, slowly." Sylderia rubbed the back of her hand.

"Then, let's hurry." Brynhildr grabbed hold of Sylderia and Camilla.

Warping, they continued moving as masses of particles before Sylderia stopped her.

"Here!"

Rematerializing, they stopped in front of…an empty span of water.

"Illusions?" Brynhildr asked.

"Yeah, but this time, we've got them." Sylderia held her hand up.

Using her power over Light, she tried to unveil whatever illusion was in front of her. Light had an automatic trait with dispelling illusions and the like, so Sylderia made it a point to try and develop the skill for it. Sadly, it wasn't working. Time was the one that veiled Lemuria. Taking out the stone that Ilkynos left behind, Sylderia fiddled with it. It was time to start brainstorming. Ilkynos' message was over and gone. The power was inactive now and the only one who could put messages into it was dead. She tried pouring her mana into it. That didn't work. She cast every single revealing spell she knew. Zilch. Before long, Sylderia decided to do something stupid. She threw the stone right at the spot where she felt Elzer's aura pulsating from.

"What're you doing?!" Brynhildr was baffled.

"Observing." Sylderia shrugged.

When it touched the water below, a golden light began shining after a few minutes of silence. Ripples of gold magic began emanating from where Sylderia threw it. Slowly, a transparent golden dome began forming, arching into a protective sphere in the ocean.

"So…that worked…" Camilla muttered.

"It kind of makes sense, in a way. Issei wouldn't bother with doing something 'stupid'. He'd research or blast his way through it. That's what he's like. Make a bunch of strategies, do a bunch of research, or if the clock is running, blast through the obstacle. He'd never think to do something as random as throw something at the problem and see what happens. Especially when his temper's short." She chuckled.

Sylderia then exhaled, remembering that they were also short on time. Not only that, but her knowledge of his behavior was no longer the same. He was behaving way different now. His approach was probably to just blow everything up now. And why not? He had the power and military to do it.

Suddenly, the trio was troubled when they saw wisps of darkness gathering. They were all over the place, forming over the dome that was over Lemuria. Flying out, were countless dragons made of darkness, all the size of buses. They shrieked, trying to locate the intruders. That's when they caught sight of Sylderia and her sisters.

"Great. More trouble. As if we weren't in a hurry already." Brynhildr scoffed.

Sylderia clicked her tongue.

"I guess we need to get their attention." She sighed.

Sprouting her wings of light, Sylderia wrapped herself in an aura. With a wave of her hand, she spread a blanket of white orbs in the air. Firing off like homing missiles, they barraged the dragons, dispersing them into vapor.

Twirling her spear with precision, Brynhildr ducked and weaved between and above dragons, skewering and slashing them apart. Smashing her foot into one dragon's head, she shoved her heel into its skull, dispersing it.

Behind her, Camilla was showing how far she'd come since Issei had rescued her from the Khaos Brigade. She had kept herself to a supportive role before, but now, she was ready for war. With a snap of her fingers, she disintegrated a swarm of dragons with sound waves. Booming like a monstrous roar, the waves rippled through the air and continued destroying dragons as it traveled.

"Think it's Elzer?" Camilla asked.

"Yep. It's probably something he came up. Elzer was more on the magic side, so he probably made this." Sylderia nodded.

"So, what can you tell us?"

"It's a security spell." Sylderia flatly responded.

Brynhildr and Camilla looked at her as if she spat out nonsense.

"Hey, I'm not Eldesa. I can't spit out a magic analysis by looking at it. All I can tell, is that it's a 24/7 security spell to fight off intruders." Sylderia threw up her hands.

"Okay, so how're we gonna get them to call things off?" Brynhildr asked.

"This is your homeland." Camilla chuckled as she implied that it was Sylderia's job to pacify the situation.

"You're the one with the magic voice. How about an impassioned speech?" Sylderia retorted.

Suddenly, everyone's attention shifted to the front. Forming from darkness, a humanoid entity appeared from a cloud of purple and black.

"Elzer." Sylderia said.

For a moment, she thought it was someone else. The amount of power that she sensed from him was far greater than she remembered. The fact that he could reform from darkness was something that had been way above his level a few years ago.

"It's been a while. About 2 years, I believe." Elzer smiled.

"Nice of you to stop shooting dragons at us." Brynhildr folded her arms.

"It's not my fault. There's a world war going on. Now, what is it that you want from us? You haven't come to find us until now, so I take it that things are either getting better or going South." Elzer mirrored her body language.

The three women were silent, not meeting his eyes.

"What do you know right now?" Sylderia asked.

"The rest of humanity is dead, aside from us. Issei's about to smash the world apart, and the Pantheons are on borrowed time. You could say I'm up-to-date." Elzer huffed.

"You've been watching us?" Brynhildr frowned.

"Not exactly. I knew better than to spy on anyone through magic or spies since in this day and age, it could backfire. That's a two-way path that anyone can walk in on. I was talking to the Darkness. It filled me in." Elzer sighed.

"Then you know we don't have any time to waste. You know that if we don't hurry, we're going to lose everything." Sylderia said.

"Yeah, I get that, but you know the truth already, don't you?" Elzer asked.

Sylderia bit her lip. He had a point. Winning against Issei was going to be difficult. His battle prowess aside, he'd known everyone for a long time, observing them.

"Your plan to rush in for a fight isn't the right way."

"So, you're saying we talk it out?" Brynhildr asked.

"Have any of you even tried that?" Elzer snapped.

Everyone was silent. Everything had snowballed so quickly, that everyone responded to force with force. If not that, then everyone was too conflicted to even get the right words out.

"Exactly. Knowing you all, you probably haven't got much of a plan for such a sudden shift. So, why am I throwing my lot in with you if you're completely half-baked?"

Sylderia sighed.

"We needed to know if you'd help to complete a plan. We have the tools necessary, but the exact actions, were still up in the air. To be honest, I don't want to fight Issei. I want to talk with him. That's usually the best way to get to him. I know he's changed, but I can tell that he hasn't lost his reasonability, at least, not with the people that he doesn't loathe."

"And if that doesn't work? What if you're wrong? What if he refuses to listen?" Elzer asked.

"Then…we will fight. Still, I want to avoid coming to blows. I know Issei. He's acting cold, but deep down, I know he's hurting. He's not completely gone but the more time we waste, the less of his original self will be left. He's never liked fighting. He only did it because he believed it was his duty. Yes, he's done horrible things, but up until recently, he hung onto his morals. I refuse to believe that he's completely dead inside. That's why, I need your help. We need to bring him back. This time, we'll succeed." Sylderia declared.

Elzer sighed, but then, he smiled.

"I'm happy to know that you're still you, always believing in people. Considering how our world is going to end in a few days, we might as well do it. It's better than just sitting around and waiting to die." He nodded.

"Wait, just like that?" Brynhildr asked.

"What do you mean?" Elzer asked, puzzled.

"Just like that, you're gonna help us?"

"Well, would you rather I just watch from the sidelines while everyone gets butchered? We can't afford to waste time, remember? I'm not gonna sit around for days and debate when our world might get blown up at any moment. If we're going to do anything, then we need to do it quickly. Now, come with me, you should at least see your family before we leave." Elzer turned around.

With a snap of his fingers, the black barrier around Lemuria opened a hole.

"If things go South, you'd have at least seen your family before it all."

Sylderia was silent. Honestly, she had wanted to leave immediately. She didn't want to be distracted from the path they were on.

"I don't think so, Elzer. Like we all said, we don't have time."

"Don't be like that. We should always have time for friends and family. Don't let your last memory with them be about an argument."

Sylderia pursed her lips. Elzer did have a point. She could spare an hour.

* * *

Lemuria hadn't changed one bit since she last saw it. The buildings didn't have a single smudge, crack, or wear on them. It was such a contrast to the sunken ruins of Atlantis.

"So, what's happened while I was gone?" Sylderia asked.

"Quite simply, nothing. Everyone's just been continuing their usual thing. There's still tension, because we're hiding from the rest of the world now, but the people still find some sort of reassurance. However, Ilaira's trying to convince others to get ready. She has a point. Our protection won't last forever. We won't stay away from the fighting forever. She's been marginally successful, but there's still people who're apathetic."

"Hm, I see." Sylderia felt disappointed.

This entire time, her sister had been rallying others to a cause that would eventually find purpose, and she had been hiding in Wizel, trying to salvage her emotions.

Arriving at Dawn Peak Castle, Sylderia and the others were responded by hordes of soldiers. At first, she expected them to attack, since they drew their swords. Guess that went to show just how much her thinking had changed over the years. Instead, they formed up into two lines and raised their swords.

"Hail Crown Princess Sylderia Valna! She has returned!" The Captain of the Guard declared.

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" Everyone around them boomed as people began to gather by the gates to the Castle.

"Did you tell them?" Sylderia looked at Elzer.

"Nope. They've always been waiting for you. Your parents have never given up hope on you. They just gave you space." Elzer shook his head.

Sylderia felt guilty now. This entire time, her parents knew she was alive and during that time, they waited for her. The soldiers and knights were all on-watch, waiting for her return at the gates. It also made her feel even worse when she remembered that the last time she saw them, they had gotten into a fight.

' _Some daughter I am_.' She scolded herself.

She still believed that her parents had been in the wrong to persecute Issei, but still, she knew her parents only lashed out in grief. They really did love her and because there was really no other way to vent at the moment, they abandoned rationality and blamed him at that moment. She wasn't defending them, but she at least understood where it all came from.

* * *

Sylderia and the others entered the Castle, heading right for the Throne Room. Stopping outside the golden doors, Brynhildr and Camilla stopped.

"We'll give you some time alone. Shout if you need help." Brynhildr said as she sat in a chair for guests.

"Don't take too long, though." Camilla reminded her, following Brynhildr's suit.

They knew that this was a private thing for Sylderia. However, they were ready to support her if she needed them.

"Ready?" Elzer asked.

With a simple nod, she opened the door. Inside was her father, Ishvar and her mother, Prisna. They still looked the same, being ageless, after all. They sat silently in their thrones, going over paperwork. Their faces had looks of boredom and stress plastered on them. The moment Sylderia walked into view, they froze. Prisna rubbed her eyes, as if to check if she were hallucinating. Ishvar looked unsettled, looking at Sylderia as if she were a ghost.

"Sylderia?" Ishvar trailed off. It was as if he were so afraid of being loud that he'd make her disappear.

"Yeah, it's me." Sylderia calmly said.

After so long without contact and a bitter unresolved parting, she could scarcely try and say something appropriate. Still, she stood tall and kept her nerve. Whatever came, was something that she could deal with.

The two monarchs rose from their seats and slowly walked towards her. Prisna bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do exactly. Ishvar slowly reached out to her.

"Where've you been? What happened 3 years ago?" He asked.

He knew that they hadn't parted on good terms. They had confessed that they'd forbidden Issei to never return to Lemuria, lest he be treated as an intruder and dealt with force. She'd even went as far as to denounce them for their treatment. They didn't blame her for that.

"I've been…busy."

"Come on, let's talk." Prisna led her over to a seat, completely whisking her daughter along with her pace as she took her by the hand.

"Mom, I can't stay for long." Sylderia shook her head, wanting her mother to understand the gravity of the situation.

She understood where they were coming from. They wanted to catch up. She already knew that her parents wanted her to share every single small detail. Her father would probably try and keep her here for her safety while her mother probably just wanted to see if she was alright.

"Then let's make the most of it. Tell us all that's happened to you." Ishvar nodded.

( **Doctor Who OST – Four Knocks. Play Song**.)

He understood that they needed to be direct and quick. So, Slyderia went on to explain all that had happened within the past 3 years. She explained how she and the other Queens had created Wizel and a secret settlement to get away from the war. She explained the state of the world and what had become of Issei. Lastly, she explained that she was going off to war once again.

"So, that's why you never returned home." Ishvar contemplated.

"Yeah. I had to create a safe place. I had to try and create a place that was safe from the War. I just didn't think too much on Lemuria. Still, I'm happy to see that everyone's okay." Sylderia smiled.

Prisna gently brushed Sylderia's cheek.

"So, what're you going to do now? The War's over."

"Why do you have to leave?" Ishvar asked.

Sylderia was hesitant to speak, but she didn't want to lie. She sighed, making up her mind.

"The truth is…there's one final battle coming. It's another war, but it's a real short one."

She knew that Issei was a touchy subject, but she felt that she owed it to tell her parents the truth. Who knew if she'd come back to see them again.

"What?" Prisna gasped.

Sylderia's grim tone and face told her volumes. The optimistic and resilient daughter of hers wasn't looking so confident.

"Because of the War, Issei snapped. You see, the total of civilian casualties, the fear and greed of the humans, and the callousness and arrogance of the gods twisted him. He defeated Praegorn 3 years ago, but he had to go into a slumber to recover from it. When he found out about the War…he wasn't happy, to say the least. Of course, I'm told he was okay when he first got back." Sylderia let out a derisive laugh.

"But, one day, when he tried to arrange a negotiations meeting, both sides revealed that they only agreed in order to distract him. They started another fight in Kuoh and it killed a family that was very close to Issei. Two parents that were from the Vatican and the Devils, who had twin children that were only a few months old. There were also a boy and girl that they took in, who wanted to leave the war. They all died and that pushed him over the edge. After that…everything went downhill." Sylderia's voice quickly turned into a whisper.

She blamed herself for not being there for him. If she'd been more attentive and hadn't retreated into herself, none of this would've happened. Why was it that she always failed to be there when Issei truly needed someone?

"So, he paid humanity their dues and now, the gods are next. He's going to kill everybody."

Ishvar and Prisna paled. They'd seen footage of his power. They weren't eager to challenge someone like him.

"That's why I returned. Elzer and I…it's our responsibility, my responsibility, to stop him before everything ends. I can't do it alone, unfortunately." Sylderia looked down in shame.

Issei had managed to reach this point by doing things alone. It made her sad that she didn't have the fortitude to do the same. Sure, she was powerful, but when it came to willpower and determination, she fell short. Was it because she was born naturally? Was it because she couldn't harden her heart like him? What drove him so much during the years she was gone?

"Stop that." Prisna snapped.

Sylderia looked at her in confusion.

"My daughter never gives up and she doesn't beat herself up like this. What happened, wasn't within your control. At the very least, it wasn't in your control alone. I know we haven't seen each other for years in parts, but I can still say that you're not being yourself. The Sylderia I know would do everything she possibly can to try and make the best outcome possible. So, the best I can say to you, is to keep moving forward and push with all you've got. Don't dwell on the past anymore. If you're going to stop him, then you've got to match his resolve with your own. Anything less, and you'll never get to him." Prisna advised.

It surprised her to see her mother so neutral about the topic. She'd always had a feeling that there was tension or dislike towards Issei from them.

"Your mother and I have been thinking for these past 3 years. What happened wasn't his fault, either. That's why, we're going to help you. We're going to try and help fix the mess we've made. Like you, we also ran because we wanted no part in the war. I guess our apathy ended up screwing the world over." Ishvar let out a defeated sigh.

"Wait, don't you know what this means?" Sylderia asked. She seriously needed to confirm if they understood the gravity of the situation.

"Oh, we're very well aware. We're just going to try and boost the chances of success." Prisna stood up.

With a snap of her fingers, guards, knights, scientists, even the Royal Court walked in.

"We've been keeping an eye on the outside world, so we're not exactly clueless with the general knowledge. Now, you just need to tell us what you're going to do, and we'll follow. After all, families stick together." Ishvar smiled.

Sylderia smiled appreciatively.

' _If only you were in the right state of mind to see this, Issei. This world isn't as horrible as you think._ ' She thought to herself.

( **Doctor Who OST – Four Knocks. End Song.** )

* * *

Far away, Issei was standing in a burning Takama-ga-Hara. A mere hour before, he'd attacked, systematically eliminating parts of the Alliance that were vital to their overall power. Warping in out of nowhere, he'd used his SWORD satellite cannons to blast apart their defenses before unleashing the Abyssal Legion upon them. Now, he was merely cleaning up the stragglers.

All around him, screams of agony and fear echoed. The cries of men, women, child, and creature echoed into the night. The sky was dyed red with the flames and blood spilt this night. Corpses were thrown askew across the islands, like they were raindrops. It was almost as if the road itself were made from dead bodies that were quickly turning to ash.

Issei stood before his targets, analyzing them. While doing so, he felt his hate swelling up. He hated himself. He hated himself even more than before because he had the chance to nip the rose in the bud. Eons ago, he could've killed all of them, but he didn't. He gave them the benefit of the doubt. He let them live to try and learn, to grow wiser, more kind. He wanted things to improve to a more altruistic conclusion. Yet, it had all gone up in flames. All because of his mercy.

Picking up from before, Issei had just killed Tsukuyomi, obliterating him into mere particles. He stepped forward, ready to attack his next target. Before him, stood Hermes, Guan Yu, Baraqiel, Kali, Typhon, and Izanagi.

Hermes was a middle-aged man with light-blonde hair and wore a bronze Greek tunic, with a helmet that had wings on the sides. He had an armored kilt and greaves. In his hand, was his caduceus.

Guan Yu wore traditional Chinese armor that was gold with accents of green jade and matching robes. He had golden eyes, with a long black beard and raven hair with a middle-aged appearance.

Kali had long black hair with blue skin and golden eyes, which glowed with divinity and sheer power. She wore golden armor, with a long blue and gold battle skirt. In each of her arms, was a sword, whip, cup, shield, drum, bell, a flower, and a sphere of chakra. Her appearance was youthful with beauty along with a ferocious aura around her.

Baraqiel wore his black bodysuit and purple cape, wearing little armor to increase his speed. His short black hair had some grey in it, but otherwise, his appearance was largely unchanged.

Lastly, Izanagi was wearing a gold and red kimono, outfitted with golden and black armor befitting a ruler. Now that the final war was here, he had seen it fit to wear armor.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST: Martyr. Play Song**.)

"Is this what you wanted, Issei?! Is this the vision that you see now?!" Baraqiel demanded as he gestured to the battlefield.

The Grim Herald didn't respond.

"My daughter believed in you. She kept believing in what you told her. She believed in trying to help others with all her ability. She tried to follow your example. Even young Vali worshipped you. Is this what you want them to see?" The fallen angel demanded.

"It's no use, Baraqiel. Words are useless now. The only thing he'll understood, is battle." Kali shook her head, readying herself.

"Enough talk." Typhon boomed.

Again, Issei didn't say a word. Drawing his sword, he warped. The large monster, Typhon was too slow. Turning around, he found that Issei was already behind him. Before he could strike, a bolt of Holy Lightning came from the sky.

"Don't let him find an opening!" Izanagi warned.

Everyone formed up, standing back to back, they looked around. Issei had disappeared, warping away just before Baraqiel's lighting could touch him.

"Think he moved somewhere else?" Hermes asked.

"No. He's waiting." Izanagi scoffed.

He took out several papers from his pockets, pouring his ki into them and threw them into the air. Bursting to life with bright light, dozens of Shikigami came to life, appearing as white mannequins with white kimonos, armed with ghostly katanas.

"Find him and bring him out." Izanagi ordered.

"Don't stray from this spot. He'll pick us off." Kali warned the others.

Holding their ground, they all stood still, calming their nerves.

"We should be able to take him." Guan Yu mused.

He had faith in their collective strength. Kali, a goddess of destruction, Typhon, Baraqiel, and himself all specialized in combat. He refused to believe that they'd die so easily.

Suddenly, everyone felt a powerful surge of static crawl across their skin. They looked up as they saw a crimson light growing around them.

"Move!" Izanagi roared as he looked up.

Hurling straight down from above was [ **Night Bringer** ], the black and crimson wave that had claimed countless lives and worlds. Blasting towards the ground, the gods flew into the air, narrowly dodging the shockwave. Unfolding below them, a gigantic eruption of mana spread across the area like a supernova, destroying island upon island in Takama-Ga-Hara.

"NO!" Izanagi bellowed as he saw him home shatter apart.

So many Shinto had just been destroyed before his very eyes, save for the ones strong enough to evade. Issei even destroyed much of his Abyssal Legion, the callous bastard.

"Izanagi!" Kali called out in warning.

Behind him, Issei had warped, pointing his sword right at the Shinto's neck. Forced back, Issei dodged a bite from a snake head that sprouted from Typhon's arm. Retaliating, Issei sent a flurry of Cosmic Blades at the King of the Greek Monsters. Exploding as they impaled him, the behemoth stumbled back.

Flying at him, Baraqiel and Guan-Yu swung at him with blades of light. With a swipe of his left arm, he deflected their attacks with his sword before tossing the blade back to his right hand. Slashing to the side, the two were smashed into the face of a nearby mountain with a violent crash.

Izanagi clapped his hands together, calling his Shikigami together. Opening his palm, he swarmed the Grim Herald with a cloud of paper talismans. They stuck to him like glue, immobilizing him.

"Don't let him move!" He told the others.

Issei looked up as he saw a rain of blue fire coming down on him. Slightly inconvenienced, Issei covered himself with his aura before allowing it to rampage. With a violent burst like a supernova, it destroyed Izanagi's immobilizing talismans.

Raising his sword, he spun it in a circle, using [ **Solemn Repulse** ] to deflect the attacks back at its source.

Kali, who was the attacker, held up her cup towards it. The rain of fire went inside, disappearing as if it went into a black hole. However, while she did so, Issei warped behind her. Still, she blocked the attack with her scimitar. Pushed back, Issei tried to kick off her but she grabbed hold of his foot. Summoning [ **Cosmic Blades** ], he forced her to let go by shooting them at her.

Kali whipped around and unleashed the rain of blue fire from her cup, showering Issei in sapphire. Issei wasn't able to form a barrier in time as he was barraged by the heat. Thrown back in the air for miles, he stopped to a halt with a burst of his aura. Issei recalled his contingency plans. The first step to killing Kali, was to destroy her arms, which she needed to balance out and simultaneously use her powers through her tools.

Warping up to her, Kali backed away, but it was too late. With a quick slash of his sword, Issei hacked off the arm holding the cup before grabbing the arm that held the shield. Crushing it with his mana-enhanced strength, Kali let out a scream. With another quick stroke, he dismembered another arm that carried her whip, which could extend as long as she desired.

"Aaah!" She roared in pain.

"Unhand her!" Baraqiel came rushing.

Throwing his sword at the fallen angel, almost impaling him in the stomach, Issei held up his right hand and blasted Typhon back with a beam of mana. As his arm was still outstretched, Izanagi took the chance to wrap it in talismans.

"Grab her!" He yelled.

Hermes, with his speed, kicked Issei back before grabbing Kali and jumping away.

Issei merely narrowed his eyes. He had considered her the most dangerous, which was why he went for her. He needed to finish her off before moving onto the others. Sensing Guan-Yu and Izanagi behind him and Baraqiel firing lightning from the front, Issei warped.

Baraqiel's lightning nearly struck his companions but with his expert skill, he snapped his fingers. The single bolt of lightning split, turning into several smaller bolts that snaked after him in the sky. With a gesture of his hand, Issei willed his sword to return. Spinning rapidly like a buzzsaw, it jetted straight for him, right behind Baraqiel. Unfortunately, it was kicked away by Hermes.

In perfect range and distracted, Issei reached out with telekinesis, his most powerful weapon. Grabbing Hermes by the neck, he squeezed as hard and quickly as he could. Before long, his neck went crack, causing his body to go limp as his head exploded from the size of Issei's grip.

Still, he wasn't done. While he was occupied, Typhon had split into separate creatures, each of them being of the same kind as his offspring. He split into a Hydra, Manticore, Nemean Lion, and the Python.

Issei scoffed. With his palm, he cast [ **Chaotic Avarice** ], a black hole that consumed everything close to it. The black hole shot at Typhon's split forms, dragging the Hydra and Python towards it. Reuniting into one form, Typhon dug his claws into the ground. Issei knew that if a part of split form was destroyed, Typhon would lose power that was proportionate to what he put into that form. He wouldn't risk that.

Warping in front of Typhon, Issei used [ **Night Bringer** ] putting in enough power to kill the King of Monsters. With a one swift move, he slashed him in two. The gigantic wave tore across the sky and was large enough to slice into ground below, splitting the Pacific Ocean. The force of it was so powerful that everyone was sent flying backwards from the attack.

Kali propped herself up and ignited her flaming sword. With a slash through the air, a wave of blue inferno roared at Issei. With a cleave of his sword, he dispersed it with an equally powerful attack, blasting all the clouds away in the sky and charring the earth below.

Warping right in front of her, Issei sheathed his sword before attacking with [ **Thousand Rifts** ]. Slashing at Kali 1,000 times in a small instance. Kali had barely moved out of the way, but damage had already been dealt before she had completely moved away. The first few slashes had already gotten to her. Blood spurted from her torso as her armor shattered.

"Damn you, monster." She choked out

She realized that he'd gone for her shield to prevent her from blocking and had destroyed her cup in order to prevent her from absorbing the attack. She cursed having not destroyed him sooner. In all that time that he'd lived, he'd been watching everyone, looking for weaknesses.

Issei kicked her aside as Baraqiel intervened. Blocking the Holy Lightning with the palm of his hand, Issei decided to stop playing around. He'd validated his strength eough. Retaliating, he blasted Baraqiel back with telekinesis. In that split moment of vulnerability, Issei warped towards him. Before he could decapitate the fallen angel, he sensed an incoming attack.

Backflipping, he dodged the talismans and shikigami that Izanagi threw at him. Whipping around, he blasted fire at the Shinto god.

"You have gotten weaker." Izanagi noticed.

Issei didn't respond. Ignoring the attempt to make him speak, Issei warped right next to Izanagi, his sword pointed at his throat. With a palm of his hand, he deflected the attack with a burst of his ki.

Clapping his hands together, Izanagi created a collection of Shinto circles swarming Issei with them. With his life-force he created eight copies of himself, shaving away at his power in the process.

Issei knew that Izanagi wasn't much of a fighter in comparison to all of the other gods of the world. When he entered Yomi, he ran instead of standing his ground. He even killed the infant Kagu-tsuchi with the powerful Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. With Izanagi creating copies of himself, he assumed that Izanagi was going to try and seal him. That was where his power truly lied. He was a master of seals and barriers.

Surrounding Issei, they clasped their hands together to form a barrier of gold and red.

"Now!" He yelled at Baraqiel and Guan-Yu.

Issei was already revving his aura up. They needed to hurry. Just then, a fiery blade smashed down towards Issei from above. Looking up, it was Kali.

"Don't give him a chance to move!" She bellowed.

Amassing her power, Kali began chanting, all of her hands opened along with her tools.

"Too late." Issei muttered.

Unleashing his aura, he forced the barrier to shatter before whirling around, slashing at everything around him with [ **Night Bringer** ]. Spiraling into the air, Issei warped, behind Kali and impaled her through the chest. She froze, looking down at the weapon that was torn through her torso.

"To think, that this is how it ends." She gurgled as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"This was how it should've ended a long time ago." Issei scoffed.

With a violent burst of mana, he obliterated Kali, destroying her very spirit with his cosmic power. The sky turned red once again as his mana dyed the sky.

That left easy prey behind. Baraqiel and Guan-Yu were strong by certain standards, but they weren't strong enough to face someone who'd been involved in nonstop combat for over 2,000 years.

Deciding to end the fight right then and there, Issei poured unsurmountable power into his weapon, igniting it with a black and crimson aura. The sky changed, becoming red and darker in reflection of Issei's unbridled power. With this much power, there was no way Baraqiel and Guan-Yu would survive. Using one mighty swing, [ **Night Bringer** ] finished off the stragglers along with everyone else that was still in the area.

The attack collided with the remaining opposition, disintegrating them as the blast turned everything around Takama-Ga-Hara into a blackened wasteland. Tectonic plates were smashed and thrown about, magma from below the Earth's crust were falling back down from the air. It was a wretched sight as the home of the Shinto was left without a trace.

( **Naruto Shippuden OST - Martyr. End Song**.)

Now that the mission was done and nobody had survived the attack, Issei took a moment to contemplate. In truth, he came here to test just how much strength he'd lost and how much he'd regained. With the Abyss sapping him of his power, he wondered just how much he needed to replace to accomplish his mission. Now, he knew that he could reach the height of his former power, so long as there was hatred to generate. Oh, how unlimited that was. This was such a war-torn world and he himself had so much hate, that he had a sufficient amount. Still, he had to fight much more carefully now. If Kali had gotten the chance to genuinely fight, he might've fared a lot worse. That was a lesson that he needed to keep in mind. He also didn't care for making his opponent suffer anymore. He merely cared about destroying his enemies as quickly as possible now. No more torture, no more suffering, just efficiency.

It had been a prudent move to tap into a cosmic force, an emotion, in order to make up for the loss of his strength. Thanks to lost studies, magic, and experimentation, Issei had managed a feat that not even Praegorn could achieve. When he thought back to what the Heralds each represented, it gave him an idea for another source of power.

With a deep exhale, Issei now took a look around. He looked at the destruction that he'd caused. For one small moment, he felt a small twinge of his old self come back. He felt a small sting of regret bothering him. It had become something of an issue lately. He hated it. He wanted this feeling to disappear. He'd been able to freeze his emotions before, but now, he wanted to kill them. It would remove the vulnerabilities that he had. If he didn't kill his heart, it would become his greatest enemy when the time came for the end.

His plans were already coming closer to completion. He just needed to get rid of the opposition and he needed to wait for the right pieces to be put in place. The time for this to end was nearing and he looked forward to it.

And now, it was time to return to his base of operations. He made to personally oversee the progression of his plans.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, this chapter is a bit shorter than the usual, but this was just something that I wanted to do to get my feet back into the water. It does help build up the story, though, don't get me wrong. I'm just being slow with connecting the dots, like usual. However, I do promise that I'll try to make this final arc more exciting and I'm going to try and get back into shape for it. There's a lot of things I wanna do, but I feel that I have to save it up. Until then, this'll have to do for this chapter. I'm also working on my RWBY story's planning to and the other DxD stories, so, it's gonna be a complicated process.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for your time, I hope you're having an awesome day/night and I'll see you next time.**_


End file.
